El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo
by Ice devil 80
Summary: Con un pasado oscuro, se vio forzado a escapar de su propio mundo con una tarea en manos, dado por la Diosa que lo salvo. En el camino para cumplir con su tarea. Encontró lo que siempre ha deseado, una familia. Aprendió una magia que da libertad. Sus ojos pueden verlo todo. En su interior reside un poder demoníaco. Podrá algunas vez olvidar su pasado oscuro? NUEVO RESUMEN
1. Prologo

**El estudiante del mago de hielo**

Esta es mi primera fic así que por favor disfruten y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografías.

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano"**

Kurama pensando " _ **quiero salir a jugar"**_

Renuncia de derechos: no poseo Naruto ni Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima.

 **Prologo**

" **El pequeño niño demonio"**

Makarov Dreyar tercer maestro del gremio de Fairy Tail es un anciano pequeño y casi calvo a excepción de su coronilla, tiene un espeso bigote y por la edad posee varias arrugas. Es mucho más bajito que casi todas las personas lo que produce un contraste irónico a su magia de convertirse en gigante.

Actualmente se encuentra en su oficina viendo una solicitud de empleo con cara seria, suspirando decide bajar a ver a uno de sus "hijos" para informarle de este trabajo, caminando por el pasillo y bajando las escaleras ve a su alrededor para buscar a la persona con quien tiene que hablar, encontrándolo en medio de la batalla campal que se libraba en medio del gremio, diviso a Gray Fullbuster peleando con su rival/amigo Natsu Dragneel.

"!Gray ven para acá¡" grito el tercer maestro.

Gray que estaba peleando muy animadamente con su rival de la infancia se sobresalto al escuchar que lo llamaban, golpeando a Natsu en la cara mandándolo a volar por el aire se encamino hacia el maestro del gremio. La característica más destacada de Gray es su pelo en punta de color negro. Él tiene ojos azul oscuro, y un cuerpo tonificado y musculoso. Vistiendo solamente un pantalón negro, con su collar solamente y unos zapatos negros. No llevaba nada en la parte superior de su cuerpo…

Comenzó a ver a su alrededor para buscar a quien lo llamo, encontrándolo sentado en el bar a Makarov haciéndole señas para que vaya hacia él.

"¿qué quieres viejo?" dijo el azabache

"Quiero que hagas este trabajo, al parecer quieren a un mago de hielo o de fuego para hacerlo" dijo Makarov.

Recibiendo el papel con la información del trabajo comenzó a leerlo y decía.

" _¡por favor! necesitamos la ayuda de un mago de fuego o de hielo para derrotar a un demonio que esta congelándolo todo y hasta congelando a muerte a varios de nuestros habitantes¡_

 _Recompensa 5, 000,000 Jewels_

"¿Por qué quieres que haga este trabajo viejo?" pregunto Gray un poco intrigado por tal trabajo, enserio un demonio que congela personas hasta la muerte? ¡Eso era una locura! ni siquiera quería ver cómo era posible…

"Te estoy dando este trabajo porque quiero que los hagas, es un trabajo de Rango A cerca de ser Rango S por lo serio del caso" dijo el pequeño maestro.

"Puedo entender por qué quieres que lo haga pero… ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Natsu?"Dijo el azabache.

"Porque no puedo darle un trabajo serio a ese idiota ¡seguramente terminaría destruyendo al demonio y el pueblo con él!" dijo Makarov con un temblor en el ojo.

"entiendo… cuando salgo?" pregunto el de ojos azules.

"Lo más antes posible sería mejor"

"de acuerdo salgo en un hora" Dijo dejando al pequeño hombre solo.

"… "

" _Ten cuidado Gray no debes subestimar a un demonio no importa como sea su apariencia, no te dejes engañar"_ Pensó con un poco de preocupación el tercero.

Después de dejar al viejo Gray se dirigió a la salida del gremio para ir a su apartamento en busca de cosos que puedan ser útiles, pero no conto con que una molestia de cabello rosa y bufanda blanca se le acercara con un seño fruncido.

"A donde crees que vas casoncillo-man" Dijo Natsu Dragneel.

Las características más destacadas de Natsu son su cabello puntiagudo de color de rosa y su bufanda blanca de escamas de dragón que heredó de Igneel. Sus ojos son de color oscuro y en otras ocasiones, son de color jade. Es de estatura regular, y de cuerpo tonificado, pero no es musculoso, viste un chaleco negro sin camisa debajo, un faldón negro y debajo un pantalón corto de color blanco que llega hasta las rodillas, su bufanda y unas sandalias negras.

"nada que te importe rosadito" Dijo el azabache con irritación al verse interrumpido en su viaje a su apartamento y posteriormente en su trabajo.

"¡Que dijiste stripper!"

"¡Ya me oíste cabeza chamuscada!"

"¡quieres pelear pervertido de mierda!"

"No…"

"… "

"… "

"¡Que mierda Gray! ¡Por qué NO!"

"¡Cállate idiota, tengo un trabajo que hacer!"

"¿Un trabajo?"

"Si"

"¡quiero ver!"

"¡Vete a la mierda, idiota!"

"Vamos déjame ver, apuesto a que lo hago más rápido que tu"

"No molestes tengo poco tiempo para prepararme"

"Al menos déjame ver de qué se trata… "

" _Este idiota no me dejara ir a menos que haga lo que quiere… Maldito idiota"_

"¡BIEN! ¡Solo no molestes!" Dijo Gray entregándole a solicitud de trabajo al idiota, que gustoso se lo arrebato de las manos leyéndolo haciendo diferentes muecas al terminar de leerlo.

"¡Quiero ir!" Dijo Natsu entusiasmado de poder pelear contra un demonio.

"¡NI LOCO! ¡ El viejo me dio este trabajo a mi!"

"¡Pero dice que tiene que ser hecho por un mago de hielo _o de fuego_!" Dijo el peli rosado resaltando lo último para que el mago de hielo lo llevara. Gray al ver que Natsu dio un punto valido no savia como ingeniárselas para poder irse sin ningún idiota retrasándolo, estaba a punto de contestar cuando…

"¿Acaso están peleando chicos?" Dijo una vos autoritaria detrás de ellos, con miedo se voltearon para ver a Titania mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados y una mirada interrogante.

"Nn-no e-estábamos ha-hablando c-como b-buenos a-amigos…" Dijeron ambos con miedo mientras se abrazaban para hacer su acto más creíble.

Erza Scarlet entrecerró los ojos creyendo en el acto, para luego darles una sonrisa tranquilizadora y dijo.

"Mm es bueno ver que se llevan bien, los amigos no deben de pelear entre ellos" Respondió Erza, ella es una mujer joven que tiene el pelo largo rojo y ojos marrones. Lleva una armadura a medida, en la zona del corazón se encuentra una cruz de los Herreros Kreuz, también lleva una falda azul, y botas de color negro.

Ambos Gray y Natsu solo tuvieron una gota estilo anime y dieron gracias a los cielos de no estar siendo golpeados hasta él coma por lo poderosa mujer.

"¿Que estaban hablando antes de mi llegada?" Pregunto la peli roja con una pisca de curiosidad.

"Que Gray no me deja ir con él a un trabajo" Acuso Natsu como niño pequeño mientras apuntaba de forma acusadora al mago de hielo que solo se quedo con los ojos abiertos al ser acusado de tal forma.

"Gray lleva a Natsu a tu trabajo será mejor para la convivencia entre amigos" Dijo Scarlet con vos de mando y no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

"A-a-aye" Dijo rendido el azabache.

"¡Yeah! Gracias Erza!" Dijo feliz el peli rosado.

"De nada, solo procuren no destruir cosas, no aceptare que traigan problemas al gremio, entendieron" Dijo Titania dando su orden.

"A-aye… "

Erza después de ver esto asintió con la cabeza para luego dar media vuelta y regresar al gremio a ver como iban las cosas por halla y tal vez comer un poco de pastel de fresa…

Mientras Natsu y Gray se quedaron viendo la espalda de la mujer peli roja hasta perderla de vista. Gray al ver que la intimidante mujer se fuera giro su cabeza para enfrentar el problema que tenia ahora gracias a un idiota escupe fuego que le devolvió la mirada de forma interrogante y confundida.

"Aparecer no tengo más opción, tendrás que venir conmigo…"

"Genial, veras como convierto en cenizas a ese demonio" Dijo el Dragón Slayer con una sonrisa que parecía que quería cortar su cara enb dos, el mago de hielo solo suspiro ante las payasadas de su rival y comenzó a caminar hacia su apartamento para poder recoges sus cosas cuando…

"¡Oye Gray espérame!"

Después de pasar por su apartamento y que Natsu se preparara llegaron a la estación de trenes para ir hacia su objetivo, el hijo de dragón solo pudo ver con odio a la máquina de sus pesadillas, compraron los boletos y se dirigieron a un pequeño pueblo un poco lejos de Tully Village (1) una ves en el pueblo vieron que estaba cubierto por nieve y avía muchos aires fríos soplando fuertemente, sin embargo eso no molesto a los dos amigos/rivales posteriormente fueron directo hacia el alcalde de dicho pueblo para hablar sobre el trabajo que pidió.

Entrando en la alcaldía se encontraron con la secretaria del lugar y pidieron ver al alcalde, la secretaria mirándoles cuidadosamente asintió con la cabeza para dejar pasar al par de magos. Una vez en la oficina del alcalde este le indico que el demonio estaba fuera del pueblo viviendo en una cueva y les advirtió que si tocaban la piel del demonio sus cuerpos se congelarían en segundos, viendo lo asustado y serio que estaba el alcalde decidieron entre ellos prepararse adecuadamente para matar al demonio.

Saliendo de la alcaldía se dirigieron el este donde se dice que esta la cueva del demonio, mientras caminaban se dieron cuenta que había estatuas de hielo cubiertas de nieve, algunas estaban partidas a la mitad y a otras les faltaba algún miembro, supusieron que eras as personas que murieron congeladas por el demonio. Al llegar a la cueva se adentraron en ella para buscar al demonio pero lo que vieron no era lo que esperaban…

Sentado en posición fetal estaba un niño pequeño bastante pequeño en realidad mirado a lo sumo de unos 9 a 10 años temblando ligeramente ante e clima, tenia el cabello rubio como el sol con pie naturalmente bronceada pero un poco pálida por el frió, tenía seis cortes en la cara similares a bigotes tres en cada mejía mirando al vació con ojos azules como zafiros fríos y congelados carentes de vida, si no fuera por las reparaciones del niño dirían que estaba muerto, vestía solo harapos de los que fue una camisa blanca sucia y desgastada y un pantalón corto hasta por debajo de las rodillas color azul marino. Se miraron uno al otro para luego asentir con la cabeza comenzando a caminar hacia el niño, el niño sin nombre al escuchar pasos se alarmo alejándose de los dos desconocidos que estaban ahí. Seguramente el alcalde por fin decidió llamar a alguien para que los maten, con un poco de miedo vio a sus nuevos asesinos para ver como se detenían con os ojos bien abiertos como platos y la boca abierta.

"O-oye niño aléjate de este lugar aquí hay un demonio que congela personas hasta la muerte" Dijo un poco sorprendido Gray al ver al niño que solo se le quedo viendo con ojos tristes y melancólicos que lo hicieron sentir incomodo.

"(Suspiro) Yo soy el demonio del que hablan allá, váyanse por favor no quiero hacerles daño" Dijo el niño rubio con vos calmada y carente de vida.

"¿¡TU ERES EL DEMONIO!? ¡Me molesta que tomes la forma de un niño para hacerte el inocente demonio, ahora estoy encendido!" Grito Natsu molesto por este demonio que se burlaba de ellos haciéndose el inocente cuando ha matado a muchas personas, el lo sabia el demonio olía, no… Apesta a sangre. Corriendo hacia el demonio disfrazado con un puño en llamas estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando nieve y unos fragmentos de hielo se levantaron del suelo para crear un muro entre él y el demonio.

"¿ _¡Que demonios!? Entonces era cierto que es un demonio de hielo, parece que controla la nieve y el hielo y mejor que el stripper, será divertido pelear contra otro muñeco de nieve diferente del habitual"_ Pensó el peli rosado mientras esquivaba unos picos de hielo que salían del suelo, muros hasta del techo.

"¿¡QUE DEMONIOS NATSU!? ¿¡Que crees que haces es solo un niño!?" Grito Gray para luego ser callado por ver el muro de nieve que protegía al niño para luego comenzar a esquivar los picos que salían de todas partes. Eso era inesperado no esperaba que el niño pudiera usar magia, pero grande fue su sorpresa al no sentir magia viniendo del niño, casi parecía que la nieve protegía al niño por voluntad propia, eso más que sentía una energía diferente de la magia, se sentía más fuerte pero a la vez un poco fuera de control, era posible que el niño no controlara su magia o lo que sea que tuviera?.

Como sea tenía que detener a su amigo de atacar al niño que obviamente se estaba defendiendo solamente no estaba haciendo nada para lastimar a Natsu solamente repelerlo para alejarlo de él. Espera ¿alejarlo de el? Porque querría alejarlos, a no ser que…

"¡Natsu cálmate, alejarte del niño piensa un poco cerebro de llama!" Grito el de ojos azules a su amigo de ojos jade que solamente volteo a verlo de forma interrogante antes de gritar.

"¡Pero Gray el apesta a sangre, es obvio que es un demonio!" Repico Natsu para luego ser lanzado a su amigo por una avalancha de nieve hacia el exterior de la cueva junto a su ya semi-desnudo compañero.

Quedando afuera de la cueva vieron como un muro de hielo se formaba en la entrada para evitar e paso.

Furioso por ser pateado en el trasero fuera de la cueva Natsu estaba a punto de hacer el rugido cuando…

"Por favor váyanse no quiero hacerle daño a nadie… " Dijo la temblorosa vos del niño del otro lado del muro de hielo.

"Solo quiero estar solo p-por fa-favor déjenme solo…"

Gray al escuchar esto comenzó a caminar hacia el muro de hielo solo para acercarse o suficiente como para que su vos pueda ser oída por el niño.

"¿Dime niño tu mataste a esas personas?" Dijo el mago de hielo.

"S-si…"

"¿Por qué?"

"e-ellos me llamaban d-de-demonio y quería que me fuera, P-pe-ro yo no s-sabia a donde ir." Dijo el niño rubio.

"¿¡Y SOLO POR ES LOS MATASTE!?" Grito Natsu molesto que este… este _demonio_ matara por una razón tan ridícula.

"¡Yo no quería matarlos ellos fueron los que querían echarme a la fuerza y no puedo controlar mi Chakra y eso iso que cuando ellos tocaron mi piel se congelaran!" Dijo el niño arto de que lo trataran como basura.

Gray al ser un poco más listo que Natsu que actualmente discutía con el niño, si razono lo dicho por él, y que demonios era Chakra? Era algún tipo de magia? Pero eso no importaba ahora, dijo que no podía controlarlo, eso quiere decir que no lo hizo intencionalmente? Tenía que tener respuestas y el único con ellas era el niño.

"Oye niño ese " _Chakra_ " del que hablas convierte a las personas en hielo?" pregunto el de ojos azules esperando respuesta alguna.

"S-si puedo controlarlo hasta cierto punto pero… después de que me llamaran demonio por mucho tiempo comencé a verme a mí mismo como uno…"

"Ya veo"

"¿Gray qué demonios haces? Acabemos con el demonio rápido, ese es nuestro trabajo" Dijo con irritación el de ojos jade, acaso el stripper dejaría vivir a ese asesino?

"¡Cállate cerebro de llama! El no es un demonio, solo no puede controlar su magia, por eso congelaba a las personas por accidente, el no puede controlar bien su magia, ¡hay que llevarlo con el viejo él debe de saber qué hacer con él!" Replico con molestia el mago de hielo.

"¡PERO!"

"¡¿Natsu acaso matarías a un niño!? Qué crees que diría Igneel de ti si supiera eso" Dijo Gray, eso era un golpe bajo y lo sabía, sabía que el otro dejaría de hablar después de escuchar eso.

"Eso fue bajo princesa de hielo… "

"Era eso o congelarte el cuerpo entero y lanzarte a mar para que te calmaras idiota come cenizas"

"¿Congelarle el cuerpo entero…? ¿Eres como yo?" Dijo el niño saliendo poco a poco de la cueva para hacer frente a él par de magos.

"¿Cómo tu? No, yo no tengo ese problema de congelar a las personas con solo tocarlas…" Respondió Gray un poco incomodo por recordarle al niño lo que hace.

"Ya veo… ¿Quién es ese _viejo_ del que hablan? Dijeron que me podía ayudar…"

"Es el abuelo, el maestro de Fairy Tail niño" Dijo Natsu un poco más calmado.

"¿Por qué me llaman niño? Son los primeros que me reconocen como humano…"

"eh? Oh! Lo siento no debí decirte demonio, lo siento mucho, ahora que te veo bien no pareces uno, solamente un poco sucio…" Dijo el mago de fuego un poco incomodo por como trato al niño anteriormente, se sentía como una mierda! En verdad abría matado al niño sin antes preguntar sus acciones? Que diría Igneel se supiera eso?

Los oídos de ambos Natsu y Gray se alarmaron cuando escucharon pequeños sollozos provenientes del niño, que estaba con la cabeza inclinada y su cabello ocultando sus ojos pero no sus lágrimas que caían como una cascada lenta pero constante. Ambos inmediatamente se sintieron peor que la basura, hacer a un niño llorar! Si Erza se enteraba de esto ella seguro los mata!

"o-oye deja de llorar no fue mi intención llamarte demonio…" Dijo con culpabilidad el peli rosado.

" s-si perdónanos por pensar mal de ti, déjanos que te llevemos con el maestro para que te ayude con tu problema" Dijo el azabache igual de culpable que su rival, ya era malo que hiciera llorar a Mira cada vez que hacia un comentario y ahora hacer llorar a un niño eso era peor, que suerte que esta vez no era una niña pequeña…

"¿Por qué? Irían tan lejos para llevar a alguien como yo a un lugar con mas personas, no les importa qué por accidente los mate a ellos también?" Dijo en un susurro el pequeño rubio.

"No te preocupes no dejaremos que eso pase , además tu no lo arias enserio, solo no hay que dejar que te toquen y listo!" Dijo feliz el peli rosado de poder ayudar a alguien necesitado.

El pequeño rubio solo bajo la cabeza en reflexión para saber que hacer ahora.

" **¿De verdad vas a creer en lo que dicen esos dos humanos? Naruto… "**

El niño ahora identificado como Naruto simplemente se quedo en silencio.

" **¿De verdad crees que estos humanos te ayudaran? ¿¡QUIEN DICE QUE NO TE APUÑALARAN POR LA ESPALDA AL IGUAL QUE ESE PUEBLO DE MIERDA!?"** Rugió en ira la vos dentro de la cabeza de Naruto. Este sin embargo solo cerró los ojos y se concentro en ir hacia su paisaje mental. Estando ahí vio el familiar alcantarillado y la familiar jaula que en él estaba recostado un zorro de tamaño titánico con pelaje anaranjado con unas partes en negro alrededor de sus ojos que eras rojos como la sangre con una ranura negra, tenía en su parte trasera nueve colas ondeando de forma impaciente, y dos largas orejas como de conejo.

Naruto simplemente camino hasta entrar en a jaula y sin miedo y miramientos se acurruco en la suave piel de zorro que solo lo veía con curiosidad por lo que hacía, no era la primera vez que el niño lo hacía pero aun era extraño.

"No sé qué hacer Kurama, que debería hacer?" Pregunto el confundido rubio.

" **si de algo estoy seguro es que no debes confiar en ellos, no sabes cuáles son sus intenciones Naruto."** Dijo el ahora nombrado Kurama, al que ha estado junto al niño desde su nacimiento.

"Pero tu sentiste sus emociones y no encontraste malicia en ellos cierto? Tal ves ellos están diciendo la verdad " Dijo en un susurro el rubio.

" **Eso puede ser cierto, pero también confiaste demasiado en konoha y mira como te trataron esos malditos humanos, ¿Acaso quieres que se repita? No creí que fueras masoquista Naruto."** Dijo el zorro anaranjado y lo último en broma aunque sabía que no era graciosa para el rubio, pro y que! Es su jaula no pasaba mucho y el estaba aburrido hasta la muerte.

"Solo quiero tener más amigos, aunque sean falsos, no quiero estar solo más tiempo, es cierto que te tengo a ti y eso es suficiente pero… también quiero conocer nuevas personas y cuando vinimos a este mundo creí que sería diferente pero… fue igual que en konoha." Dijo con tristeza el pequeño sacrificio humano.

" **Es tu decisión Naruto, sabes que siempre te seguiré"** Dijo el gigantesco zorro.

"Gracias Kurama"

Gray y Natsu solo esperaron a que el niño no identificado hablara denuevo solo podían ver como parecía hacer muecas como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, pero si vieron una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño.

"Acepto…" Dijo el rubio bajito.

"qué?"

"dije… que… Acepto!" Dijo un poco más alto esta vez el de ojos zafiro.

"¡GENIAL! ¿¡Cómo te llamas niño!?" Dijo entusiasmado el Dragón Slayer.

"Naruto… solo Naruto" Respondió el rubio con un sonrojo notable, estaba avergonzado de no tener un apellido, nuca se le permitió tener uno solo le dijeron que _los demonios no tienen apellidos_.

"Naruto eh? Agradable y fácil de recordar, ¡Bien Naruto vendrás con nosotros a nuestro gremio será divertido ya lo veras!" Respondió el peli rosado tendiéndole la mano a Naruto para que la tomara, sin embargo este al ver la mano en el aire solo bajo la cabeza recordando que si lo tocaban serian congelados hasta la muerte.

"Déjalo idiota ¿acaso no recuerdas que todo lo que lo toque se convierte en hielo?" le recordó el mago de hielo mirando con fastidio la forma de burla tan malévola que hacia el idiota rosado hacia Naruto.

" oh! Lo siento, no me estoy burlando de ti Naruto por favor perdóname" dijo arrepentido el de ojos jade arrodillado y golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo muchas veces…

" _Eso explica porque es tan idiota"_ pensó el stripper con una gota estilo anime al ver las payasadas de su compañero.

"no importa" simplemente dijo el rubio.

"vamos Naruto, iremos hacia Fairy Tail" Dijo el mago de hielo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Naruto solo los siguió el resto del camino ocultándose de las personas y siguieron caminado hacia lo que sería su nueva casa hasta el día de su saber que encontraria lo que siempre quiso un afamilia y un padre que lo quera de verdad.

 **Hola todos los lectores de este fic, espero sea bueno el prologo es my primera ves haciendo una historia, como sea quiero dejar en claro algunas cosas.**

 **Naruto si tiene su Chakra y el de Kurama, Naruto no seria Naruto sin estar acompañado de su amigo zorruno.**

 **En esta historia are que naruto tengo poderes de hielo, (siempre me gusto un Naruto con control sobre el hielo)**

 **Las habilidades básicas de Naruto Ahora son como la arena de Gaara, pero en ves de arena será nieve y por ultimo. (1) La ciudad de la que hable si existe en Earht-Land ( así se escribe?) revisen si lo desean y por ultimo espero sus review. Sayonara a todos y espero actualizar pronto.**

\- primera histooria y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografias.


	2. Fairy Tail y El ataque de Naruto

**El estudiante del mago de hielo**

 **Esta es mi primera fic así que por favor disfruten y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografías.**

 **Y contestares los review del prologo. Muchas gracias por ellos también, me hizo feliz saber que los primeros comentarios eras positivos.**

ligatto: **Gracias por tu comentario, lo aprecio mucho, sin embargo lo siento pero no puedo hacer que los países elementales sean del mismo mundo, ya que en el prologo escribí que Naruto "Vino" al mundo de Earth-land, pero la forma en cómo Naruto puede aprender magia eso si lo tomo, Gracias por la sugerencia.**

Zafir09: **también muchas gracias por tu comentario y también lo siento por algunas cosas que no podre tomar de tus sugerencias, pero la idea de un Kurama chibi si me gusto, lo tomare. Y lo del Graymira no estoy muy seguro, lo pensare, aunque si lo hago si sería algo nuevo, no he leído un fic de un graymira.**

SkyBoss72: **Gracias por tu comentario, y si Natsu era todo un malvado, pero es principalmente porque veo a Natsu como una persona que valora la vida de sus amigos y que el reaccionaria mal si alguien mata por razones absurdas. Y ya no tendrás que esperar mas aquí te dejo el próximo capítulo.**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano"**

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar"_**

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Ice make:… "**

Renuncia de derechos: no poseo Naruto ni Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y a Hiro Mashima.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **"Fairy Tail Y El ataque de Naruto"**

 **Anteriormente**

 _" oh! Lo siento, no me estoy burlando de ti Naruto por favor perdóname" dijo arrepentido el de ojos jade arrodillado y golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo muchas veces…_

 _"Eso explica porque es tan idiota" pensó el stripper con una gota estilo anime al ver las payasadas de su compañero._

 _"no importa" simplemente dijo el rubio._

 _"vamos Naruto, iremos hacia Fairy Tail" Dijo el mago de hielo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Naruto solo los siguió el resto del camino ocultándose de las personas y siguieron caminado hacia lo que sería su nueva casa hasta el día de su muerte. Y tal vez saber que encontraría lo que siempre quiso, una familia y un padre que lo quiera de verdad._

 **Ahora**

Confundido

Así es como se encontraba Naruto, verán hace unas horas el estaba tranquilo en su cueva, con un poco de frio, pero eso no importaba, su cuerpo lo resistía, como sea estando solo por un largo tiempo y gracias a la habilidad de **_detección de emociones negativas_** que kurama le proporciona desde una edad muy temprana, el ya sabía que no era querido por casi ninguna persona, él quería ser reconocido por todos, quería que supieran que se preocupaba por ellos pero… eso cambio el día que sus habilidades especiales, si se les puede decir así, aunque él lo veía como una maldición, despertaron. Al principio solo era que la temperatura del lugar decayera unos grados, para luego comenzar a dejar huellas de hielo por donde iba, siguiendo de un invierno eterno que lo perseguía a donde fuera, por ultimo lo que el realmente considero una maldición, _congelar todo lo que tocaba;_ eso fue lo peor que le pudo pasar, sin embargo el fue optimista y creyó que él era especial, era el único que podía congelar cosas con solo tocarlas! Eso era increíble, pero todo eso cambio un día que estaba de mal humor por como lo seguían tratando los habitantes de la aldea, un hombre borracho que parecía que tenia deseos de morir se le abalanzo tratando de cortarlo con una navaja, cuando lo tomo por el cuello el agarro las manos del hombre para que parara, paro, eso es lo que paso, pero no se movía, porque no se movía el hombre? Se pregunto; cuando abrió los ojos, aunque nunca se dio cuenta de cuando los avía cerrado, vio como en frente de el había una estatua de hielo igual al hombre borracho, eso lo confundió, donde estaba ese hombre? No valía ni siquiera la pena matarlo? Vio a su alrededor como todos los pobladores que pasaban por ahí se le quedaron viendo con horror, otros con miedo, y unos ya estaban escapando, al final entendió que el, con sus poderes de hielo, congelo al hombre y tratando de ayudarlo a calentarlo, para ver si se podía solucionar, accidentalmente lo empujo y cayo para convertirse en pequeños trozos de hielo, lo mato, mato a un hombre, para su pequeña mente infantil en ese momento supo que dejo de ser un niño, para convertirse en un asesino.

Después de eso se excluyo de todo contacto, ya no salía, no iba a jugar al parque, ni a comer su querido ramen en ichiraku, por miedo a congelar a otra persona.

Pero eso era el pasado, ya no podía seguir torturándose con eso, luego de venir a este mundo de magia y dragones, creyó que podía empezar de nuevo, sin embargo paso lo mismo y esta vez no solo uno, si no varios han muerto por su hielo. Ahora se sentía como todos los nombres que recibió, un monstro, un demonio, un fenómeno, no importaba ya que dejo de lado sus sentimientos, eso era lo mejor, si no sentía nada no podían lastimarlo.

Después de conocer a Kurama finalmente encontró a un amigo, alguien que no lo lastimaba como las personas de la aldea, alguien que no importa nada o lo dejaría, alguien en quien confiar. Ahora Kurama dijo que era un demonio, pero el quería ser como Kurama, así que le dijo que el también sería un demonio, para ser igual con su mejor amigo.

Cuando por fin tiene un poco de paz, llegaron dos personas raras, uno un pirómano destructivo por lo que vio y el otro… el otro aunque un poco mas normal, no entendía porque se desvestía, y muy rápido de hecho, ni siquiera se daba cuenta cuando lo hacía, pero era agradable, parecía que tal vez podría controlar mejor su _maldición._

Y actualmente se encuentra en una maquina que se hace llamar _tren_ viendo como la " _fresa"_ como le puso al peli rosado llamado Natsu se retorcía en su asiento y su cara tenía un extraño color verde, mientras el " _stripper"_ como llamo a Gray, por desnudarse en público, veía divertido y con sadismo? La forma en cómo miraba a su compañero sufrir, parecía que lo disfrutaba, esas personas extrañas fueron los primeros en reconocerlo como humano, para luego ofrecerle ayuda para controlar mejor sus poderes, pero… porque lo hacían? No lo conocían, no sabían quien era, y aunque dijeron que lo ayudarían el no les creía, siempre le dio miedo, las personas que eran amables con el sin razón.

"¿Que tanto estas pensando?" Pregunto de repente el stripper.

"…nada"

"no eres de muchas palabras cierto?"

"… "

"(suspiro) no quieres algo?"

"…Estoy bien"

"… "

"… "

" _parece que aquí termina esta conversación…"_ pensó Gray con una gota estilo anime bajando de su frente. Ese niño, como se llamaba? Así! Naru... Naruko? No no no Naruto? Si eso era, Naruto, es alguien extraño, no solo casi ni hablaba, tampoco parecía perturbado por que dos desconocidos aparecieran de repente, uno lo ataca, y el solo quería estar solo? Qué demonios?! No creía que alguien podía estar solo tanto tiempo y no volverse loco (en alguna parte de la isla tenrou, Zeref estornudo) por otra parte esa energía que sintió… no era magia, eso era seguro, pero se sentía más fuerte, mas moldeable, no sabía que era pero si sabia una cosa, le dio a Naruto esas habilidades con el hiela que él ni siquiera imagino hacer; una auto-defensa de nieve? Seguro intentaría eso, se veía genial. Pero eso no era lo importante tenía que hacer que Naruto controlara ese poder, no quería que el niño terminara como un asesino criminal y menos que mate muchas personas.

 **"Pasajeros estamos llegando a Magnolia Station, personas que bajaran es esta estación por favor alistarse"**

"Bueno parece que aquí nos bajamos, vamos idiota camina o te abandono" Dijo el mago de hielo cruelmente a su compañero enfermo.

" _Esos dos… realmente me pueden ayudar?"_ pensó Naruto con cara de palo viendo a los dos magos elementales.

Caminaron unas calles y ya estaban enfrente de la sede de los magos de Fairy Tail.

"¡Volvimos!" Dijeron al unisonó los magos de hielo y fuego mientras pateaban la puerta, una vez dentro Naruto vio… vio… no estaba seguro de que "tenia" que ver, al parecer dentro del gremio se libraba una batalla campal, mesas, sillas, utensilios y… eran esos chuchillos!? Preguntándose si debe de tener preparada su nieve para defenderse de posibles ataques… no era necesario, pues cuando Natsu y Gray patearon la puerta todos terminaron de pelear para ver a sus dos compañeros de gremio con incredibilidad, no creyeron que esos dos podían ir a una misión juntos sin antes matarse el uno al otro, sumándole que fue un trabajo difícil, creyeron que tardarían más tiempo que solo dos días en hacer el trabajo, no matarse, encontrar al demonio, no matarse, derrotarlo, y ah sí y no matarse, pero parecía que no venían solos pues había un niño pequeño detrás de ambos magos, las mujeres del gremio despertaron sus "instintos maternales" al ver que el niño vestía con harapos y estaba un poco sucio, parecía que fue sacado de un agujero o de un orfanato. Pero eso no impidió que dieran unos chillidos de ternura al ver las marcas de bigotes en las mejillas del niño, parecía un gato o tal vez un zorrito tierno, era lindo.

"Bienvenidos chicos, es bueno ver que no se pelearon y parece que trajeron compañía" Dijo Mirajane Strauss o mira para abreviar ella es una mujer joven y delgada. Tiene una estatura normal. Tiene el pelo largo, liso y blanco, que se vuelve ligeramente ondulado en las puntas. Tiene dos colas que le caen desde los lados de la cara hasta el pecho enmarcando su cara, también tiene una cola de caballo al alza y ata el pelo que cubre su frente. Su pelo parece haberse adaptado a ella, esto se nota con el pelo en la frente que queda apuntando hacia arriba, incluso cuando no está atado. Ella tiene grandes ojos azules y un cuerpo con curvas y también tiene unos senos grandes. La vestimenta más frecuente de Mirajane es un vestido largo, de un tono rojizo y sin mangas. El pecho está adornado por un gran lazo rosa que contiene adornos de colores similares. La falda plisada del vestido llega hasta los tobillos. Mirajane también usa zapatos de tacón alto que coinciden con su vestido, tiene un collar de cadena pequeño, con una joya ovalada azul que se le atribuye dando vueltas a su cuello, y luce una pulsera de flores blancas rodeando su muñeca derecha.

"Hm! Por quien nos tomas? Ese trabajo no fue difícil" Dijo con un poco de orgullo el mago de hielo.

"(sollozo) s-solo estaba p-preocupada por u-ustedes (sollozo, sollozo)" Dijo Mira con la cara entre las manos y llorando.

"Ahh! L-lo siento Mira" Se apresuro a decir el mago de hielo en pánico por hacer llorar a su amiga.

" _La hizo llorar otra vez"_ fue el pensamiento de todo el gremio, incluido Natsu.

Naruto, que estaba al margen de toda la conversación solo podía ver la interacción de los magos de Fairy Tail con una gota estilo anime bajando por la cabeza. No creía que esos dos lo trajeran a lo que parecía un teatro de drama barato, girando la cabeza para ver su entorno vio a un anciano calvo que lo estaba viendo desde el segundo piso con una cara interrogativa y seria.

Gray que termino de "consolar" y de "disculparse" vio a Naruto para presentarlo, pero este estaba viendo hacia el Maestro Makarov que parecía debatir entre bajar y hablar o seguir viendo y analizando la situación, estaba a punto de ir hacia él cuando…

"Y no vas a presentarme al niño Gray?" Pregunto con curiosidad la albina, por ver que Natsu y Gray hubieran traído un niño al gremio, su curiosidad creció más cuando sintió algo oscuro, malévolo y demoniaco viniendo del niño.

"ah! El es Naruto, el um… el" No sabía cómo contestar, no podía decirle que él era el responsable de que mandaran un trabajo peligroso al gremio.

"El es un huérfano que encontramos en el camino, puede usar magia, pero no lo controla, por eso lo trajimos con el abuelo para que lo ayude" Respondió con la verdad a medias Natsu.

"um si eso…" Respondió el mago de hielo sorprendido, quien hubiera pensado que el idiota de Natsu pensara una respuesta como esa.

"oh ya veo" Dijo con un poco de preocupación la oji azul, seguramente esa presencia demoniaca debe de ser su magia, tal vez algún **Take Over** como ella?

"si nos disculpas iremos con el viejo, con permiso Mira"

Caminando hacia la barra del bar, y que el maestro Makarov bajara de un salto del segundo piso, Gray empezó a hablar.

"Viejo tengo algo que decirte; y no aquí" Dijo con seriedad el stripper.

"Vamos a mi oficina" Dijo solamente el enano para luego empezar a encaminarse hacia su oficina.

"Y trae al niño contigo"

"Vamos Naruto" Dijo el mago de hielo al niño con bigotes, que lo siguió a una distancia segura para el mago de hielo.

Caminaron por un pasillo y entraron a la oficina de Makarov, Ahí sentado en su escritorio esperándolos estaba Makarov.

"Bueno Gray, iré directo al grano, que paso en el trabajo? Porque traes un niño contigo y porque su magia no se siente como la magia normal?" Pregunto el tercero.

"um bueno sobre el trabajo lo completamos, pero… resulta que… "

"…yo soy el demonio de hielo, que congela a las personas hasta la muerte" se le adelanto a responder Naruto, cortando la explicación de Gray.

"Qu-"Makarov tuvo que repetirse lo que dijo el rubio para luego que ya estaba tanto sorprendido como en shock, un niño matando personas? Tenía que llegar al fondo de esto, eso no era normal, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando lo interrumpieron.

"¡Naruto! que demonios haces? Se supone que se lo diría yo!" Grito el mago de hielo aturdido por lo directo que fue el rubio.

"te estabas tardando, así que fui directo al punto de mi presencia en este lugar… " Replico el rubio.

"… "

"… "

"niño te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?" Pregunto con seriedad el Maestro del gremio.

"Me doy cuenta de mi posición ahora, no puedo cambiar nada de lo que ya está hecho, pero quiero cambiar lo que hare, por esa razón estoy aquí, para aprender cómo controlar mi poder" Respondió sin emociones y con una vos vacía el niño con bigotes.

"Entiendes que después de admitir que tu mataste a esas personas, ahora tengo que llevarte ante el Consejo de Magia" Dijo el tercero.

"… no me ayudara?"

"como ayudar a alguien emocionalmente inestable?" Contra-dijo el anciano.

"… "

"Eso creí, sin embargo no soy alguien que le importe el consejo, pero debes saber que has hechos cosas horrible no importa que seas un niño, si ya has matado quiere decir que puedes tomar de frente un castigo" Dijo seriamente el Maestro.

"Espera viejo, el vino aquí para controlar su poder! No puedes castigarlo ahora, primero preocúpate de que no vuelva a pasar" Dijo apresurado el azabache, no quería que el niño sufriera, tampoco que lo castigaran, por alguna razón se preocupaba por la seguridad del rubio.

"Entiendo que te preocupe que congele más personas, eso debe de ser tratado pero antes, debe de cumplir con su castigo…"

Naruto dejo de escuchar, mientras que el Maestro y Gray discutían no podía dejar de pensar que tal vez no debió seguir a los dos magos, ya que parece que solo les importaba ponerle un castigo que ayudarlo…

" **te dije que no podías confiar en ellos Naruto"** Dijo kurama mentalmente enlazado a Naruto para que no oigan su conversación.

"tenias _razón… parece que les importa más castigarme que ayudarme" Dijo con tristeza el rubio._

 **"eso no importa ahora, debemos irnos Naruto, no podemos estar aquí, si te quedas te harán sufrir mucho, quien sabe? Tal vez quieran encerrarte en lo más profundo de una cárcel para evitar que congeles más personas…"** Propuso su teoría el Zorro de nueve colas.

" _Crees que harían eso?" Pregunto con miedo el niño._

 _"_ **no hay duda, los humanos temen a lo que no entienden, está en su naturaleza querer controlar lo incontrolable, si te quedas podrían experimentar contigo, usarle como aparato reproductor para tener mas personas con tu poder, muchas posibilidades, pero ninguna para tu beneficio Naruto…"** Dijo con pesar el Zorro naranja.

" _Debo escapar entonces?" Pregunto_

 _"_ **eso deberías hacer y esta vez no vuelvas a confiar en los malditos humanos Naruto"** Dijo con odio hacia los humanos el Zorro demonio.

" _P-Pero, si me quedo podrían ayudarme." Dijo con vos temblorosa el rubio bajito._

 _"_ **mira como discuten cual será tu castigo, parece que primero te centenciaran y luego preguntaran. Todos los humanos son iguales Naruto."** Dijo el zorruno gigante.

" _Todos son iguales…"_

 _"_ **Tienes que irte de este lugar Naruto, no es seguro para ti, vámonos a un lugar completamente alejado de la civilización, ahí no habrá humanos que te molesten ni que te maltraten."**

 **"** _está bien, me iré, gracias Kurama, siempre puedo contar contigo "Dijo el rubio, saliendo de su conversación con su mejor amigo presto atención a lo que decían los otros dos y lo que escucho solo confirmo las sospechas de Kurama._

"¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE CREAS GRAY, EL DEBE SER CASTIGADO!" Grito el el tercer maestro de Fairy tail. Interrumpiendo los pensamientos del rubio y del zorro.

"¡PERO…!"

"¡Fin de la discusión"

"…Todas las personas son iguales." Susurro bajito Naruto, pero ambos Makarov y Gray lo oyeron.

"no les importa lo que sienta, ni si estoy bien o mal, todos son iguales…" Siguió murmurando en rubio.

"Hey N-Naruto estas bien?" Pregunto el mago de hielo.

"Tengo que escapar… no seré un prisionero, ¡no negaran mi existencia!" Dijo un poco mas fuerte lo último, para luego levantarse para salir corriendo de la oficina del maestro, ignorando los gritos de los dos magos.

No se dieron cuenta que afuera estaba empezando a crearse una tormenta de nieve. Pero eso no importaba tenían que detener al niño o podría hacer algo irreparable. Corriendo hacia el bar ambos Makarov y Gray vieron que algunos magos estaban congelados de pies hasta la cintura, eso era bueno, no estaban muertos. Gray no creía que Naruto saliera vivo si congelaba hasta la muerte a uno de los "hijos" del maestro.

"¡Todos encuentren al niño no dejen que escape y no dejen que los toque puede congelarlos por completo si lo tocan!" Grito su orden el tercer maestro, para luego los magos que no estaban congelados salieran corriendo para encontrar al niño, sin embargo no pudieron pasar mas allá de las puerta del gremio porque afuera avía una grande y furiosa tormenta de nieve que parecía que podía congelar hasta sus almas si se acercaban.

"Oye stripper! ¡¿Qué paso allá adentro?!¡¿Por qué Naruto salió corriendo Así?!" Pregunto alarmado en dragón slayer. El vio como naruto corría hacia la salida del gremio dejando a su paso huellas de hielo con púas en los bordes, parecía enojado, triste y arrepentido? No lo sabía, tampoco que paso para que se pusiera así, pero de algo estaba seguro, si alguien tocaba la piel del rubio serian congelados.

"Ayuda a encontrarlo, pregunta después idiota!" Dijo apresurado el azabache, corriendo hacia la salida, pero al abrirla una ventisca muy fuerte casi lo hace caer de espaldas, para luego forzar las puertas para impedir el paso de mas nieve.

"Maestro que paso, que le hiso a Naruto" Pregunto Mira con preocupación.

"Maestro no se qué paso pero ese niño ha lastimado a nuestros compañeros, no puede hacer eso sin ser castigado por sus actos" Dijo esta ver Erza con enfado por lo que le hicieron a sus compañeros.

"No importa, tenemos que encontrarlo, ese niño puede llegar a lastimar a los habitantes de la ciudad, si no lo encontramos quien sabe que podría pasar" Dijo serio el tercero. "todos prepárense para ir y buscar al niño, y también ¡Natsu! Puedes seguir el rastro del niño" Pregunto.

"La tormenta hará que sea un poco más difícil" Admitió el peli rosa. "Pero no te preocupes, mi nariz lo encontrara incluso en la tormenta, confía en mi nariz abuelo" Dijo el dragón slayer acariciando su nariz como si esta estuviera viva.

"En ese caso guíanos y encuentra al niño" Dijo su orden el anciano pequeño.

"Aye sir" Dijo con pose militar el peli rosado

Con un poco de dificultad la nariz de Natsu los llevo fuera de Magnolia y entraron en el bosque, caminaron como pudieron sin tropezarse por toda la nieve acumulada. Y cerca de un claro vieron una burbuja blanca hecha de viento y nieve en la que se encontraba sentado en posición fetal una silueta de un niño, porfin lo encontraron, pensaron varios magos, pero sus celebraciones murieron, cuando el niño los volteo a ver si haciendo señales con los manos, varias estatuas humanoides hechas de hielo con lo que parecían espadas en lugar de manos comenzando a caminar hacia los magos que estaban sorprendidos por las estatuas, pronto comenzó una guerra entre magos y estatuas.

Naruto que estaba viendo como sus estatuas peleaban contra los mago comenzó a pararse para huir de ese lugar, pero no conto con que alguien pasara por su burbuja, girando la cabeza vio como una peli roja con armadura venia hacia él con una espada para atacarlo, sin embargo la Erza no conto con que la nieve se levantara del suelo para bloquear su ataque, comenzando de nuevo en otra dirección los resultados eran los mismos, un ataque, bloqueado por la nieve, ese era el mismo patrón que se prolongo por unos minutos hasta que la pelirroja estaba molesta por ver como sus ataques eran parados.

" _Una defensa absoluta de nieve eh?, sin duda eso es un sorpresa, no podre atravesarla sin una velocidad mayor, y por el aspecto de la misma actúa de forma instantánea, esta pelea se prolongara mucho si no hago algo_ " Pensó Titania evaluando la situación.

"No importa que ataques uses, no podrás pasar por mi defensa" Dijo sin emociones la vos del niño rubio que no se ha levantado de su lugar.

"No me importa que sea una defensa absoluta, toda técnica tiene su punto débil y el tuyo está en la velocidad de tu oponente, ahora que se eso puedo pelear mejor **Kansou:** **Hishō no** **Yoroi ( Re-equipar: armadura de velocidad)** Con muy pocas piezas de armadura, esta armadura es más como una reminiscencia traje de fantasía teniendo a un leopardo. Su coraza toma la forma de una muy reveladora, con estampado de leopardo blindados superior, con una armadura al descubierto que sobresalen de la parte superior de la misma, en correspondencia con los pechos, y algunas pieles de revestimiento de los bordes inferiores. No hay Guardar-renes, con la armadura en lugar de con un par de revelar negro y corto, con un cinturón de la celebración de una tela que pesa sobre la pierna izquierda está unido a ellos, los brazos están cubiertos por brazaletes oscuras llegando hasta justo por debajo de los hombros, con el brazo izquierdo está siendo protegidos por cheetah-patrón armadura, que consiste en una sola Paularon y un guardia de brazo ancho. Sus piernas están cubiertas con medias similares de llegar hasta los muslos, con blindados, asimétrico botas de tacón alto por encima de ellos: una vez más, la pierna izquierda es la que más blindados, con el arranque de llegar hasta la rodilla, la cual está protegida por una cheetah-patrón rodilla guardia; la pierna derecha, por el contrario, está cubierta por una bota única que alcanza hasta parte de la pantorrilla. El equipo se completa con un collar alrededor del cuello de grandes y por una cola que cuelga de la parte trasera de sus pantalones cortos, tanto de piel espesa, además de un par de orejas grandes de leopardo que adornan ambos lados de la cabeza.

Con su nueva armadura en su cuerpo Erza fue capaz de atravesar la defensa de Naruto, una vez sin la nieve estorbando hiso una huelga horizontal hiriendo el pecho de Naruto arrojándolo hacia atrás.

Pero este se levanto como sin nada, por otra parte Erza estaba segura que con eso dejaría fuera de combate el niño insolente, pero grande fue su sorpresa de ver como el niño se levantaba como si nada, entrecerrando los ojos vio como parecía que la herida fue hecha hacia un muñeco y no una persona, ya que en lugar de sangre parecía que había agua saliendo de la herida y se sorprendió de ver como esta se cerraba como si nunca estuviese ahí.

"Es cierto que la velocidad es la debilidad de mi defensa… pero en caso de que eso llegara a pasar tengo otra defensa que es mucho más fácil de hacer"" _aunque es la primera vez que alguien pasa mi defensa…"_ lo último lo pensó para sí mismo, su oponente no necesitaba saber eso.

" **Naruto! Termina con ella rápido, esa mujer es más fuerte que tu, no podrás vencerla, a menos que entres en el manto de Chakra, versión uno."** Le dijo Kurama en su mente.

" _pero si ago eso le dire a todos que soy n demonio y no quiero que ahora si tengan mas ganas de matarme" Dijo el rubio al zorro._

 _"_ **En ese caso usa esas técnicas que creaste hace un mes, y que sea rápido mocoso!"** Le ordeno el zorro de nueve colas.

" _está bien" respondió._

 _"_ estas acabada, ¡ **Tsukishiro! (Luna blanca)"** dijo el nombre de su ataque.

Debajo de sus pies Erza vio como un circulo blanco comenzaba a brillar, sabiendo que esa técnica desconocida le aria daño salto hacia atrás, pero dejando sus espadas en el circulo, que este lanzo un rayo hacia el cielo, para segundos después congelando todo lo que esté en el diámetro del circulo. En este caso sus espadas, para que ahora el pilar de hielo se destruyera con sus espadas incluidas. Dejando solo copos de nieve que caían del cielo.

" _pero que técnica!"_ pensó con sorpresa al ver el pilar de hielo destruir sus espadas. " _parece que todo lo que esté en el diámetro del circulo se congela, no podre acercarme mucho si puede hacer eso tengo qu-"_

"Estas muy preocupada por ti misma que por tus compañeros…" Interrumpió sus pensamientos el rubio,

"Eh?"

"Mira atrás"

Volteando su cabeza vio como todos los magos estaban encerrados en lo que parecía una jaula hecha con varios pilares de hielo.

" _En qué momento lo hizo!" Se pregunto Titania con sorpresa._

"Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me encarcelen… en verdad lo siento…" Dijo una vos a sus espaldas, volteándose demasiado tarde vio como Naruto tenía su mano apuntando hacia ella y…

" **Hakuren (Onda blanca)"** lanzando un poderoso ataque formado por cientos de cuchillos de hielo. Que parecía más como una avalancha de nieve, Erza tomada por sorpresa ella no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque, para luego ser congelada completamente.

"… Lo siento" Dijo el rubio tristemente.

" _oye mira, derroto a Erza."_

 _"¡imposible! nadie puede derrotar a Erza"_

 _"preocúpate mas por salir de esta jaula…"_

 _"¡hay que ir a ayudarla!"_

Gracias al buen oído que le proporcionaba su amigo Kurama, Naruto pudo escuchar lo que estaban diciendo los demás magos que estaban encerrados en su jaula, no pudo evitar pensar que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero… ellos querían encerarlo, castigarlo, por algo que nunca quiso hacer, eso no contaba? Pero no importaba ya que ahora los magos de Fairy tail estaban encerrados en su jaula y su oponente congelada, estaba a punto de escapar cuando…

"Ya estas satisfecho con lo que has hecho Naruto" Dijo Grau a sus espaldas.

Eso lo sorprendió, no se dio cuenta de que el mago de hielo es escabullo a sus espaldas, pero… porque no lo ataca, el ataco a sus compañeros, y el no parecía enojado, mas bien parecía… decepcionado? No savia porque pero el pensamiento de hacer a Gray decepcionado por sus acciones lo hacia sentir triste, estaba apunto de resonder cuando se vio interrumpido.

"Es así como quieres hacer que las personas dejen de verte como un demonio?" Volvio ha preguntar el mago de hielo y le respuesta de Naruto solo fue…

" **Shirafune (Espada blanca)"** creando una espada de hielo Naruto apretó el agarre de la empuñadura con nerviosismo, no quería hacer eso, quería probar que no era un demonio, pero no quería ser encerrado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

"Si haces eso, demostraras ante todos que si eres un demonio" Esas fueron las frias palabras que salieron de la boca del azabache.

"Porque? Porque te preocupas tanto por mi?" Pregunto nervioso el pequeño rubio.

"Porque eres como yo antes de conocer a mi maestra" Dijo el de ojos azules.

"Tu maestra?".

"si, veras, en el pasado mi pueblo fue destruido por un demonio y-"

"¡Entonces deberías de ser la persona que mas me odie por lo que soy!" Lo interrumpió el de igual ojos azules.

"Tienes razón yo Odio a los demonios"

"Entonces por qu-"

"Pero yo no veo ningún demonio enfrente mío" lo interrumpió el también.

Eso dejo sin habla a Naruto, por toda su vida fue catalogado como un monstro, demonio, fenómeno etc. Escuchar esas palabras hicieron que lagrimas llegaran a la esquina de sus ojos, sus manos que aun sostenían su espada comenzarán a temblar incontrolablemente, y comenzó a tener respiraciones entrecortadas. Este hombre delante de él lo reconocía como humano, algo que, él quería demostrar, y él con solo estar con él unos días ya lo reconocía!. No savia que hacer ahora, que aria, a donde iría, soltando la espada, y cayendo de rodillas Naruto dejo salir todas esas emociones que se guardo para sí mismo, en más de 5 años Naruto lloro, lloro todo. Saco todo, estaba feliz de que alguien por fin lo aceptara como humano.

"Termina con todo esto y ven conmigo, si nadie quiere ayudarte entonces yo te ayudare, no tengas miedo de pedir mi ayuda, si alguien quiere hacerte daño, yo te protegeré, no quiero que sufras Naruto, ven termina todo esto y ven Naruto…" dijo el mago de hielo acercándose al niño arrodillado para envolverlo en un abrazo cálido.

Naruto aturdido y con miedo vio como las manos de Gray comenzaban a congelarse, pero antes e azabache dijo las palabras que siempre quiso oír…

"Yo sé que puedes controlarlo Naruto… yo creo en ti" Fueron las palabras que siempre quiso oír en su infancia.

 _"Siempre me aterraban las personas que eran amables conmigo sin razón"_ Pensó el rubio inclinándose para aceptar el cálido abraso.

"Seguro que esto no tiene ninguna razón…" Las pequeñas manos de rubio comenzaron a subir por la espalda del peli negro.

" _Sus palabras amables, sus cálidas manos,(1) su actitud cambiara para mañana…"_ apoyándose en el pecho desnudo del stripper.

" _Así que estos sentimientos desaparecerán sin un lugar a donde ir…"_ comenzando a llorar, el rubio acepto el abraso, el primero en su vida.

" _Pero solo por hoy, quiero sentirme amado, aunque… se que seré traicionado al_ final…"

" _Aunque… ser traicionado por este hombre tan cruel… no sería tan malo."_ Pensó con una sonrisa sincera el pequeño rubio. Y a su alrededor la tormenta de nieve, los magos capturados y Erza congelada, volvieron a la normalidad, demostrando que los sentimientos reprimidos de Naruto eran los culpables de sus pecado, pero ahora ya no tenía por qué temer ahora el savia que podía confiar aunque sea solo en una persona, eso era suficiente.

Makarov que vio la interacción entre Gray y Naruto se dio cuenta que el niño necesitaba una luz para salir de esa cueva oscura en la que se encerró, pero ahora parece que el niño por fin encontró esa luz, y con una sonrisa en su rostro ya estaba pensando en el castigo apropiado para el rubio.

 **Saludos todo el mundo!**

 **Dejo el primer capítulo de mi historia, y are las aclaraciones.**

 **(1) tanto Naruto como Gray son usan el hielo, pero la temperatura del mismo depende del control del usuario sobre el hielo, y Naruto que tiene más poder sobre el hielo tiene una temperatura mas alta y por eso la de Gray es más baja, por lo tanto Naruto considera los toques de Gray como cálidos.**

 **Y tengo algunas preguntas para ustedes lectores,**

 **¿Cuales quieren que sean los emparejamientos?**

 **Estoy dispuesto a escribir pequeños toques entre los emparejamientos que decidan así todos estarán satisfechos con sus propias parejas favoritas aunque sean solo toques, y también, pueden votar por los emparejamientos que quieren para Naruto Gray y Natsu.**

 **Ustedes deciden quienes sean sus parejas no importa quien sea, no tengan miedo de decirlas, incluso las raras. Yo no juzgo los gustos de otras personas. Así que opinen sin restricciones.**

 **Hasta la próxima y sayonara.**


	3. Nuevo tutor y Bienvenida

**El estudiante del mago de hielo**

 **Esta es mi primera fic así que por favor disfruten y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografías.**

 **Y contestare los review del capítulo 1. Muchas gracias por ellos también, estoy realmente feliz de que mi historia guste a los lectores. Y algo mas, está bien si hago toques entre todas las parejas que recomienden? No sería algo Harem? Personalmente no soy gran fan de los Harems pero ustedes deciden. También no sé si Deva hacerlo dije que no me importan los gustos de otras personas, pero y si me piden una pareja Yuri o yaoi que hago? Dije que haría toques en todos los emparejamientos que me dijeran, y estoy dispuesto a hacerlos, pero no sé si algunos no les gustara parejas raras en la historia por favor díganme si les molestarían ese tipo de relaciones en esta historia. Aunque no estoy seguro de ser bueno escribiendo romance…**

 **Por otra parte tal vez se dieron cuenta pero los ataques que Naruto uso son de rukia de bleach, de una vez digo que estaré tomando prestado varios ataques que sean de hielo o nieve de cualquier otro anime, y tal vez unos propios.**

 **Y por último la historia tiene lugar dos meses antes de la llegada de Lucy al gremio de Fairy Tail, esos dos meses servirán para el entrenamiento y la instalación de Naruto en su nuevo hogar.**

 **SkyBoss72: Gracias por tu comentario, principalmente entiendo tu punto sobre la personalidad de Makarov, pero si te das cuenta no dije cual sería el castigo de Naruto, solo escribí que Makarov y Gray tuvieron una discusión sobre darle o no un castigo. En ningún momento escribí que lo encarcelaría, solo hice pensar a Naruto que eso le pasaría. Y también gracias por decir que soy bueno narrando, aunque es mi primera historia… y sobre los emparejamientos hare toques aquí y allá de tus parejas pero no por el momento, tendrás que esperar a que Naruto tenga la edad para pensar en las mujeres.**

 **loko89772: Gracias por tu comentario, no te preocupes por tu pareja habrá toques entre ellos pero no un romance, no sé cómo escribir una relación entre un niño de unos 10 años y una mujer de 17, sería una gran diferencia de edad, tal vez una relación más fraternal, ya que para Juvia Naruto será el "hijo de Gray-sama".**

 **Zafir09: Gracias por tu comentario, y también muchas gracias por ese error mío en la nota.**

 **Para que quede claro me refería a que la temperatura de Naruto es más baja que la de Gray así que los toques de gray son cálidos para Naruto.**

* * *

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Ice make:…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

 **Capitulo 2**

 **"Nuevo tutor y Bienvenida"**

* * *

 **Anteriormente**

 _"Aunque… ser traicionado por este hombre tan cruel… no sería tan malo." Pensó con una sonrisa sincera el pequeño rubio. Y a su alrededor la tormenta de nieve, los magos capturados y Erza congelada, volvieron a la normalidad, demostrando que los sentimientos reprimidos de Naruto eran los culpables de sus pecado, pero ahora ya no tenía por qué temer ahora el savia que podía confiar aunque sea solo en una persona, eso era suficiente._

 _Makarov que vio la interacción entre Gray y Naruto se dio cuenta que el niño necesitaba una luz para salir de esa cueva oscura en la que se encerró, pero ahora parece que el niño por fin encontró esa luz, y con una sonrisa en su rostro ya estaba pensando en el castigo apropiado para el rubio._

* * *

 **Actualmente**

Después de desahogarse y liberar todos los sentimientos reprimidos Naruto quedo profundamente dormido, todo el cansancio tanto físico como emocional realmente agotaron al pequeño rubio, y Gray que aun no avía soltado a Naruto decidió que era mejor que el niño descansara en un lugar más cómodo, subiendo al niño en su espalda se encamino hacia el gremio, viendo como sus compañeros regresan también después de pelear con las estatuas de hielo de Naruto, algo mas para añadir a la lista de cosas que debe intentar hacer, ese niño estaba lleno de sorpresas, y derroto a Erza! Ese niño tenía agallas, y hablando de la pelirroja…

"Que le paso a mi orgullo como maga clase S? Fui descuidada y deje que un niño me derrotara, nadie puede verme así y vivir!" Decía para sí misma la poderosa mujer con un aura depresiva a su alrededor…

No hacía falta hacer comentarios, nadie quería invocar la furia de Titania, por otra parte varios magos también fueron golpeados en su orgullo al verse derrotados por un niño que casi ni hiso nada para capturarlos.

"Ese mocoso seguro es fuerte, mira que hacer ese ejercito de estatuas, y además derro-Humm!" el comentario de Macao un mago de fuego fue callado por una mano que pertenecía a su mejor amigo y rival en su juventud Wakada un mago de humo, este usando una mano para tapar la boca de su amigo y la otra usándola para apuntar hacia atrás de él, guiando su cabeza vio como la mujer pelirroja le lanzaba una mirada de terror, retándolo a terminar su comentario, el mago de fuego quedo blanco como una hoja al ver que casi despierta la furia de Titania.

Gray dejo de prestar atención a sus compañeros de gremio y dirigió su atención hacia el niño dormido en su espalda, en un sentido, el sentía que era su responsabilidad, después de todo el lo trajo al gremio, así que todo lo que el niño haga le afectaba también, suspirando entro al gremio, para luego ir y dejar al niño en una camilla de la enfermería del gremio, arropándolo y acariciando las marcas de bigotes en las mejillas de Naruto, y este empezó a hacer un ruido que sorprendió al mago de hielo. Un ronroneo, riendo un poco entre dientes el azabache continúo acariciando los bigotes y dejándose llevar por el ronroneo del rubio. Después de pelear contra las estatuas de hielo Gray se canso un poco y viendo al niño dormir parecía que el sueño se le contagio, importándole poco se metió en la cama junto a Naruto y pronto se quedo dormido…

* * *

Makarov terminando lo necesario para el "castigo" del rubio, se encamino hacia la enfermería donde dijo Mira que fue Gray a dejar al niño rubio.

Eso le dio dudas, el mago de hielo no era alguien que cuidara mucho de los niños y no interactuaba con ningún niño y sin embargo aquí estaba el, haciendo el papel de padre a su hijo, no pudo evitar reírse de sus propios pensamientos, el chico de hielo era muy joven como para pensar en tener hijos, pero eso cambiaria en unos instantes, después de todo fue Gray quien trajo al niño y era responsabilidad de el cuidarlo.

Entrando a la enfermería Makarov no estaba listo para ver los que estaban haciendo los magos de hielo.

Gray dormido boca arriba con Naruto durmiendo sobre su pecho, ambos tapados por la manta de la cama. Eso basto como para que sacara una carcajada, pero se contuvo, no quería interrumpir el momento "padre e hijo" tapando su boca para que no salga su risa salió de la enfermería, para ir corriendo a buscar a Reedus Jonah que es uno de los magos de Fairy Tail más antiguos y además amante de los dibujos y las pinturas. Reedus de joven era un hombre delgado, con un frondoso pelo rizado y castaño claro. Siempre utilizando un sombrero con punta decaída, rodeada por una franja amarilla. Actualmente, Reedus solicitó al Maestro Makarov utilizar un hechizo de titán en su cuerpo para poder aprovechar al máximo su estilo de magia. Debido a éste hechizo, él posee un cuerpo redondo, pero es solamente su tronco ya que sus brazos y piernas tienen la contextura de su juventud.

El maestro del gremio una vez encontrando a su objetivo le dijo que trajera con el sus materiales de dibujo hará hacer un retrato de Gray y Naruto para un futuro chantaje.

El mago dibujante acepto feliz de tener un nuevo trabajo de dibujo y siendo lo más silencioso posible hiso un buen retrato de los magos de hielo rubio y pelinegro, una vez terminado se lo dio a Makarov que este con una sonrisa un tanto aterradora lo tomo, ahora ya tenía el chantaje que necesitaba para que el mago de hielo mayor aceptara lo que tenía planeado. De seguro a las chicas del gremio les gustaría ver al mago de hielo abrasando a el niño rubio mientras dormían.

* * *

Naruto estaba despertando de ese sueño tan raro que tubo, de que se trataba de todos modos? Era algo sobre ir en un viaje con sus perros uno rosado y otro negro a lo que el recuerda como el hogar de los perros, y el perro anciano no quería tenerlo ahí, un poco confundido por el sueño tan raro que tubo, se levanto de la almohada lisa y cálida, Espera! Almohada? El no tiene ninguna almohada en su cueva! Y que esa almohada era rara, tocándola un poco se dio cuenta que la "almohada" era un poco dura en la parte inferior y no sabía si era su imaginación o qué pero podía jurar que la "almohada" se movía de arriba hacia abajo, y parecía que tenía unas formas cuadradas un poco duras, entreabriendo un ojo vio que la "almohada esa de un color un poco pálido como la piel de una persona… ESPERA! DETENTE AHÍ no lo hiso… no lo hiso… no podía creerlo, pero el avía dormido enzima de un cadáver! Espera… si la "almohada" se movía quería decir que todavía estaba vivo, moviendo su vista hacia el rostro de la "almohada" vio que era un hombre joven, tal vez todavía un adolecente, en ese momento recordó donde estaba y levantándose con todo el cuidado del mundo se dispuso a salir de ahí cuando…

"Tú sabes, no estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen cuando duermo…" dijo una vos a sus espaldas, y girando su cabeza en el horror vio como Gray, ahora si recordaba su nombre, lo estaba viendo con cansancio, y Naruto aun irónicamente congelado en su lugar solo podía ver como el mago de hielo mayor se levantaba de la cómoda cama, para luego bostezar y frotarse los ojos para quitarse el sueño.

"…Si no vas a decir nada deberías cerrar esa boca" Le dijo el azabache.

"…todavía no hablas mucho cierto?" volvió a decir el de ojos azules.

"… "

"(Suspiro) bueno, como ya dormiste un poco y estas más calmado, que te parece si ahora si vamos con el viejo para ver que hacer contigo" Le ofreció el usuario del Ice Make,

Naruto solo podía asentir con la cabeza, su pelo ocultando sus ojos mientras se sonrojaba en gran manera, no podía procesar lo que paso hace horas, el avía atacado a todos los miembros de Fairy Tail, ahora si se metió en un gran problema, no savia como salir de esta sin usar la violencia, además ahora que recordaba el mago de hielo mayor lo abia abrazado, y también durmió con el en la misma cama y no abia congelado aun al azabache, se pregunto si una persona que usa hielo no podía congelar a tra? Solo podía salir de sus dudas preguntando…

"o-oye…" Dijo en un susurro el rubio.

"Hm? Qué pasa?"

"Tú no estás congelado…"

"Eso parece, y eso qué?"

"Como es que tu todavía no estás congelado si ya has tocado mi piel?" pregunto el niño.

"la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea" Dijo simplemente.

" _Esa no es la respuesta que quería…"_ Pensó el rubio con una gota estilo anime bajando por su frente.

"Bueno! Basta de charlas, ay que ir con el viejo" Dijo el azabache y vio como Naruto se tensaba al mencionar el tercer maestro, no lo culpaba después del pequeño acto que hiso no creía que saldría sin consecuencias.

"Oye, no te preocupes, el viejo no te hará nada tan malo."" _Eso espero" Pensó lo ultimo con un poco de nerviosismo._

 _"_ Si tu dices que no hará nada malo, entonces creeré en lo que dices" Dijo como un murmullo el rubio de hielo.

" _Bueno, al menos ahora habla un poco más" P_ ensó el mago elemental.

Caminando hacia la oficina, ambos usuarios de hielo entraron en la oficina para ver para viendo hacia la ventana estaba Makarov. Y parecía que tenía un papel en su mano, y por alguna razón ambos oji azules tuvieron un mal presentimiento respecto al papel.

"Bueno! Parece que por fin despertaron, durmieron bien?" Pregunto con una sonrisa astuta el anciano bajito.

Tanto Naruto como Gray solo se le quedaron viendo con cara de palo por lo dicho por el anciano, aunque si uno mirara de cerca se podía ver una pequeña mancha de color rojo en los rostros de ambos.

" _Se parecen un poco_ " pensó con una sonrisa más amplia el tercer maestro.

"Eso no importa viejo… solo di ya lo que sea que tengas que decir" se apresuro a cambiar de tema Gray, y en secreto Naruto también quería cambiar de tema lo mas antes posible.

"Bueno, como sabes niño hiciste un alboroto hace unas horas…" Comenzó con su sermón el viejo.

"Sin embargo eso me mostro que eres inestable, y que necesitas de alguien que sea capaz de controlarte, sin recurrir a la fuerza claro esta" Siguió con su sermón el anciano maestro.

"Por eso tengo el castigo perfecto para ti…" Paro un poco para agregarle suspenso al asusto, y ambos magos de hielo se encontraron inclinándose un poco más cerca con anticipación e impaciencia.

"De ahora en adelante Naruto serás vigilado veinticuatro horas, todos los días por un mes para ver que tanto puedes cambiar, y tu guardián será…"

" _Sera_ …" Pensaron al mismo tiempo Naruto y Gray.

"…no lo se" Dijo con una sonrisa el mago santo.

Ambos magos de hielo cayeron de sus sillas al puro estilo anime, en la incredibilidad, venas pulsantes sobresalían en las cabezas del rubio y pelinegro, ambos ya estaban ingeniando formas de tortura para el anciano!

Gray pensó en aplastarlo con un martillo de hielo gigante y hacerlo más enano que ahora, mientras Naruto planeaba encerrar los pies del anciano en una pelota de hielo gigante y lanzarlo al mar para que la presión del agua lo aplaste…

Era gracioso ver que aun de forma inconsciente esos dos se parecían, como sea tomando en serio la plática, Makarov se dirigió a su escritorio y sentándose con una expresión seria, cortando los pensamientos de los magos de hielo, que vieron como el anciano se puso serio, ellos también prestaron atención a lo que diría ahora.

"El tutor de Naruto será el único con el que vi que se sentía más seguro, y también parece él le has cogido un poco de cariño verdad Naruto?" Dijo el anciano y dirigiendo su pregunta hacia el rubio, que estaba confundido por la pregunta, a quien se había encariñado como para que el anciano diga eso?.

"Verán, tus poderes son de los más raros que he visto niño, parece que reaccionan a tus emociones, hace unas horas tú estabas enojado y la tormenta de nieve parece que reflejo tus propias emociones, por lo tanto si estas con una persona con la que te sientas seguro podrás controlar tus poderes." Puso su teoría el anciano, eso tenía sentido pensaron el rubio y el pelinegro, ahora Naruto ya savia porque congelaba a las personas así, era una defensa para no salir lastimado después de pasar por esos grandes traumas que tuvo en Konoha, de seguro él nunca tendría ese problema si alguna vez tuviera a una persona que lo guiara por buen camino.

"Entonces quien es esta persona…" Pregunto un poco intrigado el azabache por como funcionaban los poderes de rubio.

El tercer maestro Makarov solamente lo vio con una sonrisa, que se amplió al ver como Gray entendía el significado de esa sonrisa.

"Viejo dime que no lo hiciste…" Pregunto con esperanza el mago de hielo, a su lado el niño rubio no entendía a que se referían, no conocía ese lenguaje silencioso que parecía que tanto Makarov como Gray sabían.

"Felicidades Gray, ahora eres su tutor" Dijo con una sonrisa el anciano. Divertido de cómo Gray se levanto de un salto de su silla para comenzar a gritar como loco.

" ¿¡EHH!? ¿¡PORQUE DEMONIOS SOY YO EL TUTOR!? ¿¡PORQUE NO ALGUIEN MAS!? Comenzó a gritar/preguntar el azabache.

"Quieres que te diga? Por tres simples razones" Comento casualmente l anciano, no molesto por el griterío del mago de hielo.

"¡¿Y cuáles son esas razones Viejo?!"

"primero: tu lo trajiste al gremio, así que es tu responsabilidad"

"segundo: eres un mago de hielo, no hay mejor tutor que alguien con quien compartes el mismo elemento"

"tercero: al parecer el niño se encariño contigo así que no puedes quitártelo de enzima fácilmente, además al necesita ese estabilizador emocional y que mejor que la persona en quien se encariño?"

Gray fue callado por las razones bastante validas que le dio el maestro, parecía que no importaba lo que diría no cambiaría la mente del anciano.

Suspirando no le quedaba de otra, más que aceptar ser el tutor de Naruto, como aria ese de todos modos? El no era bueno con los niños, no sabía lo que les gustaba, ahora Naruto no era un niño normal, si el constante silencio misterioso que se tria era una indicación.

"Yo… entiendo tus razones viejo, pero crees que puedo hacerlo? Creo que alguien como mira sería mejor para este trabajo, ella tiene más experiencia tratándose de cuidados de niños" Pregunto esperanzado de que el anciano cambiara de parecer.

"Aun cuando tus razones son validas, Naruto no conoce a Mira, no sabemos cómo reaccionaría a algo que ella haga, ni sabemos si no será congelada si lo toca, por eso te doy el trabajo de tutoría a ti, que eres el único que puede tocarlo y no congelarse.

"Ahora Naruto-chan porque no vas afuera y esperas un poco, tengo que hablar con Gray en privado, ve al bar y dile a Mira que te prepare algo, ve, ve" Le dio sus instrucciones al rubio, que solo acantio con la cabeza y comenzó a salir de la oficina. Una vez fuera el niño Makarov adquirió una expresión mucho más seria, se es que eso era posible.

"Gray, ese niño necesita de un hogar… si sigue por ese camino por el que anda, no ha duda que no valorara la vida y se convertirá en un asesino, quiero que evites eso, dale al niño un hogar, y no te preocupes no harás esto solo todos en Fairy Tail te ayudaran a que críes a Naruto como se debe" Pidió el maestro del gremio.

"Pero… porque yo?"

"Porque Gray ¿No estás solo?..."

* * *

Naruto saliendo de la oficina del Maestro se dirigió hacia el bar, una ves cerca vio como todos los magos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y voltearon a verlo, sintiéndose un poco tímido, bajo la cabeza negándose a ver a los ojos a cualquier persona, Escucho unos paso que venían hacia él y levanto la vista para ver a una mujer de cabello blanco y de sonrisa amable.

"Ara Ara, Eres el niño que hiso ese alboroto cierto? Pregunto la albina, frunciendo el seño por ver como el niño se encogía por sus palabras, maldiciéndose a sí misma por ser tan insensible, decidió hacer mejor su trabajo y tratar de sacarle unas palabras al niño.

"Gomene, Te moleste? No preguntare eso de nuevo si eso te molesta" Propuso con preocupación la oji azul.

"No importa… debería ser yo quien se disculpe, realmente lamento hacerles pasar por esos problemas" Dijo el rubio inclinándose para que lo disculpara, Mira un poco perturbada por el comportamiento del niño solo pudo sonreír de forma amable.

"NO te disculpes mejor…Hay algo que desees?" Pregunto la albina.

"El maestro dijo que buscara a una mujer llamada Mira, me dijo que le preguntara si podía hacerme algo de comer, pero si es mucha molestia estoy bien" dijo el rubio, aunque su estomago no quería oírlo ya que comenzó a gruñir, mucho para la vergüenza de Naruto que solo enrojeció de vergüenza.

"Ara Ara, da la casualidad que yo soy Mira, y no te preocupes no me importa hacerte algo de comer, de hecho creo que deberías comer más estas muy flaco…" Dijo un poco saliéndose del tema la peli blanca.

Naruto solo podía asentir con la cabeza por la mujer amable, caminado hasta sentarse en uno de los taburetes del bar, esperando a que la mujer amable trajera el alimento.

"oohh? Miren quien tenemos aquí, el niño zorrito que le paleo el trasero a todos estos debiluchos" Dijo una vos de mujer a su lado, girando la cabeza vio sentada a su lado a una mujer con un barril de lo que el podía decir era alcohol por el olor.

"Hola niño zorrito, mi nombre es Kana Alberona, mucho gusto pequeñín" Dijo una de las magas más antiguas de Fairy Tail y posee una severa adicción por el alcohol, Kana es una mujer morena, alta y atlética. Posee una gran melena color marrón oscuro que van acorde a sus ojos. La vestimenta de Kana siempre es igual aunque varia de modelos, Suele llevar un bikini (a veces azul, a veces color negro) acompañado de pantalones de pirata (generalmente de color oscuro) y un gran bolso con plumas. Además de utilizar grandes tacones de color azul oscuro y dos brazaletes y pulseras en cada brazo.

"¡…!"

"vaya vaya, no eres muy hablador, pero no te preocupes! a tu Onee-san también le gustan los tímidos y callados como tú, son más fáciles de hacer gritar de placer! No te perece?" Dijo la mujer borracha comenzando a jugar con sus pechos incitando al rubio, y buscando alguna reacción, fallando miserablemente como Naruto la ignora completamente, no interesado en lo mas mínimo en sus insinuaciones.

"Basta Kana, no molestes al niño" Dijo una vos esta vez masculina, suspirando y girando su cabeza vio a un hombre tendiéndole la mano.

"Yo! Mi nombre es Loke y cómo puedes ignorar tales insinuaciones niño, si tan solo Kana se me insinuara a mi…" Dijo un tanto bajo lo último, la apariencia de Loke es la de un joven de pelo corto de color anaranjado, cuya vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta de color verde oscuro con pelaje blanco en la zona del gorro, y una camiseta de color naranja debajo. Respecto a la parte inferior, Loke llevaba unos pantalones de color negro y unos zapatos marrones. Además lleva unas gafas de color celeste, un pendiente en la oreja y un anillo dorado.

" **Naruto… este hombre… ten cuidado con el** " le dijo la vos del zorro demonio de nueve colas Kurama, Naruto concentrándose en enlazarse con su amigo, comenzó una conversación, mientras en el exterior parecía que Naruto estaba ignorando todo lo que le decían Kana y Loke.

" _de que estás hablando Kurama?, no veo nada peligroso en este hombre" un poco extrañado Naruto escucho al zorro hacer un bufido para que este le contestar._

 ** _"_** **Eso es porque te fijaste en su apariencia, no en su poder, no te dije que los humanos de este mundo son diferentes que los de los países elementales? Te estás olvidando de muchas cosas Naruto."** Dijo el gigante zorro.

 _"Lo siento lo olvide, pero… a que te refieres con su poder?"_ pregunto en su mente el rubio.

 **"(suspiro) realmente eres solo un mocoso tonto, a lo que me refiero es que los humanos de los países elementales y este mundo se siente diferente el poder, aquí ellos usan magia, nosotros usamos, Chakra."** Dijo el zorro anaranjado.

 _"Lo se, pero no veo que tenga que ver esto con este hombre Kurama."_ Pregunto el pequeño rubio.

 **"Solo te digo que este hombre no parece un ser humano como los demás, se siente como si fuera alguna especie de kuchiyose (invocación)** " Dijo en la mente del rubio.

" _eso es algo de qué preocuparse?"_ antes de que obtuviera respuesta, en el exterior Naruto seguía ignorando a Kana y Loke que comenzar a sentirse frustrados por ser ignorados todo el tiempo, Loke estaba a punto de hacer lago cuando de repente un brazo apareció alrededor del rubio.

"Que tanto estas pensando" dijo una vos cerca de su oído…

"GYAHHHH" Grito asustado el rubio, viendo que el brazo pertenecía a nada menos que a Gray que parecía complacido por haber asustado al rubio, y este volteándolo a ver enojado estaba a punto de pegarle, cuando Mira llego con su comida.

"aquí está la comida! Espero te guste!" Dijo con una sonrisa la albina apoyándose en el desayunador para ver la reacción de Naruto hacia su comida.

El rubio con bigotes solo se quedo viendo la comida en completa sospecha, llevándose un bocado a su boca…

" _que rico!"_ Pensó y por dentro Naruto tenía arcoíris y brillos alrededor de el, mientras en el exterior solo masticaba con una cara inexpresiva.

"Y bien como salió?" Pregunto con Mira pescando un alago.

"No lo desprecio…" eso… no era lo que esperaba, sin dudas creyó que el niño diría que su comida estaba deliciosa, ahora blanca como fantasma, la ex-maga estaba en shock.

A su alrededor los magos que estaban cerca escucharon la plática de Mira y Naruto y también quedaron blancos como fantasmas igualmente en shock por lo dicho por el niño.

"…Eso no era necesario Naruto" dijo Gray después de recuperarse de su shock.

" dije algo malo?" Pregunto curioso el rubio.

"¡ _por supuesto!, despreciaste la increíble comida de Mira-chan!"_ pensaron todos los magos del gremio.

"bueno… no importa, termina con eso y vendrás conmigo" Dijo el azabache sentándose en el otro extremo del rubio.

"Planeas ir algún lado Gray" Pregunto el playboy de Loke, sentado en el otro extremo de rubio, para así Naruto estar rodeado en ambos lados.

"El viejo quiere que haga de tutor para Naruto y bueno, lo primero es comprarle ropa, zapatos y… ¡hay que darle un baño!"

"Vaya tu de tutor Gray? Eso es tan divertido quiero verte hacer de papa, vamos vamos ayuda a tu hijo a comer bien!" Dijo con diversión la borracha de Fairy Tail.

"cállate Kana, esto no te incumbe" Dijo con irritación el mago de hielo por lo dicho por su amiga bebedora.

"Aunque… no sé muy bien cómo hacer eso, Hey Mira puedes ayudarme a comprarle ropa a Naruto?" Pregunto al azabache a la albina que recién salió de su shock.

"umm claro "Dijo todavía no creyendo lo que dijo Naruto.

"Bueno! Ya terminaste Naruto?" Dijo el mago de hielo y se sorprendió al ver que el plato estaba completamente vacío, con una sonrisa supo que el comentario del rubio no fue enserio.

"…si"

"Entonces vamos" Comenzando a caminar el trió salió del gremio siendo vistos desde el segundo piso por el tercer maestro

" _No lo olvides Gray, Naruto como tu necesitan del otro, si es que realmente quieren ser felices deben de conocerse mutuamente y reparar sus heridas del alma."_ pensó el tercer maestro, para luego dar media vuelta y regresar a su oficina.

" _a pesar de ser solo un niño Naruto carga con las heridas del almas más grandes, tal vez esas heridas ni siquiera tengan cura… pero hay una sola cosa que puede curar las heridas del alma, sin embargo esa cura solo puede ser dada por los demás, y Naruto te ha confiado esa cura Gray… no la desperdicies."_

* * *

"Que es lo que aremos Gray?" Pregunto la albina a azabache mientras caminaban por la plaza comercial de Magnolia.

"Bueno el viejo dijo que teníamos que conseguirle ropa, luego tengo que comprar algunas cosas para esta noche, puedo encargarme solo de las compras, pero.. en cuanto a la ropa…"

"No digas mas, lo entiendo, vamos a comprar ropa!" Dijo feliz la albina, y el azabache solo podía maldecir al viejo por obligarlo a ir de compras con la mujer que compra de todo solo para ella y no para otros…

Fueron a varias tiendas y en todo el rubio se negaba a quitarse la ropa que tenia, si es que se le puede llamar ropa a los harapos que vestía, tuvieron que batallar duro, pero al final consiguieron que se probara la ropa si ellos prometían no mirar.

Era lindo pensó Mira, el niño era tímido sobre su cuerpo, aunque era normal que los niños fueran tímidos en algunos aspectos, el rubio lo era en casi todo, le preguntaron si quería un helado, y el se negó, también por pasar a comprar un juguete y este se negó rotundamente diciendo que eso era solo para niños, no dándose cuenta que él era un niño…

A Mira eso le parecía era inaceptable, un niño debería de ser feliz, ser ingenuo sobre el mundo y también no estar callado y serio todo el tiempo, casi parecía que el niño era más un adulto que un niño.

Suspirando fueron a la ultima tienda de ropa que había en Magnolia, era un negocio pequeño no era un lugar que se encontrara fácilmente ya que estaba bastante escondido, pero al entrar, vieron con ojos bien abierto la variedad de ropa que había en el lugar.

"Bueno Naruto algo que te llame la atención?" Pregunto el mago de hielo esperanzado de que esta vez el niño si quisiera algo y no tener que obligarlo a ponerse ropa otra vez, eso era agotador.

"…Me gusta el naranja" Fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

Para mira eso fue más que suficiente como para poder seleccionar un conjunto de ropa que incluyera naranja. Entregándole la ropa al rubio lo mando a que se lo probara y este un poco dudoso acepto, esta vez había un poco de más entusiasmo que las últimas veces.

Probándose la ropa Naruto salió del vestidos vestido con un pantalón negro, con una camisa manga larga naranja, con un chaleco negro con capucha y en la parte de otras del chaleco había un logotipo que se parecía a un remolino rojo, y tenía unas botas simples color negro.

Al parecer ese conjunto de ropa le gusto al rubio, si mirarse mucho en el espejo era un indicio.

"Ara Ara, parece que a alguien le gusta esa ropa, puedes quedártela si gustas" Dijo con una sonrisa amable la ex-maga, el rubio dejo de verse en el espejo para regresar al vestidos para quitarse la ropa, pero un mano lo detuvo. Volteando su cabeza vio a Gray dándole también una sonrisa.

"Si gustas puedes irte vestido así, solo quítale los precios, enseguida lo pago" Dijo el mago de hielo, yendo hacia la registradora para pagar.

Una vez pagado la nueva ropa de Naruto, que por cierto le quedaba bastante bien al rubio, elogio que fue dado por mira, mucho para la vergüenza de Naruto y la diversión del par de magos mayores.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde para cuando ellos salieron de la tiendo, disculpándose por no poder estar más tiempo Mira se dirigió al gremio, dejando solo a los dos usuarios de hielo.

"Bueno aun tengo tiempo, vamos Naruto iremos al mercado por unas cosas para la cena" Dijo el mago de hielo comenzando caminar hacia la dirección del mercado. El rubio lo siguió a unos pasos más alejado.

Comprando lo necesario ambos peli negro y rubio se dirigieron al apartamento del primero.

* * *

Llegando al apartamento de Gray , Naruto se dio cuenta de lo acogedora que se veía tanto por fuera como por dentro , El apartamento de Gray está ubicado en la parte más alta de un edificio de Magnolia, tiene una fachada algo rustica de color celestino con sócalos negros, techo de color café y ventanas no muy grandes. También tiene un balcón, que al parecer tiene buena vista. La entrada al apartamento se encuentra en un pequeño pasillo, por dentro tiene puras paredes azules, claro con mucho espacio de almacenamiento. Su dormitorio principal es muy grande e incluye una gran cantidad de muebles como una cama, escritorio, estantes para libros, cómoda, un armario, una mesa con tres sillas, una mesa de café y un sillón. Las entradas para el baño y la cocina están en el otro extremo de la habitación, con dos cortinas de color turquesa. El cuarto de baño con azulejos de color blanco, junto con todos los artefactos necesarios, inodoro, lavamanos, también cuenta con una tina y una ducha. En cocina y el comedor se puede observar que la cocina no es demasiado grande, pero permite una buena movilidad. Es muy sencilla, además, hay una ventana con marco metálico y decorada con Cortinas blancas. Del lado izquierdo de la cocina hay una planta y en la pared una repisa de madera con otras plantas. En el centro de la cocina hay un comedor de madera con un mantel blanco y acompañado de una silla, y ahí Gray deja una cafetera eléctrica. Del lado derecho de la cocina, están las alacenas, un ventilador, la estufa y otros aparatos. En la sala Gray no tiene mayor mueblado, solo un sofá para tres personas y un sillón para una, en el centro una mesa baja, un mueble que tiene encima una lacrima-television. Al lado de esta un aparato de videojuegos con los empaques de los juegos al lado. Con unas plantas a los lados del mueble.

Es un lugar bastante acogedor, se permitió decir el rubio.

"Bueno ya estamos en mi casa, si gustas puedes encender la televisión mientras hago la cena" Gray no espero respuesta del rubio porque se fue directo a su cocina para empezar a hacer la cena.

El rubio en medio de la sala solo se preguntaba cómo usar esos aparatos, nunca antes avía visto esas cosas. El Konoha el no tenia televisión o videojuegos, esto era nuevo para él, no sabiendo que hacer se dispuso a acostarse en el sofá i tal vez dormir un poco, encontrándolo dificil ya que no podía bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

Una hora después…

Terminando la cena Gray se dispuso a avisar a Naruto, aunque hace rato que no escuchaba ruido y no estaba encendida la televisión, caminando hacia su sala se encontró con un Naruto abrasando un cojín mientras dormía muy calmadamente, se pregunto como un niño que ha pasado por mucho aun podía dormir de forma tan tranquila, suspirando y caminando hacia el niño, lo despertó y este un poco frustrado se encaminaron al comedor donde Gray serbio un plata sencillo, aunque Naruto comió muy rápido, comieron en un silencio un poco incomodo, aunque fue roto por una pregunta de Gray.

"Oye no desayunaste y te comiste muy rápido la comida de Mira, si tenias tanta hambre porque no dijiste algo? Si comes solo una vez al día te quedaras enano" Dijo casualmente el azabache.

"¡mm!" estoy parecía que si tuvo una reacción ya que Naruto paro de comer en ese instante, aunque ya avía dejado el plato limpio del hambre.

"¿Con eso reaccionas? Da igual mañana te preparare un almuerzo"

"…no lo necesito"

"si no lo quieres dáselo algún perro por ahí" Dijo Gray caminando a su cocina y revisando una hoya con mermelada casera.

"Si, así está bien" volteando a ver al rubio que seguía sentado en la mesa, este tomo una cuchara y tomando un poco de la mermelada se lo acerco al rubio.

"Toma Naruto di "ah" asiendo caso de lo que le dicen, Naruto abrió la boca y permitió que le dieran de comer.

" _Que dulce…"_ Pensó el rubio por dentro, aunque por fuera tenía un seño fruncido y fingiendo comerlo de mala gana.

"Mira te compro un montón de arándanos y hace tiempo me enseño como hacerlos, así que hice mermelada" Dijo con orgullo de su pequeño logro.

"Mañana preparare hotcakes podemos ponerle esto o jarabe de arce ¿o prefieres otra cosa?" Pregunto

"Está bien"

"De acuerdo" Dijo feliz el pelinegro llevándose los platos sucios y comenzar a lavarlos.

" _Qué raro…"_ Pensó el rubio aun sentado en la mesa.

"Bueno creo que ya es hora de darse una ducha" Dijo de forma tranquila el mago de hielo. El rubio se alarma ante eso y salto de su silla, alejándose del pelinegro, este viendo un poco confundido la acción comprendió al instante.

"Date un baño" Dijo frunciendo el seño al ver como Naruto se alejaba más de él.

"No, lo hare después…" Esa repuesta no le agrado a Gray pues una vena palpitante se asomo por encima de su cabeza.

"Naruto…" Tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, y usando su fuerza levanto a Naruto hasta su altura para que lo mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste un baño?

"¡Mm!" Con esa pregunta Naruto se escapo del agarre del pelinegro, para tomar un poco de distancia.

"¡No seas ridículo! quien sabe cuánto ha pasado desde que te has dado un baño ¡Hazlo! ¡Estas sucio! ¡A la bañera!" Dijo con la vos elevada el azabache.

"¡Ni pensarlo! ¡Ese baño es raro, oscuro y da miedo!"

"¡Que grosero! ¡Solo es viejo, y siempre me cuido de dejarlo limpio!" Grito el mago de hielo mayor, acercándose con un aura oscura a su alrededor y sus ojos con un brillo rojizo.

"Si te da miedo, cierra los ojos, yo te daré un baño…" Dijo con vos aterradora, haciendo temblar al rubio que sudaba a mares.

"¡GYAHHH!" Fue el grito que escucharon algunas personas en el exterior.

Después de una batalla para meter al rubio enemigo del jabón a la bañera, finalmente estaba limpio y vistiendo un pijama de Gray de cuando era niño, aun guardaba algunas cosas. Exhausto Gray se encamino a su cama, pero antes de llegar se acordó de que no tenía ningún lugar para que el niño durmiera. Maldiciendo su estupidez, mira a su alrededor para ver un lugar donde pueda dormir el rubio, no encontrándolo, suspirando fue a la sala y encontró al rubio viendo con interés un programa en su televisión.

"Naruto, no tengo un lugar para que duermas… así que dormirás en mi cama"

"No quiero ser una molestia, dormiré en el suelo, ya has hecho mucho por mi hoy"

"Eso no importa, tu eres el invitado"

"Si no quieres que duerma en el suelo y yo no quiero dormir en tu cama… que piensas hacer?"

"Bueno… no me importa compartir mi cama, de ese modo ninguno tiene que dormir en otro lado." Propuso el mago de hielo, Naruto al no ver problema y sinceramente no le importaba donde dormirse, ya había dormido por años en el suelo frio de su cueva.

Línea

Ya eran las de las doce de la noche, y ni el pelinegro ni el rubio podían dormir, el rubio por no querer bajar la guardia, mientras el pelinegro pensando en lo dicho por el maestro esa tarde. Y también estaba esa cicatriz de Naruto que no lo dejaba dormir, en el baño mientras restregaba el cabello del rubio, vio algo que no creyó posible, en la espalda de Naruto había una horrible cicatriz, que él no hubiese querido ver.

Suspirando y volteándose, los ojos azul oscuro tan profundos como el mar se encontraron con los ojos azules claros tan bastos como el cielo.

"Oye duérmete" Dijo en un murmullo el pelinegro.

"…"

"Sigues siendo de pocas palabras eh?"

"…"

"…"

"¿Oye cuántos años tienes?" pregunto con curiosidad el azabache, solo podía decir que el niño parecía de unos 9 a lo máximo 10 años.

"…Tengo once"

"¿¡EHH!? ¿¡Enserio!? Pero te ves tan pequeño…"Eso le gano un puñetazo en la cara por parte del rubio y este enojado se voltio hacia el lado opuesto, no queriendo ver al mago de hielo más tiempo.

"O-oye lo siento, ¿eso te molesta?" su única respuesta fue una respiración…

"…"

"oye…"

"¡Duérmete!"

"A-aye…"

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Naruto al gremio y en ese tiempo el avía cambiado un poco, ahora respondía cuando se le hablaba, se hiso un poco más abierto, aunque seguía callado la mayor parte del tiempo. Además estaba el otro asunto que Gray no dijo nada sobre la cicatriz del rubio, creyó que el otro no le gustaba hablar del tema, así que guardo silencio, hasta que sea necesario preguntar.

Actualmente el y Naruto estaban en el bar donde el maestro solicito hablar con ellos.

"Bueno Gray parece que has hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora, gran progreso" Dijo el maestro viendo a Naruto que estaba bastante limpio.

"Bien hecho enseñándole lo básico, para vivir entre personas nuevamente Gray"

"No fue nada viejo" Dijo un poco apenado el mago de hielo rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"¡Ahora ya que ha pasado un tiempo, puedo decir que Naruto está listo para ser bienvenido a la familia de Fairy Tail!" Dijo el anciano bajito, y a su alrededor los magos del gremio celebraban el nuevo ingreso de un nuevo compañero.

"Así que Naruto? ¡Donde quieres tu marca del gremio?" Pregunto Mirajane con el sello del gremio en la mano y esperando que el rubio diera su respuesta.

El rubio después de pensarlo un poco decidió colocarse su nueva marca por debajo de la clavícula un su pectoral derecho. Ese era el lugar donde Gray tenía su marca de miembro del gremio y el quería que fuera en el mismo lugar.

"La quiero aquí y en color azul claro." Dijo el rubio realmente feliz por ser miembro de esta familia que lo acepto tal como era sin importar los pecados que había cometido

"Está bien quítate la camisa por favor" Pidió la albina para que fuera más sencillo colocarle la marca.

El rubio entusiasmado se quito la manisa sin pensar, Y Mira le coloco la marca del gremio, aunque…

Al estar de espaldas a todo el mundo todos los magos vieron con horro como en l espalda del rubio había no una sino barias cicatrices que formaban los kanji para la palabra…

/Akuma (悪魔) /

"¿Naruto? ¿Qué te paso?

* * *

 **CORTEN se queda!**

 **Hola de nuevo! Mis lectores**

 **Esta vez actualice un poco antes de lo anticipado, pero eso no importa.**

 **Tengo una votación para mis queridos lectores.**

 **¿Cuál quieren que sea el estilo de lucha de Naruto? Solo daré dos estilo que son los que más me gustan.**

 **Goken?**

 **Juken?**

 **Solo estos dos voy a colocar ustedes deciden que estilo les gustaría más para Naruto.**

 **Y también… alguno ya ha visto el manga 671 de bleach? A mí me gusto mucho y también el poder de daiguren hyorinmaru, pregunta, alguno de ustedes que haya visto el manga o si lo desea ver. Que dirían si le doy a Naruto un poder similar al de toshiro?**

 **Voten y me dicen, espero sus review hasta la próxima actualización y sayonara.**


	4. El recuerdo prohibido y La despedida

**El estudiante del mago de hielo**

 **Esta es mi primera fic así que por favor disfruten y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografías.**

 **Y contestare los review del capítulo 2. Es bueno saber que mi historia gusta.**

 **Naruto aguero** **: gracias por tu comentario, siempre son bienvenidos, en cuanto al GrayxMira realmente lo estoy considerando, cuantos años se llevan de diferencia? Dos o Uno?**

 **Zafir09** **: Gracias por tus comentarios, veo que eres muy fiel en cuanto nuevos capítulos se trata, no faltas en los comentarios XD. Y también… jeje ya verás este nuevo capítulo. Te gusta el gore?**

 **loko89772** **: Yo! Saludos. Son validos tus comentarios. Sin embargo… te gusta el Naruto x juvia tanto? No estoy en contra de la pareja, pero parece que algunos no quieren algo tan repetitivo, toques tal vez.**

 **Custos de Lumine** **: Saludos! Gracias por tu comentario, respecto a tu pregunto si, Naruto si utilizara los espejos demoniacos, y todos los ataques de hielo que hayan en los animes, solo pide el que quieras que aparezca en algún capitulo.**

 **Y también según he visto, los votos del estilo de lucha de Naruto son:**

 **Goken: 1**

 **Juken: 2**

 **Sigan votando! También habrá una segunda votación, respecto a los emparejamientos de Naruto, y estas son las candidatas de la edad cercana a la de Naruto.**

 **Wendy**

 **Chelia**

 **Meredy**

 **Escojan su favorita, estas son las únicas que son cerca de la edad de Naruto. O hay más?**

 **Como sea disfrutar, y espero sus review.**

* * *

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

 **Capitulo 3**

 **"El recuerdo prohibido y La despedida de Naruto"**

* * *

 **Anteriormente**

 _"Así que Naruto? ¡Donde quieres tu marca del gremio?" Pregunto Mirajane con el sello del gremio en la mano y esperando que el rubio diera su respuesta._

 _El rubio después de pensarlo un poco decidió colocarse su nueva marca por debajo de la clavícula, un su pectoral derecho. Ese era el lugar donde Gray tenía su marca de miembro del gremio y él quería que fuera en el mismo lugar._

 _"La quiero aquí y en color azul claro." Dijo el rubio realmente feliz por ser miembro de esta familia que lo acepto tal como era sin importar los pecados que había cometido_

 _"Está bien quítate la camisa por favor" Pidió la albina para que fuera más sencillo colocarle la marca._

 _El rubio entusiasmado se quito la manisa sin pensar, Y Mira le coloco la marca del gremio, aunque…_

 _Al estar de espaldas a todo el mundo todos los magos vieron con horror como en la espalda del rubio había no una, sino barias cicatrices que formaban los kanji para la palabra…_

 _/Akuma (demonio 悪魔) /_

 _"¿Naruto? ¿Qué te paso?_

* * *

 **Actualmente**

"¿De qué están hablando…?" Pregunto bastante confundido el rubio con bigotes. "Estoy bien" Dijo poniéndose de nuevo su camisa y chaleco. Para luego mirar confundido a todos los magos.

"Acaso no ves la cicatriz que tienes en la espalda?" Pregunto un poco aturdido Natsu, habiendo visto como la cicatriz se veía como si la hubieran hecho con una rama, pues no parecían cortes limpios, eran irregulares, y algunas cicatrices eran más gruesas que otras.

"Natsu… esa pregunta fue estúpida" Le dijo su "Fiel" Amigo Happy, el es un pequeño gato azul con un vientre y barriga blancos. Tiene una cabeza rectangular, con la parte interna de los oídos rosa , tiene unos grandes ojos negros y unas finas y pequeñas cejas y unas marcas en las mejillas de color azul claro y cerca de las mejillas tiene sus diminutos bigotes (dos a cada lado de la cara). Happy tiene una nariz triangular que lleva a los labios superiores semi-circulares a los lados. El cuerpo de Happy es rectangular también, y al ser un Exceed (aunque nadie savia eso…) tiene una estructura que le permite caminar erguido a diferencia de los gatos normales. A pesar de no tener los pulgares, Happy es capaz de sostener objetos en sus patas delanteras. Tiene una larga cola, con una punta blanca, y el resto de la cola del mismo color que el resto de su cuerpo. Generalmente Happy siempre lleva alrededor del cuello una mochila verde, donde suele guardar sus objetos y comida que se pueden utilizar en la batalla. Esta mochila también cubre su marca del Gremio que es de color verde que se encuentra en su espalda.

"Eh? Como mi pregunta es estúpida?" Dijo… estúpidamente el Dragon Slayer. No entendiendo realmente lo que dijo.

"Eres bastante estúpido cierto? Nadie puede verse la espalda idiota" Le dijo irritado el mago de hielo, por lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser el mago de fuego.

"¡¿QUE DIJISTE MALDITA PRINCESA DE HIELO?!" Dijo molesto el hijo de Igneel.

"¡YA ME ESCUCHASTE! ¡IDIOTA CABEZA DE FUEGO!" Dijo igualmente molesto el mago de hielo chocando cabeza con el mago de fuego y empujándolo con la cabeza.

"¡¿QUIERES PELEAR?¡ ¡CONGELADOR ANDANTE!"

"¡DALE! ¡PODRE INTENTO DE ESTUFA!"

"¡MUÑECO DE NIEVE ESTUPIDO!"

"¡TRAGA FUEGO DE CIRCO INUTIL!"

"¡ACTOR PORNO!"

"¡RETARSADO MENTAL!"

Ambos magos ya estaban golpeándose, comenzando su pelea… que termino allí, pues fueron separados por Erza, y está dándoles un golpe muy fuerte a los dos rivales les dijo.

"¡Ustedes dejen de pelear! ¡Tenemos algo más importante en nuestras manos!... Naruto contesta, quien te hiso esa cicatriz" Pregunto preocupada la pelirroja, pues ella sabía que ese tipo de cicatrices solo podían ser hechas por alguien que quisiera muerto al niño rubio, aunque, quien querrá muerto a un niño que estuvo aislado del mundo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

"…No recuerdo, si realmente tengo una cicatriz en la espalda, entonces… ¿cómo es que no recuerdo como llego ahí?" Pregunto el rubio, seguramente el recordaría algo como una cicatriz, después de todo viviendo en Konoha el ya savia que tenía una que otra cicatriz, pero al parecer los magos de Fairy tail están diciendo que esa es una cicatriz horrible y viendo como estaban actuando todos los magos debe de ser una bastante grande.

"Naruto-chan intenta recordar, no podemos pasar por alto algo como esto" Dijo serio el tercer maestro del gremio. "Gray… tu… sabias de esto?" Pregunto el tercero.

"B-bueno, yo… lo vi cuando le daba un baño, pero no quise decir nada, te lo quería decir, pero quería esperar un tiempo, y me pareció que Naruto no era consciente de que tuviera esa cicatriz" Dijo con nerviosismo el mago de hielo, viendo al niño que esta cuidando, con preocupación.

Naruto intentando recordar cómo es que llego esa cicatriz a su espalda, comenzó a sujetarse la cabeza, pues esta comenzó a doler cuando intentaba recordar algo respecto a la cicatriz. Confundido y preocupado por no poder recordar su pasado, Naruto de nuevo intento recordar, siendo algo muy difícil, pues si el trataba de recordar algo su cabeza respondía como diciendo que no recordara nada. Pequeñas visiones de siluetas que se acercaban hacia el vinieron a su mente, no entendía esas visiones, ni tampoco porque se sentía como si estuviera irónicamente congelado por las visiones tan extrañas que tenía, además sentía algo raro al tratar de recordar, pues sentía como si algo malo estuviera en ese recuerdo, algo que el seguramente no debería de intentar recordar, aunque no pudo evitarlo pues estos recuerdos comenzaron a llegar.

Ya estaba sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, el dolor era muy fuerte, no dejaba de pensar cómo es que un solo recuerdo pudiera llegar a ser tan doloroso, no se dio cuenta de que se había arrodillado y su cabeza tocaba el suelo. Tampoco como todos los miembros del gremio se preocuparon mucho mas al verlo caer de rodillas, ni de cómo el suelo alrededor de el, comenzaba a congelarse, ni de cómo estalactitas de hielo comenzaban aparecer a sus alrededores, como formando una jaula para que nadie se cercara, aunque nadie se dio cuenta, a excepción del maestro, Gray, Erza y Mira de cómo estaba empezando a nevar, preocupando a muchos y alertando al maestro del gremio. Pues ya todos los magos fueron informados de que la "magia" de Naruto reaccionaba a sus emociones, y al ver como su "magia" comenzaba a reaccionar supusieron que era algo muy grave, si las constantes estalactitas de hielo eran un indicio, pues este era una declaración de que el rubio estaba bastante mal.

"No se acerquen… ese hombre da miedo…"

"No me toquen… me duele… por favor basta… duele mucho…" Murmurando para sí mismo Naruto quien ya tenía unas lagrimas formándose en la esquina de sus ojos, eso ya estaba preocupando a todos los integrantes del gremio.

El rubio sujetándose la cabeza comenzó a tener respiraciones irregulares, esas visiones se hacían más fuertes, estaba comenzando a recordar eventos que el mismo se reprimió.

 **advertencia**

 **Escena de abuso sexual , no leer si eres sensible.**

FLASHBACK

 _10 de octubre, cumpleaños número 5 de Naruto, a pesar de ser su cumpleaños, Naruto nunca lo celebro, después de ser el marginado social de toda la aldea, aprendió que no importa lo que hiciera el no sería amado por nadie._

 _A pesar de ser solo su quinto cumpleaños el niño era alguien maduro, aunque no podía entender porque las demás personas les gustaba tanto los cumpleaños, las navidades, todas esas fiestas que él en su momento celebraba solo; en su cumpleaños lo único que podía hacer era un pastel de lodo y esperar a que estuviera sabroso… en las navidades, usar muchas hojas de papel para hacer dibujos de arboles decorados, regalos, luces de colores… todas las decoraciones que una persona normalmente pone en la víspera de navidad, el solo podía hacerlas de papel, solía salir a caminar y mirar en las ventanas de otras personas, grabándose en la mente como eran los rostros de las familias, para luego ir a su deteriorado apartamento para hacer los dibujos grandes, y fingir que esos pedazos de papel tenían vida._

 _Era triste ver como un niño hacia su propia familia a base de dibujos, como conversaba con las plantas de su apartamento para tener compañía, después de todo las plantas eran lo único ser vivo que no podía huir de él, aunque también se marchitaban a causa de su hielo… solo pensando que incluso objetos inamovibles no querían estar con él._

 _Pero… el sabia que nunca tendría lo que las otras personas llamaban "amor" y supo que nunca lo tendría después de esa trágica noche…_

 _El solo había salido a dar un paseo, como cualquier otro día, aunque siempre en las sombras, pues si alguien lo veía en esta noche , no sabía si saldría ileso, en otros años siempre lo perseguían, atacándolo mientras él no se podía defender, en ese entonces su defensa de nieve aun no existía, eso lo dejaba vulnerable._

 _El sabía que no debió salir, no en esta noche._

 _Como era el festival por la derrota del zorro de las nueve colas y la muerte del Yondaime Hokage, muchos hombres se emborracharon, siempre estaban las turbas que lo perseguían para tratar de matarlo, algunas lo alcanzaban para luego comenzar con la tortura, cortarlo, golpearlo, quemarlo, incluso algunos se atrevieron a orinarle encima, diciendo que no era más que basura, aunque él no los escuchaba, si le dolían la forma en cómo era llamado, no bastaba con que lo llamaran demonio? Nunca pudo acercárseles lo suficiente como para saber porque él era el único al que le hacían todo eso, ser tratado como escoria por mucho tiempo comenzó a afectar su confianza, su dignidad, su felicidad… ya no hablaba con demasiada frecuencia y si lo hacía salía como un murmullo, ya no confiaba en nadie, el supo que solo debía amarse a sí mismo, vivir para el mismo, nunca para otros._

 _Después de que la mayoría de sus torturadores se fueran, solo quedaron cinco hombres, dos de ellos parecían unos jóvenes a sus primeros años veinte, mientras los otros tres parecían en sus años treinta, ellos lo tomaron, lo encadenaron para luego, arrebatarle lo último que le quedaba de inocencia._

 _Su virginidad._

 _Esos hombres lo llevaron a las afueras de la aldea, en el bosque, donde sus gritos no fueran escuchados._

 _Primero empezaron quitándole toda la ropa que tenia, al estar borrachos todos ellos y siendo el más odiado en la aldea, no lo hicieron gentilmente, destruyeron la ropa, uno comenzó a acariciarlo de una forma muy áspera, le dolía como era tocado tan bruscamente, otro de los hombres ya había tomado su cabeza y forzó a que se moviera hacia la entrepierna del hombre, al ser un niño, Naruto no sabía qué era lo que le restaban haciendo, por lo que trato de hacer resistencia, mas fue inútil pues lo golpearon hasta dejarlo desorientado. Esos hombres no se detuvieron le quebraron una pierna para que no escapara, un brazo para que no pusiera resistencia. Llevando su cabeza hasta la entrepierna del hombre, que ya estaba con los pantalones abajo, el rubio fue forzado a ingerir el miembro del hombre…_

 _"¡oohh! Parece que el demonio si sirve para algo" Gimió el borracho para luego forzar la cabeza del niño a que le diera una mamada, aunque este lo mordió duro._

 _"¡Argh! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Aprende tu lugar" Dijo el borracho para luego golear al rubio en la cabeza. Y este al ser golpeado tan bruscamente ya no opuso resistencia._

 _Los otros hombres ya también con los pantalones abajo comenzaban a turnarse para usar al niño como su esclavo sexual, uno no pudo esperar mucho tiempo, y sin preparación ni advertencia entro en el niño rubio._

 _"¡AARRGGHH!" Grito de dolor el rubio al sentir como ese hombre lo penetraba bruscamente, haciendo envestidas fuertes y ásperas, se sentía como si estuviera siendo partido a la mitad, era tan doloroso!_

 _"¡ohm! ¡Esta tan apretado, se siente estupendo…"_

 _"Hey deja que nosotros también nos divirtamos" Exclamaron los otros._

 _Y así todos esos hombres se turnaron para penetrarlo, unos fueron tan lejos como para hacer una doble penetración, haciendo que el niño antes virgen llorara de dolor, su virginidad lo último que le quedaba de niñez, de inocencia, se le fue arrebatado tan ferozmente, pero… su tortura no terminaba allí._

 _Después de que los hombres terminaran con él, el niño estaba tirado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre, y con un líquido blanquecino saliendo de su ano._

 _Sus ojos no tenían brillo, parecían los de una persona muerta, sus torturadores no lo dejaron en paz, siguieron y siguieron hasta quedar satisfechos, aunque… uno no parecía quedar satisfecho._

 _"¡Hm! ¡deberías estar agradecido demonio, después de todo no eres más que una puta, en vez de un demonio, tal vez deba dejarte en claro lo que eres…" Dijo uno de los borrachos para luego sacar un Kunai oxidado y con el patear al rubio para dejarlo de espaldas a él y luego apuñalarlo, comenzando a escribir con el Kunai la palabra "demonio" en la espalda del niño. Con gran dolor el niño rubio trato todo lo posible de no gritar, al ser un Kunai oxidado, no estaba bien afilado, y tenía partes irregulares, dolió mucho._

 _El niño solo podía llorar en silencio bañado de su propia sangre y del semen de esos hombres…_

 _"Por qué? Nunca les hice nada… entonces… por qué? Porque soy el único que es tratado así…? si… ellos continúan rechazando mi existencia… que debería hacer?"_

"… _si esto continua así, no viviré mucho tiempo… esos ninja dijeron una vez, que este es un mundo donde matas o te matan, si quiero vivir… tengo que matar?"_

 _Aun en el suelo los alrededores del niño comenzaron a congelarse, y en el cielo las nubes se oscurecieron, para luego comenzar a nevar, lo que no se dieron cuenta los hombres borrachos, es que en el momento en el que los copos de nieve los tocaron sus cuerpos comenzaron a congelarse poco a poco, de repente sus cuerpos completamente congelados explotaron manchando todo el lugar, no de una sangre caliente, sino de una fría sangre, demasiado fría…_

 _Al momento en el que Naruto se dio cuenta de que había pasado, ya era muy tarde, bañado esta vez no de su sangre sino de la sangre de sus ahora victimas Naruto… se rompió._

 _"¡A-ahh! ¡AAahh! ¡AAAHHH!" comenzó a gritar el niño rubio, sujetándose la cabeza, viendo como los cadáveres de esos hombres estaban irreconocibles, nunca había visto algo como eso, y le aterro mas saber que él fue quien lo hiso. Lo que es peor es que él lo hiso intencionalmente, él quería que esos hombres estuvieran muertos, lo logro, eso sin duda, pero luego la culpabilidad lo golpeo duro, arrepentido y horrorizado por lo que hiso comenzó a cojear lo más rápido posible hacia su apartamento._

 _Después de esa noche, Naruto estaba viendo a todos con una sonrisa falsa, sus ojos ya no tenían ningún brillo, muchos se preguntaron qué fue lo que le paso, como para generar un cambio en el niño generalmente impulsivo, nadie lo sabía, pero… en la mente del niño rubio, en una jaula, cubierto por la oscuridad, un zorro que despertaba de su sueño solo podía ver con lastima al niño, su odio hacia la humanidad, se incremento esa noche, el tomo una decisión, no importaba que pasara, el siempre protegería al niño._

 _Ese recuerdo prohibido, presenciado solo por el niño rubio, y en secreto por el zorro de las nueve colas, marco al rubio de por vida. y el gigante zorro lo único que pudo hacer en ese tiempo fue, bloquear y encerrar ese recuerdo, para que nunca fuera abierto. Sin embargo, ahora…_

PRESENTE

"N-Nno aléjense… duele… no me toquen…" Seguía murmurando para sí mismo el rubio.

Ese recuerdo que el reprimió regreso, y ahora que Naruto era más maduro si comprendía a la perfección todo lo sucedido esa noche, no solo había sido violentamente violado, sino que también mato a esos hombres por su propia voluntad.

Los magos de Fairy Tail, tampoco estaban bien, pues ellos no entendían a que se refería el rubio, salvo algunos que si entendieron, a pesar de no saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del niño.

"¡Naruto cálmate!" Le grito Gray.

"¡Tranquilízate! ¡No hagas una locura Naruto!" Esta vez quien grito fue Natsu.

"¡Naruto! ¡No llores! ¡Todo estará bien!" Quien grito hora, fue Mirajane.

"¡Naruto!"

"¡NARUTO!"

El jinchuuriki no los escucho, le dio miedo ver como todos los magos destruían las estalactitas de hielo para acercarse a él, pero… la forma en cómo lo hacían fue lo que aterro al niño, pues las espadas de Erza le recordaban al Kunai oxidado responsable de su cicatriz en la espalda, el fuego de Natsu le recordaba esos días en los que los ninjas le arrojaban bolas de fuego con el fin de matarlo, Y el hielo de Gray… fue lo que más le aterro, ya que era el mismo elemento que el utilizo para matar a tantas personas…

No queriendo que se le acercaran el rubio tuvo un arranque de ira incontrolable (1), esta vez el estaba dirigiendo las estalactitas de hielo hacia los magos para que no se le acercaran, la ira de Naruto comenzó a sacar el Chakra de Kurama, y este afecto al rubio pues sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre y la pupila se convirtió en una ranura negra y oscura, sus uñas se alargaron, su cabello se hiso aun mas puntiagudo que antes, sus marcas en las mejillas se agrandaron y la presión sobre los magos cambio, de ser una fría e inestable a una de oscuridad, odio y maldad, algunos magos no pudieron con la presión y se desmallaron, los demás que se quedaron despiertos, veían con los ojos bien abiertos la transformación de Naruto.

" _Es por eso que lo llamaban demonio?"_ Se pregunto mentalmente Gray y el maestro.

"¡NO SE ACERQUEN! ¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡ALEJENCE!" Grito el jinchuuriki cambiado.

" ! Naruto tranquilízate! ¡Qué demonios te pasa! Deja de atacarnos! ¿Nosotros no te aremos nada!" Grito un Natsu muy preocupado por el comportamiento del niño.

Incluso cuando los magos gritaban con todas sus fuerzas, el niño no los escuchaba, se fue a su paisaje mental para que las voces de los magos no lo afectaran. Aunque él siguió atacándolos para que no se acercaran.

* * *

Kurama que hasta ahora ha estado viendo como la vida de su jinchuuriki comenzaba a mejorar. No pudiendo evitar estar más tranquilo al saber que el rubio comenzaba a tener esas emociones, que él se auto-elimino, el estaba conforme con que el rubio estuviera con alguien que si protegiera al niño con bigotes, y al parecer ese humano Gray estaba demostrando su valía ante el poderoso kyubi. Ha demostrado que si estaba dedicado a cuidar de su jinchuuriki, aunque por lo que vio no era tan buen ejemplo a seguir, esos hábitos de desnudarse… a que se debían? El zorro anaranjado no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo el mago de hielo podía quitarse la ropa a una velocidad que hasta el mismo Minato envidiaría, también estaba la duda, pues al parecer ese humano Gray tenía una especie de rivalidad con el humano Natsu era? Teniendo esas discusiones tan patéticas en opinión del zorro, pues si estos eran magos, entonces a ese mundo no le quedaba mucho… Además ese humano Natsu también demostraba su valía, aunque él estaría mintiendo si dijera que no le interesaba la "magia" del peli rosado, el poder para matar dragones? Eso era bastante interesante, por lo que escucho del Dragón Slayer, el podía "comer" su elemento, que era el fuego, para reponer energía y restaurar su contenedor mágico, el se preguntaba si Naruto podía hacer algo similar, después de todo el niño tenía un control sobre el hielo bastante aterrador, pero de nuevo el come fuego dijo que esa "magia" solo se podía aprender siendo entrenado por el dragón mismo, se pregunto qué pasaría si en lugar de un dragón, un demonio le ensañara la "magia". Sin embargo no podía quitarse de encima esa duda acerca de esos humanos, el no podía permitir que le hicieran daño al único humano que el llego a querer, aunque él nunca lo dijera en vos alta.

Ahora en su jaula el gran zorro se levanto con furia y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra las rejas, en un intento de llegar al niño rubio, y cerrar por completo la puerta que llevaba al recuerdo que el mismo reprimió para que no afectara a su jinchuuriki.

" **¡MALDITOS HUMANOS! ¡NARUTO! ¡NO LO RECUERDES! ¡NO PUEDES RECORDAR!"** Grito en furia y desesperación el gran zorro.

" **¡malditos humanos! ¡Esto no lo perdonare! ¡No dejare que ese recuerdo te vuelva a afectar! ¡No dejare que Naruto vuelva a sufrir esas pesadillas!"** Grito aun más enojado el gran zorro.

"¡ **DESGRACIADOS HUMANOS, PORQUE HICIERON QUE NARUTO RECORDARA?!"**

 **"¡ESTO NO ES TU CULPA, NARUTO! ¡Tranquilo aquí estarás a salvo!"**

" ** _Naruto… no importa que haga… evitare que recuerdes… ese infierno"_** Pensó preocupado el zorro de nueve colas.

El niño estaba en un shock, de eso no había duda, sin embargo no sabía como sacar al niño de ese shock, había una forma, pero era arriesgada, solo había un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que esto funcionara, mas la otra mitad podía hacer que el rubio llegara hasta el suicidio, pero él no lo dejaría, si esto funcionaba puede que el jinchuuriki lo odie por el resto de su vida, pero eso no importaba, tenía que hacer que el rubio dejara de atacar a los magos, de lo contrario su Chakra se manifestaría con mucha más fuerza, y lo expondría el mundo, no podía dejar que eso pasara, sino el niño podía ser cazado, usado como experimento, como un arma, seria odiado, se repetiría lo mismo que en Konoha, y el zorro no permitirá eso, se arriesgaría a que el rubio lo odie, que ver como se quitaba la vida.

" ** _Es ahora o nunca"_** _pensó el zorro._

 _"_ **¡Naruto! ¡Tú nunca fuiste amado por tus padres!"(2)**

"…eh?"

El rubio que estaba todavía en shock por el recuerdo, no presto mucha atención a lo que decían todos, sin embargo cuando escucho la palabra " _tus padres" y "amado"_ si presto atención y repitiéndose lo que dijo el zorro no pudo evitar pensar…

Nunca fue amado por sus padres? Que quería decir eso? ni siquiera las personas que le dieron la vida lo amaban?

" **¡Ellos no te amaron! ¡Te trajeron al mundo como su ultima maldición a esta realidad!"**

El era una maldición? Esa forma de matar a las personas, era esa la maldición? Todo lo que tocara se congelaba, esa es su maldición?

" **tu viniste al mundo siendo odiado, tus padres te maldijeron incluso antes que nacieras…"**

El era odiado hasta por sus padres? Todos estaban en lo cierto al decirle que no sería amado nunca?

" **ellos me sellaron en ti, porque pensaron que sería una buena maldición para ti, ser un demonio con un demonio dentro…"**

Un demonio? Eso era lo que querían? Su vida no tuvo ningún sentido? No sabia porqué pero…

Naruto comenzó a llorar mucho, el al menos esperaba que era amado por sus padres, pero parece que se equivoco, todas esas noches, soñando con una familia, eran solo sus propias emociones? Toda su vida espero algo que nunca estuvo con él para empezar?

Incluso cuando entregaba todo lo que tenia, a completos desconocidos en el orfanato de Konoha, solo con la intención de que si alguien viera que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ser aceptado, nunca se le fue querido, siempre fue rechazado.

Incluso cuando se inclinaba ante todos, solo por un poco de respeto, no conseguía nada.

Incluso cuando se ofreció a ser un sirviente, a una pareja que quería adoptar a un niño, ellos lo despreciaron.

Incluso cuando rogaba, solo por un trozo de pan a la jefa del orfanato, siempre fue enviado a su "habitación" sin ningún alimento.

No importaba que era lo que hiciera, no era reconocido, acaso… él era el único que no podía ser amado? No importaba quien fuera, solo quería un abrazo, no importaba de quien, solo…

Quería saber lo que era el amor.

Pero… quien? Quien podría querer a un niño demonio como él?

Una imagen de Gray sonriéndole vino a su mente…

Su única esperanza para obtener el amor, era con el hombre amable, que lo cuido por unas semanas, aun cuando este no tenía que hacerlo, porque se sentía en su pecho una calidez desconocida para el, cada vez que estaba cerca de Gray? porque el si lo reconoció como humano y no como demonio?

No sabía porque pero, Naruto deseaba que Gray estuviera con él en esos momentos, con sus palabras amables, sus cálidas manos, él quería que Gray lo cuidara como antes, no podía dejar de quererlo, el era…

La persona que quería…

" ** _Lo siento Naruto, esto era necesario, te lo encargo…"_**

 ** _"…Gray Fullbuster"_** _pensó el zorro cerrando los ojos, ocultándose en la oscuridad…_

* * *

Los magos de Fairy Tail que actualmente esquivaban las estalactitas de hielo, no podían dejar de pensar como terminaron en una situación como esta.

En esta situación, lo único que podían hacer era ver como el niño, dejaba de atacarlos, para luego llorar, abrasándose a sí mismo, era triste, ver como un niño estaba tan afectado emocionalmente.

Las personas más cercanas al jinchuuriki, comenzaron a caminar, aunque fueron parados por un muro de nieve, estos un poco frustrados por la nieve estaban a punto de pasar la defensa de Naruto, cuando esta comenzó a tomar una cierta forma.

" _las personas malas, son aterradoras, porque ellas te pegan muy duro…" pensó el niño rubio, imágenes de los aldeanos de Konoha vinieron a su mente._

 _"las personas que se te acercan con una sonrisa son aterradoras, porque ellos mienten…" esta vez los rostros de el Sandaime Hokage, y de los integrantes de Fairy Tail vinieron a su mente._

 _"y las personas amables, son las más aterradoras… porque ellos te lastiman sin darse cuenta…" ahora imágenes de Gray y Mirajane vinieron a su mente._

 _"De todas las personas que conozco… Gray da más miedo…" Pensó el rubio._

La nieve comenzó a tomar forma humanoide, y todos los magos vieron con un nudo en la garganta como la figura humanoide, tomaba la forma de una persona que todos conocían.

La nieve tomo la forma de Gray.

Un muñeco de Gray hecho de nieve, que estaba atrás de Naruto abrazándolo (3), como si eso fuera a defenderlo de las personas que se le acercaban, eso solo basto, para que algunos magos se encogieran ante la vista, pues eso solo significaba que el niño solo deseaba cariño, algo de lo que fue negado por mucho tiempo.

"…Mira, ponlo en un hechizo se sueño" Dijo el mago santo, viendo tristemente la forma del niño abrasándose a sí mismo.

"…Hai"

Mirajane coloco un sencillo hechizo de sueño, dejando dormido al niño que lloraba en silencio, una vez dormido, Gray lo tomo en sus brazos, muchos magos vieron como el ya dormido Naruto se acurrucaba más en los brazos del mago de hielo, demostrando lo mucho que el rubio deseaba ser querido.

"…Viejo, y ahora qué?" Pregunto con vos baja el azabache, no queriendo despertar al niño en sus brazos.

"…Parece que despertamos un recuerdo reprimido de Naruto" Dijo el anciano, viendo como dormía el niño, no podía dejar de pensar como el rubio reacciono después de recordar lo que sea que haya causado la cicatriz, debió ser algo horrible, mas sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar que fue lo que paso, en el pasado del niño como para hacerlo decir esas cosas.

"Maestro, el estará bien?" Pregunto ya más tranquila Erza, preocupada por el niño, a pesar de no conocer mucho al rubio, no pudo evitar encariñarse con él, pues como no hacerlo? El niño era tan lindo, aun cuando este lo negaba rotundamente, no le importo como el niño no mostraba sus emociones, ella entendía que a veces uno debe guardar secretos, pero… no importa lo que digan los demás, ella averiguaría el pasado del niño, ella quería saber la historia de Naruto.

"No lo sé…" Dijo sinceramente el tercer maestro "pero de algo si estoy seguro… no hay que hablar otra vez de este tema" Dijo comenzando a caminar para quedar al frente de todos los mago,

"Esta es una orden para todos, está prohibido hablar de lo sucedido hoy, no hay que dejar de que esto afecte a Naruto en ningún sentido" Dicto su orden el Maestro de Fairy Tail.

"¡¿Por qué abuelo?! ¡Hay que encontrar al tipo que le hiso esto a Naruto!" Grito el Dragon Slayer molesto por no poder hacer nada, y por no entender la situación.

"Natsu baja la vos… despertaras a Naruto" Dijo el gato azul, viendo preocupado al rubio, por si acaso los gritos del peli rosado lo despertaron.

"O-OH! Lo s-siento…" Se disculpo un poco mas callado esta vez el peli rosado, no queriendo despertar al rubio.

"Natsu, tu viste como reacciono Naruto al recordar sobre su cicatriz, si vuelve a pasar no sabemos qué hará esta vez" Dijo el tercero.

" _Aunque es forma demoniaca me intriga, no puedo dejar que esto afecte a Naruto en gran manera, sin embargo la forma en cómo cambio de actitud me parece rara, en un momento estaba furioso, y al siguiente segundo, comenzó a llorar, parecía como si alguien le dijera algo, pero qué? Seguramente fue algo triste si ese muñeco de nieve representa algo, debo se saber que le pasa… Naruto nos estás ocultando mucho"_ pensó seriamente el anciano.

"Bueno eso es cierto, pero… no podemos dejar que el tipo que le hiso eso ande por ahí libre, haciendo quien sabe que" Le recordó el mago de fuego.

"Aunque es cierto que no podemos dejar estas acciones sin consecuencia, recuerda, que no sabemos nada sobre quien le hiso esto a Naruto, no sabemos donde esta, que está haciendo, incluso si sigue vivo, teniendo en cuenta que todo aquel que lo toque se congela completamente, no sabemos incluso si ya está muerto…" Dijo tranquilamente el anciano.

Eso basto para callar por un tiempo al mago de fuego.

"No te preocupes Natsu, ahora Naruto es un mago de Fairy Tail, con eso el no volverá a pasar por cosas malas" Dijo un mas entusiasmado Happy.

"¡Tienes razón, ahora es nuestro compañero! "Dijo un más entusiasmado Natsu.

"Cállate cabeza de carbón, despertaras a Naruto" Dijo el mago de hielo, molesto por como el peli rosado perturbaba el sueño de Naruto.

"L-lo siento"

"(suspiro) Viejo… creo que llevare a Naruto a mi apartamento para que descanse, te importa?" Pregunto el oji azul.

"Solo asegúrate de que este bien"

"Lo hare, gracias" dijo el mago de hielo caminando hacia la salida del gremio, con un ahora en su espalda niño rubio. Necesitaba pensar en qué hacer con el jinchuuriki, no importa cómo, si era necesario el congelaría todos los demonios que perseguían al niño.

No dejaría que algo malo, como esa cicatriz, le vuelva a pasar a su protegido.

Mientras se encaminaba hacia su apartamento, no pudo evitar pensar en la forma demoniaca que tomo Naruto cuando él y sus compañeros destruyeron las estalactitas de hielo, esa era la razón por la que lo llamaban demonio? o Naruto estaba poseído por un demonio? era algún tipo de magia **Take Over** como Mirajane? Tantas preguntas sin respuesta, pero él no se rendiría, encontraría la forma para que el niño le diga sobre su pasado, esta vez sin nieve o hielo que interfiera, y hablando de nieve… no entendía porque la nieve formo una copia de el, era algún tipo de señal del niño para decirle que quería estar con él o que…?

Con dudas y preguntas sin respuesta Gray ya estaba cerca de su apartamento, pensaría en todo esto mas tarde.

* * *

Una vez en su apartamento Gray puso a Naruto en su cama, arropándolo, se encamino a su cocina a preparar algo de comer, tal vez el rubio tendría hambre después de despertar.

Aunque no se dio cuenta de cómo el niño parecía perturbado en su sueño.

 **Pesadilla de Naruto**

 _"Nosotros no queremos a un demonio como tú" Dijo una vos de una persona sin rostro, claramente masculino._

 _"Tener un hijo demonio… acaso nos crees estúpidos?" Dijo otra persona sin rostro, esta vez femenina._

 _Un Naruto más joven estaba en un columpio con la cabeza baja, escuchando con un profundo dolor en el pecho a las personas sin rostro._

 _"Nosotros no te queremos, te vamos a vender a estas personas que si encontraron un uso para ti, aunque lo dudo, eres tan inútil" Dijo el hombre sin rostro. Marchándose junto a la mujer sin rostro._

 _El Naruto joven solo podía llorar en silencio por lo dicho, intentado convencer a esas personas sin rostro el dijo._

 _"P-pero P-papa yo… no quiero separarme de ustedes, por favor hare todo lo que me pidan, solo… no me a-abandonen" Dijo con vos quebrada, el pequeño rubio, viendo como esas personas sin rostro se iban y dejándolo con…_

 _"JAJA miren el demonio se ve delicioso, nos divertiremos mucho chicos!" Dijo la vos de uno de los hombres borrachos._

 _El joven Naruto solo podía acurrucarse en posición fetal, esperando que esos hombres no lo tocaran, mas fue en vano…_

 _"Por favor no… no lo hagan… me duele por favor… no…¡no!...!¡NNOO!_

 **Fin se sueño**

"¡NNOO!" grito el niño levantándose muy rápido, sudor frio cubría su rostro, tenia respiraciones entrecortadas, temblando mucho ante la pesadilla y viendo a su alrededor, encontrándose en la habitación en la que ha dormido por dos semanas.

"¡Naruto que pasa?! " Dijo una vos apresurada, girando su cabeza se encontró a un Gray que recientemente entraba apresurado a la habitación, viéndolo con preocupación.

 _Este hombre…_

 _El único quien se preocupo por el…_

 _No lo entendía…_

 _Aun cuando el ataco a todos sus compañeros…_

 _Aun cuando él no lo escuchaba ni lo obedecía…_

 _El siempre estuvo a su lado, y es por eso que…_

 _Le dolería mas alejarse de estos sentimientos, que de el nacieron…_

"…E-Estoy bien" Dijo un murmullo el rubio.

"No me asustes así… tuviste una pesadilla?" Pregunto un poco mas calmado el usuario de hielo mayor.

"No es nada…"

"Si es algo si te despiertas gritando"

"…Lo siento"

"No importa, solo no me asustes así quieres?" Le dijo con una sonrisa el mago de hielo, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño.

" _Que hombre tan infantil… parece más un niño que yo… es tan terrible… que quiera a este hombre…"_ Pensó el rubio, dejándose acariciar.

" _El solo es amable conmigo… porque también esta solo…"_

"Oye, no te importa quedarte solo por unos días no?" Pregunto de repente el azabache.

"Que quieres decir?"

"Tengo que hacer una misión pronto, de lo contrario se nos acabara el dinero, y mi renta estará atrasada" explico sus razones el oji azul.

"…No importa"

"Seguro? Entonces podrás quedarte aquí, o si quieres puedes ir al gremio, le die a Mira-Chan que te cuide mientras no estoy"

"…Has lo que quieras"

* * *

Después de dos días para completar una simple misión y pagar su renta Gray entro a su apartamento, aunque este estaba oscuro, y no había nadie adentro.

"Ya llegue" Dijo entrando a su apartamento, mientras si quitaba los zapatos, con la demás ropa también…

El apartamento estaba en silencio, nadie le respondió, eso extraño un poco al mago de hielo.

"Naruto?" Llamo al niño, para ver si estaba dormido o si no estaba en casa.

"¿ _Volvió al gremio?"_ Se pregunto mentalmente el azabache.

Dando media vuelta el mago de hielo se dirigió al Gremio, en busca del rubio.

Mientras caminaba al gremio, comenzó a pensar en un posible entrenamiento para su protegido, tal vez le enseñaría su magia, después de todo, con esos poderes de hielo, de seguro Naruto se convertiría en un gran mago del Ice Make.

Después de caminar unas cuantas calles el mago de hielo ya estaba en las puertas del gremio. Entrando vio como todo parecía normal, no había nada fuera de lugar, excepto…

Donde estaba Naruto? No lo veía en la mesa habitual en la que se sentaban, tampoco en el bar comiendo algo, ni con ningún miembro del gremio, donde estaba?

Caminado un poco apresurado hacia la barra del bar donde estaba Mira, este le dijo.

"Mira-Chan, no has visto a Naruto por aquí hoy?"

"Gray? Te tardaste mucho! Los caballeros de la runa se llevaron a Naruto!" Dijo una alterada Mirajane.

"¡¿QUE?! ¡¿QUE PASO?!"

"bueno veras…"

FLASHBACK

 _Después de que Gray se fuera a hacer su misión, Naruto se quedo en el gremio, nadie había dicho nada acerca de lo que paso el día anterior, eso dejo un poco incomodo al rubio._

 _" **no debes de culparte por lo que paso Naruto…"**_

 _"Kurama? Pensé que ya no me volverías a hablar…"_

 ** _"solo quería darte un poco de tiempo para que te calmaras"_**

 ** _"_** _si… respecto a eso Kurama… puedes decirme… ¿conoces jutsus o algo que me sirva?"_

 ** _"porque quieres saber eso Naruto"_**

 _"me di cuenta que… no puedo ser una carga para Gray… yo quiero ayudar, quiero hacer misiones también, y para eso debo ser más fuerte, tu sabes de algo que me ayude?"_

 ** _"puedo enseñarte mis recuerdos, aunque yo no sé ningún jutsu que puedas hacer, te puedo mostrar mis recuerdos, he visto incontables jutsus, así que no te preocupes por eso, puedes usar mis recuerdos para aprender nuevos jutsus, y una recomendación Naruto, debes aprender a usar magia."_**

 _"¿Porque magia?"_

 ** _"Eso te ayudara a ser más fuerte, en el tiempo que emos estado en este mundo, he visto a través de tus ojos, que esa magia puede ser útil para ti, y no te preocupes, se como puedes aprender magia"_**

 _"Gracias Kurama"_

 _Los pensamientos del rubio fueron cortados, por las puertas del gremio, que estas se abrieron bruscamente, haciendo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que hacían para ver a quien estaba en la puesta, encontrándose con los caballeros de la runa._

 _"El niño Naruto vendrá con nosotros, entréguenlo" Dijo e capitán de los caballeros._

 _Muchos magos estaban a punto de discutir con los caballeros cuando Makarov se puso al frente de ellos, dispuesto a hablar._

 _"Porque quieren llevarse a Naruto"_

 _"el alcalde de magnolia se ha quejado ante el consejo de magia, sobre un niño que hace tormentas de nieve y hace nevar, según lo que dijo, los habitantes de magnolia están disgustados, porque sus hijos se han enfermado y muchos están en hospitales por las enfermedades que ha creado, por esas razones el consejo de magia dio la orden que el niño debe de ser llevado ante ellos, quieren conocer al responsable de todo el caos en magnolia." Dijo el capitán._

 _Los magos de Fairy Tail se disgustaron por lo dicho por el capitán de los soldados, muchos ya estaban preparándose para pelear, cuando…_

 _"…Si eso es lo que quieren, no me importa" Dijo el niño rubio, acercándose a los caballeros de la runa._

 _"¡Naruto! ¡No los escuches rápido escapa te cubriremos la espalda!" Grito Natsu parándose frente al rubio con un puño en llamas, que fueron congeladas por solo un gesto que hiso Naruto con la mano._

 _"No es necesario escapar, yo quiero ir, después de todo he causado muchos problemas y tengo que hacerme responsable de mis actos…" Dijo con una cara inexpresiva el jinchuuriki._

 _"Naruto aun cuando admiro tu sentido de responsabilidad, este no es el momento para hacerte el maduro, tu aun eres un niño y debes de saber que hay límites en lo que puedes hacer." Dijo seriamente el tercer maestro._

 _"Entiendo… pero… yo quiero saber sobre ente consejo de magia, quiero saber que tienen que decir por mis acciones" Dijo seriamente el rubio. "Además, también ellos tienen límites respecto a lo que me pueden hacer, estaré bien maestro" Dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa el niño._

 _"No puedo contradecir eso… sin embargo quiero que regreses, no creo que quieras irte sin despedirte de Gray cierto?"_

 _"¡…!" Esto tuvo reacción por parte del jinchuuriki, pero con un poco de pesar, el niño en el fondo sabio que él no volvería a este lugar._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _"_ Después de eso se lo llevaron, tratamos de decirle al maestro que no debía dejar a Naruto irse con ellos pero no escucho" Dijo con arrepentimiento Mirajane por no poder ayudar al niño con quien se había encariñado.

"Voy a hablar con ese viejo, ahora vuelvo" El azabache estaba a punto de irse cuando una **Comunications Lacrima Crystal** (Cristales de comunicación) comenzaron a sonar en la cocina del gremio. Mirajane había ido a contestar, y el ya comenzando a caminar hacia la oficina del viejo, fue interrumpido por Mirajane.

"¡Gray! ¡Es Naruto, te está llamando!" Dijo la albina.

Caminando rápidamente, el oji azul entro a la cocina del gremio donde estaba la lacrima con el rostro de Naruto reflejado en ella.

"¿ _Gray?"_

"EH? Naruto? Llamas desde alguna lacrima del consejo?"

 _"tome uno prestado, ya terminaste tu misión?"_

"si, acabo de llegar al gremio, por cierto estas en el consejo cierto? Puedo ir por ti"

" _no estoy en Onibus Station"_

"¿Onibus? ¿Por qué?"

 _"me iré a un orfanato en la ciudad de Onibus, el tren saldrá pronto, los caballeros de la runa me trajeron aquí"_

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué te vas? Se supone que hoy seria tu fiesta"

 _"Fairy Tail no se supone que es un gremio donde todos sus miembros son una familia?"_

"¿de qué estás hablando? Esas son fiestas para celebrar un nuevo integrante a la familia de Fairy Tail"

 _"Hablo de Todo Fairy Tail y tu"_

"¡…! ¿Qué importa eso, ¿Qué harás cuando llegues? ¿No estarás solo?"

 _"…Eso no importa, estoy acostumbrado"_

"Ahh! ¿Y cuando volverás a Magnolia?

 _"…No volveré a Magnolia… parece que no puedo cambiar mis pecados, ni siquiera hasta ser un adulto, seré Naruto el demonio de hielo por un tiempo más. Dile a los del gremio que no me esperen"_

"¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta vivir conmigo?"

 _"¡No es eso! Te cause muchos problemas, me siento mal por eso… pero me divertí"_

"Pero me dejas atrás ¿no? ¿Es venganza?"

 _"¡No! ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo hacer que lo entiendas? ¡Solo trato de decir que te quiero!"_

"Entonces regresa y dímelo a la cara"

" _no puedo hacer eso…"_

"…entonces no te creo"

"…Pues olvídalo" Dijo con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla.

"¿Naruto? ¡Oye Naruto!" una vez terminada la llamada Naruto en la estación de trenes se arrodillo para llorar en silencio.

Gray se fue al bar, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban cerca.

" _demonios, ¿que se cree ese mocoso? ¡Él fue quien se metió en mi vida! ¿y ahora se mete a un orfanato?"_ Pensó frustrado el mago de hielo.

 _Solo trato de decir que te quiero…_

 _"_ lo sé… lo entiendo…"

 _Porque Gray ¿No estás solo?..._

 _"Pero probablemente noto, que estoy más vacio que el…"_ una imagen de Naruto de espaldas vino a su mente.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **"Naruto conociendo a los magos de Fairy Tail #1 Happy"**

Era solo su segundo día en Fairy Tail y Naruto estaba sentado en el gremio, con Gray a su lado, ambos comiendo helado, cortesía del mago de hielo mayor. Nada podía interrumpir esa calma entre los dos magos, espeto…

"¡Naruto mira te presento a mi amigo! ¡se llama Happy!" Dijo la vos de Natsu a sus espaldas, ambos usuarios de hielo, se voltearon para ver como el idiota de fuego(como le dice gray) se les acercaba con un gato azul con alas…

Espera ¿Qué?

"Aye yo soy Happy el gato" Dijo mientras atrás de el había una puesta de sol, mientras olas retumbaban en una costa, mientras el mago de fuego hacia figuritas con su fuego.

"Un gato azul, parlante, que tiene alas…" Comenzó a decir el rubio.

"…Nada interesante" Termino de decir el rubio, mientras ignoraba al gato y al dragón Slayer. Quienes estaban blancos como hojas.

"¡JAJAJAJA, mira eso Natsu! A Naruto ni siquiera le interesas" Se burlo el azabache.

Aunque estos dos no le hacían caso pues estaban todavía blancos de la impresión.

" _no fue una presentación bastante cool?" se preguntaron mentalmente ambos._

* * *

 **corten se queda**

 **Mucho gusto a todos los lectores, alguno se esperaba que Naruto se fuera de Fairy tail?**

 **No se preocupen será temporalmente, también me disculpo por aquellos que querían que Naruto contara su historia, pero tengo planeado que esa historia sea contada en otro momento, ya se en que saga lo haré, pero será sorpresa, ahora hare unas aclaraciones, probablemente alguien se confundió respecto a esta historia.**

 **(1)** **Las personas que son abusadas sexualmente, después de muchos años pueden reaccionar de forma violenta a lugares, cosas, objetos, personas, etc, que les recuerden lo sucedido en su infancia. Es por eso que Naruto reacciona mal a las espadas, el fuego y el hielo. Le recordaron cosas de su pasado.**

 **(2)** **Lo que Kurama le dijo a Naruto es mentira, el lo dijo para que Naruto se olvidara temporalmente del trauma que tuvo, consulte a mi maestra de psicología y ella me dijo que si era posible olvidar brevemente un trama con algún recuerdo triste, así que hice a Kurama decir esas cosas, no me odien.**

 **(3)** **Bueno aquí solo puedo decir que… imagínense la arena de gaara formando una silueta de su madre Karura, con Naruto es lo mismo, pero la silueta es Gray.**

 **Bueno esas son todas las aclaraciones.**

 **Una pregunta, ustedes quieren que Silver Fullbuster, padre de Gray aparesca mas temprano en la historia? Yo lo pregunto para que así Gray y Naruto tengan la magia de devil Slayer mas tempranos.**

 **Y si le dare a Naruto la magia Ice Make y Devil Slayer de hielo, creo que si hago eso seria como el Kekei Genkai de la familia Fullbuster, después de todo Silver se lo paso a Gray y Gray se lo puede pasar a Naruto, no seria como en un clan?**

 **Como sea, espero sus review y sayonara.**


	5. El niño de la nieve y Adopcion

**El estudiante del mago de hielo**

 **Esta es mi primera fic así que por favor disfruten y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografías.**

 **Y contestare los review del capítulo 3. Es bueno saber que mi historia gusta.**

 **loko89772** **: Saludos, lamento lo de Juvia, en verdad parece que te gusta mucho el Naruvia, en fin… aquí tienes el próximo capítulo.**

 **joakiiin-14** **: Saludos, gracias por tu comentario y recomendaciones, me di cuenta que no puse la advertencia, pero ese problema ya fue tratado, gracias.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, gracias por tus comentarios, haces muy buenas sugerencias, tomare algunas, Thank you.**

 **Y también según he visto, los votos del estilo de lucha de Naruto son:**

 **Goken: 1**

 **Juken: 2**

 **Sigan votando!**

 **Wendy: 3**

 **Chelia: 2**

 **Meredy: 0**

 **Escojan su favorita, estas son las únicas que son cerca de la edad de Naruto. O hay más?**

 **Como sea disfrutar, y espero sus review.**

* * *

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

 **Capitulo 4**

 **"El niño de la nieve y Adopción"**

* * *

 **Anteriormente**

 _"Pero me dejas atrás ¿no? ¿Es venganza?"_

 _"¡No! ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo hacer que lo entiendas? ¡Solo trato de decir que te quiero!"_

 _"Entonces regresa y dímelo a la cara"_

 _"no puedo hacer eso…"_

 _"…entonces no te creo"_

 _"…Pues olvídalo" Dijo con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla._

 _"¿Naruto? ¡Oye Naruto!" una vez terminada la llamada Naruto en la estación de trenes se arrodillo para llorar en silencio._

 _Gray se fue al bar, se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban cerca._

 _"demonios, ¿que se cree ese mocoso? ¡Él fue quien se metió en mi vida! ¿y ahora se mete a un orfanato?" Pensó frustrado el mago de hielo._

 _Solo trato de decir que te quiero…_

 _"lo sé… lo entiendo…"_

 _Porque Gray ¿No estás solo?..._

 _"Pero probablemente noto, que estoy más vacio que el…" una imagen de Naruto de espaldas vino a su mente._

* * *

 **Actualmente**

Mirajane Strauss se quedo viendo como el mago de hielo se sentaba en el bar y no hablaba con nadie, que le dijo Naruto? Debió ser algo serio si el mago de hielo no quería pelear con nadie, eso era inusual, pues el azabache siempre peleaba no importaba con quien, caminando hacia el oji Azul, decidió hablar.

"¿Gray? ¿Qué te dijo Naruto?" Pregunto la albina.

"No me hables de ese mocoso… Mira" Respondió fríamente el mago de hielo.

"¿De qué estás hablando Gray…? ¡No le digas a Naruto así!" Respondió alzando la vos un poco la ex – maga.

"No importa… Me largo" poniéndole fin a la conversación Gray se fue del Gremio, dejando a una albina, confundida y un poco molesta por lo que dijo.

Caminando por las calles de magnolia Gray comenzó a reflexionar en el significado de las palabras que Makarov le dijo el día en que lo nombro el tutor de Naruto. Pensando en lo que le dijo, en ese entonces, el estaba confundido, no entendía lo que quería decir el viejo, probablemente el lo entendería en otro momento… sin embargo, ahora él entendía a que se refería el anciano con los dos, el… ya se sentía vacio de nuevo… la llegada del niño, realmente cambio su vida, antes el solo vivía en una vida vacía, pues lo único en lo que pensaba antes… eran puras tonterías, solo peleaba, bebía, fumaba, hacia misiones, solo faltaba meterse a las drogas y ya tendría su vida arruinada…no era la mejor vida que se pudiera tener, todos sus compañeros en el Gremio tenían sus sueños… mientras que el… no.

Natsu desea reunirse de nuevo con su padre adoptivo Igneel.

Erza quiere proteger al gremio.

Mirajane quiere vivir feliz con su hermano.

Todos tenían sueños… planes para el futuro.

Mientras que el… solo llevaba una vida sin motivos… sin sueños…

Pero…

La llegada del niño realmente lo cambio.

Pues por fin tuvo una razón para existir. Ese niño sin emociones, que le habían arrebatado toda humanidad que pudiera tener, que tenía un pasado oscuro, desconocido para todos, incluso para el… ese niño… en el momento que entro en su vida… supo desde que lo vio que quiera ayudar al niño… él no era malo, no era un demonio, ni tampoco un monstro, el era…

Solo un niño que tuvo una vida más dura que la de otros. Y sin embargo ahí estaba el, siendo tan vivo como él podía ser, no se ha rendido a la vida, como muchos que lo harían ya. Incluyéndolo.

El sabia que se preocupaba mucho por el niño, no lo entendía, pero ahí estaba ese sentimiento, querer ayudar, cuidar, proteger, y aunque suene cursi, el también quería amarlo, después de todo el niño dijo que lo quería.

 _¡Solo trato de decir que te quiero!_

Cuando lo dijo, el mago de hielo sintió una extraña sensación, normalmente el mantenía su corazón frio, pero… después de esas palabras… una calidez del que ya se había olvidado volvió a él.

Era el mismo sentimiento que tuvo una vez, en su infancia, era…

…el sentimiento de cuando estaba con sus padres.

Aunque no era lo mismo, porque antes eran sus padres quien le decía eso, cuando lo decían él se sentía amado, protegido, cuidado. Pero con Naruto era lo opuesto, ahora era él quien quería amarlo, protegerlo, cuidarlo, era extraño, pero eso era lo que sentía.

Y ahora que Naruto ya no estaba, se sentía como si esa calidez que se presentaba cuando estaba con él había desaparecido, también recordó lo que le dijo y se sintió la peor basura que haya existido.

 _"Entonces regresa y dímelo a la cara"_

 _"no puedo hacer eso…"_

 _"…entonces no te creo"_

 _"…Pues olvídalo"_

Cuando él le dijo eso, su rostro tenía una expresión de tristeza. No pudo evitar maldecirse a sí mismo por lo que le dijo a Naruto. Ese niño parecía que no había dicho esas palabras en mucho tiempo, también como esa solitaria lágrima cayó del rostro del niño. El es un idiota por no corresponder los mismos sentimientos de alguien que posiblemente nunca tuvo a alguien par que le dijera esas palabras.

Lo que le dijo Makarov era cierto, ya entendía a que se refería, y lo entendió cuando el niño ya se había marcado. Que idiotez de su parte, acaso todo lo que él quería terminaba alejándose de el?

FLASHBACK

 _"Porque que Gray ¿No estás solo…?_

 _"¿A-a que te refieres viejo?"_

 _"Gray… no te hagas el tonto conmigo, tu sabes a que me refiero, desde que llegaste a Fairy Tail has tenido una oscuridad que te persigue, y eso me preocupa"_

 _"No es necesario que te preocupes viejo…"_

 _"Por supuesto que debo preocuparme, Gray tu problema es que te niegas a sentir amor por otros, claro que siempre te preocupaste por muchos, pero no amas a nadie, me he dado cuenta de eso y me preocupa que no puedas encontrar el amor en alguien, si sigues así terminaras solo Gray…"_

 _"…" El mago de hielo solo se quedo en silencio, el ya sabía a qué se refería, pero no quería aceptarlo. Esos eran sus problemas no tenían porque afectar a nadie más._

 _"Todos en Fairy Tail te quieren a su manera, y tu también te preocupas por ellos, pero… el negarte amar a otros profundamente es algo a tomar en cuenta, ¿es por lo de tu infancia?"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Gray, se que aun te duelen esas viejas heridas del corazón, acaso temes perder a quienes amas de nuevo?"_

 _"Detente…"_

 _"Acaso ese es tu miedo? Perder a quienes amas por causas que no estaban en tu control."_

 _"Para…"_

 _"no puedes seguir viviendo en el pasado Gray, si siguen en el pasado no podrás avanzar a tu futuro, deja atrás todas esas inseguridades de tu corazón, acepta los sentimientos que Naruto te está dando, de lo contrario estarás mas vacio que ese niño"_

 _"¡Para!" Grito el azabache, con las manos tapando su cara, y con vos entrecortada el dijo. "¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Mi problema… como lo sabes?"_

 _"Me doy cuenta de que es lo que les pasa a todos ustedes, es mi deber ayudarles a solucionar sus problemas, aun cuando ustedes no quieran"_

 _"P-pero…"_

 _"Yo sé que tú no quieres amar, y estoy seguro que tampoco puedes decir esas palabras a otros, ese es un problema que puede afectar tu futuro Gray" hablo el maestro, continuando… "También está el niño… a pesar de ser un niño el carga con la sangre de muchas personas, no podemos dejar que ese niño caiga en la oscuridad, él tiene que tener a alguien que lo quiera, necesita recibir amor para dejar de lado su odio, por eso quiero que tu lo ayudes, esto servirá para el benefició de ambos, si puedes hacer que ese niño vuelva a amar tú tienes que estar dispuesto a amar también"_

 _"Pero tú crees que yo puedo hacer eso?"_

 _"Yo no lo creo, yo se que tu puedes con esto Gray, eres fuerte, tu puedes, ahora ve, como ahora eres su tutor tienes que encargarte de todo lo que pueda necesitar, en otras palabras, comida, ropa, un techo donde dormir, tú te tienes que encargar de eso, buena suerte Gray" Dijo finalmente el anciano, y Gray solo pudo asentir con la cabeza mientras se encaminaba hacia el bar donde vio a Naruto "hablando" con Kana y Loke, aunque más parecía que esos dos hablaban solos, caminando hacia ellos decidió que el cuidaría del niño y tal vez solucionar su problema._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días desde la partida de Naruto y ya calmándose un poco por la situación, el mago de hielo estaba exhausto, todos en el gremio le dijeron que fuera por Naruto, pero él se negó en varias ocasiones, se había peleado con Natsu por no querer ir a traer al rubio, también recibió una paliza de erza por no hacer sus deberes como tutor. Aunque nada de eso le importaba.

Todavía no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo el anciano de su problema, no podía culparlo de hecho si era un problema, el no quiere amar a nadie, después de todo, aquellos a quienes les dice _"Te amo"_ siempre mueren y lo dejan solo. Sus padres, amigos, su maestra, todos murieron solo porque él dijo esas palabras, sabia qu era ridículo, pero eso es lo que él pensaba, toda la sangre que vio cuando su pueblo fue destruido, los cadáveres de sus padre y amigos, tendidos ante sus pies, inmóviles, bañados de sangre, esos recuerdo oscuros que le dieron pesadillas por semanas no desaparecían, el se había colocado una armadura de hielo alrededor de su corazón para ya no sentir nada de ese sentimiento a nadie, no quería que nadie más muriera porque el dijera esas palabras.

Ahora que el se había encariñado con aquel niño rubio no podía dejar que esa palabras se salieran de su boca, ahora el tenía miedo de que algo le pasara al niño, haciendo que él estuviera lejos, el estaría seguro, no lo perseguiría su maldición.

Suspirando por sus pensamiento Gray se dirigió hacia el gremio,, ya listo para seguir escuchando las quejas de Natsu, los sermones de Erza, la mirada acusadora que le mandaba Mirajane.

Entrando en el gremio Gray vio que no había muchos magos en el, probablemente se fueron en alguna misión o aun no han llegado. Caminando hacia la barra del bar, el ya estaba listo para las quejas de todos. Cosa que nunca llego pues el maestro del gremio lo vio y le hiso señales para que fuera hacia él.

"Gray tengo algo que decirte" Comenzó a hablar el mago santo.

"¿Que pasa viejo?"

"Descubrí porque Naruto no regresa al gremio y porque está en un orfanato" Dijo seriamente el maestro.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Dilo!" Dijo elevando la vos, y atrayendo la atención de algunos magos del gremio.

"Cálmate, lo que describí es que, el consejo no quiere que Naruto se relacione con Fairy Tail, dicen que este gremio es mala influencia para Naruto, no quieren que alguien con poderes de ese nivel cause destrucción por todos lados… y lo obligaron a que se fuera a un orfanato, no importándoles la opinión de Naruto, así que Naruto no se fue por su propia voluntad, el se fue siendo obligado" Dijo con tristeza el anciano por las cosas tan duras que le pasan al niño y un poco enojado porque el consejo cree que su gremio es mala influencia para los niños.

"Quieres decir que… Naruto fue obligado a irse?"

"…si"

"Esos bastardos… porque no pueden dejar en paz a todos" Se quejo el mago de hielo.

"Sabes que si hicieran eso todo el continente estaría en caos" Le respondió Makarov.

"(suspiro) como sea, no sabes de algo que podamos hacer para traer a Naruto de regreso?"

"No realmente, si intentáramos ir a traerlo a la fuerza seria secuestro, no quiero que se conviertan en criminales"

"¡Maestro!" Dijo de repente una vos a sus espaldas, volteándose el anciano vía a una de los miembros del equipo Shadow Gear. Levy McGarden acercándose a ambos magos con un libro. Levy es una chica de estatura baja en comparación a las demás chicas de su edad. Su cabello es corto y de color azul claro y posee unos grandes ojos marrones. Utiliza una cinta anaranjada con una flor rosa (a veces amarilla) que le quita el pelo de la cara. Levy tiene una variedad de trajes, pero su preferido es un vestido corto de color naranja sin mangas (tiene mangas aparte del mismo color y que sostiene con listones blancos) que deja ver la marca del gremio en su omóplato izquierdo, además cuando usa ese vestido siempre los combina con unos zapatos tipo sandalia color rojos.

"Que puedo hacer por ti Levy?" Pregunto con una sonrisa Makarov, por ver a una de sus "Hijas".

"Creo que encontré algo que puede servir para traer a Naruto-kun al gremio" Dijo la peli azul.

"Ohh? Porque quieres que el niño regrese?" Dijo el anciano extrañado, que el supiera el niño no ha interactuado con la maga de cabello azul como para que esta quiera traerlo de regreso.

"U-um solo quiero que regrese, después de todo Fairy Tail es su familia no?" Dijo un poco sonrojada la maga de escritura solida.

"jeje no te preocupes, disculpa a este anciano por ser tan desconsiderado, ahora dime de esa posible solución" Dijo con un sonrisa el tercero.

"Bueno desde que Naruto-kun vino al gremio me dio mucha curiosidad, además el es un niño inteligente, me ayudo con un problema que tuve hace unos días, pero eso no importa, desde que se lo llevaron y también cuando usted dijo que lo metieron a un orfanato, he estado investigando formas para poder traer a Naruto-kun al gremio de forma legal, y mientras investigaba encontré esto vea" dijo la peli azul mostrándole el libro. "Vea este articulo maestro, creo que con esto podemos traer a Naruto-kun al gremio"

 _Libro de artículos del orfanato._

 _Articulo No. 134: Si en dado caso el huérfano(a) muestre indicios de usar magia, debe de ser colocado en el registro de niños especiales, ya que esto servirá como una recomendación a posibles parejas de Magos que quieran adoptar a un niño con magia._

 _El huérfano(a) puede ser adoptado por cualquiera, siempre y cuando la pareja o en dados casos un solo mago quiera adoptarlo(a) lo único que se pide es que sean responsables de usar correctamente su magia para evitar posibles problemas en el futuro. No se permite que al adoptador sea menor de edad._

 _"_ Y también vea esto maestro"

 _Articulo No. 147: si un huérfano(a) puede usar magia, puede ser adoptado por un gremio legal, siempre y cuando haya un voluntario para llevar a cabo el papel de madre o padre, el voluntario debe de tener el permiso del maestro del gremio para llevar a cabo la adopción, el maestro del gremio debe de mantener vigilancia de cómo está siendo criado el Niño(a) si en dado caso el voluntario no puede manejar la responsabilidad se pedirá la custodia del niño(a) que será devuelto al orfanato._

 _"_ Maestro con esto podemos traer a Naruto-kun al gremio sin que el consejo de magia se involucre, ya que es perfectamente legal" Dijo con una sonrisa la maga de escritura.

"mmm, puede que esto si nos sirva para traer de vuelta a Naruto, sin embargo… en estos dos artículos dice que debe de ser adoptado, no podemos zafarnos de eso, alguien tiene que adoptar a Naruto"

Gray que hasta ahora ha estado en silencio decidió hablar, "Viejo yo... puedo…"

"No digas mas Gray, no es tu responsabilidad estos son problemas legales"

"Pero aquí dice que debe haber un voluntario para la adopción, en ese caso yo…" Su vos se apago después de eso. Aunque el maestro y la maga si entendieron que quería decir.

"Dices que quieres adoptar a Naruto?" Pregunto el mago santo con una ceja levantada.

"B-bueno yo…"

"Gray ser tutor es una cosa, pero ser padre es otra, además eres muy joven como para ser llamado padre, no quiero que dejes tu juventud por una responsabilidad demasiado grande en tus manos, sin embargo no puedo negar que el niño te quiere, y tu eres hasta hora el único que puede tocarlo sin congelarse, estás seguro que quieres esta responsabilidad Gray…" Dijo seriamente el tercero.

"Estoy seguro viejo, ya he interactuado con Naruto lo suficiente como para saber lo que quiere, además también quiero enseñarle mi magia, creo que con sus habilidades el será un gran mago de hielo" Dijo con vos firme el mago de hielo.

"Entonces creo que tienes un viaje que hacer, trae a Naruto a su familia Gray" Dijo el tercero, comenzando a caminar hacia su oficina, dispuesto a hacer los trámites necesarios para la adopción. Dejando a los magos de hielo y escritura solos.

"Gracias por esto Levy, no sé como agradecerte" Dijo con gran gratitud el azabache.

"No importa solo trae a Naruto-kun al gremio… Papá" Dijo lo último en broma, consiguiendo un sonrojo de parte del azabache.

"¡N-n-no digas eso!" Dijo el oji azul en pánico por lo dicho por su compañera.

"Jajaja que fácil eres de molestar Gray"

"hhhaaa (suspiro)"

"¡ _Yosh! Ahora tengo que ir por él, solo espera un poco, ya voy en camino… Naruto"_

* * *

Un orfanato

Aquí es donde termino, separado de la persona que quiere.

Aunque no es diferente, ya que no le importaba, los sentimientos que tubo hacia ese hombre, no cambian, el seguiría aquí, esperando el día en que lo echen, porque él no era necesario, después de irse del gremio, el ya no quiera vivir más, lo separaron de la persona que el llego a querer, y también esa persona lo dejo solo.

 _…entonces no te creo._

El había declarado sus sentimientos y ese hombre los dejo de lado, no entendía cómo es que nadie parecía fijarse en el por mucho tiempo, acaso el era reemplazable? No valía tanto como para molestarse en darle una mirada? No quería aceptar que ese hombre no correspondiera sus sentimientos, acaso esos ninja del pasado tenían razón? El no era más que una herramienta para ser usada? Usada y luego tirada cuando ya no sirva, ese era su propósito? Incluso cuando _ella_ lo mando a este mundo, no dejaba de ser una herramienta? No importaba que hiciera seguiría siendo inexistente para los ojos de los demás.

Naruto lo sabía, el siempre supo que no tenía un propósito, mucho tiempo en la soledad, en la completa oscuridad, le dio tiempo para pensar en su futuro, y n encontró nada… no había futuro para él, se pregunto mucho tiempo se _ella_ lo mando a este mundo solo para que ya no estorbara en el suyo, el lo entendió, no era amado por nadie, ni siquiera sus padres, ahora entendía que fue echado hasta de su propio mundo, solo para acabar en otro mundo donde nada era diferente, todo era igual, los mismos ojos, las mismas miradas, los mismos insultos, cuánto tiempo faltaba para que algún Dios lo eche de este mundo también?

Aunque el no fuera amado por nadie, el si amaba a una sola persona, y estaba dispuesto a regresar con él, incluso si él no quería, el seria la herramienta de Gray, lo daría todo, solo para estar con la persona que ama, no importa cómo, él quería ver otra vez esos ojos amables que reconocieron su existencia, si esos ninja dijeron que el era una herramienta entonces con gusto el seria la herramienta de solo una persona, trataría lo mejor que pueda para asegurarse de ser una herramienta útil, ya que nadie quiere una herramienta inútil,

Por esa razón Naruto comenzó a entrenar, le pidió a Kurama que le enseñara sus recuerdos para ser más fuerte, esos recuerdos son muy útiles, en poco tiempo el niño aprendió muchas cosas que pueden servirle, en los recuerdos de Kurama, el vio como el hermano menor de su amigo tenia la habilidad de usar la arena como él la nieve, como era su nombre? Creo que era Shukaku, aunque no importa, gracias a los recuerdos de su amigo el vio como podía ser usada su nieve para ataques, defensa, muchas cosas se podían hacer con su nieve, en cuanto a su hielo, Kurama no tenía ningún recuerdo de algún usuario del elemento hielo, eso era un poco molesto, pero no importaba, el había visto suficientes veces a Gray usar su magia para hacer armas, y aunque las armas no sean su punto fuerte, Naruto comenzó a entrenar con ellas, además en la academia ninja, (a la que asistió solo una año, antes de que lo mandaran a este mundo) les enseñaron como usar un Kunai y también los shuriken, por esa razón Naruto quería aprender a lanzar esas armas con las que estaba más familiarizado, pero… no conto con que muchos niños del orfanato y también muchos chicos mayores que el vinieran hasta el solo para arrojarle basura…

El solo quería entrenar pero no podía hacer nada con esos chicos alrededor, podía lastimarlos, por esa razón se quedo quieto, dejando que todos le arrojaran basura, aunque la nieve saltaba al instante impidiendo que la basura lo tocara, molestando en gran manera a sus nuevos agresores.

"¡Solo vete de esta cuidad!"

"¡Eres una molestia, LARGATE!"

"¡VETE! ¡SOLO ESTORBAS!"

"¡ERES UN FENOMENO!" esos eran los insultos de todos los chicos del lugar, mientras que las chicas…

"ese chico es tan extraño, mira su cara, esas cosas en las mejillas, acaso es un vándalo?"

"La verdad yo creo solo quiere llamar la atención, hm! Pobre diablo, nadie quiere a un fenómeno"

"por su culpa ya no podemos jugar, mi mamá no me deja jugar afuera dice que me enfermare"

"Pues mi madre dice que me mantenga alejado de el, dice que escucho rumores de un demonio de hielo que mataba personas, cerca de Tully Village puedes creer eso? De seguro el demonio se escapo y poseyó a ese chico, por eso mi mamá no quiere que este cerca de él, puede que sea el demonio de hielo"

"¡¿Enserio?! Eso quiere decir que ese chico es…"

Naruto solo escuchaba todo lo que le decían, después de un tiempo todos veían como la basura no le pegaba, y los chicos frustrados por eso comenzaron a arrojar piedras, obteniendo el mismo resultado, su nieve lo protegía de todos los proyectiles.

Aunque él no mostrara sentimientos por fuera, por dentro era otra cosa, en su paisaje mental, el rubio se abrasaba a si mismo mientras las colas de Kurama lo abrazaban, se estaba repitiendo lo mismo que en Konoha, en el exterior nevaba, las lagrimas que Naruto se negaba a dejar caer, caían en forma de nieve, siempre fue así… cada vez que estaba triste, siempre nevaba, una vez el escucho que cuando alguien esta triste el cielo llora por ellos, entonces si el esta triste nieva por el no? Comenzando a caminar, Naruto escuchó algo que realmente trajeron lágrimas a sus ojos.

"De seguro el fue abandonado por sus padres, nadie quiere tener un fenómeno por hijo"

Dejando de caminar, Naruto se volteo, su cabello ocultando sus ojos, aunque se podía ver un brillo carmesí en ellos, aunque él no podía evitarlo pequeñas lagrimas descansaban en la esquina de sus ojos, esa niña no sabía de que estaba hablando, pero el sí, sabía que el si fue abandonado, dolía mucho, pero eso era normal, llevándose una mano hasta la altura de su corazón, apretándolo con fuerza, Naruto pensaba.

" _Tú no sabes lo mucho que me duele saber eso… yo ya sé que soy un fenómeno, pero aun así… duele… duele tanto… "_

"Lamento ser un fenómeno…" Dijo en un susurro el rubio, sus agresores al ver el mal estado del niño dejaron de lanzarle piedras y las chicas que hablaban mal de él se detuvieron.

"Lo siento tanto… lamento ser una molestia… perdónenme, si quieren me iré de este lugar, si así son felices me iré para siempre" Continuaba disculpándose el rubio, aunque no lo decía hacia sus agresores, se lo decía a todo el mundo, a este mundo, a su antiguo mundo, ante todos el " _Niño de la nieve"_ se disculpaba por su existencia, todos los agresores y las habladoras solo veían al niño disculparse, también vieron como la nieve tomaba la forma de una persona que ponía las manos alrededor del niño abrasándolo, aunque no sabían de quién se trataba, y restándole importancia. Todos le dijeron.

"¡HA! Mira como se disculpa, ¡pues no aceptamos tu disculpa fenómeno! ¡Lárgate!" Continuaron arrojándole piedras, sin embargo estas nunca tocaron al rubio, el muñeco de nieve que lo abrasaba no dejaba que las piedras lo tocaran, así era como él quería que alguien fuera así con él.

"Que es ese muñeco de nieve ehh? Es tu papa? El también te abandono? ¡Ha! Mira como estas tan desesperado por amor! JAJAJAJA"

"¡JAJAJA! ¡Si que desesperado estas, si quieres yo pudo ser tu Amo, y tu mi sirviente, solo para eso eres bueno, solo eres un esclavo JAJAJA!"

 _"_ _Paren…"_

"Me pregunto por qué eres tan raro, eres un demonio?"

 _"Por favor ya paren… me duele"_

"Apuesto a que sus padres lo dejaron aquí por ser un fenómeno, o tal vez eras tan inútil que te tiraron a un rio y terminaste aquí cierto?"

"…Ya paren" Dijo en un susurro el rubio.

 _Mi sombra es la única que camina a mi lado_

 _Mi patético corazón es lo único que esta latiendo_

 _A veces me gustaría que alguien por ahí, me encontrara_

 _Pero hasta que llegue alguien, entonces camino solo_

 _"Si es así entonces por qué no desaparezco y ya… mi partida no le importara a nadie. Si muero o vivo a quien le afecta? Todos niegan mi existencia, debó de negar la de ellos entonces?"_ pensó el jinchuuriki, mirando hacia sus agresores. Sin padres, ni amigos, siempre solo, intimidado por todos. Esa era su vida?

" _SI ellos desaparecen entonces… ellos serán iguales a mi? Inexistentes?"_

La nieve de todo el lugar comenzó a acercarse a los agresores, encerrándolos a todos en un cubo alto de nieve, los gritos de los chicos y chicas no se hicieron esperar, unas púas de hielo comenzaron a salir de los muros, mientras estos comenzaban a cerrarse, arrinconando a todos en su interior, Naruto estaba a punto de cometer homicidio cuando…

 **Ice Make: Hammer** (Creación de hielo: Martillo) una vos se escucho en el aire, y un martillo gigante de hielo destruyo el cubo de nieve, dejando libres a todos los chicos, que huyeron aterrados de casi morir.

"¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Naruto?!" Dijo la vos de alguien que conoce.

Gray que se estaba acercando hacia él, con un seño fruncido y una mirada molesta, no había venido para impedir un asesinato pero parece que Naruto no pensaba lo mismo.

"Te estoy preguntando ¿Qué demonios haces? Dijiste que matabas por protección propia, era eso una mentira?" Dijo bastante molesto el mago de Ice Make.

"…Gray"

"Solo eso tienes que decir ¿Gray? No dirás nada por casi matar a esos chicos?"

"¿…por que estas aquí?"

"Eso no importa dime ¿porque los atacas?"

"Te contestare si me dices que haces aquí"

"(Suspiro) Bueno eso es…"

* * *

Después de salir del gremio, Gray se encamino enseguida hacia Magnolia Station para tomar un tren directo a Onibus, quería llegar lo más antes posible al orfanato donde estaba Naruto, y un poco nervioso, pues como no estarlo, acaba de aceptar ser padre, no de la forma tradicional, pero acepto a fin de cuentas, eso es más que suficiente para poner a alguien nervioso no? Como sea, una vez en la estación de trenes, comprar un boleto y dirigirse hacia el lugar de su nuevo"Hijo" eso envió escalofríos a la espalda del mago de hielo, tendría que acostumbrarse a esa palabra, el al menos esperaba tener hijos propios en un futuro lejano, no estaba en su mente tener uno a los dieciocho años, aunque muchos jóvenes hoy en día tenían hijos en la adolescencia, esa gente no pueden mantener sus pantalones puestos o qué?

En el viaje a Onibus no pudo ser más lento para el azabache, juraría que algo quería que tardara en llegar con el rubio, pero eso solo eran imaginaciones de su parte. Ya una vez en Onibus Station se dirigió al orfanato, aunque se dio cuenta que toda la ciudad estaba cubierta de nieve, y continuaba nevando, eso inquieto un poco al oji azul, pues sabía por experiencia, que los sentimientos de Naruto son reflejados en el ambiente, y que este nevando solo podía significar que el jinchuuriki estaba o triste o molesto.

Caminando un poco más rápido, solo en unos quince minutos Gray por fin llego al orfanato, entrando vio a una mujer mayor, de cabello negro atado en dos coletas, de piel ligeramente bronceada, usa gafas, levaba puesto un simple suéter con bufanda y un vestido largo que llegaba hasta los tobillos.

"H-hola, buenas tardes, umm señora?"

La mujer levanto la vista de su escritorio para ver un joven bastante guapo se permitió decirse a sí misma, viéndola un poco incomodo tal vez? Decidiendo responderle dijo.

"Puedo ayudarlo en algo, joven?"

"Bueno s-si, yo… soy mago y quiero adoptar a un niño en especial…" Dijo nervioso el azabache, rascándose la mejilla un poco, un habito que recogió de Naruto cuando estaba nervioso.

"…Usted desea adoptar a un niño? No es un poco joven? Y que tiene que ver ser mago con esto?" Dijo sospechando un poco la mujer.

"O-oh… bueno vi este articulo en este libro y aquí dice que puedo adoptar a un niño que pueda usar magia" Dijo el mago de hielo mostrándole el libro que le mostro Levy, que bueno que lo había traído con él.

"Déjeme ver eso por favor"

"Claro… aquí tiene"

"… " Tomando el libro en mano procedió a leer los artículos que dice este joven, por suerte las paginas donde estaban esos artículos estaban marcados, no quería perder tiempo buscándolos, leyendo bien los artículos cerro el libro y vio seriamente al mago.

"Lo que dice este articulo, es que un mago ya sea con pareja o soltero puede adoptar a un niño con magia, sin embargo tu pareces alguien muy joven y aunque seas el voluntario de tu gremio para la adopción, eso no quita el hecho de que seas demasiado joven para tal responsabilidad" Dijo la mujer con seriedad. Misma seriedad que fue reflejado en el rostro de Gray.

"Sé que soy joven y probablemente no esté listo para esto, pero yo… me preocupo por este niño, el cambio mi vida, y además yo he cuidado de el por un tiempo, pero ciertas situaciones él fue traído a este lugar, y quiero recuperarlo y la única forma de hacerlo es adoptándolo estoy dispuesto a llevar tal responsabilidad dolo por estar con el de nuevo" Dijo de forma convincente el mago de hielo.

"Puede decirme el nombre del niño que usted está buscando"

"Por supuesto, es _Naruto"_

"… _Naruto, ese es el nombre del niño que vino hace tres días, ese niño… fue separado de este joven? Este joven es la persona especial de la que hablo antes?"_ pensó la mujer, recordando lo que le dijo el niño la primera vez que vino.

FLACHBACK

 _La mujer jefa del orfanato se quedo viendo al niño frente a ella, inclinándose a la altura del niño le dijo._

 _"Porque estas aquí pequeño?"_

 _"me trajeron aquí, para que me quede" Dijo el niño con vos murta, eso preocupo un poco a la jefa._

 _"Quien te trajo niño?"_

 _"Los caballeros de la runa"_

 _"Y porque lo hicieron"_

 _"porque yo soy peligroso, no entiendo bien pero… dijeron que en este lugar alguien vendría por mí, así que esperare a que 'el' venga por mi"_

 _"Quien es esta persona?"_

 _"La única persona, quien yo he llegado a amar"_

 _La jefa del orfanato un poco sorprendida por el buen habla del niño y su buena educación, no pudo evitar preocuparse, un niño no debe de ser así. También estaba lo que dijo._

 _"…La única persona que has amado? Es tu madre o tu padre? Puedes decirme que paso?"_

 _"tratare de resumirlo lo más posible pero si…"_

 _Lo que le dijo ese niño no era algo que esperaba escuchar de la vos de un niño, sonaba como un adulto, un adulto en el cuerpo de un niño, porque tiene que ser la vida así, este niño posiblemente no mayor de nueve años (no sabía su verdadera edad) ya ha sufrido mucho, más de lo que cualquier persona que ella conozca, obviamente el niño se guardo mucho, y si lo que se guardaba era peor de lo que le dijo ella no quería saberlo._

 _"…Tu puedes quedarte aquí hasta que esa persona especial venga por ti"_

 _"Gracias…"_

 _"Puedes decirme un poco mas de tu vida niño? Oh! Perdón cómo te llamas?"_

 _"Puedo contar solo un poco más, y me llamo Naruto, solo Naruto"_

 _"Entonces dime Naruto, que es tan especial de esta persona?"_

 _"Bueno yo… también hubo otros que también me importaron, hace tiempo…"_

 _"A si? Quien?"_

 _"…Mi madre y mi padre, yo nací en una aldea donde por mi culpa nevaba fuertemente casi todo el año, mis padres eran soldados, su vida fue difícil, pero estaban satisfechos, mis padres fueron personas amables, si… fueron felices alguna vez, pero entonces todo cambio"_

 _"¿qué cambio?"_

 _"por causa de algo que paso antes de que yo naciera todo cambio, fue el, mi padre fue quien cambio, el me maldijo cuando yo nací"_

 _"Qu-"estaba a punto de hablar cuando el rubio la interrumpió._

 _"cuando el hiso eso yo ya no era yo, mi padre y mi madre me habían abandonado, pero yo sabía que me habían arrebatado algo mas…algo aun mas importante, cuando supe eso fue cuando realmente me desespere"_

 _"Algo mas importante que tu padre y tu madre? Que fue?" Pregunto ya bastante preocupada la jefa del orfanato, que pudieron arrebatarle como para que este niño sea así._

 _"El propósito de mi vida, en todo el mundo nadie me necesitaba… era innecesario"_

 _"porque crees eso?"_

 _"solamente atreves de los ojos de los otros es como nuestras pequeñas vidas tienen significado… cuando no hay nadie que te mire o tan siquiera que te voltee a ver es como si no existieras, yo era odiado por todos, me vida no significaba nada para ellos, mis padres me abandonaron el mismo día que nací, dejándome con una maldición, solo recientemente descubrí que fui abandonado, pero eso no importa, mi persona especial me cambio"_

 _"…Y esta persona especial, quien es? como es que puedes decir eso? que paso después?"_

 _"Entonces es cuando llego Gray el me miro y sus ojos no estaban llenos de odio ni de temor, el no me desprecio por mi maldición, el me hiso necesario de nuevo… "_

 _"… "_

 _"Yo era feliz, cuando él me encontró yo no tenía un propósito o una razón para existir… Gray me dio ambas… pero ahora mi utilidad se acabo, la única razón que le daba sentido a mi vida se me fue arrebatado, soy un herramienta quebrada, un arma inútil inservible para todos…"_

 _Afuera todos los niños del orfanato estaban sorprendidos, porque estaba nevando._

 _"¡Imposible!"_

 _"Nieve en esta época del año?"_

 _Aunque la jefa del orfanato se dio cuenta de algo._

 _"Niño estas… son tus lagrimas? Dijo mientras veía como un solo copo de nieve entraba por la ventana y cayó en el rostro del niño, cerca del ojo, y a la temperatura del interior del orfanato, el copo de nieve se derritió, cayendo como si fuera una lagrima, eso respondió a la pregunta de la jefa del orfanato._

 _"Lo único que hare en este lugar será esperar, esperar a Gray, me haría muy feliz saber si él viene por mí, aunque sé que es imposible… yo… le llame y le dije mis sentimientos hacia él, y me dijo… que no me creía, se veía muy molesto, creo que solo soy una carga para él, es por eso que decidí seguir a los caballeros de la runa, porque al menos tenía una razón para irme" Caminando hacia el interior de la casa hogar, el niño entro siendo seguido por una pequeña cantidad de nieve._

FIN FLASHBACK

Cuando el niño le dijo un poco de su historia, ella no podía creer lo roto y desamparado que podía verse un niño, esa clase de vida no era para alguien como él, en el tiempo que estuvo en el orfanato el se comportaba, no muchos estaban felices por su llegada, ya que el tria consigo un invierno que nadie se esperaba.

Y ahora frente a ella estaba posiblemente la única razón de existir del niño, y si era verdad ella debe asegurarse de que el niño sea feliz. Ella estaba a punto de hablar cuando….

Se escucharon gritas de niños en el patio del edificio.

"Que está pasando haya afuera, espere por favor déjeme ver qué pasa"

"¡Espere! Se siente un cambio en el ambiente, esto es… instinto asesino… alguien esta haya afuera y no es amigable, quédese aquí yo iré a revisar" Dijo un serio azabache. Comenzando a correr hacia el patio, que no estaba muy lejos de hecho, abriendo la puerta vio como Naruto estaba siendo abrazado por el mismo muñeco de el hecho de nieve, y también como había un cubo de nieve bastante alto, se podían escuchar gritos viniendo de él. Actuando por impulso Gray uso su magia.

* * *

"A si es como termine aquí, ahora tu me dirás porque estabas tratando de matar a esos niños"

"Yo también quiero saber eso" Dijo la jefa del orfanato.

"Fuyuhara-san…" La jefa, ahora reconocida por Fuyuhara, solo entrecerró los ojos ante el niño frente a ella.

"¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás lo que paso?" dijo suavemente la jefa,

"Ellos me lastimaron…"

"Te ves bastante bien, diría yo" Dijo el mago de hielo, viendo el cuerpo del niño, no encontrando ninguna herida.

"es porque… mi dolor, no es una herida de la carne" Dijo el rubio confundiendo a ambos, Fullbuster y Fuyuhara.

"Sé que no estoy sangrando… pero me duele mucho aquí" subiendo su mano a su corazón Naruto lo agarro fuertemente, casi rompiendo los corazones de ambos adultos.

"oh… Naruto"

"…Naruto"

Ese niño estaba roto, de eso se dieron cuenta, no dejaban de preocuparse por este niño, la jefa por la vida que tuvo que pasar, el Fullbuster por cómo cambio en solo unos días lejos.

"Naruto… ven regresemos a Fairy tail"

"Aun me quieren haya? No me odian por irme sin despedirme" Pregunto un inseguro niño rubio.

"Tonto, nadie en Fairy tail te odia, al contrario, te extrañan por eso vamos Naruto, regresemos"

"…Hai "dijo el jinchuuriki comenzando a caminar.

"¡Alto ustedes dos! No has llenado el papeleo para ser su padre" Dijo con vos autoritaria la jefa, ambos usuarios de hielo pararon en seco, uno por ser llamado padre y el otro… realmente no se sabía porque paro el niño.

"O-oh tiene razón lo siento" Dijo el mago de hielo sobándose la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Hm! Sígame, aremos todos los trámites necesarios" Dijo la jefa caminando al interior del edificio y posteriormente a su oficina. Siendo seguida por los usuarios de hielo.

Hablaron un poco, la jefa pidió información personal de Gray y unas observaciones de Naruto. Aunque ella se enojo mucho cuando el mago de hielo sin darse cuenta se desnudo hasta quedar solo en sus bóxer, dando como resultado una conferencia de probablemente una hora sobre el exhibicionismo y mantener intacta la inocencia de Naruto. Y estuvieron cerca de conseguir una orden de alejamiento, aunque se calmo cuando el rubio le dijo que al ser un mago de hielo su cuerpo se auto enfriaba, en otras palabras se desnudaba porque tenía calor, y el no era consciente de ello. Solo de esa manera pudieron continuar con la entrevista, a Gray le preguntaron cosas sobre.

 **¿Cómo planea mantener a Naruto?**

 **¿Cuáles son sus razones para adoptarlo?**

 **¿Tiene permiso del maestro del gremio al que pertenece?**

Preguntas como esas, y llenar un formulario con sus datos personales. Una vez terminado eso la jefa le dio el archivo donde estaba la información de Naruto, para que Gray viera algunas cosas que posiblemente no sepa del rubio.

Nombre: Naruto

Edad: 11 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de octubre.

Aspecto: rubio de ojos azules, baja estatura para su edad, tez bronceada, tres marcas de bigotes en ambas mejillas.

Le gusta: Ramen, la nieve, el mar, el color naranja, los zorros.

No le gusta: pervertidos, traidores, los vegetales, los tres minutos que le toma al Ramen para estar listo.

Aunque Gray ya sabía unos cuantos de esos, el no sabía su fecha de nacimiento, tampoco que le gustaba, pero ahora ya sabía cual era su comida favorita, y se tenía que recordad de pedirle a Mirajane que le enseñe a cocinar Ramen.

Después de toda la papelería Naruto ahora era oficialmente Naruto Fullbuster.

Cuando todo termino, ambos ahora padre e hijo se fueron del orfanato, siendo despedidos por la jefa, deseándoles suerte.

Mientras caminabas Naruto tímidamente tomo la mano de Gray, y este al sentir como su mano era tomada, bajo la mirada encontrándose con un muy sonrojado Naruto, estrechando con un poco mas de fuerza sus manos, ambos rubio y azabache, se dirigían hacia la nueva familia del niño.

Hacia Fairy tail

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **"Naruto conociendo a los magos de Fairy Tail #2 Erza Scarlet"**

Después de alejarse un poco del Dragon Slayer y del gato parlante nada interesante, ambos magos de hielo se sentaron en el bar, aunque no se dieron cuenta de cómo una figura se les acercaba, esta figura no era otra más que Titania, Erza Scarlet quien se sento al lado derecho del mago de hielo mayor, y este un poco nervioso le hablo.

"H-hola Erza, que pasa"

"Nada realmente, solo quiero hablar con el niño" Dijo la pelirroja calmadamente ambos magos voltearon a ver al niño a su lado, solo para encontrarlo jugando con un muñeco de hielo que tenia la forma de un zorro.

"Disculpa, niño quiero que te presentes" Dijo con vos de mando la poderosa mujer.

El rubio voleando a la dirección de Erza solo le dijo.

"Es de buena educación presentarse antes de pedir el nombre de otra persona…" Dijo inexpresivamente el rubio ya ignorando la presencia de la mujer, y dejando a un shockeado Mago de hielo, quien ya temía por la vida del niño.

"Ho? Me disculpo, que falta de educación de mi parte, me llamo Erza Scarlet, por favor goléame," Dijo la maga Re-equipar, haciendo una inclinación.

"No me importa, puedes dejarlo así, me llamo Naruto, tomate" Dijo no prestando atención a los dos magos, y dejando otra vez en shock al azabache.

 _Tomate_

 _¿Tomate?_

 _¡TOMATE!_

"Tu…" Comenzó la pelirroja.

"Eres tan lindo, no me importa cómo me llames, puedes decirme lo que quieras" Dijo una feliz mujer escarlata, tratando de abrazar el rubio, aunque no pudo pues el muro de nieve volvió y esta vez arrojo a Titania por los aires, alejándole de él.

" _Que mujer tan rara…"_

Y Gray? Bueno el seguía en shock por lo que dijo el rubio.

* * *

 **Y CORTEN.**

 **Hola todos los lectores, este es el penúltimo capitulo antes de que empiece la historia del cannon, la llegada de lucy y la misión de Lullaby, Naruto formara gran parte de la misión, una pregunta, como quieren que sea la pelea de los magos de Fairy tail contra el demonio de zeref, quieren que Naruto no haga nada? Que congele a Lullaby completamente, o quieren que Naruto invoque a Kurama para pelear con el.**

 **Como sea espero sus review y sayonara.**


	6. Entrenamiento y Regalo del pasado

**El estudiante del mago de hielo**

 **Esta es mi primera fic así que por favor disfruten y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografías.**

 **Y contestare los review del capítulo 3. Es bueno saber que mi historia gusta.**

 **loko89772** **: Saludos, realmente te hiso llorar? No creí que pudiera hacer algo que trajera lágrimas a los ojos de mis lectores, pero es bueno saber que hago un buen trabajo. Si lo hago cierto?**

 **Natuxhi: saludos! En cuanto a los recuerdos de Naruto, el si recuerda solamente no quiere recordarlos, y una aclaración, me fic no es un harem, no me gustan mucho esos, y si los padres de Naruto si lo quieren solamente hice que Kurama le mintiera a Naruto, en un capitulo futuro él se lo dirá, el muñeco que protegía a Naruto era Gray,, en este tiempo Naruto todavía no conoce a Minato, y por ultimo Konoha no tendrá nada que ver en esta historia, solamente aparecerá como recuerdos.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, gracias por tus comentarios, el grayxMira creo que lo hare, no sé cómo pro lo hare, y el narutowendy no lo sé, me gusta mucho el NaruHina, y creo que lo integrare a la historia.**

 **El estilo de lucha de Naruto parece que será el Juken. Gracias por votar.**

 **Sigan votando!**

 **Wendy: 4**

 **Chelia: 3**

 **Meredy: 2**

 **Alguien quisiera que Hinata aparezca?**

 **Escojan su favorita, estas son las únicas que son cerca de la edad de Naruto. O hay más?**

 **Como sea disfrutar, y espero sus review.**

 **También quiero dejar algo claro, los ataques de gray y Naruto son similares, para que no se confundan en quien está atacando a quien decidí que los ataques de Gray serán escritos en ingles mientras los de Naruto serán en japonés, ejemplo:**

 **Gray- Ice Make: Ice Cannon**

 **Naruto -Aisu Meiku: Hanma**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **"El entrenamiento y Regalo del pasado"**

 **Anteriormente**

 _Después de toda la papelería Naruto ahora era oficialmente Naruto Fullbuster._

 _Cuando todo termino, ambos ahora padre e hijo se fueron del orfanato, siendo despedidos por la jefa, deseándoles suerte._

 _Mientras caminabas Naruto tímidamente tomo la mano de Gray, y este al sentir como su mano era tomada, bajo la mirada encontrándose con un muy sonrojado Naruto, estrechando con un poco mas de fuerza sus manos, ambos rubio y azabache, se dirigían hacia la nueva familia del niño._

 _Fairy tail._

* * *

 **Actualmente**

 _"¡P-por favor q-quiero que seas mi amiga!" Grito un pequeño Naruto de 5 años con la cabeza baja._

 _"E-eh? " Dijo una pequeña niña de ojos color perla. Parpadeando ante la repentina situación en la que se metió._

 _"P-por favor, Prometo ser muy bueno, hare lo que quieras… pero… ¡por favor acepta ser mi amiga!" Volvió a decir el pequeño rubio._

 _"E-espera! P-porque me dices eso?" Pregunto confundida la niña de cabello azul oscuro._

 _"Es que… tu eres la única… que…" Su vos se apago después de eso, estaba nervioso, el realmente quería que la niña fuera su amiga._

 _"¡Hinata-sama!" Grito una vos a sus espaldas, ambos giraron la cabeza para ver como el guardián de la niña ahora identificada como Hinata, corría hacia ellos con una mirada molesta._

 _"Hinata-sama no debe irse así del complejo, su padre se molestara si descubre que salió sin su permiso, además…" Dijo un poco más calmado el hombre, y entrecerrando los ojos hacia el pequeño Naruto, que se encogió bajo su mirada, agachando la cabeza para no verlo a los ojos. "…Usted no debe relacionarse con esta cosa, vamos tenemos que irnos" tomando de la mano a la niña ambos se fueron dejando a un pequeño rubio, con las manos fuertemente apretadas, la cabeza gacha y unas lagrimitas en la esquina de sus ojos._

 _"E-espere Ko-san quiero hablar con el…"_

 _"Hinata-sama por favor no vuelva acercarse a ese niño, es un mala persona"_

 _"Yo no soy malo… solo no soy listo…" Pensó triste el niño por sus defectos. Aunque luego sonrió un poco. "Hinata eh? Qué bonito nombre, por favor, permite que ella si quiera ser mi amiga" hiso una pequeña oración el niño rubio._

"Hinata…" Dijo un rubio despertando de sus sueños.

"Quien es Hinata?" Pregunto el azabache con una mirara picara, entrando en la habitación, solo vistiendo un pantalón negro.

El rubio que despertó de golpe tras oír lo vos de su nuevo padre solo se sonrojo de sobremanera, mientras pensaba " _Dije su nombre en vos alta? Y porque Gray tiene esa cara? Qué vergüenza…"_

 _"_ N-nadie" "¡ _Maldición! ¡Tartamudee!"_

"Ho? Eso es raro, como sea ven iremos a comer al gremio, vístete" Dijo el mago de hielo.

Naruto solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, aun sonrojado.

Después de vestirse, y de salir del apartamento, ambos usuarios de hielo se encaminaron hacia el gremio, para romper el silencio Gray comenzó una conversación.

"Bueno Naruto… que estabas soñando?"

"…Nada"

"Seguro? No perecías haber soñado nada, te escuche decir el nombre de alguien, quien era?"

"Como dije, no es nada"

"mmm, te creeré por ahora…

…por cierto estas sonrojado"

"¡¿L-lo estoy?!" Grito el rubio tapándose la cara con sus dos manos.

"Jeje tranquilo, pareces el cabello Erza con la cara así" Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, que creció aun mas al ver como el niño se ponía mas rojo.

"S-si no dejas de hablar, le diré al tomate que estabas hablando mal de ella. Y que me estas enseñando cosas inapropiadas"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Oí oí no te molestes por algo como eso! Mejor olvidemos lo que paso aquí…" Dijo el mago de hielo sudando frio, solo de pensar en que le haría Titania, se le fueron todas las ganas de hablar.

"Como quieras…" Dijo con victoria el jinchuuriki.

Entrando en el gremio ambos vieron como aun cuando era temprano había ya muchos magos peleando y armando alboroto, la nieve que siempre está con el rubio salió a la luz, por si acaso lo necesitaba para protegerse de posibles ataques.

"¡Al fin llegas! ¡Muñeco de nieve! ¡Pelea conmigo¡" Grito Natsu, corriendo hacia ambos magos, el mayor ya estaba en una posición de atacar cuando la nieve atrapo a Natsu y lo elevo del suelo sacudiéndolo hasta que el Peli rosado ya estaba verde por los mareos.

"…Si quieres pelear con él, espera a que pague los alimentos" Dijo con vos aburrida el rubio, para luego mandar a volar al mago de fuego.

"Solo por los alimentos me defendiste?" Pregunto el azabache.

"Si… tengo hambre y si te pones a pelear tardaras mucho, quiero comer temprano" Dijo el rubio caminando hacia la barra del bar.

"Porque temprano?"

"Hoy iré al bosque, comenzare a entrenar" Dijo el sacrificio humano sentándose en una de las sillas del bar.

"¿Quieres entrenar? ¿Para qué?"

"Quiero ser más fuerte, si quiero eso tengo que entrenar"

"Así? Que tienes en mente?"

"quiero perfeccionar mi estilo de lucha y quiero practicar mis técnicas del elemento agua."

"Que no se supone que usas el hielo? "

"…El elemento hielo es el resultado de combinar los elementos de agua y viento, creí que lo sabías?" Dijo incierto el niño con bigotes.

"Ya lo sé, aunque no creo que debas, después de todo es difícil usar más de un tipo de magia, y tu ya usas el hielo y la nieve."

"Aun así yo quiero hacerlo, seria de mucha utilidad poder usar algo además del hielo y la nieve"

"Ahh (Suspiro) Bueno, haz lo que quieras pero… asegúrate de llegar a casa temprano, no quiero tener que ir por ti" Dijo el azabache.

"…está bien"

"¡Bien! Comeremos y luego puedes irte si quieres" Dijo feliz el mago de Ice Make.

"… _de acuerdo"_

Una vez que llegó Mirajane a tomar sus pedidos ambos magos se quedaron en silencia, que fue roto por la llegada de Titania.

"Hola Gray, tienes planes para hoy?" Pregunto la mujer escarlata sentándose a un lado del jinchuuriki.

"No realmente, solamente que Naruto quiere ir a entrenar al bosque así que le di permiso, porque preguntas?"

"Solo quería saber que tienes planeado para hoy… así que iras a entrenar eh? Quiere aprender algo en especial Naruto-chan"

"…No me llames Naruto-chan tomate"

"No puedo evitarlo, eres muy lindo y estas sonrojado" Dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

"…No lo estoy" Dijo el rubio cara roja.

"Lo estas, te vez más lindo así, quiero pellizcarte las mejillas" Dijo con una sonrisa y estirando ambas manos a la cara del rubio, mientras este se las cubría con las manos y se rodeaba de nieve para que la mujer no lo tocara.

"…Déjalo Erza, hoy está muy sensible a lo que le dicen" Dijo con una sonrisa cansada el peli negro. Antes que el caballero pudiera hacer un comentario por eso, Mirajane volvió con la comida, el rubio que ya se había desasido de la nieve vio con brillitos en los ojos y más brillos rodeándolo.

"Aquí tienen, Buen provecho" Dijo con una sonrisa la albina antes de regresar a la cocina del gremio a preparar mas ordenes.

Antes que nadie se diera cuenta Naruto ya estaba a la mitad de su plato.

"…oye no comas tan rápido" Dijo Gray con una gota estilo anime bajando por su frente al ver como el rubio comía demasiado rápido.

"Gray tiene razón, si comes muy rápido tu cuerpo no aprovecha los nutrientes de los alimentos, y si eso pasa tú no te harás mas alto" Dijo sabiamente la maga re-equipar.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso el rubio se detuvo, aunque ya no importaba pues el plato ya estaba vacío.

"Con eso reaccionas?" Pregunto la maga escarlata"

 _"¡Yo dije lo mismo la primera vez!"_ Pensó el azabache.

"… No importa… Gray, me voy?" Pregunto el jinchuuriki.

"Seguro, con cuidado… "

El usuario de hielo menor se levanto para irse no sin antes que el oji azul mayor pagara, una vez el niño fuera, Gray fue directo a una mesa a charlar con Kana, Mirajane se acerco a Erza para hablar, ambas viendo como el dúo padre e hijo se retiraban.

"jeje, no crees que es lindo? no creí que Gray fuera un buen padre para Naruto, pero vaya que me sorprende lo bien que lo está manejando" Dijo con un sonrisa el ex–maga.

"… Si, es cierto que está haciendo un buen trabajo, pero no estará completo hasta que Naruto-chan le diga padre a Gray, eso me preocupa, en algún momento el tiene que decírselo."

"…Si, pero estoy segura que se lo dirá pronto" Dijo con una sonrisa. La conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de un peli rosado molesto.

"¡Oye Erza! ¡¿Donde está Naruto?!" Grito el Dragon Slayer acercándose a las dos mujeres.

"Se fue al bosque a entrenar…"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Porque no me dijo? yo también quiero entrenar"

"Probablemente no quiere que interfieras, además no creo que tu le puedas enseñar nada útil a Naruto, solo destruir todo a su paso…" Lo último lo dijo temiendo que el peli rosado en verdad lo hiciera.

"Jeje eso es cruel Erza, todos saben que Natsu no puede ni prender nada, mucho menos enseñar a alguien" Se burlo el gato azul de su compañero.

"E-eso no es cierto, yo le puedo enseñar más cosas que ese pervertido de hielo." Dijo el hijo del dragon.

"Hmm? Entonces pruébalo, se fue al bosque,. Si te das prisa podrás alcanzarlo."

"¡Ohh! Gracias Erza! ¡Happy tú te quedas!" Dijo feliz el mago con bufanda para luego dar media vuelta e irse.

"¡Aye Sir!"

"Sabes que se armara un alboroto con Gray verdad?" Dijo la albina después que el mago de fuego estuviera lejos.

"No hay duda, pero al menos creo que eso hará que Naruto-chan se habrá un poco mas con nosotros."

"Realmente te importa tanto Naruto-kun cierto?"

"No puedo evitarlo, es muy lindo, por cierto quiero un pastel de fresa por favor"

"Es cierto que es lindo. Bueno enseguida lo traigo" Dijo para luego irse por el pastel

* * *

Como Natsu tenía su buen sentido del olfato pudo encontrar el rastro del niño, siguió el olor hasta donde terminaba, siendo este el bosque, que estaba cerca de su casa. Caminado un poco mas encontró varias plantas congeladas, el aire estaba frio, y se escuchaban los gritos de alguien que entrena muy duro, con una sonrisa se encamino hacia el jinchuuriki, encontrándolo en un claro rodeado de hielo y nieve, armas hechas de hielo que nunca vio en su vida, estaban incrustadas en los arboles, y otros en blancos de hielo puestos en lugares que serian difícilmente acertados, eso dependiendo en qué lugar los lanzo el rubio. Acercándose un poco mas encontró al niño practicando golpes extraños contra… era ese otro Naruto? Confundido se acercó hasta que estaba en el campo de visión del niño, que después de verlo desapareció la réplica y se volteaba a verlo con una mirada interrogante y alarmada.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí Natsu-san?" Pregunto el rubio.

Con una brillante sonrisa el peli rosa dijo "Solo vine porque Erza dijo que no puedo enseñarte nada bueno, y que el stripper si, así que quiero cambiar eso, ¡entrenemos juntos Naruto!"

"…No lo necesito"

"¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido!"

"…Yo no hago esto para divertirme"

"¡No importa! ¡Vamos a entrenar!" Dijo para luego comenzar a hacer estiramientos.

" _Le dije que no lo necesito, pero… ¡este tipo no escucha!"_

"Muy bien comencemos, que quieres hacer Naruto?" Pregunto el peli rosa, después de todo era el rubio quien quería entrenar y el solo quiere probar que puede enseñarle cosas.

"No lo necesito, pero parece que tu no escuchas, así que quiero… un compañero de lucha, quiero mejorar mi Taijutsu"

"Taijutsu? Qué es eso?"

"Así se le llama a las _Técnicas del cuerpo,_ en otras palabras, pelear solamente usando el cuerpo, no magia, ni nada."

"Ohh, lo entiendo, ¡bien comencemos!"

Colocándose ambos en sus respectivas posiciones para pelear, Natsu con los puños en alto y encorvado, las piernas separadas, mientras que Naruto estaba con una palma hacia delante, la otra a su costado, un pie hacia adelante el otro hacia atrás. Ambos preparados para pelear.

 **Naruto Shippuuden OST 1 - Reverse situation**

Una hoja que estaba cayendo decidió cuando empezar, en el momento que la hoja toco el suelo, Natsu salto hacia Naruto con un puño en alto dispuesto a golpearlo en la cara, mientras el rubio lo esquivaba, agachándose le dio un golpe con la palma hacia el pecho, la fuerza suficiente como para alejarlo un poco.

El hijo del dragon después de ser lazado lejos hiso una voltereta cayendo en sus manos y dando un giro aterrizar en sus pies, una vez más saltando hacia el rubio, lanzando su puño hacia el lado izquierdo del rostro del rubio, este mientras lo esquivo por poco, haciéndose a un lado le dio un suave golpe en un costado, por debajo del brazo derecho, esto le dolió al peli rosado, saltando hacia un lado, vio como el rubio se colocaba un vez más en la misma posición. Esta vez fue el rubio quien salto hacia él, lanzando golpes rápidos, y aunque uno le dio en el hombro se dio cuenta que no fue un golpe con fuerza, mientras esquivaba los golpes, Natsu se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba atacando a puntos de presión de su cuerpo, cada vez los golpes se hacían más rápidos, siempre en forma de palmas.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó ha sentir sus brazos entumecidos y rígidos, como si no pudiera moverlos, mirando hacia abajo, vio con sorpresa como había puntos rojos en su piel, señal de que el rubio lo golpeo, pero… cuando lo hiso? No teniendo tiempo de pensar en mas, ya que Naruto se lanzo hacia él una vez más, esta vez atacando con palmas más fuertes, rápidas, le estaba costando un poco seguir el ritmo, lanzando sus puños Natsu comenzó a contraatacar, mientras el rubio lo esquivaba completamente o golpeaba sus brazos para cambiar la trayectoria del golpe. El rubio lanzando sus propios golpes al peli rosado, dando uno en el estomago, sacándole el aire a Natsu, este ya un poco enojado por el golpe comenzó a atacar mas impulsivamente haciendo sus golpes más difíciles de esquivar para el rubio.

Dejándose llevar por el momento, Natsu con una sonrisa disfrutaba de la pelea, atacando hacia todos lados del cuerpo del niño, mientras este saltaba lejos de él.

"¡Así se hace Naruto! ¡Me estoy encendiendo! ¡Toma esto!" Dijo antes de saltar hacia el niño lanzando un puño hacia el rostro, siendo desviado por el niño hacia un lado, comenzando a caer por ser desviado hacia el otro lado, recuperándose rápidamente, salto hacia el niño tratando de golearlo de nuevo en la cara, siendo esquivado, lanzando más golpes, que igualmente seguían siendo esquivados o desviados, saltando y dándole una patada dirigida hacia un costado el rubio lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado, el niño se acerco hacia él, sus rostros cerca del otro, usando ambas manos el rubio golpeo el pecho del mago de fuego, sacándole el aire, usando dos de sus dedos el jinchuuriki presiono en el hombro, Natsu al ser golpeado en ese lugar, alarmado salto hacia tras para hacer espacio entre ellos. Su hombro doliendo bastante.

" _Falle…"_

" _Woohh… Naruto es fuerte, casi acierta, si me acerco demasiado, puede lastimarme mas, tengo que atacarlo con cierta distancia…"_ pensó el peli rosado sujetándose el hombro adolorido.

"Si vas a atacarme hazlo ya…"

"Que pasa? Impaciente por continuar?" Dijo con una sonrisa el hijo de Igneel.

"Resultaste mejor compañero de pelea de lo que pensé…"

"¡jeje nunca me subestimes!" Dijo el mago de fuego, para luego saltar hacia el rubio, mientras este lo usaba a él como apoyo salto sobre él, recuperándose rápidamente lanzo dos golpes, que fueron desviados hacia la dirección opuesta, esta vez lanzando una patada hacia la cara, consiguiendo que el rubio fuera lanzado hacia atrás, aunque… no por el golpe si no por esquivarlo, el rubio salto hacia atrás dando unos giros en el aire aterrizo de pie.

"¡NADA MAL! ¡VEAMOS SI LO REPITES!" Grito Natsu corriendo hacia el niño, que este salto en el aire dando giros sobre su propio eje, lo golpeo en el mentón alejándolo de él, regresando inmediatamente el dragon Slayer corrió hacia el rubio, siendo pasado de largo y posteriormente empujado bruscamente.

Dando media vuelta Natsu se dispuso a golpearlo más rápido esta vez, siendo esquivado y golpeado tres veces en diferentes partes del cuerpo. Siendo arrojado al suelo.

"¡Increíble Naruto, ahora peleemos con magia!"

"¡Como quieras!"

Justo en el momento que dijo eso la nieve del lugar comenzó a rodear al niño, Natsu viendo esto corrió hacia el rubio, saltando hacia el aire sus pies envueltos en llamas Natsu arrojo una patada hacia la cara del rubio.

 **"¡Karyū no Kagitsume!"** (Garra del Dragon de Fuego) un círculo mágico apareció en la planta de los pies del peli rosado.

Antes que la patada llegara al rostro del niño la nieve se levanto del suelo para bloquear el ataque, la nieve elevándose por encima del dragón Slayer cayó sobre él, pero antes que lo aplastara Natsu salto lejos de la nieve, corriendo hacia el rubio, lanzando patadas puñetazos, de todo tipo de golpes, todos y cada uno fueron bloqueados por la nieve, que esta se le acerco por detrás atrapándolo por el pie derecho y siendo lanzado hacia un árbol cercano, destruyéndolo en el proceso.

Recuperándose del ataque Natsu junto ambas manos en llamas.

" **¡Karyū no Kōen!** (Llama Brillante del Dragon de Fuego) creando un cirulo mágico rojo el dragon Slayer, lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia el niño este hiso algunas posiciones de manos extrañas y exhalo aire antes de gritar su ataque.

 **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru** (Estilo de Agua: Círculo Acuático Explosivo) convirtiendo la nieve en agua el jinchuuriki apoya sus palmas en el suelo y hace circular Chakra por debajo de éste. El Chakra rodea la zona en un radio de 5 metros y unos chorros de agua emergen desde el suelo hacia la bola de fuego.

Ambos ataques chocaron fuertemente, creando una capa de vapor por todo el área, Natsu que aterrizo de pie no podía ver en donde se encontraba el rubio, usando su nariz rápidamente encontró el olor de Naruto, dirigiéndose al sitio donde estaba el rubio con un puño en llamas.

"¡Esto acabo! **¡Karyū no Tekken!** (Puño de Hierro del Dragon de Fuego)" corriendo hacia el niño dispuesto a golpearlo, conforme se acercaba vio como el rubio tenía una palma en dirección suya y como agua se reunía en el centro de la palma y escucha como grito el nombre de su ataque.

 **"¡Suiton: Mizu Kagami!** (Estilo de Agua: Espejo de Agua) creando un círculo de agua que serbia de espejo, Natsu antes de chocar su puño con él, vio como el jinchuuriki dejaba caer el espejo, pero cuando hiso eso su reflejo salió del espejo, completamente igual, incluso su mano en llamas, ambos puños chocaron, repeliéndose el mismo y siendo arrojado lejos.

Pero no termino allí, el rubio se le acerco corriendo hacia su dirección y usando sus palmas el rubio golpeo puntos de presión en su cuerpo, paralizándolo por unos segundos suficientes para arrojarlo al suelo. Colocándose de nuevo en la posición del comienzo.

 **Fin Naruto Shippuuden OST 1 - Reverse situation**

" _¿qué clase de estilo está usando? No puedo acercarme fácilmente"_

"¡Hey! ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué clase de estilo estas usando?!" Pregunto Natsu parándose del suelo.

"… ¿Para qué quieres saber?"

"Solo quiero saber cómo es que puedes golpearme así de fácil, no lo entiendo, y ¿porque algunas veces golpeas muy suave?"

"… Este es el **Jūkenpō** (Arte del puño suave) es un estilo de Taijutsu que una amiga me enseño en el pasado"

"Vaya… ese estilo de pelea es muy bueno, casi ni te he hecho nada y tu si puedes golpearme" Dijo Natsu rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Colocándose en sus respectivas posiciones ambos rubio y peli rosad se vieron a los ojos.

"¿Listo para continuar?"

"…Seguro"

* * *

La pelea entre Natsu y Naruto se prolongo por varias horas, siendo el mismo resultado, Natsu ya tenía los brazos bastante golpeados, puntos rojos, algunos ya morados, respiraciones entrecortadas, el rubio no estaba mejor, tenia moretones y unas pequeñas contusiones aquí y allá, sin mencionar que tenía unas quemaduras por todo su cuerpo, fuera de eso estaban perfectamente bien.

Ahora ambos estaban acostados en el suelo uno al lado del otro, recuperándose de su anterior pelea.

"Jeje Eres muy bueno Naruto, esos golpes aunque no fueran fuertes si que duelen, me duele todo el cuerpo!" Dijo con una sonrisa cansada el peli rosado.

"…Tú también eres fuerte, me costó seguir tu ritmo, eres bastante bueno Natsu-san"

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, descansando sus cuerpos adoloridos, después de un tiempo Natsu decidió que era tiempo de hablar.

"….Y me dirás que esa ese estilo de pelea que usaste, me lo puedes enseñar?"

"No te enseñare nada… es un estilo de pelea que se utiliza para atacar a los órganos internos del oponente. _Y el sistema circulatorio de Chakra, pro eso no lo necesita saber."_ Dijo lo último en su mente.

"Ohh como es que funciona?"

"Te estás volviendo muy molesto (suspiro) se basa en las palmas, y en general tiene como objetivo dañar el cuerpo, específicamente los órganos internos del enemigo, golpeando en los puntos de presión y creando así dificultades al inhibir el uso de magia del oponente. Para ello, se introduce con fuerza y brusquedad una pequeña cantidad de su magia en el contenedor mágico del oponente." dijo modificando un poco el concepto para que no quede al descubierto que no usa magia.

"mmm no lo entiendo" al oír eso al rubio le corrió una gota estilo anime por la cabeza.

"No esperaba que lo entendieras, básicamente es golpear al oponente en puntos de presión para que no pueda moverse o usar magia." Dijo una vez más alterando el verdadero concepto del puño suave.

"Ohhh! Ahora si entiendo, pero… como se aprende eso? No eres muy joven par eso?"

"De donde vengo empiezan a entrenar a los niños a la edad de 5 años"

"Por que hacen eso?"

"Para mantener seguro a la aldea, y así tener soldados que la protejan."

Después de decir eso se quedaron otra vez en silencio, que no duro mucho pues el dragon Slayer no parecía que podía quedarse callado mucho tiempo.

"Hey Naruto, ¿qué le paso a tus ojos? Eran raros"

"De que estás hablando?"

"Bueno tus ojos se pusieron blancos y esas venas tan raras a los lados, te veías mas raro con eso"

Después de escuchar lo que dijo el peli rosado, Naruto se levanto de golpe, voleando a ver al mago a su lado con una mirada alarmante le pregunto.

"En qué momento paso eso?"

"Bueno… creo que cuando estabas atacándome con tu jume, jukin, Jukenpa?"

"Es **Jūkenpō"**

"¡Si eso! ¡Cuando atacabas tus ojos pasaban de azul a blanco en segundos, que era?"

"…N-no es nada, me tengo que ir ya es tarde y Gray me regañara si llego tarde" Parándose y posteriormente comenzar a correr el rubio, pensando en cómo es posible que el tenga el linaje Hyuga.

 **"Acaso ya lo olvidaste Naruto?"** Dijo un vos siniestra en la cabeza del rubio.

" _Kurama? Que está pasando? Porque tengo el byakugan? Yo no soy un Hyuga, porque lo tengo?"_

 **"Cállate, que molesto, no recuerdas que fue _ella_ quien te dio esos ojos…"**

" _Ella? Te refieres a que el byakugan es…"_

 **"…Si, el byakugan es el regalo que te dio la misma que te mando a este mundo, ella es…**

 **…Kaguya Ootsutsuki"**

* * *

 _Un pequeño niño rubio estaba durmiendo en su cama, aunque no se le puede llamar durmiendo cuando se estaba despierto mentalmente, en este momento Naruto estaba hablando con su amigo Kurama, el le estaba enseñando como escribir, y es que a sus 5 años el niño no sabía cómo escribir ni leer, tenía demasiada vergüenza como para admitirlo, mas cuando trataba de pedirle a alguien que le enseñara, y con suerte su amigo peludo le podía enseñar, y así es como nos encontramos ahora, a un niño y un gigante zorro con montones de libro que el kyubi materializo en la mente del rubio, después de todo, lo que se imagine podía aparecer, y siendo un zorro viejo(como le dijo una vez el rubio ingrato) el tenia muchos conocimientos, estar atrapado por mucho tiempo le aburrió, así que no teniendo nada mejor que hacer se ponía a leer los libros que sus anteriores jinchuurikis leían._

 _Pero mientras le enseñaba, una fuente enorme de Chakra le llamo la atención, se sentía mucho más grande que la suya, y eso es mucho decir, volteando su cabeza vio como una_ _mujer con rasgos faciales muy delicados, también tenía un pelo muy largo el cual tocaba el suelo siendo de color blanco. Algo de lo más notable eran los dos cuernos que salían como protuberancias desde su cabeza, así como dos marcas parecidas a las que poseen los miembros del_ _Clan Kaguya. Sus ojos son de color blanco. Además poseía un tercer ojo en el centro de su frente, el cual tiene los párpados entreabiertos de forma vertical. Sus cejas eran muy cortas y finas, llevaba un lápiz labial de tonalidad oscura en los labios, además de que tenía unas uñas muy largas, que de igual forma tenían esmalte oscuro. Ella llevaba un kimono de princesa de cuello alto adornado con líneas negras en los bordes, así como una gran cantidad de tomoes que corren por el centro y mangas del kimono._

 _Esa mujer… el la conocía y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la mujer comenzó a hablar._

 _"…Kyubi, mi tercer nieto…(1) déjame hablar con el niño" hablo la mujer con una vos sedosa pero a la vez estricta, el kyubi no tuvo mas opsion que permitir que la mujer hablara con el niño, pues sabia que el no era rival para la mujer._

 _"Umm, hola señorita, quien o que es usted?" Pregunto cortésmente el rubio, había visto como su amigo se asustaba de la mujer, si el zorro gigante se asustaba quiere decir que la mujer era fuerte, así que mejor no apelar a su lado malo._

 _"…Mi nombre es Kaguya Ootsutsuki, soy una entidad diferente de la tuya, antes fui humana, pero eso no importa ahora, tu eres uno de mis descendientes y por esa razón estoy aquí, puedo dividir mi alma de mi cuerpo y viajar a través del tiempo, por eso soy una manifestación espiritual que solo puede hablar entrando en l mente de a quien escoj-"_

 _"¡¿EHH?! ¡¿Viaje en el tiempo?! ¡¿Espíritu?! ¡¿ERES UN FANTASMA?!" Dijo sudando a mares por lo que dijo de último, Kurama que se mantuvo callado durante la presentación no pudo evitar golpearse la cara ante la estupidez de su jinchuuriki._

 _"No me interrumpas, no tengo mucho tiempo" Dijo la mujer con el seño fruncido, el niño asintió rápidamente al ver el aura amenazante que tenia la mujer, quien era? Que quería con él? No lo sabía, pero su aura es ciertamente poderosa más que la de Kurama._

 _"Como ya he dicho, soy un espirito que puede viajar por el tiempo, lo hago para ver las futuras generaciones de mi descendencia, pero eso requiere una gran cantidad de Chakra, mientras más a futura vaya mas Chakra consumirá, solo necesita saber que estoy aquí para ayudarte._

 _"¿Porque yo? ¿Por qué no otro?"_

 _"Debido a que incluso si solo tienes 5 años de edad, ya tienes la mente de un adulto, usted mira el mundo como en realidad es, usted es también como yo, algo que pocas veces he visto, la forma en si vive o muere dependerá si está dispuesto a ayudarme" Dijo calmadamente con lo ultimo ligeramente con tristeza._

 _"Soy… como tú?"_

 _"Si… este paisaje metal, es la representación de nuestra mente, la tuya es una alcantarilla, señal que tú te sientes por debajo de todos, te siente como si fueras basura, también… representa tu odio hacia el mundo"_

 _"Mi odio hacia el mundo?" Se pregunto en vos alta el niño rubio._

 _"Si… pero no hablaremos de tus emociones, no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy aquí para ayudarte" Era raro hablar con un niño que piensa como un adulto, pero definitivamente hiso las cosas más fáciles para ella, a pesar de ser más maduro que un niño habitual, también sentía tristeza hacia el niño._

 _"Si quieres ayudarme… puedes quitarme mi maldición?" Pregunto con esperanzas antes muertas._

 _"Maldición? Te refieres al kyubi" Dijo para luego volear a ver al zorro._

 _"No estoy hablando de Kurama, quiero que me quites la maldición del hielo, esta maldición… congela todo lo que toco, no quiero eso, nunca tendré una familia si continuo matando personar solo porque me tocan." Dijo el rubio mirando hacia abajo._

 _"No puedo quitarte algo que viene de la sangre… " Dijo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, como si eso la disculpara._

 _"Ya veo…"_

 _"Pero… esas 'habilidades' pueden ser controladas, estoy dispuesta a enseñarte como controlarlo, si prometes que me ayudaras en la tarea que quiero darte en el futuro"_

 _"Si es para que así pueda estar con otras personas sin congelarlas, lo intentare pero… que tarea?" Pregunto sospechosamente._

 _"hablaremos de eso después, no tengo mucho tiempo, te daré un regalo que quiero que ocultes bien"_

 _"¿Un regalo?"_

 _"Si… cierra los ojos"_

 _Naruto un poco cauteloso serró los ojos, sintiendo como una mano se colocaba por encima de sus ojos, luego de que la mano se retirara, sintió un ardor que nunca había sentido antes, llevándose las manos a la cara, el rubio comenzó a tener respiraciones entrecortadas. El dolor era tanto que el rubio cayo desmayado._

 _Después de darle el regalo al niño, la diosa conejo se volteo en la dirección del zorro y hablo._

 _"Quiero que cuando despierte le digas que ese regalo solo despertara en un momento de desesperación, luego de eso podrá manejarlo como guste, además… una vez despertado su regalo, estaré viniendo más seguido, para enseñarle como usar este regalo, lo necesitara para su tarea…" Dijo Kaguya antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a brillar fuertemente, y su cuerpo despareció en cientos de brillos que se dispersaron._

 _"Naruto… en que nos metiste estúpido"_

* * *

Esa fue la noche en que conoció a Kaguya, pero poco después que la conociera paso… su violación… esa noche en su casa, Kaguya había aparecido diciéndole que lamentaba lo que le paso, ella dejo que la abrasara, llorar por mucho tiempo en el regazo de la diosa, sintió un calor que nuca había sentido, después que el se calmo ella le dijo que despertó el regalo, y ese regalo fue el byakugan, ella le dijo que esos ojos eran poderosos, podían ver atreves de los objetos, podían ver la red de Chakra que nadie sin el byakugan podía verlos.

Después de explicarle todos los usos del byakugan ella le enseño como usarlo, ella de alguna manera supo conseguir todas las técnicas del clan Hyuga, se las enseño, y si eso no fuera poco le enseño también el opuesto del estilo de lucha que aprendería, pero ese tenía que tener un cuerpo altamente resistente, a sus 5 años de edad su cuerpo no lo era, así que espero.

Pero eso no era todo en secreto la diosa le dio a Kurama todos los jutsus que tuvieran relación con las habilidades del rubio, agua, viento, hielo, todo lo que pudo conseguir se le fue dado a Kurama en forma de recuerdo, la explicación de cómo emplearlos, como usarlo, para que servían, todo estaba en los recuerdo de Kurama, ella le dijo que cuando el niño se lo pidiera, el se los mostrara diciendo que eran recuerdos del pasado, cuando en realidad eran parte del regalo que le dio.

Aunque lo ultimo no lo sabía, el niño estaba agradecido por lo que la mujer le dio, ahora que finalmente encontró una familia, un padre, lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era hacerse más fuerte, tanto que pueda hacer la tarea que le dio Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

Caminado hacia la ciudad de magnolia, y dirigiéndose al gremio, Naruto sonrió, su vida estaba mejorando.

Ya estando en las puertas del gremio, Naruto abrió la puerta, encontrando el mismo campo de guerra de siempre, suspirando se dirigió hacia la barra del bar, después de un largo día de entrenamiento el estaba cansado, no diviso a su padre por ningún lado, aunque eso no era ningún problema, seguramente está haciendo algo por allí,

Sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra del bar Naruto solo se quedo viendo el desastre que hicieron los miembros del gremio. No pudo evitar pensar que este era el lugar al que pertenecía.

"Naruto que te paso? Estas muy lastimado!" Dijo la vos de Mirajane a sus espaldas, girando la cabeza vio como la albina regresaba a la cocina, no espero mucho pues ella regreso con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

"No sé que hicieron con Natsu, pero no quiero que vuelvas a entrar al gremio con heridas como estas, le diré a Erza que Natsu se paso esta vez" Dijo con el seño fruncido la ex maga.

"No es necesario qu-"Antes que el rubio terminara de hablar fue interrumpido

"¡¿Naruto quien demonios te hiso eso?!" Grito otra vos a sus espaldas, voleando esta vez era Gray quien venía hacia él con una mirada muy molesta, tragando un poco de saliva se dio cuenta hasta ahora que Gray puede verse bastante aterrador cuando quiere, era eso lo que llamaban los padres dan miedo?

"¡¿Quién fue?!" Volvió a gritar el mago de hielo.

"En realidad n-"

"¿Que es todo este alboroto?!" Una vez mas fue interrumpido por una vos a su costado, suspirando volea ver de quien se trataba, encontrando a Erza acercándose con una mirada aterradora… para el resto del gremio si, para el no, estaba más preocupado por la forma en como Gray lo miraba, el si daba miedo.

"Como dije no es n-"

"¡He vuelto!" Otra vez… ni siquiera quería ver quién era, pero no pudo evitarlo, volteo a ver a Natsu que recién llegaba al gremio, probablemente después de que él se fuera.

"¿Natsu que te paso? Estas muy lastimado" Dijo el gato azul Happy, viendo preocupado a su compañero.

"Oh! Esto! Naruto es muy fuerte! Fue una pelea increíble, ¡Hey Naruto vamos a pelear otra vez, estoy encendido!" Dijo el peli rosado viendo en la dirección del rubio, solo para encontrarse con las miradas aterradoras de Gray, Erza y Mirajane. Las de Erza y Mira eran similares, pero la de Gray era diferente, tragando saliva, solo hasta hoy se dio cuenta de que tan aterrador puede ser un padre enojado, y Gray se veía demasiado enojado.

 ** _"…Natsu"_**

Los voces de los tres se escucharon al mismo tiempo como su sentencia final.

" ** _¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A NARUTO/CHAN/KUN"_** fueron los tres gritos que escucho, dando media vuelta el peli rosado estaba a punto de huir y jamás regresar cuando sus pies se congelaron impidiendo sus escapatoria, volteando muy lentamente vio como las tres figuras de sus "Amigos" oscurecidas con los ojos brillando de color rojo, con diferentes armas, Gray un gran martillo de hielo, Erza su armadura del purgatorio y Mirajane con una gran sartén de cocina. El último no daba tanto miedo, pero el tamaño sin duda decía que puede causar mucho daño.

"¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO!" Dando su último grito los tres se lo llevaron al sótano del gremio. Los demás miembros de Fairy tail solo podían rezar por el pobre diablo que despertó la furia de tres de sus miembros más fuertes.

Y Naruto se preguntaran. El estaba aun sentado en el bar.

" _Kurama puedes…"_

 ** _"no digas mas, lose…"_**

En unos instantes el jinchuuriki del kyubi estaba completamente curado.

" _Gracias"_

 ** _"Como sea…"_**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **"Naruto conociendo a los magos de Fairy Tail #3 Mirajane Strauss"**

Saliendo de su shock el mago de hielo mayor, solamente podía ver como el niño jugaba tan tranquilamente después de decirle _tomate_ a la maga más fuerte del gremio. Sin duda el niño era muy valiente o muy estúpido.

"Oye… no crees que te pasaste al arrojarla así?" Pregunto con una gota estilo anime.

"…Esa mujer trato de abrasarme, no será perdonada" Dijo el rubio viendo como la maga escarlata se levantaba del lugar donde fue lanzada.

Antes que el azabache pudiera comentar, una mujer de cabello blanco y ojos azules se les acerco con una sonrisa.

"Gray, quieres algo? Y tu niño no fuiste un poco cruel con erza?" Pregunto aun con su sonrisa la albina.

"No lo creo, tubo su merecido, no se preocupe abuela…"

 _Abuela_

 _¿Abuela?_

 _¡¿Abuela?!_

"Qu-" El azabache no creía lo que escuchaba, una vez más el niño le decía a alguien fuerte algo que seguramente le ganaría un gran golpe.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la alvina se ponía a llorar desconsoladamente.

"N-no estoy t-tan vieja, verdad?" Pregunto con las manos en la cara la oji azul.

 _¡LA HISO LLORAR!_

Fue el pensamiento general de todos los miembros del gremio.

 _Esto se parece a algo que ya hemos visto…_

Todos los mago de Fairy tail vieron como el azabache hacia llorar mas a su compañera.

 _¡AHÍ ES DONDE LO HEMOS VISTO!_

Titania, que se recupero de ser lanzada al oír lo que dijo el niño a su mejor amiga, en un arranque de furia pasos pesados y firmes se dirigió de nuevo a la barra.

"¡GRAY! ¡NO CORROMPAS A NARUTO-CHAN" dijo furiosa la maga escarlata golpeando al susodicho fuertemente, enterrando su cabeza en el suelo.

Naruto que solo siguió viendo a todos los magos haciendo alborotó solo pudo decir.

"Ustedes son un grupo de personas con problemas mentales verdad?"

* * *

 **Hola todo mundo!**

 **El cuarto capítulo está hecho. Are la aclaración del día.**

 **(1)** **Kaguya llamo a Kurama su tercer nieto porque técnicamente es hijo de hagoromo, así que Kurama y los demás bijuu son como hermanos de Indra y Ashura.**

 **Y también porque Naruto con el byakugan? Porque no el sharingan o el rinnegan? Se preguntaran, eso es porque el sharingan y rinnegan son doujutsu ligados al fuego.**

 **Sharingan con amaterasu y rinnegan con los otros tres elementos que Naruto no usara, tierra, fuego, rayo.**

 **Por esa razón Naruto resivio el byakugan y no alguno de esos dos, también ya saben quien mando a Naruto a Earth-land.**

 **La tarea que Naruto recibió por parte de Kaguya será revelada en otra saga.**

 **Y también espero les guste la pelea de Natsu y Naruto, esa fue mi primera vez escribiendo una, espero que la música se adaptara a la pelea.**

 **Algo que se me olvide?**

 **A si, después de este capitulo empieza, el cannon, en otras palabras la llegada de lucy y lullaby, quiero decir que me decidí en que hacer ya lo verán,**

 **Como sea espero sus review y sayonara**


	7. La Magia de un Padre y La Nueva Recluta

**El estudiante del mago de hielo**

 **Esta es mi primera fic así que por favor disfruten y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografías.**

 **Y contestare los review del capítulo 5.**

 **white kurama** **: saludos!, gracias por tu comentario, yo también he estado buscando historias con Naruto usando el elemento helo, no hay muchas en realidad, así que pensé porque no hago yo lo que tanto quiero? Así este es el resultado. Disfrutar!**

 **Naruto aguero** : **Saludos!** **muy buena la pregunta, tengo planeado hacer que Naruto se quede atrapado en tenrou, así que si, Naruto si quedara irónicamente congelado en el tiempo…. Eso me dio una idea! Pero no rebelare mas.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, gracias por tus comentarios, por lo que se el tenseigan requiere el ADN del clan Ootsutsuki para ser despertado, no sé cómo pero hare que sea activado en el futuro, pero no por el momento.**

 **Sigan votando!**

 **Wendy: 4**

 **Chelia: 5**

 **Meredy: 4**

 **Escojan su favorita.**

 **Como sea disfrutar, y espero sus review.**

 **Y también dejare algo claro el emparejamiento de Naruto no se decidirá hasta después de la saga de tenrou jima, creo que en esa saga ya ha pasado un año desde que se unió Naruto, suficiente para que cumpla los 12, recuerden que Naruto no está interesado en las mujeres a la edad de 11 años, a los 12 es cuando más o menos se empieza a interesar en las mujeres o estoy equivocado?**

 **Gray- Ice Make: Ice Cannon**

 **Naruto -Aisu Meiku: Hanma**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 **"La magia de un padre y la nueva recluta"**

 **Anteriormente**

 ** _"…Natsu"_**

 _Los voces de los tres se escucharon al mismo tiempo como su sentencia final._

 _" **¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A NARUTO/CHAN/KUN"** fueron los tres gritos que escucho, dando media vuelta el peli rosado estaba a punto de huir y jamás regresar cuando sus pies se congelaron impidiendo sus escapatoria, volteando muy lentamente vio como las tres figuras de sus "Amigos" oscurecidas con los ojos brillando de color rojo, con diferentes armas, Gray un gran martillo de hielo, Erza su armadura del purgatorio y Mirajane con una gran sartén de cocina. El último no daba tanto miedo, pero el tamaño sin duda decía que puede causar mucho daño. _

_"¡LO SIENTOOOOOOOOO!" Dando su último grito los tres se lo llevaron al sótano del gremio. Los demás miembros de Fairy tail solo podían rezar por el pobre diablo que despertó la furia de tres de sus miembros más fuertes._

 _Y Naruto se preguntaran. El estaba aun sentado en el bar._

 _"Kurama puedes…"_

 ** _"no digas mas, lose…"_**

 _En unos instantes el jinchuuriki del kyubi estaba completamente curado._

 _"Gracias"_

 ** _"Como sea…"_**

* * *

 **Actualmente.**

"he vuelto" Dijo la vos de Naruto mientras entraba en el gremio, nuevamente estaba un poco lastimado, pero nada de que preocuparse, ya se estaba curando mientras caminaba, muchos lo saludaron aunque el solo los ignoraba, consiguiendo suspiros de muchos, el no era de los más expresivos, pero gracias a todos el estaba convirtiéndose en más humano de lo que era antes.

Sentándose al lado de su padre Gray, que estaba en una mesa junta a Kana y Loke charlando de algo que el no presto atención, cuando lo vieron el mago de hielo decidió hablar.

"(suspiro) Otra vez llegas en esas condiciones? ¿Qué es lo que tanto haces?" Pregunto el azabache viendo de reojo al rubio.

"…Entreno" La simple respuesta del rubio.

"¿Solo eso haces? Que aburrido, Gray… ¿tu niño no sabe hacer más trucos?" Dijo Kana arrastrando las palabras.

"No lo trates como si fuera una mascota Kana… si eso quiere hacer que lo haga" Dijo Gray viendo con el seño fruncido hacia la borracha por el insulto a su _hijo._

 _"Que padre más agresivo… ¿no le gusta que insulten a su hijo?"_ Pensó la morena, con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

"…No importa lo que ella diga, mas importante aun… Gray, crees que puedes enseñarme tu magia?" Pregunto el jinchuuriki viendo hacia otro lado, no queriendo ver al mago de hielo a los ojos, por temor a que se niegue. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por los otros integrantes de la mesa.

"¿Mi magia…? ¿Ya quieres que te la enseñe?"

"Si…" _Pase todo este tiempo tratando de crear mi contenedor mágico…por fin pude hacerlo, ahora ya puedo aprender la magia de Gray, Gracias Kurama"_ Pensó lo ultimo el sacrificio humano.

 **" _hmm, te tardaste mucho, deberías agradecerme más seguido"_ ** Dijo la vos del kyubi en la mente del rubio. Aunque este ignoro su comentario.

"Heee? Estas avergonzado? ¡Gray a tu niño le avergüenza pedirte cosas! ¡Que divertido!" Dijo divertido el playboy.

"Cállate, quieren de dejar de llamarlo _mi niño_ " Dijo con irritación el mago de hielo.

"¿Que quieres que hagamos? ¡Es demasiado divertido! Tú de todos los de nuestra generación ¡ya tienes un hijo!" Grito Kana ya estando borracha, riendo a carcajadas con Loke, ambos perecían que morirían de la risa. Mucho a la irritación de Gray, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la mano de Naruto toco la suya, llamando su atención el rubio le dijo.

"¿Podemos empezar ahora? Quiero aprender cuanto antes"

"Um, seguro… pero antes tenemos que ir a otro lugar"

"¿Otro lugar…?"

"Si… iremos al Monte Hakobe" Parándose y casi golpeando a sus compañeros, ambos usuarios de hielo partieron hacia la montaña.

* * *

"¿Porque estamos aquí? Pregunto el rubio, habían tomado un carruaje para llegar hasta el Monte Hakobe, que es una montaña situada cerca de magnolia, una montaña alta, con un clima alpino característico. La capa de nieve dura todo el año en ese monte. También hay ventiscas de nieve frecuentes.

"Porque aquí es donde te enseñare mi magia"

"…Bien, ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?"

"Primero, este entrenamiento es muy duro, si te cuesta algo dímelo"

"Si, voy a hacer cualquier cos-"No termino de hablar porque le callo encima toda la ropa de Gray. Quitándose la ropa de encima el rubio vio como Gray estaba desnudo, salvo por su ropa interior, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, pero aun era raro ver a su padre desvestirse tan rápido.

"¡Bueno empecemos!"

"¿…Que estás haciendo?" Pregunto inexpresivamente el rubio.

"Primero quítate la ropa, si quieres controlar el frio, tienes que ser uno con el frio, todo empieza desde ahí" _Se siente raro hacer lo mismo que Ur hiso conmigo… pero parece que Naruto lo está tomando bastante bien, cuanta diferencia hay entre él y yo cuando aprendí mi magia?"_ Pensó el mago de hielo.

"…De acuerdo" Quitándose la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, el niño estaba perfectamente normal, aunque no se sorprendió, después de todo al rubio lo sigue la nieve a donde sea, estaba segura que el niño seria invencible en la nieve, y este lugar era tanto su elemento como el del rubio.

"¡Es hora de correr!"

"De acuerdo" corriendo por los campos nevados ambos usuarios de hielo estuvieron por horas corriendo, al principio el rubio no sabia porque lo hacían, pero Gray dijo que era para construir resistencia, con esa respuesta el rubio no dijo nada mas por un tiempo.

Por un tiempo ese era su entrenamiento, con el tiempo Gray compenso a bañarlo con agua con hielo, no tuvo mayor efecto en el niño, lo que hacía más fácil el entrenamiento, aunque Gray estaba decepcionado por no conseguir las mismas reacciones que tuvo con su maestra, recordó que él y Naruto eran diferentes, así que dejo de lado sus decepciones.

Naruto siempre se repetía lo que decía Gray sobre la magia Ice Make, hablaba de ella con gran respeto y admiración hacia esa magia. Recordaba una y otra vez lo que le dijo de su magia.

 _Escucha Naruto…_

 _De todos los tipos de magia, la magia de creación, es la magia con mayor libertad…_

 _La magia de creación está limitada a la imaginación misma del usuario, puedes crear lo que sea con solo imaginarlo…_

 _La magia de creación de cada persona es única…_

 _Dedícate a buscar tu propio estilo…_

El entrenamiento de Gray era duro, sin duda no lo dijo solo por hablar, entrenaron diariamente, algunas ocasiones acampaban en cuevas para no gastar dinero en viajes de magnolia hasta el Hakobe.

Gray le enseño las posiciones de manos, algo que encontró similar a sus propios sellos de manos, le enseño diferentes posturas, todas con un hechizo específico, aunque aún no estaba listo para probar en crear algo por sí solo, pero la mayor sorpresa de Gray fue el día en el que descubrió su estilo de magia.

"Bien Naruto, ahora lo que haremos será ver que estilo de Ice Make tienes"

"¿Estilo?"

"Si, esta magia se divide en dos tipos, Creación Estática y Creación dinámica, yo uso Creación estática" Dijo mientras creaba una espada de hielo. "Estático quiere decir que son creaciones inmóviles, tienes que moverlas por ti mismo, mientras que el dinámico puede crear objetos animados, como un animal de hielo, yo no soy bueno creando animales, así que me dedique a las armas, que son más fáciles"

"Ya veo, así que dependiendo de qué creación sea más fácil para mí, ¿a ese debo dedicarme?" Pregunto el niño de la nieve.

"Si, ahora basta de hablar, has un hechizo de ambos estilos, quiero ver cual es mejor para ti, comienza con uno fácil"

"De acuerdo, **Aisu Meiku: Ransu** (Creación de hielo: Lanza) extendiendo las manos un círculo mágico azul marino lanzo varias lanzas hechas de hielo negrizco, (1) se precipito a un pequeño montículo de nieve, chocando contra el levantando la nieve del lugar.

"Mmm, bastante bueno para tu primera vez, intenta crear un lobo"

"Prefiero los zorros" Dijo el rubio viendo a los ojos al azabache.

"(suspiro) Entonces un zorro" Dijo el oji azul, llevándose una mano a la frente.

"De acuerdo, **Aisu Meiku: Kitsune** (Creación de hielo: Zorro) otro círculo mágico apareció esta vez en el suelo, y de él salió un zorro del tamaño de un perro adulto, nada raro, el único y pequeño problema es que Naruto se excedió con las colas, agregando nueve en total.

"Tu… ¿has visto un zorro alguna vez?" Pregunto el azabache, esta vez masajeándose las sienes.

"Si…"

"¡¿Entonces porque le pones mas colas?!"

 ** _"¿Cuál es el problema? Yo lo veo bastante bien_** **"** Dijo la vos de Kurama en la mente del rubio.

"No veo el problema, se ve mejor así" Dijo Naruto viendo de forma aburrida al oji azul mayor. Agachándose para acariciar al zorro de hielo, en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa apareció, cosa que no fue pasado de alto por Gray.

" _Vaya, parece que puede poner expresiones de acuerdo a su edad, no debo olvidar que todavía es un niño, supongo que todo niño tiene su propia imaginación"_ Pensó el mago de hielo, " _Ahora que lo pienso, nunca vi a un niño ser tan serio, y yo también estoy cambiando, ¿es esto a lo que el viejo llama crecer?"_

"Como sea, es un buen zorro, pero… ¿cual es más difícil hacer Naruto? ¿Las lanzas o el zorro? "

"Ninguno es difícil"

"¿Seguro? ¿Eso quiere decir que puedes usar ambos estilos?"

"…Tal vez"

"hm, Bueno no importa, solamente falta algo…"

"¿Qué es?"

"¡Que eres muy bueno con mi magia Naruto! ¡Felicidades! ¡Estoy orgulloso!" Grito eufórico el azabache levantando al rubio por las axilas alzándolo en el aire, y el niño un poco sorprendido por la repentina alegría de su padre.

"¡S-suéltame Gray!"

"¡No lo hare! ¡Eres un pequeño genio ¿verdad?!"

"¡No me llames pequeño!"

"¡Tu no me das ordenes! ¡Pequeño, pequeño, pequeño!"

"¡Te golpeare si continuas diciéndome así!"

"¡No puedes hacerle eso a tu Tou-san!"

"Eh?"

"… "

"¿Gray?" Pregunto el rubio, el mago de hielo se había congelado por sus propias palabras, siendo bajado el rubio vio confundido como el azabache se marchaba sin decir ni una palabra, comenzó a seguirlo dispuesto a saber porque le dijo eso.

"¿Gray que te pasa? ¿Estás bien?" Dijo el rubio siguiendo por detrás al azabache.

"No es nada, disculpa lo que dije antes…"

"¿Qué cosa? ¿Sobre ser mi Tou-san? ¿Eso le molesta?"

"Si… no quiero quitarle el puesto a tu verdadero padre"

 ** _"Oh no, esto puede ser perjudicial para Naruto…"_** Pensó el gran zorro.

Naruto Shippuden OST – Decision

El jinchuuriki se encontraba con la mirada baja, su cabello ocultando sus ojos, después de un rato de silencio, el usuario de hielo mayor decidió hablar.

"¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien?"

"Yo… si estoy bien… Gray… ¿tú piensas en mi como tu hijo?" Pregunto inseguro el rubio.

"¿Que estás diciendo?"

"Pregunto si… tu me quieres como tu hijo…" dijo viendo hacia otro lado.

"..Si es por lo que dije antes, olvídalo… no importa"

"A mi si me importa, quiero saber si tu realmente quieres eso… desde que me adoptaste me has dado mucha libertad de hacer lo que quiera, ¿es una forma de mantenerme lejos? ¿No me quieres tan cerca?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡¿Qué te hace decir eso?!"

"Yo… no me importa si tomas el lugar de él, ya que, después de todo mi verdadero padre me abandono" Dijo el rubio con la cabeza abajo, todavía le dolía el saber que no fue amado por sus padres.

"¿…Que dijiste?" Parece que entendió lo que dijo el niño demasiado tarde, como alguien podía abandonar a su propio hijo? Quien era ese hombre que dejo a _su_ Naruto solo?

"…Naruto, tú fuiste?" No quería terminar la oración, era demasiado incomodo decírselo al niño.

"Si… fui abandonado, por eso cuando tu llegaste y me adoptaste me sentí muy feliz, creí que me querías pero… dejas que me vaya cuando quiera, no entiendo porque pero… no me gusta cuando te vas de misiones y me dejas solo… yo, quiero… ¡Quiero dejar de ser una carga para ti!" Grito lo ultimo el niño.

"Naruto… tu nunca fuiste una carga… me voy de misiones porque quiero darte lo mejor, no quiero que te falte nada, yo quiero… devolverte la felicidad que se te fue arrebatada" Dijo suavemente el oji azul, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del rubio. Acariciándolo suavemente.

"Si te doy tanta libertad es porque sé que eres un niño que no tuvo eso… cuando te traje a magnolia vi como veías todo con asombro, parecía que nuca habías visto una ciudad, creo que yo quería darte la libertad de explorar donde quisieras"

"Pero aun no contestas, ¿me quieres como tu hijo?"

"Si te soy sincero… si… yo perdí a mi madre y padre a una edad muy temprana, por eso siempre tengo miedo de que algo te pase, supongo que… no quiero perder a alguien que se ha vuelto importante para mí, tu eres especial para mi… no importa lo que creas o lo que te hayan dicho, no puedo dejar de querer protegerte, todo lo que perdí en el pasado, mi infancia, muchas cosas… quiero dártelas a ti, no quiero que sufras, tampoco quiero que creas que te falta una madre, hare todo lo posible para conseguiste una madre, quieres eso? Una madre? Lo intentare si quieres." El rubio al escuchar eso solo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y dijo.

"No es necesario una madre, es cierto que siempre soñé con tener una, pero… es suficiente contigo, Gray es la única familia que necesito, eso no cambiara" abrasándolo por la cintura el niño apoyo su cabeza en el estomago de Gray, dándole un sincero abrazo, el mago de hielo también devolvió el abrazo, rodeándolo por los hombros.

"Te has convertido en una persona que a-aa-am-"No pudo terminar su frase por un pequeña mano se coloco en su boca.

"No es necesario que digas esas palabras, ya sé que no puedes decirlas, incluso si quieres, ya sé cómo te sientes pero, no quiero que las digas, eso solo te hace daño, y yo también no quiero que sufras, se que sientes que tienes una maldición por esas palabras, yo mismo siento que tengo una maldición, pero la mía no es tan complicada como la tuya… mi nieve ataca a todo aquel que me ataque, pero solo a ti no te ataca, eso quiere decir que no te considera peligroso? Nunca lo entenderé, pero… yo también lo siento… Gray no… Tou-san"

"Jeje, estas equivocado en algo Naruto, tu nieve no ataca a nadie, la nieve te protege de el daño, no conozco a tus padres, pero estoy seguro que ellos no te abandonaron" Naruto al escuchar eso se separo un poco del abrazo, viendo aturdido a su Tou-san, pidiendo una explicación en silencio.

"Yo creo que tu si fuiste amado por tus padres" Dijo Gray con un suave sonrisa.

"No… no fue así… no se qué paso cuando nací pero… si sé que me dejaron solo, siempre solo… incluso cuando vine a este lugar siempre estuve solo… pero… tu… me diste algo en que creer, siempre te agradeceré por eso, y si tu miedo es que yo muera, entonces te prometo que no moriré antes que tu… pero ¡Tu prométeme que no morirás mientras yo viva!"

"Jeje entonces es una promesa" Dijo el azabache apretando el agarre del abrazo.

 _Ciertamente, este niño cambio mi vida…_

 _Siempre quise crear mi propia familia, una familia solo mía, pero es suficiente con este niño…_

 _No importa que pase…_

 _Siempre te protegeré…_

 _Me asegurare de que nunca sientas la soledad de nuevo…_

 _Es una promesa…_

Fin Naruto Shippuden OST - Decision

* * *

Ya se había cumplido el segundo mes de la llegada de Naruto al gremio, apresar de ser poco tiempo el niño estaba cómodo con su nueva vida, gracias a su padre, el con orgullo portaba el apellido Fullbuster, todo este mes estuvo entrenando con su Tou-san, le gustaba decir eso, siempre quiso llamar a alguien así, claro que no lo hacía en público, el solamente se lo decía en privado, después de todo esa palabra era solo para los oídos de Gray, por otro lado su Tou-san podía ser aterrador cuando quería, aun recordaba la expresión de su cara cuando Natsu-san pregunto si se podía unir al entrenamiento, Tou-san parecía que quería matarlo hay mismo, parece que dejo bien en claro que no quería al dragon Slayer cerca de él, aunque no importaba, era mejor, de esa manera el peli rosado no le diría a su Tou-san de sus ojos, no estaba listo para contar que no es de este mundo, tampoco que fue enviado aquí por una tarea que le encomendó una diosa, no, no se lo diría, no en el corto plazo.

Volviendo al entrenamiento, Gray le enseño como pelear con armas, muchas en realidad, muchos no vieron a su padre como algo más que un mago de hielo, lo que pocos saben era que él era un maestro de las armas, cada vez que salían nuevas armas su padre entrenaba mucho para poder usar esas armas hasta manejarlas con maestría, eso era algo que el rubio admiraba, aunque él también se esforzaba, el al nacer en una aldea de ninjas le enseñaron (Aunque por poco tiempo) como manejar armas pequeñas, cuando Gray vio los Kunai y shuriken que creaba con hielo, le pregunto porque ese tipo de armas, el solo le dijo que los ninjas eran geniales, ganando un ataque de ira hacia Natsu-san por, según Gray, corromper a su hijo con su obsesión con los ninjas.

Y hablando de Natsu-san, el se había marcado del gremio, al parecer un miembro escucho un rumor sobre alguna salamandra de por ahí, en cuanto lo escucho el peli rosado se fue corriendo acompañado de ese gato azul extraño, también Erza, alias tomate, se fue en una misión clase S, no entendía mucho de esas misiones, solo que eran peligrosas, por otro lado Gray no ha ido a ninguna misión en la actualidad, y eso nos lleva a la situación desesperante del mago de hielo mayor, quien ya estaba irritado de que su _querido_ hijo no dejara de acosarlo sobre las misiones, al parecer el también quería ir en misiones con él, se negó rotundamente claro, Kana solo dijo que era un padre sobre protector y posesivo, pero y que! Era su hijo el decidía lo mejor para él! Nadie puede decirle como criarlo! Tal vez solo un poco el viejo, pero solo el! Y nos encontramos con el azabache, sentado en una mesa del gremio, con su _hijo_ molestándolo sobre las misiones.

"¿Porque quieres tanto ir en misiones? ¿no quieres esperar unos meses?"

"Si espero mucho no podre poner a prueba mi nueva magia, por favor _Tou-san"_ Dijo lo último en un susurro solo para ser escuchado por sus oídos, enviando escalofríos a la espalda del azabache, al parecer a él le gustaba ser llamado así, tiene algo que ver con ser padre? Y también esos malditos ojos de cachorrito pateado, ya no podía negarse, no con esos ojos, pues el niño descubrió como hacer que el haga todo lo que quiere con solo unos cuantos ojitos llorones, y todo el amor de todas las mujeres del gremio, prácticamente estaba obligado a hacerlo de lo contrario el muy astuto mocoso se va llorando lagrimas de cocodrilo hacia Erza, la última vez que lo hiso casi se queda a vivir en el hospital de magnolia.

"Lo tomaremos después, déjame descansar un poco…" Dijo recostándose en su mesa.

"Pareces un viejo Gray, levanta el trasero y ponte a jugar con el quieres?" Dijo la vos de Kana a una mesa de distancia.

"Yo tengo doble trabajo, tu por otra parte solo tomas y jodes a los demás, comparado con eso tu no trabajas para nada" Dijo con irritación el azabache.

"Y cuál es ese doble trabajo ehh?" Dijo arrastrando las palabras.

"Esta aquí a mi lado y mi otro trabajo está a mi otro lado" Dijo señalando primero a Naruto y luego a la tabla de misiones, que coincidentemente también estaba a su otro lado.

"¡JA! Que patético, arrastrándote a una vida domestica… " allí termino a conversación pues comenzó a tomar más alcohol de un barril, cosa que seguía impresionando al rubio, como podía una mujer tan delgada tomar tanto y no engordar? Acaso ese alcohol tenía algo?

Kana que sintió una mirada sobre ella abrió un ojo solo para ver al niño de Gray viéndola con curiosidad.

"Hmm? Quieres probar? Toma" Dijo vertiendo el alcohol en un vaso, dándoselo al rubio, este estaba a punto de tomar cuando el vaso completo, se congelo, creyó que era él hasta que sintió un aura fría y oscura a su lado.

" **Kana… ¿Qué demonios le quieres dar a Naruto?"** Dijo con vos oscura y ronca el mago de hielo mayor.

"Nada, nada, tranquilízate quieres"

"¡No me tranquilizare si le quieres dar alcohol a Naruto!"

"Como sea"

"¡Y tu Naruto, no recibas ese tipo de cosas de cualquiera!" Dijo esta vez viendo al rubio, solo para encontrarlo dormido en la mesa.

"¡¿Crees que es hora de dormir?!"

"Dijiste que te diera un descanso, entonces tu dámelo a mi" Dijo la vos aburrida del jinchuuriki, no molestándose en levantarse de su lugar. Estaba a punto de gritarle cuando la puerta del gremio fue abierta bruscamente. Aunque no le tomo importancia, volteando a ver al rubio vio como este desapareció de su lugar, a donde fue? Se pregunto.

"¡REGRESAMOS!" Grito la vos de Natsu Dragneel.

"Bienvenido de vuelta!"

"¡Que tal!"

"¡Hey!"

"Hiciste un gran lio de nuevo, destruiste medio Har-" Dijo un miembro desconocido, aunque este tenía dientes de conejo gigantes. No termino de decir su oración pues el peli rosado le dio una patada en la cara, enviándolo a volar.

"¡Esa información acerca de Salamander era una mentira ¿Verdad?!"

"¡Como se supone que iba a saber, solo te conté los rumores que estaban extendiéndose!" Grito el miembro desconocido.

"¡¿Que dijiste?!"

"¡¿Quieres pelear?!"

Comenzando una nueva batalla campal en el gremio de Fairy tail.

"Ma, Ma, Natsu esto no es algo por lo que-"comenzó a decir Happy el gato azul, siendo interrumpido por un codo en la cara, siendo mandado a volar, la batalla en el gremio se extendió, al punto que todos estaban peleando.

"Wow, de hecho, ya llegue a Fairy Tail" Dijo la vos de una mujer, ella era guapa, tenía el cabello rubio, atado en una coleta al lado de su cabeza, ojos color café, estaba vestida con una camisa sin magas blanca con una cruz azul en el centro, una mini falda también azul, botas negras y un cinturón café, donde estaba un llavero con numerosas llaves en el. También traía consigo una maleta de color rosado.

"¿Natsu regreso?" Dijo Gray, estando solamente vestido por su ropa interior. " ¡Vamos a terminar lo que empezamos Natsu!"

"Gray, tu ropa…" Dijo la bebedora Kana. Aun sentada en su mesa.

"¡Shimata!"

"Es por esto que ningún hombre tiene clase" Dijo suspirando la morena. Bebiendo de su barril de alcohol. Siendo observada por la impactada mujer rubia.

"¡Hagámoslo!" Grito Gray a Natsu.

"¡Ponte un poco de ropa y ven!" Le devolvió el grito el peli rosado.

"¿Todo este llanto y berrinche antes del mediodía? ¡Qué montón de Bebes!" Dijo la vos de un hombre, este hombre es Elfman, el resuelve todo tipo de misiones solo son sus puños, es un mago súper musculoso.

"Si eres un hombre, entonces habla con los puños"

"Oh el realmente es más alentador que-"

"¡Fuera del camino!" Fue interrumpida, al ver como Elfman era golpeado por Natsu y Gray. "¡Y ya está fuera del camino!"

"Cielos, que ruidosos son" Dijo la vos de un hombre joven atrás de ella, volteando vio a Loke rodeado por dos mujeres muy pegajosas. El está en lo alto de la lista de "Los Magos más elegibles", aunque fue golpeado por un vaso. "Me voy a unir, solo por ustedes" Le dijo a las dos mujeres que solo le desearon suerte.

"Bien este hombre está fuera de mi vista" Dijo la rubio marcando con una X la cara de Loke en una revista. "¿Pero que es este sitio? ¿No hay ni un mago serio en el grupo?"

"Oh un recién llegado" Dijo una vos suave a sus espaldas, volteándose vio a Mirajane.

"¡Mirajane! ¡En persona!"

"Um, ¿Estás segura que está bien no detenerlos?" Dijo señalando todo el alboroto.

"Ellos son siempre así, es mejor dejarlos solos, y de cualquier forma-"Un cuerpo de repente apareció chocando con la albina, siendo ambos arrojados lejos.

"-¿No es divertido?" Dijo antes de desmallarse con su alma saliendo de su cuerpo.

"¡AHH! ¡Mirajane-san!" Sus gritos fueron interrumpidos por el cuerpo de Gray chocando con el de ella.

Natsu se por alguna razón desconocida le robo lo último de ropa que le quedaba (¿Tal vez quería verlo desnudo?) haciéndola girar como una bandera de victoria.

"¡ahh! Mi ropa interior!" Grito enojado el mago de hielo. La mujer rubia actualmente se cubría miserablemente los ojos, aunque no cuenta si dejas los ojos al descubierto (¿Tal vez también quería verlo desnudo?) Gray se fijo en ella y descaradamente pregunto.

"Señorita, ¿sería tan amable de prestarme su ropa?" No importándole que era ropa de mujer, antes que la rubia lo golpeara con un abanico de papel, nieve lo envolvió cubriendo sus partes privadas, mucho al alivio de la rubia.

"No debes pedirle la ropa así a una mujer Gray…toma" Dijo el rubio jinchuuriki, entregándole un nuevo par de ropa interior y hasta un pantalones.

"¡Ohh! ¡Gracias Naruto!" Dijo acariciándole la cabeza con afecto, colocándose la ropa y posteriormente regresar a la batalla, dejando a un ligeramente sonrojado niño (¿Le gustara ser acariciado?) para luego voltear a ver a la rubia.

"Me disculpo por él, no es muy delicado con el género femenino" Dijo aburrido el oji azul.

Antes que pudiera responderle al niño la rubia fue recogida al estilo princesa por Loke.

"¿Estas personas poco delicadas te están causando problemas?" Dijo Loke. Para luego ser lanzado por Elfman hacia el aire. Posteriormente siendo pateado por Natsu.

"Todos están siendo tan ruidosos, que no puedo relajar y beber" Dijo cansada la morena. "¡He tenido suficiente de todos ustedes!" Sacando una carta con un circula mágica la bebedora estaba a punto de interferir.

"¡Ahora si que me has hecho enojar!" Dijo el azabache, colocándose en la típica pose para su magia, creando una neblina fría alrededor de sus manos con un círculo mágico azul. Elfman también comenzó a usar magia dando un grito fuerte su brazo derecho estaba siendo cubierto por piedra.

"Que problemáticos son" Dijo Loke haciendo algo con un anillo, creando un circulo mágico verde.

"Que empiece" Dijo Natsu con los puños en llamas.

"¿Van a pelear con magia?" Se pregunto a si misma la rubia, usando a Happy como escudo.

"¡Aye!"

"Aye ¡Nada!" Antes que hiciera otro comentario, nieve la rodeo por completo creando una barrera entre ella y la masacre.

"No te preocupes, ellos no pasaran mi defensa absoluta" Dijo cansado el niño de la nieve por tanto alboroto.

"¡Ohh Gracias! ¿Por cierto quien eres?" Pregunto ya más calmada.

"Soy-"Fue interrumpido por una gran sacudida de todo el edificio, suspirando y dejando caer la barrera de nieve vieron como un gigante pisaba fuertemente el suelo.

 **"¡Deténganse tontos!"** Grito una figura grande oscurecida.

"¡Un gigante!" Grito en shock. A su alrededor todas las peleas se detuvieron.

"Oh ¿estaba aquí maestro?"

" **Si"**

"¡¿Maestro?!" Grito una vez más la rubia.

"Jajaja ¡Todos se paralizaron del miedo! La victoria es mi…" Fue interrumpido por el pie gigante.

 **"Hum? Una nueva recluta ¿Verdad?"**

"¡S-Si!"

El gigante comenzó a encogerse. Aunque no parecía eso pues la rubia estaba templando de miedo, cuando termino no era más que Makarov, en un traje de ¿payaso?.

"¡Encantado de tenerte aquí!"

"…Ahora es pequeño, espera si tu eres un Maestro"

"Es correcto, el es el Maestro del Gremio de Fairy Tail, Makarov-san" saltando hacia el segundo piso, y de paso golpearse la cabeza, el tercero se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar. Atrayendo la atención de todo el gremio.

"¡Se fueron y lo hicieron de nuevo, bribones! Miren todo el papeleo que el consejo me envió" Dijo mostrándoles una gran cantidad de papeles. "¡Todas son quejas!"

El consejo. La organización que maneja a todos los gremios de magos,.

"¡Lo que hacen es que el consejo se enoje conmigo!" Todos los miembros del gremio tuvieron la decencia de parecer avergonzados, salvo Naruto, ya que el no ha hecho destrozos.

"Sin embargo…" Quemando todos los papeles. "… ¡Olviden el consejo!" Arrojando los papeles en llamas, para posteriormente siendo comidos por Natsu.

"Escuchen, la magia es un poder irrazonable, pero nació de la razón, no es una habilidad milagrosa, es la combinación del espíritu que fluyen dentro de nosotros, con el espíritu que fluye con la naturaleza, es encarnada en una forma física, toma mucha fuerza mental y concentración, de hecho la magia es el poder derramado del alma, uno que no puede avanzar en el camino de la magia por ser atento a mirada de los de arriba, no tengan miedo de esos ilusos del consejo, y sigan el camino en el que creen, ¡Eso es lo que significa ser un mago de Fairy Tail!" Levantando la mano hacia arriba con el dedo índice y el pulgar extendido, todos los magos asiendo lo mismo gritaron.

* * *

"Y con esto ya eres un miembro de Fairy Tail"

Colocando el sello de la marca en su mano en color rosa. Eufórica la rubio se acerco al peli rosado.

"¡Natsu mira, mira! Tengo la marca de Fairy Tail"

"¿Lo hiciste? Es bonita, Luigi" Dijo realmente no interesado el caza dragones.

"¿Es Lucy!" Grito enojada.

"No te preocupes, el también se olvido de mi nombre muchas veces" Dijo el mismo niño que la defendió.

"Ohh ehh… ¿cómo te llamabas?"

"Naruto Fullbuster" Dijo con orgullo de su apellido.

"Mucho guato Naruto-kun"

"¿Quieres darle una cucharada de su propia medicina? Mira"

"¡Oye Natsumi!"

"¡Es Natsu! ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo?" Le grito enojado el peli rosado.

"¿Ves? Es fácil molestarlo" Dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Jejeje es bueno ver que recibe lo que se merece" Dijo Lucy tapando su boca con una mano para que no se oigan tanto sus risitas.

El peli rosado solo los ignoraba, viendo la tabla de misiones, en ella los magos pueden elegir el trabajo que quieren de las solicitudes que están puestas allí.

"¡Hagamos uno con una gran recompensa!" Le aconsejo su gato azul.

"¡Ohh! ¡160,000 jewel por someter a unos lagartos!"

"¡Entonces está decidido!"

"¿Ya volvió mi Tou-chan?" Pregunto un niño más pequeño que Naruto, el tiene cabello negro, polera verde con cuello celeste, de magas cortas, y pantalones cortos de color marrón.

"Estas siendo molesto Romeo, si eres hijo de un mago, entonces cree en él, y espera pacientemente en casa."

" _A mí nunca me dijo eso…"_ Pensó el rubio, viendo al niño menor con ojos entrecerrados (2)

"Pero dijo que volvería en tres días, y no ha vuelto por una semana"

"Fue un trabajo en el monte Hakobe, si no recuerdo mal"

"¡No está lejos! ¡Vayan a buscarlo!" Grito más fuerte el niño azabache.

"¡Tu padre es un mago! ¡Y no hay mago en este gremio que no puedan cuidarse solos! ¡Ve a casa y toma leche o algo!" a su alrededor, Natsu estaba viendo lo que pasaba se puso serio.

"¡Tonto!" Grito Romeo, golpeando a Makarov en la cara. Saliendo corriendo entre lágrimas.

"Que niño tan infantil" Dijo aburrido Naruto. Varios magos a su alrededor solo se le quedaron viendo mientras pensaban.

 _Tú también eres un niño…_

"Debe ser difícil para el" Dijo Lucy, cerca Naruto también tenía sus propios pensamientos.

" _Yo también soy el hijo de un mago, y también siempre tengo miedo de que no regrese… ¿debería ayudarlo?"_

"Sus palabras fueron rudas, pero el maestro esta preocupado" Dijo Mirajane, el sonido de madera rompiéndose llamo a atención de las dos mujeres, girando la cabeza vieron un agujero en la tabla de misiones.

"Hey Natsu ¡No rompas el tablón!" alejándose y saliendo del gremio, Natsu se fue, sacando un suspiro al maestro del gremio.

"Maestro ¿está seguro de esto? Sabe el va a rescatar a Macao." Pregunto Nab.

"Es por eso que aun es un niño" Dijo otro miembro.

"Todo lo que va hacer es herir el orgullo de Macao."

"Nadie puede decidir lo que una persona debería hacer con su vida, Déjenlo ir"

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Natsu es como Romeo-kun, lo mismo le paso a Natsu, todos los magos de Fairy Tail llevan consigo una carga, una cicatriz, un dolor… o sufrimiento, incluso yo…"

"Eh?"

"…Nada, Naruto-kun ¿puedes ir con Natsu?" Pregunto la albina al niño rubio sentado cerca de ellos.

"¿Porque?"

"Tú conoces el monte Hakobe ¿No? Le vendrá de mucha ayuda a Natsu" Dijo con una sonrisa suave. Solo recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza.

Antes de comenzar a caminar una mano se uso en su hombro, mirando hacia arriba vio a Gray viéndolo seriamente.

"Ten cuidado allá Naruto, aun no vas al monte tu solo, y no confió a ese idiota tu seguridad, vuelve bien ¿Si?" Dijo el azabache.

"Seguro, no tardare mucho" Ya saliendo del gremio, Gray volteo a ver a Mirajane, y esta le devolvió la mirada. Lucy solo se sintió un poco fuera de lugar en todo eso.

* * *

"¿Por qué están aquí?"Pregunto el caza dragones tumbado en un carruaje rentado, verde y con nauseas.

"¿Porque no? En todo caso, no puedes soportar los transportes ¿No? Es tan malo para ti…"

"Yo solo estoy aquí porque Mirajane me lo pidió." Dijo aburrido el rubio menor, viendo el paisaje.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"Oh nada" Dijo mientras recordaba lo que le dijo Mirajane.

FLASHBACK

 _"El padre de Natsu se fue y jamás volvió, bueno no es su padre verdadero, pero lo crio y lo cuido, sin mencionar que es un dragon" Dijo la albina con una sonrisa._

 _"¡¿Haaa?! ¡¿Un Dragon?! ¿Natsu fue criado por un dragon?" Pregunto, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza._

 _"El fue encontrado por ese dragon en el bosque cuando era pequeño… y le enseño a leer, lo educo y le enseño magia, pero… un día desapareció, y Natsu no pudo encontrarlo"_

 _"Ya veo, así que el es Igneel"_

 _"Natsu está esperando encontrarse con Igneel algún día, es un poco lindo de su arte ¿No lo crees?"_

 _"Y… ¿Porque enviaste a Naruto-kun con él?_

 _"¿Por qué? Bueno eso es porque el también es igual"_

 _"¡¿El fue criado por un dragon?!"_

 _"Jeje no, Su padre estaba aquí hace unos momentos" Dijo volteando a ver a Gray que estaba hablando con Kana._

 _"¿El? ¿El es su padre? ¡Pero parece de nuestra edad!" Dijo alzando la vos solo un poco._

 _"Bueno… Naruto-kun es recientemente adoptado, Gray lo encontró, o mejor dicho, el fue contratado para matarlo…"_

 _"¿Porque querían matar a Naruto-kun?"_

 _"En ese momento, nadie sabía, fue una solicitud de empleo. El trabajo era de matar a un demonio que congelaba personas hasta la muerte, nadie sabía cómo era, pedían a una mago de hielo o de fuego, así que Natsu y Gray fueron a cumplir con el trabajo… pero lo que encontraron no era ningún demonio… solo un pequeño niño triste que vivía en la soledad…"_

 _"¿Por qué alguien como Naruto-kun estaría viviendo así?"_

 _"Nadie sabe, ni siquiera el maestro, Naruto-kun es un gran misterio para el gremio… de cualquier forma, cuando lo encontraron el niño no podía controlar su magia, liberaba una presencia oscura, por eso lo llamaban demonio… nadie lo quería… sin embargo Gray vio bondad en los ojos del niño, lo trajo a nuestro gremio, y aunque causo unos problemas los primeros días, Gray se está esforzando mucho para criar a Naruto-kun correctamente… No es lindo?"_

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

Cuando termino de recordar, el carruaje se detuvo.

"¿Ya llegamos? ¡Nos detuvimos!"

"Perdón pero no podemos ir más lejos" La vos del hombre que los trajo a este lugar se escucho. Habiendo las puestas traseras, todos vieron como una gran ventisca de nieve estaba en la montaña.

"Espera… ¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Esta helando! Bueno sabía que era una montaña y todo pero ¡es verano!"

"¡Es porque estas usando esas ropas tan delgadas!"

"¡Tampoco te veo usando abrigo! ¡Préstame tu bufanda!"

"Cielos, ella es irritante"

"¡Aye!"

"No hablen mal de otras personas cuando no las conoces" Reprendió el niño de la nieve.

"¡Eso es! ¡ **Hirake Tokei za no Tobira! ¡Horologium!** (Ábrete Puerta del reloj, Horologium) Sacando una llave plateada en forma de reloj, Lucy creó un círculo mágico, que hiso aparecer a un reloj parlante, metiéndose en el interior del reloj, Lucy consiguió salir del frio invernal.

"Oh ¡Un reloj!" Dijo asombrado el peli rosado y el gato, aunque Naruto no tanto.

"¡Genial!" Dijo el gato azul. Los tres vieron como Lucy hablaba pero no se escuchaba nada.

"No te puedo escuchar"

"Voy a estar aquí dentro-ella dice"

"¿Porque estás aquí conmigo?"

"No te quejes, posiblemente sea la primera y última mujer que te sigue" Dijo el niño rubio, ganando una risa mal disimulada por el gato.

"¡Oye!"

"¿Que trabajo vino Macao-san hacer aquí?-ella dice"

"¿No lo sabías e igualmente viniste?" Dijo el caza dragones cruzando los brazos. "Fue someter a un monstro vicioso ¡Un vulcan!" Eso intranquilizo a la rubia.

"¡Me quiero ir a casa!-Ella dice"

"Y yo digo adelante" Naruto solo se quedo en silencio siguiendo a los dos.

"Aye"

"¡Macao! ¡¿Estás aquí?! ¿Naruto no puedes hacer algo con esos ojos locos?" Pregunto el peli rosado.

"Tu vuelves a llamarlos ojos locos y te arranco los tuyos" Dijo molesto por el insulto a sus ojos el rubio.

"Como sea ¡ **Byakugan!** (Ojo blanco) Cambiando de color, de azul a blanco los ojos de Naruto se activaron, enmarcando las venas alrededor de los ojos. Viendo en varias direcciones el niño de la nieve no encontró nada excepto…

"¡Natsu-san! ¡Algo viene desde arriba!" gracias a la advertencia, el mago de fuego fue capaz de esquivar el ataque de un vulcan.

"¡Es un vulcan!" Grito Happy sorprendido. El vulcan después de su ataque crrio hacia Lucy.

"Hey ¡Tu!"

"¡Una mujer humana!" Dijo el vulcan sosteniendo por los lados al reloj dónde se ocultaba Lucy.

"¿puede hablar?" Se pregunto Natsu, chocando sus puños. Antes de hacer algo el vulcan salió corriendo llevándose consigo a Lucy.

"¡¿A quién le importa? Ahora sálvame!"-Ella dice"

"¡Naruto!"

"¡Entiendo! ¡ **Byakugan!"** Observando su alrededor, ambos siguieron al vulcan hasta la cima de la montaña, donde el vulcan tenía atrapada a su amiga, entrando en una cueva ambos vieron como el vulcan estaba a punto de tocar a su compañera.

"¡Mono! ¡¿Dónde está Macao?!" Grito Natsu, solo para resbalarse y caer de cabeza, siendo visto de forma patética por el niño, la mujer, el gato y hasta el mono.

"Hey mono puedes decirme donde esta Macao" Pregunto cortésmente el rubio. El mono solo se señalo a si mismo, el jinchuuriki solo suspiro ante la estupidez del simio.

"¡Te estoy preguntando por Macao! Un hombre humano" Dijo el peli rosado.

"¿Hombre?" Pregunto el simio.

"¡Es verdad! ¡¿Donde lo escondes?!" Dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

"Ehh? Ya decidió que el mono lo está escondiendo?" el mono comenzó a hacerle señales para que lo siguiera.

"Oh parece que me entendió ¿Dónde?" Dijo viendo el exterior de la cueva, solo para ser empujado por el mono.

"¡MONO!" Grito el caza dragones mientras caía al vacio.

"Natsu/san" Fueron los gritos de los dos rubios.

"¡Oye mono, esto no lo perdonare!" Dijo el rubio viendo molesto al mono. " _Esta es mi oportunidad de probar la magia de Gray!"_ Pensó el rubio menor.

" **¡Aisu Meiku: Fuma shuriken!"** (Creación de hielo: Fuma shuriken) Un círculo mágico apareció en las manos del rubio, creando dos shuriken grandes, de cuatro cuchillas cada uno, el rubio las arrojo al mono quien las esquivo por poco, pero eso no terminaba allí, el niño jalo hilos casi invisibles de las dos shuriken, haciendo que estas liberaran las cuchillas, siendo arrojadas a diferentes lados, uno rosando la pierna del mono. Quien grito de dolor por el ataque.

"No he acabado **Aisu Meiku: Kyubi** (Creación de hielo: Nueve colas) Un círculo mágico apareció en su espalda baja, creando nueve colas largas y flexibles, corriendo hacia el mono el niño lo ataco usando las colas como látigos, saltando apoyándose en las colas el rubio azoto dos veces al mono en la espalda, para luego saltar con las nueve colas extendidas el rubio aplasto con ellas al mono, (Piensen en kaneki aplastando a Jason con su kagune) dejando un cráter debajo del mono.

"Wow, ¡Naruto-kun es fuerte!"

"¡Aye! Naruto es diferente de cualquier usuario de hielo, a él la nieve y el hielo lo protege como si estuviera viva, es una defensa absoluta, nadie más que una persona ha podido atravesar esa defensa, ¡ni siquiera Natsu! Pero Naruto no está usando su defensa ahora. Cuando la usa, ¡nadie puede tocarlo! El también fue entrenado por Gray en el uso de muchas armas, el se ha convertido en un especialista en armas" Explico un poco de las habilidades del niño, el gato azul, dejando sorprendida a Lucy.

"¡Increíble! En serio Naruto-kun es tan fuerte?"

"¡Aye! El puede hacerle frente a una de las magas más fuertes de Fairy Tail"

Una explosión los saco de la conversación, el mono estaba boca abajo completamente inconsciente. El niño paro después de que el mono quedara inconsciente, dejo libre su hechizo, las colas de hielo se destruyeron.

"¡Lo hiso!"

"Um No le ibas a preguntar al mono donde estaba Macao-san? Esta completamente noqueado." Antes de hacer algo mas el mono empezó a brillar, segándolos por un momento, cundo la luz se apago vieron como en lugar del vulcan había un hombre mayor, herido en varias partes del cuerpo.

"¡Macao-san!" Grito el niño de la nieve, sorprendido por el giro de los eventos.

"Espera ¿Es él? ¿No era un momo pervertido hace un momento?"

"El vulcan debió haberlo poseído" comenzó a explicar Happy.

"¿Poseído?"

"Es la magia que ocupa el cuerpo de otro, los vulcans son monstruos que viven robando el cuerpo de personas y las poseen, arece que estaba peleando en serio antes de ser poseído." Dijo el gato, mientras los rubios atendían las heridas del hombre.

"¡Macao! ¡Maldito mono!" Los gritos de Natsu se escucharon a sus espaldas, volteando a ver corriendo hacia ellos era ciertamente el caza dragones de fuego.

"Natsu…" Dijo en susurro la vos de Macao despertando.

"¡Macao!" Dijo feliz el peli rosado.

"Que vergonzoso… tenia a 19 de ellos, pero fui poseído por el 20, no me lo puedo creer, maldición, no puedo mostrarle mi cara a Romeo así"

"¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Lo hiciste bien derrotando a tantos!"

" _De ninguna forma, ¿Hay más de uno de esos monos? ¿Y estaba haciendo un trabajo así el solo?"_ Pensó la maga celestial.

"¡Vamos a casa! ¡Romeo te está esperando!" Dijo Pinky con una sonrisa, igualmente compartida por Maco.

" _Es increíble… no puedo igualarlos"_

"¿Porque estás haciendo caras Lucy?, me estas asustando" Dijo con burla el gato azul.

"Te voy a sacar los bigotes neko-chan"

"No importa salgamos de este lugar" Dijo el niño comenzando a caminar, siendo seguido por los otros.

"¡Esperen un momento!" Grito Natsu después de un tiempo.

"¿Que tienes?"

"¡¿Dónde está ese mono! Aun debo golpearlo por empujarme así!"

"Natsu tu eres muy lento, Naruto se encargo de él solo"

"¡Que! ¡No puede ser!"

* * *

Una ves regresaron a la ciudad de magnolia, fueron directo hacia donde estaba Romeo encontrándolo sentado en unas escaleras. Fue Natsu quien decidió llamarlo.

"¡Romeo!"

El susodicho solo abrió la boca al ver a su padre y sus amigos acercándose a el con sonrisas, bueno en el caso del rubio raro solo paso de largo a todos y siguió caminando, ya vería que hacer con ese rubio. Pero por el momento…

Lanzándose hacia la cara de su padre feliz de tenerlo de vuelta.

"¡Tou-chan lo siento!"

"Lo siento por hacerte preocupar"

"¡Esta bien después de todo yo soy el hijo de un mago!"

"La próxima ves que te moleste y se la agarren contigo diles esto: ¿puede tu papa vencer a 19 monstruos?" La sonrisa de Romea no podía ser más Grande. Saltando de los brazos de su padre les grito a los demás.

"¡Natsu-nii! ¡Happy! ¡Naru-chan! ¡Gracias!" el ultimo nombre lo dijo en burla.

"¡Seguro!"

"¡Aye!"

 _"¡Ese mocoso! Como se atreve a llamarme así?"_

Fueron las respectivas recuestas de los tres magos.

"¡Y también gracias a ti Lucy-nee!" la rubio solo se despidió del niño azabache.

 _4 de julio, soleado de ahí ventisca, y de ahí soleado de nuevo, Fairy tail podrá ser un gremio desastroso…_

 _Pero es divertido, cariñoso y amable, yo recién estoy empezando a ser una maga, pero amo a este gremio._

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **"Naruto conociendo a los magos de Fairy Tail #4 Loke"**

Ya has pasa do varias semanas desde que llego al gremio, Gray se había ido a una misión, dejando al niño de la nieve al cuidado de sus compañeros de gremio, solo estaba un pequeño problema, Mirajane no podía cuidar del niño, tampoco el maestro ni erza nadie responsable estaba disponible para cuidarlo, y aunque con muchas dudad Gray lo dejo al cuidado de una persona, de todas las que podía escoger el mago de hielo, le escogió al playboy.

Y esto nos lleva a donde estamos, con un Naruto vestido de zorrito siendo acariciado por muchas mujeres, claro donde estaba la tela, aunque ahora el rubio seseaba que tocaran su piel para ser congeladas, ese playboy lo estaba usando para atraer la atención de mujeres, diciendo la típica historia "Oh mi hermanito se viste de animalitos ¿no es lindo?"

Harto de todo y de todas las mujeres, el rubio heredo la velocidad de Gray para quitarse la ropa, quedando desnudo, salvo por su ropa interior, el niño de la nieve se marcho

"Oye Naruto aun no terminamos"

Lo que obtuvo? Una avalancha de nieve que lo enterró varios metros y ese día murió el playboy de Fairy tail

* * *

 **Corten se queda.**

 **Finalmente Lucy llega al gremio, lamento si alquilen quería ver la pelea de Natsu contra Bora, pero esta historia está dedicada a Naruto y gray, así que no me odien si me salto partes de otros personajes, y ahora las aclaraciones.**

 **1.** **Si alguien creyó que el hielo negro de Naruto es algún indicio de magia god Slayer de una vez digo que no es eso, no sé si se han dado cuenta, pero los magos de hielo tienen un color especifico para su hielo, por ejemplo, el de gray el azul, el de Lyon es verde, Ur es amarillo, Ultear es violeta, así que el color de Naruto es negrizco.**

 **2.** **Si alguien se dio cuenta de la relación entre Romeo y Naruto era tensa, es intencional, planeo una pequeña rivalidad entre Romeo y Naruto, claro después de regresar de tenrou, no sería divertido? El hijo del hielo contra el hermano del fuego, en otras palabras Gray y Natsu.**

 **Si se me olvido algo háganmelo sabe.**

 **Como sea espero sus review y sayonara.**


	8. La primera Misión y ¿Equipo mas fuerte?

**El estudiante del mago de hielo**

 **Esta es mi primera fic así que por favor disfruten y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografías.**

 **Y contestare los review del capítulo 6.**

 **loko89772** **: Saludos, gran pregunta! Por el momento Naruto no usara el Chakra de Kurama, pro si en un futuro, y en forma de killer bee, el manto amarillo probablemente será puesto en las últimas sagas.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, gracias por tus comentarios, muchas preguntas y poco para responderlas, el graymira no se en qué momento ponerlo, tal vez en este capitulo? Quién sabe? Sobre si Naruto dirá su asado será en otra saga, no lo diré, tendrás que esperar, y en esa misma saga Kurama le dirá la verdad a Naruto, no os preocupéis.**

 **Sigan votando!**

 **Wendy: 5**

 **Chelia: 6**

 **También quiero decir algo, decidí que Naruto si quedara atrapado en tenrou jima por lo tanto Meredy tendrá que ser sacada de los emparejamientos, lamento si alguien quería a Meredy como pareja de Naruto, pero solo para satisfacer a aquellos que querían el narutoxmeredy hare que él sea quien pelea contra ella y no juvia, tal vez ahí si haya un pequeño romance.**

 **Gray- Ice Make: Ice Cannon**

 **Naruto -Aisu Meiku: Hanma**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 **"Primera misión y ¿El equipo más fuerte?"**

 **Anteriormente**

 _"¡Natsu-nii! ¡Happy! ¡Naru-chan! ¡Gracias!" el ultimo nombre lo dijo en burla._

 _"¡Seguro!"_

 _"¡Aye!"_

 _"¡Ese mocoso! Como se atreve a llamarme así?"_

 _Fueron las respectivas recuestas de los tres magos._

 _"¡Y también gracias a ti Lucy-nee!" la rubio solo se despidió del niño azabache._

 _4 de julio, soleado de ahí ventisca, y de ahí soleado de nuevo, Fairy tail podrá ser un gremio desastroso…_

 _Pero es divertido, cariñoso y amable, yo recién estoy empezando a ser una maga, pero amo a este gremio._

* * *

 **Actualmente**

Un nuevo día en la ciudad de magnolia, en una casa específica una mujer joven rubia se despertaba de sus sueños.

"¡Soy Lucy una maga! y esta es la ciudad de magnolia, floreciendo con magia y comercio desde hace tiempo, la catedral Kardia se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, y está separada un poco del único gremio de la ciudad, Fairy Tail!"

"Y esta es la casa en la que vivo ahora ¡La renta es de 70,000 jewel! Ciertamente es un buen lugar ¡es realmente sospechoso que valga 70,000 jewel, y tiene demasiados armarios, ¡sin mencionar la chimenea retro y el horno de la cocina! Pero la mejor parte de todo esto es…"

"¡Hola!" Dijo el dragon Slayer de fuego, sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones, comiendo chucherías, dejando todo el suelo y la mesa completamente un desastre. Junto a su compañero felino azul, por extraño que parezca a su lado había una bolsa grande…

"… ¡Mi habitación!" Grito en shock la rubia.

"¡¿Por qué demonios están los dos aquí?!" Grito en furia la rubia, golpeando las cabezas de ambos con el pie, chocando sus cabezas en la pared.

"P-porque Mira nos dijo que habías conseguido un lugar…" Dijo el peli rosado sobándose el moretón que le dejo la rubia en la mejilla.

"Aye…" Dijo el gato en iguales condiciones.

"¡Les dijeron así que ¿Ustedes solo irrumpieron de la nada? No interesa cuan amigos seamos, ¿No entienden el concepto de cortesía común?" Comenzó a regañar a ambos, quienes se estaban poniendo nerviosos por la mirada furiosa de la maga celestial.

"Acaban de cometer irrumpimiento y ruptura ¡Saben ese es un crimen!" Continúo la rubia reclamándoles.

"Hey eso duele…" Dijo el peli rosado cruzándose de brazos.

"Yo soy la única que está sufriendo aquí…"

"Buena habitación" Dijo Happy afilando sus garras en la pared.

"¡No afiles tus garras gato!"

"Hmm? ¿Qué es esto?"Pregunto para sí mismo el caza dragones. Recogiendo una pila de papeles de un escritorio.

"¡No mire!" Grito la rubia golpeando una vez más al peli rosado.

"Ahora siento curiosidad, ¿Qué es eso?"

"¡¿No has tenido suficiente?! ¡Vete a casa de una vez!?" Grito la rubia.

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Vine a que pasemos el rato!" Dijo feliz el caza dragones.

"No puedo creerlo…"

 _Al mismo tiempo en el otro lado de Magnolia._

Un azabache se levantaba somnoliento, volteando a su lado no encontró al niño que normalmente duerme a su lado, eso lo extraño un poco, donde estaba? Se levanto temprano y se fue a entrenar como todos los días?.

Viendo la habitación se dio cuenta que todo lo que el rubio se lleva para entrenar estaba allí, no se ha movido nada, preocupando ya al azabache.

"¡Oye! ¡Naruto! ¡Estás en casa!" Grito por todo el apartamento.

 _Regresando con la maga celestial y el dragon Slayer._

"Por cierto Natsu… ¿Que es esa bolsa que traes?" Pregunto la rubia viendo la bolsa que el mago de fuego traía con él desde que apareció.

"Ohh la bolsa jejeje es mi plan de respaldo…" Dijo con una sonrisa maligna el dragon del fuego.

Antes que pudiera hablar, la bolsa comenzó a moverse, la rubia un poco asustada se acerco a tocar la bolsa, pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarla picos de hielo negrizco perforaron la bolsa desde dentro, alarmada la rubia dio un grito porque una de los picos casi le dio en el rostro.

"¿Q-que demonios me paso…?" Una voz infantil dijo. Quitándose la bolsa de encima apareció un niño rubio vestido de… una sirvienta?!

"¡¿Q-que demonios hiciste Natsu?!" Grito en shock la maga celestial, ella conocía al niño, era el mismo que fue con ellos a recatar a Macao.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Traje a Naruto conmigo! El es mi plan B, al final si tu no querías acompañarme tenía que llevar a alguien rubio, así que lo traje también a él!" Dijo con una sonrisa aun maligna.

"¡Aye! ¡Después de todo sin contar a Lucy, solo hay dos rubios en todo el gremio, y el ultimo no vendría con Natsu en este trabajo, el lo mataría antes!" Dijo el gato azul.

"¡Happy! ¡Traidor! ¡Se supone que tú me tienes que apoyar!" Los gritos del gato y del peli rosado

"¿Natsu-san? ¿Qué me paso? ¿Qué es este lugar?" Pregunto el jinchuuriki viendo el lugar donde despertó.

"Estas en la casa de Lucy "Dijo con su sonrisa maligna.

El rubio no entendió hasta que vio a una aun en shock Lucy, quien parecía como si la estuvieran tratando de matar. Bajando la mirada se dio cuenta del vestuario que traía y estaba a punto de quitárselo cuando la rubia lo interrumpió, o más bien comenzó a gritarle a Natsu.

"¡¿Por qué demonios traes a Naruto-kun en esos vestidos?! ¡Si no te das cuenta el es un niño! ¡No le frotes tus fetiches enfermos a un niño idiota! ¡Ahora no solo has cometido el crimen de irrumpimiento de morada, sino también el de secuestro! ¡¿Es que quieres ser un criminal?!" Grito en furia la rubia con una vena marcada en la cabeza.

"¡No son fetiches! Es necesario para la misión" Dijo seriamente el peli rosado.

" **Natsu-san… tu idea de misión es ¿vestirme de mujer? Haaa!"** Dijo el rubio agarrando por el cabello al peli rosado.

"¡Ay, Ay, Ay! ¡Naruto suelta! ¡Me duele, para!" Grito adolorido el dragon, el rubio solo aplico más fuerza a su agarre. Con la velocidad que heredo de Gray el rubio ya se había desvestido, quedando solamente en ropa interior.

" **Si vuelves a acercarte a mi, te mato…"** Dijo la siniestra vos del rubio, tanto era su enojo que decidió usar la vos de Kurama para aplicar mas intimidación a la amenaza.

"A-aye, lo siento…"

"Dame tu chaleco" Pidió ya más calmado el rubio.

"¿Por qué?"

"Mi espalda…" Eso fue más que suficiente para que el mago de fuego se pudiera serio, quitándose el chaleco y entregándoselo al rubio que con una mirada pidió que se voltearan. El peli rosado le tapo los ojos a la rubia mayor, quien extrañada se dejo, cuando ya estaba listo el rubio menor se dirigió a la puerta, llevando el chaleco de Natsu, que le quedaba bastante grande en realidad. Antes de salir dejo unas palabras inquietantes.

 **"Ah, por cierto, esto lo sabrá Gray"** Dijo una vez más con la vos siniestra. Dejando blancos como hojas a los tres, humanos y gato.

"…Natsu" comenzó a hablar el gato.

"¿A-aye?"

"Estas bien muerto…" Termino de hablar dejando a un boquiabierto dragon.

* * *

Mientras en el gremio, el equipo Shadow Gear se encontraba viendo una solicitud de trabajo específica o más bien la falta de dicha solicitud.

"Mmm, ¿Acaso alguien tomo ese trabajo de 20.000 jewel?" Se preguntó a sí misma la maga de escritura solida.

"Si, Natsu dijo que iba a invitar a Lucy con el" Dijo Mirajane, estando cerca del equipo, mientras serbia unas bebidas.

"Aww, eso sucede cuando dudo" Se lamento la maga de cabello azul, junto a sus compañeros.

"Quizás hubiera sido mejor su no fueras Levy." Dijo el maestro del gremi, sentado en la barra del bar.

"Maestro…"

"Dado que acabo de recibir un mensaje del cliente"

"¿Ha sido cancelado?" Pregunto Mirajane.

"No, ¡Parece que la recompensa ha aumentado a 2,000.000 jewel!"

"¡¿10 veces más?!"

"¡¿2,000.000 jewel por un simple libro?!"

"¡Esa es la clase de recompensa que recibes por derrotar monstruos!"

Todo el equipo Shadow comenzó a comentar sobre el trabajo, mientras Mirajane decidió indagar más en el asunto.

"¿Por qué aumento repentinamente…?" Le pregunto al maestro. Antes de que le contestaran, Gray que había llegado al gremio hace unos minutos tenía una crisis nerviosa, aunque escucho lo que decían no podía dejar de estar preocupado.

"Parece que se volvió interesante, pero… ¡¿Dónde diablos se metió ese mocoso?!" Grito lo ultimo atrayendo la atención de Mirajane y de Makarov.

"Gray, tu ropa…. "Comento casualmente la albina.

"¡Ahh!"

"¿De qué estabas hablando Gray? Por cierto ¿Donde está Naruto-chan?" Pregunto el anciano levantando una ceja.

"Ahh bueno… el…" Comenzó a balbucear incoherencias el azabache. Antes que pudiera decir algo las puertas del gremio se abrieron, curioso volteo a ver quién era, encontrándose con el causante de sus migrañas, aunque… qué demonios llevaba? El idiota de fuego trataba de corromper a _su_ hijo? No le basto al bastardo con contagiarle su amor enfermizo por los ninjas? Ahora también quería que se vistiera como él? Realmente debía conseguir una orden de alejamiento, por su y la cordura de Naruto.

"Gray… Yo… Lamento no estar en la mañana, Natsu-san me secuestro y me vistió de sirvienta para hacer alguna misión, no estoy seguro de que se trataba, pero… creo que dijo algo sobre un duque pervertido que contrata sirvientas rubias." Dijo con cara de palo el niño de la nieve.

"Ese idiota hiso _eso_ eh? No te preocupes, tendré una _amistosa_ charla con él cuando vuelva" Dijo oscuramente el azabache. "Por cierto… ¿y esas ropas? ¡No me digas que quieres vestirte como ese idiota!"

"No, que quite el traje de sirvienta, pero no tenia ropa extra, así que le pedí prestado la suya… no quería que vieran mi espalda" Dijo lo ultimo un poco más bajo, para que nadie lo escuchara. El azabache entendió de inmediato a que se refería, después de todo solo a él le deja verlo, el es aun mas tímido sobre su cuerpo que antes.

"No importa mucho, pero lo que dijeron si me llamo la atención… Gray crees que podríamos hacer mi primera misión ahora?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Realmente no veo el problema en hacer uno fácil hoy, pero… ¿no quieres comer primero? ¿Desayunaste?"

Antes que el rubio contestara, el sonido de su estomago lo traiciono, rugiendo fuertemente, avergonzando mucho al jinchuuriki.

"Eso contesta todo, ¡Hey Mira-chan! ¡¿Puedes hacerle un Ramen a Naruto?!" Ante la mención de Ramen el rubio se le subieron las ganas de comer más que hacer una misión.

"Seguro, solo espera un poco." Dijo la albina encaminándose a la cocina.

"¿Puedo cambiarme?" Pregunto incomodo el niño, realmente ese fresa tiene que escoger un guarda ropa mejor, se sentía como un exhibicionista vistiendo solamente ese chaleco, afortunadamente le quedaba grande, porque le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas.

"¿Traes ropa?"

"Le deje a Mirajane una caja con ropa tuya y mía por si acaso" Era bueno estar bien preparado por si las dudas.

"¿Por qué dejas ropa aquí? ¡Espera! ¡¿Es por eso que la mitad de mi ropa desapareció?!"

"Si… ¿no es obvio? Tu tendencia exhibicionista es molesta a veces, y realmente estoy preocupado de copiar ese habito, por eso tome precauciones y deje ropa nuestra en el gremio, y siempre llevo conmigo una mochila con ropa de repuesto." Dijo satisfecho por sus pequeños rescates de posibles humillaciones en público.

"E-eres un pequeño salvador ¿Lo sabías?"

"No me llames pequeño"

"Tú no me das ordenes, es al revés"

"¡Aquí está el Ramen! Aunque no creo que esto sea un buen desayuno…" Dijo la albina regresando con un gran tazón de Ramen. El rubio solo de olerlo ya estaba babeando, tomando los palillos estaba a punto de hincarle el diente cuando gray le puso una mano encima, deteniéndolo.

"Esta vez come despacio… no crecerás si continuas comiendo rápido" Dijo lo ultimo ingeniosamente, sabiendo que niño tenía un problema respecto a su altura, era la excusa perfecta para obligarlo a comer lento.

"E-está bien…" Dijo derrotado el oji azul claro.

"Come mientras yo voy a buscar tu ropa y veré las misiones" Le dijo para luego pararse he ir a la cocina donde Mirajane tiene la ropa de "Repuesto"

La albina se quedo en el bar, por si alguien quería algo. Al no tener más a quienes acudir, se acerco al niño que comía lentamente, pero la forma en cómo lo hacía llamo la atención de la albina.

"Naruto-kun ¿Quién te enseño a comer con los palillos?" Ante la repentina pregunta Naruto se quedo viendo los palillos.

"Fue Gray"

"Ara, Ara, eso pensé, sostienes los palillos como él, también comes como el" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"No solo los palillos, También me enseño a usar tenedor y cuchillo, como saludar a la gente, que decir antes y después de una visita, a comer tres veces al día. A dormir en una cama por la noche, decirle a alguien si estoy herido, enfermo o molesto por algo. A expresar claramente si siento gratitud o remordimiento, en solo dos meses me enseño muchas cosas, Agradables y desagradables, Gray me enseño todo" Dijo tranquilamente.

" _Este niño realmente… sus emociones son muy simples, solo no están muy desarrolladas, no han madurado en sentimientos más complejos, generalmente no tiene expresión, pero no oculta como se siente, en cierto modo es fácil de entender."_ Pensó la albina viendo comer al niño tranquilamente. En solo unos minutos ya había terminado de comer, también se les acerco Gray con un papel en manos. También traía consigo un cambio de ropa.

"Mira, este es un trabajo fácil, posiblemente terminemos en una horas, ¿qué te parece? Por cierto aquí está tu ropa" Pregunto el oji azul oscuro.

El menor tomo en sus manos el trabajo, viendo que solo es un trabajo simple, solo tienen que destruir una gran roca que está obstruyendo el paso de un rio de pescaderos, la recompensa parece agradable estaba bien para su primera misión.

"Este está bien"

"Bien, ¿Nos vamos?"

"¡Buena suerte!" Les grito la albina, una vez fuera del gremio, comenzaron a caminar, pues el trabajo no estaba lejos de magnolia, así que, porque gastar dinero en transporte cuando podían caminar? No queriendo un viaje silencioso el azabache decidió comenzar una conversación.

"Te vi hablando con Mira-chan, dime… ¿de qué estaban hablando?"Pregunto el mago de hielo.

"¿Estabas espiando? ¿Por qué?"

"No, solo me preguntaba de que habrían hablado"

"Cosas normales, sobre todo hablamos de ti"

"¿Qué? ¡Más vale que no hayan dicho cosas malas!"

"Hablamos de cómo me enseñaste a usar los palillos"

"¿Los palillos…?"

"Mirajane dijo que los tomaba como tú"

"Ah, sí, yo te enseñe a usarlo porque siempre comías todo con las manos"

"También le dije que me enseñaste muchas otras cosas…"

"Mm, Al final, hacia que te cansaras y de verdad escuchabas"

"…Eras muy terco" Dijo inexpresivamente.

"…No pongas esa cara al pensar en eso, pero… bueno, al menos, sé que mis esfuerzos no se desperdiciaron" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"No es como si fuera la gran cosa"

* * *

Ya habían llegado a el pueblo, en realidad no era muy grande, parecía solo un pequeño pueblo pintoresco, no llamaba mucho la atención, fueron con el alcalde del pueblo, el les había dicho donde estaba la gran roca, también les advirtió que habían unos magos rebeldes que no dejaban que nadie quitara la roca, al oír eso el usuario de hielo mayor pregunto porque no habían puesto esa información en la solicitud, el alcalde muy avergonzado dijo que debido a la baja producción de sus tierras, no tenían el dinero suficiente como para pagar un trabajo de más alto nivel, así que les dijo que mintió, el azabache no estaba desacuerdo con eso, estaba cerca de cancelar el trabajo cuando Naruto dijo que harían el trabajo, no dejando al mayor hablar, el alcalde muy agradecido les dijo la ubicación de los magos. Esto lleva a la situación en la que se encuentras.

"Sabes si no abrieras la boca en este momento estaríamos en casa"

"No podía dejar que este pueblo se fuera a la ruino solo por unos magos tontos, además eres fuerte, no creo que causes muchos problemas, y será más emocionante que solo destruir una roca"

"Tú lo haces porque querías un trabajo donde tuviéramos que pelear ¿Cierto?"

"¿Para qué te miento?"

"(Suspiro) no importa, ya estamos aquí"

Cuando llegaron había varios hombres rodeándolos, el que parecía el líder del grupo dio un paso adelante.

"¿Que están haciendo dos idiotas por estos lados? ¿No saben que esta parte esta bajo mi poder? ¡Lárguense antes que los mate!"

"No sé porque estás aquí, ni porque molestas a los del pueblo, pero… no interfieras, tenemos un trabajo que hacer y tu solo estorbas" Dijo serio el oji azul mayor.

"¡¿Que has dicho bastardo?! ¡Todos ataquen a estos inútiles!"

 **Fairy Tail Against Magic Ost**

En el momento que dijo eso, Naruto creó nieve de la humedad de las plantas la cual se precipito hacia los magos, arrojándolos hacia los arboles, los magos que quedaron estaban de pie viendo analíticamente a sus adversarios.

"¡Naruto! ¡Yo me encargo de ellos! ¡Quédate atrás! **Ice Make: Lance** (Creación de Hielo: lanza) Creando un círculo mágico, muchas lanzas de hielo saltaron hacia los magos, quienes pocos lograron esquivarlas, un mago silencioso se le acerco por detrás, empuñando una espada mágica, antes que lo atacara, nieve salto por detrás de Gray, compactándose y creando un escudo de hielo entre el mago de hielo y el mago rebelde.

"¡¿Qué demonios es esta nieve?! ¡Es verano!"

"eh? Gracias Naruto"

"No me echare para atrás, haremos este trabajo juntos, incluso si no quieres"

"Supongo que no tengo elección, ¡Vamos a por ellos Naruto!"

"¡Sí!" Dijo colocándose en la postura típica de los Hyuga.

" **Ice Make: Knuckle** (Creación de Hielo: Nudillos) Creando un círculo mágico en el suelo del cual salieron barios puños de hielo hacia los magos, quienes recibieron el impacto, mandándolos a volar.

El dúo comenzó su trabajo, atacando a todos los magos, Gray se adelanto, atacando con los puños y su magia **Ice Make** mientras Naruto se quedo atrás, ninguno de los magos rebeldes podía seguirles el ritmo, la nieve de Naruto salió por todos lados, deteniendo todo ataque que se dirigía a la espalda del mayor, mientras otros creyeron que era más fácil atacarlo a él, se equivocaron, la nieve también lo protegía por todos lados. Un mago que llevaba una sombrilla la arrojo al cielo, creando un círculo mágico grito.

" **Kaze no mahō: Arashi Senbon** (Magia de Viento: Tormenta Senbon) Haciendo girar la sombrilla en el aire, la cual arrojo miles de senbon en dirección de Naruto quien solo se quedo quieto. "Arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha, no importa a donde vayas, puedo atraparte no hay punto ciego en esta magia y ¡Es más mortal de lo que se ve!"

"¡Naruto!" Le grito preocupado Gray, al ver que no se movía. Todas los senbon cayeron donde estaba Naruto, levantando una nube de polvo, no dejando ver a nadie que paso con el niño.

"… ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? **Bogyo Zenzen** (Defensa Absoluta)" Pregunto el niño completamente intacto, la nieve lo cubrió completamente, creando así un escudo en forma esférica muy densa a su alrededor, la cual estaba completamente empalada por los senbon.

"N-no puede ser, ni una herida, es imposible… entonces" Arrojando mas senbon en la dirección del rubio, las cuales no lo tocaron, la nieve siempre salía a protegerlo. "Esa nieve… es una defensa absoluta, no puedo penetrarla"

"Exacto, ríndete no me obligues a que te rompa los huesos"

"¡Jamás!"

"Si tu lo quieres… **Yuki Kyuu** (Sarcófago de nieve)" Usando la nieve del suelo, al ataque de nieve rodeo completamente al mago, dejándolo completamente envuelto en nieve compacta, haciendo que su puño se cierre la nieve se compacto aun mas, y se escucho el sonido de los huesos del mago quebrándose.

"¡B-Bastardo ataquen a ese niño!"

El grito del líder alentó a unos magos, quienes usaron su magia para atacar con rayos de luz, cerca de tocar al rubio un grito los detuvo.

" **Ice Make: Shield** (Creación de Hielo: Escudo) un escudo apareció frente a Naruto, repeliendo los ataques de los magos rebeldes.

"No es necesario que me protejas Gray… **Aisu Meiku: Soucer** (Creación de Hielo: Platillo) Creando un circulo mágico el niño lanzo un platillo giratorio hacia los magos, el platillo tenia puntas filosasn cortando a los magos como si de una cierra se tratase.

"Yo siempre tengo que protegerte Naruto **Ice Make: Ice Geyser** (Creación de Hielo: Geiser de Hielo) Un geiser de hielo salió desde el suelo lansando lo que quedaba de los magos al aire. "¿Quieres terminar esto en un solo ataque?"

"Por supuesto"

"¡ **Ice Make: Arrows!"** (Creación de Hielo: Flechas)

 **"Aisu Meiku: Shuriken no bāsuto"** (Creación de Hielo: Ráfaga de shuriken)

Haciendo sus ataques al mismo tiempo flechas y shuriken salieron volando hacia los magos restantes, el ataque fue más que suficiente para dejarlos inconscientes.

 **Fin Fairy Tail Against Magic Ost**

Trataron de concentrarse en Gray, y los ataques de los magos todos serían detenidos por Naruto. Si dirigieron su atención a Naruto, que estarían preparados para defenderse contra Gray.

Estos dos serian conocidos como los dos magos cuyas capacidades combinadas a la perfección eran imparables. Eran la mayor ofensa y la defensa más grande. Ellos eran un dúo imparable.

"Bueno, está hecho" Dijo Gray sacudiendo el polvo de sus pantalones.

"Fue aburrido" Dijo Naruto, arrastrando las palabras. "Esto se está poniendo demasiado fácil. La pelea sólo duro unos pocos segundos, y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de usar mi Juken"

"¡No te creas tanto mocoso!" Grito el líder, estaba bastante lastimado. Empuñando una espada mágica estaba a punto de golpear a los magos que estaban de espaldas, no tuvieron tiempo para voltearse cuando el ataque llego, pero antes que los tocaran, Naruto activo sus ojos, las venas se resaltaron, sus ojos cambiaron de azul a blanco en segundos, con su byakugan listo el rubio golpeo con sus palmas la espada, desviando el ataque.

"Gray… puedo?"

"Solo hazlo rápido" Dijo un poco sorprendido.

Naruto Theme: Neji

 **"Jūkenho Hakke Sanjiu Nishou** (Arte del Puño Suave: 8 Trigramas: 32 Palmas) Un circulo apareció por debajo de los pies de Naruto, según Gray, creyó que se trataba de un círculo mágico, aunque este era diferente, pues en el centro estaba el símbolo del yin-yang y a su alrededor palabras que él no entendía.

Con gran habilidad y flexibilidad el rubio golpeo treinta dos veces el cuerpo del líder. Cada una diciendo diferentes números de palmas.

" **Hakke Nishou"** (Ocho trigramas: Dos Palmas)

" **Yonshou"** (Cuatro Palmas)

" **Hachishou"** (Ocho Palmas)

" **Jiurokushou"** (Dieciséis Palmas)

" **Sanjiu Nishou"** (Treinta y dos Palmas) Con sus últimos golpes, fue capaz de lanzar lejos y posteriormente chocar contra un árbol, destruyéndolo por completo.

"Lo hice…" Dijo impresionado por dominar la técnica Hyuga. El líder de los magos rebeldes solamente cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Fin Naruto Theme: Neji

"¿ _Q-que fue eso? Ese ataque… no sé cómo lo hiso pero… ¡Fue genial!"_ Pensó el mago de hielo con una sonrisa, aunque se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

"Oye Naruto… ¿qué le paso a tus ojos?"

" _¡SHIMATA!"_ Grito en su mente el rubio, con los ojos como platos y la boca bien abierta.

"E-ehm B-bueno… es… "

"¿Acaso es un ojo mágico? ¿Tenias esa magia antes?" Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

"S-si bueno… es algo que aprendí de una conocida _"No puedo decirle de Kaguya, seguramente pensara que estoy loco…"_ Pensó lo último, tragando saliva.

"¡Ohh! Y que hacen?"

"Bueno… me dejan ver atreves de los objetos, puedo ver el contenedor mágico de las personas, ver atreves de ilusiones y de magia del enemigo, también los movimientos del cuerpo, puedo ver en 360° grados, también me permite ver a largas distancias"

"Mmm, eso sin duda será muy útil para las misiones, Ya que estamos aquí intenta ver dónde está la roca" Dijo queriendo poner a prueba los ojos de Naruto.

"Lo hare pero antes…" Dijo volteando a ver a todos los magos inconscientes. Gray también vio esto y solamente suspiro.

"…Si también hay que encerrarlos, no podemos irnos y arriesgarnos a que se escapen, bueno no queda de otra, Naruto júntalos."

Manipulando la nieve Naruto junto a todos los magos inconscientes, dejándolo en un montículo de cuerpos.

" **Ice Make: Prisión** (Creación de Hielo: Prisión) eso debe mantenerlos quietos por un tiempo. Ahora Naruto…"

"Lo sé, **Byakugan** (Ojo blanco)"

"Ohh ¿así se llaman?"

Usando sus ojos y viendo los alrededores el rubio encontró la gran roca que obstruía el paso del agua.

"Lo encontré, a unos 100 metros al noreste"

"Realmente esos ojos nos ahorran mucho tiempo…"

Ambos usuarios de hielo se encaminaron a la roca, y efectivamente a cien metros estaba la roca.

"¿Listo…?"

"Listo"

"¡ **Ice Make: Ice Cannon!"** (Creación de Hielo: Cañón de Hielo)

 **"Aisu Meiku: Kyubi"** (Creación de Hielo: Nueve Colas)

Ambos ataques chocaron con la roca, las colas de hielo destruyeron la mitad y el cañón de hielo la otra mitad. Una vez destruida la roca el agua del rio comenzó a fluir libremente, llegando hasta el pueblo, satisfechos con su trabajo el dúo padre e hijo llevaron a los magos rebeldes al pueblo, el alcalde prometió que llamaría a los caballeros de la runa para que se llevaran a esos magos. Dado por terminado el primer trabajo del niño de la nieve.

* * *

"Espera un segundo, ¿Estas seguro que este es el camino? Dice ella" La maga celestial, el dragon de juego y el gato azul habían terminado su trabajo, volviendo con las manos vacías, actualmente regresaban a magnolia, aunque la rubia tenía sus dudas respecto a la orientación pues estaban pasando por un pantano, por esa razón llamo Horologium para que la llevara.

"Happy dice que vayamos por este camino, así que este es el camino por el que iremos, digo yo" Imitando al reloj.

"¡Que grosera! ¡Soy un gato evidentemente, los gatos tienen un sentido del olfato excelente!"

"¿Eso no lo tienen los perros? ¿Y qué tiene que ver el olfato con el sentido de la orientación? Dice ella"

"¿Por qué no caminas por ti misma? Floja"

"Estoy cansada, Dice ella?

Ya habían salido del pantano, pero parece que la rubia no quería caminar por ningún motivo. El sonido de unos arbustos crujiendo alerto a ambos, el caza dragnes salto hacia los arbustos, gritando.

"¡¿Quién diablos eres?!"

"¡¿Ya estas buscando pelea?! Dice ella"

"¡Tu puedes Natsu!" Le animo el gato. Saltando de los arbustos estaban Natsu y Gray ambos con cara de pocos amigos. "¡Es Gray!"

"¿Por qué esta en ropa interior? Dice ella"

"¡Estaba buscando un baño!"

"¡¿Por qué te despojas antes de encontrar uno idiota?! Además, donde quieres encontrar uno en la mitad del bosque" Dijo con un aura caliente el peli rosado.

"¿Y quién eres tú, para decirme donde puedo buscar uno? ¿Eh capullo?" Dijo con un aura congelante el azabache.

"¡Exhibicionista!"

"¡¿Que dijiste cerilla?!"

"¿Qué es esto, un tercer grado?"

"Dice ella" Imito al reloj el gato.

"Are? Lucy-san, happy y… Natsu-san? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" Dijo una vos a sus espaldas, volteándose vieron a Naruto quien regresaba con ropa, que muy posiblemente pertenecía al azabache. "Gray toma… no lo dejes tirado otra vez"

"Gracias…"

Un tiempo después

"Ya veo, Estaban volviendo de una misión" Dijo la maga celestial, todos decidieron tomar un pequeño descanso, sentándose cerca de un rio. Mientras Happy pescaba.

"Atravesar este bosque es el camino más corto para llegar hasta magnolia."

"¿Ves? ¿Ves, Ves?" Le dijo en su cara el gato a la rubia.

"Si, si mucho vacilar de tu olfato, pero ni te has pensado que Gray estaba por aquí"

"Hay cosas que no quiero oler"

"¡¿Pero qué dices?!" Dijo con una vena marcada en su cabeza el azabache.

"Anda, cállate y lárgate de una vez" Dijo el peli rosado llevando sus manos atrás de la cabeza.

"Claro, como no llega mejor nos apresuramos" Dijo poniéndose de pie, al mismo tiempo que su hijo.

"¿Porque tienes prisa?" Pregunto la rubia mayor.

"Erza vuelve pronto…" Dijo serio, dejando boquiabierto al peli rosado.

"Erza… quieres decir _ella_ "

"¡La mujer conocida como la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail!" Dijo Happy mientras comía un pescado.

"¡Que genial! ¡Quiero conocerla!" Grito en sueños la maga. "Pero nunca he visto una foto suya en una revista, ¿Cómo es Ella?"

"Da miedo/Es agradable" Dijeron al mismo tiempo el rubio, azabache y el peli rosado.

"¿Cómo un animal salvaje"

"Más bien una bestia?"

"¡Mas como un demonio diabólico!" Dijeron en vos baja. La rubia solo se imaginaba una bestia gigante destruyendo casas escupiendo fuego por la boca.

"Bueno no es tan grande." Dijo el gato, una vez más con un pescado en la boca.

"No, ¡Pero es más grande de lo que piensas!"

"En eso estamos de acuerdo, ella da miedo, en realidad es mucho peor" Esta vez se imaginaron a una bestia gigante pateando una montaña.

"Algo así"

"No, ¡Yo creo que podría destruir una montaña en tres partes con solo una patada!"

"Tres partes es exagerado, dos como mucho"

"¡Una mujer que puede destruir una montaña en dos con solo una patada?! Pues si da miedo"

"He dicho, volvamos rápido… eh? Naruto? ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto al ver como el niño guardaba una lacrima en su bolsillo, esa sonrisa cómplice no le daba buena espina.

"Nada, solamente use esta lacrima grabadora, he grabado su conversación, me pregunto que dirá el tomate cuando lo escuche?"

"¡N-Naruto-sama por favor no nos mates así!" Le gritaron los dos adultos y el gato de rodillas ante el niño.

"E-el da miedo" Dijo asustada la maga celestial.

"Mmm, lo pensare, pero lo guardare, servirá como chantaje"

" _¡E-es un demonio!"_ Pensaron todos con una gota estilo anime bajando por sus cabezas. Antes que cualquiera dijera algo una explosión segó a todos, quedando hasta el cuello con arena. Cuando se despejo el polvo vieron que faltaba uno de ellos.

"¡¿Un mago?!"

"¡Happy!" Grito escupiendo arena por la boca.

"Aye…" Dijo el gato amarrado a una vara, estaba rodeado por lo que parecían unos gemelos, una especie de gallina humanoide, un adivinador un duende?

"Por fin una comida con proteínas"

"Estoy harto de comer solo bayas y frutas"

"Carne"

"Tiene buena pinta"

"Mira ya esta templando, pobrecito"

"Tendrás que perdonarnos, pero por muy asustado que estés, acabaras siendo nuestro almuerzo"

"No es eso… no estoy temblando porque este asustado… es que quiero ir al baño, no se si podre aguantarme, seguro que me pondré malo si me sigo aguantando"

"A callar, ¡Ásalo!"

"¡Carne!" Usando un bastón mágico la gallina humanoide le prendió fuego.

"Término medio, por favor"

"¡No tan deprisa!" La vos del caza dragones se escucho, pero antes que ellos hicieran algo nieve salto a la vida envolviendo rápidamente todos los magos, juntándolo y aplastándolos completamente, quedando inconscientes.

"No me importa quienes sean, ni me importa que se coman al gato, solamente no retrasen mi llegada a mi Ramen" Dijo una vos infantil a sus espaldas.

"Wow que fácil los venció" Dijo asombrada la maga celestial

"¡Por supuesto, no por nada lleva mi apellido!" Dijo con orgullo el mago de hielo.

"Lulla…

"Eh?¿Que dices?"

"Lulla… by…"

"Eh? Lullaby?"

Antes que pudieran interrogarlos una sombra en forma de mano tomo a los magos, llevándoselos y escapando.

"¿Que ha sido eso?"

"¡¿Quién anda ahí?!"

"Ni siquiera lo note acercarse"

" **¡Byakugan!"** Usando su Doujutsu el rubio vio mas allá de todo el bosque buscando a su atacante, lo encontró saltando de árbol en árbol a una gran velocidad, le resultaba conocido, ese peinado de piña lo recordaba de alguna parte, pero no sabía de donde. "Ese tipo esta saltando muy rápido, parece que es un usuario de **Kage no** **mahō** (Magia de Sombra) sus niveles de magia son bastante altos."

"Como supuse, esos ojos son muy útiles"

"Maldición se ha escapado"

Mientras ellos pensaban es su atacante, en la cuidad de magnolia se acercaba una mujer cargando un cuerno gigante.

* * *

Actualmente nos encontramos a la maga celestial viendo la tabla de misiones, habían regresado a la ciudad, decidieron ignorar lo sucedido con el mago de sombra.

"Buscar un brazalete mágico… quitar una maldición de un cañón… decir el futuro… ¡Buscar un monstruo en un volcán! Hay muchas cosas que un mago puede hacer" Dijo la rubia. Viendo sus posibles opciones, Mirajane se le acerco con una sonrisa.

"Si hacer una de esas cosas, solo me lo dices, el maestro se fue a una reunión"

"¿De qué reunión hablas?"

"Todos los maestros de los gremios del área se reúnen y dan sus reportes, es diferente de cuando se reúnen con el consejo, Reedus ¿me prestas un lápiz?" Pidió la albina al dibujante.

"Oui" Le dijo mientras le entregaba el lápiz de luz, un objeto mágico que permite escribir en el aire.

"La gente más importante son los 10 miembros del consejo mágico, ellos aconsejan al gobierno, su trabajo es traer orden al mundo mágico." Dijo dibujando un cuadro sinóptico del consejo, gremios, hasta de los 10 magos santo. "Y si algún mago comete un crimen, ellos son los encargados de juzgarlos y después del consejo está la asociación de maestros de gremio, ellos dan a conocer los decretos del consejo, mantienen la comunicación entre los gremios de la misma área, es un buen trabajo"

"No sabía que los gremios estaban conectados entre sí"

"Que los gremios estén unidos es muy importante, si no se tiene el cuidado debido…"

 **"Vendrán tipos oscuros"** Dijo una siniestra vos a sus espaldas.

"¡Hiii!"

"¡Jajaja te atrape!"

"¡No me asustes así!"

"Pero tiene razón, "Los tipos oscuros" existen. Los gremios oscuros, a lo que me refiero son a gremios que no pertenecen a la asociación. Los gremios oscuros a veces hacen cosas ilegales, ya sabes actividades villanescas"

"Como sea, mejor elige un trabajo que hacer"

"¿Y quién eres tú, para decirme que hacer"

"Soy tu compañero de equipo, ¿Lo olvidas?"

"Nosotros elegimos el trabajo la vez pasada ¿Recuerdas? Ahora te toca a ti Lucy"

"Tiene que ser una broma, ya no somos un equipo eso es obvio, solo me eligieron por ser rubia, ¿Ya se les olvido?" Dijo recordando al pervertido y la mujer gorila que enfrentaron.

"No fue por eso, te elegí a ti Lucy… ¡Porque eres genial!"

"¿Qué? No necesitas decirlo ahora, ¡Te aseguro que mucha gente te quiere en su equipo!" Dijo el mago de hielo sentado en una mesa cercana.

"Gray, tu ropa" Dijo Kana la bebedora.

"¡Ops!"

"Cierra el pico" Le dijo el peli rosado. Consiguiendo un seño fruncido por parte del azabache.

"¿Acaso dijiste que cerrara el pico? ¡Estúpido tibio!"

"¡Es porque te apesta la boca! ¡Actor porno!"

"¡Cerebro de pájaro!"

"¡Bastardo resbaloso!"

"¡Fuera de mi vista!"

"¡Apestas!"

"Aquí vamos otra vez" Dijo el gato.

"Lucy, ¿Y si estas en mi equipo de amor? Esta noche solos tu y yo" Dijo el playboy, coqueteando con la rubia. "Eres muy hermosa, incluso cuando uso lentes de sol, me deslumbras… si me los quita me dejaras ciego"

"No me gusta la idea" Dijo con el seño fruncido la rubia. El sonido de llaves atrajo la atención del peli anaranjado. Bajando la mirada se encontró con un llavero con seis llaves, tres plateadas y tres doradas.

"E-espera… ¿Eres una maga celestial?" Pregunto retrocediendo asustado.

"¡Aye! Tiene, una vaca y un cangrejo" Dijo el gato comiendo pescado.

"¡Ahhh! Oh destino ¡Eres tan cruel conmigo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Este es el fin!" Dijo uyendo de la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Y cuando empezó algo?" Se pregunto extrañada la rubia.

"Loke tiene un problema con los magos celestiales, existen rumores de que una de ellas le rompió el corazón" Dijo la albina, su sonrisa nunca abandono su rostro.

"Oh tiene sent-"No termino de decir su frase cuando el cuerpo se Natsu choco con el suyo.

"Ara, ara" Dijo simplemente la albina.

"¡¿Podrían detenerse?!" Dijo aun aplastada la rubia.

"¡El empezó la pelea! ¿Crees que no voy a reaccionar?" Dijo el azabache.

"Entonces deja de andar en ropa interior" comento la bebedora.

"¡Uhh! ¿Dónde está Naruto cuando lo necesito?"

"¡Fuiste tú quien me provoco! ¡Ojos caídos!" Dijo molesto con un aura en llamas.

"¿Y cuando fue eso? ¡Ojos bizcos!" Dijo igualmente molesto, con un aura helada.

"¡Loco en calzones!"

"¡Lagartija!"

"Es como si tuvieran 9 años…"

"Lo mismo de siempre" Comento el gato, a su alrededor todos los demás magos disfrutaban de la comedia gratuita.

"¡Tenemos problemas!" Grito Loke entrando al gremio. Su grito silencio al instante cualquier risa que pudieran tener. "¡Erza volvió!"

Solamente esas palabras bastaron para traer el caos a todos los miembros del gremio, también Natsu y Gray dejaron de pelear al oír eso.

"Erza-san… Natsu ya la había mencionado" Dijo la maga celestial.

"Creo que no estarías equivocada si dices que es la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail" el sonido de paso se escuchaba como mas se acercaba la mujer.

"Es Erza"

"Ese es e caminar de Erza…"

"Erza viene de regreso"

"Ya que todos reaccionan así, Erza-san debe ser una maga asombrosa." Su imaginación la llevo a la descripción que hicieron antes, el gigante destruyendo una ciudad. "¡Que miedo!"

"Ya volví ¿está el maestro?" Dijo Titania una vez dentro del gremio, dejando caer un gran cuerno decorado.

"E-es bonita"

"Bienvenida de regreso, el maestro está en la reunión" Fue Mirajane quien le contesto, siendo la única que no se vio afectada por la intimidación de la pelirroja.

"Ya veo"

"Erza-san ¿Qué es esa cosa gigante?" Pregunto un miembro al azar.

"El cuerno del monstruo que derrote, los pueblerinos lo decoraron y me lo dieron como regalo, ¿Les molesta?"

"NO ¡En absoluto!" Grito con miedo el mismo miembro al azar.

"¿Sabrá lo que paso en el monte Hakobe?"

"M-Mierda, me va a matar"

"Es diferente de cómo me lo imaginaba…"

"¡Escuchen! Escuche muchos rumores mientras no estaba, acerca de los magos de Fairy tail causando problemas, el maestro quizás lo perdone, ¡Pero yo no!" Dijo dando su regaño hacia todos los magos.

"¡Kana! ¡Bebe como una señorita, no como una cualquiera! Vistar, ve a bailar afuera, Wakada, recoge la ceniza de la mesa, ¡Nab! ¿Estás solo viendo la tabla de misiones como siempre? ¡Ponte a caer un trabajo! ¡Macao!..."

"¡Di algo, maldición!" La pelirroja solo suspiro viendo al mago de fuego.

"Cielos, ustedes son muy problemáticos. Hoy no les diré nada"

" _Aunque hoy ya dijo mucho…"_ Pensó para si misma la rubia. "´¿Ella es la encargada de la disciplina o algo así?" Le pregunto a la albina. "Esa es Erza" Dijo Happy.

"Bueno tiene una lengua afilada, pero es muy hermosa. ¿De verdad da tanto miedo?"

"¿Están Natsu y Gray?" Pregunto seriamente Titania.

"¡Aye!"

"Hola Erza, solo nos estamos abrazando ¡como siempre!" Dijo nervioso el azabache.

"Aye…"

"¡¿Natsu está actuando como Happy?!" Grito en shock la maga celestial.

"Es cierto, bueno hasta los mejores amigos pelean a veces, pero me gusta mas cuando se llevan bien"

"Um decirnos mejores amigos es…"

"Aye…"

"¡Nunca había visto a Natsu así!"

"Natsu desafío a Erza a pelear, y lógicamente perdió." Dijo Mirajane haciendo dibujos pobres con el lápiz mágico.

"¿En serio Natsu?"

"y Gray fue reducido a papilla cuando lo vio desnudo" Dijo Macao.

"Cuando Loke enamorar a Erza, también lo hiso papilla" Dijo Kana. "Aunque eso fue justo"

"Natsu, Gray tengo un favor que pedir, también me gustaría que Naruto-chan lo escuche, ¿Esta aquí?" Pregunto viendo a Gray.

"Bueno… él se quedo en casa, dijo que quería disfrutar de su primera recompensa…"

"Bueno, quiero que se lo digas cuando vayan con el. Escuche una historia que no me gusto, cuando finalice esta encomiendo, honestamente esto es algo que solo el maestro puede decir, pero quiero hacer esto rápido, quiero que me presten su poder, ¿Vendrán conmigo?"

"¿Que significa esto?"

"¿Erza acaba de pedir ayuda?"

"Esto nunca había sucedido…"

"Nos vamos mañana en la mañana. Prepárense" Dijo finalmente la pelirroja.

" _Hacer equipo…"_

 _"… ¿Con él?"_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo los dos magos elementales. El azabache se percato de algo crucial en ese trabajo.

"Erza… ¿Por qué quieres que Naruto vaya contigo?" Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos, no le importaba ir con el idiota, pero cuando se trata del niño que está cuidando, eso sí tiene que ser hablado.

"Honestamente no quisiera exponerlo a tales peligros, pero su defensa absoluta puede ser beneficiosa para todos, tu qué has ido en su primer trabajo debes de saberlo, escuche rumores sobre ustedes dos también, algo sobre el escudo de nieve, y la espada de hielo, ¿puedes decirme si esos rumores son ciertos?" Pregunto seriamente la maga escarlata.

El azabache solo inclino la cabeza en señal de confusión, ya les habían puesto un apodo a él y a Naruto? Pero eso no importaba, recordó como el salió casi intacto de aquella misión gracias a la nieve que los protegía tanto a él cómo al niño, sumándole los ojos de Naruto podían hacer este trabajo mas fácilmente, odiándose por saber que no podían ir a este trabajo sin las habilidades de Naruto, Gray tubo que ceder.

"…Esta bien, llevare a Naruto conmigo mañana" Dijo con su cabello negro ocultando sus ojos.

"Gracias Gray. En serio lamento tener que llevar a Naruto-chan a este trabajo, te lo compensare después."

"Erza, Natsu, Gray y Naruto-kun… jamás se me abría ocurrido… ¡Pero este podría ser el mejor equipo de todo Fairy tail!" Dijo la albina tragando saliva.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **"Naruto conociendo a los magos de Fairy Tail #5 Elfman Strauss"**

Un nuevo dia en la ciudad de magnolia, y el mismo alboroto en el gremio de Fairy tail, se podría decir que deveria haberse acostumbrado a tales actividades, pero no, no podía. Si lo hacia quien sabe que le pase a el, se convertiría en un exhibicionista? Y pirómano destructivo? Un loco por las reglas y el pastel de fresa?

Pobre Naruto, la tenia difícil. Actualmente esta sentado en una mesa, vu¿iendo el típico alborot del gremio, cundo una persono se sento a su lado, viendo que era el hermano _Menor_ de Mirajane.

"Tu… eres muy grande" Fue la observación inteligente del rubio.

"¡Si! ¡Ser grande es de hombres!"

"No entiendo eso…"

"Eres un hombre ¿cierto?" Pregunto el albino, la extraña conersacion atrajo la atención de unos cuantos magos.

El rubio al recibri la pregunto solo desabrocho sus pantalones y vio dentro de su ropa interior.

"O-oye ¿que estas haciendo?"

"Ciertamente, si soy un hombre, tu dices que eres un hombre, entonces… ¿tu también tienes algo pequeño entre las piernas?"

 _Pequeño_

 _¿Pequeño?_

 _¡¿Pequeño?!_

"!Q-que has dicho mocoso¡" Todas las personas que estaban en el rango de audion escuchaon lo dicho por el niño, todos y absolutamenbte todos se estaban muriendo de la risa. Algunas haciendo comentarios como:

"Vamos Elfman dinos tu también tienes algo _pequeño?_ Jajaja!"

"Yo creo que Naruto es mas hombre que Elfman!"

"Se nota a kilómetros, Naruto es el hombre que nadie puede llegar a ser!"

Esos y muchos mas eran las burlas que resivia el Strauss menor, el niño estaba completamente en blanco, no entendía a que se referían todos.

"Gray… ¿dije algo malo?"

"Jajaja! N-nada no d-dijiste nada malo, jajaja!"

"No entiendo, el es un hombre o no?"

* * *

 **Bueno lectores aquí está el capítulo de la semana, finalmente empezara la saga de Lullaby, no tengo mucho que decir esta vez.**

 **Que les pareció la pelea de Naruto y Gray? Era buena? Mala? Naruto finalmente esta usando las habilidades del clan Hyuga, empecé con uno fácil, creo que las 32 palmas es algo fácil de aprender, considerando que Naruto es todavía de 11 años, no hay qué hacerlo omnipotente en el principio.**

 **Les gusto los apodos de Naruto y Gray?**

 **El escudo de nieve y la espada de hielo**

 **Debería cambiarlo? Pueden darme ideas para un apodo para esos dos? No soy realmente bueno dando apodos, espero que la música se adaptara a la situacion, sino me lo dicen.**

 **También recibí un review sobre si este se convertirá en una historia yaoi, y déjenme decirles NO ESTO NO ES YAOI No se en que momento de esta historia apareció lo yaoi, pero dejadme decirles que yo no bateo para ese lado, ni pienso hacerlo, lo siento por quien me mando el review no dire nombre, pero parece ue vas a odiarme por siempre.**

 **Como sea, espero sus review y sayonara.**


	9. Eisenwald y Descontrol

**El estudiante del mago de hielo**

 **Esta es mi primera fic así que por favor disfruten y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografías.**

 **Y contestare los review del capítulo 7.**

 **loko89772** **: Saludos, muy buenos apodos, probablemente los use en un capitulo futuro.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, gracias por tus comentarios, parece que tu si entiendes las dificultades de ser solitario, bien hecho! Quien no se ha dormido con sus padres cuando era pequeño?**

 **Sigan votando!**

 **Wendy: 6**

 **Chelia: 7**

 **Gray- Ice Make: Ice Cannon**

 **Naruto -Aisu Meiku: Hanma**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 **"Eisenwald y Descontrol"**

 **Anteriormente**

 _"…Esta bien, llevare a Naruto conmigo mañana" Dijo con su cabello negro ocultando sus ojos._

 _"Gracias Gray. En serio lamento tener que llevar a Naruto-chan a este trabajo, te lo compensare después."_

 _"Erza, Natsu, Gray y Naruto-kun… jamás se me abría ocurrido… ¡Pero este podría ser el mejor equipo de todo Fairy tail!" Dijo la albina tragando saliva._

 **Actualmente**

 _Magnolia Station_

"¡Chaaaa! ¿Por qué tengo que ir contigo?" Pregunto/grito Natsu Dragneel.

"¡Lo mismo digo! Si Erza quiere ayuda ¡Con la mía y la de Naruto basta!" replico Gray Fullbuster.

"¡Entonces vayan solos! ¡Ni siquiera quiero ir!"

"Entonces quédate en casa ¡para que al regreso Erza te haga papilla! ¿Además porque siempre tienes una cobija contigo?" Continuaban gritando los dos magos, en una banca cercana la maga celestial Lucy, estaba sentado con pena al lado de Happy y por el otro al jinchuuriki Naruto Fullbuster, quien estaba dormido.

"Para que pueda dormir en algo ¡Obvio!"

"Actúa como si no los conocieras" Se decía a sí misma la maga celestial, abrazando a su Nicola Plue.

"¿Qué haces aquí Lucy?" Pregunto el gato azul comiendo pescado.

"Porque Mira-san dijo…"

 _Esos dos van a pelear cuando Erza no esté mirando, por favor no permitas que eso pase ¿Okey?_

 _¿Yo?_

"No los estas deteniendo"

"Pero… ¡Nngh! por cierto, ¿Por qué Naruto-kun aun no despierta? Con el alboroto de esos dos es suficiente para despertar media ciudad." Dijo la rubia, acercándose al niño para moverlo y despertarlo. Pero anques que hiciera eso…

"¡NO LO TOQUES!" Grito Gray.

"¡Hiiii! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Grito asustada la rubia.

"Lucy no puedes tocar a Naruto" Dijo serio el azabache.

 _"¿Acaso es de esos padres sobre protectores?"_ Pensó la rubia con cara de palo. - _-

"¿Por qué no puedo tocarlo?" Pregunto la rubia con una ceja levantada.

"Aye, Lucy no puedes tocar a Naruto, si alguien que no sea Gray lo toca se congelara completamente, por eso Gray es quien lo cuida, hasta ahora él es el único que puede tocarlo y no morir congelado" Dijo el gato.

"¡¿En serio?! Pero… ¿como hace eso? ¿Nadie puede tocarlo?"

"Aye, Gray es el único que puede tocarlo y no congelarse" Dijo el gato.

"Además de eso, últimamente no está durmiendo muy bien, se despierta todas las noches por pesadillas, me sorprende que este dormido por tanto tiempo" Dijo el mago de hielo acariciando la cabeza del niño.

"Apuesto a que es porque roncas mucho"

"¡¿Que dijiste cerilla?!"

"¡Ya oíste princesa de hielo!

"Grr/Grr"

"Mis disculpas ¿los hice esperar?" La vos de Erza Scarlet se escucho a sus espaldas, girando sus cabezas vieron a la mujer pelirroja.

"¡Erza-san! ¡Huh!"

"Bonito equipaje"

Efectivamente, la maga escarlata llevaba una montaña con varias maletas, todas en un corrito siendo jalado por la maga.

"¡Ese es mucho equipaje!" Grito en shock la rubia.

"¡Seamos los mejores amigos!"

"¡Aye sir!" Dijeron los dos magos abrazados y haciendo una especie de baile de la amistad.

"¡Y ahí está Happy #2!"

"Si, ser los mejores amigos es genial, y ¿tu eres? Creo que te vi ayer en el gremio" Dijo calmada la pelirroja.

"M-Mi nombre es Lucy, la recién llegada, Mira-san me pidió que viniera con ustedes, gracias por aceptarme" Dijo la rubia haciendo una inclinación.

"Soy Erza, es un placer que vengas con nosotros…" Mientras hablaban los dos magos elementales continuaban viendo con odio al otro, de vez en cuando la pelirroja les daba una mirada, haciendo que se abrazaran y siguieran con su baile.

"Oh ¿Así que _tu_ eres Lucy? Eres la que venció a una banda de traficantes de mujeres con un solo dedo ¿Así fue? Te agradezco que hayas querido venir. Cuanto contigo"

"E-es un placer para mi…" Dijo la rubia temblando, quien fue el que divulgo esos rumores? Merecía una buena golpiza por mentir, ella no fue quien los derroto, fue Natsu, pero parece que mejor ella que él no? Quien haya divulgado esos rumores debe conocer la furia de Lucy.

"Mm? ¿Naruto-chan está durmiendo? ¿Esperaron tanto por mi?" Les pregunto a sus compañeros la pelirroja.

"¡NO! ¡No esperamos muchos! ¡Naruto solo no durmió bien anoche!" Grito en pánico el mago de hielo moviendo los brazos arriba y abajo.

"¿Está en condiciones de ir a la misión? Puede quedarse si quieres…"

"No… él quiere ir, estuvo bastante emocionado cuando le dije" _Aunque lo oculto bastante bien."_ Pensó lo último.

"Si es así, entonces debe despertarse, hazlo Gray" Dijo Titania alejándose un poco del niño y dando paso al padre.

 _"Incluso ella es cautelosa cuando se trata de tocarlo… ¿en serio es peligroso tocarlo?"_ Pensó la maga celestial.

"Okey…" acercándose al niño estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando nieve salió del cuerpo del niño y se convirtió en estalactitas, que estuvieron cerca de atravesar su cabeza, afortunadamente logro esquivarlos, sus compañeros al ver eso se tensaron.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!"

La nieve comenzaba a regresar, cuando lo hiso el cuerpo del niño comenzaba a moverse, lentamente el rubio se levanto, frotándose un ojo por el sueño, despertando completamente vio a los compañeros de su gremio viéndolo en shock, se pregunto porque lo veían así, hasta que gira su cabeza y vio a su Tou-san igualmente viéndolo en shock.

"¿Qué pasa…? ¿Gray? ¿Ya nos vamos?" Pregunto el niño confundido.

"…No pasa nada, tenemos que irnos ahora" Dijo el azabache, porque la nieve lo había atacado? Se supone que la nieve no reacciona a menos que haya una amenaza a la seguridad del niño, era algún tipo de mensaje? Una advertencia? Una forma de decirle que el también era una amenaza? Era mejor no pensar tanto del tema, ya averiguaría que pasaba con el rubio.

"…De acuerdo"

El azabache con una mirada les dijo a todos que no dijeran nada, aceptaron aunque todos con sus dudas, por otro lado el dragon Slayer…

"Erza tengo una condición para acompañarte"

"¡Oye!"

"¿Cuál es? Dime"

"¡Al regreso tienes que pelear conmigo!" Dijo el peli rosado con el puño en alto.

"Oye ¡Piénsalo con cuidado! ¿Quieres morir?" pregunto el azabache.

"Déjalo, si el quiere morir, que muera entonces" dijo con cara de palo el rubio. - _-

"E-eso es cruel ¿no crees?" Dijo la rubia con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza. °-°U

"Esta vez será diferente, ¡Soy lo suficientemente bueno como para vencerte ahora!"

La pelirroja entro en reflexión, no tenía nada que perder de todos modos, y si lo hacía el peli rosado haría el trabajo bien no? "Es verdad que ahora eres más fuerte, sin embargo, no soy una persona confiada… Bien, peleare contigo"

"Bien ¡Estoy encendido!" Grito eufórico el caza dragones, escupiendo llamas por la boca.

 _En el tren…_

Pobre Natsu los transportes no eran lo suyo, parecía que moriría en cualquier momento.

"Rayos, que perdedor. ¿Así te pones después de decir cosas *Geniales*?" Todos estaban sentados en el tren, Erza y Lucy de un lado, en el otro Natsu, en su regazo Happy, después Gray y también en su regazo Naruto, aunque ese no quería estar en ese lugar, pero el tomate había dicho que ya no había más lugar para sentarse, entonces lo puso ahí, acaso ser un niño hace que las personas lo traten como alguien que necesita ser cuidado para todo? Esa pelirroja debe de recordar quien fue el que la congelo antes.

"Le pasa siempre, no debe ser fácil para el"

"No importa, no sufrirá mas cuando el Tomate lo mate, cuando regresemos" Dijo inexpresivamente el niño.

"No queda de otra, ven, siéntate a mi lado."

"Aye…"

" _¿Entonces quiere que me mueva?"_ Se pregunto a sí misma la maga celestial. Cambiando de lugares ahora Natsu estaba en el lugar de Lucy, apoyándose en Erza.

"Te are descansar"

"Aye… Guahg!" pobre… lo golpearon duro en la boca del estomago, dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

"Así podrá tener un viaje más placentero" Dijo la pelirroja, los demás solo tuvieron varias gotas estilo anime por la cabeza, aunque Gray se hacia el que no vio nada.

"En cierto sentido, me alegra que este así" Dijo de repente el niño.

" _No, ella es algo rara"_ Pensó la maga celestial.

"Erza, ¿no es hora ya de que nos digas? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?" Pregunto el mago de hielo.

"Hn, Nuestros oponentes son un gremio oscuro, Eisenwald. Intentan hacer fechorías con una magia llamada *Lullaby*" Comenzó a explicar Titania.

"¿Lullaby?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo el azabache y el gato azul.

"Entonces aquellos sujetos…"

"Ya veo, ¿Así que se encontraron con algunos miembros de Eisenwald? "Pregunto seriamente la maga escarlata.

"Bueno, dijeron algo sobre una Lullaby. Sin duda alguna"

"Eran refugiados de Eisenwald. Sospecho que no eran partidarios del plan y escaparon"

"¿Así que ese plan tiene algo que ver con *Lullaby*" Dijo el azabache.

"Eso imagino, esa sombra que los recogió era probablemente un miembro fuerte de Eisenwald, tenia que evitar que su plan fuera revelado."

"Ahora que mencionas a ese sujeto de las sombras… él era bastante fuerte, vi sus niveles de magia, es probable que sea tan fuerte como ustedes, sin mencionar que era bastante rápido, lo perdí de vista luego de unos segundos que escapara." Dijo el niño de la nieve, pensando de nuevo en el tipo que se llevo a aquellos sujetos.

"¿Como sabes eso? Por lo que dices fue muy rápido el ataque, ¿Cómo viste sus niveles de magia? Normalmente solo se pueden sentir, no ver que tan altos son sus niveles de magia" Pregunto la pelirroja.

"Eso es porque Naruto tiene un ojo mágico, si mal no recuerdo lo llamaste Byakugan ¿no?" Dijo el azabache.

"¿Ojo mágico? ¿Byakugan? ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de eso?" Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

"B-Bueno, eso es…"

"Nunca preguntaste…" Dijo el niño con cara de palo. -_-

"…"

"…"

"De cualquier forma, cuéntame que puede hacer ese ojo mágico, si lo viste marcarse a esa velocidad debe de poder ver los movimientos del enemigo, incluso si estos son a una gran velocidad" Pidió la joven mujer pelirroja.

"El Byakugan son ojos hereditarios, se manifiestan únicamente en los miembros de una determinada familia, la única forma de obtenerlos es naciendo con la sangre de esa familia o por medio de un trasplante, pero la *Creadora* de esa magia (1) encontró la forma de pasarlos a otra persona fuera de la familia, ella me los dio como un regalo."Dijo el rubio, guardándose verdaderamente como los consiguió.

"¿Quién fue la persona que te los dio?" pregunto curiosa la rubia.

"…Prometí no decir eso a nadie, esos ojos son muy peligrosos en manos enemigas, tuve suerte que me los confiaran a mí."

"Esta persona parece importante para ti, ¿Qué puede pasar si esos ojos cayeran en manos equivocadas?" Pregunto el azabache entrecerrando los ojos.

"Con el Byakugan se puede ver a través de los objetos, también ver el interior del cuerpo humano, y ver el contenedor de magia…"

"¿Cómo es posible que vea el contenedor mágico de las personas? Eso es imposible "Dijo la pelirroja interrumpiendo al rubio.

"Con estos ojos muy pocas cosas pueden ser ocultas" Dijo el niño entrecerrando los ojos a la pelirroja.

"¿Por qué es tan increíble que pueda ver el contenedor mágico?"Pregunto la maga celestial.

"El contenedor mágico no puede ser visto por el ojo humano, normalmente solo se sabe cuánta magia tiene una persona por medio de un medidor de magia (El que se uso en los grandes juegos mágicos) pero no se puede ver el contenedor mágico, es algo que muchos han querido hacer pero no se puede." Explico los detalles el gato azul.

"Como dije a estos ojos casi nada puede ser oculto, gracias a que puedo ver el contenedor mágico la familia de estos ojos desarrollaron un estilo de lucha que puede acabar con el contenedor mágico"

"¡¿Acabar con el contenedor mágico?! ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?!" Pregunto sorprendida Titania.

"Como dije antes, estos ojos son peligrosos, el estilo de lucha que se creó para favorecer a estos ojos fue, el **Jūkenho** (Arte del puño suave) que se basa en las palmas, y en general tiene como objetivo el dañar el sistema de circulación de magia(2) golpeando ciertos puntos donde la magia se transporta por el cuerpo, este sistema es invisible para el ojo humano, pero con el Byakugan puede verse, el Jūkenho se creó para dañar ese sistema, ya que esta entrelazado con el sistema de circulación, es mortal golpear a alguien con este estilo de lucha, ya que como están entrelazados atacar las vías de magia, también se ataca a los órganos internos, de ahí su nombre de puño suave, si se golpea esas vías puede afectar al individuo mortalmente, paralizar, detener el uso de magia, hasta matar es posible con este estilo," Termino de explicar el rubio con una expresión seria.

"¿M-matar? ¿se puede matar con ese estilo de lucha?" Pregunto nerviosa la maga celestial, los demás también pedían esa respuesta en silencio.

"…Si, como esta entrelazado con los órganos internos, cuando se golpean también golpea los órganos internos, provocando posibles hemorragias internas, incluso se puede golpear directo al corazón para una muerte rápida "Dijo el niño incomodo por como lo están mirando todos.

"Has utilizado eso para… tu sabes…" Dijo el azabache no queriendo terminar la frase.

"No, solo lo uso para paralizar temporalmente el cuerpo del enemigo e impedir el uso de magia. Nunca lo he usado para esos fines" Dijo serio el niño.

"Ya veo, puede que esas habilidades puedan ser útiles, me hubiera gustado que alguien me lo hubiera dicho mucho antes" Dijo la pelirroja en reflexión."Pero… sin duda me intrigan esos ojos, ¿solo eso puede hacer?" Pregunto realmente curiosa, ver los movimientos del cuerpo a altas velocidades, ver el contenedor mágico, con un estilo de lucha especializado para atacar el cuerpo, sin duda eran habilidades de temer.

"Ver atreves de los objetos, ver a largas distancias, ver el contenedor mágico, los movimientos de las personas, son solo lo básico, con ellos puedo ver atreves de las ilusiones, la magia del enemigo, incluso ver en 360° no hay punto ciego en estos ojos" Lo último puede que sea una mentira, obviamente _ella_ no le dio algo que pueda tener debilidades, se los dijo todos y cada uno.

"Eso… realmente son ojos peligrosos, no hay duda que hacen bien en ocultarlo." Dijo el azabache.

"Aunque en realdad soy el ultimo que los tiene, toda la familia ya no existe, me los dieron ami sin saber que podía hacer con ellos, solo para mantener vivo estos ojos." Dijo una pequeña mentira, aunque no tanto ya que si era cierto que era el único con el byakugan en todo Earth-land.

"Ya veo, es bueno que los tengas tu y no alguien malo" Dijo aliviada la maga celestial. "Pero… ¿Cuál será el plan de ese gremio oscuro?" Se pregunto a sí misma.

"Lo explicare desde el principio, mientras regresaba de mi misión anterior, en el pueblo de Onibus, me detuve en una buena posada donde ciertos magos se recreaban…

FLASHBACK

 _"Oye,¿ donde está la cerveza?"_

 _"¡Cierra el pico!"_

 _"¡No lo soporto!"_

 _"Por fin encontramos el lugar donde Lullaby está escondida, ¡Pero la perra está sellada! No tenemos ninguna maldita pista de cómo liberarla"_

 _"¡Baja la vos!"_

 _"No es nada porque preocuparnos. Yo me encargare, así que regresen al gremio"_

 _"¿Kage-chan?"_

 _"¿Estas seguro que estarás bien?"_

 _"Dile a Erigor-san que en tres días regresare con Lullaby"_

 _FIN FLASBACK_

"Lullaby… como ¿las mujeres que cuidan de los bebes?"

"Nn, Y el sello del que hablaba, supone ser un hechizo muy poderoso" Dijo Titania.

"Así que eran miembros de Eisenwald"

"Si, pero la tonta de mí, no lo pensó a tiempo… o el nombre Erigor, la persona más fuerte del gremio oscuro Eisenwald, Erigor. Cuyo apodo es *Shinigami* ya que solo toma misiones que requieran asesinato"

"¿Es un asesino?" Pregunto la rubio, mientras el niño se movió incomodo cuando dijo la palabra asesino.

"Naturalmente el consejo prohíbe las misiones que tengan que ver con asesinatos, pero Eisenwald quería dinero, y así hace seis años fueron expulsados de la asociación de maestros de gremios. Sin embargo eso no detuvo sus operaciones ilegales"

"Quizá deba irme a casa" Dijo asustada la rubia, con su Nicola derritiéndose, mojando los asientos.

"Hueles a orina" Dijo descaradamente el gato azul.

"¡Es sudor!"

Golpeando la cabeza de Natsu la pelirroja dijo "Estaba en un error, ¡Si hubiera separado el nombre de Erigor antes, los hubiera, golpeado hasta que me dijeran sus planes!"

"¡Que miedo!"

"Ya veo, Eisenwald planea hacer algo con esa cosa Lullaby, y sin duda no es algo bueno, por eso los vamos a detener" Dijo serio el azabache.

"Se escucha emocionante" Dijo con ligero entusiasmo el rubio.

"Así es, no me siento capaz de enfrentarme a un gremio entero por mi cuenta, por eso pedí su ayuda. ¡Vamos a la guarida de Eisenwald!" Dijo decidida la maga escarlata.

"Sueno interesante/Suena divertido" Dijeron al mismo tiempo padre e hijo.

"¡Aye!"

"Mejor me hubiera quedado en casa…" Se lamento demasiado tarde la rubia.

"Lucy huele a pipi"

"¡Es sudor!"

El tren había parado en una estación por un tiempo, suficiente para que el equipo pudiera algo de comer, aunque la rubia seguía (Según ella) usando su atractivo para tener un descuento.

"Por cierto, ¿Qué clase de magia usas Erza-san?"

"Por favor solo llámame Erza"

"La magia de Erza es muy bonita, ¡Le saca toda la sangra a sus oponentes!" Dijo el gato

"¿Eso es bonito?"

"Creo que su magia es más bonita que la mía, Gray, Naruto-chan" Dijo mientras comía un pastel de fresa.

"¿En serio? Disculpa un poco Naruto" Dijo mientras el niño se levantaba, y hacia una posición con sus manos, el puño encima de la mano extendida. Creando una figura de la marca de Fairy Tail hecha de hielo.

" **Kori no maho** (Magia de hielo)"

"Oh, usan la misma magia, vi a Naruto-kun hacerla cuando fuimos a rescatar a Macao."

"Pues claro, fui yo quien se la enseño a Naruto, ¿No?" Dijo mientras le daba uno golpecitos a la cabeza del niño.

"Si…"

"Espera, ¿Es por eso que no se llevan bien? ¿Porque Natsu usa fuego y ustedes hielo?" Se pregunto a si misma.

"¿De veras? Nunca pensé en eso"

"No importa"

"Natsu-san es molesto incluso si usamos otra magia" Dijo el rubio menor.

* * *

 _Onibus Station._

"¿Eso tipos de Eisenwald siguen aquí?" Pregunto el azabache.

"No lo sé, pero vine a averiguarlo" Respondió la pelirroja.

"Suena como encontrar una aguja en un pajar"

"Solo tienes que destruir el pajar y lo encontraras" Dijo el niño de la nieve.

"Eres un poco cruel ¿no?" Dijo incomoda la rubia mayor.

"¿Huh? ¿Dónde está Natsu?"

Cuando dijo eso todos pararon en seco, voltearon en cualquier dirección buscándolo, para ahorrarse tiempo el niño uso su Doujutsu para encontrarlo, al parecer lo olvidaron en el tren, que justo en ese momento ya estaba lejos de ellos.

"Se fue"

"¡Estaba tan ocupada hablando que lo olvide! ¿Qué he hecho? Y se que no se lleva bien con los transportes. Esto es mi culpa, por favor ¿podrían golpearme?"

"Si eso quieres…" Dijo el niño caminado hacia la maga, siendo levantado por Gray para detenerlo.

"No lo hagas "Dijo serio.

"No eres divertido" Dijo con un puchero. - )3-

 _En el tren._

El podre de Natsu había sido abandonado, se quedo en el tren sufriendo de sus mareos, completamente enfermo. Un hombre se le acerco. Se le quedo viendo la marca en su hombro.

"¿Oh? ¿Fairy Tail? ¿Así que eres mago de un gremio legal? Rayos, que envidia"Dijo Kageyama, el tiene el cabello largo pero tomado en una cola de caballo, de tal forma que su peinado termina en punta. Utiliza vestimenta blanca con franjas negras. Posee ciertos rasgos orientales y muestra siempre una sonrisa, aunque sea una sonrisa cínica. "¡Los gremios legales no son tan geniales ¡Hadita¡" Dijo golpeándolo con el pie en la cara.

"¿Sabes cómo les decimos a ustedes? ¡Moscas! Si ¡Moscas!" Dijo mientras esquivaba los puños en llamas del dragon Slayer. "Estuvo cerca"

"Bastardo… "No siguió por el movimiento del tren le dio nauseas, haciendo que su magia parara.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa con esa magia? Ahora…"Comenzó mientras en sus pies apareció un círculo mágico negro. Haciendo que su sombra creciera, lo ataco con unos látigos hechos de su sombra. "…Así se usa la magia"

"¡Esa magia!" Dijo el peli rosado. De repente el tren freno de golpe haciendo que el mago de sombras cayera, dejando a la vista una especie de flauta en forma de cráneo con tres ojos.

 _En la estación._

"Disculpe señorita, no puede simplemente usar la palanca de emergencia" Dijo un trabajador de la estación.

"Es por el bien de mi amigo, por favor entienda"

"¡No vaya tan lejos!"

"Por favor lleve nuestro equipaje al hotel"

"¿Por qué yo?"

"Todos los magos de Fairy tail son así ¿Verdad?" Dijo de forma rara Lucy.

"Nosotros no" Dijo el azabache en ropa interior, a su lado el rubio estaba sacando la ropa de repuesto que trajo.

"¡¿Entonces qué haces en ropa interior?!"

 _De nuevo en el tren._

"Se detuvo… ¿Huh? ¿Qué es eso?" Se pregunto el dragon Slayer viendo la sospechosa flauta.

"¡¿Lo viste?!"

"¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Me goleaste muy duro!" Dijo mientras su puño estaba en llamas, dispuesto a golpearlo.

" **¡Guard Shadow!** (Escudo de Sombras) Dijo cuando la sombra en sus pies creció hasta crear un escudo entre él y el mago de fuego, sin embargo, al chocar los dos ataques se creó una explosión, dejando toda la cabina del tren destruido. "Mierda… Maldito…"

"¡Eso fue un puñetazo!"

 _Uh esa parada de emergencia fue una falsa alarma, partiremos en breves segundos_

"¡Maldición! ¡Mejor me largo!" Dijo mientras recogió su equipaje.

"¡Espera! ¡Maldito! ¡Nadie lastima a un miembro de Eisenwald y vive!" Le grito el usuario de las sombras.

"¿Así que eres miembro de Eisenwald? Hablan mucha basura de Fairy tail, ¡Terminemos esto afuera!" Justo cuando dijo eso el tren comenzó a moverse, trayendo otra vez sus mareos, no queriendo eso de nuevo salto del tren por una ventana.

Afuera sus compañeros venían en un auto que funciona con magia, que consume la magia del usuario para ir más rápido.

"¡Natsu!" Grito la rubia mayor. Cuando el peli rosado salto del tren se dirigía justo a la cara de Gray que por alguna razón se subió al techo del auto.

¡CHOQUE!

"¡AHH!" Gritaron ambos de dolor, cayendo al suelo, mientras Erza paraba el auto, todos bajaron para ver a sus compañeros tendidos en el suelo, un gran bulto en sus cabezas.

"Natsu ¿Estás bien?"

"Aye"

"Eso dolió ¡Idiota!"

"¡Cállate! Me dejaron olvidado ¡Huh?"

"Es porque tu existencia no es tan importante, cualquiera se olvidaría de ti" Dijo cruelmente el niño, aunque tenía una cara inexpresiva, no era su culpa, le guardaba un pequeño rencor al caza dragones por haberlo secuestrado y vestido de sirvienta, eso daño a su orgullo, la _amistosa_ charla que tuvo su Tou-san con el cabeza de chicle no fue suficiente, según él.

" _E-el es cruel…"_ Pensó la rubia mayor.

"Lo lamento, al menos no estás herido, apenas…" Dijo la pelirroja jalando la cabeza de dragon y golpeándolo contra su pecho acorazado.

"Ite, ¡Eso dolió! De que hablas ¿Qué no salí lastimado? Me pelee con un tipo raro en el tren"

"¿Un tipo raro?"

"El tipo que capturo a los que se querían comer a Happy en el bosque, dijo ser de Eisenwald o algo así" Ante eso la pelirroja reacciono.

"¡IDIOTA!" Dándole una bofetada dura la pelirroja comenzó a regañarlo. Siendo vistos por los demás. "¡Estamos tras Eisenwald! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se te escapara?!"

"Es la primera vez que escucho algo así…" Dijo completamente confundido el cabeza de chicle.

"¡Hace un momento lo explique! ¡Pon atención cuando te hablan!"

"Um, no sabe de qué habla porque estaba inconsciente cuando explico eso…Ella es increíble en muchos sentidos "Dijo en susurro la maga celestial.

"Es verdad…"

"Esa es Erza para todos ustedes" Dijo el gato. Naruto solo se quedo en silencio, caminando hacia la maga más fuerte, jalándole ligeramente la falda para llamar su atención, le dijo.

"El estaba inconsciente porque tu lo golpeaste, es tu culpa…" Dijo después de conseguir la atención de la mujer.

"Eso es verdad… ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡Por favor alguien puede golpearme!" Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

"Si insistes" Dijo el niño levantando el puño, pero antes de eso una vez mas fue levantado por las axilas por su Tou-san.

"No lo hagas" Dijo serio.

"Eres muy aburrido, Gray" Dijo con un puchero. = )3=

"Estaba en el tren ¿Verdad? ¡Iremos por el!" Dijo la pelirroja subiendo al auto mágico.

"¿Cómo era?" Pregunto el azabache, aun con su hijo en brazos.

"Era un tipo común y corriente, Oh ¡sí! Tenía una cosa que tenía una calavera, una calavera con tres ojos" Dijo recordando.

"¿Una calavera con tres ojos?" Pregunto la rubia mayor.

"Que mal gusto"

"¡Gray suéltame!"

"No"

"Lucy ¿qué pasa?" Le pregunto el gato.

"Ya sé de que hablas… Lullaby ¡La canción maldita! ¡Magia de la muerte!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Canción maldita?"

"¡Gray suéltame!"

"No, ¿hablas de algo así como una canción mágica? " Dijo el azabache ignorando a su hijo.

"Es algo que solo he leído en libros, pero lo hechizos malditos y de la muerte están prohibidos ¿Verdad?"

"Así es, es magia negra que arrebata el alma de cualquier persona en la que se use" Dijo la pelirroja.

"¡Lullaby es peor!

* * *

Kunugi Station.

"Este tren ahora pertenece a Eisenwald, bájense y bajes su equipaje, la resistencia equivale a la muerte." Dijo Erigor, el maestro de Eisenwald, es un hombre muy alto y delgado, integrado y sin embargo ligeramente musculoso con el pelo plateado, que apunta hacia arriba en mechones puntiagudos en la parte superior de su cabeza, pero se cuelga hacia abajo a la izquierda de su cara en un penacho característico, a veces parcialmente cubierta, y le llega hasta los hombros. Sus ojos son oscuros, parece que le faltan cejas, tiene un rostro alargado, de rasgos afilados y orejas ligeramente puntiagudas. Sus ojos están rodeados por líneas oscuras y cada uno de ellos tiene un tatuaje simple justo debajo, que consiste en una línea de punta baja verticalmente, cruzados con otras dos más grandes líneas horizontales. La parte superior de su cuerpo es similar tatuado, pero con símbolos mucho más grande, intrincada y de color azul, que adquieren formas en espiral, y adornan sus hombros, bíceps, pectorales y espalda.

Erigor luce un roto traje japonés como el acorde con su papel como el Shinigami.

Se le muestra el torso desnudo, con todos sus tatuajes visibles, y su parte inferior del cuerpo está cubierto de diferentes capas de ropa: luce una falda larga y gastada, que recuerda a un hakama, por debajo de un tono más oscuro, telas corto, sostenido por un aún más ligero y más corto atado como un cinturón. Él tiene un pañuelo negro alrededor del cuello delgado, con sus bordes colgando en la espalda y sandalias geta tradicionales en sus pies. Su atuendo se completa con un par de guantes negros distintivos, cada uno adornado con una "X" en la espalda, y por vendas alrededor de sus antebrazos.

"Kageyama, sabía que vendrías en este tren, pero al ver como quedo… ¿Paso algo?"

"Hablaremos de eso después, primero toma" Dijo entregándole la flauta. "Jeje pude romper el sello" Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

"¿Con que esta es la prohibida Lullaby? Esta flauta originalmente solo era usada para hacer maldiciones de muerte… pero el más grande mago oscuro Zeref la transformo en algo mucho peor, todo el que escuche el sonido de esta flauta, morirá. La maldición de la muerte en masa ¡Lullaby!" Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

* * *

Corriendo a gran velocidad el grupo de magos se encaminaba hacia su objetivo.

"¡Vas demasiado rápido Erza! Aunque se trate de ti, ¡No subestimes la cantidad de magia que te puede quitar esta cosa!" Le grito a su camarada.

"¡No tenemos tiempo! Si Erigor pone en sus manos esa cosa que mata en masa, entonces… ¡No estoy segura de que pueda hacer! _Maldición… ¿qué será lo que quiere?"_ Pensó lo último con preocupación.

* * *

 _Clover_

La ciudad de Clover, donde los maestros de los gremios tienen su reunión.

"Makarov querido ¡es tan bonito tener reunidos a todos esos magos pequeños ¡" Dijo el maestro del gremio Blue Pegasus, Bob aparenta ser un hombre mayor, es calvo y viste con ropas femeninas. Lleva una camisa rosa, un collar con círculos muy grande, pantalones cortos a rallas rosas y moradas y zapatos de tacón a conjunto. Lleva su marca de gremio de color azul en el hombro derecho. Parece que usa maquillaje. Tiene unas peculiares alas en la espalda que le permiten volar. "Ooh escuche que les diste una lección a esos aristócratas" Le dijo a Makarov quien estaba sentado encima de una mesa.

"Oh, esa fue nuestra nueva integrante Lucy, ¡Ella es genial! ¡Tiene una figura boyoyoing!" Dijo aparentemente borracho.

"¡Deja de presumir! ¿Acaso es algo de lo que debas reírte Makarov?" Dijo el maestro del gremio Quatro Cerberus, Goldmine. "Si es bueno que tengan energía, pero se están pasando, hay personas en el consejo que están preocupados de que Fairy tail vaya a destruir una ciudad uno de estos días, lo sabes"

"Mmjajaja ¡A mí me gustaría ser aplastado… por el cuerpo de Lucy eso es todo!"Makarov Dijo a un borracho.

"¡Mou deja de decir eso! No pongas tus manos en tus pequeñas magas" Bob dijo.

"Maestro Makarov, maestro Makarov una carta de Mirajane "Un pequeño pájaro mensajero dijo.

"Gracias" Tocando el sello de Fairy tail en la carta un círculo mágico apareció,, mostrando la forma de una sonriente Mirajane.

 _Maestro, de seguro que está trabajando duro en su reunión ¿Verdad?_

"¿Que es lo que piensan? Ella es nuestra publicidad, muy bonita ¿no?" Makarov dijo mientras presumía de sus magas, mostrándoles la carta a todos los magos que se reunieron en un círculo para ver el mejor.

 _Ahora algo increíble paso mientras no estaba, ¡Es increíble Natsu, Gray, Naruto-kun y Erza formaron un equipo! Creo que es el equipo más poderoso de Fairy tail, pensé que debía decirle, por eso mande esta carta, ¡Nos vemos luego!_

Con eso la carta termino, dejando a un shockeado Makarov, " _Que diablos, esos tipos son capases de destruir una ciudad entera, la reunión de hoy ya termino, vamos a continuar mañana pero… por favor que no pase nada hasta entonces te lo ruego, y ¿qué demonios estaban pensando al llevar a Naruto-chan con ellos? No está listo para misiones difíciles…"_

* * *

Oshibana Station

El tren que Eisenwald robaron llego a la estación, muchos corrieron con miedo, los trabajadores de la estación hacían todo lo posible de hacer que las personas np se acercaran.

"¡Atrás! Por favor, ¡Se ha descarrilado un tren! ¡No podemos permitir que entren en esta estación!"

El grupo de magos llego a la estación, cuando estaba rodeada de muchas personas, bajaron del auto mágico encaminándose hacia la estación, la pelirroja comenzaba a interrogar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en el camino, llegando hasta un trabajador le dijo.

"¡Tu! ¿Cuál es la situación adentro?"

"Quien diablos ere…Uwahg" No termino de preguntar cuando la pelirroja le dio un cabezazo dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

"¿Cuál es la situación adentro?"

"EH? Uwagh" Lo mismo se repetía con cada uno de los trabajadores.

"Creo que a ella no le sirven las personas que no le responden rápido" Dijo con cara de palo la maga celestial. -_-

"¿Ya entendiste como es Erza?" Gray le pregunto.

"¿Por qué te desnudas?"

"En serio, deja de hacer eso, no trigo tanta ropa" Le dijo el niño, una vez más buscando ropa en su mochila.

Erza se les acerco a ellos, se veía bastante seria. "¡Eisenwald está adentro! ¡Vamos!"

"Si"

"¿Es esta una de mis responsabilidades?" pregunto Lucy, pues ella era quien tenía cargado a Natsu, quien quedo inconsciente por el mareo. (Bastante patético si me preguntan) Todos entraron a la estación siendo dirigidos por Erza.

"Hace un rato entro un pelotón de la milicia, pero aun no regresan, es probable que estén en una pelea con Eisenwald" Cuando llegaron varios cuerpos de soldados del consejo estaban esparcidos por el suelo, todos inconscientes.

"¡Fueron derrotados!"

"Ellos se enfrentaron a todo el gremio, cada uno de ellos son magos, y un pelotón de la milicia no tiene oportunidad" Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde estaban todos los magos oscuros, fueron recibidos por Erigor.

"Nnjuju sabía que vendrían ¡Moscas de Fairy tail!"

"¡Vean cuantos son!"

"¡Bastardo! ¡Entonces tu eres Erigor!" Erza grito.

"Natsu tienes que despertar" Dijo la rubia moviendo el cuerpo del inconsciente Natsu.

"Imposible, trenes carros mágicos, Lucy… ¡Es un mareo de nivel tres!" Dijo el gato.

"¡¿Entonces ahora soy un transporte?!"

"¿Sinvergüenzas Que es lo que buscan? ¿Qué planean hacer con Lullaby?" Pregunto a todos Titania.

"No lo sabes jajaja ¿Qué es lo que hay en esta estación de trenes?"Dijo el de cabello plateado.

"¡Voló!"

"¡Es magia de viento!"

"¿planeas tocar a Lullaby?"

"¡JAJAJA! ¡¿Me pregunto cuántos curiosos se reunieron aquí, y si aumento el volumen va a sonar en toda la ciudad ¡Eso es la melodía de la muerte!"

"¿Planeas hacer que personas inocentes escuchan la canción de cuna?" Dijo con enojo la maga re-equipar.

"Es un castigo, voy a castigar a esos tontos que protegen sus derechos, sin saber que son los mismos cuyos derechos han sido robados, su pecado es vivir sin saber que este mundo no es justo y… ¡El Shinigami ha venido a castigar a todos!"

"Haciendo esto no va a recuperar sus derechos, ¿Y no fueron expulsados porque hicieron un montón de cosas malas?" Dijo la rubia con las manos en las caderas.

"Ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos no necesitamos derechos, ¡Es el poder!" Grito lo último."Aquellos con poder pueden limpiar su pasado y regir el futuro"

"Eres un idiota ¿No?"

"Esto es malo para ustedes moscas, no van a ser capases de ver la nueva era oscura porque se van a morir" Dijo Kageyama mandando su sombra a atacar a los magos.

Pero antes que llegaran fueron congeladas por completo, los magos voltearon a ver a Gray quien estaba mirando al niño a su lado, quien tenía la mirada baja, con su cabello tapando sus ojos.

"I-Imposible, ¿congelo mi sombra?"

"Toda esta palabrería sobre y el poder y la oscuridad hace que me duela la cabeza, puedes morir y dejar a las personas en paz?" Dijo tranquilo el niño de la nieve. Justo cuando estaban diciendo eso Natsu despertó.

"Jejeje, ¿Quién trajo a un mocoso a esto? No importa, cayeron en la trampa Fairy tail. Todo va a ser igual a como lo planee. _Y hay algunos bastardos que me asegurare que escuchen esta flauta, los voy a hacer pagar por lo que nos hicieron_ " Pensó el Shinigami.

"¡Este es el equipo más fuerte de Fairy tail! ¡Es mejor que se preparen! "Grito la maga celestial.

"Hm ¡Les dejo el resto a ustedes! ¡Van a ver lo temblé que puede ser un gremio oscuro" Dijo el Shinigami antes de desaparecer.

"¡Escapo!" Lucy y Happy gritaron al mismo tiempo.

"Natsu, Gray vayan tras él, siempre que trabajen juntos no hay forma que pierdan en contra de *Shinigami Erigor*" Al estar de espaldas no vio como los dos se veían con odio. "¡Me escucharon!" Grito molesta.

"¡Aye sir!" Gritaron ambos antes de irse.

"¡Están escapando!"

"Están intentando seguir a Erigor"

"¡Déjenmelo a mí!" Grito un miembro usando cables para subir al segundo nivel. "Yo Rayure los traeré de vuelta!" Dijo antes de partir.

"¡Yo también voy, no voy a perdonar a ese bastardo!"Dijo Kageyama antes de hundirse en su sombra.

"Después de terminar con estos tipos, también los vamos a alcanzar" Dijo la pelirroja.

"¿dos chicas y un niño contra tantos?" Dudo por un momento Lucy.

"Dos chicas y un mocoso? ¿Qué es lo que creen?"

"Vamos a sacarles las alas moscas bebes"

" _Estos son los problemas en los que me meto por ser tan linda"_ Dijo la rubia con brillos a su alrededor.

"Lucy regresa" Pidió el gato.

"Miserables" Dijo la maga escarlata, usando su magia creó un círculo mágico que de él salió una espada.

Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet - Theme [HD]

"¡Apareció una espada!¡Una espada mágica!" Grito la maga celestial.

"¡Un insulto mas a Fairy tail y no garantizo que salgan con vida"

"¡Eso no es nada que no hayamos visto antes"

"Nosotros también tenemos espadas mágicas"

"Que tal esto entonces" Dijo el niño mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo, de inmediato nieve salió de sus mangas.

Dando cortes la maga escarlata arrojo a varios magos lejos. Unos magos que usaban magia de luz los atacaron. "¡¿Entonces qué te parece esto?!" Grito mientras arrojaba un rayo de luz hacia las magas.

"Eso no es suficiente… **Bogyo Zenzen** (Defensa Absoluta)" Dijo el niño mientras nieve formaba un muro entre el ataque y Erza quien salto por encima del muro cambiando su espada por una lanza.

"¡Se convirtió en una lanza!" Grito en shock la rubia.

Usando su lanza la pelirroja ataco con fuerza a todos los magos oscuros, la nieve del lugar tomaba la forma de manos que tomaban a los magos por lo pies siendo arrojados al aire, para posteriormente ser golpeador por Erza.

"¡Esta vez son un par de espadas!" Dijo un miembro de Eisenwald.

"Esta mujer… ¡Ella puede Re-equipar tan rápido¡"

"¿Re-equipar?" Se pregunto la rubia.

"Las espadas mágicas son parecidas a tu magia celestial Lucy, te permite guardas un arma en un espacio alterno, y cambiándola con el arma que tienes se llama **Re-equipar** "Explico el gato.

"Increíble…"

"Erza solo está calentando" Happy dijo.

"¿Erza?" se pregunto uno de los magos oscuros.

Fin Fairy Tail - Erza Scarlet - Theme [HD]

"bien, yo también voy a pelear"

"¿Qué? Esta se supone que es la escena de Erza" Dijo el gato.

" **Hirake kyokaikyu no Tobira Cancer** (Ábrete puerta del cangrejo gigante Cancer) Grit mientras aparecía en un círculo mágico Cancer, es un hombre alto y delgado, de piel morena cuya característica más significativa son las seis patas de Cangrejo que tiene a su espalda, pues su signo zodiacal es el del cangrejo. Lleva una camisa azul claro con rayas y unos pantalones largos de color negro. Cancer lleva siempre unas gafas de color verde y dos tijeras con las cuales realiza sus ataques y los cortes de pelo. Respecto a su peinado, Cancer lleva el pelo dividido en dos decorado con unas trenzas de color rojo.

"¿De nuevo una pelea-ebi?"

"¿Puedes hacer un corte a esta pelea?"

"¡Tú con el peinado raro! ¡Nosotros te arreglaremos!" Gritaron los magos oscuros, con gran velocidad Cancer corto a todos. Dejándoles un horrible corte de cabello, también sus armas fueron cortadas.

"Mi arma"

"Mi cabello"

Antes de mas lamentos la nieve los enterró a todos, aunque por alguna razón la nieve tenia escrita Kappa en ella.

"Buen corte-ebi"

"No está mal" Dijo la pelirroja con una hacha.

"Aw no es nada realmente, ¡Muy bien le cause una buena impresión!" Grito con el dedo pulgar en alto la rubia.

"¿Ese era tu objetivo?" Pregunto el gato.

"Sin embargo, la forma en cómo termina sus frases me confunde, *Ebi* eso no combina, al menos debería decir *Corte* o algo parecido"

"¿No es lo suficientemente bueno?" Dijo angustiada la maga celestial.

"Ebi-corte"

"Pero aún quedan muchos. Esto me molesta ¡Voy a acabar con ellos!" Dijo al mismo tiempo que un círculo mágico rojo aparecía bajo sus pies, y en un destello de luz ella estaba completamente cambiada. Muchos magos tenían corazones en los ojos al ver como la armadura desaparecía por un segundo antes de aparecer como otra armadura.

"Ooh su armadura esta desapareciendo"

"Los caballeros mágicos normalmente pelean re-equipando diferentes armas,pero Erza ha aumentado su habilidad y puede re-equipar diferentes armaduras. Esa es la magia de Erza, es llamada ¡The Knight!" Explico el gato. Al tiempo que se dejaba ver la armadura de Erza, La coraza de esta armadura es pequeño y se compone de placas apuntando hacia arriba, que sólo cubren los senos, revelando una gran cantidad de su escote, se extiende hacia abajo a lo largo de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su estómago. Sus bíceps son cubiertos por las correas de metal, también lleva grandes guantes de plumas en forma de placas en los bordes.

Su cintura está rodeada por grandes placas decoradas con plumas que se encuentran en su falda. Erza lleva grandes botas plateadas que se encuentran parcialmente ocultas, cada una lleva pequeños adornos de metal en forma de alas. También lleva un protector de cuello con plumas, como las placas alrededor de su cuello y una diadema con alas prominentes con metal que sobresale. La armadura también dispone de dos pares de alas grandes de metal que adornan la parte posterior, compuesta por plumas de metal que se hacen más largos y más grandes cuando se acercan a los bordes.

"Bailen mis espadas, **¡Circle swords!** (Círculo de Espadas)" Grito haciendo que sus espadas levitaran en círculos a su alrededor, siendo disparadas en un ataque omnidireccional. Golpeando a una gran cantidad de magos.

"Increíble… se deshizo de muchos con un simple golpe" Dijo impresionada Lucy.

"¡Aye!"

"¡Maldita! ¡Yo te voy a vencer!" Grito uno de los magos envolviendo sus piños en luz.

"No hay duda, ¡Ella es! ¡Ella es la maga más fuerte de Fairy tail, ¡La reina de las hadas! ¡Titania Erza!" Grito el mismo miembro asustado.

Todo el tiempo Naruto solo vio el despliegue de poder que mostro Erza mientras pensaba. " _Ella no mostro tanto poder cuando pelee con ella ¿Se estaba conteniendo?"_ Por pensar en la mujer no se dio cuenta de cómo um miembro se escabullo atraz suyo, no fue hasta que lo tomo por el cuello ahorcándolo.

"¡Qu-¡ ¡Argh!" Grito de dolor al ser fuertemente asfixiado. Llamando la atención de las dos magas y el resto de los mago oscuros.

"¡Escuchen malditas! ¡Ríndanse o este mocoso se muere aquí!" Grito el mago oscuro.

"¡Naruto-kun!"

"¡Maldito! ¡Suéltalo!" Grito furioso la maga en armadura corriendo hacia el mago. Quien apretó el agarre sobre el cuello de Naruto.

"¡AARGH!" El grito detuvo a la maga de cortarle las manos al mago que se atrevió a tocar al niño.

"Escuchen moscas, ríndanse o matare a este mocoso" Dijo con una sonrisa maligna, las dos magas apretaron la mandíbula en impotencia, no podían hacer nada, tenían capturado a Naruto, aunque no les gustara tenían que rendirse, por el bien de Naruto. Quien estaba petrificado por cómo era sujetado, le estaban trayendo recuerdo horribles de nuevo, las pesadillas que tuvo en los últimos días estaban regresando, Naruto tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Erza era la más afectada, ella prometió que nada le pasaría al niño, tenía que cuidarlo como sea posible, se lo prometió a Gray, tenía que idear una forma de salvar al hijo de su amigo, de lo contrario nunca se perdonaría por esto. No le gustaba pero tenía que rendirse. "Yo me rin-"

"¡Argh! ¡¿Qué demonios pasa con mis manos?!" grito el mago oscuro, interrumpiendo a la maga pelirroja, todos vieron como las manos del mago comenzaban a congelarse, comenzaba a subir por el brazo llegando al cuello, bajando por el torso, por las piernas, hasta los pies, dejando al descubierto su cabeza. "¡Ma-maldito mocoso! ¡Maldi-" Sus últimas palabras terminaron ahí, ahora completamente congelado, el peso del niño hiso que cayera, destruyendo la estatua del mago. Dejando a todos en shock por lo que paso, simplemente no lo podían creer, alguien acaba de morir frente a sus ojos.

Bleach OST - Treachery

 **Advertencia, escena sangrienta, no leas si eres sensible.**

Naruto no lo podía creer, una vez más le robo la vida a alguien, comenzada a tener respiraciones irregulares, sus recuerdo regresaron.

 _"¡oohh! Parece que el demonio si sirve para algo" Gimió el borracho para luego forzar la cabeza del niño a que le diera una mamada, aunque este lo mordió duro._

 _"¡Arga! ¡Maldita perra! ¡Aprende tu lugar" Dijo el borracho para luego golear al rubio en la cabeza. Y este al ser golpeado tan bruscamente ya no opuso resistencia._

 _Los otros hombres ya también con los pantalones abajo comenzaban a turnarse para usar al niño como su esclavo sexual, uno no pudo esperar mucho tiempo, y sin preparación ni advertencia entro en el niño rubio._

 _"¡AARRGGHH!" Grito de dolor el rubio al sentir como ese hombre lo penetraba bruscamente, haciendo envestidas fuertes y ásperas, se sentía como si estuviera siendo partido a la mitad, era tan doloroso!_

 _"¡ohm! ¡Esta tan apretado, se siente estupendo…"_

 _"Hey deja que nosotros también nos divirtamos" Exclamaron los otros._

Esos recuerdos que no quería volvieran lo hicieron.

 _"¡Hm! ¡deberías estar agradecido demonio, después de todo no eres más que una puta, en vez de un demonio, tal vez deba dejarte en claro lo que eres…"_

Esos recuerdo malditos lo tenían aterrado, regreso laves en como mato a sus violadores cruelmente.

"… _si esto continua así, no viviré mucho tiempo… esos ninja dijeron una vez, que este es un mundo donde matas o te matan, si quiero vivir… tengo que matar?"_

 _Aun en el suelo los alrededores del niño comenzaron a congelarse, y en el cielo las nubes se oscurecieron, para luego comenzar a nevar, lo que no se dieron cuenta los hombres borrachos, es que en el momento en el que los copos de nieve los tocaron sus cuerpos comenzaron a congelarse poco a poco, de repente sus cuerpos completamente congelados explotaron manchando todo el lugar, no de una sangre caliente, sino de una fría sangre, demasiado fría…_

Su respiración era irregular, gateando hacia los trozos de hielo el niño los tomo en sus manos, estaban temblando mucho, incontrolablemente. "E-Esta b-bien… p-puedo arreglarlo… lo a-arreglare, s-solo e-espera un poco.." Dijo en niño con mucho miedo mientras inútilmente trataba de reconstruir el cuerpo del mago.

"¡E-ese maldito lo mato!"

"¡Desgraciado! ¡Esto no lo perdonaremos!"

"¡Lo pagaras demonio!"

Naruto vio como todos se le acercaban con furia y odio en sus ojos, los mismo ojos que vio en su niñez, le estaban asustando, retrocedió cuando se estaban acercando mucho, con lagrimas comenzaron a crearse en la esquina de sus ojos, el rubio recordó como era tratado en Konoha.

 _¡No te acerques a ese monstruo!_

 _¡Mira es el demonio! ¡Corre o te matara!_

 _¿Porque tiene que vivir en esta aldea?_

 _Mama… ese chico me da miedo…._

 _No te acerques, nuca debes juntarte con él._

 _¡Eres un demonio vete!_

 _¡Vete!_

 _¡Lárgate!_

 _¡Desaparece!_

 _Vete…_

 _Vete…_

 _¡Vete!..._

 _¡VETE!_

La temperatura del lugar descendió mucho, la respiración de todos se podía ver claramente, el niño estaba completamente congelado en su lugar, gruesos ríos de lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Cuando un mago lo ataco con una espada, sus poderes reaccionaron en ese instante.

Nueve colas hechas de hielo salieron de su espalda baja. Girando, golpeando, atacando a todos en el lugar, nadie se salvaba de las colas, todas y cada una atacaba diferentes partes del cuerpo, algunas los apuñalaban en las piernas, brazos, pocos fueron apuñalados en el estomago.

"¡Argh!"

"¡Por favor para!"

"¡Sálvenme!"

"¡Hare todo lo que quieras! Pero para por favor!"

Los gritos de los magos caían en oídos sordos, el niño estaba en shock, completamente paralizado, no se veía si estaba consciente o no, los ojos del niño estaban completamente oscurecidos, cuando levanto la vista muchos se asustaron por lo que vieron, Venas enmarcaban los ojos del niño, sus ojos se tenían una ranura negra como la de un animal, era de un color semi-rojo rosado, su cabello estaba más en punta que antes, los bigotes en sus mejías se agrandaron, sus uñas fuertemente apretadas, haciendo que cayera sangre de sus manos.

En total se veía como un demonio enloquecido, pero lo que realmente trajo terror a todos fue cuando comenzó a cortar los miembros de todos los magos oscuros, dejando profundas heridas en los cuerpos de los magos. La sangre caía por todos lados, cayendo sobre el niño, todos los que quedaban vieron como el niño movía sus colas de forma enloquecida, chocando con todo a su paso, destruyendo columnas, el piso, el techo, todo estaba siendo destruido por el niño, un mago lo suficiente mente valiente o muy estúpido le arrojo una cadena que atrapo una de sus colas, pero estas actuaron jalándolo y atrayéndolo a él, lanzándolo al aire, con horro todos vieron como una cola le corto los pies al mago, quien grito de dolor, para luego caer posiblemente muerto al suelo. (Imagínese a Hinami atacando a Mado de tokyo ghoul, igual como ataca todo el lugar, como ataca a mado)

"Ha… ha… shiff… shiff… Ya no… no quiero…. No soy un demonio… ¡No negaran mi existencia!" Grito lo ultimo el niño mientras comenzaba a cojear hacia los magos restantes, que solo eran un miembro de Eisenwald y las dos magas y el gato, quienes estaban congelados por el terror.

"N-no, ¡no me voy a enfrentar a ese demonio!" Grito el último miembro de Eisenwald escapando por un pasillo. Las dos magas reaccionaron después de que se fuera, aunque todavía estaban aterradas por el despliegue de los acontecimientos.

"T-tal vez se dirige hacia Erigor, Lucy ve tras el, yo me encargo de Naruto-chan"

"¿Y-YO?"

"¡Cuento contigo!"

"S-si ya me voy"

"Ahora… Naruto-chan ¿puedes calmarte? Ya todo termino, ya puedes descansar ¿sí? Ya no te pasara nada…"

Fin Bleach OST - Treachery

* * *

Mientras en los pasillos de la estación estaban los dos magos de hielo y fuego corriendo, aunque se encontraban gritándose el uno al otro. No consientes de la situación atrás.

"¿Trabajar juntos? ¡Debe estar bromeando!"Dijo con enojo el mago de hielo.

"¡El fuego y el hielo no se ayudan! ¡Imposible!"Dijo igualmente enojado el mago de fuego.

"¡Y Erza hace lo que se le antoja" Dijo aun mas enojado el azabache.

"¡Ella lo decide todo sola, no pregunta a nadie!"Dijo también mas enojado el peli rosado.

"Yo solo me puedo/ encargar perfectamente de Erigor" Dijeron al mismo tiempo."¡Hey deja/de copiarme!" una vez más al mismo tiempo. Voltearon a ver al frente y vieron que el pasillo se dividía en dos caminos.

"¿Cuál camino? Tal vez deberíamos dividirnos" Los dos tomaron caminos separados pero antes de irse, Gray le dijo "Natsu, estamos peleando contra alguien que intenta liberar una magia muy peligrosa, si lo encuentras, dale una paliza"

"Y no solo eso, el inicio una pelea con Fairy tail, que idiota ¡Lo voy a quemar hasta hacerlo cenizas!" Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían voltearon a ver en dirección opuesta, con los brazos cruzados.

"No te mueras…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada" Dijo para luego salir corriendo. Aunque sabía que el otro lo escucho perfectamente. Parando en seco vio unos altavoces en las paredes.

"Espera… si el planea transmitir la canción de cuna…" corriendo hacia la cabina de transmisión el azabache destruyo la puerta de una patada, entrando solo vio todo vacio.

"No está aquí ¿Entonces no planea transmitirlo?" En el techo estaba boca abajo uno de los miembros de Eisenwald, quien lo ataco con los cables, afortunadamente el azabache fue más rápido y los esquivo.

"Sabía que vendías intentando arruinar nuestro plan" Dijo el mago de los cables.

"¿Entonces que lo que de verdad planean?" Gray pregunto con una sonrisa, su respuesta fue unos cables cerca de su cara, esquivándolo el mago de cacles sonrió.

"¡Nadie puede escapar de mi Urumi!" Grito. (Urumi es una espada hecha de acero flexible, lo suficientemente afilada para cortar, y tan flexible que se puede enrollar)Todos los cables lo atacaron a los costados, pero antes de eso…

" **Ice Make: Shield** (Creación de Hielo: Escudo) Dijo el nombre de su hechizo, creando un círculo mágico, apareció un escudo en forma de copo de nieve, evitando y repeliendo el ataque.

"Magia de hielo ¿Huh?"

" **Ice Make: Knuckle** (Creación de Hielo: Nudillos) Esta vez el círculo mágico apareció a unos metros del mago de cables, saliendo de el barios puños de hielo que impactaron fuertemente contra él. "Bastardos ¿Cuál es su verdadero objetivo? ¿No están planeando usar la canción de cuna en los parlantes?"

"Jejeje la pared mágica de viento de Erigor ya debe estar lista ahora"

"¿Pared mágica de viento?"

"¡Una barrera de viento de la que nadie puede escapar!" Siendo agarrado por el cuello, Gray lo golpeo contra la pared.

"Ya tuve suficiente de tus adivinanzas ¡Explícame que es lo que está pasando ahora!"

"Solo hicimos una caja para atrapar moscas, solo nos apoderamos de esta estación para bloquear la ruta fija, la estación Clover"

"¿Qué?"

"La estación Clover está en medio de un desfiladero gigante, no hay forma de llegar que no sea por esta ruta, al menos que puedas volar como Erigor, ¡Eso es todo!"

"En ese caso ¡¿Dónde planear usar a Lullaby?!"

"¿Sabes que es lo que está en la estación Clover? Intenta recordar… ¡Una abertura!"Grito cuando Gray bajo la guardia, atacándolo con sus cables, haciendo retroceder a Gray.

" _Clover… ese es el pueblo donde el viejo está teniendo su reunión ¿Sus verdaderos objetivos son los maestros de los gremios?"_ Gray pensó cuando finalmente entendió de qué se trataba.

"JAJAJA ¿Al fin te diste cuenta? Un poco lento en la respuesta ¿Verdad? "

"Esos viejos son magos extremadamente fuertes, muy osado de su parte ¿No les parece?"

"¡Va a ser muy fácil hacer que esos desprevenidos excéntricos escuchen la canción de la flauta! ¡Se que el maestro Erigor puede hacerlo!" Dijo a tiempo que atrapada a Gray con sus cables. "y ustedes no pueden hacer nada ¡No pueden salir de esta estación! ¡Ahora nadie nos puede detener! ¡Vamos a vengarnos de esas personas que nos oprimieron! ¡Vamos a castigarlos a todos!" Lo que decía ese sujeto molesto a Gray, usando su magia congelo los cables, y usando su fuerza los rompió.

"Los vamos a detener" Los pies del mago comenzaron a congelarse "Y les vamos hacer pagar por intentar matar a nuestros maestros, ¡Esos viejos son como nuestros padres!" Tomándolo de la cara Gray lo atrapo en hielo completamente.

"Les vamos a mostrar que hay Gremios más terribles que cualquier gremio oscuro "Dijo marchándose dejando al cuerpo congelado de Rayure.

" _Naruto… espero que estés bien…"_ Pensó preocupado por su hijo.

* * *

"Na-Naruto-chan cálmate por favor, no quiero lastimarte" Dijo nerviosa la maga escarlata.

El niño estaba en un transe, no reconocía a amigo ni enemigo, tenía que hacer algo pronto. Si continuaba así no sabía que era capaz el niño.

"No mas… no más odio… ya no quiero sufrir… si no soy necesario… entonces are innecesarios a todos…"

"Cálmate… no quiero lastimarte"

"Kyubi… dame de tu poder.."

* * *

 **Uuhh corten, se queda en suspenso.**

 **¿Que hará Naruto ahora? Que pasara con Erza? Esperaran hasta el próximo capítulo? Si dejan muchos review tal vez actualice mas rápido. Como sea hare las aclaraciones.**

 **1.** **Kaguya técnicamente es la creadora del byakugan, después de todo fue la primera en usarlo.**

 **2.** **Naruto cambio el nombre de sistema circulatorio de Chakra por magia, no estoy seguro si se puede ver el contenedor mágico de un mago, pero aquí es completamente invisible para el ojo humano.**

 **Les gusto el pequeño gore del capitulo? Fue muy intenso? Malo?**

 **Si alguien tiene dudas respecto a este capitulo hágamelo saber, ya saben review, review, y mas review.**

 **Como sea, espero muchos review y sayonara.**


	10. Equipo mas fuerte y Caida de Lullaby

**El estudiante del mago de hielo**

 **Esta es mi primera fic así que por favor disfruten y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografías.**

 **Y contestare los review del capítulo 8.**

 **loko89772** **: Saludos, lamentablemente Naruto no liberara ninguna cola, eso es para el futuro.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, gracias por tus comentarios, en realidad Naruto necesita mucho tiempo para recuperarse, pero poco a poco se recuperara.**

 **alucardzero: saludos, no esperar más, nuevo capítulo, y en cuanto a Mira y Erza no se qué hacer, por un lado Mira tiene un pasado como el de Naruto, por el otro Erza me recuerda mucho a Kushina, ambas tienes lo necesario para ser buenas madres, pero no sé quien escoger.**

 **Y hablando de eso… ¿Qué tal una nueva votación para ver quién será la madre de Naruto?**

 **Mirajane: 0**

 **Erza: 0**

 **Sigan votando!**

 **Wendy: 7**

 **Chelia: 9**

 **Gray- Ice Make: Ice Cannon**

 **Naruto-Aisu Meiku: Hanma**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

 **"El equipo mas fuerte y La caída de Lullaby"**

 **Anteriormente**

 _"Na-Naruto-chan cálmate por favor, no quiero lastimarte" Dijo nerviosa la maga escarlata._

 _El niño estaba en un transe, no reconocía a amigo ni enemigo, tenía que hacer algo pronto. Si continuaba así no sabía que era capaz el niño._

 _"No mas… no más odio… ya no quiero sufrir… si no soy necesario… entonces are innecesarios a todos…"_

 _"Cálmate… no quiero lastimarte"_

 _"Kyubi… dame de tu poder.."_

* * *

 **Actualmente.**

"¡Erza¡" Grito Gray entrando a la sala, pero sus palabras murieron cuando vio a su amiga deteniendo los azotes de las colas de hielo de su hijo. "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Erza?!"

"¿Gray? ¿No estabas con Natsu?" Pregunto la maga esquivando los ataques de Naruto con dificultad. "Pero eso no importa, ¡Ayúdame a calmar a Naruto-chan!"

El mago de hielo no entendía porque estaban peleando pero aun así tenía que hacer algo, mas cuando vio escombros de hielo que precian una cabeza, eso fue ms que suficiente para decir que algo había pasado y que el niño entro en un frenesí de descontrol.

"De acuerdo, pero luego me dirás que paso aquí" Dijo seriamente, bajando por las escaleras vio el rostro del niño, había sangre por todos lados, también en el suelo, el montón de magos oscuros ensangrentados y a Naruto con su byakugan activo.

"¡Naruto! ¡Si me escuchan entonces cálmate!"

"¡Naruto-chan cálmate por favor!"

* * *

 **" _Maldición… ¿Otra vez te pasa lo mismo Naruto? Realmente debo de suprimir ese recuerdo por completo… ¿qué debo hacer para que regreses a la normalidad? esa mujer pelirroja…mm? ¿Pelirroja? Parece que no tengo más opción… será arriesgado pero no puede ser evitado por mucho tiempo…"_** Pensó el gigante kitsune.

 **"Naruto… no puedo darte mi poder, no en esta situación… tendré que hacer que bajes la guardia para que estos humanos te dejen inconsciente."** Dijo el zorro mandando un recuerdo suyo a Naruto. Puede que fuera arriesgado, pero no tenia mas opción, decirle de sus padres no era bueno, mas cuando le mintió sobre ellos, pero no quedaba de otra. Tendría que decirle la verdad sobre sus padres pronto, pero por ahora solo tenía que mostrarle un pequeño recuerdo sobre alguien…

* * *

"¡Naruto!"

El niño no escuchaba, no importa que tan fuete gritaran, no eran escuchados, el estaba en un flashback que no lo dejaba escuchar sus gritos, no podía escapar de esos recuerdos fácilmente, aun cuando el trataba de suprimirlos por completo no podía, siempre regresaban de alguna forma. Cuando sus colas de hielo estaban a punto de perforar a los dos magos, una imagen vino a su mente.

 _Naruto…_

Sus colas pararon es seco, a meras pulgadas de los rostros de los magos, trayendo suspiros de alivio al ver que se detuvieron, y tragando saliva al recordar que casi morían, pero aun así aliviados de que se detuvieron, haciendo que ambos magos creyeran que los escucho, pero la vos de una mujer fue escuchada solo por él, la imagen que vino a su cabeza era familiar, por un momento creyó que era Erza, pero esta se veía mucho mayor, también sus ropas eran diferentes, pero eso no importaba algo en esa imagen hacia que se sintiera cálido en su interior, era extraño como una imagen podía hacer eso con él, pero sentía que debía conocer a esa mujer.

 _Naruto… te amo…_

Una vez más escucho la vos de esa mujer, era una vos dulce y suave, era tan cálido que hacía que se sintiera seguro, que nada podía pasarle.

 _Naruto… desde ahora… vas a pasar por mucho dolor y sufrimiento… confía en ti mismo, ten un sueño y… ten la confianza para hacer ese sueño realidad… hay mucho… mucho… mucho…. Oh muchas cosas que quisiera pasar contigo… quisiera poder quedarme mucho más tiempo… te amo…_

Esas palabras, no entendía que significado tenían, pero sentía como se estremecía su corazón al escuchar lo que sonaba como una despedida, probablemente era alguien que conoció en algún momento, no… no se sentía como una conocida… se sentía aun mas unido a ella que solo una conocida, que era ese sentimiento que le daba? Se sentía tan bien escuchar esas palabras que nunca le dijeron en su vida, también se sentía triste por escuchar esa despedida, no entendía porque, pero esas palabras hacían que lagrimas quisieran llegar a sus ojos.

Porque se sentía como si su corazón se estuviera rompiendo? Porque no quería dejar de escuchar esa vos? Quien era en realidad esa mujer? Porque quería quedarse con esa mujer? Porque esas imágenes vinieron a su mente? Acaso… esa mujer era su…

"Kaa-san…" Dijo en un susurro, atrayendo la atención de los dos magos.

"Gray… ahora es tu oportunidad, déjalo inconsciente"

"Pero"

"Hazlo si no quieres que se repita otra vez"

Con un nudo en la garganta el mago de hielo se acerco por detrás a l niño dándole un golpe en la nuca, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia, las colas de hielo comenzaban a desmoronarse. Dejando a un culpado azabache, no podía evitar sentirse culpable, desde que el niño llego nunca antes le levanto la mano, nunca lo había golpeado, se sentía como el peor padre que puede existir. No solo dejaba que le hicieran quien sabe que esos magos oscuros para ponerlo así, sino que también lo golpeaban para detenerlo. ¿Qué clase de padre hacia eso?

"Gray… lamento mucho lo que paso, no debí traer a Naruto-chan a esta misión, enserio lo lamento" Dijo la pelirroja haciendo una reverencia.

"No tienes que disculparte, es mi culpa por no estar con él cuando paso esto"

"No tienes que culparte por eso Gray, en todo caso sería mi culpa por-"

"¡No importa de quien sea la culpa! ¡Y ahora esto no importa! El objetivo principal de Eisenwald es el próximo pueblo de aquí"

"¿Qué?"

"Es el sitio donde el viejo está teniendo su reunión ¡Ellos planean usar Lullaby ahí!"

"¿Entonces eso es lo que planean?" Dijo con cara terrorífica.

"Además esta estación está rodeada por una pared mágica de viento, y si intentas salir por la fuerza te hará picadillo"

"Ahora que lo mencionas es cierto, no lo había visto antes, pero mientras estemos aquí, Erigor se está acercando mas adonde los maestros de gremios están, oh si… debe de haber alguien a quien le llaman *Kage* en Eisenwald, él fue quien pudo deshacer el sello de Lullaby"

"¿Retirar? ¿El es un disipador? Entonces el también podría deshacer esta pared mágica de viento"

"¡Busca a kage¡ ¡Y captúralo!"

"¡Si!"

Ambos se fueron, Gray cargando en su espalda a Naruto, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de cómo uno de los magos oscuros recobro la conciencia en el tiempo suficiente para escuchar lo que dijeron los magos.

"Karacha, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más te vas a seguir escondiendo?" Le pregunto una pared al costado, de la cual salió uno de los miembros de Eisenwald.

"L-lo siento" Dijo el tipo saliendo por la pared.

"Ellos están buscando a Kage. Ve"

"Por favor, yo no, soy un inútil como refuerzo en las peleas" Dijo nervioso.

"No, tengo un trabajo mas fácil" Dijo entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo que su compañero tragara saliva.

* * *

La maga celestial y el gato se encontraban en un pasillo largo de la estación, aunque la maga rubia seguía asustada por el encuentro anterior, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el gato.

"¿Lucy estas bien?"

"N-no estoy segura, no esperaba que Naruto-kun pudiera hacer tal cosa… " Dijo abrasándose a sí misma. "Además la forma en cómo se congelo ese tipo de asusta, realmente es peligroso tocarlo, no debo dejar que me toque de ahora en adelante…"

"Lucy no temas de Naruto, el no tiene la culpa, si comienzas a evitarlo él se pondrá muy triste, puede que no lo parezca pero Naruto todavía tiene miedo"

"¿Miedo? ¿Cómo alguien así puede tener miedo?"

"Porque el hasta hace dos meses estaba solo, el no tenía a nadie que lo quisiera, es seguro que siempre tenga miedo a quedarse solo otra vez"

"Pero aun así…"

"Lucy si tienes miedo de Naruto entonces harás que se sienta mal, el ya tiene problemas"

"¿Qué clase de problemas?"

"Bueno… no debería decirlo, pero…"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes decirlo?"

"No es eso, solo que no estoy seguro de si es buena idea decírtelo… Gray puede enojarse conmigo si te lo digo"

"Pues si es realmente un problema, dímelo para saber a que me enfrento, no pueden dejarme fuera de esto, ahora todos somos un quipo"

"Bueno… a Naruto le han pasado cosas, cosas que nadie en el gremio sabe, pero el maestro sin duda dijo que él tiene traumas, lo confirmo cuando vio la espalda de Naruto"

"¿Qué le paso a su espalda?"

"El tiene una horrible cicatriz ahí, parece que alguien escribió con algo filoso la palabra *Demonio* en su espalda, por eso el nunca deja que nadie lo vea, en un principio él no sabía que tenía eso ahí, pero cuando se lo dijimos el entro en pánico, ataco a todos los magos de Fairy tail, tenía miedo, estaba llorando, el maestro dijo que estaba prohibido hablar de esto para que no afectara a Naruto después, pero de seguro algo paso cuando ese mago lo atrapo, debió recordar algo, no se qué pero lo hiso, por eso se puso así"

"Ya… veo, con eso que dices realmente no puedo culparlo por lo que hiso"

"Aye, Naruto no tiene la culpa de nada"

"Si, pero ese mago lo perdí totalmente de vista"

"¡Aye!"

"Hey, ¿Por qué no regresamos con Erza? ¿Cómo crees que reaccione?"

"¡AHH! E-Erza nos dijo que lo persiguiéramos, ya veo… eres muy valiente Lucy, ¿Vas a ignorar una orden de Erza? Cuando Erza ordena algo pues… Lucy después de las cosas que te haga, no sé si podre mirarte de nuevo" Dijo el gato temblando de miedo.

"¿E-Ella me hará *Cosas* a mi? Bueno lo entiendo, ¡Voy a seguir buscándolo hasta que lo encuentre!"

"Tu actitud cambia fácilmente Lucy…"

"¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti! ¿Y porque este gato me está siguiendo?"

* * *

Numerosas explosiones pasaban por lo alto del edificio, un molesto dragon Slayer estaba destruyendo puerta por puerta buscando al maestro de Eisenwald.

"¡Erigor! ¿Dónde te escondes?" Grito destruyendo muros, puertas, de todo, la sombra de Kageyama lo seguís desde atrás, viendo la destrucción del peli rosado.

 _"¿Este tipo no conoce algo llamado puerta?"_

"Maldito…"

 _"Bueno, supongo que no habrá problema si lo dejo solo. Pero no me voy a quedar satisfecho son eso ¿No?"_ Pensó al tiempo que salía de su sombra por detrás del mago rosa, golpeándolo con sus puños de sombra. Arrojando al rosado a unas cajas de madera. "HA mosca con miedo a los transportes, esto es por lo del tren"

"¡Tu _de nuevo_!" Grito el mago dragon con la cabeza atorada en un cuadro de payado.

"Je, eso te queda muy bien"

"Cállate Hage"

"¡No soy calvo, y mi nombre no es Hage! ¡Es Kageyama!" Grito molesto el usuario sombra. (Hage significa calvo)

"¿Así?"

"Bueno lo que sea, yo básicamente entiendo tu magia, comes fuego para incrementar tu poder destructivo, esa es una magia un poco rara"

"Grrr ¡Realmente, _Realmente,_ deseo matarte baboso, pero no es momento para eso!" Grito el mago rosado incendiando su cabeza, quemando el cuadro. "¿Dónde está Erigor?"

"Buena pregunta, tal vez te lo diga si me derrotas **Knuckle Shadow** " Dijo el nombre de su ataca, mientras puño hechos de sombras aparecían desde el suelo, tratando de golpear al mago de fuego.

"¿Oh? ¿Me lo vas a decir después de que te de una paliza? ¡Bueno eso son dos pájaros de un tiro! Ahora sí que estoy encendido"

Los puños de sombro salían por todos lados, pero el dragon Slayer los esquivaba fácilmente.

" _Tks, es muy escurridizo"_ Pensó el mago de las sombras "Sin embargo… ¡No podrás escapar de mi **Orochi Shadow**! ¡Ellas te perseguirán hasta las profundidades del infierno!" Muchas serpientes de sombra salieron del suelo directo hacia el mago de fuego, quien prendió en llamas sus puños.

"¡Voy a destrozarte! **¡Karyuu no Yokugeki!** (Alas del Dragon de Fuego) Formando alas de fuego con sus brazos el mago de fuego destruyo las serpientes de un golpe, dejando sorprendido a Kageyama.

"T-tienes que estar bromeando, ¿Destruyo mi **Orochi Shadow** de un solo golpe? _Que poder destructivo… ¡No puedo creer que existan magos si!"_

"¿Acaso quieres otro de mis golpes de *Mosca*?" Dijo con una sonrisa de psicópata.

"¡E-Es un monstruo!" Fue lo último que dijo antes de recibir el golpe del mago rosado.

"Oh parece que de nuevo me pase y destruí el lugar, ¿Por qué siempre termino así? Bueno ahora me siento mucho mejor. Gane Decoyama"

"Es Kageyama maldito…"

"¡Bueno! ¡Ahora como prometiste dime donde esta Erigor!"

"Jejeje tonto… el maestro Erigor ya está fuera de la estación"

"¿Huh?"

"¡Natsu!" La los de Erza se escucho cerca. "¡Es suficiente! ¡Lo necesitamos!"

"Bien hecho cerebro de llama"

El peli rosado no entendió, pero se su cara se transformo en una de terror cuando vio a la pelirroja acercándose con una espada en alto. "¿Huh? Hii ¡Yo no hice nada pero lo siento!"

La espada cayo justo al lado de la cabeza del mago derrotado, quien grito de terror al verse casi decapitado. "¡Retira la pared mágica de viento y nonos des ningún problema!" Dio su orden la pelirroja con cara aterradora. El pobre mago oscuro casi lloraba de miedo.

"Hiii cielos ella no está bromeando, ¡Erza es una bestia!" Dijo temblando del miedo el dragon.

"Suficiente" Le grito el mago de hielo.

"¿Entiendes?

"Bueno… gah" no termino de decir nada cuando una mano le atravesó el estomago, tomando desprevenidos a los magos. "P-Porque…" Dijo antes de caer. El mago karacha estaba temblando ligeramente mientras recordaba su tarea. _Es una tarea fácil, asesina a Kage…_

"¡Maldición! ¡Ahí se va nuestra última salida!"

"Kage ¡Mantente con nosotros! ¡Necesitamos tu poder! Eres el único que puede deshacer la pared mágica de viento ¡No mueras!"

El dragon Slayer comenzó a temblar, apretando fuertemente sus puños, lo que ese tipo hiso no tenía perdón. "¿No era… tu compañero? ¿No era el un compañera de tu mismo gremio? ¡Bastardo!" Grito prendido en fuego y arrojando un golpe al muro, destruyéndolo y golpeando al mago. "¿Entonces es así como es tu gremio?"

"Kage ¡Tienes que mantenerte con nosotros!"

"No puedes hacer nada Erza, esta inconsciente"

"¡No puedo dejar que mueras!" Dijo zarandeando el cuerpo inerte del mago de las sombras. "¡Desase la pared mágica de viento!"

"¡Espera! ¡En su condición no podrá usar magia!"

"¡Vamos a tener que forzarlo hacerlo!"

"Um… ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo'" Dijo la maga celestial entrando por lo que quedaba del lugar, junto al gato azul.

"Aye…"

* * *

Cañón Clover.

Un profundo precipicio que se extiende por todo ese territorio, no hay forma de cruzarlo sin usar las vías del tren. Por el cual Erigor se encaminaba a pie por el uso de mucha magia.

"La ciudad de Clover donde los maestros de gremio se reúnen esta cerca, y ya recupere mi poder mágico que use en la pared mágica de viento, voy a volar" Dijo mientras usaba su magia para elevarse por el aire. " ¡Malditos que nos quitaron nuestros derechos y trabajos!... solo esperen" Comenzando a volar por los aires, el mago de viento se dirigía hacia la ciudad. "¡El shinigami los va a castigar!"

* * *

"¿Entonces el objetivo de Erigor es la reunión?"

"¡El abuelo!"

"Erigor bloqueo la única vía a Clover, y se dirige ahí por aire"

"Podríamos alcanzarlo en el carruaje mágico, pero si no hacemos algo con esta pared mágica de viento no podremos salir de la estación"

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala principal de la estación, todos los magos oscuros fueron capturados, ellos fueron tan amables como para atender las heridas de todos, incluso las peores, afortunadamente nadie había muerto, excepto el mago que se congelo. Fuera de eso todo estaban bien, ya habían atendido las heridas de Kageyama, por lo que solo faltaba esperar a que se recuperara, pero el mago de fuego no era tan paciente, una y otra vez seguís atacando la pared mágica de viento, con la esperanza de salir, no consiguiendo nada, solamente golpes por todo su cuerpo.

"Ahh(Suspiro) Si tratamos de salir por la fuerza, esto es lo que sucede" Dijo el mago de hielo arrastrando las palabras ajeno al dolor de su compañero.

"Kage ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Préstanos tu poder!"

"¡Maldición! ¡Voy a arrancar este muro a pedazos!" Grito el mago rosado con los puños en llamas nuevamente en pie para posteriormente volver a ser arrojado lejos por el muro de viento.

"¡Natsu!"

"Idiota, la fuerza no funcionara"

"¡Sera malo si no nos damos prisa! ¿No puedes congelarla con tu magia?"

"Si pudiera hacerlo ya lo hubiera hecho, sin embargo tal vez…"

"¿En que estas pensando Gray?" Pregunto la maga re-equipar.

"Tal vez yo no tenga el poder suficiente para congelarlo pero… tal vez si Naruto…" Dijo mientras veía al cuerpo inconsciente del niño a su lado.

"¿Crees que el si puede congelarlo?" Pregunto la maga celestial.

"Tal vez, su poder sobre el hielo es más fuerte que el mío, aun si es una pequeña oportunidad debemos intentarlo…" Dijo seriamente el oji azul oscuro, caminado hacia el niño, lo movió un poco ara despertarlo, solo unos segundos después el niño despertó, completamente desorientado.

"¿Gray? ¿Dónde estoy?" El niño rubio estuvo viendo en varias direcciones hasta que su mirada poso sobre unos escombros de hielo, recordando al instante lo que paso. "¡¿Gray que me paso? ¡¿Están bien?! ¿Ellos están…?" Su vos se apago después de eso.

"No, ellos no están muertos, solamente mal heridos, pero eso es todo, el único fue…"

"Lo… siento…" Bajando la mirada el niño de la nieve se negaba a verlos a los ojos.

"¡Oh! ¿Naruto fue quien derroto a todos estos magos? Creí que fue Erza ¡Eres muy fuerte Naruto! ¡Cuando regresemos pelea contra mí también!"

" _date cuenta del ambiente… idiota"_ Pensaron todos los magos y el gato con una gota estilo anime bajando por sus frente. - _-U

"Naruto, eso no importa ahora, ¿Crees que puedes congelar la pared mágica de viento para salir?" Pregunto la maga escarlata.

"¿Congelarlo? ¿Desde cuándo estaba esa pared ahí? Ahora que la veo es una impresionante barrera, me pregunto si podre hacer algo así también…" El niño ya estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre la pared. Una vez más gotas de sudor bajaban por la frente de todos.

"La pared no importa, ¿Puedes hacer algo con ella?" Volvió a preguntar la maga pelirroja.

"Congelarlo no creo que sea posible…." La pequeña esperanza de salir cayó en todos los magos. "Sin embargo, puede que sea posible con un ataque de viento de la misma intensidad, no estoy segura de si podrá hacer algo pero…"

"Eso es una posibilidad, viento contra viento puede servir pero… nadie usa magia de viento aquí ¿Verdad?" Dijo la maga celestial viendo a sus compañeros.

"No tengo ninguna armadura de viento", "Yo solo uso fuego", "¿Y si creó un ventilador de hielo?" Ninguno de lo que dijeron los tres magos sirvió para nada, aunque la idea del ventilador trajo una idea a la cabeza del niño, justo cuando por fin termino de aprender técnicas de estilo viento. "Gray, me has dado una idea"

"¿Eh? ¿En serio?"

"Si, puede que tal vez funcione, no lo sé pero lo probare, apártense un poco" Todos se fueron atrás del niño para ver qué era lo que hacía. "Bien, ahora… **Aisu Meiku: Kyodai Sensu** (Creación de Hielo: Abanico gigante) un círculo mágico apareció, creando un abanico de hielo negrizco más grande que el niño, tenía tres círculos en el, más oscuros y resaltante que el abanico.

 _"¡Se tomo enserio lo del ventilador!"_ Pensaron todos con los ojos como platos y sus bocas abiertas. °o°

"Este abanico tiene tres niveles de poder de viento, eso es lo que representan las tres lunas del abanico, en la tercera luna su poder de viento es mucho más fuerte, con eso puedo cortar ese muro **¡** **Fūton: Kazekiri** **!** (Estilo de viento: Viento cortante) Usando el abanico gigante, el jinchuuriki movió a gran velocidad el abanico, creando una ráfaga de viento que choco contra la pared mágica de viento, la técnica era muy poderosa capaz de cortar lo que sea, y lo demostró al cortar la pared de viento, dejando un agujero en el muro.

"¡Lo hiso!" Gritaron sus compañeros. Pero sus celebraciones murieron al instante pues la pared se regenero tan pronto como fue cortado.

"Naruto-chan hazlo denue-"Sus palabras quedaron en la boca al ver como el niño caía de rodillas con la respiración entrecortada, sudando ligeramente.

 _"Como pensé… usar magia y Chakra al mismo tiempo realmente de desgasta más rápido…"_ Pensó el niño. "Una vez mas…. Hah… una vez mas… hah, hah" Estaba levantando de nuevo el abanico gigante cuando la mano de Gray se poso en su hombro derecho, levantando la vista vio como el mago de hielo mayor le sonreía suavemente, "Ya es suficiente Naruto, lo has hecho bien, no te desgastes solo por esto, encontraremos otra salida, descansa"

"De acuerdo…"

"¡Roaaaa!" Grito el mago de fuego cuando choco su cuerpo con la pared, haciéndose daño y dejando sin un rasguño a la pared.

"¡Natsu!"

"¡Ya detente! ¡Te vas a destrozar a ti mismo!" Le grito la nada rubia.

"¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué deberíamos hacer?!"

El mago de fuego fue repelido por la pared de viento, bastante lastimado, la rubia lo atrapo entre sus brazos, impidiendo que continuar. "Ya te dije, detente"

"Maldición… " Dijo el dragon Slayer, como podía destruir esa pared? No había otra forma de hacerlo? Naruto estaba cansado, el no podía, si tan solo tuviera más magia tal vez el podría… tal vez si se tele-transportaba afuera de la pared, espera? Tele-transportación? Eso funcionaria? Tal vez pero como, volteo a ver a su amiga detrás suyo.

"¿Q-que?"

"¡AHH! ¡Eso es! ¡Espíritus! ¿Recuerdas que pude transportarme entre el mundo espiritual y la mansión de Everlue?" lo que dijo atrajo la atención de sus compañeros, quienes esperaban que podía salir de la cabeza del idiota de fuego.

"Bueno, una persona normal moriría si hiciera eso, no puedes respirar, y además la puerta solo se puede abrir donde está el mago celestial"

"¿Huh?"

"En otras palabras si quieres pasar por el mundo espiritual para salir de aquí necesitas otro mago celestial fuera de la estación"

"Me perdí… solo apúrate y hazlo"

"Ya te dije que no puedo. Y además es una violación grave al contrato si un humano entra al mundo espiritual. Estoy segura que fue muy bueno que fuera la llave de Everlue."

"Si, no lo entiendo"

"¿La llave de Everlue…? ¡AHH!" El repentino grito de Happy asusto a los magos. "Lucy ya me acorde"

"¿Acordarte qué?"

"¡De lo que estábamos hablando cuando veníamos hacia aquí!" Por alguna razón la cabeza del gato creció mucho, asustando más a los magos.

"¿Quieres decir cuando me estabas llamando rara?"

Mostrado la llave dorada de Everlue el gato se la tendió a la maga celestial. "¡Ten!"

"¡Esa es la llave de Virgo! No puedes ir por ahí robando cosas" Regaño la maga pellizcando al pobre gato.

"¡Pero Virgo me dijo que te la diera!"

"Rayos, no tenemos tiempo que perder en estas cosas sin sentido" Expresó molesto el mago de hielo mayor.

"Creo que es demasiado conveniente esto de la llave" Dijo el niño con cara de palo. -_-

"¿Virgo?" Se pregunto el peli rosado. "Oh ¿Quieres decir esa criada?"

"Ella dijo que como Everlue fue arrestado el contrato fue roto. Ella me visito y me dijo que quería hacer un contrato contigo Lucy"

"oh ¿Entonces ella apareció? Debería estar feliz pero este no es el momento, tenemos que pensar en una forma de salir de aquí"

"Pero…"

Agarrando las mejillas del gato la maga dijo con vos tétrica. "Cállate, los gatos deberían quedarse callados y quietos maullando"

"A veces puede ser muy aterradora" Dijo el mago de hielo con un aura oscura a su alrededor, por otro lado Naruto y Natsu tenían un aura de brillos a su alrededor. "¡Es más fuerte de lo que piensas!", "Ella es alguien a quien admirar" La respectivas opiniones de los magos irrito al azabache, por un lado el idiota de fuego decía estupideces, por el otro su hijo lo imitaba, enserio debía alejar al idiota de su hijo, quien sabe? Tal vez lo haga igual de idiota que él, y eso jamás lo permitiría.

"Pero Virgo puede cavar hoyos en la tierra… estaba penando que podíamos escapar de la pared mágica de viento si cavando por debajo.." Dijo muy dramático el gato.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Enserio?"

"¿Eso es posible?"

"Eto…"

"Ya entiendo, ¡Bien pensado Happy! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Dijo la rubia abrazando al gato.

"Porque me estabas pellizcando…" Acuso el gato. "¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Luego te voy recompensar, lo prometo! ¡Por favor déjame hacerlo!" Por alguna razón mientras la rubia se disculpaba el niño apago las luces para mas drama y tiro pétalos de flores, colocando al lado de la maga un letrero de "Lo siento". "De cualquier forma, dame la llave"

"¡Aye! ¡Voy a estar esperando la recompensa!"

Todos los magos dieron un paso atrás, viendo a la maga celestial hacer el ritual de contrato.

"¡Yo soy el vinculo hacia el mundo de los espíritus celestiales!" Una luz dorada comenzó a brillar alrededor de la maga. "¡Ahora! ¡Espíritu, responde a mi llamada y pasa a través de la puerta! **Hirake** **Shojokyū no Tobira Virgo** (Ábrete Puerta de la Doncella: Virgo) un círculo mágico apareció, y de ella salió Virgo que esta cambio su apariencia, ahora es delgada, su cabello rosa, usa un traje de sirvienta, con cadenas en las muñecas, y ojos color azul.

"Me llamo, Ama"

"¿Quién eres?"

"Hey Marco de verdad adelgazaste" Dijo el peli rosado de lo más normal hacia la otra peli rosada.

"Mi nombre es Virgo, me disculpo por los problemas que les cause antes."

"¿Adelgazar? ¡Es como si fuera una persona diferente!" Grito en shock la maga celestial.

"¿Una persona diferente?" Pregunto el azabache, su hijo solo veía curioso a la misteriosa mujer.

"Um… ¿Qué pasa con esa apariencia?"

"Yo soy un Espíritu Celestial que le es fiel a su Amo, realizo mis deberes con la apariencia que mi Amo desee"

"Pienso que antes parecías más fuerte y poderosa" Dijo casualmente el dragon Slayer.

"¿Cree eso? En ese caso…" Transformándose en una sirvienta, gorda y fea ya que ese era el deseo de su anterior dueño. "Debería regresar a esta forma" El susto que se llevaron los magos fue memorable, todos casi les da un infarto al ver la transformación de la sirvienta, Naruto casi sale corriendo del lugar, casi, se conformo con esconderse atrás de Gray, usándolo de escudo humano.

"¡¿Porque tenias que decir eso?! ¡Prefiero la versión delgada!"

"Entendido" Dijo regresando a su forma anterior.

"De cualquier forma, no tenemos tiempo, ¿Podemos posponer el contrato para mas luego?"

"Entendido Ama" Dijo calmadamente, mientras clavaba la mirada en el látigo que la rubia siempre cargaba.

"¿Podrías dejar de llamarme Ama?"

"¿Entonces debería llamarla Reina?"

"¡Rechazado!"

"Entonces ¿Princesa?"

"Hm, ese esta mejor…" Dijo la rubia con brillos a su alrededor.

 _"Así que eso es lo suyo ¿Eh?"_

 _"Por alguna razón pienso que eso traerá problemas en el futuro…"_

"De todos modos apresúrate."

"Entonces voy a empezar" Dijo excavando en el suelo, haciendo un túnel lo suficientemente grande para que todos pasen.

"Ooh ¡Esta cavando!"

"Sugoi"

"Muy bien Lucy" Dijo la pelirroja haciendo que la cabeza de la rubia chocara con su pecho acorazonado.

"¡Ouch!"

"Bien, todos entren en el hoyo" el sonido de su compañero esforzándose trajo su atención, el idiota rosado estaba cargando al inconsciente Kageyama. "¿Qué estás haciendo Natsu?"

"Si el muere después de pelear conmigo, me dejara un mal sabor de boca" sus compañeros solo sonrieron al ver lo amable que era el cabeza de llama.

"Esto sin duda nos saldrá caro después" Comento el oji azul claro.

FUERA DE LA ESTACION

"¡Salimos!"

"¡Vamos hay que apresurarnos!"

"¡Que viento más increíble!"

"¡Princesa! ¡Su ropa interior puede ser vista!" Dijo la sirvienta atando a su Ama, no importándole que su propia falda se levantara por el viento, dando al mago de hielo mayor una buena vista de sus bragas.

"¿No deberías preocuparte por ti misma?"

"Oi, oi…" Dijo el azabache completamente sonrojado.

"Gray ¿eso es algo que deba ver?" Pregunto el niño a su lado con curiosidad.

"No tiene oportunidad…" Se burlo el mago de las sombras recobrando la consciencia. "No serán capases de alcanzarlo… nosotros… ganamos…"

Los magos solo guardaron silencio, extraño, considerando a su compañero bocazas, viendo a su alrededor vieron que él no estaba.

"¿Dónde esta Natsu?"

"Happy tampoco esta"

* * *

"Esa es la ciudad… solo espérenme ancianos" Dijo el mago de viento acercándose mas al a ciudad de Clover. Sin embargo el sonido de alguien gritando le llamo la atención, girando la cabeza hacia atrás vio al peli rosado siendo cargado por su compañero felino.

"¿Qué piensas de la máxima velocidad de Happy?" Dijo el dragon de fuego antes de chocar con el mago de viento.

Ambos cayeron a las vías de tren, el gato completamente exhausto.

"¡Happy!"

"Ya no puedo volar mas…"

"Gracias a ti fui capaz de alcanzarlo" Dijo agradecido el mago de fuego.

"M-maldito. Tu eres de Fairy tail ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Prendiendo ambas manos en fuego el peli rosado dijo. "Estoy aquí para derrotarte, fanfarrón"

CON LOS OTROS

El carruaje mágico corría a gran velocidad, después de salir de la estación rápidamente el grupo de magos mas el *Prisionero* según Naruto, se encaminaron hacia Clover.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me llevan con ustedes?" Pregunto el mago de sombra, sentado a un lado de Gray, mientras el niño revisaba sus heridas.

"La ciudad estaba desierta, vamos a llevarte con un doctor en Clover. Deberías estar agradecido" Dijo indignada la maga rubia.

"No… quiero decir, ¿Porque me salvaron? Soy su enemigo" Dijo Kageyama, ganado un seño fruncido por parte de la rubia. "Oh ya lo entiendo. Me planean usar como rehén para negociar con Erigor, eso no va a funcionar, para estos casos el tiene la sangre fría. No hará nada por mi"

"Si quieres morir solo dímelo"

"Hey ¡Gray!"

"¿Gray?"

"Sabes, no todo se decide con vivir o morir, ¿Podrías al menos penar un poco en el futuro? Piensas demasiado"

El carruaje tubo una fuerte sacudida, haciendo que todos el saltaran de sus asientos, el trasero de Lucy cayendo en el rostro de Kageyama, y Naruto cayendo en la entrepierna de Gray, dejándole un gran dolor al pobre azabache.

"¿E-Erza?"

"Perdón por eso, todo está bien ahora."

"Perdón" Dijo la maga celestial.

"Gray, lo siento mucho" Dijo arrepentido en niño.

"¡No pongas tu gordo trasero en mi rostro!"

"N-no importa Naruto"

"¡Hiii! ¡Eso es acoso sexual! ¡Gray mátalo!" Grito furiosa la maga celestial. L#

"Hey, ¡No hagas que mis palabras de sabiduría sean en vano!" Dijo el mago de hielo sosteniendo su entrepierno dolorida.

Afuera del carruaje la maga escarlata tenia ojeras bajo los ojos y también parecían nublados un poco, estaba sudando por el sobre-esfuerzo.

 _"Mi visión se está poniendo borrosa… parece que use demasiado poder mágico… Natsu ¡Por favor detén a Erigor! ¡Todo depende de ti hasta que lleguemos!"_

Dentro del carruaje

"Ouch" Dijo el mago de las sombras sosteniendo su estomago, parece que la herida se había abierto por la sacudida, pues comenzó a sangrar de nuevo.

"Ah, Gray ayúdame a cerrar su herida" Pidió la maga a su compañero.

"A-ahora no puedo Lucy" Dijo el azabache aun sosteniendo su entrepierno adolorida.

 _"Un golpe en se lugar realmente hace inútiles a los hombres ¿Eh?"_ Pensó la rubia con una gota estilo anime. -_-U

"Yo te puedo ayudar" Dijo el niño mientras buscaba algo en su mochila.

"¿Que vas a hacer?"

"Solo mira…" Dijo mientras sacaba una botella de agua, abriéndola el jinchuuriki manipulo el agua sacándolo de la botella, rodeando sus manos con ella se acerco al mago de sombra, colocando sus manos por encima de la herida, todos vieron como el agua comenzaba a brillar de un color azul plateado.

 _"¿Mis heridas se están curando?"_

"Naruto-kun ¿qué es eso?" Pregunto la rubia viendo con admiración como las heridas del mago se curaban.

"Es algo que aprendí en mi tiempo en aquella cueva, me aburría mucho, así que me escabullía en el pueblo y tomaba unos libros de anatomía humana, aprendí lo suficiente como para saber qué hacer en estas situaciones, también descubrí que puedo sanar heridas si uso el agua."

"¿Cómo haces eso?" Pregunto el mago de sombras.

"Bueno… La **Curación** es una sub-habilidad del Elemento Agua que implica la curación de heridas mediante la reorientación de las rutas del sistema circulatorio a través del cuerpo, utilizando agua como catalizador. Es eficaz en heridas externas, físicas, lesiones internas y enfermedades. Con esto también puedo emplear esta habilidad para sanar mis propias heridas. (1)Dijo el niño pasando las manos por el cuerpo del mago.

"Entonces ¿porque no las usas conmigo primero…?" Pregunto el mago en dolor, puede que las heridas del mago oscuro sean peores, pero recibir una herida en _ese_ sitio peor que cualquier herida que se pueda hacer el cuerpo.

"Asombroso, no sabía que podías hacer cosas con el agua."

"El Elemento Hielo se forma mediante la combinación de los Elementos de Viento y Agua, me las arregle para poder separarlas y usarlas en el momento que quiera, lo mostré en la estación en mi ataque de viento, y ahora lo demuestro en mi control sobre el agua. Pero aun hay excepciones, Físicamente, la Curación se basa en las propiedades reconstituyentes de agua en los organismos, como en los seres humanos, que están principalmente compuestos por agua. Aunque excepcionalmente es fuerte y poderosa, la Curación no puede curar todas las enfermedades y heridas, descubrí que la Curación no es efectiva en una persona cuyo flujo de magia fuera obstruido o perturbado. También la habilidad de Curación tiende a estar influenciado por el agua que utilizo, agua completamente pura puede hacer las heridas desaparecer casi al instante, mientras agua normal se tardaría mas, como el agua que estoy usando ahora."

"Curación, Agua, Viento, Hielo, Nieve, realmente eres impresionante Naruto-kun"

"No es nada Dattebayo" Dijo el niño rascando su mejilla derecha.

"Estas nervioso ¿Cierto? Rara vez te escucho decir esa palabra" Comento el mago de hielo mayor.

"Oh Naruto-kun tiene un eslogan. Qué lindo. Jejeje"

"D-Dejen de reírse Dattebayo"

"¡Lo dijo otra vez!"

 _"Esta gente está loca…"_

* * *

"¡Natsu!" el dragon Slayer y el gato habían terminado de pelear contra el maga de viento, (la pelea es como en el anime, soy perezoso escribiendo lo mismo que en el anime) sus compañeros ya los habían alcanzado.

"¡Chicos llegan tarde! ¡Ya se acabo todo!"

"¡Aye!"

"Como lo esperaba de ti"

"Hm"

"Cambie mi modo de pensar sobre ti"

"¿Erza estas bien?"

"No se preocupen por mi"

 _"N-No puedo creer que el maestro Erigor perdiera…"_ El mago de las sombras vio la flauta en el suelo.

"¿De verdad tuviste muchos problemas con este tipo?"

"¿Problemas? ¡Fue muy fácil! ¡Fácil!"

"Fue bastante sencillo, además…"

"Y vas a atraer a raritos con tu pecho desnudo y tu apariencia…"

"No quiero escuchar eso viniendo de _ti_ "

"Tiene razón, me sorprende que en todo este tiempo ningún _rarito_ se te acercara Gray"

"Cállate Naruto…"

"Lucy dame tus ropas"

"¿Porqué yo?"

"De cualquier forma buen trabajo Natsu, protegimos a los maestros de gremios, vamos al salón de reuniones, vamos a reportar lo que sucedió y dejar que los maestros decidan qué hacer con la flauta."

"Clover no está muy lejos de aquí"

Todos los magos fueron tomados por sorpresa cuando sombras los atacaron, el carruaje mágico estaba siendo conducido por Kageyama, también se había robado la flauta.

"¡Kage!"

"¡Eso es peligroso!"

"¡Tengo a Lullaby! Bajaron la guardia moscas jajajaja" El carruajes se había ido, junto con el mago oscuro y la canción de cuna. Dejando en shock a los magos.

"¡Ese bastardo!"

"¿Qué demonios? ¡Y nosotros lo salvamos!"

"Natsu-san esto pasa cuando quieres ser amable"

"¡Tras él!"

* * *

Ya cayó la noche, ese tiempo le tomo al mago de sombras llegar a las afueras del edificio de las reuniones. "Bien, el sonido de la canción de cuna les va a llegar desde aquí, no hay problema, finalmente… finalmente ha llegado el momento." El sonido de risas pervertidas detrás suyo lo asusto por completo, girando su cabeza vio a Makarov viendo una revista de hechicero semanal.

"Jujuju estas chicas sí que se ven muy bien… ¡Los magos jóvenes sí que han incrementado su nivel y apariencia! Las fotografías son lo mejor" reaccionando ante sus propias palabras el pequeño maestro se levanto de la roca donde estaba sentado. "¡No, no, no! No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que descubrir hacia donde se dirigen…"

El anciano fue tomado por sorpresa al ver que alguien estaba detrás de él. "¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Esto es parte de mi investigación! No siento la menor…"

"No tienes porque darme excusas…" Dijo el mago de sombra completamente con pena hacia el mago viejo.

"Oh estas herido… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo vagando por aquí?"

"Um bueno… _Espera, ¿este no es Makarov de Fairy tail? ¿El destino no me deja escapar de estas moscas?_ Um ¿Le gustaría escuchar una tonada? No tengo permitido tocar en el hospital, por lo que… ¡Yo quisiera que alguien me escuchara!"

"Tienes una flauta muy aterradora"

"Tal vez parezca extraña, pero tiene una tonada adorable"

"Hmm, estoy hambriento, pero supongo que puedo escuchar una canción"

"¡Bueno! _Yo gano_ Ahora escuche" llevando la flauta hacia su boca el mago pensó " _Finalmente"_

 _¡Solo lo estamos consiguiendo incluso con todos los gremios legales!_

 _Ellos tienen mucho valor para ser un puñado de tontos sin talento._

 _Con esto nos condenaremos en el camino de la oscuridad. Y tomaremos venganza con las personas del mundo mágico que nos arrebataron nuestra forma de vida._

 _¡No van a conseguir sus derechos de vuelta haciendo algo como esto!_

 _Intenta pensar un poco en el futuro_

 _Yo te puedo ayudar_

 _¡Kage! ¡Necesitamos tu poder!_

 _¿No era un aliado de tu propio gremio?_

Los recuerdos de sus compañeros de gremio chocaban con sus recuerdos de los magos que lo salvaron, las contradicciones hacían que el mago vacilara en tocar la flauta. Por otro lado en una colina cerca estaban los magos de Fairy tail reunidos.

"¡Ahí esta!"

"¡Maestro!"

"¡Abuelo!"

"Shh" Una vos escalofriante se escucho detrás de ellos. "Solo observen, se acerca la mejor parte, y que lindos son estos chicos, ¡Totalmente de mi tipo! ¡Ohh! ¡Qué adorable niño, esos bigotes te haces adorable quiero abrazarte!" Dijo el mago _rarito_ con corazones a su alrededor. Haciendo que los miembros masculinos del grupo se estremecieran de miedo y asco, por otro lado el niño estaba detrás de Gray al escuchar lo que dijo el hombre.

 ** _"Naruto, deja que te toque… si lo hace morirá congelado, todos pensaran que fue un accidente, el mundo no necesita a este tipo…"_** La vos de su compañero zorruno se escucho en la cabeza del niño de la nieve.

 _"Pero si dejo que lo haga, quien sabe en donde tocara ese tipo… ¡no quiero!"_

 ** _"Eso es cierto… ¡solo mátalo y di que fue un accidente!"_**

 _"De acuerdo… lo hare… ¡Lo hare!"_

"Ohh ¿quieres que te abrase niño lindo?" El maestro de Blue Pegasus estaba demasiado cerca del niño, actuando rápidamente el azabache tomo a su hijo en brazos y lo alejo lo más posible del mago mayor.

"Tranquilo Naruto, ya paso lo peor, protegeré tu castidad a como dé lugar" Susurro una y mas palabras para calmarlo del momento traumático.

"¿Quién diablos es este?" Dijo la maga celestial ocultándose tras Titania.

"Es el maestro Bob"

"Erza cariño ¡Como has crecido!"

"¿este es el maestro de Blue Pegasus?"

Con Makarov y Kageyama.

"¿Qué te pasa? Apúrate y toca" el mago de sobras vacilo, tragando saliva dirigió la flauta a su boca.

 _"Si solo yo… si solo yo la tocara todo cambiara… "_

"Nada va a cambiar" Dijo de repente Makarov como si leyera su mente. "Los débiles siempre serán débiles, no importa cuánto esperes, pero la debilidad no siempre es mala, los humanos somos débiles desde el principio, porque era difícil para nosotros, formamos gremios, ¡Donde tenemos aliados y amigos! Para prosperar, se unes el progreso y el futuro, estas torpes combinaciones nos permiten enfrentar más problemas que si una persona sola lo haría… y podrían llevar más tiempo llegar a donde nos dirigimos, pero mientras creamos en un mañana y pongamos un pie delante del otro, nos llenaremos de poder en nuestro interior, ¡Vivir una vida con fuerza significa ser capaz de sonreír! Y no confiarnos de cosas como esa flauta"

Dejando caer la flauta el mago de las sombras se arrodillo delante del anciano. "¡Me rindo!"

"¡Maestro!"

"¡Abuelo!"

"¿Por qué están aquí?"

"¡Excelente como siempre! ¡Esas palabras fueron muy conmovedoras!" Dijo la maga re-equipar chocando la cabeza del anciano contra su armadura.

"¡Eso duele!"

"Y con eso todo se resolvió" Dijo el azabache poniendo la mano en el hombro de su hijo, quien le devolvió la mirada. "Si"

"¡Que forma de hacerlo, abuelo!" Dijo el peli rosado dándole palmaditas al viejo.

"¡Deja de golpearme!"

 **"Ja, son un grupo de magos cobardes todos ustedes"** Una vos fúnebre se escucho desde la flauta en el suelo, atrayendo la atención todo el mundo.

"¡Algo está saliendo!"

Un círculo mágico negro gigante apareció en el cielo. **"¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Los voy a devorar yo mismo!"** El suelo retumbo, del círculo mágico apareció la forma demonio de Lullaby, En esta forma Lullaby es un demonio gigante, su tamaño es casi 60-65 metros de altura. Tiene tres ojos, dos piernas, dos brazos con cuernos en los hombros y una cabeza con cuernos. Hay muchos agujeros en su cuerpo, reflejando los hoyos en su forma de flauta. **"¡Me dan pena sus lamentables almas!"**

"¡Es enorme!"

"¡De eso es de lo que te quejas!"

"¿Qué es esta cosa?"

"¡No sabía de esto!"

"¡Es el demonio del libro de Zeref!"

"¡Esto es terrible!"

"¿No deberíamos ayudar?"

"Me duele la espalda, yo paso…"

"¿Por qué la flauta se volvió un monstruo?"

"Ese monstruo es la canción de cuna, en otras palabras, es una magia viviente, esa es la magia de Zeref"

 _"¿Zeref? Ese tipo no es…"_

 ** _"Si… ten cuidado con esa cosa Naruto, aunque no creo que debas preocuparte, esa cosa es débil, siento su poder y no es muy fuerte, lo único que lo haría peligroso es su melodía."_**

 _"Su melodía ya es peligrosa sola, no necesitó saber si es más fuerte Kurama…"_

 ** _"Hm, mocoso aprende a respetarme, escucha, ese monstruo no es nada comparado con los Bijuu. Probablemente el Shukaku podría vencerlo fácilmente. ¿Por qué no eres un niño bueno y dejas a este viejo zorro a estirar sus piernas un poco?"_**

 _"Si lo hago llamaríamos mucho la atención, nadie debe de saber de tu existencia muy pronto, prolonguemos tu anonimato por mas tiempo ¿si?"_

 ** _"Hm, como quieras, eres muy aburrido"_**

 _"Y tu un perezoso Kurama…"_

Regresando a sus sentidos el niño vio como el monstruo destruía una montaña cercana, al parecer el ejercito de los caballeros de la runa se acercaba, pero los muy cobardes se escaparon una vez que vieron e poder de Lullaby.

 **"Bien, ahora me voy a comer sus almas magos inútiles"**

"¡Suena interesante! ¡Vamos inténtalo!"

"¿Qué planean hacer con solo ellos tres?"

"¿Qué hay de ti Lucy?"

"Se me terminaron los espíritus celestiales que puedo usar hoy, y debo mantener alejadas a las personas"

"Excusas…"

"¡Cállate gato!"

Con un grito horrible, el demonio creó un círculo mágico sobre su cabeza, es solo aspecto de la misma decía que no planeaba nada bueno.

"¡Que horrible vos!"

"¿Qué es este sentimiento tan terrible?"

"Ha empezado…"

"Oh no"

"Es la magia de la canción de cuna"

"¡Nuestras almas van a ser devoradas!"

Una vez alejados de todas las personas, los tres magos se dirigieron hacia la pelea contra el demonio, pero antes de eso vieron al niño rubio correr hacia ellos.

"¡¿Naruto que estás haciendo aquí?! ¡Vete con el viejo! ¡Nosotros nos encargamos!" Grito Gray tomando por el brazo a su hijo.

"No me importa que digas después, pero yo no dejare que esa cosa lastima a los demás"

"¡No importa lo que creas, esto es completamente diferente que pelear contra un mago! ¡Esa cosa es un demonio!" Nuevamente grito el azabache.

"Acaso ya olvidaste a ¿quien llamaban demonio antes?" Dijo el niño viendo a su padre con el byakugan activo. Lo que dijo hiso que el mago de hielo mayor aflojara su agarre, lo suficiente como para que se soltara y dirigiera su mirada hacia el monstruo. "No importa lo que digas ahora, ¡dímelo después de derrotar a esta cosa!"

"¡Bien! Ya hablaremos de esto luego"

"¿Ya terminaron? ¡Natsu, Gray y Naruto-chan! ¡Vamos!"

Fairy Tail Against Magic Ost 

"¡Bien!" con ese grito todos se fueron a la batalla.

" **Kansou: The Knight** (Re-equipar: El Caballero) Con su armadura de la rueda del cielo, la maga escarlata comenzó a cortar la parte superior del demonio.

Colocándose en posición y haciendo el sello de mano, el azabache prosiguió con su ataque **"Ice Make: Lance** (Creación de hielo: Lanza) las lanzas de hielo atacaron los costados del gigante demonio.

Chocando puños y creando un círculo mágico rojo, el mago rosado prendió fuego a sus puños. "¡Toma esto! **¡** **Karyū** **no Tekken!** (Puño de hierro del dragon de fuego) golpeo fuertemente a Lullaby en la cara.

Haciendo muchos sellos de manos el niño inhalo aire antes de usar su Chakra en el suelo y posteriormente gritar su ataque. " **Suiton: Mizu Taisan Sakuru** (Estilo de Agua: Círculo Acuático Explosivo) convirtiendo la nieve en agua el jinchuuriki apoya sus palmas en el suelo y hace circular Chakra por debajo de éste. El Chakra rodea la zona en un radio de 5 metros y unos chorros de agua emergen desde el suelo debajo del demonio, arrojando los chorros de agua cortantes desde abajo y posteriormente hacia el demonio.

Los chorros de agua llovían de forma invertida hacia el demonio cortando el cuerpo gigante, pero el jinchuuriki no se detuvo ahí, haciendo más sellos de manos el niño grito " **¡Suiton:** **Suiryūdan!** (Estilo de Agua: Misil Dragon de Agua) los chorros que cortaron al demonio siguieron hacia el cielo, para posteriormente juntarse y formar un gran dragon hecho de agua que cayó en picada hacia el demonio, haciendo que este cayera en una rodilla por el golpe aéreo. (Piensen en tobirama habiendo este ataque en Naruto shippuden strom revolution 4)

"Golpea con fuego"

"¡Y el es un mago de hielo!"

"¡Ella esta re-equipando su armadura!"

"¡Ese niño está usando magia de agua muy poderosa!"

 **"¡Ahora de verdad me hicieron enojar!"** Grito el demonio golpeando el lugar donde estaban los magos, quienes a tiempo esquivaron el ataque.

Los cortes de las espadas de Erza, las flechas de hielo de Gray, las alas de fuego de Natsu, los chorros de agua a presión de Naruto estaban haciendo efecto en el demonio.

"¡Increíble! ¿Nunca había visto un ataque combinado así!"

"¡Sus movimientos están en perfecta sincronía!"

"¡Aye!"

El círculo mágico que estaba por encima de la cabeza de Lullaby se encogió, mientras el demonio reunía magia en su boca. "¡Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto!" Grito la maga celestial.

"¡Aquí viene la canción de cuna!"

Fin Fairy Tail Against Magic Ost 

"¡Las plantas se están marchitando!

"¡Es la maldición de la canción de cuna!"

 **"¡Me voy a cenar sus almas!"** Preparando su canción el demonio estaba listo para liberarla, sin embargo.

"Fuuuu, Fuuuiiii, Fu fu fu "

"¿Qué demonios?"

"¡No hiso nada!"

 **"¿Qué pasa con este sonido? ¿Qué paso con mi hermoso sonido?"**

"Ya entiendo, después de todos esos ataques que recibió…"

"Le hicieron más agujeros por lo que no puede tocar bien... Así que después de todo el lio que armo ¿Esto es todo?"

"Miren su estomago esta vacio"

 **"¡¿Cómo se atreven a burlarse de mi?!"** Grito furioso el demonio, pateando una montaña y destruyéndola.

"¡Se enojo!"

"¡Grande y con mal genio!"

Fairy Tail Erza Theme Ost

De los ojos del demonio salió un rayo de fuego en dirección hacia los maestros del gremio pero ambos padre e hijo fueron más rápidos.

" **Ice Make: Shield"** (Creación de hielo: Escudo)

 **"** **Yuki no Tate** (Escudo de Nieve) Creando sus respectivos escudos uno sobre el otro, padre e hijo protegieron a todos los maestros de los gremio.

"¡Que rápido!"

"¡Es una doble defensa de hielo y nieve"

"¡Son la espada de hielo y el escudo de nieve!"

"¿El puede usar magia de creación, para hacer algo tan grande tan rápido?

"¿Magia de creación?" Se pregunto la rubia.

"Es una magia que le da forma al poder mágico, también hay magia que puede quitar la forma" Dijo el gato haciendo a la rubia tragar saliva.

 **"Malditos"** El fuego que estaba en los alrededor comenzó a dirigirse hacia el mago de fuego, quien se comió las llamas. "¡Yosh! ¡Ahora que he comido estoy recargado!"

 **"E-Eres… un maldito monstruo"** Grito el demonio de madera arrojando un puño hacia el mago de fuego, pero antes que hiciera eso, la vos del jinchuuriki se escucho. **"¡Tsukishiro!** (Luna blanca) Por debajo del brazo de Lullaby apareció un circulo blando que lanzo un pilar de hielo que atrapo su brazo impidiendo que atacara. "¡Natsu-san, ahora!"

"¡¿Cómo es que me llamaste?!"

 **"¡¿Está subiendo en mi?!"**

 **"¡Kansou: Kureha no Yoroi!"** (Re-equipar: Armadura de las Alas Negras) Como su nombre lo indica, esta armadura es de color negro, luciendo un poco de plata de recorte. La coraza de plata revela una gran cantidad de división en el vientre, con las placas que flanquean sus caderas y llegando hasta su Guardar-renes muy grande, compuesto por mucho tiempo, la plata con bordes en forma de placas de alguna manera, como las plumas y decorados con cruces de plata. El Guardar-renes sale de la parte frontal del cuerpo expuso, con su ingle cubiertos por un indumento oscuro. Su Hombreras de grandes, cada uno compuesto de dos placas de plata con bordes uno sobre el otro, la plata cruza el deporte en ellos también, y flanquean el cuello alto, cuya forma recuerda a la de un vestido. Los guantes delgados vienen equipados con una protección importante para las manos, y las piezas de plata en el deporte un patrón que recuerda de las correas, las placas de protección piernas se astilla filo en sus muslos y rodillas, pero muy oscuro negro en el metal de las rodilleras. Una característica distintiva de la armadura es su par de alas que recuerdan a las de un dragón o un murciélago, con el negro de metal "brazos" que actúa como estructura de las alas principales, pero con las piezas utilizadas para volar se compone de una membrana -como el material. Alrededor del cuello un protector de cuello decorado con varias joyas, y, mientras esté usando esta armadura, con su pelo rojo largo está atado en una coleta alta, con dos explosiones que enmarcaba su rostro. La armadura viene equipada con una espada larga y oscura con una mirada amenazante.

"¡Es la armadura de alas negras!"

"Esa es la armadura que te da un poder tremendo con un solo golpe"

El mago de hielo estaba arrodillado alejado de todos. "¡ **Ice Make: Saucer!** (Creación de Hielo: Platillo) Creando un platillo con púas en los bordes actuando como un sierra el mago de hielo lo arrojo hacia el demonio, que golpeo a un costado, quitando pedazos del cuerpo del mismo.

Recibiendo mas cortes en la cara por parte de la pelirroja, el niño rubio estaba reuniendo gran poder en su interior para un ataque a gran escala.

 _"¡Kurama! ¡Préstame un poco de tu Chakra!"_

 ** _"Como quieras mocoso"_**

 **"** **Tajū Mizu Bunshin** (Multiclones de agua) Muchas explosiones de agua saltaron por todo el terreno.

"¡Creo una gran cantidad de clones!"

"¡Imposible!"

"¡Y ahora, todos juntos! **¡** **Aisu Meiku: Kyodai Sensu!** (Creación de Hielo: Abanico gigante) un círculo mágico apareció, creando un abanico de hielo negrizco más grande que el niño, tenía tres círculos en el, más oscuros y resaltante que el abanico. Todas las copias tenían un pergamino igual. "¡Aun no termino! **¡** **Fūton: Kazekiri** **!** (Estilo de viento: Viento cortante) Usando el abanico gigante, el jinchuuriki movió a gran velocidad el abanico, creando una ráfaga de viento que choco contra el demonio, todas las copias hicieron lo mismo creando un tornado cortante que destruyo en gran medida al demonio, solo faltaba un último golpe. Sin embargo el demonio vio el byakugan activo del niño, no pudo evitar estremecerse al ver los mismos ojos que los de _ella._

 ** _"¿Cómo es posible que un mocoso humano tenga los ojos de la diosa conejo? Acaso ese niño es…"_**

"¡Imposible!"

"¡Tantas copias y esos ataques!"

"Hielo, viento y agua"

"¡Ese niño es un prodigio!"

"¡Si debe de serlo! ¡No cualquiera puede hacer eso!"

"¡Es tan joven!"

"¡Natsu!"

"¡Ahora!"

"¡Muy bien! Con las llamas de mi mano derecha… y llamas en mi nao izquierda… cuando combinas las llamas…" Juntando ambas manos se creó una bola gigante de fuego. "¡Intenta comerte esto! **¡Karyū no Kōen!** (Llama Brillante del Dragon de Fuego) creando un cirulo mágico rojo el dragon Slayer, lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia el demonio.

El ataque fue más que suficiente para derrotar al demonio, en un rayo de luz de ascendió al cielo Lullaby fue derrotado.

"¡Excelente!"

"¡Indescriptible!"

"Derrotaron con facilidad al demonio de Zeref"

"I-Increíble… Entonces esto es… ¿Esto es lo que los magos de Fairy tail son?"

"¡Ellos son el quipo más fuerte de todos! ¡Qué bien!"

"¡Aye!"

"¿Que les pareció? Increíble ¿No?"

"Todos lo hicieron muy bien"

La celebración paro cuando el niño cayó al suelo, preocupando a varios, fue recogido por Gray, quien se veía muy preocupado. "Naruto… ¿Estás bien?"

"…Si, solo gaste demasiada magia… eso es todo…."

"Lo hiciste muy bien hoy Naruto, mereces un descanso, ahora puedes dormir" Dijo suavemente el mago de hielo a su hijo. "No… lo necesito…. Yo… puedo… seguir…." Sus protestas terminaron ahí, cayo dormido después de eso, toda la emoción, peleas y estrés de toda la misión cobro factura al pequeño cuerpo del niño, trayendo sonrisas a sus compañeros por ver como dormía tan tranquilamente.

"Pero mire…"

La maga pelirroja volteo a ver a su espalda, viendo como todo el edificio de la sala de reuniones estaba completamente borrado de la existencia.

"¡Se pasaron de nuevo!"

"¿A dónde fue la sala de reuniones?"

"¡Aye! Un montaña o dos desaparecieron"

El podre maestro de Fairy tail no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, todas esas facturad de pagos que venían en el futuro prácticamente las podía ver frente a él. Demasiado para el débil corazón de un viejo, su alma comenzó a salir de su cuerpo.

"¡Maestro!"

"Algo salió"

"¡jajaa! ¡Creo que les dimos un buen espectáculo!" Rio alegre el mago rosado.

"¡Eso no es algo para reírse!"

"¡Alguien captúrelos!"

Los magos de Fairy tail se escaparon de las manos de los maestros del gremio, fuera de todo el alboroto, el niño de la nieve, Naruto Fullbuster se acurruco en la cálida espalda de su padre, Gray Fullbuster. Que mas aventuras les esperaba a este dúo de padre e hijo? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

* * *

 **Omake**

 **¿Cómo reacciona Erza ante las palabras de Naruto?**

"Kaa-san…"

"¿eh? M-me esta hablando a m-mi?" Pregunto la maga escarlata apuntándose a si misma.

"Um no creo que sea a ti…"

"¡No te metas!"

"¡A-Aye Sir!"

"Oh Naruto-chan me alaga que creas en mi como tu madre, pero aun soy demasiado joven y hermosa para ser una madre, pero no renunciare a tus deseos. Pero primero…" Volteando a ver de forma aterradora a su compañero azabache, quien se estremeció de miedo bajo esa mirada.

"¡Lo primero es lo primero! ¡Gray! ¡Después de esta misión me llevaras a una cita! ¡Ese es el inicio para convertirme en la madre de Naruto-chan!"

"¿E-EH?"

"¡No pongas esa cara! ¡Si tengo que salir contigo para hacer feliz a Naruto-chan estoy dispuesta a hacerlo! ¡Pero primero empezaremos por esta lista de cosas que tienes que hacer para conquistarme!" Sacando una lista muy larga de la nada, la pelirroja comenzó a enumerar cada petición. "#1 Tienes que tratarme como a una princesa, no tolerare faltas de respeto"

" _¿Acaso hice algo para merecer esto?"_ Pensó el mago de hielo con cascadas de lágrimas anime corriendo por su rostro. T-T

Cuando el niño regreso en sus cinco sentidos vio como el pelirroja contaba peticiones de una lista muy larga y a su padre llorando en el suelo completamente en blando. Lo único que pudo salir de su boca fue…

"¿Me perdí de algo?"

"#156 debes despertarme con un pastel de fresa en la cama, #157 los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas incluirán como postre pastel de fresa…"

"Que fue lo que te hice destino para hacerme esto…" Continúo sollozando el azabache.

* * *

 **Bueno el final de la saga de Lullaby llego a su fin. Que les pareció la pelea del equipo mas fuerte de Fairy tail? Como sea hare la aclaración del dia.**

 **1.** **Tome las habilidades curativas que aparecen en avatar, para mi creo que Kaguya no le daría solo justus fuertes a Naruto, también le dio algo con que curarse sus heridas, y para no hacerlo usar ninjutsu medico que mejor forma de usar habilidades curativas que las que aparecen en avatar?**

 **Yo realmente quería sacar a Kurama en este capítulo, pero me di cuenta que era demasiado pronto, también lamento si alguien quería ver la pelea de Natsu contra Erigor, bueno eso era completamente igual que en el manga y anime, así que no me moleste en escribir sobre eso.**

 **Voten por quien debe ser la madre de Naruto! La ganadora será el emparejamiento de Gray, lo sentimos por Juvia pero esta es mi historia, y decido si habrá parejas, lemon o incluso tríos *.***

 **Por cierto estoy trabajando en una nueva historia, no saldrá por el momento, pero ya tengo la primera parte lista, alrededor de esta o la próxima semana lo verán. si no aparece es porque me retrase o tube demasiasda tarea, no me odien si no aparece.**

 **Será un crossver entre Naruto y katekyo hitman rebon (Si me gustan los crossver que tengan a Naruto en ellos, es mi personaje favorito junto con Gray)**

 **Por el momento dejare el titulo del fic.**

 **"El Guardián de la Nieve: Lluvia y Nieve se unen"**

 **Como sea espero muchos review y sayonara.**


	11. El Consejo Magico y Mision de clase S

**El estudiante del mago de hielo**

 **Esta es mi primera fic así que por favor disfruten y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografías.**

 **Y contestare los review del capítulo 9.**

 **loko89772** **: Saludos, me alegra que te guste.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, gracias por tus comentarios, es cierto que Mira es como una madre, y realmente espero poder hacer un buen *romance* con la pareja de Gray, no estoy seguro de poder hacer eso…**

 **maicol1311** **: Saludos, gracias por tus sugerencias, si Mirajane puede llegar a ser en demonio cuando se enoja. (Escalofrió)**

 **ronaldc v2** **: Saludos, Si Naruto está siendo corrompido, eso es mas para hacer que regrese a ser el idiota número uno en sorprender a la gente, y por lo que veo estás haciendo tus suposiciones, bien por ti, ya veremos cómo resulta.**

 **Sigan votando!**

 **Madres/Emparejamiento de Gray**

 **Mirajane: 5**

 **Erza: 2**

 **Emparejamiento de Naruto**

 **Wendy: 8**

 **Chelia: 10**

 **Gray- Ice Make: Ice Cannon**

 **Naruto-Aisu Meiku: Hanma**

Persona hablando "hola a todos"

Persona pensando " _quiero dormir"_

Kurama hablando " **te odio humano** "

Kurama pensando " ** _quiero salir a jugar_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 **"El Consejo de Magia y Misión de Clase S"**

 **Anteriormente**

 _Los magos de Fairy tail se escaparon de las manos de los maestros del gremio, fuera de todo el alboroto, el niño de la nieve, Naruto Fullbuster se acurruco en la cálida espalda de su padre, Gray Fullbuster. Que mas aventuras les esperaba a este dúo de padre e hijo? Solo el tiempo lo dirá._

 **Actualmente**

ERA es una antigua sede del Consejo Mágico. Es una gran ciudad, construida en torno a la alta montaña ubicada en el corazón de la ciudad. Aquí se llevaba a cabo una reunión acerca de los acontecimientos del gremio oscuro Eisenwald y de las acciones del gremio legal Fairy tail, y las consecuencias de estos actos.

"Eisenwald ya fue destruido, pero la raíz de los problemas aun sigue sin resolverse"

"El numero de gremios oscuros que son rivales entre sí"

"Entonces deberíamos pensar en un plan para eliminarlos a ellos de una sola vez"

"¿Pero cómo?"

"¡No podemos permitir que la magia de Zeref caiga en sus manos otra vez!" **Segundo puesto del consejo mágico - Org.** Es un hombre alto y viejo con una barba gris y grandes bigotes. Tiene orejas puntiagudas y la costumbre de abrir un solo ojo. Lleva muchas capas de ropa, al igual que otros miembros del Consejo Mágico lo hacen. En su cabeza siempre se encuentra una pequeña criatura similar a un murciélago.

"Y en primer lugar ¿Cómo es que obtuvieron esa magia tan fácilmente?" **Sexto puesto del Consejo Mágico - Shito Yajima.** Parece ser un hombre pequeño y viejo, con gruesas mejillas, pobladas cejas y un pequeño bigote, llevaba una camisa marrón de manga larga con rayas verticales negras y un sombrero negro de tres puntas.

"Toda la culpa esta en el nivel de los administradores" **Tercer puesto del Consejo Mágico - Michello.** Es un hombre de avanzada edad, pequeño, con pelo castaño y bigote. Tiene una apariencia similar a un gato. Michello lleva muchas capas de ropas, al igual que otros miembros del Consejo Mágico lo hacen.

"De cualquier forma… Parece que esta vez nos salvamos por esa molestia. Fairy tail" **Miembro del Consejo Mágico – Siegrain.** Un joven de cabello azul y un peculiar tatuaje por debajo de su ojo derecho. Vestía con ropas elegantes; consistía en una larga túnica blanca con rayas negras en los bordes y en la parte superior de los brazos, un collar decorado, correas grandes conectadas a través hebillas decoradas cerrando la inducción en la parte delantera sobre una camisa oscura y pantalones a juego y zapatos. También lucía un anillo en el dedo medio de su mano derecha, y por lo general tenía un medallón que acreditaba su condición como uno de los 10 Magos Santos alrededor de su cuello, escondido en su collar de la chaqueta.

"Impresionante, destruyeron todo un gremio oscuro con sol personas" **Miembro del Consejo Mágico – Ultear Milkovich.** Es una mujer de piel clara con pelo largo y negro, y ojos color negro, ella utilizaba una especie de vestido claro que llegaba antes de su rodilla con unas sandalias, luciendo el cabello suelto y completamente recto, tanto en el flequillo como en las puntas, además de usar un labial de color rojo.

"Sé que es algo que no quieren aceptar, pero es la realidad. Estaríamos en una situación muy mala si Lullaby hubiera matado a los maestros de los gremios. El precio hubiera sido las cabezas de muchos de los que estamos aquí." Comento el joven de cabellos azules.

"¡Tonto! ¡¿Intentas echarle la culpa al consejo?!" **Quinto puesto del Consejo Mágico –** **Leiji,** Es un hombre maduro que siempre es visto llevando gafas oscuras. Se viste con un manto blanco y azul típico del Consejo Mágico, siempre con la capucha puesta. Su facción más característica son sus enormes patillas las cuales casi llegan a tocar sus labios. También tiene pequeñas cejas que siempre apuntan hacia abajo, que lo hace lucir enojado y serio.

"¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto! ¡Su tendencia a la destrucción me da dolor de cabeza! ¡Esta vez también!" Dijo molesto Org.

Con una sonrisa arrogante el peli azul dijo. "Si… debemos agradecerles su gentileza"

* * *

En la ciudad de magnolia, en la casa de una cierta maga celestial, la rubia estaba escribiendo sobre los incidentes del gremio oscuro, recordando la pelea, y del hambre que pasaron cuando regresaban, habían caminado por horas, sus estómagos gruñendo a cada momento, molestando a todos por el hambre, en el camino a magnolia se cruzaron con un pueblo abandonado, en el cual pararon a buscar comida, sin embargo Erza y el maestro sospecharon de ese pueblo por la falta de seres humanos y de la sospechosa comida del lugar, sin más remedia los mandaron a ella, al dragon, al stripper, al hijo del stripper y al gato a buscar setas para comer, aunque esas setas parecían venenosos, Natsu y Gray se las comieron sin quejas, obteniendo con ello unas setas enormes en sus cabezas, al ver que esas setas no eran comestibles regresaron con las manos vacías, sus estómagos reclamando la falta de alimento, pero lo que según ella era lo más extremo y desespera al querer comida fue la idea de comer los monstruos que en realidad era magia prohibida, al final sus esfuerzos desesperados por comida hicieron que sus compañeros en un último intento de tranquilizar sus estómagos, se fueron al ataque contra los monstruos, y sabían horribles! Nunca en su vida había comido algo tan asqueroso como esos monstruos, que asco! Poco después de eso la magia prohibida regresaba a su forma original casi llevándolos con ello, pero afortunadamente el maestro sello la magia regresando a los monstruos a lo que eran antes, una ciudad con ahora población, pero eso no calmo sus estómagos, al final por lastima o por constantes reclamos, Gray convenció a Naruto de compartir su Ramen, el muy diablillo tenia comida y no había dicho nada! Lo peor fue que dijo que no le importaba si morían de hambre! Solo compartió el Ramen con Gray y el muy disimuladamente entregaba el Ramen a sus espaldas, engañando al niño. Pero eso fue olvidado, la rubia estaba más atenta acerca de las consecuencias de la misión.

 _"El incidente con Eisenwald hacia los maestros de los gremios durante la reunión ¡Fue una noticia tan grande que todo el país se entero! Nunca hubiera pensado que estaría en un acontecimiento tan grande. Incluso ahora estoy viviendo mi día a día como siempre lo hago, a veces pienso en lo que paso y me emociono demasiado. Tengo el presentimiento que la mayoría de los miembros de Eisenwald fueron arrestados. Incluso Kage, bueno creo que se lo merecían. Lo que me preocupa es que parece que no han capturado a Erigor, ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer si decide vengarse de Fairy Tail? ¡Pero voy a estar bien! ¡Natsu, Erza, Gray y Naruto-kun son el equipo más fuerte de Fairy tail! Además Happy y yo estamos ahí. Este gremio es el mejor, no te preocupes Mamá. Estoy muy bien… P.D. Mantén esto en secreto de Papá ¿Si?"_ Con eso la rubia había terminado de escribir una carta para su madre, sellándola y dejando la pluma de lado hiso unos estiramientos. "Tal vez vaya de compras hoy… las aventuras son geniales y todo, pero no como el relajarme en casa"

"¿La renta de este lugar es de 70,000 jewel? Es muy barato"

"La ultima vez no lo vi muy bien, pero voy a admitir que es un bonito lugar" Dos voces conocidas dijeron a sus espaldas, girando la cabeza vio a sus compañeros, Gray sentado en su sofá y Naruto a su lado con un helado.

"¡Encontraste un bonito lugar Lucy!" Dijo el azabache como si de su propia casa se tratase.

"¡Intrusos!" Grito la rubia al mismo tiempo a que golpeaba al azabache a Naruto no, ninguna mujer podía ponerle un dedo encima por ser, según ellas, muy lindo. "¡Y no te desnudes en casas de otros!"

"¡Espera! ¡Es un malentendido!" Grito el azabache. "Ya estaba desnudo cuando llegue"

"Es cierto, ya no tengo más ropa para el" Comento del niño rubio.

Señalando la puerta la maga celestial les dijo. "Largo"

"Hoy es el día ¿Recuerdas? Me imaginaba que lo habías olvidado por eso vinimos"

"¿Huh?"

"Si. Te olvidaste, Natsu lo dijo antes de que nos fuéramos ¿Verdad?"

"¡Natsu y Erza están peleando!"

EN EL GREMIO

"¡Destrózalo!"

"¡Pelea Erza!"

"¡Natsu!"

Todos los magos de Fairy tail se agruparon en un círculo alrededor de los magos de fuego y re-equipar, las apuestas volaban en ver quien le ganaba a quien, a Lucy, Gray y Naruto les llevo poco tiempo llegar al gremio, era bueno que la casa de Lucy no estaba tan lejos.

"¿E-Espera es verdad?" Pregunto la rubia haciendo a un lado a los mirones para llegar al frente.

Mirajane la vio acercare y decidió saludarla. "¡Oh! ¡Hola Lucy!"

"¡Tan serio como puede ser! ¡Si no lo toman en serio, no se podrían llamar a si mismos hombres!" Grito Elfman.

"Sabes Erza es mujer"

"Más como un monstruo femenino…"

"Pero si dos personas del equipo más fuerte pelean… "

"¿Equipo más fuerte?" Pregunto Gray confundido, a su lado Naruto no dejaba de ver entre la pelirroja y el peli rosado y luego a los jewel en sus manos. "¿De que estás hablando?"

"¡Tu, Naruto-kun, Natsu y Erza Duh! ¡Son los más fuertes de Fairy tail ¿verdad?!"

"¿Huh? Eso es una tontería. ¿Quién te dijo eso?"

Podre Mirajane, hoy tenía un buen día y ahora le dices que sus opiniones eran tontas, porque era el mundo tan cruel? Oh! Espera el mundo no era cruel, el cruel aquí era un mago de hielo frio sin corazón, la podre albina perdió su sonrisa comenzando a llorar.

"Oh fue Mira-chan…" Se lamento de lo que dijo el azabache.

"¡La hiciste llorar!" acuso la maga celestial.

Naruto vio su oportunidad para decirle algo importante a la albina, acercándose a ella tomo un extremo del vestido jalándolo ligeramente, llamando la atención de la albina, su hermano la rubia y el azabache veían curiosos lo que hacía, cuando la albina a través de las lagrimas lo vio, este le hiso señales de agacharse y le dijo. "No te preocupes, no lo dijo de mala forma, si te hace sentir mejor a Gray le gusta tu peinado, dice que es lindo"

"¡¿Qué demonios Naruto? ¡¿Por qué dijiste eso?!" Grito el azabache con un ligero tono roja en sus mejillas.

"Pero eso fue lo que me dijiste… ¿no te gusta su peinado? Creí que si, después de todo es de las cinco cosas que más te gustan de Mirajane" Comento el niño, atrayendo la atención de algunos magos.

"¡Naruto cierra la boca!" Grito el azabache tapando la boca del bocazas que tenia de hijo. "¡No hagas caso de lo que dijo Mira-chan!"

"¿Entonces no te gusta mi peinado…?" La podre mujer se puso a llorar de nuevo, murmurando cosas sobre magos de hielo demasiado fríos y niños que dejan información importante en suspenso.

"¡La hiciste llorar otra vez!" Grito la rubia.

Elfman trato de cambiar de tema para evitar que su querida hermana llorara más por los comentarios fríos de los magos de hielo. "Reconozco el espíritu varonil de Natsu y Gray, incluso Naruto tiene un poco. Pero no los llamaría los más fuertes. Hay muchas más personas más fuertes en Fairy tail ¡Como yo por ejemplo! Natsu y Gray no son la gran cosa"

"Como lo que tienes entre las piernas ¿Verdad?" Dijo el trol de Naruto, haciendo que el albino se pusiera de un furioso rojo por la vergüenza y la furia.

"Erza _es_ Probablemente la mujer más fuerte de Fairy tail" Dijo Levy acercándose a ellos para hablar.

"Si estás hablando del hombre más fuerte, probablemente sean Mystogan o Laxus" Dijo Jet, compañero de Levy.

"¡Yo solo pienso que Natsu, Gray, Naruto-kun y Erza trabajaban mejor como un equipo!" Continuo lamentándose la albina, aunque poco después se recupero i se inclino hacia Naruto. "Pero luego me dices que son esas cinco cosas que a Gray le gustan de mi ¿Bueno?"

"Está bien"

"¡OH diablos no! ¡Naruto si dices algo te prohíbo el Ramen por un mes!" Grito el azabache en pánico.

"Lo siento Mirajane no puedo decir nada"

"No importa, puedes decírmelo y yo te preparare todo el Ramen que quieras" Esta conversación parecía que se convirtió en una pelea por ocultar y mostrar información que solo Naruto podía dar.

"A él le gustan tus ojos, son de un bonito color"

"¡Naruto!"

"¿Oh? ¿Que mas? Dime, dime"

"Le gusta tu-"No termino de hablar pues Gray puso una mano encima y se alejo de la albina rápido, antes que hiciera algo.

"¿Oh? ¿No estabas diciendo que siempre estas preocupada de que Natsu y Gray siempre pelean cuando no está Erza?" Le pregunto la rubia celestial a la albina demoniaca.

"A pesar de todo creo que será una pelea interesante" Dijo Elfman.

"¿De verdad? Yo espero que Erza gane fácilmente" Dijo Gray, pero vio como Naruto seguía viendo entre Erza y Natsu. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas tan indeciso?"

"No sé a quién apostar"

"Tu mejor ahorra esos jewel para tu Ramen, yo no voy a darte nada por un mes"

"Pero… pero… no importa, al final Mirajane me ara Ramen por un tiempo" Dijo inexpresivamente.

Parecía que la pelea estaba a punto de iniciar, la maga de armaduras se veía muy tranquila, por el contrario el mago de fuego parecía que moriría de excitación, realmente este tipo te hace preguntar hacia dónde va el mundo.

"¿Hace cuantos años no nos enfrentamos, Magia contra Magia?" Pregunto de lo más tranquila Erza.

"¡En ese tiempo solo era un niño! ¡Esta vez las cosas van a ser diferentes! ¡Hoy es el día! ¡Te voy a derrotar!" Grito eufórico el dragon Slayer.

"No me planeo contener ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que probé de verdad mis espadas!" Con eso dicho el cuerpo de la maga de las armaduras resplandeció, rebelando la nueva armadura. Esta armadura tiene color rojo oscuro como color predominante, sino también algunas partes naranja y piezas de color negro, con los primeros que se forman las llamas y el segundo es una reminiscencia a los miembros de un dragón. Es, básicamente, se compone de tres partes diferentes: el pectoral, guantes y unas rodilleras. El peto no tiene hombreras, revelando los hombros, y se extiende hasta cubrir la ingle, revelando sus piernas y siendo de alguna manera recuerda a un traje de una pieza de natación, con una parte de color naranja que cubre el pecho y otro dando vueltas a la cintura como un cinturón, y el negro partes de ella son en su mayoría decorativas, con una cobertura de su ingle. Los guantes del deporte destacada decoración naranja, junto con pequeñas protuberancias a modo de garras en las manos. Las rodilleras tienen forma de garras de dragón, poseen color naranja, y piezas de color negro que se extienden hasta desde las rodillas hasta la parte superior de los muslos. La coraza tiene un par de alas de dragón como se le atribuye, y, al mismo tiempo de ponerse este traje, el pelo está ligada en un par de coletas altas, de largo y parecido a los clips de los cuernos del dragón. Esta armadura está equipado con una espada de gran tamaño que es predominantemente de color rojo oscuro, para los demás adornos tienen un color naranja en el guardamanos.

"¡ **Entei no Yoroi!** (Armadura de la Emperatriz de Fuego) ¡Esa armadura es resistente al fuego!"

"La efectividad de las llamas de Natsu se ha reducido a la mitad"

"¡Erza eso es demasiado!"

Happy que hasta ahora vio los resientes desenlaces tomo la decisión. "¡Si voy a apostar por Erza ¿Está bien?!" Dijo el gato dando unos jewel a Kana.

"¡Que gato sin corazón!" Grito en shock la rubia. "¡No me gustan este tipo de cosas! ¡No quiero que ninguno de los dos pierda!"

"Sorpréndete, eres muy inocente"

"¿Armadura de la emperatriz del fuego? En ese caso creo que usare todo my poder no me contendré" Dijo el peli rosado prendiendo fuego a sus manos.

"¡Empiecen!"

(Nos saltaremos esto, porque es igual que en el manga y anime, no soy perezoso, solo no quiero escribir algo que dura tan poco)

Cuando el puño llameante Natsu estaba a punto de golpear la estada de Erza, un repentino aplauso los detuvo. "Es suficiente, todos quédense donde están, soy un mensajero del consejo." Dijo una especie de anfibio artrópodo capaz de hablar, visten un uniforme que consiste en una chaqueta oscura de cuello ancho, con amplias mangas y bordes y puños adornados por una serie de franjas de luz, sobre una camisa ligera, se mantiene cerrada en la parte frontal por una multitud de cordones terminados en un nudo corredizo en el parte superior, y una larga, falda que cubre las piernas. El conjunto se completa con un sombrero pequeño, alargado a juego de la chaqueta, que se hace más grande cerca de su parte superior, y tiene un objeto plano y redondo en la parte frontal, que recuerda a una medalla.

"¿El consejo?"

"¿Un mensajero?"

"¿Por qué enviaron uno hasta aquí?"

"Derivado del reciente incidente de Eisenwald, por la presente acusación con 11 cargos de daños de propiedad, Erza Scarlet está bajo arresto. Y por la acusación de asesinato a un miembro de Eisenwald, Naruto Fullbuster también está bajo arresto" Dijo el anfibio.

"¡¿Qué cosa?!/ ¡¿Qué demonios?!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Gray.

* * *

Después de que se llevaran a sus compañeros, nadie en Fairy tail tenía las energías para hacer un alboroto, todos estaban sentados tranquilamente en diferentes mesas, salvo alguien, Gray Fullbuster se encontraba enojado, no peor, se encontraba enputabronado, y el aura oscura a su alrededor ya decía mucho, nadie se quería acercar a él en estos momentos.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!" Grito una salamandra pequeña encerrada por un vaso.

"Natsu, callado" Dijo seria Mirajane.

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!"

"Si te dejamos ir, vas a hacer un alboroto"

"No, no lo voy a hacer. Regrésenme a mi forma"

"Si lo hiciera iras a rescatarlos ¿Verdad?"

"No, no lo haría ¿A quién le importan esos dos?"

" **Natsu… cállate"** Dijo el enputabronado Fullbuster. "Estamos tratando con el consejo mágico, esto está fuera de nuestro alcance"

"¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Tengo algo que decir! Consejo o no esos tipos eran los malos"

"Incluso si algo es blanco, una vez que un miembro del consejo diga que es negro, entonces es negro. ¿De verdad piensas que nos van a escuchar?"

"Pero si ya hemos hecho estas cosas antes… ¿Por qué esta vez?" Pregunto Elfman.

"Si, es difícil de entender"

"Debe haber… debe haber oculto detrás de todo esto" Dijo de repente Lucy.

EN OTRO LUGAR

National Council Fiore Branch.

Esta es la rama nacional del consejo en Fiore, aquí es donde se hará el juicio de Erza y Naruto, pero entonces…

Mientras el mensajero del consejo llevaba a Erza y a Naruto esposados, el niño en un principio se resistió, pero a petición de la maga de armadura cedió. Pararon cuando vieron que uno de los concejales estaba esperándolo apoyado en una de las columnas, este concejal era Siegrain.

"¡Siegrain!"

"Ha pasado tiempo Erza, Naruto" el niño solo se encogió bajo su mirada, no le agradaba ese tipo, se sentía como si solo la presencia del tipo bastaba para querer irse de ahí. Por otro lado la maga de armaduras no estaba contenta por tener al concejal frente a ella. "No estés tan a la defensiva" Dijo el peli azul calmadamente. "Soy una Proyección del pensamiento, mi cuerpo real está en ERA. Los ancianos en esa sala también son proyecciones del pensamiento, No es como si fueran a venir hasta aquí por un asunto tan trivial."

"Ya veo. Todo esto es obra tuya ¿No? ¡Qué falsedad sin sentido!"

"No seas tan agresiva, después de todo estoy del lado de Fairy tail, los ancianos tenían miedo de que les echasen la culpa, por lo que idearon un plan para echarle la culpa a otras personas, *Chivos expiatorios* Si quieres decirlo así"

"¡Suficiente!"

"Como desees, te quería ver antes del juicio y que todo se calentara" El peli azul tomo de la tomo de la barbilla, levantado la mirada de la pelirroja. "No le digas nada del pasado a los ancianos… por el bien de los dos" Esta vez su mirada se poso en el rubio, una vez él se encogió bajo su mirada. "Espero que nos veamos pronto niño… los voy a estar esperando del otro lado de la puerta… como un miembro del consejo" Con eso la proyección desapareció.

"Conocen a personas muy poderosas ¿No?" Pregunto nervioso (a?) el mensajero anfibio.

"Es un demonio"

"Ese tipo despide maldad por todo el cuerpo, no me gusta"

En otro lado del edificio.

 _"No te interpongas en mi camino Erza, no después de que he llegado tan lejos, esperare el momento justo, y me apoderare del poder de ese niño…"_ Pensó siniestramente Siegrain.

* * *

Chan, chan, chan (Soy genial con los efectos de sonido XD. ¿No? Entonces no me importa)

"Ahora empezaremos con este juicio mágico, ¡El acusado Naruto Fullbuster! Al estrado… Um… ¿dónde está Naruto Fullbuster?" Pregunto la rana? Al no ver al acusado frente a ellos.

"¿Ese niño se escapo?" Pregunto Michello.

"¡Rápido encuéntrenlo, no dejen que escape!" Grito Org.

"Um… Cof… Cof… si me permiten decir esto… Naruto-chan esta a mi lado, el solo no es muy alto…" Dijo con pena la maga escarlata. Y efectivamente el rubio estaba a su lado, no siendo lo suficientemente alto, solo se podía ver unos cuantos mechones rubios.

"Traigan un banquito" Ordeno divertido el peli azul.

Un poco de tiempo y un avergonzado jinchuuriki se paro encima de un banquito que trajo uno de los extraños sapos? Ranas?

"Cof, Cof… ahora proseguiremos con el juicio, Naruto Fullbuster, ¿Es cierto que tu asesinaste a un miembro de Eisenwald?" Pregunto la rana?

"Si…"

"¿Cómo te declaras?"

"¿Culpable?"

"¡Esperen! ¡¿Por qué Naruto-chan tiene que estar en juicio?! ¡Si es cierto que alguien murió, pero no por Naruto, el solo indirectamente lo hiso!" Protesto Erza.

"Erza-san no hay necesidad de que testifique a mi favor, lo hecho, hecho esta, voy a toma mi castigo como es debido, así que si por favor no intervenga" Pidió amablemente el niño?

"Hm, admirable muestra de respeto, sin embargo eso no lo librara de su castigo Fullbuster-san" Dijo el peli azul.

"De cualquier modo… ¿Por qué este niño sigue en Fairy tail? ¿Creí que lo mandamos a un orfanato?" Pregunto irritado Michello.

"Ustedes mi dijeron que esperara en el orfanato a que alguien me adoptara, ya lo hicieron, pero ustedes no dijeron nada sobre no ser adoptado por un mago de Fairy tail" Comento Naruto.

"¡Silencio! ¡No puedes hablarle a alguien del consejo tan libremente!" Grito Leiji.

"Solo dije lo que querían…"

"Aun así, que falta de respeto"

"Prosigamos con este juicio ¿Quieren?" Dijo aburrido el mago peli azul.

"El arándano tiene razón, prosigamos" Dijo igualmente aburrido el rubio.

"¿Quieres por una vez dejar de llamarme arándano?"

"Pero tu cabello es azul como un arándano y Erza es de color rojo como un tomate y yo soy amarillo como un banano ¿no te parece que completamos los tres colores primarios?

* * *

"¡No me puedo quedar aquí! ¡Vamos a testificar en sus nombres!" Grito de repente Lucy.

"No, espera" Dijo Makarov.

"¿De que esta hablando maestro? ¡Este arresto es una injusticia! Una vez que decidan el veredicto va a ser muy tarde"

"No importa que tan rápido vayamos, si salimos ahora no llegaremos a tiempo"

"Pero…"

"¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Dije sáquenme de aquí!" Grito el persistente lagarto.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres salir?" Pregunto el maestro a él lagarto.

"Si…" Dijo nervioso. Sus compañeros sospecharon por la repentina tranquilidad entrecerrando los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa Natsu, de repente te quedaste sin energías?" el silencio se prolongo por unos largos segundos antes que el maestro lanzara un rayo de luz hacia el lagarto, quien en una bomba de humo cayó al suelo revelando a Macao. Todos se sorprendieron por el repentino cambio de los acontecimientos.

"Perdón… le debía una a Natsu. Para parecer como Natsu me transforme en una salamandra." Dijo recordando lo que paso.

"¿Entonces donde está el verdadero Natsu?"

"Fue tras Naruto y Erza ¿Verdad?" Pregunto molesto Gray, aunque un poco aliviado, incluso si ese idiota es un loco impulsivo algunas veces hay que darle un poco de crédito, el aria lo mismo, pero el maestro lo detuvo cuando tenía pensado ir por su hijo.

"Si, probablemente"

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Él va a intentar ir y golpear a los miembros del consejo!"

"¡Todos silencio!" Grito Makarov. "Vamos a esperar pacientemente por los resultados"

EN EL CONSEO

"Y ahora dada por terminada el juicio de Naruto Fullbuster proseguiremos con el juicio de la acusada Erza Scarlet. En cuanto al reciente incidente con Eisenwald y Lullaby vas a responder por los daños causados en partes de la estación de Onibus, la destrucción de las vías de tren en Ryusika Gorge, y la destrucción total de la sala de reuniones de Clover. Eres acusada por esos actos de destrucción" Dijo el Presidente del consejo, Gran Doma. "De acuerdo a los testigos en la escena la culpable fue una maga con armadura-"No termino de hablar cuando la puerta fue destruida, tomando por sorpresa a el consejo. "¿Qué es esto?"

"¡Yo soy la maga de armadura!" Grito Natsu vistiendo una versión bastarda de la armadura impresionante de Erza-sama, a su lado estaba Happy vistiendo un traje negro y naranja, pintada alrededor de sus ojos eran una líneas que aparentaban ser venas, una peluca rubia en punta. "¡Si quieren atraparme, que lo intenten!"

"¡Y yo soy Naruto! ¡Yo soy el mago de hielo con ojos espeluznantes y una obsesión con el Ramen y mi papá es Gray Fullbuster!" Grito el gato.

"¡Yo soy Erza! Si yo hiciera algo mal escupiría sobre ello" Para dar énfasis a sus disparates, comenzó a escupir llamar destruyendo el muy bonito piso que tanto le costó colocar a los albañiles? Por su parte los concejales tuvieron diferentes reacciones, uno por ejemplo de cabello azul se veía muy divertido, otros solo tenían pena por la pobre alma en pena. (Los peli rosados siempre dan pena ¿Eh? Cof… cof… sakura… cof… cof)

"¡Y el delito es peor que matar a los maestros de los gremios!" Grito apuntando a los concejales. Quienes solo suspiraron junto a los dos acusados.

"¿Natsu-san otra vez? Realmente nos disculpamos por lo que hace nuestro compañero, de hecho ni siquiera es nuestro compañero, el es el sirviente de Erza, si quieren llevarse a alguien llévense al sirviente. Es solo un Natsu"

"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! Yo específicamente idee este plan para liberarlos, haciéndome pasar por Erza y Happy por Naruto, teníamos planeado llegar antes de que entraran a la corte, pero tardamos un poco aun con la máxima velocidad de Happy, pero eso no importa, haría un crimen mayor para que me encarcelen a mí y ustedes quedaran libres, si era necesario destruiría una que otra torre de este lugar, pero eso son pequeños detalles, una vez ustedes afuera, usaría esta lacrima explosiva que traje conmigo para escapar" Dijo el dragon Slayer muy confiado de su plan.

Naruto al escuchar el plan de peli rosado se estremeció, y retrocedió un paso, temblando ligeramente, llamando la atención de todos en la sala. "N-No pensé que fuera posible, pero Natsu-san ¿En realidad… no eres estúpido?" Pregunto muy asustado.

"¿Qué era lo que pensabas de mi?" Pregunto molesto.

Viéndolo casi robóticamente el niño rubio dijo. "Digo… Natsu-san es un Natsu-san ¿no?" Dijo aun temblando.

"¿Soy solo yo o está usando mi nombre como insulto o es solo mi imaginación?" Pregunto Natsu. "¡¿Me lo estoy imaginando?!"

"Cállate Natsu-san… eres solo un Natsu-san"

"¡Ese es quizá el insulto más grande que me han hecho!"

"Llévenlos a la cárcel" Dijo el presidente del consejo.

"Me disculpo por esto" Dijo la maga de armaduras haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

"¡Erza no te disculpes ante estos tipos!" Grito sin darse cuento de lo que dijo. "Err… esperen ¡YO SOY ERZA!"

Esa noche en la cárcel.

"Ni siquiera sé que decirte" Dijo Erza molesta con el dragon.

"Yo si se que decirle, Erza-san ¿podemos torturarlo hasta que ruegue perdón?" Sugirió el niño con un aura oscura a su alrededor, y un brillo rojo siniestro en sus ojos."¿Aun no decidimos que hacer con el después de todas sus tonterías verdad? Vamos a hacerlo ahora Erza-san… sin piedad" Dijo con una sonrisa psicópata.

"A-Aléjate de mi Naruto"

"¡Esto es solo una formalidad!" Grito la pelirroja deteniendo la tortura que el niño tenía planeado para el peli rosado. Consiguiendo un puchero al que casi cedió, casi.

"¿Una formalidad?"

"Ellos nos arrestaron solo por show, es para preservar el orden en el mundo mágico. El consejo debe de hacer una demostración de la aplicación de la ley entre magos"

"¿Qué? No lo entiendo"

"Es porque eres solo un simple Natsu…"

"Significa que nos encontrarían culpables, pero no iba a haber ningún castigo. Probablemente hubiéramos regresado hoy" Dijo cada vez más molesta por explicar algo simple, realmente estaba considerando torturarlo hasta que entienda. "¡Si no te hubieras vuelto loco, eso es todo! ¡Mataku!"

"Perdón…"

"Pero… me alegra que vinieras" Riendo para sí misma la pelirroja tomo la cabeza del pinky y lo estrello contra su pecho acorazonado.

Fuera de la celda estaba Siegrain, viendo el intercambio de palabras entre los magos. "Ya veo… ¿Entonces el está en Fairy tail? Natsu Dragneel…"

* * *

Un nuevo día en Fairy tail y un molesto peli rosado corriendo por el gremio era lo que pasaba, los cuatro, Erza, Naruto, Natsu y Happy regresaron del consejo, el peli rosado más feliz que los otros. Y lo demostraba corriendo de un lado a otro.

"¡Ah el dulce olor de la libertad! Solo huélelo ¡Sí! ¡¿Quién diría que la libertad es tan genial?!"

"¿Te podrías callar?"

"¡Libertad!"

"¡Cállate!"

"Eso es lo que lo hace tan adorable" Comento Mirajane.

"Entonces el arresto fue solo un show… y yo que estaba tan preocupada…" Se lamentaba Lucy.

"¡Ya entiendo! ¡Ellos eran unos chivos expiatorios pero no lo eran al mismo tiempo!" Concluyo Gray.

"Natsu-san era muy molesto… pero que se puede esperar si es solo un Natsu… realmente quería torturarlo…" Dijo tristemente el Naruto.

"Son magos de hielo después de todo… esas bromas me dan escalofríos…" Comento Elfman incomodo. "¿Entonces qué paso con tu pelea hombre a hombre con Erza Natsu?" Pregunto al caza dragones haciendo que se callara y parara, mucho al alivio de muchos.

"¡Oh si, se me olvido! Erza continuemos donde nos quedamos."

"No, estoy cansada"

Prendiendo fuego a su mano corrió hacia la maga que tranquilamente tomaba una taza de té. "(Suspiro) ¿Qué haré contigo?" Dijo cuando lo golpeo duro, y digo duro en el estomago."Ah bueno, ¿Comenzamos?" Dijo después que el peli rosado quedara inconsciente.

"¡Se termino!" Todos a su alrededor se reían por la pelea tan corta.

"¡Eso fue patético Natsu!"

"Erza es fuerte eso tenlo por seguro"

Mirajane y el maestro estaban al margen viendo la *Pelea* pero repentinamente les comenzó a dar sueño.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa maestro?"

"…No…es solo…es él" Dijo con ligero sueño. Repentinamente todos en el gremio comenzaron a tener sueño, unos ya estaban durmiendo, otros más fuertes se resistían, pero al final todos estaban dormidos. Mientras un hombre que lleva un manto negro y su cuerpo está mayormente cubierto de vendas, lleva un pañuelo negro con un protector plateado en la frente y una máscara de color verde para cubrir la mitad inferior de su rostro. "Mystogan…"

"Me voy" Dijo cuando tomo una solicitud de misión, sin embargo antes de dar la vuelta una estalactita de hielo negrizco paso junto a su cabeza, el maestro y el hombre enmascarado voltearon a ver a quien lanzo el ataque, encontrando a Naruto que con cansancio se mantenía despierto.

"Naruto… tu… ¿Cómo es que estas despierto?" Pregunto sorprendido el pequeño maestro.

"Maestro… ¿Quien… es él? ¿Porqué… le hiso esto… a todos?" Pregunto cansado.

"Naruto, tranquilízate… él es uno de los miembros más fuertes de este gremio, te presento a Mystogan" Presento el maestro al hombre a su lado. "Vamos Mystogan, preséntate"

"Es un placer…"

Aun con dudas el niño de la nieve activo su Doujutsu, alarmando al maestro, pues en el viaje después de Lullaby le dijeron de qué eran capaces esos ojos. "Naruto que estas…?"

El niño vio atreves de la máscara, sorprendiéndose mucho por lo que vio. "Maestro… ¿Qué significa esto? El es…?"

"Sé lo que estas pensando Naruto. Y déjame decirte que él no es quién crees que es, Mystogan es una persona diferente, por otro lado, como es que estas despierto, esta es magia de sueño muy poderosa"

"Supongo que por recibirla una vez me he vuelto inmune a ella _Y un poco de ayuda de un zorro es buena"_ Pensó lo último.

 **" _Después de que esa mujer te pusiera a dormir aquella vez me las ingenie para contrarrestarla por si acaso, y veo que funciono bastante bien"_** _Le dijo el zorro de nueve colas en su mente._

 _"Gracias Kurama_ Maestro, no sé qué es esto, pero confiare en que esto no será perjudicial en el futuro" Dijo serio el niño.

"No tienes porque preocuparte Naruto… Mystogan es un mago de clase S, tiene mi confianza"

"Ya veo…"

"Bueno maestro me voy" Dijo Mystogan caminando a la salida.

"¡Hey! ¿No vas a deshacer la magia de dormir?"

"Cinco…" Comenzó a caminar.

"Cuatro…" Paso a Naruto.

"Tres…" Paso a los dormidos magos.

"Dos…" Llego a la salida.

"Uno…" Desapareció.

Automáticamente después de que Mystogan se fuera todos los magos despertaron, salvo por Natsu, todos estaban tratando de quitarse el sueño, era muy molesto.

"Esto se siente como… ¿Mystogan estuvo aquí?"

"¡Ese bastardo!"

"El siempre usa esa magia tan poderosa"

"¿Mystogan?" Pregunto la rubia un poco ya recuperada del sueño.

"Uno de los hombres más fuertes de Fairy tail" Fue Elfman quien le respondió.

"Él hace esto porque no le gusta que otras personas vean su rostro" Dijo Gray. "Cuando viene por una misión siempre pone a todos a dormir"

"¿Qué hay con eso? Es demasiado sospechoso"

"Nadie más que el Maestro sabe como es el"

"No. Yo sé como es el" Dijo una nueva vos desde el segundo nivel. Un hombre alto, rubio, con ojos de color verdosos. Tiene una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su ojo derecho y estaba usando audífonos mágicos con forma de punta, pues le gustaba el Rock&Roll clásico. Llevaba un abrigo negro de piel con pelusa en los bordes y al final de cada manga, y la mayor parte del tiempo, una camisa verde con manchas café y pantalón guinda.

"¡Laxus!"

"¿Estabas aquí?"

"Esto es raro"

"Otro de los más fuertes" Informo Gray a Lucy.

"Mystogan es tímido, no metan sus narices en esto" Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa, posando su mirada en el niño rubio al lado de Gray. "Pero no soy el único que sabe como es, el niño junto a Gray también estaba despierto."

"¡¿Qué?!" Exclamaron la mayoría en el gremio, todos vieron al muchacho rubio.

Gray estaba en shock, viendo a su hijo "¿Es eso cierto Naruto?"

Naruto solo no les prestaba atención estaba ocupado teniendo una conversación privada con su inquilino y no escucho la pregunto. "¿Qué?"

Makarov suspiro y vio a todos los miembros de su gremio. "Si… Naruto estaba despierto cuando Mystogan entro… yo los presente"

Gray y varios vieron al niño en shock, Natsu por su parte se acerco con entusiasmo hacia Naruto. "Wow Naruto dinos ¿qué aspecto tenia?"

Naruto mando una mirada al maestro y este sacudió la cabeza. "Te diré si me das tres millones de jewel"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Muchas personas se golpearon la frente al ver la *Negociación* entre los dos magos. Laxus solo rio entre dientes y se cruzo de brazos. "Es bueno saber que los niños en estos días son cada vez mas fuertes… a diferencia de unos débiles que conozco" Dijo mientras veía a Natsu y Gray. Cosa que no le gusto a Naruto.

Natsu gruño y salto sobre una mesa. "¡Maldito! ¡Laxus pelea conmigo!"

"Fuiste vencido por Erza hace unos minutos" Le dijo Gray.

"¡Es verdad! Si no puedes vencer a Erza menos me puedes vencer a mi" Se burlo el mago rubio.

Erza dio su mirada de muerte. "¡Que estas insinuando!"

"Whoa, cálmate Erza" Pidió nervioso el mago de hielo mayor.

"De que soy el más fuerte" Dijo el rubio mayor, haciendo un alemán con los brazos.

"Entonces baja y pruébalo idiota" Reto Natsu.

"¿Y qué tal si tu subes aquí?" Contra-reto el rubio.

"¡Por mi está bien!" Grito saltando hacia el segundo piso, pero antes de llegar fue aplastado por el puño de Makarov. "¡No puedes ir arriba! No aun…"

"Jeje parece que le hiciste enojar" Se recostó en la barandilla.

"Laxus es suficiente"

"Realmente… eres un tipo vacio" Comento de repente el mago de hielo menor. Atrayendo la atención del rubio mayor. "¿Huh? ¿Y qué tiene que decir un mocoso sobre mi?"

"Que eres una persona vacía, no siento nada más que emociones negativas viniendo de ti" Dijo el niño con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Ho? Parece que los niños se sienten muy arrogantes solo porque no toman su sienta ¿Eh?" Dijo el rubio mayor comenzando a molestarse.

"Y parece que los adultos son unos idiotas en estos días" Esta vez el byakugan se activo por sí solo, dando más seriedad al asunto.

"¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso?! ¡Te mostrare a tener más respeto por tus mayores!" Grito realmente molesto, encubriendo su mano en rayos, este lo lanzo hacia el niño, quien rápidamente creó un escudo de hielo, cuando el rayo choco con el hielo se produjo una explosión que arrastro a Naruto hasta chocar con una pared.

"¡Laxus es suficiente!"

"¡Naruto! ¡Bastardo!" Grito enojado Gray colocándose en posición para un ataque.

"¡Gray basta!"

"¡Así que la princesa de hielo quiere pelear! ¡Adelante! ¡No eres nada comparado conmigo!" Grito el mago de rayo.

"¿Qué es esto?" La vos de Naruto detuvo a Gray de ir contra Laxus. Todos voltearon a ver a Naruto, quien estaba en shock viendo su escudo encubierto por el rayo. Poco a poco el rayo comenzó a volverse celeste, y no el usual amarillo de siempre, después de un tiempo, todos vieron que el hielo desapareció y el rayo era completamente celeste. Nadie entendía nada de lo que pasaba, ni siquiera el maestro. "¿El rayo… no me lastima? ¿Por qué no hace nada? Tal vez…" En un rápido movimiento el rubio menor lanzo su mano hacia una silla cercana, y el rayo celeste actúa instantáneamente, lanzando un rayo celeste hacia la silla, todos vieron como la silla se electrocutaba para luego congelarse por completo.

"Naruto… ¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto con cautela Makarov, Laxus también era curioso de ver qué pasaba. Mientras el rubio menor pensaba como fue que hiso eso.

 **" _Probablemente el hielo absorbió el rayo y se fusionaron…"_** _Dijo la vos de Kurama en su mente._

 _"Si eso es lo que paso entonces… ¿cómo es posible?"_

 ** _"Recuerda que tenias activado el byakugan, ese Doujutsu guarda muchos secretos, además olvidas que Kaguya te dijo que había pequeños cambios en los ojos que te dio. Probablemente en este caso sea la habilidad de absorber los ataques enemigos, sin embargo no comprendo como es que el hielo y el rayo se fusionaron… ¿Crees que sea un efecto secundario de la absorción de los ataques enemigos?"_** _Pregunto el zorro._

 _"Si ese fuera el caso, entonces quiere decir que cambie las propiedades del rayo y los fusione con el hielo, eso dio como resultado… ¡El **Reitou bīmu** (Rayo de hielo)!" Pensó con ligera emoción._

 ** _"Bueno, tu siempre sorprendes a todos, no me extraña que lo hicieras esta vez, pero mejor di lo que descubriste, el anciano parece que se está cansando de esperar"_**

Con eso dicho el jinchuuriki volvió a sus cinco sentidos, y con una no grande ni pequeño, si no una media sonrisa dijo. "Maestro, parece que absorbí el rayo y se combino con mi hielo, aun no estoy seguro de cómo paso pero… ahora puedo usar el **Reitou bīmu"** Dijo el rubio menor alegremente.

"Esto es… muy inusual"

"¿Cómo es esto posible? Naruto no puede tomar la magia de otros ¿O si?" Pregunto el azabache.

El maestro se unió a la conversación. "No es tanto que tomo la magia de Laxus, es mas como si el absorbió el rayo y se fusiono con su hielo, cambiando las propiedades del rayo y combinándolas con las propiedades del hielo, formando así un nuevo elemento nunca antes visto, no sabemos qué tan fuerte será este elemento, ni la forma en cómo esto beneficiara a Naruto" Todos estaban asombrados por el poder y potencial de Naruto, si el dominaba este poder podía llegar a ser muy fuerte. "Nunca he visto algo como esto antes, tal combinación y poder mágico no… no podemos llamarlo poder mágico nunca más" Dijo atrayendo la atención total.

"¿Qué quiere decir maestro?"

Makarov suspiro y se cruzo de brazos en el pensamiento. "La magia es la encarnación física del espíritu. Cuando el espíritu físico de un organismo se conecta con la corriente espiritual de la naturaleza, el espíritu forma magia como un producto de la conexión." Todos escuchaban a su maestro con atención, incluso Naruto. "Poder mágico es el producto cuando estamos conectados con la naturaleza, pero parece que Naruto tiene una potencia profundamente dentro de él, que produce a sí mismo... y es muy poderosa."

Mirajane se veía un poco preocupada, junto con los demás. "¿Es esto bueno o malo maestro?"

"No estoy seguro, pero hasta que no sepamos cómo es posible no quiero que uses ese poder Naruto ¿Entendido?"

"Entiendo maestro"

Gray rió entre dientes y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. "Vas a ser un monstruo... puede ser a la altura de Laxus y Mystogan" Reflexionó el mago de hielo como los demás sonrieron ante la idea.

Mientras que Gray estaba bromeando, el Maestro estaba pensando seriamente que Naruto incluso podía superar a Laxus y Mystogan. _"Hay algo con este chico... él no es un niño humano normal"_ pensó el anciano absorto en sus pensamientos. _"Su poder es increíble para un chico de su edad, incluso Laxus no tenía tanto poder cuando tenía once años de edad, y tenía Dragón Lacrima implantado en él. '_ Makarov estremeció físicamente ante la idea de Naruto desarrollar por completo todos sus poderes. _"Este niño podría estar en la liga de Gildarts..."_

Laxus por su parte estaba disgustado, no podía creer que un mocoso se aprovecho de su ataque y lo está usando para su beneficio. "¡No voy a renunciar a mi título como el mago más fuerte de Fairy tail ante nadie!" Grito el mago e rayos atrayendo la atención hacia él. "No ante Erza, Mystogan o cualquiera ¡Yo soy el más fuerte!" Con eso dicho desapareció en un destello de rayos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

"¡Maestro una de las misiones clase S ha desaparecido!" Grito angustiada la albina.

"¿Qué dijiste? ¿Ha desaparecido una misión"

"Si estaba en el segundo piso entonces es de clase S ¿Verdad?"

"No hay nadie tan tonto como para tomar una misión clase S como esa"

"Un gato" Dijo la vos de Laxus sentado en el segundo piso. "Vi a un gato con alas tomarla"

"¿Happy lo hiso?"

"¿Eso quiere decir que lo hicieron Natsu y Happy?"

"¿En qué diablos están pensando?"

"¿Ir a una misión clase S sin permiso?"

"Siempre pensé que eran tontos. Pero no tanto"

"Esta es una clara violación a las reglas, si ellos regresan van a ser expulsados. ¿Verdad anciano?" Pregunto Laxus. "Pero con sus habilidades dudo que regresen de una clase S ¿O sí?"

"Laxus ¿Si lo sabías porque no los detuviste?" Pregunto seria la albina subiendo al segundo nivel, enfrentando al mago de rayos. "Todo lo que vi fue a un gato ladrón corriendo con un pedazo de papel, No tenía idea de que fuera una misión clase S y nunca pensé que Natsu se iría a una misión así Jejeje" A Mirajane no le gusto lo que dijo, estaba… como se decía? A si! Enputabronada. "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no me veías así"

"Esto no es bueno, ¿Cuál petición es la que falta?" Pregunto el anciano.

"La de la isla maldita. Galuna" Dijo seria la albina, aun viendo feo a Laxus.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto en shock.

"¿La isla Galuna?"

"¡Eso es una locura!"

"¡Son unos imbéciles!"

"¡Laxus! ¡Ve y tráelos de vuelta!" Ordeno el anciano.

"Estas bromeando, tengo un trabajo que hacer… ¿No se supone que los miembros de un gremio pueden cuidarse por si solos? ¿Verdad?"

"¿Quién más que tu para traer a Natsu por la fuerza?"

Gray que hasta ahora estuvo en silencio se levanto de su asiento. "Viejo…" Dijo atrayendo la atención del maestro. "No puedo dejar que hagan ese viaje"

"¿Tu los traerás Gray?" Pregunto incierto el maestro.

"No solo iré yo, también vendrá conmigo Naruto" Dijo colocando una mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo, quien asintió de acuerdo con lo dicho.

"¿Llevaras a Naruto a esto? Puede ser peligroso Gray"

"Tal vez lo sea, pero con sus ojos los cosas pueden ser más fáciles, además si Natsu se resiste solo hay que meterlo en una pelota de nieve y capturarlo." Dijo el azabache dando sus razones.

"Esas son buenas razones… ¡Bien, dejare que lleves a Naruto contigo!" Dijo serio. "Pero asegúrate que Naruto regrese sin ningún rasguño, aun es mi responsabilidad velar por su seguridad"

"No necesitas decirlo dos veces viejo" Dijo el azabache caminando con Naruto a su lado hacia la salida. "Cazaremos a Natsu y lo traeremos al gremio, no te preocupes viejo"

"Natsu-san puede ser un estúpido, pero no se preocupen, después de todo los estúpidos nunca mueren" Dijo el niño de la nieve.

"Traeremos a Natsu viejo, es una promesa" Dijeron al mismo tiempo padre e hijo. El tercero solo vio las espaldas de los dos y juro por un momento que detrás de los dos había una gran zorro de nueve colas naranja y un gigante endemoniado azul.

* * *

 **Avance**

 _"¡La maldición de la luna está afectando a Naruto-kun!"_

 _"Kurama… ¿es posible que la luna de este mundo y la luna de las naciones elementales sean la misma? Si eso pasa entonces Kaguya ¿está más cerca de lo que pensábamos?_

 ** _"¡Naruto… el sello se está debilitando! ¡Ocúltate o todos sabrán de mi!"_**

 _"¡Te matare Gray!"_

 _" **Kinjutsu no Aisu Meiku:**_ ** _Makyō Hyōshō_** (Jutsu Prohibido de Creación de Hielo: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo) Veintiuno espejos de hielo aparecieron a su alrededor, 12 en la parte baja, ocho en el centro y uno en ángulo hacia el suelo.

 _"¡No soy un demonio! ¡Ni tampoco lo seré! Yo… no permitiré… ¡No permitiré que maten a mis compañeros!"_

 _"Perdona Naruto… después de prometer que te protegería, yo… Deje que me afectara"_

 _"¡Esta es mi propia técnica prohibida! ¡Lo que significa! ¡Que soy el único que puede hacerla!"_

* * *

 **Bueno eso sería todo por esta semana.**

 **Si alguien se pregunta porque puse el rayo de hielo, esta es la respuesta, el rayo de hielo será necesaria para otros ataques necesarios en el futuro, no dire cuales, pero pueden hacerse una idea. Como sea tengo algo que decir.**

 **ABISO IMPORTANTE**

 **Mi tiempo solo me permite hacer un capitulo por semana, por lo tanto se dividirán las semanas en las que actualizare el estudiante del mago de hielo y el guardián de la nieve, por lo tanto se hará una espera de dos semanas para la actualización de esta historia y una semana para la actualización de el guardián de la nieve, siempre será así.**

 **Por otro lado, ataques, explicaciones, o varias cosas serán las mismas en ambas historias, por ejemplo, la magia ice make tiene ataques que serán los mismos en las dos historias, salvo ataques de gran escala, y para que no me crean un trol dejare pequeños avances de los capítulos futuros de ahora en adelante. Jugare con su imaginación y veremos que dicen los review.**

 **Y por último, en raras ocasiones puede llegar a haber dos actualizaciones en una semana, no se emociones, serán raras, pero no imposibles, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer estas historias.**

 **Como sea, espero muchos review y sayonara.**


	12. Los Demonios y La Tecnica Prohibida

**El estudiante del mago de hielo**

 **Esta es mi primera fic así que por favor disfruten y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografías. Ha pasado un tiempo, dos semanas sin escribir de este fic y ahora si tenía ganas de escribir. Y solo aviso que realmente pongas la música de fondo, leí el capitulo con la música que coloque y me gusto mucho el resultado, así que si gustan escúchenla con la música.**

 **Y contestare los review del capítulo 10.**

 **Naruto aguero** **: Saludos! Naruto no usara rayos normales, los que busco es que Naruto utilice todo ataque de hielo que el anime me produzca, además el rayo de hielo es una habilidad de pokemon, ya sabes, los pokemon tipo hielo y eso…**

 **Jonathan486** **: Saludos! me alegra que te gusten ambas historias, y no esperes mas, nuevo capítulo lol.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, gracias por tus comentarios, mmm… Gray y Mira… realmente puedo imaginarme una pareja como esta, ¡tal vez haga un lemon en el futuro! o/o**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! ya no hay que esperar más! Nuevo capítulo.**

 **ronaldc v2** **: Saludos! si, gray tiene 5 cosas que le gustan de Mira, ya revele dos, que serán los otros 3? Que misterio…**

 **xirons** **: Saludos! pues ya no esperes más! Nuevo capítulo! Nuevo? Pero si para la otra semana habrá otro…**

 **GINE-HYUGA: Saludos! gracias por esos halagos! En realidad si tengo pensado terminar hasta el final, en KHR ya término, pero yo planeo una o dos sagas extras, de mi propia invención.**

 **Hg: Saludos, gracias y enserio gracias, al ser mi primera historia no estoy seguro de que tan bien sea, por lo tanto, el que me digas mis errores ayuda mucho y espero poder mejorar escribiendo, gracias de nuevo.**

 **Sigan votando!**

 **Madre de Naruto/Emparejamiento de Gray**

 **Mirajane: 6**

 **Erza: 2**

 **Emparejamiento de Naruto**

 **Wendy: 10**

 **Chelia: 10**

 **Gray- Ice Make: Ice Cannon**

 **Naruto-Aisu Meiku: Hanma**

Persona hablando "que pereza…"

Persona pensando " _Aun no está la cena lista?"_

Kurama hablando " **Los humanos son tan idiotas** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Este humano es muy estúpido_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Capitulo 10**

 **"Los Demonios y La Técnica Prohibida"**

 **Anteriormente**

 _"No necesitas decirlo dos veces viejo" Dijo el azabache caminando con Naruto a su lado hacia la salida. "Cazaremos a Natsu y lo traeremos al gremio, no te preocupes viejo"_

 _"Natsu-san puede ser un estúpido, pero no se preocupen, después de todo los estúpidos nunca mueren" Dijo el niño de la nieve._

 _"Traeremos a Natsu viejo, es una promesa" Dijeron al mismo tiempo padre e hijo. El tercero solo vio las espaldas de los dos y juro por un momento que detrás de los dos había una gran zorro de nueve colas naranja y un gigante endemoniado azul._

 **Actualmente**

 _La ciudad portuaria de Hargeon._

Se encuentra en la parte sur del Fiore, cerca de Ciudad de Magnolia. Es uno de los puertos de Fiore y también uno de las ciudades más antiguas y hermosas, la ciudad se encuentra muy beneficiada por varios motivos, siendo el más próspero en la pesca que en la magia, ya que sólo el 10% de la población de la ciudad puede usar la magia. Como toda ciudad portuaria, tiene su propio gran puerto, situado en la parte sur de la ciudad. También hay un bonito parque con numerosos bancos y fuentes. Esta es la cuidad donde se conocieron Natsu y Lucy.

"¡Oh! ¡Qué nostálgico! ¿Sabes? En esta ciudad es donde nos conocimos" Dijo alegre por los recuerdos la rubia maga celestial Lucy. Vestida con una blusa naranja y un pantalón cortó azul, su cinturón con sus llaves y su látigo.

"¿Nostálgico? No fue hace mucho tiempo" Dijo Natsu Dragneel. El lleva lo mismo de siempre. (Como si nunca se quitara esa ropa…)

"Lucy es como una anciana" Dijo con burla Happy.

Lucy se molesto un poco por el comentario, aunque lo ignoro rápidamente, recuperando su buen humor. "Bien, primero debemos encontrar un barco que nos lleve a la isla"

"¡¿Un barco?! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Imposible! Vamos a ir nadando ¿Entendiste?"Grito alarmado por el _transporte_ el peli rosado.

"Eso es más que imposible" Dijo suspirando la maga celestial.

Pasaron un buen rato buscando un barco para que los lleve a la isla, pero en todos lados era lo mismo, la isla esta maldita, es de mala suerte, en todos lados, es lo mismo no hay nadie que pueda llevarlos, mucho al alivio del caza dragones y la frustración de la maga celestial, solo les queda la última opción, un pequeño barco pesquero de un hombre que está tapado por una gran capa, que cubre todo su cuerpo.

"No se para que quieren ir allá, pero no hay ningún barco que los lleve" Dijo el hombre de la capa. "Incluso los piratas evitan esa isla"

"Pero…"

"Está decidido. ¡Vamos a ir nadando!" Dijo aliviado por no ir en un _transporte maligno._

"¡Aye!"

"Entiéndelo ¡Es imposible!"

"Los encontré" Dijo una vos a sus espaldas, y una mano en sus respectivos hombros, dándoles un susto a los dos humanos y al gato.

"¿Gray y Naruto-kun?" Dijo la maga celestial viendo a los dos magos de hielo, Gray vestido con una camisa de botón azul marino y una playera negra por debajo y pantalón color botella, Naruto algo similar, un pantalón negro, y una camisa de botón naranja y por debajo una playera blanca. Un buen contraste en sus colores.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" Pregunto alarmado Natsu.

"Tenemos ordenes del viejo de llevarlos de vuelta" Dijo calmado Gray.

"En otras palabras, tendremos que llevar todo su cuerpo… pero solo con sus cabezas basta" Dijo siniestro del rubio recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por Gray, por la broma un tanto pesada.

"¡¿Ya se dieron cuenta?!" Pregunto/grito el peli rosado con los ojos como platos y la boca bien abierta. :o

"Si regresan ahora, tal vez se salven de ser expulsados"

"¿Expulsados?" Dijo en shock la rubia.

"Vamos a regresar"

"¡Si, como no! ¡Me voy en un trabajo clase S!" Dijo el peli rosado molesto.

"¡No tienes las habilidades para realizarla! Si Erza se entera de esto, te va a…"Dijo ya temiendo lo peor. Asustando a todos, menos a Naruto, el no le teme a los tomates.

"Gray ¡Sálvame! ¡Ellos dos me forzaron a venir con ellos!" Dijo el gato volando hacia el azabache y ocultarse detrás de él.

"¡Traidor!" Grito la maga rubia.

"Voy a enfrentarme a Erza ¡No pienso retractarme de esto!" Desafío el caza dragones.

"¡Es una orden directa del maestro! Voy a llevarte por la fuerza si es necesario ¡No te quejes si te lastimo!" Dijo el azabache envolviendo su mano en hielo.

"¡Vamos!" Grito el peli rosado envolviendo su mano en fuego. Estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea, cuando el hombre con capa vio los dos elementos en las manos del azabache y pinky.

"¿Magia? ¿Son magos?" Pregunto atrayendo la atención. "¿Puede ser que estén aquí para deshacer la maldición de la luna?"

"¡Sí!"

"Bueno nosotros…"

"¡No los voy a dejar ir!"

El hombre los vio por un momento, para ver si son serios respecto a la isla. "Suban" Dijo después de ver que si lo eran.

"¿Enserio?"

"¡Hey!"

Natsu aprovecho la distracción de Gray para golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente. "Oh bueno, entonces vamos a ir en este bote" Dijo el caza dragones cargando el cuerpo inconsciente de Gray.

"¿Vamos a llevarnos a Gray?"

"Si regresa al gremio, entonces la siguiente en venir será Erza" Dijo con miedo pinky, asustando a la maga celestial. Sin embargo, se olvidaron de alguien, nieve apareció de repente, atrapando a Natsu y quitándole el cuerpo de Gray.

"Parece que te olvidas de alguien más… Natsu-san" Dijo tranquilo el niño. "No dejare que metas a Gray en tus estupideces"

"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡Suéltame Naruto!" Grito tratando de liberarse, ni siquiera al envolver su cuerpo en llamas pudo derretir la nieve.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Lucy-san… si tu quieres ir con este idiota, entonces no te detendré, pero… no puedo aceptar que ustedes quieran ir en una misión que puede matarlos"

"¡Si claro! ¡Yo soy fuerte! ¡Volveré cenizas a los que se interpongan! ¡Y hare esta misión!" Siguió gritando el peli rosado tratando inútilmente de liberarse.

"Es gracioso lo que dices…" Comento con una sonrisa un tanto oscura. "¿Sabes que significa *Convertirlos a cenizas*?" Pregunto al caza dragones.

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Quemarlos, eso es todo!"

"Parece que no lo entiendes… ¡No vale la pena usar palabras vacías como esas!"

"¿A qué te refieres con vacías, Naruto?" Pregunto nervioso el gato.

"Este tipo no sabe que sus palabras son solo eso, palabras, no es capaz de hacer lo que dice ¿como lo llaman? A si *Perro que ladra no muerde"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"Lo que digo es… ¿Eres capaz de cumplir con esas palabras? Sabes… convertir a alguien a cenizas quiere decir…" En la mano del niño apareció un círculo mágico y creó una persona pequeña de hielo. "Borrar su existencia, hasta convertirla en polvo" Termino destruyendo la persona pequeña, quedando solamente escarcha, dejándola caer para dar énfasis a que solo quede *Polvo*. Perturbando a Natsu, Lucy, Happy y al hombre de la capa.

"¿Eres capaz de hacer eso? ¿Puedes tomar la vida de alguien? Las misiones de clase S son llamadas así por lo peligroso del trabajo, ¿Qué harás si tienes que matar a alguien en ese trabajo? ¿Puede tu corazón hacerlo? O… ¿Qué harás si matan a uno de tus compañeros? ¿Puedes asumir la carga? Esto no es una misión simple, esta es una misión donde el mas mínimo error puede costarle la vida a uno de tus compañeros"

"…" Natsu guardo silencio, escuchando cuanta razón tiene el niño.

"Quieres ser reconocido como alguien fuerte ¿verdad? ¿Crees que poniendo la vida de tus compañeros en peligro es una forma de ser reconocido? Que idiota, realmente idiota… ¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente tener las manos manchadas de sangre! ¡Aun te falta mucho para siquiera ser capaz de hacer esta misión! ¡Eres impulsivo, terco, cargas a tu enemigo sin un plan, te dejas provocar fácilmente, crees que puedes derrotar a cualquiera solo por ser un dragon Slayer! ¡Qué arrogancia! ¡No solo eso, sino también que eres un idiota! Trajiste a Lucy-san como tu respaldo, porque sabes que ella **_si_** es inteligente ¿Verdad? Tratas de llenar tus debilidades sin importarte la opinión de ella, tal vez ella esté de acuerdo contigo, pero no sabes si realmente, _realmente_ ella quiere hacer esto, ustedes dos son muy diferentes, tu atacas usando tu cuerpo, impulsado por tus llamas, ella ataca con la ayuda de sus espíritus, pero eso la deja expuesta a ataques de corto alcance, ¡Tu no estarás con ella siempre para protegerla!"

Lucy vio hacia el suelo ante la verdad de la situación, ella no quiere arriesgarse ni a sus amigos a que algo les pase, pero la recompensa… y la llave del zodiaco… son cosas que ella quiere, pero… ¿Valen la pena si eso incluye que pueden morir si cometen un error? ¿Está siendo egoísta al querer la recompensa sin tener en cuenta su vida?

"¡Yo los protegeré!" El grito de Natsu hiso que levantara la vista. Los ojos de Natsu mostraban una gran determinación, parece que no se rendirá sin dar pelea. "¡Si alguien quiere pelea entonces yo lo derrotare! ¡Los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario, no pienso… dejar morir a mis compañeros!"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ligeramente ante las palabras de Natsu. "Ya veo… "Liberando a Natsu de la nieve y dando media vuelta, tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de su padre y lo puso sobre una nube de nieve que levitaba en el aire. "Haz lo que quieras, no me importa lo que te pase, será tu responsabilidad lo que pase en esa misión, pero no nos involucres a Gray ni a mí, nosotros no cargaremos con tus fracasos"

Natsu al principio lo vio confundido por el repentino cambio, pero aprovecho que esta de espalda a él para lanzarle una bola rosa. "¡Hey Naruto piensa rápido!" Grito y espero a que la bola golpeara la cabeza del niño, pero no conto con que la nieve saltara en el aire e impidiera el golpe.

"¿Pensabas que podías tomarme con la guardia baja?" Pregunto el niño, aun sin darse vuelta. "Recuerda que mis ojos ven en 360° grados" Dijo mientras se volteaba, sin embargo, cuando giro para verlos, la bola libero una especie de humo rosa. "Que… hicist-"al final puso al niño en un sueño profundo.

"Natsu… ¿Qué era esa bola?" Pregunto la rubia, viendo el cuerpo dormido del niño, es un poco lindo cuando duerme, se permitió pensar.

"Happy y yo sabíamos que alguien vendría, por eso pasamos a una tienda de magia y compramos una bomba de magia de sueño" Explico el peli rosado.

 _"¿Habrá sido la misma tienda a la que fui yo hace tiempo?"_ Pensó la maga celestial con una gota estilo anime bajando por su cabeza. -_-U

"Bueno, llevaremos a estos dos, no quiero que lleguen al gremio y que Erza venga enojada después" Dijo con miedo, y mandando escalofríos a sus compañeros.

"… Entonces, suban" Dijo el hombre de la capa.

* * *

Ya había caído la noche, y los magos aun estaban navegando hacia la isla, pero el ambiente era tenso, Naruto fue el primero en despertarse, y no estaba feliz de ser secuestrado _otra vez_ por el caza dragones, y lo dejo bien en claro con sus palabras.

"No me importa lo que te pase Natsu-san, pero si haces que Gray sea expulsado del gremio… te matare" Dijo con el byakugan activo para dar más intimidación.

Sin duda, el niño esta más que enojado, prácticamente se podía ver el aura oscura que sale de su cuerpo.

Poco después de amenazas por parte del niño, los vómitos del caza dragones por su debilidad a los transportes, y las quejas de Happy de porque no podía pescar, molestan a la rubia. Gray despertó, sin mencionar que está molesto. Una neblina cayó sobre los magos.

"Genial _ahora_ tengo miedo" Dijo la rubia.

"Ahora dices eso, después de que nos involucraron en todo esto, ¡Y tu también! ¿Por qué zarparon en este bote?" Pregunto al hombre de la capa.

"Mi nombre es Bobo, y vivía en esa isla" Dijo el hombre ahora llamado Bobo. "Pero hui de ella porque esta maldita, si vas a esa isla, graves desgracias caerán sobre ti, ¿De verdad pueden deshacer la maldición?" Se quito la capa, dejando ver un horrendo brazo endemoniado. "La maldición del demonio"

"Señor, su brazo…"

"La maldición… no querrá decir que…"

"Eso es un brazo interesante ¿la maldición lo hiso?"

"Ahora pueden verla" Dijo Bobo cambiando el tema. A lo lejos se veía una isla, con una luz brillante en la cima. "Esa es la isla Galuna"

"¿Qué es eso? Hay algo que brilla en la cima de esa montaña" Pregunto la rubia, tan absortos estaban viendo la isla, que no se dieron cuenta cuando el hombre de la capa desapareció. "¿Huh? ¿A dónde se fue?"

"¿Se caería al mar?"

"Desapareció mientras no lo veíamos"

"No lo veo por ningún lado"

Un sonido de algo grande que se acercaba alerto a los magos.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?"

"¡Whoa!"

"¡Es una ola gigante!" Gritaron todos, siendo arrastrados por una gran ola.

"¡Esperen! ¡Nos está arrastrando!"

"¡Happy sujeta el bote y vuela!"

"¡No puedo!"

Todos fueron arrastrados por la gran ola…

 _A la mañana siguiente_.

Lucy fue la primera en despertar, "¿Dónde estoy?" vio a su alrededor, encontrando a sus compañeros en la arena, suspirando se dispuso a despertarlos.

"¡Oh! ¡Llegamos!" Dijo alegre al caza dragones, al parecer, la gran ola los arrastro justo al lugar donde tienen que ir.

"Una ola gigante nos arrastro aquí" Dijo nerviosa Lucy.

"Menos mal que tenemos mucha suerte" dijo con alivio Gray

"Trague agua de mar… me siento un poco mal" Dijo un poco enfermo Naruto.

"Pero que paso con ese tipo… ¿El dijo algo acerca de una maldición del demonio?"

"¡A quien le importa! ¡Vamos a explorar! ¡Es una expedición!" Dijo como niño pequeño Natsu.

"¡Aye!"

"¿Entonces estas más interesado en eso que en la misión?" Dijo la maga celestial con una gota estilo anime.

"Parece que solo hay una aldea en esta isla, el jefe de la aldea es quien hiso la petición, primero vamos a buscarlo" Dijo la rubia, leyendo la petición de misión.

"Esperen" Dijo Gray, a su lado Naruto.

"¿Qué? El bote se destrozo, así que no puedes llevarnos de regreso"

"No, yo también voy" Lo que dijo no es lo que esperaba Naruto. De hecho, lo sorprendió mucho.

"¡Pero Gray…!"

"Tranquilo Naruto… sería muy molesto que les dejen subir al segundo piso antes que a mí, y no sería muy divertido que los expulsen, si hacemos este trabajo el viejo no tendrá nada de qué quejarse ¿Verdad?"

"Pero… "

"No te preocupes Naruto, si algo pasa, yo te protegeré" Dijo el azabache colocando ambas manos en los hombros del niño e inclinándose a su altura. Pero Naruto solo vio en otra dirección.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa…"

"Va a estar bien, haremos esta misión y volveremos a casa ¿Está bien?"

"…Si tu lo dices"

"¡Bien! ¡Vamos!" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"¡Si!"

Caminaron por un buen rato, la aldea está bastante lejos, les tomaría horas para poder llegar, sin embargo, en toda la caminata, Naruto se mantuvo un poco alejado de todos, está bastante nervioso, de vez en cuando, un ruido que lo alarme es suficiente para que active su Doujutsu y ver si hay peligro, realmente se encuentra nervioso.

 ** _"Si continuas abusando del byakugan así, puedes perder la vista muy pronto_** " Dijo la vos de Kurama por su enlace mental.

 _"Pero estoy nervioso… esta es una misión clase S, recuerdo lo que el viejo Hokage decía sobre ellos y si esta misión es en algo parecida a esas, es natural sentirme nervioso ¿No?"_

 ** _"Escucha Naruto… el mundo shinobi y el mundo de Earth-land son muy diferentes, a diferencia de nuestro mundo, este no ha conocido la guerra en mucho tiempo, así que las misiones de clase S deben de ser diferentes a las del mundo shinobi, así que no te preocupes por que alguien vaya a morir, en el peor de los casos, usaras mi Chakra y acabaras con el enemigo"_**

 _"Entiendo… supongo que eso me tranquiliza un poco, gracias"_

 ** _"Hum, como sea, deja de abusar del byakugan, recuerda que puedes cegarte por forzar esos ojos, te recomiendo que no los uses mucho"_**

 _"De acuerdo"_

Cuando regreso a sus cinco sentidos, vio que están en frente de una gran puerta de madera, con un letrero de *Prohibido el paso*

"Bien llegamos ¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Qué quieren decir con *Prohibido el paso*?"

"¡Disculpen! ¡Por favor abran la puerta!"

Unos minutos después.

"¿Deberíamos derribarla?" Propuso el caza dragones.

"¡No!"

"¿Quién está ahí?" Dijeron los guardias de la puerta.

"Somos el gremio de magos ¡Fairy Tail!"

"¡No escuchamos que alguien haya aceptado la petición!"

"Uh, bueno…"

"¡Debió haber habida alguna confusión y el mensaje se perdió!"

"¡Todos ustedes muestren sus marcas!"

Todos mostraron sus marcas, la de Natsu en el hombro derecho en color rojo, la de Happy en la espalda, en color verde, la de Lucy en la mano derecha, en color rosa, y el de Gray y Naruto en el mismo lugar, está por debajo de la clavícula, en su pectoral derecho y es de color azul oscuro.

"¡Son los verdaderos! ¡En verdad vinieron!" al ver que si son magos, les abrieron la puerta. Dejando entrar a los magos.

"Es como si entráramos a la boca de un monstruo gigante" Comento casualmente el gato.

"Por favor no digas cosas como esas"

Al entrar, ellos son recibidos por los aldeanos, sin embargo, ellos se muestras cautelosos ante los extranjeros, cubriendo su cuerpo entero, no dejando ver casi nada de sus cuerpos.

"¡Yo soy el jefe de esta aldea, Moka!" Dijo un bajo hombre cubierto, con un bastón en forma de luna. "Primero tengo algo que mostrarles… ¡Aldeanos!"

Al recibir una orden de su jefe, todos los aldeanos dejaron caer sus capas, dejando ver sus cuerpos, todos y cada uno de ellos tienen alguna parte de su cuerpo demonizada, alguno los brazos, otros las piernas mientras que otros en el rostro.

"Tienen lo mismo que el hombre del bote"

"Si…"

"¡Esas patillas son increíbles!" Lo que más le llamo la atención al caza dragones, no fueron los cuerpos demonizados, claro está, al igual que un niño, a él le impresiono mas las patillas de un anciano… (Ese tipo tiene algunos problemas)

"No, no… esto es lo que quería mostrarles. Todo ser viviente en esta isla ha sido maldito de esta forma, perros y aves, sin excepción"

"No es que lo dude ¿Pero en que se basan para llamarlo maldición?" Pregunto Gray, a su lado Naruto veía muy curioso a las personas. (En el es natural, es un niño después de todo, pero para Natsu, un *Adulto* eso deja mucho que pensar… cual será su edad mental? Ciertamente no l de un adulto) "¿No han pensado que puede ser una epidemia?"

"Hemos consultado muchos doctores, pero dicen que no existe una enfermedad como esta. Y nuestra apariencia está vinculado con un hechizo maligno de la luna"

"¿Un hechizo de la luna?" Pregunto la maga celestial, ante la mención de la luna, Naruto presto extrema atención, todo lo referido a la luna es de su importancia.

"Este lugar ha absorbido mucha luz de la luna desde tiempos inmemorables, y la isla emanaba una belleza como la de la luna, pero desde hace unos años la luz de la luna empezó a cambiar a un color morado"

"¿Una luna morada?" Ninguno de los magos entendía a lo que se refería, sin embargo Naruto si parece que entiende algo.

 _"Oye Kurama… ¿No crees que el cambio de la luna y mi llegada tengan relación?"_

 ** _"No lo creo… parece que este fenómeno lleva años y nosotros solo llegamos hace aproximadamente hace cuatro años"_**

 _"Pero si no es por mi causa… ¿Entonces qué es lo que les pasa a estas personas?"_

 ** _"No me preguntes a mi"_**

 _"Zorro tonto"_

 ** _"Mocoso idiota"_**

Tan absortos están los dos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta de que la luna salio en el cielo.

"La luna está saliendo"

Efectivamente, las nubes que antes tapaban a la luna se despejaron, dejando ver una luna morada, su brillo espeluznante mando escalofríos a las espaldas de los magos.

"¡Tiene razón! ¡La luna es morada!"

"De verdad me da escalofríos"

"Es la maldición ¡Este es el hechizo maligno de la luna" justo después de decir eso, todos los aldeanos comenzaron a actuar extraño, gritaron y se sostuvieron sus cabezas en el dolor, los cuerpos de todos cambiaron, dejando una apariencia demoniaca, poniendo en alerta máxima a los magos.

"¿Qué?"

"Ellos son…"

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

"¿Qué diablos?"

Poco después, los aldeanos dejaron de gritar, sus cuerpos ahora completamente demonizados, se pararon para enfrentar a los magos.

"Me disculpo por sorprenderlos así"

"¿Qué diablos es esto?"

"¿Esta es una maldición?"

"Que espantoso…"

"Que… ¡Que genial!" Grito encantado el peli rosado, nadie se espero eso, ni siquiera sus compañeros, quienes quedaron blancos como hojas ante la estupidez del caza dragones. "¡Increíble! ¡Tienen cuerpos y todo! ¡¿Cómo puedo conseguir unos así?!"

"¿Piensa que esto es genial?"

"Nadie jamás había dicho eso antes"

"Hey. Para ellos es un problema tener esa apariencia" Regaño la rubia.

"¿De verdad? Oh fue mi error, Debemos hacer algo con respecto a sus apariencias" Dijo el peli rosado rascando la parte posterior de su cabeza con inquietud.

"Al fin entendió"

"En serio dennos una idea"

"Regresando al asunto principal, Cuando la luna morada aparece, todos cambiamos a esta forma demoniaca, si esto no es una maldición ¿Entonces qué es?" Ante la situación que se presenta, los aldeanos sollozaron en la impotencia. "Cuando la mañana llega, todos regresamos a nuestra forma anterior, sin embargo, algunos no pueden cambiar nunca más. Sus mentes son robadas…"

"Eso es…"

Naruto al escuchar las palabras de Moka cambio su vista hacia la luna, intentando resolver este problema que se presenta, sin embargo, cuando vio la luna, su cuerpo tubo una sacudida, se sostuvo el estomago fuertemente, llamando la atención de sus compañeros y de los aldeanos.

"¿Qué es esto…? todo el interior de mi estomago se esta sacudiendo…" Dijo mientras caía en una rodilla, aun sosteniendo su estomago. "Parece que lo que está en mi interior quiere salir…" Su cabello se hiso mas puntiagudo, las uñas de sus manos se convirtieron en garras afiladas, las marcas en sus mejillas se agrandaron, sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo sangre, una ranura su pupila.

 ** _"¡Naruto… el sello se está debilitando! ¡Ocúltate o todos sabrán de mi!"_** Grito el zorro en su mente, estaba a punto de correr cuando la mano de Gray lo agarro por el brazo, impidiendo su huida.

"¿Naruto que te está pasando…?" Pregunto bastante preocupado, cuando el niño levanto la vista, Gray, junto con todos los demás se sorprendieron al ver los cambios en el cuerpo del niño. "Que… ¡¿Qué demonios te está pasando?!" Grito en shock.

"¡La maldición de la luna está afectando a Naruto-kun!" También grito en shock la maga celestial. Natsu y Happy se mantuvieron en silencio, también sorprendidos.

"La maldición de la luna ya alcanzo a uno de ustedes… lo lamento mucho, hemos arriesgado la vida de un niño, tal vez deban irse, ahora que tienen la oportunidad" Dijo arrepentido el jefe Moka.

"¡No! ¡Haremos este trabajo!" Rápidamente Natsu se opuso.

"¡Pero Natsu! ¡¿Qué pasara si nosotros también somos afectados?!" Pregunto/grito la rubia. Por otro lado, con Naruto y Gray. Quienes se separaron un poco de las personas para hablar.

"¿Naruto enserio estas bien?"

"Tou-san ya te dije, solo son cambios menores"

"Podemos regresar si quieres"

"Tu dijiste que querías hacer este trabajo, así que quiero quedarme"

"No es necesario que me sigas todo el tiempo, toma tus propias decisiones de vez en cuando, y ahora es el momento"

"Yo… quiero hacer este trabajo, me mantendré oculto de la luz de la luna, así que no te preocupes" Dijo al mismo tiempo que hiso nieve y la elevo por encima de su cabeza, tapándolo exitosamente. Los cambios en su cuerpo disminuyeron un poco, solamente el lado derecho de su cuerpo esta *demonizado*. Gray asintió, sabiendo que su hijo no daría marcha atrás, a veces este niño puede ser muy terco.

"Ok" Regresaron con los aldeanos y Gray pregunto qué pasa después de que caiga la maldición a una persona.

"Los que se han vuelto demonios y han perdido sus mentes…no tenemos otra opción más que matarlos" Dijo en la culpabilidad.

Todos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo, Gray rápidamente abrazo por la espalda a Naruto, por miedo a perderlo, solamente la idea de que su hijo muera le aterraba. "¡Pero debe haber alguna forma de hacer que vuelvan a la normalidad!"

"Si los dejamos así, mataran a todos, incluso cuando los encarcelamos ellos destruyen la cárcel, entonces… "Al jefe de la aldea se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, viendo una foto del mismo hombre con la capa, Bobo. "Yo mate a mi propio hijo, mi hijo, cuya mente se ha vuelto la de un demonio. Por eso te digo que regreses, pareces alguien que se preocupa mucho por este niño"

"El… él es mi hijo" Dijo inseguro.

"¡Mucha más razón para que regreses! ¡No quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo cuando mate a mi hijo! No tienes idea de lo horrible que se siente, matar a tu propio hijo…"

"¡No lo haremos, no con la situación que tienen! No se preocupen por mí, yo puedo controlarme _Después de todo, ya tengo un demonio en mi interior"_ Pensó lo último. "¡No descansare hasta quitar esta maldición! ¡Es una promesa! ¡Y yo jamás me rindo. Yo jamás retrocederá a mi palabra! ¡Ese es mi camino del mago!" Dijo con una sonrisa.

"Pero Naruto-kun si te quedas tu puedes terminar como ellos" Dijo lastimosamente la rubio, viendo a Naruto y a los aldeanos.

"No sientas pena por estas personas que sufren, te aseguro que son más fuertes que tu"

"¡Ya lo oyeron, haremos este trabajo sin importar que!" Dijo Natsu.

Las palabras del niño conmovieron a los aldeanos, Moka al ver la determinación de todos solo pudo inclinarse. "¡Por favor salven la isla! ¡Si las cosas siguen así, todos perderemos nuestras mentes y nos volveremos demonios!"

"¡No vamos a permitir que eso ocurra! ¡Vamos a hacer algo!" Dijo decidió el caza dragones.

"Solo hay una forma de liberarnos de la maldición, la luna…por favor destruyan la luna"

Todos los magos se sorprendieron cuando lo dijo, destruir la luna? Como se hace eso? Siquiera es posible? Aun si se pudiera, conllevaría varias consecuencias, la luna es esencial para que las mareas sean posibles. De la misma forma que el planeta atrae a la luna, ésta también nos atrae, creando un efecto de estiramiento del planeta aovándolo. Esto produce un ligero movimiento de atracción a la luna y viceversa, lo que provoca la subida y bajada de la marea dos veces al día. La luna, también, mantiene la estabilidad del clima en el planeta y el ciclo de las estaciones. Además de esto, si no tuvieran satélite, si la luna estuviera presente en la noche y los atrajera, la tierra tardaría solo 8 horas en dar una vuelta completa sobre sí misma, lo que afectaría a varias cosas: viento más violentos, una atmósfera con más oxígeno, mayor campo magnético y, además, el año tendría 1.095 días. Aunque no es como si ellos supieran mucho de la luna.

"La luna se pone más terrorífica mientras más la veo" Dijo el gato viendo la luna por la ventana, los aldeanos fueron muy amables y dejaron que se queden en una de sus cabañas.

"Happy, apúrate y cierra la ventana, el jefe lo explico ¿No? Si nos exponemos demasiado a la luz de la luna nos transformaremos en demonios" Regaño la rubia.

"De todos modos, yo que se…"

"¿En verdad esperan que destruyamos la luna?" Se pregunto a sí mismo el azabache.

"¿Quién sabe cuántos golpes nos va a costar?" Dijo pinky con el puño en alto.

"¡¿Estas planeando destruirla?!" Grito sorprendido el mago de hielo con los ojos como platos y la boca bien abierta. "¿En que estas pensando?"

"Natsu-san tiene un modo de pensar extraño, me pregunto si ser criado por un dragon tiene ese efecto" La viva imaginación de Naruto imagino a un chibi Natsu y un chibi dragon en lo que parecía una escuela, el dragon enseñándole cosas como tener un cerebro de piedra, como el de un dragon, tener lo bruto de un dragon y cosas por el estilo.

"Sí, creo que ningún mago puede hacer eso"

"Pero *Destruir la luna* es la petición. Si aceptamos una petición y no podemos cumplirla será muy malo para Fairy tail."

"¡No podemos hacer imposibles!" Se opuso el oji azul mayor. "¿Y cómo es que planeas llegar a la luna?"

"Happy"

"Uh, es imposible"

"Bueno el dijo destruyan la luna, pero si investigamos un poco tal vez encontremos otra manera para deshacer la maldición" Una camisa fue arrojada a su cara, un poco molesta la rubia vio como el mago de hielo mayor se quitaba los calcetines.

"Caminamos tanto después del naufragio… estoy muerto del cansancio"

"¿Por qué te desnudas?"

"¡Es verdad! Entonces mañana a explorar la isla ¡Ahora a dormir!" Grito y se abalanzo al futon junto su gato.

"¡Aye sir!"

"Vamos a pensar en ello mañana… Naruto ven a dormir"

"Hai…" Resignado, el niño se acostó al lado de Gray, pero este giro sobre si mismo, sus caras quedando frente a la otra.

"No te preocupes Naruto… si es necesario destruiré la luna para regresarte a la normalidad, yo te protegeré, y no te perderé…" Dijo suavemente y en vos baja, solo para ser ido por el niño.

"…Gracias Tou-san" susurro con una pequeña sonrisa. Acercándose más a su padre y descansar tranquilamente.

"Si, yo también estoy cansada, vamos a dormir" Dijo la rubia, no consiente de la interacción de padre e hijo aunque si vio como Naruto ahora durmiendo puso un brazo alrededor de Gray y este también lo hiso, quedando ambos abrazados. " _Realmente esos dos… Gray… eres un buen padre para Naruto-kun… ojala el mío hubiera sido como tu…"_ Pensó con cariño viendo a los dos magos de hielo. " _Se ven tan lindos juntos, me pregunto si a Mira-san le gustara una foto de Gray y Naruto jeje seguramente le encantara, me pregunto si Mira y Gray tienen sentimientos por el otro…"_ Determinación inundo el cuerpo de la rubia. _"¡Lo averiguare! ¡Le conseguiré una madre a Naruto-kun!"_

Unas horas de sueño después.

Todos están durmiendo tranquilamente, si tranquilo quiere decir, dormir con unos tipos que roncan. La rubia despertó de golpe.

"¡Como se supone que voy a dormir entre una bestia y un exhibicionista!" al despertar se di cuenta que el niño rubio no está durmiendo al lado de Gray, un poco insegura salió de la cabaña, trato de buscar con la mirada al niño, encontrándolo sentado viendo la luna. Eso la inquieto un poco, se supone que no deben estar bajo la luna o se transformaran en demonios. Se acerco un poco, piso una ramita mientras caminaba, maldiciendo en silencio por ser ruidosa, pero el pequeño ruido fue suficiente para alertar a Naruto y rápidamente se dio vuelta, con un Kunai de hielo en la mano. Al ver que es solo la rubia el jinchuuriki se relajo, volviendo a ver la luna.

"Um… Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces afuera? Se supone que no debes estar expuesto a la luna"

"Solo observo y pienso…"

"En que piensas…"

"Yo… lo siento"

La repentina disculpa no es lo que esperaba la rubia. "¿Uh, porque te disculpas?"

"Acerca de lo que dije antes de zarpar a esta isla, yo… lo siento, no debí decir esas cosas sobre ustedes"

"¿Sobre no ser lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer este trabajo?"

"…Si, supongo que me enoje con Natsu-san por ser tan apresurado"

"¿…A que te refieres?"

"De donde vengo, las misiones de clase S son misiones suicidas, usualmente quienes toman esas misiones no regresan nunca, solo los más fuertes, más experimentados, más inteligentes pueden regresar, los demás… no, me enoje con Natsu-san por esa razón, creí que esta misión sería como esas, y me dio miedo, no quería estar aquí, arriesgarme a perder a Gray era demasiado, por esa razón estuve en contra del idea de hacer este trabajo, pero después de ver la situación de los aldeanos y de ver lo mal que la pasaban, decidí ayudar"

"Eres un niño muy bueno ¿No? A veces creo que eres más maduro que Natsu, pero no es necesario que te disculpes, no importa lo de antes, lo que importa es liberar a esta isla de esta maldición, así que mejor hay que dormir, mañana nos levantaremos temprano."

"Adelántate, yo iré después" dijo el niño sin dejar de ver la luna.

"Um bueno, no te quedes mucho tiempo afuera ¿Si?" Lo único que recibió un asentimiento.

Naruto se quedo solo, viendo la luna, como antes los cambios regresaron en su cuerpo, vio su mano transformada, abriéndola y cerrándola, se siente una atracción hacia la luna que no puede explicar, el sabe del secreto que oculta la luna, lo que en realidad es, una prisión para encerrar a alguien que puede traer el fin al mundo, pero eso es imposible, este es otro mundo, no puede tener relación con _ella_ , o… este mundo y el suyo están conectados por medio de la luna? Tendría sentido, la apariencia de los aldeanos puede ser un efecto de absorber demasiada luz de la luna, tal vez ese es el poder de _ella_ , tiene que preguntárselo a su compañero, serrando los ojos, el niño entro a su paisaje mental, apareció en la conocida alcantarilla, camino hasta entrar en la jaula de su compañero, sentándose frente a él.

 **"Así has venido, me preguntaba cuanto más esperarías"** Dijo el zorro recostado.

"Kurama… ¿es posible que la luna de este mundo y la luna de las naciones elementales sean la misma? Si eso pasa entonces Kaguya ¿está más cerca de lo que pensábamos?" Pregunto insegura de que pensar.

 **"Te aseguro que este mundo y el nuestro están muy separados, solamente el poder de Kaguya puede entrar o salir de este mundo al nuestro, después de todo, esta es una de la dimensiones a las que ella tiene acceso, por otro lado, la luna de este lunar es extraño, por un momento el sello se debilito un poco, eso hiso que usaras mi Chakra inconscientemente, es por eso que cambiaste"**

"¿Estar bajo la luz de la luna debilita el sello?"

 **"No estoy seguro, pero puede ser una teoría aceptable, asegúrate de no quedar bajo la luz de la luna mucho tiempo, quien sabe que pasara si el sello se debilita mucho ¡Y no me molestes a estas horas! ¡Vete a dormir mocoso!"** Dijo molesto lo último, nadie se atreve a despertarlo de su sueño, quien lo haga será mordido hasta la muerte. XD

"No es necesario gritar… " Dijo el mago de hielo menor, saliendo se su paisaje mental y regresar a la cabaña, recostándose al lado de su padre, solo unos minutos pasaron y el jinchuuriki de otro mundo quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente.

Un poco de mal humor de parte de los chicos del grupo y de molestia por ser despertados a horas no cristianas, el grupo de magos de Fairy tail salió a explorar la isla, hablaron de que ventajas y desventajas traía el destruir la luna, Mientras exploran la isla, son atacados por una rata gigante, a la cual acaba venciendo Gray. En ese momento, Lucy descubre un templo, al cual los magos de Fairy Tail deciden ir para investigar. Mientras exploran el templo, acaba cayendo en unas minas subterráneas por culpa de Natsu, molestando a sus compañeros por su imprudencia.

"Hey ¿Todos están bien?" Pregunto a sus compañeros después de la caída.

"No ¡No gracias a ti!"

"¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no piensas antes de destruir las cosas?"

"¿Realmente que es lo que enseñan los dragones? Obviamente no ser inteligente"

La caída fue muy grande, es una gran sorpresa que son se hayan roto un hueso por la gran caída. Bueno, en realidad fue gracias a Naruto que no se rompieron algún hueso, el niño uso la nieve como amortiguador, haciendo como si hubieran caído en una almohada.

"Happy ¿puedes volar con todos?" Pregunto la rubia al gato.

"No puedo…"

"Ruinas subterráneas ¿huh?"

"No es necesario, yo puedo subirnos fácilmente" Dijo el oji azul menor en una nube de nieve flotante, creando mas nubes para todos,

"Ohh, esa nieve es muy útil"

"¡Es una cueva secreta! Si ya estamos todos aquí, vamos a explorar" Dijo alegre el peli rosado, realimente la inteligencia de este tipo te hace preguntar si los dragones son estúpidos o que.

"¡Ya deja de correr a lo loco!" Reprendió Gray a su compañero que actúa como un niño pequeño.

"No podemos regresar sin ese idiota, tendremos que ir por el" Dijo resignado el jinchuuriki.

Mientras Natsu corría por la cueva se topo con algo que lo dejo boquiabierto, parando en seco su recorrido, sus compañeros no les tomo mucho tiempo para encontrarlo y al ver el estado sorprendido de su compañero fueron hacia él para ver qué le pasa.

"¿Natsu?"

"¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Por fin se te fundió el cerebro?"

"¿Qué es esto?" Se pregunto el chico bufanda. Cuando sus compañeros llegaron a su lado también lo vieron, un gran gigante encerrado en hielo, la mera visión de tal gigante paralizo los cuerpos de todos, pero Gray parece que es el único que le pareció familiar.

"¡Deliora!" Grito en shock el mago de hielo. "Estas bromeando… ¿Por qué Deliora está aquí? ¡No puede creer esto! ¡No hay forma de que este aquí!"

"¿Conoces a esta cosa?" Le pregunto Natsu.

"Esto es… esto es…" El cuerpo del mago de hielo mayor no deja de temblar, su respiración se hiso entrecortada, parecía que está a punto de entrar en un ataque de pánico.

"Gray cálmate" Tomando respiraciones lentas, logro calmarse lo suficiente para encarar al gigante. "Entonces ¿Qué es esto?"

"Es Deliora… el demonio de la destrucción"

"¿El demonio de la desnutrición?"

"De la destrucción"

"Es igual que en ese entonces… ¿Qué es lo que paso?" El sonido de paso alerto a todos, no más remedio, se escondieron tras unas rocas, vieron a dos tipos entrar a la cueva. Uno tenía un peinado con los pelos de punta, siendo el color de los mismos de un azul brillante. Vestía un abrigo verde que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, donde se veían algunas secciones del abrigo más oscuras que se situaban en la zona de las mangas y los laterales del abrigo por la parte baja. El abrigo tenía un cuello alto, también de color oscuro. En la cintura mostraba un cinturón negro con una hebilla cuadrada, y por debajo del abrigo, unos pantalones negros abombados hasta los tobillos, donde se ajustaban a los mismos y acababan en unos zapatos blancos.

El otro es un joven mediana estatura, ligeramente musculoso, posee un abdomen marcado y algunos rasgos de animales distintivos: él tiene un par de orejas de gato o perro sentado en la cabeza, una nariz pequeña y oscura y una cara inferior que es de color diferente al resto de su cuerpo, teniendo parecido a un hocico canino o leonina. Llevaba un par de pantalones muy sueltos, con dobladillos ligeramente rasgados, sostenidas por un cinturón de largo cubierto de rombos muchos, con la parte izquierda desde la hebilla rectangular simple colgando hacia abajo. Pantalones como dio a luz un escudo en forma de grandes y oscuros logo estampado en la rodilla derecha: este representa una calavera estilizada.

"¿Escuchaste voces de personas aquí?" Pregunto el hombre a su compañero, quien solo gruño. "Aún es temprano, tengo sueño. Toby ¿te expusiste a al **Moon Drip**? ¡Tienes orejas y todo!"

"¡No! ¡Esta es la nueva moda!" Grito furioso.

"Solo bromeaba tonto"

"Rurrr Yuka eres muy cruel"

Los magos de Fairy tail escuchan atentamente lo que dicen los dos hombres. Dejando dudas del porque están en este lugar.

" **¿Moon Drip?"** Se pregunto la maga celestial. "¿Estarán hablando acerca de la maldición?" algo le llamo la atención y fue una nueva persona, tiene los ojos azules, cabello rosado, senos grandes, y un cuerpo escultural. Lleva maquillaje para que coincida con su aspecto, llevaba el pelo recogido en trenzas, su gargantilla atada en una cinta, un vestido corto color morado y rosa espagueti con ligeros adornos de color rosa, pantalones negros y sandalias de tacón alto. Su vestido parece tener dos alas largas y delgadas en la parte posterior.

"Yuka-san, Toby-san les tengo malas noticias"

"Eres tu Sherry" Dijo el peli azul, a su lado su compañero gruño y saludo con la mano.

"Angelica fue golpeada por alguien…"

"¡Es un ratón! ¡No le des un nombre tan elegante!" Grito el chico perro (O lo que sea ese tipo)

"¡Ella no es un ratón! Angelica es un cazador que se oculta en la oscuridad… y… amor"

Con los magos de Fairy tail.

"De verdad tenemos _muchos_ raritos aquí, en especial el ultimo"

"Ellos no son de esta isla, huelen diferente"

"Y no parece que estén maldecidos"

"Aunque el tipo con cara de perro se ve maldecido para mi"

Con las personas desconocidas.

"¿Intrusos?"

"¡Y aun no recolectamos toda la luz de la luna que necesitamos! ¡Qué molesto! Vamos a exterminar a los intrusos antes que Reitei-sama se entere. Si, antes de que la verdadera forma de la luna aparezca"

"Si"

"Ruurr"

"No podemos dejar que vivan si ya han visto a Deliora, tenemos que ponerlos a dormir por la eternidad ¡En otras palabras… Amor!"

"¿Quieres decir muerte?" el sonido de rocas moviéndose les llamo la atención.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Por ahí" Todos los desconocidos se fueron a investigar, dejando la los magos de Fairy tail en la cueva.

"Buen trabajo"

"Aye"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no los capturamos y los obligamos a que respondan?" Pregunto molesto pinky por ocultarse.

"Aun no, vamos a ver un poco más"

"Esto se puso muy complicado"

"¿Quién es este *Reitei-sama*?"

"¿Por qué diablos trajeron a Deliora aquí? ¿Y cómo encontraron el lugar donde estaba sellado?"

"¿El lugar donde estaba sellado?"

"Esta cosa fue sellado en un glaciar en el norte del continente. Un demonio inmortal que se volvió loco hace 10 años en la isla de Isvan. Un demonio por quien Ur, la maga que me enseño, dio su vida para sellarlo. No sé qué conexión tiene con la maldición de esta isla, ¡Pero esta cosa nunca debió estar aquí!" El azabache expulsaba magia inconscientemente, sus manos se rodearon de una neblina congelante. "¿Quién rayos es Reitei? ¡No voy a permitir que ensucien el nombre de Ur!"

Sus compañero no entienden lo que dijo su amigo, pero Naruto está preocupado, a esto es a lo que se refería con que las misiones clase S son peligrosas, y ahora se encuentran con un demonio congelado! Denme un respiro, esto se está saliendo de control, por otro lado, Gray se ve muy angustiado por este monstruo gigante, que es lo que esta pasando?

"Deliora…"

"¿Un demonio que tu maestra sello?" Pregunto Natsu.

"Si, sin duda es Deliora"

"¿Fue transportado desde el continente del norte hasta aquí?"

"¿Tal vez la maldición de esta isla se deba a este demonio?"

"Esa es la conclusión más simple"

 ** _"Naruto examina a este demonio, hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto"_** Dijo Kurama en la mente del niño. Cumpliendo lo que dijo, el rubio activo su byakugan, observando detenidamente a través del hielo, por mucho tiempo que ese demonio este en el hielo, aun queda una pequeña pisca de vida dentro de él, posiblemente la suficiente como para solo moverse un poco, pero caería con el más débil golpe, pero no hay que confiarse.

"Después de todo este demonio aun sigue con vida"

"Es cierto, puedo ver que aun está vivo" Dijo el niño desactivando los ojos blancos.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es destruir a este demonio!"

"¿Acaso la fuerza es tu nica solución?"

"¡Solo obsérvame!" A Gray no me gusto eso, en un arranque de ira, golpeo a Natsu fuertemente, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

"¡Gray lo golpeo!"

"En verdad eso no es nada nuevo, pero…"

"Gray contrólate…"

"¡Maldito! ¿En qué demonios estas pensando?" Su protesta murió cuando vio lo furioso que se encuentra el mago de hielo.

"No te acerques mago de fuego. Si el hielo se derrite y es liberado, nadie podrá detenerlo"

 ** _"Yo protesto, esa cosa no es nada comparada conmigo"_** Dijo arrogante el zorro de nueve colas.

 _"Cállate Kurama, ahora no es el momento"_

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso ese hielo se va a derretir tan fácilmente?"

Eso parece que atrajo la atención del azabache, medito esa pregunta por unos segundos. "No… "

"¿Estas bien?"

"Gray… ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Hey! ¡Yo soy a quien golpearon! ¡Eres un bárbaro!"

"Tú no importas Natsu-san, tu presencia no es necesaria"

"Mi maestra, Ur, encerró a ese demonio usando un hechizo. **Ice Shell,** (Caparazón Helado) ese hielo no puede derretirse. No importa qué tipo de magia de fuego uses, no puedes derretir el hielo. Si sabían que no se podía derretir ¿Por qué lo trajeron aquí?"

"No lo sé ¿Pero podrían estar intentando derretirlo de alguna forma?"

"Pero ¿Por qué?" Exigió bruscamente.

"¡Y-Yo no lo sé!"

"Algo no está bien, ¿Quién trajo a Deliora? ¿Y porque motivo?"

"Bueno es muy simple. Solo debemos perseguir a esos tipos de hace un momento" Explico el peli rosado.

"Si" estuvo de acuerdo Lucy.

"No. Vamos a esperar aquí"

"¿Pare qué?" Pregunto Naruto.

"Vamos a esperar hasta que salga la luna"

"¿La luna? ¡Pero aún es temprano! ¡Imposible! ¡Es demasiado tiempo, me voy a morir de aburrimiento" Se quejo el peli chicle.

"Pues mejor muérete de aburrimiento, o yo seré quien hará que te mueras pero por otra causa" Dijo molesto el niño por lo quejita que está siendo el caza dragones.

"Gray ¿De qué estás hablando?" La rubia y el azabache solo ignoran al quejita de Natsu.

"Pienso que la maldición de esta isla y Deliora están relacionadas de alguna forma con la luna" Dio su teoría el azabache. "Y esos tipos dijeron "Pronto habremos recolectado suficiente luz de luna"

"Ya veo, tengo curiosidad sobre qué es lo que pasara y que es lo que están haciendo"

"¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Voy a perseguirlo!" Las quejitas del caza dragones murieron cuando Naruto lo golpeo con el puño suave, dejándolo inconsciente, mucho al alivio de todos.

* * *

Varias horas después.

"Sabes, este tipo solo vive por su instinto"

"Aye, ese es Natsu para ti"

"Es mas como un animal estúpido" Dijo indiferente Naruto, para luego caminar y sentarse en silencio al lado de su padre, quien ha estado callado desde que decidieron quedarse.

"Estoy un poco celosa"

Por su parte Gray esta consiente que su hijo está a su lado, pero él esta mas absorto en sus pensamientos como para que le importe lo que pasa.

"Ahh (Suspiro) estar esperando es muy aburrido"

"Aye"

"¡Eso es! ¡ **Hirake Koto Za no Tobira: Rira** (Ábrete Puerta del Arpa: Lyra)" Dijo la maga celestial usando una llave plateada para invocar a un espíritu celestial.

"¡Holis! ¡Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Lucy!" Dijo una joven alegre, Lleva un sombrero y vestido. También tiene alas en su espalda, y la habilidad de cantar bellas canciones acompañada de su arpa.

"Hola Lyra"

"Mou ¿Por qué no me llamas más seguido? ¡Te quiero ser mucho, mucho más útil!" Protesto la dama ante su ama. "Lucy ¡Eres muy malvada!"

"¿Malvada? ¡Pero solo puedo llamarte tre veces por cada mes!"

"Oh ¿De verdad?"

"Tenemos a otro raro mas"

"Entonces ¿Qué clase de canción quieres que cante hoy?" pregunto el espíritu celestial.

"Cualquiera que quieras, elige tu"

"¡Quisiera una canción de pescados!"

"¡Entonces cantare lo que se me venga a la mente!" Dijo animada la joven con el pulgar en alto.

"Lyra es muy buena cantando"

"Mira también es buena cantando, ella me canta canciones de pescados"

 **Lyra melody (Fairy Tail - Capitulo 12) subtitulada al español**

Umareru kotoba  
Kieyuku kotoba  
Anata no naka ni ikitsudzukeru kotoba  
Tachidomari souna toki  
Yuuki e to kawaru

Palabras naciendo...  
Palabras muriendo...  
Palabras viviendo en tu interior...  
Cuando parecen detenerse  
se convierten en valor

Saa aruki dasou

Vamos, comencemos a caminar

Ano toki yori... anata wa tsuyoku natteiru kara  
Mou mayowanaide  
Ano toki no kotoba wo shinjite

Ya que te has vuelto más fuerte... que en ese entonces  
Ya no dudes más  
Cree en las palabras de ese entonces.

La hermosa canción relaja a todos en la cueva, pero Gray era el único a quien en verdad afectaba la canción, los recuerdos lejanos, de los cuales nunca quiere olvidar, todo sobre su vida pasada fue recordada, lo duro del entrenamiento, las peleas con su compañero aprendiz, lo amable que fue Ur con el cuándo lo acogió, a él, un niño que perdió todo en una noche y casi muere por el mismo demonio que esta frente a él, pero no todo fue malo, la vida que su maestra le dio hiso que pudiera conocer a personas increíbles, pero la más importante, está a su lado, en forma de un niño, que rescato de las tinieblas de la soledad, este niño que esta derritiendo las paredes de hielo que coloco en su corazón para no sentir más cariño hacia nadie. Realmente le debe mucho a su maestra por dejar que conociera a este niño.

Lentamente coloco una mano alrededor del niño, atrayéndolo más hacia él, y el niño, un poco confundido por la acción se deja abrazar, una solitaria lagrima cayo de sus ojos, cayendo en la cara de su hijo, desconcertándolo. Y llamando la atención de los demás.

 **Fin Lyra melody (Fairy Tail - Capitulo 12) subtitulada al español**

"Hey uh… ¿Gray?" dijo la rubia, haciendo parar a su espíritu de seguir cantando.

"¿… Ahh? ¿Qué?"

"¿Estás llorando?"

"Es verdad que las canciones de Lyra tienen el poder de reflejar en los corazones de las personas…"

"Gray estaba llorando"

"No, no estaba"

"¡Canta una canción más feliz Lyra!"

"¿Eh? Me lo tendrías que haber pedido antes…"

"Ahora que lo pienso ¿Y si alguien viniera? Silencio"

Naruto solamente se quedo en silencio, no entiende muy bien, pero sabe que algo pasa en la mente de Gray, es mejor no decir nada, lo único que puede hacer, es dejarse abrazar por su padre, eso es lo único…

* * *

Después de varias horas, por fin cayó la noche, y los magos de Fairy tail se encuentran durmiendo en la cueva, pero en ese entonces, la cueva comienza a sacudirse, despertando a los magos.

"¿Qué es ese sonido?" Pregunto recién despertada la maga celestial.

"¿Es de noche?"

Un círculo mágico apareció en el techo de la cueva, luz morada atravesó el techo, cayendo directo en a prisión del demonio, lentamente, el hielo que se supone debe ser irrompible comenzó a derretirse, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Sin embargo, al estar expuesto ante la luz, el cuerpo de Naruto volvió a transformarse en parte demoniaca.

"La luz viene…"

"… del techo"

"¡Luz purpura! ¡Es la luz de la luna!"

"¿Qué diablos? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

"Está cayendo sobre Deliora…"

"¡Esto n es una coincidencia!"

"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos a investigar de donde viene la luz!" Ordeno Gray a todo mundo.

"¡Aye!"

Todos salieron y subieron por unas escaleras, mientras subían encontraron que la luz también atraviesa el templo de la luna, dando a entender que la luz viene de más arriba. Una vez afuera, Naruto y compañía observan a un grupo de magos en una especie de ritual, haciendo que se pregunten lo que traman. En ese entonces, Lyra aparece detrás de Lucy asustándola, afirmando que esas personas están llevando a cabo el Goteo de Luna. Lucy le pregunta más sobre el tema, y Lyra responde.

"¡Ellos están usando Moon Drip para revivir a ese demonio!"

"¿Qué? ¡Estas bromeando! Ice Shell es un hielo que no puede ser derretido" Protesto Gray.

"La magia que puede derretirlo es Moon Drip. La magia recolectada de la luna tiene el poder de revertir cualquier magia" Explico pacientemente el espíritu. A Naruto al escuchar la explicación poso su mano sobre el sello de su abdomen, oculto por su ropa.

 ** _"Parece que era eso lo que debilitaba el sello Naruto…"_**

 _"Si… pero… ¿Cómo puede la magia revertir un sello hecho por el mismo Shinigami?"_

 ** _"Es la luna Naruto, la luz de la luna es sagrada, supongo que algo sagrado puede enfrentar a algo siniestro, como lo es el Shinigami"_**

 _"No lo entiendo"_

 ** _"Como sea, pon atención a lo que dicen los humanos, puede ser importante"_**

 _"Hai"_

"Pienso que la maldición de las personas que viven en esta isla es un efecto lateral del Moon Drip, la magia recolectada de la luna está contaminando sus cuerpos, es una magua muy poderosa"

"¡Malditos!"El caza dragones estaba a punto de saltar al combate, pero la rubia se lo impidió, golpeándolo con el codo, justo en la quijada.

"¡Espera! ¡Alguien está viniendo!"

Un hombre alto y de aspecto fuerte apareció, caminando tranquilamente hacia las personas que hacen el ritual de Moon Drip, llevaba una capa blanca larga con unos adornos en el hombro de color morado. Por debajo de la túnica, llevaba una túnica azul de cuello alto, cuyos bordes eran de color dorado y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. A la altura de la cintura había un simple cinturón, dejando una apertura en la parte delantera de la túnica en la zona de las piernas. En la espalda llevaba una gran cruz dibujada de color rojo. Respecto a sus piernas, lleva unos pantalones oscuros que acaban siendo tapados a la altura de las rodillas por unas botas grises metalizadas. Respecto a su cabeza, mantenía oculta su identidad con un casco gris, el cual dejaba al descubierto solo su boca y su nariz. Entre los adornos del casco se encontraban unos cuernos y una cresta morada que descendía por la parte trasera del casco.

"Maldición estoy somnoliento por despertarme tan temprano" Dijo Yuka, el junto a Toby y Sherry están justo detrás de Reitei, todos un poco cansados, (Es que nadie está de buen humos si se despiertan después de un bonito sueño) "Y nunca encontramos a los intrusos"

"¡Si es que existían!" Grito molesto el hombre perro.

"Es triste Reitei-sama" Dijo de repente la peli rosada. "parecía que había intrusos al medio día, pero fallamos en encontrarlos. No puedo expresar mi amor de esta manera"

"Intrusos" Hablo por primera vez el enmascarado, atrayendo la atención de Gray hacia él, junto a la del resto del grupo.

"Entonces ese es Reitei"

"Parece ser importante… incluso está usando una capa extraña"

"¿De verdad? Yo pienso que es genial"

"No se distraigan por detalles" Reprendió Naruto.

"¿Ya revivió Deliora?" Pregunto fríamente el hombre enmascarado.

"A este ritmo entre hoy y mañana"

"Finalmente… en cuanto a los intrusos no tolerare interferencias"

"Si, las únicas personas aquí, deben ser los aldeanos en el lado opuesto de la isla"

"Destruyan la aldea"

"Si"

"De acuerdo"

"¡Ruarr!"

La repentina orden alerto a los magos de Fairy tail.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Pero las personas de la aldea no tiene nada que ver con esto!"

"¡Esto no es nada bueno!"

"Preferiría evitar el derramamiento de sangre, sin embargo…"Murmuro para si mismo el hombre enmascarado, la vos de ese hombre parece ser reconocida solo por Gray.

"Esa vos… podría ser…"

"¡Ya no puedo seguir escondido!"Grito de repente el caza dragones escupiendo fuego por la boca. "¡Sus "Intrusos" están aquí!" el muy idiota no pudo esperar y llamo la atención de todo el mundo.

"Bueno, creo que es el momento de hacerlo ¿no?" Dijo resignada la rubia.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudar? ¿Quieres que cante de nuevo?" Pregunto entusiasmada el espíritu.

"Tu regresa"

"Aw que malvada" L rubia esta punto de forzar la puerta a cerrarse, cuando la mano de Gray la detuvo.

"Lucy, deja que se quede, si quiere ayudar pues que cuide a Naruto" Hablo en serio el mago de hielo.

"¿Eh?"

"¡De verdad puedo ayudar!"

"Gray… yo soy fuerte, puedo pelear"

Las tres respuestas de los tres involucrados se escucharon.

"Naruto, no cuestiono tu fuerza, pero prometí protegerte, y tampoco quiero exponerte más a la luz de la luna, mírate, te está afectando cada vez más, vete con ella, te mantendrá cubierto de la luz y mantente alejado, no te involucres en esta lucha."

"¡Pero!"

"¡No abuses de tu suerte! ¡Ahora ve! ¡Lyra, por favor mantén seguro a Naruto, que no se acerque a nosotros" Dio su orden final antes de irse a la lucha.

"Está bien…" Dijo Lyra, al ser un espíritu no se vio afectada por tocar al niño, rápidamente lo tomo y lo llevo hacia el interior del templo, a pesar de las protestas de este.

Regresando a la batalla.

"Esa marca… son de Fairy tail"

"Ya entiendo, los aldeanos pidieron que un gremio los salve"

"¿Qué están habiendo? Eliminen la aldea ahora" Ordeno el enmascarado.

Los que dijo sorprendió a los magos.

"¿Por qué?"

"Cualquiera que se interponga o este en mi contra es mi enemigo" Dijo fríamente a sus contrincantes.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡Maldito!" Gritaron los dos magos elementales, corriendo hacia el enmascarado. "¡Voy a detener tu ritual loco!" Grito en el momento que choco sus manos contra el suelo, creando una ráfaga de púas de hielo hacia el enmascarado, quien actuó rápido y creó su propia ráfaga de púas de hielo de un color verde pálido. Amabas técnicas chocaron entre sí, destruyéndose al instante.

"El también uso hielo"

"Lyon…" Dijo finalmente el nombre del enmascarado. Sorprendiendo a sus compañeros.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Lyon?"

"Bastardo ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?"

"Hm ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado Gray?" El ahora identificado como Lyon no mostro señal alguna de estar sorprendido.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?"

"No puedo creer que seas _tú_ a quienes llamaron los aldeanos… ¿Viniste sabiéndolo? ¿O fue solo una coincidencia? Bueno eso no importa"

"Reitei Lyon ¿Lo conoces?" Pregunto el peli azul.

"Vallan ahora, puedo con esto yo solo" Ordeno a sus subordinados. Rápidamente la mujer, el hombre perro y el cejudo se fueron a cumplir con su misión.

"¿Piensan que se pueden ir así momas?" Dijo el caza dragón rosado, corriendo imprudentemente hacia el enemigo.

"¡Detente Natsu! ¡No te muevas!" Gray trato inútilmente de advertir a su compañero, pero en un rápido movimiento se su mano, el enmascarado atrapo el cuerpo de Natsu en una esfera de hielo.

"¡Natsu!"

"¡Happy cuida de Lucy!" Ordeno al gato.

"¡Aye!" Dijo el gato sujetando por la ropa a la maga celestial, elevándose hacia el cielo y huir.

"¡Hey!"

Gray rápidamente arrojo otra ráfaga de hielo hacia Lyon, quien creó un escudo de hielo parecido al caparazón de una tortuga.

El hielo que rodea el cuerpo de Natsu termino de convertirse en una esfera, aprisionándolo e impidiendo que se mueva. "Maldición no me puedo mover"

"¿Happy abandonaste a Natsu?"

"¡El fue capturado por una magia que congela el aire! ¡A este ritmo nos van a convertir en hielo también!"

"Pero ¿Qué le va a pasar a Natsu?"

"Si nos quedamos aquí ¿Quién va a proteger a la aldea?" Pequeñas lágrimas se juntaron en la esquina de sus ojos, la rubia entendió su significado.

"Lo siento… debe ser muy duro dejar atrás a Natsu ¿No? ¡Estoy segura que Natsu va a estar bien! ¡Acaso crees que el hielo puede contra Salamander!"

"¡Aye!"

Con los magos.

"¿Ya conseguiste suficiente tiempo para que la mujer y el gato escaparan? No importa… Sherry y el resto podrán encargarse de ellos sin problemas" Dijo muy confiado en sus subordinados.

"¡Tú! No subestimes a los magos de Fairy tail" Sus gritos pararon cuando Gray lo pateo y al estar encerrado en una esfera, literalmente rodo fuera de la conversación, girando sin detenerse por la colina.

"Siempre actuando ¿No era el tu aliado?"

"Pudiste hacer explotar esa esfera de hielo cuando quisieras"

"¿Entonces te aseguraste que este fuera del alcance de mi magia? Nada mal" Reconoció con burla.

"Ya fue suficiente con el acto de ser senpai, Lyon ¡Tu ya no eres un discípulo de Ur!"

"Tu tampoco, Gray" Lyon se quito la máscara, dejando ver su rostro completo, cabello blanco en punta y ojos puntiagudos. "Ya que Ur ya no está en este mundo"

"¡Ella dio su vida para sellar a Deliora! ¡Tú eres quien está intentando destruir su legado!"

"No reescribas la historia, tú fuiste quien mato a Ur" Lo que dijo sorprendió a Gray. "Y sin embargo tu aun vives Gray" Dijo poniéndose serio.

* * *

En medio del mar, un gran barco pirata navegaba debajo del cielo estrellado. Toda la tripulación por alguna razón estaba sin fuerzas en el suelo, todos adoloridos de las heridas en sus cuerpos. El capitán nerviosamente manejaba el barco, girando la cabeza nervioso para hacer frente a una mujer en armadura.

"¿Por qué quiere ir a esa isla… Señora?" Dijo lo último con repentino respeto.

"Cayese y navegue"

La tripulación del barco despertó de la inconsciencia, sin embargo, eso no quita el nerviosismo del capitán, quien inútilmente trato de protestar.

"¡Denos un descanso!" Rápidamente se corrigió. "… ¿Por favor? ¡La isla Galuna esta maldita! ¡Los rumores dice que los humanos se vuelven demonios!"

"No me importa, Voy a castigar a los que rompen las reglas" Dijo la mujer, mostrando que en realidad se trata de Titania Erza Scarlet, la mujer más fuerte de Fairy tail. "Eso es todo"

"¡Genial!"

"¡Es increíble!"

"¡Vamos!"

"¡La vamos a seguir a donde sea!"

"¡Rápido!" Ordeno satisfecha por conseguir la ayuda de los piratas.

"Un… ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes? ¿Madam?" Pregunto el capitán.

* * *

"Te lo voy a repetir, tú fuiste quien mato a Ur" Dijo Lyon. "¡Como te atreves a mencionar su nombre!" Grito mientras crea un pez globo de hielo que arroja a su enemigo, golpeándolo con su gran tamaño y masa. Arrojando a Gray a un muro de piedra cercano, destruyéndolo en el proceso.

"L-Lyon…"

"¿Qué te pasa? ¿La culpa te detiene? Entonces no te metas en mi camino. Déjame revivir a Deliora"

"¡No lo permitiré!"

Dejando caer su máscara, el albino apunto su mano hacia el azabache. "Así será. Tengamos una pelea, como en los viejos tiempos. **¡Ice Make: Eagle!"** (Creación de hielo: Águila) En un círculo mágico verde pálido, salieron muchas águilas de hielo en dirección al azabache.

 **"¡Ice Make: Shield!"** (Creación de Hielo: Escudo) Un escudo en forma de flor apareció frente a Gray, sin embargo, al ser una técnica dinámica, las águilas rodearon su escudo, golpeándolo fuertemente.

"Tu especialidad es crear objetos inanimados, Ice Make Estático. Mis creaciones son criaturas, Ice Make Dinámico, ¿Te olvidaste que el hielo se puede mover?"

 **"¡Ice Make: Hammer!"** (Creación de Hielo: Martillo) Creando un martillo de hielo gigante, arrojándolo al albino.

 **"Ice Make: Ape** (Creación de hielo: Mono) Creando un mono de hielo, Lyon lo uso para protegerse del martillo de Gray. Destruyendo ambas creaciones. "Qué vergüenza. ¿Aun usas dos manos cuando usas magia de creación?"

"Eso es lo que nos enseño Ur ¿Lo recuerdas? Si usas una mano para crear ¡Estará incompleto y le faltara balance!"

"¡Yo soy especial! ¡Hace tiempo que supere las habilidades de Ur!"

"No te creas demasiado"

"Lo mismo te digo. Me pregunto si podrás golpearme al menos una vez"

Trazando los sellos de mano necesarios, el azabache preparo su próximo ataque. "¡No pienses que soy el mismo de antes! **¡Ice Geyser!"** (Geyser de Hielo) Creando un torrente de hielo debajo de los pies de Lyon, el ataque sacudió un poco la tierra, alejando a las personas que hacían el ritual. Sin embargo, el ataque no le afecto a Lyon.

"Igual que siempre, yo soy el alumno más antiguo, y soy más fuerte" La palabras del albino fastidian al azabache. "Puedo usar magia de creación con una sola mano y tu no, nada a cambiado. Tal vez recorrimos caminos diferentes, pero los dos estamos congelados como en ese momento" Alzando la mano al cielo y creando un círculo mágico, debajo de los pies de Gray apareció un dragon de hielo, arrojando al azabache por el aire. "¡Es por eso que voy a derretir el hielo! ¡Para poder caminar por el camino sellado! Mi meta era Ur. El superar a Ur era mi sueño. Pero tú me robaste ese sueño, pensaba que nunca podría superar a Ur, pero, había una forma, si podía hacer lo que incluso Ur no pudo: derrotar a Deliora… entonces podía superar a Ur. ¡Podre soñar de nuevo!"

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Esa era tu meta? ¡Debes conocer el verdadero horror de Deliora! ¡Detente! ¡Es imposible!" sus palabras cabrearon al albino, serpientes de hielo salieron del suelo, tomado por sorpresa, él no pudo evitarlas.

"¿"Detente, es imposible" dices?" Agilas de hielo atacaron al azabache sin piedad. "Es exactamente lo que dijiste en ese entonces… no puedes haber olvidado eso. ¡Es porque te enfrentaste a Deliora que Ur está muerta!" Un simio de hielo golpeo fuertemente, dañando gravemente al azabache. "¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablar de Ur! ¡Vete!" Otro dragon de hielo tomo a Gray en sus fauces, estrellándose en el suelo. "¡Muere!" Otro dragon ataco por detrás, esta vez dañando seriamente al peli negro. "¡Te matare Gray!" Grito en ira mandando otro dragon al cuerpo inerte del azabache.

Pero antes que tocara al azabache, alguien se interpuso entre ellos, para su sorpresa su dragon de hielo se convirtió en agua, agua que gira alrededor de un niño rubio de ojos azules, que tenían pequeñas lágrimas en la esquina.

"¡No dejare que lastimas mas a Gray!" Dijo decidido el jinchuuriki. Los dos magos de hielo mayores se sorprendieron por ver al niño interponerse en su batalla. (¿Batalla? Y lo llamaría masacre XD)

"Tu otra vez… ¿Quién eres? ¿Su aliado?"

"¡Eso a ti no te importa! **¡Aisu Meiku:** **Desu Saizu!** (Creación de Hielo: Guadaña) Dijo creando una gran guadaña de hielo negrizco, sorprendiendo una vez más al peli blanco. (La guadaña de Naruto es como la de Frau de 07-Ghost)

"Magia de creación… ¿Acaso tienes un discípulo Gray?" Pregunto la incapacitado azabache, aunque este lo ignoro.

"Naruto… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que te ocultaras" Dijo débilmente.

"No puedo quedarme quieto y ver cómo te golpea hasta casi la muerte" Dijo no quitando la vista del albino, su byakugan activo para ver los movimientos del enemigo.

"¿Qué es esto? Tienes un discípulo y este ni siquiera te obedece… Jajajaja es patético Gray, necesitas que un niño venga a salvarte, realmente has decaído bastante" Dijo en burla.

"Cállate, no sabes por lo que ha pasado Gray"

"Oh de hecho si conozco lo que le ha pasado, es por culpa de él que estamos en esta situación"

"No necesito oír nada de ti, ya hablare con Gray una vez que esto termine" Apretando el agarre de la guadaña, el niño corrió hacia su enemigo, ágilmente usando la gran guadaña, Naruto ataco al albino, la agilidad y su cuerpo pequeño lo hacen más rápido en comparación con el cuerpo mayor del otro.

Usando el extremo inferior de la guadaña, la cual tiene una punta afilada, el niño ataco con estocadas rápidas, siendo esquivadas con dificultad por el albino, quien saltando hacia atrás creo más águilas de hielo, volando hacia el niño, quien con solo hacer girar la guadaña destruyo las águilas.

Con un gruñido, el albino creó una espada de hielo, comenzando una pelea entre armas, los choques de las dos armas se escuchan por todo el lugar, El jinchuuriki lanzo su guadaña al aire, distrayendo al albino por un segundo, suficiente para golpearlo con su puño suave, arrojándolo lejos, y su guadaña cayendo de nuevo a sus manos, corriendo hacia el albino, el niño alzo su guadaña y en un rápido movimiento corto el aire, y unas columnas de piedra, pero fue esquivado por unos pelos por el albino, quien al ver el buen manejo de la arma del niño se alejo unos metros.

Naruto se dio cuenta de la distancia entre ellos, usando su cerebro, rápidamente le creó una cadena de hielo a la guadaña, haciéndola girar y lanzándola a Lyon quien no se esperaba eso, difícilmente la puso esquivar, un rasguño en su brazo. Usando una de sus manos, el albino creó una manada de lobos de hielo que corrieron con sus filosos colmillos hacia su presa.

Mas sin embargo los lobos no pueden contra la mortal arma del niño, quien en rápidos movimientos corto a los lobos por la mitad, acercándose corriendo hacia el albino, no se dio cuenta de un lobo escondido detrás de una roca, quien al ver su oportunidad salto y exploto, dejando una nube de polvo, pero el niño vio atra vez de su ataque gracias a su byakugan, saltando hacia el cielo, con la luna detrás de él, se pudo apreciar al niño con la luna detrás de él, dándole un aspecto aterrador y mortal, casi como un verdadero Shinigami, sus ojos casi brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche. (Vean una foto parecida, como cuando Frau otra vez de 07-Ghost pelea contra los Kor en el capítulo 4 del anime y salta con la luna detrás suyo. les dejo el link de la imagen, aunque no se si se podrá ver. 5893/653eb6d00ceb4f6790605adf86a72e293b095b92_

)

"Debo admitirlo eres bueno, para alguien de tu edad"

"Gracias… supongo, todo lo que sé me lo enseño Gray" Dijo el niño aterrizando a unos metros de distancia.

"Así que si eres su discípulo"

"Soy más que eso" Dijo con una sonrisa, que cayó cuando vio a Gray tratando inútilmente de levantarse y se alarmo cuando vio que este escupía sangre. _"Tou-san está gravemente herido, si esto continua así el puede… no, no dejare que eso pase, debo curarlo rápido, tendré que usar "Eso" pero será necesario"_ Pensó el niño, por un momento, ambos contrincantes solo se vieron, estudiando el próximo movimiento del otro. Rápidamente el niño dejo de lado la guadaña y apunto su mano hacia el albino.

 **"¡Aisu Meiku:** **Sen'eijashu!"** (Creación de Hielo: Manos de Serpientes Ocultas en las Sombras) Serpientes de hielo negrizco salieron de la manga de su camisa, el albino no se esperaba ese ataque, al verse sorprendido, no tuvo tiempo de evadir el ataque, siendo atrapado por las serpientes y aprovechando la flexibilidad de las serpientes no tardo mucho para entrar en la constricción común en las serpientes.

"¿Q-Que es esto? Creación estático y dinámico… este niño es diferente" Difícilmente dijo por ser restringido por los reptiles.

 _"No puede moverse… ahora es mi oportunidad"_ Pensó el jinchuuriki, corrió hacia su padre, quien ya desde hace rato trataba de ponerse de pie, ayudándolo como pudo lo recostó de la forma correcta. "No debes moverte, en seguida te curare" Dijo el niño.

"¡No lo permitiré!" Grito ya liberado de las serpientes, creando un dragon de hielo que rugió fuertemente hacia el niño y el azabache. Pero antes que tocara al jinchuuriki este dijo. **"** **Irubiendo"** (Hirviendo/Corriente Ardiente) Simplemente con señalar con la punta de su mano la forma del dragon de hielo que se dirige hacia ellos, logro que éste se evapore instantáneamente antes de que llegue a impactar contra ellos. Dejando agua a sus alrededores, pero Naruto no termino ahí, manipulo el agua a su antojo, y con ella rodeo el cuerpo de Gray con agua, la cual comenzó a tener un brillo azul plateado.

"Usar **Curación** con un ataque enemigo hará que sea más rápido, ya que el agua que se usa tiene la magia de mi enemigo, será más fácil curar las heridas hechas por la misma magia" Explico cómo las heridas de Gray lenta pero constantemente se curaban. Pero lo malo es que el niño tenía una mano ocupada, dejándolo vulnerable.

"No puedes usar una mano ahora, esta es mi ventaja, no puedes atacarme sin usar las dos manos" Dijo confiado.

"En realidad… siempre me plantee varias situaciones en las que podría estar, no poder usar una mano siempre la tome en cuenta, es por eso que yo mismo aprendí a trazar sellos con una mano" Dijo cuando comenzó a hacer sellos de mano, con la mano derecha, mientras la otra se encarga de curar a Gray. "Y en realidad no me gustaría usar esta técnica, pero trataste de matar a Gray, quieres matar a los aldeanos, atacaste a mis compañeros, esto es algo que jamás perdonare"

"Hm, obviamente estar mucho tiempo bajo la luz de la luna ya esta empezando a nublar tu mente, no pasara mucho tiempo hasta que te conviertas en un demonio completo."

"Me estas cabreando tanto que no puedo pensar con claridad… así que mejor te contare algo sobre mi" Dijo trazando los sellos con una sola mano.

Naruto Shippuden Main Theme

"¡No soy un demonio! ¡Ni tampoco lo seré! Yo… no permitiré… ¡No permitiré que maten a mis compañeros!"La determinación de Naruto abrió los ojos de Gray. Los sellos de una sola mano se detuvieron en el sello del tigre cruzado.

" **Kinjutsu no Aisu Meiku:** **Makyō Hyōshō** (Jutsu Prohibido de Creación de Hielo: Espejos Demoníacos de Cristal de Hielo) Veintiuno espejos de hielo aparecieron a su alrededor, doce en la parte baja, ocho en el centro y uno en ángulo hacia el suelo.

"¿Q-Que es esto? ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?" Pregunto alarmado por verse rodeado por muchos espejos.

"¡Esta es mi propia técnica prohibida! ¡Lo que significa! ¡Que soy el único que puede hacerla!" Las palabras de Naruto, su inquebrantable espíritu motivaron a Gray a levantarse, determinación ardiendo en sus ojos.

 _"Perdona Naruto… después de prometer que te protegería, yo… Deje que me afectara"_ Pensó poniéndose de pie.

Lyon vio su oportunidad para atacar, mandando águilas de hielo hacia los dos, pero rápidamente Gray se puso de pie, creando un escudo de hielo que rodeo a ambos, impidiendo y parando el ataque. "Lyon… la antigua fuerza de voluntad que tenias sigue con vida… ¡Esta aquí a mi lado! ¡Lo único que puedo hacer es protegerla, es decir, a Naruto!"

"Proteger a Naruto ¿Eh? ¡Deja de bromear! En este momento no estás en posición para decir solo palabras vacías"

"Tal vez el no, pero yo sí, **¡Mizu Bunshin!** (Clones de agua)" tres clones de agua aparecieron al lado del original, mientras Naruto cura a Gray, los tres clones entraron en los espejos, los reflejos de Naruto aparecieron en todos los espejos, cada uno con un Kunai de hielo en la mano.

"No sé qué clase de técnica sea esta, pero… no dejare que me derroten tan fácilmente" Dijo colocándose en posición para atacar o defender.

"Ya veremos eso…" Dijo el rubio, inmediatamente los clones atacaron, saltando de espejo a espejo a gran velocidad, lanzando los Kunai de hielo que gracias al byakugan acertaban sin embargo, Lyon al ser más experimentado en batalla pudo esquivar algunos, obteniendo solo rasguños menores, pero el jinchuuriki no se detuvo, siguió atacando por todos lados, dándole un momento difícil a Lyon por el ataque omni-direccional, quien como pudo los esquivaba.

Gray solo se limito a observar el gran ataque, Naruto esta dominando por completo a Lyon, el que le dio una paliza, mientras es curado vio a su hijo al frente, no podía sentirse más orgulloso por el niño, sin embargo debía saber de esta "Técnica Prohibida" si es algo que pone en riesgo la vida de Naruto entonces debe pararla.

"Este ataque no me matara" Dijo de repente Naruto como si leyera su mente. "Esta es una técnica prohibida por el motivo de la gran cantidad de magia que se usa en ella, y mantener los cuatro factores que hacen al hielo tan peligroso"

"Entiendo, pero… ¿Cuáles son esos factores?"

"Las cuatro cosas que hacen que el hielo sea tan mortal es la cantidad, densidad, velocidad de congelación y la temperatura. Mantener esas cuatro cosas es difícil, además me prohibí esa técnica solo como último recurso, también se deben de cumplir ciertos requisitos para usarla"

"¿Cuáles?"

"Primero: mi enemigo debe ser alguien muy fuerte. Segundo: para proteger la vida de un ser querido, y Tercero: para hacer pagar a mi enemigo por sus pecados" Su vista regreso a la cúpula de hielo, Lyon está sangrando bastante, se veía a simple vista, tiene unos Kunai incrustados en su cuerpo, pero ninguno en un lugar vital, se tambaleaba lentamente, casi perdiendo la consciencia, uso lo último que le quedo de poder para mandar varios animales de hielo en varias direcciones con el fin de destruir los espejos, mas fue inútil porque estos no tuvieron ni un rasguño.

 _"Pensar que Gray encontraría a alguien tan fuerte con esta edad, y entrenarlo para ser un gran mago de hielo, ni siquiera puedo pensar en otra técnica de Ur que se compare a esta, realmente tienes a un pequeño genio a tu lado Gray…"_ Pensó lentamente cayendo a la inconsciencia.

 **Fin Naruto Shippuden Main Theme**

La batalla término, los clones y los espejos de Naruto se destruyeron en un charco y en fragmentos de hielo, cayendo en una rodilla el niño está completamente exhausto, pero aún falta mucho, con dificultad curo a Gray lo suficiente para que se mueva por sí solo, usando los residuos de hielo y convertirlos en agua, el jinchuuriki la acerco al albino con la intención de curar sus heridas, en ese entonces unas esferas los atacaron, golpeándolos fuertemente, dejando mal heridos a ambos magos de hielo, una figura se acerco a ellos. Era un pequeño hombre con mascara, este solo los vio por un momento antes de tomas el cuerpo del inconsciente Lyon y posteriormente escapar.

La batalla aun no termina, aun falta liberar de su maldición a los aldeanos, detener a los subordinados de Lyon de destruir la aldea, salvar a sus amigos. Ambos padre e hijo tienen la determinación de proteger lo que es querido, entre el hielo que corta y congela a sus enemigos y la nieve que con calma y belleza liquida a los enemigos, no pueden ser detenidos.

Fallar no es una opción…

* * *

 **Avance**

" _Nuestros deseos no van a cumplirse hasta que Deliora resucite"_

 _"¿Lucy… sabes porque estoy aquí?"_

 _"Estas equivocada Lucy, ustedes traicionaron al Maestro, no pienses que vas a salir de esto sin un escarmiento"_

 _"¡Has lo que debas hacer! Este es el camino que yo elegí. Es algo que debo hacer"_

 _"El objetivó de Lyon siempre fue superar a Ur, y ahora que Ur no está, el quiere derrotar a Deliora, el único enemigo que Ur no pudo matar, solo para superarla"_

 _"¡Ur aun… vive!"_

* * *

 **Wow que largo capítulo, debo decir que me tomo n tiempo hacer esto, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado, ahora solo depende de ustedes juzgar el capitulo, que les pareció? Genial? Increíble? Épico?**

 **Realmente pase esta semana imaginando como hacer esta historia, y cuando me llego la inspiración no me pude contener, seguí y seguí hasta tener más de 40 páginas en office Word, esto es casi el doble de lo que normalmente hago. Por otro lado, estoy considerando hacer los capítulos más largos, ya saben para no dejar algunas cosas en suspenso.**

 **Pero a lo que importa.**

 **No estoy seguro de cómo afectaría la magia a un sello hecho por el Shinigami, pero ya que goteo de luna puede revertir cualquier cosa, imagine a Naruto con su sello debilitándose y BAM apareció la primera transformación de Naruto.**

 **Tal vez pareció que Naruto estaba venciendo a Lyon muy fácilmente, pero hay que recordad que Lyon se especializa en crear animales y no armas, mientras que Naruto y Gray son especialistas en armas, por otro lado, el jutsu de Haku es mortal, ni Naruto ni Sasuke aun con el sharingan pudieron vencerlo, y a menos que Lyon tuviera un Bijuu sellado en su interior no creo que haya podido salir de la cúpula.**

 **Quiero decir que actualmente le daré un poco mas de importancia a la historia del "Guardián de la nieve" quiero llevar ambas historia a la par, así que en los próximos días o semanas, estaré actualizando mi otro fic, no se desanimen no pienso dejar este fic, me gusta mucho escribir esto, aunque sea la primera vez que escribo XD**

 **Como sea espero mucho, MUCHOS review y sayonara.**


	13. Isla Galuna, Batalla Final

**El estudiante del mago de hielo**

 **Esta es mi primera fic así que por favor disfruten y me disculpo por posibles faltas de ortografías. Ha pasado un tiempo, dos semanas sin escribir de este fic.**

 **Y contestare los review del capítulo 11.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, gracias por tus comentarios, mmm… La madre de Naruto aun esta en votación, aunque Mira lleva mucha ventaja.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! bueno por un lado, Naruto no dirá nada de Kurama por un tiempo, hago que Naruto mantenga el secreto durante más tiempo posible, por el otro lado, las escenas de Gray y Mira las esperaras después de la saga de la isla Galuna.**

 **ronaldc v2** **: Saludos! ohh, Erza se pondrá furiosa al saber que Naruto-chan está sufriendo por esta misión.**

 **xirons** **: Saludos! me alegra que te guste mi fic. Arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **loko89772** **: Saludos! Naruto no perderá el control, simplemente salió un poco de Chakra de Kurama, pero no totalmente.**

 **white kurama** **: Saludos! estos considerando eso del OC, aunque es algo que nunca he intentado quien sabe que pasara…**

 **Darks Draggenel** **: Saludos! me alegra que te haya gustado.**

 **Sigan votando!**

 **Madre de Naruto/Emparejamiento de Gray**

 **Mirajane: 7**

 **Erza: 2**

 **Emparejamiento de Naruto**

 **Wendy: 11**

 **Chelia: 11**

 **Gray- Ice Make: Ice Cannon**

 **Naruto-Aisu Meiku: Hanma**

Persona hablando "que pereza…"

Persona pensando " _Aun no está la cena lista?"_

Kurama hablando " **Los humanos son tan idiotas** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Este humano es muy estúpido_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Capitulo 12**

 **"Isla Galuna, Batalla Final"**

 **Anteriormente**

 _La batalla aun no termina, aun falta liberar de su maldición a los aldeanos, detener a los subordinados de Lyon de destruir la aldea, salvar a sus amigos. Ambos padre e hijo tienen la determinación de proteger lo que es querido, entre el hielo que corta y congela a sus enemigos y la nieve que con calma y belleza liquida a los enemigos, no pueden ser detenidos._

 _Fallar no es una opción…_

 **Actualmente**

Después que ese mago enmascarado los atacara y que se haya marchado con el cuerpo inconsciente de Lyon, Gray quedo completamente desgastado y herido, en ese entonces Naruto hace lo mejor posible para curar sus heridas y sus propias, pero la técnica prohibida dejo poco poder para usar, Kurama le envía Chakra para sanarlo a él, pero Naruto está más concentrado en sanar a su Tou-san, la poca magia que le queda a Naruto es usada para sanar a Gray lo mejor posible, ese ataque del enmascarado realmente los lastimo, quien era esa persona de todos modos? No la habían visto durante la ceremonia, pero en algún lugar a de estar, por ahora lo que hay que hacer es sanar sus heridas y salir a ayudar a sus compañeros y a los aldeanos de los subordinados de Lyon.

Mientras Naruto difícilmente curaba a Gray, este veía el sobre esfuerzo del niño, aun a pesar de sus propias heridas, el niño le da más importancia a curarlo a él, que a el mismo, Gray serró los ojos por un momento, mientras pensaba en el niño a su lado y de sus recuerdos, los recuerdos de cuando era el discípulo de Ur, lo difícil que fue aprender la magia de hielo, las constantes reprimendas de Ur, todo lo que vivió en su pasado. Recordó cuando se había quedado completamente exhausto tras un entrenamiento y Ul le gritaba para que despertara.

 _¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?_

 _Despierta Gray…_

"¡Despierta Gray!" Grito Natsu, sacándolo de sus recuerdos cuando tiempo serró los ojos? Ni idea. "Qué vergüenza… terminaste totalmente derrotado" Dijo el dragon viendo con fastidio al azabache en el suelo.

"Natsu… ¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"No sabía en qué dirección estaba la aldea, así que subí al sitio más alto."Dijo el peli rosa viendo la aldea desde lejos. "¡Por ahí! ¡Vamos!"Dijo mientras tomaba a Gray por la camisa.

"¡Espera! Yo aun puedo caminar…"Protesto. "¿Dónde está Naruto?" Pregunto al no ver a su hijo.

"El está detrás de ti y ahora que lo veo bien, parece muy cansado, ¿Les costó mucho pelear con él?"Dijo señalando el cuerpo caído del niño rubio aun cuando esta inconsciente el niño aun parece que quiere curarlo, ya que el agua a su alrededor se movía débilmente.

"No, lo vencimos… pero Naruto uso una técnica prohibida según él, debe estar muy cansado después de la pelea" Dijo Gray viendo al niño tendido en el suelo.

"¿Una técnica prohibida?"

"Hablaremos luego… ahora debemos llevarlo a la aldea" Antes que lo recogiera para llevárselo, el niño poco a poco recobro la consciencia, levantándose lentamente, viendo a su alrededor.

"Gray y… ¿Natsu-san?"Dijo el niño viendo a los dos magos elementales. "Use mucho poder… estoy cansado _No podre estar al 100% por un tiempo… esto retrasara mucho la misión"_ Pensó lo último. "¿Dónde están todos?"

"No lo sé, nadie está aquí. La ceremonia también acabo" Dijo Natsu viendo el lugar completamente desierto. "maldición… si Lucy esta en problemas va a ser nuestra culpa"

Natsu estaba a punto de tomar a Gray sobre sus hombros cuando nieve apareció bajo sus pies, elevándolo, los mareos estaban a punto de llegar, pero antes el niño le dijo. "Piensa que estas viajando en una nube, de ese modo no te marearas"

Natsu lo hiso, y sí que es más fácil ir en estas "Nubes de nieve" vio a su compañero y este también esta tendido en una nube de nieve. "Nos dirigiremos a la aldea. _Aunque será lento con el poder que me queda…"_

Natsu por su parte trataba de moverse en la nube de nieve, pero es muy difícil. "¡Maldición es muy difícil moverse en esto!" Grito frustrados.

"Déjame hacer algo al respecto" Dijo el jinchuuriki. **"** **Irubiendo"** (Hirviendo/Corriente Ardiente) Con solo señalar en dirección del mago de fuego, el hielo que lo encarcela se convirtió en agua, dejándolo libre.

"¡Ohh! ¡Gracias Naruto! ¡Eres un buen niño!"

"¡No me llames niño!" Haciendo levitar a la nieve, todos se elevaron en el aire y fueron directo al pueblo, aunque Naruto se mostraba cansado conforme mas avanzan.

En ese entonces Gray veía la interacción entre esos dos, en cierto sentido se parecen, pero eso es su culpa por dejar al monstruo rosado demasiado cerca del niño. Por otro lado, viendo al niño y al peli rosado hablar, recordó lo que dijo al inicio de la misión, también algo similar en el pasado.

 _¡Detente! ¡Nunca vas a poder derrotar a Deliora! ¡Es imposible para ti Gray!_

La vista de Gray cambio hacia el mago de fuego.

 _¡Voy a hacer una misión clase S!_

 _¡Son llamadas clase S por una razón! ¡Porque están fuera de nuestra liga!"_

Las palabras del pasado, y las palabras del presente, casi son parecidas, Gray entendió o hipócrita que está siendo ahora, la frustración es demasiada, y el saber que perdió contra Lyon no mejoro las cosas. Lagrimas se reunieron en la esquina de sus ojos, no puede ver a la cara a nadie, es mejor así pero…

"Natsu…" Dijo en un susurro el mago de hielo.

"¿Huh?"

"No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada…" Dijo el azabache entre sollozos preocupando a su hijo. "Ningún derecho" Las lagrima que estaban en sus ojos, encontraron su camino a lo largo de su rostro, cayendo calmadamente.

"¡¿Te vas a quedar ahí lamentando que perdiste Gray!" Dijo molesto el mago de fuego escupiendo fuego. "¡Maldición! ¡Nosotros somos Fairy Tail! El gremio que conoce el significado de *Detente* ¡Nosotros solo sabemos seguir adelante!" Dijo el rosadito molesto. Después de eso, nadie dijo nada, Naruto lo único que puede hacer es llevar a todos a la aldea.

TIME SKIP

Por otro lado, Lucy ha llegado a la aldea con Happy y les explica la situación a los habitantes. Entonces deciden hacer un plan para acabar con los seguidores de Lyon. En ese momento a Lucy se le ocurre invocar a Virgo para hacer agujeros en los cuales caigan los intrusos, sin embargo ni a los habitantes ni a Happy parece convencerles el plan

Cuando el vigilante de la puerta le dijo que se acercaba alguien, rápidamente abrieron la puerta, dejando ver solo a Natsu, Naruto y Gray acercándose en unas nubes de nieve flotante. Aterrizando justo en frente de la trampa, Natsu fue el primero en saltar de la nube, pero cayó en el agujero.

"Existe alguien que en verdad cayo…" Dijo un aldeano con pena por el peli rosa.

"Yo no esperaba esto" Dijo otro igual con pena.

"Hey, Hey, Hey ¿Quién diablos puso este hoyo aquí?" Dijo el peli rosa desde el fondo del hoyo.

"Lucy obviamente"

"¡Ya lo sabía!"

"¡Lo entendiste mal!"

Poco después salió del hoyo, Naruto y Gray se mantuvieron al margen, pero estos ya están en sus límites, ambos cayeron al suelo en un ruido seco, alarmando a los aldeanos y a sus compañeros y entonces Natsu pregunta cómo es que los seguidores de Lyon aun no han llegado. En ese momento, en el cielo, todos ven a la rata gigante, Angélica, volando con Sherry, Yuka y Toby a su espalda, haciendo que Lucy se enfade, pues si vuelan la trampa no servirá.

"Los preparativos para la exterminación nos tomo demasiado tiempo" Dijo sherry viendo hacia abajo, a los aldeanos.

"Pero esto es perfecto esos malditos magos se reunieron en la aldea"

"Rurrr"

"Nuestros deseos no van a cumplirse hasta que Deliora resucite" Dijo sherry sin emoción. "La muerte es lo que lo único que les espera a los que se interpongan en nuestro camino"

Una sola gota de la gelatina venenosa cayó del cubo hacia Lucy, estaba a punto de tocarla cuando Natsu la quito del camino, dejando la gota caer en el suelo, disolviéndolo. Los aldeanos entraron en pánico al ver que ese líquido era lo que lanzarían sobre la aldea.

"Angelica harías los honores" Dio su oren Sherry.

Entonces Angélica lanza el contenido del cubo (gelatina venenosa) sobre la aldea. Natsu le pide a todos que se sitúen en el centro mientras él los protege quemando parte de la gelatina, de modo que no alcance a los ciudadanos. Entonces los seguidores de Lyon, Yuka, Toby y Sherry, deciden enfrentarse a ellos directamente, mientras que los magos de Fairy Tail, Natsu, Lucy y Happy, aceptan el desafío. Cuando Gray y Naruto quieren pelear también, Natsu se los impide, dejándolos inconscientes para que descansen.  
Angélica y Sherry intentan ir a por los habitantes de la isla que habían decidido buscar un lugar seguro, sin embargo son interceptadas por Lucy, la cual sale volando con ellas a otra zona de la isla, entonces Happy decide ir a por Lucy, mientras que Natsu se enfrenta a Toby y Yuka. Yuka decide ser el primero en enfrentarse a Natsu y aunque en un principio, Yuka sorprende a Natsu, éste acaba derrotándolo. Después le llega el turno a Toby, el cual utiliza Garras Paralizantes. Toby comienza a atacar a Natsu, y éste lo derrota engañándolo para que se tocase a sí mismo con las garras y así derrotarse a sí mismo. Tras esto Natsu coloca la piedra de la tumba de Bobo como estaba y promete que la aldea será como antes.

* * *

En la cueva donde está Deliora, Zalty el hombre enmascarado y otros seguidores de Lyon atienden sus heridas y le preguntan por qué no acabó con Gray rápidamente antes de la interferencia del niño, a lo que él responde que eso no tenía importancia y que él detesta el derramamiento de sangre. Zalty le responde que eso lo dice tras haber pedido que acabasen con los habitantes de la aldea y que tal vez aun sienta algo de cariño por su antiguo compañero Gray. Entonces Lyon le dice que no volverá a oponerse a él y que si lo hace él no tendrá tantas contemplaciones.

* * *

En otro lado de la isla, Lucy y Sherry comienzan su pelea. Lucy se sorprende de la magia de Sherry, la cual utiliza magia de juego de muñecas, con la cual es capaz de controlar cualquier cosa que no sea un ser humano. Lucy por su parte invoca a Tauro, el cual rompe el árbol. Lucy manda a Tauro a ir a por Sherry pero se detiene en seco, pues ha sido controlado por Sherry. Entonces Tauro comienza a atacar a Lucy en contra de su voluntad. Tauro atrapa a Lucy y ella le pide a Tauro que cierre la puerta, sin embargo la puerta solo se puede cerrar con la voluntad de espíritu y mago. Sherry manda a Tauro a cerrar los ojos y a golpear a Lucy sin poder mirar si le da. Lucy le pide a Tauro que pare, pero él no es capaz de hacerlo. Entonces Lucy le pide que recuerde el contrato con ella, en ese momento ella consigue que se cierre el portal, haciendo que Sherry se sorprenda. Sherry le dice que se nota que es una maga de Fairy Tail pero que debería saber que ella es capaz de controlar a sus espíritus. Entonces Lucy decide invocar a Plue, el cual es controlado por Sherry. Plue ataca a Lucy pero no es fuerte, en ese momento Lucy decide atacar a Sherry con su látigo y le dice que fue para anular su técnica. Entonces Sherry responde creando una muñeca gigante de roca con la cual comienza a perseguir y atacar a Lucy.

Finalmente Lucy da con el mar y por tanto decide invocar a Aquario, la cual arrastra a Sherry y a Lucy. Con ambas mareadas empieza una pelea a golpes un poco extraña, que termina con Lucy como vencedora. La muñeca gigante de roca cayó en pedazos al ya n tener magia que lo controle.

"Incluso si la llama de mi vida se apaga, no hay falsedad en mi amor a Reitei-sama" dijo de manera dramática Sherry mientras caía.

"No vas a morir reina del drama" dijo Lucy guiñando un ojo.

"Angélica...véngame..." dijo la maga ya en el piso.

La enorme rata de color azul, salto alto y empezó a caer sobre Lucy."Momento ¿que esa cosa no era un muñeco?..aah" la rubia se tambaleo y cayó de rodillas."¡oh no, no puedo mover mis piernas!...¡rayos!" la enorme rata estaba por caer encima de la rubia pero fue cortada en el estomago por una espada. Una mujer pelirroja y de armadura fue quien salvo a la rubia, alguien bien conocida por ella.

Lucy vio aliviada la llegada de Erza. "¡Erza...san!" la felicidad de Lucy fue rápidamente cortada por la pesada mirada que recibía de la recién llegada. _"es verdad, se me olvido que tomamos una misión clase S sin permiso_ " pensó petrificada del miedo que tenia.

"¿Lucy… sabes porque estoy aquí?" pregunto fríamente la pelirroja.

"Para llevarnos de regreso... ¿verdad?" contesto nerviosa la maga celestial, la maga pelirroja no dijo nada, mientras encima del acantilado una figura los vigilaba.

"Lucy, que alegría te encuen..." Happy llegaba al lugar feliz porque su amiga estuviera a salvo pero al ver a Erza en el lugar regreso lo más rápido que pudo por donde había llegado, mas no fue lejos ya que Erza lo atrapo por la cola.

"¿Donde está Natsu?- pregunto Erza ya con su voz habitual a la rubia.

"Por favor escucha, nos disculparemos por salir sin permiso pero aquí hay problemas, hay unos tipos que intentan revivir a un demonio que está atrapado en hielo y eso le está causando problemas a los habitantes de la isla" la chica explicaba acelerada la situación que había en el lugar.

"No me importa" dijo fríamente Erza.

"e…entonces déjanos terminar la misión" su petición fu cortada por la espada de Erza.

"Estas equivocada Lucy, ustedes traicionaron al Maestro, no pienses que vas a salir de esto sin un escarmiento" hablo Titania sin bajar su espada.

 _"¡Ella da miedo!"_ Pensó aterrada la rubia.

* * *

Gray se había despertado confundido, cuando se entero de lo acontecido la noche pasada en la aldea se molesto, pero se sintió aliviado de que gracias a Natsu y Lucy todos los aldeanos estaban a salvo, se dirigió a la tienda para reunirse con ellos pero fue recibido por la mirada asesina de Erza.

"Llegas tarde, Gray" dijo la pelirroja sin quitarle la mirada.

"¡¿Erza?!" pregunto sorprendido por la presencia de la maga. "¿Lucy, Happy?" dijo viendo a sus amigos amarrados con sogas y con lagrimas en los ojos. Alguien faltaba entre las personas dentro de la carpa. "¿Dónde está Naruto…?" Pregunto después de no ver al niño desde que despertó.

"Naruto sigue durmiendo… no puedo creer que dejaras que esto le pase a tu hijo Gray, ¿No se supone que tú debes protegerlo?" Pregunto sin emoción la pelirroja, las condiciones en las que encontró al niño antes no le gustaron, tampoco que esta supuesta maldición afectara también al niño a quien le tiene cariño. "Lucy me contó lo que paso" dijo Erza viendo de reojo a la rubia. "¿No se supone que debías detener a Natsu? No tengo palabras"

Dejando de lado la culpa que siente por lo que le pasa a su hijo Gray pregunto. "¿Dónde está Natsu?"

"Eso es lo que me gustaría saber"

"Tendría que estar en la aldea peleando contra los lacayos de Reitei pero cuando llegamos no estaba ahí, siendo Natsu pensé que estaría bien, así que Erza me dijo que la trajera contigo" Lucy le explico a Gray la situación.

"Busque por el aire y así encontré la zona de almacenamiento" Happy contó su parte de la historia.

"Gray, Vamos a buscarlo" dijo Erza empezando a caminar fuera de la tienda. "Cuando lo encontremos, regresaremos al gremio, también espero por tu bien que Naruto este sano y salvo, de lo contrario serás tu quien pague" La pelirroja no ha usado el común sufijo _Chan_ con el que siempre llama a Naruto, demostrando lo molesta que esta.

"¿Qué estás diciendo Erza? La seguridad de Naruto está bien, el solo se sobre-esforzó la ultima vez, además si te contaron que es lo que paso, debes saber lo que esta pasando en la isla" Dijo sobresaltado.

"¿Y qué pasa con ello?" pregunto sin más. "Yo vine a para llevar de vuelta a unos quebrantadores de reglas, yo no tengo ningún interés en nada de esto"

"Espera Erza ¿que no viste a las personas de la Isla?" pregunto sobresaltado.

"Si, lo vi" contesto ella sin más.

"¿Y lo vas a dejar así?" pregunto subiendo el tono de su voz.

"La solicitud de trabajo fue enviada a otros gremios, ¿no sería mejor dejar que otros magos se ocuparan del trabajo de forma apropiada?" pregunto sin voltearlo a ver.

"¡Te desconozco Erza!"Le grito finalmente.

"¿Que dijiste?" pregunto viéndolo sobre su hombro con una mirada oscura.

"¡cómo te atreves a decirle eso a la gran Erza!" grito Happy sorprendido y alterado.

"¿Tienes la intención de romper las reglas del gremio también?" pregunto invocando una espada y amenazándolo con ella. "No vas a ir muy lejos"

Poco le importa a Gray lo que diga Erza, el tomo la punta de la espada y la apunto hacia su marca de Fairy tail. Lucy está asustada, viendo como esos dos se veían oscuramente, como si fueran a pelear en cualquier momento. En ningún momento se le ocurrió que Gray y Erza pueden dar mucho miedo juntos. Peor cuando están en contra del otro.

"¡Has lo que debas hacer! Este es el camino que yo elegí. Es algo que debo hacer" Dijo con determinación, Erza rechino los dientes, el mago de hielo paso de largo, dejando a la pelirroja aun con la espada suspendida en el aire. "Yo voy a terminar esto, si me vas a cortar, hazlo" Reto a la pelirroja.

Cuando Gray salió no vio su camino y choco con algo pequeño, bajo su mirada y se encontró con Naruto. "¿Naruto…? Estas despierto…" Dijo viendo de reojo al niño.

A Naruto le sorprendió escuchar la vos de gray así, nunca antes el azabache ha hablado así con él. "Si… estoy feliz que recobraras la consciencia,, me preocupe cuando no te despertabas,, aun cuando yo pase la noche curándote…" Dijo lo último en un susurro.

"¿Me estuviste curando durante la noche…? Yo era necesario, ya estoy bien ¡Mira!" Dijo subiendo y bajando su brazo para mostrar que no le duele.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto. "Eso es bueno, me alegro" Dijo suavemente.

En ese momento salió de la carpa Erza molesta, y unos asustados Lucy y Happy, cuando el niño la vio se sorprendió. "¿Erza-san esta aquí?"

"Naruto… ¡Estaba tan preocupada! ¡Estos idiotas no te hicieron nada ¿Verdad?! ¡Si es así entonces los cortare! ¡No puedo creer que tu estés pasando por esto solo por la irresponsabilidad de estos idiotas!" Dijo dramáticamente la pelirroja revisando al rubio de pies a cabeza buscando heridas.

"E-Estos bien Erza-san… no fue gran problema jeje" Se rio nervioso el rubio. Todo esto siendo visto por los demás. Aunque Gray se fue poco después, encaminándose hacia el templo de la luna.

"Creo que tenemos suerte de que Naruto viniera justo ahora..." dijo Lucy nerviosa una vez los dos magos dejaran de hablar.

"Aye..." dijo Happy.

* * *

Después de un tiempo los tres Magos y el gato azul ya habían alcanzado a Gray y este les platicaba el plan de Lyon.

"¿Derrotar a Deliora? ¿Ese es su objetivo?" pregunto Lucy mientras seguían corriendo.

Gray paro de correr al igual que los demás y apoyo su mano en un árbol. _"_ El objetivó de Lyon siempre fue superar a Ur, y ahora que Ur no está, el quiere derrotar a Deliora, el único enemigo que Ur no pudo matar, solo para superarla"

"Ya veo, esa es la única forma de superar a alguien que ya está muerto" Dijo Lucy comprendiendo lo que dijo su compañero.

"No… el… Lyon no lo sabe… es verdad que Ul ya no está con nosotros pero... ¡Ur aun… vive!" dijo esto volteando a ver a los demás sorprendiéndolos a todos.

"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto el rubio preocupado.

"Hace 10 años… la ciudad donde vivía fue atacada por Deliora no le tomo ni un día destruirla, yo fui rescatado por Ul y Lyon que pasaban por el lugar y así comenzó todo para mi" Gray continuo con su historia de su vida con Ur mientras seguían su camino a las ruinas, al llegar vieron extrañados que se encontraban inclinadas.

"¿Eto… las ruinas...estaban inclinadas?" pregunto Lucy mientras ella y Happy inclinaban su cabeza para ver la pirámide.

"Debió ser cosa de Natsu" dijo Gray viendo la estructura.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Erza.

"No sé como lo hizo pero él es el único tan loco como para hacer algo así" Naruto cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y hablo con una sonrisa.

"No importa si lo hizo a propósito o no, de esa forma la luz de la luna no llegara a Deliora" hablo el mago de hielo.

"Quien iba a pensar que su afán por destruir cosas serviría de algo" dijo Lucy mientras enderezaba su cabeza.

En ese momento varios cuchillos salieron volando de entre los árboles "¡CUIDADO!" exclamo Erza mientras golpeaba a Lucy para que los cuchillo no le dieran y Naruto lanzaba a Happy usando su cola de látigo, los dos magos y Gray saltaron para evitar ser heridos mientras la rubia y el gato chocaban contra un árbol.

"Los encontramos Fairy Tail" hablo uno de varios hombres enmascarados que aparecieron frente a ellos.

"Estos tipos..." dijo Gray molesto.

"¡Estamos rodeados!" exclamo Lucy viendo a otro grupo que llegaba por detrás de ellos.

"¡Yo me encargare de esto!" hablo Erza mientras invoco una espada en su mano derecha.

"Erza..." dijo Gray a la espalda de sus compañeros.

"Ve, Gray...termina las cosas con Lyon" dijo la pelirroja sin voltearlo a ver.

Las palabras de Erza sorprendieron al azabache el cual solo asintió con la cabeza."¡No te preocupes estamos aquí también, solo vete" dijo Lucy sosteniendo su látigo en sus manos.

"Aye..." dijo Happy parándose a un lado de la rubia con una espina de pescado en las manos.

"Necesitaras que alguien cure tus heridas mientras avanzas, yo iré contigo" Dijo Naruto con una espera de agua brillante entre sus manos.

"Chicos…"Gray solo sonrió y salió corriendo en dirección a las ruinas junto a Naruto quien colocaba la esfera de agua a sus heridas, curándolo.

"¡no lo dejen escapa...uuaahh!" uno de los hombres intento dar una orden pero recibió un codazo en la cara cortesía de Erza mandándolo a volar varios metros y aterrizando en el piso.

 _"El no sabe que Ur aun está con vida… ¡El único que puede detenerlo… Soy yo!"_ Pensó el mago de hielo mientras seguía corriendo, mientras lo hace, recordó el sacrificio de Ur, y sus últimas palabras. _"Ur dio su vida para salvarme de la oscuridad… "Vete por… tu futuro…" Con esas palabras en mi corazón, decidí empezar un nuevo camino, sin embargo…"_

* * *

La pelea que inicio Natsu con Lyon ha llegado a un punto muerto, están completamente igualados.

"Maldición, esto no tiene final. Ya te diste por vencido y te rendiste, bastardo de ojos saltones" Dijo el mago de fuego.

"Tus ojos son muy grandes y me están apuntando"

"Es hora de terminar con esto" Dijo con el puño en llamas.

"Me gusto como sonó eso" Dijo con un aura fría a su alrededor.

En ese momento la pared fue destruida, dejando ver a Gray y a Naruto detrás del primero.

"¿Gray?"

"Natsu déjame a este tipo a mi" Dijo el azabache interponiéndose entre el peli rosado y el albino.

"Tú ya perdiste una vez con el ¿Recuerdas?"

"Esta vez no perderé, voy terminar con esto" Dijo el azabache para luego voltear a ver al rubio. "Naruto, esta vez no interfieras" Ordeno seriamente.

"Hablas con mucha confianza" Comento el albino.

"Fue mi culpa que Ur muriera hace 10 años" Reconoció sus acciones. "Pero… herir a mi hijo… herir a mis amigos… herir a la aldea… intentaste derretir el hielo… no puedo perdonarte por eso, te voy a castigar por todos ellos, Lyon" El mago de hielo azabache coloco sus manos en posición X.

El albino reconoció al instante lo que intenta hacer el azabache. "Esa pose… **¡Ice Shell!"**

"¿Ice Shell?" Pregunto Natsu.

 _Ur hiso la magia Ice Shell en este demonio…_

 _Es un demonio por el que Ur arriesgo su vida para sellar…_

 _¿No escuchaste? ¡Ur ya está muerta…!_

Las palabras de los magos de hielo vinieron a la mente de Natsu y Naruto, ambos entendieron que está pasando ahora.

"Bastardo ¿Te volviste loco?"

"Vuelve a los aldeanos a cómo eran antes, toma a tus amigos y vete de esta isla de inmediato." Amenazo Gray preparando su magia. Un círculo mágico apareció por debajo de sus pies. "Esta es la única oportunidad que te doy"

"Ya veo ¿Piensas que puedes engañarme con esa magia? Es inútil"

Gray guardo silencio, su magia se incremento, vientos congelados se arremolinan a su alrededor. "Lo digo en serio"

"Porque tu…" Lyon intento usar su magia sin embargo, esta se vio inutilizada por el hechizo de Gray.

"¡Gray!"

"No importa cuántos años pasen, no va a cambiar que es mi culpa la muerte de Ur tengo que tomar la responsabilidad por ello… ahora es el momento… estoy preparado para morir… ¡Lo he estado por los últimos 10 años!" El cuerpo de Gray comenzó a quebrarse.

"¡¿Hablas en serio?!"

"¡Respóndeme, Lyon! ¡¿Vamos a morir juntos o vamos a vivir los dos?!"

"Hazlo, no tienes el valor para morir ¡No es posible que lo hagas!"

"Muy mal" La magia del azabache llego al punto en el que casi no se puede ver su cuerpo quebrajándose.

"¡Gray!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Naruto.

 _"Natsu… cuida de Naruto por mi…diles a todos en Fairy tail… ahora depende de ti…perdón pero esta es mi salida… ¡Este es… el final!"_

 _"Gray… ¿Habla en serio sobre usar ese hechizo?"_ La joven mente de Naruto comprendía a la perfección la situación en la que se encuentra. _"No… No…. NO… ¡NO LO HAGAS TOU-SAN!"_ Grito en su mente.

"Natsu… tengo una petición que hacerte… quiero que cuides a Naruto de ahora en adelante" Dijo el azabache.

"¿…Cuidar?"El mago de fuego frunció el seño, acaso la princesa de hielo piensa abandonar a Naruto? El recuerdo de despertar solo sin su padre dragon vino a su mente, acaso Gray piensa hacerle lo mismo a Naruto? Planea dejar a un niño que apenas sabe lo que es tener una familia, y dejarlo repentinamente?

En un rápido movimiento Gray congelo el cuerpo de Naruto, dejando solamente su rotro libre, el lo sabe, sabe que su hijo intentara detenerlo, ese hielo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se rompa fácilmente, aun con el gran control sobre el hielo que tiene su hijo, no podrá salir de ahí a tiempo.

"¡Gray detente! ¡Por favor detente!"

"Naruto… lo siento"

Lagrimas se reunieron en los ojos de Naruto el no quiere esto, no quiere estar solo de nuevo, no quiere perder a la persona más importante en su vida, no puede aceptarlo, no puede. "¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por favor, desde ahora hare todo lo que digas! ¡Detente Tou-san!" Grito el rubio. "Tou-san… me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo… No rompas tu promesa, Tu… tú fuiste el que me salvo de la oscuridad… tú fuiste el que me dio una razón para vivir… no quiero perderte… gracias a ti, aprendí a escribir… me enseñaste a usar tu magia… también he hecho mucho amigos… yo… yo… ¡Yo quiero estar a tu lado siempre Tou-san!" Grito de todo corazón. A pesar de estar de espaldas a su hijo, Gray se pregunto si lo que hace es correcto, las palabras de Naruto son las mismas que el dijo cuando intentaba parar a Ur.

"Lo siento… Naruto" Dijo listo para lanzar su hechizo prohibido, no se dio cuenta de cómo una aura roja envolvió el cuerpo de Naruto, ni de cómo Natsu y Lyon se veían sorprendidos por el cambio de Naruto, ni de cómo esa aura roja rompe el hielo, dejando libre a Naruto. "Este es el fin. **¡Ice Shel-¡** " No termino de usar su hechizo cuando Naruto corrió hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

"No te mueras…" El hechizo prohibido de Gray paró en seco al sentir unas cálidas lagrimas caer sobre su abdomen. "¡No te mueras Tou-san!" las palabras de Naruto detuvieron por completo a Gray. "No tienes que ganar, no tienes que seguir intentándolo… pero por favor no me abandones…"

Gray se guardo las palabras, después de todo son innecesarias, correspondió el abrazo de Naruto y se arrodillo hasta quedar a su altura. "Perdóname por intentar hacer eso Naruto" el niño sonrió ante esas palabras, de seguro Gray ya no intentara nada ahora. "Pero no puedo detenerme"

"¿Eh?"Eso no es lo que esperaba. Pero se sorprendió al recibir un golpe duro en la boca de su estomago, sacando por completo el aire, lentamente comenzó a perder la conciencia, vio los ojos de Gray y entendió que este lo hará, sin importar que. Con eso, el niño cayo inconsciente, sorprendiendo a Lyon y Natsu por lo que hiso.

"Perdón por la espera Lyon…" Una vez más el círculo mágico apareció en sus pies esta vez fue más rápido, su cuerpo comenzó a quebrantarse, uno de sus ojos se volvió blando, con la mitad de su cara como si estuviera rompiéndose. " **¡Ice…"**

"¡Idiota!" Grito Natsu golpeándolo en la cara. Deteniendo exitosamente el hechizo.

Gray quedo incrédulo por un momento pero se recupero rápido y vio molesto al dragon Slayer. "¡Natsu!"

"¿Interrumpes mi pelea hablando de "Responsabilidad"? no me molestes. No te robes mi presa"

"¿T-Tu presa?"

"¡Yo soy quien lo va a derrotar!"

"¡Ha! ¿No te dije que yo iba a vencerlo?"

"Y acaso yo dije ¿Claro que sí, señor?"

"Maldito…"

"O-Ho ¿Quieres intentarlo?"

"¡Yo voy a ser quien termine con él!" Dijo tomando por el cuello a Natsu. "¡Estoy preparado para morir!"

Esta vez fue Natsu quien sujeto fuertemente el brazo de Gray. "¿Desde cuándo el morir es terminar una batalla? ¿Bueno? No es solo salir huyendo ¿Huh?"

Gray quedo sin palabras al oír los que dijo el peli rosa, Naruto quien se aferraba a la conciencia escucho lo que dijo. _"Muchas gracias… Natsu-san"_ Pensó quedando totalmente inconsciente. En ese momento todo el templo comenzó a sacudirse.

"¿Q-Que pasa?"

El nivel antes inclinado por la destrucción de la mitad de las columnas a manos del dragon Slayer regresó a su posición original.

"¿Qué diablos paso?"

"¡Ahora la luz de la luna va a descender sobre Deliora de nuevo!"

"Perdón por la interrupción" Dijo el hombre enmascarado entrando en el lugar, corriendo hacia Lyon.

"Zalty ¿Esto es obra tuya?" Pregunto al ahora identificado como Zalty.

"Jajaja La luna va a salir muy pronto, solo regrese el templo a la normalidad"

"Este tipo es el mismo que salvo a Lyon anteriormente" exclamo Gray.

"¡Después de todo mi trabajo para inclinarla! ¡¿Cómo es que lo reparaste?!"

El mago enmascarado cambio su atención al peli rosa, y solo se burlo de él. "¡¿Cómo es que lo arreglaste?!" Grito molesto per ser ignorado.

"Supongo que debemos empezar con la ceremonia del Moon Drip" Dijo completamente fresco, saliendo del lugar.

"¡Ignorado!" Se dijo a sí mismo. "¡Oh _Ahora estoy encendido_ enmascarado!" Grito aun más molesto. "¡Maldito no huyas!" Grito persiguiendo al enmascarado que solo se burla de él.

"¡Natsu!" Llamo Gray.

"¡Voy a darle una paliza un millón de veces! ¡Tu encárgate de las cosas aquí!" sus palabras sorprendieron a Gray. "La ultima vez perdiste y fue una desgracia"

"Si…"

"No fue para ti"

"Lo se"

"¡Fue para todo Fairy Tail!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo sonriendo los magos elementales.

"Yare, Yare, que compañeros mas destructores"

"¿Esperaras que Natsu me parara cuando iba a usar Ice Shell?"

"No. No me imaginaba que él se acercara a ese tipo de magia"

"¿Entonces solo planeabas recibirla?"

"Exacto, así me hubiera salvado, cuando me di cuenta que dije *Hazlo* lo sabia… incluso si estuviera atrapado en el hielo, tengo aliados que comparten mi meta. Y esta es la isla en la que puedes usar el Moon Drip para deshacer Ice Shell"

"Fui descuidado... Ice Shell es inútil aquí ¿No es así?"

"¿Y aun deseas derrotarme?"

"… "

"No puedes gana-"

"Detén esto"

"¿Qué?"

"Olvida a Deliora"

"Que idiotez… ¿Primero me amenazas y luego me intentas convencer? ¿Tu gremio tiene algún dentista que les quita los colmillos?"

"Lyon, escucha con cuidado. ¡Ur está viva! Ice Shell es un hechizo que convirtió su cuerpo en hielo, el hielo que aprisiona a Deliora… el mismo hielo que intentas derretir… es Ur. ¡Ur se volvió hielo y aun sigue con vida! me disculpo por no decírtelo antes. Le prometí a Ur que no lo haría"

 _Si el supiera que me volví hielo, el probablemente pasaría su vida entera intentando deshacer el hechizo._

"Gray…"

"Entonces Lyon ¡Detén esto!" Las palabras de Gray murieron cuando Lyon lo atravesó con una pantera de hielo. Cayendo al suelo.

"Conozco ese cuento de hadas, pero ese hielo ya no es Ur ¡Son solo sus restos!" Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.

"¿L-Lo sabías?" Dijo débilmente, incorporándose lentamente mas fue en vano, la herida es profunda.

"¿De verdad pensabas que Ur aun seguía con vida? date prisa y crese"

"Lo sabías y aun…" Una mirada de muerte paso por la cara de Gray.

"¿Y que si?"

En un arranque de furia, Gray golpea en la cara a Lyon lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarlo al otro lado de la habitación rompiendo la pared un poco.

"¡Imposible! ¿Cómo te puedes mover con esas heridas?"

"Eso fue todo"

"¿Huh?"

"¡Ya tuve suficiente de intentar salvarte!"

"Entonces intentas derrotarme ¿A mí el discípulo mayor? Me he estado conteniendo para mi pelea con Deliora, como ves, no quiero desperdiciar mi poder mágico."

Alzando el puño Gray dijo. "Vamos a terminar las cosas de esta manera"

"Entonces ¿Nada de magia? Está bien por mí"

Gray grito mientras alzaba el puño para golpearlo, pero Lyon fue más rápido y lo golpeo por encima de a herida anterior. "Apunta a las debilidades de tu oponente cuando peleas" Comenzó a sermonearlo. "Ur no enseño eso ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"¡No oses decir su nombre!"Otro intento de golpearlo inutilizado por un rodillazo de parte del albino. Mas golpes siguieron después, la cara, la barbilla, el mentón, el estómago, la cadera. Más golpes cayeron sobre el azabache.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ibas a terminar esto con tus puños ¿lo recuerdas?"

Otro intento de golpe fue parado por una patada de Lyon. Mandándolo a volar y chocar contra el muro.

"Oh si… hace tiempo hubo un tipo con el que pelee a sí"

"¡Este es el fin!" Esta vez el albino lo golpeo en el rostro, lanzándolo contra la pared.

 _Ponte de pie…_

 _"¡Natsu!"_ Pensó recordando las antiguas peleas que tubo de niño con ese cerebro de llama.

"Al final no fuiste rival para mi"

"¡Espera! ¡Esto aun no termina!"

"¡Hace mucho tiempo que debiste morir!" Grito molesto por lo terco del otro. Esta vez ambos se golpearon mutuamente, sin embargo el golpe de Gray fue más fuerte, mando a volar al albino.

"¡Yo no puedo perder! ¡De ninguna manera!" La pelea seguía y seguía. "¡No mientras no haya mostrado que yo soy el mejor! ¡Yo no voy a perder!"

La lucha continúa, sin el conocimiento de ambos, Naruto los veía, pero algo es diferente, no están los ojos azules normales, tampoco los ojos blancos que usa para pelear, esta vez hay ojos rojos viendo la pelea en la que no debe meterse.

"¿Yo siendo obligado a arrodillarme por alguien como Gray? No puedo soportarlo" exclamo el albino poniéndose de pie.

"Entonces, ven aquí"

 **"¡Ice Make: Snow Dragon!** (Creación de Hielo: Dragon de nieve) un dragon de hielo apareció y ataco a Gray tomándolo en sus fauces y chocando contra el suelo, la herida anterior sangro mas al verse perjudicada.

"¡Rompiste nuestra promesa!" Critico el azabache.

"¿A quién le importa? ¡De todos modos Deliora será revivido muy pronto! ¡Nadie me va a detener!"

"Sin importar que, te vamos a detener"

"¿Incluso cuando Zalty empezó el Moon Drip?"

"No subestimes a Natsu"

"Ustedes no pueden ni mantener una vela a ese idiota"

En ese momento el templo se sacudió otra vez. Llamando la atención de todos.

"Las ruinas están templando de nuevo" Dijo Gray viendo la estructura del templo.

"La ceremonia del Moon Drip ha empezado, el hielo de Deliora ya debe estar derritiéndose"

 _"Entonces Ur…"_

"Supongo que esto es todo, no fuiste capaz de detenerme. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo he estado esperando esto?" Dijo el albino haciendo girar su magia a su alrededor, bajando la temperatura del lugar. He estado 10 años reuniendo aliados, conocimiento, y finalmente encontré esta isla ¡La isla donde puedes reunir la luz de la luna, Galuna!" Águilas de hielo aparecieron, atacando a Gray por los lados, pero este creo n escudo de hielo para defenderse. "¡Transportamos de Deliora desde Brago, eso fue hace tres años"

"¿has estado haciendo esta tontería por tres años?"

"¿Tontería? ¡Eso es raro viniendo de alguien que ha estado jugando en un gremio los últimos diez años!" esta vez una gran Aquila apareció, cayendo en picada hacia Gray pero este lo esquivo fácilmente.

 _Hay muchos magos más fuertes que yo en los países del oeste…_

"¡Solo confié en lo que Ur me dijo! Es vedad habían muchos magos sorprendentes ¡No podía creerlo! Cuando lo recuerdo, creo que le viejo estaba por mencionar Moon Drip, y pensar que su propio discípulo que está intentando matar a Ur, me decepcionas"

"Di lo que quieras, he vivido toda mi vida para este día ¡Cómo puede un discípulo superar a la maestra cuando esta ya está muerta! ¡Piénsalo!" Un lobo de hielo apareció en la mano de Lyon, y con el ataco a Gray. "¡Es Deliora! ¡Si puedo destruir la única cosa que venció a nuestra maestra, entonces la habré superado!"

"¡Esa ambición tuya es buena! ¡Pero no te diste cuenta que tomaste el camino equivocado!" El azabache creó una espada de hielo y con ella destruyo el lobo de Lyon. "¿Acaso piensas que alguien tan ciego como tu podría superar a Ur? ¡Piénsalo de nuevo! ¡No en 100 años!" Grito cortando por la mitad al albino, mas este era solo un clon de hielo.

 **"¡Ice Make… Snow Tiger!** (Creación de Hielo: tigre de nieve) un tigre de hielo fue creado y lanzado contra el azabache.

 **"¡Ice Make: Prison!** (Creación de Hielo: Prisión) Una jaula de hielo encerró al tigre de hielo. "Esto es lo que eres, Lyon"

"¿Qué?"

"Una bestia encarcelada que no sabe del mundo"

"¡Tonterías! ¡Voy a destruir esa magia de creación!" intentando sacar al tigre de la jaula Lyon hiso mímicas con las manos, pero el tigre no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir por la fuerza, esto sorprendió a Lyon al ver que no puede usar a su tigre y esto parece que también lo sabe.

"Las creaciones realizadas con una sola mano no tienen buen balance, cuando eso cuenta no tiene el suficiente poder" Colocándose en posición para atacar, un círculo mágico apareció debajo de sus pies, alzando las manos, un cañón de hielo apareció. **"¡Ice Cannon!"** (Cañón de Hielo) una ráfaga de hielo salió disparada del cañón destruyendo la pared y golpeando directamente a Lyon dejándolo inconsciente. "Ur nos enseño eso ¿Lo recuerdas?"

Gray suspiro luego de derrotarlo, aunque sus movimientos abrieron sus heridas aun más. "¡Ow! Debí haberlo curado antes" Dijo a punto de congelar la herida, pero se detuvo cuando agua apareció a su alrededor y esta comenzó a brillar con un destello rojizo diferente del habitual azul plateado. Girando la cabeza vio a Naruto con la mano alzada hacia él y con los ojos ocultos por su cabello. "Naruto…"

 **"Esto es a causa de lo que ustedes llaman corazón…"** Una voz que no es la de Naruto hablo. **"…Entonces el corazón es la causa por la que los humanos sufren…"** Esa misma voz oscura y llena de odio. **"…Poseer un corazón, significa que perderán sus vidas"** Ahora sea lo que sea que este en el cuerpo de Naruto alzo la vista dejando ver unos ojos rojos como la sangre, ranuras como las pupilas, pero eso era de menos, lo que sorprendió a Gray fueron los sentimientos que transmiten esos ojos, porque se ve como si esos ojos se ven enojados, llenos de odio, ¿Decepción? Y también… ¿Lastima?

 **"He curado tus heridas, pero solo por esta vez, humanos… pero solo porque eres importante para el mocoso, no creas que permitiré que dañes su corazón más de lo que ya esta… intenta eso otra vez, ¡Y me comeré tu alma!"** el agua alrededor de su cuerpo cayó al suelo, completamente rojo. Cuando Gray alzo la vista, vio como "Naruto" camina por donde llegaron. **"Ya he hecho lo que le prometí al mocoso, ahora lárgate no quiero saber nada de ti, _humano…_ " **Dijo lo ultimo escupiendo la palabra. **"El resto depende de ti… Naruto…"** el cuerpo del niño cayó al suelo.

Gray rápidamente fue a examinar el cuerpo de su hijo. _"¿Que fue eso…? Esa presencia… que escondes Naruto…"_ Pensó sosteniendo el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio.

 **"¡GGGUUUAAARRRRHHH!"** El sonido de un rugido ensordecedor llego a los oídos de todos en la isla. "E-Esa voz... Nunca la podre olvidar… Maldición ¿Ha sido resucitado? _No tengo otra opción que… ¡Ice Shell!"_

* * *

En el templo, Erza, Lucy y Happy se dan cuenta de que alguien está haciendo la ceremonia de las gotas de luna, por lo que deciden ir a por esa persona. Por su parte, Zalty y Natsu continúan su batalla y durante la misma, Zalty le dice que su magia es el Arca del Tiempo. La batalla entre ambos acaba finalmente con la victoria de Natsu que le da un puñetazo a Zalty. Otra victoria es la de Erza, la cual consigue acabar con Toby que hacia la ceremonia de gotas de luna. Sin embargo esta última victoria llega tarde, pues Deliora ha resucitado del todo. Natsu y Gray se encuentran en la cueva de Deliora, y Natsu le dice a Gray que destruyan a Deliora, sin embargo Lyon, el cual aparece arrastrándose les dice que nunca lo harán, pues él será el que lo derrote y acabe superando a Ur. Gray golpea a Lyon para que no se mueva, y pone la pose del Ice Make: Caparazón Helado. Entonces Natsu se pone en medio y le dice que él será el que se enfrente a Deliora. Gray le pide que no intervenga, sin embargo Natsu le dice que antes lo paró porque no quería que muriera, pero que si va a usar ese hechizo que lo haga de una vez. Natsu choca su puño con el del monstruo y éste acaba descomponiéndose, dejando sorprendido a todos. Natsu les dice que no ha sido y él y entonces Lyon se da cuenta de que Deliora ya estaba muerto, pues el hielo de Ur absorbió su energía vital durante 10 años. En ese momento sale el agua del templo hacia el mar.

Lyon comienza a llorar diciendo que nunca podrá superar a Ur, y Natsu le dice a Gray que su maestra era increíble. Gray recuerda las palabras de Ur _"Yo sellaré tu oscuridad"_ y tras esto comienza a llorar de emoción. Entonces Erza, Happy y Lucy se reúnen con Natsu y Gray. Natsu intenta huir de Erza pero ésta lo atrapa y por su parte, Gray ayuda a Lyon a levantarse. Sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta de cómo Naruto veía a todos con tristeza en sus ojos, ya que el no puede sonreír tan fácilmente como todos, dándose cuenta que las antiguas palabras de Kurama son ciertas.

 **TIME SKIP /después de que Deliora desapareciera, en la costa de la Isla/**

"¡oh si, al fin se termino!" gritaba Natsu feliz alzando los brazos.

"¡Aye sir!" dijo Happy imitando a su amigo.

"Realmente por un momento no supe que nos iba a pasar, pero Ur es asombrosa" dijo Lucy aliviada.

Natsu seguía saltando de la felicidad "¡Conseguimos completar una misión de clase S!"

"¡¿Crees que podamos ir al segundo piso ahora?!" pregunto ilusionada la maga celestial, pero sus arrebatos de alegría se vieron interrumpidas al recibir una oscura mirada de parte de Erza. "¡Oh es cierto, vamos a ser castigados!" la pobre rubia empezó a temblar del miedo.

"Antes de eso, ustedes tiene algo que hacer, ¿recuerdan?" les dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos.

"¿El verdadero objetivo de la misión no era liberar a la gente de la isla de su maldición?" esta vez pregunto Erza.

"¿Pero Deliora está muerto que eso no detiene la maldición?" Lucy pregunto confundida.

"No, Deliora no es el culpable de lo que les pasa, sino el goteo de luna..." dijo el rubio volteando a ver la luna.

"El tremendo poder mágico del Moon Drip ha causado el desastre a los aldeanos. El hecho que Deliora se desmoronara no tiene nada que ver con esta situación" Dijo seriamente la pelirroja.

"Entonces apurémonos y vamos a curarlos" dijo Natsu con una sonrisa chocando cinco con Happy.

"¿Pero cómo vamos a hacer eso?... ¡Oye Lyon!" Gray volteo a ver a su "amigo" que estaba sentado junto a una roca.

"Déjame decírtelo...no lo sé, además tengo ciertas dudas de cómo afecta el goteo de luna a los aldeanos" hablo de forma seria el peli plata.

"Esperen, si no lo saben, a quien más les vamos a…"

"Hace tres años, cuando vinimos aquí, sabíamos que había una aldea, pero no interactuamos con los aldeanos, y ellos nunca vinieron a vernos" Hablo tranquilamente.

"Hace tres años… ¿Ni una vez?" Pregunto el rubio viendo al peli plata.

"Esperen, el Moon Drip ha caído sobre las ruinas todas las noches, es muy extraño que ellos no vinieran a investigar ni una sola vez" Hablo sospechosamente la rubia.

"Y aun quedan muchas preguntas acerca del efecto del Moon Drip en los cuerpos de las personas"

"Espera, ¿tratas de decir que esto no es tu culpa?- pregunto Natsu molesto.

"Piénsalo, hemos estado bajo la misma luz durante 3 años y nuestros cuerpos no han cambiado" Lyon explico el porqué de sus dudas.

"¡Tiene razón!" exclamo Lucy.

"Tengan cuidado, esos aldeanos ocultan algo, bueno eso ya es asunto de su gremio" les advirtió Lyon.

"No pienso que sea así, ustedes fueron los que destru..." Natsu estaba hablando pero fue detenido por Erza que apretó sus labios.

"Es suficiente...ellos tiene su propia idea de justicia, no hay necesidad de juzgar lo pasado" dijo la pelirroja recordando lo dicho por Toby.

"Vamos..." dijo Naruto empezando a caminar seguido por Erza.

"¿Vamos? ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con la maldición?- pregunto confundido el dragón Slayer.

"Quien sabe..."contesto la maga clase S.

Gray volteo a ver a Lyon y este le devolvió la mirada. "¿Qué es lo que estas mirando?"

"Ve y únete a un gremio en algún sitio… ganaras amigos y rivales, y quien sabe capaz encuentras una nueva razón para vivir"

"No digas tonterías… ¡Ya vete!" El azabache solo sonrió a lo terco de su amigo, para luego marcharse junto a sus compañeros.

* * *

De vuelta en la zona del almacén los magos estaban extrañados por qué no encontraban a nadie.

"¿Han vuelto?, hay un problema ¡rápido vengan conmigo a la aldea!- dijo uno de los aldeanos que llegaba corriendo, el hombre los llevo al centro de la aldea y se sorprendieron de encontrarla como nueva.

"¿Pero qué paso?- pregunto sorprendida Lucy.

"La aldea estaba destruida ayer…" dijo Happy volando detrás de la rubia

"Pensé que estaba destruida ayer..." Natsu estaba golpeando la pared de una casa."Es como si el tiempo hubiera sido revertido"

"Ya está todo arreglado, no lo vayas a destruir…" le dijo Naruto pasando por detrás de él y viendo las casas reconstruidas. _"¿Pero, como paso esto?"_ pregunto extrañado.

 ** _"Siento unos leves residuos de magia en el lugar_** " dijo Kurama en su mente.

 _"Pero ninguno de nosotros puede hacer algo así..."_ Pensó el chico de forma seria.

 ** _"Eso nos deja a alguno de los seguidores de ese tal Lyon"_** comento Kurama.

 _"Opino lo mismo, pero luego nos preocupamos por eso_ " dijo Naruto sabiendo a quien se refería el zorro naranja.

 ** _"Por ahora tú y tus "amigos" tienen un último asunto que atender"_** dijo Kurama dando por sentado el tema y Naruto cerró el enlace mental regresando en si para escuchar el pedido del líder de la aldea.

"¡Sin embargo, magos! ¿Cuándo piensan destruir la luna?" pregunto desesperado el hombre-demonio.

"Destruir la luna será una tarea fácil" dijo Erza acercándose con los brazos cruzados.

"Si tienes razón" Naruto se paró a un lado de la pelirroja con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Oye ¿Y lo dicen como si nada?" dijo Gray un poco sorprendido ante la declaración de sus compañeros.

"Aye...bueno así es Erza para ti" dijo Happy volando a un lado del azabache.

"Sin embargo hay algo que quiero confirmar, podría reunir a todos por favor" pidió la pelirroja al anciano, en poco tiempo todos los aldeanos estaban reunidos frente a los magos.

"Ahora bien tomaron esa apariencia después de que la luna purpura apareciera, ¿cierto?" pregunto la pelirroja a los aldeanos

"Si para ser precisos es solo cuando la luna aparece que nos convertimos en esto" contesto el anciano.

"Considerando lo que escuche, esto ha estado ocurriendo durante los últimos 3 años, ¿no?" Erza comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba.

"Si, ese es más o menos el tiempo..." dijo uno de los aldeanos.

"Sin embargo el goteo de luna se ha llevado en esta isla cada noche durante los últimos tres años" Erza caminaba con los ojos cerrados por lo cual no veía al frente. "Ustedes deberían ser capases de ver una luz que cayera en las ruinas todos los días... ¡KYA!" grito tiernamente mientras ella caía en la trampa de Lucy.

"eh, incluso la trampa regreso a la normalidad…" dijo Happy viendo como la maga clase S caía en el agujero.

"Erza...dijo k...kya" Natsu estaba un tanto sorprendido y sonrojado.

"Eso...fue lindo" dijo Gray en las mismas condiciones que Natsu.

"Ho… Ahora tengo más material de chantaje Kufufu" Dijo el rubio y por alguna razón tena una cámara de video grabando todo lo sucedido. _"¿Me pregunto que dirá Mirajane cuando vea este video? Kufufu ¿Qué harás cuando te oiga decir eso Gray?"_

"¡ESO NO ES MI CULPA, ESO NO ES MI CULPA!" gritaba Lucy desesperada.

La pelirroja salió del agujero completamente normal. "...lo que quiere decir que es el lugar más misterioso de la isla" continuo con el tema original.

"Está actuando como si nada..." dijo un aldeano sorprendido.

"Es fuerte..." completo otro.

"No entiendo porque nunca han ido a investigar" dijo Erza viéndolos de forma seria.

"Bueno la verdad es...que no podemos acercarnos, cada vez que lo intentamos regresábamos a la puerta de la aldea" explico el anciano sorprendiendo a los magos

"Lo que pensaba" dijo la pelirroja seria. "Así que si era eso después de todo…" hablo Erza volteando a ver la luna purpura.

Desde la rama de un árbol un pequeño hombre enmascarado observaba atento la escena. "Como se esperaba de Titania, ya se dio cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa y el moretón del golpe de Natsu saltando en su mejilla

Erza comenzó a caminar mientras cambiaba su armadura normal. "Natsu, ven conmigo" dijo una vez estaba en su armadura del gigante. "Vamos a destruir la luna"

Fiel a su nombre, esta armadura de oro tiene un aspecto bárbaro de alguna manera a la misma, dada la gran cantidad de recortes de la piel presente en ella. La coraza difiere un poco en las mangas, pero en los dos el traje posee una cruz en correspondencia con el vientre, igual que posee un medallón de forma similar con un trébol de cuatro hojas unido a una gran banda de cadena alrededor de su cuello, y una falda, la parte superior de las piernas, hecha de placas y colocadas en forma de bordes forrados de piel. Las curvas de las hombreras son muy grandes, hacia arriba y tienen adornos de piel en los bordes inferiores, al igual que los guantes grandes que se ven brotar de debajo de ellos para cubrir completamente los brazos. Las rodilleras tienen partes de metal que brotan de las rodillas y las áreas de tobillo, las rodilleras están adornadas de metal que sobresale una reminiscencia a las alas de un dragón, y las placas que cubren parte de los muslos son sostenidos por correas atadas a sus piernas. La armadura se completa con un casco con la aparición de un par de orejas de metal

Natsu se emociono cuando escucho eso, por su parte todos los demás magos se sorprendieron de lo que dijo la pelirroja.

"¡Vamos a destruir la luna y todos regresaran a la normalidad!"Los aldeanos están eufóricos por la noticia más que eso, parece que están tan felices que parece que explotaran de felicidad.

"¿Si vamos a destruir la luna, no sería mejor hacerlo desde la cima de las ruinas?" Pregunto Natsu, muy feliz en realidad. "Es más alto que aquí"

"No desde aquí está bien, y los aldeanos no se pueden acercar a las ruinas"

"¿destruir la luna?" Se pregunto Gray. "Bueno, es de Erza de quien estamos hablando pero…"

"¿Q-Que es lo que planea hacer?"

 ** _"Esos humanos pueden ser interesantes a veces…"_** Naruto dejo de prestar atención a todos los demás y se enfoco en responderle a su amigo zorruno.

 _"¿De qué estás hablando?"_

 ** _"Digo que los humanos son insignificantes ¿Realmente creen que la luna puede ser destruida tan fácilmente? Es hilarante Jajaja ustedes los humanos son muy divertidos"_**

 _"…Soy humano ¿Recuerdas?"_

 ** _"Tú eres diferente, tú me tienes a mí al kyubi no Yoko, estas por encima de los humanos"_**

 _"¿Tratas de subir mi ego o algo? **"**_

 ** _"Lo último que necesito es a un mocoso arrogante, ¡Oh! Mira ya "Destruyeron la luna" je, así que solo es una capa de magia sobre la isla ¿Eh? Tengo razón, es imposible para los humanos destruir algo tan grande como la luna"_**

 _"¿A si? ¿Y tú podrías?"_

 ** _"Fácilmente, yo no soy un humano"_**

 _"No lo eres, pero si un zorro dormilón, quejumbroso, terco, obstinado, maloliente y feo"_

 ** _"¡Mocoso ingrato! ¡Tenme más respeto insecto! ¡Yo soy tu superior en todos los sentidos!"_**

 _"¿Quiere decir que tu estupidez es superior a la mía?"_

 ** _"M-Mocoso astuto"_**

 _"Hablaremos después Kurama"_

 ** _"Hum"_**

Cuando Naruto cerró el enlace mental y se enfoco en el mundo exterior, vio como todos los aldeanos están de fiesta, y por alguna razón Gray está rodeado de mujeres demonio, claramente el azabache se aprovecha de la situación para coquetear, eso le molesto a Naruto, no, el no es celoso de que le roben la atención de su Tou-san, pero él conoce a una cierta albina que sin duda se molestara si ve eso, sacando de la nada la cámara de video el rubio graba los "coqueteos" de Gray como evidencia y chantaje. Con un puchero vio como Gray siguió "Coqueteando" claramente debe dejarle bien en claro a ese exhibicionista a quien pertenece. No importa si este quiere o no, es su Tou-san y no se lo entregara a nadie. Aunque con una cierta albina está dispuesto a compartir, pero eso es para otro día.

La noche había sido muy divertida con una gran fiesta organizada por los demonios a modo de agradecimiento, incluso Sherry y Yuka se unieron a la celebración que duro casi toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente los magos ya estaban listos para partir.

"Eh, ¿no tomaran la recompensa?" pregunto el anciano extrañado.

"Así es, su agradecimiento es todo lo que necesitamos" dijo Erza con una leve sonrisa. "Este no era un trabajo oficial para el gremio, ciertos idiotas disidieron hacerlo sin consultarlo" Erza hablo tranquilamente rechazando la recompensa.

"Aun así eso no cambia el hecho de que nos ayudaron, si digo que esto no es la recompensa para un gremio, pero es un "gracias" por salvarnos... ¿lo aceptarían?" dijo el anciano con una sonrisa sorprendiendo un poco a Lucy, Natsu y Gray. Naruto solo se imagino todo el Ramen que podría compran con la recompensa, aun sigue castigado por Gray por soltar información de mas.

"...es difícil decir que no cuando lo pone de esa manera" Erza cerro sus ojos mientras aceptaba la amabilidad.

"¡70 millones de jewel!" Gray hablo feliz al igual que Natsu y Lucy.

"¡Ramen y helado de por vida!" Dijo emocionado Naruto.

"Sin embargo, sería como ir en contra de los principios del gremio" Erza hablo en un tono de disculpa. "Estaremos felices de tomar solo la llave que ofrecían como recompensa" termino de decir la pelirroja refiriéndose a la otra recompensa.

"¡NO QUEREMOS ESO!" gritaron Natsu y Gray decepcionados.

"¡Si, si la queremos!" grito Lucy.

"Entonces déjenme llevarlos hasta Hargeon" ofreció Bobo sus servicios.

"Gracias, pero ya tenemos un barco preparado" Erza declino la oferta con una sonrisa extrañado a todos.

Todos se encontraban en la costa de la isla y veían sorprendidos un enorme barco.

"¿Un barco pirata?" pregunto sorprendido Gray.

"No me digas... ¿lo robo?" Lucy estaba preocupada por los métodos de la maga clase S.

"¡Es bueno verla "Madam"!" grito el pequeño "ex-capitán" desde el barco

"¿Madam?" pregunto extrañada Lucy.

"Parece que les ha gustado viajar conmigo" dijo Erza un tanto apenada.

"¡Todos sus lacayos suban también!" grito de nuevo el pequeño hombre.

"¿...Lacayos?" Gray parecía un tanto ofendido.

"…Yo no soy un lacayo" Dijo con un puchero Naruto.

"awww...no quiero subir en eso" hablo Lucy un tanto asustada.

"Si quieres ir nadando te acompaño" le ofreció Natsu con una sonrisa.

"¡imposible!" le contesto sobresaltada la rubia.

Sin perder más tiempo todos los magos abordaron el barco y este zarpo mientras los demonios se despedían desde la playa.

"¡Al final salió todo bien" dijo Lucy volteándose a los demás con una sonrisa pero se percato que alguien faltaba. "¿eh, donde esta Naruto-kun?" pregunto extrañada de la ausencia del rubio.

"¿Así que usted es el señorito de quien Madam estaba tan preocupada? Por favor disfrute del viaje, si necesita algo todo el barco esta a sus servicios" Dijo el ex capitán junto al niño que está sentado en una especie de trono, siendo elogiado y consentido por todos los piratas.

"Entonces… ¿Tienes Ramen o helado?" Pregunto lindamente, claro, el sabe cómo usar sus "Encantos" como siempre le dice Mirajane.

"¡K-Kawai!" Dijeron los piratas y enseguida trajeron el Ramen y el helado de quien sabe dónde.

"Por favor si necesita algo mas díganoslo" Dijo el pequeño hombre.

"Mmm… bueno… pueden descansar y dejarle el trabajo a ellos" Dijo malignamente el jinchuuriki apuntando a Gray, Lucy, Natsu y Happy.

"¡Oh! ¡Qué amable de su parte señorito! ¡Madam tenía razón, el es un buen niño!"

"¡Ya escucharon al señorito! ¡Pónganse a limpiar el barco lacayos!" Les gritaron los piratas.

"Oi, Oi" Dijo el azabache con un tic en la ceja.

"Se ha convertido en un dictador" Dijo retrocediendo la rubia.

"…Aye"

"¿Así que van a desobedecer una orden de Naruto-chan? ¡Huh!" Dijo la vos oscura de erza a sus espaldas.

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no Madam!" Dijeron todos con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Entonces limpien este desorden!"

"¡Aye!" Dijeron derrotados.

Lucy tenía un trapeador y un balde de agua, limpiando el piso, mientras Gray cargaba a Natsu quien como podía lo ayudaba a hacer nudos en las sogas. Happy limpiaba todo lo que este a una gran altura.

"¿Te estás divirtiendo?" Pregunto la pelirroja al rubio.

"La verdad si" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para luego comer Ramen.

"Es bueno que tengas esa expresión en tu rostro" Dijo de repente. Naruto le mando una mirada confundida, para la pelirroja fue lindo el gesto. "Es bueno que actúes mas como alguien de tu edad"

"… " Naruto guardo silencio, no sabe como contestar a eso, hace mucho tiempo dejo de ser un niño normal, de hecho nunca lo fue, pero estas pequeñas alegrías son muy buenas, y espera que siga así por más tiempo.

 **TIME SKIP /al día siguiente en Magnolia/**

"¡Estamos de vuelta!" grito Natsu liderando el grupo.

"¡De vuelta!" grito Happy acompañando a su amigo.

"Pero...tanto trabajo solo por una llave?" pregunto decepcionado y molesto Gray.

"¿Por qué no me dejaste traer a los piratas a casa? Prometo cuidarlos muy bien" Dijo con un puchero el niño rubio, siendo ignorado por completo por Gray.

"Pero terminamos una misión de clase S" Happy le veía el lado positivo al asunto.

"No fue una misión oficial, eso será más que suficiente" hablo Erza recordando el suceso pero sorprendentemente no estaba molesta.

"Si, si no se quejen" dijo Lucy feliz.

"Tú fuiste la única que consiguió algo Lucy, vamos a venderla" oferto Happy sonriente acercándose a la maga celestial.

"¡Que dices gato ladrón!, ya se los dije solo hay 12 llaves doradas del "zodiaco" en todo el mundo" explico nuevamente la existencia de las llaves.

"Tidoooo" Naruto mira fijamente a Lucy poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

"¿Q-Que pasa Naruto-kun?" Dijo sudando frio.

"¿Me dejas ver tus llaves después? ¡Pienso que son impresionantes!"Dijo realmente interesado por esa magia de invocación.

"Por supuesto Naruto-kun cuando quieras, me alegra que alguien comprenda lo impresionante que estas llaves pueden ser" dijo la rubia en tono presuntuoso.

"¿como el toro y la criada?" pregunto Natsu en tono burlón.

"¡si me entreno, podre usarlas de mejor manera!" se defendió rápidamente Lucy.

"Entonces… ¿Qué llave es la que conseguiste esta vez?" Pregunto Gray.

"¡El arquero, Sagitarius!" Dijo con el pulgar en alto.

"¿No es el mitad hombre, mitad caballo?" Pregunto interesado en el tema. Imaginándose a un caballo con ropa humana.

"No, creo que es de la otra forma" Dijo imaginando un centauro, Natsu por algún motivo desconocido se imagino una especie de flor extraña con tentáculos.

"Están muy calmados, se han olvidado que serán castigados cuando regresen al gremio, ¿no?" pregunto Erza rompiendo la tranquilidad de los magos.

"¿castigo?..." pregunto Natsu alterado.

"¡espera!, ¿qué pasa con lo del barco?" Lucy recalco lo que había pasado en su viaje.

"Eso fue más por mi diversión, aun falta la opinión del maestro" les dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Pero Erza-san no dejara que el maestro me haga algo a mí ¿Verdad? Después de todo sigo siendo un niño" El rubio uso el conocido "Ojos de cachorro pateado" para convencer a la pelirroja.

"Por supuesto Naruto-chan, no dejare que el maestro te haga _eso_ " Dijo tranquilamente. "Así que prepárense para su castigo" les advirtió la pelirroja.

"El...va a hacernos hacer _eso,_ ¿no?" pregunto Happy aterrado.

"¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO, NO QUIERO HACER _ESO_ DE NUEVO!" grito aterrado Gray de cunclillas en el piso.

"¡¿qué es _eso_?!"- pregunto Lucy asustada.

"Tranquila, hicimos un buen trabajo en la misión seguro el abuelo está impresionado" Natsu estaba muy positivo en cuanto al asunto.

"No, creo que esta disidido...pronto lo sabremos" les dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa falsa.

Natsu luchaba por mantener su sonrisa pero poco a poco empezó a temblar del miedo. "¡NO POR FAVOR, PREFIERO LA MUERTE ANTES QUE _"ESO"_ grito desesperado mientras era jalado de su bufanda por parte de Erza y Naruto tranquilamente a un lado de ellos encima del carruaje de Erza, ya que ella le dijo que es un paseo.

Lucy paso su mirada preocupada de Natsu a Gray que seguía temblando en el piso antes de que ella también comenzara a temblar. "¡como dije ¿QUE DIABLOS ES _"ESO"_?!" grito desesperada al aire.

* * *

 **Bueno no tengo nada que decir esta vez así que…**

 **Espero muchos review y sayonara.**


	14. Cambio y El Demonio de las Nueve Colas

**Saludos! A toda la raza humana y no humana que lea esto!**

 **Mis disculpas por el enorme retraso, no tengo palabras para expresar lo mal que me siento por no haber actualizado en… cuánto tiempo? 1 mes? No estoy seguro… nunca cuento el tiempo.**

 **De cualquier forma, he regresado, la razón de porque me atrase mucho? No creo que sea importante decirlo, solamente que estuve muy ocupado con mis estudios y unos problemas familiares y muertes de abuelos de amigos, aunque no importa… como sea, regrese del círculo del infierno y planeo quedarme un tiempo más, creo que regresare a las actualizaciones semanales, aun no lo sé, pero tratare de actualizar cada semana.**

 **Y bueno… los review del capítulo anterior entran en 3… 2… 1…**

 **Me aburro.**

 **BRICKSHOOT** **: Bueno… ya actualice!**

 **Darks Draggenel** **: Saludos! Llorar eh? No estoy seguro de si las palabras que escojo no son las mejores pero si pueden sacar una que otra lagrima pues eso está muy bien.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! Como ya dije, hacer llorar y reír a los electores es bueno, eso quiere decir que hago un buen trabajo en enfocar los sentimientos en la historia, y por el chantaje… kufufu… veremos qué pasa…**

 **ronaldc v2** **: Saludos! Bueno el chantaje lo veremos pronto… muahaha, como sea, un spoiler pides? Supongo que para cuando Naruto use el modo Bijuu será como en las últimas sagas de Fairy Tail, aunque nada se sabe aún.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, Como ya dije el chantaje será pronto, llegaran en sus momentos, quien sabe tal vez ahora los veas, pero por otro lado ya se ha decidido la madre de Naruto, seguramente ya sabes quién será.**

 **Jose maria: Saludos. Bueno, sobre el Oc del que hablas se ve prometedor, pero veo que es muy pronto para mostrar la magia del God Slayer, sin mencionar que ya tengo pensado mi propio Oc para la saga de Phantom, pero viendo lo interesante que es tu personaje pues creo que lo usare en algún momento futuro.**

 **Parece que las votaciones han terminado y la ganadora por una gran diferencia es .**

 **La madre de Naruto y pareja de Gray será Mirajane Strauss!**

 **La Pareja de Naruto por un voto de diferencia es... Wendy Marvell!**

 **Gracias por votar y por apoyar a estas grandiosas magas.**

Persona hablando "Tengo que hacer mi tarea…"

Persona pensando " _Para que tarea si ya perdí el año…"_

Kurama hablando " **Sáquenme de esta jaula** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Mi jinchuuriki es un estúpido_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **El estudiante del mago de hielo**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **"Cambio de Cuerpos y El Demonio de las Nueve Colas"**

 **Anteriormente**

 _"¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO, NO QUIERO HACER ESO DE NUEVO!" grito aterrado Gray de cunclillas en el piso._

 _"¡¿qué es eso?!"- pregunto Lucy asustada._

 _"Tranquila, hicimos un buen trabajo en la misión seguro el abuelo está impresionado" Natsu estaba muy positivo en cuanto al asunto._

 _"No, creo que esta disidido...pronto lo sabremos" les dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa falsa._

 _Natsu luchaba por mantener su sonrisa pero poco a poco empezó a temblar del miedo. "¡NO POR FAVOR, PREFIERO LA MUERTE ANTES QUE "ESO" grito desesperado mientras era jalado de su bufanda por parte de Erza y Naruto tranquilamente a un lado de ellos encima del carruaje de Erza, ya que ella le dijo que es un paseo._

 _Lucy paso su mirada preocupada de Natsu a Gray que seguía temblando en el piso antes de que ella también comenzara a temblar. "¡como dije ¿QUE DIABLOS ES "ESO"?!" grito desesperada al aire._

 **Actualmente.**

"¿Dónde está el Maestro?" Exigió Erza. El grupo de magos llego finalmente a su base, los miembros masculinos y la rubia arrastrando los pies por el próximo castigo al que no hay escapatoria. Pero parece que el miembro menor del grupo esta tan fresco como una lechuga, Naruto completamente calmado espero a que el maestro del gremio apareciera, mas este no lo hiso, en su lugar Mirajane junto con Macao y Wakada fueron quienes los recibieron.

"Bienvenidos, ¿Cómo les fue en la isla?" Saludo y pregunto la albina. "¿Nadaron un poco en la isla?"

"No era ese tipo de viaje"

"Espera, Mira-san… este no es el momento" Agito las manos lentamente la rubia en nerviosismo.

"¿Dónde está el Maestro?" Volvió a exigir la pelirroja.

"Él tenía que ir al consejo o a una reunión o algún asunto" Contesto Macao. "Él se fue desde ayer"

Todo el grupo de magos suspiro de alivio. "¡Por ahora estamos a salvo!" Dijo alegre Natsu.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Nada de _eso_ hasta que él regrese!" Continúo festejando el azabache.

"¡Gracias a dios! ¡Por el momento nos podemos alejar de las puertas del infierno!" Lloro de alegría Happy.

 _"Siento que están exagerando pero… aunque tenga curiosidad no creo que quiera saber de es_ eso _"_ Pensó el rubio viendo las reacciones del grupo.

"¡Ya díganme que es _eso_!" desesperada esta la rubia para saber _eso._ "¡Aunque sea malo quiero saberlo! ¡Me está volviendo loca! ¡Es más escalofriante cuando no sabes que es!"

"¡Silencio!" Grito oscuramente la pelirroja callando inmediatamente a los magos. "¿Cuándo va a regresar el Maestro?"

"…No debería tardar demasiado" Dijo sin saberlo realmente Mirajane.

"Cuando el Maestro regrese, inmediatamente le preguntare por su decisión, ir a una misión de Clase S es en contra de las reglas" Aviso la pelirroja a los magos que se abrazaron de miedo. "Prepárense para las consecuencias"

"¡¿Exactamente para que consecuencias me debo preparar?!" Grito Lucy agarrándose la cabeza y tirando de sus cabellos rubios.

"Bueno, que mal por ustedes, aunque… es una cosa que Natsu y Gray experimenten _eso_. Pero para Lucy-chan es solo… Pobrecita" Comento Wakaba.

"¿Pobrecita?" Pregunto Lucy ajena a la mirada de lástima que recibe de la mayor parte de los integrantes de la conversación.

"Hey tú, ¿Qué quieres decir con "Es una cosa"? ¿Huh Wakaba?"" Pregunto Natsu caminando al susodicho junto a Gray, ambos buscando pelea.

"¡Eh! ¡No te fijes en eso Natsu!"

"Y que quieres decir con eso ¿Huh?"

"¡Exactamente lo que dije! Simplemente no tienen ni idea ¿O si?" Una pelea comenzó entre los dos magos.

"Un hombre acepta las responsabilidades de sus actos" Comento Elfman acercándose al grupo. "Eres un hombre ¿Verdad? Entonces demuéstralo"

El jinchuuriki rubio suspiro viendo a su padre y a Natsu pelear otra vez, acaso no se cansan de pelear? Por otro lado, esa debe ser la forma en la que los dos se entienden, después de todo un idiota comprende a otro idiota no? En cierto sentido, ambos magos elementales son tan opuestos entre sí pero también se complementan entre sí, el fuego si se quema y destruye fuertemente, el hielo lo enfría y crea. Incluso si el hielo es demasiado, el fuego siempre podrá calentarlo y derretirlo, ambos se complementan bastante bien. Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por Natsu leyendo una misión del tablero, su curiosidad tomo lo mejor de él y fue con los magos.

"Yo Natsu, bienvenido" Dijo Loke también acercándose al grupo.

"Hey Loke. Hmm estas letras son…"

"¿Qué es?" Pregunto Lucy desde atrás, asustando al peli naranja, por supuesto la rubia vio esa reacción.

"¿Tú también volviste Lucy?" Pregunto mientras retrocede unos pasos.

"Si, por supuesto ¡Después de todo yo también fui con Natsu! ¿Por qué estás tan asustado de mí?"

"Uh, bueno… ¡Adiós!" Grito comenzando a correr solo para chocar con Erza, aunque eta no se vio afectada en lo más mínimo, en su lugar Loke cayó al suelo por el golpe.

"¡Todos ustedes! ¡Este no es ni el momento ni el lugar!" Reprendió la maga de armadura.

" _Por favor descubra lo que este escrito significa, so lo descubren les daré de regalo 500,000 Jewel._ ¡Whoa increíble! ¡Dice 500,000 Jewel!"

"¡Aye!"

"Descubrir lo que está escrito, eso es una petición rara" Comento Mirajane viendo lo sucedido al lado de Erza.

"Esperen, ¿No es esta una escritura antigua?" Preguntó Gray parándose al lado de la albina. "¿Quién diablos puede leer esto?"

"Pero hay una traducción moderna al lado" Dijo Naruto viendo curioso el papel.

"Ya dije que dejen eso, ahora" Ordeno la pelirroja, pero nadie la escucho.

"¡Oh! ¡Puedo leer esto!" Dijo de repente Natsu. "Vamos a ver… _Uugo deru rasuchi borokonia…_ ¡No entiendo nada!" Grito al mismo tiempo que una luz de varios colores envolvió a los magos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntaron los demás miembros del gremio.

"¿Entonces a las personas que temen tanto el castigo les botan arcoíris?" Dijo Wakaba.

"No creo que sea eso…" Le respondió Macao.

En el momento en que la luz se apagó los magos están completamente aturdidos, el primero en reaccionar fue Gray pero…

"¡Tengo frio!" Dijo el mago de hielo abrazándose a sí mismo.

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué un usuario de hielo tiene frio?" Pregunto Elfman.

"¿Q-Que es lo que pasa? ¡Todo mi cuerpo esta helado! ¿Qué es esto…? ¡Kyaa! ¡¿Por qué no tengo ropa?!"

El segundo fue Mirajane pero ella… "¡Algo es increíblemente pesado! ¡En la zona de mi pecho hay algo muy, muy pesado! Mi espalda me está matando…"

"¿Qué pasa Mira-chan? Estas hablando más bajo de lo normal"

La que seguie después de ellos fue Lucy, seguida por Natsu.

"Mmm…. Siento una aire frio entre mis piernas…" Dijo pensativa.

"¿Qué demonios? ¡Hace mucho calor! ¡Siento como si tuviera un volcán en mi estómago!" Grito el peli rosado abanicándose y esta sonrojado por el calor.

Los siguientes fueron Naruto y Loke, pero ellos dos…

"Ahh (Bostezo) ¿Qué pasa? No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido… ¿Huh? Porque esta tan oscuro?" Loke comenzó a restregarse los ojos para quitarse el sueño al mismo tiempo en que trata de ver hacia los lados, sin darse cuenta que en realidad está usando lentes de sol.

"Esperen… ¿Por qué estoy de pie?" Pregunto Naruto, aunque ahora él se mira como si quisiera seducir a los demás, aunque esa forma de ser hace que se vea lindo. Pero en el momento en el que vio a Lucy huyo de miedo.

"¡Hey Naruto! ¿Por qué huyes de solo verme la cara?" Preguntó Lucy. "¿Huh? ¿Qué le pasa a mi vos? Siento algo pesado en mi pecho además"

"E-Ellos están actuando más raro de lo normal…" Hablo Macao sobándose la cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con todo este alboroto?" Exigió… Happy?

"¡Oh Natsu! ¡Ve esto! Esperen… ¿Quién es Natsu?" Pregunto Erza?

"¿Huh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Y porque me pesa tanto el pecho?" Exigió Lucy.

"¡Tengo dos increíbles senos en mi pecho! ¡Mira, Mira!" Dijo Erza tomando su pechos y exhibiéndolos. Para gran deleite de los hombres y la furia del gato azul.

"¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!" Chillo Happy intentando golpear a Erza, pero más lastimado salió él al chocar con el pecho acorazonado de la pelirroja.

"Eso no me dolió mucho"

Pobre Happy, cayo de rodias, viendo su cuerpo. "¿Por qué tengo cuerpo de gato? Esperen… ¡De verdad soy un gato! ¡No recuerdo haber re-equipado esto!"

"¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡Es demasiado frio! ¡Y alguien que por favor me traiga un poco de ropa!" Chillo Gray.

"¡Alguien que traiga un ventilador! ¡Este calor me está matando! ¿Y porque hay alguien que se ve exactamente igual que yo!"

"¡Aun no se dan cuenta! Nuestras mentes y cuerpos… han cambiado de lugar" Dijo el gato azul.

"¡EEHH!"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir Happy?!" Pregunto Lucy.

"¡Soy Erza!" Respondió molesta, solo ganando una mirada confusa de la rubia.

"¡Yo soy Happy! ¡Eres muy mala Lucy!"

"¡Silencio!"

"Lo que significa… Natsu y Lucy… Gray y Mira… Naruto y Loke… y lo peor de todo, Happy y Yo hemos cambiado lugares" Explico el gato volador.

"¡EEEHHH!"

"¿Qué quieres decir con *Lo peor de todo*?" Se quejó Erza, quiero decir Happy.

"Las palabras mágicas antiguas de Umpera-ese…han activado el **Changeling** " Hablo el maestro Makarov entrando en el gremio.

"¡Maestro!" Dijo Happy-Erza corriendo hacia su Maestro, junto con los demás.

"Esa petición es la causa, cuando lees ese hechizo, las personas que estén cerca cambian sus mentes, eso es **Changeling"** Termino de explicarles su situación.

"Eres Natsu ¿verdad?" Pregunto Mira-Gray tocando el hombro de Lucy.

"Si"

"¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!" Grito molesto, aunque ver a la cara de Mirajane con esa expresión tan molesta asusto a algunos de los miembros, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que vieron una mala mirada en la linda cara de Mirajane?

"¡No me preguntes! Todo lo que hice fue intentar leer esa petición, y alguien puede quitarme estas cosas del pecho!" Grito igualmente molesto Lucy-Natsu.

"Suficiente Mira-chan, quiero decir Gray. No solo sus mentes cambiaron… su magia también cambio" Dijo el pequeño anciano solo para recibir gritos de indignación.

"¡Huh!"

* * *

Por otra parte, Loke en el cuerpo de Naruto se pasea por las calles de magnolia, envolviéndose en cuanta ropa sea necesaria, aunque aún así el frio no se le quita.

"Tengo frio… es como si estuviera desnudo en medio de una ventisca…" El hombre en cuerpo de niño se quijo, aunque al ver a un par de señoritas lindas de inmediato se le olvido el frio. "Hey, ¿Qué les parece si ustedes y yo salimos en algún momento?" Pregunto seductoramente.

"¡Kyaa! ¡Es tan lindo!" Chillo una de las señoritas.

"¡Es cierto! Pero… ¿No es el hijo de Fullbuster-san? Aun es pequeño pero ya está interesado en las chicas… debí saber que nada bueno podía salir de esto. Fullbuster-san pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sin ropa, eso en algún momento debió de afectar a su hijo, por dios, mira que ya está buscando mujeres y aun es un niño ¿Qué clase de educación tubo?" Se preguntó la segunda señorita, confundiendo a Naruto-Loke

"Tienes razón… Ne, Fullbuster-kun, ¿Te tratan bien en tu casa? Debes estar muy mal, estas muy rojo, ¿Tienes fiebre?" La mujer estuvo a punto de tocar la frente de Naruto cuando a esta se dio cuenta de la mirada extraña que este le nada. "¿Qué pasa? No te hare nada" Dijo la mujer sonriendo.

"Um. No es eso… De cualquier forma ¿Qué me dicen de salir en algún momento?" Volvió a preguntar. Las dos señoritas solo rieron por lo adorable que se veía el niño.

"Jeje, no debes buscar pareja siendo tan joven Fullbuster-kun"

"Cierto, cierto, aun eres un niño, ¿Por qué no mejor vas a jugar a algún lado? Bueno, nos vemos después" Se despidió la mujer junto a su amiga, dejando solo a Naruto-Loke.

"¿Qué fue… eso de ahora?" Se preguntó en voz alta. "Esto nunca me ha pasado, ¿Sera que estoy perdiendo mi increíble buena apariencia?" Tan absorto está en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cómo a su alrededor los objetos comenzaban a tener una capa de escarcha encima.

 ** _"¿Quién eres…?"_**

Una voz oscura y maligna llego a los oídos de Loke. Alarmado vio a su alrededor, pero solo vio a personas transitando por las calles, nada fuera de lo común.

 ** _"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Naruto? ¡¿Qué has hecho con el alma de Naruto?!"_**

Una vez más esa misma vos hablo, pero ahora se escucha más enojada, sea lo que sea esa voz, Loke llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza punzante.

 ** _"Preguntare una vez más… ¿Quién eres? ¡Responde humano!"_**

Ahora Loke se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos, su estómago doliendo mucho, como si sus entrañas se sacudieran. Cerró los ojos por un momento, pero al abrirlos, el ya no está en las calles de magnolia, ahora parece que está en una especie de alcantarilla, el suelo cubierto por agua, tuberías en la parte superior de la alcantarilla, pero lo que hiso que Loke contuviera el aliento fue la enorme jaula que esta al final de la alcantarilla.

 _"¿Q-Que diablos es esto? ¿Para qué sirve una jaula como esa? Una persona fácilmente puede salir por entre las barras… a no ser que… en realidad no haya un humano detrás de esas rejas"_

Un gruñido bestial fue su respuesta, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, paralizándolo al ver unos enormes ojos rojos, al igual que la sangre, dientes afilados, un pelaje rojo-anaranjado, nueve colas ondeando detrás, un zorro de tamaño titánico encerrado detrás de la gran jaula.

 **"Tú eres… uno de esos humanos de ese gremio de magos"** Afirmo a voz oscura del enorme ser.

"¿Q-Que… que eres?" Fue lo único que pudo balbucear Loke.

 **"Yo soy quien hace las preguntas, insignificante humano"** Gruño del zorro. **"Acércate, quiero hablar un poco contigo"**

Loke no sabe si fue o muy valiente o muy estúpido al cumplir con lo que dijo el zorro, pero al caminar hacia la jaula, largas y afiladas garras trataron de apuñalarlo, mas fueron detenidas por los barrotes de hierro que mantienen contenida a la gran bestia.

 **"Me dan asco los humanos, pero aun así hablare contigo, ahora responde ¿Qué es lo que hiciste con el alma de Naruto?"** El gran zorro bajo la cabeza hasta la altura de Loke.

"¿D-De… de que estas hablando monstruo?" Contesto débilmente Loke.

 **"Estúpido humano, ¿Aun no te das cuenta del cuerpo en el que estas?"**

"Que…" Sus palabras murieron cuando en realidad se dio cuenta del cuerpo que tiene, no es su increíble y guapo cuerpo, sino el de un niño. "¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que paso?!"

 **"Eso quiero saber yo, humano, regresa a ese gremio, busca a quien tengo el alma de Naruto y cambia con el"** Ordeno el gigante zorro.

"¿Por qué debería escuchar lo que un monstruo tiene que decir?" Ahora bien, o Loke perdió la cabeza o se ha vuelto muy valiente.

 **"Porque me comeré tu alma si no haces lo que te digo, este no es tu cuerpo, quiero que el mocoso regrese, tú no puedes controlar el enorme poder que Naruto tiene, tampoco puedes controlar tus emociones como él lo hace. Mira, mientras hablamos estas creando una ventisca en el exterior"**

Cuando Loke abrió los ojos, ya está de vuelta en el mundo exterior, por un momento creyó que todo fue una ilusión, pero la voz del zorro volvió a hablar.

 ** _"Ves la diferencia entre Naruto y tu ¿No? El puede controlarse muy bien, tú por otra parte eres distinto, al no controlar tus emociones haces que los poderes de Naruto reaccionen, contrólate, y podrás arreglar lo que hiciste"_**

Lo que dijo el zorro no fue entendido por Loke, pero cuando vio a su alrededor, vio como vientos fríos y nieve pasaban por los lados, las personas corrían para refugiarse del repentino cambio de clima, niños que jugaban con el agua, corrían a sus hogares en busca de calor.

 _"Esto lo hice... ¿Yo?"_

 ** _"Tú no hiciste nada, fueron los poderes de Naruto, él debe estar en constante control para no congelar a todo el mundo"_**

 _"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Naruto?"_

 ** _"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, lo único que necesitas saber es que yo soy una entidad maligna hecha de puro odio, odio hacia los humanos"_**

 _"Eres… ¿Un demonio?"_

 ** _"Bueno, puedes llamarme así, pero eso no cambiara nada, busca el cuerpo que contenga el alma de Naruto, si mi suposición es correcta, su alma debe de estar en tu cuerpo, búscalo y cambien ¡Ahora!"_**

 _"Solo lo hare si me dices que eres, ¿Acaso eres un demonio de Zeref?_

 ** _"¡NO VUELVAS A COMPARARME CON ESOS DEBILES DEMONIOS!"_** Rugió en furia el zorro. **_"Escucha, ya te dije que soy una entidad hecha de odio, eso es más que suficiente para ti, además tanto Naruto como yo desconfiamos de ti, no eres un humano normal, de hecho, tu presencia es como la de esos espíritus de la mujer rubia"_**

 _"¿Mujer rubia? Hablas de ¿Lucy?"_

 ** _"Si, eso es su nombre, tu presencia se siente como la de esos espíritus. Bueno, aunque se siente más débil"_** Las palabras del zorro tensaron el cuerpo de Loke, ahora como sale de esta?

Lo único que puede hacer es regresar al gremio y buscar su cuerpo, si lo que dijo el zorro es cierto, entonces Naruto está en su cuerpo, eso es malo, si Naruto no aguanta mucho, puede que desaparezca en medio del gremio, y con su cuerpo el alma de Naruto, que cara debería ponerle a Gray si en dado caso pasa lo peor.

* * *

"¡Y una cosa más!" Dijo Makarov al grupo de magos cambiados. "Si no deshacen el hechizo en 30 minutos después de activarlo ustedes _nunca_ volverán a la normalidad o eso dice la leyenda" Termino serio el anciano.

"¿Cu-cu-cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces?" Pregunto Lucy-Natsu.

"16 minutos, quiere decir que solo quedan 14 minutos" Respondió Gray-Mira.

"¡Maestro! ¿Cuál es el hechizo para regresarnos a la normalidad?" Pregunto Loke-Naruto.

"Bueno, es una magia antigua… cuando se trata de algo tan antiguo no tengo ni idea" Respondió sin importarle. "Y estaba esperando castigarlos por ir a una misión clase S… ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Bueno! Den su mejor esfuerzo"

"¡Qué diablos! ¡Lo voy a hacer!" Grito Mira-Gray a punto de quitarse el vestido.

"¡Hah! ¡Por favor detente!" Grito Gray-Mira con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Oh ya veo, como es Gray, aún tiene esa manía de desnudarse, o acaso… ¿Solo quiere una excusa para ver el cuerpo de Mirajane desnudo? Eso no se hace Tou-san, la prevención se está mostrando" Se burló Loke-Naruto. "Pero esta altura… ¡Es increíble! Ya no tendré que ver hacia arriba a las personas"

"Hey ¡Es verdad!" Grito de repente Erza-Happy.

"¿Happy? Que es lo…"

"¡Esto será divertido! ¡Lo intentare!" Grito de emoción la pelirroja.

"¡No!"

"Kansou, Kansou, mírenme Kansou ¡Uhai!" El cuerpo de la pelirroja se vio envuelto por luz, cuando esta acabo mostro a la pelirroja en un traje de pesca sexi. "¡Upa! ¡Tadan!"

"¡Detente!" Happy-Erza trato de golpearse a si misma, pero choco con el codo su codo y cayó al suelo. "¿Qué pasa con mi orgullo de ser una maga de case S?"

"¿Are? Esto es raro, yo quería mostrarles una armadura genial, pero esto…"

"¡Ya entiendo! Todos cambiamos de técnicas, pero ahora son extrañas" Grito Loke-Naruto.

"Hey Loke, Err… espera, ¡El que este dentro de él!" Grito Wakaba buscando su atención.

"No me llames *El que está dentro de él* ¿Qué quieres?"

"¿Cuál es tu magia?"

"Si, es verdad. ¿Qué clase de magia es? Vamos muéstrala"

Las preguntas detuvieron las acciones de Naruto por completo, a pesar de no sentir nada, está la rara sensación de que algo le falta o acaso alguien…? Ya sabe usar magia, así que… porque no puede sentir nada en el cuerpo de Loke-san? Incluso si este tiene su magia sellada, el debería poder sentir algo. "Yo… no puedo sentir nada, nada de nada… ¿Qué le pasa a este cuerpo?"

 _"Además de que no siento la magia de este cuerpo, también siento como si me faltaran fuerzas, acaso… ¿Loke-san tiene alguna enfermedad o algo que lo hace sentir débil? Si es así… ¿Por qué lo oculta? Por otro lado, si Loke-san está en mi cuerpo, eso quiere decir que… ¡Kurama! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarme de él?! Si Loke-san se reúne con Kurama… no sé qué pasara, aún es muy pronto para que Kurama salga a la luz, debe mantenerse en el anonimato por más tiempo"_

Hablando del diablo, Loke en el cuerpo de Naruto apareció a la vista de los miembros del gremio y por alguna razón, un camino de hielo y picos lo sigue.

"¡Alguien haga algo!" el pobre hombre en cuerpo de niño esta que escupe nieve de la boca.

"¿Qué pasa con esa nieve? Y porque vienes tan apur-"

"¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Tú vienes conmigo!" Grito Naruto-Loke tomando por el brazo al mayor, sin darse cuenta que lo toco, los demás miembros también se dieron cuenta de eso, y se alarmaron cuando el brazo de Loke-Naruto comenzó a congelarse.

"¡E-Espera Loke-san tú-" El brazo de Loke salo tuvo una pequeña capa de hielo sobre su brazo, hielo que cayó al suelo y se rompió en varios pedazos, sorprendiendo a Loke-Naruto. "Que… ¿Qué paso?"

"¿Loke puede tocar a Naruto y no congelarse? Creí que solo Gray puede hacer eso" Dijo Gray-Mira viendo a su cuerpo, donde está el alma de Gray.

"Si… Solo yo puedo tocarlo… pero, Loke también… ¿Puede hacerlo?" Dijo serio la albina antes azabache.

"¿Qué tiene de malo? Eso quiere decir que Naruto puede tener contacto con los demás" Parece que la vos optimista esta con Natsu.

"Hasta ahora nadie que no sea Gray a tenido contacto directo con Naruto, pero realmente nadie intento hacer contacto con él, de esa forma sabríamos quienes pueden tener contacto con Naruto-chan" Hablo Erza el gato azul.

"¡Que importa eso! ¡Naruto ven conmigo! Tengo algo que decirte" Siguió Loke tratando de que Naruto lo siga.

"Um… está bien" Dijo este ya pensando en que puede decirle el menor.

linea

Ambos se fueron a la parte trasera del gremio, donde está la vista al mar.

"Iré directo al grano Naruto. ¿Quién es el zorro demonio? ¿Por qué escucho su vos en mmi cabeza? ¿Tu cuerpo esta poseído?"

"Si quieres que te conteste esas preguntas, entonces quiero que contestes las mías, te he observado por un tiempo y puedo ver como tu cuerpo se distorsiona como si fuera a desaparecer, quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Loke-san?"

Loke guardo silencio por un momento, debatiéndose si debe hablar o no, pero lo algo que dijo Naruto capto su atención.

"¿Me has estado viendo? ¿Cómo? Estoy bastante seguro que nadie me ha visto nunca" Pregunto con escepticismo. Pero Naruto solo señalo sus ojos.

"Ha estos ojos míos muy pocas cosas pueden mantenerse ocultas, y no cambies el tema, dime"

"…"

"¿Loke-san?"

 ** _"Sera mejor que hables, de lo contrario…"_**

"Yo… soy un espíritu celestial" Hablo en un susurro.

"Un… ¿Espíritu? ¿Cómo los de Lucy-san?

Dado la mirada de Naruto y lo exigente que está siendo el zorro, Loke no tuvo más opción que contar su historia.

Anteriormente Loke y Aries un compañero espíritu, quienes llevaban una profunda amistad, eran los Espíritus Celestiales de Karen Lilica, quien pertenecía al Gremio Blue Pegasus. Un día, Karen había utilizado a Aries como atractivo de los miembros varones de su gremio para que la dejaran en paz, lo cual provocó que el maestro Bob la regañara. Después, Karen llevó a Aries a su habitación para golpearla, ya que ella creía que Aries le dijo al maestro Bob sobre los maltratos que ella le hacía, y como castigo, la iba a obligar a quedarse por una semana en el mundo humano, a lo que Aries no iba a sobrevivir. En ese momento Aries regresó a su mundo ya que Leo cerró su puerta, cambiando de lugares, diciéndole a Karen que terminara los contratos que tenía con ambos, y que ningún otro espíritu estaba dispuesto a trabajar con ella, añadiendo que si no cumplía lo que ya había mencionado, se quedaría en el mundo humano para evitar que volviera a invocar a Aries. Karen se negó y Leo permaneció en el mundo humano por un largo tiempo.

Cuando pasaron alrededor de treinta días desde que Leo estaba en el mundo humano, Karen lo buscó para pedirle una disculpa, pero mencionó que no iba a liberarlos de sus contratos, a lo que Leo no aceptó. Karen, furiosa, comienza a patear a Leo, y éste no pone resistencia alguna. Un par de días después, la maga tomó un trabajo ya que no tenía dinero, creyendo que podía invocar a dos espíritus a la vez, lo cual no logró, provocándole la muerte. El maestro Bob comunicó la noticia a Loke, quien reaccionó muy mal sintiendo mucha culpa, ya que él solo quería que Karen tratara bien a sus espíritus, llorando al recordarla.

Naruto permaneció en silencio durante toda la historia, sin decir palabra alguna se acercó hasta el cuerpo menor y lo abrazo, la reacción de Loke fue predecible, intentando escapar del abraso, negándose a ver a los ojos a Naruto, él había matado a alguien, como puede un niño abrasar a un asesino? O lo está haciendo por lastima? Tal pensamiento trajo furia al hombre con cuerpo de niño, era de esperarse! Que sabe un niño sobre la muerte?

"Ya se mucho sobre eso…" Murmuro Naruto, casi parece como que leyó su mente y confundiendo a Loke. "Yo sé lo que se siente matar, mis manos ya están manchadas de sangre, así que puede entenderte, es horrible ¿no?"

Las palabras de Naruto detuvieron a Loke de intentar cualquier cosa.

"Matar sin intención es horrible… saber que por algo que hiciste alguien pierde la vida es horrible" Loke ahora comprende de que habla, antes de unirse a Fairy Tail, Naruto se mantuvo alejado de las personas, ya que el solo tocarlas las mataría, en cierto sentido él lo entiende, incluso si sus acciones fueron mucho peores. Liberándose del abrazo, Loke encaro a Naruto, viéndolo seriamente, alo que Naruto reacciono de la misma manera.

"Basta de hablar de mí, te he contado quien soy ahora… quiero oír tu historia"

"De acuerdo…"

 ** _"Lo que escucharas ahora no puedes contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera al enano de tu Maestro, esta información te la llevaras a tu pronta muerte ¿Entendido?"_**

 _"Lo entiendo, no hablare no importa lo que me digan"_

"Supongo que empezaré desde mi nacimiento" Loke-Naruto se sentó en el suelo, acto seguido por Loke, creyendo que sería una historia larga.

"Soy un **Jinchūriki** (" _Poder del Sacrificio Humano_ ") desde mi nacimiento" Comenzó a hablar.

"¿Poder del sacrificio… humano?"

 ** _"¡No interrumpas!"_**

"Así es… los Jinchūriki somos contenedores espirituales para seres llamados Bijuu. Estos seres son conocidos como demonios de gran poder, cada Bijuu se diferencia por su número de colas, siendo nueve el más fuerte, cada uno con habilidades diferentes, pero catastróficas, se dice que el número nueve tiene el poder de crear tsunamis y destruir continentes con un solo movimiento de sus colas" Loke trago saliva al escuchar el inmenso poder de estos seres. "Dado que un Bijuu no puede morir, ly en dado caso de que alguien lo lograra, estas se regenerarían en un tiempo después, las personas idearon un método para controlarlas, aprendieron sobre el sellado. Las personas sellaron a los Bijuu en personas, estas fueron llamadas Jinchūriki"

 ** _"Toca la mano de Naruto espíritu, yo continuare con esto"_** Ordeno el zorro, inmediatamente Loke cumplió con lo dicho, chocando puños con Naruto, en un segundo ambos aparecieron en la alcantarina, frente a la enorme jaula del zorro.

 **"Yo destruí la aldea donde nació Naruto, y también fui quien mato a sus padre"** Dijo de repente.

"Qu-"

"No importa Loke-san, eso fue lo mejor, después de todo fui abandonado, no tiene caso gritar por algo que ya paso"

"¡Pero!"

 **"Escucha lo que el mocoso dice, él no tiene ningún tipo de amor hacia sus padres, para Naruto, sus padres son solo personas que lo utilizaron y dejaron solo poco después, igual que un herramienta rota, de cualquier forma… mientras destruía la aldea de Naruto, su padre el líder de la aldea me enfrento y me sello dentro de su hijo, sin importarle lo que pasaría con su hijo después de su muerte, dejándolo solo con el demonio que acabo con su familia, si te cuento algo, yo fui quien educo a este niño, le enseñe a lo básico que los humanos deben saber, fui yo quien le enseño a hablar correctamente, tienes idea de lo inútil que era este mocoso antes? Por suerte para él, despertó un poder que nadie supo de donde viene, ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero con los años que creció su poder sobre el hielo aumento, nadie podía tocarlo, todos morían de solo intentarlo, se quedó en las sombras, solo sin ningún amigo, siendo temido por todos, odiado por algo que no escogió, abusado hasta el punto de la locura, eso fue lo que le paso a Naruto"**

Loke paso un largo momento para procesar esta nueva información, conocer de algo que ni siquiera el conoce, siendo un espíritu ha vivido por un largo tiempo, en que momento de la historia de Earth-Land se ha escuchado de nueve demonios de gran poder, nunca, nunca se ha escuchado de ello, y como si leyera su mente Naruto le dijo.

"Yo originalmente no soy de este mundo, fui enviado a este mundo por una mujer muy poderosa, una diosa en realidad, con el único objetivo de cumplir la misión que me encomendó. Su nombre es… **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki"**

"¿…Eh?"

Kaguya Ōtsutsuki? La diosa conejo? El único ser está por encima de los espíritus y los dioses? Esa misma mujer que trajo al mundo de Earth-Land a su casi destrucción? La única mujer que puso al mismo Zeref de rodillas? La mujer que… prometió un mundo sin guerras ni derramamientos de sangre? La que prometió enviar a un salvador que unificaría el mundo? La que le dio a los doce del zodiaco la tarea de velar y proteger a ese salvador…

La realidad le cayó a Loke como un balde de agua fría, frente a él esta… el elegido por la diosa conejo para salvar el mundo, pero… porque un niño? El festival del rey dragón, junto con la cercana guerra entre humanos, dragones y el mago oscuro, quien sabe cuánto tiempo esta falsa paz se acabara y el fin de la raza humana aparezca.

"Naruto… tu"

"Soy un simple humano que tuvo la suerte de conocer a la diosa conejo, ella me acogió y me entreno, soy quien soy hoy en día gracias a ella, le estaré eternamente agradecido, y es por eso que debo cumplir con la misión que me dio…" Naruto bajo a su nivel y le susurro algo a Loke que hiso que sus ojos se abrieran con incredibilidad, un niño… haciendo _eso?_

"Naruto ¡¿Quién demonios eres en realidad?!" Grito en desesperación.

 **"Solo es un humano que nació con la maldición del glaciar, el hielo y la nieve es su arma, junto con el demonio de las nueve colas a su lado, entrenado por la diosa conejo, y enviado a este mundo a convertir toda la creación en escarchas, hijo de Gray Fullbuster, Jinchūriki del** **Kyūbi no Yōko, elegido de la diosa conejo. Y el niño de la profecía"**

"Qu- ¡¿No hay manera en que sea _él_!" Loke niego rotundamente esta nueva revelación. "eso quiere decir que… Naruto es… ¿El que pondrá fin al festival del rey dragón?

 **"Es mas como que congelara el festival del rey dragón"**

"Pero… eso quiere decir… los doce del Zodiaco tenemos el deber de protegerlo, esa es la tarea que Kaguya-sama le dio a los espíritus celestiales, pero… yo no puedo cumplir con eso… estoy cerca de desaparecer, y si no hacemos algo con este cambio de cuerpos, entonces será Naruto quien desaparezca y no yo"

"En ese caso debemos volver, seguramente los demás ya han de haber conseguido una forma para cambiarnos" Dijo Naruto, cuando ambos cerraron los ojos, ya están en el mundo real, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el gremio, pero la mano de Loke lo detuvo.

"Aún hay cosas que debes de saber, ya se han hecho preparativos para el festival del rey dragón, debo decírtelos antes de que desaparezca-"

"No es necesario, por ahora debemos cambiar de cuerpos, luego me contaras los detalles"

"De acuerdo…"

* * *

Cuando Naruto y Loke regresaron, vieron que Levy está tratando de regresarlos a la normalidad, junto con sus compañeros del equipo Shadow Gear sirviendo nada mas de porristas, y los demás cambiados sentados en una mesa cercana esperando resultados. Ambos decidieron acercarse al grupo y esperar, los demás los recibieron sin ninguna palabra, posiblemente estén pensando en cómo cambiar de cuerpos.

"¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer si nos quedamos así para siempre?" Preguntó de repente Mira-Gray.

"Oye quieres decir con ¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Pregunto Lucy-Natsu.

"¿Vas a intentar salir y hacer trabajos?" Respondió Mira-Gray con el seño fruncido.

"Bueno, si no regresamos a la normalidad ¿Qué otra opción tenemos?"

"¡No me importa!" Dijo Erza-Happy molestando a la verdadera. "Nadie se dará cuenta si no hablamos"

"¡Ese no es el problema! ¡Gato descerebrado!" Chillo Natsu-Lucy. "! Para siempre así! ¡Nooo!" ambos Natsu y Gray o debería decir Mirajane y Lucy suspiraron, dejando caer saliva de sus respectivos elementos.

"¡Natsu, Digo… Lucy! ¡Eso es muy desagradable!" Dijo asqueado Natsu.

"¡¿Ni que lo dices? No es como si el fuego saliera de mi boca porque lo deseo!" Al escuchar bien lo que dijo parece que a Lucy se le ocurrió algo. Cosa que los demás se dieron cuenta.

"Como… ¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que vaya al baño ahora?!" Grito la pobre peli rosa, acto seguido vio dentro de sus pantalones buscando algo, o más bien viendo lo _nuevo_ que tiene entre las piernas. "¡Nooo! ¡Hay algo extraño entre mis piernas!"

Mira también sintió lo mismo y vio dentro de los pantalones que aún conserva. "¡Kyaa! ¡¿Que es esta cosa?! ¡No quiero saber cómo usan los hombres esto!" Grito desesperada, al ver a sus compañeras actuar tan raro, Natsu y Gray se dieron cuenta que _algo_ les faltaba.

"¡No! ¡Que paso con mi hombría!" Grito llorando cascadas anime Natsu.

"Esto no está pasando… no puedo… ¡No puedo hacer perdido mi orgullo!" Grito Gray en estado de shock.

"¡A quien le importan ustedes! ¡¿Cómo se supone que los gatos van al baño?!" Grito Erza volviéndose azul de solo pensarlo.

"¿Qué pasa con mis chicas? Ya no poder salir con ninguna chica ahora" Se lamentó Loke.

"En realidad… si no regresamos, solo debes esperar a que crezca, además tienes un bono extra" Naruto se inclinó a la altura de Loke para susurrarle algo, acto seguido los ojos de Loke se iluminaron como árbol de navidad, cerró los ojos y se concentró, venas aparecieron a los alrededores de sus ojos, al abrirlos sus ojos cambiaron de color, ahora son blancos.

"¡Whoa! ¡Esto es increíble! Con esto nada puede ser ocultado de mi" Grito Loke viendo a… los pechos de Mirajane.

"¡¿Qué demonios haces Loke?! ¡No mires el cuerpo de Mira-Chan!" Grito Mira-Gray tapándose, siendo respaldada por Gray-Mira quien también intenta tapar su cuerpo.

"¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Puedo ver las maravillas de las mujeres incluso a kilómetros!" Grito de éxtasis Loke.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, debes tener cuidado con esos ojos" Hablo serio Naruto.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"Porqué puede pasar…. ¡Esto!" Grito Naruto con una sonrisa retorcida, usando sus manos tomo la cabeza de Loke y la señalo hacia _ciertas_ partes de Natsu y Gray.

"¡Argh! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Nunca en mi vida he querido ver eso!"

"¡Entonces que tal esto!" Una vez más Naruto tomo de la cabeza a Loke y lo forzó a mirar…. Hacia la dirección de Makarov. Pobre Loke, se desmayó del shock, hasta hay espuma saliendo de su boca.

"¡JAJAJAJA!" Se rio como loco Naruto, cayendo al suelo y sosteniéndose el estómago, casi parece que morirá de la risa.

"Hmm… Dime Lucy, ¿Natsu también tiene algo extraño entre las piernas?" Pregunto Mira sin vergüenza.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Chillo la pobre tapándose sin necesidad de hacerlo.

"Ya veo, Gray también tiene algo extraño entre las piernas" Dijo Mirajane viendo aun sin vergüenza entre los pantalones.

"Si, tiene algo extraño aquí abajo" Dijo Erza acercándose a ver.

"¡NO LE SIGAS LA CORRIENTE, ERZA!" chillo molesta Lucy. Por su parte los chicos ahora en cuerpos de chicas tenían un concurso de pechos.

"¡Mis pechos son más grandes maldita sea! ¡Admítelo Gray!"

"Ni pensarlo, Mira-chan tiene los pechos más grandes que Lucy, tu estas ciego"

Parece que es mejor dejarlos solos por el momento, esos dos son terribles como mujeres. Y Loke abusa de los ojos de Naruto, viendo con saliva cayendo de su boca a cada mujer del gremio. Naruto realmente se pregunta en que momento de su vida termino con esta gente tan extraña. Viendo su cuerpo de espíritu, algo llego a su mente, inmediatamente trato de sentir su magia, pero… no hay nada, aun si Loke-san dilo que desaparecería, él debe de poder sentir algo, pero no hay nada, otro pensamiento llego a su mente, que pasará con su magia? Loke-san no parece alguien que se controle a cada momento, si él no puede hacer eso, entonces todos serán congelados sin reparación.

"¡Esto es malo!" Grito Naruto atrayendo la atención del grupo de magos.

"¿Qué pasa Loke? Quiero decir Naruto" Dijo Erza.

"Esto es malo… todas nuestras habilidades ahora son muy raras…. ¡Incluso si fuéramos a una misión, no podríamos hacerlo correctamente!" El grito de Naruto sorprendió en gran medida al grupo entero.

"Eso quiere decir que…" Comenzó Lucy-Natsu.

"…Ahora mismo somos…" Continúo Mira-Gray.

"¡…El equipo más débil de Fairy Tail!" Termino Happy-Erza.

"¡V-Vamos Happy!" Grito Natsu haciendo rebotar sus pechos con sus movimientos, su ahora pelirroja compañera imitando sus movimientos.

"¡Aye!" Grito Happy.

"Ice Make…"Mirajane parece que congelo un vaso, pero solamente eso.

"Algo acerca de la puerta, yo te abro…"aparentemente Natsu intenta "Abrir" las puertas del zodiaco, incrustando la llave en una puerta.

"¡Ojos blancos impresionantes! ¡Actívense!" Loke solo puede usar el legendario Doujutsu solo para ver el cuerpo de las mujeres del gremio.

"¡Volar en el cielo es muy divertido!" Grito Erza.

Pobres….

Ninguno tuvo resultados favorables, ninguna de sus magias es eficaz, de esa manera mejor que se busquen trabajos de personas normales.

"¡Maldición! ¡Cuando lo pones de esa manera, estamos arruinados!"

"¡¿Por qué no me di cuenta de esto antes?! Debe ser porque me convertí en un gato…"

"¡Que cruel! ¡Incluso cuando cambiamos cuerpos, Erza continua insultándome!" Pobre Happy, al estar en un cuerpo sin alas, cuando intento salir volando lejos de los insultos de pelirrojas ahora azules y gatunos término cayendo, lo bueno, fue que cayó sobre la que lo insulto.

"¿Qué es lo que intentabas hacer Erza? O digo… ¿Happy?"

"Ella dijo algo malo sobre mí, entonces quise decirle "Estoy aquí" e intente volar… pero no tengo alas ¡No tengo alas y me caí!" El pobre gato pelirrojo comenzó a llorar.

"Es culpa mía… te lo ruego, muévete" Erza que seguía debajo de Happy cayo inconsciente por el gran peso, supongamos que todo ese pastel que se come, si deja consecuencias.

"¡Lo tengo!" Grito Levy de repente.

"increíble ¿Puedes deshacer el hechizo?" Pregunto Naruto acercándose a la maga de escritura junto con todos los cambiados.

"¡Hazlo pronto Levy!" Gritaron todos los demás.

"Este antiguo escrito significa *Con el cambio eterno, sean felices por siempre"

 _"Eso no sirvió de nada… solamente lo tradujo…"_ Pensó Naruto con una gota estilo anime bajando por la cabeza. Aunque parece que solo él llego a esa conclusión, los demás están entusiasmados.

"¡Muy Bien! ¡Bien hecho Levy-chan!"

"¿Con el cambio eterno, sean felices por siempre?"

"¡Significa que las personas que cambiaron de cuerpo deben vivir felices en armonía por la eternidad! Ah me alegro tanto de haberlo descifrado"

"¡Espera! ¿Eso quiere decir que nos quedaremos así para siempre?"

 _"Finalmente se dieron cuenta… son unos idiotas"_ Parece que una vez más, Naruto es el único que entiende su situación.

"¿Entonces solo descifraste lo que la petición decía, Levy?"

"¡Tienes razón! ¿…Que debería hacer?" Se preguntó la maga de escritura desanimada.

"Levy-chan debemos deshacer esta magia, debe haber alguna manera" Lucy consolaba a su amiga. Aunque es un poco raro, viendo que está en el cuerpo de Natsu. "Tú sabes, como un significado oculto o algo parecido. ¡Intenta buscar eso!"

"Muy bien, lo voy a intentar" Mientras Levy se esfuerza en descifrar la petición, sus compañeros de equipo, lo único que hacen es servir de porristas, a quienes se les sumo Elfman. Realmente lo único que hacen estos tipos, es en hacer escandaló.

 ** _"¿Me quedare en el cuerpo de un niño que tiene como dueño a un Playboy? Esto es lo mas humillante que le puede pasar a un demonio como yo…"_** Hablo con desprecio Kurama, Loke abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar su voz, volteo rápidamente a sus compañeros para ver que hacen, pero parece que solo Naruto se ha percatado de sus movimientos.

 ** _"Tranquilízate espíritu, puedes hablar conmigo mentalmente, no es necesario que hables en voz alta"_**

 _"¿Quieres que me calme en un momento como este? No puedo hacerlo, por un lado, si esto no funciona, Naruto será quien desaparecerá, y yo no quiero ser un niño, menos si tengo que aguantar a un zorro nada agradable y gruñón"_

 ** _"Cuida tus palabras espíritu, recuerda que puedo comerme tu alma. ¿Me pregunto qué sabor tienen los espíritus?"_**

Loke dejo de escuchar lo que decía el zorro cuando este comenzó a idearse maneras de como cocinar a un espíritu. Cuando reacciono a su entorno, parece que el Maestro Makarov les dijo a sus compañeros que solo una pareja a la vez puede cambiar de cuerpos, lo que significa de desesperadamente tiene que cambiar de cuerpos con Naruto. Aunque los demás también quieren ser los primeros.

"¿Cuál pareja va primero?" Pregunto Gray.

"¡Naruto y yo! ¿Verdad Naruto?" Grito Loke.

"¡Sí! Aunque me guste ser alto, tengo que volver a mi cuerpo"

"¡No mientras viva! ¡Nosotros primero!" Grito Lucy con Natsu muy de acuerdo.

"¡Esperen! ¿Qué pasara con Fairy Tail si seguimos así?" Pregunto Erza refiriéndose a ella misma y al gato. "Happy y yo seremos los primeros"

"No me importa de una forma u otra" Comento casualmente.

"Todos se están peleando… Hip (Sollozo) quiero mi cuerpo… Hip" Pobre Mirajane, ella es quien menos merecía cambiar de cuerpos.

"¡Ahh! ¡No llores Mira-chan! Estoy seguro que volveremos a la normalidad" Le dijo Gray tratando de consolarla.

"¿Tú crees? Pero… los demás, Volveremos a la normalidad ¿Verdad?"

"Por supuesto, iré al infierno y de regreso si es necesario para regresarte tu cuerpo, no descansare hasta devolvértelo"

"Gray…" Dijo sorprendida.

"Así que, por favor, no llores más" Gray estiro su mano y con su dedo pulgar limpio las lagrimitas que se le escaparon. "No me gusta verte llorar, ven, toma mi mano, haremos esto juntos" Dijo tomando la mano de Mirajane, en el momento en el que se tomaron de las manos, Levy grito el hechizo.

"¡Aruboroya tesura rugi gouu!"

El arcoíris de antes ilumino la sala del gremio, todos cerraron los ojos por la fuerte luz, Mira se tambaleo un poco por la fuerte luz, pero cuando se dio cuenta, un brazo fuerte y grande la sostuvo, al abrir los ojos encontró de frente los familiares ojos azul oscuro y cabello negro de su compañero, frente a ella esta Gray Fullbuster, en su cuerpo, vio hacia abajo y vio su vestido y su cuerpo.

"Regresamos a la normalidad Mira-chan, ¿Ves? Te dije que lo conseguiríamos, es genial ¿No?" Le dijo Gray guiñándole un ojo.

"¡Regresamos a la normalidad!" Grito feliz Mirajane, sin darse cuenta de sus propias acciones, salto y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Gray en un abraso.

.

.

.

"¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento Gray!" Grito sonrojada y avergonzada la albina.

"… No importa" Dijo simplemente el azabache, si se mira más detenidamente su cara, se podría ver una ligera coloración roja en sus mejillas. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, muy cómodos en su burbuja personal. Los gritos de sus compañeros los sacaron de su pequeña burbuja íntima.

"¡No esta desecho!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo Natsu y Lucy. Sorprendiendo a la pareja a de magos que si cambiaron.

"Yo también, aun soy un gato" Dijo la Erza en estado de shock.

"No me importa de una forma u otra" Comento casualmente Happy.

"¡Oh no! ¡¿Q.-Que deberíamos hacer?!" Pregunto Naruto temblando de nervios.

 _"Pasar la vida con un zorro desagradable…_ ¡No quiero vivir así! Incluso si estos ojos pueden mostrarme la belleza del mundo, quiero mi cuerpo" Dijo Loke derrotado en el suelo. "Levy, ¿Puedes intentarlo otra vez?"

"¿Huh? ¿Tal vez no lo dije correctamente…?" Dijo nerviosa viendo el papel.

"¿Entonces vamos a estar así por siempre?"

"¡No! No quiero tener llamas como saliva por siempre"

"¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Eso debe ser!"

"Aunque a mí no me importa"

Mientras sus compañeros se lamentaban, en todo este tiempo Gray y Mirajane no se dieron cuenta que sus manos aún se encontraban entrelazadas, y si alguno se dio cuenta, pues, mejor no hablar no?

* * *

 _Esta magia no es fantasía, esta es una magia que altera el equilibrio de la vida cotidiana…_

 _Y dicho esto… hasta la próxima…_

"¡Regrésanos a nuestro cuerpo!"

"¡Kurama debe estar preocupado! ¡Déjame regresar a mi cuerpo!"

"Aun si soy un gato, ¡Aun tengo estas garras para rasgarte hasta la muerte autor!"

"No me importa de un forma u otra"

"¡¿Va a terminar el capítulo así?!"

* * *

 **Omake**

 **"Naruto y el Chantaje"**

"Naruto… ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?" Pregunto Gray trayendo el décimo quinto helado a Naruto. Actualmente ambos usuarios de hielo están en un parque de magnolia, en el suelo, barios envoltorios de helados, cuando se trata de helados y Ramen, el estómago de Naruto prácticamente es un hoyo negro. Pero lo de traer helados no es ningún problema, salvo para su dinero, el verdadero y maldito problema es que se los está trayendo en un traje de mayordomo, con un gorro con orejas de conejo, de por sí, el traje es muy humillante. (Piensen en el traje de Kanou Soutaro de Kaicho wa Maid-Sama usando traje de camarero, en el episodio 15 para ser exactos) y el hecho de que hay varias mujeres risueñas por los alrededores no mejora su estado de ánimo,

 _"¡Kya!"_

 _"Erza… dijo… K-Kya"_

 _"Eso… fue lindo"_

Fue la respuesta de recibió Gray. Una vena punzante apareció en su frente. "¡Hey! ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡¿Qué demonios es esta ropa y este sombrero también?! ¡¿Se supone que me vea como un conejo y que las personas me vean con esto?! ¡¿Y para que es el traje de sirviente tan llamativo?!"

 _"Desde que viniste a esta aldea, pensamos que eres el mejor Gray"_

 _"¡SI! ¡Eres muy genial!"_

 _"Pero ¿Te gustamos más en nuestras forma humana?"_

 _"No diría eso exactamente… pienso que esa apariencia les favorece"_

 _"¡Lo sabía! ¡Gray es muy gentil!"_

 _"¡Ahora estamos con más confianza!"_

 _"¡Vamos a bailar juntos! ¡Vamos a hacer el baile de los demonios!"_

En una Lacrima visión, Naruto está viendo videos que astutamente grabo en la isla Galuna, videos sobre el diciéndole linda a Erza, cuando bailo con esas mujeres demonio, y más.

"¿Has dicho algo Tou-san? Solo estoy viendo que al parecer te gustan las mujeres _demonios_ ¿Verdad? ¿Me pregunto cómo se vería un demonio de cabello blanco" Obviamente, ambos saben a quién se refieren con eso, aunque Naruto solo sepa de historias de las demás, sobre cómo era Mirajane antes. "Parece que las mujeres _demonio_ tienen interés en ti ¿verdad?

"Naruto… Kisama" Dijo Gray con los ojos ocultos por el gorro.

"Bien, tráeme un Miso Ramen ¿Quieres? Con extra carne de cerdo" El rubio levanto una campanita, haciéndola tintinear, enojando más a Gray.

"Como desee…"

"¿Cómo desee, que?"

"Como desee _Goshujin-sama"_

"¡Así es! ¡Ahora tráeme ese Ramen sirviente!"

Esta historia continuara.

* * *

 **Saludos lectores, si están leyendo esto, tengo algunas cosas que decir, en primer lugar, me gusta pensar que Kaguya es mucho más fuerte que Zeref, yo, por supuesto tengo mis propias razones, así que si hay quienes piensen que Zeref es más fuerte, pues ahórrenselo, en esta historia, Kaguya tiene un papel importante, no solo como la que entreno a Naruto ni quien lo mando a Earth-Land. Tengo planeado algo para ella en el futuro.**

 **Por otro lado, Kaguya ya ha ido al mundo de magia, y les dio una tarea a los espíritus celestiales, en este episodio fue vago, el verdadero deber de los espíritus aparecerá el capítulos futuros.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, me gustaría ver las opiniones sobre quien es más fuerte según sus opiniones, Kaguya o Zeref, porque piensan que uno de estos es más fuerte que el otro, déjenlo en sus comentarios, me gustara verlo. Y espero les haya gustado el pequeño momento de GrayxMira**

 **Como sea, espero sus Review y sayonara.**


	15. Hadas y Fantasmas

**Eh… bueno… no tengo nada que decir esta vez, así que… pasemos a contestar los review.**

 **loko89772** **: Saludos. Bueno, primero, el nombre de ese tipo es,** **Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki, y aunque admito que es fuerte, yo creo que Kaguya solo temía que le robaran el Chakra, además Kaguya puede viajar entre dimensiones, a un nivel un poco más grande que el del otro Ōtsutsuki, pero tienes razón en una cosa, no lo incluiré en esta historia.**

 **Darks Draggenel** **: Saludos! Abandonar la historia? JAMAS! Aún tengo muchas ideas de qué hacer con esta historia, no la dejare hasta terminarla, o al menos hasta que termine todo Fairy Tail.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! A Wendy hay que esperarla hasta que salga en su respectiva saga, además que Naruto es demasiado denso cuando se trata de mujeres, digo… por favor! Hinata se le confeso en plena batalla y después de eso ni una palabra le dijo! Y espero otros dos años para contestarle esa confesión!**

 **ronaldc v2** **: Saludos! Se Naruto no debe pasar mucho tiempo con Kurama, pobre Loke, o debería decir Naruto? Técnicamente fueron sus ojos los que se arruinaron. Jeje, Gray y Mira comienzan a ser una de mis parejas favoritas ahora.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, me alegra que te guste el capítulo, no habrá que esperar mucho para más momentos de Gray x Mira, aunque no soy muy bueno con el romance… y como dije en capítulos anteriores, Naruto no dirá la verdad muy pronto.**

Persona hablando "Tengo que hacer mi tarea…"

Persona pensando " _Para que tarea si ya perdí el año…"_

Kurama hablando " **Sáquenme de esta jaula** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Mi jinchuuriki es un estúpido_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **"Hadas y Fantasmas"**

 **Anteriormente**

 _"Pasar la vida con un zorro desagradable… ¡No quiero vivir así! Incluso si estos ojos pueden mostrarme la belleza del mundo, quiero mi cuerpo" Dijo Loke derrotado en el suelo. "Levy, ¿Puedes intentarlo otra vez?"_

 _"¿Huh? ¿Tal vez no lo dije correctamente…?" Dijo nerviosa viendo el papel._

 _"¿Entonces vamos a estar así por siempre?"_

 _"¡No! No quiero tener llamas como saliva por siempre"_

 _"¡Esto es una pesadilla! ¡Eso debe ser!"_

 _"Aunque a mí no me importa"_

 _Mientras sus compañeros se lamentaban, en todo este tiempo Gray y Mirajane no se dieron cuenta que sus manos aún se encontraban entrelazadas, y si alguno se dio cuenta, pues, mejor no hablar no?_

 **Actualmente.**

Un nuevo y bonito día está sobre la cuidad de magnolia por la mañana, pájaros cantando, las personas llevando sus actividades diarias en paz y niños jugando en los parques, un día normal para esta ciudad, al menos por ahora.

"¡Gyahaha! ¡Ese fue un gran trabajo!" Dijo alegremente el caza dragones de fuego, caminando junto a sus compañeros de gremio, actualmente el grupo regresa de lo que fue una misión que parece que salió bien, dado el buen estado de ánimo del grupo.

"¡Y parece que al cliente le gustó mucho!" Estuvo de acuerdo su amigo gatuno.

"Bueno, lo terminamos rápido porque yo estaba con ustedes" Dio su propia opinión el azabache exhibicionista.

"¿Huh? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?" Exigió saber el peli rosado fulminando con la irada al mago de hielo.

"Solo pensaba que en este trabajo no fueron más que equipaje extra" Comento casualmente sin molestarse por el peli rosa.

"¿Qué te parece si te muestro la clase de equipase extra que soy?" Dijo Natsu chocando frentes con Gray.

"Eso no tiene sentido" Dijo Gray empujando su cabeza con la de Natsu.

"¡Tranquilícense!" Ordeno Erza separándolos bruscamente, si alguien escucha mejor, se hubiera escuchado el sonido de los cuellos de ambos hombres hacer un crujido desagradable. "Y ponte un poco de ropa" Le dijo al mago de hielo en ropa interior.

"¡Upa!" Grito avergonzado el azabache.

"No hay opción… ten" Le dijo Naruto dándole unos pantalones a Gray, si este niño no cargara con ropa que aparece de la nada, Gray no sabría cuántas veces ya hubiera sido detenido por indecencia pública.

"Um… Naruto… Tu ropa..." Dijo Natsu viendo divertido al rubio menor.

El Jinchūriki un poco confundido, desvió su visión hacia su cuerpo, encontrando que solo llevaba una camisa de botones a medio camino de caerse y su ropa interior. "¡¿…E-En que me he convertido?!" Grito rojo como tomate el rubio, rápidamente se aseguró de que su camisa este bien sujeta a su cuerpo para evitar más vergüenza, sin mencionar que otra vez saco ropa de quien sabe dónde para colocársela. "Sabía que tarde o temprano esto pasaría… me estoy convirtiendo en un exhibicionista pervertido como Tou-san…" Dijo el pobre niño aun rojo escarlata.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Naruto ahora si es un Mini-Gray! ¡Ahora Fairy Tail tiene a otro Chibi-exhibicionista!" Se burló Natsu.

"Fufufu, pero aun así el será más popular entre las chicas que tu Natsu. Fufufu al igual que Gray es más popular con las chicas que tu fufufu" Happy inútilmente trataba de contener su risa.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Este muñeco de nieve no es más popular que yo! ¡Soy Salamander Natsu! ¡El mago más fuerte de Fairy Tail!" Grito el peli rosado al gato.

"Dices eso pero ¿Cuantas veces has perdido en esta semana contra Erza?" Se burlo el mago de hielo.

"¡F-Fue solo suerte! ¡Sí! ¡Solo suerte! ¡Me sentía mal! ¡Eso es todo!"

"Si… claro…"

"¡Es verdad!"

"Um… detesto interrumpir su conversación pero…" Comenzó a hablar Lucy, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ella. "Originalmente, yo acepte este trabajo para mi sola… ¿Por qué fue que todos vinieron conmigo?" dijo mostrando la solicitud del trabajo.

"Bueno, es obvio"

"Obvio ¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Porque somos el quipo as fuerte de Fairy Tail!"

"¡Aye!" Chillo Happy.

"Es verdad" Dijo Gray.

"Supongo…" Dijo Naruto aun en shock. Erza se limitó a sonreír.

"Bueno, está bien" Dijo Lucy.

"Une a Happy, Erza, el dúo dinámico de Hombres de ropa interior y yo y no hay trabajo que no podamos hacer" Dijo alegre Natsu.

"No nos llames "Hombres de ropa interior" Dijo Gray un poco deprimido por el apodo.

"Hombre de ropa interior… "Pobre Naruto, ahora esta blanco como una hoja y un aura oscura lo envuelve, Natsu no es bueno en animar a la gente.

"Si eso me da tranquilidad" Dijo fresca cual lechuga Erza.

"¡Aye!"

"¡Se están olvidando de alguien!" Grito Lucy.

"¡Cielos! Estábamos bromeando. No llores Oopy"

"No estoy llorando. Y no me llames Oopy"

"Lo siento mucho, me deje llevar. Y termine hiriendo a una compañera. No puedo permitir que esto continúe. Por ahora ¿Podrías golpearme?" Pidió la maga pelirroja.

"Esa no es la disculpa que tenía en mente…"

"Déjala… está claro que es una masoquista. Nadie pide que los golpeen" Dijo Naruto. Claro, normalmente la pelirroja pide ser golpeada, así que, que esperan que un niño piense de eso? Es claro que la maga de armaduras tiene unos pequeños problemas en como redimirse.

En medio de la caminata de vuelta al gremio, Naruto sintió algo, una emoción negativa, normalmente esta habilidad siempre está activa para saber las intenciones de las personas, miro a su alrededor y mientras los jóvenes caminaban por la calles de magnolia, notaron que las personas se comportan de forma cautelosa hacia ellos. Esto por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por los magos.

"Son magos de Fairy Tail…"

"Creo que un no lo saben…"

"Que pena me dan…"

Estos y más susurros escucharon los magos, incomodándolos un poco, Natsu junto con Naruto, quienes son los de sentidos más desarrollados, claramente pueden oír cada uno de los susurros de las personas.

"Estamos llamando la atención más de lo normal…" Dijo Gray al grupo.

"Teno un mal presentimiento de esto…" Hablo inquieto Happy.

"¿Miedo?" Se preguntó en voz alta la pelirroja.

"No. Esta emoción es… ¿Condolencia?" eso no tiene ningún sentido, esta emoción no se da a menos que haya pasado alguna desgracia, eso trajo un nudo a la garganta del joven rubio. Distraído por sus pensamientos, paro en seco cuando choco con la espalda de Natsu, quien está parado como estatua con la vista perdida en un solo lugar, confundido el rubio vio a la misma dirección, y lo que vio hiso que sus ojos se abrieran bastante.

"¿Qué es esto? El gremio no se veía así" Dijo Erza sorprendida. A lo lejos, se puede ver el lugar donde está el edificio del gremio, el lugar permanece donde está, sin embargo, algo que curiosamente parecen vigas de hierro salen por todas partes del edificio.

"Esto es…"

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

Esas y muchas otras preguntas se hicieron los magos en el tiempo que les tomo llegar hasta el frente del edificio, y al verlo de cerca, la situación está peor de lo que parecía desde lejos, todo el edificio está atravesado por vigas de hierro, pero lo curioso es que esas vigas desprenden un cierto poder mágico casi indetectable, pero nada se le esconde a los ojos de Naruto, aun así, quien lo hiso?

"Nuestro… nuestro gremio ha sido…" Comenzó a hablar el peli rosa tratando de calmar sus explosivos sentimientos.

"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" Pregunto Erza a nadie en particular, mas pasa si misma.

"Phantom…" Mirajane se acercó a los magos, parece que ella salió del destruido ingreso del edificio.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?" Pregunto Gray un poco más calmado al ver a la albina sin golpes o alguna herida.

"¿Acaso dijiste Phantom?" Por otro lado, Natsu no hace nada para ocultar su furia, esa mirada asesina es más que suficiente para decir sus emociones.

"Odio decirlo, pero nos tomaron por sorpresa…"

Mira decidió decirles los detalles dentro del gremio, así que los magos la siguieron al sótano del gremio, normalmente es usada como bodega, pero por ahora es el salón temporal. Dentro encontraron un clima para nada agradable, sus compañeros tienen caras ente molestas por lo sucedido, tristes por su edificio, furiosas por estar sentados sin hacer nada, estas y entre otras emociones negativas permanecen en el sótano.

Para Naruto que puede sentir las emociones negativas de las personas, el lugar es como sumergirse en un mar muy profundo, todos esos sentimientos lo están ahogando, el niño no está acostumbrado a sentir tantas emociones a la vez, así que es natural para Gray preocuparse por el niño cuando este se tambaleo un poco y llevo sus manos a su cabeza, una mueca de dolor pasando por su rostro.

"Hey ¿Estas bien?" Pregunto susurrando el azabache, lo último que necesita es que los demás se preocupen por el niño, primero es el gremio, el solo puede encargarse de lo que le pase a su pequeño estudiante.

"Si… estoy bien. Solo un ligero dolor de cabeza" Respondió Naruto. Ahora no es el momento para preocuparse por el mismo, lo principal es el gremio.

"¡Yo! ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta!" Saludo el tercer maestro del gremio, Makarov. Completamente borracho, aun con cerveza en mano.

"Ya volvimos…" Dijo Erza.

"Ji-chan, ¿Por qué estas sentado ahí?" Pregunto Natsu molesto.

"¿Cómo te fue Lucy?" Pregunto a la rubia, ignorando por completo al caza dragones. "¿Les fue bien en el trabajo?"

"Si…" Respondió la rubia, encontrando la pregunta un poco fuera de lugar.

"Maestro ¿Acaso no entiende la situación en la que nos encontramos?" Pidió la maga de armadura.

"¡El gremio ha sido destruido!" Dijo Natsu molesto. Si es posible, las emociones negativas se hicieron más fuertes, en especial las del peli rosa, sus emociones son como un volvan a punto de explotar, eso, sumado a las demás emociones de los miembros del gremio hacían que Naruto se abrumara con todos estos sentimientos que no puede soportar.

 ** _"Naruto. Te sugiero que salgas de este lugar"_** Hablo la conocida voz de su amigo zorruno.

 _"No puedo hacer eso, tengo que saber que paso aquí"_

 ** _"Tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado a ser abrumado por muchas emociones negativas, descansa un poco, aléjate de este lugar, no quiero ni saber que le puede pasar a tu cerebro si continuas presionándolo de esta manera"_**

 _"Pero…"_

 ** _"No discutas y hazlo"_**

 _"Hai…"_

"¿Phantom? ¿Esto es todo lo que esos imbéciles lograron?" Hablo entre bebidas el enano anciano. "¿Atacar el gremio mientras no había nadie? ¿A quién le va a gustar eso?"

"¿Nadie estaba aquí?" Pregunto Naruto acercándose más al maestro.

"Parece que el ataque fue a mitad de la noche" Fue Mira quien le respondió a Naruto.

"Por eso es que nadie salió lastimado. Supongo que es una cosa por la que hay que estar agradecidos" Dijo Erza viendo a los demás miembros del gremio.

"Si lo único que pueden hacer es esconderse y atacar, no debemos gastar tiempo con esos bastardos, ¡Ellos no merecen nuestro tiempo!" Dijo Makarov.

A Natsu no le gusto eso, golpeo el muro a su lado para desahogarse un poco, pero su furia se mantiene intacta. "¡Esto no está bien! ¡No voy a estar satisfecho hasta que vayamos y los aplastemos!"

Naruto llevo su mano a la cabeza ante las fuertes intenciones asesinas que el peli rosa está liberando, nunca antes el rubio ha visto así al normalmente alegre y busca pleitos de Natsu.

"Esta discusión de acabo. Hasta que la parte de arriba este arreglada, vamos a recibir las peticiones aquí"

"¡Este no es el momento para estar haciendo trabajos!" Continúo gritando Natsu.

"¡Natsu! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de ti!" Grito el tercero dispuesto a golpearlo, pero en lugar de dar donde debe y debió hacer golpeado al peli rosa, en su lugar golpeo el trasero de Lucy.

"¿Y porque me da una nalgada a mí?" Se preguntó Lucy extrañada.

"¡Maestro, me voy a enojar!" Dijo Mirajane con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Jojojojo!"

"¡Ji-chan!"

"Espera un momento… tengo que ir al baño" Dijo el enano corriendo hacia los baños. Dejando atrás a los magos confundidos.

"¿Por qué estás bien con esto, Ji-chan?"

"Natsu… sabes, esto es muy difícil para el Maestro. Pero tener peleas entre gremios esta prohibido por el consejo" Le dijo la albina.

"¡Bueno, ellos fueron los que atacaron primero!" Natsu ahora en lugar de parecer furioso, ahora parece más como un mocoso pequeño haciendo berrinche. (Lo cual cualquier persona normal detesta)

"Ese no es el problema"

"Si es así como el Maestro se siente… No hay nada que podamos hacer"

* * *

Luego de que todos los miembros del gremio se fueran a sus hogares, Lucy también emprendió su caminata para llegar a su casa, en el camino pensó sobre lo ocurrido a su gremio, ella ya sabía que siempre hubo peleas menores entre estos dos gremios, Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord están empatados en reputación, sin embargo, nunca creyó que estos comenzarían una pelea, es cierto que se llevan mal, pero no hay razón para llegar a altos extremos. Así que mientras la rubia llegaba a su casa, no espero que al llegar se encontrara a todos los miembros del equipo esperándola como si de su propia casa se tratase.

"¡Bienvenida a casa!"

"¡Hola Lucy-san!"

"¡Tienes una linda casa!"

"¡Como te ha ido!"

"Hola…"

Así fue como fue recibida por los magos de hielo, el de fuego, la de armaduras y el gato volador. Parecen muy cómodos, teniendo en cuenta que no es su casa.

"¡Hay demasiadas personas!" Grito Lucy lanzándole una maleta que traía consigo hacia Natsu.

"El incidente con Phantom quiere decir que vinieron a esta ciudad" Hablo Erza tomando una taza de Té.

"Es posible que investigaron donde viven todos" Hablo esta vez Gray, mandando escalofríos a la maga celestial. "Así que es más seguro si estamos en grupos, eso fue lo que dijo Mira-chan"

"Ya veo"

"Hoy todos están durmiendo fuera de sus casa" Dijo Naruto sentado al lado del caza dragones, la intención del niño es animar un poco al mago de fuego, no solo por él, sino también por su propio bien, es un poco incómodo estar con alguien que tiene fuertes emociones negativas.

"Y eres una chica con cierta edad y pienso que sería un poco incómodo que te quedes sola con Natsu y Gray, incluso si Naruto-chan está aquí, aun no puedo sentirme segura, son hombres de quienes estamos hablando, es por eso que decidí hacerles compañía" Dijo a pelirroja, ganándose unas miraras de traición por parte de los dos hombres "Adultos" de la habitación.

"¡No estamos aquí para relajarnos!" Se quejó el caza dragones.

"¿Entonces que Natsu y Gray se queden conmigo ya fue decidido? No me importa tener a Naruto-kun aquí, me siento más segura con un niño que con estos dos, pero ¿Por qué mi casa?" Dijo la rubia.

"Originalmente le pedí a Mirajane si podíamos quedarnos con ella, pero Elfman-san dijo que él no sería un hombre si no podía proteger a su hermana él solo, así que por eso Tou-san y yo decidimos venir aquí" Dijo Naruto aun tratando de animar a Natsu.

"¡Hey Naruto!"

"¿Huh? ¿Por qué querías quedarte con Mira, Gray?" Pregunto Erza con una sonrisa de "Yo se algo que tú sabes"

"P-Por nada realmente, solo estaba preocupado, eso es todo" Dijo el azabache desviando la mirada.

"Eso no es lo que dices ahora, pero no es lo que me dijiste antes…" Dijo Naruto en tono burlón, e hiso su mejor imitación de Gray para hablar. "Naruto, estoy preocupado por Mira-chan, iremos con ella. La protege. Eso fue lo que dijiste"

"Cállate… no tendrán ramen ni helado por una semana" Dijo el azabache con la mirada oculta por su cabello.

"¡¿QUE?!"

La verdad, ese grupo ya se comportaba como si estuviera en su casa, Natsu comiendo dulces que encontró en las cosas de Lucy, Gray bastante cómodo en la cama de Lucy, incluso Erza está revisando su ropa interior. Naruto por su parte se mantuvo en la esquino de la habitación con un aura oscura a su alrededor, o como el niño de arrepiente de molestar al mago de hielo mayor, oh el ramen que no tendrá en esa semana será in infierno.

"Me alegra que se sientan cómodos en la casa de otra persona…" Dijo Lucy.

"De cualquier forma, ustedes huelen a sudor" Dijo de repente Erza viendo a los chicos. "como vamos a dormir en la misma habitación, al menos tomen un baño"

"¡No quiero! Que molestia…"

"Pero tengo sueño…"

"Ramen…"

Fue lo que le contestaron los chicos, oh bueno, la pelirroja sabe cómo tratar con chicos, así que tomo a los mayores por los hombros y al pequeño le hiso señas para que la siga. "Qué remedio. Supongo que deberíamos bañarnos juntos como cuando éramos niños" Dijo con mucha confianza, sonrojando a los chicos.

"¡¿Qué clase de relación tienen ustedes?!" Pregunto sorprendida la rubia muy sonrojada.

"¡Son el equipo más fuerte!" Chillo Happy.

"¡ESA NO ES LA CLASE DE RELACION A LA QUE ME REFIERO!"

"P-Prefiero tomar un baño solo, sino te importa Erza-san…"Hablo Naruto con la cara que rivaliza con el cabello de Erza.

"Oh vamos, no seas tímido" Insistió la pelirroja, ya empujando a los chicos hacia el baño, incluso cuando estos se resistían.

"P-Pero… una chica bañándose con tres chicos no es muy bien visto que digamos… además estas dejando fuera a Lucy-san, eso no es muy amable" Trato de negociar el rubio menor.

"¡A MI NO METAS EN ESTO NARUTO-KUN!"

"Tienes razón ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de una compañera? No puedo permitir eso, en ese caso, ya que somos seis es mejor si nos bañamos por parejas, ven Lucy, tú te bañaras conmigo" Dijo la pelirroja con brillos a su alrededor, empujando a la rubia al cuarto de baño.

"¡Esto no lo olvidare Naruto-kun!" Grito con la cara roja Lucy cuando entro al baño.

"Gracias Naruto…"Dijo Natsu aliviado.

"Si… te has ganado un ramen como cena" Dijo Gray en iguales condiciones que el peli rosa.

"No lo hice por ustedes, lo hice por Mirajane, no puedo permitir que Tou-san vea a otra mujer sin ropas"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Yo no he dicho nada…"

 **/Con las chicas/**

Lucy aun sonrojada se metió a la bañera, que es lo suficientemente grande como para que entren dos personas, frente a ella, Erza tan fresca como lechuga.

"…Um… Es un buen baño ¿No?" Preguntó nerviosa, sin ningún tema para sacar conversación.

"Es verdad, tu baño es muy lindo también" Dijo la pelirroja viendo el baño por completo.

"Bueno, gracias…"

Silencio incómodo.

"Erza/Lucy" Hablaron al mismo tiempo, pero la pelirroja solo sonrió. "Tu primero"

"Um… si… ¿Sabes si algo pasa entre Gray y Mira-san? Me pareció que se preocupa mucho por ella. ¡Aunque no lo digo de mala forma!" Se apresuró a decir.

"Eso es cierto, esos dos son muy unidos, pero se debe a que Gray es el primer amigo que Mira hiso cuando se unió al gremio"

"¿En serio?"

"Así es. Gray junto a Kana son los más viejos dentro de nuestra generación que han estado por más tiempo en Fairy Tail. Así que ellos saben que tenían que ser los que se presentaran a los nuevos miembros, como lo hicieron con Natsu, Mira y sus hermanos, incluso conmigo, aunque cuando nos conocimos fue diferente. De hecho, Mira y sus hermanos entraron al gremio un tiempo después de que Natsu se uniera, pero Mira en ese entonces no hablaba con nadie que no fueran sus hermanos"

"Vaya… no creí que Mira-san fuera así"

"Si… Pero fue Gray quien siguió insistiendo en hablar con ella, con el tiempo ambos se hicieron muy amigos ¿Sabías que Gray fue el primero en hablarle a Mira? Aunque más exactos fue Natsu, pero el solo le hablo para retarla a una pelea"

 _"Eso es algo que Natsu haría…"_

"Gray fue el primero en hablar con ella de manera normal, incluso hablaron de sus pasados, por lo que me dijo Mira antes, tienen algunas cosas en común, es por eso que ellos dos son muy unidos y esa amistad solo se reforzó cuando hicieron una especie de alianza para molestar a Natsu"

"¡¿Mira-san molestaba a Natsu?!" Pregunto sorprendida.

"Sí. Fue muy gracioso como se metían con Natsu cuando eran pequeños, Gray hiso que mira se abriera al gremio y a los demás, _sin mencionar que fue quien consoló a Mira cuando paso lo de Lisanna…"_ Pensó lo último.

"Ya veo… se escucha como una amistad muy hermosa"

"Tienes razón"

"Ne Erza"

"¿Si?

"¿Qué querías decirme?"

"Oh. Justo lo que tú me preguntaste, noto a esos dos muy cercanos también, así que quería ver si tú ya te habías dado cuenta"

"¿Cuenta de que?"

"Gray y Mira son muy uncidos, eso en el futuro puede convertirse en algo mas ¿No crees?"

"¿Eh? ¿Te refieres a… Gray y Mira juntos?"

"¡Shh!" La pelirroja golpeo a Lucy para callarla. "Te escucharan" Dijo Erza más bajito.

"L-Lo siento…

 **/Después del baño/**

"Listo chicos ¿Quién entrara ahora? ¿Natsu y Happy?" Natsu se quedó dormido en la mesa, y Happy esta comiendo un pescado, sacando una gotita estilo anime a la rubia. "¿Qué hay de ustedes? ¿Gray, Naruto-kun?"

"Mmm… supongo que hay que darle un baño Naruto" Dijo Gray viendo al niño que se estremeció cuando dijo eso.

"Yo… ¡Adiós!" Grito el rubio a punto de salir corriendo, pero fue tomado por la parte trasera de su camisa.

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte Naruto… si tienes miedo cierra los ojos" Dijo el azabache con voz tétrica, haciendo sudar a mares a rubio.

"¡Nooo!" Grito Naruto siendo arrastrado al baño.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Pregunto Lucy confundida.

"Oh, eso es porque Naruto me dijo como fue que Gray lo traumo cuando le dio su primer baño juntos" Dijo la pelirroja, acto seguido le susurro algunas cosas que hicieron que la rubia se le fuera el color de la cara. Y escucharon algunos gritos dentro del baño.

"¡Vamos Naruto, quédate quieto!"

"¡No! ¡Aleja ese gel demoniaco de mi cabeza!"

"¡Es solo Shampoo! ¡No te ara nada!"

"¡Mentira! ¡La última vez me lo metiste en los ojos y no pude ver nada después!"

"¡Eso fue tu culpa, por no quedarte quieto!"

"¡Suéltame viejo idiota!"

"¡¿A quién estas llamando viejo, mocoso?! ¡Soy joven para que lo sepas!"

En repentino estruendo se escuchó por el cuarto del baño.

"¡Te dije que te quedes quieto! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!"

"¡Yo no hice nada!"

"¡Wahh!"

Otro sonido de choque.

"Ay… eso duele"

"Idiota… quítate de encima, pesas una tonelada"

"¡Ay! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ¡Fue un accidente! ¿Um… que es esto?

"¡Eso es sangre! ¡Idiota! ¡Abriste la herida con esa caída!"

"¡Ahhh! ¡¿Q-Que hago ahora?!"

"¡Quédate quieto! ¡Lo curare…!"

Silencio…

"Son muy animados ¿No?" Pregunto Erza a Lucy.

"J-Jeje si… _aunque estoy más preocupada sobre que le hicieron a mi baño…."_

Erza aun esta vestida en toallas, muy relajada, pero en un brillo de luz que la envolvió por completo ya estaba vestida con una pijama violeta con estampados.

"Con esto es más cómodo dormir" Dijo estirándose.

"¿Puedes Re-equipar para cambiarte la ropa?"

 **TIME SKIP /Luego de que todos tomaran su baño/**

"¿Me pregunto porque Phantom nos atacó de la nada?" Se preguntó la maga celestial.

"¿Quién sabe? Antes de esto hemos tenido un montón de pequeñas peleas… pero nunca un ataque directo" Dijo Erza.

"¡Si Ji-chan no fuera un gato asustadizo podríamos destruirlos!" Dijo molesto Natsu saliendo del baño ya vestido.

"Él no está asustado, sabes que él es uno de los 10 Magos Santos" Dijo Gray mientras le está secando el cabello a Naruto y de paso leer lo que el niño encontró en los estantes de Lucy, lo que parecer un manuscrito.

"¡¿Qué creen que están leyendo tan libremente?!" Chillo avergonzada la rubia mayor quitándoles el paquete de hojas.

"¡Hey! ¡Quiero saber lo que pasa después!" Le reclamo Naruto con un puchero.

"Si, es interesante" También pidió Gray que le devuelvan las hojas.

"No. Ya está decidido que mi primera lectora será Levy-chan" Negó con la cabeza la rubia.

Erza extendió la mano en señal de petición.

"¡¿Qué significa esa mano?!" Le pregunto a la pelirroja. "Por cierto ¿Qué son los 10 Magos Santos?"

"Es un título otorgado por el presidente del Consejo de Magia a 10 magos en el continente"

"Oh increíble"

"El maestro de Phantom, Jose, también es uno de ellos" Dijo Naruto.

"¡EL ESTA ASUSTADO!" volvió a gritar el caza dragones. "¡Lo único que tiene Phantom es muchos miembros!" su furia molesta a Naruto, no solo por la emoción negativa, sino también porque ya se está hartando del berrinche de Natsu.

"Por favor cálmate…" Pidió Lucy.

"Eso no es verdad y lo sabes, el Maestro y Mira-chan quieren evitar la pelea porque saben las consecuencias si dos gremios se enfrentan" Explico Gray un tanto molesto por los gritos de Natsu.

"Es para preservar la paz de todo el mundo mágico" Dijo Naruto.

"¿De verdad Phantom es tan increíble?" Pregunto Lucy.

"¡Esos tipos no son nada!" Dijo Natsu confiado.

"No… si llegara una batalla, la destrucción mutua está asegurada, nuestros poderes ofensivos son iguales" Dijo seriamente la pelirroja. "El maestro Makarov está a la par con el Maestro Jose, que también es uno de los 10 Magos Santos. Y también están Element Four que son sus magos de clase S. nuestro mayor problemas es "Kurogane no Gajeel" pienso que él es el responsable por el ataque a nuestro gremio. El Dragón Slayer de Hierro"

"¡¿Dragón Slayer?!" Gritaron Naruto y Lucy sorprendidos. Aunque parece que a Natsu le molesto eso.

"¿Hay otros como Natsu?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Eso quiere decir que… ¿Come hierro?" Pregunto confundido Naruto.

"Se escucha tan alocado como lo es Natsu-san, pero comer hierro es bueno ¿No? Se supone que el hierro ayuda a los glóbulos rojos" Dijo Naruto pensativo.

"Nos estamos refiriendo al hierro metálico, no al mineral Naruto…" Dijo Lucy con una gota estilo anime en su cabeza.

"De cualquier forma, creo que ya es hora de dormir, se está haciendo tarde" Dijo la pelirroja.

"Bien ¿cómo nos colocaremos?" Pregunto Gray.

"Los chicos en el suelo y las chicas en la cama" Dijo sin duda la pelirroja.

"¿Las chicas? ¡¿Dormirás conmigo?!" Pregunto Lucy retrocediendo.

"No veo nada de malo, Happy me dijo que tú ya has dormido con Natsu a tu lado, así que no debe de haber problema si dormimos las dos juntas" Dijo tranquilamente la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba en la cama y palmeaba a su lado.

 _"¡Ese maldito gato!"_

"Vamos, es hora de dormir"

"Hai…"

"¿Y no nos dejan ni una almohada para dormir?" susurro Natsu, sin hacer mucho ruido porque no quiere despertar al demonio de cabello rojo.

"Tu estas por tu lado, nosotros nos dormiremos" Dijo Gray recostado junto a Naruto en un futón que convenientemente habían llevado a la casa de Lucy.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grito por lo bajo el caza dragones. "¿Happy que hacemos?" Volteo a ver a su amigo gatuno, encontrándolo durmiendo en medio de Lucy y Erza. _"¡Gato traidor!"_

 _"Y ahora… ¿Dónde voy a dormir?"_ Se preguntó el peli rosa en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los magos estaba preparado para lo que vieron, comenzó como un día normal, pero cuando les dijeron que debían ir al parque sur de magnolia, no creyeron en lo que vieron, sus compañeros, sus amigos fueron crucificados en lo alto del árbol más grande del parque, dejándolo a la vista de todo aquel que pase por ese parque, el equipo Shadow Gear crucificado con varias heridas en sus cuerpos, golpeados hasta que llegaron a la inconciencia. Pero los magos ya saben quién fue el que les hiso eso, porque en medio del estómago de la integrante femenina del equipo, está la marca del gremio de Phantom Lord.

"¡Alguien bájenlos de ahí!"

"¡Miren esa marca!"

"Sera mejor que nos alejemos…"

Las personas que pasaban por ahí, ni siquiera trataron de bajar a los heridos, en su lugar prefirieron alejarse de los problemas, pero los magos compañeros de estos no lo hicieron.

"Puedo soportar que nos dejaron con un bar subterráneo…" Comenzó a hablar el tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, Makarov. Llegando al lugar con el traje de los 10 Magos Santos. "¡Pero ningún padre puede quedarse tranquilo después de que la sangre de uno de sus hijos es derramada!" una increíble presión cayó sobre todos, hecha por el increíble poder mágico que Makarov libera en su furia.

"¡Esto significa guerra!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kurama estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en el interior de su Jinchūriki, pero algo lo despertó de golpe. **"¿Qué es esto…?"** Se preguntó el gran zorro, vio en el interior del rubio para encontrar la causa de la perturbación en la mente de Naruto. **"Esto es… este sentimiento… no hay duda… es la tristeza de Naruto, pero hay algo más… esto es… odio… jejeje esos fantasmas cometieron un error fatal. Nunca hay que hacer enojar a un Jinchūriki, por una razón estos eran temidos y odiados por todos…"** El zorro se rio entre dientes, pero luego frunció el ceño. **"Espero que el mocoso no se descontrole… si eso llega a pasar, muchos morirán…. la tristeza de Naruto por esa mujer de los libros está a 100% pero… su odio hacia quien le hiso eso está en un nivel completamente diferente…**

 **"…Su odio está a un 1000%, esto será una masacre"**

 **TIME SKIP /Oak Town/**

Pueblo Oak, al noroeste del Reino de Fiore, en el centro, sobre la antigua ciudad amurallada, una de las ramas del gremio de Phantom lord, en este lugar está la base representativa del gremio de los fantasmas, donde actualmente llevan una celebración.

"¡Esto es genial!"

"¡Esos traseros de Fairy Tail están arruinados!"

"Y escuche que Gajeel-san fue y se encargó de tres de ellos"

"Vamos, hagamos algún trabajo"

"Y de regreso vamos a sacarles las alas a algunas de esas hadas"

Mientras un grupo de magos se retiraba a hacer unos trabajos, los demás festejaban y bebían, pero la repentina explosión en la entrada del gremio no se lo esperaba.

"¡Fairy Tail está aquí!" Grito el maestro del gremio, junto a todos los miembros de su gremio.

Una batalla comenzó éntrelas hadas y los fantasmas.

Natsu comenzó con un ataque de fuego, quemando a varios miembros. "¡No me importa quién sea… vengan!"

Cada miembro del gremio ataca con sus mejores hechizos, Macao con su fuego purpura, siendo apoyado por Wakaba y su magia de humo. Los pistoleros de Fairy Tail Bisca y Alzack atacando con sus pistolas mágicas. Makarov demostró su gran poder mágico, creciendo en tamaño, aplastando a quien se le ponga en frente como hormigas.

"¡Es un monstruo!"

 **"¡Ustedes osaron poner sus manos en los hijos de este monstruo! ¡No piensen que alguna ley humana los va a salvar!"**

"Él es fuerte…"

"Y sus magos tampoco son malos…"

"¡Ellos están locos!"

"¿Esto es lo que un mago de Fairy Tail es?"

La batalla continúa, los magos de Fairy Tail llevan la ventaja por ahora, incluso happy se unió a la lucha.

 **"¡Jose! ¡Muéstrate!"**

"¡¿Dónde están?!" Grito Erza cambiando de armadura a la Emperatriz de Fuego, atacando con cortes ardientes a los magos fantasma. "¡¿Dónde está Gajeel y Element Four?! ¡¿Dónde se encuentran?!"

Mientras la lucha continuaba, en las vigas del gremio se encontraba un hombre viéndolo con desprecio y arrogancia, este hombre fue quien ataco al equipo Shadow Gear.

"¡Y que les parece un poco e esto!" Gritaron varios magos atacado con magia de largo alcance, todas de diferentes elementos, pero los ataques de fuego que fueron lanzados fueron comidos por el caza dragones de _fuego_.

"Jejeje ¡Ahora que he comido, estoy encendido!" Dijo sonriendo como psicópata.

"¿Qué pasa con él?"

"¡Se comió el fuego!"

"¿Podría ser… él es?"

"¡Los voy a mandar a volar! **¡** **Karyū no Hōkō!"** (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego) una gran ráfaga de fuego salió de la boca del peli rosado, quemando a los magos fantasmas.

 **"¡Ice Make: Lance!"** (Creación de Hielo: Lanza) grito Gray creando lanzas de hielo y golpeando a varios magos.

Erza Re-equipo su armadura, ahora usando la armadura de alas negras, y con esta, cortando a varios enemigos. Los ataques de las hadas continuaban, llevando la ventaja.

Fuego, hielo, espadas, balas, varios tipos de magia podían ser vistos en esta batalla. Pero lo que algunos magos no tomaron en cuenta, o mejor dicho, subestimaron, es que incluso si es un niño, Naruto no es alguien a quien se deba enojar.

"Ustedes atacaron a Levy-san…" Nieve salía de la nada, en gran cantidad, pronto varios magos fueron envueltos en nieve compactada.

 _Ne, Ne. Tú eres el niño que Gray trajo al gremio ¿verdad?_

 _Uh… Um… Si…_

Naruto aún recuerda cuando conoció a la maga, fue de las primeras en hablarle después de que había atacado al gremio, por dicha acción, no muchos magos quisieron acercarse a él, por esa razón cuando Gray se iba de misiones, el solo se quedaba en alguna esquina del gremio con la cabeza gacha. Pero Levy fue diferente de los demás, ella se acercó a él.

 _¿Estás leyendo un libro? ¡Increíble! A mí me encantan los libros, ¿Qué estás leyendo ahora?_

 _No es nada especial… solo es un libro con dibujos bonitos…_

"¡Ustedes no tenían que atacarla a ella! **¡** **Yuki Kyū!"** (Sarcófago de Nieve) La nieve de los alrededores aprisiono a muchos más magos.

 _¿Un libro de dibujos? ¿Pero estas leyendo la historia? Es mejor cuando lees, así tu imaginación esta siempre activa…_

 _Pero… yo no sé cómo leer aun… Gray dijo que me enseñaría cuando regresara de su misión… así que por ahora me conformo con estos dibujos…_

"¡Ustedes la atacaron! ¡La lastimaron! **¡** **Yuki** **Sōsō!** (Funeral de Nieve) La nieve que mantenía atrapados a los magos se comprimió, se podía escuchar el sonido de huesos rompiéndose.

 _¿No sabes leer?_

 _Um… no, no sé leer…_

 _¿Quieres que te enseñe?_

 _No es necesario, Gray me enseñara cuando regrese._

 _Pero el no regresara hasta mañana, no crees que sería mejor sorprenderlo._

 _¿Sorprenderlo?_

 _Así es. Si ya sabes leer un poco sin duda será más fácil para Gray._

 _Entonces por favor enséñeme a leer Levy-san_

 **"¡No perdonare a nadie de este gremio! ¡** **Yuki Nadare!"** (Avalancha de Nieve) con esta técnica, Naruto puede crear una enorme cantidad de nieve y enviarla en forma de onda hacia todo lo que este a su alrededor, cubriéndolo por completo y ahogando a los magos fantasma en un auténtica avalancha de nieve. Y lo manipula de forma en la que dichos magos no puedan escapar.

 _¡Ohh! Veo que ahora lees los libros y no solo ves los dibujos, Gray te enseño bastante bien como leer ¿No?_

 _Si…_

 _¿Qué libro lees ahora?_

 _Um… se llama White Fang…_

 _¡Ohh! Ya lo he leído. Trata de un lobo solitario, que conoce al único hombre que reconoce como su dueño, porque le mostro bondad por primera vez en su vida._

 _Arruinaste el libro…_

 _¡Ahh! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!_

 **"¡Desaparezcan!** **¡Yuki Taisō!"** (Gran Funeral de Nieve) En un círculo mágico azul enorme, Naruto puede enviar una onda de choque a través de la nieve. Causando que se comprima, haciendo que todos los magos que estén debajo de la nieve sean triturados al instante. Las compresiones creadas producen un terremoto masivo. Sacudiendo el gran gremio por completo y dificultando a los demás magos mantener el equilibrio. Cuando la nieve termino de compactarse, magos con extremidades retorcidas aparecieron, el ataque fue hecho solo con la fuerza para romper huesos no para matarlo, aunque Naruto lo hubiera hecho si quisiera. **"Debería matarlos ahora mismo, pero Levy-san me dijo una vez que no le gustan las personas que matan por placer. No seré ese tipo de persona"**

"¿Quién ese niño? Acabo con muchos magos en un instante"

"Este es… Snow Shield Naruto Fullbuster"

"¡Incluso si es un niño no nos contendremos!"

Múltiples rayos de magia elemental fueron lazados hacia el rubio, una gran explosión envolvió al niño. Pero cuando el humo se aclaró, lo único que había era una esfera blanca hecha de nieve compactada, esta comenzó a desintegrarse, mostrando a Naruto completamente ileso.

"Estúpidos…" Ojos blancos brillantes reemplazaron los azules gélidos de antes, venas enmarcaron los ojos de Naruto, el Dōjutsu que puede ver incluso en la oscuridad se activó. Naruto corrió hacia uno de los magos de Phantom y cuando este estaba a un alcance corto Naruto ataco. **"¡** **Hakke Kūshō!** (Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío) Naruto concentra y expulsa de la palma de su mano una gigantesca ola de Chakra, esto causa que se libere un impulso de alta presión y velocidad de la mano de Naruto que envía al mago muy lejos.

"¿Q-Que demonios fue ese ataque? ¡Sus ojos cambiaron!"

"Debe de ser algún ojo mágico"

Naruto desvió la mirada de los magos y se enfocó su mirada hacia arriba en las vigas. "Deja de ocultarte, puedo verte claramente, baja y pelea cobarde" Hablo a nadie en particular.

Es un hombre de la edad de Natsu salto desde las vigas del techo, de apariencia parecida a un motero. Llevaba unos guantes negros cubriendo sus nudillos con tachuelas, y el área de la palma con un protector de metal. Viste unos pantalones blancos, una camisa de color azul marino con un faldón a su alrededor, muy parecido al negro, y tiene un largo cabello despeinado y rebelde, despuntado, color negro carbón. También viste botas negras, adornadas con tachuelas, al igual que ciertas partes de su cara y sus brazos.

"El es…"

"El Dragón Slayer de Hierro…. ¡Kurogane no Gajeel!"

"¡Geehehehe!" El hombre callo justo en frente de Naruto. "Tienes buenos ojos mocoso, pero eso no te servirá conmigo"

"¡Como te atreviste a lastimar a Levy-san!" Gruño Naruto.

"Hey basura. El gran Dragón Slayer de Hierro, Gajeel-sama se encargara te ti" Dijo el ahora identificado como Gajeel. Este convirtió su brazo en una viga de hierro y la extendió para golpear a Naruto, pero nieve salto frente al niño y se compacto formando un escudo, pero este no aguanto mucho y lo atravesó, golpeando a Naruto.

"¡Arghh!" Grito Naruto siendo arrastrado por la fuerte viga junto a otros miembros del mismo gremio.

"¡Naruto!" Grito Gray.

"Con ese golpe incluso hirió a sus propios compañeros" Dijo Loke sorprendido.

"Geehe, yo conozco esa defensa, la llamada **Bogyo Zenzen** (Defensa Absoluta) He, pura basura, esa cosa no es tas absoluta como parece, tiene dos debilidades, en primera, si tu oponente es más rápido que esa nieve entonces puede atravesarla, si tu oponente es más fuerte que tu nieve entonces puede atravesarla ¡No hay nada de defensa absoluta en ese montón de escarcha!" Dijo el caza dragones de hierro.

Naruto se levantó de los escombros del suelo que se rompió en el impacto, su cara y su cuerpo parecía quebrado, como si su piel estuviera hecha de algún material.

"¿Ho? Nada mal ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto viendo como trozos de lo que parece ser hielo caían de la cara y del cuerpo de Naruto.

"Mi última defensa, se mejor que nadie mis debilidades, así que como último recurso convierto mi cuerpo en mi elemento, en otras palabras, mi cuerpo está hecho de hielo, con esto los ataques físicos no me afectan" Dijo Naruto levantándose por completo, todos los magos vieron como en su torso hacia un gran agujero rodeado de hielo.

"¿Eso es…?" Pregunto Gajeel viendo algo similar a lo de una de sus compañeras.

 **"** **Hyōtai** **"** (Cuerpo de Hielo) el agujero en el torso de Naruto comenzó a cerrarse, hasta dejar el cuerpo de Naruto intacto, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"entonces me asegurare de que no te repares" Gajeel una vez más convirtió su brazo en una viga de hierro y con ella atravesó limpiamente el pecho de Naruto, pero este no se veía afectado.

"Es inútil"

"¡Geehe entonces que tal esto!" Grito el peli negro haciendo que de su viga crecieran vigas más pequeñas a lo largo de la viga grande, las pequeñas vigas atravesaron mucho más el cuerpo de hielo de Naruto, dejándolo completamente empalado por las vigas desde su interior.

"Qu-" Naruto no tuvo oportunidad de hablar porque las vigas de hierro se movieron haciendo que su cuerpo se partiera. "¡AARRGGGHH!" Grito Naruto haciendo que los restos del cuerpo de hielo cayeran al suelo, las vigas de hierro retrocedieron, dejando que Naruto lentamente se regenerara.

"¡Gajeel!" Grito Natsu imprudentemente pisando el hielo que es el cuerpo de Naruto, saltando hacia adelante y golpeando a Gajeel con un puño de fuego, haciéndolo retroceder.

"¡Naruto!" Grito Gray acercándose al niño caído, tomándolo en sus brazos. "¿Estas bien?"

"…Si eso no me afecto mucho… pero es difícil mantener este cuerpo así, no creí que ese tipo aria algo así… Cof… Cof… ¡Cof!" Naruto escupió sangre después de hablar.

"¡¿Naruto?!"

"Lo siento… debió haber golpeado algún órgano que no alcance a convertir en hielo en el momento preciso, Hyōtai es una técnica que convierte partes de mi cuerpo en hielo donde mi oponente golpee, supe a donde golpearía anteriormente, por eso cuando atravesó mi cuerpo no me afecto, pero no espere que me atravesara por diferente direccione… no fui tan rápido para congelar mi cuerpo… aun me falta entrenamiento…"

"Eso no importa ahora Naruto, te sacare de aquí" Dijo Gray cargando a Naruto.

"¡E-Espera! Aun puedo pelear, no soy débil."

"No me importa si puedes pelear o no, te sacare de aquí y ya, Mira-chan tenía razón… no debí traerte a esta batalla…" Susurro el mago de hielo mayor, pero Naruto lo escuchó perfectamente. "¡Natsu!" Llamo el azabache al peli rosado.

"¿Huh? ¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Ahora no!" Grito esquivando los golpes de Gajeel.

"Redúcelo a cenizas" Dijo Gray completamente enputabronado con el caza dragones de hierro.

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Tou-san, ya estoy bien, no es necesario que me cargues ahora" Dijo Naruto saltando de los brazos de Gray,

"¡Hey!"

"No me subestimes Tou-san" Gray vio sorprendido como las heridas de Naruto comenzaban a curarse. "No soy tan débil"

"Sé que no lo eres, pero…"

"Ahora no es el momento de hablar. Tengo que hacer pagar a estos bastardos por golpear a Levy-san"

Gray se limitó a sonreír, de las muchas cosas que Naruto copio de él, lo terco no debió ser copiado, pero eso ya no se puede evitar. "Si eso quieres, pues… ¡Vamos a congelarlos hasta la muerte, Naruto!"

"¡Sí!"

 **"¡Ice Make:** **Furīzu Sōdo!"** (Creación de Hielo: Espadas Congelantes) por encima de las cabezas de ambos magos apareció un círculo mágico, y de este espadas de hielo fueron creadas, siendo tomadas por brazos hechos de nieve por parte de Naruto, dicha nieve rodeo a los magos de hielo, cada uno con sus respectivas espadas. "¿Listo Naruto?"

"¡Por supuesto Tou-san!" Grito el mago menor. La nieve en forma de brazos ataca desde todos los ángulos posibles, al mismo tiempo que protege a los magos de hielo por los ataques del enemigo.

"Esos son…"

"¡No hay duda!"

"¡Esos dos son el dúo de Padre e Hijo… Ice Sword Gray Fullbuster y Snow Shield Naruto Fullbuster!"

"¡Déjenmelos a mí!" Grito un mago de cabello negro azabache, lleva una camisa de botón negra de manga corta, pantalones militares color beige, botas de combate negras, y de piel algo oscura. "Con mi **H** **enkō-tai no** **Mahō** (Magia de Cuerpo Cambiante) estos magos de hielo no pueden contra mi" Dijo confiado el nuevo contrincante.

"¡Es Ranyit-san!"

"¡Nuestro mago más rápido!"

"¡Y también nuestro mago más fuerte físicamente!"

El mago se acercó a los dos usuarios de hielo. "Y ahora… ¿Con quién debería trapear el piso primero?" Se preguntó tronando sus nudillos.

"No seas tan engreído idiota" Dijo Gray

"Ahora… prepárense para ser aplastados" Dijo Ranyit golpeando el muro a su lado, destruyéndolo por completo, la fuerza fue tan grande que los escombros se convirtieron en polvo.

"¿Pero qué…?" Exclamo Gray sorprendido.

"Este tipo… tiene una fuerza monstruosa…" Dijo Naruto tragando saliva.

"¿Empecemos a jugar quieren?" Dijo el mago con una sonrisa sínica.

* * *

 **Bueno, les gusto el nuevo personaje que incluí?**

 **Por ahora no se sabrá mucho de él, aunque este personaje será exclusivo de esta saga y no aparecerá en otra más, al igual que otros que tengo planeado hacer.**

 **Por otro lado… alguien sabe cómo regresar esta historia a la página principal? Ya saben dónde aparecen todas las historias de Naruto y Fairy Tail crossver, desde hace algún tiempo dejo de aparecer ahí cuando hago actualizaciones, y no sé porque pasa eso, si alguien sabe cómo hacerlo re-aparecer estaré muy agradecido.**

 **Puede contestar en los review o por un mensaje privado, no importa.**

 **Como sea, espero review y sayonara.**


	16. Bloqueo a Tres Bandas y No me Subestimes

**Saludos a los lectores, tengo un anuncio importante.**

 **Pues quiero decir que he creado una página en Facebook, es una comunidad, para aquellos que quieran ver las actualizaciones serán subidas también a esta página, junto con imágenes, dibujos o cualquier cosa que se pueda hacer, votaciones y retos también se pueden hacer, así que pueden pasar a mi página para ver. (Aunque por ahora es nueva, no tiene mucho, pero de a futuro se irá incrementando)**

 **También si alguien desea hablar pues puede preguntar lo que quieran del fic o cualquier otra cosa. Solamente eso y en mi perfil pueden buscar el link de mi pagina**

 **Espero y me apoyen dándole me gusta y comentar.**

 **loko89772** **: Saludos. Siento decirlo pero Naruto no perderá el control, tal vez un poquito, pero al final creo que no, lo de Naruto x Juvia no, no lo hare, no es crueldad, simplemente tengo a su pareja para otro momento, aunque no sé si deba… Tal vez haga que la maten? Quién sabe.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, me alegra que te guste el capítulo, si Naruto muestra señales de querer a las personas pues es solo su imaginación, Levy fue de las primeras en querer hablarle después de que ataco el gremio, así que supongo que Naruto se siente agradecido por aceptarlo.**

 **ronaldc v2** **: Saludos! Si las costumbres de los padres pueden contagiarse, cuidado con eso, es peligroso, sobre Juvia no se ni que hacer, tal vez la mate, no es de mis personajes favoritos… además su obsesión con Gray me parece un poco rara, es casi como una yandere, y eso es de miedo.**

 **Darks Draggenel** **: Saludos! No creo demorarme mucho, bueno tal vez un poco, me toma como 1 a máximo 3 capítulos terminar una saga, así que supongo que si no termino la saga de Phantom ahora será en el próximo capítulo. Además no es mejor si me tardo más? Quiere que acabe rápido la historia?**

Persona hablando "Tengo que hacer mi tarea…"

Persona pensando " _Para que tarea si ya perdí el año…"_

Kurama hablando " **Sáquenme de esta jaula** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Mi jinchuuriki es un estúpido_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **"Bloqueo a Tres Bandas y No me Subestimes"**

 **Anteriormente**

 _"¡Déjenmelos a mí!" Grito un mago de cabello negro azabache, lleva una camisa de botón negra de manga corta, pantalones militares color beige, botas de combate negras, y de piel algo oscura. "Con mi_ ** _H_** ** _enkō-tai no_** ** _Mahō_** _(Magia de Cuerpo Cambiante) estos magos de hielo no pueden contra mi" Dijo confiado el nuevo contrincante._

 _"¡Es Ranyit-san!"_

 _"¡Nuestro mago más rápido!"_

 _"¡Y también nuestro mago más fuerte físicamente!"_

 _El mago se acercó a los dos usuarios de hielo. "Y ahora… ¿Con quién debería trapear el piso primero?" Se preguntó tronando sus nudillos._

 _"No seas tan engreído idiota" Dijo Gray_

 _"Ahora… prepárense para ser aplastados" Dijo Ranyit golpeando el muro a su lado, destruyéndolo por completo, la fuerza fue tan grande que los escombros se convirtieron en polvo._

 _"¿Pero qué…?" Exclamo Gray sorprendido._

 _"Este tipo… tiene una fuerza monstruosa…" Dijo Naruto tragando saliva._

 _"¿Empecemos a jugar quieren?" Dijo el mago con una sonrisa sínica._

 **Actualmente.**

En un instante, el mago de Phantom desapareció de su lugar y reapareció al lado de Gray, listo para golpearlo en la cara, pero la nieve salto justo en ese momento, compactándose y protegiendo a Gray. Al ver que su ataque no funciono Ranyit frunció el ceño, gruñendo tomo un poco de distancia de los magos de hielo.

"Naruto… asegúrate de ver sus movimientos, este tipo se mueve demasiado rápido, lo perdí por completo de vista, tenemos que averiguar cómo funciona su magia, confió en que esos ojos tuyos puedan seguirle el paso" Murmuro Gray al rubio.

Las venas se marcaron a los costados de sus ojos y estos se volvieron blancos, Byakugan activado por completo. "Lo sé, no lo perderé de vista" Naruto dijo sin quitarle la vista al mago.

El agarre de Gray sobre su espada de hielo se hiso más fuerte. "¿Listo?"

Con el ceño fruncido, Naruto tomo su posición para defender o atacar. "Listo"

Gray salto hacia Ranyit, con la intención de cortarlo con su espada, pero cuando esta golpeo su brazo, la espada se rompió, sorprendiendo a Gray, pero no le dio tiempo de hacer nada porque Ranyit lo golpeo duro en el abdomen. Una onda de choque acompaño al golpe.

"¡Gah!" Gray escupió saliva por el impacto. Siendo arrojado hacia atrás.

"¡Ha! ¡Toma eso hada!" Ranyit se burló.

Nieve salto y formo una pared que atrapo a Gray. "No soy tu único adversario, idiota" Dijo Gray sonriendo levemente.

"¿Eh?"

Naruto salto por detrás del mago cambiante, con espada en mano. "¡Haaa!" Grito blandiendo la espada contra el mago fantasma, este sonrió y levanto su brazo para bloquear el ataque, cuando la espada toco el brazo, esta no hiso el más mínimo rasguño, como si la piel de Ranyit fuera de acero, haciendo que Naruto salte hacia atrás, pero justo en el momento de saltar, Naruto ataco. **"¡** **Aisu Meiku: Shuriken no Bāsuto!"** (Creación de Hielo: Ráfaga de Shuriken)

Varios Shuriken de hielo fueron lanzados desde un círculo mágico, estos volaron a gran velocidad hacia el mago fantasma, pero cuando estos no hicieron el menor daño, los Shuriken chocaron contra el cuerpo de Ranyit como si chocaran contra acero siendo repelidos y dejando intacto al mago.

"¡Hey me gusto ese ataque, déjame probar!" Ranyit grito y tomando todos los Shuriken a gran velocidad aun cuando estos estaban en el aire, se los arrojo a Naruto.

Quien hiso un sello de mano y la nieve formo un muro compactado que atrapo los Shuriken. Ranyit corrió hacia el muro y lo golpeó fuertemente, destruyendo el muro de nieve. Rápidamente le dio un rodillazo a Naruto, sacándole el aire y luego lo pateo, arrojándolo lejos. "He, esto es un juego"

"¡¿A dónde estás viendo, bastardo?!" Ranyit volteo a ver a Gray, quien ahora traía puesto guantes hechos de hielo con picos en las puntas de los nudillos y una hoja afilada al lado. Gray se movió muy rápido, casi golpeando a Ranyit en el rostro, pero este movió su cabeza justo a tiempo como para que el puño de hielo pasase a su lado, sin embargo, no tomo en cuenta la hoja afilada que está unida al puño de hielo, cortando su mejilla.

Sangre comenzó a salir de la herida. "Tks… Buen golpe ¿Qué es eso?" Ranyit pregunto limpiando con el dedo pulgar la sangre derramada, con la otra mano señalando los guantes de hielo de Gray, silbando al verlo detalladamente. "Wow… magos de hielo sin duda saben cómo hacer bonitas armas" Dijo admirando la cuchilla que se ve _muy_ afilada.

"No es de tu incumbencia" Dijo Gray indiferente. Ambos magos se vieron por un momento, antes de que ambos saltaran hacia el otro, Gray le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla y Ranyit le dio su propio puñetazo en el abdomen, justo donde tenía la herida que recibió en la isla Galuna.

"¡Gaahh!" Gray escupió sangre. Agarro fuertemente su herida ahora abierta, tratando de detener el sangrado que se filtrar entre las vendas que trae puestas.

"Despídete hada…" Ranyit dijo tomándolo por el cuello.

"Haa… B-Bastardo…" Gray sonrió levemente, confundiendo al mago fantasma, el cuerpo de Gray se rompió, trozos de hielo caían al suelo.

"¡¿Qué?!"

 **"Ice Make: Clon,** Bastante útil" Dijo Gray parado detrás de Ranyit. **"Ice Make: Gauntlet Jotum"** (Creación de Hielo: Guante de Jotum) Los guantes de hielo aparecieron cubriendo las manos de Gray, la cuchilla afilada a su lado. Un gran puñetazo fue lo que recibió Ranyit, siendo arrojado un par de metros.

"¡Hey! ¡Eso es jugar sucio!¡Maldi-¡" Ranyit no tuvo tiempo de terminar de hablar porque de repente un gran Shuriken de hielo estuvo cerca de atravesar su cabeza, pero este en el último segundo lo bloqueo con su brazo, haciendo que el Shuriken fuera repelido y arrojado hacia atrás, siendo atrapado por una mano hecha de hielo.

Los ojos de Ranyit se abrieron en gran medida al ver lo que sería el próximo ataque de los magos de hielo, Naruto está rodeado por varias manos hechas de nieve tenían cada una espada hecha de hielo, otras con Shuriken de hielo, varias manos con diferentes armas.

"¿Q… Q-Que demonios…?" Ranyit vio sorprendido las muchas armas de hielo.

Todos los brazos de nieve comenzaron a atacar, Ranyit no pudo moverse de su lugar porque nieve envolvió sus pies, impidiendo que se escape, no tuvo más opción que usar su magia para evitarlo, las armas de hielo chocaban con sus brazos, otras con su cuerpo, pero son demasiadas, cortes aparecían en el cuerpo del mago fantasma mientras continuaba tratando de bloquear las espadas. Ranyit tuvo un momento difícil tratando de bloquear las armas de hielo, una de las espadas choco contra su cuello, pero esta se rompió al momento del contacto.

"Nos tomó un poco de tiempo, pero ahora sabemos un poco más de tu magia" Dijo Gray parándose al lado del rubio.

"Tu magia te permite cambiar las propiedades físicas de tu cuerpo, haciendo que seas más rápido, fuerte o resistente, el por qué nuestros ataques no te afectaban es porque cambiabas tu estructura para ser dura como el acero" Dijo el mago de hielo menor.

"Mientras que cambias tu estructura para volverte extremadamente rápido" Continuo Gray con la explicación.

"Pero esa magia tiene una debilidad… y esa es…"

"Solo puedes cambiar/una parte de tu cuerpo a la vez" Dijeron ambos padre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

El cuerpo de Ranyit está agotado, múltiples cortes en su cuerpo, su ropa hecha girones, pero sorprendentemente con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Los felicito, magos de hielo, son los primeros que me causan tantos problemas, pero… sus esfuerzos son inútiles contra mi" los cortes en su cuerpo comenzaron a serrarse, las heridas curadas, y la sonrisa sínica regreso. "No solo puedo hacer lo que dijeron, también puedo aumentar mi habilidad de regeneración para curarme, multiplicando mis células y acelerando el proceso de mitosis, de esta forma puedo hacer que cualquier órgano o herida se repare al momento"

"Eso es ridículo, las células del cuerpo humano solo pueden dividirse en una cantidad limitada, forzar a que las células se multipliquen agotara tu vida" Dijo Naruto, de ente todos el miembros del gremio, Naruto es quien más conocimiento tiene en medicina y artes curativas de todo el gremio, gracias a sus estudios en el tiempo que estuvo en aquella solitaria cueva.

"Quien sabe… No me contendré ahora" Dijo Ranyit listo para atacar, pero repentinamente el edificio comenzó a temblar, una enorme presión de poder mágico cayó sobre todos las personas. "¿Q-Que es este poder mágico? ¡Esto es una locura!" Grito Ranyit exaltado, viendo hacia el techo.

"Oh cielos…"

"Ya empezó"

"Esto no es bueno" Dijo Gray viendo hacia el techo.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Eso es el Maestro Makarov enojado"

"La ira del gigante…"

"Ahora nadie puede detenerlo"

"¡Prepárense! ¡Mientras el maestro este aquí, no podemos perder!"

Naruto, Gray y Ranyit intercambiaron miradas, buscando alguna apertura, fue Gray quien decidió empezar, en sus manos, un círculo mágico apareció, y de este, una katana de hielo sin empuñadura apareció, el azabache dio un paso adelante, los músculos de Ranyit se tensaron en anticipación, esperando el primero ataque.

Pero la espera no es el fuerte de Ranyit, por eso, el mago de Phantom salto al ataque, moviéndose a gran velocidad, apareció en un instante frente a Gray, la pierna lista para una patada, los ojos de Naruto de abrieron, y formo un sello de mano, Gray hiso un gesto con la espada, moviéndola horizontalmente, como si cortara el aire, de repente, cortes aparecieron en todo el cuerpo del mago fantasma.

"¡Ngh!" Gimió de dolor el mago fantasma. "¡¿Qué fue eso de ahora?! ¡Mi cuerpo fue cortado totalmente! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hada?!" Gruño Ranyit molesto.

Ni Naruto ni Gray dijeron nada, el azabache hiso otro movimiento con la katana, esta vez de forma vertical, ahora en la espalda del mago fantasma apareció otro gran corte.

"¡¿Ahora por atrás?!" Ranyit dio un paso atrás, tal vez ahora está replantando una estrategia. _"Cálmate… algo debió de hacer esta hada, ¿Qué ha sido fuera de lugar hasta ahora? Solamente ha movido esa espada, no puede haberme cortado así solo por mover la espada… ¿Qué fue lo que hiso?"_

 _"Este es el resultado de nuestro arduo entrenamiento, Tou-san y yo ideamos esto para pelear contra enemigos difíciles, haciendo algo como una ilusión, abrir las heridas es el principal objetivo de esta combinación. Tou-san es mejor con la espada que yo, pero yo también se cómo ayudar, he colocado trampas invisibles en el espacio, lo he cortado con una hoz invisible, cuando Tou-san corta el aire, el enemigo se distrae, dándome la oportunidad de hacer que el aire sea absorbido rápidamente, creando una hoz de viento comprimido, al ser viento, este es invisible, por lo cual, se crea la ilusión de que es Tou-san quien corta al enemigo solo con el movimiento de su espada"_ Pensó Naruto sonriendo levemente.

Gray salto hacia Ranyit, tratando de cortarlo, pero este uso su magia para cambiar la estructura de su cuerpo y hacerlo más rápido, el mago de hielo mayor hiso un corte inclinado, haciendo que Ranyit salte para evitarlo, Naruto tomo esa oportunidad para hacer su ataque.

 ** _"Fūton: Shinkūjin"_** (Estilo de Viento: Hoja del Vacío) Una hoz de viento invisible corto el brazo del mago fantasma, desde la base de la mano hasta por debajo del hombro, una gran cantidad de sangre salió de la herida, a este paso el mago de Phantom puede morir desangrado.

"¡Arghh! _Maldición… ¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Este tipo es tan bueno con las espadas? ¡¿Qué fue ese ataque de ahora?! ¡Es como si se hubiera abierto una herida de repente!"_ Pensó frustrado el mago cambia forma, tomando su brazo herido, forzándose a curar la herida, lo diferente de ahora fue que esta vez la herida se curaba más lentamente.

De repente algo cayo del techo, pero lo curioso es que el increíble poder mágico que se sintió antes ahora ya no estaba.

"¿Qué paso?"

"¡Algo acaba de caer!"

"Ese es… ¡Maestro Makarov!"

 _"¿Qué diablos? Mi poder… ¡He perdido mi poder!"_ Dijo mentalmente el pequeño maestro de Fairy Tail, su poder mágico completamente en cero.

"¡Abuelo!"

"¡Viejo!"

"¡Maestro!"

Gritaron los miembros de Fairy Tail, dejando sus peleas y corrieron hacia el mago caído. "M-Mi poder mágico… ¡Mi poder mágico!" A Makarov le cuesta hablar en estos momentos, Erza lo tomo y lo coloco en su regazo, viéndolo muy preocupada.

"Maestro, resista" Pidió la maga de cabello escarlata.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Pregunto Kana arrodillándose al lado de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡No siento poder mágico viniendo de su cuerpo!"

"¡Disculpen!" Pidió Naruto pasando entre los magos. "Déjeme ayudarlo, Erza-san" Pidió Naruto con una esfera de agua que creo derritiendo su nieve.

"Naruto-chan… ayúdalo, por favor" Dijo Erza con una pequeña lagrima en su ojo.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco al verla tan vulnerable, pero lo ignoro rápidamente. Se arrodillo al lado de Makarov, los magos le habían quitado el abrigo de las Magos Santos, junto con la ropa que traía, dando paso al agua curativa. El rubio movió el agua por el cuerpo del anciano, la cual brillo en una luz azul-plata, para ayudar a ver cuál es el problema, el niño activo su Dōjutsu. _"¿Qué es esto? ¿Su contenedor mágico está completamente vacío? Además… su cuerpo no absorbe los Ethernanos del aire…"_ Naruto cambio su visión que le permite ver a través de las cosas y ahora lo cambio por la visión de larga distancia, y enfoco su visión hacia arriba en el techo. _"Esto es… la magia del Maestro está esparciéndose, si puedo regresarle su poder entonces… puedo hacer que su recuperación sea más rápida"_

También vio a tres magos en las vigas del techo, una de gran tamaño, parece ser un hombre grande y alto. Lleva una venda blanca sobre sus ojos, un sombrero verde encima, una túnica verde grande, un vestido púrpura y un collar con una cruz pequeña que están diseñados para ello. Los otros dos son Gajeel y Ranyit.

"No puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo fue que lo vencieron?" La vos de Gray lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo a verlo y se veía como si se rindiera a pelear ahora.

"¿Su maestro fue derrotado?"

"¿Enserio?"

"¿Escucharon eso? ¡Podemos hacerlo!"

"¡Ahora son la mitad de fuertes que antes!"

"¡Y nosotros aún tenemos a Gajeel y Element Four!"

Erza escucho claramente las palabras de los magos fantasma, frunciendo el ceño ante lo que oía. _"Esto es malo…"_

"¡Ahora es el momento! ¡Aplastémoslos!"

Todos los magos de Phantom Lord con nueva motivación y moral atacaron a los magos de Fairy Tail, comenzando a superarlos.

"¡No sean tan creídos!" Grito Natsu atacando con su fuego a los fantasmas.

"Maldición, ellos están…" Gray momento chocando espaldas con Loke, ambos decidieron proteger al maestro y al único en todo el gremio que puede curarlo, a Naruto.

"…Recuperando su espíritu de lucha" Gruño Loke.

"¡Tomen esto! ¡Magia de Combinación de Triples Elementos!" Gritaron tres magos haciendo un ataque combinado, uniendo los elementos de fuego, tierra y agua. Con la cual atacaron a Kana, pero antes que impactara con la mujer, Macao se interpuso, resultando gravemente herido.

 _"Esto es malo… no solo se trata de atacar con fuerza… nuestra moral también está muy baja"_ Pensó Erza, y lo que iba a decir puede que sea lo peor que pueda decir en su vida, casi sintiendo que las palabras van a cortar su garganta. "¡RETIRADA! ¡TODOS REGRESEN AL GREMIO!"

"¡Erza!"

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!"

"¡Un hombre no huye!"

"Yo aún puedo pelear…"

"¡Yo también puedo pelear Erza!"

"¡NO! ¡Sin el maestro no podemos derrotar a Jose! ¡Retirada!" ¡ES UNA ORDEN!" Grito Erza a todos los magos de Fairy Tail.

"¿Oh? ¿Ya están corriendo con la cola entre las patas? Nunca tuvieron ninguna oportunidad, haditas… Por cierto, ¿Qué demonios te paso a ti? ¿Realmente te golpearon tan mal esos magos de hielo? Geehee, patético" Se burló de su compañero.

"Fue solo suerte… esos tipos tienen unas buenas habilidades, pero no pasara nada la próxima vez, _Voy a romperles los huesos_ en la revancha" Dijo oscuramente Ranyit viendo al par de magos de hielo, en general al menor.

"La retiradas son tan tristes"

"¿Aria? Siempre estas molestando" Se quejó Gajeel. "De todos modos buen trabajo con el anciano"

"Todo fue gracias al magnifico plan del Maestro Jose. ¡Todo es muy triste!" Dijo Aria de los Cielos llorando cómicamente.

"¡Quieres callarte maldito emo! ¡Triste esto, Triste aquello, TRISTE MI TRACERO! ¡DEJA DE LLORAR COMO NIÑA!" Grito Ranyit con varias venas marcadas en su rostro.

"¿Y bien. Capturaron a Lucy?" Pregunto Gajeel ignorando la pelea unilateral de sus compañeros.

"Es una triste historia, la chica llamada Lucy esta en nuestro cuartel general"

"¿Entonces le dimos una _cálida bienvenida_?" La plática entre los magos de Phantom llamo la atención de los únicos con sentidos desarrollados como para escucharlos, en otras palabras, Natsu y Naruto los escucharon claramente.

"¡RETIRADA!" Erza continuo sacando a sus compañeros del gremio, pero los magos de Phantom no retrocedieron, sin importarles que estaban a espaldas de ellos, los fantasmas los atacaron, pero antes que sus ataques tocaran a alguno, un escudo de hielo creció desde el suelo y se elevó haciendo un muro entre los fantasmas y las hadas.

"¡¿Eres idiota?! ¿Acaso piensas que me voy a retirar ahora? ¡Estoy aquí para tomar venganza por el equipo de Levy!" Gruño Gray atacando a más magos.

Erza tomo ambas manos de Gray, y recostó su frente sobre el pecho del mago de hielo. "Por favor… Ahora todo lo que podemos hacer ahora… es retirarnos… el agujero que el maestro dejo es demasiado grande" Gray rechino los dientes, frustrado asintió con la cabeza, volteo a ver a Naruto, que estaba dejando en brazos de Elfman al maestro.

"¡No los dejen escapar!"

"¡Rómpanles las piernas si es necesario!"

"¡Ataquen!"

 ** _"¡Naruto! ¡Es momento de usar ese Jutsu! Hazlo ahora para evitar más daños"_** Dijo Kurama mediante el enlace mental.

 _"Entendido"_ Trazando sellos de manos, Naruto uso una técnica para poder escapar. **"** ** _Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu"_** (Estilo de Agua: Técnica de Ocultación en la Neblina) el rubio uso esto para crear una espesa neblina que se expande por todo el área con el fin de reducir a cero la visibilidad de los magos de Phantom.

"¡¿Qué es esta niebla?!"

"¡No veo nada!"

"¡Hikaro! ¿Dónde estás Hikaro!"

"¡Estoy aquí maldito! ¡Deja de pisarme!"

La técnica resulto beneficiosa, todos los magos de Fairy Tail pudieron "Retirarse" sin más daños a sus miembros.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la prisión donde se encuentra Lucy Heartfilia, es decir, en el cuartel de Phantom Lord, Lucy se despierta preguntándose donde está. En ese momento aparece José Porla el cual se presenta como el maestro de Phantom Lord, y haciendo que Lucy recuerde lo sucedido. Lucy le recrimina lo que han hecho con Levy y los demás, y Jose le contesta que a ella no le harán eso, y que la podrían tratar como a una prisionera V.I.P si se porta bien.

José le cuenta que su verdadero objetivo era capturarla, pues su padre les había pedido que la llevaran de vuelta a casa. Lucy le dice que jamás volverá, a lo que Jose contesta que ella es una chica muy problemática. Lucy intenta engañarlo diciendo que debe ir al baño, sin embargo Jose no quiere creerla. Finalmente Lucy consigue que Jose baje la guardia y consigue dejar fuera de combate al maestro de Phantom Lord. Cuando Lucy intenta escapar, se da cuenta de que se encuentra en una prisión aérea, por lo que no tiene manera de salir de allí.

En ese momento, Lucy decide caer al vacío, sorprendiendo a Jose. Mientras cae dice estar segura de haber escuchado su voz y comienza a gritar el nombre de Natsu , el cual la rescata antes de que caiga al suelo. Natsu quiere ir a destrozar el cuartel general, ya que se encuentran allí, sin embargo Happy le dice que no deberían hacerlo, pues el maestro está herido, por lo que ambos comienzan una discusión. Al escuchar esto, Lucy comienza a llorar y a decir que todo ha sido su culpa, pero que aun así ella quiere seguir perteneciendo a Fairy Tail, gremio al que adora. Al verla llorar, Natsu y Happy deciden volver con ella al gremio, sin saber muy bien lo que pasa.

En una casa en el bosque, Bisca y Alzack, llevan al maestro, ya que allí se encuentra Porlyusica, una curandera y amiga de Makarov, a la cual no le gustan los humanos. Porlyusica echa de su casa a los magos de Fairy Tail y le dice a Makarov que es un temerario.

Mientras en el Gremio de Fairy Tail, Naruto tiene un nuevo trabajo, hacer de enfermero y curar a los heridos, Mirajane incluso le puso en sombrero de enfermero, pero eso en lo más mínimo molesto al mago rubio, mientras él sea útil, todo está bien, lo demás son detalles.

"Por favor no utilice ese brazo por un tiempo, puedo curarlo, pero será un trabajo lento, así que por favor espere" Dijo Naruto dejando de curar el brazo roto de Nab, al parecer Naruto puede tocar a los demás magos si el contacto con la piel no es directo, por lo cual ahora el niño usa un par de guantes que le permiten vendar, limpiar y curar las heridas de los magos.

"Gracias… puedes ir a atender a alguien mas, estaré bien" Dijo Nab, el niño de la nieve asintió con la cabeza, tomando el botiquín que pidió prestado, pasando al siguiente paciente.

Mientras Naruto cura a los heridos, este se dio cuenta que los ánimos del gremio están por los suelos, siendo sensible a las emociones negativas, el rubio hace su mejor esfuerzo para que no le dé una migraña, curioso vio hacia donde Lucy parece que está llorando, Natsu, Gray y Elfman tratando de consolarla, dando un suspiro, Naruto continuo con su deber.

Se encamino hacia el "Bar" si se le puede llamar así al sustituto del verdadero, donde están Mirajane contactando a alguien por la Lacrima Visión, y a Kana que está haciendo quien sabe que con cartas.

"Mirajane…" Dijo tratando de llamar su atención, necesita más vendas y la albina sabe dónde están guardadas.

"Es inútil… no puedo saber dónde está Mystogan" Kana maldijo por lo bajo. Aturdiendo a Naruto por lazar las cartas por todos lados, haciendo lo mejor que pudo por atraparlas, solo agarrando una al final.

"Ya veo, que mal…" Mirajane por fin consiguió que la persona con quien deseaba hablar le contestara, esta persona no era nada más que Laxus.

"Si su objetivo es Lucy, entonces van a volver a atacar, tenemos un montón de heridos, las cosas no se ven bien, aun si este enano los cura no creo que logremos reponernos a tiempo" Dijo Kana recibiendo las cartas que Naruto recogió para ella, sonrió cuando vio el puchero del rubio por ser llamado enano.

"El Maestro está gravemente herido, y no sabemos dónde está Mystogan, eres el único en quien podemos confiar… Laxus" Dijo Mirajane al hombre rubio a través de la Lacrima Visión. "Por favor vuelve, Fairy Tail está en una crisis"

"¿Ahh? ¡Para algo sirve ese viejo! Jajajaja esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, encárguense ustedes" Dijo el rubio con desprecio.

"¡Laxus... Maldito!" Gruño Kana.

"Después de todo… el anciano empezó esta guerra ¿Por qué debería ir yo a rescatarlos?"

"Su objetivo es Lucy… ¡Una de nosotros!"

"¿Huh? ¿Quién es esa? ¡Oh! ¿Quieres decir la nueva? Dile a ella que estaré feliz de ayudarla si ella se vuelve mi mujer"

"¡Eres un cerdo!"

"Hey, hey ¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a alguien a quien piden ayuda? Y dile al viejo que se apresure y se retire, para que pueda tomar su puesto como Maestro ¡HAHAHA!" La Lacrima se rompió en muchos pedazos cuando Mira lo golpeo.

"Mira…" Kana vio con culpa como las lágrimas caían por los ojos de la albina.

"No puedo creerlo… ¿De verdad esa persona es miembro de Fairy Tail? ¡En ese caso yo voy a pelear!" Dijo mira molesta, aun entre lágrimas. Naruto se movió incomodo, nunca antes a tratado con una mujer que llora, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer era darle un pañuelo que tenía a mano, se la entrego dando una suave sonrisa, como diciendo que todo iba a estar bien, la albina lo acepto, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Pregunto Kana.

"Lucy fue capturada aunque yo estaba aquí"

"No, como estas ahora molestaras a los demás. Incluso si fuiste una Maga Clase S" oh Naruto se sorprendió al escuchar eso, mil y un pensamientos se le cruzaron por lamente imaginando a la albina peleando.

Repentinamente, la tierra tembló, alertando a todos los magos, los temblores continuaron, con un poco de pánico, todos los miembros del gremio salieron a la parte trasera, los ojos de todos se abrieron en shock al ver lo que se acercaba.

Un gran edificio se acercaba, mejor descrito como el gremio principal de Phantom Lord se acercaba, de alguna manera, el gremio caminaba con seis piernas robóticas de metal.

"¡¿Qué diablos?!"

"¡Su gremio esta caminado!"

"¿Phantom?"

"¿Q-Que es lo que van a hacer?"

"Yo no predije esto…" Dijo Erza saliendo a la parte trasera del gremio, vistiendo nada más que una toalla de baño. "¡¿ _Así_ es como nos atacan?!"

El gremio caminante paro en seco, ahora los magos vieron aún más shockeados como del gremio surgía un gran cañón, mucho poder mágico comenzó a compactarse en la punta del cañón.

"¡Esto es malo! ¡Todos cúbranse!" Ordeno Erza, el cañón a solo unos segundos de ser dispara, fue suficiente para Erza. La pelirroja corrió al frente de todos, dejando de lado su toalla, en un brillo que cubrió su cuerpo, está ahora viste una armadura.

La armadura se muestra como la plata blanquecino y azul claro, con mucho más "high-tech" de diseño, redondos picos, grandes esferas que abarca la parte superior de las manos y no da señales de cota de malla, con la Guardar-renes estar formada por placas, y las piernas en el marco completamente cubierto por el negro, los pantalones apretados. También añade un par de escudos enormes a la armadura, uno para cada brazo.

"¡¿Ella Re-Equipo?!"

"¡NO VOY A PRMITIR QUE TOQUEN EL GREMIO!" Grito la pelirroja.

"¡La Armadura de Adamantio!"

"¿Ello no intentara bloquearlo… o sí?"

"¡No importa cuanto poder defensivo te de esa armadura!"

"¡No lo hagas Erza! ¡Morirás!"

"¡ERZA!" Natsu trato de ir hacia la pelirroja, pero Gray lo mantuvo agarrado, impidiendo que fuera hacia la maga.

"¡Natsu! ¡Todo lo que podemos hacer es creer en ella!" Gray aumento la fuerza de su agarre, solo hasta ahora sintiéndose aliviado de que es un poco más fuerte físicamente que el peli rosado.

Todo pasó en cuestión de segundo. El cañón disparo, Erza bloqueándolo, usando la armadura para defender a toda su familia, la fuerza del cañón era más fuerte que la pelirroja se esperaba, su armadura comenzaba a romperse, cuando el disparo termino, Erza fue mandada a volar, el choque de cañón Júpiter destrozo por completo la armadura, pero afortunadamente, la pelirroja aún sigue con vida.

"I-Increíble…"

"¡Ella lo detuvo!"

"Como siempre, ella salvo nuestros traseros"

"Pero…"

"¡Naruto-kun por favor ven y cura a Erza!" Grito la albina, Naruto inmediatamente cumplió, es bueno que en la parte trasera del gremio este el mar, Naruto manipulo el agua del mar, haciendo que esta envuelva el cuerpo de la maga pelirroja. "Tomara un poco de tiempo, pero definitivamente la curare Erza-san" Dijo Naruto poniendo todas sus energías en la curación.

"Makarov… y ahora Erza también… los dos están fuera de combate. Ya no tienen oportunidad de victoria, dennos a Lucy Heartfilia. _Ahora"_ La voz de Jose Porla se escuchó desde el edificio.

"¡Nunca jamás!"

"¿Acaso parecemos un gremio que traiciona a nuestros amigos? ¡No lo creo!"

"¡Lucy es una de nosotros!"

Los magos de Fairy Tail se oponen a entregar a su amiga y comienzan a gritarle al maestro de Phantom Lord que acabarán con él, provocando que Lucy al escuchar las palabras de sus compañeros comience a llorar.

"¡PREFERIMOS MORIR ANTES QUE ENTREGAR A NUSTROS COMPAÑEROS!" Grito Erza, siendo apoyada por todo el gremio.

"Nuestra respuesta nunca cambiara ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE! ¡VAMOS A PATEAR SUS TRASEROS!" Grito Natsu muy, _muy_ enojado.

Kurama en todo ese tiempo escuchaba los gritos de los magos a través de Naruto, la habilidad de sentir las emociones negativas siempre le permitió saber cuándo alguien miente, cuando alguien tiene malas intenciones, cuando alguien verdaderamente se preocupa por alguien. **_"Los magos están demostrando ser diferentes a los Shinobi… ellos se preocupan por sus seres queridos, nada es igual a las Naciones Elementales… ¿Esta es la razón… por la que Kaguya amaba este mundo? ¿Es por esto que ella quiere mantener la paz en este mundo? Los magos… ¿Pueden aceptar nuestra existencia. Naruto? Si es así… te ayudaré a mantener unidos estos nuevos lazos que has creado, mocoso…"_**

"¡Entonces van a recibir otro disparo de Jupiter! ¡Tiemblen de miedo por 15 minutos que es lo que se tarda en cargar!"

"¿Qué?"

"Jupiter…."

"¿Lo van a disparar de nuevo?"

Erza trato de levantarse, pero el agua que la rodea se lo impidió, vio con el ceño fruncido a Naruto, pero este negó con la cabeza.

De repente, individuos en grandes cantidades salieron del gran edificio del gremio de Phantom, estos flotan en el aire, sus figuras ocultas por capas con la marca del gremio de Phantom.

"¿Sus atacantes ya vienen?"

"¿No se suponía que iban a disparar Jupiter otra vez?"

"¡Presencien los abismos del infierno, Fairy Tail! Solo tienen dos opciones, ser destruidos por mis tropas… o ser destrozados por Jupiter"

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¿El planea destruir a sus propios aliados?"

"¡Es una farsa! Ellos no van a disparar"

"No, ellos van a disparar, esa es la magia de Jose. **Shade** ellos no son humanos, son soldados fantasma que Jose creo."

"Tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a Jupiter"

"¡Los voy a destrozar! 15 minutos ¿Verdad? ¡Yo me encargo!" Grito Natsu, Kana asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento, Natsu corrió hacia el gremio. "¡Happy!"

"¡Aye!" El gato comprendió lo que su amigo pedio, sacando sus alas, el gato tomo a su amigo y se elevaron por el cielo, en dirección al cañón.

"Naruto, quédate aquí, protege al gremio, yo confió en ti" Dijo Gray a Naruto, este lo vio sorprendido por un momento, pero luego asintió, determinación ardiendo en sus ojos. "¡Elfman, nosotros también vamos!" Grito al albino.

"¡Muy bien!"

"¡Vamos a proteger al gremio desde aquí!" Ordeno Kana sacando sus tarjetas mágicas.

Por su parte, Mirajane decide mantener a Lucy a salvo y para ello, la duerme y le pide a Reedus que se la lleve a un lugar seguro. Mira decide convertirse en señuelo adoptando la cara de Lucy para poder ganar más tiempo, mientras tanto los magos de Fairy Tail comienzan a enfrentarse a las sombras de José con las esperanzas puestas en los magos que habían ido a detener el cañón.

"¡Tomen eso!" grito Wakaba, intentando golpear a una de las sombras, pero estas pasaron a través de su cuerpo como fantasmas. En ese momento, Wakaba cayó agotado. "¿Qué es esto…? Mi poder está siendo drenado…" dijo antes de colapsarse.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Están malditos!"

"¡Exacto! ¡Con un solo toque de los soldados fantasma ellos te drenaran la vida! ¡Eso es Shade!"

"Naruto-kun será mejor que entres al gremio, este lugar no es seguro, aun eres joven, no tienes por qué involucrarte en esta guerra" Dijo Mirajane cargando a Erza dentro del gremio.

"Pero…" Naruto no está seguro de que hacer, por muy genio que sea, él sigue siendo un niño, así que es válido dudar, pero Gray le dijo que proteja al gremio! Que debe hacer ahora?

"¡Naruto-kun!" Volvió a llamar la albina.

"Los siento Mirajane, pero Tou-san me pidió que proteja el gremio, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, incluso si es una pequeña ayuda ¡Tengo que hacer algo!" Grito para luego salir corriendo hacia la batalla.

Mientras los magos atacaban a las sombras, estos se dieron cuenta que sus ataques no sirven contra estos entes, pues vuelven a regenerarse, no importa que magia se use en ellos. Poco a poco, más miembros del gremio colapsaban porque les drenan su poder, dejándolo vulnerables a los ataques.

"¡Maldición! Esto no es bueno, estamos siendo superados…" Dijo Kana esquivando una sombra. En ese instante Naruto llego a su lado. "¡Enano! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?"

"Tou-san me pidió que proteja el gremio, no voy a decepcionarlo" Dijo firmemente.

"Este enano…"

"Es por eso… ¡Que debo ayudar en todo lo que pueda!" L e dijo el niño.

"Aun así, para derrotarlos no queda otra solución más que atacar de frente, pero muchos de nuestros compañeros están siendo lastimados, nos falta poder de ataque y más miembros, No tenemos tiempo para hacer hechizos y atacar al enemigo, sin nuestra magia y las heridas de la batalla anterior, es posible que acabemos gravemente heridos, pero eres el único que puede curar en todo el gremio, no podemos perderte, pero al tratar de protegerte, descuidamos nuestra propia defensa, lo que hará que resultemos más heridos, necesitamos poder atacar, defendernos y sanar nuestras heridas y reponer nuestro poder mágico, esto está en nuestra contra." Dijo Kana analizando la situación.

 ** _"Naruto... ven a hablar un momento"_** Dijo Kurama a través del enlace mental, el niño obedeció, apareciendo en el familiar alcantarillado, y a su amigo zorro detrás de la jaula.

"¿Para qué me llamaste, Kurama?"

 **"Te prestare mi poder"** Dijo directamente.

"¿Huh? ¿Desde cuando quieres ayudarme por voluntad propia? Además dijimos que no usara tu poder porque eso te delataría"

 **"Cállate y escucha, no quiero darte mi poder completo, solamente te prestare mi Chakra, ya tengo un plan en mente, pero necesitaras mucho Chakra para ellos, ¿estás listo?"** Dijo el zorro extendiendo su enorme puño, Naruto lo vio por un momento, pero luego sonrió.

Naruto y Kurama chocaron puños, en el exterior, Naruto comenzó a trazar sellos de mano, poder desbordando su cuerpo, atrayendo la atención de los demás miembros y de Jose. "Atacar y tener más miembros para pelear, no hay problema, además de atacar hay que defenderse, con la fuerza de esto rechazare todo ataque. ¡En mi estado actual puedo curar cualquier herida grave que residan mientras este a su lado!"

El agua del mar subió hacia la orilla, desbordándola, haciendo que todo el campo de batalla sea como una piscina poco profunda, la cual comenzó a brillar en un color azul-plata. Pero también del agua surgieron figuras humanoides, que se congelaron y ahora muestran a diez soldados de hielo.

 _"¿Solo 10? Supongo que este es mi limite, aun con el Chakra de Kurama, pero eso no importa"_ Estos soldados son los mismos que utilizo Naruto para pelear contra Fairy Tail el primer día que llego. **"Shimo no Kiheitai"** (Caballería Helada)

"¡Naruto! No sé qué planeas, pero esto es demasiado, regresa al gremio, ahí estarás seguro" Ordeno Kana seriamente.

Naruto se volteó a verla, y sonrió, aturdiendo a Kana un momento. "Deberías saber cómo soy… ¡Así es mi carácter!" dijo Naruto con determinación.

Kana abrió los ojos por un segundo, pero luego sonrió, sabiendo por qué el niño es terco y valiente. "Si es verdad… eso lo aprendiste de Gray ¿Verdad?" Por un segundo, la silueta de Naruto cambio a la de Gray, mostrando lo mucho que se parece el niño al azabache, ambos tienen las voluntad de proteger lo que aman. "Pero… esta es una batalla, aun así ¿Estás preparado?"

"¡Sí!"

"¡Aquí vienen!" Grito Kana cuando las sombras volaron hacia los magos.

 **Naruto Shippuden OST - Reverse Situation Extended**

Inmediatamente, los soldados de hielo atacaron, uno de ellos convirtió su mano en un Shuriken gigante unido a una cadena de hielo, haciéndola girar a gran velocidad como si de una cierra de tratase. En el momento en que las sombras se acercaron este soldado lanzo su arma, cortando por la mitad a varias sombras, congelándolas, impidiendo que vuelvan a regenerarse.

Más sombras atacaron a los miembros de Fairy Tail, pero los ataques de estas sombras nunca llegaron, muros de hielo se levantaban del agua donde estaban, de dichos muros salían púas filosas que atraviesan a las sombras, congelándolas desde dentro. Varias sombras se acercaban a Naruto con el fin de detener al creador de los soldados de hielo.

Pero este con su Byakugan activo y con su puño suave alejaba a todas las sombras, demostrando una buen Taijutsu, golpeando a las sombras en puntos específicos y congelándolas con sus toques. Para Naruto el mundo era como si se moviera en cámara lenta, golpeando a las sombras a una gran velocidad, esquivando las garras de estas y los intentos de drenar su poder.

Los demás soldados de hielo atacaban a las sombras, uno de ellos convirtió sus manos en un par de espadas, cortando cuanta sombra se le curse en su camino, dejando por donde iba olas de hielo que tenían atrapadas a las sombras. Cortando a uno por la cabeza, a otros dos desde el abdomen hasta la cabeza, otro siendo atravesado por la espada de hielo, el soldado de hielo salto sobre las sombras, girando sobre su propio eje, cortando a toda sombra que se acerque.

"¡Nosotros también vamos!" Grito Kana atacando a las sombras con sus cartas mágicas.

"¡SI!"

"Tengan cuidado, si esas sombras vuelven a drenar nuestro poder…"

"¡Lo sabemos! ¡Ahora tendremos cuidado!"

Las sombras atacaron a Macao y Wakaba, ambos magos serraron los ojos esperando el ataque, pero este nunca llego. Estuvieron a punto de ser drenados por completo cuando un muro de hielo se interpuso ente las sombras, detrás de las sombras, uno de los soldados de hielo extendió las manos y creo una jaula con ellas, de la boca de este soldado latieron Senbon de hielo, atravesando a las sombras, congelándose lentamente.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Me encargare de aquellos que corran peligro con mi **Bogyo Zenzen** (Defensa Absoluta) ¡Ataquen sin dudar!" Grito Naruto al par de magos.

Otro soldado recurrió al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero de su cuerpo, látigos de hielo salieron, atravesando a las sombras y congelándolas, cayendo en pequeños trozos de hielo. Los látigos de hielo se movían como serpientes devorando a sus presas.

Más sombras se dirigían a los magos heridos, pero tres de los diez soldados ya estaban protegiendo a los magos, dos de ellos trazaron un par de sellos de manos, mientras al tercero le brotaron varios brazos, todos largos y flexibles. Los dos soldados de hielo que hacían sellos, elevaron las manos, y el agua del mar subió al cielo, formando una esfera de agua.

 **"Suiton:** **Suirō no Jutsu** **"** (Estilo de Agua: Prisión de agua) el tercer soldado con sus muchos brazos agarra a varias sombras, obligándolas a entrar a la esfera de agua, una vez dentro, el agua que rodea a la sombra se congela, dejando cubos de hielo con fantasmas dentro.

Naruto comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sudar frio cubriendo su frente, el Byakugan activo viendo en todas direcciones, asegurando a los heridos, atacar a las sombras, defender a las personas, todo esto está afectando al pequeño cuerpo de Naruto. " _Luchar contra tantas sombras…. Es realmente difícil. ¡Debo acabar con todas de un solo golpe!"_

Naruto viendo hacia varios lados vio como varias sombras se dirigían hacia él, salto y esquivo a las sombras, pateando a una hacia la esfera de agua, el Jinchūriki abrió los ojos al ver que la esfera está completamente llena. _"Hay demasiadas…"_ Gruño por lo bajo.

Las sombras libres atacaron a los dos soldados que mantienen a esfera de agua funcionando, separándolos y haciendo que la esfera explote junto a las sombras en su interior.

Con la visión de 360° grados, Naruto vio como las sombras entraron al gremio, buscando atacar a Mirajane y a Erza. Pero parece que solo la albina se dio cuenta de los intrusos, antes que las sombras pudieran tocar a las magas, uno de los soldados de hielo se interpuso, este tenía garras gigantes en sus manos, rasgando en pedazos a las sombras que se atrevieron a tratar de atacar a las magas.

"¿Estas bien Mirajane?" Pregunto Naruto a la albina.

"Estoy bien" Dijo con la guardia alta por si acaso. Viendo los esfuerzos de Naruto. Este regreso al frente, concentrando su poder en el agua.

"Este es un campo de curación, No duden en atacar, serán curados si reciben daño, pero eso no llegara, el hielo los protegerá, este es mi **Suiton:** **Mōryōjika** (Estilo de Agua: Inmensa Red de Sanación) aquí se recuperaran y regeneraran su poder mágico" Dijo Naruto.

 ** _"El agua en esta zona puede hacer que se recuperen con solo estar allí"_** Pensó Kurama viendo los esfuerzos de su Jinchūriki. **_"Muy bien pensada mocoso"_**

El agua que brilla bajo los pies de los magos que continuo con su brillo curativo. Los magos vieron con los ojos abiertos como sus heridas se curaban a gran velocidad, su poder mágico regresando a sus cuerpos.

"¿Q-Que es esto?"

"Mis heridas se están curando…"

"Mi poder regresar"

"Me siento renovado… ¡Es tiempo del contraataque!"

"¡Así podremos luchar aunque nos drenen nuestro poder!"

 _"Naruto se está sobre esforzando, curando a nuestros compañeros, defendiendo a los que pelean con su hielo, atacando a las sombras junto a sus soldados de hielo, Jose está perdiendo muchas sombras, pero parece que se está centrado en atacar más a Naruto-kun… además Naruto-kun concentra su poder en curar a los heridos, ¿Cuándo es que pudo curar a distancia? Atacar, defender, curar… ¡Este es una bloqueo a tres bandas, nunca en mi vida he visto a alguien hacer esas tres cosas al mismo tiempo! ¡Qué gran control de su poder mágico! Naruto… eres un niño muy hábil"_

Más sombras se concentraron en atacar a Naruto, pero este se cubrió con la ayuda de dos de sus soldados de hielo, uno de ellos formo en su brazo un gran látigo envuelto en rayos azules, el otro con un par de pistolas, rayos azules saliendo de la punta de las pistolas.

 **"¡** **Reitou bīmu:** **Jakuhō Raikōben!"** (Rayo de Hielo: Látigo Avispa del Trueno) dijo Naruto, haciendo que su soldado con el látigo, azote a todas las sombras en su camino, rayos azules envolvieron sus cuerpos, congelándolos en un instante.

 **"¡** **Reitou bīmu:** **Metorajetta!"** (Rayo de Hielo: Metralleta) de las pistolas de hielo, rayos azules aparecieron en la punta, muchos círculos mágicos aparecieron frente a la pistola, de los cuales, cientos de balas hechas del rayo de hielo fueron disparadas, los disparos continuos congelaron a las sombras en pocos segundos.

Desde el edificio del gremio de Phantom, el Cañón Mágico Jupiter comenzó a concentrar magia en la punta del cañón.

 **Fin Naruto Shippuden OST - Reverse Situation Extended**

 _"Solo quedan 30 segundos…"_ Pensó Mirajane seriamente.

"Esto no se ve bien"

"¿Qué es lo que le toma tanto tiempo a Natsu?"

"Tks… 20 segundos" Gruño Naruto esquivando a una sombra. De alguna forma, las sombras comenzaron a contraatacar mas pesadamente, rompiendo ya a dos de sus soldados de hielo.

A solo un par de segundos de que el cañón dispare, este exploto.

"¡Miren eso! ¡El cañón!"

"¡Lo lograron!"

"¡Lograron destruir Jupiter!"

"¡Nada mal, Natsu!"

"¡Sin Jupiter ahora podemos arreglárnosla de alguna forma!"

La moral de las hadas se elevó, nueva confianza ardiendo en sus interiores, s el momento del contraataque de las hadas!

"¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de devolverles el golpe! ¡Destruyan a los enemigos!" Ordeno Kana.

Dentro del gremio de Phantom lord, Jose Porla veía con desprecio a los magos de Fairy Tail, su mirada se enfocó en el niño rubio, viendo como este bloquea tres aperturas que pudo utilizar para ganar ventaja contra las hadas, rechinando los dientes al ver a sus sombras siendo congeladas por los soldados de hielo.

"Esos niños malcriados consiguieron la ventaja… Activen el gigante" Dijo el maestro Jose entre dientes.

"¡A la orden!"

"¡Estabilizando los elementos!"

"Activando balance lateral de Lacrima"

"Los magos en la zona de peligro, evacuen de inmediato"

"¡Articulaciones de la cadera, estabilizada! ¡De pie!"

Las torres empezaron a separarse del cuerpo principal. El techo del edificio y sus paredes comenzó a separarse y reorganizar entre sí. Piernas brotaron de la parte inferior de la base de roca que mantenía al edificio sobre el agua. La forma del edificio que parecía cangrejo gigante se había transformado en un ser gigante de metal y magia. Sus manos tenían tres pinzas, comenzó a moverse. El brazo derecho se movió hacia la derecha, mientras que el brazo izquierdo se fue hacia la izquierda, mientras que un gran círculo mágico comenzó a formarse.

El gremio andante de Phantom Lord se convirtió en un Gigante Mágico.

"¿Qué es eso? Quiero decir… en serio"

"Es un gigante… ¡Un gigante mágico!"

"Deberían dejar de humillarse y rogar por perdón, ¡Entonces conocerán su lugar! ¡Vivan en la desesperación hasta que sus inútiles vidas lleguen a su fin!"

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" Pensó en voz alta Naruto.

"¡Los Shade están volviendo!"

"¿Un gigante y fantasmas? ¿Qué están haciendo?"

"¡Nosotros nos vamos a concentrar en los Shade! ¡Estoy segura de que Natsu y los demás encontraran una forma de detener al gigante!"

"Claro pero… Natsu y los transportes…" Ahí van sus esperanzas. Los magos reconocieron el círculo mágico que estaba parcialmente terminado.

"¿Runas? No…"

"Eso… ¡No es posible!"

"¡Es un Círculo Mágico!"

"¡Ese círculo mágico es para **Abyss Break!"**

"¡Es una de las magias prohibidas!"

"¡Con ese tamaño estamos en problemas! ¡Magnolia será destruida con esa ola de oscuridad!"

Dentro del gremio Jose mando a llamar a un cierto mago, al mago más rápido de su gremio, Ranyit Lightnig.

"¿Me mando a llamar Maestro Jose?" Pregunto el mago de cuerpo cambiante.

"Ranyit-san quiero que elimines a ese niño, esta batalla no terminara nunca si no nos deshacemos del curandero del gremio, mientras ese niño este allí, puede curar a todos los magos y reponer su poder mágico" Dijo Jose enfocando pantalla en Naruto, mostrando como el niño cura a los magos. "Deshazte del niño, no me importa que hagas con el" Dijo el maestro oscuramente.

"Con mucho gusto cumpliré esta misión Maestro Jose" Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, el momento de su venganza había llegado.

Inmediatamente desapareció de la habitación. Dejando una retorcida sonrisa en la cara de Jose.

En un instante Ranyit apareció frente a Naruto. "¡No se contengan! ¡Hay que ataca-" Fue cortado por el mago veloz, lo tomo de la cara y en un instante desaparecieron.

"¡Naruto!"

"¡Enano!"

"¡¿Quién era ese tipo?!"

"¡Se llevó a Naruto!"

* * *

"¡Gaarghh! ¡Duele!" Naruto grito en estado de shock. El rubio había caído en una especie de acantilado, estudiando su entorno, supuso que el lugar donde se encuentra es el bosque a las afueras de magnolia. Usando el Byakugan, el rubio amplio su rango de visión, a cientos de metros de su ubicación actual está el edificio de Phantom Lord, pero ahora es un gigante, viendo más profundamente, se dio cuenta que él está del otro lado de la cuidad de magnolia. "¿Cómo… fue que llegue aquí?"

"¿Ya recobraste la conciencia?"

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al escuchar la vos de mismo mago con quien él y Gray pelearon antes. Pero ahora se ve diferente, ropa cambió totalmente, y su expresión ya no es la de antes, ahora parece una persona totalmente diferente, una mirada inexpresiva que oculta sus deseos de ver correr la sangre el Jinchūriki.

Un traje de combate ajustado, negro por completo, un protector en su cabeza, el traje parece hecho para su magia, ya que no se ve pesado, este es un traje que aprovecha el uso de su magia, siendo aerodinámico y ligero.

"No estoy aquí para jugar, vengo a vengarme por lo que me hicieron" Dijo acercándose a Naruto. "¿Ves esto? ¿Esta cicatriz?" Dijo acercando su rostro, mostrando una cicatriz en forma de cruz en su mejilla. "¿Y puedes ver esto?" Dijo quitándose la parte superior de su traje, mostrando cicatrices en su cuerpo, pero la más notable es la cicatriz que va a lo largo de su brazo, desde la base de su mano hasta por debajo del hombro. "Gracias a ti y a ese otro mago de hielo mi vida se ha reducido notablemente, perdí mucha sangre en ese entonces, casi muero por su culpa, quiero vengarme de ese mago de hielo ¿Y qué mejor manera de destruirlo, que destruyendo lo que más ama?"

Naruto tomo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. "Además tu eres un problema para mi gremio, a esta distancia no podrás proteger a esas hadas, los Shade del Maestro Jose acabaran con ellos" Dijo Ranyit colocándose de nuevo su traje. "Y yo… recuperare el orgullo que me quitaron… mi orgullo como el mago más rápido de Phantom Lord"

La guardia de Naruto subió a su máximo nivel, nieve lo rodeo, asegurando su espalda. En un instante Ranyit desapareció de su vista.

"¿Eh?" Ranyit a reapareció a sus espaldas, a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza, pero la nieve salto al instante, protegiendo su retaguardia. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando sintió la nieve frente a él ser golpeada, girando rápido su cabeza para ver, no encontrando nada.

Se asustó cuando un puño roso su mejilla, viendo en varias direcciones como su nieve impedía que lo tocara, Ranyit apareció sobre él girando a una gran velocidad, con su pierna golpeo desde arriba la cabeza de Naruto, haciendo que esta bruscamente se agache, un corte limpio resulto del ataque en la mejilla de Naruto.

Ranyit retrocedió unos metros del rubio, sonriendo cuando vio el rasguño en la cara de Naruto, corrió hacia el rubio a gran velocidad, Naruto contrarresto eso levantando una ola de nieve para atraparlo, pero este la esquivo, apareciendo atrás suyo, la nieve salto, protegiendo a Naruto apenas.

"¡Por aquí!" Dijo una vos a su derecha, Naruto no vio a nadie, solo la nieve siendo golpeada. "¡No, por aquí!" dijo otra a sus espaldas, una vez más solo vio nieve siendo golpeada. "¡¿A dónde estás viendo?!" Dijo Ranyit detrás de él, dando un golpe directo en la cara de Naruto, arrojándolo un par de metro de distancia.

"Ngh…" Naruto gimió al recibir el puñetazo.

 _"Un golpe directo"_ Pensó Ranyit con una sonrisa.

El Jinchūriki se levantó lentamente, sangre cayendo de una de las esquinas de sus labios, la mitad de su rostro tiene una especie de cráter de hielo.

"¿Ho? Ese es el Cuerpo de Hielo del que me hablo Gajeel ¿Verdad?"

 _"Tranquilízate Naruto… se mueve rápido pero no golpea tan fuerte, para usar su magia debe dejar una habilidad y luego activar otra, si no me hubiera golpeado mientras usaba su habilidad para ser más rápido y en su lugar me hubiera golpeado con su fuerza amplificada, ya estuviera en serios problemas…"_

 ** _"Enfoca tu Chakra en el Cuerpo de Hielo, no sabemos en qué momento decida cambiar de velocidad a fuerza, no bajes la guardia Naruto"_** Aconsejo Kurama desde el espacio mental.

 _"Lo se…"_

Ranyit corrió hacia Naruto, corriendo en círculos, evitando que Naruto escape y le sea imposible saber por dónde atacara, Byakugan listo en los ojos de Naruto, viendo en 360° grados para buscar el lugar donde atacara.

Naruto no tomo en cuenta que Ranyit apareciera por debajo de sus narices, dando una fuerte patada en su quijada, mandándolo al cielo. "¡Puhargh!" El rubio escupió sangre por el golpe, serrando los ojos por el dolor solo por un segundo, suficiente tiempo para el azabache de seguir pateándolo en pleno aire. _"Que increíble secuencia de patadas"_ Pensó el rubio elevándose cada vez más por las patadas de Ranyit, pero una mirada de dolor paso por la cara de Ranyit, cosas que Naruto no se perdió de vista.

"¡Toma esto!" Grito el mago fantasma girando su cuerpo u dando una fuerte patada al abdomen del rubio, arrojándolo al suelo, una fuerte onda de choque apareció al momento del impacto, destruyendo el suelo debajo de ellos.

"¡AARRGGHH!" Grito de dolor Naruto. Su cuerpo entero ahora hecho de hielo, pero el hielo se quebró por el impacto. El Jinchūriki quedo tendido en medio de un enorme cráter, respirando pesadamente, sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios. El cuerpo del mago de hielo se destrozó por completo, dejando pequeños trozos en el aire.

"¿Pero qué…?" El mago fantasma vio en shock como las partículas de hielo comenzaban a juntarse hasta formar los pies de Naruto, reuniéndose más trozos de hielo, ahora el cuerpo completo de Naruto fue restaurado. (Como un Edo-Tensei cuando se regenera)

"Haa… Haa… Cof, Cof… eres muy rápido… pero… yo puedo ver tus movimientos, ahora me estoy acostumbrando a tu velocidad, ya no será como antes" Dijo el rubio sonriendo levemente.

"¿Así eh? Veremos cuanto soportas… **H** **enkō-tai no** **Mahō:** **Byakugō** (Magia de Cuerpo Cambiante: Fuerza de un Centenar) un círculo mágico violeta apareció debajo del cuerpo de azabache, un aura violeta lo envolvió, apretó fuertemente los puños.

Ranyit corrió hacia Naruto, dando un puñetazo al pecho del niño, destrozándolo por completo, dejando a que los trozos de hielo regresaran a su lugar, pero el mago fantasma no se detuvo ahí. **"H** **enkō-tai no** **Mahō:** **Denkō Sekka"** (Magia de Cuerpo Cambiante: Velocidad de la Luz)

Como su nombre lo indica, Ranyit cambio la propiedad física de su cuerpo, haciéndola más ligera, Además, la flexibilidad de su espina dorsal y los movimientos de los brazos le ayudan a aplicar las fuerzas adecuadas para optimizar las maniobras.

En un parpadeo, Ranyit desapareció de su lugar, abriendo los ojos de Naruto por perderlo de vista. El Jinchūriki no supo que paso, pero en un instante Ranyit apareció debajo de él, pateándolo en la quijada, provocando una onda de choque que destrozó el suelo debajo de él, mandándolo había el cielo, el cuerpo de hielo de Naruto se rompió, grietas aparecieron en todo su cuerpo.

"¡¿Ocultándote en ese cuerpo de hielo, mocoso?! ¡Pelea como hombre!" Grito el mago veloz, desapareciendo de su lugar y reapareciendo frente a Naruto en pleno aire, golpeándolo, generando otra onda de choque.

La siguiente cosa que Naruto supo es que una fuerza invisible lo golpeó en la espalda, creando una onda de choque todavía perceptible y lo envió en el aire y el mago de hielo rubio sólo podía gritar de dolor, tratando desesperadamente de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, algo de repente se estrelló en el estómago de Naruto y lo envió de nuevo a volar, pero un segundo después, Naruto fue una vez más atacado por algo que ni él podía ver.

Las ondas de choque son cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte con cada segundo e incluso la velocidad arrojó de forma incontrolable a Naruto, se estaba volviendo difícil mantenerse al día con la velocidad de Ranyit.

"Demasiado rápido..." Naruto murmuró con los ojos bien en estado de shock "¡Esto es demasiado rápido!"

 _"Mi cuerpo… no puede resistir este ataque… ¡Se desmorona!"_ Pensó Naruto, su cuerpo quebrándose a cada segundo que pasa.

"¡Sí que eres duro! ¡Toma esto! ¡Byakugō!" Grito el mago envuelto en un aura violeta, dando el golpe final en el pecho de Naruto, destrozando la parte derecha del cuerpo de hielo del rubio.

 _"Ningún humano se puede mover así… ¡Es imposible defenderme!"_ Todo el suelo debajo de los magos fue destrozado, un enorme cráter se formó en la tierra, en medio de dicho cráter, el cuerpo destrozado de Naruto yacía en medio de los escombros.

"Haa… Haa... Ngh… fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensé… pero ahora estas acabado" Dijo Ranyit severamente cansado. Respirando pesadamente, cambiando la vista hacia el edificio de gremio. "Sera mejor que regrese… alguien debe encargarse de esas hadas" Dijo a nadie en particular.

Estuvo a punto de irse, pero algo lo detuvo… Ranyit vio en completo shock como Naruto se levantó del suelo, partes de su cuerpo aun siendo regeneradas. Su cuerpo de hielo regresando lentamente a la normalidad, sangre mesclada entre el hielo, débilmente el niño se puso en la posición del puño suave.

"No puede ser…" Dijo con los ojos completamente abiertos en estado de shock.

Todo el cuerpo de Naruto temblaba mientras caminaba para salir del cráter, dando pasos torpes, tropezando y cayendo, pero se levanta poco después de caer.

 _"Después de todo lo que paso… no debería ser capaz de moverse. Y menos de levantarse"_

"No me subestimes… quizás haya caído y este destrozado… pero se cómo levantarme y seguir adelante" Naruto dijo débilmente, sangre cayendo desde su cabello, probablemente debido a un corte.

"¿Cómo es que estas de pie?" Fue lo único que pudo decir el mago azabache.

"En este mundo… no tuve más opción que acostumbrarme al dolor que provocan las personas… y la única fidelidad de que recibido, ha provenido de la soledad y la oscuridad… y para mi… el recibir ayuda de alguien es como ver un rayo de luz en la más sombría oscuridad… no puedo rendirme ahora… muchos confían en mi para curarlos… regresare al gremio" Dijo Naruto dando un paso a la vez.

"¡VOY A PROYEGER A LA FAMILIA QUE ME ACEPTO COMO SOY! ¡VOY A PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA!" Grito haciendo que los ojos de Ranyit se abrieran.

 _"Este niño… lo único que lo mantiene en pie… es el poder de su voluntad… el deseo de proteger a esas hadas lo hace más fuerte… esto no es nada parecido a algo que haya visto antes"_

"¡Si tengo que acostarme y ver como ellos son lastimados, este dolor no es nada comparado a como me sentiré si ellos son heridos! ¡Es por eso! ¡Que no puedo perder aquí! ¡No me subestimes!"

 ** _"Así es Naruto… los lazos que has creado te han hecho más fuerte, no solo fue Gray Fullbuster quien te dio la razón de vivir, tu deseo de volverte más fuerte hace que te levantes no importa cuántas veces caigas… y yo como tu guardián y amigo debo ayudarte…"_** Pensó Kurama desde el interior del sello, mandando su Chakra al sistema circulatorio de Chakra de Naruto.

Chakra rojo comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de Naruto, los ojos de este se volvieron rojos como la sangre, las marcas en sus mejillas se agrandaron, sus uñas se alargaron, volviéndose garras, las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaron a sacar vapor, cerrándose casi de inmediato, una aura roja cubriendo su cuerpo.

 ** _"Y es por esa razón… por la que ahora pelearemos juntos, Naruto. El mundo mágico debe de conocer la furia del demonio de las nueve colas"_**

* * *

 **Corten, finaliza este capítulo, guarden el equipo.**

 **Saludos a los lectores, bueno primero que nada, si desean ver la apariencia de Ranyit Lightnig pueden buscarla en mi página de Facebook, subiré otras imágenes de este capítulo para ayudar a la imaginación.**

 **Recuerden dejar un review y darle me gusta a mi página, sayonara**


	17. Hielo y Lluvia igual Nieve

**loko89772** **: Saludos. Bueno… tengo la mala costumbre de hacer lo que me dicen que no haga, así que no puedo decir que pasara en este capítulo, kufufufu. Y en lo más mínimo emparejare a Natsu con Juvia.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, me alegra que te guste el capítulo, Jose me cae mal a mí también, Naruto sí que se esfuerza mucho por Fairy Tail, el será fuerte, muy fuerte.**

 **ronaldc v2** **: Saludos! En Fairy Tail se muestra más compañerismo que en Naruto, si te das cuenta claro, no por nada casi no hay muertes en esta serie :v y te trolean cuando crees que alguien muere, en Naruto shippuden eso no pasa, si alguien muere, pues muere y punto, ya si lo reviven ya es otra historia.**

 **Naruto aguero** **: Saludos… no tengo la menor idea de que estas hablando…**

 **Darks Draggenel** **: Saludos! Bueno, en primer lugar, no es pesado, hago esto porque me gusta, es cierto que hay veces en las que la pereza se apodera de tu cuerpo pero hay que hacerlo, es mi propia forma de hacer que las cosas pasen como yo las quiero, y segundo, mi página está hecha para que sea más fácil ver los capítulos futuros, ver imágenes de objetos en especial o la apariencia de nuevos personajes, así como los hechizos, bueno, me alegra que te guste.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! Pues ve la pelea con los ost, te lo recomiendo, y eso va para todos los lectores, y me alegra que te guste el capítulo :)**

 **Kuroyami Mirai: Saludos, Ok no hay necesidad de llorar, me sentiré mal si hago llorar a los lectores (En realidad no) y no esperes más! Nuevo capítulo!**

Persona hablando "Tengo que hacer mi tarea…"

Persona pensando " _Para que tarea si ya perdí el año…"_

Kurama hablando " **Sáquenme de esta jaula** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Mi jinchuuriki es un estúpido_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, jutsus " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **"Hielo y Lluvia igual Nieve"**

 **Anteriormente**

 _"¿Cómo es que estas de pie?" Fue lo único que pudo decir el mago azabache._

 _"En este mundo… no tuve más opción que acostumbrarme al dolor que provocan las personas… y la única fidelidad de que recibido, ha provenido de la soledad y la oscuridad… y para mi… el recibir ayuda de alguien es como ver un rayo de luz en la más sombría oscuridad… no puedo rendirme ahora… muchos confían en mi para curarlos… regresare al gremio" Dijo Naruto dando un paso a la vez._

 _"¡VOY A PROYEGER A LA FAMILIA QUE ME ACEPTO COMO SOY! ¡VOY A PROTEGER A MI FAMILIA!" Grito haciendo que los ojos de Ranyit se abrieran._

 _"Este niño… lo único que lo mantiene en pie… es el poder de su voluntad… el deseo de proteger a esas hadas lo hace más fuerte… esto no es nada parecido a algo que haya visto antes"_

 _"¡Si tengo que acostarme y ver como ellos son lastimados, este dolor no es nada comparado a como me sentiré si ellos son heridos! ¡Es por eso! ¡Que no puedo perder aquí! ¡No me subestimes!"_

 ** _"Así es Naruto… los lazos que has creado te han hecho más fuerte, no solo fue Gray Fullbuster quien te dio la razón de vivir, tu deseo de volverte más fuerte hace que te levantes no importa cuántas veces caigas… y yo como tu guardián y amigo debo ayudarte…"_** _Pensó Kurama desde el interior del sello, mandando su Chakra al sistema circulatorio de Chakra de Naruto._

 _Chakra rojo comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de Naruto, los ojos de este se volvieron rojos como la sangre, las marcas en sus mejillas se agrandaron, sus uñas se alargaron, volviéndose garras, las heridas de su cuerpo comenzaron a sacar vapor, cerrándose casi de inmediato, una aura roja cubriendo su cuerpo._

 ** _"Y es por esa razón… por la que ahora pelearemos juntos, Naruto. El mundo mágico debe de conocer la furia del demonio de las nueve colas"_**

 **Actualmente.**

 **Naruto - Strong And Strike (Extended)**

Los ojos del mago fantasma no podían estar más abiertos a lo que veía, este poder no es algo de este mundo, no se siente en lo absoluto como magia, es algo mucho más fuerte, y esa aura roja, sea lo que sea, no puede significar nada bueno para el azabache.

 _"¡¿Qué es ese poder?! ¡Es un oponente completamente diferente!"_ Pensó el mago cubriendo sus ojos por el polvo que se levantó por el cambio de presión en el aire.

 ** _"Naruto, solo puedo darte una pequeña parte de mi Chakra estando detrás de estas rejas, no es mucho pero te servirá, atácalo sin parar, no le des la oportunidad de atacar"_** Instruyo Kurama.

 _"¿Solo una pequeña parte de tu Chakra? Amigo esto es ridículo, siento como el poder me desborda por completo ¡¿Y esto solo es una_ pequeña _parte de tu Chakra?!"_

 ** _"Eso no importa… ¡Ve, Naruto! ¡No vas a perder!"_** Grito en su mente el zorro.

 _"¡Sí!"_

Naruto en un instante desapareció de su sitio, apareciendo detrás de Ranyit, golpeándolo con su puño, justo en su rostro, mandándolo a chocar contra un árbol, destruyéndolo en el camino, el niño vio su mano sorprendido.

 _"Sorprendente… es más poderoso de lo que imagine… me gusta"_ Pensó sonriente el rubio.

Ranyit frunció el ceño ante lo que ve, colocándose en posición para atacar, su guardia completamente en alto. Una vez más perdió a Naruto completamente de vista, intuitivamente volteo hacia atrás, donde efectivamente está el rubio, noto como el chico tiene en sus manos unos Shuriken de hielo.

 _"Eso no le servirá, solo debo cambiar mi cuerpo al modo de cuerpo de acero, y estaré bien_ " Pensó el mago fantasma, su cuerpo brillo solo por un segundo, el cual basto para que Naruto se diera cuenta que cambio su cuerpo.

 _"Unos Shuriken normales no le harán nada, pero… ¡ya he visto a través de esa magia! ¡No importa de que este hecho, el viento puede cortarlo! **¡**_ ** _Fūton: Shinkūjin!"_** (Estilo de Viento: Hoja del Vacío) Naruto infundió su Chakra en sus Shuriken logrando que su poder ofensivo aumentara notablemente debido a que éstas aumentaron en poder y en alcance, asimilando poderosos discos afilados.

Ranyit se vio forzado a esquivar los Shuriken, su intuición le dijo que los esquivara, agachándose y casi siendo rosado por uno de los Shuriken en su cara, pero uno logro cortarle el brazo, dejando una herida un poco profunda, la sangre saliendo rápidamente. Vio sorprendido como varios árboles fueron cortados limpiamente por los pequeños proyectiles.

"¡Ngh! ¡Maldición! ¡Toma esto!" Grito el mago dando un fuerte puñetazo, pero en un instante Naruto se fue de su vista. _"¡¿Qué?! ¡Es más rápido que antes! ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!"_

El mago fantasma salto hacia la derecha, logrando esquivar el puño de Naruto.

"¡Taahhh!"

"¡Haaahhh!"

Ambos magos gritaron antes de correr hacia el otro, sus puños listos para golpearse. Naruto activo su Byakugan y vio a través del ataque, esquivándolo, la presión del golpe derrumbo uno o dos árboles frente a Ranyit.

 _"¡Cambio a su modo de súper fuerza! ¡Es mi oportunidad!"_ Naruto trazo unos sellos de manos a gran velocidad, confundiendo al mago fantasma. **"¡** **Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!"** (Estilo de Viento: Esfera del Vacío) tras haber inhalado por su boca una gran cantidad de aire, Naruto uso el aire para lanzarlo en forma de balas de viento comprimido juntados con su Chakra.

Ranyit no espero que el ataque fuera un ataque de viento, el mocoso se supone que solo sabe utilizar el hielo y la nieve, nadie dijo nada del viento.

"¡Argh! ¡Maldición… Ngh duele!" Se quejó el mago siendo perforado por las balas de aire comprimido. Dejando su cuerpo con muchas aberturas en su defensa.

 ** _"¡Naruto, sigue atacando! ¡No lo dejes contraatacar!"_** Grito Kurama.

Ranyit apretó los dientes frustrado, su cuerpo brillo por un segundo, y en un instante desapareció de su sitio, reapareciendo frente a Naruto con la pierna alzada, lista para patearlo. Naruto formo un sello de mano rápido, la nieve se levantó y creo un muro entre los magos.

"¡Eso ya no te servirá!" El cuerpo del mago brillo otra vez, ahora alzando su puño, imbuido de magia para hacerlo más fuerte.

Naruto levanto la mano derecha, la nieve se derritió en agua, formando un circulo frente a Ranyit, los ojos de este se abrieron cuando su reflejo salió del circulo de agua, ambos puños chocaron fuertemente, creando una onda de choque devastadora, destruyendo el suelo debajo de ellos. Ambos siendo repelidos por la onda de choque, fueron lanzados en direcciones apuestas, Naruto chocando contra un árbol y Ranyit chocando contra una roca. El área del bosque donde pelean completamente destruidos.

 ** _"¡Levántate mocoso! ¡Dijiste que protegerías a ese gremio! ¡¿Dónde está esa determinación?!"_**

 _"¡Aun no me rindo! ¡Lo venceré!"_

Naruto se levantó de golpe, salto justo a tiempo para esquivar una patada de Ranyit, la cual choco contra el suelo, creando un cráter debajo de los magos, pero debido al golpe, el pie de Ranyit quedó atrapado entre las rocas.

"¡Maldición!"

"¡Esta es mi oportunidad! **¡** **Jūkenho!** (Arte del Puño Suave) Un circulo apareció por debajo de los pies de Naruto, Ranyit creyó que se trataba de un círculo mágico, aunque este era diferente, pues en el centro estaba el símbolo del yin-yang y a su alrededor palabras que él no entendía.

Con gran habilidad y flexibilidad el rubio golpeo el cuerpo del Mago fantasma. Cada una diciendo diferentes números de palmas.

" **Hakke Ni** **Shō** **"** (Ocho trigramas: Dos Palmas) en primer lugar, dos golpes consecutivos para hacer dos.

" **Yon** **Shō** **"** (Cuatro Palmas) en segundo lugar, otros dos ataques consecutivos para hacer cuatro.

" **Hachi** **Shō** **"** (Ocho Palmas) en tercer lugar, cuatro ataques consecutivos para hacer ocho.

" **Jū** **roku** **Shō** **"** (Dieciséis Palmas) en cuarto lugar, ocho golpes consecutivos para hacer dieciséis.

" **Sanj** **ū** **Ni** **Shō** **"** (Treinta y dos Palmas) en quinto lugar, dieciséis golpes consecutivos para hacer treinta y dos. Naruto se detuvo en seco, el tiempo parecía en cámara lenta, y el rubio frunció el ceño pensativo. _"Lo sabía… este es mi limite…"_

 **" _No lo es…"_** Dijo de repente Kurama.

 _"Pero yo… no soy tan fuerte, soy torpe…"_

 ** _"Si aceptas un límite no podrás avanzar, supera tu limite. Da un gran paso hacia adelante sin miedo, ese es…"_**

Por un instante, Naruto imagino a Gray, también a todos en Fairy Tail, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, todo el mundo.

Naruto dio un gran paso, justo como dijo Kurama, determinación ardiendo en sus ojos.

 **"¡Rokujūyon Shō!"** (Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas) en sexto y último lugar, otros treinta y dos golpes consecutivos para hacer sesenta y cuatro.

 ** _"Ese es el truco para llegar a las sesenta y cuatro palmas…"_**

Cada ronda de golpes, va aumentando su velocidad y fuerza. El ataque no sólo incapacita al enemigo, sino también lo hace retroceder con cada ronda de golpes, mandándolo a volar con la última, pero el niño no se detuvo con eso.

 **"** ¡Aun no termino! **¡Hakke Hasangeki!"** (Ocho Trigramas: Destructor de Montañas) Naruto golpeo a Ranyit en el pecho con la palma de su mano y libera una gigantesca onda de Chakra que emana de color blanco que le causa un enorme daño al mago fantasma, al mismo tiempo que lo manda volando por los aires. _"Todos los demás se están esforzando para proteger el gremio y yo… ¡Aun tengo que regresar para protegerlos!_ ¡En esta situación, conseguí llegar a las sesenta y cuatro palmas de los ocho trigramas! _Por eso yo… ¡Tengo que regresar de inmediato!"_

 **Fin Naruto - Strong And Strike (Extended)**

"Je… Jejeje… No funciono…" Dijo el mago levantándose de los escombros, sangre saliendo de su boca, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron en estado de shock al ver al mago de pie.

"T-Tienes que estar bromeando… te ataque con lo mejor que tuve ¿Cómo es que aun estas de pie?" Dijo Naruto retrocediendo un paso. El Chakra rojo de Kurama desapareció, haciendo que el niño se tambalee, respirando agitadamente.

"…debo admitirlo, eres un niñato lleno de sorpresas, no esperaba ese tipo de ataque, si no hubiera activado mi **Gomu Ningen** (Hombre de Goma) no estaría de pie ahora mismo… te has ganado mi respeto mocoso, no cualquiera me obliga a usar mi último recurso…" Dijo el mago respirando agitadamente, limpiándose la sangre de su boca con su dedo pulgar. Viendo seriamente a Naruto. "Haa… No creo que ninguno… de los dos tenga… haa… la fuerza para nada más que un último ataque…"

"Haa… haa… Así es… casi no me queda poder… pero aun puedo hacer algo…" Dijo el niño cayendo en una rodilla.

"… Este último ataque definirá quien ganara, ni se te ocurra contenerte ahora, porque yo no pienso hacerlo" Dijo el mago azabache, su cuerpo brillo por un segundo indicando que cambio a otro modo de combate.

"Yo también pienso lo mismo… ahora que estamos aquí… Por usted y por las personas que me esperan, no pienso atacar de un forma que me avergüence, por eso, lo prometo aquí mismo ¡Iré con todo mi poder y destruiré el suyo!" Dijo Naruto, hielo cubrió sus manos, creando unos guantes de combate de hielo, sin embargo, tiene como accesorio algo parecido a unos propulsores.

Una solo hoja que caía del cielo será la que decida cuando atacar, ambos magos tomaron sus posiciones, una increíble presión de poder mágico sobre ellos, haciendo el aire más pesado, se vieron a los ojos, ninguno mostraba signos de retroceder, es ahora o nunca, la hoja cayó al suelo.

 **"¡IRUVIENDO!"** (Corriente Ardiente) de los propulsores de hielo, una gran cantidad de vapor salió, envolviendo el cuerpo del niño. Una gran presión cayó sobre los dos magos.

 _"¡¿Qué está planeando?! ¡Eso es un gran cantidad de vapor!"_ Ranyit preparo su propio ataque, envolviendo su puño con magia, listo para atacar. _"El me atacara directamente… si consigo esquivarlo, ganare. ¡ESO NO ES NIGUNA BROMA!"_

 _"Solo podre usar eso una vez. Si es así, tendré que sacar todo de mí ¡Y ponerlo en este golpe!"_

Ambos magos dieron el primer paso, corriendo hacia el otro, el tiempo parecía que se congelo para ambos, todo se veía en cámara lenta.

 _"¡La batalla a corto alcance es mi territorio! Si huyo aquí ¡¿Dónde debería pelear entonces?!"_ El poder mágico envuelve por completo el cuerpo de Ranyit.

 _"¡Esta es mi muestra de respeto a Ranyit Lightnig por haber llegado hasta aquí! ¡Y una prueba a mí mismo!"_ El Byakugan de Naruto se activó.

Ambos magos tiene su propio motivo para pelear, su poder es grande, ninguno retrocede ante el otro, son magos después de todo.

 _"¡Lo recibiré con mi golpe más fuerte!"_ Grito mentalmente Ranyit. Ambos magos se están acercando.

 _"¡No importa que esta pelea me destruya! ¡Tengo que regresar al gremio! ¡Ya nada importa después de eso!"_ Kurama sonríe por el esfuerzo de Naruto desde su interior.

 _"¡No es que quiera proteger mi lugar como el mago más rápido de Phantom Lord!"_

 _"¡YO APOSTARE TODO MI SER…!"_

 _"¡…Y LE GANARE A ESTE ORGULLOSO GUERRERO!"_ Gritaron mentalmente los dos magos, sin saberlo, diciendo lo mismo.

 **"¡** **Futten: Kairiki Musō!"** (Punto de Ebullición: Fuerza Incomparable) Impulsando su golpe con el vapor creado por su Corriente Ardiente, Naruto calienta el Chakra hasta el punto de ebullición, liberándola desde los propulsores, la presión de este vapor puede ser utilizado por un medio para aumentar la potencia de los ataques físicos, la cantidad exacta de fuerza que se aplica a los ataques es proporcional a la cantidad de vapor que el usuario libera, como esto más que todo es vapor de agua, esta se puede producir y la presión es mucho mayor.

 **"¡Byakugō: Kongōken!"** (Fuerza de un Centenar: Puño de Diamantina) El poder que cubre la mano de mago fantasma es enorme, la presión mágica es increíble. El puño del mago fantasma tomo la apariencia de estar hecho de diamante.

 _"¡Lo sabía desde el principio, el hecho de que él sea fuerte…! ¡Y el hecho de que yo no soy tan bueno! ¡Si lo sé, entonces reúne todo lo que tienes! ¡Pelea aunque no puedas más! ¡Si tengo 1 segundo será suficiente! ¡Da todo tu ser y gana! ¡DARÉ TODO PARA GANAR!"_

Una enorme explosión se pudo ver desde lejos, los arboles fueron arrancados del suelo por la enorme onda de choque, los escombros y tierra volaron por el cielo, un enorme temblor se pudo sentir desde cualquier sitio, casi como un terremoto. Arriba en el cielo, las nubes se oscurecen, indicio de lluvia que se acerca.

Pero… quien es el ganador?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo. En otro lugar. Las nubes oscuras cubrían al gigante mágico, gotas de lluvia cayendo, nada como un suave roció, es un fuerte lluvia.

"¿Estaba lloviendo antes?" Pensó en voz alto Gray. Actualmente él se separó de sus compañeros para buscar a los Element Four, el lugar donde esta parece ser una terraza, se puede ver a sus compañeros luchando contra las sombras a la distancia, pero no puede verse a Naruto entre ellos. _"¿Dónde está él?"_

"Goteo, gota, gota…" Una voz femenina se escuchó sus espaldas. "Si… Juvia es una mujer de la lluvia, miembro de Element Four, Goteo, gota, gota…" Dijo una mujer con un paraguas rosa. Lleva el pelo largo de color azul que estaba envuelto en el exterior, también un color de piel pálido y ojos de un color similar a su cabello. La vestimenta que lleva consiste en un abrigo azul marino, un chal a la altura de sus hombros que llevaban a los Teru Teru Bozu adjuntos al mismo, así como un sombrero ruso Cossak.

"¿Eres un miembro de Element Four?" Pregunto fríamente el mago de hielo.

"Nunca pensé que dos de los Element fueran derrotados, pero no subestimen a Juvia y Aria"

"Perdón porque voy a lastimarte, pero no pienso ser suave con quienes lastiman a mis amigos, incluso si son mujeres o niños…" Dijo el azabache.

Inesperadamente, un sonrojo apareció en la cara de la maga. "¿D-De verdad? ¡En ese caso Juvia se rinde! ¡Adiós!" Dijo la maga dando media vuelta para marcarse.

"¡Hey, Hey Wow que es lo que pasa!"

Babum…

Babum…

Babum…

 _"¿Qué está mal con Juvia? ¿Por qué mi corazón está latiendo tan rápido?"_ Pensó la maga de Phantom.

"¡Espera! ¡Detén al gigante mágico!" Grito Gray persiguiendo a la mujer.

El corazón de la maga late muy rápido, sonrojándola. "Juvia quiere hacerlo suyo" Murmuro.

"¡Juvia ya no puede reprimirlo más! **¡** **Wōtā Rokku!"** (Water Lock) de repente, una burbuja de agua atrapo todo el cuerpo de Gray, el movimiento brusco hiso que el azabache gruña de dolor. "¡Oh, No! ¡Está herido! ¡¿Qué debo Hacer?! Debo liberarlo rápido o sino..."

 _"¡Ya he visto algo similar a esto! Entonces solo debo hacer esto"_ Pensó el mago de hielo, elevando su poder mágico, congelando el agua a su alrededor y liberándose.

"¿El escapo de la prisión de agua de Juvia usando su propio poder?" Juvia dijo sonrojada. _"Este es el poder de un mago de hielo… ¡Exquisito! Agua y hielo… ¡Es como si fuéramos unidos por el destino! Al fin lo encontré… ¡Al príncipe de Juvia!"_

"¡Intentando un ataque sorpresa, que maldita!" Gruño el mago de hielo sosteniendo su herida vendada.

 _"¡Kyuuuu…!"_ Directo al kokoro.

"¡Ouch! Maldición… no creí que alguien más supiera el **Suiton:** **Suirō no Jutsu** (Estilo de Agua: Prisión de agua) de Naruto… _Si sabe algo más que use Naruto puede que esté en problemas"_ Pensó lo último quitándose la camisa.

"¡¿P-Por qué se está desnudando?! ¡P-P-Pienso que debemos tomar las cosas con más calma…!" Dijo Juvia roja como tomate.

"No me gusta amenazar a las mujeres. Pero es mejor que te rindas ahora. O de otra forma vas a salir lastimada" Gray dijo colocándose en posición para atacar. **"¡Ice Make: Lance!"** (Creación de Hielo: Lanza) filosas lanzas de hielo salieron del círculo mágico, perforando el cuerpo de Juvia.

"El cuerpo de Juvia está hecho de Agua. Si… Goteo, gota, gota…" Dijo la maga con la mitad del cuerpo hecho de agua, sorprendiendo a Gray.

 _"¡Es como el_ Cuerpo de Hielo _de Naruto!"_ Pensó el mago de hielo.

"Es verdad… Él es un enemigo ¡Devastados por la lucha, este es un cruel destino! ¡Pero juvia no perderá! Adiós, mi pequeña flor de amor **Wōtā Suraisā"** (Water Slice) Juvia creo un tipo cuchilla hecha de agua a presión, el azabache logro esquivarlo por poco, las cuchillas de agua cortaron limpiamente una torre de roca del gigante.

"Chorros de agua con gran potencia pueden cortar incluso el acero. Subestima el agua y te arrepentirás"

Gray sonrío y rio entre diente. "No necesitas decírmelo, ya lo sé, conocer a un usuario del elemento agua te mantiene bien informado" Dijo Gray colocando su puño contra su palma, neblina fría cubriendo sus manos. **"¡Ice Make: Battle Axe!"** (Creación de Hielo: Hacha de Combate)

El ataque fue inútil, ya que este también atravesó el cuerpo de Juvia sin causar daños.

"Inténtalo de nuevo y de nuevo, pero nada cambiara. Contra Juvia los ataques físicos son inútiles. Si… Goteo, gota, gota… No puedes derrotar a Juvia. Aun tienes la oportunidad de sálvate a ti mismo, Tráeme a Lucy Heartfilia y al Niño de la nieve Naruto-san por favor, si lo haces le pediré a mi Maestro que nos retiremos"

"Hey, no digas esas tonterías, Los dos ya pasamos el punto de hacer negociaciones, ¡Y Lucy es nuestra amiga y no sé porque quieren a Naruto, pero me niego a entregar a lo más preciado que tengo! ¡Primero prefiero renunciar a mi vida antes que entregar a ambos!" Dijo fríamente, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de furia contenida.

El paraguas de Juvia cayó al suelo, la maga de agua está en completo shock.

 _"¿Renunciar a su vida…? ¿Renunciar a su vida? ¡¿La persona más preciada?! ¡La persona más preciada? ¡Un rival en el amor! ¡Un rival en el amor!_ ¡AAAHHH!" Juvia tomo su cabeza en el dolor de su corazón, agoniza por estos sentimientos y la furia. "Cuanta molestia… ¡Que destino más cruel! Mi corazón… siento como si mi corazón se fuera a romper en pedazos ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele!"

"¿Q-Que te pasa? ¿Está enferma?"

"Juvia no perdonara… ¡Naruto-san no puede ser perdonado!" Grito la maga de agua en furia y… celos? Quién sabe. En su furia, arrojo un chorro de agua potente hacia el mago de hielo, pero este lo esquivo en el último segundo.

"Wow… ¿Agua hirviendo?"

" **Ice Make…"** Gray no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su ataque, ya que la maga de agua no se lo permite, atacándolo con varios chorros de agua hirviendo. "¡Es rápida! ¡Mi magia de Creación no puede mantenerse!"

"Desde que Juvia nació, ella vivió en la lluvia, en la lluvia no hay nadie que pueda vencer a Juvia ¡Hierve dentro de los celos de Juvia! ¡Dentro de la lluvia es el mundo de Juvia! ¡Nadie puede derrotar a Juvia!" Grito atacando con poderosos chorro de agua a presión.

"Tks… ella es muy buena, pero… ya sé cómo pelear contra alguien como tú" Dijo el mago de hielo. "Si los ataques físico no funcionan, entonces…" Gray respiro profundamente, calmándose, relajando su cuerpo, separo las piernas, y tomo una posición fluida y elegante. "Te derrotare con tu propio elemento" Dijo fríamente.

Gray comenzó a moverse principalmente por fluidos elegantes, que actúan concertadamente con el medio ambiente. El agua de la lluvia se juntó formando una esfera a su lado, los ojos de Juvia se abrieron ante esto.

"¿Pero qué…?"

Gray lazo los brazos, girando sobre sí mismo, haciendo que la burbuja de agua sea lanzada hacia la maga, que actuó rápido y devolvió el propio ataque, siendo esquivada por Gray.

Juvia formo sus propias burbujas de agua, lanzando las primeras dos contra el mago de hielo, arrojando una tercera de un tamaño mayor a las anteriores, formando un gran misil de agua.

Gray solamente extendió la mano, en el momento en el que el agua toco su mano, esta se expandió hacia los lados, congelándose instantáneamente.

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puede usar también el elemento de Juvia…?" Pregunto aun en estado de shock.

"Es fácil, me lo enseño alguien especial" Dijo misteriosamente.

"¿… _Alguien_?" Pregunto con los ojos ensombrecidos.

"Si, no me gusta perder contra mis oponentes, menos contra el cerebro de llama, por eso me hice más fuerte, de hecho, esta es la primera vez que uso esto en una batalla, y veo que mi entrenamiento dio sus frutos, ahora controlo el hielo y el agua _todo gracias a ti Naruto"_ Pensó lo último riendo entre dientes, recordando como aprendió esto.

FLASHBACK

 _"¿…Porque siempre están peleando? Esta vez se pasaron" dijo Naruto con un puchero, cruzándose de brazos, mirando molesto al par de magos elementales que vinieron a él._

 _"¡El empezó!" Gritaron Natsu y Gray señalando al otro. Los dos con moretones, contusiones y sangre se sus heridas de un pelea que tuvieron anteriormente._

 _Una vena se marcó sobre la cabeza del rubio, una burbuja de agua salió del rio donde estaban los tres. "No me importa quién empezó, quítense las camisas, los curare" Dijo el rubio._

 _Ambos magos obedecieron. Natsu comenzó a quitársela, cuando termino vio que Gray ya estaba solo en ropa interior. "¡Dijo la camisa no toda la ropa, pervertido exhibicionista!" Grito el mago de fuego._

 _"¡¿Qué has dicho, aliento de humo?!"_

 _"¡Ponte ropa estúpido!"_

 _"¡¿Huh?! ¿Cuándo se supone que te volviste mi jefe?"_

 _"¡Ahora! Ponte la ropa!"_

 _"¡CALLENSE LOS DOS!" grito Naruto perdiendo la paciencia, formando un látigo con el agua, azotando a los dos magos en la espalda._

 _"¡DUELE!"_

 _"¡Argh!"_

 _"¡¿PORQUE HICISTE ESO?!" gritaron los dos magos al mismo tiempo._

 _"Si no se callan le diré a Erza…" Dijo el rubio molesto. Natsu y Gray se callaron inmediatamente._

 _"Ahh (Suspiro) ustedes realmente… compórtense por favor" Dijo el rubio manipulando el agua para que esta cubra sus manos, colocándolas una sobre la espalda de cada mago, el agua brillando en un color azul plateado. Ambos magos gimieron cuando el agua fría toco sus espaldas._

 _"O-Oye Naruto, ¿cómo es que puedes curar con el agua de todos modos?" Pregunto el mago de fuego._

 _"Ya lo había explicado durante la misión de Lullaby, no pienso volver a hacerlo" Dijo el niño con el ceño fruncido. "No es mi problema si te enfermas por algo tan_ simple _como viajar en un transporte" Dijo cortantemente._

 _"Cielos…Gray dale una mejor educación" Dijo Natsu con un puchero._

 _"El solo esta diciendo la verdad, pero… yo también soy curioso, Naruto, ¿Cómo es que puedes usar agua? si mal no recuerdo también has usado viento ¿No?" Pregunto el azabache._

 _"El hielo es el resultado de combinar los elementos de agua y viento, mi mayor atributo es el hielo, pero aprendí a usar sus derivados, como cada elemento tiene sus fortalezas y debilidades, aprendí a aprovechar los elementos que tengo" Dijo el niño, la mayor parte de las heridas de los magos se han curado, ahora solo hablan entre ellos._

 _"No lo entiendo muy bien pero… quieres decir que… um…" El pequeño intento del peli rosa por tratar de entender la explicación es pobre._

 _"Cada elemento es fuerte contra otro" informo Gray al peli rosa._

 _"Umm… Aun no lo entiendo" Dijo el caza dragones, consiguiendo suspiros de los dos magos de hielo._

 _"Vea Natsu-san… su elemento es el fuego ¿No?" Consiguió un asentimiento de cabeza. "Bueno, el fuego es fuerte contra el viento, porque el fuego se alimenta del viento, haciéndolo más fuerte, pero el fuego es débil contra el agua, porque esta extingue las llamas ¿Entiendes hasta ahora?"_

 _"Sí. Sí. El fuego es fuerte contra el viento y débil contra el agua, lo tengo"_

 _"Pero eso no es todo, cada elemento es diferente, el fuego es más fuerte que el viento pero débil contra el agua, de igual modo el agua es fuerte contra el fuego pero débil contra la tierra, la tierra es fuerte contra el agua pero débil contra el rayo, quien es fuerte contra la tierra y débil contra el viento, el viento es fuerte contra el rayo y débil contra el fuego, y así sucesivamente, así es como funciona"_

 _"Ya veo, Naruto-chan sabe mucho sobre los elementos" Dijo Erza llegando hace poco, ella escucho la explicación del rubio. "Por lo tanto, Natsu es fuerte contra oponentes que usen el elemento viento, pero débil contra los de elemento agua"_

 _"¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy débil contra el agua!" Dijo molesto._

 _"¿Entonces Gray es fuerte contra oponentes tipo fuego y débil contra oponentes tipo roca?" Pregunto la pelirroja._

 _"¡Gray no es más fuerte que yo! ¡El fuego es el más fuerte!"_

 _"¡Cállate ya! ¡Deja a Naruto hablar!" Gritaron Erza y Gray, Callando al peli rosa._

 _"Bueno… el hielo es un elemento avanzado, que es, como ya dije, la combinación del agua y el viento, el fuego también puede combinarse con otros elementos para formar otros nuevos y más fuertes, como la roca por ejemplo, lo que resulta de la combinación del fuego y la tierra es el elemento lava, roca fundida súper caliente" Dijo Naruto._

 _"¡Entonces solo debo comer tierra y seré un dragón de lava!" Dijo el caza dragones con un roca en si mano. Sacando una gota estilo anime a los demás._

 _"El fuego por si solo es fuerte, porque es caliente y destruyes a su objetivo, igualmente es una fuente de energía"_

 _"¡Ha! ¡Toma eso Gray!"_

 _"Pero es muy explosivo y no tiene ninguna defensa, en ese sentido el hielo o el agua es mejor, ya que estos son usados para una defensa más fuerte" Dijo el rubio manipulando agua para que se convierta en hielo, formando un pequeño escudo. "Donde el fuego es débil el hielo es fuerte, donde el hielo es débil, el fuego es fuerte, ambos elementos puede que sean opuestos, pero se complementan perfectamente, ambos llenan las debilidades del otro" Dijo Naruto sabiamente._

 _"Ya veo, eso quiere decir que los elementos de Naruto-chan son tres en total ¿No? Agua, Viento y su combinación, el Hielo, pero… ¿Porque Gray no usa esos otros dos elementos? Si se supone que su magia es la combinación de esos elementos" Dijo la pelirroja mirando al mago azabache._

 _"No me preguntes a mí, Ur solo nos enseñó magia de creación que usa el elemento hielo, no algo que use viento o agua" Dijo el defendiéndose._

 _"Tou-san si lo desea puede usar esos elementos, no es difícil, para usar el elemento agua solo es cambiar las propiedades del hielo y regresarlo a otra de sus ciclos, de hielo puede convertirlo a estado líquido o gaseoso, o regresarlo al estado sólido"_

 _"¿Y como se supone que aria eso?" Pregunto Gray, la idea de usar agua para extinguir las llamitas del cabeza de llama es buena, sin mencionar que se hará más fuerte._

 _"Controlando los estados del agua, solido, (Hielo, nieve) Gaseoso (Gases o vapor) y liquido (Agua normal) modificando su temperatura, calentando el hielo hasta hacer agua, calentarlo aún más para hacer vapor, congelarlo para hacer hielo, una vez aprendido eso solo hay que trabajar en el dominio de la manipulación de la forma" Dijo Naruto emocionado._

 _"¿Cambiar y modificar la temperatura del elemento? ¿Manipulación de la forma?" se preguntó Erza._

 _"Me refiero a manipular el agua a su antojo, como uno quiera usarla" Dijo el niño poniéndose de pie, colocándose en una posición fluida. "Haciendo movimientos fluidos y flexibles es como manipulo el agua" Dijo Naruto haciendo que el agua del rio se eleve por encima de las cabezas de los magos. "Cambiando su estado, es como puedo convertirlo en otro estado" Dijo mientras el agua se convertía en nieve, dándole varias formas, para luego hacer que se caliente hasta hacer vapor. "Sus tres estados tienen sus ventajas, el agua es fluida y puede convertir la fuerza de un oponente es su contra, el vapor sirve para potenciar los ataques físicos, también para engañar y hacer que la visibilidad sea inutilizada, y por último el hielo, el cual tiene muchos usos, ataque, defensa, entre otras, el agua es el elemento que más libertad posee" Dijo el niño terminando con su espectáculo de agua convirtiéndola en lluvia congelada que cae como hermosa nieve sobre los magos._

 _Natsu, Gray y Erza disfrutaron del espectáculo, aplaudiendo fuertemente, incluso algunos trasuntes se habían detenido a ver el espectáculo de magia._

 _"Oye Naruto, ¿dónde aprendiste a manipular el agua así?" Pregunto Gray._

 _"Oh jejeje lo aprendí de la luna y el océano" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

 _"Oh claro, la luna y el océano, tiene sentido" Dijo Erza._

 _Tres…_

 _Dos…_

 _Uno…_

 _"¡¿HHUUHH?!" Gritaron los tres._

 _"¡¿De la luna?!"_

 _"¡¿Del océano?!"_

 _"¡No entiendo nada!"_

 _"Jejeje, me explique mal" Dijo el rubio rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Me refiero a que lo aprendí viendo como la luna tira y empuja el océano,_ _La fuerza del Agua proviene de su gran versatilidad. En vez de apoyar un conjunto separado de los métodos ofensivos, el Agua emplea técnicas defensivas que se pueden transformar en ataques y contadores - defensa en ataque. En lugar de simplemente desviar un ataque, las maniobras defensivas del Agua se centran más en el control, lográndolo a través de la inflexión propia de la fuerza del oponente en su contra, en lugar de hacerlo directamente para dañar al oponente" Explico._

 _"Entonces…. ¿Cómo puedo manipular el agua de esa forma?" Preguntó Gray intrigado por las posibilidades._

 _"Aprendiendo a cambiar el hielo a sus otros dos estados, luego de eso es más fácil aprender a controlarlo" Dijo Naruto._

 _"¡Bien! ¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Tienes que enseñarme a manipular el agua así! ¡Solo espera Natsu! ¡Me hare más fuerte y extinguiré esas llamas en un instante!" Dijo el azabache subiendo a Naruto sobre sus hombros. Salió corriendo hacia su apartamento, un nuevo viaje de entrenamiento los espera._

 _"¡Ya lo veremos muñeco de nieve!" dijo Natsu a la distancia._

 _En la siguiente semana, Gray aprendió a manipular la temperatura del hielo, cambiándolo a sus otros estados. El entrenamiento fue duro, porque se hiso cosas de las que no está acostumbrado._

 _"Tou-san… hay que convertir la temperatura primero, sé que es hielo y el hielo es frio, pero intenta aprender a calentarlo"_

 _"¡Odio las cosas calientes!"_

 _"¡Pero es por el entrenamiento!"_

 _"¡Bien! ¡Lo calentare!"_

 _Cuando por fin cambio el hielo a sus otros dos estados, comenzó el entrenamiento para hacerlo a su antojo._

 _"¡Vamos Tou-san! ¡Puedes hacerlo!" Grito a la distancia Naruto. Detrás de un fuerte de nieve para protegerse, incluso se incluyó un casco de hielo._

 _"Bien… respira… cálmate… se fluido como el agua…" Dijo moviendo los brazos arriba hacia abajo, frente a él había un lago, el ejercicio emplea hacer crecer una gran ola, para después congelarla. El azabache estuvo todo el día intentando levantar la ola, después de unos días finalmente lo hiso, una vez hecho eso, continuo siguiendo los mismos movimientos de su hijo para manipular diferentes formas de agua._

 _Aprendiendo movimientos fluidos y elegantes, Gray se dio cuenta de que estos movimientos son como una danza, porque emplea giros, movimientos con las manos, incluso patadas fluidas, lo siguiente fue aprender a pelear con esta habilidad, Naruto y Gray tuvieron muchos encuentros, lo único que Gray no pudo hacer fue la Curación, eso y algo que Gray nunca espera que Naruto use contra alguien, porque de ser así, Gray no puede perdonarlo._

 _El ingenio de Gray para usar el agua junto al hielo fue muy versátil, ya que en un instante puede atacar con agua a presión y al siguiente segundo atacar con una cuchilla de hielo._

 _No solo es un mago de hielo, también es un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, junto a ser un maestro de los armas, ahora hay que añadir un maestro del agua._

 _FIN FLASHBACK._

Los ojos se abrieron de golpe después de recordar su entrenamiento, sonrió para sí mismo, realmente le debe un tazón de ramen a Naruto, su expresión cambio a una fría cuando vio a Juvia.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo, debo detener al gigante, no pienso perder más tiempo con esto" Dijo el mago de Hielo/Agua girando sus brazos junto a su cadera, rodeo a ambos en un anillo de agua, que se comprime con cada segundo que pasa.

Juvia se vio forzada a acercarse al mago de hielo para no ser dañada por el agua, cuando recordó que ella también controla el agua. Haciendo que el anillo de agua se pata en dos, formo un látigos de agua que rodean sus brazos, Juvia ataco, atrapando un brazo de Gray en un látigo y una pierna con el otro, arrojándolo al aire y golpeándolo contra el suelo.

Lo siguiente que hiso la mujer de la lluvia fue lazar más cuchillas de agua a presión hacia el azabache, este levanto los brazos y un muro de agua absorbió las cuchillas, convirtiendo el agua en picos de hielo, Gray lanzo los picos hacia la mujer, que no se vio afectada por ellos, atravesaron su cuerpo sin causar daño.

Viendo esto, Gray gruño he hiso movimientos con las manos, haciendo que un pilar de agua crezca detrás de él, haciendo que el pilar caiga sobre Juvia en forma de picos de hielo, atrapando a Juvia con ellos.

Gray camino hasta la maga, no importa si el enemigo es una mujer, cualquiera que trate de dañar a sus amigos no puede ser tratado con suavidad, y además, esta mujer dijo que entregue a Naruto, porque Phantom Lord quiere a alguien como Naruto? Si mal no recuerda, el Maestro Makarov dijo que el consejo de magia reconoce a Naruto como un niño genio, uno que nace una vez cada milenio, una joya sin descubrir aun, pero Gray no ve a Naruto como un genio ni una joya de gran valor, solamente ve a un niño que no tenía vida ni propósito antes de ser encontrado, alguien que oculta algo oscuro, aquella entidad que posesiono a Naruto en la Isla Galuna aún es desconocida, con esa entidad aun sin conocer, Gray no puede dejar que nadie sepa de eso, quien sabe que pueda pasarle a su hijo si alguien sabe sobre esa entidad.

"Lo siento… pero, aquí acaba todo" Dijo fríamente, alzando las manos, deteniendo la lluvia por completo, un domo de agua se creó por la lluvia acumulada, Gray hiso algunos movimientos fluidos, y el agua a su alrededor se convirtió en picos de hielo afilados. "Esto no es personal, pero no dejare que _nadie_ trate de quitarme lo que me pertenece" Dijo fríamente.

Escucho unos sollozos provenientes de la maga de agua, pero a Gray no le importó, junto las manos para acabar de una vez por todas con la maga. Haciendo que los picos de hielo vuelen a la maga.

Juvia siente dolor, este hombre es como los demás, ella no necesita el amor, quien lo necesita, ella es solo una pequeña gota de lluvia que nadie desea, Juvia no es más que una sombría mujer de la lluvia.

 _"Perdí… Juvia, como una gota de lluvia, será destruida y se partirá como una gota de lluvia cuando cae al suelo y se convierte en pequeños fragmentos…el final apropiado para una mujer de la lluvia que nadie quiere…Adiós, mi sombrío ser…"_

La mujer de la lluvia levanto el rostro por última vez, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, si es posible, la lluvia se intensifico, formando un diluvio a su alrededor, si… la lluvia es la única que la entiende, la lluvia la sigue a donde quiera que vaya, nunca podrá escapar de su destino, una triste sonrisa apareció en su rostro, aceptando por fin su final, le agradecerá por siempre a este mago de hielo por liberarla de su sufrimiento por siempre.

Cerro los ojos cuando los picos de hielo fueron lazados hacia ella, pero ninguno llego, solo escucho como el suelo es atravesado, pero nada más, los picos de hielo que la retenían se convirtieron en agua, liberándola, levanto la vista sorprendida hacia el mago de hielo, y trago saliva cuando vio que los picos de hielo flotaban a escasos centímetros de su cabeza.

"No puedo hacerlo… ¿Por qué…? ¿Porque tienes los mismos ojos?" Pregunto el mago de hielo arrodillándose.

Juvia no entiende a que se debe que el azabache se detuviera, solo escucho.

"No puedo hacerle nada a alguien que es igual a _él,_ sería como hacerle daño a esa persona" Dijo Gray en un conflicto con su mente, una recuerdo de Naruto sonriéndole llego a su mente.

"J-Juvia no entiende porque se detuvo, Juvia perdió, no hay más razón para que Juvia viva si ya no es útil para Phantom"

"¡No lo digas!" Grito de repente Gray. Sobresaltando a la maga peli azul. "¡No hables de la muerte! ¡No quiero oírlo! ¿Por qué tienes que parecerte tanto a _él_? ¿Porque tienes sus mismos ojos? No quiero volver a ver esos ojos vacíos nunca más… me hacen sentir como si todo mi trabajo no sirviera de nada" Continuo murmurando el azabache, en ese momento recordó una conversación en especial que tuvo con Naruto los primeros días que el niño estuvo bajo su cuidado.

FLASHBACK.

 _"Hey Naruto… um… no sé si sea buena la ocasión pero… ¿Puedes decirme que hacías en aquella cueva?" Pregunto incomodo el azabache rascando la parte posterior de la cabeza, ambos usuarios de hielo se quedaron en silencio._

 _Naruto tenía su propio debate mental, preguntándose si debe o no debe decirle a Gray, mientras no rebele quien es realmente, parece que estará bien._

 _"yo… huía" Dijo el rubio evitando la mirada de Gray._

 _"¿Huías? ¿De qué?" Volvió a preguntar._

 _"De… mi aldea"_

 _"¿Por qué…?"_

 _"En ese lugar… yo… no era muy querido, todos me odiaban" Comenzó, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando Gray golpeo las manos sobre la mesa donde estaban comiendo hace poco._

 _"Explícate" Ordeno._

 _"_ _Para ellos yo era un vestigio de un pasado que todos querían olvidar, yo no tenía a nadie que me quisiera, no tenía un propósito ¿Cuál era entonces el motivo por el cual seguir viviendo?. Por mucho tiempo no pude obtener la respuesta a eso, pero para darle sentido a la vida requieres un propósito...existir sin razón es lo mismo que estar muerto. Luego con el tiempo la respuesta vino a mí... en pocas palabras mi razón de vivir es matar a los demás... por años viví con miedo de aquellos que mandaban a asesinarme, pero ahora en estoy en paz... Mate a muchos seudoasesinos y mientras lo hacía fue que llego la claridad de la verdad... yo vivo únicamente para mí, sólo me amo a mi... la muerte de mi madre me dio la vida en un principio y es la muerte de los otros lo que me sostiene vivo y hasta me llega a hacer sentir feliz de vivir pero eso no es todo mientras haya gente que asesinar en este grandioso y poblado mundo yo jamás desaparece" Dijo Naruto con los ojos cubierto por su cabello._

 _En un segundo, Gray rodeo la mesa y tomo del cuello de la camisa a Naruto, muy molesto. "¿Qué demonios estás hablando? ¡¿Feliz por matar?!"_

 _"Cuando todos te odian y tratan de matarte, tienes que defenderte, cuando todos te dicen demonio en eso te conviertes con el tiempo, solo seguí el mismo camino al igual que todos los humanos de este mundo" Dijo Naruto con ojos muertos, carentes de vida._

 _"¡Deja de decir tonterías! ¡Si las personas te trataron así, entonces tú muéstrales que eres diferente! ¡Que no eres lo que dicen que eres! ¡Cambia su forma de pensar con tus acciones!" Dijo el azabache dejando libre a Naruto. El niño lo vio a los ojos por un momento, entendiendo por fin las acciones del azabache._

 _"Tus ojos… son como los míos" Dijo de repente._

 _"¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres?"_

 _"Lo veo en tus ojos... tú conoces la soledad, la soledad real... tu entiendes que es la forma más dolorosa de sufrimiento que existe en el mundo... como dije antes tenemos la misma mirada... mirada hambrienta de poder llena de odio... tu igual que yo, una mirada que busca venganza de los que te dejaron solo, una mirada que muere por matar a todos" Dijo fríamente._

 _"Yo no deseo tal cosa, y no quiero escucharte decir eso, apenas nos conocemos, así que no digas cosas sobre mi tan a la ligera…" Dijo Gray entre dientes._

 _"Da igual si no lo aceptas, se te ve a simple vista, odias amar a las personas, o mejor dicho… temes amar a las personas…" Dijo Naruto seriamente._

 _"¿…Que?"_

 _"Es algo curioso, quisiera saber sobre tu pasado también, quiero saber qué hace que tengamos esa mirada tan parecida"_

 _"No es momento para eso"_

 _"Ya veo, evitas mi pregunta, bueno no importa, espero que algún día me lo digas" Dijo para luego caminar a la salida del apartamento. "Supongo que tengo que irme ahora ¿Verdad? Nadie quiere tener a un asesino en su casa"_

 _"¡Espera!" Dijo Gray serrando la puerta de golpe, arrinconando a Naruto con sus brazos, sin dejarle espacio para escapar, el rubio se movió incomodo, no acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de alguien. "¿Quién dijo que yo no te quiero aquí? Dijiste que nadie quiere tener a un asesino en su casa ¿No?"_

 _"Um… si…"_

 _"Pues un asesino puede quedarse en la casa de otro asesino, así de fácil" Dijo apartando la mirada, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al escuchar eso._

 _"Tu…"_

 _"Hablaremos después, por ahora, quiero que deje ese tipo de pensamientos, no me gustan, y no me gusta que un niño piense así, alégrate ¿Si? Ya no estas con esas personas que te trataron mal, ahora estás conmigo y Fairy Tail, nosotros te protegeremos, te protegeré…" Dijo el mago viendo suavemente al niño. "Fairy Tail es tu nueva familia, nosotros no te haremos nada, puedes dejar de lado ese pasado, mira hacia el futuro, eso todo lo que podemos cambiar" Dijo acariciando la cabeza rubia del niño._

 _"Pero… yo… Yo no… yo no merezco algo como eso… ¿Amor? ¿Familia? ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Yo no puedo sentir esas emociones!"_

 _"¡Claro que puedes! ¡Me encargare de que así sea! ¡Voy a sellar tu oscuridad!"_

 _Naruto contuvo el aliento ante eso, sus ojos se sintieron húmedos y su respiración es entre cortada._

 _"¿T-Tu… P-porque vas tan lejos para alguien que apenas conoces?" Dijo el niño a punto de llorar._

 _"Porque así quiero ser, y porque es lo que quiero, así que acepta que ya no estás solo, Fairy Tail es tu familia, ¿puedes aceptar eso?"_

 _"Sniff… Si…"_

FIN FLASHBACK.

Gray y Juvia pararon de pelear, la maga de agua recostada sobre el suelo, derrotada pero viva, ninguno dijo nada por un tiempo, solo se limitaron a ver el cielo despejado.

"Um… ¿Por qué no acabo con Juvia?" Pregunto insegura.

"¿Hmp? Bueno… fue por tus ojos" A Juvia se le subió la sangre a la cabeza, malinterpreto lo que dijo el azabache aunque… "Tienes los mismos ojos que _él,_ los ojos de alguien que conoce la soledad, por esa razón no acabe, de todos modos mejor duerme"

 _"Porque el…"_

"Entonces… ¿Ya no pelearas más? ¿Quieres otra ronda?" Pregunto el azabache.

La maga de agua se emocionó tanto que su corazón casi se sale de su cuerpo, se desmayó de la emoción de malinterpretar las palabras de Gray.

"¡H-hey! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Resiste! ¡Hey! ¡Hey!"

"¡Gray!" Gritaron dos voces a lo lejos, uno masculino y otro femenino.

"¡Elfman! ¿Y Mira-chan también?" Pregunto cuando vio a la albina junto a su hermano.

 _"¿Mira-chan…?"_ Pensó Juvia entre consiente e inconciencia.

"¿Ella es el tercer Element Four? ¿Y porque se ve tan feliz y molesta a la vez?" Pregunto Elfman.

"Quien sabe, tal vez está teniendo un sueño interesante" Dijo restándole importancia.

Mira vio un poco sospechosa a Juvia por un segundo, sospechando que paso entre los dos magos, pero lo desestimo, al menos por ahora. "Solo queda uno, si podemos vencerlo, podremos detener el Abyss Break" Dijo Mira.

"Este gigante se mueve usando el poder mágico de los Element Four"

"¡Aun podemos lograrlo! ¡Podemos hacerlo!" Dijo la albina, ambos magos masculinos asintieron, los tres vieron que la mano metálica que escribe el círculo mágico se mueve lentamente.

"Wow, tenías razón"

"La velocidad de escritura del Gigante Mágico se ha hecho más lenta ¿Verdad?"

"Eso crees"

"Fuego, tierra, agua y viento, un gigante que se mueve usando el poder de los cuatro elementos"

"Y el origen de ese poder mágico es Element Four, Totomaru de la conflagración, quien custodiaba Jupiter, Sol de la Tierra, a quien Elfman derroto, y ahí está Juvia, quien sospechosamente Gray derroto"

"¿Hey, yo que hice de sospechoso?"

"Eso quiere decir que solo queda uno"

"Si podemos derrotar al cuarto, podemos detener al gigante"

"Eso significa que podemos detener la invocación de Abyss Break"

"El que queda, Aria de los cielos, el más fuerte de los magos de Element Four ¡Y él es quien tomo el poder mágico del maestro! ¡Él es un oponente al que hay que temer! Su poder reside en sus ojos"

"¿Sus ojos? ¿Qué pasa con sus ojos? ¿Usa algún tipo de magia de Ojo como Naruto?"

"Aria normalmente tiene los ojos cerrados, parece que cuando cierra los ojos, él suprime su poder mágico"

"¿Qué?"

"De todos modos, si encuentran a Aria derrótenlo antes de que él abra sus ojos, si los abre, perderán toda oportunidad de vencer"

"De cualquier forma, debemos encontrarlo, vamos, lo encontrares y lo derrotaremos" Dijo el azabache corriendo hacia el interior del gigante, siendo seguido por los dos hermanos.

"Um… Gray. No sé si sea bueno decirlo ahora pero… un mago de Phantom se llevó a Naruto a alguna parte"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Se llevaron al mini-Gray?" Pregunto Elfman.

"¿Mini-Gray?" Preguntaron Gray y Mirajane al mismo tiempo.

"Natsu me dijo que lo llamara así, dijo que le gusta" Dijo Elfman encogiéndose de hombros.

"Ya hablaremos de eso después" Gruño Gray, ahora volteando a Mira. "¿A qué te refieres a que se lo llevaron?"

"Fue en un instante, no lo vi bien, pero se llevó a Naruto, puedo suponer que fue un mago de Phantom, Jose debió de encontrar a Naruto como un obstáculo, ya que Naruto hiso un bloqueo a tres de nuestras debilidades"

"¿Bloqueo a nuestras debilidades?" preguntaron Gray y Elfman.

"Así es, curo a los heridos, protegió a quienes eran lastimados, ataco a las Shade todo al mismo tiempo, tomamos ventaja por un momento, pero ese mago se le llevó y no sabemos dónde está" Dijo la albina bajando la mirada. "Lo siento Gray, aun cuando yo estaba ahí deje que…" una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciándola.

"No te preocupes, Naruto es fuerte, él debe de estar bien" Dijo Gray con absoluta confianza.

Mirajane lo vio por un segundo y luego sonrió. "tienes razón, no es el hijo del Ice Sword para nada" Dijo guiñando un ojo. Sus compañeros sonrieron y asistieron con la cabeza.

Se detuvieron de golpe cuando todo el gigante se sacudió.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Es obra de Natsu?"

"¡S e detuvo! ¡Abyss Break se terminó!"

"¿En serio?"

"Lo que significa…"

"Que el poder de los cuatro elementos término"

"Atención a todos los magoss de Fairy Tail" La voz de Jose es escucho de los altavoces del gremio.

"Por favor escuchen esta voz"

"¡AAARRRGGGHHH!"

"¡Esa voz…!"

"¡Es Lucy!"

"¡Oh no!"

"Hemos capturado a Lucy Heartfilia, y escuchen esta otra voz"

 **"¡HHHAAARRRGGGHHH!"** el grito de algo maligno se escuchó, una voz llena de odio y rencor, la voz de un demonio, una voz que Gray conoce.

"¿Qué… es esa voz?"

 _"Imposible… ¿Naruto?"_ Pensó en shock el mago de hielo.

"Entonces, ya hemos logrado cumplir con dos de nuestros objetivos, aunque aún queda un objetivo más que debemos completar… ¡El exterminarlos de la faz de la tierra! ¡Malditos mocosos!"

La balanza de poder entre las hadas y los fantasmas ha cambiado por completo, que paso para que el rugido del Kyūbi se escuche por toda magnolia?

* * *

 **Omake del día de los muertos**

"¡Hora de las películas!"

"¡Yo traje dulces!"

"¡Wow! ¡Gray tu casa es mejor que la de Lucy!"

"¡Pues entonces quédate con Gray y no regreses a mi casa nunca!"

Gray y Naruto ven con una gota estilo anime a sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿Porque están ustedes aquí?" Pregunto el mago de hielo con una vena marcada en la frente, tratando de ignorar al caza dragones que está husmeando por toda su casa.

"Decidimos que veríamos una película, y que mejor lugar que el tuyo" Dijo Erza sin importarle lo que diga el mago de hielo.

"¡¿Pero porque mi casa?!"

"Yo no tengo una Lacrima Televisión en mi casa" Dijo Lucy.

"En Fairy Hills no permiten chicos" Dijo Erza.

"Natsu y yo solo venimos por los dulces y la película" Dijo Happy.

"Tú tienes Lacrima Televisión, no seas egoísta ojos caídos" Dijo Natsu.

"¡Esta noche veremos una maratón de películas de terror!" Dijo Erza con una increíble montaña de discos con filmes de terror. Naruto trago saliva cuando vio algunos títulos y las imágenes que muestran los discos.

"¿E-Están seguros de querer ver e-esto?" Dijo Naruto sudando frio.

 ** _"Ohhh… Hay que verlo, nunca he visto este tipo de películas, quiero verlo, y ni se te ocurra dormirte hoy mocoso"_** Dijo Kurama oscuramente.

"Por supuesto" Dijeron todos los adultos, incluido Gray. Naruto solo pudo tragar saliva.

"Bien, apaguen las luces y preparen la comido, empezaremos con **Pesadilla en la Calle del Infierno"**

"¡Ohh me encanta esa!"

"Apanguen la luz"

La película trato sobre el demonio de sueño, Freddy Krueger es el ser maldito que habita en las pesadillas de un grupo de jóvenes desafortunados que se acostaron para no despertar jamás, un salvaje asesino con el rostro quemado, un guante de afiladas cuchillas y un suéter de rayas que tortura y asesina a jóvenes dentro de sus sueños. Naruto en su vida había visto tanta sangre, escenas de lo más sangrientas y la _perturbadora_ risa de Kurama al ver a los jóvenes siendo asesinados por Freddy no ayuda en nada.

La siguiente asusto a la mierda de Naruto, la última estaba bien porque era más sangre que otra cosa, pero esta, ohhh esta trato de pinches malditos fenómenos paranormales, Naruto nunca vera a la Lacrima Televisión como antes.

 **Poliergeist.**

Un relato tétrico sobre una casa acoceada por poderes paranormales, personificados en una dulce niñita llamada Carol Anne, esas frases de "Ya están aquí" o el famoso plano de la televisión estropeada son iconos del verdadero terror que engalana a la historia del cine.

 **La semilla del diablo.**

 **El exorcista 1 y 2**

 **Arrástrame al infierno**

Y otras malditas películas que hicieron que Naruto casi dejase que Kurama posesione su cuerpo para que el vea las películas y él se duerma en su espacio mental, dato curioso porque Naruto puede hacer fácilmente mismo que la niña del exorcismo, enviando escalofríos por su espalda.

Pasadas la media noche, y con el equipo de Natsu satisfecho, los magos se fueron a sus respectivas casa, dejando a Naruto solo en ese apartamento que nunca antes se vio tan aterrador que antes. Una mano se posó de repente sobre su hombro.

"¡GYAAHHH!"

"Oye tranquilo, solo soy yo…. Ohh (Bostezo) maldición, le dije a Erza que no te dejara ver eso… creo que me estoy arrepintiendo…" Dijo el azabache frotando su ojo por el sueño.

"N-No t-te pre-preocupes… e-e-es-estoy b-b-bien.. j-je-jeje" Dijo Naruto sudando frio.

"Como sea, vamos a dormir…" Dijo el azabache, Naruto no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Se metió a la cama como un gato asustado, temblando de miedo por la antes nada terrorífica oscuridad.

"Oye tómalo con calma, son solo películas, no son reales" Dijo el azabache entrando a la habitación solo con un pantalón Pijama azul oscuro.

"N-n-no tengo miedo… so-lo me incomodo toda esa sa-sangre" Dijo tercamente.

 ** _"¡Boo!"_**

"¡KYAHHH!"

"¡¿Ahora porque gritas?!"

"¡N-No es nada! _¡Maldito Kurama! ¡Deja de molestar!"_

 ** _"¡HAHAHAHA DEBISTE VER TU CARA! ¡HAHAHA!"_**

 _"¡DUERMETE ZORRO DE MIERDA!"_

"Bueno, como sea, duérmete ya" Dijo el mago de hielo ya acostado, palmeando a su lado, invitación que Naruto cumplió encantado, metiéndose bajo la manta y negándose a salir. "Estoy muy cansado… hoy fue un buen día…" La voz de Gray se convirtió en un susurro, dejándose a la deriva, cayó en un sueño profundo.

Horas después.

Naruto se despertó, tiene que ir al baño, tomando una figura de acción de zorro a su lado (Porque se niega a llamar peluche, a la figura de acción en forma de zorro suavecito que Mirajane gano para el en una feria)

 _"¿K-Kurama… estas despierto?"_ Un ronquido fue su respuesta.

"T-Tou-san despierta" Susurro, moviendo el cuerpo de Gray, pero nada que lo despierte. "T-Tendre que ir yo solo…" Dijo abrazando al peluche, digo figura de acción.

Cuando este apartamento fue tan escalofriantemente silencioso? Cuando el suelo rechina como lo hace ahora? Porque las sombras se ven más aterradoras esta noche? Un crujido asusto la mierda de Naruto.

 _"¿Q-Q-Que fue eso…?"_

Una sombra se levantó desde atrás, Naruto jura que vio que la sombra tenía algo _afilado_ en la mano, como garras o cuchillas. La sombra levanto la mano, Naruto juro que su corazón se saltó algunos latidos.

"¡E-E-EKKK!" Grito que se escuchó por toda una manzana.

"¡¿Naruto estas bien?!" Grito Gray saliendo de la habitación, encontrando a Naruto tendido en el suelo, con su alma saliendo de su cuerpo.

"Oh, parece que lo asuste" Dijo Natsu con bananos en sus manos y la boca con dulces. "Lo siento, no quería asustarlo"

"Natsu… ¿…Que demonios haces aquí a estas horas?" Gruño porque interrumpieron su sueño.

"Ohh.. Tu casa es mejor que la de Lucy, tú tienes más dulces, ella solo tiene fruta y comida dietética, que asco, bueno ya tengo lo que quería ¡Adieu!" Dijo saliendo por la ventana.

 _"¿Desde cuándo Natsu puede hablar otros idiomas…?"_ Pensó el azabache, suspirando recogió e cuerpo desmayado de Naruto. "No más películas de terror para ti en un tiempo, tal vez cuando tengas 20 años puedas verlas" Dijo regresando a la habitación y serrando la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

 **Bueno saludos! Esta saga me está llevando más tiempo del que pensé, pero es seguro que en el próximo capítulo acaba todo.**

 **Bueno, espero sus review, pasen por mi página, sayonara y feliz día de los muertos, o santos o lo que sea que lo llamen en el país en el que estés lector.**


	18. El Poder de un Demonio y Unison Raid

**Saludos a los lectores, gracias por seguirme hasta ahora y por sus review, me ayudan mucho al saber que mi trabajo les gusta, estoy agradecido, (Hace una pequeña reverencia) por ahora quiero decir algo, prácticamente me están obligando a esto. Bueno, una amiga de mi infancia, no diré nombre para mantener su identidad en el anonimato, es muy tímida con las personas, al igual que reservada, ha estado leyendo mi trabajo por un tiempo, y desgraciadamente se le pego el bicho fujoshi (Escalofríos) y me ha pedido ayuda con respecto a escenas de peleas. Solo peleas, no tendré nada que ver con lo _otro_ , por otro lado su idea me parece interesante.**

 **Pero no quiero subirle los humos a esta amiga que probablemente ya está leyendo eso. Si te hablo a ti Gratsunaru8027, espero estés feliz por obligarme a hacer esto… es evidente el sarcasmo.**

 **De cualquier forma, a parte de las peleas, quiero asegurar que nada del otro contenido tiene algo que ver conmigo, solo presto mi maldita buena imaginación para ayudar a una novata. Kufufufu bueno pasare a contestar los review del capítulo anterior.**

 **Oh y una cosa más, he cometido un error del que no me había dado cuenta hasta hace una semana atrás, parece que el orden de los capítulos de altero, mis disculpas por eso, parece que no me fije y coloque "Capitulo 14" en dos capítulos anteriores. Ese error ya se ha solucionado y seguiré con el orden normal.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste, no soy malo (Bueno tal vez si un poco) solamente me gusta dejar el suspenso para que se planteen que va a pasar después, y el Natsu x Juvia jamás lo hare, jamás…. JAMAS!**

 **Naruto aguero** **: Saludos… Supongo que gracias por el review… como dije antes, No tengo idea de que hablas, debe ser tu imaginación, ve a que te revise un doctor amigo.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste, respecto al vapor de agua, solo es el cambio de temperatura, Juvia también puede hacerlo, agua hirviendo me refiero, hay claras evidencias que Juvia es un Fujoshi, no por nada fantasea con Gray y Lyon y en el Ova de Fairy Tail también lo hizo con Musica de Rave Master.**

 **Darks Draggenel** **: Saludos! Me alegra que te guste el capítulo, si lo dejo en donde más interesante esta es porque de ese modo los dejo con la intriga de que pasara, y ahora que lo menciono, que pensáis que pasaría en este capítulo? Quisiera saber que pensabas que pasaría, claro esto va también para los demás lectores.**

 **ronaldc v2** **: Saludos! Gracias por el review, Si Naruto es todo un maestro agua, a mí me gusta mucho el agua, por esa razón quise incluirlo en esta historia, además piensa que el agua es un elemento peligroso en buenas manos, agua, hielo y esos elementos son siempre mis favoritos, y me encantan los personajes que usan dicho elemento, pienso que el agua puede ser muy mortal, no por nada los científicos no pueden explorar más las profundidades del mar, es debido a la gran presión que está tiene.**

 **elian0587** **: Saludos! Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste la historia, bueno sobre el ataque de Kaguya pues… si lo tendrá, no por nada Kaguya lo entreno, digo, algo de sus propios ataques tuvo que haberle enseñado no? Sobre el Tenseigan… sin spoiler amigo, arruinaría el momento donde se use.**

Persona hablando "Tengo que hacer mi tarea…"

Persona pensando " _Para que tarea si ya perdí el año…"_

Kurama hablando " **Sáquenme de esta jaula** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Mi jinchuuriki es un estúpido_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **"El Poder de un Demonio y Unison Raid"**

 **Anteriormente**

 _"Atención a todos los magos de Fairy Tail"_ _La voz de Jose es escucho de los altavoces del gremio._

 _"Por favor escuchen esta voz"_

 _"¡AAARRRGGGHHH!"_

 _"¡Esa voz…!"_

 _"¡Es Lucy!"_

 _"¡Oh no!"_

 _"Hemos capturado a Lucy Heartfilia, y escuchen esta otra voz"_

 ** _"¡HHHAAARRRGGGHHH!"_** _el grito de algo maligno se escuchó, una voz llena de odio y rencor, la voz de un demonio, una voz que Gray conoce._

 _"¿Qué… es esa voz?"_

 _"Imposible… ¿Naruto?" Pensó en shock el mago de hielo._

 _"Entonces, ya hemos logrado cumplir con dos de nuestros objetivos, aunque aún queda un objetivo más que debemos completar… ¡El exterminarlos de la faz de la tierra! ¡Malditos mocosos!"_

 _La balanza de poder entre las hadas y los fantasmas ha cambiado por completo, que paso para que el rugido del Kyūbi se escuche por toda magnolia?_

 **Actualmente.**

 **Bosque del Este /Casa-Árbol de Porlyusica/**

Una acogedora casa dentro de un árbol, equipada con instrumentos de todo tipo para medicina, ubicada en el bosque del este a las afueras de Magnolia, casa de una vieja amiga del tercer maestro Makarov, asesora medica de Fairy Tail y una mujer con un odio profundo hacia los humanos. Lugar donde llevaron al herido Makarov.

Porlyusica es una mujer de avanzada edad, delgada y alta. Tiene el pelo rosa y recogido en forma de moño con dos grandes horquillas en forma de media luna, dejando caer dos mechones sobre su rostro. Tiene los ojos de color rojo y un lunar debajo de su labio, al lado izquierdo de su cara. Respecto a su vestimenta, lleva una camisa verde oscuro y una falda larga de color morado. Anudado al cuello un lazo de color verde aún más oscuro que la camisa y una pulsera en su mano izquierda. Sobre su ropa lleva una gran capa roja de cuello levantado que simula las garras de un dragón.

"¿Natsu, huh?" Dijo el tercer maestro despertando, abriendo los ojos para encontrarse en el interior de la casa-árbol de su vieja amiga.

"Makarov…" Para sorpresa de la anciana peli rosa, el tercero recupero la conciencia mucho más rápido de lo que ella había previsto. Se acercó hasta la cama donde reposa el anciano. "¿Cómo te sientes?" Para su molestia, el tercero se levantó de su cama. "Deberías quedarte en cama"

"¿Y crees que te voy a escuchar?"

"Considerando tu edad ¿No crees que es un poco pronto para que estés recuperado?"

"Lo de la "Edad" no era necesario"

"¿Vas hacia tu muerte?"

"Voy a cumplir con mi obligación como un padre, eso es todo" con su poder mágico completamente restaurado, Makarov se encamino a la salida, la mirada de Porlyusica todo el tiempo siguiéndolo. "Perdón por los problemas" Dijo saliendo de la casa-árbol.

 _"De verdad…nunca cambiaras"_

* * *

Natsu tiene una difícil pelea contra Aria, el cual parece que es mejor que él. Aria decide acabar con Natsu drenándole su magia al igual que hizo con Makarov, sin embargo Erza aparece justo a tiempo para detenerlo. Natsu le pregunta si está segura de luchar por las heridas que tiene, sin embargo ella le contesta enfadada preguntándole si él fue el que atacó al maestro de esa manera. Aria, considerando la fuerza de Erza, decide quitarse la venda de sus ojos, con la cual retenía su inmenso poder mágico. En ese momento una gran fuerza comienza a inundar la sala, haciendo que Natsu se sorprenda por la fuerza del mago de Phantom. Aria les dice que ha activado la magia que drena la vida.

En ese momento, Erza no duda en lanzarse hacia Aria y cortando a su paso el ataque del mismo. Al llegar a ponerse cerca de él, Erza se re-equipa con su Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo, con la cual acaba con Aria, dejando a Natsu y a Happy muy sorprendidos. Erza le dice a Aria que borre la derrota del maestro de su relato, pues él nunca perdería con un tipo como el mago de Phantom.

Mientras tanto, en el exterior, los magos de Fairy Tail comprueban alegres como el gigante es destruido debido a la destrucción de la fuente de energía del mismo.

Erza cae al suelo por el cansancio y Natsu corre a ayudarla, Al escuchar el anuncio del maestro de Phantom, Erza le dice a Natsu que él posee un poder oculto que debe liberar para poder proteger a Lucy y al gremio y que él será la persona que lo supere. Cuando escucha esto, Natsu comienza a manifestar un gran poder, sorprendiendo a Happy. Mientras tanto, José le pide a Gajeel que vigile a Lucy para que no vuelva a escapar, y así él poder encargarse personalmente de los "insectos" que habían invadido su gremio.

"¡Erza!" el grito de sus compañeros despertó a la pelirroja, Gray acompañado de Elfman y Mirajane? Llegaron donde la maga de armaduras. Despertándola de su descanso.

"Parece que aquí también tuvieron fuegos artificiales" Dijo Elfman viendo la destrucción del lugar.

"Son ustedes chicos…" Dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Cuándo fue que llegaste aquí?"

"¡No deberías estar ni de pie!"

"¡H-Hey!" Dijo Elfman llamando la atención de sus compañeros, viendo al mago de aire de Phantom Lord derrotado e inconsciente.

"¿Aria?"

"¿Peleaste con heridas como esas?"

"¿En que estabas pensando? Eso quiere decir…"

"¿Qué derrotaste a Aria?"

"Nunca quise que me vieran de esta forma… creo que aún tengo mucho camino por recorrer" Una sonrisa cansada apareció en el rostro de la maga de armaduras, sus amigos sonrieron por un momento viendo a su compañera, sin duda es alguien de admirar, casi nunca, por no decir imposible, puede hacer lo que la pelirroja puede, pero es por eso que ella es Titania de Fairy Tail.

Una potente y siniestra presión de mágica se sintió en el lugar. "¿Qué es esto?" Gray sintió terror cuando la presión se intensifico, oscuridad, maldad y más se podían sentir cada vez más cerca.

"Eso es…" Mira volteo alterada hacia los lados, buscando el origen de tal vil magia.

"¡Puedo sentir la muerte!" Dijo Erza con los ojos abiertos en shock.

"¿Qué es esta magia…?"

"¡Esto hace que sienta escalofríos en la espalda de un hombre!" El comentario de Elfman está fuera de lugar.

"Vaya, vaya. Estoy impresionado, magos de Fairy Tail… pensar que me iban a divertir tanto… nunca me lo hubiera imaginado… Destruir Jupiter, derrotar a los Element Four… ¡E incluso hacer que mi Gigante Mágico se arrodille!" Jose entro en el lugar aplaudiendo de forma sínica y con una sonrisa retorcida.

"¡Maestro Jose!" Exclamo Erza viendo molesta al mago santo.

"¿Este hombre…" Elfman cortó su pregunta a medias.

"…es el Maestro de Phantom?" Gray termino la oración de su compañero.

Mira se llevó las manos a la boca. _"¡Que increíble poder mágico! ¡Siento nauseas de solo estar cerca de él!"_ A pesar de ser el pensamiento de la albina, a todos en el lugar les pasaron ideas semejantes por la cabeza.

"Ahora, debería agradecerles por la diversión que me dieron" Dijo de forma altanera el siniestro hombre. "Vamos… no seas tímido, ven a saludar a tus _antiguos_ compañeros" Dijo haciéndose a un lado y dejando pasar a alguien.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron en gran medida al ver que el nuevo integrante es Naruto, caminando en cuatro patas, como si fuera un animal, pero ahora es diferente, no trae camisa, dejando ver su torso desnudo, pero eso no es lo importante, en su cuerpo marcas rojas brillantes pueden ser vistas, más una especie de espiral negro rodeado de palabras en otro idioma. Pero lo que tomo por sorpresa a los magos de Fairy Tail fue la mirada del niño, una mirada que refleja odio puro.

"Qué… ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste?!" Gray gruño viendo con odio al mago santo.

"Oh, ¿No se los he dicho?" Jose camino hasta estar a la par con el niño, acariciando su cabeza como su fuera una mascota. "Este niño es especial, no puedo soportar que Fairy Tail tengo a un genio en su gremio"

"¿Genio?" Pregunto Erza, usando todo su auto control para no abalanzarse sobre el hombre que osa tocar a Naruto.

"Este niño tiene mucho talento, muchos de los gremios lo consideran un genio que solo aparece una vez cada generación… pero algo es diferente, Earth-Land no ha tenido un genio desde hace 400 años atrás, ¿Saben quién es ese genio?" Pregunto sonriendo siniestramente.

Los demás magos se tensaron, con un nudo en la garganta Elfman pregunto. "¿Quién es ese genio?"

"Pues no es más que el Mago Oscuro Zeref" Dijo sonriendo aún más cuando vio que las hadas abrían los ojos en estado de shock. "Este niño es diferente de todos, es alguien que tiene las mismas posibilidades de ser tan poderoso y maligno como Zeref mismo, solo hay que darle un empujoncito"

"¡Naruto-kun nunca se convertirá en alguien como Zeref!" Grito Mirajane, sus compañeros asintieron de acuerdo con ella.

Jose rio entre dientes ante los magos de Fairy Tail. "Ustedes no saben nada de este niño, veo. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No creen que este niño es muy sospechoso?" Pregunto caminando hasta quedar detrás de Naruto, dejando al rubio al frente.

"¿Sospechosos?"

"Después de todo, este niño hasta hace unos meses no estaba registrado como ciudadano de Fiore, lo encontraron en una cueva congelada en un pueblo donde las personas morían congeladas, nadie sabe de dónde vino, solo apareció ahí de la nada. El Consejo Mágico ya sabe esto, junto con todos los Maestros de los gremios. ¡Este niño no es humano! ¡Este mocoso es un **Demonio de los Libros de Zeref!"** Grito el mago santo.

"¿Qu-"

"¡DEJATE DE BROMAS! ¡NARUTO NO ES UN DEMONIO!" Grito gray furioso con el maestro de Phantom.

 _En ese lugar… yo… no era muy querido, todos me odiaban_

 _Para ellos yo era un vestigio de un pasado que todos querían olvidar, yo no tenía a nadie que me quisiera, no tenía un propósito ¿Cuál era entonces el motivo por el cual seguir viviendo?_

 _Por años viví con miedo de aquellos que mandaban a asesinarme_

 _Cuando todos te odian y tratan de matarte, tienes que defenderte, cuando todos te dicen demonio en eso te conviertes con el tiempo, solo seguí el mismo camino al igual que todos los humanos de este mundo_

"¿Oya? ¿Makarov nunca se los dijo?" Pregunto Jose sonriendo retorcidamente.

"¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunto Mira, la conversación tomo un giro de los acontecimientos que no le gusta para nada a la albina.

"El Consejo Mágico permite a este mocoso caminar entre ustedes porque lo tiene controlado, vean" Dijo poniendo sus manos sobre las marcas rojas sobre el cuerpo de Naruto. "Esta es una magia para controlar a los prisioneros en la **Black Vox,** Una prisión de máxima seguridad para los presos" Dijo Jose.

 _"¿Black Vox? Ese lugar es…"_ Gray recordó hacer estado en ese lugar, durante su viaje en su juventud cuando salvo al anciano Torch Endebar.

"Esta magia se llama **Tenrō** (Prisión Celestial) y es una magia para controlar los pensamientos de las personas, con esta magia puedes hacer que los prisioneros hagan tu voluntad" Dijo Jose haciendo una señal de mano. En ese instante las marcas en el cuerpo de Naruto brillaron al rojo vivo.

" **¡Aaarrggghhh!"** Naruto se retorció en el suelo de dolor, bajo la mirada atónita de las hadas.

"A este mocoso se le coloco este sello porque es peligroso, no sabemos cómo, ni porque, pero el Consejo mágico está seguro de que este niño tiene a un demonio de Zeref en su interior" Dijo Jose viendo el Sello de Ocho Trigramas de Naruto. "Cada maestro de gremio tiene la fórmula de esta magia, cada maestro tiene la orden de utilizarla en este niño cuando este se descontrole. Por supuesto, Makarov no es la excepción, él también recibió esta magia para doblegar al demonio" Jose vio son sadismo como el rubio se retuerce de dolor bajo el.

"¡Para! ¡Le haces daño!" Grito Mira.

"¡Maestro Jose esto es imperdonable! ¡Libere a Naruto!" Ordeno Erza con una espada en mano.

 **"¡Fuwarrrggghhh…! ¡GaaaAAARRGGGHHH!"** Las marcas rojas comenzaron a emitir vapor caliente, quemando el cuerpo de Naruto.

"¡Pare por favor! ¡Lo va a _matar!"_ Grito en sollozos Mirajane.

 _¿…Matar?_

 _…Matar_

"¡¿Acaso no lo ven?! ¡Este mocoso tiene todo en su contra! ¡No es más que una herramienta para cumplir mis metas! ¡Usare su poder demoniaco para destruirlos! ¡Ahora el me pertenece!" Jose trazo un sello con su mano, el cuerpo de Naruto se detuvo por completo. "¡Ahora les mostrare que no miento! ¡LIBERA TU PODER DEMONIO! ¡LIBERA _MI_ PODER!" Grito como loco Jose, su grito provoca que el cuerpo de Naruto comience su transformación inicial. Las primeras señales de esto son sus ojos, sus pupilas se afinan hasta convertirse en una pupila felina, y su iris cambia de azul a rojo. Después de esto, las uñas y los dientes caninos crecen más largos y agudos y su pelo rubio se hace más largo y puntiagudo, las marcas de bigotes también se alargan y espesan, aumentando su apariencia animal.

Un poder desconocido inundo el lugar, la presión es tanta que los magos fueron llevados de rodillas, sintiendo la presión del gran poder. Incluso Jose se vio afectado por ella. El aumento de poder ahora está provocando que el Chakra se filtrara fuera del cuerpo de Naruto de forma más densa. Todos los rasgos físicos de la forma Jinchūriki inicial estuvieron presentes y con una modificación, incluyendo anillos negros alrededor de sus ojos, uñas más largas, y las características perrunas. Esta transformación también viene con un bono adicional: el Chakra rojo se convirtió en una protección completa alrededor de su cuerpo, con la forma de un zorro, con orejas largas y una cola, que le concede de cierta forma invulnerabilidad a los ataques normales, formando un manto de Chakra rojo.

 _"Naruto…eso es…"_ Gray no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos ven.

 _"¿Qué es eso?"_ El pensamiento de Elfman fue compartido por sus compañeros. De repente la presión aumento, haciendo que las hadas suden frio.

 _"¡¿Qué es ese enorme poder?!"_ Pensó Erza retrocediendo un paso. El solo poder del rubio calienta el espacio donde está, provocando fuertes vientos a su alrededor.

 _"¡El viento quema!"_ Pensó Mira alejándose un poco más del rubio. Gray vio a los ojos rojos de Naruto intensamente, sintiendo todo el odio en esa mirada, en algún momento, Gray ya no estaba viendo los ojos de Naruto, ahora parece que está en otro lugar, completamente diferente.

Gray parpadeo sorprendido por el cambio de entorno, que era representado como un sótano de una sala de calderas o de un sub nivel de una planta de energía, con tuberías que pasan por el techo y el piso inundado con agua. Se puso de pie frente a una jaula. En la puerta de entrada de la jaula, había un pergamino de papel que decía "sello" (封), que abarca el bloqueo que mantuvo a lo que sea que esté detrás de esas rejas encerrado.

Gray se quedó sin aliento al verse dentro de la jaula, frente a él, arrodillado a su nivel, un kitsune con el pelaje color rojo-naranja y ojos rojos, posee una estructura superior del cuerpo del ser humano, con pulgares opuestos en sus manos con garras. Nueve colas ondeando detrás del zorro de tamaño titánico. El azabache está seguro que solo el ojo de la bestia es más grande que todo su cuerpo. Por un momento, Gray se quedó viendo a los ojos de la bestia, sintiendo la respiración del zorro golpeándolo en la cara, y se ve muy molesto la verdad.

 **"¡GUAAARRRGGGHH!"** Kurama y Naruto rugieron, provocando que Gray sea expulsado del subconsciente de Naruto, regresándolo a la realidad, los ojos del azabache se abrieron al ver que las paredes y el suelo debajo de Naruto se rompieron, grieta expandiéndose en el suelo y las paredes.

 _"¡Puedo sentirlo! ¡No hay manera… de que alguien controle ese poder tan terrorífico como ese!"_ Pensó Mirajane.

"¡Magnifico! ¡Ese es el poder del demonio! ¡Este poder me pertenece!" Grito con un aura oscura a su alrededor el mago santo.

Los ojos de Gray se oscurecieron por su cabello, apretó los dientes con fuerza, conteniendo la oleada de malas palabras que vinieron a su mente. Pero extrañamente luego sonrió. "¿Te pertenece? ¿Eres idiota? No hay absolutamente nada aquí… Que te pertenezca" El lugar tembló por unos segundos.

"¡Espera! ¡No te precipites!" Grito erza, mas fue ignorada.

De repente, las paredes de rocas fueron destruidas por potentes chorros de agua que vinieron desde el mar del exterior, Gray hizo algunos movimientos con su cuerpo y formo una esfera de agua gigante, haciendo que esta cree proyectiles de hielo afilado que lanzo hacia Jose,

"¡Inútil!" Grito Jose haciendo un sello de mano, Naruto levanto su brazo y solo con el movimiento de su brazo, creando una onda de choque tan fuerte que destrozó los proyectiles de hielo juntó con el techo y mandando a volar a los magos de Fairy Tail.

"¡Waaahhh!"

"¡Ahhh!"

"¡Kusoooo!"

"¡Paraaaa!"

"Increíble, ¿Con solo agitar su brazo? _Es más fuerte de lo que imagine…"_ Pensó Jose viendo los destrozos y a los magos derribados. "¡CON ESTE PODER PODRE DESTRUIR A FAIRY TAIL!" Grito Jose lleno de alegría, alegría que murió cuando Naruto volteo a verlo.

 **"¡RAAHHHH!"** Con solo un poco de su poder, el rubio rugió dando paso a un gran ruido que tiene una gran fuerza de presión y destrucción, formando una especie de barrera a su alrededor, destrozando el suelo debajo del rubio y mandando a volar a Jose.

 _"Ngh… Solo con su poder… me lanzo hasta aquí solo con su voz"_ Pensó Jose escupiendo sangre por la boca, fue arrojado tres habitaciones de distancia de donde estaba.

Jose salto para evitar una gigante garra hecha de Chakra. _"Que increíble poder, no puedo controlarlo…Es casi como si tuviera mente propia"_ Pensó el Maestro de los fantasmas.

 **Con los magos de Fairy Tail.**

"¿E-Están bien, ustedes tres?" Pregunto Erza levantándose del montón de escombros.

"De alguna forma… logramos salir ilesos" Dijo Gray, curiosamente, Mira esta debajo del azabache, parece que Gray se usó a sí mismo para proteger a Mira. "¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herida?" Pregunto tendiéndole una mano para levantarla.

"Descuida, estoy bien. Gracias Gray" Dijo dando una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? ¿Naruto realmente es un…?" Elfman comenzó a hablar pero fue cortado por el azabache.

"¡No te atrevas a terminar esa palabra Elfman!" Gruño el mago de hielo. "No sé lo que hiso Jose, pero algo debió haberle hecho a Naruto" Trato de defender al niño.

"Sin embargo, esa transformación no puede dejarme tranquila, algo tiene que hacerse respecto a eso" Erza con dificultad legro ponerse de pie. Todos se tambalearon cuando el edificio tembló. Ya los magos se hacen una idea de lo que está pasando. "A este ritmo ni Phantom ni Fairy Tail sobrevivirán…"

"¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo! Puedo sentirlo… ¡Naruto-kun está sufriendo por esto! ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!" Mira pidió. Sus compañeros asintieron, en todo este tiempo no se dieron cuenta de la destrucción del lugar, pero cuando se fijaron sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

"J-Ja… jaja debes estar bromeando…" Elfman no encuentra palabras para describir lo que está frente a él.

"Sea lo que sea esa _cosa,_ tiene mucho poder. Con solo agitar su brazo nos mandó a volar, con solo su rugido arrojo a Jose lejos de aquí… es un poder aterrador" Dijo Erza sudando frio.

"Erza… ¿Realmente llamaste a Naruto una _'Cosa'?"_ Pregunto Gray, su mirada nunca antes había sido tan fría cuando habla con la pelirroja. Quien se tapó la boca por su descuido, agacho la cabeza avergonzada y se disculpó, pidiendo ser golpeada como castigo.

Gray gruño, pero acepto la disculpa de Erza, por mucho que quiera defender a su hijo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer, las evidencias son claras, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para que todos se olviden de lo que vieron, sin mencionar esa visión que tuvo sobre ese zorro.

 ** _Esto es a causa de lo que ustedes llaman corazón…_**

 ** _…Entonces el corazón es la causa por la que los humanos sufren…_**

 ** _Poseer un corazón, significa que perderán sus vidas…_**

 ** _He curado tus heridas, pero solo por esta vez, humano… pero solo porque eres importante para el mocoso, no creas que permitiré que dañes su corazón más de lo que ya está… intenta eso otra vez, ¡Y me comeré tu alma!_**

Esa entidad que poseyó a Naruto en la isla Galuna será un demonio de Zeref como dice Jose? Podría ser eso verdad? Dañar el corazón de Naruto…

"¡Por ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es detener a Naruto! ¡Yo me encargare de Jose! ¡Gray, te encargo que detengas a tu hijo!" Dijo Erza sacando de sus pensamientos a Gray, quien asintió con la cabeza, ambos salieron en busca del rubio y del maestro fantasma, sin darse cuenta que Elfman y Mira les pisan los talones.

 **De regreso con Jose.**

Naruto se encuentra en cuclillas a cuatro patas frente a Jose, ninguno de los dos ha hecho un movimiento, las marcas rojas en el cuerpo de Naruto brillando al rojo vivo, haciendo que el rubio sienta dolor por más tiempo que se mantenga con su poder activo, Jose tratando de retomar el control de su mascota. Frunciendo el ceño cuando no ve que el rubio parezca volver a obedecerle.

 _"Que increíble poder, se está resistiendo a mi control mental"_ Gruño en el pensamiento el maestro de Phantom. _"Esa aura roja… no es magia ordinaria…"_

Naruto comenzó a gruñir fuertemente, inclinándose para saltar en cualquier momento. De repente agua apareció a su alrededor, para luego congelarse, pero el calor de la capa de Chakra derritió el hielo con facilidad, los ojos rojos del rubio siguieron el agua, viendo que se trata de Gray quien la controla, Jose tomo esa abertura para atacar.

 **"¡** **Deddo Vēvu!"** (Ola de la Muerte) Formando un círculo mágico, Jose arremetió al Jinchūriki con una onda fantasmal, destruyendo todo a su paso, creando una gran explosión que cegó a Jose temporalmente. Ojos rojos brillantes se podían ver entre la nube de polvo, sorprendiendo a Jose como nunca antes en su vida. _"Imposible… ¡Mi Ola de la muerte no le hizo nada! ¡¿De qué está hecha esa aura roja?!"_

Antes de poder hacer un movimiento, Naruto apareció frente a Jose, con su mano/garra lista para cortarle el cuello. Jose no reacciono a tiempo, y cerró los ojos esperezado su muerte cuando de repente…

 **"¡Kureha: Mūnsupākuru!"** (Alas Negras: Luna del Destello)

 **"¡Aisu Meiku: Cōrudo Ekusukaribā!"** (Creación de Hielo: Cold Excalibur)

En ese instante, Erza y Gray intervinieron, ambos atacaron a los dos, Jose y Naruto al mismo tiempo, Jose siendo golpeado por los cortes en forma de media luna y Naruto golpeado por las olas de hielo que dejo la espada de hielo. El choque de los dos ataques alejó al Jinchūriki de Jose, quien se sintió más humillado en su vida por ser salvado por dos malditas hadas. Pero fuera de eso, Jose no mostro indicio de que el ataque de Erza le afectara, lo mismo pasa con Naruto.

Ambos Erza y Gray no se detuvieron, atacaron entre los dos intercambiándose oponentes, en un momento Erza corta a Jose para luego congelarse por Gray, Naruto esquivando la espada de hielo para después ser cortado por la cuchilla de Erza. Ambos usaron esos ataques para alejar a Jose de Naruto, siendo el Jinchūriki arrastrado hasta fuera del Gigante Mágico y Jose siendo obligado a entrar a su gremio, sorpresivamente, Erza y Gray soltaron sus respectivas espadas al aire, Erza agarrando la espada de hielo de Gray, que sorprendentemente el arma es fuerte y duradera, como si estuviera hecha de metal. Por su parte Gray sujeto fuertemente la espada de Erza, mandando cortes en forma de media luna hacia el Jinchūriki, forzándolo a salir del gremio, el azabache y la pelirroja intercambiaron sus espadas al momento de separar al maestro de Phantom del Jinchūriki del Kyūbi.

 **Insertar música: Fairy Tail The Ultimate Final Death Battle**

"¡Gray! ¡Te encargo a Naruto!"

"¡Okey! ¡No pierdas Erza!"

Gritaron los dos magos dándose una última sonrisa antes de atacar a sus oponentes. Gray se quedó solo, frente a Naruto, quien gruño cuando lo vio, sea como sea, debe parar al rubio, tomo su posición para su magia de creación. "No me odies por dispararte Naruto… **Ice Make: Twin Pistols"** (Creación de Hielo: Pistolas Gemelas) en un par de circulas mágicos, Gray creo dos pistolas de hielo completamente idénticas, tomándolas de forma invertida, siendo sus dedos meñiques quienes se encargaran de apretar el gatillo. (Las pistolas y la forma de sostenerlas como las de Death the Kid de Soul Eater)

Naruto corrió en dirección de Gray que inmediatamente ataco, apretando los gatillos, disparando balas de hielo reforzadas por su poder mágico. Naruto esquiva las balas ágilmente, algunas llegando a rosarlo, el azabache salto hacia atrás tomando una de las pistolas con la boca mientras con a mano libre la usa para apoyarla en un escombro para impulsarse hacia arriba, mientras dispara con su segundo pistola, haciendo que Naruto retroceda por ser disparado, una de las balas llegando a su frente, pero esta se disipo en vapor al entrar en contacto con el manto de Chakra.

Gray siguió disparando mientras salta entre los escombros, Naruto corriendo a cuatro patas las esquiva como si fuera un animal escapando de un cazador.

 **"¡Grrr! ¡Garrhhh!"** Gruño el rubio corriendo en zigzag esquivando las balas, acercándose más a Gray quien junto ambos brazos, expulsando una ráfaga de balas, creando explosiones de humo por donde golpean las balas. Gray salto lejos de Naruto, debajo de él un círculo mágico apareció. **"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!"** (Creación de Hielo: Cañón de Hielo) Gray creo un gran cañón gélido, que disparo una potente ráfaga glacial en dirección de Naruto.

La técnica fue destructiva, levanto una enorme nube de niebla, que no permite que nada pueda ser visto, nada excepto los ojos rojos brillantes. _"Esa aura está protegiéndolo… me siento aliviado y a la vez frustrado… Tranquilo Fullbuster. Mientras mantenga mi distancia estaré bien"_

De repente Naruto estiro la mano, y con esa acción el manto de Chakra salió disparado en forma de una enorme garra, Gray salto lejos de la garras, pero esta parece seguirle el paso, haciendo que el mago de hielo salte varias veces entre los escombros para evitar ser tocado, ya sabe que esa aura roja está a una temperatura alta, si la toca quien sabe que le pasara. Gray salto hacia el aire, esquivando la garra dando volteretas y giros en medio del aire. Cuando aterrizo vio que están fuera del gremio, la batalla lo llevo hasta las afueras del gremio, se puede ver como una especie de medusa fantasma esta destruyendo el edificio de Fairy Tail, haciendo que Gray contenga el aliento, forzándose a evitar la mirada, concentrándose en el rubio, dado que está afuera del gremio, quiere decir que está cerca del agua, genial.

Gray giro su cuerpo haciendo círculos con sus manos, el agua del mar se elevó detrás suyo, formando una anillo de agua a su alrededor, del cual las garras atravesaron, provocando que Gray salte dejando el agua caer al ya no ser controlada. El mago de hielo levanto la vista, viendo que Naruto usa su cola de Chakra para sostenerse de un pedazo del techo, algo así como una Zarigüeya, haciendo que el azabache levante una ceja de forma interrogante, curioso por ver que hará Naruto a continuación.

No espero mucho ya que este salto impulsado por la cola de Chakra, casi como si volara. El rubio lanzo su brazo de Chakra hacia el suelo, provocando que el edificio tiemble, Gray no tuvo oportunidad de esquivar la garra que salió debajo de él, siendo lanzado hacia un muro cercano.

"¡Gaargh!" el impacto destruyo el muro completamente, escombros cayendo hacia el suelo, sangre si filtro entre los labios de Gray. Lentamente el azabache se puso de pie, pero su reposo no duro mucho, una _gigante_ garra salió de la tierra, el mago de hielo corrió fuera del alcance de la garra, saltando hacia un muro para evitar ser aplastado. Se apoyó en el muro y se arrastró por este verticalmente hasta quedar sentado.

 _"¿Qué es esto…? ¡Todo lo que puedo hacer es evadirlo!"_ Pensó el mago de hielo.

 **Finaliza música: Fairy Tail The Ultimate Final Death Battle**

"¡Gray!"

"¡Hey! ¡Gray!"

El azabache volteo a ver a los hermanos Strauss corriendo hacia él, su descuido hizo que no viera la enorme garra de Chakra, que lo golpe mandándolo a volar hacia sus compañeros, chocando contra Elfman, haciendo que ambos caigan y que el Strauss hombre golpee su cabeza contra el suelo quedando inconsciente.

"¡Elfman! ¡Gray!" Mira corrió hacia los magos, resisando las heridas de sus cuerpos, su hermano esta fuera de combate, no se despertara en un rato, por otro lado Gray solo se mantiene de pie por su fuerza de voluntad.

 _"Maldición… Tiene que haber algo que puede pararlo… Jose dijo que el viejo también puede controlarlo, voy a odiarme por siempre por esto pero… no queda de otra más que llevarlo donde el maestro y que él lo calme, pero el viejo no está, y su poder mágico aún no se recupera… Erza está peleando con Jose, Laxus en ningún momento quiso ayudarnos… ¿Quién mas es tan fuerte como esos dos? Maldición…"_

"¡Gray! ¡Te he preguntado si estás bien!" El mago de hielo reacciono cuando escucho a Mira gritar, volteo a verla, ese puchero es demasiado lindo. De repente a Gray se le prendió el foco, una idea! "Mira-chan ¿Crees que puedes pelear ahora?" Pregunto invadiendo un poco el espacio personal de la albina.

Mira negó con la cabeza, no sintiéndose capaz de pelear en este momento. "Lo siento Gray… pero no puedo. Yo… lamento no ser de más ayuda"

 **"¡AaaaAAARRGGHHHHH!"** El repentino grito sacudió a ambos, voltearon hacia Naruto, quien parece estar en mucho dolor, apenas y puede moverse, sus manos fueron hacia su cuello, Gray y Mira temieron que el niño pensara en suicidarse, pero antes de que se movieran una voz ronca y profunda los detuvo.

 ** _"Humanos… Duerman a Naruto… solo de esa forma se detendrán. Rápido, no puedo contenerlo por mucho tiempo, le quitare mi poder temporalmente ¡háganlo rápido!"_**

 _"¿Que…"_ La pregunta de Gray se cortó a la mitad.

 _"…ha sido eso?"_ Como si leyera la mente de Gray, la albina termino su pregunta.

 ** _"¡He dicho que lo duerman! ¡Háganlo rápido, humanos!"_**

El cuerpo de Naruto aun continua retorciéndose de dolor, pero de alguna forma, garras salieron desde la espalda del rubio, hechas de la misma aura roja que cubre el cuerpo del rubio. El azabache y la albina saltaron para evitar ser golpeados por las garras.

"¿Dormirlo dice…? ¡¿Cómo se supone que aremos eso?!" Gruño Gray saltando entre los escombros para escapar de las garras de Chakra.

"¡Puedo usar la magia de Sueño ¿Recuerdas?! ¡Estoy segura que será lo suficientemente fuerte como para dormirlo!" Dijo Mira saltando descalza cerca de Gray, se había quitado los tacones desde antes de llegar con el azabache, pues porque…. Pelear con tacones? En serio?

"Ya veo, en ese caso… _No puedo, no puedo arriesgarme a que algo le pase, Naruto no distingue a amigo de enemigo, además Mira-chan ya no-_ " No llego a terminar de hablar porque Naruto corrió hacia ellos, su mano destruyendo el suelo para atacar con su garra. Ni Gray ni Mira tienen tiempo de atacar. Saltaron hacia los lados para evitar las garras. En un instante la cola de Chakra se alargó hasta llegar a los magos. En dirección de Mira.

 _"¡Maldición! ¡No puedo moldear magia a tiempo…!"_ Antes de que la cola golpeada a Mira, Gray se interpuso en el camino, la cola dejo una severa herida sangrante en el brazo del mago de hielo, siendo arrojado hacia un muro, destruyéndolo por la fuerza del ataque.

"¡Gray!"

El azabache le levanto lentamente, su brazo sangrando profundamente, el líquido rojo carmesí corriendo como ríos en su brazo, una fea herida que posiblemente deje cicatriz.

 _"Si no puedo atacarlo… entonces debo hacerlo vulnerable. ¡Tengo que cegarlo!"_ El mago de hielo creo un arco con flechas de hielo, arrojando dos flechas hacia los lados de Naruto, levantando humo para cegarlo. Para luego arrojar más flechas mientras corre alrededor de la nube de humo. Pero las flechas son arrojadas desde la nube como si rebotaran contra un muro de acero.

La cola de Chakra golpeo a Gray en la mejilla, arrojándolo a unos pies frente a Mira, quien contuvo el aliento al ver las graves heridas de su compañero.

 **Insertar música: Rakudai Kishi No Cavalry [OST] - Identity**

 _"Mi cuerpo no se mueve…. No puedo hacer nada para proteger a mi gremio y mis compañeros… siempre tienen que estarme salvando… no puedo hacer nada… ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Soy una inútil!"_

"No eres una inútil…" Mira levanto la cabeza al escuchar las palabras del azabache. Guardo silencio mientras el otro habla. "Mira-chan es fuerte… y valiente… siempre está cuidándonos a todos, nos recibe cuando regresamos de una misión… se preocupa por nuestra salud… Mira-chan tal vez ya no sea como antes, pero la Mira de ahora es nuestra compañera… y daría mi vida para proteger a mis compañeros… no me importa como… ¡Pero te protegeré y salvare a Naruto al mismo tiempo!"

Las manos de Mira temblaron mientras el azabache se levanta para atacar otra vez, ya no debe permitir que otros la protejan, ella es una Mago de Clase S maldita sea! No debe rendirse mientras sus compañeros pelean contra Phantom!

"Tienes razón… Siempre me preocupo por todos, por mucho tiempo busque excusas para no hacer misiones, no creía en mi propio poder, pero al hacer eso deje que mis debilidades aparecieran, no puedo proteger a mis compañeros si siempre huyo… ¡Vamos Gray! ¡Vamos a detener a Naruto y a ganar esta guerra!" Grito Mirajane con determinación ardiendo en sus ojos.

"Esa es la Mira-chan que conozco…" Dijo el mago de hielo sonriendo, la albina camino hasta quedar hombro con hombro al lado del azabache. El poder mágico de ambos creció, sincronizándose. Combinando su magia para un ataque más fuerte y potente.

* * *

 _"¿Qué… es este poder mágico? ¿Esos mocosos fusionaron sus magias? ¡Unison Raid! Pensar que no solo poseen al niño genio, un demonio de Zeref, fuertes magos Clase S… ¡Y ahora magos que pueden usar Unison Raid! ¡No pienso aceptarlo!"_ Jose mientras pelea contra Erza lo sintió, sintió el poder combinado del azabache y la albina, mandando a volar a Erza con sus sombras, sus ojos se abrieron cuando la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros.

 _Línea_

"¡Préstame tu poder, Mira-chan!" Grito Gray tendiéndole la mano a la albina.

"¡Sí!" Tomando la mano del azabache, su poder mágico de ambos se fusiono.

 **"¡Majikku** **Yūgō! ¡Yunizon Reido!"** (¡Poder Mágico Fusionado! ¡Unison Raid!) Dos enormes círculos mágicos aparecieron sobre las cabezas de Gray y Mira, un círculo menor de color purpura debajo de un círculo mayor de color azul. El agua del mar se elevó sobre los dos magos, atrayendo la atención de los magos de Fairy Tail y de las sombras de Jose.

El agua rodeo a ambos magos junto con Naruto, formando burbujas a su alrededor, burbujas rodeadas de un polvo brillante, las burbujas giraron en círculos alrededor de los magos, para luego todas dirigirse hacia Naruto.

 ** _"¡Ahora humanos! ¡No van a fracasar!"_**

 **"¡Kōri Nemuri no Dageki!"** (Golpe de Sueño de Hielo) Gray y Mira gritaron al mismo tiempo, las burbujas de agua atacaron por todos lados a Naruto como balas, congelándose en forma de flor, encerrando el cuerpo de Naruto en una prisión de flores de hielo, los ojos del rubio comenzaron a cerrarse, el aura a su alrededor desapareciendo lentamente, los cambios en su cuerpo regresando a la normalidad, mostrando el cuerpo ahora dormido del Jinchūriki.

 **Termina música: Rakudai Kishi No Cavalry [OST] - Identity**

* * *

José le dice a Erza que al dragón de fuego le gusta causar alborotos, a lo que Erza contesta que tal vez hubiesen subestimado el poder de Natsu. José le dice que no sea modesta y que tiene una habilidad increíble, ya que aunque hubiese sido dañada por el Jupiter, estaba aguantándole en su pelea. José le cuenta la rabia que le entró al ver como Fairy Tail crecía en poco tiempo y dejaba en segundo plano a su gremio, a lo que Erza contesta que si lo que provocó toda esa guerra fue su envidia. José le dice que no, que el desencadenante de la guerra, fue que la hija heredera de una de las familias más ricas del país se fuese al gremio que tanto odiaba, entonces Erza muy enfadada le dice que no sabe nada de Lucy Heartfilia, la cual se escapó de su casa y ahora vivía en una alquilada por 70.000 Jewel al mes. Además le dice que una niña no elige la casa en la que nace y le dice que sus motivos son infantiles. Cuando José quiere rematar a Erza de una vez por todas, aparece el maestro Makarov, el cual le dice que ha derramado demasiada sangre, la cual, además, pertenece a sus hijos.

* * *

En un el bosque, Porlyusica, la vieja curandera, mira airadamente, diciendo que Makarov es un tonto y que es probable que lo maten en la batalla. En ese momento, se da cuenta de Mystogan está sentado en silencio no muy lejos de ella y le pregunta a ella si podía quedarse una de las manzanas. Ella se da cuenta de que él fue quien recuperó la magia de Makarov, haciendo que éste se curara tan deprisa. Ella le dice que debería ir y ayudar a sus compañeros, y como respuesta, Mystogan le muestra numerosas banderas de Phantom, dando a entender a Porlyusica, que él solo había acabado con numerosas sedes del gremio rival.

* * *

 _"Maestro… por favor permanezca a salvo"_ Pensó Erza corriendo entre los pasillos de la sede del gremio de Phantom, buscando a sus compañeros, toda la batalla que tuvo la dejo mal herida, pero ella debe cumplir con las ordenes de su maestro. Llevar a sus amigo a salvo de vuelta al gremio.

 _"Si mal no recuerdo el increíble poder mágico de antes venia de por aquí"_ Dijo dando vuelta en una esquina y el aire salado del mar llego a su nariz, diciéndole que ya salió del gremio, vio en varias direcciones hasta que los vio.

Gray sosteniendo a Mirajane de los hombros, casi como si la abrasara, mientras la albina tiene acunado entre sus pechos la cabeza de un durmiente Naruto. Trayendo alivio a la pelirroja, sus amigos están bien, esos es bueno. Pero no ve a Elfman por ningún lado. Una revisión rápido y lo vio inconsciente en el suelo, cerca de ella. Con esfuerzo lo recogió sobre su hombro, ya después le dirá que deje las hamburguesas, está muy pesado.

"¡Gray! ¡Mira!" Su grito cumplió con llamar la atención de sus compañeros. Curiosamente, Gray se alejó de Mira como si fuera la peste o algo parecido cuando vio a Erza, tal vez fue su imaginación, pero Erza creyó ver la cara de Gray girando a color rojo brillante. "¡Tenemos que irnos!"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto el azabache cuando ya estaban juntos.

"Si nos quedamos aquí solo vamos a estorbarles" Dijo ansiosa la pelirroja, Gray tomo su lugar cargando a Elfman, ahora Erza es quien ayuda a Mira a cargar al dormido Naruto. "¡El maestro va a encargarse de todo!" Dijo con alivio. Sus compañeros asistieron, y comenzaron a regresar a su gremio para ayudar a sus compañeros a destruir las Shade de Jose.

De vuelta a las ruinas de Phantom, está a punto de comenzar una batalla feroz con José, que de hecho posteriormente hace temblar el cielo y el mar, ya que la magia de los dos Magos Santos chocan entre sí, cada uno logrando herir al otro.

Lucy y Happy, que van a ayudar a Natsu, se preguntan qué está pasando, y Natsu al instante se da cuenta de que es la magia de Makarov. Makarov le dice que como es tradición en Fairy Tail contará hasta 3 para que se arrepienta antes de juzgarlo. A continuación, se hace más grande y comienza la cuenta atrás, él genera magia en sus manos, pero José se niega y empieza a insultar el gremio de su oponente. Cuando los tres segundos pasaron, Makarov activa el Fairy Law un poder que destruye sólo lo que el conjurador considera su enemigo, lo que provocó un gigantesco halo de luz que aparece encima del edificio de Phantom, sacudiendo el mismo cielo.  
Fuera, la luz elimina rápidamente a los fantasmas de Jose sin hacer daño a ninguno de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

José es derrotado por el ataque, José quedó pálido y en estado de Shock y así pierde la guerra. Makarov victorioso se va, pero Aria aparece detrás de él con la esperanza de privar de su magia a Makarov otra vez, pero el Maestro Fairy Tail no cae en la trampa de Aria esta vez, y derrota fácilmente a Aria con un ponche. Luego se va, diciendo que se vayan y desaparezcan antes de que cambie de opinión acerca de no informar a los de Consejo Mágico. 

La guerra entre Fairy Tail y Lord Phantom finalmente llega a su fin, con todo el mundo gritando y uniéndose a sus compañeros de hermandad. En otros lugares, Natsu y Gajeel tienen una charla final y se las arreglan para aprender que sus dragones desaparecieron el mismo día, y le preguntó si hay alguna conexión. Natsu se va y Gajeel le dice que la próxima vez que se reúnan va a ganar. En el exterior, todos los de Fairy Tail se reunieron, Lucy se siente culpable por lo que pasó a todos, pero luego el equipo Shadow Gear aparece y le dice que ella no tiene la culpa.

El Maestro entonces les dice que la guerra no fue causado por culpa de alguien, nadie luchó solo, y que Lucy es miembro de Fairy Tail, así como un miembro de su familia, lo que hace que salgan lágrimas de emoción y alegría. Al igual que todo el mundo está a punto de celebrar, Makarov recuerda que es probable que sean amonestados por el Consejo Mágico y para exagerar las cosas, el empieza a llorar, así, para gran consternación de comedia dejar a una sorprendida Erza.

Sin embargo, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas. En secreto, Gray ha comenzado a desconfiar de su maestro. Él junto a Mira, Erza y Elfman acordaron nunca hablar de lo que paso con Naruto. Quien sabe que pasara con el niño si se descubre que utilizo ese poder. Sin mencionar que aún no saben de quien era esa voz que los ayudo en la batalla contra Naruto. Aún faltan muchas cosas por descubrir.

* * *

 **Bueno lectores. Ahí tienen el capítulo. ¿Contentos?**

 **Quiero dejar algo en claro.**

 **1 El Consejo Mágico sabe de la existencia de Kurama pero la confunden con un demonio de Zeref, no saben que Kurama es bueno ni que en realidad no es un demonio de Zeref, es algo mucho peor.**

 **2 La Black Vox de la que hable aquí en realidad si existe en Earth-Land, aparece en el manga de Ice Trail, manga que habla del viaje de Gray después de la muerte de Ur, también se menciona ahí al anciano Torch.**

 **3 ¿Cómo Kurama pudo hablar con Gray y Mira? Respuesta. Kurama utilizo la telepatía de bestia con cola. No quiero que me digan que eso solo se usa entre las bestias con cola, aquí decidí que puede usarlo con quien quiera.**

 **4 la magia que se convino en este capítulo fue la magia de hielo de Gray y la magia de sueño de Mirajane.**

 **Con esto termina la saga de Phantom lord y comenzara la saga de Loke. Con un pequeño relleno dentro de la saga.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo. Pasen por mi página. Denme un pulgar arriba que eso me ayuda mucho. Y sayonara.**


	19. Regresando a la Normalidad y Desafio

**Oh hola lectores…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Todavía hay personas leyendo esto?**

 **Aun no me han abandonado? ¡Díganme que no me han abandonado! ¡Por favor!**

 **Hola, quién soy? Pues soy yo el autor, debido a causas de la vida. Esta historia tevu una gran pausa. Pero les diré que no estoy muerto. (Pero yo quiero estarlo, el mundo como es ahora es una mierda, mátenme ya no quiero vivir así…) pues mis fic son lo que me mantiene de llamar a alguien y que me mate, por eso quiero seguir haciendo esto y dándoles su drogita. Así que menos habla y más lectura!**

 **Xirons: Saludos, Gracias por el review. No podría darte una respuesta clara por ahora, pero supongo que Naruto está en un nivel cercana Natsu y Gray. Si o sabes cómo controlaron a Naruto, te recomiendo que vuelvas a leer el capitulo anterior.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA** **: Saludos! Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste, con toda la honestidad del mundo, gracias por decir que soy bueno en la narrativa de las peleas. Mi vocabulario no es tan extenso como otros autores que usan palabras que yo ni siquiera he oído. Pero saber que te gusta me hace feliz. Naruto no le dirá nada a Gray por ahora. Guardare el secreto para otro par de sagas.**

 **Zafir09: Saludos, Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste, sobre si Naruto deba decir la verdad… no estoy convencido. Esperare a hacerlo en tal vez otras dos sagas. Personalmente desde que vi el anime, quise que Makarov matara a Jose y créeme que quería hacerlo en el capítulo anterior pero ya sabes cómo es Fairy Tail. Nadie puede morir en Fairy Tail…**

 **ronaldc v2: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Fuera de los demonios del libro de Zeref, yo me pregunto si existen** _ **verdaderos**_ **demonios en el mundo de Fairy Tail. Y como no lo han dicho, creo que debe de haber demonios reales y no solo los creados por Zeref. Además Kurama también fue creado, eso lo pondría en la misma categoría que los demonios de Zeref, aunque la diferencia de poder sea enorme. Sobre la pelea, yo pensé que sería demasiado, pero luego recordé que** _ **una**_ **cola del Kyūbi puede causar tsunamis y terremotos. Así que me contuve un poco ahí.**

 **Hpinvidente: Saludos, Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste. Seré directo y claro. Naruto no ira a el mundo shinobi. El mundo shinobi no tiene relación con esta historia, si tal vez una que otra mención de ese lugar cuando se hable del pasado de Naruto pero nada más ahí. Hinata no aparecerá en la historia, nada más como mencionada y para Naruto ella tuvo gran impacto emocional que en capítulos futuros veras como le afecta al rubio. Además recuerda que en mi fic, Kaguya es buena, bueno se reunido con Naruto antes de ser corrompida por el poder pero aun veré que hago. Los ataques pokemon… espero que te guste el cap.**

 **Jose WhiteCrow: Saludos, Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste. Como dije antes, yo quería, debía y todavía quiera matar a Jose, (No tu por supuesto, eso creo…. Nah estas muy lejos y me da pereza hacerlo yo mismo. Mejor mando sicarios tras tu cabeza Nurufufufu) el público pedía sangre pero… yo no se la di porque en Fairy Tail nadie muere. Me encabrono el manga 522 y 523. Hubiera sido una muerte épica y todo, pero también no quería que Gray muriera (El stripper es mi personaje favorito de la franquicia) y eres el primero que pregunta por Ranyit. Tranquilo aquí puedes saber si está muerto o no.**

Persona hablando "Tengo que hacer mi tarea…"

Persona pensando " _Para que tarea si ya perdí el año…"_

Kurama hablando " **Sáquenme de esta jaula** "

Kurama pensando " _ **Mi jinchuuriki es un estúpido**_ _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 18**

" **Regresando a la Normalidad y Desafío"**

" _Ha sido una semana desde que nuestra batalla con Phantom Lord termino… pero finalmente hemos conseguido recuperar nuestros días pacíficos. Aunque después de lo ocurrido, ha sido bastante difícil… fuimos rodeados por el ejército del Consejo, los Rune Knights. Fuimos llevados hasta su campamento para ser interrogados por lo que había sucedido… todos los días, nos habían hecho preguntas, pero finalmente después de una semana, se calmó… Naruto-kun se había escapado y no lo vimos por dos días, Gray sí que estaba preocupado por el… al igual que Mira-san. Todos nos preocupamos, pero esos dos eran peor que todos los del gremios juntos. No nos dijeron que paso, pero Gray recibió una horrible cicatriz en su brazo, parecía que fue atacado por una bestia… me pregunto que habrá pasado con ellos. Naruto-kun no hablo con nadie, ni del Consejo, ni con nosotros, parecía que había regresado al momento en que lo encontraron, callado y alejándose de todos… Pero no te preocupes mamá, Gray dijo que lo solucionaría todo. También parece que el castigo a Fairy Tail será decidido más tarde por el Consejo Mágico…"_ Lucy suspiro con cansancio, sentada en su habitación escribiendo una carta.

" _Pero, no te preocupes mamá. No creo que sea un castigo tan grande. Ya que las evidencias, circunstancias y testigos todo recae al punto de que ataca a Phantom…_ Ngh" Gimió de dolor la rubia sobando un moretón a un costado de su abdomen. "Espero que este moretón se vaya pronto…"

Un sonido la distrajo y vio a su ventana, donde un pájaro daba de comer a su creía. Sus ojos bajaron pensativa. _"Así que, mamá… ¿Piensas que_ él _estuvo detrás de todo esto, moviendo los hilos? Sé cómo es, pero ir tan lejos… No, él no lo haría. Él no se metería en un problema como esto. ¿Pero porque repentinamente querría que volviera? No es como si le importara mi persona. Mamá… Él lo hará de nuevo ¿No? Usando el poder de su dinero… eso… no podría…"_

 **TIME SKIP / Área de construcción del Gremio/**

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail estaban ayudando en la reconstrucción del edificio que según los "planos" debía ser más grande que antes.

"¡Maldición!" Grito de Natsu antes de ser aplastado por casi diez vigas de madera que intento cargar de una sola vez.

"Idiota, eso te pasa por querer llevar muchos a la vez" Gray paso por un lado de la montaña de madera que aplastaba al peli rosa mientras el llevaba una biga en su hombro.

Natsu se levantó furioso del piso. "¡¿ Como me llamaste?!" grito empujando al pelinegro.

"¡¿Buscas peleas maldito?!"

"¡Las estas cargando con tanta delicadeza, princesa de hielo!"

Juvia veía a los dos magos peleando escondida detrás de un montón de ladrillos. "¡Gray-sama cárgame a mí también!" Grito como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo.

"¡Ustedes dos! ¡Menos charla y más trabajo!" Antes de poder empezar a pelear fueron golpeados en sus cabezas con otra viga de madera que cargaba Erza la cual vestía un overol de trabajo con casco a juego "¡Vamos a reconstruir Fairy Tail lo más rápido posible!"

"A-Aye…"

"Jefe, ¿Dónde necesita esta madera?" Pregunto la maga de armaduras a Makarov que usaba su Magia Titán para acomodar fácilmente las estructuras de madera.

"¿Huh? Oh eso. Ponlo de aquel lado" Apunto tranquilamente a un área amplia cercana a él.

"¿A quién está llamando jefe…?"

"¡Maldición! ¡Odio perder!" Gritaron Natsu y Gray saliendo del hoyo donde fueron enterrados.

"Espera, ¿No es un poco grande?" Pregunto Macao.

"Como ya estamos reconstruyendo, pensamos en hacer una ampliación" Dijo Mirajane apareciendo detrás de Macao y Wakaba, en sus manos están los planos del gremio. "¿Ven? Así quedara cuando esté terminado"

"Estaría bien sin cambiarlo" Se quejó Natsu.

"¿Qué tipo de Gremio va a ser?" Pregunto Gray inclinándose para ver los planos.

El plano era… bueno, desde el punto de vista arquitectónico ese plano era una completa…! (Censurado por las buenas costumbres) muy buen trabajo de hecho, si eres un niño. Estaba claro que Mirajane no tenía futuro como ingeniera o arquitecta pero… por algo se empieza no?

"…Wow"

"Esto es otra cosa…"

"No lo entiendo…" Dijo Natsu muy confundido.

Gray al lado del peli rosa, tuvo un signo de interrogación que apareció al lado de su cabeza. "Pero hombre, esto es realmente una mierda. ¿Qué idiota lo dibujo?"

Mira sonreía de felicidad, felicidad que murió tan pronto como escucho las crueles palabras del mago de hielo. Llevo sus manos a sus ojos para tratar de ocultar sus ríos de lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos y llorosos ojos.

"¡Oh! ¡A-Ah, fue Mira-chan!" Grito en pánico el azabache tratando de clamar inútilmente a la albina.

"La hiciste llorar otra vez…" Sus compañeros la vieron con desaprobación porque, vamos, hacer llorar a la linda de Mira-chan? Gray eres idiota, o qué diablos?

"Como se esperaba de Gray" Dijo Happy.

Juvia, que seguía detrás de los block como una acosadora, le brillaron los ojos al ver como el azabache hacia llorar a la albina. _"¡Es cierto! ¡Gray-sama solo es amable con Juvia!"_

Mira decidió dejar la actuación y encarar al mago de hielo con una mirada seria. "¿Cómo ha estado Naruto-kun?"

Gray la miro inexpresivo por un minuto y luego suspiro. "No muy bien. No va a dejar de dormir en el sofá y va a morderme si trato de sacarlo de ahí" Dijo pasando una mano por su cabello.

"¿Morderte? ¿Ya no quiere dormir contigo? Eso no me lo esperaba. Creí que siempre quería que durmieran juntos…"

"Al parecer, piensa que va a tacarme en medio de la noche. Sé que no fue su culpa, pero él no lo ve así. Para Naruto, el me lastimo y ahora no puede estar tranquilo" Dijo Gray mirando la cicatriz en su brazo. "…Sigue teniendo pesadillas y no deja que lo ayude, se escapa y no sé a dónde se va, es como si el _desapareciera_ "

"Ya veo… la próxima vez que lo veas habla con el. Aclaren lo ocurrido, no puede seguir así, me tiene preocupada, también… ¿Crees que tiene que ver con _eso_?" Pregunto Mirajane llevando una mano a su boca.

"Es una posibilidad… el otro día yo-"

"¿Qué tanto están murmurando? Muévete princesa de hielo, sino Erza vendrá a pegarnos" Dijo Natsu otra vez cargando con demasiadas vigas.

El mago de hielo chasqueo la lengua con irritación. "¡Tu no me das ordenes! Lo siento Mira-chan hablaremos después…" Dijo lo último ya más calmado, tomando la viga que cargaba y comenzando una discusión con el peli rosa mientras se retiraba.

Dejada de lado y muy preocupada, Mirajane regreso a sus obligaciones. Y de paso hacer lo posible por mejorar la calidad de sus dibujos. Tal vez pedirle a Reedus que le dé clases de dibujo funcionaria para cerrarle la boca al azabache y hacerlo admitir que su arte el muy superior.

Pasaron unas horas trabajando, reconstruyendo su preciado gremio. Avanzaron bastante, y ya era la hora del almuerzo. Cualquiera quisiera comer ahora.

Natsu bostezo mientras se estiraba para tratar de quitarse el sueño. "¡Estoy hambriento!"

"¡Aye!" Happy grito de acuerdo.

"¿Ya es hora de comer?" Pregunto Gray somnoliento. De la nada, Natsu y Happy terminaron empapado y una caja cayó sobre el regazo del azabache. "¿Qué es esto?"

"¡Estoy mojado!"

"¡Es un almuerzo Bento!"

"¿Bento?" Curioso abrió la caja y Gray se inquietó por la que había en el interior. Obviamente había comido, pero la comida fue hecha para que pareciera su cara, muy perturbador.

"¡Eso Lucy rico!" Dijo Natsu.

"¡Yo conozco de esto! ¡Esto es llamado un Almuerzo Bento Personalizado!" Grito Happy.

"¿Cómo puedo comer algo tan demente…? Algo está goteando…"

"¡Entonces dámelo a mí!"

" _¡Juvia tiene el corazón roto! ¡Le tomo 3 días y noches enteras hacerlo!"_ Grito en estado de shock la mujer de la lluvia, haciendo adulación a su nombre lloriqueaba como si lloviera de sus ojos.

Erza decidió en ese momento aparecer ante los magos de fuego y hielo. "¡¿Quién dijo que podían parar a almorzar?!" grito asustando a ambos magos y un gato. Pero luego se fijó en la comida que tenía Gray en sus manos. "¿Ese no es uno de esos Almuerzo Personaje?"

Para el horror de Gray. Erza le clavo un tenedor a la cara comestible del almuerzo, mandando escalofríos al mago de hielo.

"Esto no está mal, dame un poco más"

"¿En serio? Lo comeré también. ¡Sabroso! ¡Esta delicioso! ¡Quiero comerlo todos los días! _Lo que quiero decir es… ¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

" _¡Sí! ¡Te daré 30 bebes o más!"_ Grito en su extraña y perturbadora fantasía Juvia. "¡Juvia esta abrumada!"

Inmediatamente llevo sus manos a su boca y se encogió ante su fuerte tono de voz. Probablemente la han escuchado. Para su alivio ninguno se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se asomó y vio que estaban hablando con uno de sus compañeros de gremio, como se llamaba? Loke tal vez?

"¿Le darían esto a Lucy? Son sus llaves" Dijo el demacrado playboy. Para alguien con un rostro guapo, uno pensaría que se cuidaría más. Tenía ojeras bajos los ojos, sus ropas estaban arrugadas y probablemente ha usado las mismas por un rato.

"Loke, me estaba preguntando donde te habías metido" Dijo Gray.

"¿Has estado buscando estas llaves todo este tiempo?"

"¿Estas bien? No luces nada bien"

"Gracias, estoy bien. Cielos… es difícil ser un hombre feminista" Murmuro Loke para que nadie lo escuchara.

"Lucy no está aquí. Sus heridas le dolían mucho así que no podía moverse, quizás…"

"Quizás deberíamos ir a visitarla" Sugirió Natsu. "¿Vienes también Loke?"

"Paso, sabes que no puedo manejarme con los Magos de Espíritus Celestiales" Dijo el mago con gafas para después dar media vuelta y marcharse.

"¿En serio? Pero Lucy sigue siendo Lucy…" Natsu dijo dando su sincera opinión.

Erza comenzó a reprenderlo sobre como todos tienen una debilidad y que no debería entrometerse en la vida de otros. Por otro lado. Gray vio pensativo a su amigo marcarse, algo le pasa. Pero él no sabe que es, y por ahora lo dejara de lado. Ya que él tiene a un rubio con quien debe hablar urgentemente.

 _Ba-Dump…_

Una presencia apareció detrás de Loke, un fantasma? Un recuerdo? Que era y que significaba eso para Loke? Una mujer, eso era lo que hay detrás del mago de lentes. Tétrica y escalofriante.

 _Ba-dump…_

" _Karen…"_

 _Ba-dump…_

" _¿Debes estar apurada? Yo…"_

* * *

El viento era muy fuerte, la tormenta de nieve casi no dejaba ver nada más que una cortina de blancura. Fríos copos de nieve volaban por todos lados. Se podía ver una pequeña figura sentada en una roca sobresaliente de una montaña. No se podía ver casi nada de esta figura. Nada más que como esta movía su brazo como si tratara de agarrar algo en el aire.

"Me doy lastima… mi _defensa absoluta_ no fue difícil de atravesar para ese mago. _Pssshhh_ debí saber que eso no era suficiente, incluso Erza-san l atravesó antes…" La figura no era otra más que Naruto Fullbuster. Sentado con las rodillas contra su pecho. Movió su brazo hacia la derecha y curiosamente, la tormenta de viene cambio la dirección su viento hacia la derecha.

Esto era señal de que el que contralaba la tormenta de nieve se trataba de Naruto. Pero porque lo está haciendo?

Dejo su mano caer a su lado, abrasándose y enterrando su rostro entre sus rodillas. La tormenta seso, dejando a la vista un hermosos panorama. Montañas cubiertas de nieve, riscos y cordilleras por todos lados. Nubes esponjosas flotando libremente en el basto cielo azul.

"En ese momento…"

 **FLASH BACK**

 _La guardia de Naruto subió a su máximo nivel, nieve lo rodeo, asegurando su espalda. En un instante Ranyit desapareció de su vista._

" _¿Eh?" Ranyit a reapareció a sus espaldas, a punto de golpearlo en la cabeza, pero la nieve salto al instante, protegiendo su retaguardia. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando sintió la nieve frente a él ser golpeada, girando rápido su cabeza para ver, no encontrando nada._

 _Se asustó cuando un puño roso su mejilla, viendo en varias direcciones como su nieve impedía que lo tocara, Ranyit apareció sobre él girando a una gran velocidad, con su pierna golpeo desde arriba la cabeza de Naruto, haciendo que esta bruscamente se agache, un corte limpio resulto del ataque en la mejilla de Naruto._

 _Ranyit retrocedió unos metros del rubio, sonriendo cuando vio el rasguño en la cara de Naruto, corrió hacia el rubio a gran velocidad, Naruto contrarresto eso levantando una ola de nieve para atraparlo, pero este la esquivo, apareciendo atrás suyo, la nieve salto, protegiendo a Naruto apenas._

" _¡Por aquí!" Dijo una vos a su derecha, Naruto no vio a nadie, solo la nieve siendo golpeada. "¡No, por aquí!" dijo otra a sus espaldas, una vez más solo vio nieve siendo golpeada. "¡¿A dónde estás viendo?!" Dijo Ranyit detrás de él, dando un golpe directo en la cara de Naruto, arrojándolo un par de metro de distancia._

" _Ngh…" Naruto gimió al recibir el puñetazo._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

"Fui débil… me confié por mi supuesta defensa absoluta…" Naruto apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos eran blancos. Apretó su mandíbula, haciendo que sus dientes rechinaras.

"…Me pateo el trasero, no pude hacer nada… ¡Fui tan patéticamente débil! En el ultimo momento, fue solo suerte que siga vivo…"

 **2do. FLASH BACK/ Bleach Soundtrack OST Morning Remembrance (Extended Version)/**

" _¡Lo recibiré con mi golpe más fuerte!" Grito mentalmente Ranyit. Ambos magos se están acercando._

" _¡No importa que esta pelea me destruya! ¡Tengo que regresar al gremio! ¡Ya nada importa después de eso!" Kurama sonríe por el esfuerzo de Naruto desde su interior._

" _¡No es que quiera proteger mi lugar como el mago más rápido de Phantom Lord!"_

" _¡YO APOSTARE TODO MI SER…!"_

" _¡…Y LE GANARE A ESTE ORGULLOSO GUERRERO!" Gritaron mentalmente los dos magos, sin saberlo, diciendo lo mismo._

" _¡Futten: Kairiki Musō!" (Punto de Ebullición: Fuerza Incomparable)_

" _¡Byakugō: Kongōken!" (Fuerza de un Centenar: Puño de Diamantina)_

 _Una enorme explosión se pudo ver desde lejos, los arboles fueron arrancados del suelo por la enorme onda de choque, los escombros y tierra volaron por el cielo, un enorme temblor se pudo sentir desde cualquier sitio, casi como un terremoto. Arriba en el cielo, las nubes se oscurecen, indicio de lluvia que se acerca._

 _El polvo comenzaba a aclararse, las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Había dos cráteres, en medio de estas deformaciones en la tierra. Un Ranyit mal herido salía de su cráter._

 _Camino lentamente hasta llegar al segundo cráter, en este, un Naruto también mal herido yacía en el medio, convulsionándose y tosiendo sangre. Pero detrás de él, había nieve que había amortiguado su choque. Cosa que molesto al mago cambiante._

"… _Hahh …Hahh …Aun con todo lo que pasamos, ¿Todavía puedes protegerte?" Pregunto el mago de ropa militar sosteniendo su brazo._

 _Naruto no respondió, estaba demasiado cansado. Su respiración era pesada, parecía que acababa de correr por un maratón, o peor. Una fina capa de sudor lo cubría. Los cabellos rígidos del sudor comenzaban a suavizarse con las gotas de lluvia que caía cada vez más fuerte._

 _Enterrado en ese cráter, neblina fría lo rodeaba por la baja temperatura. Ranyit sonrió de lado y una risa siniestra siguió poco después._

"… _No eres tan fuerte al final, no puedes moverte. Debería acabar con tu vida ahora mismo pero…" Ranyit miraba con simpatía al rubio, como si se comunicaran sin necesidad de palabras. "Pero fuiste el oponente mas fuerte contra el que he peleado antes. Yo respeto eso… ahora solo tengo que regresar, aún quedan hadas que aplastar…" Dijo dando media vuelta en dirección del gigante mágico. Es decir, en dirección del gremio de Fairy Tail._

 _Naruto lo miraba irse en silencio. Ya no tiene fuerza, no puede mover su cuerpo, su magia se había agitado, sus niveles de Chakra estaba muy bajos. No podía creer que al mago aun le queden fuerzas para regresar, supone que aún no es tan fuerte como debe ser._

 _Heh. Kaguya se reiría de su estado y probablemente lo mandaría al mundo de ácido para castigarlo. Como podría evitar que el mago fantasma no se vaya? Solo había una forma… pero lo dejaría sin fuerzas._

 _Lentamente, su mano temblorosa se dirigió hacia Ranyit. La nieve que lo estaba acolchonando se movió en la dirección apuntada. Lento pero constante, la nieve se movía._

 _Ranyit sintió una sed de sangre detrás de él. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la nieve dirigirse hacia él. Entro en pánico, comenzó a cojear más rápido para poder escapar. Su magia estaba muy baja, no podía cambiar su cuerpo en este estado. Debía guardar lo que le quedaba para las hadas._

" _Imposible… no solo sobrevivió al Kongōken… ¿Si no que también puede seguir atacando?" Pensó entrando en pánico y sintió un ataque al corazón cuando la nieve comenzó a envolverlo. Su brazo derecho y su pierna derecha estaba envuelto en los copos fríos, sus miembros comenzaban a entumecerse por la frialdad._

" _¡AAAaaarrggghhh!" grito tratando de librarse de la nieve._

"… _Yuki Sōsō" (Funeral de Nieve)_

 _Demasiado tarde, Ranyit ni siquiera pudo gritar de dolor, se desmayó apenas sintió sus huesos ser comprimidos hasta ser quebrados. Cayó al suelo en un ruido seco._

 _Naruto respiraba con dificultad, su visión se hacía borrosa, sabía que estaba pasando. Estaba perdiendo la consciencia, se odiaba. Ahora odiaba lo débil que era, aun debía regresar al gremio y mírenlo? Tirado en el suelo lamentándose de su debilidad, perdiendo el conocimiento cuando debería ir corriendo con sus compañeros para auxiliarlos._

 _Lamentable, no cumplió con la orden de Gray, podría mirarlo a la cara ahora que perdió? Sea como sea ya no podría, sus ojos estaba demasiado pesado como para pensar. Sus oídos solo escucharon una risa._

" _Geehee… el primer regalo para el maestro está servido"_

 **FIN 2do. FLASH BACK/ FIN Bleach Soundtrack OST Morning Remembrance (Extended Version)/**

Fue lamentable, patético, desagradable. Naruto se enorgullecía de su defensa, pero esta fue rota con tanta facilidad que enfermaba a Naruto. Miro a su alrededor, la nieve lo rodeaba, en este lugar, probablemente nadie podría vencerlo, pero sus habilidades tiene tantas fallas. Como podría siquiera enfrentarse a los demás miembros del gremio? Prácticamente había huido de todos, y más importante, había huido de su Tou-san.

Lo peor, lo había lastimado, a su Tou-san, a Mirajane, a Elfman-san a Erza-san, había lastimado a muchos, como podría llamarse un mago de Fairy Tail si lastimaba a sus compañeros. Claro, fue controlado, como le había dicho Gray apenas apareció en esos dos días que había desaparecido. Sus heridas habían sanado con la ayuda de Kurama.

Y ese era una de las razones de su confusión. Que hacer ahora con Kurama? Cuatro magos fuera del consejo ya saben su secreto, de su existencia. Que debería decir cuando se lo pregunten? Agradeció que los magos no hubieran dicho nada ni que lo hayan interrogado. Pero dejar controlar tan fácilmente? Casi le daba vergüenza llamarse mago y peor, Jinchūriki del Kyūbi no Yōko.

Naruto sabía que tarde o temprano ellos sabrían de su existencia, pero prefirió que fuera tarde y no temprano.

Por ahora, su debilidad fue el causante de todo eso. Si fuera más fuerte. Si su defensa fuera mucho más _defensiva_ por así decirlo. Necesitaba una defensa más fuerte. Y esta vez, tiene que ser absolutamente impenetrable.

Solo había una que conoce. La técnica secreta de los Hyuga. Rotación.

Esta técnica le asegura defensa absoluta. Aun no la usaba porque requería un control de Chakra muy elevado y precisó. Cosa que se le daba fatal. Además él no es muy bueno con lo teórico, aprende más rápido cuando se usa el cuerpo. Ganando conocimiento a traves del cuerpo y experiencias.

Solo había una forma de acceder a esta técnica. En medio de una pelea. Lo aria, en medio de una pelea intentaría usar la Rotación. Para redimirse por herir a sus compañeros, debía ser vencido por uno de ellos, sabía a quién escoger, a quien más daño le causo. Pero primero, la forma en como ejecutarla.

Naruto cerró los ojos. Encontrándose dentro de su paisaje mental. Frente a la puerta de la jaula del zorro de nueve colas.

" _Kurama…"_

"… _ **Hmph ¿Ya es la hora de enseñarte eso? Será divertido"**_ Dijo con vos profunda y ronca.

Naruto estaba preparado, debía redimirse y aprender a ser más fuerte.

* * *

( **N/A:** La huida de Lucy y su confrontación con su padre es igual tanto anime como manga, Naruto no tuvo participación en esto. Al igual que el Juicio del consejo mágico es igual, no hay nada diferente. Respecto a la cronología en la que pasa esto. Desde que Lucy fue con su padre y el juicio de Fairy Tail, han pasado dos días. Si es que eso da a entender el anime y manga)

"¡Chicos! ¡Pueden tomar trabajos de nuevo a partir de hoy!" Dijo Mirajane con alegría desde el improvisado mostrador. "¡El contador es temporario, pero hagan los trabajos que quieran!"

Inmediatamente varios miembros del gremio fueron a buscar un trabajo. Amontonándose y chocando entre ellos, incluso peleándose porque alguien quería una misma misión.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos? Usualmente están paseándose por ahí sin hacer trabajos" Dijo Lucy sentada en el bar temporal. "Oh cierto. No he visto a Loke por aquí hoy…"

La Strauss cerró los ojos antes de empezar con una de sus típicas bromas inocentes. "Ya veo, así que finalmente te has enamorado de la magia de Loke, Lucy…" Dijo en forma de casamentera.

"¡No!" La maga Celestial se vio ofendida pero recupero la calma rápidamente y saco su estuche de llaves. "Solo escuche que él había encontrado mis llaves así que quería agradecerle"

"Bueno, le diré si lo veo por aquí. Por cierto, ¿Tus espíritus se enojaron? ¿Acerca de que perdiste tus llaves?" La peliblanca apoyo sus manos en la barra y se inclinó acercándose más a Lucy. Pregunto por curiosidad. Y es que las personalidades de esos espíritus son tan diferentes que no se sabe cómo reaccionaran a algo así.

A la rubia se le fue el color de la cara y en un puchero se llevó las manos a su retaguardia. "Oh, se enojaron unos más que otros, aun así eso me pareció que fue pasarse…" Dijo recordando con un escalofrió lo que sufrió cuando tuvo que disculparse con su espíritu sirena. "De solo recordarlo me duele el trasero…"

"Ara~ Ara ~"

"¿Quieres que lo enfrié?" Se ofreció Gray con su mano cubierta en hielo esto sin mala intención aparentemente.

"No necesito insinuaciones de acoso sexual" Dijo rechazando la inocente ayuda.

"Lucy déjame ver tu brillante trasero rojo" Pidió Happy a modo burla.

La rubia volteo a verlo molesta. "¡Y tampoco acoso sexual directo!"

"Me pregunto cómo se vería si pongo su trasero aún más rojo" Natsu prendió llamas a su mano, si no fuera porque la mayoría cree que el chico es muy inocente, eso sonaría como una declaración algo sádica.

"¡Y TU ERES UN DEMONIO!" La maga Celestial grito aterrada pero con lo noble que es el Karma, un barril voló directo a la cabeza del peli rosa.

"¡INTENTA DECIR ESO DE NUEVO!" la voz de Erza silencio el lugar, la pelirroja encaraba molesta a Laxus.

"¿Erza...?" Musitaron Gray y Lucy desde donde aún estaban parados viendo a su amiga.

Laxus por su lado mantuvo una sonrisa mientras veía a los ojos de Titania. "Esta vez te lo diré directamente. ¡No necesitamos debiluchos en el gremio!"

Voltio la cabeza a sus espaldas para ver a Jet y Droy. "Ustedes chicos son lamentables. Siendo humillados por Phantom de esa manera. Y espera, no sé ni siquiera sus nombres" Se burló con malicia entristeciendo a los hombres del equipo Shadow Gear, finalmente poso la mirada con rumbo al mostrador. "Y tú de ahí. La principal culpable, la debutante Maga de Espíritus Celestiales… fue tu culpa…"

"¡Laxus! Todo se terminó ahora. Nadie ha estado hablando acerca de a quien culpar por ello. ¡Tú no tienes derecho de decir algo cuando ni siquiera nos ayudaste a pelear! Eso fue lo que el maestro dijo" Mira estaba molesta con el mago de rayo pero para este sus palabras fueron polvo en el viento.

Laxus se puso de píe con su sonrisa altanera. "¡Bueno, si! ¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo! Aunque si yo hubiese estado allí, no habrían tenido todo ese problema" Fulmino con la mirada a Erza quien ya estaba con su rostro oscurecido, en el límite de su paciencia.

Antes de que Titania pudiera decir algo, Natsu se lanzó hacia el rubio con su puño ardiendo en llamas. Mientras lo insultaba, lanzo el primer golpe, sin embargo. Este no llego a su objetivo. Laxus había desaparecido envuelto en rayos para después aparecer atrás del mago de fuego.

"¡Laxus! ¡Pelea conmigo! ¡Bastardo sin corazón!"

Laxus rio entre dientes y levanto la barbilla con superioridad. "¿Qué clase de pelea seria si ni siquiera puedes atraparme? Cuando herede el gremio, me desharé de todos los débiles. ¡Así como cualquier persona que esté en mi contra! ¡Hare el gremio definitivo! ¡El gremio más fuerte de la historia, el cual nadie va a poder mirar abajo!"

Algo pequeño y sigiloso se movió a sus espaldas, los ojos de Laxus se agrandaron cuando una espada atravesó su cuerpo. No tuvo tiempo de moverse para evitarlo. Giro bruscamente buscando golpear a lo que sea que se le haya acercado sigilosamente así. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la espada se la había imaginado y que un muro de nieve limitar sus movimientos, parando con éxito que el puño tocara la cabeza de Naruto.

"¿Qué demo…?"

"Ah, lo siento" Dijo Naruto sin expresión en su rostro. Todos los miembros del gremio se sorprendieron por no sentir la presencia del rubio menor. Literalmente fue como si saliera de la nada. Paso de largo al mago de rayos y fijo sus muertos ojos azules en Gray.

Pasaron varias cosas en cuestión de segundos. Naruto escucho a los miembros del gremio jadear en estado de shock y creyó haber escuchado un "¡No lo hagas Laxus!" en algún lado del frente, aunque no reconoció la voz.

Pero antes de siquiera decir una palabra. Un puño se acercaba a su cabeza. Giro sobre su propio eje y atrapo con delicadeza el antebrazo de Laxus. Rápidamente por reflejo movió su mano hacia la cara del atacante y con la mano extendida y los dedos juntos se quedó viendo sin expresión a Laxus. Que seguía sorprendido. ( **N/A** Como Bills cuando va a usar el Hakai)

Todo se quedó en silencio alrededor de medio minuto. Antes de que Naruto finalmente hablará. "…Tu y yo sabemos que si te mueves, tu piel tocara la mía. Y creo que todos sabemos que pasa cuando alguien toca mi piel… te congelaras hasta la muerte" No sonaba en nada como Naruto. Su voz era fría y muerta.

Laxus estaba enojado, no, furioso es la palabra adecuada. "¡¿Quién te crees que eres mocoso?!" Grito levantando su puño envuelto en rayos.

Para sorpresa de todos y del mago de rayos. Dos cuchillas afiladas señalaron su cuello. Una espada común hecha de acero era sostenida por Erza. Mientras que la otra era una cuchilla de hielo unida a la mano de Gray; ambos magos estaban parados a los lados de Laxus, de pie de forma amenazante.

"Mantente alejado de Naruto/-chan" Dijeron ambos respectivamente para terminar con un gruñido amenazador.

Muchos pudieron suponer que Erza haría algo así. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie esperaba que Gray también encarara a Laxus. Era sabido por todos que el mago de hielo no se relacionaba con el mago de rayo. Ni siquiera un hola o algo por el estilo, eran como completos desconocidos.

"¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo ustedes-?" Iba a comenzar a gritarles, pero lo detuvieron.

"Kufufu…"

Esa risa fría y vacía nunca dejara los oídos de los miembros de Fairy Tail.

"Que divertido…" Fría escarcha envolvió la mano atrapada de Laxus. Naruto levanto la vista y todos pudieron ver que sus ojos habían cambiado a los ojos blancos agrietados y las venas enmarcaban sus globos oculares. "En verdad… eres un hombre aburrido"

Ni Erza ni Gray tuvieron tiempo de reprenderlo por comenzar a empeorar las cosas.

"…Ese _destino_ tuyo es muy interesante. Nada más que la soledad acompañándote y la oscuridad carcomiendo tu corazón… te arrebataron tu sueño y ahora caminas sin rumbo, sin ningún lugar a donde llamar hogar… tu _destino_ es algo que conoces bien. La soledad" Sus ojos blancos parecían brillar.

Nadie dijo nada, estaban demasiado sorprendidos por lo que dijo el niño. Laxus fulmino con la irada al niño. Con las hojas apuntando su cuello no había mucho que pudiera hacer, salvo pulverizar a los tres magos. Pero las palabras del chico se clavaron en su mente como un clavo. Palabras tan seguras, como si fuesen a hacerse realidad, estaba tan seguro en la forma en como lo dijo que lo perturbaba.

El chico tenía agallas para encararlo. Eso por lo menos podía admitir. Justo lo que necesitaba su gremio ideal. Con un bufido. Dio media vuelta y desapareció en chispas de rayos.

"¡Naruto! ¡Eso fue increíble!" Grito Natsu muy emocionado. Aunque dentro suyo estaba la pequeña molestia en que Gray había encarado a Laxus y el ni un golpe podía darle. Corrió hasta el rubio y asegurándose que sus manos no tocaran piel. Levanto al niño por las axilas.

"¡Desafiaste a Laxus y el idiota se fue con la cola entre las patas! ¡Enséñame a hacer eso también Naruto, por favor!" Para molestia del rubio, el caza dragones comenzó a zarandearlo.

"¡Natsu ponlo abajo en este instante!" Grito Erza. Su orden fue inmediata y Natsu dejo a Naruto en el suelo y se alejó un poco de la pelirroja. "¡Naruto eso fue muy imprudente! Sé que te estás haciendo más fuerte pero aún es muy pronto para estar al nivel de Laxus y… ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!"

El rubio no le presto la más minina atención. En su lugar paso de largo y la ignoro olímpicamente. Dejando blancos a los magos. Con pasos firmes el pequeño mago de hielo se puso de pie frente a Gray.

"Gray…" Su voz no era la misma, había cambiado, ya no era esa gentil voz que cariñosamente llama "Tou-san" al azabache. Ahora esta era fría y vacía justo como antes.

"Lucha contra mi"

* * *

 **Adiós lectores.**

 **Este capítulo fue corto lo sé. Pero planeo algo grande para el próximo capítulo. En fin espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden.**

 **Denme un pulgar arriba en mi página de Facebook y no olviden dejar su comentario.**

 **Recuerden. Like, comentario y comparte XD**


	20. Danza con Espadas y Lagrimas de Hielo

**Y hola queridos lectores y lectoras (¿?)**

 **Como ya me tarde un poco en actualizar esto me esmere en que sea largo. Así más para leer, si tengo que advertir de algo seria de que este capítulo puede o no sacarte una que otra lagrimita, precaución no me hago responsable de romper sus kokoros.**

 **yami toshiki: Saludos, Gracias por el review. Si por 361 palmas te refieres a si Naruto podrá cerrar todos los Tenketsu supongo que habría de esperar. La técnica de Hinata (Si es la de Doble Puño de León) está en consideración, pero el Tenseigan si te confirmo que lo tendrá. Cuando? no lo diré, sin spoiler amigo.**

 **Darks Draggenel: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Créeme que si me alegro que aun estén leyendo esto. Y yo pensando que pasaría a ser de esos autores que tardan años en actualizar, tranquilo mientras yo pueda nunca dejare de actualizar mis historias. Sobre que hiso Naruto pues… entrenar, solo eso puedo decirte.**

 **Jose WhiteCrow: Saludos, Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste. Como que me estoy cansado de que digan Gaara vs Lee, si lo admito me quedo corto de imaginación durante este tiempo pero espero seguir haciendo material original porque copiar no es lo mío (A menos de que se trate de un examen, ahí si hay que copiar para sobrevivir)**

 **Guerrerowalker: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Parece que nadie te hiso caso porque no hay apuestas! Jajaja.**

 **Axel kdna: Saludos, gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste, léete la historia cuantas veces quieras amigo, no hay límite para cuando se lee.**

 **: Saludos, gracias por el review. Solo te puedo asegurar que no es ninguna diosa. Solo eso.**

 **Gratsunaru8027: Me alegro que te guste pequeña guijarro de la tierra. Vi tu último capítulo, me pregunto quién hará ahora tus luchas. Bueno a ver qué haces.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste.**

Persona hablando "Tengo que hacer mi tarea…"

Persona pensando " _Para que tarea si ya perdí el año…"_

Kurama hablando " **Sáquenme de esta jaula** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Mi jinchuuriki es un estúpido_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **"Danza con Espadas y Lagrimas de Hielo"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"…Ese destino tuyo es muy interesante. Nada más que la soledad acompañándote y la oscuridad carcomiendo tu corazón… te arrebataron tu sueño y ahora caminas sin rumbo, sin ningún lugar a donde llamar hogar… tu destino es algo que conoces bien. La soledad" Sus ojos blancos parecían brillar._

 _Nadie dijo nada, estaban demasiado sorprendidos por lo que dijo el niño. Laxus fulmino con la irada al niño. Con las hojas apuntando su cuello no había mucho que pudiera hacer, salvo pulverizar a los tres magos. Pero las palabras del chico se clavaron en su mente como un clavo. Palabras tan seguras, como si fuesen a hacerse realidad, estaba tan seguro en la forma en como lo dijo que lo perturbaba._

 _El chico tenía agallas para encararlo. Eso por lo menos podía admitir. Justo lo que necesitaba su gremio ideal. Con un bufido. Dio media vuelta y desapareció en chispas de rayos._

 _"¡Naruto! ¡Eso fue increíble!" Grito Natsu muy emocionado. Aunque dentro suyo estaba la pequeña molestia en que Gray había encarado a Laxus y el ni un golpe podía darle. Corrió hasta el rubio y asegurándose que sus manos no tocaran piel. Levanto al niño por las axilas._

 _"¡Desafiaste a Laxus y el idiota se fue con la cola entre las patas! ¡Enséñame a hacer eso también Naruto, por favor!" Para molestia del rubio, el caza dragones comenzó a zarandearlo._

 _"¡Natsu ponlo abajo en este instante!" Grito Erza. Su orden fue inmediata y Natsu dejo a Naruto en el suelo y se alejó un poco de la pelirroja. "¡Naruto eso fue muy imprudente! Sé que te estás haciendo más fuerte pero aún es muy pronto para estar al nivel de Laxus y… ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!"_

 _El rubio no le presto la más minina atención. En su lugar paso de largo y la ignoro olímpicamente. Dejando blancos a los magos. Con pasos firmes el pequeño mago de hielo se puso de pie frente a Gray._

 _"Gray…" Su voz no era la misma, había cambiado, ya no era esa gentil voz que cariñosamente llama "Tou-san" al azabache. Ahora esta era fría y vacía justo como antes._

 _"Lucha contra mi"_

 **Actualmente.**

"¡Dale duro Naruto!"

"¡Gray se un padre responsable!"

"¡Pégale con la chancla!"

"¡Naruto lucha por su libertad, es un hombre!"

 _"¿Cómo es que termine aquí?"_ Se preguntó Gray Fullbuster parado detrás del gremio, con la vista del mar a su lado y en las laterales ocupadas por sus compañeros de gremio. Frente a él está su hijo adoptivo y estudiante Naruto Fullbuster. Que se le abra metido esta vez a Naruto para querer pelear? Estuvo actuando raro todo la semana y ahora llega de la nada y lo desafía a una pelea? Quien se cree que es el mocoso?! Evidentemente tiene que poner un poco más de autoridad sobre este niño. _"¿Porque parece tan diferente...? ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Se ve tan… vacío"_

"¡Bien chicos apresúrense que las apuestas se van a cerrar!" Grito cana con una caja llena de dinero de apuestas. Quien de los magos de hielo ganara? El mayor o el menor? Padre o hijo? El maestro o el estudiante? Será este el momento donde el estudiante supere al maestro?

 _"Y para colmo todos estas apostando…"_ Pensó con irritación.

"¿Están seguros de que debemos dejar que peleen? Naruto-kun en serio no se ve tan bien para mi" Dijo Lucy preocupándose por el niño rubio. Y es cierto. El chico parece que acaba de salir de alguna madriguera de mapaches rabiosos.

"No podemos hacer nada. Si Naruto desafío a Gray a una pelea justa nosotros debemos respetarlo. A pesar de que se atrevió a ignorarme" Murmuro con un aura negra alrededor de su cuerpo.

Lucy sudo cómicamente al ver a la pelirroja deprimida. Natsu a su lado miraba desde Naruto hasta Gray y se podía notar que temblaba mucho. "¡Ahh! ¡Yo también quiero pelear! ¡Voy a unirme a la pelea, estoy encendido!"

Un puño gigante aplasto a Natsu, impidiendo que se hacer que al centro del circulo de personas. "Detente ahí mismo Natsu" Dijo Makarov. "Este es un desafío entre Naruto y Gray, no te metas en esto"

El caza dragones se levando con un puchero. Después de que Laxus le negara una pelea este quedo con ganas de golpear algo o alguien. Y aquí Naruto viene y desafía a la paleta de hielo a una pelea. Que acaso el rubio estaba ciego y no podía ver que él es un mejor contrincante que ese muñeco de nieve?

Naruto miro Gray intensamente, y su padre adoptivo devolvió la mirada. "¿Y como haremos esto Naruto?" Pregunto el mago de hielo mayor.

Naruto llevo su puño a su palma abierta, neblina cubrió sus manos y en ella un círculo mágico apareció. "Ice Make y nuestra imaginación" Fue lo único que dijo.

"Como quieras" Dijo copiando la postura.

Makarov levanto la mano y un destello salto al cielo. "¡Comiencen!" Grito y en el momento en que el rayo de luz exploto como fuego artificial los magos de hielo empezaron.

Ninguno se movió, paso como medio minuto y ya Natsu gritaba que hicieran algo, fue callado por Erza obviamente. Ambos fruncieron el ceño, Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el lado derecho. Gray lo siguió y caminaron hasta que hicieron un medio círculo. De repente Naruto levanto la mano y un círculo mágico apareció.

 **"¡Aisu Meiku: Īguru!"** (Creación de Hielo: Águila) múltiples águilas de hielo surgieron desde el círculo mágico volando en círculos. Gray miro hacia los lados con cautela, mirando en qué dirección pueden atacar.

De repente las aves formaron una bandada en línea recta y volaron hacia el mago de hielo mayor en picada. Por experiencia el azabache no se quedó quieto, sabiendo que esas cosas se mueven lo mejor es estar en movimiento para que no lo alcancen. Con eso dicho salto hacia atrás dando salto mortales, mientras retrocedía las águilas se clavaron en el suelo quedando inmóviles.

Naruto chasqueo la lengua y creo más águilas que arremetieron contra el azabache. Este salto a un lado, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado choco su puño contra su pala y un círculo mágico apareció bajo sus pies. Tomando una posición similar a cuando se toma un arco y flecha, a su lado un remolino de viento y nieve apareció creando un cañón de hielo.

 **"¡Ice Cannon!"** (Cañón de Hielo) a diferencia del cañón de hielo normal, que lanza una ráfaga de hielo y nieve, este lanzo una bala de hielo muy grande. Esta bala salió disparada con la fuerza suficiente para obligar a Gray a casi caerse por la inercia.

 _"¿Qué está haciendo? Sabe que eso no afectara mi ataque, mis águilas lo esquivaran"_ Sucedió tal y como predijo Naruto, las águilas simplemente volaron lejos de la bala y no parecía que estaba dirigida al rubio tampoco.

"¡Lanza Agujas!" Grito Gray. Para sorpresa de Naruto, para sorpresa de sus compañeros e incluso para la sorpresa de Makarov. El proyectil comienza a girar a alta velocidad, lanzando los cilindros de hielo que se encontraban unidos a él. Los cilindros liberan, cada uno, una gran cantidad de Senbon de hielo, creando una poderosa lluvia de agujas de hielo en todas las direcciones.

En medio de la intensa lluvia de agujas las águilas eran atravesadas y destruidas simultáneamente. Fragmentos de hielo caían como una ligera lluvia d nieve tan lento que parecía el polvo de cristales.

Con su ataque destruido, el Jinchūriki miro boquiabierto a su padre adoptivo, cuando aprendió a hacer eso?

Erza en líneas laterales sonrió e incluso una risita salió, cosa que llamo la atención de quienes están cerca de ella. "Ya veo" Dijo con una risita. Ahora si todos esperaron que dijera algo. "Gray ya tuvo experiencia enfrentándose a Lyon en la Isla Galuna, ataques como ese ya no sirven con Gray. Naruto tendrá que replantear su estrategia" Hablo más para sí misma que para los demás.

Lucy llevo una mano a su mentón y su expresión paso a ser pensativa. "¿Solo van a usar Ice Make y su imaginación…? ¿A qué se refería con imaginación?"

Laki Olietta compañera de gremio y maga que usa magia de creación como los dos luchadores se acercó a Lucy. "Veras Lucy, la Magia de Creación se dice que es también la Magia de la Libertad, ya que se puede hacer lo que quieras con ella, mientras este en el rango de la imaginación. No importa que sea, si puedes imaginarlo esta magia moldea tu poder mágico y da forma a un elemente, como mi Wood Make" Dijo mostrando su magia formando un… hombre en una maquina extraña hecha de madera. "Cuando dos magos con Magia de Creación pelean, gana quien tenga la mejor versatilidad en sus ataques, experiencia e imaginación"

Todos los que escucharon sacaron un sonoro. "Ohhhhh" al entender la magia y su forma en la que pelean.

"…Entonces, ¿Quién crees que gane?" Pregunto Happy volando cerca de la maga de madera.

La mujer de cabello lavanda lo pensó, lo pensó mucho e ignoro los choques y golpes de hielo que se daban los magos de hielo. "Sinceramente no lo sé. Gray tiene más experiencia con esta magia, lo que le da ventaja. Pero Naruto es un genio, siempre nos sorprende con algo nuevo e inesperado. Pero…" Su expresión paso de seria a una soñadora. "…Dos hombres peleando por ver quién es el mejor con su magia, todo este derramamiento de sangre empapando sus cuerpos musculosos. Ohhh ojala Naruto fuera más grande y viejo, le daría otro toque, pero el de padre e hijo también le da un toque jugoso e incestuoso…"

Todos sudaron cómicamente a la imaginación lasciva de la maga de madera. Juvia escondida detrás del muro del gremio también compartía fantasías similares luego de escuchar lo último que dijo la maga. Honestamente las chicas de estos tiempos solo piensan es esto.

El choque y grito de los dos magos de hielo trajo devuelta la atención a la batalla. Como era de esperarse, ambos magos se estaban desgastando, jadeaban por el excesivo uso de poder mágico.

 **"¡Lance!"** (Lanza)

 **"¡Shīrudo!"** (Escudo)

Los proyectiles chocaron contra el enorme escudo. Esto se estaba volviendo aburrido en opinión de Natsu, donde estaban los puñetazos y patadas y dientes caídos?

Naruto chasqueo la lengua, de un círculo mágico salió un martillo hecho de hielo, de mango muy largo que Naruto tomo con sus dos manos. **"¡Hanmā!"** (Martillo) salto junto al gran martillo dispuesto a aplastar con él al azabache.

"¡Je necesitas más que eso Naruto! **¡Ice Geyser!"** (Geiser de Hielo) con la tierra congelada una enorme torre de picos salió disparada desde el suelo en dirección de Naruto. Aun a pesar de estar en medio del aire, Naruto creo una plataforma de hielo fajo sus pies y uso esta para impulsase a un lado y esquiva la torre de hielo. Girando sobre su propio cuerpo Naruto golpeo con el martillo de hielo la torre para que no le moleste después, destruyéndola por completo.

"¡Haaahhh!" Con su grito de guerra el mago de hielo menor se lanzó al mago de hielo mayor con su martillo en aire para aplastarlo. Gray miro hacia arriba seriamente, la sombra del martillo acercándose cada vez era más grande. Al chocar el martillo este creo una enorme onda de choque y levanto polvo y tierra.

Los magos en líneas laterales se cubrieron los ojos para protegerse del polvo. Juvia desde atrás del muro del gremio veía todo preocupada, que pasa si su rival de amor aplasto a su amado Gray-sama?

Una vez el polvo se disipo, todos podían ver que Gray estaba intacto. Este estaba con las piernas flexionadas por el peso sobre sus brazos. Si, Gray agarro el martillo con sus manos y lo detuvo. Esto sorprendió a Naruto mucho.

"Hay… ¡Hay más de donde vino eso!" grito levantando el martillo y girando sobre su propio eje para ganar impulso. El martillo dio media vuelta hasta acercarse otra vez al azabache. Para la sorpresa del Jinchūriki el azabache volvió a sostener el martillo parándolo con éxito. Todos se dieron cuenta de los guanteletes de hielo que Gray tenía en sus manos.

"¡Lo siento pero romperé tu juguete!" Grito moviendo su puño hacia atrás y después lanzo su golpe, el choque fue grande y el martillo se destruyó por completo.

"¡¿Es-es en serio?!" Grito Naruto. Ni él sabía que el azabache tenía tanta fuerza en su puñetazo. "Bien en ese caso… **¡Aisu Meiku: Saucer!"** (Creación de Hielo: Platillo) en las manos d Naruto se creó un disco giratorio de hielo con dientes afilados en los bordes, este comenzó a girar a gran velocidad pareciéndose a una cierra.

 **"¡Ice Make: Floor!"** (Creación de Hielo: Suelo) el hielo se entendió desde las manos del azabache hasta llegar a Naruto. Cuyo pie resbalo haciéndolo caer hacia atrás. Caer le costó su ataque, que iba a ser lanzado segundos antes y en su lugar fue disparado hacia el cielo.

"Maldición…" Gruño al ver su ataque irse perdiendo en el cielo, pero luego una idea surgió de repente y Naruto sonrió mostrando sus colmillos anormalmente afilados. Una sonrisa que le recordó a Gray una similar como la de Natsu. "A quién le importa las armas, voy a jugar con mi magia" Dijo con su sonrisa de zorro.

Aparentemente nadie le entendió, pero era mejor así. "Si juego con un cable… **Aisu Meiku: Kēburu"** (Creación de Hielo: Cable) en sus manos un largo cable de hielo apareció. Y luego salto con fuerza para subir más alto. En el cielo se podía ver que algo estaba cayendo y si miraban más se podía apreciar el platillo de hielo que fue lanzado con anterioridad bajando a gran velocidad. "…Y lo junto con Saucer creo mi juguete…" Lanzo el cable como si fuera un látigo hacia el disco de hielo y este lo amarro, una ligera luz envolvió a las dos creaciones y cuando Naruto aterriso todos pudieron apreciar su arma. O mejor dicho juguete. "Creo el **Aisu Meiku: Yōyō** (Creación de Hielo: Yo-yo) ¿Vamos a jugar Gray?"

"¿Ehhhhh?" Ni Gray ni los demás miembros se Fairy Tail sabían que andaba en la mente, sin duda fue extraño, claro había magos que inusualmente decidían utilizar este tipo de objeto para pelear pero eran muy raras las ocasiones en las que aparecían.

Gray miro el arma muy seriamente. _"Bien ahora como usara eso…. ¿Un laso o un Mayal?"_ No sabía que haría el rubio, así que lo pondría a prueba. **"¡Ice Make: Ice Wall!"** cientos de picos salieron desde el suelo avanzando hacia el mago menor. Afilados carámbanos apuntaba al cuerpo de Naruto avanzando a gran velocidad.

Naruto sonrió ya era el momento de comenzar a jugar con su Yo-yo. "Lo siento Gray pero debo ir a **Pasear al Perro"**

Empleando el truco de pasar al perro, el yo-yo gira contra los picos de hielo, al tener todavía los dientes afilados del Saucer el choque destruyo los carámbanos cancelando el ataque.

Laki Olietta no podía dejar de reír, ganando miradas extrañas de sus compañeros. Se secó una lágrima que se escapó de tanta risa. "Un juguete, tenía que hacerse un juguete, eso es _tan_ inesperado _"_

 **"¡Ice Make: Arrows!"** (Creación de Hielo: Flechas) tras primeramente crear un arco de hielo, el azabache creo varias flechas de hielo y las envía con gran velocidad hacia Naruto.

El rubio contrarresto girando el cable del yo-yo tan rápido que parecía un ventilador, ventilador que no dejo pasar ni una sola flecha, en realidad un yo-yo es un arma muy versátil. Naruto uso simples trucos con el yo-yo para pelear. Sorprendió a muchos como un juguete podía ser usado como arma y levemente, en la cara de Naruto, una sonrisa aparecía. Pequeña, pero era una verdadera sonrisa, no como las sonrisa forzadas o altaneras que tenía antes. Esta era una sonrisa de felicidad. Pero había una segunda emoción tras esa sonrisa. Una emoción que Gray vio fácilmente, y no le gusto lo que vio.

"¡Suficiente!" Es un rápido movimiento Gray creo una espada de hielo y destruyó por completo el yo-yo de Naruto. El silencio cayó sobre los magos, todos preguntándose qué rayos le pasaba a Gray tan de repente. "Naruto estoy siguiéndote el juego, pero como tu guardián y maestro debo saber que tienes en mente. Y es por eso, que si gano esta batalla me dirás que te pasa y donde has estado todo este tiempo" Dijo seriamente. Un ligero temblor paso por el cuerpo de Naruto, lo había descubierto. Trago saliva, pero asintió. "Y dejémonos de juegos, tomemos esto en serio ahora" Sin esperar nada Gray se quitó su camisa de botón blanca quedando solo con sus pantalones.

Naruto miro hacia abajo por un segundo, pero poco después también imito a su maestro y se quitó su camisa de botón naranja. Quedando con su una camiseta negro y sus pantalones.

"Joder, Gray es una mala influencia, ya convirtió a Naruto en un stripper también" Dijo Kana tomando de su botella de alcohol.

A sus compañeros les hizo gracia, pero de repente el ambiente cambio a uno frio y tenso. Naruto y Gray no despegaban su mirada. "Lo siento Naruto, a pesar de que sé que no estás en tu mejor condición, sin embargo, aun así yo… no puedo evitar sentirme emocionado por esta batalla. Al fin y al cabo, desde la primera vez que te vi. ¡Siempre lo pensé!" Un círculo mágico apareció en manos de Gray y una espada de hielo muy decorativa apareció, con guardamano en forma de cristales de hielo. "¡Yo también quiero pelear contigo!"

Naruto siguió su ejemplo. En círculo mágico azul y una espada de hielo inusualmente blanquecino apareció. "Yo también pienso lo mismo" Dijo tomando posición para pelear. "Ahora que estamos aquí. No pienso hacer una pelea que me avergüence. Por eso, lo prometo aquí mismo. Iré con todo mi poder y veremos que espada se rompe primero"

Naruto se lanzó al ataque, y su espada choco contra la de Gray. El choque causo una ligera onda de choque. Naruto y Gray se miraron por un segundo para después separarse.

Ambos magos de hielo corrieron a lo largo de la orilla del mar. Chocando sus espadas una y otra vez.

¡Clack!

¡Clack!

¡Clack!

¡Shishhh!

Naruto dio un salto mortal hacia atrás para evitar un corte de la espada de Gray. Se recompuso rápidamente y sus espadas choraron continuamente.

¡Clack!

¡Clack!

Naruto se arrodillo para atacar los pies del mago de hielo mayor pero este salto esquivando sus ataques. Naruto se tensó pero rápidamente tomo una respiración profunda para calmarse. Debió usar todo su esfuerzo para conservar la calma, mantener los músculos flojos y regular la respiración. Si su cuerpo se tensa no podrá atacar velozmente y eso puede costarle la pelea.

¡Clack!

¡Clack!

¡Shishhh!

¡Clack!

Una apuñalada iba ser dada a Naruto pero este la recibió parando su ataque con su propia espada. "Excelente defensa Naruto, no puedo encontrar alguna abertura" Elogio Gray, sin duda Naruto está por buen camino en el manejo de la espada.

En líneas laterales los magos clamaban por sus magos de hielo. No todos los días ven pelear dos magos con la misma magia y es simplemente emocionante ver quien será el ganador.

"¡Vamos Gray, Vamos!"

"¡Esfuérzate Naruto!"

"¡Ambos son hombres!"

"¡Patéale el trasero Gray!"

Naruto miro a sus compañeros por un segundo. El descuido por ver a sus compañeros levemente hizo que Gray aprovechara y le quito a Naruto su espada lanzándola hacia la dirección opuesta. Naruto se agacho para evitar una estocada y aprovechando que el suelo estaba recubierto de hielo se deslizo por el suelo esquivando los ataques de Gray y llegar hasta donde su espada.

Rápidamente se pudo de pie y salto hacia Gray. Su espada se movió rápidamente y está seguro que cortaría a Gray con su ataque.

"Tu manejo con la espada se está volviendo lento" Dijo Gray en un susurro.

¡CLACK!

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron. Para su absoluta sorpresa y la de sus compañeros, la hoja de la espada estaba a centímetros de su cuello, pero la hoja de hielo fue detenida por la tsuka-ito, la encordadura del mango de la espada.

"¡No puede ser!" Grito Naruto. "¡¿Guardia irregular?!"

"Ese manejo de la espada, no es normal en ti. ¡¿Te estas olvidando de todo lo que te enseñe?!" Grito moviendo a un lado la hoja de hielo lejos de su cuello. "En un combate estos errores pueden costarte la vida. ¡Sin embargo, tu oponente no va a esperar a que te recuperes, si estas distraído vas a ser destruido!"

La batalla se intensifico con Gray atacando ferozmente a Naruto y este como podía bloqueaba y desviaba sus ataques.

¡Shishhh!

¡Clack!

¡Clack!

¡Shishhh!

"¡Mantén tu postura! ¡Mantén tu cuerpo equilibrado para que puedas atacar o defender sin recibir golpes!" Dijo atacando y bloqueando. Dejando sus pies separados a la misma altura de los hombros y cuando se movía siempre mantenía sus pies separados. Uno tras otro en ambos cuerpos de los magos leves cortes u rasguños aparecían conforme avanzaba la pelea con espada.

Gray estaba acorralando a Naruto, forzándolo a retroceder y Naruto miro hacia atrás por un segundo al ver que se acercaban a sus compañeros. "¡Naruto si vas en retroceso, tus ojos siempre deben estar en mí!" Dijo acorralando al Jinchūriki.

"¡Concéntrate! ¿No quieres vencerme?" Amos se separaron después de un choque con sus hojas de hielo. El mago de hielo menor observa detenidamente los movimientos de su oponente, su respiración, la forma en como sus pies se mueven hacia adelante lentamente. Una postura firme y una apropiada ubicación de los pies son la clave para su equilibrio. Cuánta más toque la suela del pie el piso, más firme estará en el suelo, lo que le dará más fuerza para sus ataques. Para mantener su equilibrio, deslizarse sobre los pies en vez de levantarlos y dar pasos.

Naruto se agacho para evitar una apuñalada y se deslizó por el suelo para dar espacio entre ellos. Ahora las cosas están cambiando.

"¡Así está bien! ¡Pero usa todo el cuerpo! ¡Dame todo lo que eres, todo lo que tienes para luchar!" Grito sonriendo al ver que Naruto corregía su manejo en la espada. "¡Bien! ¡Así, excelente!"

Fuera de su personalidad relajada y seria, el azabache comenzó a reírse, así es como funcionan las cosas entre ellos, luchando se entienden. Los ataque se hicieron más furiosos y las hojas de hielo chocaban tanto que pequeñas partes de hielo se desprendían de las espadas pero estas eran reparadas casi al instante por el poder mágico de los magos. Con eso dicho mientras más se reparaban, más parecía que las espadas brillaban con cada ataque, bloqueo y desvió. Llego un momento en que ambos sonreían y los ojos de Mirajane se abrieron levemente.

¡Clack!

¡Shishhh!

¡Clack, clack!"

Lucy frunció el ceño, ambos parecían absortos en su propio mundo y no se daban cuenta que la sangre se filtraba por sus heridas y cortes. Si o querían morir desangrados ellos deben parar. Y es por eso que ella dio un paso adelante pero una mano se posó en su hombro.

"Si los paras ahora, vas a hacer que te odien por días" Dijo Mirajane.

"¡Pero…!"

Mirajane cerró los ojos con tranquilidad y quito su mano del hombro de Lucy. "Si yo pudiera pararlo, lo hubiera hecho antes… sin embargo, ver a esos dos tan divertidos…"

Las espadas chocaban y en todo momento los magos de hielo sonreían el uno al otro. "¿Están riendo…?" Se preguntó Lucy.

"Son todos unos tontos. Querer pelear contra personas fuertes… pelear y ganarle a personas fuertes. Sus cabezas solo entienden eso, por eso son hombres"

Las espadas chocaron y se mantuvieron unidas, ambos magos empujaron para ver quien dominaba al otro, sus caras se acercaron y sus sonrisas eran muy grandes. El sudor brillaba en sus frentes, haciendo que sus cabello se pegaran a su piel. Sus respiraciones aceleradas y la adrenalina que surgió a lo largo de la batalla les divertían.

"Además esto le ayudara a Naruto-chan" Dijo Erza cruzada de brazos viendo la pelear muy detenidamente. Sus ojos en ningún momento se despegaban de los magos de hielo. "Naruto-chan estaba cometiendo errores muy simples pero fatales, en una misión real esos errores pueden resultar devastadores. Si se distrae o duda por un momento todo se acabó. En cierto sentido esto es más como un entrenamiento que un enfrentamiento"

"Erza… creí que no te gustaba que compañeros del gremio pelearan, ¿Por qué dejas que lo hagan ahora?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Hay muchos tipos de peleas, amistosas, por venganza, para proteger algo, pero también existen peleas para comunicarse. Al chocar sus espadas, dos peleadores se entienden sin palabras. Pueden sentir la historia detrás de la espada, entender quién es su oponente. Sería un daño a su honor entrometerme, ya que si yo tuviera una pelea como esta. Sin duda estaría desanimada porque detuvieran mi lucha"

¡Clack, clack!

¡Shishhh, clack!

¡Clack!

"Como guerreros, ellos se comunican y entienden sus sentimientos. En este momento ellos tienen una conversación. Seria irrespetuoso interrumpirlos ¿No crees?" Pregunto aun sin dejar de ver la lucha. Lucy entendió y asintió con la cabeza. Si eso querían ellos, entonces se mantendrá lejos.

Ambas espadas chocaron y se clavaron el en suelo, rompiéndolo. La atención de Lucy y los demás regreso a los magos de hielo. Estos jadeaban de forma acelerada, pero ninguno quito su agarre de su espada.

"Ha… Ha… Oye, hasta para ser resistente, hay un límite…" Jadeo Naruto, respiraba aceleradamente y el sudor caía desde su barbilla.

Gray estaba en iguales condiciones, pero no dejaba de sonreír ampliamente. "Lamentablemente, no me gusta perder. Y además, hace mucho que no peleaba con la espada así desde que entrenaba con Erza… es demasiado divertido, y me molestaría terminarlo"

"¿A sí que es divertido?"

Lucy miro con curiosidad este pequeño dato, al igual que Natsu, que todo este tiempo animaba Naruto a patearle el trasero al adefesio de hielo. "¿Desde cuándo entrenan juntos ustedes dos?"

La pelirroja dejo de ver a los magos y dirigió su atención a la rubia. "Ambos somos luchadores que usan espada. Yo me limito solo a las espadas mientras que Gray tiene su mente más abierta a utilizar diferentes tipos de armas. Usualmente entrenábamos para fortalecernos en el manejo de la espada. Gray puede ser muy bueno con eso para que lo sepas" Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Y porque nunca supe de esto? ¡Yo también hubiera querido entrenar contigo Erza, no es justo!" Dijo Natsu mirando mal a la pelirroja. Solo entrenar con el muñeco de nieve? Y el que? Eso fue muy cruel, Erza es real, ni él sabía que tenía favoritos.

Esto golpeo algo en el corazón de la pelirroja. Apretó su puño contra su corazón y cerró fuertemente los ojos. "Mis disculpas. Siempre estabas en búsquedas de Igneel y cuando quería preguntarte para entrenar juntos tú te fuiste en otra búsqueda. Debí ser más insistente. Por favor, ¿Puedes golpearme para enmendar este descuido?" Pregunto esperando un golpe.

"Err… no importa, ya déjalo así…"

"¡Pero…!"

Ignorando a los magos al margen. La lucha con los magos de hielo llegaba a su fin. Ambos magos dieron un contraataque tan fuerte que ambos fueron mandados hacia atrás por varios metros. El agarre sobre sus espadas no vacilo. En todo momento que sus poderes mágicos se elevaban demasiado, pequeños montículos de hielo y nieve se creaban. El patio detrás del gremio parecía que fue atacado por una mini tormenta de nieve.

Naruto se estaba divirtiendo de verdad. No tenía planeado esto, pero las emociones solo surgieron dentro de él, era una lástima que hoy…

"¡Acabemos con esto de una vez por todos Naruto!" Grito Gray.

"¡Como quieras!" Regreso el grito. Naruto se lanzó hacia Gray, su maestro y padre. Se miró sonriendo por un momento pero después algo paso. La imagen de su padre esperándolo con su espada en mano cambio.

Todo estaba oscuro y solo se podía ver algo, era monocromo, pero se podía distinguir algo en el suelo. Naruto jadeo en estado de shock. Ahí tirado en el suelo estaba Gray con el cuerpo completamente empapado de sangre. El rubio supo que era sangre porque caía de múltiples perforaciones en su cuerpo y lo que lo horrorizo fue que una perforación atravesó su cabeza. Ahí inerte Naruto miro con miedo esa imagen.

 _"¿Eh…? ¡Lo siento!"_ Naruto cayó al suelo revolcándose entre el hielo y la nieve del suelo. Rodo por unos instantes pero cuando se detuvo todos los magos podían ver que estaba temblando mucho, también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y aunque Naruto no se dio cuenta, su Byakugan estaba activo.

"¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?! ¡Hey!" La voz de Gray lo asusto. Miro hacia atrás y los demás comenzaron a acercarse. Naruto no quiere que le pregunten que paso porque ni él sabe que pasa. Así que lo más lógico para él fue huir y escapar de ahí.

Escucho muchos gritos pidiendo que se detuviera y en un acto para mantenerlos lejos manipulo toda el agua del mar y formo una gigante ola de agua que empujo a los magos lejos de él. Acto seguido se aseguró de que se congelara.

Solo había venido hoy para sentir su última interacción en Fairy Tail, porque ahora estar en este lugar es una tortura.

"Natsu" Dijo Gray llamando la atención del caza dragones. Este lo miro y no necesito palabras para comprender que quería el mago de hielo. Él también quiere saber qué paso con Naruto porque si un amigo tiene problemas él daría todo de sí para ayudarlo.

* * *

Naruto corría con prisa, en medio del atardecer en el boque, estaba cansado de tanto correr, pero sabía que debía seguir y apurar el paso, pero simplemente no podía ir más rápido, tal vez los demás lo estén buscando, tal vez piensen que huyo porque perdió patéticamente. Podía sentir como las nubles oscuras comenzaba a opacar el atardecer inusualmente rosa. Había leído sobre eso. Sobre como el sol cuando se pierde en el horizonte, va iluminando el cielo de todos los colores menos del azul y lo único que queda son esos reflejos de luz que va desde el amarillo, anaranjado y en esta ocasión rosa.

El Jinchūriki siguió su camino, debía apresurarse. Ganar terreno y asegurarse que nadie lo siga, pero es casi imposible, claramente el frio y la oscuridad de las nubes lo seguía, a donde quiera que fuese. Esa era parte de su maldición, su maldición de hielo. Que lo confino a la soledad, la negación del tacto, la sensación del calor que produce cuando dos personas se tocan. Como era el calor de un abrazo? O el calor de una caricia? Extrañamente Naruto nunca lo sintió, todo era frio. Nada de calor, solo frio. Y si llegaba a sentir una pequeña fuente de calor, su hielo lo opacaba y extinguía ese calor.

Como se sentía un cálido abrazo? Una vez leyó que el ser humano necesita del contacto, es necesario en el desarrollo de una persona. Pero cuando no se tiene contacto o cuando ese contacto no es agradable puede generar en las personas diferentes reacciones ante el contacto nuevamente. Huir del contacto, anhelar el contacto, como fue con él? Lo quería o huiría de él? La respuesta era simple, el huía del contacto, nunca le gusto, el primer contacto que tuvo de pequeño fue agresivo, brusco, frio, sin nada de calidez. Lo más cercano a un contacto cálido que ha tenido fue poco después de entrar a Fairy Tail. Y también, cuando sintió el primer abrazo cálido de su vida. El abrazo de Gray, su padre, su maestro, su querido papá que debe abandonar.

Abandonar todo, su frialdad opacaría el calor de Fairy Tail. Extinguiría esas llamas alegres y cálidas que siempre están presentes en la sonrisa despreocupadas de esos alocados magos. No podía quedarse, le duele demasiado y el miedo que siente todo el tiempo lo molesta, tener que estar en guardia todo el tiempo para que no pase ningún accidente desafortunado lo estuviera matando. No era sano y tampoco podía seguir así para siempre.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tararear una melodía melancólica, sentía que si no dejaba salir sus verdaderos sentimientos estos terminarían por consumirlo y sabía que sería ahí cuando explote. Sabía que la música era un modo de expresarse y liberar sus emociones, porque no intentarlo?

 **" Estaba bien, si con el… Que me encontró y me salvo hace un mes** **"** Naruto miro hacia atrás, y la melancolía y nostalgia le invadía de solo ver la cuidad. Gray era una persona tremendamente amable, recordó cuando lo conoció, ese día tan oscuro y frio para él era horrible.

 **"** **Estaba bien, pues pensé…** **"** Muy amable con alguien como él, paso por mucho solo para adoptarlo y darle un hogar, cuando él había renunciado de buena gana a tener ese sentimiento de apego a algo **. "** **…Que yo era importante hasta que yo…** **"**

" **Estaba bien, vino el…** **"** Siempre se aseguró de que tuviere todo lo que necesitaba y cumplía con uno que otro capricho cuando se lo pedía. También era estricto, nunca le desobedecía, porque siempre pensaba que si no era bueno, el seria abandonado. Pero nunca faltaban esos días en los que peleaban por cosas tan tontas, sobre su habito de desnudarse, sobre que abecés dejaba los platos sucios y él tenía que lavarlos, cosas tan simples. **"** **Y discutimos tanto, una y otra vez** **"**

Sabía que quería demasiado a Gray, como no hacerlo? Es su padre, quien lo acogió cuando nadie lo quiso. **"** **Sobre él, quien ame…** **"** Lo quería demasiado, era así como se sentían los niños cuando sus papas los abrazaban, les decían que los querían y los mantenían junto a ellos. No podía evitarlo, simplemente se _enamoró_ de esta persona, como siempre decían los niños, sobre que ellos se casarían con sus padres, como niños decían que su mama seria su esposa, o como niñas risueñas presumían que su padre era el mejor esposo. Jeje realmente se había convertido en un niño mimado? **"** **Y después de muchos años nunca pensé querer…** **"**

Pero todo acababa cierto? Nada duraba mucho, este tiempo en Fairy Tail fue como la más grande alegría que tuvo en muchos años. Nunca podría describir las sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo, mil sensaciones cada vez que algo nuevo pasaba. Las angustias de las misiones y la alegría de cumplirlas. **"** **Fue todo, ¿No es así? ¿No es así? ¿Se acabó todo?** **"**

 **"** **Fue todo,** **¿** **No es as** **í** **?** **¿** **No es as** **í** **?** **¿** **Se acab** **ó** **todo?** **"** Ya no habrá más mañanas despertando sintiendo el calor de una familia. Los días de lluvia, en donde Gray lo abrazaba cuando los fuertes truenos y rayos lo asustaban pro no entender que eran, estaba confundido, daban mucho miedo.

 **"** **Me transforme. Lo perdí todo y lo herí y me alejo** **"** cuando Jose lo capturo, ahí dentro de su paisaje mental el veía como todo pasaba, como casi mata a Jose, como lastimo a Gray. La cicatriz en su piel seria recordada siempre, que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido un poco más arriba? Es por eso que se marchaba, que él es un peligro para todos. **"** **Fue todo, ¿No es así? No puedo olvidar el dolor…** **"**

Podía recordar que en esta semana, cuando se quedó junto a Gray, en las noches se despertaba gritando, tanto el cómo Gray tenían pesadillas de lo acontecido. Naruto sabía que algo como eso no le causaría repercusiones al mago de hielo mayor. Pero lo que le afecto fue su culpa. Recordó una vez que grito en medio de la noche y sintió ser pateado y luego el suelo duro estaba sobre su cara. Su grito fue lo que lo marco. "¡Aléjate demonio!" cuando grito eso se dio cuenta que sostenía su brazo donde estaba la venda recién puesta, justo donde estaba la herida que le causo. No podía creerlo, ahora le causaba pesadillas a la persona que fue amable con él por mucho tiempo. No podía perdonárselo.

 **"** **¡Magia y Chakra. Mis creaciones! ¡Hadas. Zorros. Reinversiones!** **"** Naruto miro al cielo oscurecido, la nieve lentamente caía del cielo. Había llegado hasta un lago donde las luciérnagas brillaban como hadas y el un zorro demoniaco vagando sin rumbo ni destino, solo sus creaciones de hielo podían seguirlo. Debía rehacer su vida lejos del gremio, no había forma en la que pudiera estar en medio de ellos, era un peligro. **"** **Día a día mi potencial: valiente, audaz, experimental** **"**

 **"** **¿Y quién soy yo si él no está a mi lado?** **"** Naruto se recostó contra un árbol, miro al cielo y las nubes tomaron la forma de Gray, de Natsu, Lucy, Erza y finalmente de la marca de Fairy Tail, donde estaba su familia y por amor a esa familia él debe salir de ahí. El no pertenece ahí. **"** **Torpe e inútil que no sabe actuar ¿Pero qué importa? Si hecho ya está** **"**

 **"** **A su sonrisa yo debo olvidar…** **"** No debía retroceder, debe olvidar todo, dejar en el paso toda esta experiencia de ensueño. Salir huyendo, encontrar otro lugar donde residir lejos de la civilización. Fue bueno tener una última pelea con su padre. Ahora su magia sería lo más que apreciaría de él. Sonrió con tristeza, nunca los olvidaría, son su familia. Y como su familia ellos deben entender que él no puede seguir ahí. Porque sufre solo por estar ahí. **"** **Fue todo, ¿No es así? ¿No es así? ¿Se acabó todo?** **"**

 **"** **Fue todo, ¿No es así? ¿No es así? ¿Se acabó todo?** **"** Su melodiosa voz llenaba el aire con nostalgia y soledad. Los animales del bosque lo veían como un bicho raro. Unos se le acercaban y otros simplemente huían de él. Llego hasta el lago y miro su reflejo, por un instante creyó versea sí mismo en la fase uno del manto de Chakra, la visión fue tan aterradora que se alejó de su propio reflejo. **"** **¡Me transforme, lo perdí todo y lo herí y me alejo~!** **"**

 **"** **Fue todo, ¿No es así? No puedo evitar el dolor** **"** Con el corazón encogido, Naruto se levantó y le dio una última mirada a Magnolia. Su vos se quebró y una sola lagrima cayó al suelo congelándose por la nieve acumulada. **"** **Fue todo, ¿No es así? No puedo olvidar el dolor…** **"**

El Jinchūriki se pasó su brazo sobre los ojos, debía resistir, no es momento de llorar y sentir lastima por sí mismo. Con este pequeño descanso nuevas energías lo llenaron, en cualquier momento los demás lo alcanzarían, lo sabía, con la nariz de Natsu ellos pueden seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Pero tiene que alejarse. Era en estos momentos que Naruto se alegraba de haber aprendido algo en el Mundo Shinobi. Dio un gran salto y aterriso en la rama de un árbol. Se tambaleo un poco, no había hecho esto en un buen tiempo y estaba fuera de práctica.

Salto, uno tras otro. De rama en rama el rubio se alejaba cada vez mas de ese cálido lugar que llamo casa por estos meses. Escucho algo, o mejor dicho alguien. Gritos que llamaban por su nombre. Esto no era posible, lo encontraron tan rápido?! Naruto acelero sus saltos, claramente se darían cuenta por la forma en como las ramas se movían violentamente y las hojas caían.

"¡Naruto…!"

Esto es malo, ya puede escucharlos. Naruto miro hacia atrás, podía ver un punto rojo a lo lejos. Activo su Byakugan y por fin miro de quienes se trataban, Gray y Natsu venían a toda velocidad, corriendo y por alguna razón a Natsu no le importaba derribar arboles mientras estaba avanzando. Miro más lejos y vio a los demás miembros de Fairy Tail venir a su propio ritmo.

"¡Ya lo vi! ¡Esta adelante!"

 _"¡Maldición, son muy persistentes…!"_ Pensó Naruto. Algo debía hacer. **"¡Aisu Meiku: Īguru!"** (Creación de Hielo: Águila)

Sus creaciones volaron hacia la dirección de los gritos. Podía escuchar sus gemidos de dolor y las acusaciones coloridas junto con insultos muy elegantes.

"¡Te tengo!"

Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque ya estaba siendo derribado por alguien hacia el suelo. Cayo, afortunadamente, en la nieve amontonada que la tormenta de nieve, que ni se dio cuenta de cuando lo hizo, creo.

Reacciono rápido, si era alguien del gremio estaba en peligro, lo toco! Sea quien sea debe estar por comenzar la "Congelación" de su cuerpo.

Naruto miro entrando en pánico pero para su alivio y tal vez su molestia era Gray quien lo atrapo. Como llego tan rápido hacia él? Y como no lo vio.

Luego vio la respuesta a su pregunta. Happy jadeaba mientras bajaba. Al parecer arrojo a Gray hacia él cuando estaba cerca, pero eso no explica como llego hacia él sin darse cuenta. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos?

"¡¿En que estabas pensando pequeño idiota?! ¡¿Quieres darme un infarto o qué?!"

Los ojos de Naruto se ampliaron al ver a Gray a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. La visión predestinada del futuro lo golpeo otra vez. Sangre, un cuerpo perforado por todos lados y finalmente una cabeza con un agujero en medio. Naruto grito y trato de escaparse, pero Gray sostuvo sus manos y las elevo por sobre su cabeza. El rubio se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del mago de hielo mayor, no quería ver eso, no más.

"¡Déjame ir! ¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero más sangre! ¡A-Aléjate, ayuda! ¡Ayuda!"

¡SLAP!

La cara de Naruto tenía una impresionante marca roja en forma de mano en su mejilla. Su mirada no cambio, siguió viendo hacia un lado, evitando mirar a Gray. No quiera repetir eso, ver el destino de su padre, el final de su destino… no quería verlo! Nunca! Era demasiado doloroso!

"¡Naruto escúchame cuando te hablo!" los gritos de Gray caían en oídos sordos. Naruto no quería verlo, por eso se fue. Se mantuvo en silencio y después de un rato Gray libero su mano pero agarro ambas con una sola mano. Se rasco la cabeza y miro a Happy. "Regresa con los demás, y diles que yo me encardo de todo aquí" Le ordeno.

"Aye…" Dijo no muy convencido y voló hacia las luces que se veían de lejos.

Gray miro al gato azul alejarse, al final su mirada cayó sobre el cuerpo debajo de él. "…Hey, ya está bien. Ya se fue" Dijo como si esperara que la presencia de Happy ahí fuera la causa de que no quisiera hablar.

El Jinchūriki no lo vio. "Déjame ir…" Dijo apenas en un murmuro.

Sintió el agarre sobre sus manos apretándolo más fuerte. "No hasta que me digas que fue eso de antes, ¿En que estabas pensando? ¿Por qué huiste de mí? ¿Hice algo que te molestara?"

"Tú no hiciste nada, solo soy yo…"

"Entonces si es un problema que tienes, ¿No puedes hablarme de eso? Siempre voy a escuchar las cosas que tengas que decir"

"Es algo que no le puedo decir a nadie" Dijo forcejeando para liberarse. Y la posición en la que estaban no ayudaba. "¡Oye suéltame, pareces un loco que está a punto de vio-!" Naruto se estremeció tanto de solo mencionar la palabra prohibida. Obviamente de esto también se dio cuenta Gray. Pero no entendía. ¿Vio? ¿Vio qué? ¿Violencia, violín, violación…? Oh, OH.

"¿Qué te pasa? ¡Oye reacciona!"

"¡A… Aléjate de una vez!" Cantidades extraordinarias de nieve lanzaron a Gray contra un árbol aplastándolo quitándole el aire de los pulmón. Naruto tardo poco para darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. "'Oh dios… ¡Oh dios, ¿Gray estas bien?!" Corrió hasta ponerse al lado de su maestro.

El azabache se levantó sin dificultad y le dio a Naruto un pulgar arriba. "Estoy bien solo me sorprendió"

Naruto suspiro de alivio y cayo sentado frente al azabache. El ambiente era tenso e incómodo. El Jinchūriki de las nueve colas sintió que no debería estar ahí, después de todo lo ocurrido hoy y esta semana. No quería estar cerca de nadie. Así que como pudo trato de levantarse sigilosamente mientras Gray seguía tratando de recuperar el aire. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo otra vez pero una fuerte mano lo agarro.

"¿Y a donde crees que vas?" Pregunto fríamente el azabache.

"Quiero irme…" Dijo sin voltear a verlo.

El mago de hielo mayor suspiro frustrado, que le pasa al pequeño mago de hielo. No lo sabía pero tenía una pista. "¿Por qué no te quedas? ¿Por qué quieres irte?" Pregunto pacientemente.

"No lo entenderías, solo suéltame"

"Esa no es una respuesta. Ahora quiero que me digas ahora mismo que te pasa" Dijo duramente y por ligero temblor supo que estuvo mal. "Solo quiero ayudarte pero si no me dice que pasa no puedo ayudar" Dijo suavemente.

"Puedo explicártelo, pero no puedo entenderlo por ti" Dijo con tono duro.

Gray se pellizco el puente de la nariz. "Solo explícalo, prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para entender tu problema"

Hubo silencio por unos segundos y el azabache esperaba que el rubio dijera algo pero este solo tiro con más fuerza para irse. Casi se le escapa, casi, no debió aflojar su agarre pero cuando intento liberarse lo sostuvo con mucha fuerza.

"¡Solo dime que te pasa para ayudarte!"

"¡Tu no lo entenderías, nadie puede entenderlo!"

"¡Tú no sabes eso! ¡Solo habla!"

"¡No!"

Gray estaba perdiendo la paciencia y estaba seguro que haría algo de lo que se lamentaría después si esto seguía así. Naruto en algún momento dejo de resistirse, pero en su lugar comenzó a usar su pie para separarse a la fuerza y esto fue lo que causo que el último hilo de la paciencia de Gray se rompiera.

Su siguiente movimiento fue agarrar las dos manos del rubio, juntarlos y en un brillo azul estas se congelaron, hizo lo mismo con los pies y recogió a Naruto por debajo del brazo.

"¡Bájame! ¡¿Ahora te gusta el bondaje?! ¡Estas enfermo!" Grito Naruto retorciéndose en brazos del azabache.

"¡Muy bien es suficiente!" grito lanzando a Naruto contra un árbol. Tomo las mejillas del rubio y lo hacerlo a su cara. "Mira Naruto, quiero ayudarte y realmente, realmente estás haciendo que pierda mi paciencia. Así que solo habla" Dijo fríamente.

Pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en la esquina de los ojos del rubio. Gray se sintió culpable por causarle daño, pero debía ser firme. Finalmente después de lo que parecían años el rubio abrió la boca.

"Tengo miedo…"

"¿Qué?"

 _¿Qué?_

Eso era todo? Eso era _todo?_

"¿Me estas jodiendo Naruto? Porque si estas jodiendo mejor invéntate otra cosa por qué no me gusta que estés jodiendo"

"¡No estoy jodiendo, idiota! Solo… solo déjame en paz" Dijo murmurando lo último.

"Solo explícame… ¿Por qué tienes miedo? ¿Alguien te esta amenazando? ¿Te estas obligando a irte? ¿Qué?"

"No es nada de eso. Yo solo… tengo miedo de mí mismo"

"¿Miedo… de ti mismo?"

Naruto lo miro un tanto molesto. "¿Qué no entiendes? Tengo miedo de mí mismo, tengo miedo de lo que soy y tengo miedo de lastimar a los demás"

"Ok tienes miedo pero algo no cuadra aquí. ¿Por qué piensas que vas a lastimarnos? Somos tu familia, no hay porque tener miedo"

Naruto sintió que en esta conversación perdía neuronas. "¡Es porque yo soy un monstruo! No importa que haga, nunca puedo estar seguro en ningún lado. En todos lados, no importa a donde valla, nunca podre estar completamente relajado. Un error y puedo matar a cualquiera. No quiero eso, ya no más. Muchas veces escondí como me sentía, porque no quería preocuparlos. Todo lo que conozco es la muerte, y en Fairy Tail no será distinto. Algún día… voy a matarlos a todos"

El azabache sentía que su corazón se contraía por ver al niño. Las restricciones de hielo desaparecieron en brillos de magia. Naruto dejó caer los brazos mas no se movió.

"Cada día, siempre me siento lejos de todos, alejado del calor y las sonrisas. Solo me limito a ver desde lejos, nunca puedo interactuar completamente con los demás. Todos lo saben, que si están muy cerca, ellos van a morir" Se levantó y camino hasta quedar de espaldas con Gray. "Puedo ver a todos ahí, sonriendo y peleando, he tenido incontables veces en las que quiera unírmeles, pero simplemente no puedo! Me siento restringido. No tengo la libertad que quería. Odio esto de mí, no quiero que todos los días me estén recordando lo que odio de mí mismo"

"Naruto…"

"Odio mi poder, todo sobre él. Es injusto ¿Sabes? Estoy congelado, quieto ahí mismo en mi lugar, lejos de todos y nadie puede acercarse. Puedo ver la calidez sin poder alcanzarla. Me siento mal, enfermo y todo lo que quiero es ser parte de ello, sonreír con todos, ir en misiones sin tener el miedo de lastimar a tanto aliados como enemigos. Chocar manos cuando una misión es cumplida, abrazar a alguien en su cumpleaños. Ser abrazado, abrazara los demás. Y odio eso" Gray se dio cuenta que el rubio tenia los brazos cruzados, no, sus brazos abrasándose a su mismo. Sus hombros temblaban, y las bocanadas de aire que salían de su boca. El aliento tomo la forma de neblina al salir de su boca en una respiración inestable era el intento de alguien que intentaba no llorar y le rompía el corazón al mago de hielo mayor ver al niño así.

Gray sentía que no debía estar ahí, quería irse y dejar que el rubio se desahogará, pero no podía hacer eso. No cuando el niño está en su estado más vulnerable, rompiéndose mientras los segundos pasan. "¿Qué tal si vamos al lago a lavarte esas lagrimas?"

Naruto asintió en silencio y lo siguió a su lado. No hablaron, estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Lego de una caminata silenciosa, llegaron a la orilla del lago. Sin decir nada, el azabache metió sus manos en el agua y luego paso los dedos por el rostro del rubio para lavar las lágrimas y cualquier suciedad que tuviera en su rostro infantil. Se sentaron ahí en la orilla en silencio, con cautela Gray envolvió sus brazos alrededor del niño rubio, todavía esperando que este dijera algo. Pasó otro minuto y no habían dicho nada.

"Gray…" Naruto finalmente murmuro. "¿Por qué me llevaste al gremio? Estaba mejor ahí solo en esa cueva…"

"No digas eso. Nadie está bien estando solo. Te lo dije, ¿No es así? En un principio quise ayudarte con tu problema, el maestro había dicho que tus poderes estaban unidos a tus emociones. Si querías ser un niño normal debías estar feliz, quería ser quien te haga feliz, porque somos similares"

"No nos perecemos en nada…" Natsu se inclinó y puso sus manos entre su cara, mirando a través de sus dedos las ondas del agua oscura.

"Eso no es cierto"

"¿Tú también eres un peligro para las personas y cada vez que te tocan corren el peligro de morir? ¿Tú también tienes miedo de tu propio poder? ¿También sientes que en algún momento vas a enloquecer y matarlos a todos? ¿Tú también estas sucio por dentro y por fuera? ¿Tú también fuiste odiado por todos en tu aldea natal y trataron de matarte en varias ocasiones? ¡¿Tú también tienes un monstruo en tu interior?! ¡No te atrevas a decir que somos iguales, no nos parecemos en nada!" Grito empujando a Gray y salir de sus brazos, mas no escapo.

"E-Espera Naruto tranquilízate"

"¡¿Tú también odias lo que eres?! ¡¿Tú también has matando a un sinnúmero de personas?! ¡Pues yo sí! ¡Me atacaban, me asaltaban a diario, tenía que correr todo el tiempo, tenía que luchar para robar un pedazo de pan de una tienda solo para calmar el hambre que tenía porque nadie quería darte de comer!" Sus emociones lo controlaron y esto se reflejaba en el clima, una poderosa tormenta de nieve azoto el bosque y probablemente llego a magnolia. Pero algo era diferente. Gray y Naruto estaban encerrados por un domo hecho de viento y nieve. Se dio cuenta que de esta forma fue como encontró a Naruto antes cuando ataco el gremio.

"¡Tenía miedo! ¡Todo el tiempo los miraba a ellos, sus ojos llenos de odio, miedo y rencor. Deseaban que muriera, deseaban que yo no existiera y yo también deseaba eso! ¡Porque no importa adonde vaya estoy atrapado! No puedo bajar la guardia ni por un segundo, si lo hago alguien va a morir… no quiero eso para los demás, no quiero eso para ti…" Sollozos sacudían el cuerpo del niño de la nieve.

"Si ese es tu miedo entonces déjanos ayúdate, déjame ayudarte. No sé si es posible, pero me gustaría encontrar una forma en la que estés con todos todo el tiempo sin temor a hacernos daño"

El miedo se convirtió en furia, los dedos temblorosos apretados en puños de rabia y gruño animalada mente. "¡Cállate! ¡No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?! ¡No quiero su ayuda! Esto nunca habría pasado si yo me hubiera quedado en la cueva. Debí haberme disfrazado de un monstruo o algo para que me eliminaran…" Murmuro. "Malditos Jinchūrikis… no tiene derecho a decidir por nosotros. Nunca escogimos este estilo de vida, nunca quisimos nacer" Naruto cayo de rodillas y las lágrimas caían de su rostro como un silencioso rio, cada vez que una gota caía la baja temperatura la solidificaba, haciendo que Naruto llorara lágrimas de hielo.

"Yo nunca pedí ser lo que soy… ¡Nunca pedí ser un Jinchūriki! ¡NUNCA PEDI HABER NACIDO!" Grito golpeando el suelo hasta que sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar.

"¡Basta Naruto!" En pánico por lo que haría el rubio, el azabache lo rodeo en un abrazo a pesar del dolor que sintió por los puños de Naruto golpeándolo para liberarlo. Poco después de un minuto los golpes se alentaron. Las sacudidas del cuerpo del niño seguían y seguían. Podía sentir las gotas congeladas golpear su cuerpo. "Sé que estás enojado pero no soporto verte lastimarte…"

"Aléjate… soy malo y no deberías estar cerca de mi"

"¿Qué? Eso es ridículo. Mira no sé lo que esto significa pero-"

"¡Si, no lo sabes! Porque si lo supieras no estuvieras hablando conmigo…"

"Naruto…" Murmuro, algo debía hacer para ayudarlo, pero no se le venía nada a la mente. Así que según lo que dice Mira-chan, hablar del corazón son las mejores palabras que se le pueden dar a alguien. "Naruto yo no sabía que te sentías así… nada de lo que paso es tu culpa. Yo honestamente no creí que guardaras estos sentimientos, y me asusta pensar que aún no sé nada de ti. Quiero aprender sobre tu pasado para ayudarte a avanzar a tu futuro. Yo realmente quiero que me perdones por no darme cuenta de esto antes. Hablando en serio, desde que llegaste mí vida ha cambiado bastante. Me has hecho una mejor persona. Hace tiempo que no fumo un cigarrillo, ya ni recuerdo cuando me emborrache por última vez. Soy mejor expresando mis sentimientos ahora, nunca habría cambiado tanto por mi propia cuenta. No eres del todo malo Naruto" Apretó al rubio contra su pecho y tan bajo que casi ni se escucho dijo. "En serio, ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Fuiste secuestrado, torturado, _violado_ , que? Mira ya estoy suponiendo lo peor…"

"Un poco de todo…" Fue bajo, casi no lo escucho, pero deseo o haberlo oído. Solo apretó se agarre mientras que por su mente pasaban mil pensamientos. Todos sobre cómo era posible que afirmara sus temidos miedos. Ni siquiera podía maginar por cuanto dolor habrá pasado el cuerpo en sus manos. Un poco de todo… secuestro, tortura y _violación_ … Naruto realmente paso por mucho. "

"Estoy preocupado por ti, ¿De acuerdo? Me importas demasiado, y no quiero que te hagan daño. Sí, tengo curiosidad. Nos está afectando. Pero ... No voy a forzarte a decir nada. Sé que probablemente fue traumático, ¿verdad?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros débilmente. "Supongo que sí"

"Puedes decirlo. No voy a forzarte a decir nada. Puedes guardar el secreto, pero todavía estoy preocupado. No sé si podría decir algo malo, y escapes como ahora, y ... y yo no quiero volver a sentir eso de nuevo. Quiero que las cosas sean buenas entre nosotros, yo quiero que tengamos diversión, tristezas y aventuras con lo demás y estoy seriamente preocupado por ti"

Vio la culpa en la cara de Naruto. Era obvio que no quería hablar de ello, sino por las lágrimas que se reúnen en los ojos del pequeño mago de hielo, se dio cuenta de que el niño de la nieve se sintió profundamente culpable por mantener en secreto su pasado.

"Así que voy a esperar, cuando estés listo, yo estaré ahí para escucharte y apoyarte. Si te hace sentir mejor, te diré todo sobre mí y mi pasado. Puedes confiar en mí y te aseguro como el infierno que no voy a dejar que te escapes así otra vez. ¿A dónde tenías pensado ir de todos modos?"

"Eso no importa, por ahí… algún lado, no lo sé, no tenía tiempo de pensar"

"Bueno, porque qué bueno que te atrape…" Miro la culpabilidad en su rostro. Se tranquilizó y acaricio la cabeza del rubio. "Realmente eres otra cosa ¿No?"

Naruto levanto la vista, las lágrimas pararon por ahora. De todos modos se había cansado de llorar. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Olvídalo, ¿Ya estas lo suficientemente bien como para volver?"

"Nunca dije que volvería"

"Oh si vas a hacerlo, me hiciste correr hasta aquí. También has preocupado a todos. Debemos regresar y contarles que estas bien. Vamos, estoy dispuesto a cargarte hasta allá" Dijo soltando al rubio y arrodillándose delante del rubio. "Vamos no puedo esperar aquí toda la noche"

Naruto se sonrojo, hace poco intentaba escapar y ahora regresa como un llorón, es tan embarazoso. El envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello del azabache, en todo momento su cara seguía tan roja como el pelo de Erza. "Hey Gray, puedo contarte de algo, pero debes prometer que nunca, jamás, se lo dirás a nadie"

"Lo prometo"

"Ya debes de saber que el maestro tiene control sobre mi ¿Verdad?"

El azabache gruño por lo bajo. "Si, y tuve una discusión con el viejo por eso, no fue nada bonito"

"En realidad está bien. Hay algo que puede controlarme, eso es bueno. Todo este tiempo sentí que no podía controlarme. ¡Pero Jose, ese maldito…! No me gusto que usara el poder de Kurama para herir a mi familia"

Eso llamo la atención de Gray. "¿Quién es Kurama?"

"Es el demonio que esta sellado en mi interior- ¡Waaa!"

Casi cayeron. Así que era cierto. No quería creerlo, pero si el mismo Naruto lo confirma entonces no puede hacer nada. "L-Lo siento… así que um… ¿este demonio, te hace daño?"

"¡Nop! Es mi amigo…" Susurro.

"¿Disculpa?" Habrá escuchado bien?

"Kurama ha estado conmigo desde que nací, nunca se ha alejado de mi lado y me cuido de niño. A pesar de estar preso, me enseño varias cosas. Podrías decir que Kurama es para mí lo que Igneel es para Natsu-san. Kurama es mi Igneel"

"Y este…. Kurama, ¿Cómo es?"

"Ya lo has visto"

"¿Eh?" no estar hablando de… por dios, que no esté hablando del zorro gigante porque le aterraba que algo como eso este en el interior de su hijo. Por la forma en la que hablaba tan cariñosamente del demonio, Gray podía decir que era como escuchar a Natsu hablar de Igneel. Si este _Kurama_ es para Naruto como Igneel es para Natsu, eso quiere decir que es alguna especie de figura paterna para el rubio? "Luego me cuentas sobre eso, es demasiada información por ahí"

El rubio sonrió levemente, pero era una sonrisa vacía. "Lamento mucho haberte hecho eso en el brazo" Dijo mirando por sobre el hombro del azabache la cicatriz en el brazo.

Gray también miro el brazo. "No importa, tengo muchas cicatrices por todas partes, esta solo es una más que se une al montón"

"No me gusta verla, me recuerda que te hice daño"

"Vamos no fue tan grave"

"¿Y qué hubiera pasado si hubiera atacado solo un poco ms arriba?" Gray se detuvo en seco, si hubiera sido un poco más arriba… ni siquiera estaría aquí mismo. Porque su cuello estaría reventado sin posibilidad de curación. Se estremeció y por ahora fingiría que esa imagen no vino a su mente.

"Realmente la odio, no me gusta ver eso en ti…" Murmuro. En la oscuridad de la noche solo un brillo azulado se vio a lo lejos.

Gray abrió los ojos y miro en estado de shock que la cicatriz ya no estaba. "¿Cómo…?" no cabía su sorpresa, era demasiada. Ni siquiera uso el agua curativa, solo algo brillo y ya no estaba ahí.

"Me pregunto que pensaran de mi ahora los demás, mira a tu alrededor. Deje un desastre por todos lados. Realmente solo traigo desgracia ¿No?" Dijo con voz muerta.

"No sé qué piensen los demás y no me importa. Pero yo creo que eres genial" Dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Porque él? Porque tiene que ser tan cruel y decirle eso? Trato de aguantarlo, pero simplemente las lágrimas salieron. Naruto las conocía, eran del tipo de lagrima que no termina no importa lo que se haga. No es como si quisiera detenerlas, estaba muy feliz como para decir algo.

 _Las personas malas, son aterradoras, porque ellas te pegan muy duro…_

 _las personas que se te acercan con una sonrisa son aterradoras, porque ellos mienten…_

 _y las personas amables, son las más aterradoras… porque ellos te lastiman sin darse cuenta…_

 _De todas las personas que conozco… Gray da más miedo…_

"Mañana si quieres iremos a una misión, ¿Quieres venir Naruto?"

Aguantando las lágrimas, el Jinchūriki asintió. "¡Un!"

* * *

 **Y como ya es costumbre, aquí dejo el capítulo. Obviamente más de alguno reconoció la canción que use. Bueno si tú, cosa humana, que me está leyendo detrás de una pantalla no sabe de qué hablo. La canción es.**

 **Steven Universe | Fue Todo, ¿No Es Así? | (It's Over Isn't It?)**

 **Obviamente se darán cuenta que cambie un poco la letra, ok mucho, camine mucho pero bueno. Que se le va hacer? Díganme en los review si les gustaría más de esto. personajes cantando y todo eso. Quieren cantos?**

 **Más de alguno se preguntara, Naruto puede ver el futuro? Porque sé que más de alguno recoció qué futuro le espera a Gray y que tiene aterrado a Naruto. Bueno según palabras de Momoshiki. Un Byakugan lo suficientemente fuerte puede ver el "Destino" de las personas. Así que pensé, el Byakugan dado por la diosa conejo debería ser muy fuerte verdad? Se que es algo sacado a la prisa pero ya está ahí y me gusta.**

 **Y esta semana estaré subiendo a mi página es Facebook un par de dibujos hechos a mano, solo para mostrarles. Y algunas apariencias de cómo se verían algunas cosas. Si… no tengo nada que hacer.**

 **Bueno ya saben, dejen su review si les gusto y pasen a mi página y déjenme un pulgar arriba.**

* * *

 **A petición de the dark paladin 007. Lo siento mucho me olvide por completo de ti.**

Bueno en primero, gracias por tus palabras de aquella vez. El me contacto pidiendo que de palabras de aliento a escritores y escritoras. Porque se preguntaran?

Bueno eso es porque él y yo y probablemente muchos se habrán dado cuenta que algunos fics, no todos, caen en los clichés y empiezan a hacer cosas repetitivas o usando material ya explotado a mas no poder. Bueno para esto quiere decir.

 **NO LO HAGAN MAS GENTE!**

Puede entenderse que hay algunas cosas que uno quiere para sus fics, pero no es necesario tener que recurrir a algo muy usado. Me parece que se está quedando sin inspiración o imaginación, no sé. Pero de algo estoy seguro. Muchos se copian y tratan de hacerlo original.

Mis palabras para ustedes escritores es que no se estanquen en clichés y no se limiten solo a lo que han leído, visto o escuchado. Hay un sinfín de oportunidades para la imaginación. Solo tienen que pensar bien, ampliar sus límites.

 **Y otra cosa que me pidió the dark paladin 007 fue que hiciera una recopilación de cosas que a mi parecer son muy usadas y se pierde la originalidad.**

Léanlo, esto es mi opinión, no tienen que escucharla, pero solo quiero decirlo. Obviamente yo también caigo en cliches y material usado pero no soy perfecto. Así que enumere unas cosas que a mi parecer son repetitivas.

 **1.** **El harem:** muchos se habrán dado cuenta,, que esto es demasiado utilizado en los fics. En lo personal yo no leo este tipo de contenido. Crecí de una forma en que solo se debe amar a una persona y no tener a 50 detrás de ti a cada rato. A mi parecer estas historias, pueden tener buena trama pero a veces aburre que hagan a su protagonista un, "Soy Perfecto" el más alto, el más adinerado, el que tiene el pene del tamaño de un bate, el que enamora a todas. Si es un poco molesto que el autor escriba algo que no existe, porque no existe el hombre perfecto.

 **2.** **La diosa:** En muchos fics hay una diosa que le concede poder al protagonista. Yo no soy la excepción, también use esto y soy consciente de ello. Pero al algunos fics que hacen que la diosa se enamore de su protagonista. Y esto la incluye entre las 50 chicas que persiguen al protagonista.

 **3.** **Falta de realidad:** Escuchen , en esta parte voy a ser un poco más serio. Voy a admitirlo, soy un poco pervertido. Y también leo fics eróticos y eso. Pero hay veces que uno empieza a leer y mira esto.

 **"Oye te invito a mi casa ¿Vienes?"**

 **"Por supuesto, espero que tengas lubricante"**

 **5 minutos después.**

 **"¡Mas profundo! ¡Rápido!"**

En serio pónganle realidad a sus fics. Nadie te va a decir eso y tú aceptas de buena gana. Y si lo hacen un poco realista, a la primera ya son profesionales teniendo sexo. Yo no he tenido relaciones, pero por lo que se, uno no ya sabe dónde tocar, o donde pasar la lengua. NO, es un manojo de nervios y te preguntas si le hiciste daño a tu pareja o si está bien hacer esto. no, no, no, falta de realidad señores y señoras.

 **4.** **El dios:** Sé que cuando alguien hace un crossover, lo primero que se le viene a la mente es. Este es del pasado y de algún modo termino inmortal. Los casos más comunes que veo son con Naruto. Después de la cuarta guerra Naruto gano esto y aquello y es el Jinchūriki del jubi. Y al ser inmortal este es el más fuerte, el más " Yo puedo solo, no necesito la ayuda de nadie para putearme a este cabron" así… bravo…

 **5.** **El cambio de género:** Cuando veo esto yo solo pienso que el autor pensó esto.

 **"Oye yo creo que este se vería muy bien emparejado con este, pero ambos son hombres/mujeres… ya se le cambiare el sexo a uno y así no será nada gay"**

Luego llega un punto en el que la mayoría de los hombre se convierten en mujeres y solo quedo un hombre y luego mágicamente estos se añaden al harem. Gente, si quieren ver a "este" personaje con "este otro" personaje simplemente escríbanlo como es. Escriba su Yaoi o yuri lo que quieran pero no cambien el sexo de los personajes.

 **Estas son algunos d los que yo pienso que es muy repetitivo, faltan más pero no quiero alargar eso. Bueno los dejo y sayonara.**


	21. Rey de los Espíritus y La Profecía

**Y hola queridos lectores y lectoras (¿?)**

 **Y como siempre aquí les dejo su droguita visual, sé que lo necesitan para vivir, no hay que mentir.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste. No planeo que Naruto pueda ser tocado por nadie más que unos seleccionados. Le quitaría algo de significado a lo que tengo pensado de esta historia así que… Naruto nunca tendrás contacto, y sin contacto no tendrás novia muahaha!**

 **Jose WhiteCrow: Saludos, Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste. Lo intento sabes, las emociones, los diálogos, los sentimientos de los personajes. Intento lo mejor que puedo.**

 **: Saludos, Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Si tan sentimental que vomitaría de su dulzura… que rayos estoy escribiendo?**

 **the dark paladin 007: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Bueno no tienes que esperar más porque ya actualice. Puedes hacer lo que quieras con esas palabras, había TANTAS cosas que me hubiera gustado decir pero no quería hacer mucho sobre eso. Pero espero que sea de ayuda para todos esos autores que se están quedando sin su imaginación.**

 **florrociog96: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Me temo que no podrás ver eso en este fic. Darle una llave Celestial a Naruto es darle mucho, aun si es la llave de Loke, te digo que una vez considere darle una llave, pero no cualquiera, sino una llave universal, una llave que sirva para llamar a los doce del zodiaco pero lo deje porque considere que sería darle mucho poder a Naruto. Con sus poderes de hielo esta bien el cabroncito.**

 **Lilistrauss: Saludos, gracias por el review. Lo siento pero dije en el capítulo anterior que no soy responsable de sus lágrimas. Y… no, no voy a cantar, donde lo pondría si por alguna razón alienígena considero cantar? Yo no tengo canal de Youtube.**

 **Gratsunaru8027: Saludos, gracias por el review. Aparentemente a dos les gusto la canción, pues entonces tengo que asumir que quieren ma… pues tendrán ma…**

Persona hablando "Tengo que hacer mi tarea…"

Persona pensando " _Para que tarea si ya perdí el año…"_

Kurama hablando " **Sáquenme de esta jaula** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Mi jinchuuriki es un estúpido_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **"Rey de los Espíritus y La Profecía Parte I"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"Me pregunto que pensaran de mi ahora los demás, mira a tu alrededor. Deje un desastre por todos lados. Realmente solo traigo desgracia ¿No?" Dijo con voz muerta._

 _"No sé qué piensen los demás y no me importa. Pero yo creo que eres genial" Dijo sonriendo ampliamente._

 _Porque él? Porque tiene que ser tan cruel y decirle eso? Trato de aguantarlo, pero simplemente las lágrimas salieron. Naruto las conocía, eran del tipo de lagrima que no termina no importa lo que se haga. No es como si quisiera detenerlas, estaba muy feliz como para decir algo._

 _Las personas malas, son aterradoras, porque ellas te pegan muy duro…_

 _Las personas que se te acercan con una sonrisa son aterradoras, porque ellos mienten…_

 _y las personas amables, son las más aterradoras… porque ellos te lastiman sin darse cuenta…_

 _De todas las personas que conozco… Gray da más miedo…_

 _"Mañana si quieres iremos a una misión, ¿Quieres venir Naruto?"_

 _Aguantando las lágrimas, el Jinchūriki asintió. "¡Un!"_

 **Actualmente.**

El equipo de Natsu, Gray, Naruto, Lucy, Happy y la maga Clase S Erza tomo el trabajo de deshacerse de unos maleantes que asaltaban a viajeros, actualmente estaban dentro de la fortaleza que usaban como base.

"¡Muuhh!" El grito provino de uno de los Espíritus Celestiales de Lucy, la vaca Taurus. Un maleante cayó al suelo con un enorme chinchón en la cabeza.

"¡Buen trabajo! ¡Derrotado de un golpe!" Felicito la maga de Espíritus chocando su mano con la de la vaca.

A Taurus le salieron corazones en los ojos al ver el cuerpo curvilíneo de su ama. "¡Muuh… Eres maravillosa como siempre Lucy-san!"

"Estos chicos son presa fácil" De algún modo el Dragón Slayer se veía decepcionado mientras estrellaba la cabeza de un hombre contra la pared. Acaso los maleantes se están haciendo más débiles con el tiempo?

Gray por su lado estaba pateando a unos sujetos semiinconscientes en el piso. "No vayan robando a la gente cuando son tan débiles, idiotas"

"¿Piensan que se van a salir con la suya haciendo esto? ¡Devon-sama no se quedara de brazos cruzados!" Atino a decir uno de los maleantes en el suelo.

Happy se aproximó a los dos hombres y aclaro su garganta disponiéndose a una pequeña charla. "Derrotamos a ese tipo hace tiempo" Dijo matándoles las esperanzas a los maleantes.

"He terminado aquí arriba también" Erza hablo desde las escaleras que llevaban a las plantas superiores.

"¡Esa es nuestra erza!" Dijo con alegría Lucy reconoció el logro de su superior.

Uno de los bandidos que quedaba intento huir pero fue detenido por Titania que le puso un píe sobre su trasero empezando a "torturarlo". "Parece que no has tenido suficiente castigo todavía"

"¡Ooh, Erza-san castígueme a mí también…!" Pedía Taurus pero desapareció en un brillo dorado cuando Lucy cerró su puerta.

 **Fuera de la fortaleza.**

"Tenías razón Naruto-chan, el maestro del gremio si estaba en el segundo piso" Felicito la maga de armadura al niño.

"Gracias…" Murmuro, Naruto solo desvió la mirada. El niño había cambiado su atuendo, ahora vistiendo pantalones holgados de color azul, zapatos tenis de color blanco, una camisa de manga larga del mismo color que su pantalón y claro nunca faltaba el naranja. Naruto se puso sobre su camisa manga larga un chaleco, obviamente de color anaranjado con capucha. Lo curioso es que el niño mantenía la capucha sobre su cabeza para ocultarlo. Naruto estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre, curiosamente, una nube de nieve flotante. Según las palabras de Naruto así era más fácil moverse, pero todos sabían que el rubio estaba siendo perezoso y no quería caminar.

Los mayores suspiraron por su corta repuesta. Así es como había estado desde ayer cuando Gray lo trajo de vuelta al gremio. Se negaba a hablar y ahora se vestía de forma en que todo su cuerpo tenía que estar tapado, si no, no salía de su casa.

"Bueno, terminamos en menor tiempo del que pensé, deberíamos regresar" Erza Dijo muy serena y con una sonrisa medio forzada en su rostro.

"¡Ni siquiera pude enojarme!" Gruño Natsu completamente descontento con este trabajo.

"Estuviste plenamente enojado en ese entonces, idiota" Le dijo el Fullbuster mayor. Atrás estaba Juvia escondida detrás de una roca como una acosadora.

Happy se subió a una roca para estar a la altura de la rubia del grupo. "¡Lucy, mira esta joya!" Dijo mostrando un anillo con una piedra de diamante aparentemente.

"¡No puedes andar por ahí robando, gato ladrón!" Regaño.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? Naruto tiene un montón de joyas" Acuso señalando al rubio menor. El Jinchūriki se sonrojo por ser descubierto, con vergüenza le entrego a la rubia todas las joyas que tenía escondida entre sus bolsillos.

Happy ignoro a los dos rubios y miro a su alrededor, notando a alguien conocido. "¿Ese no es Loke?" La voz del Gato volvió la atención de todos al camino donde frente a ellos estaba parado su camarada.

Natsu se acercó corriendo siendo seguido después por sus compañeros. O en el caso de Naruto, flotando en su nube de nieve. "Que coincidencia, ¿Tienes un trabajo cerca de aquí?"

Loke devolvió una leve sonrisa a sus amigos "Si, ¿Tú también? ¡¿Lucy?!" se asustó al notar a la maga celestial en el lugar.

La maga rubia por su lado se acercó saludándolo alegremente. "Esto es perfecto. Quería agradecerte por…"

"¡Lo siento, estoy en medio de un trabajo!" Tan rápido fue la forma en que hablo que ni tiempo le dio a ninguno de los magos de detenerlo. Al final se escapó dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de él.

Los magos que dejo atrás se quedaron en silencio como por un minuto antes de que Lucy dijera. "¿Qué pasa con él?" Hablo con voz molesta y confundida.

Gray levanto una ceja. "¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?" Pregunto con voz monótona.

"Estaba evitándote completamente" Continuo Natsu.

Y por si fuera poco Naruto también se unió. "Yo escuche rumores sobre que Lucy-san era muy violenta con Loke-san. Otros decían que lo metió a la prostitución y ella se quedaba con las ganancias. Y otros aún más locos dicen que Lucy lo violo…" Dijo imaginando los escenarios con Lucy como la villana.

"¡Yo no hice nada! ¡¿Y de dónde demonios salen esos rumores?!" se voltio molesta hacia los miembros masculinos del equipo asustándolos un poco con su grito.

El equipo de magos decidió dejar el tema de lado y dieron media vuelta comenzando a caminar. Naruto los siguió flotando lentamente pero no pudo evitar voltear hacia la dirección en donde se fue Loke. La capucha oscurecía la parte superior de su cara, pero eso no impidió que sus ojos brillaran de color blanco, señal de su Dōjutsu estando activo.

Loke se cansó de correr y se detuvo a tomar aire apoyándose en la sombra de un árbol, el miro su mano y con ella tomo una flor de la tierra. Naruto se sorprendió al ver que la flor moría solo porque Loke la toco. A pesar de estar muy lejos, Naruto pudo leer los labios del chico con lentes cuando hablo para sí mismo. _"Se acaba el tiempo…"_

"Bueno, ya que terminamos aquí, ¿Volvemos ya?" La voz de Gray saco a Naruto de sus pensamientos. Los magos observaban desde una colina la fortaleza en ruinas y el humo saliendo por todas partes.

"Hey, ya que en realidad terminamos un trabajo rápido, por una vez, ¿Por qué no nos dirigimos en un spa y nos relajamos?" Dijo Lucy, la oferta era tentadora, sin duda alguna.

"Lucy…" La seriedad con la que hablo la maga de armadura corto todo animo de la rubia y asusto a los miembros masculinos, menos a Naruto por supuesto, Naruto no le teme a Titania. "…Es una buena idea" Termino con voz alegre, haciendo que todos sacaran el aire que no sabían que estaban conteniendo.

 **TIME SKIP/ Cuidad turística de Housenka/**

Esta es la ciudad del spa más popular de Magnolia, Housenka. Creado por un duque influenciado por el oriente, es un punto turístico donde se reúne mucha gente.

Lucy se pasó su tiempo en las aguas termales pensando en los acontecimientos previos con Loke, preguntándose quien era ese mago de Espíritus Celestiales, como fue la relación con Loke y de que sucedió para que el mago le tenga mucho miedo a cualquier usuario de la misma magia. "¿Qué pasa con ese chico de todos modos?" Se preguntó hundiéndose más en el agua caliente.

"Esa es una luna muy hermosa" Lucy se volteó y vio a Erza detrás suyo. "Y que buen baño también" Dijo Erza con brillo alrededor de sus ojos. Todo estaba perfectamente normal, solo había un pequeño problema.

"¡¿Te estas bañando con la armadura y todo?!"

"Me siento más a gusto así"

"P-Pero, ¿No te sientes un poco molesta así?"

"…Honestamente, si lo es. Venir a un spa, en donde se merece una completa relajación, estoy de acuerdo"

"Sin embargo, esas palabras son tan rígidas como siempre…" en un brillo que rodeo todo su cuerpo, estaba ya estaba libre de ropas y armadura. Quedando a plena vista de la rubia. "¡Eres increíble incluso cuando estas desnuda, Erza!"

"¿En serio? Entonces, ¿Qué tal si intento ir por los alrededores del gremio desnuda?"

"¿Eh?"

"Estoy bromeando"

"Ah…"

* * *

"¡Yay! ¡Tenemos todo el lugar para nosotros solos!" Grito de alegría Natsu saltando directamente al agua caliente.

"¡Oye idiota debes bañarte primero antes de entrar en las aguas termales!" Regaño Gray desde atrás levando su cuerpo. "Demonios, se comporta como un niño" Se quejó.

"Eso no está bien" Dijo Naruto con una toalla sobre su cabeza, haciendo una capucha improvisada.

A pesar de ser agua caliente, Natsu nadaba como si de una piscina fría se tratase. Los magos de hielo se tomaron su tiempo para acostumbrarse al agua caliente.

* * *

"Parece que se están divirtiendo" Dijo Erza hundiéndose bajo el agua, ella no era consciente de que Lucy miraba como sus pechos flotaban hacia la superficie.

"¡El baño de los hombres está al lado del nuestro!" Dijo sorprendida. Miro una vez más a Erza y ella también intento hacer que sus pechos flotaran en el agua, lo consiguió y se sintió satisfecha de que los suyos eran solo un poco más grandes.

* * *

Con los chicos. Naruto hacia su mejor esfuerzo para esquivar a Natsu cada vez que este se acercaba demasiado. Aparentemente el peli rosa se le olvido de la regla de Naruto. Si me tocas, te arriesgas a morir lentamente mientras te congelas. Así que para seguridad del caza dragones este se mantuvo en lo más recóndito de la piscina termal. Su piel se coloreo de un increíble color rojo. "Ugh… creo que voy a salir ya" Dijo saliendo del agua, sin molestarse en cubrirse con una toalla.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?" Pregunto Gray mirando al rubio y se sorprendió de lo roja que estaba su piel.

"¡Whoa! ¡Estas todo rojo!" Grito Natsu robándose la frase que iba a decir el azabache.

Las chicas pegaron sus oídos al muro de bambú que los separaba para escuchar más de la conversación.

"¿Vas a culparme por eso? No estoy acostumbrado a baños calientes" Trato de defender su estado actual.

"Eh… pero es increíble, ¡Tus pezones son completamente rosaditos!" Grito con burla en su voz el caza dragones.

Si es posible el rubio se ruborizó tanto que parecía un foco rojo en medio de la oscuridad. "Que… ¿De que demonios estas hablado?!"

Las chicas se sobresaltaron por los gritos y sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock.

 _Que…_

"¡Naruto es rosadito! ¡Naruto es rosadito! ¡Naruto es rosadito!" Canto Happy para aumentar las burlas al Jinchūriki.

"¡Ca-cállate! ¡Los tuyos lucen igual!" Grito para tratar de defender su honor.

"¿Huh? los míos son diferentes… ¿Beige tal vez?" Se preguntó mirando esos órganos.

"¿Ustedes realmente se van a poner a hablar de los pezones aquí?" Pregunto Gray mirando entre burla y diversión las locuras de este par de idiotas.

 _Que…_

"De todos modos, ¿Los chicos necesitan tener pezones?" Pregunto Happy, nunca entendería el cuerpo humano, por eso es mejor ser un gato.

Gray parecía querer ser el inteligente aquí, además tal vez si lo decía calmaría a los "niños" de seguir con sus estupideces. "Al parecer son órganos atrofiados"

 _¿Qué esta…_

"Deben estar ahí por alguna razón…" Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Huh? ¿Pero para qué?" Natsu sonrió de forma un poco perturbadora, volteo a ver al azabache que estaba tranquilo relajándose bajo el agua. "¡Oye Gray déjame ver los tuyos!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye estúpido mantente alejo de-! ¡E-Espera no toques ahí!"

 _¡¿Qué rayos está pasando allí?!_ Gritaron mentalmente Erza y Lucy con sus caras rojas como tomates. Y sus mentes maquinando las escenas de los magos masculinos.

 **/Mente de Lucy/**

 _Natsu sentía gran curiosidad que se sentía tocar esta parte de su cuerpo, no entendía que pasaba con él, esto nunca había pasado antes, porque todo tiene que cambiar? Todo era mucho mejor cuando era niño y no tenía que encargarse de estas necesidades._

 _Natsu levanto la vista de la cama en donde estaba acostado, su chaleco caía de uno de sus hombros exponiendo un poco de piel y con voz ronca y entrecortada hablo. "Lucy… ayúdame, no me siento bien… me siento como si estuviera más… caliente de lo normal"_

 _"Tranquilo Natsu, yo voy a extinguir esa llama en tu interior…" Lucy no supo cómo, ni porque, pero estaba agradecida, trazo su mano sobre los pechos bien definidos del joven de pelo rosa. Suavemente paso sus manos sobre esos abdominales y lentamente llego al cinturón del pantalón._

 **/Mente de Erza/**

 _Dentro del complejo de habitaciones del hotel, más específicamente en los baños de aguas termales, en medio de la noche, el mago de hielo Gray Fullbuster empuja a su rival de la infancia contra el suelo. Natsu no puede resistirse, no tiene a donde huir._

 _"¡Detente Gray! ¿Qué pasa si alguien o aun peor, y si Naruto entra?"_

 _De repente la puerta se abre y de esta entra el hijo adoptivo de Gray, Naruto Fullbuster. "Tou-san... Natsu-san… ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?" Sus ojos arden con la flama de la envidia, no podía dejar que alguien como Natsu se llevara a su querido Tou-san de su lado! En ese momento, un extraño y difícil triángulo amoroso inicio. ¿Qué hará Gray ahora que tiene a su rival contra el suelo y a su querido hijo encontrándolos en esta situación? Continuara…_

"¿Erza? ¡¿Erza estas sangrando mucho por la nariz?!"

 **TIME SKIP**

Mientras las chicas tenían su tiempo para relajarse y arreglarse. Los chicos por su lado estaban en la habitación, Gray estaba acostado en su futón durmiendo, Naruto estaba sentado frente a al azabache con la cara metida entre sus rodillas, sentado en posición fetal, miro hacia el cielo estrellado de la noche a través de la puerta corrediza preguntándose una forma para ayudar a Loke, pero solo se le podía ocurrir una cosa. Funcionaria? Se preguntó mentalmente.

Natsu entro de repente en la habitación abriendo la puerta corrediza de golpe. El sonido obviamente despertó a Gray y Naruto miro hacia atrás con el corazón latiendo rápidamente por el susto. "¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Empecemos ya!" Grito con dos almohadas en cada brazo.

"¿Qué es todo ese ruido? ¡Estoy durmiendo!" Se levantó molesto.

El caza dragones dio unos saltitos de emoción infantil. "¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Estamos en una posada! ¡Es una tradición tener golpes de almohadas!"

"Querrás decir guerras de almohadas…"

Erza junto a Lucy entraron de pronto en la habitación. "¡Todas las almohadas de calidad son dignas de estar bajo mi control!"

"¿Dignas?"

"¡Derrotare a Erza!" Sin perder tiempo Natsu lanzo su primer golpe contra la maga de armadura.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes gente?" Suspiro Gray. Erza esquivo la suave almohada chocando esta contra la cara del mago de hielo. "¡Natsu! Tu pequeño… ¡Oh! ¿De dónde vinieron este montón de almohadas?" Rio por tener municiones para la guerra.

 _"¡Juvia está feliz de ser de ayuda para Gray –sama!"_

"¡Rahhh!"

"¡Uff!" Natsu choco contra la puerta por la suavidad de las almohadas.

"¡Erza eres la siguiente!" Grito el azabache yendo hacia su próximo objetivo.

La maga atrapo fácilmente el proyectil de pluma. "¡Nada mal!"

Con la guerra de almohadas volando sobre su cabeza, Naruto gateo hasta estar cerca de la única chica con algo de cerebro para no lanzar cosas a lo bruto. "Jajaja ¡Muy bien! Tal vez yo también lo intente…" Sus palabras fueron cortadas por una suave almohada chochando contra su cara. El suave objeto cayó y Lucy miro a ver quién era el culpable, encontrando a Naruto con una almohada abrazada a su pecho y con una sonrisa inocente.

"¡Te di Lucy-san-Dattebayo!" Dijo sonriendo finalmente después de este día tan agotador.

"¡Mou Naruto-kun que travieso!" Grito lanzando su almohada contra el rubio menor. "¡Allá va!" No lo lanzo ni muy fuerte pero tampoco muy débil. Los dos rubios se divertían como si fueran hermanos. Que rebeldes.

"¡Esta bien!" Grito Naruto lanzando su propia almohada con suavidad. Su inocente juego con las almohadas murió cuando los mayores decidieron que sus objetivos serian ahora los rubios del equipo.

Lucy salió volando a causa de un triple golpe de almohada, Naruto miro con los ojos abiertos como platos a su compañera de juego salir volando y no levantarse. Trago saliva con miedo al ver las siluetas de los magos elevarse por encima de él, cuando fue que ellos despertaron el Sharingan para tener sus ojos brillando de color rojo de forma siniestra?

"N-No sean tan malos ¿Bueno?" Pidió temblando ligeramente.

 **/Al día siguiente en el gremio/**

Por alguna razón Natsu y Gray estaba cubiertos de vendas y no paraban de mirarse con odio contra el otro.

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Pregunto Elfman.

"Dicen que se lastimaron en una guerra de almohadas después de que terminaran su trabajo" Contesto sonriendo Mirajane.

"¿Cómo pueden las personas herirse de esa manera en una guerra de almohadas?"

"¿Qué estabas tan preocupado durante la pelea de almohadas?" Gruño empujando su frente contra la del peli rosa.

"¡Di todo el 100%!"

"¡Y aun así perdiste!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Fuiste tú quien perdió!"

"¡Lucy soy el que gano ¿Verdad?!" Gritaron los dos magos al mismo tiempo.

La maga de espíritus celestiales estaba sentada en el bar penando en lo sucedido ayer con Loke. Sin levantarse de su asiento la rubio volteo lentamente a ver con cara de pocos amigos a los magos. **"Cállense…"** Su voz fría y de ultra tumba asusto a ambos magos.

"¡E-Eeekk! L-Lo sentimos…" Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo alejándose de la rubia sin darle la espada. Quien sabe que les aria si la pierden de vista.

"Asombroso, hay en realidad alguien que puede detener a esos dos aparte de Erza"

"Es un hombre…"

Happy se subió a la mesa del bar y se acercó a la maga de espíritus celestiales. "Lucy, has estado de mal humor" No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

La maga rubia siguió con lo suyo sin mirar al gato. "¿Oh? Estoy totalmente normal"

"¿Sigues enojada porque me burle de ti?" Hablo refiriéndose a que ayer la estaba molestando fingiendo con que Plue, su espíritu, hablaba y sus intenciones eran de que creyo que sería tan tonta como para seguir con la broma por toda una semana.

"¡No! No soy tan quisquillosa" Alzo un poso la voz e hiso que el gato retrocediera un poco por sus duras palabras. "Los siento… tengo mucho en que pensar"

"¡Siempre puedes hablar conmigo!"

"Gracias"

Más atrás, viéndolos desde lejos, oculto tras materiales de construcción Loke miraba a la rubia interactuar con el gato, sintiéndose culpable por la jugarreta que le hizo ayer a la rubia. "Lucy…" Miro a su mano y esta desapareció por unos segundos, alarmando así al mago con lentes. "Es casi la hora…" Murmuro.

"Hey, ¿Loke está aquí?" el nombre del sujeto volvió su atención de la rubia para mirar a un grupo de chicas que estaban molestando a Mirajane buscando su ubicación. "¿Done esta Loke?" Volvió a preguntar la que parecía la líder del grupo.

"¡Loke es tan cruel!"

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Pregunto una delas chicas a todas en general.

"¡Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo a ti!"

"¡¿Dónde está Loke?!" Chillo otra.

"¡El trato de romper conmigo repentinamente anoche!"

"¡Odio decirlo, pero a mí también!"

"¡Y yo!"

"¡Yo también!"

"¿Por qué diría tal cosa?" Pregunto la líder a Mirajane.

"N-No lo sé…" Esto se le estaba saliendo de control.

"¿Finalmente encontró a la indicada?"

"No…" Mira comenzó a sudar de sobremanera.

"¿Quién es? ¿Es alguien del gremio?" Pregunto la líder.

Antes de que siquiera la albina pidiera ayuda a Lucy, una melodía lleno los oídos de todas. Se voltearon a ver a Naruto que venía flotando en su nube de nieve tarareando una canción. **"** **…Esta vida sideral solo he conocido** **"**

 **"** **Las estrellas y el polvo espacial son mi único hogar…** **"** Naruto dejo su canto cuando llego frente a la barra del bar. Noto que todas se le quedaron viendo pero al rubio poco le importo. "Ne Mirajane, has visto a Natsu y Tou-san? Les prometí que curaría sus heridas después de la paliza que les dio Erza-san"

"…"

"¿Pasa algo Mirajane?" Pregunto al ver que la albina se quedó cayada.

"¿Eh? No… Em ¿Qué era lo que querías?"

"Quiero saber dónde están esos dos"

"Ah sí… se fueron por ahí" Dijo señalando el camino donde ambos se habían ido anteriormente. El Jinchūriki miro hacia donde fue señalado, estaba a punto de irse pero las chicas de la cuidad se pudieron frente a él.

"¿Puedo ayudarlas?" Pregunto amablemente.

"Nos gustaría saber si has visto a Loke por algún lado" La salvación vino a Mirajane en forma de un niño rubio y aprovecho ese momento para alejarse un poco.

Naruto por su parte ignoro la pregunta y miro a todas las mujeres. "No sabía que Loke-san tenía un harem…" Murmuro y saco una cámara de su bolsillo trasero físicamente imposible de sacar de ese bolsillo tan pequeño. "Pueden contarme como se conocieron, sus citas y no se olviden de contar cada _jugoso_ detalle" Dijo comenzando a gravar.

Una de las chicas parpadeo, este niño era? "Hey, tu eres Naruto el hijo de Gray Fullbuster ¿No?"

"¿Nos conocemos?" Pregunto después de guardar la cámara, aparentemente no conseguirá ninguna información que sirva de chantaje con estas mujeres.

"¡Soy María! ¡La hija de Sarushima Martha la dueña de la panadería que frecuentan Gray-san y tú los fines de semana!" Dijo alegremente.

"¡Ohh! ¿Eres la hija de Sarushima-san? ¡No sabía que ella tenía una hija!" muy bien, aparentemente la conversación tomo un giro completamente diferente.

"¿Estás buscando a Gray-san? Mou siempre supe que era demasiado irresponsable como para cuidar de un niño"

"No se trata de eso, lo estoy buscando porque esta lastimado y prometí curar sus heridas. En este momento debería ir a buscarlo…" Murmuro lo último.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" Pregunto a lo que el rubio asintió con gusto. Hey puede que no la conozca muy bien, pero si una chica te presta su ayuda es normal dejar que te echen una mano, no? Comenzaron a alejarse pero las demás chicas los siguieron.

"¡Nosotras también vamos!" Dijeron alegremente.

"Naruto-kun… ¿tu papa tiene hermanos? ¿Más apuestos que el quizá?"

"Um... no lo sé"

"Vamos a buscarlo entonces, probablemente este por ahí, vamos, vamos" Con eso dicho el niño y el grupo de chicas se perdieron de vista.

Mirajane y Lucy solo se quedaron viendo con los ojos abiertos en estado de shock. "Es impresionante lo fácil que las chicas se olvidaron de Loke…" Dijo la rubia y desde su escondite Loke sintió como si una flecha con las palabras "Olvidado" se clavaba en su pecho.

"Bueno… es bastante obvio, Gray es bastante popular entre las chicas, casi tanto como Loke" Lucy miro a la albina con una ceja levantada, esa era la voz de los celos? Sonrió como el gato Cheshire.

"¿Estas celosa Mira-san?" pregunto con astucia.

La albina se volvió hacia la rubia con las mejillas con un lindo rubor. "¡N-No seas tonta Lucy! ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Ah mira me están llamando!" Chillo jalando cualquier cosa de los estantes y salió corriendo en direcciones al azar.

"Pupupu… Mira-san no es muy buena ocultando lo obvio" Rio la rubia.

* * *

"Gracias de nuevo por sanar mis heridas Naruto" Dijo Gray.

Ambos magos de hielo estaban en su hogar, la noche había llegado y como no estaban en el gremio y ya habían terminado una misión ese día, tenían el dinero t tiempo de sobra para relajarse en casa por ahora. Gray buscaba entre sus estantes un cierto objeto.

"¿Puedes decirme otra vez que estamos haciendo?" Pregunto el rubio mirando los refrescos, palomitas de maíz y los dulces en la mesa de centro en medio de la sala.

"Se llama noche de película, ¿Cual prefieres? Película de terror o… ¿comedia romántica? ¿Qué hace esta porquería en mis películas? A la basura" Dijo lanzando la Lacrima VHS por la ventana. Juvia estaba colgando del árbol cerca de la ventana de la sala, ella lloraba porque a Gray-sama no le gusto la recomendación que le dejo en su sala.

"Las personas realmente están constantemente llenando el vacío de sus vidas con estas distracciones sin sentido ¿Eh?" La película comenzó, Gray escogió una película de acción al final de todo.

 _-Su caja de seguridad señor- un hombre de traje le dijo a otro que parecía muy viejo y de vestimenta sospechosa en opinión de Naruto._

 _-Gracias…-_

 _-¿Necesita algo más?-_

 _-¡Que me deje a solas!- grito el anciano sacando un arma de su chaqueta y disparando como desquiciado contra todo menos el hombre vestido de traje elegante._

"¿Qué es esa extraña reacción? Si quisiera quedarse solo debería salir corriendo y no disparar a lo bruto" Dijo Naruto sin entender la película.

"Es solo entretenimiento Naruto, no tiene que tener sentido"

"¡¿Cómo es que alguien puede permitir esta tontería sin fundamentos?!" Naruto se cruzó de brazos con un puchero, no era la película, era él. "No formare parte de esto…"

¡BOOMM!

"¡Gyahhh!"

"¿Qué demonios?"

"¡Gray, Naruto es una emergencia!" Grito Natsu desde la que antes era la puerta de departamento del azabache.

"¡Natsu hijo de tu pu…."

"¡No hay tiempo para pelear paleta! ¡Loke se fue de Fairy Tail!" Grito el peli rosa.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?" Los dos adultos miraron hacia arriba a Naruto agarrado del techo como un gato asustado.

"¡No se lo detalles, pero no podemos dejar que Loke se vaya, él es parte de Fairy Tail!"

"Muy bien. Yo le avisare a Lucy Naruto tu puedes… ¿Dónde está?" Los dos magos elementales miraron por toda la sala pero ni rastro del Jinchūriki quedo.

"¡No importa, vamos a buscarlo!"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail que estaban en la cuidad buscaban como locos a su camarada, incluso algunos ciudadanos conocidos de Loke ayudaban en su búsqueda, pero simplemente parecía que desapareció de la faz de la tierra.

 **TIME SKIP/ Tumba de Karen Lilica/**

Naruto llego con la ayuda de su nube de nieve flotadora, el mago de lentes sí que fue difícil de encontrar, pero no hay nada que este fuera del rango de visión de sus ojos.

"Entonces aquí es donde estabas" Dijo cuando vio al mago, este no lo volteo a ver, pero no parecía sorprendido de que el rubio estuviera ahí.

"Me encontraste…" Fue lo único que salió de su boca.

"Esta es su tumba ¿Eh?" Naruto se paró junto a Loke y se inclinó hacia la tumba mostrando sus respetos a los muertos. "Deberías considerar despedirte de todos si no hay forma de salvarte"

"No quiero ser causa de lágrimas, no quiero hacerles eso. Esta es la mejor forma, tú lo sabes bien ¿Verdad?"

"Nuestras situaciones son muy distintas, tu no representas un peligro para lo demás. Pero supongo que nos parecemos un poco, solo escapamos cuando ya no podíamos seguir junto a ellos"

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo voy a desaparecer, no hay nada que puedas hacer" Miro lastimeramente.

"Fue una persona la que te metió en este problema ¿No? ¿No la odias por lo que te hizo a ti y a tu compañera?" Pregunto refiriéndose a los maltratos de su anterior maestra. Si tan solo ella hubiera sido diferente, Loke no tendría que estar sufriendo en este momento.

"He tenido una infinidad de maestros antes, estoy acostumbrado a que los humanos traten así a los espíritus. Mis anteriores maestros… he hecho incontables malas acciones, obedeciendo las ordenes de mis maestros, participe en masacres, luchas sin sentido y guerras"

"Entonces… ¿Odias a los humanos?"

"Los humanos tiene una vida tan corta, aburrida e insignificante. Que inventan historias para sentir que forman parte de algo más grande, quieren responsabilizar por todos los problemas del mundo a un solo enemigo que puedan combatir. Y no entienden que es una compleja red de fuerzas interrelacionados que nadie puede controlar"

"Esa es una visión general negativa de la humanidad" Naruto miro a Loke en estado de shock. "Pero supongo que no todos los humanos son tan malos… aprendí eso en Fairy Tail"

"Si supongo que tienes razón"

"Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarte… En el gremio aprendí que toda vida es importante y debe ser protegida, si tan solo pudiera… _Negar_ esa realidad negativa"

"Eso es imposible, tú no eres Dios"

Naruto miro a sus manos. Era ahora o nunca. "Nunca dije que yo era Dios, pero creo que puedo…" Loke miro incrédulo una esfera de color azul transparente y luminosa entre las manos de Naruto.

"¿Qué es lo que…?" La esfera se acercaba más a Loke, este no sabía porque, pero había algo en esa esfera que le decía que se quedara quito y se dejase tratar, era algún tipo de magia de curación o algo así?

"¡Loke!" el grito repentino sorprendió a los dos magos y la esfera de luz se rompió como si estuviera hecha de vidrio.

"Lucy…" Dijeron ambos.

"Todos te están buscando…" No se sorprendió de ver al Jinchūriki junto al mago, ya lo venía venir, digo, él es el mejor rastreador que Fairy Tail puede tener, sin contar a Natsu y su nariz claro. Miro a la lápida detrás de los magos. "Esa es la tumba de Karen ¿Cierto? La maga de Espíritus Celestiales Karen… Tu dueña… Espíritu Celestial Loke… no… tu verdadero nombre es… ¡Leo, el León!"

Loke miro a Naruto. Y este le devolvió la mirada. "¿Qué? Yo no le dije nada"

Suspiro por verse finalmente descubierto. "Hiciste bien en darte cuenta de que en realidad era un Espíritu Celestial"

"Bueno, soy una Maga de Espíritus Celestiales con muchos contratos y muchos Espíritus Celestiales. Finalmente me imagine la verdad detrás de ti. Pero debería haberme dado cuenta antes ¿Verdad? Después de un incidente en donde el dueño muere, su contrato con el Espíritu Celestial queda anulado. Entonces el espíritu es forzado a volver al mundo de Espíritus Celestiales hasta que un nuevo dueño aparezca. Karen murió, así que el contrato debería haber terminado y aun así estas aquí en el mundo de los humanos. Por alguna razón no puedes regresar al mundo de los Espíritus Celestiales ¿No?" (Me estoy cansando de escribirlo)

"Al igual que los humanos no pueden vivir en el mundo de los espíritus, los espíritus no pueden vivir para siempre en el mundo de los humanos. Tu energía de vida espiritual te será drenada lentamente y finalmente te encontraras con tu final"

Loke se resignó. "Ya han pasado tres años"

La maga de espíritus jadeo en estado de shock. "¡¿T-Tres años?! ¡No podrías pasar ni siquiera un año!"

"Ahh *Suspiro* estoy en mi limite… no tengo nada de fuerza…"

"¡Podría ser capaz de salvarte de alguna manera! ¡Dime porque no puedes volver! ¡Abriré la puerta para ti!"

"No necesito ser salvado"

"¿Qué estad diciendo? ¡A este ritmo vas a morir!"

"La razón por la que no puedo regresar es simple… rompí una regla fundamental entre dueño y espíritu. Y por culpa de eso, he sido desterrado del mundo de los espíritus por toda la eternidad"

"¿Desterrado… por toda la eternidad?"

"Es mi crimen. Debo aceptar incluso la muerte. Como espíritu celestial soy un traidor. A mi dueña Karen… con mis propias manos… la mate"

"Mataste a Karen… ¿Tu propietaria?" Pregunto con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder. Naruto bajo la cabeza, él simpatiza con Loke, ya que él también sabe lo que se siente quitar una vida.

Loke asintió. "los espíritus que matan a sus maestros no pueden regresar al mundo de los espíritus celestiales. Ahora empezare a desaparecer, en frente de su tumba…"

"Pero, eso es… Leo, el león.."

"Así es como era en ese entonces. Aries y yo estábamos los dos enlazados por contratos con Karen… ese es el pecado que cometí. La vida humana no puede ser recuperada una vez perdida. Los muertos nunca regresan, por la eternidad. L única manera de mi arrepentimiento es que desaparezca"

 _Ba-dump…_

Los ojos de Loke se agrandaron y cayó al suelo, alarmando a los rubios que fueron en su ayuda. Sintieron que su respiración les faltaba cuando Loke comenzó a volverse transparente, sabiendo lo que dijo antes, se lo tomaron como que la "Desaparición" de Loke estaba empezando.

"Supongo que ya es cuestión de tiempo"

"¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo para qué?"

"Tiempo de que desparezca…"

"¡¿De que estas hablando?!"

"Desde ese día, he sido incapaz de volver al mundo espiritual"

"T-Tu mano" Jadeo Naruto.

"Es la ley del mundo de los espíritus celestiales. Las reglas. No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Nunca fui capaz de olvidar a Karen después de eso. Intente un montón de cosas con tal de sacarla de mi cabeza, pero nunca pude hacerlo. He estado simplemente persistiendo hasta que este momento llegara. Hasta que desapareciera en frente de la tumba de Karen. Y después de mucho tiempo, el momento ha llegado" Naruto sentía ya que sus ojos picaban por las lágrimas. "Gracias, Lucy por dejarme conocer a una gran maga de espíritus celestiales al final… Naruto, se un buen niño. Desde ahora indudablemente te enfrentarás a más dolor y tragedias... pero... estoy seguro que ese camino que elegiste nunca cambiara, te hará ver todo eso... Naruto… sé que… cumplirás con tu propósito, creo indudablemente que tú eres… ese niño de la profecía…"

Naruto tenía lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, no quería esto, no lo quería! Como puede arreglar todo esto! ya n importaba… Loke iba a desaparecer, no pudo ayudarlo al final, que patético era.

"¡Espera! ¡Te salvare! ¡No te rindas!" Naruto levanto la vista al ver a Lucy no perder las esperanzas.

"Dale mis respetos a todos en Fairy Tail…"

"¡No! ¡No aceptare esto! ¡Si regresas al mundo de los espíritus tu fuerza vital se recuperara muy rápido! ¡Lo lograre! ¡Así puedes volver!"

Lucy realmente era admirable, no se rendía en buscar una forma en ayudar a Loke. Naruto se lavó las lágrimas, este no es momento de llorar! Un amigo necesita ayuda!

"¡Ábrete puerta del León! ¡Ábrete por favor! ¡Regresa a Loke al mundo de los espíritus celestiales! ¡Ábrete!"

Naruto se levando, puso sus manos en posición, una palma apuntaba hacia adelante, otra hacia atrás, sus dedos pulgares formaban una forma rectangular y dentro de esto, un circulo de luz apareció. **"¡… …!"** (… …) Sus palabras fueron opacadas por los gritos de Lucy y las suplicas de Loke, y de esta manera, no se escucharon cuáles fueron sus palabras.

El cuerpo de Loke fue rodeado por una barrera azul brillante, esta tomo la forma de un cúpula encerrando al mago de cabello jengibre. Mientras que también in pilar de poder mágico lo rodeo, el poder mágico de Lucy.

"Naruto… Lucy… ya es suficiente… deténganse por favor" Suplico.

"¡No quiero! ¡No quiero perder a más amigos! ¡Te salvare lo juro! ¡Rahhh!" La cúpula brillo con más intensidad, en medio de los dos colores, el verde esmeralda resplandeciente los iluminaba. Sin el conocimiento de Loke o Lucy, el cuerpo del mago lentamente regresaba a ser visible.

"¡No me detendré! ¡No puedo detenerme cuando un amigo mío esta desapareciendo delante de mis ojos! ¡Ábrete, Puerta del León!"

"¡Naruto, Lucy! ¡No usen tanto poder mágico de una vez!"

"¡Dije que iba a salvarte no importa que! ¡Puedo forzar a abrir la puerta del mundo de los espíritus celestiales… solo mírame!"

"¡No voy a retroceder a mi palabra! ¡Prometo aquí y ahora que voy a salvarte! ¡Y yo nunca rompo una promesa-Dattebayo!"

"¡Deténganse!"

"¡Ábrete, Puerta del León!"

"¡Lo rechazo!"

"¡No se abrirá! ¡Los espíritus que dejan morir a su propietario no pueden regresar al mundo de los espíritus celestiales!"

"¡Rahhhh!" Los vientos se sacudían, truenos se podían escuchar y el poder de ambos rubios iba al máximo.

"¡Dorearghhh!"

"¡Por favor deténganse! ¡Están comenzando a erosionarse conmigo! ¡A este paso desaparecerán cuando yo lo haga!"

"¡No morirás!" Gritaron los rubios al mismo tiempo. "No te dejare morir… ¿Cuál es el sentido de la magia si no puedo usarla para proteger a mis amigos?" Pareciera como si estuvieran en perfecta sincronía.

"¡Deténganse…! ¡No hagan mi crimen pero de lo que ya es!" Lloro implorando que se detuvieran. No podía dejarlos pasar por esto.

"¡¿Qué crimen?!" Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo. "¡Si esa es la regla del mundo de los espíritus celestiales entonces la cambiare!"

El pilar de luz desapareció, la cúpula de color azul brillante se rompió como si estuviera hecha de vidrio. Los tres magos fueron repelidos y alejado del cuerpo de Loke. El tiempo parecía ir más lento. Los tres magos veían incrédulos como el agua de las cascadas frente a ellos comenzaba a elevarse al cielo y las estrellas bailaban formando un remolino de brillantes estrellas.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"No puede ser…ese es…" Los ojos de Loke se abrieron en estado de shock. "¡El Rey Espíritu Celestial!"

Finalmente frente a ellos apareció un espíritu de gran tamaño. Entre sus características más llamativas se encuentra su prominente bigote, su piel de color azul y sus ojos rojos. Su vestimenta consiste en una armadura de color turquesa y dorada, una capa verde azulado, un casco del mismo color de su armadura, adornada con una pluma de pavo real y unos cuernos en cada lado.

"¿Por qué esta aquí?"

"¿El rey? ¿Te refieres al que gobierna el mundo de los espíritus celestiales?"

"Bigote…" Por supuesto, para una mente infantil como la de Naruto, lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta fue de su bigote.

 _"Viejo amigo… Está prohibido para nosotros quienes hemos compactado con los humanos el matar al que posee la llave. No importa si fue directo o indirecto. Leo el León, ya no se te es permitido regresar al mundo de los espíritus celestiales"_ La sentencia del espíritu hiso que Loke bajara la cabeza.

Lucy y Naruto se pusieron de pie encarando al rey de los espíritus. "¡Hey eso es ir muy lejos!" Objeto la rubia caminando hasta quedar lo más cerca posible del espíritu gigante.

"¡No Lucy!"

 _"Viejo amigo… chica humana… chico humano… esa ley no se modificara"_

 _"Espera, ¿Él se mostró porque Lucy dijo que cambiaría la ley? Solo por eso, ¿El rey vino?"_

"Por tres años, Loke ha sufrido por tres años. ¡Por su amiga! ¡Por Aries! ¿Qué más podía hacer?"

 _"Yo también estoy dolido por el destino de mi viejo amigo"_

Naruto se irrito por las palabras del espíritu. "¡NO te atrevas a llamarlo tu amigo!" Grito. Sorprendiendo a Lucy, Loke y al rey. "¡Un verdadero amigo no dejaría que un amigo sufra de esa manera! ¡No fue culpa de Loke! Fue culpa de nosotros… los humanos…" Sus palabras dejaron callados a los tres. "Somos una especie tan imperfecta y cometemos errores todo el tiempo, Loke solo fue una víctima de los errores de los humanos… entiendo que las reglas son importantes…" Naruto volteo a ver a Loke, él no se merecía esto. "Aquellos que rompen la reglas son escoria…" Admitió de mala gana.

"¡Es suficiente Naruto, no es necesario que los llames escoria!" Chillo con furia la rubia.

El Jinchūriki hizo caso omiso de la rubio y encaro al rey espíritu celestial con su Byakugan activado. "¡Pero… Aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son pero que escoria!" El rey abrió ligeramente los ojos. "¡Si romper las reglas hiso a Loke lo que es, entonces no eres un rey! ¡Un rey es quien ama y protege a todos! ¡Incluso si eso significa hacer caso omiso de las reglas, si verdaderamente fuese tu amigo le darías una segunda oportunidad! Somos humanos, Lucy y yo y todos cometen errores, pero eso es lo bueno de los humanos, aprendemos de esos errores, aprendemos y nos hacemos más sabios, creemos en las segundas oportunidades, un rey debería ser capaz de entender eso" Termino su discurso.

 _"¿Una segunda oportunidad para mi viejo amigo?"_

Lucy se posiciono al lado del rubio. "¡Él no es tu "Viejo" amigo! ¡Él es tu amigo en este momento, ante tus ojos! ¡Escúchame bigotes!"

 _"¿Bigotes?"_

"L-Lucy…" Dijeron los magos masculinos, una chica cuando se enoja de seguro da miedo.

"Ese fue un accidente desafortunado, ¡Loke no hizo nada malo! ¡No voy a aceptar otra cosa más que su completa inocencia! ¡No lo aceptare!" El poder mágico de la rubia se hizo presente.

"Suficiente Lucy… No quiero que nadie me perdone… ¡Quiero arrepentirme de mis pecados! ¡SOLO QUIERO DESAPARECER!" Lloro el espíritu desterrado.

La presión del poder mágico aumento. "¡NO PUEDES! ¡Tú desaparición no traerá de vuelta a Karen! ¡Lo único que creara será más tristeza! ¡NO es un crimen! ¡Preocuparte por tus amigos no es un crimen!" con todo su poder, Lucy convoco a todas sus llaves actuales de oro y plata, los espíritus se hicieron presentes para la sorpresa de Loke y Naruto.

 _"Todos esos espíritus… todos al mismo tiempo… ni siquiera Karen podía hacer eso…"_ Pensó en estado de shock el espíritu desterrado.

"¡Si desaparecer entonces Aries, yo y todos los demás estarán tristes! ¡No te arrepentirás de tus pecados en lo absoluto de esa manera!" Fue solo por unos instantes, pero la determinación de Lucy basto para que sus espíritus se presentaran para después desaparecer, dejando exhausta a la rubia y esta cayó al suelo sin fuerzas. "Todos mis amigos se vinieron a mostrar porque sienten lo mismo que yo…"

"¿Tus amigos?"

"¡Si eres un espíritu celestial también, deberías saber cómo se sienten Loke y Aries!" Dijo con todas sus fuerza para levantarse más fue inútil, estaba demasiado cansada.

"¿Lucy, porque te estas esforzando de esta manera? ¿Quieres seguir los pasos de Karen?"

 _"Mmm… si dos jóvenes humanos van tan lejos como para decir eso… Quizás es la ley la que está equivocada. Leo, quien cometió el crimen por su hermana Aires. Y ustedes viejos amigos que trataron de salva a Leo… considerando la belleza de este vínculo, hare una excepción con este incidente… Leo, te doy permiso para regresar al mundo de los Espíritus Celestiales"_

Ambos rubios levantaron un dedo pulgar hacia el rey. "¡Eres el mejor, bigotes!" exclamaron ambos en perfecta sincronía haciendo sonreír al rey espíritu.

 _"Estas perdonado… se agradecido con la orientación de la estrella. Si aún deseas arrepentirte de tus pecados, te ordeno que ayudes a tus amigos y vivas. Yo creo que ellos son amigos de gran valor. Deberías protegerlos con tu vida…"_ El rey hizo una pausa y miro a Naruto como por medio minuto. _"Pequeño niño elegido… si desapareces de este lugar, este mundo ya no conocerá un mañana. Este mundo pronto será cubierto por la oscuridad, usa el poder de la diosa correctamente y que tus ojos te guíen hacia tu destino mágico…."_

Finalmente el tiempo corrió de nuevo, el agua cayo regresando a ser las cascadas de antes y el rey espíritu desapareció. Apareció una visión de Karen cuando Loke fue perdonado por el Rey Espíritu Celestial por causar indirectamente su muerte. La imagen también sonrió a Loke antes de desaparecer, lo que indica que a raíz de su muerte, ella finalmente había aprendido la lección que Loke estaba tratando de enseñarle.

"Gracias Lucy, Naruto…" Se despidió feliz de vuelta a su mundo dejando en manos de Lucy una llave dorada, la llave de Leo el León, su llave.

De vuelta en el mundo delos espíritus celestiales, Loke respiro ese viejo aire tan nostálgico, miro hacia adelante y vio al rey esperándolo con una mirada seria, sabía que pasaba y él también se puso serio.

"Rey espíritu, ese niño…"

 _"Lo se viejo amigo… las ruedas del destino comienzan a moverse, la primera parte de la profecía se está cumpliendo… Este mundo no tendrá paz por un tiempo… La llegada del niño elegido es una declaración del fin de la paz…"_ El rey miro a su reino, los planetas y estrellas que lo conformaban. _"Cuando el mundo más lo necesite… un niño venido de otro mundo será la voz que pondrá fin a la oscuridad que amenaza este mundo… Con los Ojos de la Reencarnaciones de la Diosa de los Conejos, criado por los Demonios de Blanco y Negro traerá la paz o la destrucción al mundo…"_

Loke apretó los puños, se propondría apoyar al niño de la profecía con su vida si fuera necesario. _"Naruto…"_

 **TIME SKIP/ Al día siguiente en el Gremio/**

"¿Un Espíritu Celestial?" Natsu daba vueltas alrededor de Loke mientras lo examinaba como si fuera una obra de arte

"Si, así es, lamento haber causado tantos problemas…" Se disculpo

Gray se acercó a él, después de todo los dos tenían una muy buena amistad. "No lo note en lo absoluto"

Lucy que estaba sentada detrás de los magos masculinos decidió hablar. "Loke es el Espíritu Celestial del León"

"¡¿León?!"

"¡Un gato adulto!"

"Así es"

"¡No, no lo es!"

"¿Pero te sientes bien?" La pregunta del mago de hielo mayor era válida, después de todo apenas hoy se enteraba que estuvo a punto de desaparecer si no fuera por Lucy.

"Tal vez no estoy al 100% pero ya me recuperare, además quería ver lo antes posible a Lucy" su comentario hizo sonrojar a su propietaria.

"¡Dekiteiruuuuuu!" La maga Celestial salió de su vergüenza a causa de la burla de Happy.

"¡Deja de doblar tu lengua así!" Lucy le dejo al gato por su lado y se acercó a su nuevo espíritu. "Tú, vuelve ya… Todavía no te has recuperado completamente ¿Verdad?"

"Espera un segundo" El león busco entre sus bolsillos. "¡Toma! Son boletos para un complejo hotelero. Ustedes realmente me ayudaron mucho. Ya ledi a Erza el suyo, así que por favor diviértanse" Dijo mostrando boletos para un hotel.

Los chicos saltaban alegres pensando en la diversión que los esperaba. "Hey ustedes, ¿Qué están haciendo ahí parados? ¿Quieren que los deje atrás?" pregunto Erza calmadamente con ropa de verano llevaba un salvavidas puesto y su típico carro de maletas detrás de ella.

"¡Eso es rápido!" Gritaron Gray y Lucy.

"¡Muy bien andando! ¡Iré de esta manera!" grito Natsu dispuesto a irse, pero como ya es costumbre un contratiempo.

"Idiota, tenemos que empacar un poco para el viaje, así que esperen" Regaño Gray.

Loke se acercó a su dueña, ya dispuesto a irse pero no sin antes despedirse. "Lucy… no es como si mis pecados hubieran desaparecido completamente pero tu y Naruto me han dado la confianza para seguir adelante. Donde una vez fui un miembro de Fairy Tail, ahora soy tu espíritu celestial Lucy. Apareceré cada vez que mi dueña este en problemas, piensa en mí como tu príncipe en un caballo blanco"

"No soy tu dueña" Corto su discurso. "Soy tu amiga ¿Verdad?"

"Es cierto, de ahora en adelante cuento contigo Lucy. Ah y Naruto…" El espíritu se acerco al niño que veía divertido las payasadas de los supuestos adultos. Lo miro con curiosidad y poco después Loke se quitó sus gafas de sol "Asegúrate de proteger esos ojos, seré el espíritu de Lucy, pero eso no quiera decir que no vendré en tu ayuda también. Toma esto, un pequeño regalo" Dijo entregándole sus gafas de sol. "Además, quiero que esos ojos este bien cuidados, algún día quiero volver a intercambiar cuerpo y darle provecho a esos ojos que lo ven _todo"_ Termino con una sonrisa medio pervertida antes de desaparecer en brillos.

"Ese pervertido…" Gruño la maga, para después ver al Jinchūriki con las gafas de Loke puestas. "Te quedan bien, serán de ayuda en la playa ¿No crees?"

Los demás también se detuvieron a admirar al rubio con gafas de sol, se veía realmente bien. "No entiendo de que hablan" Dijo obviamente confundido.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Agradezco el regalo de Loke pero… Yo no iré con ustedes a ese viaje"

.

.

.

.

.

"¡¿QUUUEEEE?!"

* * *

 **Omake.**

 **"En las aguas termales"**

"Ne Naruto, porque estas tan rojo?" Pregunto Natsu.

El rubio miro a su cuerpo rojo y se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que es porque no tomo duchas calientes con frecuencia" Respondió con sinceridad.

"¿En serio? ¡¿Oye Gray estas tratando de matarlo de frio o qué?! ¡No se debe bañar a los niños con agua fría idiota!"

"¡¿Y tú qué sabes?! No quiero recibir consejos de crianza de alguien que destruye la mitad de las cosas que tiene"

"¡¿Y qué hay de Happy?! ¡Yo lo crie desde que salió del huevo!"

"¡Eso se debe a que Happy tiene más neuronas que tú, cerebro chamuscado!"

"¡Eso quisieras! ¡Estoy seguro que puedo ser un mejor padre más de lo que tu pudieras ser!"

"¡Ni en un millón de años serias mejor que yo!"

"¡Muy bien, es suficiente. Naruto a partir de ahora tu vendrás conmigo y me asegurare de criarte de la mejor manera posible, incluso mejor de lo que hace el muñeco de nieve!"

"¡¿Acaso me ven como un perro sin hogar o qué?!"

"¡Ja como si pudieras! ¡Cualquier cosa que este bajo tu cuidado se muere después de un día!"

"¡Quieren callarse los dos!" Grito Naruto ya bastante molesto con esta pelea sin sentido del par de magos, y se supone que ellos son los adultos aquí?

"La última vez que recuerdo, la última mascota que trataste de tener se murió por tus malos cuidados" Acuso el mago de hielo.

"¡Eso no fue mi culpa! ¡Tenía 12 años y como se supone que iba a saber que los pececitos se mueren si los metes en agua caliente!"

"¡Es puro sentido común! ¡Estoy seguro de que te los querías comer a propósito!"

"Hey… cálmense los dos"

"¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Michelangelo, Raphael, Leonardo y Donatello eran mis preciosos pececitos y nunca me los comería!"

"¡Esos son nombres de tortugas y no fuiste tu quien se los comió, fue Happy!"

"¡Aye! ¡Donatello estaba delicioso!"

"¡Happy cómo pudiste!"

"Eran solo peces…"

"¡¿Cuándo te volviste tan frio Happy?!"

Erza asintió con la cabeza con aprobación. "Se oye divertido, tal vez debería decirles que vengan a hacernos compañía" Dijo comenzando a caminar pasa salir pero una mano la mantuvo en su lugar.

"¡Espera Erza, no puedes meter a los chicos aquí, es contra las reglas!" Dijo esperando que la maga haga caso a las "Reglas" del lugar.

* * *

 **Bueno lectores, eso es todo por este capítulo.**

 **Que les gusta más, el Natsu x Lucy o el Loke x Lucy? Siendo sinceros yo pertenezco a esos que les gusta el Loke x Lucy, no me juzguen.**

 **Naruto no ira al viaje a Akane, y ahora como se desarrollara la torre del cielo sin el Jinchūriki?!**

 **Tendrán que esperar y no se olviden de pasar por mis otras historias, también por mi página de Facebook.**

 **Cuenta una leyenda que si no dejas un review el autor muere.**


	22. Un día con Naruto y El Secuestro

**Y regrese a esta historia que tanto les gusta! Este es una de mis sagas favoritas porque se trata de Erza! Erza joder… Sexi, pelirroja, fuerte, sexi! Quien no piensa que Erza es increíble? Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para hacer de esta saga algo memorable.**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste. Hm? Que te hace pensar que son Mirajane y Gray? Sus colores de cabello son mera coincidencia, nunca se sabe que pasara. Parece que te gusta un Naruto con gafas, muy es interesante.**

 **Jose WhiteCrow: Saludos, Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste. El Omake fue una parte de la historia en primer momento, pero se me hacía muy largo, así que lo deje para un Omake. Y nunca dije que Naruto no aparecería aquí.**

 **florrociog96: Saludos, Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Hey quien dijo que era el poder de Orihime? Yo no sé nada, nada de nada.**

 **Guerrerowalker: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Bueno, la charla la pensé viendo anime como siempre, la inspiración viene de todos lados y me alegra que te haya hecho reír! Pienso que Naruto es perfectamente capaz de decir la célebre frase de Obito, digo… Obito literalmente es un Naruto Uchiha, en su versión mala, pero sigo pensando que Naruto puede decirla porque son parecidos. Maldita sea porque tenía que morir Obito?**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Ya no tienes que esperar más amigo! Es un nuevo capítulo para que te desveles! Porque usualmente trato de publicar un capitulo a medio día o en la tarde más tardar pero siempre termino haciéndolo en la madrugada…**

Persona hablando "Tengo que hacer mi tarea…"

Persona pensando " _Para que tarea si ya perdí el año…"_

Kurama hablando " **Sáquenme de esta jaula** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Mi jinchuuriki es un estúpido_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **"Un día con Naruto y El Secuestro"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"Ese pervertido…" Gruño la maga, para después ver al Jinchūriki con las gafas de Loke puestas. "Te quedan bien, serán de ayuda en la playa ¿No crees?"_

 _Los demás también se detuvieron a admirar al rubio con gafas de sol, se veía realmente bien. "No entiendo de que hablan" Dijo obviamente confundido._

 _"¿De qué hablas?"_

 _"Agradezco el regalo de Loke pero… Yo no iré con ustedes a ese viaje"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"¡¿QUUUEEEE?!"_

 **Actualmente.**

Goteo…

Goteo…

Gota…

Esta oscuridad, que lo envuelve y no le deja ver la luz. Todo era negro, no podía verse nada. Pero los olores, los sonidos, las sensaciones le llegaban a Naruto como una bomba. Los niños se supone que deben temerle a la oscuridad no? Eso no se aplica a Naruto, él no le teme a la oscuridad, de hecho, le agrada. Un lugar donde ocultarse, donde nadie podrá verlo. Ese tipo de oscuridad era agradable, sin embargo, la oscuridad no debe ser tomada a la ligera.

La oscuridad oculta cosas, buenas y malas, no siempre es buena, pero no es del todo mala. Naruto escuchaba el goteo de una fuga, probablemente viene de una gotera en el techo.

Goteo…

Goteo…

Gota…

Pero… esta no es la oscuridad que le gusta, no, esta es la oscuridad que toda persona teme, la oscuridad de no saber dónde estás, que estás haciendo, porque estás aquí, que cosas se ocultan en esta oscuridad desconocida?

No lo sabe.

Es por eso que las personas le temen a lo desconocido. Que se oculta en ese inmenso mar de negrura? Algo lo acecha? Algo espera su momento para atacar?

No lo sabe.

Algo estaba húmedo, agua? No, se sentía un poco más denso. Sangre? No, el olor del hierro no llegaba a sus fosas nasales. Entonces qué es eso olor?

Goteo…

Goteo…

Gota…

Algo impedía que sus brazos se muevan libremente. Intento forcejear, pero era inútil. Que estaba pasando? Oscuridad, humedad, restringido, oloroso. ¿Dónde demonios estaba metido como para tener todas estas sensaciones? Por otra parte, el constante goteo como que se hizo más continuo, como un chorro. Estaba cerca de una cascada? Un rio tal vez?

 ** _"Despierta…"_**

Alguien le estaba hablando. Kurama? Su voz se escuchaba muy lejana. Porque le faltaban fuerzas? No podía moverse, tampoco hablar. Que estaba pasando?

"Mientras que aun esta inconsciente deberíamos proseguir con la extracción. Será peligroso que se despierte a mitad del proceso"

Quien era esa persona? Por el tono de su voz estaba claro que era un hombre el que hablo. Esa voz la había escuchado antes, en algún lugar. Dónde? En el gremio? En la cuidad? La voz era tan conocida.

 ** _"Naruto…despierta rápido… estamos siendo separados…"_**

Finalmente entendió que es todo esto. Los brazos de Naruto estaban extendidos, parado sobre una especie de altar, inscripciones rúnicas lo tomaban como si de un lazo fuera, inmovilizándolo con pilares. Su camisa estaba abierta, dejando ver un sello en su estómago, un espiral que lentamente se estaba cerrando mostrando un círculo negro. Energía burbujeante de color rojo comenzaba a salir de ese círculo negro.

No podía mover sus pies, sentía algo parecido a la cuerda sujetarlos, su cuello y brazos estaban amarrados por el mismo material. La conciencia del rubio era difusa, pero sabía una cosa, estaba en problemas.

 _"¿Cómo fue que llegue a esta situación…?"_

 **/Un día antes/ Casa de Naruto y Gray.**

 ** _Buenos días Magnolia. Ahora son las siete de la mañana con cinco minutos en la gran cuidad de Magnolia. El clima hoy debo decir es increíble, y como es costumbre, pondremos la canción para despertar a esas personas que todavía no quieren levantarse de su cómoda cama. Bueno con esta canción seguro se despiertan. ¡Música maestro!_**

Unos ronquidos se escuchaban en la habitación. Ha, una canción para despertar de este sueño sería muy buena.

 **Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal**

 **Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más**

 **Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro**

 **Despacito**

 **Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito**

 **Deja que te diga cosas al oído**

 **Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo**

Y de repente el reloj despertador fue despedazado brutalmente por una espada de hielo atravesándolo y de paso congelar la máquina para que ya nunca más vuelva a sonar.

"Ugh…Mis oídos _NO_ necesitan esta m****, Que manera de despertar… me arruino la mañana entera" Gruño Naruto saliendo del enredadera que tiene con las sabanas de la cama.

Naruto se levantó de la cómoda cama y bostezo. Parpadeo un par de veces para adaptarse a la luz, su mejilla izquierda se sentía pegajosa. Había babeado toda la almohada! Maldición eso es vergonzoso, que bueno que Gray no estaba en la habitación.

Y hablando del mago de hielo mayor, donde estaba? Haciendo el desayuno?

Se levantó con ánimos de una comida sabrosa. Pero cuando entro en la cocina, no había nadie. El baño? Tan poco. La sala? Menos. Donde se metió ese pervertido stripper de hielo? Miro las gafas de sol colocadas cuidadosamente en la mesa de centro de la sala.

Oh…

¡Oh!

"¡Tengo la casa para mí solo!" Grito en júbilo alzando los brazos. Pero luego se relajó un poco y su cara tomo una expresión pensativa. "¿Qué hace un chico de 11 años cuando su padre está de viaje y le deja la casa para ti solo?"

Se paseó como loco en la casa. Saltando en la cama, entrar en la cocina y comer el pastel que dejaron ayer como postre y luego ir a la sala encender la Lacrima televisión y comenzar a ver una serie animada sin sentido y falta de fundamentos como él le dice.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Tienes que venir Naruto-chan, no será tan divertido sin ti" Dijo Erza tratando de convencer al rubio de venir con ellos al viaje. Porque vamos, quien no querría ir a una playa, todo pagado._

 _"Nah… no me sentiría cómodo en una playa" Dijo sudando levemente por esa mirada tan seria que le daban todos._

 _"¡Vamos a ir Naruto! ¡Este viaje es para todo el equipo y tú también eres parte del equipo! ¡Si no va uno no van todos!" Dijo Natsu._

 _"Si debemos ir todos. Dejar a alguien atrás no es justo"_

 _"¡Aye! Si Naruto no viene el pescado se será tan rico como comerlo con todos"_

 _"No te hagas del rogar Naruto, sabemos que quieres venir"_

 _"¡No me estoy haciendo del rogar!" Grito mirando al suelo. Su grito obviamente tomo desprevenidos a los magos. Rápidamente quiso disculparse. "L-Lo siento, quiero decir… una playa es donde las personas van a nadar ¿Verdad? En traje de baño… con la piel expuesta… el contacto con otras personas es inevitable. Además…" Estaba el tema de su cicatriz en su espalda. Se abrazó a sí mismo. "Lo siento… pero una playa no es exactamente el mejor lugar para alguien como yo"_

 _"¡Pero-!" Natsu comenzó a protestar._

 _"Vamos a casa Naruto, tengo que empacar para el viaje" Gray no les dio tiempo a sus compañeros de oponerse. El rubio asintió y ambos magos de hielo dejaron solos a los otros._

 _Ya dentro de su casa, el azabache jalo una maleta, ropa para uno par de días, cosas que utilizaría como bloqueador, gafas de sol, otro juego de ropa, mucha ropa en realidad. Mientras empacaba, Naruto se quedó sentado en medio de la cama de la habitación que compartían._

 _"Entiendo tu situación Naruto" Comenzó a hablar. "Pero no tienes que negarte cosas buenas que te pasan. Loke nos dio esas entradas como regalo. Es de mala educación rechazar un regalo. Deberías considerar ir, hay muchas cosas que se pueden hacer allá. No necesariamente tienes que ir a la playa y entrar en el mar. Podrías hacer castillos de arena, comer un helado, broncearte, también están los juegos electrónicos, las atracciones. Hay mucha diversión que no puedes perderte. Considéralo"_

 _"Son muy consiente de todo lo que me perderé. Pero no me importa. Qué pasa si alguien por error tropieza conmigo y… y m-muere? No quiero arriesgarme. Ese lugar está lleno de personas, el contacto directo o indirecto será inevitable. No me gustan las multitudes y lo sabes… como soy en este momento, no estoy listo para estar en medio de una multitud. Es más seguro de esta manera, para ustedes, para las personas y para mi…"_

 _"Pero quieres ir"_

 _Naruto negó con la cabeza. "No es eso. La diversión puedo hacerla aquí sí quiero. El lugar no importa. Además tú también deberías ir y tomarte un descanso de mi"_

 _Se tomó un momento para que Gray procesara eso. Levantando la voz, prácticamente gritando dijo. "¡¿Qué?!"_

 _El rubio lo miro con cara de palo. "Eres un adolescente, un adulto joven. Obviamente te he limitado a algunas cosas que alguien de tu edad normalmente aria"_

 _"Eso no tiene nada que ver-"_

 _"Eres un adolescente" Corto. "Un hombre joven con hormonas y necesidades. Y no pongas esa cara, seré ingenuo pero no soy estúpido. Sé que hacen los hombres de tu edad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una cita? ¿Una novia? Tienes necesidades, deseos internos, fantasías que no puedes cumplir mientras yo esté aquí. Limito las cosas que puedes hacer. ¿Cuántas novias han estado dentro de esta habitación? ¿Cuántas estuvieron sentadas justo donde estoy yo? He escuchado rumores, historias, chismes en el gremio, generalmente de Kana-san sobre cuantas chicas estuvieron contigo"_

 _"¿Y porque le crees esas pendejadas a Kana?"_

 _"¿Qué no dicen que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad? Bueno, eso no importa. Lo que importa es que tú te tomes unas vacaciones de mí. Ve a divertirte, besa a una chica por ahí, quiero que olvides que tienes un niño que cuidar. Olvídate que existo por estas vacaciones. ¿Qué acaso no te cansas de tenerme aquí estorbando tu vida?"_

 _"¡Naruto! Por un lado, no quiero que vuelvas a decir que eres un estorbo. Por el otro… ¡Joder! No eres una molestia, has mejorado mi vida desde que llegaste. Ya no fumo, no me he emborrachado en mucho tiempo, ya no he traído a ninguna chica aquí, cosa buena, porque realmente no me gustaba hacerlo. No me gustaba tener que herir sus sentimientos rechazándolas. Si ha sido duro, pero no quiere decir que no disfrute de pequeños momentos en los que estamos juntos. Gracias a que llegaste me acerque más a Mira de lo que hubiera hecho por mi cuenta. Ya no peleo tanto con Natsu, me has ayudado a madurar, he cambiado desde que llegaste, para bien. Mi vida nunca estuvo tan… alegre y colorida antes. ¿Quién quiere tener un descanso de ti? ¡Si cuando me canso de algo lo primero que hago es jugar contigo!"_

 _"¡Hey, el entrenamiento es muy importante, no es un juego para mí!"_

 _"Lose, también lo es para mí. Je, tener un discípulo, no creí llegaría a tener eso, un hijo, tampoco espere eso, pero ciertamente no cambiaría como esta mi vida ahora por nada" Puso una mano en la cabeza de rubio, acariciándolo con afecto y una sonrisa alegre._

 _El Jinchūriki desvió la mirada, su cara se sentía caliente. Tonto muñeco de nieve, avergonzándolo así. "No voy a cambiar de opinión, ve tu solo con los demás"_

 _"Maldición, pensé que vendrías si decía eso"_

 _"Viejo tonto. No" Miro el equipaje. "No, realmente no quiero ir, no estoy listo. Algo como esto… es demasiado para mí, no sería un descanso, tendría que estar en guardia constantemente para evitar accidentes, ¿Quién se relajaría con eso? Me siento más seguro aquí. Ve, estaré bien aquí solo. Además puedo ir al gremio si me aburro. Mirajane también estará ahí, así que no estaré aburrido" Ahora sus ojos parecían brillar. "Además hay una seria que comencé a ver y me gusto. Tendrá su película estrenada en estos días, no quiere perdérmela-Dattebayo" ( **N/A:** Cof… Dragón Cry)_

 _Gray suspiro. Se pasó una mano por el pelo. Es cierto que el niño no se relajaría si estaba en multitudes, y Akane Resort es un lugar muy visitado. Cuando se fue con él una vez de compras no paraba de temblar y esconderse detrás suyo cada vez que alguien se acercaba demasiado. Sería demasiado duro para el rubio y no se divertiría, los demás, estarían constantemente vigilándolo, incluido el mismo. Pero no llevarlo sería como decir que es un estorbo, cosa que no quiere. Pero dejarlo aquí solo…_

 _"Puedo decirle a Mirajane que venga a cuidarme si eso te hace sentir mejor" Ofreció._

 _Si eso sería mejor, alguien con quien se siente seguro y además Mira puede tocarlo. No estaría asustado en su presencia. Suspiro resignado. Realmente quería ir de vacaciones con Naruto, pero si él no estaba cómodo… nadar con él, hacerle bromas a Natsu, espera. ¿Naruto sabía nadar? Otra razón para llevarlo, debía comprobar si el rubio sabía nadar. Eso es importante para un mago, mas para uno que usa agua como Naruto. Pero podía comprobar eso en otra ocasión._

 _"…Bien" Suspiro con derrota. "Le diré a Mira-chan que pase por aquí más tarde"_

 _"¡Genial-Dattebayo!"_

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

¡Boom!

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe. Miro a su alrededor medio asustado. Que fue ese ruido? Otras explosiones se escucharon, una gota de sudor bajo por su cabeza al ver que lo que lo había despertado era una película de acción en la televisión.

 _"¿Me quede dormido?"_ Miro el reloj en la pared. ¡¿1:13 de la tarde?! Wow no pensó que estaría tan cansado. Y no solo cansado… el hambre también regreso. Tal vez no debió comer un pastel como desayuno. "Bueno, ya va siendo hora de hacer algo para comer"

Pensó en ir al gremio, pero… no quería caminar. Últimamente está siendo más perezoso de lo normal. Así que camino tranquilamente hacia la cocina. Saco los ingredientes y dejo todo en el desayunador.

"Un poquito de esto…" Unto mayonesa en el pan. "Un poquito de lo otro" Le hecho salsa de tomate. "Y después jamón delicioso" Dejo la hoja de carne en el pan. El sonido de una mosca lo molesto, la sintió aterrizar en su cuello y el rubio la alejo. "Un poco de tomate… Tks" La mosca no dejaba de acosar a su delicioso sándwich, condenado insecto. "¡Lechuga fresca como matamoscas! ¡Déjame en paz insecto!" Gruño. "¡Argh ¿Dónde está el mata moscas?!"

Ese insecto se estaba metiendo con su comida! La mosca se recostó en la mesa y Naruto ataco tirando las botellas de condimentos al suelo. Voló hasta quedar en la esquina de la mesa. "Oh ya se cansó la señora mosca y ahora va a descansar…Correcto, quédate ahí" en sus manos un mata moscas enrome de hielo apareció. "Es una mesa muy cómoda ¿Verdad? Ni me veas, seria incapaz de matarte con hielo, lo que pasa es que con este calor el hielo es perfecto para… ¡MORIR!"

¡CLANK!

"¡Gah! ¡Que grosera!" Recogió un gran pedazo de madera. "Hiciste que rompiera la mesa de la cocina"

 ** _"Te estas poniendo a discutir con una mosca. ¿En serio?"_**

 _"Ellas disfrutan ser asesinadas"_ Respondió de forma cortante. "Ahora lo importante es arreglar esto antes de que Gray regrese…"

 ** _"¿Por qué no llamas a un profesional para que la repare?"_**

 _"Eh perdón… porque soy un mago creador de cosas. Creo que soy perfectamente capaz de arreglar una mesa"_ Fue a los gabinetes a buscar el pegamento. Natsu había "Arreglado" la puerta que destruyo cuando vino a avisarles sobre Loke. El caza dragones se había negado rotundamente a comprar una nueva puerta y entonces Gray lo obligo a repararla.

 ** _"Contrata a alguien Naruto"_**

 _"Yo soy alguien"_

 ** _"Un alguien en serio"_**

Ignorando al zorro, el rubio busco lo necesario, como el pegamento líquido, barniz y otras cosas. Pero solo había un problema. "Oh rayos… ¿En serio no tiene nada dentro?" Dijo balanceando el frasco que debería tener el pegamento.

Natsu debió de usar todo de una vez, y ahora no había nada del contenido. Ahora… sin pegamento, como repararía la mesa?

 ** _"Llama a un profesional para que la repare"_**

La voz del zorro lo hiso enrojecer de furia. Acaso estaba insinuando que él no podría arreglar una simple mesa?

 ** _"Si"_**

Es el colmo! Le mostraría a este zorro que podía y puede arreglar esta tonta mesa débil que se rompe con facilidad. Su orgullo no le permitiría darle la razón a Kurama y llamar a un experto. Solo necesita más pegamento y todo estará bien. Pero… el problema está en salir e ir a comprar más pegamento. Salir, a medio día, cuando las calles estaban concurridas, el contacto, la muerte. Naruto gimió, esto NO es lo que esperaba hacer en estas pequeñas vacaciones.

Cubriéndose todo el cuerpo con una chaqueta de Gray, porque es lo suficientemente grande para taparlo todo, se colocó los lentes de Loke (Porque esté dijo que protegiese sus ojos, incluso del sol) y salió a la concurrida calle. No sabía porque el apartamento de Gray tenía que estar en una zona tan poblada, tiendas en frente, puestos de comida, de hecho la entrada al South Gate Park. Pero lo que buscaba era una ferretería, que quedaba al otro lado del parque, genial.

Una vez dentro de la tienda y haber comprado el pegamento, Naruto estaba a punto de irse feliz a su casa y reparar el daño hecho pero repentinamente choco con una señorita. Afortunadamente para él y la señorita, su vestido largo no dejo que la piel se tocara.

"¡¿Qué te pasa mocoso?! ¡Has ensuciado el vestido de mi nieta!"

Naruto miro a este… humanoide? Como un adulto puede parecerse tanto a un gato. Ni siquiera Loke el león se parece tanto a un gato.

"¿No vas a disculparte? Estoy esperando tu disculpa y una compensación por molestar a mi nieta"

"T-Tranquilo abuelo, fue un accidente"

"¡Mantente callada Michelia! Tenía que ser un mago de Fairy Tail" Se quejó el pequeño hombre gato.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos, suspiro con irritación, este tipo, realmente lo pone e nervios. Camino hasta la salida, dispuesto a irse pero

"¡Detente ahí mocoso! ¡Soy un miembro del consejo mágico y merezco respeto! ¡Exijo una disculpa con mi nieta y una compensación"

Naruto rio oscuramente. Ooooh si quiere una compensación entonces se la dará.

* * *

"¡Maestro! ¡Naruto-kun ha mandado un mensaje!" Grito Mirajane muy alterada.

El viejo maestro estaba en la barra del bar bebiendo una cerveza, miro curioso a la maga albina. "¿Pasa algo? Creí que Naruto estaba en casa, de todos modos. ¿Qué mensaje dejo?"

"¡Esta en la cárcel!" Grito con preocupación.

Makarov escupió toda la cerveza de golpe. "¡¿QUE?! ¿Qué le paso?"

"Estaba en Juanito Herramientas comprando pegamento cuando choco con alguien. Se molestó y le embarro todo el pegamento en sus ojos. ¡Era Michello, un miembro del consejo y su nieta!" Grito alterada.

"Ayyy…. ¡Naruto!" Se quejó. "¿Y luego que paso?" Pregunto rascándose las cienes.

"El grito *¡Argh mis ojos! ¡El pegamento quema mis pupilas! ¡AAhh!*" Grito imitando al viejo concejal alcanzo los brazos mientras gritaba.

Makarov negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "¡NO ESO! ¡Hablo de Naruto!"

"Ah… al parecer llegaron los Caballeros de la Runa y se lo llevaron a una correccional" Makarov gimió, ya sentía las toneladas de papeleo que tendrá que hacer para sacarlo de ahí antes de que Gray y los demás regresaran.

Se escuchó un tintineo y Mirajane se regresó de donde vino. Al cabo de unos minutos regreso más apresurada que antes.

"¡Maestro! ¡Naruto-kun se escapó de la correccional!"

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTA MAL CON ESE MUCHACHO?!"

* * *

 ** _"Naruto, no quiero ser grosero… ¡Pero llevamos más de 4 horas sin hacer nada más que reparar esa porquería de mesa!"_**

Naruto estaba aplicando el pegamento con mucho cuidado, tanto que hasta se llevaba horas con eso. _"Si, ya lo sé. Perdón…"_

 ** _"Dijiste que veríamos una película de terror, de esas que tanto me gustan. ¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitas para reparar una, simple, mesa?"_**

El rubio soplo el pegamento para secarlo un poco más rápido. _"¡Ya está!"_ Grito mentalmente. _"Acabo de aplicar el barniz. Y ha llegado la hora, voy a poner esta botella sobre la esquina reparada…"_ Una vez colocada la botella, esta no se movió de su lugar y tampoco la pieza recientemente pegada.

 ** _"Al fin"_**

 _"Gracias"_

 ** _"¿Ahora ya podemos ver la película?"_**

Naruto tomo su botella de refresco de la esquina. _"Bien, pero no quiero algo que tengo mucha sangre-"_ Sus palabras murieron al ver que la pieza reparada estaba pegada a la botella.

 ** _"Tal vez debiste dejarlo secar un poco más…"_**

 _"¡Cállate Kurama!"_

Naruto estaba molesto, muy molesto. Esta tonta y débil mesa va a volverlo loco! Chasqueo la lengua y fue en busca de herramientas. Regreso con un taladro electrónico.

 ** _"¿Realmente quieres desmontar toda la superficie?"_** Le preguntó el zorro al ver que el niño desatornillaba la plancha de madera del desayunador.

 _"Sí. Necesito ponerla boca arriba para pegar bien la esquina y asegurarla con abrazaderas hasta que el pegamento seque"_

 ** _"¿Y luego podemos ver la película?"_**

 _"Te lo prometo, ahora cállate que tengo que quitar la cubierta con cuidado"_

Con cuidado y asegurándose por segunda vez que todos los tornillos estaban desatornillados Naruto levanto la mesa.

¡CRACK!

Naruto sintió que su alma se iba de su cuerpo. ¡Rompió la pesa por la mitad! ¡Por la mitad! Gray va a matarlo!

 ** _"¡Que listo!"_**

 _"¡CALLATE!"_

EN un arranque de ira por la burla del zorro el rubio tomo fuertemente un de los extremos de la partida mesa y lo levanto.

¡CRACK!

Y la mesa atravesó la pared y grietas se extendieron hasta el techo, y Naruto sentía ganas de llorar.

 ** _"¡La pared idiota!"_**

 _"¡Puedo repararla!"_

 ** _"¡Cuarteo hasta el techo!"_**

 _"¡Sí ya se! Con un poco de yeso puedo…"_

Pedazos del techo cayeron sobre Naruto. Y el foco de luz de la cocina se apagó dejando a Naruto y a Kurama a oscuras (Comenzaba el atardecer)

 _"Parece… que hicimos un corto en el apagador de la cocina"_

 ** _"¿*Hicimos*? Te recuerdo que el estúpido que rompió la mesa, le embarró la cara a ese tipo con pegamento, volvió a romper la mesa por la mitad y rompió la pared fuiste tú"_**

Naruto se contuvo de soltar una avalancha de malas palabras por lo que dijo su supuesto amigo. Hey cuando conviven con borrachos, fiesteros, locos por las peleas en un bar casi todos los días hay algunas palabras que se quedan. _"¡Todo esto fue culpa de la maldita mosca!"_

Escucho unos golpes de arriba. "¡¿Están bien ahí abajo?!"

"Mierda" Nunca antes ha molestado a los vecinos. "¡Estoy bien!" Grito aunque internamente quería llorar. Miro al apagador y vio un cable sobresaliendo de la pared. _"¿Qué es esto?"_ Como cualquier niño la curiosidad le gano, tomo un par de tijeras y corto el cable que era innecesario. Inmediatamente este se regresó y el foco más unas cuantas partes del techo cayeron en medio de la cocina.

 ** _"… Realmente no sirves para reparaciones"_**

Con lágrimas en los ojos. _"Cállate… Sniff…"_

"No parece que eres bueno arreglando cosas…"

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron, había alguien en su casa?

" **Yami Setsuna"** (Momento Oscuro) Inmediatamente la sala, cocina y todas las habitaciones fueron hundidas en la oscuridad.

"Whoa, todo está oscuro. ¿Qué está pasando? ¡No puedo ver nada!" Grito retrocediendo. Sintió algo detrás de él. Un cuerpo tal vez?

"Buenas noches, Boy…" Se escuchó una voz diferente.

Desde la oscuridad Naruto noto un rayo de luz roja apuntándolo. Con sus buenos reflejos evito lo que parecía ser un disparo de arma de fuego.

"¡Gah!" La cabeza del rubio se volvió hacia la izquierda bruscamente producto de un golpe. Dos golpes más a su derecha, uno en su hombro y el otro en su torso. Se protegió la cara con sus brazos. Un ligero temblor lo invadió por no ser capaz de ver nada. "Ngh… _¿Dónde están? No puedo ver nada"_

 ** _"¡Idiota! ¡Tienes un Dōjutsu sácale provecho!"_**

En medio de la oscuridad, dos orbes blancos aparecieron, medio ocultos por las gafas de sol. Estos se movieron de un lado a otro, observando, estudiando a este enemigo desconocido.

 _"Me están atacando en mi propia casa… se han ocultado muy bien, si no tuviera estos ojos estaría en un problema… que mala suerte para ellos"_ Algo lo atrapo desde abajo en sus pies. Naruto miro, una especie de cuerdas con… una pata de gato en la punta? Siguió la cuerda y se encontró con una mujer.

"¡Kuh!" Jadeo cuando sintió algo golpearlo por la espalda y la fuerza fue suficiente para mandarlo a volar contra la cocina. _"Es molesto cuando te enfrentas a tipos más grandes que tú"_

 _"¡Pero no les sirve de nada si puedo verlos!"_

 _"Sera muy rápido… y en silencio"_ Pensó la persona oculta entre las sombras.

Naruto salto a un lado para esquivar una bala. Al chocar esta creo un pequeño agujero en el suelo y Naruto esperaba que ninguno de sus vecinos del piso de abajo estuviera en casa.

"¡A ver si puedes esquivar esto-Nya!" Grito una voz chillona femenina muy alegre.

Más cuerdas de gato aparecieron listas para atraparlo. Lo rodearon y estaban a punto de atraparlo pero Naruto hizo su movimiento.

 **"¡Hakkeshō Kaiten!"** (Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas) Girando sobre su propio eje un torbellino de Chakra estallo desde todos los puntos de Chakra de cuerpo de Naruto repeliendo las cuerdas de gato y la fuerza cinética empujo las cuerdas lejos de su cuerpo. _"Esta si es una verdadera **Zettai Bōgyo"**_ (Defensa Absoluta) pensó sonriendo levemente.

"¡¿Pero que-?! ¡Imposible! ¡No me gusta que esquives mis ataques!" Chilla la voz femenina del grupo de, o ladrones o secuestradores o lo que sean que sean estos sujetos.

 _"¿El repelió el ataque de Millianna con su poder mágico? ¿Pero cómo? Tengo entendido que usa magia de creación, pero es imposible darle forma a la magia y usarla en su forma más pura. Por otro lado, ¿Cómo supo que venía el ataque?"_ Pensó la figura más grande dentro del grupo.

Naruto quedo en medio de un círculo de escombros y madera rota. Y de repente. **"¡Aisu Meiku: Ranzu!"** (Creación de Hielo: Lanza)

 _"¡No puede ser!"_ La silueta se agacho esquivando exitosamente las lanzas de hielo. _"¿Puede vernos aun con mi Magia Oscura estando en uso?"_

"Sé que están aquí escondidos, salgan ahora" Exigio el niño rubio.

La oscuridad todavía estaba presente. Pero por el aspecto de Naruto, este miraba directamente a los ojos del usuario de oscuridad.

Esta silueta miro a sus ojos, el color blanco que no tenía antes, las venas enmarcando las esferas de visión. _"Son sus ojos, no solamente puede ver el flujo de magia. El poder de esa Magia de Ojo es increíble"_

La luz regreso a la habitación y Naruto tuvo una buena visión de sus atacantes.

Primero la mujer. Destaca por su apariencia reminiscente a un gato. Su cabello es de color marrón y se peina de tal manera que toma forma de orejas de gato. Tiene líneas en sus mejillas que hacen alusión a unos bigotes. Ella lleva una chaqueta amarilla con rayas blancas y adornos negros. También lleva un vestido de color rosa con un lazo blanco arco en él y volantes luz-rosáceo en la parte inferior, una gargantilla con una campana en él, y polainas blancas.

El siguiente… probablemente el más *Distinguido* de los atacantes. Un hombre que posee una altura media y un cuerpo tonificado regular. Su característica más distintiva es su forma de cuerpo entero, que consiste en formas geométricas y se asemeja a la de los bloques. Tiene el pelo negro, una barbilla de forma extraña, y tiene labios gruesos. Lleva un traje azul marino con una camisa blanca y corbata roja. También lleva gafas de sol negras, de forma ovalada, un sombrero navegante, y una bufanda blanca se puede ver colgando libremente alrededor de su cuello.

El siguiente era muy grande, alto un joven musculoso, con los brazos demasiado grandes y las manos que parecen aún más grandes si se compara con las piernas delgadas que tiene. Su ligero cabello oscuro poseía 2 golpes importantes curvados hacia el exterior en el frente, encuadrando y cubriendo parcialmente la parte superior de su rostro. Tiene ojos oscuros y una cara ancha y rectangular, con una nariz chata y una mandíbula grande. El ojo estaba cubierto por un parche, sostenido por una cuerda muy delgada, con una delgada cicatriz que salía debajo de ella y bajando en diagonal en la mejilla. Su mandíbula fue cubierta por una placa de metal blindado, teniendo líneas de espárragos en sus bordes superiores y dos salientes laterales que sobresale hacia arriba, además de un conjunto de dientes como adornos, lo que de alguna manera hacía similar a la mandíbula de un esqueleto. La parte superior de su cabeza estaba cubierta de un paño blanco, atado en la parte trasera de su cabeza, donde un par de tiras de paño se quedaron colgando sobre su cuello, con otro colgando a la derecha de su rostro

Por último, un hombre joven, con el pelo rubio, arreglado en una forma ondulada con las franjas que cuelgan sobre su frente y tiene piel morena. Él tiene ojos verde algo oscuros y un pequeño tatuaje en forma de un 5 acostado debajo de su labio inferior. Él también tiene un pendiente con los ornamentos del diamante atados en su oído izquierdo. Se le ve vistiendo con una larga bata roja con cuello junto con un traje de rayas rosa debajo de él.

"Sho, Wally, Millianna, acérquense" Los nombrados se acercaron al tipo alto, en ningún momento despegaron su vista del rubio que los miraba fijamente.

 _"¿Qué tanto murmuran?"_ Pensó el rubio.

 _"Ese niño puede vernos en la oscuridad. Momento Oscuro ya no sirve con él. El niño tiene una visión de rayos X de 360 grados. Además tiene ese hechizo"_ Dijo el telepáticamente el tipo con parche recordando el torbellino de magia que vio anteriormente. _"Por muy fuerte que sea su defensa, hay que encontrar una manera de darle la vuelta"_

 _"¿Qué hacemos Simon?"_ Pregunto Millianna.

 _"El niño es más difícil de lo que_ él _nos avisó"_ Murmuro el tipo cuadrado.

 _"Tenemos que detener su rotación"_

 _"¿Cómo?"_ Murmuro el rubio moreno.

 _"Escuchen atentamente, Millianna quiero que…."_

Mientras estos seguían con su estrategia, Naruto por su parte.

 _"¡Malditos destruyeron por completo la casa! ¡Gray va a matarme!"_ Cómicamente Naruto lloraba en su mente.

 ** _"¡Olvida eso por ahora! ¡Ahí viene su ataque!"_**

"¡Lo siento Gatito! **¡Nekōsoku Chūbu!"** (Tubo de gatito de restricción) No una, ni dos, ni tres, cuerdas en forma de gato, no, muchas, pero muchas cuerdas en forma de pata de gato salieron de un círculo mágico rosa desde la palma de la nombrada Millianna.

 **"¡Kaiten!"** (Rotación Celestial) Volviendo a hacer su ataque de defensa el torbellino de Chakra envolvió al rubio. Las patas de gato comenzaron a ser repelidas, pero llegaron una tras otra envolviendo la cúpula giratoria, conforme seguían sujetas al torbellino, la rotación se alentaba poco a poco.

 _"Se está alentando"_ Simon sonrió al ver que su estrategia iba al pie de la letra.

Naruto dejo de girar al ver que su Chakra ya no lo protegía.

"¡Ahora Wally!" Grito Simon.

"Goodbye, Boy" Con su brazo convertido en un cañón, el hombre dandi disparo contra la espalda del rubio. El tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Se acercaba cada vez más hacia Naruto.

50 centímetros para el impacto.

.

.

.

20 centímetros para el impacto.

.

.

.

10 centímetros para el impacto.

.

.

.

La bala choco contra un muro de nieve que rodeaba a Naruto, la bala reboto y se clavó contra la pared cerca de Simon.

"Detuvo mi bala con nieve en el último segundo" Dijo Wally muy impresionado.

"Había olvidado por completo que este niño es llamado Escudo de Nieve por una razón"

Por su lado Naruto veía a su técnica inutilizada con los ojos abiertos. _"Su cuerda detuvo mi rotación. Nuestras técnicas se anularon mutuamente"_ Frunció el ceño mirando mal a estos intrusos. _"¡Ya fue suficiente! Si mi Jutsu de rotación no funciona, tendré que cortar las cuerdas una por una"_

Cartas volaron hacia el rubio que salto a un lado para esquivarlas. Estas se clavaron contra la madera del piso. Señalando que pueden herir y causar laceraciones si es golpeado con ellas.

Aun con su Byakugan activo Naruto se volteó rápidamente para ver muchas cartas volando hacia él. Comenzaba a ser molesto, con su nieve las atrapo y aplasto para hacerlas inútiles.

 **"¡32 Beats per Second!"** (32 Golpes por Segundo) ese tipi cuadrado se convirtió en 32 cubos más pequeños que volaron a su alrededor con el objetivo de atacarlo. Pero él dijo 32, y Naruto tiene algo que puede con 32 objetos.

Naruto se inclinó, con las piernas separadas, un brazo apuntando al suelo y el otro en la dirección contraria, un círculo parecido al yin-yang apareció bajo los pies de Naruto y dos filas de Kanjis alrededor del círculo. Abrió de golpe sus ojos. **"¡Hakke Sanjūni Shō!"** (Ocho Trigramas Treinta y Dos Palmas)

Para Naruto era como si el tiempo fuera más lento, pero en realidad él fue el que se movió muy rápido. Golpeando cada bloque con su palma mandándolos a volar. Con todos los cubos alejados uno del otro, era seguro que el tipo cuadrado tardaría un poco en recuperarse.

 _"Este niño tiene una barrera defensiva casi impenetrable…"_ Pensó Simon estudiando cuidadosamente al rubio. Llevo su mano a su cabeza y se concentró. _"Wally, ¿Puedes oírme?"_

 _"No quiero pelear con ataques destructivos, terminaría destruyendo toda la casa"_ Pensó el rubio, _"Debe haber una forma de vencerlos o llevarlos lejos de aquí. Si tan solo pudiera avisarle a alguien del gremio…"_ Se agacho bruscamente para evitar cartas lanzadas por Sho con la intensión de apuñalarlo. Más sin embargo una logro causarle una leve laceración en el brazo derecho.

Obviamente Simon se dio cuenta de este pequeño detalle. _"Conque así es como lo hace. Anticipo los ataques combinando su visión de rayos X con su visión telescópica de largo alcance. Logrando una visión de 360 grados. Además sus reflejos actúan instantáneamente. Juzgándolo por su tiempo de reacción, durante ese último ataque, puede ver y reaccionar a un proyectil cuando está a una gran distancia considerable. Ver, entender y de acuerdo a eso reaccionar. La rapidez con la que hace todos esos procesos… es la velocidad de reacción. En una persona normal, esta velocidad es de 0,3 segundos. No importa que tanto yo, los demás o incluso Jellal entrenen. Solo llegaríamos a 0,1 segundos. Sin embargo, con la reacción de ahora, la velocidad de Naruto Fullbuster es cercana a 0,0. Mientras yo empiezo un ataque, él puede empezar a hacer dos o tres movimientos. Pero hay algo… de alguna manera, una de las cartas atravesó. Y eso significa, que tiene un punto ciego"_

Las cartas lanzadas por Sho, junto a las cuerdas pata de gato de Millianna se acercaban peligrosamente al rubio. Este tomo su posición para atacar. "¡Ocho trigramas Sesenta y Cua-!"

¡BAM!

"Guh argh… Ngh" Naruto cayó al suelo tras recibir un balazo de parte de Wally.

"Hmpm es justo como lo dijo Simon. Mala suerte para ti Boy. Goodnight" Sonrió finalmente el hombre cuadrado.

"Cumplimos la misión pero… ¡Porque tenías que dispararle tan feo a Neko-Naruto!" Chilla Millianna pegándole a Wally por su bruta violencia contra el Neko-niño.

"Tranquila Millianna, no le dispare con la intención de matarlo. **Suimin Dan** (Bala de Sueño) es una bala que duerme instantáneamente a cualquier ser vivo que dispare. No está muerto, solo sueña pacíficamente. Ningún dandi se rebajaría a matar a un niño, no importa si este es muy fuerte. Eso es lo que me hace un dandi" Termino su última palabra con eco.

"Por precaución. Sho, mételo en una carta. No podemos arriesgarnos a que se despierte e intente escapar"

"En seguida" Respondió. En un destello brillante, Naruto desaprecio para re-aparecer dormido en una carta en manos de Sho. "Aun no comprendo porque Jellal necesita a este niño"

Simon decidió ser quien le conteste esa cuestión. "Jellal no necesita al niño, sino más bien lo que se encuentra dentro de él"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Este niño es una prisión. Tiene encarcelado en su interior a uno de los demonios del libro de Zeref. Jellal planea extrae a ese demonio. El niño no sufrirá nada. Solo le extraeremos el demonio y lo regresaremos"

"Heee ¿Entonces Neko-Naru no sufrirá nada?" Pregunto Millianna preocupada por la salud del niño gatito.

"No. Por ahora debemos regresar antes de que alguien se dé cuenta que el poder mágico de Naruto ha desaparecido" Todos se juntaron y un círculo mágico apareció sobre sus cabezas. "Vamos a nuestra próxima misión. Capturar a Erza Scarlet"

Con eso dicho. Desaparecieron dejando el rastro de destrucción en la casa de los Fullbuster.

 **/Actualmente/**

Naruto sentía que sus parpados eran pesados. Pero los abrió de golpe al sentir gran dolor en su área estomacal. La energía burbujeante lo rodeo completamente. Tomando la apariencia de un zorro. Poco a poco, colas hechas de la misma energía crecían en su espalda baja. Sus ojos se hicieron rojos con una hendidura como pupila. El espiral se estaba cerrando y un líquido extraño salía de este, de color negro que absorbía la luz.

 _"No puedo usar magia… No puedo moverme…"_ Era inútil. No sentia sus extremidades. Probablemente se durmieron o es la falta de circulación de la sangre.

"T-Tou… san…" Murmuro.

* * *

En un pequeño barco. Gray Fullbuster junto a sus compañeros y una mujer de pelo azul navegaban en medio del mar.

El azabache se sobresaltó trayendo la atención de la mujer peli azul.

"¿Pasa algo Gray-Sama?" Pregunto con preocupación.

"No… No pasa nada" Respondió fríamente. _"¿Qué fue esa sensación?"_

 _"Naruto…"_

* * *

 **Bueno, esto fue más corto de lo que normalmente hago. Pero los siguientes capítulos serán mas largos.**

 **Si alguien se pregunta. ¿Cómo fue que Simon averiguó el punto ciego del Byakugan? Déjenme decirles que Simon es bastante inteligente. No se dejó engañar por Jellal en todos esos años y también no fue engañado cuando Gray uso un doble de hielo. Era consciente de que Juvia lo metió en su interior. Así que si se observa bien se puede dar cuenta.**


	23. La Magia no Funciona y Brillo de Luna

**Bueno, bueno, bueno, regrese y con más inspiración que nunca. Decidí compensar el tiempo que anduve de vago y traerles un capitulo nuevo. Agradézcanme!**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste. Las habilidades de reparación de Naruto son tan grandes como las mías XD! Ninguno de los dos somos buenos… el miembro del consejo es mejor muerto, ese viejo debe morir! De Jellal no sé qué decir, listo o burro? Tu que dices?**

 **Guerrerowalker: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Más que enojado por el secuestro yo quiero saber cuánto costaran las reparaciones. Eso si es tema para enojarse.**

 **xirons: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Byakugan es Byakugan, incluso si viene de Kaguya. Además, el Byakugan de Naruto es diferente al de los Hyuga debido a que este puede ver el destino de las personas, más no el suyo. Supongo que a eso te referías con ser diferente.**

Persona hablando "Voy a convertirte en escarcha"

Persona pensando " _Para que nunca más vivas…"_

Kurama hablando " **Matare a todos los humanos** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Y les traeré desesperación_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **"La Magia no Funciona y Brillo de Luna"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _Naruto sentía que sus parpados eran pesados. Pero los abrió de golpe al sentir gran dolor en su área estomacal. La energía burbujeante lo rodeo completamente. Tomando la apariencia de un zorro. Poco a poco, colas hechas de la misma energía crecían en su espalda baja. Sus ojos se hicieron rojos con una hendidura como pupila. El espiral se estaba cerrando y un líquido extraño salía de este, de color negro que absorbía la luz._

 _"No puedo usar magia… No puedo moverme…" Era inútil. No sentía sus extremidades. Probablemente se durmieron o es la falta de circulación de la sangre._

 _"T-Tou… san…" Murmuro._

 **Actualmente.**

Momentos antes.

"Jellal-sama" a través de un círculo mágico, un hombre largo, muy, pero muy largo cabello emergió. Vistiendo una túnica en su mayoría de color blanco. Este hombre, si hombre, camino hasta quedar al frente de una persona encapuchada sentada en un trono. "Estoy aquí para reportarle que la captura de Naruto Fullbuster fue un éxito. ¿Empezara con la extracción ahora?" Le pregunto. Arrodillándose mientras daba su reporte.

El encapuchado sonrió.

El hombre de cabello largo levanto la vista. "Sin embargo… ¿Por qué recurre a un método suplementario como el **Moon Drip**? Tenemos os medio para realizar la extracción con métodos menos problemáticos"

"¿Suplementario? Te equivocas. Se dé buena fuente que el **Moon Drip** es completamente eficaz con el sello que posee Naruto Fullbuster. _Después de todo Ultear comprobó con sus propios ojos cuan efectiva era solo una pequeña parte de la luz de la luna en el niño"_

"¿Entonces usted quiere darle de beber el **Moon Drip**?"

"Por supuesto, si voy a ser yo quien reviva a Zeref. Debo ser yo quien libere a su demonio"

"¿Puedo preguntar porque es necesario este "demonio" del libro de Zeref?"

Jellal sonrió, comenzó a caminar y el hombre de pelo largo lo siguió aún esperando la respuesta. Mediante un círculo mágico, ambos hombres se transportaron a otra habitación. Si se tuviera que mencionar a donde fueron, la respuesta seria. Desde la cima de la torre, ellos bajaron hasta lo más profundo, donde había una cámara subterránea, con ventanas que dejaban ver el fondo del océano.

En esta cámara, piedras estaba alineadas como si fueran pilares. En un pilar de roca más pequeño. Ahí yacía Naruto amarrado por la cuerda de gato.

"Zeref fue el que me susurro una noche, pidiendo que su demonio con el poder de crear tsunamis y causar terremotos con un solo movimiento de sus colas fuera traído a la vida cuando el momento de su resurrección se diera a cabo. El mundo de libertad va a ser creado, por supuesto hay quienes van a estar en contra, es por esa razón que ese demonio va a ser revivido"

Jellal camino hasta quedar al frente del desmayado Naruto. Con un gesto de su mano, pidió a su seguidor darle lo que necesita. El **Moon Drip** líquido.

El hombre de cabello largo le dio el frasco, que contenía la misma magia que descongelo el hielo eterno del Ice Shell.

Jellal quita la cuerda que cubría la boca de Naruto y luego la abrió. "Sólo con vivir las personas lastiman a otras sin darse cuenta, mientras la humanidad exista el odio existirá, la libertad verdadera no puede existir en este mundo maldito. Abre la boca y trágate la magia que disipara el sello que contiene al demonio. Conviértete en un arma que traerá la libertad a todo el mundo" Le dio a beber la magia liquida. Ni siquiera se perdió una sola gota.

En el momento en que la última gota paso por la garganta del rubio, en su estómago, un sello en forma de espiral apareció. El cuerpo entero del rubio fue envuelto por marcas, parecían ser runas o algún escrito que Jellal no conocía. Pero estas escrituras salieron disparadas como si fueran cuerdas, agarrándose de los pilares de piedra y levantando el cuerpo del rubio para quedar en una posición de crucifixión. ( **N/A:** Como cuando a Kushina le extrajeron el Kyūbi)

"¿Sabes cuánto he esperado… este momento?" Le pregunto Jellal a su seguidor. Más este no le contesto.

Desde el sello, una especie de material burbujeante salió rodeando el cuerpo del niño. Lentamente, muy lentamente, una pequeña cola del mismo material apareció, al tiempo que crecía, se podían ver cambios en la apariencia de Naruto.

"Va a tomar un tiempo para que las nueve colas surjan. En el momento en que las nueve estén afuera, la extracción será un excito…" rio oscuramente. "…Y en ese tiempo, debemos resucitar a Zeref. Te convertirás en un sacrificio vivo para nuestra aspiración, Erza Scarlet"

* * *

Cuando el cielo se volvió oscuro y las estrellas iluminaban la noche. En medio del mar, un barco navegaba rumbo a su destino, una torre gigante.

Atada a un poste, los ojos marrones de Erza se abrieron. "¿Dónde estoy?"

Escucho paso acercándose a su dirección. Un rubio con piel morena le hablo. "Dentro de un barco, Nee-san"

"¿Un barco?"

"Si, dentro de un barco que se dirige a la Torre del Cielo"

La pelirroja bajo la mirada, sus ojos guardaban tantas emociones, que solo puso soltar. "Oh… Así que es eso ¿Me desatas? No planeo resistir" Pidió, aunque sabía que no eran tan tontos como para dejarla ir.

"No puedo hacer eso. Porque eres una traidora Nee-san" El rubio sintió una pequeña elevación en el poder mágico de la pelirroja. "Es inútil. Las cuerdas de Millianna tienen el poder de sellar la magia. No puedes hacer nada con ellas en ti misma. No importa lo fuerte que eres Nee-san"

"L-Lo se…" No era propio de la pelirroja. Tartamudear en estos momentos, sentirse vulnerable no era algo que disfrutara, al contrario, le temía. "Entonces, al menos me permitirías Re-Equipar una armadura? Tengo miedo… de regresar a esa torre" Lo odiaba, pero su cuerpo no podía olvidar el pasado, y se lo recordó temblando solo de penar en volver a ver ese lugar. "A menos que este con una armadura… el miedo…"

"Pero luces bien es ese vestido, Nee-san" Dijo viendo el hermoso vestido purpura con estampados de rosas que vestía la pelirroja. De repente e inesperadamente, el rubio se agacho y gateo hasta que abrazo a la pelirroja. "No quiera hacer esto…"

"Sho…"

Lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos cayendo por su rostro moreno. "¡En verdad. Te extrañaba! Nee-san… ¡¿PORQUE…" Se levantó de golpe mirándola con furia. "…TRAICIONASTE A JELLAL?!"

Ese nombre… tantos recuerdos que le traía y aun con todo este tiempo separados, solo la pronunciación de su nombre la sacude. _"Jellal…"_

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"¡Nee-san por aquí, rápido!"_

 _"¡Sho no hables tan fuerte!"_

 _"¡Tú hablas más fuerte Wally!"_

 _"Lo siento Millianna"_

 _Había seis niños, todos con ropas andrajosas y deterioradas. Había un niño rubio de piel morena, un peli negro que miraba con corazones en los ojos a una niña con características de gato._

 _"Erza, si no nos apresuramos, nos encontraran" Hablo un niño peli negro, miraba con preocupación a una niña pelirroja._

 _La niña temblaba de miedo. "Pero, si nos encuentran… Yo se… lo que le hacen a los prisioneros cuando los encuentran…"_

 _"No te preocupes, no hay nada por lo que estar asustada" Dijo el sexto niño._

 _"J-Jellal…" Dijo la niña. El peli negro chasqueo la lengua porque se llevaron la atención de la pelirroja._

 _El sexto niño apretó sus puños con determinación. "Vamos a conseguir nuestra libertad. Nuestro futura, nuestras aspiraciones" Jellal sonrió cálidamente ofreciéndole una mano a la pelirroja. "Vamos Erza"_

 _La niña tomo su mano. "¡Sí!"_

 **FIN FASHBACK**

 **ERA/ Consejo Mágico/**

"¿Todavía existe? ¡Imposible!" Jadeo Org, el segundo asiento del consejo.

"El R-System, ese culto de magia negra que se creó alrededor de 10 años" Dijo Leigi, el quinto asiento.

"Pensé que habíamos destruido las 7 torres nosotros mismos" dijo Michello. También conocido por ser quien llevo a Naruto a la correccional.

En medio del círculo mágico donde todos los miembros estaban de pie, apareció una imagen de la actual torre del cielo.

"Había una octava torre. El Mar Ka Elm. Mirándola… ¿Podría estar Completada?"

"El equipo de investigación desapareció después de enviar las fotografías" Dijo Belno, la séptimo asiento.

"La están terminando supongo…" Dijo Ultear.

"¿Por qué ahora el R-System?"

"La Torre del Cielo. No el R-System, la Torre del Cielo" Corrigió un peli azul con la mitad de su rostro tatuado.

"¿A quién le importa como la llamemos?" Gruño otro miembro del consejo. "¡Eso es magia prohibida! Si incluso su existencia llegara a ser conocida, causaría un enorme alboroto!"

"¡Debemos enviar a la Milicia inmediatamente y suprimirlos!"

"Pero estamos en contra…"

"¿Quién?"

"El incidente que ocurrió en la playa Akane la otra noche… de acuerdo a los reportes de testigos turistas en el lugar, parece que la gente que ocupa el R-System ahora no son de ese culto mágico"

"¡Espera! ¿Quién se supone que es?"

"Parece que esa persona es conocida por de nombre de Jellal…"

Todos los miembros del consejo volvieron su atención hacia el peli azul, que estaba cruzado de brazos seriamente.

"Tu hermano gemelo ¿Verdad, Siegrain?"

"Si… soy consciente de ello" Dijo con unos ojos calculadores.

* * *

"Oigan, ¿creen que la gente atrapada en las cartas fueron salvadas?" Pregunto Lucy.

El equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail, en compañía de una cierta maga de agua, corto todas sus vacaciones para perseguir a los secuestradores de Erza y Happy. La molestia emanaba enormemente de los miembros masculinos, pues ellos crecieron junto a la pelirroja y, aunque lo negaran, se preocupaban por ella. Aunque Natsu tenía otras cosas por las que molestarse.

"Alertamos a la armada, así que probablemente ya esté bien en estos momentos" Informo Gray trayendo alivio momentáneo a la rubia. Ya que ellos la habían ayudado a liberarse de las cuerdas gato de Millianna y les había prometido liberarlos, saber eso era un alivio. "Pero de todos modos… ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Tal vez no hayamos perdido…" Dijo la mujer de la lluvia.

"Natsu, ¿estás seguro que están en esta dirección?" Le pregunto mirando a su compañero. Casi se cae del bote porque su amigo estaba tratando de escapar del bote por su enfermedad de movimiento.

Gray volteo a verle con molestia e irritación. "¡Estamos confiando en tu nariz! ¡Resiste un poco inútil!"

Juvia apoyo a su amor no correspondido. "¡Juvia no perdonara que traiciones la confianza de Gray-sama!"

"Maldición…" Se quejó el azabache. Usualmente esta calmado y relajado en su mayor parte del tiempo. Pero ahora, esa mueca de irritación y molestia lo hacía ver un tanto intimidante. "No puedo creer que Erza y Happy fueran secuestrados mientras estábamos fuera de combate. ¡¿Qué tan patético es eso?!" Se quejó.

"Pero, como es que una maga tan poderosa como Erza-san fue derrotada?" Se preguntó Juvia.

El azabache la volteó a ver con una mirada oscura, como si hubiera visto al mismísimo Deliora. "¿Huh? ¡No fue derrotada! ¡No sabes absolutamente nada de Erza!"

Bajo la mirada intimidante del azabache la maga de agua bajo la cabeza. "¡L-Lo siento!"

"¡Gray, cálmate!" Regaño la maga de espíritus celestiales. Entiende la molestia del joven, pero enojarse con Juvia solo por un comentario es simplemente maleducado.

"Tks…"

"Has estado muy molesto… ¿Te molesta tanto que secuestraran a Erza?" Le preguntó.

"Q-Que cruel Luigi… Ugh… ¿Ya te olvi… burrrghh olvidaste de Happy?"

"…Y Happy también" Se corrigió.

El joven se movió incómodo. "Tengo un mal presentimiento…" El constante sube y baja del bote lo volvía loco. "¡¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí?! ¡Llevamos toda la noche navegando y todavía no hay rastro de esos sujetos!"

"¡C-Cálmate Gray!" En serio, el azabache esta mas irritable que nunca.

"Esto sería mucho más fácil con Naruto aquí. Sus ojos nos servirían de mucho aquí" Comento casualmente después de relajare.

 _"¿Gray-sama quiere al rival de amor de juvia aquí? El rival de amor es más útil para Gray-sama que Juvia… ¡Juvia le está fallando a Gray-sama!"_ Las divagaciones de la maga de agua fueron cortadas por el repentino ataque de energía que le dio a Natsu.

Dicho caza dragones se levantó de golpe mirando a su alrededor con cautela. "Algo se siente realmente peligroso…"

Con las palabras de su compañero, los magos prestaron extrema atención a su entorno. Las aves que volaban en su misma dirección de repente cayeron al agua.

"Las aves…"

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Una sacudida en el bote volvió su atención a las aguas. Encontrando peces y restos de madera en el mar.

"¿Los peces también?"

"Eso no es normal…"

Gray reconoció un escudo pintado en un trozo de madera. "Estos restos… ¡Son de los barcos militares de Fiore!"

"Esto no me gusta…"

Natsu miro hacia el frente. "Oigan, miren…"

Frente ellos, una enorme, no, enorme era decir poco, una titánica estructura se veía a lo lejos, como no se dieron cuenta de eso? De por sí, ya era enorme, pero algo realmente se sentía mal con esa torre.

"¿Esa es la Torre del Cielo?"

 **"¡Water Dome!"** (Cúpula de Agua) con su magia Juvia movió las aguas del mar y con ella creo un domo de agua. "Vamos a camuflarnos de esta manera y acerquémonos"

"I-Increíble"

* * *

Erza fue llevada por Sho a una celda en lo profundo de la torre la misma celda por la que ellos habían intentado escapar siendo niños, aun con las manos atadas consiguió dejar fuera de combate a su captor con un golpe a la mandíbula cuando este estaba distraído.

"Sho… Y pensar que la gente puede cambiar tanto" La pelirroja veía a su viejo amigo inconsciente en el piso con una mirada triste, uso sus dientes para romper sus ataduras y con su magia disponible se puso su armadura. _"Jellal… ¿Esto es obra tuya?"_ Pensó con furia.

En la cima de la torre, el mismo hombre vestido de blanco dio su reporte sobre el escape de Erza. En contra de todo lo que el hombre pensó, Jellal rio.

"Jellal-sama…"

"Sabía que Erza sería una buena mujer. Muy intrigante, en efecto. Estoy ansioso de ver quien gana: Erza o yo. Vida y muerte… un juego del paraíso que conecta el pasado y el futuro" Jellal se levantó de su trono. Camino hasta quedar al lado del hombre de pelo largo y un círculo mágico los transporto hacia la cámara de extracción.

Ahí, Naruto parecía que recobro la conciencia. Más sus ojos no entendían la situación en la que estaba. Tres colas del material burbujeante ya estaban en su parte trasera, y una cuarta comenzaba a salir.

"Veo que el **Moon Drip** se toma su tiempo en disolver el sello"

"Según el avance, la novena cola saldrá esta noche Jellal-sama"

El peli azul se acercó al niño. Levanto la mano intentando tomar entre ella la cara del niño, pero parece que la consciencia del rubio no estaba tan nublada, pues pudo alejarse de la mano del joven.

"Vaya, que descubrimiento más fascinante. ¿No te gusta que la gente te toque?" Aun con la resistencia del rubio, el peli azul tomo la barbilla del menor entre sus dedos. "No te preocupes, tengo guantes. No debes preocuparte, no podrás matarme con algo tan patético como el congelamiento por contacto de piel" El joven rio, acerco su rostro al del rubio para ver mejor esos ojos rojos con hendidura. Se veía tan salvaje así. "Pensar que en un niño habita tal poder destructivo. Me sorprende que tu pequeño cuerpo pueda soportarlo"

"¿De qué está hablando Jellal-sama?"

"Hace tres años, hubo un cambio en el mundo mágico un poder descomunal apareció de la nada. El poder era demasiado que ni los mejores sensores podían decir que tan alto era. Nadie sabía que ocasiono ese descomunal poder. Pero hace unos meses, llego a la custodia del consejo un niño. Dicho niño era un completo misterio, no tenía familiares, no tenía registro, simplemente "apareció" de la nada. Obviamente el consejo hizo exámenes con el niño, y lo que descubrieron fue inimaginable. Dentro de ese niño se escondía un poder inmenso, que se decía podía causar gran destrucción si era liberado. Con eso descubierto, el consejo ideo un sello que era capaz de suprimir y controlar el poder de ese niño. Pero lo que se descubrió poco después causo gran revuelo en el consejo"

Si el hombre de cabello largo estuviera sentado, ahora mismo estaría el borde del asiento.

"Un poder demoniaco, que puede corroer la piel y volverla cenizas con el contacto. Lo opuesto que sucede con el poder del niño. Naruto era el nombre de ese niño, quien en tenía un sello que mantenía a raya al demonio. Después de investigaciones se declaró que ese demonio era uno de los demonios del libro de Zeref. Al igual que Lullaby o Deliora, lo que este niño oculta es algo mucho más fuerte que esos dos últimos" Fuera de la actitud calmada que mostraba hace poco, la expresión de Jellal se volvió un poco molesta. "Pudimos hacernos con el poder del demonio en cuanto tuvimos la oportunidad. Pero 5 de los nueve miembros del consejo acordaron que el niño debía tener una vida feliz y a salvo. Dejándolo en un orfanato para que un día, una familia pudiera adoptarlo"

Jellal acerco peligrosamente su cara a la del rubio, que parecía que estaba entrando en pánico por la cercanía. Jellal no tenía ninguna intención oculta tras su acercamiento, simplemente era interesante ver la reacción de Naruto al acercarse más. Era miedo a las personas? Miedo al contacto? O tal vez… miedo a los hombres? Sea cual sea, era interesante.

"¿Eres lo suficientemente consciente como para escucharme?" Al ver que los ojos rojos se volvieron a mirarlo sonrió. "Vas a convertirte en un sacrificio. Si tienes suerte podrás salir libre de esto, incluso podría guardarte un lugar en el nuevo mundo de libertad" lo último no se lo esperaba, pues los ojos del rubio se abrieron ligeramente a eso. Curiosamente, los ojos de Jellal se volvieron… suaves. "Pensar que una gran carga fue puesta en un niño. Supongo que no escogiste ser lo que eres ¿verdad? Al igual que yo… nosotros, no escogimos ser esclavos en este lugar…"

"Jellal-sama…"

El peli azul negó con la cabeza. Demonios, se estaba volviendo muy suave, solo porque el niño le recuerda un poco a su antiguo Yo no debe ser excusa para darle un tratamiento suave. Si sobrevive él personalmente se encargaría de darle un poco de libertad al niño, empezando por liberarlo del demonio que yace en su interior.

"Vamos… quiero ver como Erza juega con nosotros" Dijo desapareciendo del lugar con el círculo mágico.

Los ojos de Naruto se quedaron en el lugar donde estaba antes el joven. Ese tipo… de alguna manera sentía algo familiar con él. Que será?

La cuerda en su boca cayó el grito de dolor que vio de su boca, la cuarta cola ya fue terminada. Solo faltan cinco más y este lugar, así como su vida, desaparecería.

* * *

Después de llegar a la torre, los magos veían la alta seguridad preguntándose qué hacer. "Vamos a destrozar a estos tipos" declaro al peli rosa viendo a los guardias que custodiaban la torre.

"¡No! ¡Erza y Happy están capturados! Si no hacemos bien esto, podríamos ponerlos a ambos en peligro. Eso nos pondría en desventaja" le regaño el mago de hielo molesto por la actitud altanera de su compañera.

La ex-maga de agua de Phantom salió del agua después de haber ido a explorar. "Juvia ha hallado un camino bajo el agua"

"¿En serio? Es genial" Felicito el azabache.

 _"¡G-Gray-sama ha elogiado a Juvia! Un punto más para Juvia, rival en el amor Juvia te tiene ventaja"_ Al parecer ella tenía un conteo. Una cara chibi de Naruto que mostraba un número 4 abajo y una cara chibi de Juvia que tenía un 4 pero después cambio a un 5. "Son al menos 10 minutos bajo agua" Informo calmando sus fantasías.

"Eso no es ningún problema" Declararon los dos jóvenes con alegría.

"¡Eso es más que imposible!" Exclamo Lucy preocupada por la salud mental de sus compañeros.

Juvia creo unos cascos de agua que contenían aire dentro de ellos "Entonces pongámonos esto en la cabeza, es oxigeno contenido en una burbuja de agua, de esta forma podrán respirar sin problemas"

"¡Eres increíble! Por cierto, ¿Quién eres?" Dejando de lado a la shockeada maga de agua. Los cuatro magos se infiltraron por debajo de la superficie del mar.

Legaron sin ser detectados a una amplia área de la base de la construcción. "Entonces, esta debe ser la base de la torre"

"¿Dónde están Erza y Happy?"

Por su parte la rubia del grupo miraba a la burbuja que tenía en su cabeza hace unos momentos con alegría. "Estas cosas son bastante útiles, aunque son algo pegajosas…"

"Hice la tuya un poco más pequeña Lucy-san. Así que estoy impresionada de que lo lograras" Hey, que no sea su rival en el amor eso no evita que pueda convertirse en una futura rival.

Sus ánimos se detuvieron cuando se escuchó una alarma y no tardo mucho para que se vieran rodeados por centenares de guardias.

"Parece que hasta aquí llego nuestra intrusión" Gray un tanto molesto, se preparó para la batalla.

"Je así está mejor es más mi estilo" Natsu prendió fuego a sus puños y encabezo el ataque contra las hordas de enemigos, el Dragón Slayer con su magia de fuego, Gray con su Ice Make, Juvia de cerca atacando con potentes ataques de agua y Lucy con ayuda de Virgo pudieron limpiar el lugar sin problemas.

Una escalera bajo dándoles acceso al siguiente piso. "¿Nos están diciendo *Vengan aquí*?" El mago de hielo se acercó con cautela.

* * *

En la cámara del trono, Jellal y su seguidor de cabello largo veían mediante cámaras mágicas a los intrusos.

"Jellal-sama ¿Por qué está invitando a pasar a esos intrusos?" Pregunto el hombre de cabello largo.

"Te lo dije, ¿Recuerdas? Esto es un juego. Han contemplado el escenario. Eso es todo. Esto hace las cosas más interesantes" Declaro con clama y diversión.

"Pero si no nos apresuramos con la ceremonia… los barcos que hundimos el otro día significa que el consejo ya han…"

"Vidaldus, ¿Sigues preocupado por eso?" Corto Jellal. "No pueden detenerme. No esos tontos del consejo, eso es seguro"

* * *

Al llegar al segundo piso se encontraron un gran comedor con comida preparada y servida a la mesa, sin preocuparse de que estuviera envenenada o algo Natsu y Gray se atascaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

"Oigan por lo menos asegúrense que no sea peligroso" Lucy veía con pena a sus dos amigos preguntándose si era posible ser tan tonto.

"Esa puerta de antes fue operada por control remoto usando magia. Nuestra presencia aquí es totalmente conocida" Dijo Juvia comiendo tranquilamente espagueti.

"Pero entonces porque…"

"¿Quizá nos estén desafiando?" Opino Gray sin dejar de comer, como culparlo? Quien haya cocinado seguramente debe ser buen chef.

"¿Un desafío?"

"Por cierto princesa, ese traje de baño no es adecuado para un banquete, si me lo permite" Virgo no perdió tiempo y con una mirada un tanto cuestionable rápidamente cambio la ropa de la maga estelar por un atuendo que había traído del mundo espiritual.

"Oye, oye…"

"¡Gray-sama no mire!"

"Estas son ropas del mundo de los espíritus"

"¿Qué les parece? Ya lo se, me veo muy bien…" tan grande era su ego que se permitió modelar un poco.

"¡Eso es bastante lindo!" Comento Gray.

"¡Juvia esta tan frustrada!"

"A él le gusssta ella" Dijo sin emoción Virgo. Dejando blancos a tres de los cuatro jóvenes.

 _"¡Juvia tiene una nueva rival!"_

Ah pero para el peli rosa algo era más importante. "¿Dónde aprendiste a imitar a Happy?" Si, era muy serio.

Con sus nuevas ropas puestas la rubia permitió a su espíritu retirarse. "Por cierto chicos, ¿Están seguros de que no se querían cambiar de ropa?" mientras hacia la pregunta volvió la vista a su compañeros solo para llevarse una pequeña sorpresa.

"No gracias, estaremos secos en un santiamén" Gray estaba pegado al peli rosa que usaba su magia de fuego para secarles a ambos.

"¡Maquina secadora humana!"

"¡Ahí estas!"

"¡Los intrusos!"

La puerta del comedor se abrió de golpe dejando pasar a un pequeño escuadrón de guardias de la torre. Los hombres armados corrieron hacia los magos que ya los esperaban preparados, pero antes de que pudieran llegar fueron cortados por veloces espadas en manos de Titania.

"¡Erza!" gritaron felices sus compañeros por ver que estaba a salvo.

La pelirroja volteo a ver a sus amigos con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro. "¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Que porque…"

"Juvia… bueno…"

Erza se giró nuevamente dándole la espalda a los demás. "¡Regresen!" claramente esto fue una orden. "Este no es un lugar al que debieron haber venido"

Los demás se quedaron más que sorprendidos, Natsu fue el primero que consiguió articular algo. Choco ambos puños que se prendieron en fuego. "¡No digas eso Erza! Si nos retiramos con la cola entre las patas. ¡Eso avergonzaría el nombre de Fairy Tail! ¡No voy a dejar ir a ese cabeza de cubo tan fácilmente!"

"…Dije que regresaran" volvió a repetir Titania pero esta vez su voz se escuchó un tanto temblorosa.

"¡Happy ha sido secuestrado! ¿Esperas que lo abandone?"

"¿Happy? _Millianna no pudo haber…"_ Titania pareció comprender esto después de todo es imposible pensar en Natsu sin pensar también en el gato.

"¡¿Dónde está!?"

"No lo sé…"

"¡Bien entiendo!"

"¿Qué fue lo que entendiste?" Pregunto Gray con cara de poker.

"¡HAPPY ESTA ESPERANDOMEEEeee…!" exclamo Natsu realmente molesto. El peli rosa salió a toda máquina por los pasillos en busca de su fiel compañero.

"Ese idiota…" se quejó el mago de hielo.

"¡Nosotros también vamos!"

"¡No!" Los jóvenes se espantaron al ver la espada de Titania blandirse frente a ellos de forma amenazante. "Millianna ama a los gatos por encima de todo. No creo que ella le hiciera algún daño a Happy. Tomare la responsabilidad de traer a ambos de regreso. Ustedes aléjense de aquí tan rápido como puedan"

"¡No! ¡No sin ti Erza!"

"¡Este es mi problema! De verdad no quiero involucrarnos en esto" comenzó a caminar, sin molestarse en verlos, comenzó su camino por donde se fue el peli rosa.

"Ya es más que nuestro problema. Veste a Natsu ¿Verdad?"

"Erza, ¿Qué es esta torre? ¿Quién es Jellal?" a preguntas llovían y la pelirroja no contestaba nada. "Entiendo si no quieres decirnos…" Dijo poco después la rubia. "Dijiste que ellos solían ser tus compañeros ¿Verdad? Pero ahora nosotros somos tus compañeros. ¡Estamos de tu lado, no importa que pase Erza!"

Nadie se dio cuenta del temblor en los labios de Titania, incluso ella no lo reconocía. No quiera mostrarse débil ante ellos. "¡Regresen…!" Era firme, pero a la vez tan temblorosa esa orden.

"Erza…"

"Así no eres tú, Erza-san…" Se burló ligeramente haciendo como si realmente no la conociera. "Generalmente dirías, *Síganme y no se quejen* te echaremos una mano. Incluso tú te asustas algunas veces, ¿Verdad?"

Ya paren, por favor ya paren, si siguen hablando de amistad y trabajo en equipo, no podrá seguir sola. Se supone que esto debe arreglarlo ella. En ningún momento ellos debieron involucrarse. Pero aun así… aun así escuchar esas palabras de sus amigos…

Lentamente, casi en cámara lenta, se volteó a verlos, con una sola lagrima corriendo por su rostro. Sorprendiendo a más no poder a los jóvenes.

"Lo siento… así gane o pierda, desapareceré de este mundo…" no hay remedio, tal vez sean este el único momento en el que hable con ellos. Mejor aprovecharlo, porque realmente se sentiría vacía sin esos tontos a su lado.

"A que te refieres?" Pregunto Gray después del shock de ver a la maga más fuerte que conoce llorar.

"Este es un futuro al que no me puedo oponer. Por lo tanto… por lo tanto, mientras exista, les contare todo" Dijo con una sonrisa triste, que inquieto a sus compañeros. "El nombre de esta torre es, *La Torre del Cielo* también conocida como R-System. Hace más de 10 años… un culto religioso de magia negra… lo construyo para lanzar un hechizo prohibido para resucitar a alguien de los muertos. Requiere un gran número de sacrificios vivientes. Además, a través de la labor de esclavitud de los sacrificios humanos ampliaron el poder mágico que necesitaban" Miro tristemente al suelo. "Yo también era uno de los sacrificios humanos cuando era pequeña" Admitió para sorpresa de los demás.

"Aquellos que intentaban escapar o se rebelaban… uno a uno desaparecían. No había paz mental. Vivíamos en constante temor, incluso así, hice amigos a los cuales abrirme. Incluso si era por tan solo por un breve momento… y una de esas personas que conocí entonces fue Jellal"

Dolía… regresar a vivir esos viejos recuerdos. Traía temblor a su cuerpo y sus sentidos estaban alertas por si algo pasaba, ya que no se podía sentir segura en este lugar. Los constantes gritos de sus amigos. Las lágrimas de sufrimiento de los esclavos. La miseria y desesperación eran algo que nunca le desearía ni a su peor enemigo. Porque era lo peor, lo peor que se le podía hacer a una persona.

 _Tenemos que pelear…_

En aquel entonces, esa frase, esa simple frase fue l que lo cambio todo. Dio valor, unión, amistad, y lo más importante. Les dio la esperanza que se marchitaba en la oscuridad. Pero con ese pequeño rayo de luz, la esperanza y determinación les dio fuerzas para revelarse, para pelear por su libertad.

"Por nuestra libertad… para salvar a Jellal… nos alzaremos y peleamos. Jellal era nuestro líder… tenía un fuerte sentido de la justicia y yo lo admiraba… pero…" Volteó a verles seriamente. "Fue justo en ese momento que Jellal se volvió una persona completamente diferente. Si es posible llamar a una persona *Maligna* entonces así es como debería llamar a Jellal"

Después de contar su triste pasado, los magos veían con otros ojos a su amiga. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento, para dejar que la información pase por sus cabezas, aunque sea casi inimaginable, los horrores y el sufrimiento que paso su amiga. Había guardado todo ese dolor para sí misma?

El recordar su pasado trajo un nudo en la garganta a la pelirroja. "Yo… peleare con Jellal"

"Espera un momento Erza" Hablo finalmente el mago de hielo. "Ese Zeref que estaba en tu historia…"

"Si, ustedes también deberían saber de Zeref"

"Entonces, ese monstruo que "ellos" llamaron, el que salió de Lullaby es uno de los demonios de Zeref ¿verdad?" Jadeo la maga de espíritus celestiales recordado al gigante de madera.

"Eso no es todo. Sospecho que Deliora era también uno de los demonios de Zeref" Los ojos del azabache se abrieron en estado de shock.

"¿Y Jellal está intentando revivir a ese tal Zeref?"

"No comprendo su motivo. Sho… uno de mis amigos del pasado… dijo algo de que cuando la resurrección estuviera completa, entonces gobernarían sobre el cielo…"

"Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo fue que tus antiguos aliados se volvieron contra ti" Dijo Lucy en pose pensativa. "¿No fue el traidor Jellal sino tú, Erza?"

"Debe haberlos adoctrinado de algún modo después de que desaparecí" Erza miro hacia el suelo con culpabilidad. "Pero los deje aquí por 8 años. El hecho es, que si los traicione"

"¡Pero fue por su bien!" Protesto rápidamente Lucy. "Y aun…"

"Suficiente, Lucy" Corto la pelirroja. "Si puedo derrotar a Jellal, todo terminara"

 _"¿Esa es toda la verdad?"_ No era como si desconfiara de su compañera. Pero Gray sospechaba algo.

 _Así gane o pierda esta batalla, desapareceré de este mundo…_

 _"Esas palabras me están molestando de verdad"_ Pensó mirando con cautela a la pelirroja.

De repente todos escucharon pasos y se volvieron al frente para ver a Sho delante de ellos con una expresión de incredulidad. "Nee-san… eso que dijiste… ¿Qué se supone que significa?"

"Sho…"

"¿Intentas obtener simpatía de tus amigos con esa gran historia?" Pregunto aun con esa expresión de incredulidad. "¡Es ridículo! ¡Eso ni se acerca a la verdad! ¡Volaste nuestros votes y huiste tú sola! ¡Si Jellal no hubiera descubierto tu traición, todos nos hubiéramos hundido en el mar! ¡Jellal nos dijo que ese era el destino de aquellos que no aprendan la forma correcta de usar magia! ¡Estabas embriagada por el poder de la magia! ¡Intentaste liberarte de todos nosotros y de tu pasado!"

Ninguno de los magos se inmuto a los gritos del rubio.

"¿Jellal les dijo eso?"

"¿Eso es lo que la Erza que conoces hubiera hecho?"

Sho retrocedió a las acusaciones, pero no dio marcha para atrás. "¿Ustedes que saben? ¡No saben nada de nosotros! Solo las palabras de Jellal pudieron salvarnos" Porque sus ojos se sentían tan picosos? Su visión se nublaba y sentía algo cálido correr por sus mejillas. "¡Es por eso que pasamos estos 8 años terminando esta torre! Por Jellal… si… todo fue una mentira… si tienes razón Nee-san… y Jellal se equivoca…"

"Así es"

De una nube de oscuridad, apareció Simon. Gray al verlo de inmediato quiso lanzarse para atacarlo y devolverle lo de la vez anterior, pero Juvia lo detuvo. Argumentando que Simon ya sabía sobre su clon de hielo y que ataco a ese clon intencionalmente. Ella lo había descubierto y por eso vino con él, para saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?"

"Sho, hice una actuación para engañarlos a ustedes y hacer que ellos vinieran a la torre" Contestó Simon.

"¿P-Porque tu…?" Se negaba a creerlo. Simon lo miro con simpatía y puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

"Sho… todos han sido engañados por Jellal. Me hice el tonto también hasta que fiera el momento indicado"

"Simon… tu"

El peli negro con mandíbula de metal volteo a verla con ojos suaves. "Creí en ti, Erza. Siempre lo hice durante estos 8 años. Me alegra que nos pudiéramos encontrar Erza. Desde el fondo de mi corazón…"

"Simon…" Ya no lo podía soportar. Abrazo a su amigo del pasado y el hombre la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

"¿Por qué?" Se separaron para ver a Sho con lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Por qué pudiste creer tanto en ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de creer en ella? ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡¿CUÁL ES LA VERDAD?! ¡¿EN QUE DEBERIA CREER?!" No aguanto más y dejo todos esos sentimientos salir, en forma de lágrimas.

Erza se acercó al rubio. "debe ser complicado aceptarlo de una vez. Pero déjame decirte esto… durante estos 8 años, nunca me olvide de ustedes" lo abrazo, y detuvo sus lágrimas. "No pude hacer nada. Lamento haber sido tan débil…"

"Pero ahora puedes hacerlo. ¿Verdad?" Le pregunto Simon. La pelirroja asintió aun sin soltar al rubio. Simon se volteó a ver a los compañeros de Erza, y Juvia. "He esperado este momento por un largo tiempo. Esperando a un numero de poderosos magos reunidos aquí"

"¿Poderosos magos?"

"Para combatir a Jellal. Trabajaremos todos juntos. Primero tenemos que evitar que Wally y Salamander se enfrenten.

"¡E-Espera Simon!" Exclamo Sho poniéndose de pie. "Puedo comprender lo que hiciste, pero no veo que tiene que ver el niño con todo esto, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que vamos a extraer **eso** de su interior?" Pregunto.

Los de Fairy Tail se mantuvieron al margen, porque realmente no sabían de que estaban hablando los dos amigos del pasado.

"Pase todo este tiempo haciendo el tonto, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya investigado algunas cosas" Admitió. "hubo una noche, donde escucho a Jellal hablar solo… o eso es lo que creí"

Hace tiempo, Simon caminaba por los pasillos de la torre, cuando por casualidad escucho la risa de Jellal, por curiosidad y siendo lo más sigiloso posible, pego su oído a la puerta y escucho lo que pasa adentro.

"Jellal formo de alguna manera una especie de conexión con Zeref. Él afirma que puede escuchar su voz. En un principio yo no lo creía, pero un día comenzó a planear algo completamente diferente a la resurrección de Zeref. Y eso era… la liberación de uno de los demonios de Zeref, uno completamente diferente a Lullaby y Deliora"

"¿De qué están hablando? ¿Liberación?"

"Jellal tenía un espía en la isla Galuna" A la mención de esa isla, las hadas se tensaron. "Descubrimos dos cosas. La primera, fue que la magia disipadora **Moon Drip** era eficaz contra el sello que mantiene prisionera al demonio"

Los magos se mantuvieron cayados. Recordando los acontecimientos de la isla Galuna. Las peleas, la lucha para mantener el pueblo a salvo, el miedo que sintieron cuando el demonio fue liberado y los sentimientos que se encontraron al ver ese hielo fundirse.

"Lo segundo: fue que descubrieron quien tenía sellado al demonio de Zeref"

 _"No me gusta hacia dónde va esto…"_ Pensaron las hadas.

"Quien mantiene sellado al demonio de Zeref, es Naruto Fullbuster. Al descubrir esto, Jellal actuó rápido y nos ordenó capturarlo. Lo recuerdas ¿Verdad, Sho? La misión del otro día. Jellal quiere resucitar a Zeref y usar el poder del demonio para lograr crear un mundo de libertad. Para poner fin a este mundo lleno de mentiras, pero para eso, es necesario el poder del demonio. Usar el poder de la bestia para crear un arma hecho del mismo. Que sea mucho más potente que el arma del conejo Etherion. Un poder suficiente para acabar con una nación en un instante"

"¿Un arma hecha de un demonio?" Pregunto Juvia en estado de shock.

"Los seres humano son ingenuos. Jellal cree que esta es la única manera de obtener la verdadera libertad. Y después de varias décadas, esa libertad se desvanecerá con el tiempo, ya no será un impedimento y la humanidad olvidara la libertad que tuvieron. En ese momento usara de nuevo el arma contra ellos y de nuevo conocerán la verdadera libertad. Y después de un tiempo, la verdadera libertad finalmente regresara"

.

.

.

Hubo un momento de silencio y nadie dijo nada.

Una espada se clavó en medio de los magos de la torre. Todos gritaron y se alejaron del arma con expresiones de miedo.

 _"¡Qué miedo! ¡Hasta le dio a algo!"_

Era verdad, una inocente cucaracha que llevaba comida a su familia fue atravesada por la espada y puso fin a su vida miserable.

De repente Simon sintió que sus rodillas se hicieron débiles y cayó al suelo. Sho a su lado también cayó. Ambos ex–esclavos sintieron hojas contra sus cuellos.

 **"Así que secuestraron a Naruto/-Chan"**

Ambos magos miraron hacia arriba y tragaron saliva al ver dos entidades de miedo traídas del infierno. Lucy y Juvia retrocedieron y se escondieron debajo de la mesa mirando con temor a sus compañeros que parecían poseídos por algún espectro maligno.

 **"Olvida lo de trabajar juntos, vamos a matar a Jellal"**

 _"¡EEEK! ¡Desde cuando ellos dos dan tanto miedo!"_

En algún lugar de magnolia. Una cierta peli blanca sentía unas repentinas ganas de matar o destruir cualquier cosa azul que se pusiera en su camino.

 **"Oye Erza. ¿Cuánto daño tengo permitido hacerles?"** Pregunto Gray con la parte superior de su cara oscurecida y sus ojos eran dos puntos blancos, lo cubría un aura negra azulada realmente fría y tenía una espada de hielo apuntando a la garganta de Sho.

 **"Solo hasta que estén frente a las puertas de la muerte"** Respondió Erza en iguales condiciones que el azabache, con la diferencia que su ojo derecho estaba cubierto por su pelo dejando un solo punto brillante rojo viendo a los magos debajo de ella. En su mano una espada y su aura era furiosamente roja como la sangre.

 _"¡¿Desde cuando Erza/Nee-san da tanto miedo?! ¡Y el otro también no se queda atrás!"_

"Malditos, no saben nada sobre Naruto… si esa… esa **cosa** es extraída de su interior. Naruto va a morir"

 **TIME SKIP/ Cámara del trono/**

Clack…

Jellal movió una pieza en forma de dragón y golpeo otra pieza en forma de gato y otra en forma de arquero. Para este tipo, todo era un juego. Por ese motivo decidió representar la situación actual con un tablero y piezas que representan a los magos de Fairy Tail, a Juvia y también a Simon y sus compañeros. Siendo estas piezas.

Un dragón para representar a Natsu.

Una llave dorada representa a Lucy.

Un trozo de hielo representando a Gray.

Una armadura de caballero representado a Erza.

Un pez representaba a Happy.

Una vasija de agua representa a Juvia.

Un castillo a Simon

Una carta a Sho.

Y por último pero no menos importante, ahora mismo en sus manos estaba la pieza en forma de zorro, que representa a Naruto.

Incluso había una pieza que lo representaba, y esa era la pieza del rey.

"Sho y Simon nos han traicionado. Wally y Millianna han caído contra Salamander. Así es como debe ser. No hay nada más aburrido que un juego sin oponentes" Dijo mirando a su tablero con diversión.

"Jellal-sama, apresurémonos y capturemos a Erza para dar inicio a la ceremonia" Dijo Vidaldus a su lado. "No es tiempo de estar jugando…"

"¿Entonces porque no vas tú, Vidaldus?"

El hombre entrecerró los ojos. "¿Esta seguro?"

"El próximo turno es el nuestro ¿No?" el peli azul coloco tres piezas más en el tablero. Una guitarra, una Geisha y por último, un búho.

El hombre de largo cabello grito para después sufrir una transformación que dio un giro de 180 grados en cuanto a su personalidad se decía.

"El Gremio de los Asesinos. **Death's Head Caucus"**

 **"** Vidaldus Taka **"**

"¡Vete al infierno! ¡Infierno! ¡Te mostrare los más profundos pozos del infierno!" Vidaldus cambió su aspecto a un músico metalero. Su piel es mucho más pálida y él se pone maquillaje oscuro alrededor de sus labios y ojos. Esta con el torso desnudo, con un tatuaje que dice "Ske'etoy" en su pecho, tiene protectores en los hombros y muñecas en forma de picos. Su pantalón es remplazado por uno más ajustado de color violeta oscuro con un cinturón.

"Fukuro"

"¡Hooo-Hoo-ohhh" tiene el cuerpo de un hombre y la cabeza de un búho y un paquete de cohetes atados a su espalda. Su cuerpo es musculoso y desnudo en la mayor parte. Su ropa consiste en un par de medias verdes cortas sostenida con un cinturón, cuya hebilla tiene un símbolo de una luna con un triángulo apuntando a la izquierda en sus zapatillas aparece XbradAñadida por Xbrad deporte de alta que lleva el mismo símbolo. También se pone pulseras, y cada uno de sus bíceps está adornado por una banda que cuenta con varias plumas que cuelgan de él.

"Y su comandante Ikagura"

"El amor y la vida están destinados a ser destrozados ¿No? Esta noche habrá festival. Somos la Orden Calavera del Gremio de los Asesinos. El **Escuadrón de Asalto Especial, Trinity Raven** ha llegado"

La última fue una mujer. Tiene el pelo largo, de color rosa brillante que se ata en la parte superior de la cabeza en dos panes grandes. Ella tiene una figura curvilínea, piel de melocotón, una marca de belleza debajo de cada ojo, y labios pintados de rojo. Ella usa un kimono blanco largo con una raya roja en medio de dos rayas negro alrededor de la cintura, así como un triángulo rojo en la parte inferior de su vestido, adornado por las llamas y cráneos, abierta en la parte superior para mostrar sus hombros y una buena cantidad de división y se cierra alrededor de la cintura por un cinturón grande negro adornado con un cráneo con cuernos. Ella también tiene cintas atadas alrededor de sus mangas, una correa de cinturón alrededor de su cuello y sandalias con suela de las plataformas tradicionales de extremadamente alta. Pétalos de cerezo a menudo puede ser visto flotando a su alrededor.

"Es su turno. Vayan" Ordeno el peli azul.

* * *

El sol ya se estaba ocultando en el ocaso, y la luna llena comenzó a subir y pasar esta noche dando de su brillo al mundo. Naruto obviamente no era consciente de ello. Simplemente miraba la luz que se filtraba a través de la ventana. Ah, cuanta envidia le tenía a los peces, ellos eran tan libres, solo preocupándose de que comer, vivir sin restricciones.

 ** _"¡No comiences a delirar Naruto! Falta poco, casi termino de sacar esta magia de tu cuerpo"_**

Eh… cuando fue que Kurama comenzó a preocuparse tanto por él? Si Naruto no supiera, diría que está preocupado. Pero eso no es verdad. Kurama solo está a su lado porque no tiene otra opción. Esta es la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Porque no solo rompe el sello y escapa? El podría obtener la libertad que se le fue arrebatada.

 ** _"¡Tarado! Incluso su me libero, tú vas a morir si me voy. Además prefiero quedarme aquí a que comiencen a cazarme de nuevo como antes"_**

Eh… que dulce de su parte, pero ya no importa. El sello está casi deshecho. Aun estando amarrado, podía sentir como su estómago se sacudirá. Liquido extraño de color negro salía desde el sello que desde hace rato dejo de ser un espiral, para después dejar un circulo negro. Parecía como si tuviera un hueco donde debería estar su estómago.

"¡Arghhh!" Ya salió. La octava cola. Solo una más, solo una y todo terminara. La libertad de Kurama, era normal abrazar a la muerte así? Aceptarla tan fácilmente? Que podía hacer? Aun quería ver a su Tou-san y todos los demás. Pero con el sello casi roto y su poder mágico disipado por completo. Ya no tenía nada.

Sin el conocimiento de Naruto o Kurama. Algo se movió dentro de su cuerpo, una chispa de Chakra extranjero que nadie era consiente que existía.

 _"Realmente odio que las personas vean a mi hijo como nada más que un arma. Enséñales que no hay que subestimar al hijo del Cuarto Hokage. Naruto…"_

Que es esto? porque… porque de repente se siente más fuerte.

 ** _"¡¿Oye Naruto que demonios paso?! ¡El sello esta renovado! ¿Alguien lo reconstruyo? Pero… ¿quién? Estamos solos aquí… como es que… ¿el sello se reparó solo?_**

Naruto abrió los ojos. Ya no rojos como la sangre. Ahora mismo, sus ojos son del mismo color que el mar que lo rodea. Pero aún seguía amarrado y amordazado. No tenía poder mágico en su cuerpo. Lo cual era estúpido, porque si no tenía poder mágico, no había razón para tener estas esposas anti-magia.

 _"¡Pero todavía tengo mi Chakra!"_ Sus ojos cambiaron. Se volvieron blancos y las venas se resaltaron alrededor de sus ojos. La visión de rayos X y la visión de largo alcance formo la visión de 360 grados y justo ahora! _"¡Puedo ver todo a mi alrededor! Estoy rodeado del océano, lo que significa que debo estar en alguna isla, pero por sobre todo… ¡Puedo ver todo lo que pasa desde aquí! Ahora mismo, debo concentrar todo mi Chakra para poder escapar!"_

Respira, inhala y exhala. Siente tu alrededor. Que el Chakra fluya por su cuerpo hacia el exterior. Naruto se movió pero el movimiento brusco causo que cayera del pilar de roca que lo mantenía crucificado.

Aguantándose el dolor miro hacia la ventana. Aun debajo del mar, la luz de la luna se filtraba y le daba directo en la cara.

 _"Justo ahora… tengo la ventaja. Siempre note que mi control sobre el hielo y el agua era más fuerte de noche, cuando salía la luna llena…"_ Probablemente muchos no lo saben, pero cuando un mago ya sea de agua o hielo está en habitad natural, como el ártico, las zonas altas de las montañas, donde siempre están rodeados de nieve, hielo y mar. Pero en varias partes del mundo no es así.

Viendo la luz que se filtraba en la montaña le daba a Naruto una visión clara de la luna en el cielo. Respiro profundamente, sintiendo nuevas fuerza venir hacia su cuerpo. _"Puedo sentir el poder que trae la luna llena. Por generaciones ha bendecido a magos de agua y hielo con su resplandor. Permitiéndonos hacer cosas increíbles. Bajo la luz de la luna puedo sentirme más vivo que nunca"_

Agua, en donde sea hay agua, incluso del aire invisible. He incluso en los seres vivos, como las plantas. O las personas.

Con su Byakugan activo, fácilmente pudo expulsar desde cada punto de Chakra de su cuerpo la energía que necesita para crear agua a partir del aire invisible, de las goteras o del mismísimo mar a su lado.

 ** _"Más te vale sacarnos de aquí. Recuerdo que habías dicho una vez… que no sabes cuándo rendiré ¿No es así?"_**

 _"Bien. Rendirme no es una opción. Debo tranquilizarme y concentrar mi Chakra"_

Lentamente, y casi como si se tratara de un espectáculo, de forma muy hermosa el agua se reunía desde todos los medios posible. Las goteras, el aire, incluso agua del mar que lograba filtrarse. Formaban burbujas pequeñas de agua. Era como si adentro de la cámara la lluvia hubiera sido detenida en el tiempo y la luz de la luna las hacia brillar hermosamente.

Conforme el agua se reunía, esta comenzó a moverse de lado a lado, arriba, abajo, circular y transversal. La velocidad que tomo fue tan rápida que parecían insectos volando en el aire. Asegurándose que fuera afilado, el agua formo agujas de agua que giraban formando pequeñas hélices.

Realmente se volvió algo hermoso de ver. Ahora mismo, el agua parecían pétalos de flores volando en el aire. Conforme se acercaban a cuerpo el rubio. Los pétalos cortaban la cuerda de gato. Hubo errores por supuesto, donde un pétalo cortaba a Naruto en su mejilla, pero con su Byakugan los pétalos de agua finalmente lo liberaron.

"¡Finalmente!" Grito una vez libre. Sintió su cuerpo y cada parte de él. _"No puedo usar magia. El **Moon Drip** debió haber disipado mi poder mágico… Bueno, no importa. Nunca podrán quitarme a Kurama, ni mi Chakra"_

Camino hasta quedar al frente del mismo lugar donde Jellal se transportó anteriormente. Al pararse en ese mismo lugar, un círculo mágico apareció y antes de que se diera cuenta.

Ya estaba frente a frente con el hombre que causo todo esto.

"Vaya, esto es una sorpresa" El joven de cabello azul movió una pieza en forma de zorro hasta quedar al frente de otra pieza en forma de rey. "Y pensar que fuiste el primero en llegar hasta aquí"

"Jellal…" Murmuro con molestia a lo que el joven sonrió levantándose de su trono y encarar al niño.

"Veremos si tú eres quien le pondrá fin a este juego. ¿Deberíamos empezar ya?"

"Ah…" Tomo la típica postura del puño suave. "…Terminemos con esto"

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**


	24. Déjame Decirte Dos Cosas y El Titiritero

**Y hola a mis lectores! …Y lectoras (¿?)**

 **Como me quedaron deseos de seguir escribiendo esta historia pues les traje el siguiente capítulo un poco más antes. Si soy muy bueno, agradecerme!**

 **Zafir09** **: Saludos, Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste. Personalmente me gusta Jellal. A parte de ser un villano, actualmente en el manga me cae bien. Apareció Minato, pero nadie lo sabe, ni Naruto ni Kurama, ¿Cómo crees que Minato aparecerá después? ¿En qué saga crees que va a aparecer otra vez?**

 **Guerrerowalker: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Creo (No estoy seguro) que durante la saga de la isla Galuna. Gray ha sido el único miembro de Fairy Tail que ha encarado a Erza e irse ileso. Así que para mí Gray tiene cojones para oponerse a Erza. Así que si… junto a Erza son una fuerza a tener en cuenta.**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Si van a pelear, de eso estoy seguro, pero como…? No te lo diré, de eso estoy seguro. Suerte para ti también! No sé en qué… pero suerte!**

 **Gratsunaru8027: Saludos, Gracias por el review, me alegra que te guste. Si, si Minato apareció, cálmate. Como los conocerá? Quién sabe.**

 **Por favor no comiences a imaginarte cosas extrañas solo por un gesto o alguna acción de los personajes. Te aplastare si lo haces.**

Persona hablando "Voy a convertirte en escarcha"

Persona pensando " _Para que nunca más vivas…"_

Kurama hablando " **Matare a todos los humanos** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Y les traeré desesperación_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **"Déjame Decirte Dos Cosas y El Titiritero"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"¡Finalmente!" Grito una vez libre. Sintió su cuerpo y cada parte de él. "No puedo usar magia. El **Moon Drip** debió haber disipado mi poder mágico… Bueno, no importa. Nunca podrán quitarme a Kurama, ni mi Chakra"_

 _Camino hasta quedar al frente del mismo lugar donde Jellal se transportó anteriormente. Al pararse en ese mismo lugar, un círculo mágico apareció y antes de que se diera cuenta._

 _Ya estaba frente a frente con el hombre que causo todo esto._

 _"Vaya, esto es una sorpresa" El joven de cabello azul movió una pieza en forma de zorro hasta quedar al frente de otra pieza en forma de rey. "Y pensar que fuiste el primero en llegar hasta aquí"_

 _"Jellal…" Murmuro con molestia a lo que el joven sonrió levantándose de su trono y encarar al niño._

 _"Veremos si tú eres quien le pondrá fin a este juego. ¿Deberíamos empezar ya?"_

 _"Ah…" Tomo la típica postura del puño suave. "…Terminemos con esto"_

 **Actualmente.**

Natsu escucho la última palabra de Wally, si discurso sobre la libertad que les prometió Jellal y lo que ellos desean, dominar el mundo sin embargo, cuando iba a seguir. Bocinas en las paredes se encendieron y la voz del rey de la torre se escuchó en todos los pisos.

"Bienvenidos todos, a la Torre del Cielo" Desde todos lados, el grupo de Erza, al igual que Natsu, Happy junto con Wally escucharon a Jellal dándoles la bienvenida. "Yo soy Jellal. El Rey de esta torre. Nuestras piezas están en el tablero"

"Es Jellal. Puede ser escuchado a través de toda la torre" Dijo Simon junto a los demás. Curiosamente Simon y Sho tenían dos ojos negros, un poco de sangre aquí y allá. Protuberancias redondas en sus cabezas y cojeaban un poco.

"¿No es tiempo de comenzar con el juego? ¡El Juego del Paraíso!"

"¡¿Un juego?!" Chillo Natsu.

"Jellal…"

"Las reglas son simples. Quiero usar a Erza como sacrificio para celebrar la ceremonia de la resurrección de Zeref" El equipo de Fairy Tail, más sus aliados se pusieron serios. Sho en silencio maldecía el nombre del hombre que hacia todo esto.

"También quiero extraer el poder que Naruto mantiene a raya para usarlo como un arma catastrófica contra quienes estén en mi contra" Ahora si estaban furiosos. Simon y Sho se alejaron un poco de Erza y Gray pues sus auras daban demasiado miedo como para estar cerca de ellos.

"En otras palabras, si la puerta del paraíso se abre, la victoria es mía. Si previenen que los dos acontecimientos ocurran, entonces ustedes ganan. Sin embargo eso no sería divertido. Así que convoque a tres guerreros"

"¿Tres guerreros?"

"¿Quiénes serán?"

"Si no pueden vencerlos no podrán llegar a mí. Claro que si escogen salvar a Naruto ellos tampoco lo permitirán. Por deciros así, son tres contra 9 en eliminación directa. Oh, y algo más" Con Jellal, en su tablero de juego aparecieron círculos mágicos dorados y una pieza extra que representa al consejo mágico. "Es posible que el Consejo Mágico ataque este lugar desde el Satélite. ¡Con la magia definitiva que regresa todo a la nada, Etherion!"

"¡Ese no era el trato Jellal!" Reclamo Vidaldus, pues no sabía nada de eso. Y eso que estuvo al lado del joven peli azul por mucho tiempo. "¡Bastardo! ¡Si somo atacados con eso, todos iremos al infierno!"

"Vidaldus, querido…" Ikagura hablo suspirando por los gritos de su compañero. "¿Quizás tengas miedo?"

Vidaldus parecía que quería copiar al hombre araña pues hizo su mismo gesto con la mano. "¡No, al contrario! ¡Estoy emocionado! ¡Esto es lo mejor! ¡He esperado un trabajo peligroso como este!" Rio mirando al techo.

"Nadie sabe cuánto tiempo nos queda… pero cuando Etherion sea disparado, todo será aniquilado. El juego habrá terminado sin ningún jugador vivo"

"¿Qué está pensando?"

"¿Etherion?"

"¿El consejo lo va a lanzar? No puedo creerlo" Erza no tuvo tiempo de seguir, pues en un rápido movimiento de su mano, Sho encarcelo a Titania en una de sus cartas.

"Ahora… divirtámonos"

Una vez la voz del rey de la torre no se escuchó más, los magos volvieron su atención al usuario de cartas.

"¡No dejare que nadie lastime a Nee-san!" Gruño con Erza encarcelada en sus manos.

"¡Sho, sácame de aquí!"

"¡Yo mismo venceré a Jellal!" No espero a nadie, prendió su camino hacia la cima de la torre, donde está el peli azul.

"¡Detente! ¡Es imposible que lo hagas solo!" Simon pronto siguió a su compañero dejando atrás a los magos de Fairy Tail.

Mientras Natsu se dirige directo a la cima con ayuda de Happy, no sin antes decirle unas cuantas cosas a Wally sobre la libertad. Habiendo avanzado una gran distancia hacia arriba, Natsu es atacado por Fukuro, haciendo que entre a una habitación llena de jaulas, encontrándose con Simon. Simon le explica algunas cosas sobre Jellal, cuando de pronto, Fukuro entra a la habitación. Simon lo reconoce de inmediato, y oscurece toda la sala, queriendo darle una oportunidad a Natsu de seguir hacia adelante, pero no funciona, y Simon es herido. Natsu comienza a pelear contra Fukuro, pero se ve en problemas debido a los propulsores que posee el último.

Jellal se quedó solo después de que los tres asesinos se fueran. Apenas empezaba y movió la pieza del búho para derribar a la pieza del castillo que representaba a Simon.

"Que lamentable Simon. Y el juego apenas comienza" movió la pieza del dragón y la coloco frente al búho. "Ahora tenemos a Fukuro vs Natsu Dragneel. Tenía la esperanza de que Natsu llegara a la cima. Pero quizás él este en desventaja…"

* * *

"¡Naruto-kun!"

"¡Rival de amor!"

"¡Naruto-kun!" Lucy suspiro después de pasar un buen rato buscando al rubio menor. "Simon dijo que estaba en la parte más baja de la torre. De haber sabido que estaba aquí hubiéramos hecho a Natsu buscarlo. Él tiene un buen sentido del olfato"

"Igual que Gajeel-kun" Respondió Juvia. "Su olfato también es muy bueno"

"¿Lo llamaste "-kun"?" es una forma honrosa usada para jóvenes y personas de clase baja.

"¿Me pregunto porque Juvia está buscando a Naruto-san junto contigo, Lucy-san?"

"Ignorándome, ya veo"

 ** _~Fantasía de Juvia~_**

 _"Me preocupa Erza, así que iré tras Sho. Dejare que ustedes busquen al moco ese" Dijo un muy apuesto y varonil Gray con brillos a su alrededor._

"Debo hacerlo por el bien de Gray-sama, pero tener que buscar a mi rival de amor… ¡No puedo ni imaginar la carnicería que ocurrirá!" Dijo sonrojado al ver su príncipe de hielo en sus sueños.

"Mira, estoy tratando _realmente_ de no meterme en esto. Además eso no fue lo que paso…" Dijo Lucy recordando lo que realmente paso cuando se separaron.

 ** _~Lo que realmente paso~_**

 _"¡Ese hijo de…!" Una avalancha de malas palabras iba a salir de la boca de azabache al ver al rubio llevarse a su amiga, pero se calmó rápidamente. "Lucy… Juvia… tengo que pedir un favor"_

 _Se volteó a ver a las chicas. "Me preocupa Erza. Así que por favor…" Su mirada se suavizo pero se notaban pequeñas piscas de tristeza en su voz. "…Salven a Naruto"_

 _"¡SÍ! ¡Si es lo que Gray-sama pide Juvia hasta…!"_

 _Ignorando los gritos de la mujer de agua, Lucy puso una mano sobre el hombro del azabache. "Déjanoslo a nosotras. Lo encontraremos y le llevaremos a casa con nosotros"_

 _"¡Rival de amor!"_

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de golpe al estruendo sonido que vino desde sus espaldas. "¿Qué es este horrible sonido? ¿Una guitarra?" Se llevó las manos a sus oídos porque realmente, esto es muy ruidoso. "¡Esto está muy fuerte!"

"Juvia piensa que suena bastante bien" Opino la maga de agua.

La rubia la miro boquiabierta. "Algo está mal contigo, en serio"

Resulta que el sonido venia de la guitarra tocada por un loco de pelo largo que agitaba su cabello mientras gritaba a lo loco. En serio que clase de personas son a las que llamo Jellal?!

"¡YEAH! ¡Es una actuación en vivo desde el infierno! ¡Destroy!" Grito agitando su lengua que por cierto es exageradamente larga.

"¡Córtate el cabello!"

"¡El gremio de asesinos, comité central de Calaveral. Significa esqueleto, ¿entiendes? Un nombre bastante bueno ¿No?"

"Los tres guerreros de los que hablaba Jellal"

El peli… largo? Comenzó a tocar mientras se presenta. "¡Soy parte del Trinity Raven! ¡Vidaldus Taka ese soy yo! ¡Rock you!"

Justo en ese momento comienza a atacarlas con su cabello. Lucy los esquiva desesperadamente, pero a Juvia no le hacen efecto, impresionando un poco a Vidaldus. Juvia procede a encerrarlo en una prisión de agua, que al principio parecía funcionar, pero su cabello terminó absorbiendo el agua. Vidaldus explica que su cabello puede absorber todo tipo de líquido, para después, elegir a Juvia para ser su "marioneta del infierno", por lo que, usando su guitarra, lanza un hechizo, y Juvia termina del lado de Vidaldus y adopta una forma de rockera.

En seguida, Juvia entabla combate contra Lucy, en donde la primera toma la delantera rápidamente, pero mientras Lucy se estaba ahogando dentro del cuerpo de juvia, Lucy logra escuchar los verdaderos sentimientos de Juvia, sobre sus amigos, y sobre su gusto a Fairy Tail, y comienza a llorar. Lucy entonces le dice que una persona que derrama lágrimas por sus compañeros, nunca será rechazado en Fairy Tail, por lo que recupera un poco de razón. Pero en ese momento, Vidaldus le ordena acabar con ella de una vez, pero Lucy aprovecha la oportunidad de invocar a Aquario usando el cuerpo de Juvia (ya que es de agua), pero Aquario ataca a todos los de la sala. Vidaldus comienza a absorber el agua, pero en ese momento, Lucy y Juvia se toman de las manos, generando un Unison Raid, que además es sentido por Jellal, y derrotando a Vidaldus Taka. Es entonces cuando Lucy le dice a Juvia que ellas son amigas y que no tiene que ser tan formal con ella.

Pero la batalla no acabo sin consecuencias. Ambas magas cayeron al suelo por el desgaste de poder mágico. Y Lucy sentía que debía levantarse para ir en busca del niño de la nieve, pero la fatiga era demasiada, que ni podía ponerse en pie, sin que ella quisiera cayo inconsciente.

* * *

 **ERA/ Consejo Mágico/**

"En cuanto al tema de atacar la Torre del Cielo con Etherion. 4 personas a favor, 5 en contra. Por lo tanto, se decide no usar Etherion" Sentencio el segundo asiento Org.

Siegrain por alguna razón parecía molesto y no dio marcha atrás. "¡Esperen! ¿Acaso aun no entienden la situación en la que estamos?"

"No montes una escena Sieg…" Regaño Org. "Ya hemos escuchado tu opinión. Todavía hay formas pacificas de resolver esto"

"¿Pacificas? Mientras gastamos el tiempo en esta absurda farsa, ¡Jellal está resucitando a los muertos! ¿Acaso no lo sienten? El poder de magia negativa que se desborda… ¡Ese es el horro que él está a punto de resucitar"

"¿Qué?"

"Siegrain, ¿A dónde quieres llegar…?"

El nombrado sonrió internamente. Pero cuanto estaba a punto de hablar. Uno de los mensajeros rana apareció ante el consejo. Internamente estaba gritando y quería matar a la rana por interrumpirlo.

"¿Qué pasa? estamos ocupados" Gruño Michello.

"Um… ha llegado un reporte. Ciudadanos de la cuidad de Magnolia reportaron que ayer a mediodía, en un complejo de apartamentos. Vecinos se quejaron de un estruendo y explosiones en uno de sus apartamentos. Cuando los caballeros de a runa llegaron al lugar, encontraron el apartamento destrozado con indicios de que hubo una batalla ahí dentro"

"¿Y qué? Seguramente habrán sido solo dos magos peleándose. Dijiste la cuidad de magnolia ¿Verdad? Ya es común escuchar esos reportes de ese lugar, esa la cuidad donde esta ubicado el gremio de Fairy Tail. No tenemos tiempo para esto. Puedes marcharte" Dijo Michello.

"¡P-pero esta vez es diferente!"

"¿Qué puede ser diferente de las otras veces?"

"Hubo un secuestro"

"Quiero escuchar quien, y cómo fue que sucedió esto" Hablo Siegrain con seriedad.

La atención de todos los concejales se dirigió hacia la rana que se moría de miedo por ver que todos lo miraban. Rápidamente y con nerviosismo reviso sus papeles con los reportes.

"…La persona secuestrada se trata de un mago de Fairy Tail, Naruto Fullbuster es su nombre" Los ojos de todos se abrieron. Ese nombre ya lo conocen. "De acuerdo a los testigos. Afirman que Naruto Fullbuster se quedó solo en casa ese día. Pero por ahí a mediodía escucharon explosiones. Vecinos conocidos de Fullbuster-san llegaron a ver que sucedía pero la casa estaba destruida y no había señales de Naruto Fullbuster"

"Veremos este tema posteriormente. Por ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer. Agradezco que nos des el reporte. Nos encargaremos apenas terminemos esta reunión. Puedes retirarte"

"Si"

"Maldición… tenemos problema tras problema, ¿en que se ha convertido en mundo?" Se quejó la séptimo asiento Belno. "De cualquier modo. Yo voto en que mandemos inmediatamente a la milicia, si nos apresuramos podremos poner a Jellal tras las rejas"

"Yo estoy de acuerdo" Dijo el quinto asiento Leigi.

"Esperen" La voz de Siegrain casi es ignorada por los demás concejales. Pero Ultear le dio la palabra.

"¿Ahora qué Siegrain?"

"¿No les parece sospechoso?"

La atención de todos paso al peli azul. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Estaba pensando… que es muy sospechoso. Un secuestro y este asunto de la torre del cielo"

"Ninguno debe tener ninguna relación, es tonto pensar en que ambas situaciones tiene relación"

"Pero… es extraño, es demasiada coincidencia. Naruto Fullbuster de todas las personas fue secuestrado"

"¿Y? es un mocoso malcriado, por ahora hay que concentrarnos en…" Jellal interrumpió a Michello.

"¿Ya han olvidado quien es Naruto Fullbuster? Él es… el que posee el poder de uno de los demonios del libro de Zeref"

Los ojos de todos se agrandaron ante eso, pero Yajima solo abrió la boca en señal de que se sorprendió.

"¿En qué estás pensando Sieg?"

"Aun si es una coincidencia, no puedo dejar de pensar en que… es Jellal quien secuestro a Naruto Fullbuster" declaro seriamente.

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Piénsenlo… Naruto está relacionado con "esa" persona, de algún modo Jellal habrá descubierto esta información"

"¿A quién? Deja el drama ahora Siegrain"

"Guarde esta información porque había una mínima posibilidad de que se filtrara y causara pánico. Pero no tengo otra opción…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Cuéntanos todo, Sieg!"

"¡El Mago Oscuro Zeref!" Grito el peli azul.

Ahora sí, ya la hizo. Todos se congelaron en estado de shock. Paralizaos era decir poco, era un eufemismo! El mago más malvado de todos….

"¿Es eso cierto? ¡Sieg!" Pregunto Org.

"Es la verdad. Nadie entiende a Jellal mejor que yo. Porque, después de todo, es mi hermano gemelo" Todos guardaron silencio. Tratando de que esa información pase. "Si Zeref es revivido y si es cierto que fue Jellal quien secuestro a Naruto Fullbuster. Entonces no tengo dudas… Zeref y su demonio, van a ser revividos"

.

.

.

Esto… es ridículo.

"Zeref y uno de sus demonios… es cierto que ambas historias pueden estar entrelazadas. Pero Siegrain, si por alguna razón aceptamos usar Etherion. Sabes que la vida de ese niño va a desaparecer… ¿Verdad?" Curiosamente fue Belno quien hablo.

"Quiero recordarte que fuiste tú quien sugirió que el niño fuera puesto en libertad, lo mandaste a un orfanato para que esperara una familia. Y ahora ese mismo pides que acabemos con su vida…"

"El antes y el ahora son dos cosas distintas"

Yajima decidió entonces, que este era su momento de hablar. "Sieg-kun… Estamos apostando la vida de un niño aquí. No solo tu hermano sino que también un niño está involucrado"

"Quiero recordarles que no es un simple niño. ¡En su interior se encuentra uno de los demonios de Zeref! Además no podemos olvidar las vidas que se perdieron mientras Naruto Fullbuster anduvo libre causando caos en aquel pueblo"

"¡Tú fuiste el que abogo por él! Estamos condenando la vida de un niño aquí. Todos nosotros sabemos por lo que pasó y es porque lo sabemos que no queremos que nuestros niños sufran lo mismo. ¿Recuerdas el día en que llego aquí? Sus ojos…"

Todos guardaron silencio. Recordando el día en que Naruto se presentó ante el consejo. Obviamente no fue lo que esperaban. La razón del porque estaba ahí fue por las quejas de los ciudadanos de magnolia sobre los cambios climáticos causados por la inestabilidad mental del niño. Pero el día en que lo vieron…

Nadie nunca pensó que los ojos de un _niño_ podían parecer tan vacíos. Sin brillo, sin ningún sentimiento en ellos, los ojos de Naruto en ese entonces era solo comparados… con los ojos de un pez muerto.

Algunos concejales, como los que tenían familia y nietos a quienes aman sintieron lastima por el niño.

"Votemos una vez más…" Dijo al final Siegrain.

 **TIME SKIP/ERA/ Consejo Mágico Biblioteca.**

Finalmente, el consejo decidió utilizar el Etherion por 8 votos a favor contra 1, por lo que comienzan a hacer las preparaciones para usarlo, Siegrain se encontraba sentado, sonriendo pues logro convencer a los concejales de disparar. Se había preocupado un poco por la intromisión de la rana, pero al final le resulto beneficioso. Asustando a los miembros del consejo con la resurrección y Zeref y la liberación de su demonio.

"¿Cómo va la extracción?" Pregunto Ultear. Ella honestamente tenia curiosidad por el progreso de la extracción. Después de todo fue gracias a ella que encontraron una forma de extraer el demonio.

"La novena cola aparecerá esta noche, para ese entonces Etherion ya habrá sido disparado" Contesto calmadamente el peli azul.

Toc, Toc

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la puerta sospechosamente, con cautela dejaron pasar a Yajima. Quien camino hasta quedar al frente del escrito del peli azul. Quien se puso de pie para recibir al concejal.

"Sieg-kun… ¿Está totalmente seguro de esto? si lo piensa cuidadosamente una vez más, es posible que encuentre otra forma" ambos jóvenes siguieron con la mirada al bajo viejito hasta que este se detuvo frente a una ventana.

"Puede que usted no esté de acuerdo con nuestros métodos, pero no podemos permitir que Zeref sea resucitado" Hablo muy respetuosamente y con calma. "Usted lo sabe muy bien, ¿Verdad, Yajima-san?"

El anciano suspiro y en ningún momento volteó a ver al mago santo detrás de él. "Yo ya lo sé. Tomaras toda la responsabilidad, ¿Entendiste, Sieg-kun?"

Siegrain se puso en una posición firme y respondió sin temblar. "Por supuesto, toda la responsabilidad cae sobre mi"

"¡ME REFIERO A QUE SERAS RESPONSABLE DE TODAS ESAS VIDAS!" el anciano volteo a verlo no enojado más bien retándolo y cuestionándolo sobre lo severa que fue su decisión se calmó a sí mismo y continuo. "estas tratando de mandar a tu propio hermano al olvido. Tendrás que cargar con el peso de su muerte por el resto de tu vida, Sieg-kun. Por no hablar la de Naruto-kun"

En anciano suspiro tristemente. "La vida inocente de un niño no es algo con lo que se pueda apostar. Le vas a quitar su futuro, sus sueños, espero que pase algún milagro que lo pueda salvar" Los jóvenes no se inmutaron por sus palabras. "Quiero que después de esto, vayas y encares a Fairy Tail por la pérdida de uno de sus miembros. No puedo asegurar que no traten de aplastarte, pero al menos debes ir y tomar la responsabilidad de tus decisiones"

"Por supuesto Yajima-san… personalmente iré a darles mis disculpas y mis sentidos pésame por su perdida" Sabia que no se lo estaba pidiendo. Era un orden pero no le interesaba al joven mago santo.

Con eso dicho, el anciano se fue, dejando a los jóvenes sumergidos en un silencio, que hasta el mínimo sonido del viento fuera de la ventana podía ser escuchado.

"En treinta minutos… Etherion será disparado" Sentencio el peli azul sonriendo.

 **TIME SKIP/ Cámara del Trono/**

"Yare, Yare… ¿Tan rápido va a terminar el juego?"

En el momento en que los ojos azules se reunieron con los ojos avellana la tensión en la cámara del trono casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Naruto frunció el ceño levemente. Dio un paso atrás, levanto sus manos y tomo la postura del puño suave. Las venas enmarcaron sus ojos los cuales cambiaron de color a blanco lavanda. Pasaron unos segundos viéndose a los ojos. Esperando el primer movimiento de su adversario.

Un cambio en el poder mágico de Jellal era todo lo que decía que lo estaba tomando en serio. Naruto trago saliva, a pesar de que viene con todas las ganas de patearle el trasero, no debe olvidar que este es un oponente poderoso, y en estos momentos, quien tiene la ventaja es el peli azul.

Sin poder mágico en su cuerpo y sin agua cerca, no puede hacer nada más que sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero si tan solo tuviera agua en este lugar…

Jellal no se esperaba que Naruto diera media vuelta y se lanzara hacia la pared. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que el rubio con su palma golpeaba la pared causando que la estructura se agrietara.

Naruto levanto la palma de su otra mano listo para golpear la pared otra vez, pero de repente sintió que cambiaba de lugar y solo un segundo después se dio cuenta que fue lanzado hacia un lado por una fuerza invisible.

 _"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"_ Levanto la vista y vio a Jellal sonriendo con su puño extendido. Lo había movido con la mente o qué?

Jellal sonrió mentalmente, usar su **Fuerza Oscura** fue muy fácil en este objetivo. Al mover la mano en la dirección que quiere que se mueva, él sopla el objetivo (Naruto) de distancia como si se les da un golpe desde una distancia corta. Aparentemente, esto se produce un ataque invisible, cerrado de gran alcance para dar en el blanco

El rubio se limpió el polvo de sus ropas (Pijama y abrigo de Gray porque lo capturaron cuando vestía eso) apenas termino se lanzó corriendo hacia el peli azul. Quien movió su puño como si golpeara una pared invisible y el rubio fue lanzado una vez más hacia un lado.

"¡Gahh!" Rodo por el suelo un poco pero paro rápidamente mirando molesto al peli azul que tenía el descaro de sonreír con calma. Como si no lo tomara en serio. Maldito arándano. _"No me deja acercarme lo suficiente. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!"_

Nuevamente se levando y tomo su postura. Se lanzó al ataque una vez más. Sus ojos ven a través de toda la magia, ilusión y combate mano a mano. No fue difícil ver el poder mágico del peli azul dirigirse hacia él para volver a golpearlo con su fuerza oscura. Se hizo a un lado sorprendiendo al peli azul.

Jellal salto a un lado para evitar un ataque con las palmas del rubio. El niño continuo mandando golpes consecutivos hacia el peli azul que fácilmente lo esquivaba. Jellal se agacho para evitar una patada, dio unos pasos a la izquierda dejando pasar al rubio como si de un rodeo se tratase. A cada golpe fallido el Jinchūriki se molestaba cada vez más.

Para colmo parecía que Jellal jugaba al rodeo con el rubio. Sus ataques eran esquivados y sus patadas hechas a un lado fácilmente. Jellal iba a lanzar un hechizo cuando cocho su pie con una parte del cristal que estaba en medio de la cámara del trono. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver a Naruto tomar esa oportunidad para atacarlo. Su palma lo golpeo moviendo bruscamente su cara, pues ahí fue donde fue a parar el golpe.

 _"¡Ahora es mi oportunidad!"_ un circulo apareció bajo sus pies, con el símbolo del yin-yang en el medio. Jellal por un momento pensó que se trataba de un círculo mágico. "¡Ocho Trigramas: Sesenta y Cuatro Pal…! Argh… Ugh… Ngh"

Cayó al suelo por un ataque de Jellal. Que en sus manos tenía una especie de masa. Tosió un poco, pues el ataque que quito el aliento.

"¿Te das cuenta ahora, chico?" Dijo Jellal. Naruto levanto la vista, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. "este es el poder mágico de alguien al nivel de un mago santo" Dijo para luego desaparecer y reaparecer frente a Naruto.

"¡Esta es la diferencia de nuestro poder!" Con poder mágico en sus manos, el peli azul embistió al rubio golpeándolo en la cara y el niño apenas pudo defenderse cruzándose de brazos pero aun así fue mandado a volar hacia la dirección contraria.

"¡Y estos son…" Un su mano apareció una masa oscura. "…Los hechizos de un mago santo!" La masa oscura disparo un rayo hacia el Jinchūriki que se tiró al suelo para evitarlo.

Jellal lanzo un puñetazo hacia la cara de Naruto pero este agarro su puño con ambas manos. Estuvieron forcejeando como por unos segundos pero Jellal lo domino. Terminando golpeando a Naruto en la cara.

Naruto voló hasta que sus pies chocaron contra la pared y usando eso tomo impulso para lazarse contra el joven. Jellal dio un salto hacia atrás dejando pasar al rubio debajo de él.

¡BOOM!

A pesar de que choco de cara contra la pared. Naruto volvió a lanzarse contra Jellal. Este una vez quería jugar al rodeo y se hizo a un lado, cuando el rubio paso junto a él, como si fuera en cámara lenta levanto su pie y lo pateo con fuerza levantándolo hacia el aire.

Rápidamente en su mano reunió poder mágico y su mano comenzó a brillar. Sin verlo de frente Naruto esquivo un poderoso rayo de magia oscura dirigido a su cabeza. Ahora, el ataque fue muy poderoso, pues destruyo la pared frente a Naruto.

"Es inútil" Rápidamente muchos, pero muchos rayos más pequeños hechos de la masa oscura se lanzaron contra el rubio.

 **"¡Hakkeshō Kaiten!"** (Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas) Naruto contrarresto el ataque de Jellal girando sobre sí mismo liberando Chakra por todos los Tenketsu de su cuerpo creando un torbellino de Chakra que repelió todos los ataques del peli azul y pese a que fueron repelidos al chocar contra el suelo o las paredes estas explotaban.

Jellal comenzó a cansarse de lanzar magia al azar. Era un desperdicio de magia si solo la usaba para cansar al rubio. Dejo de dispar y con eso Naruto detuvo su rotación.

"¿Qué te parece? Esta es la diferencia entre el poder de un niño y un adulto"

Naruto respiraba con dificultad, realmente le faltaba el aire. A pesar de estar sin aliento tomo otra vez la postura del puño suave.

"Entonces, chico. ¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves muy fatigado" A gran velocidad Jellal se movió hasta quedar al frente del rubio con su puño extendido. "Es hora de que te pongas serio, chico"

Lo golpeo detrás de la cabeza y al momento en que se dobló lo pateo en la cara mandándolo a volar. Jellal no se conformó solo con eso. Reunió magia en su mano y lanzo un poderoso rayo de oscuridad al rubio.

¡BOOM!

Desde afuera de la torre, el humo salía desde un costado. Y dentro, Naruto se levantó con la mitad de su ropa destruida, dejando ver el hombro derecho junto con su brazo.

"Hahh… Hahh… Maldición" Gruño el niño.

El joven de cabello azul sonrió de lado con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. "Me pregunto qué significa esto. Estoy peleando a tu mismo nivel y aun así eres tú quien está cansado. ¿Qué crees que signifique?"

Naruto gruño. "Me estas molestando. ¿Estás diciendo que no soy lo suficientemente duro sin mi magia?"

"Correcto. Como se esperaba de un prodigio. Asumiendo que no he juzgado mal tu poder, eso es exactamente a lo que apunto"

"No me digas prodigio. ¡Soy Naruto Fullbuster!" Gruño. Que acaso todos tienen que llamarlo así? Vio por una fracción de segundo al agujero que dejo Jellal con ese último ataque. Sonrió porque podía ver el mar detrás de él. _"Kurama…"_

 ** _"Si, ya estoy trabajando en ello"_**

Jellal frunció el ceño al ver las heridas del rubio comenzar a curarse.

 **Insertar Naruto OST 1 - Naruto Main Theme**

El Jinchūriki finalmente suspiro después de este enfrentamiento. "Debo reconocerlo que es cierto. Usando la magia encontré una forma de controlar mi poder de una mejor manera" Admitió a regañadientes. "Pero solo perdí mi magia, no las habilidades que tenía antes de aprenderla. ¿Sabes lo que significa verdad? La magia no es lo único que poseo. Mi cuerpo tiene una fuente de poder extra. _Mi Chakra y mis Jutsu aun funcionan_ "

 _"¿Está hablando del poder del demonio?"_ Pensó Jellal con cautela. "Que vas a regresar a luchar con ese poder descontrolado, ¿No es así?"

Naruto sonrió. "No es descontrolado. Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿Verdad? Llamándome prodigio de esa manera. Sería un insultó si no hiciera valer ese nombre. Ya he pensado 10 diferentes formas de usarlo sin descontrolarme" no sonaba como una broma, así que Jellal tomo precauciones.

"¿Y se puede saber cómo planeas atacarme?"

"Al crecer en un lugar lleno de nieve, hielo y agua. Yo estaba en mi habitad natural. Pero probablemente no tomaste las precauciones necesarias. Porque me trajiste a un lugar en medio del mar. Hay agua en todos lados, en otras palabras" Hizo un solo movimiento con su mano y acumulo agua en sus dedos congelándolos. "Puedo obtener agua hasta del aire invisible que nos rodea y de los lugares que menos te imaginas"

De repente Naruto lanzo el hielo en sus dedos hacia Jellal que solo se movió un poco para esquivarlos. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver otro ataque de hielo venir después del otro.

Los pequeños proyectiles de Naruto se convirtieron en agua en cuestión de segundos y se adhirieron a la manga derecha de Jellal para después congelarse. Creando una pulsera de hielo.

"¿Pero qué…?" sintió algo frio abajo y miro que otra pulsera de hielo lo atrapo en su pierna izquierda. Naruto movió sus manos formando un círculo y de repente Jellal se movió cayendo al suelo mientras giraba.

"Oye, déjame decirte dos cosas" Comenzó Naruto. Un pequeño charco de agua en los pies de Jellal se levantó formando un mini pilar de hielo que uso para golpear a Jellal detrás de la rodilla haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. La distracción hizo que dejara de ver al rubio por un segundo y al verlo de nuevo un poco de agua lo atrapo en sus ojos congelándose. Naruto controlo el hielo en el cuerpo de Jellal para mandarlo a volar. "Primero: No necesito de mucha agua para poder derrotarte"

"No hay forma de que puedas hacer eso. No voy a perder contra un niño"

El peli azul gruño y rompió el hielo que cubría sus ojos. Con sus puños golpeo todo proyectil de hielo que se dirigiera hacia su cuerpo. Naruto corrió para golpearlo con sus palmas pero el mago oscuro lo esquivaba fácilmente, de un momento a otro Naruto le puso otra pulsera de hielo y la manipulo para que Jellal "levitara" en el aire para después arrojarlo al suelo.

"Segundo…" Naruto salto y reunió Chakra en sus manos. **"¡Hakke Kūshō!"** (Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío) concentro y expulso una gran ola de Chakra de su palma en dirección a Jellal. No se detuvo ahí. Siguió atacando con esta técnica lanzándola contra el peli azul. Quien como podía esquivaba las olas de Chakra. "…Este niño puede causarte algunos problemas" Rio Naruto.

 **Fin Naruto OST 1 - Naruto Main Theme**

"Tch… maldito mocoso" respiro profundamente. Calmándose. Sonrió mentalmente. Tenía que reconocerlo. Este niño realmente es un prodigio. Pero… su ojo brillo con el símbolo de los seguidores de Zeref y en su mano apareció una esfera de asa oscura. Que aplasto y destruyo. **"Jaula de las Tinieblas"**

"¡Gahh!" En los pies de Naruto surgieron pequeñas masas de magia oscura, que crecieron y encerraron a Naruto en una esfera de magia oscura.

"Puede que te haya subestimado un poco. Eres ciertamente un prodigio, Naruto Fullbuster" Se acercó a la esfera y ahí mismo podía ver al rubio luchando por liberarse. Metió la mano y agarro al rubio por el cabello acercándolo a su cara. "Déjame que te advierta una cosa. Los únicos a los que le permito hablarme mirándome directamente a los ojos, son solo aquellos que me obedecen"

Naruto se perdió en los ojos del peli azul y antes de que se diera cuenta, había una segunda pequeña botella del **Moon Drip Liquido** en sus manos. Y el Byakugan de sus ojos se desactivo dejando los ojos azules. Se sorprendió de ver el frasco y cerró la boca fuertemente para no ingerirlo. "A los que se oponen a mí, no les permito que me miren desde arriba. Conoce tu lugar, sacrificio" puso un pulgar en su boca y la abrió sin que el rubio pusiera resistencia.

 _"Esto no es fuerza… ¡¿Qué acaba de hacerme?!"_

"Me gustas más cuando eres así de sumiso, ahora trágatelo todo" El frasco estaba peligrosamente cerca.

 _"¡Esto es malo! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete! ¡Muévete cuerpo, maldita sea!"_ solo sentía que podía mover las manos. Espera… ¡Las manos!

Jellal sonrió, el líquido estaba a punto de caer en la boca del rubio. Naruto se mantuvo tranquilo y movió sus manos, donde el peli azul no podía verlo.

 **"Fūton…"** (Elemento Viento) El peli azul perdió su sonrisa y los ojos de Jellal se abrieron en estado de shock. Salto hacia atrás cubriéndose los ojos por las fuertes corrientes de viento. **"…Kazekiri no Jutsu"** (Jutsu de Viento Cortante)

El viento corto limpiamente la masa oscura liberando así a Naruto. Una vez más sus ojos cambiaron y el Byakugan regreso a la batalla. Jellal parecía sorprendido, pero lo cubrió con una sonrisa astuta.

"No permitiré que vueltas a hacerme tragas eso" Gruño el rubio.

Se libró de su inmovilización. Pero eso no le importaba, porque. "¿Permitirme? No me hace falta" Sintió su poder crecer solo un poco, y en ese momento lanzo su hechizo. **Agarre Oscuro.** "Porque vas a dejarme hacerte tragarlo todo"

Jellal mueve sus manos hacia su oponente, lejos de él. Un par de manos fuertes, de color oscuro aparecieron a partir de una superficie cercana (en este caso el suelo) y agarro al Jinchūriki, inmovilizo al niño de acuerdo a los movimientos realizados por Jellal, quien, después de agarrar al niño de la nieve, controlo su cuerpo y lo acostó en el suelo.

"¿Puedes abrir esa boca para mí, Chico?" Pidió acercándose y poniéndose en la parte superior del Jinchūriki.

"Claro pase usted. ¡Como si fuera a permitir eso!" Gruño y escupió en la cara al peli azul.

"No fue una petición" Dijo Jellal mientras se limpiaba la saliva de su cara. "Fue una orden" con su mano libre, Jellal movió un poco la chaqueta que traía puesta, dejando al descubierto su otro hombro.

Naruto irónicamente, se congelo en su lugar en estado de shock. "¡¿Q-Q-Que crees que estás haciendo?!"

Una sonrisa oscura apareció en el rostro del peli azul. "Reconozco cada gesto que hacen las personas a ciertas acciones. No pase mi niñez rodeado de esclavos y guardias en vano, se reconocer cuando alguien tiene miedo y también…" Puso su dedo pulgar en su labio y lo forzó a abrir la boca. "…Se cuál es que miedo. Y voy a explotarlo para mi beneficio"

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con horror.

"Si… eso mismo, tu miedo a los hombres"

El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a temblar. Perdió su Byakugan y solo quedaron los ojos azules llenos de temor. Trato de moverse pero esas manos oscuras lo sujetaban con fuerza contra el suelo, y no podía moverse. Este sentimiento de impotencia… lo siento en algún otro lado. Naruto negó con la cabeza tratando de soltarse y evitar que ese líquido entre en su boca.

 _"¡ALEJATE! ¡ALEJATE! ¡ALEJATE O TE MATARE!"_ Continúo gritando mentalmente.

Jellal gruño mientras trataba de que el rubio se quedara quieto. Puso su mano sobre su mecho y le dio un empujón que le saco el aire de un golpe. Logro que abriera la boca enormemente y estovo por derribar la magia liquida dentro de la boca pero algo lo detuvo.

 _"¿Qué… es esto? Mi cuerpo… no puedo moverlo"_ Dejo de pensar cuando escucho un sollozo debajo de él. Se sorprendió ver a Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no eran las lágrimas lo que lo sorprendieron, sino el color de sus ojos. Ni azul, ni blanco. Eran ojos del demonio de que vio durante la extracción. Los ojos rojos como si fueran sangre.

"Tú me obligaste a esto…"

"¡Argh!" El cuerpo de Jellal se retorció y por su grito se sabía que era muy doloroso. Se levantó y retrocedió. Miro hacia el niño frente a él. Naruto no parecía ser él mismo. Lo estaba viendo con el mismo sentimiento con que vio a las personas que lo esclavizaron. Naruto tenía sus mismos ojos.

Los ojos de alguien que quería matar a su agresor.

"Mira… a la luna" Con un movimiento de su mano, Naruto movió la cabeza de Jellal para que sus ojos dieran con el astro en el cielo. "Por generaciones ha bendecido a magos de agua con su resplandor. Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de derrotarme en medio del mar y con el brillo de la luna de mi lado…"

Naruto lo miro fríamente, y bajo sus manos y con ello Jellal cayó al suelo. "te voy a encelar la diferencia de nuestras posiciones"

Jellal grito mientras era forzado a caer al suelo por una fuerza desconocida.

"Hasta ahora nadie me ha hecho usarlo en batalla… porque lo tenía prohibido, por Gray" Movió sus manos hacia adelante y las regreso a su cuerpo.

 _"…Este sentimiento, es como si me controlara un siniestró titiritero"_

"…Pero para evitar que algo como "eso" se repita" Un ligero vistazo al pasado llego a su mente, donde estaba rodeado de esas personas despreciables. "…No voy a retroceder"

De repente movió sus brazos y Jellal fue levantado por una fuerza desconocida. Naruto lo empujo contra la pared y siguió presionándolo hasta que lo arrastro por la pared causándole heridas en su cara. Lo tiro bruscamente al suelo donde cayó, trato de resistirse a lo que sea que lo controlaba pero simplemente su cuerpo se movía solo.

"Hasta aquí llega tu juego…" Naruto camino y cuando Jellal levanto a lista, Naruto se presentó con la luna detrás de él oscureciendo su figura salvo por sus ojos rojos que brillaban en la noche. "Pero no es suficiente con que te quedes ahí sentado"

 **"Hizamasuke"** (Arrodíllate) Movió sus manos y Jellal se retorció hasta quedar de rodillas frente a Naruto. "Y mientras alabas mi figura, date cuenta de una cosa…"

Levanto su mano y la coloco frente a Jellal. Usar el congelamiento por contacto, Naruto iba en serio contra Jellal. "…Tu derrota cae en mis manos"

A cada centímetro que se acercaba, Jellal abrió los ojos y perdió su aliento ante la anticipación de su posible fin. Pero esto no puede acabar aquí! Aún debe cumplir con su sueño! ¡Que un mocoso se oponga a su ambición! ¡Es imperdonable! ¡Muévete cuerpo estúpido!

"¡JELLAL!"

.

.

.

.

"Ha pasado tiempo, Erza…"

* * *

"Ngh… ¿Eh?" Los ojos del caza dragones se abrieron. Miro confundido a sus alrededores.

"¿Estas despierto, Natsu?"

Fue ahora que Natsu se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cargado por un completo desconocido. Pero si le pregunto si ya está despierto y lo está cargando entonces debe ser un tipo bueno, ¿No?

"Recuerdo haber sido capturado por un vehículo extraño y… ¡Burrghhhh!" Su cara se puso verde con solo el recuerdo.

"¡Detente! ¡No puedes tener nauseas por tus recuerdos!" Grito Simon horrorizado con a la idea de que vomiten encima suyo. Simon entonces le contó lo sucedido con Fukuro. "Después de eso, fuiste tragado por Fukuro y Gray tuvo que salvarte"

"¿Gray?"

"Pero salió muy herido y ese gato lo está sacando de aquí"

"¡KAHH! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Yo perdí y Gray gano?" Grito Natsu sin poder creerse que perdió.

"Realmente no perdiste. Fuiste comido" Simon trato inútilmente de darle algo de consuelo al pobre caza dragones.

"¡Él va a hablar de esto por un mes! No sabe cuándo detenerse… ¡Maldición!"

"Oye, oye…"

Natsu prendió todo su cuerpo en llamas. "¡Solo hay una cosa por hacer! ¡Venganza! ¡Luchare con ese pajarraco de nuevo y obtendré mi venganza!"

"¡No tenemos tiempo para eso!" Simon tomo la bufanda de Natsu y sin ninguna delicadeza jalo del cuello de Salamander como si de un perro desobediente se tratase.

"Oh sí. ¿Quién eres tú?" Lo que debía preguntar inicialmente término diciéndolo un poco demasiado tarde.

"Simon. Un viejo amigo de Erza"

"Oh bien. Gusto en conocerte" realmente este tipo tiene demasiada confianza en los desconocidos. Simon se doble de dolor y sobo el golpe con su mano para apaciguar un poco el dolor. "¿Estas herido?" Le pregunto el Dragneel.

"No te preocupes por mí. Escúchame bien, Natsu. Wally envió un mensaje. Dijo que encontró a Lucy y Juvia sin fuerzas, junto con un miembro derrotado de Trinity Raven. No sabían lo que pasaba. Así que llevaron a tus amigas fuera de la torre. Y ya me contacte con Sho y dice que Trinity Raven ha sido derrotada"

"¡Yo ni hice nada!" Jadeo Natsu. Con esos dos últimos, los tres guerreros que llamo Jellal fueron derrotados.

"Millianna me mandó un mensaje diciendo que Naruto no estaba en la cámara de extracción, a lo mejor escapo por su propia cuenta y se escapó de la torre, después de todo él no sabe que ustedes están aquí"

"¿Oh? ¿Naruto también vino? ¿Dónde está? no lo veo por ningún lado"

Simon lo miro con cara de poker. Realmente debió esperar a que contara todo lo que pasó antes y no salir corriendo en busca de su gato. "Todo lo que queda es Jellal. Erza se dirige hacia la cima de la torre ahora. Esta tratado de terminar todo por sí misma. Esos dos están conectados por el destino desde hace 8 años. Su destino debe ser pelear. Sin embargo, Jellal es muy poderoso" Se volteó a ver al peli rosa detrás suyo. "Por favor… salva a Erza"

"No" Respondió directamente.

"¿Qué?" Simon estampo a Natsu contra la pared creando un cráter en este. "¡Maldito! ¿Estás diciendo que no salvaras a Erza, tu compañera?"

"Erza debe derrotar a sus propios enemigos. No es algo en lo que debería interferir" Declaro seriamente sin inmutarse al trato que le está dando el viejo amigo de Erza.

Simon soltó a Natsu. "No. Erza no podrá detener a Jellal"

Natsu lo miro como si quisiera golpearlo ahora mismo. "¿Oh si? ¡No la subestimes!"

"¡No es eso! No estoy hablando de poder o magia… Erza aun trata de salvar a Jellal. Lo sé. Sé que ella nunca podría odiar a Jellal del todo. Jellal es astuto. Él usara sus emociones a su favor. Y eso no es lo peor. Sabes que el Concejo disparara Etherion en este lugar ¿Verdad? Si eso pasa, todo ser humano que se encuentre en la torre será destruido. De acuerdo al mensaje de Sho, solo nos quedan 10 minutos"

"¿Qué?" Jadeo en estado de shock.

"Ella fue tras él después de decírselo a los demás que evacuen. Conoces bien a Erza ¿Verdad? No quiero creerlo, pero quizás ella está tratando de usar Etherion para llevarse a Jellal consigo"

"¿Por qué no me dijiste eso primero? ¡¿Dónde está Erza?!"

* * *

Ambos, rubio y peli azul voltearon a ver a la recién llegada. Erza llego a la cima, pero no esperaba encontrar al rey de la torre en esta situación.

Erza entrecerró los ojos viendo con ira a su viejo amigo, pero al ver al rubio su mirada se suavizo. No le duro mucho, pues al ver al encapuchado, (Si, no se quitó la capucha en todo el combate con Naruto) arrodillado frente al niño y este con su mano desnuda a punto de tocar a Jellal por el rostro le decía que aquí algo serio estaba pasando.

"Ha pasado tiempo, Erza…" No parecía que supiera la situación en la que está pero extrañamente el peli azul la miraba con alivio. Como si agradeciera que hubiera llegado.

En el momento en que los ojos de Naruto se posaron sobre Erza, su control sobre Jellal disminuyo significativamente. Lo suficiente como para que este saltara lejos de su alcance, ganado un gruñido de molestia del menor.

"Erza-san… No voy a preguntar que está haciendo aquí. Pero por favor no nos interrumpa" Volteo a ver al peli azul y levanto sus manos. "…Estaba a punto de acabar con esto"

"Espera Naruto. Tengo algunos asuntos que atender con este hombre"

"Irrelevante. Este hombre es quien ha provocado todo esto, dejarlo vivo solo causaría problemas" Respondió fríamente.

"¡ARRGHH!" Jellal grito al sentir su cuerpo retorcerse otra vez y sus piernas se movieron sin su consentimiento hasta quedar al frente del rubio. Quien levanto la mano en direcciona su rostro por segunda vez.

Una expresión de shock pasó por la cara de la pelirroja al ver las habilidades, que no conocía, de Naruto. Pero por lo que podía ver, le estaba causando mucho dolor a Jellal. Mientras que su mente decía que se lo merecía por todo lo que hizo, su corazón pensó otra cosa.

"¡D-Detente Naruto!"

El niño obedeció, pero aún mantenía controlado el cuerpo del peli azul. "¿Qué pasa contigo, Erza-san? ¿No es este hombre quien nos metió en todo este lio? ¿Por qué estas alargando su vida si todo puede terminar ahora"

"¡Lo que estás haciendo es una barbaridad! No sé qué sea esa magia… pero estoy segura que le está causando dolor a Jellal" el nombrado abrió sus ojos in tanto sorprendido porque la pelirroja lo defienda.

"Esto no es magia" Aclaro Naruto.

"¿Huh?" Tanto Erza como Jellal exclamaron.

"Después de ingerir el **Moon Drip** mi contenedor mágico se disolvió. Y con el mi magia también se disolvió. No creo poder volver a usar magia después de esto" A pesar de que parecía duro por fuera, por dentro se lamentaba perder la magia que su Tou-san tardo tanto tiempo en enseñarle. "…Pero eso no quiere decir que este indefenso. Mi primer poder y el más poderoso aún se mantiene intacto"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Es…" No quería decirlo, pero tenía que hacerlo. "¿Este es el poder del demonio?

"Kurama no tiene nada que ver con este poder" Erza y Jellal tomaron nota del ahora revelado nombre del demonio. "Veamos… La magia es la encarnación física del espíritu. Cuando el espíritu físico de un organismo se conecta con la corriente espiritual de la naturaleza, el espíritu forma la magia como un producto de la conexión, ¿Verdad?"

Ninguno de los presentes entendía por qué explicar cómo funciona la magia.

"El espíritu y la naturaleza… la magia está compuesta por estas dos cosas. Pero mi poder es algo con lo que se nace y se entrena el cuerpo para poder usar esta fuente de energía. El cuerpo y el espíritu… el Chakra está compuesta de estas dos energías"

"Chakra…" Murmuro la joven.

"Es la energía de vida elemental que un ninja usa en su Jutsu. Es la fuente de todo su poder. Ahora, esta energía tiene dos formas. Energía Física la cual existe en todas las células del cuerpo que trabajan juntas. Y la Energía Espiritual la fuente primordial de poder es intensificada a través del entrenamiento y la experiencia. Estos dos tipos de Chakra deben trabajarse combinados para lleva a cabo un Jutsu"

 _¡Kazekiri no Jutsu!_

 _"Así que esa técnica era un Jutsu…"_ Pensó Jellal. _"Quedan ocho minutos…"_

"Entiendo, y estoy sorprendida por tus habilidades, pero les estas dando un mal uso. Un poder como ese debe ser usado para proteger a tus amigos, no para proclamar justicia y venganza por ti mismo. Por favor Naruto, deja a Jellal yo voy a encargarme de esto" Pidió la pelirroja. Se acercó al rubio y lo toco en el hombro. (Donde la piel aún está cubierta por la chaqueta)

"¿Proteger a mis amigos?" Murmuro y se alejó de Erza. La miro como si acabara de insultarle y precisamente eso fue lo que hizo. "Este poder no salió para proteger a nadie. Este poder lo cree para protegerme a mí mismo. Tú no entenderías mis razones. Alguien que grita sobre las reglas y los deberes no puede entender lo que siento"

"¡Por supuesto que te entiendo! Mira Naruto… Jellal y yo… fuimos traídos a este lugar cuando éramos pequeños. Nos forzaron a trabajar en la construcción de esta torre. El abuso que nos daban era inimaginable. Fuimos sometidos hasta que nos volvimos simples esclavos… ¡Pero peleamos por nuestra libertad y casi lo conseguimos…! Yo fui la única que escapo de aquí. Los demás se quedaron aquí por el engaño de ese hombre. Ellos sufrieron por 8 años yo disfrutaba la libertad en Fairy Tail. Es por eso que vengo aquí a terminar con todo"

"¿Cuál es tu meta entonces?" Pregunto el rubio.

"Debo ser yo quien traiga la justicia sobre Jellal"

Jellal se mantuvo callado por estos momentos. Y no parecía que fuera a entablar conversación con ellos. Tal vez meditaba, tal vez buscaba una forma de escapar, tal vez estaba planeando algo, pero no había forma en que los otros supieran que piensa.

Naruto se lo pensó por un segundo. Pero frunció el ceño y miro mal a la pelirroja. "Ya veo, eso es muy noble de tu parte" Probablemente en este momento eso fue sarcasmo. "Esa es tu justicia pero… Mi amigo… mi infancia… Mi futuro… también sufrió lo mismo que ustedes por culpa de otras personas. ¿Acaso solo ustedes pueden hablar de tristeza y sufrimiento?"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Pregunto con cautela la pelirroja.

"Las personas temen a lo que no entienden. Con el fin de protegerse a sí mismos dañan a los demás inconscientemente. De otro modo ellos sufrirán penas y hambre. Sin embargo, aquellos que eran rechazados por todos no tenían nada, y debían soportar vivir a la sombra de todos. Y al mismo tiempo, esas personas sufren para la diversión de otros"

Los ojos de la pelirroja bajaron, comprendiendo las duras palabras del niño. No. De esta persona que debió sufrir mucho para hablarles a ellos, adultos, con tanta seriedad.

"Desde el momento en que nací yo ya estaba tachado como un paria. Nadie se acercaba y nadie se molestaba en ser amable. Las acciones ocurrentes antes de mi nacimiento me marcaron y esa marca seria la que traería sobre mí la desesperación. Por años viví con el miedo de que las personas continuaran lastimándome. Un Jinchūriki ese es el nombre de lo que soy"

"¿Poder del sacrificio humano?" Se preguntaron los jóvenes.

"Fui temido y odiado por todos. No eran esclavistas, tampoco asesinos, ni brabucones, eran personas normales que vivían su día a día en su aldea. Los aldeanos siempre me perseguían y debía correr para salvar mi vida, todas las noches me preguntaba si había una razón por mi miseria. Todo el tiempo debía correr para evitar los golpes. Todos los días debía soportar los insultos y desprecio de la aldea. Después de cierto evento…" Naruto se estremeció, cosa que no paso desapercibida. "…Tuve suficiente. Me aleje de todos para evitar más dolor y sufrimiento. Sentía una impotencia agonizante. No podía hacer nada contra ellos, porque ellos eran los buenos y yo el malo. Pero yo quería hacer algo… algo para defenderme de esas personas. Aun así cada vez sentía como la luna llena me enriquecía con su energía. Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para lograr mantenerme seguro. Luego… me di cuenta que donde sea que hay vida, hay agua. Las ratas que corrían a toda prisa por mi casa no eran nada más que pieles rellenas con líquido. Y pase un tiempo desarrollando la técnica que me daría seguridad. La **Sangre Control"**

Los jóvenes guardaron silencio, y Erza particularmente estaba horrorizada.

"Controlando el agua de otro cuerpo e imponiendo mi voluntad sobre ellos. Una vez termine con las ratas. Estaba listo para los hombres. Y durante la próxima luna llena camine libre en mi aldea sin el miedo a las personas. Una vez que controlas esta técnica controlas lo que sea… O a quien sea"

"P-pero entrar al cuerpo de alguien y tratar de controlarlo. No estoy segura de sí fue buena idea crear algo como eso"

"Yo no tuve elección. El poder existe por una razón. Mantenerme a salvo de las personas. Esa es la única razón absoluta del porque existe esta técnica"

"Ese poder corromper…" Susurro la maga de armaduras. "Y el poder absoluto corrompe absolutamente... tener un poder destructivo te puede llevar a tu propia destrucción..."

Naruto chasqueo la lengua. "¡Erza trataron de matarme innumerables veces! Tú debes entender lo que siento. Si tuvieras el poder lo usarías para protegerte. Tú y yo no somos diferentes. ¡Mira a este sujeto!" Con sus manos movió a Jellal hasta que quedo frente a la pelirroja. "Ambos actuamos de acuerdo nuestro propio sentido de justicia. La justicia que acabo de poner sobre este tipo. No es diferente a la que tú tratas de imponer sobre Jellal. Todos sienten el mismo dolor al perder lo mismo. Ambos sabemos lo que es el dolor. Tú tienes tu justicia… y yo tengo la mía"

"Pero yo no puedo aceptar este tipo de justicia"

"¡¿ENTONCES QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?!" Pregunto cuando finalmente perdió toda paciencia y compostura. "¡Controlo cada musculo y cada vena de su cuerpo! ¡¿Qué quieres que haga con él entonces-Dattebayo?! ¡Jellal es una marioneta de Zeref! ¡Nada más está siendo usado! ¡Si es una marioneta y yo el titiritero, acaso no es obvio que tenga que controlarlo ¿Huh?!"

"Tus acciones son justificadas. Pero entiende esto… Las personas se atacan y se matan los unos a los otros. Tratamos de justificarnos al decir que es justo. Pero, no hay razón alguna para matar a alguien. El hecho de tomar una vida equivale… al mal" Las palabras de Erza tuvieron gran impacto en el rubio. Que buscaba una respuesta a su pregunta desde hace mucho. ¿Para que servía su poder si era mal visto por todos?

Naruto cayó de rodillas. Respiro profundamente y dejo de controlar el cuerpo de Jellal. Cuyo cuerpo cayó al suelo en un ruido seco.

Jellal se levantó y limpio sus ropas. "¡Cof… cof…!" Tosió un poco pero se recuperó rápidamente. "Yare, Yare… no le deseo ese dolor ni a mi peor enemigo"

Ambos magos de Fairy Tail voltearon a verle mal. "No olvides que todavía puedo controlarte. Estas a nuestra merced. No intentes nada" Gruño Naruto.

"Espera" Pidió la pelirroja. "Yo quiero hablar con él"

"Vaya, esto es una sorpresa. ¿Quieres recordar viejos tiempos?"

"Cállate y responde, de lo contrario Naruto tendrá mi permiso para controlar tu cuerpo" La mirada de Erza sí que podía dar miedo. Pero no a ninguno de los hombres en la cámara del trono. "¿Cuál es tu verdadero objetivo?"

La pregunta Naruto no se la esperaba. Acaso no lo dijo ya? No, ya lo hizo.

"Todavía no has completado el R-System. ¿Verdad? No creas que no he hecho nada en estos 8 años. Investigue el R-System por mi cuenta. Es verdad que hubo errores en la construcción de los planos en ese entonces. Pero todavía falta algo en el R-System"

"Te lo dije, ¿Recuerdas? Tu eres el sacrificio" Naruto frunció el ceño. Porque estaba mintiendo?

"Un problema más básico que ese. ¡Lo que falta es… Poder Mágico! Para activar un hechizo de esa magnitud, se necesita una enorme cantidad de energía mágica. Incluso si reúnes a todos los magos del continente no estoy segura que sea suficiente. Así que por supuesto que no hay forma de que un individuo pueda suministrar el suficiente poder a esta torre. Y por otra parte, sabes que el Concejo atacara pero aun así no escapas. ¿En qué estás pensando?"

"La repuesta a tu pregunta… tal vez la encuentres a tu lado" Hablo tranquilamente. Naruto se sorprendió y se apuntó a sí mismo. Al igual que Erza que lo volteo a ver. "Estoy seguro que escuchaste de Simon que planeaba usarlo para crear un arma. No, no es así. El poder mágico de los magos del continente entero no es suficiente. Pero un demonio de Zeref es completamente diferente"

"Siento desilusionarte pero Kurama está hecho de la misma energía de la que te hable. No es magia es Chakra" Comento el Jinchūriki de brazos cruzados.

"Hm. Tú mismo dijiste que este "Chakra" es mucho más fuerte que la magia. Así que supongo que abría funcionada de la misma forma"

"Pero no pudiste cumplir con la extracción. No se completó la extracción. No tienes a tu sacrificio. Y estas en desventaja. ¿Qué te hace pensar que ganaras?"

"Quedan tres minutos para el disparo de Etherion" Jellal dijo simplemente.

"¡Jellal!" Gruño Erza. "¡Tu sueño se acabó! ¿Realmente quieres morir así? En ese caso nos iremos juntos. Naruto, quiero que te marches ahora mismo" Ordeno.

Toda seriedad por parte del rubio se fue al traste con esa orden. "¡¿Por qué-Dattebayo?! Yo puedo controlarlo, deberías ser tu quien se vaya. ¡Yo estaré bien!"

"¡No discutas conmigo! ¡Vete ahora mismo!" de repente Erza agarro a Jellal por el cuello estrangulándolo. "¡Yo lo tengo todo controlado! ¡No saltare mi mano hasta el final! ¡Así que márchate!"

Naruto estuvo a punto de replicar pero Jellal le gano. "Eso no suena tan mal" Ambos cabezas roja y amarilla voltearon a verlo. "Mi cuerpo fue poseído por el espíritu de Zeref. No hay palabra que me llegue. No soy más que un títere que ha sido utilizado para la resurrección de Zeref"

"¿Ves? Te lo dije-Dattebayo" Para hacer valido su punto controlo la mano derecha del peli azul e hizo que se diera una cachetada.

"¡Naruto no es tiempo de juegos!" La pelirroja soltó al joven y comenzó una reprimenda para el niño. Parecía que no eran conscientes del peligro que se acercaba y Jellal se quedó ahí parado viendo algo similar a una madre regañando a su hijo.

"Sabía que el R-System no podía ser acabado" Dijo de repente. "Pero el espíritu de Zeref no me dejaba ir. Es muy tarde para detenerlo. Soy un motor roto que él está manipulando. Erza, tu ganas, por favor acaba con todo esto"

 _"Espera… algo no está bien aquí"_ Naruto entrecerró los ojos. Activo su Dōjutsu y puso ver que el peli azul reunió poder mágico en sus manos. "¡Erza-san es una trampa!"

Su grito alerto a la pelirroja y causó molestia en el peli azul. Naruto se volvió muy molesto. Ya no lo necesitaba.

"Los niños deberían quedarse callados cuando los adultos hablan" Jellal rápidamente mando un rayo de oscuridad hacia el rubio tomado desprevenido.

"¡Naruto!"

Los ojos de Jellal se abrieron al ver a Erza proteger a Naruto con su cuerpo. Una explosión apareció al costado de la torre del cielo desde el exterior. Y pedazos de la pared junto con ambos magos de Fairy Tail cayeron al vacío.

"¡Mierda!"

Jellal corrió por alcanzar por lo menos a Erza.

Pero fue muy tarde. Ambos magos terminaron cayendo. Naruto grito porque realmente, la caída se veía demasiado alto. A su lado Erza igualmente gritaba pero no de terror, sino de impotencia porque poder salvar al rubio.

 _"¡No me resignare! ¡Yo luchare hasta el final! Si nosotros morimos nuestros amigos al igual que el mundo también perecerá. Por eso esta próvido perder las esperanzas"_ Miro a Erza y suspiro concentrando su poder. Sus ojos se abrieron revelando el Byakugan. _"He aprendido para qué sirve el poder… para proteger a las personas que merecen vivir. ¡El poder no debe ser usado para atormentar a los vencidos!"_

Erza trataba de llegar hacia el rubio que aparentemente se quedó en silencio. Posiblemente el ataque lo dejo inconsciente. Otra razón más para ir en su ayuda. De repente su cuerpo se torció y se detuvo en medio del aire. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al verlo a él caer. Pudo ver una sonrisa y de repente ella fue mandada a volar por donde cayó.

Con un choque cayo dentro de la cámara del trono pero se levantó rápidamente ignorando al sorprendido Jellal y se arrodillo y vio con impotencia como el rubio caía al vacío. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

"¡NARUTOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _"Ah maldición… soy demasiado bueno con las personas"_ Pensó Naruto. Aún estaba cayendo. Pero parecía no importarle.

 ** _"¡Oye! ¡Deja el drama y has algo!"_**

 _"Tch no dejas que haga nada cool ¿Verdad?"_

El rubio miro al mar debajo de él. Uso su control sobre el agua para crear un torbellino de agua ascendente que venía a amortiguar su caída. Sonrio de lado, pues parece que no va a morirse todavía.

Con una respiración profunda se zambulló en la enrome torre de agua.

* * *

 **/Afuera de la torre en un pequeño bote/**

Gray consiguió reunirse con Lucy y Juvia las cuales fueron sacadas de la torre por Millianna y Wally una vez que estos se enteraron de los verdaderos planes de Jellal, en el mismo bote iban Sho quien les había contado lo sucedido con Erza y Happy quien había traído al mago de hielo a petición de Simon el cual se quedó en la torre junto con Natsu.

"¡diablos ¿por qué nos marchamos?! ¡Tenemos que regresar!" Refunfuño Gray molesto dándole un golpe al borde de madera de la barcaza en la que se movían. Había sido informado que Naruto se había escapado por su cuenta y seguramente ahora mismo se dirige a Magnolia. Cosa que enorgulleciendo al azabache porque el niño supo arreglárselas solo. Pero no quitaba la molestia de tener que irse.

"Estoy de acuerdo no debimos dejar a Erza hacer esto sola, hay que volver" Lucy se paró bruscamente desestabilizando el bote que los demás apenas y pudieron evitar que se volteara.

"No puedo hacer eso ¿Bien? Nos dijeron que salgamos de aquí" Wally hizo lo posible por hacer entrar en razón a los magos de Fairy Tail.

"¡¿Y qué hay de ustedes?! ¿Van a dejar a Erza así como así?!" volvió a atacar Gray luchando por no caer en la desesperación pero el sabia mejor que nadie su estado actual.

La chica gato y el dandi bajaron la cabeza con tristeza. "nosotros sabemos que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentarnos a Jellal" confirmo Millianna empezando a esconder su cabeza en sus piernas.

"Pero aun así no debemos…" Lucy quiso volver a tomar la palabra.

"¡CÁLLENSE!" Happy grito silenciando a la tripulación en el pequeño barco, los magos abordo cerraron sus bocas mientras veían al pequeño gato que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. "¿Ustedes creen que yo no quiero volver? Natsu sigue allá adentro y yo aun así lo deje atrás, porque... ¡Porque yo confió en que Natsu ganara!" exclamo tan fuerte como sus pequeños sollozos lo dejaron, en un parpadeo el minino volador se vio estrujado contra el cuerpo de una llorona muchacha gatuna.

"Lo siento Happy. Probablemente tú también quieres ir a estar al lado de Natsu, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Lucy finamente entendiendo los sentimientos del gato.

Sho había permanecido en total silencio hasta ahora. "Yo confió en Nee-san" Cuando su voz por fin se escuchó todos volvieron la vista él. Todos guardaron silencio, pero sonrieron al saber que eso debían hacer. Confiar en sus amigos.

Gray también se veía más relajado mientras observaba la enorme estructura de la que se estaban alejando. _"No nos defraudes Natsu, si algo le pasa a Erza te juro que te tirare a un tren por un mes y congelare todas tus comidas"_ se permitió una leve risa ante su propio pensamiento, con la mente más calmada se percató de algo extraño. "Juvia, llevas un rato mirando al mar. ¿Te sucede algo?"

La maga de agua llevaba un tiempo con la vista puesta en el mar con un piquete de preocupación en sus orbes azules, salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar el llamado del azabache. "Uhm… no es nada Gray-sama, es solo que Juvia siente que se está formando un remolino por allá"

Ella señalo a un remolino no muy lejos de ellos. Nadie le dio un segundo pensamiento a ello y volvieron a lo suyo. Todos gritaron cuando su pequeño bote se movió bruscamente por el movimiento del agua. Los ojos de todos se abrieron en estado de shock al ver el remolino salir del agua y formar un pilar de agua que ascendió al cielo.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Es algún fenómeno climatológico o qué?!"

"¡El bote se va a voltear! ¡No se muevan!"

"¡Hey! ¡Miren arriba! ¿Algo está cayendo…?" Con las palabras de Wally todos miraron hacia arriba un pequeño punto que se hacía más grande.

Se dieron cuenta que la torre de agua y sea lo que sea que caía iban en la misma dirección. Como si el agua se hubiera levantado y estuviera tratando de atrapar lo que sea que este cayendo. La torre de agua subió hasta casi estar a la mitad de la altura de la torre del cielo. En el momento en que el objeto se zambulló en la torre esta se desmorono y la caída del agua amortiguo la caída del objeto.

Tal vez fue coincidencia, tal vez alguien quiso que Lucy viera un punto amarillo en toda esa agua. Pero al reconocerlo ella se paró moviendo bruscamente el bote. "¡¿NA-NA-Naruto-KUN?!"

Apenas el nombre salió de la boca de la rubio Gray pego los ojos en la dirección de la torre. "¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Comiencen a remar!"

Todos obedecieron y Juvia uso sus habilidades para mover el bote más rápidamente. En el momento en que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Gray no lo pensó dos veces antes de zambullirse en el mar.

"¡Gray-sama!"

"¿Por qué se tiró si Juvia podía traerlo de regreso?" Pregunto Juvia.

Happy volteo a verla. Recordó un cierto evento que ocurrió cuando fue un día de pesca con Natsu y Naruto decidió acompañarlos. "Naruto no sabe nadar"

"¡¿EHHHH?!"

"¡Pero es un mago de agua!"

"¿Creí que era un mago de hielo?"

Todos se callaron cuando Gray salió del agua con el rubio en sus manos. Juvia ayudo a subirlos usando el agua y los metió en el bote. Todos se hicieron a un lado para dejar al rubio acostados en medio del bote. Cuando Gray se subió rápidamente puso su oreja en el pecho del niño.

"¡No está respirando!" Jadeo en estado de shock. Rápidamente comenzó con los primeros auxilios en caso de ahogamiento comenzando con golpearlo en el pecho. "¡Oye Naruto! ¡Hey, despierta!"

"¡Eso no funcionara! ¡Debes darle RCP!" Chillo Lucy temiendo que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero aun así… porque hay brillos a su alrededor?

"¡Confiamos en ti, Gray!" Grito Happy moviendo banderitas con la cara de Gray.

"¡Sí!" Apoyaron los viejos amigos de Erza y Juvia.

"¡¿Huh?!" Volteo a verles sorprendido y esperen… era ese un rubor en sus mejillas? "¡Al diablo! Naruto no me odies por esto"

Tomo los lados de la cara del niño y apretó su nariz, abrió su boca y acerco su cara. Mientras esto pasaba. Las mujeres del bote tenían otras cosas en su mente. _"¡Espera, espera! ¿Esto no es un poco excitante…?"_

A medida que acercaba su boca a la del menor, las chicas chillaron mientras se tapaban la boca con anticipación. Pocos centímetros faltaban. Estaban a punto de tocarse los labios pero de repente…!

Naruto escupió una fuente de agua en la cara de Gray y comenzó a toser. "¿En dónde…?" Jadeo para después volver a escupir agua.

"Que alivio, despertaste" Dijo Gray ya más calmado no molesto por el agua en su cara.

Apenas escucho a vos del azabache el rubio se lanzó sobre este abrazándolo mientras que grita. "¡GRAYYYYYyyyy….!"

"¡No vas a creer el loco sueño que tuve! Primero soñé que te habías ido de vacaciones, luego un señor gato, una tarjeta mágica de Kana-san junto a un tipo que se creía Dandi aparecieron liderados por la Mole Humana y me atacaron! ¡Después desperté amarrado y esta increíble Onee-san que me dio de beber la leche de las mil almas. Después un arándano llego y el muy brabucón comenzó a pelear conmigo pero luego un tomate llego y peleo contra el arándano y comenzaron a discutir sobre quien era mejor. La fruta o el vegetal…! ¿El tomate es un vegetal verdad? Luego la leche me dio una indigestión y de repente ya no podía usar mi magia. ¿Puedes creer eso? ¿Yo sin mi magia? ¡Me moriría si perdiera la magia que Tou-san tanto trato de enseñarme!" tan rápido era lo que decía que en realidad solo se entendió una parte de lo que decía.

"¿Pero porque estoy todo mojado…? ¿Acaso volví a dormirme en la bañera?" Pregunto inocentemente. Pero se dio cuenta de la torre enorme, las personas en el bote y también. No podía sentir ningún poder mágico en su cuerpo. "No…"

"Naruto tu…"

"No puede ser…" Bajo la mirada. Su magia… "¡Lo siento mucho Tou-san! ¡Perdí la magia que tanto esfuerzo te tomo enseñarme! Yo… lo siento. No puedo creerlo… perdí mi magia… Y-Yo…"

Recibió un leve golpe en la cabeza y levanto la mirada encontrando la suave mirada del azabache. "Hey, eso no importa ahora… lo que me alegra es que este bien" Dijo sonriendo.

Naruto inhalo aire para después lanzarse a los brazos del azabache. "¡Wahhhh!"

"¡O-Oye cuidado!" Ambos cayeron otra vez al mar y Gray tuvo que volver a meter al rubio al bote porque este no sabía nadar. "¡Idiota, mira donde estamos parados antes de lanzarte de la nada!"

La risa empezó a sonar con los individuos del bote. Mientras que todos se calmaron. Naruto miro a la enorme torre y frunció el ceño. Sus ojos cambiaron y su Dōjutsu se activó.

"¿Qué es lo que ves?" Pregunto en un semblante más serio el azabache.

"Jellal y Erza-san…" Se tallo los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo alucinaciones. "¿…Están abrazándose?"

A nadie le dio tiempo de decir nada, porque en ese preciso momento. Una luz ilumino el cielo. El destello opaco el brillo de las estrellas mientras se volvía más y más brillante. El devastador disparo de magia toco tierra o mejor dicho mar. Iluminando nuevamente la noche haciéndola parecer el amanecer. El gran estruendo fue seguido de una poderosísimo onda de choque que mando el bote a volar si no fuera por Juvia que encerró a todos en una burbuja de agua.

Mientras reciben el impacto, Jellal, por alguna razón, puso una cara siniestra, y Simon comenta que todo se acabó, además de que el impacto es sentido por Gray y los demás, y se observa como la Torre se destruye poco a poco.

Finalmente después de un breve periodo de tiempo las cosas se calmaron. Todos intentan averiguar qué pasó con la torre y los que estaban en ella, pero una densa niebla lo cubre, cuando de pronto, esa niebla se desvanece y en lugar de la torre, hay una Lacrima gigante.

* * *

 **Y bueno eso fue todo por hoy. Se les desea una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo.**

 **¿Qué? ¿Qué no es navidad? ¿Estamos a mediados de año? Vaya… mi error.**

 **Bueno, como saben ya les di su droguita y espero les haya gustado. Recuerden la leyenda de que si no dejas un review el autor muere. Pasen por mi página y denle una manita arriba.**

 **Es una orden y mis órdenes son absolutas!**

 **También si quieren ver unos dibujos de…**

 **Naruto vs Gray, del capítulo "Danza con Espadas y Lagrimas de Hielo" de esta misma historia.**

 **Naruto usando el Ice Make: Gauntlet Jotum. Del capítulo "Gran Señor Demonio del Inverno" del Guardián de la Nieve.**

 **Y por último. Naruto intentando congelar a Jellal. De este mismo capítulo.**

 **Pasen a mi página si desean verlos. Nos leemos luego y sayonara.**


	25. Titania Cae y Despedida con Luces

***Se asoma con cautela detrás de un muro* Hola? Se que ha pasado tiempo pero… bueno, hay feria en mi pueblo? Ciudad? Aldea ninja? No tengo idea de cómo llamarle. Pero en fin.**

 **Regrese y digo, que voy a centrarme en esta historia por ahora, quiero llegar rápido a la batalla de Fairy Tail que tengo una que otra sorpresa para ustedes lectores.**

 **(** **ง** **•** **̀_** **•** **́)** **ง** **El pinche manga me tiene como la madre!**

 **En serio. Yo quería sangre, pero NOOO Noooo. Pasemos a responderles sus review antes de que me desquite con ustedes.**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Saludos, Gracias por el review, creo? Chico o chica o lo que seas, un alíen tal vez? Yo… hábleme en español por favor, o mínimo en inglés para traducirlo que no tengo ni pitufo idea de lo que es "suuukeeeee"**

 **Ligatto: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Veamos… Naruto no es un idiota, bueno, sí, bueno no. Un poco de ambos. Él es un genio, pero por muy genio que sea, sigue siendo un niño de 11. A esa edad que tonterías no hemos hecho?**

 **Su magia la recuperara, en un par de sagas más, pero lo hará.**

 **Gratsunaru8027: Saludos, Gracias por el review. Que coincidencia! Yo también quiero golpear y enterrarte. Digo abrazarte.** **ヽ** **(** **Д´#)** **ﾉ**

 **Si, sangre, habilidad genial y mortal. Tú crees que deba matar a alguien aquí?**

 **Por el estilo de lucha… si supongo que puedo dejarlo, al menos hasta que recupere su magia. Aunque también puede ser parte de su arsenal.**

Persona hablando "Voy a convertirte en escarcha"

Persona pensando " _Para que nunca más vivas…_ _"_

Kurama hablando " **Matare a todos los humanos** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Y les traeré desesperación_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **"Titania Cae y Despedida con Luces"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"Jellal y Erza-san…" Se tallo los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba viendo alucinaciones. "¿…Están abrazándose?"_

 _A nadie le dio tiempo de decir nada, porque en ese preciso momento. Una luz ilumino el cielo. El destello opaco el brillo de las estrellas mientras se volvía más y más brillante. El devastador disparo de magia toco tierra o mejor dicho mar. Iluminando nuevamente la noche haciéndola parecer el amanecer. El gran estruendo fue seguido de una poderosísimo onda de choque que mando el bote a volar si no fuera por Juvia que encerró a todos en una burbuja de agua._

 _Mientras reciben el impacto, Jellal, por alguna razón, puso una cara siniestra, y Simon comenta que todo se acabó, además de que el impacto es sentido por Gray y los demás, y se observa como la Torre se destruye poco a poco._

 _Finalmente después de un breve periodo de tiempo las cosas se calmaron. Todos intentan averiguar qué pasó con la torre y los que estaban en ella, pero una densa niebla lo cubre, cuando de pronto, esa niebla se desvanece y en lugar de la torre, hay una Lacrima gigante._

 **Actualmente.**

Miedo.

Sorpresa.

Ansiedad.

Shock.

Eran muchas las emociones que los espectadores sintieron. La nube de humo impedía la vista y la mayoría trago saliva, si esa cosa se dispersaba, temían que _nada_ fuera lo que vieran. Encerrados en la burbuja de agua, Gray, Lucy, Juvia junto a los viejos amigos de Erza veían con ansiedad y temor. Si acaso sus amigos no lo lograron…

"No…"

"Natsu… Erza…"

Gray volteo a ver al niño rubio a su lado. "¡Naruto!" Llamo.

Naruto activo su Dōjutsu. "¡Sí! ¡Ahora los encuentro!"

El humo comenzaba a dispararse y lo que dejo sorprendió a todos. Lacrima, toda la torre estaba hecha de Lacrima.

Naruto gruño. "Es molesto tener que buscar algo entre todo ese poder mágico" Siguió moviendo sus ojos de arriba a abajo buscando señales de sus amigos. Para después fruncir el ceño.

Lucy mira a Naruto como si él fuera el proveedor de las buenas y malas noticias. Bueno no estaba equivocada, solo él podía ver lo que estaba pasando. "Hey, ellos están bien, ¿Verdad? ¿Natsu, Erza y Simon?"

"Erza y Jellal siguen en la cima, pero Natsu y Simon…" Miro más detenidamente cada rincón de la torre de Lacrima, hasta que lo vio. "¡Ahí están! No parecen heridos, sin embargo… están unos cuantos pisos debajo de Jellal y Erza"

Todos suspiraron de alivio.

Pero sus ánimos murieron con la siguiente oración de Naruto. "¡¿Cómo demonios es posible que haya un segundo Jellal?!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Con sus ojos, fácilmente pudo leer sus labios. Les conto a sus compañeros lo que decían al pie de la letra. Sobre como ellos engañaron a Erza, diciendo algo sobre ser hermanos gemelos y su infiltración en el Consejo Mágico.

Naruto abrió la boca sorprendido por el nuevo nivel de poder de Jellal. "El Concejal Siegrain solo era una **Proyección del Pensamiento** …" Gruño en voz baja. "Entonces él no estaba peleando con su poder completo… Desgraciado"

 **ERA/ Consejo Mágico/**

"Ethernano neutralizado alrededor del centro de la explosión. E-Esperen eso es…"

"¡La densidad de fusión desciende rápidamente!"

"¡Una poderosa energía mágica está apareciendo!"

"¡El medidor no puede seguirlo!"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"¡Restaurando visión!"

"¡El objetivo sigue en pie!"

"¡Una Lacrima gigante!"

"¡La Lacrima absorbió el poder mágico de Etherion!"

Todos, miembros del consejo y trabajadores del consejo miraban en estado de shock la torre gigante de Lacrima.

Yajima camino sin palabras hasta llegar a la baranda, poniendo una mano sobre esta. "Nos engañó…"

De repente, la baranda, al igual que el suelo, las paredes, columnas y el techo comenzaron a desmoronarse. Con los escombros cayendo, los trabajadores se alejaron gritando buscando no ser aplastados por los escombros.

Org dio un paso adelante. Analizando los efecto que tenía el edificio, al igual que el poder mágico que se sentía a los alrededores. "¿Lost Magic? ¡¿Arco del Tiempo?!"

Yajima miro a su alrededor, la destrucción y los gritos de empleados y concejales se podían escuchar por todos lados. En medio de la destrucción, noto a alguien, la causante de toda esta destrucción. "¿Ultear? Fuiste tú…"

"Todo es para Siegrain-sama… No, quiero decir, Jellal-sama" ella volteó a ver a Yajima con una sonrisa. "Justo ahora, su sueño está siendo cumplido"

 **/Torre del cielo/ Sobre el mar**

"¿Ese es el R-System?" Pregunto Gray para confirmar.

"Si, es la verdadera forma del R-System que construimos, ¿Lo ven?" Dijo Wally.

"Nya, se está activando…" Jadeo Millianna.

Lucy volvió su atención hacia la chica gato con los ojos abiertos enormemente. "¡¿Activando?! ¿Quieres decir, la resurrección de Zeref?"

Sho decidió contestarle con sinceridad. "No lo sé, nunca lo vimos funcionando"

Naruto se precipitó hacia adelante. "¡Se están moviendo! ¡Erza-san lo está atacando!"

* * *

"¡Gaahhh!" Erza Gemio de dolor al ser lanzada contra el suelo de forma tan brusca.

"¿Qué le paso a tu antigua fuerza? ¿Acaso usaste demasiado poder mágico en tu batalla con Ikagura?"

La pelirroja gruño con furia invocando una espada enorme desde su dimensión de bolsillo. "¡Jellal!"

El joven peli azul esquivo las estocadas y cortes de la gran espada. Erza gruño e invoco otra espada igualmente grande como la anterior. Con la combinación de las dos espadas, as sus ataques físicos, Jellal en realidad tenía un poco de dificultad en esquivar los ataques.

El rey de la torre rio entre dientes. "Justo ahora, el consejo debe estar completamente paralizado. Debo agradecérselo a Ultear. Ella lo hizo muy bien. Ella dijo: Si los cielos son vistos como uno, entonces no hay que temer a la muerte. Por mi ideal, por mi sueño, ella dijo que por gusto sacrificaría su vida"

Él se metió las manos en sus bolsillo y en su cara tenía una sonrisa arrogante. "De verdad. Debo estar agradecido por las mujeres estúpidas"

Erza salto hacia ese hombre. "¡Maldito! ¡Debes morir maldito por todas las personas a las que has usado!"

Jellal rio, y activo su hechizo.

Erza jadeo al sentir que su cuerpo no podía moverse. Miro a sus extremidades y encontró estas ataduras que se movían por todo su cuerpo impidiendo su movimiento. Soltó sus espadas y ellas cayeron con un ruido metálico. "¿Qué es eso?"

" **Atadura de Serpiente.** Te la puse cuando nos abrazamos hace un momento. Tengo el poder mágico para activar el R-System. Todo lo que necesito ahora es el sacrificio humano para revivir a Zeref" El peli azul camino hasta quedar al frente de Erza. "No tengo tiempo para perder jugando contigo, Erza. El tremendo poder mágico que esta Lacrima almacena va a ser fusionado con tu cuerpo. Tu cuerpo va a ser destruido y luego reconstruido en el de Zeref"

Y con eso dicho. Empujo a Erza en el cristal de Lacrima. Al parecer este le causaba dolor a Erza, pues ella gritaba. Pero quien sabe si es por dolor por Jellal.

"Siempre te voy a estar agradecido. Erza"

"¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!"

En ese momento, Jellal comenzó con la ceremonia de resurrección.

"O gran Zeref…te doy el cuerpo de esta mujer" La torre respondió, tragándose a Erza hasta que solo un brazo y su cara estaban afuera. Ella continuo llamando el nombre del joven, pero este la ignoraba. No fue hasta que alguien entro de repente.

"Te tengo" Dijo Natsu sacando a Erza de la Lacrima. Natsu le sonrió a Jellal. "Erza es una maga de Fairy Tail. No puedes tenerla"

* * *

Naruto suspiro. Miro a sus compañeros y las amigos de Erza. "Natsu logro sacar a Erza" Informo.

Ellos suspiraron aliviados. En serio, parece que están suspirando mucho últimamente.

* * *

El peli rosa acostó a la pelirroja sobre su regazo.

"Natsu…"

"Cielos. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Necesitamos volver u hacer algún trabajo, o no podremos pagar la renta de este mes. La renta de Lucy"

* * *

Naruto se quejó. "Lucy no es la única con renta que pagar estúpido"

"¿Huh? ¿Yo que hice?" la rubia pregunto señalándose a sí misma.

"Calla Lucy, solo eres una Lucy"

"¡¿Por qué estas usando mi nombre como si fuera un insulto?!"

* * *

Después de recibir el ultra ataque máximo de Natsu. El ataque de cosquillas. Erza lo miro con el ceño fruncido. "Natsu, vete de aquí tan pronto como puedas"

"No quiero. Si no puedes hacerlo, entonces yo lo hare por ti"

"Detente, él tiene la ventaja. No lo conoces lo suficiente"

"¿No puedo ganar si no lo intento?"

Su voz se quebró. Y una lagrima cayo por su ojo izquierdo. "Por favor, escúchame"

Pero el caza dragones no la escucho. Sin esfuerzo, cargo a su compañera, pese a que esta no podía moverse.

"Que estás haciendo…"

"Erza, yo tampoco sé nada de ti…" levanto su puño su la golpeo en la boca del estómago. "¡Pero… Yo puedo ganar!"

Ni siquiera Jellal se esperó eso. Y a lo lejos, parecía que se podía escuchar un grito de parte de un cierto rubio y luego maldiciones y promesas de muerte de otros, a saber ciertos magos de hielo.

"Eres más escandaloso de lo que dicen los rumores. Lo suficiente para herir a tu amiga que no puede moverse…"

"Erza… estaba llorando" Natsu no le hizo caso, y en su lugar apretó los puños. Que lentamente comenzaron a crecer llamas abrasadoras, bailando en los puños de Natsu ferozmente. "Ella ya se había rendido… y su voz temblaba… no quiero verla en ese estado. Erz debe ser Valente y fuerte. Quiero verla de la forma en como normalmente es, cuando ella despierte de esta pesadilla"

La llamas crecieron el viento movió su pelo y bufanda. Abrió los ojos de golpe mirando con furia a Jellal. "¡Yo voy a pelear!"

Jellal levanto su mano, moviéndola indicándole que venga. "Interesante. ¡Muéstrame el poder de un Caza Dragones!"

Natsu se lanzó con un grito de guerra intentando golpear a Jellal en la cara con su puño de fuego. El otro lo esquivo con facilidad, pero Natsu no se detuvo y le dio una patada, que no tuvo tiempo de esquivar.

Siguiendo rápidamente, continúo golpeando hasta que sus puños llovían sobre el cuerpo de Jellal. **"¡Karyū no Yokugeki!"** El ataque le dio de lleno pero este no se detuvo. "¡Y… **Kagitsume!"** Jellal fue lanzado contra una Lacrima arrinconándolo. Natsu inflo sus cachetes. **"¡Karyū no Hōkō!"**

El rugido, si bien causo una gran explosión, Jellal no se veía nada afectado. Claro, solo sus ropas quemadas, pero fuera de eso estaba bien. Natsu gruño cuando Jellal tiro sus ropas quemadas y dándole una sonrisa altanera.

"¿Estas peleando en serio?" Le pregunto el peli azul con una ceja levantada. Con su capa y demás ropa quemada, lo que le quedaba era una camisa ceñida al cuerpo con el cuello alto. Sus guantes negros y su pantalón holgado, ah también sus botas. "Natsu Dragneel... Hijo de Igneel. Quería probar el poder destructivo de un Dragón Slayer antes de destruirte. Pero veo que incluso ese niño me dio más problemas que tú. Supongo que no hay nada que temer"

"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" Con furia corrió hacia el peli azul.

"¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir la ceremonia…? ¡Usare mi Magia Celeste para hacerte pedazo! **¡Miitia!"** (Meteoro)

El cuerpo de Jellal se rodeó de magia, lo que le permite moverse por el aire a velocidades increíbles. Apareció detrás de Natsu empujándolo. Con su enorme velocidad agredió a Natsu desde todos lados, y era tan rápido que casi parecía que había muchos Jellal por ahí volando.

* * *

Sho miro a los ojos de Naruto y se estremeció cuando sus pupilas se movían de lado a lado, arriba y abajo, derecha izquierda, bueno ya saben.

"¿Qué demonios estás viendo?" Pregunto al final.

Sin dejar de mirar para todos lados Naruto le respondió. "Jellal se está moviendo a una gran velocidad. Natsu-san no puede seguirlo. Es demasiado rápido"

"Pero tú puedes seguirle el ritmo, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Wally.

"Solo porque tengo estos ojos. _Y porque me enfrente a alguien igual de rápido"_ Pensó para si mismo lo último.

Naruto jadeo. "¿Es aún más rápido?"

Una explosión surgió desde el interior de la torre. "¡Naruto!" Pregunto Gray rápidamente buscando explicación de los acontecimientos.

"Jellal ataco a Natsu-san. Si entendí bien… **Grand Chariot,** es el nombre de su hechizo"

"¡Oh no!" Chillo Millianna.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Juvia.

"Ese es un muy poderoso hechizo de Jellal. Tiene el poder de destruir con la fuerza de un meteorito" explicó Sho.

Lucy miro a Naruto. "¿Y Natsu está bien?" Pregunto con preocupación por su loco amigo peli chicle.

Naruto frunció el ceño. "El… apenas puede mantenerse en pie" Declaro para horror de los presentes. Pero se detuvieron al ver sonreír al Jinchūriki. Una sonrisa es buena señal no? "Ese idiota. Muy bien Natsu-san"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasado?"

Naruto procedió a explicarles. "Esa Lacrima guarda enormes cantidades de poder mágico. Natsu-san está destruyendo la torre, si él hace eso. Ese poder mágico puede descontrolarse. Uh… Uh-Huh"

"¿Qué?"

"Parece… que Natsu-san hizo enojar a Jellal"

Lucy miro abajo. Si tan solo ellos pudieran hacer algo. "Me pregunto si Natsu y Erza estarán bien"

"Ellos van a estar bien, porque son magos de Fairy Tail" Happy como siempre era la voz optimista entre ellos.

"En eso tienes razón. Por ahora todo lo que podemos hacer es creer en ellos"

* * *

"¡Ahora estoy encendido! ¡Más de lo que nunca he estado!"

"¡Maldito mocoso!" Gruño el peli azul. "Voy a terminar contigo en un instante. ¡Te voy a mandar al infierno y lamentaras el haberte puesto de pie!"

"Heh la única cosa que se, es que soy muy testarudo. ¡Si quieres hacerlo, entonces dame tu mejor disparo!"

Ni bien termino de oración. Jellal lo bombardeo con rayos de energía mágica. El caza dragones se movió de lado a lado esquivando los rayos. Salto hacia Jellal con intenciones no pacifistas pero el peli azul lo mando a volar disparando una fuerte energía mágica que lo siguió arrastrando hacia atrás.

Erza abrió sus ojos por el ruido y por un segundo pensó que estaba de vuelta en el gremio y todos se atrevieron a armar una guerra campal aun cuando ella estaba ahí. Pero recordó que no era el caso. En su lugar se levantó de golpe sorprendida de ver a Natsu siendo arrastrado por el ataque de Jellal.

"¡Natsu!"

"¡RAHHH!" Natsu grito rompiendo la magia de Jellal, cosa que sorprendió al peli azul. "¡Heheh… ¿Qué pasa?! ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Estas tan asustado de dañas a la torre, que te estas conteniendo. ¡Eso no va a funcionar conmigo!"

"¡No vas a hablar por mucho más, mocoso!" Él le disparo un rayo de magia mandándolo a volar.

Pero Natsu aterrizo y se prendió en llamas. **"¡Karyū no Kōen!"**

El mago tatuado abrió mucho los ojos al ver que el ataque no iba dirigido hacia él. En realidad su objetivo era…

"En… la torre" Murmuro Erza terminando sin saberlo con el pensamiento de Jellal.

"La…" Si no fuera por sus guantes, sus oponentes verían como sus nudillos se hacían blancos por la presión con la que apretó sus puños. "…La torre que me tomo ocho años construir. ¡Maldito!" Gruño Jellal.

Natsu se rio. Se tambaleo un poco por el gasto de poder mágico, pero seguía sonriendo. "Bueno, que pena… Te lo dije ¿Recuerdas? Mi especialidad es destruir las cosas"

 _"Natsu… el de milagro aún sigue en pie"_

"¡No te perdonare!" Grito Jellal mientras que cruza los brazos sobre su cabeza para comenzar a lanzar su hechizo. Mientras se prepara para disparar el hechizo, todas las sombras cercanas son atraídas hacia él.

"¡Las sombras se están extendiendo hacia la luz! ¡Oh no! Esta magia es…"

"¡Cae en las tinieblas eternas, Dragón Mago!" Grito y entonces da rienda suelta a una esfera de color negro con pequeñas luces blancas, similares a las del cielo nocturno. El astro parece ser muy denso, y pueden tener una enorme cantidad de gravedad para aplastar a sus oponentes.

"¡Jellal!" En ese momento Erza se puso de pie delante de Natsu de forma protectora. "¡¿Te atreverías a matarme también?!"

Al mismo tiempo Jellal se detuvo momentáneamente, viendo a la pelirroja como si estuviera loca.

"Necesitas un cuerpo para resucitar a Zeref, ¿Verdad?"

Su cabello cayó sobre sus ojos y Jellal bajo la mirada por un momento. "Sí. Es un requisito, el cuerpo de un mago tan poderoso como una de los Diez Magos Santos. Pero, en este punto, no es necesario que seas tú"

Las palabras del joven cayeron como un balde de agua fría.

"¡Los dos pueden morir juntos!

"¡Erza muévete!" Grito Natsu.

Erza le sonrió. Pese a que él no podía verla hacerlo. "No tienes nada que temer. Yo te protegeré"

"¡DETENTE!"

 **"¡Tentai Mahō: Arutearisu!"** (Magia Cuerpo Celeste: Altairis) este hechizo, de alto calibre. Su poder se dice que es comparable a la potencia de un meteorito real. La potente onda oscura salió disparada en la dirección de los magos de Fairy Tail, al impactarse levanto una enorme cortina de humo, cuando esta se disipo revelo que quien había recibido el ataque para proteger a los demás fue Simón el cual cayó desplomado al piso con grandes heridas y sus ropas destrozadas. Jellal se sorprendió de verlo ahí, al igual que los magos de Fairy Tail. "¿Todavía te seguías arrastrando por aquí? Gusano…"

* * *

Todos se sorprendieron de ver una enorme explosión salir de la torre de Lacrima.

"Whoa…"

"¡Exploto!"

"E-Están bien… ¿No es así?" Lucy dijo intentando mantener el optimismo en alto.

En las laterales, Sho se agacho sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Millianna a su lado noto el raro comportamiento de su amigo y vacilante le pregunto si se sentía bien.

"Sentí algo en mi pecho…" Exclamo mirando a la torre con temor. Que era ese sentimiento? No quiso quedarse con la duda y volvió su atención al otro rubio. "Oye, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

Naruto no le contesto.

"¡Oye, ¿Te estoy preguntando que paso?!" Exclamo subiendo la voz.

Naruto ni lo volteo a ver.

"¡Hey…!"

Ni las llamadas de Sho, ni la voz de Gray llamándolo calmadamente llego a los oídos del rubio menor. Naruto era consciente de que le estaba hablando, pero sentía un nudo en la garganta que no lo dejaba hablar. Lo único que podía ver era como la vida se extinguía del cuerpo de Simon. Cuando cayó al suelo, las suplicas de Erza, la risa de Jellal y la furia de Natsu. Naruto podía sentirlo, aun si él estaba lejos de ellos. Sus fuertes sentimientos llegaban hasta él directamente. Erza mantenía la compostura como podía por no desbaratarse en llanto y perder la esperanza.

 _Me alegra… … que yo… haya sido… de ayuda…para ustedes… Tú siempre… fuiste… tan amable… tan amable… **Te amo…**_

Naruto las leyó, cada palabra que lograba saltar Simon a cómo podía. Pero lo último, no fue dicho, fue lo que sintió en ese momento. Podía sentirlo, el amor de Simon hacia Erza. El arrepentimiento de mantenerse callado por ocho años. La impotencia de no poder ser de más ayuda. Y el alivio de ver por última vez a Erza.

"Re…" Murmuro.

"¿Huh?"

"¿Qué estas murmurando? ¡Cuenta que está pasando!"

 _"¡Debemos regresar!"_ Su mente quería gritar, pero las palabras no salían. Se detuvo abruptamente para pensar bien que debía hacer. _"¿Seria lo correcto? ¿Deberíamos regresar? ¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?! ¡Claro que debemos regresar! ¡Debo decírselos ahora…!"_

Fue en ese momento, en que Kurama decidió dar su consejo. **_"Déjalo ahí Naruto. No es necesario hablarles de lo ocurrido"_**

Naruto sintió por primera vez su sangre calentarse. _"¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?! ¡Hay que regresar! ¡Yo puedo ayudarlo!"_

 ** _"No es eso a lo que me refiero. Tú lo sabes, ¿No? Las emociones de los humanos…"_**

Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse peor. Eso era cierto. Las emociones humanas. A veces buenas, a veces malas. En este momento, mil y un simulaciones pasaron por su mente. Si hablaba, todos irían hacia Jellal, quien va con todas las intenciones de matar. Ninguno saldría con vida. Serian asesinados nada más apareciendo.

Ellos atacarían solo con sed de venganza, estarían segados deseando la muerte del peli azul, nublarían su juicio y Jellal probablemente use eso a su ventaja. Por el otro lado, serian un estorbo en la batalla. Se odiaba a sí mismo, pero en este momento, Simon debe esperar.

Sus ojos ardieron con determinación. Terminaría con todo ahora. Pero en ese momento recordó que ya no posee la magia. Y eso lo hizo sentirse impotente. Ah ahora que lo recuerda.

"Gray…" Todavía hay alguien que puede ayudarlo.

"¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Dame un arco y flecha! ¡Jellal es demasiado peligroso en este momento!" Exclamo poniendo su mano para recibir el arma de hielo.

"¡¿HUH?! ¡¿Qué estas intentando hacer?! ¡¿Para qué quieres-?!"

Naruto solo puso su mano con más insistencia. "¡No hay tiempo solo dámelo!"

Aunque todos estaban confundidos y obviamente querían saber que sucedió en la torre. Gray de todos modos asintió y golpeo su palma con su puño. **"Ice Make: Archery"** (Creación de Hielo: Tiro con Arco)

Naruto tomo el arma de hielo y la flecha. Tomo la postura para su ataque.

"Espero que no trates de hacer lo que creo que quieres hacer" Le dijo Gray con el ceño fruncido.

El Jinchūriki hizo una mueca. Aquí va, la charla sobre que las vidas son importantes y toda esa mierda. "¡No tengo tiempo para charlas! ¡Tú y Yo crecimos de distintas formas. Además yo ya he tomado vidas antes, una mas no me hará nada a mí!"

"¡Pero-!"

Naruto iba a lanzar el ataque, pero se congelo en su lugar al sentirlo.

El aire se hacía más caliente y eso que estaba lejos de la torre.

"¿Qué es esta sensación? Hace calor de repente"

"El aire… quema" Dijo Millianna.

El mago de hielo menor puso una sonrisa y una gota de sudor cayo por su cara recorriendo su camino al cuello. "Hey, Hey ¿Esto es en serio?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto Lucy.

"Ese idiota… se está comiendo Etherion"

"¡¿QUEEEEEE?!"

"¡P-pero Etherion está compuesto de otros elementos, no solo de fuego!"

"El… de verdad piensa que puede recuperar fuerza comiendo esa poderosa magia en vez de llamas" Las palabras del Jinchūriki del Kyūbi murieron en el momento en que su Byakugan se enfocaron en el cuerpo de Natsu. Y se enfocó más precisamente en el contenedor mágico de Dragneel. _"Es una persona totalmente diferente… ¡Su incremento de poder mágico me deja perplejo! ¡Es casi como el doble, no… el triple de su fuerza! Y esas escamas…"_

Tal vez, no sea necesario eliminar a Jellal todavía. Natsu puede hacerlo. Bajo el arco y la flecha.

Lo miro impresionado, ese estado en el que esta Natsu, es demasiado fuerte. Esta acorralando a Jellal! De paso hizo una mueca por el tremendo golpe que le dio Natsu al estómago de Jellal. Eso va a dejar un moretón mañana. Bueno, si es que vive para mañana.

Hablo demasiado pronto.

Naruto jadeo. "¡Ese círculo mágico…! ¡Abyss Break!"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"¡¿Cómo es posible que Jellal sepa esa magia?!"

"¡Va a destruir toda la torre. Natsu y los demás aún están ahí!" Grito Gray.

Naruto se lanzó a sus brazos chocando su espalda contra el pecho del azabache tomándolo desprevenido. "¡Solo cállate y sostenme! ¡Necesito mucha fuerza para esto!"

Naruto metió en su boca el extremo sin punta de la flecha. Uso una de sus manos para agarrar el arco de hielo, muy detallado por cierto, y lo guio a sus pies, la mano sobrante se agarró del hombro de Gray para estabilizarse. Usando estos para estirar más la cuerda de hielo. Lucy ayudo con las instrucciones del rubio menor, sosteniéndolo por su cadera levantándolo. ( **N/A** Algo así como Kidomaru de Naruto pero sin los seis brazos)

 _"Con mis ojos, puedo dar un golpe preciso. Con poder destructivo al 120% ¡Al máximo!"_ Naruto estuvo a punto de disparar pero…

"¡Juvia también va a ayudar!" Grito la peli azul también de paso empujar un poco a Lucy.

"¡¿Qué est…. _¡Mierda! ¡Solté la flecha!"_ Rápidamente miro hacia Jellal y este… estaba cayendo sujetándose el lado derecho de su cadera, la flecha si dio en el blanco, pero apenas y le dejo un rasguño. Solo fue un rose. _"Al menos detuve la ejecución de Abyss Break"_

Sonrió de lado, pues el presencio la derrota de Jellal a manos de Natsu. Con un solo golpe, dejo mal herido al peli azul enterrándolo profundamente en la Lacrima siendo esta una tumba para el joven. La destrucción que dejo Jellal mientras caía piso tras piso fue vista por Lucy y los demás, sorprendiéndolos.

"Que es lo que…"

"¿Qué está pasando?"

"Ese tuvo que ser Natsu" Supuso Happy.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo" Dijo Lucy.

"Pero, ¿Va a estar bien?" Pregunto Millianna.

"Él va a estar bien… o eso es lo que espero. Esta vez sí se volvió agresivo" Dijo Gray para después volver su atención hacia el niño del grupo. "Hey, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

Por su parte Naruto seguía mirando la torre impresionado y sin que se diera cuenta, dijo unas palabras que pasarían a quedar grabadas en la mente de todos. "Ese es… el verdadero poder de Natsu-san. ¡Esto es… un Dragón Slayer!"

La felicidad por la derrota del joven peli azul les duro poco. Repentinamente la torre comenzó a brillar. Y ellos sabían que la Lacrima comenzaba descontrolarse.

"¡Puedo sentir un terrible poder mágico viniendo de esa torre!"

"Esperen… eso quiere decir. ¿Etherion se está saliendo de control?"

Lucy se quedó sin aliento y volteo a vera Gray, quien fue el que dijo la suposición. "¿Fuera de control? ¿Por qué?"

"El poder mágico de Etherion… mantener esa gran cantidad de poder en un solo lugar es demasiado inestable. Un vórtice turbulento de poder mágico sin donde más ir va a causar una explosión gigantesca…" Explico Naruto, dejando sus ojos volver a la normalidad.

"¡P-Pero nosotros vamos a ser también alcanzados por la explosión!" Lloro Wally.

"¿Qué va a pasar con Nee-san y los demás que aún siguen adentro?" Pregunto un alterado y asustado Sho.

"¡Esto ya no es de quien va a ser de quien salva a quien!" Gruño Gray sintiendo que la esperanza dejaba su cuerpo. "¡Todos vamos a ser destruidos juntos!"

* * *

Todo era un caos a los alrededores de Erza. La torre se desmoronaba, geiseres de magia salían expulsadas de la Lacrima y el suelo debajo de ella se derrumbaba.

Ella tomo a Natsu y lo sostuvo, él había quedado drenado de todo poder mágico en su cuerpo y cayo inconsciente. Ella como pudo levanto el cuerpo más grande, pero en serio, cuando fue que estos chicos pasaron de ser enanos a superarla en altura. Le molestaba tener que mirar para arriba. Pero bueno… son cosas de los genes. Debía comer más pastel de fresa si quería llegar a ser más alta. (Ella creía fielmente que el calcio del pastel la haría más alta, ingenua)

Pero en ese momento recordó algo o mejor dicho, a alguien. Miro al cuerpo de su, ahora, muerto amigo. Una mirada de dolor pasó por sus facciones pero se tuvo que aguantar el dolor. Era muy tarde para Simon, pero Natsu aún seguía con vida. Con el corazón encogido y un nudo en la garganta, avanzo corriendo dejando que el cuerpo de Simon cayera por el derrumbamiento del suelo, perdiéndose así en la oscuridad, quien sabe si alguna vez será encontrado.

A medida que corría cargando a Natsu, ella tropezó dejándose caer a ella y a Natsu.

 _"Un poder mágico tan grande que incluso pudo deformar al contenedor… a la Lacrima. Eso es más destructivo que el poder que había imaginado. Incluso si vamos afuera, vamos a ser atrapados por la explosión_ ¡Maldición!" Gruño golpeando la Lacrima. "¿Este es el fin? No, no debo rendirme… _Ahora es mi turno de salvar a Natsu. Pero es imposible contenerlo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

 _El tremendo poder mágico que esta Lacrima almacena va a ser fusionado con tu cuerpo. Tu cuerpo va a ser destruido y luego reconstruido en el de Zeref_

 _"¿Fusionado? ¿Si puedo fusionarme con Etherion, entonces poder controlar este poder? ¿Poder detener la explosión? Tengo que intentarlo"_ Ella metió la mano en la Lacrima y grito de dolor. _"Bien, la Lacrima aún me acepta"_

"¿Erza…?"

Porque ahora?! Natsu escogió el peor momento para despertar. "¿Natsu?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo? Erza… ¿Te estas poniendo a ti misma en la Lacrima?" Pregunto poco después de una pausa.

Erza suspiro, mejor decirlo directamente que mentirle a su compañero. "Esta es la única forma de detener Etherion"

"¿Detener Etherion?" Pregunto incrédulo.

"Si, mira a tu alrededor. Esta torre va a explotar tan pronto como Etherion pierda el control. Pero si puedo fusionarme con Etherion y suprimirlo…"

Natsu se olvidó momentáneamente que es a _Erza_ a quien le está hablando "¡Que estás diciendo, idiota! Si haces eso tú vas a…"

Ni siquiera sabía de donde Natsu estaba sacando fuerzas para moverse. Dio un paso, luego otro y después cayo.

"¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Puedes estar seguro de que voy a detenerlo!"

"¡NO!"

"¡Arghhhh!"

"¡Detente! ¡Erza!" a como pudo llego hacia la pelirroja, pero de nada le sirvió, ya no tenía fuerzas, ni siquiera para tirar de ella y sacarla de ahí.

La pelirroja le sonrió con dulzura. Saco una mano y acaricio el rostro conmocionado de Natsu. "Natsu… Yo no podría vivir sin Fairy Tail. Un mundo sin mis amigos es impensable. Ustedes son lo más importante para mí. Si puedo salvar a todos… entonces lo voy a hacer sin dudar. Incluso si pierdo este cuerpo… entonces que así sea"

Y con esas palabras, Titania de Fairy Tail entro en la Lacrima. Con Natsu gritando su nombre desde afuera. Tratando inútilmente de sacar a Erza. Pero… no podía hacerlo, la decisión de dar su vida por ellos fue solo de ella y se debe respetar esa decisión. Al igual que el sacrificio de Simon. Ellos dos…

Sin duda dieron todo por salvar a sus amigos.

 _"Natsu… cuida a todos por mí. Porque siempre estaré a su lado…"_

Con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro Natsu lloro.

"¡ERZAAAAAA!"

* * *

"¡Está explotando!" Chillo Wally.

"No, no lo está…" Empezó Gray.

"…Etherion está subiendo al cielo" Termina Naruto. Al igual que él, todos vieron el rayo de magia subir al cielo y perderse de vista en las nubes.

Todos gritaron cuando la torre creo olas y vientos muy poderosos, que los mandaron a volar alejándose de la torre. Como si un tifón hubiera venido, los vientos ahogaron sus gritos.

* * *

 _"¿Dónde estoy?"_ Erza abrió los ojos solo para ver un espacio vacío, sin superficie ni fondo. Podía compararse al mar, pero esto no es el mar. _"¿Este es… el interior de Etherion? No… esto es…"_

Esto era… el Limbo tal vez.

El lugar entre la vida y la muerte. Si, probablemente este sea el caso. Donde más podría estar ella? Realmente era curioso como sus ropas parecían haber cambiado. Llevaba un vestido blanco de escote amarrado en su cintura por un listón del mismo color. No llevaba ningún calzado. Su alrededor cambio, dando paso a un grupo de personas, que ella reconoció como sus compañeros del gremio.

 _"Ya veo… estoy muerta"_ Vio con tristeza las caras entristecidas de sus compañeros, que tenían su vista fija en una lápida, con su nombre entre otras cosas. Había algo que paso desapercibido, y es que el cielo gris decía que vendría una fuerte lluvia. Pero no contaba con que pequeños copos de nieve cayeran en lugar de las gotas de lluvia.

El pequeño maestro del gremio dejo un ramo de flores frente a la lápida, él está vistiendo con la capa de Mago Santo. "Erza Scarlet… en la gracia de Dios; en el temor de Dios; su corazón siempre fue tan grande como el cielo. Su espada resplandecía para sus seres queridos… su cuerpo bailaba, como un hada, su belleza era en contra de la misma naturaleza" debido a la mucosa en su nariz, más su voz quebrada, las palabras salían con un tono extraño, pero de gran significado. "El amor nos hace fuertes, pero también el amor nos debilita… Yo…"

"Maestro…" Susurro la pelirroja con tristeza.

"Ella era como una hija para mi…"

Sus palabras se quedaron grabadas en todos. De repente llegaron aquellas personas pertenecientes al consejo mágico. Cada uno vistiendo una capa negra, en señal de luto, por la muerte de esta tan magnifica maga.

"El consejo ha decidido darle uno de los dos puestos libres para la eternidad. Y nombrar aErza Scarlet como una de los Diez Magos Santos" Hablo Org, el segundo asiento acompañado de todo el concejal. Ellos se inclinaron en señal de respeto hacia la lápida.

Para los magos de Fairy Tail. Sus palabras significaban poco. Era la naturaleza humana.

Era así de simple.

En el lamento por la perdida, nació el deseo de culpar a algo o alguien. El dolor que sentían, tanto que lo querían gritar a los cielos y desahogarse. Un título es nada comparado a la sonrisa de felicidad de su preciada amiga. Lo único que quedaba era el vacío que dejo en sus corazones. Los sentimientos encontrados tras su pérdida. Pero era inútil. Porque no podían cambiar nada. Ellos no eran Dios.

"¡Dejen esa tontería!" Natsu se presentó de golpe. "¿Qué diablos es lo que todos están haciendo?" El caza dragones empezó un alboroto y con furia pateo las flores de la tumba de Erza.

"¡Detente Natsu!" Grito Makarov.

"¡Erza no está muerta!"

"Por favor Natsu… detente"

"¡No es posible que ella este muerta!" sus compañeros se hartaron y taclearon al peli rosa derrumbándolo en la fría acera.

Lucy no pudo soportarlo más y con todas sus fuerzas grito. "¡Enfrenta la realidad Natsu!" tratando en vano de regañarle, no tuvo más opción que buscar consuelo, Gray fue a quien acudió y este se limitó a abrazarla.

Un poco apartados de ellos, un solitario niño rubio se pasaba las manos por sus ojos fuertemente intentando que el rio en sus mejillas parece. Él no lo soporto más y grito a todo pulmón llorando mirando hacia el cielo. Corrió hasta quedar frente a Natsu.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento. Natsu también dejo de forcejear mirando al niño frente a él. "La esperanza a la que tanto te aferras no existe" Dijo fríamente a pesar de los mocos y llanto que tenía.

Natsu fulmino con la mirada.

"¡¿No dijiste que le prometías a Simon cuidar de Erza?! ¡Natsu!" Sus compañeros soltaron a Natsu, y este se quedó quieto con la mirada perdida.

 _Natsu, por favor cuida de Erza_

"Creo que prometiste que cuidarías de Erza… bueno, pues mira a tu alrededor. ¡Repite esa promesa!"

Tal y como lo indico Naruto, el caza dragones miro a sus compañeros, sus lágrimas, su tristeza, su nostalgia.

"¡TE DIJE QUE REPITAS ESA PROMESA! ¡Aprende de una vez, que tus compañeros están sufriendo y comprende… ELLA ESTA MUERTA!"

Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en los ojos del peli rosa.

 _"Naruto…"_ La maga Erza se llevó las manos a su boca en estado de shock. En esto se convirtió ese Naruto? Esa persona parada frente a ella no puede ser Naruto. Esto es lo que ocasiono su muerte? Una sola muerte puede cambiar tonto a alguien?

Lentamente, aun si este no lo quería, la realidad cayó como una tonelada sobre sus hombros. Sus hombros temblaron, pero se negó a dejar salir alguna lágrima. Porque Erza no está muerta joder!

Una pequeña mano en su hombro le llamo la atención. Naruto realmente cambio. Pero aun así, sigue siendo ese niño que trajeron al gremio un día. "Recuerda lo que dijo Erza-san… * Yo no podría vivir sin Fairy Tail. Un mundo sin mis amigos es impensable* ¿Sabes qué significa eso? Fue eso lo que inspiró a Erza-san a llegar hasta tal extremo… todos nosotros también haríamos lo mismo que Erza-san si estuviéramos en esa situación, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo. Y también… Tú no quisieras que los demás lloren por ti, porque fue una elección dar la vida por alguien. Todos vamos a aprecias esas palabras, sus sentimientos, en nuestros corazones, enlazamos nuestras vidas en base a eso. Por eso somos compañeros… si abandonamos esas palabras y sentimientos… ¡Entonces lo que hizo Erza fue en vano! Echarte para atrás si sería matar a tus compañeros! ¡Dejaríamos de ser compañeros!"

"¡Claro que no! ¡No pienso abandonar a mis compañeros o aquello que nos une…! Pero, Erza de verdad esta…"

"Lo se… duele, en verdad es cruel. Es una opresión en el pecho que no puede ser descrito. Ven aquí" Le pidió mientras se acercaba a él con los brazos abiertos. Natsu no hizo ningún gesto por apartarse, por el contrario, correspondió al abrazo con más fuerza mientras hundía su rostro en el traje negro de Naruto. "Ya, tranquilo; puedes desahogarte, estoy aquí contigo" Le susurró acariciándole sus rosados cabellos. Entonces pasó, Natsu se desahogó junto a él.

No fue el único, todos dejaron sus lágrimas caer, no solo por la pérdida, sino también por las palabras del rubio. Pero a pesar de todo, el dolor aún sigue ahí.

 _"Yo… lo hice por tu bien y el de los demás, Natsu. Y entonces… este no es el futuro que yo quería ver… yo solo… quería que todos sonrieran… yo…no quería esto…"_

Su entorno cambio completamente, un brillo la cegó y solo quedaron las siluetas difusas de sus compañeros que poco a poco también desaparecieron.

 **/En la Costa/**

Lentamente la mujer más fuerte de Fairy Tail comenzó a abrir los ojos sintiéndose consiente nuevamente. "¿Dónde… estoy?"

"¡ERZA!" El grito de varias voces llamo su atención hacia su lado derecho por dónde venían corriendo Naruto-chan, Lucy, Gray, Happy, Sho, Millianna, Wally y Juvia para su sorpresa.

"¿Qué… Que fue lo que paso? ¿Estoy… viva?" Alzo la vista para darse cuenta que era cargada en brazos por Natsu. _"¿Natsu? Tú… me salvaste. ¿El me encontró en ese vortex de poder mágico? Increíble…"_

Natsu cayó de rodillas, pero la dejo suavemente caer en el agua del mar. Natsu le dice entonces a Erza que son iguales, y que no vuelva a hacer algo como eso, a lo cual Erza le promete, y, mientras comienza a llorar por los 2 ojos, se da cuenta de que no tiene que sacrificarse por sus amigos, tiene que vivir por ellos, mientras Gray y los demás se alegran de que esté a salvo.

 **TIME SKIP/ Akane Resort/**

*Ronquido*

*Ronquido*

"¿El realmente va a estar bien?" Pregunto Gray de brazos cruzados. Afortunadamente, hace 3 dias los caballeros de la runa habían llegado a auxiliar a aquellas personas atrapadas en las cartas. Como agradecimiento, los dueños de Akane Resort permitieron que se quedaran mientras se recuperan. Además las noches que tenían reservadas aún no han sido usadas. Por lo cuan, solo tienen esta noche para quedarse.

"Lleva dormido 3 días seguidos" Dijo Lucy. El equipo completo estaba sentado en una mesa no muy lejos de la cama donde reposaba un lleno de vendas en su cuerpo Natsu.

"Eso es lo que se obtiene por comerse Etherion…" Él estaba intacto, sin heridas visibles en su cuerpo.

Naruto estaba en un rincón al lado de la cama de Natsu, leyendo un libro con el título. "Primeros auxilios para idiotas" en letras grandes. Cerró el libro de golpe y camino hasta sentarse al lado de Gray. "He curado la mayoría de sus heridas físicas, pero ni en los libros ni yo puedo pensar en una forma de contrarrestar efectos por comer Etherion. Realmente… solo alguien así de _estúpido_ podría comerse eso y no sufrir repercusiones serias"

"¡¿Qué dijiste Naruto?!" Natsu se enderezo de golpe gritando para después volver a caer dormido.

"¡Si no estás bien, no intentes levantarte estúpido cabeza de fresa!" Regaño Naruto tirándole el libro en la cara.

"De verdad les cause muchos problemas a todos esta vez, ¿No es así?" Erza aún seguía lamentándose de lo ocurrido y como les afecto eso a sus amigos.

"Por favor Erza-san, la autocompasión la hace ver tan patética y simple que me dan ganas de arreglarla a golpes" Gruño Naruto queriéndola golpear con el puño suave. "Además…" Comenzó después de que Gray lo detuviera de agredir a la pelirroja.

"¿Puede alguien explicarme todos estos objetos? No es que sea desagradecido pero…" Naruto levanto un gigante delfín de peluche, curiosamente, lo recogió de una pila medio grande con objetos de playa, recuerditos, camisas, entre otras cosas.

Los adolescentes rieron un tanto apenados por los obsequios. "Ese es de parte mío. Nos sentimos mal porque no vinieras con nosotros, así que cada quien decidió llevarte un recuerdo… aunque estos dos se pasaron un poco…" Dijo refiriéndose a Gray y Erza.

De hecho, desde que el solo vestía con su pijama y chaqueta de Gray, que habían sido medio destruidas, Naruto se puso la ropa de recuerdo que le habían regalado los chicos. Pero… el problema era que, era demasiado simple y dejaba mucha piel al descubierto. Cabe decir que el rubio menor tuvo un mini ataque de pánico cuando el personal del Resort quería atender sus heridas.

"Bueno… tal vez me excedí un poco, pero Naruto-chan se merece esas cosas y más" Dijo la pelirroja firmemente, a su lado Gray asintió de brazos cruzados.

 _"¡Lo están consintiendo demasiado!"_ Pensaron Lucy y Happy.

"Ya… pero, ¡¿Realmente es necesario que compren un bikini en mi talla?!" Chillo mostrando la ropa de baño femenina.

"Ah… ese es de parte de Natsu y mío" Dijo Happy volando alrededor, de paso esquivando la prenda que le lanzo Naruto.

"¡No me regales nada de ahora en adelante!"

Todos se rieron, y las carcajadas llenaron la habitación. Hasta Natsu en su sueño se reía. "¡¿Te estas burlando de mi sin estar despierto?!" Exclamo furioso el Jinchūriki y en un acto de crueldad tomo su bufanda y salió del cuarto.

.

.

.

.

.

"Y… Hey, Gray ¿Qué paso con esa chica?" Pregunto Erza para cambiar de tema. Ya era bien sabido que si Naruto quiere hacer sufrir a alguien no descansara hasta verlo de rodillas pidiendo misericordia. Dicho sea de paso, Elfman fue un anterior víctima y digamos que aún se tiene que recuperar del trauma.

"Oh, ¿Te refieres a Juvia? ella ya regreso. Dijo algo de unirse a Fairy Tail lo más pronto posible o algo parecido" Contesto con indiferencia. En realidad lo que haga ella no es de su importancia, pero si agradece su ayuda durante esta batalla.

"Ya veo…"

Cualquier pensamiento y frase que estuviera a punto de decir se interrumpió con la llegada de Naruto, en sus manos muchos objetos de dudosa procedencia y también… ¡¿Ese era un Happy de peleche verdad?! ¡Ese solo era un peluche, no es así?!

El pequeño rubio se volteo lentamente hacia ellos. "Tal vez… ustedes quieras estar a fuera para esto" Dijo y comenzó a envolver a Natsu en cinta adherida.

Un tanto cautelosos, los cuatro salieron del cuarto. Porque no querían meterse con Naruto cuando esta así, también estaban muy curiosos sobre que tenía planeado Naruto, pero eso era para otro momento.

Erza se separó de sus compañeros poco después de eso. Era un poco perturbadora la risa que salía del cuarto, pero para su integridad física y emocional será mejor no involucrarse. Cuando salió del Resort escucho vagamente el grito desgarrador de Natsu. En su camino hacia la playa se encontró con sus viejos amigos, miro tristemente por un momento, pues faltaba uno de ellos.

Wally fue el primero que se atrevió a hablarle. "Me disculpo Erza" Dijo mirando al suelo.

Millianna siguió poco después del chico cubo. "Lo siento, Er-chan"

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y les dio una débil sonrisa. "No, fui yo quien no pudo hacer nada por ustedes en estos 8 años. De verdad lo siento mucho…"

"¡No es tu culpa, Nee-san!"

"Si hubiera hecho algo antes, tal vez Simon no hubiera…"

"¡Simon era un hombre de verdad! Él quería protegerte. El siempre…"

"¡Wally!" Millianna lo regaño por querer soltar semejante información.

"Yo si sabía sobre sus sentimientos… como los de las personas que se quedaron atrás. Pero debemos seguir adelante. Hacia el futuro que Simon nos dejó. Si no tienen otro lugar a donde ir, vengan a Fairy Tail"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nosotros?!" la más sorprendida parecía ser la chica gato, se veía entre feliz y preocupada a la vez.

"Puede que sea diferente a la *Libertad* que buscaban, pero…"

"Salamander dijo algo parecido. Que era un gremio súper divertido" Se animó Wally con el mismo entusiasmo que la chica gato.

"Y me gustaría estar junto a ustedes. Vamos, hay que volver. Tengo que presentarlo correctamente, con Natsu y los demás. Y Wally, Millianna vamos a hablar seriamente sobre el secuestro de Naruto-chan" Las sonrisas que adornaron el rostro de Wally y Millianna eran realmente enormes mientras la de Sho era un tanto más discreta pero de auténtica felicidad, antes de que se dieran cuenta Titania comenzó a tirar del brazo de la felina y les indico a los dos hombres que los siguieran

"¡¿Eh?!"

"¡No lo lastimamos seriamente!"

"¡Todo fue orden de Jellal! ¡Lo juro!"

"¡Nya yo solo seguía las ordenes de Wally!"

"¡¿Millianna nos estas traicionando?!"

Esa tarde todos brindaron, comieron hasta saciarse, bailaron, festejaron con los "futuros miembros" las sonrisas eran genuinas en todos y la diversión apenas comenzaba. Dicho sea de paso Gray y un dudoso Sho interrogaron a Natsu que estaba pálido como si hubiera visto a la muerte misma. El peli rosa solo apunto en dirección de Naruto. Cuando estos dos voltearon a verlo, Naruto le guiño un ojo a Natsu y este se sonrojo de vergüenza. Muy sospechoso, realmente muy sospechoso.

 **TIME SKIP/ Esa noche/**

 _"Después de lo ocurrido, Erza me dijo algo en privado. Ella dijo que tal vez de hecho fue Jellal quien evito que la torre explotara. Libre del poder de Zeref, el regreso a ser el gentil Jellal de antes. Entonces él se fusiono con Etherion en lugar de Erza y dirigió el poder mágico hacia el cielo. Si lo ves de esa forma tiene mucho sentido. Pero es un poco triste… eso quiere decir que Jellal era víctima del espíritu de Zeref"_ La escritura de Lucy se vio interrumpida por Erza cuando esta entro sin tocar la puerta.

"¡Lucy! ¿Has visto a Sho y los demás?" Pregunto apurada.

La maga celestial se levantó del escritorio un poco sorprendida por la pregunta. "No los ve visto…"

"No los puedo encontrar en ningún lado"

"¿Puede ser que ellos se hayan ido sin avisarte? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?"

La maga de armadura bajo la mirada un poco triste. "Si ellos no aparecen significa que..." hizo una pausa dándose la vuelta y empezando a salir de la habitación. "Organízate con Natsu y Gray y preparen unos fuegos artificiales" dejo en el cuarto la chica más confundida ahora que se fue sin contestarle sus preguntas.

 **/En la playa/**

"¿De verdad piensas que podemos hacerlo solos? ¿En el mundo exterior?" Pregunto Wally mirando a la embarcación y las provisiones que llevan con ellos.

Sho levanto el puño con determinación. "¡Tenemos que hacerlo! No podemos molestar más a Nee-san…"

"¡Todos ustedes!" Los tres amigos de Erza volvieron su atención a la pelirroja frente a ellos.

"Nee-san… nosotros fuimos criados en la torre toda nuestra vida. Hay muchas cosas que no entendemos y de las que no estamos seguros. Pero queremos ver el mundo exterior por nosotros mismos no queremos vivir dependiendo de los demás… ya tuvimos suficiente viviendo por el propósito de alguien más. Desde ahora, vamos a vivir por nosotros mismos. Queremos encontrar nuestra razón para vivir. ¡ _ESA_ es nuestra libertad!" Sho explico con pasión las razones por las cuales no pueden quedarse.

Titania asintió, podía entenderlo. "Si se mantiene con ese fuerte deseo, podrán lograr lo que sea. Eso me reconforta" El brillo de su Re-equipar la envolvió. A diferencia de la mayoría de las armaduras, su coraza es bastante simple, con la Guardar-renes similar a la de la Heart Kreuz Armor, compuesta por sólo dos placas colgantes, junto con un paño con volantes que brotan de debajo de ella en algo de cota de malla, llegando hasta las rodillas como una falda larga y cubriendo sin adornos las rodilleras. Los guantes, que cubren la totalidad de sus brazos, están igualmente sin adornos, y sólo sus hombreras, compuestas por placas superpuestas, poseen algunas decoraciones en las placas superiores, tomando la forma de alas.

Esta armadura lleva un pendón con una intrincada decoración en el eje y una cabeza con forma de lanza, junto con una bandera con el símbolo de Fairy Tail, además de lo que parece una corona de laurel, atado a ella por dos cintas delgadas.

 **Inserte Naruto Shippuden - Opening 3 - Blue Bird - Ikimono Gakari**

"Sin embargo… hay tres condiciones para alguien que deja Fairy Tail. Escúchenlas bien" Ordeno con voz autoritaria.

"¿Qu-? ¡Pero si nunca nos unimos!" Dijo Wally.

Erza ignoro lo que dijo y continuo. " **¡Primero!** Nunca debes revelar información referente a Fairy Tail mientras vivas. **¡Segundo!** No está permitido contactar a viejos clientes por propósitos personales. **¡Tercero!** ¡Incluso si caminamos senderos diferentes, uno siempre debe vivir con la mayor fuerza posible! ¡Nunca debes tratar tu vida como algo insignificante! ¡Y NUNCA DEBES OLVIDAR LOS AMIGOS A LOS QUE AMASTE MIENTRAS ESTES CON VIDA! ¡EMPIEZA LA CEREMONIA DE DESPEDIDA DE FAIRY TAIL!"

"¡SI!" Gritaron sus compañeros. Natsu expulso flamas de su boca que explotaban en el cielo a modos de chispas, Gray utilizo su creación de hielo para hacer algo semejante creando flores de hielo en el cielo nocturno, Lucy canalizo magia a través de su llave y la hizo salir disparada al cielo uniéndose al espectáculo de luces.

Con lágrimas corriendo por sus dos ojos. "Dejen que florezcan las flores dentro de sus corazones. _Desearía estar con ustedes por siempre… pero si eso termina reteniéndoles, entonces solo puedo desearles las mejores de las suertes y una buena despedida"_ Ella alzo la bandera mientras que sus viejos, no, verdaderos amigos extendían sus alas para emprender un viaje hacia su futuro.

"No los olvidare no importa donde estén. Y así en esos caminos dolorosos… que se vuelven semillas del mañana. Nos hacen más fuertes. Los humanos tenemos el poder. Nos veremos ¡Y seguiré volviéndome más fuerte! Si nunca olvidas este día, nos volveremos a encontrar. Cuídense"

"¡Tú también Nee-san!" Soñaban con volar, y hoy por fin son libres. Las lágrimas eran imposibles de detener en este punto.

"¡Bye-Bye Er-chan!" grito Millianna derramando lágrimas al igual que los dos hombres.

"¡De seguro nos volveremos a ver! ¡Es una promesa!"

En todas esas despedidas. Naruto suspiro mientras en su mano prendió un fosforo. La dejo caer en una tubería de piedra. En el momento en que ese pequeño fosforo toco la pólvora. Desde lo que inicialmente parecía una chimenea, en realidad era un gran cañón de piedra que en su interior estaba el fuego artificial más grande que pudo conseguí.

"¿Eso es todo lo que esos débiles fuegos artificiales pueden hacer?" Naruto miro con medio lastima los pequeños fuegos artificiales de sus compañeros. El que el lanzo es digno de ser recordado por la prosperidad.

Volando hacia el cielo, la enorme explosión de pólvora creo una magnifica vista del fuego artificial más grande que cualquiera pueda ver. Las luces cayeron a como si fuera una lluvia de estrellas iluminando a todo Akane Resort y esta no podía ser la mejor despedida de todas.

¡Vuelen alto amigos de Erza! ¡Fairy Tail siempre estará observándolos aun si no pueden verlos, aun si están separados!

* * *

 **Eso fue todo por hoy.**

 **Si se preguntan… Al escribir este capítulo me hice muchas preguntas. Como hago la última pelea? No me torture mucho con eso así que pensé. ¿Nunca nadie lo ha hecho desde la perspectiva de Lucy, Gray y los demás verdad?**

 **Así que la batalla fue igual que el manga y anime. Solo que desde la perspectiva de Naruto y los demás en esta ocasión.**

 **También, si desean darse una idea de cómo es el fuego artificial de Naruto. En mi página de Facebook "Ice Devil 80" está disponible el video.**

 **También escogí para el final el opining 3 Naruto Shippuden. ¿Por qué? Porque veo que esta situación con la letra de la canción simplemente van de la mano.**

 **En fin. Saben que me gusta leer sus comentarios, así que…. Dejen review!**

 **Pd: Alguien sabe que le hizo Naruto a Natsu? Yo también quiero saber O_o**


	26. La Historia y la Destruccion

**Hola :D**

 **Saben que paso? FT acabo :´v**

 **Pero no todo fue malo. Descubrí que Laxus tiene un harem.**

 **Y YO PIENSO LLEVAR ESTA HISTORIA HASTA ESE FINAL!**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Saludos, Gracias por el review, Mira esto! Tu vocabulario en japonés ha aumentado un 3% si trabajas mucho su ki se elevara.**

 **Jonathan486: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Naruto se acopla a todo, es muy versátil (?**

 **YINARi- UCHIHA: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Tranquis UvU estaré en esta historia un tiempo.**

 **Jos Whitecrow (Guest) : Saludos! Gracias por el review, si, voy a seguir con esta historia un rato. Pero eso no quiere decir que dejare las otras.**

 **Zafir09: Saludos, Gracias por el review. Quieres saber?**

 **Realmente, realmente quieres saberlo?**

 **Solo voy a decirte que Natsu salió traumatizado de ahí y ahora es el perro de Naruto. Literal. Veras a Natsu tipo perro en este capítulo.**

 **Naruto no va a perder su magia, bueno, si la perdió pero será por un tiempo.**

 **Gratsunaru8027: Saludos, Gracias por el review. Sera sospechoso, pero hasta que yo diga van a saberlo, dicho sea de paso hasta que lo diga Natsu es la perra de Naruto XD**

 **Si va a recuperar su magia, te doy a ti y a todo mi lector que….**

 **ALGUIEN le va a devolver su magia?**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **Este capítulo, aparte de que trae consigo la aparición de Kaguya en el, tiene escenas fuertes de masacre. Lee con discreción. Estas advertido.**

Persona hablando "Voy a convertirte en escarcha"

Persona pensando " _Para que nunca más vivas…_ _"_

Kurama hablando " **Matare a todos los humanos** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Y les traeré desesperación_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **"La Historia y La Destruccion"**

.

Al igual que un día normal en una cierta ciudad, un equipo llegaba de su largo viaje desde la estación del tren. Las aves cantaban, la personas transitaban de lado a lado haciendo sus cosas cotidianas. Entre toda esa multitud, los pequeños gemidos lastimeros de un niño se escuchaban.

"Vamos, ya puedes soltarme" Se quejó Gray tratando de quitarse de encima a Naruto.

"P-Pero estamos en público, odio las multitudes" Lloro el rubio Jinchūriki aferrándose a la pierna del azabache.

"A este paso llegaremos al gremio en la noche" Dijo Lucy mirando con cara de palo a los dos magos de hielo, quiero decir, al mago de hielo y al… al niño.

"¡Vamos Naruto! Dijiste que ya no te incomodaban las multitudes" Se volvió a quejar el azabache.

Como si accionara un botón, Naruto se separó de su pierna. Y agarro sus actuales prendes de vestir. "¡¿Acaso no vez lo que uso?! Hay demasiada piel expuesta. Cualquiera que pase siquiera a rosarme… ya sabes"

Sus ropas eran solo sandalias de playa, una camisa de botón manga corta ligera color azul cielo y unos short grises. Bien, eso era normal con el calor del medio día, pero viendo su maldición, estar completamente cubierto, incluso en días calurosos, ya era costumbre para el rubio. Pues no podía salir de casa si no estaba completamente cubierto.

Liderando el grupo estaba Erza jalando de su común pila de equipaje, serena y sin problemas. Natsu seguía un poco atrás del grupo, tambaleándose por dos razones, efectos de comer el Etherion y los efectos de la enfermedad de movimiento. Con Happy volando cerca suyo.

"Yo resolveré esto. Naruto-chan, puedes subir a mi carro. Te daré un paseo en lo que llegamos al gremio" Dijo calmadamente. A los pocos segundos de terminar su oración, sintió su carro hacerse ligeramente más pesado, pero no era algo que Titania no pudiera cargar.

"¡Muchas gracias Erza-san!" Dijo Naruto sonriendo ampliamente, feliz de estar alejado un poco de la multitud.

"No hay problema, con los problemas que te cause es lo menos que puedo hacer"

"Jeje no mencione eso Erza-san…" Dijo el Jinchūriki rascando su cabeza. Por un lado estaba el hecho de que lo avergonzaba, por el otro. No le gustaba que Erza-san recuerde lo que paso hace poco.

Todo el camino iba sin contratiempos, el equipo fue directo al gremio. Pero en el trayecto, con la ventaja de estar a una altura donde nadie podía verlo. Nadie se dio cuenta de la falsa sonrisa de Naruto. Y del ligero apretón de sus puños.

En el momento en que el nuevo edificio quedo frente a ellos todos quedaron impactados. Con el nuevo edificio de su gremio, que más bien parecía un castillo.

"Esto es sorprendente" Dijo Erza subiendo una ceja.

"¿Lo terminaron?" Natsu y Happy declararon la obviedad y Naruto quería decírselo.

"¡Nuestro nuevo Fairy Tail!" Exclamo Gray. Todos pasaron la entrada y se sorprendieron de las cosas nuevas. "¿Ahora tenemos un café al aire libre?"

"¿Incluso tiene una tienda de recuerdos?" Dijo Lucy con cara de palo. Este era un gremio o un parque de atracciones?

Fairy Tail Goods Shop lleva de nombre, como era de esperarse, Naruto no es como un niño normal, pues ni se interesó y eso que hace poco salió de la tienda un niño casi de la misma edad con un juguete curiosamente parecido a Natsu.

El equipo se acercó a la tienda encontrando a uno de sus compañeros. "Bienvenidos de vuelta" Saludo el vendedor.

"¡Ahora pareces todo un hombre de negocios, Max! Y espera, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?" Pregunto el gato azul.

Mientras el gato y Max hablaban, Naruto se acercó con curiosidad, no es qu ele interesen esas cosas, pero algo bueno pueden tener aquí.

"¿Ves algo que te guste?" Le pregunto Gray poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

"No es como si me interesaran este tipo de cosas" Dio quitando la mano de Gray de su cabeza. "Además ahora tengo como tres delfines, cuatro orcas y un tiburón de peluche, más un ropero nuevo de ropa, y productos para la piel entre otras cosas"

Gray sonrió nerviosamente cuando el recordó todo lo que habían comprado.

"Oh, así que tú eres el miembro más joven que Fairy Tail tiene. Un gusto en conocerte. Me llamo Max Aloze" El joven hombre de negocios le tendió la mano.

Naruto miro a la mano y se volteo cruzándose de brazos. Parecía algo molesto.

"¿Hm? ¿Dije algo malo?" Le pregunto Max al azabache.

Quien se rasco la mejilla con una sonrisa tensa. "Bueno… no puede tocar a las personas y solo se lo recodaste"

"Oh, lo siento"

"No importa, de cualquier modo me alegro por conocer a alguien nuevo" Dijo Naruto sonriendo levemente.

"También es un gusto. Cierto tu eres Naruto Fullbuster, he escuchado mucho de ti también" Por alguna razón Max dio una sonrisa gatuna.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Las niñas y uno que otro adulto han venido todo el tiempo desde que trajeron esta mercancía, este es de los últimos" Max miro debajo de los estantes y entre algunas cajas, sacando un muñeco de Naruto empaquetado en un posición… que deja mucho de qué hablar.

"Que… ¿Qué es esto?" Con un tic en la ceja, Naruto miro a su mini figura.

"¡Oh, que genial! ¡Un Mini-Mini Naruto!" Grito Natsu arrebatándole la figura a Naruto.

"¿Mini-Mini Naruto?" Preguntaron Erza, Gray y en general todo el mundo.

Natsu se encogió de hombro. "Naruto ya es Mini por sí solo. Una versión más pequeña tiene que ser un Mini-Mini Naruto" Declaro como si fuera conocimiento del universo.

 _"El ya valió"_ Pensaron los que conocían a "ese" Naruto.

Max parecía querer echarle leña al fuego y abrió el empaque de la figura. "Es muy popular entre las niñas, viene con muchos accesorios, por ejemplo… el Neko-Naru" Entre los accesorios habían orejas de gato lindos que puso sobre la figura.

 _"¡QU… QUE LINDO!"_ Gritaron mentalmente las chicas del grupo.

"Y como en la figura de Lucy, las ropas son cambiables. Vienen diferentes conjuntos, Veamos… Neko, Inu, Kitsune… ¿Y esto?"

El frio era cada vez más bajo mandando escalofríos a las espaldas de muchos.

"Voy a hablar con la persona que hizo esto Max. Por ahora quiero que TODO esto sea incinerado" Dijo Gray muy amablemente y con una sonrisa brillante.

Naruto miro con lagrimitas el reverso del empaque plástico. "¿El único personaje _Shota_ del gremio más fuerte? ¿Próximamente, vendrá en par con una _Loli_? ¿Es así como me ve la gente…?"

"Quiero dos figuras Naruto, pasare por ellas más tarde" Susurro Erza al vendedor dejando el dinero correspondiente, dicho sea de paso Lucy también le susurro algunas cosas a Max.

El equipo entro con dos de los varones echando humo de furia, el otro riéndose del niño. Que de paso le mando una mirada de "Habla y yo hablare también" que callo la peli rosa.

En el momento en que entraron, todo el equipo se sorprendió del enorme cambio, y más porque parecía más grande, más todo. Debió costar mucho….

Mientras más veían del nuevo edificio, Natsu fruncía más el ceño y se escondía detrás de su bufando molesto.

"¿Qué es lo que te pasa Natsu?" preguntó Gray al notar el raro comportamiento e su compañero peli rosa.

Naruto sonrió con una mueca. "Seguramente está en sus días del mes"

"¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Naruto?!" Chillo en furia Natsu, aunque no sabía a qué se refería con eso del mes. Pero estaba seguro de que era un insulto.

El azabache sonrió un tanto incómodo. "Naruto, te hare leer un libro de biología" Aseguro.

Ignorando a los chicos. Lucy se acercó a Levy, quien comenzó a darles un tour por el gremio. "Verán, hubo muchos cambios. Primero, al fondo hay una piscina. Hay un salón de juegos en el sótano. Y el mayor cambio es el segundo piso. ¡Ahora cualquiera puede subir! Por supuesto, aun tienes que ser un mago clase S para hacer trabajos de clase S" Dijo la peli azul amante de los libros.

"Oh, ¿Ya volvieron? Grupo de tontos" Makarov recibió a los recién llegado, quienes se sorprendieron de ver a una conocida al lado del pequeño anciano. "Esta es nuestra nuevo miembro. Juvia-chan, linda ¿Verdad?"

La peli azul que estrenaba nuevo corte de cabello y vestido hizo una leve reverencia para presentarse mostrando una sonrisa. "Mucho gusto, Juvia hará su mejor esfuerzo"

Los magos que se relacionaron con ella durante la batalla en la torre del cielo le devolvieron la sonrisa. "Jajaja ¿Asique de verdad te uniste?" lo dicho por Gray ocasiono cierta emoción desbordada en la maga de agua. Ignoro al rubio que tiraba de sus pantalones.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunto el niño, si la miro por unos momentos en la torre, pero en realidad un hablo con ella para nada.

"Fuiste de mucha ayuda, así que quería darte las gracias" Erza fue la siguiente en hablar dando un paso adelante.

"¿Pero quién es?" Volvió a preguntar el Jinchūriki obteniendo el mismo resultado, ignorado.

Bueno, eso pareció, pues Gray finalmente le hizo caso. "Ella es Juvia Lockser, nos fue de mucha ayuda en la torre del cielo. Es bastante agradable una vez que la conoces" La presento.

Naruto asintió y dio un paso hacia la peli azul, que, o era imagicnacion del rubio, pero… ¿Lo estaba mirando como si acaba de reatrla a una pelea? De igual forma, Naruto ignoro a la chica y le dio una reverencia. "Mucho gusto, Juvia-san. Espero poder trabajar a su lado sin problemas" Al levantar la vista le dio una suave y dulce sonrisa.

 _Kyuuuuuuun ~~~_

 _"¡¿Q-Q-Que es esa sonrisa?! ¡Justo ahora…. En este momento… hay un sentimiento… Kyunnnn~ en mi pecho! Pero no puede ser. ¡Es mi rival en el amor! Pero es tan lindo… ¡NO! Juvia debe mantenerse firme…. Pero su sonrisa… ¡NO ES ASÍ! Está jugando con mi mente. No puedo… no puedo…"_ Juvia corrió hasta llegar a una ventana. Dejando atrás a los recién llegados y al maestro. Tomo aire y grito con todas sus fuerzas. "¡NO PUEDO ACEPTARLOOOOOO!"

Ella se volteó a ver al niño, que ladeo la cabeza lindamente.

 _Kyuuuuuuun ~~~_

"¡AHH! ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡Esa lindura es solo temporal, no es para siempre! ¡Es decir, solo debo estar concentrada…!"

"Oye" Llamo Naruto.

Inmediatamente Juvia se volteo a verlo. "¿Si?"

"Dije algo que te molestara? Si es así entonces, lo siento mucho" Dijo el niño volviendo a hacer una reverencia.

"¡No, no hiciste nada! ¡NO! ¡Esta no soy yo! ¡Es mi rival! ¡Mi rival! ¡Rival! ¡Rival! ¡Rival! ¡Rival!" Grito continúas veces golpeando su cara contra la pared creando un cráter.

"¿Contra qué está peleando?" Pregunto Gray con una gota de sudor bajando por su cabeza.

"Contra ella misma, creo" Respondió Naruto en iguales condiciones.

" _¡WRYYYYYY!_ ¡Juvia solo tiene una guerra con Juvia!" Grito la pobre, parecía que a nadie le importaba su frente llena de su sangre.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se preguntó Gray, Naruto también se lo pregunto.

"Ustedes… no entienden a las mujeres" Respondió secamente y con cara de póker la rubia maga celestial.

Makarov se vio poco, o nada perturbado por el comportamiento de la maga de agua, de hecho, encaja a la perfección con Fairy Tail. "Y tenemos un miembro más. Vamos, ven a decir hola a todos" Los ojos de Makarov, así como los del grupo viajaron a una mesa aledañas, donde ellos no cabían de sorpresa por lo que vieron.

"¡Hey! ¡Tienes que estas bromeando!" Soltó Gray con una mirada de shock en su cara.

En la mesase encontraba el anterior miembro de Phantom, Gajeel Redfox. Quien los fulmino con la mirada.

"¡Gajeel!/ ¡Porque está el…!" Ambos magos de fuego y hielo tomaron posturas de pelea.

"¡Esperen por favor! ¡Juvia fue quien lo recomendó!" la maga de agua se interpuso entre el peli rosa y el azabache abogando por su compañero, pero no pudo calmar la ira de ambos magos.

Erza se controló mucho mejor que sus compañeros, pero eso no evito que mirara al Dragón de Hierro con desprecio. "Juvia es una cosa, pero él es la persona que destruyo el gremio"

Makarov se sintió un tanto presionado por la reacción de sus hijos. "Maa~ Maa~ Dicen que el enemigo del ayer es el amigo del mañana, ¿No?"

"Si… a mí no me importa…" Dijo Levy oculta detrás de una mesa. Sus palabras y sus acciones no concordaban, era obvio que si le afectaba" Lucy la miro con simpatía, ella compartía el mismo sentimiento.

Natsu golpeo la mesa donde estaba el mago de hierro con una mueca de enojo. "¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¿Acaso esperas que-?"

"Natsu, sentado" Ordeno Naruto cortando la frase de Natsu y por arte de magia Natsu cayó al suelo como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado 100 veces.

"¡Gahhh! ¡Naruto te desprecio por esto!" Chillo el peli rosa tratando de levantarse inútilmente.

El pequeño rubio camino bajo la atenta mirada tanto de sus compañeros, como del maestro, sin contar también al resto del gremio.

Como si fuera cosa normal de todos los días. Naruto se deslizo por la silla frente al dragón de hierro, los ojos de la mayoría se abrieron con curiosidad por las acciones del rubio. El niño pasó llamando a una camarera y pidió una copa de helado. Mientras esperaba su orden, los demás con muchos signos de interrogación se preguntaban qué diablos le dio al niño. Cuando la camarera regreso con su orden, Naruto tomo su cuchara y tomo el primer bocado del postre frio.

"Ahh… ¿Qué quieres mocoso?" Gruño Gajeel, en todo el tiempo espero que este dijera algún insulto, amenaza o algo, pero este comportamiento… es demasiado extraño.

"Me gustaría hablar sobre Ranyit Lightnig" Dijo este dándole otro bocado a su helado.

A la memoria de Gajeel llego la cara de su ex-compañero. Y frunció el ceño. "No tengo nada que hablar contigo" Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

"No estas siendo sincero. Quiero saber, ¿Dónde está en estos momentos?" Pregunto sin importarle que los demás se le quedaron viendo. Porque parecía que esos dos estaban en su propio pequeño mundo?

"¡Yo que sé! Se fue algún lado después de la guerra y luego desapareció, no es como si me importara él ni nada parecido"

Naruto bajo la cuchara y dio un suspiro. "Ya veo… desapareció y no sabes adonde fue, veo que te preocupas mucho por él"

El dragón de hierro golpeo la mea con ambas manos. "¡No interpretas mis palabras a tu conveniencia!" Gruño rechinando los dientes.

Naruto le dio una mirada en blanco. "¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando? No estoy interpretando tus palabras, solo estoy diciendo tus verdaderas emociones"

Naruto suspiro y se levantó de la silla, levanto su camisa y en su abdomen apareció un sello espiral rodeado de unas letras que nadie podía descifrar. Naruto sabía que lo que está a punto de suceder puede cambiarlo todo. "¿Ves esto? es un sello. En mi interior hay un demonio sellado desde el día de mi nacimiento. Tener a este demonio dentro me da ciertas habilidades. Por ejemplo… me permite detectar las emociones negativas. En otras palabras" Naruto tomo aire. "No existe persona que pueda ocultar sus emociones de mí. Todo lo que siento en ti es arrepentimiento, inquietud, buscas encajar en este nuevo lugar"

El niño bajo su camisa y todos se quedaron en silencio. Naruto le sonrió dulcemente, pero era una sonrisa dulcemente vacía. "¿Sabes algo? Creo que todos van a aceptarte pronto, después de todo… Si pueden aceptar a un homicida, que mata con el simple contacto y lleva sus manos manchadas con la sangre de muchos y en su interior reside un demonio… ¡Estoy seguro que pueden aceptar a otra lagartija!" Dijo felizmente.

.

.

.

Aquello que sabían la situación de Naruto se estremecieron, aquellos que no sabían se les helo la sangre. Sus frias palabras callaron a Kurogane sino también a la mayoría que estaban alrededor. Aquellos (Aca Lucy, Erza y Happy) entendían sus palabras, ya que fueron testigos de la muerte de una persona al contacto con Naruto. Otros se preguntaron si realmente ese lindo niño de ahí era esa persona que acaba de describir el rubio. Era cierto, aceptaron a Naruto, y viendo su situación, aceptar a Gajeel no parecía tan malo ahora. El maestro tosió, acaparando la atención.

"El trabajo de los más viejos, es el guiar a los jóvenes del camino malo al bueno. En el fondo, incluso él es bueno" Dijo el anciano maestro. "¿Verdad que si, Naruto?"

"¡Sí!" Dijo feliz.

"Si es su decisión maestro… pero por ahora pienso que es mejor vigilarlo" Dijo la pelirroja.

"Como desees" Dijo con poco interés.

Los que escucharon poco a poco se fueron calmando y aceptando la situación, incluso Natsu y Gray se tranquilizaron, dicho sea de paso, Gray estaba regañando a Naruto por pedir el helado sin su permiso, aparentemente ni le importo que lo regañaba frente a Gajeel, y la mirada de sorpresa de este no paso desapercibida por el maestro.

El ambiente clásico de alegría y diversión regreso al gremio aunque había alguien que o parecía feliz con todo.

"Es solo que ya no me siento en cas aquí…" Seguía quejándose el caza dragones por el camino en el gremio, se sorprendió cuando las luces de repente se apagaron al mismo tiempo que las luces del escenario se iluminaron. Volteo al escenario, donde Mirajane sentada con guitarra en mano y un micrófono volando fue lo primero que vio. "¡Yo! ¡Volvimos Mira!" Saludo el mago de fuego a la albina que recibía halagos y silbidos de los miembros del gremio.

"Bienvenidos de vuelta" La Strauss sonrió a los recién llegados y preparo su guitarra. "Ahora voy a cantar una canción para conmemorar el nuevo gremio, como el regreso del equipo de Natsu" Con su presentación empezó con su actuación tocando lindas melodías ganando gritos de emoción del público.

Natsu regreso con su equipo todos sentados en la misma mesa, bebiendo un batido, aun con su mirada incomoda con el nuevo gremio. Lucy disfrutaba de la hermosa canción con los ojos cerrados para no perderse nada.

Gray con los brazos cruzados sonrió suavemente a su amiga, en verdad tiene talento. Sintió un codazo a su lado y miro a Naruto, que tenía una mirada traviesa. "¿Qué pasa?" Susurro para no interferir en el acto de la Strauss.

El Jinchūriki le sonrió con picaría. "¿Y bien? Te gusta, ¿Verdad, verdad?" El niño se rio para sí mismo. "Que cosas digo, si te gusta, es más… te encanta, te encorazona, te emociona-" Hubiera seguido de no ser porque el azabache tapo su boca.

"Cállate, ¿Quieres?" Dijo Gray sin mirarlo, pero sus mejillas se sentían más calientes de lo normal.

El acto de Mirajane termino y la joven recibió gritos entusiasmados y aplausos. Por cierto, Gray era de los que más aplaudió ganando sonrisas de las chicas de su equipo. Así o más obvio?

"¡Genial! ¿Quién sigue!" Grito Macao con entusiasmo. Entusiasmo que murió cuando las luces se volvieron a encender revelando a Gajeel con un traje blanco y una guitarra.

"¡¿Q-Q-Que?! ¡¿Gajeel?!" exclamo Natsu desbordándose de sorpresa al igual que su equipo y gremio.

El dragón Slayer, con su guitarra y el micrófono flotando a su lado saludo a todos con un asentimiento de cabeza. "Escribí esta canción yo mismo. Se llama **Mejor Amigo** , espero que les guste" comenzó a tocar, el sonido dejaba mucho que desear, más fue opacada por la desentonada vos del pelinegro y la letra un tanto ridícula de la canción.

Bueno, hubo algunos que parece que les gusto, como Elfman, que lo consideraba muy varonil el haber tenido el valor para cantar, Macao y Wakaba eran otros… Pero Juvia lo animaba muy felizmente, parece que a ella le gusta la canción de Gajeel.

El azabache se tapó las orejas con sus manos pero aun así podía escucharlo. Considero seriamente cometer suicidio solo para librarse de esa vibración desastrosa en el aire. "¡Por Deliora, ya no puedo soportarlo más! ¡Naruto estas bie-!" Encontró al niño dormido acurrucado contra su hombro, con un poquito de saliva cayendo de su boca. "¡¿ACASO CREES QUE ESTA ES UNA CANCION DE CUNA?!"

Lucy yacía en el suelo con sangre saliendo de sus oídos y espuma en la boca.

Naruto dormía tan plácidamente, cuando fue la última vez que durmió así? Sin pesadillas, ni sueños, era como si flotara en el aire, dejándose llevar por los vientos, saboreando las nubes de algodón, usándolas como cama. Ah… era tan bueno dormir.

¡PERO LUEGO ALGO LO DESPERTO DE GOLPE!

Acaso los malditos humanos no sabían que tenía un despertar de un millón de toneladas?!

 **"Tengo tanto sueño…"** Solo Gray lo sabía, el tipo de sangre de Naruto. El Jinchūriki pertenece al grupo sanguíneo B. Kurama en el interior de Naruto suspiro. La masacre iba a comenzar. Hace tiempo en Konoha, su anterior Jinchūriki regreso de una misión muy tarde por la noche, ella durmió por mucho tiempo y cuando un rubio llego a despertarla, se desato el infierno.

Con el ajetreo del gremio nadie se dio cuenta del despertar del niño, quien con los ojos eclipsados por su cabello, se levantó de mala gana. La nieve salto a protegerlo de cualquier mesa, silla, u objeto que se lanzara en su dirección. Naruto tiene los Ojos del Rey Demonio de Pulso Frio.

 **"¿Quién fue la persona que se atrevió a despertarme…?"** Naruto estaba de espaldas, por lo tanto, ustedes lectores no se traumaran viéndolo.

Cada persona cerca del rubio noto la fría aura que lo rodeaba. ( **Por favor, imaginen la expresión en la cara de Naruto, Gracias)**

 **"Voy… a matarlos…"** Gruño el demonio. Oh pobres almas del gremio, despertaron un viejo mal que nunca debio ser despetado.

"¡AAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Ahí en el patio trasero están el equipo de Natsu, Makarov y Juvia. Naruto está al frente de todos mirando hacia el mar. Gray no estaba muy lejos del rubio menor, parado de brazos cruzados con una mirada medio molesta.

"¡Otra vez!" Ordeno el azabache.

 **"¡Aisu Meiku: Ransu!"** Grito Naruto. Como resultado solo obtuvo un cubo de hielo en sus manos. Pateo con molestia el cubito de hielo sintiéndose muy, pero muy enojado. "¡No sirve de nada!"

Gray suspiro y se pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza. "¿Ahora que hacemos viejo?" Le pregunto a Makarov.

"Honestamente…nunca escuche de alguien a quien se le disipara su contenedor mágico. Probablemente esta sea la primera vez en la historia de la magia que esto ocurre" Dijo el maestro. "Tal vez no sea posible que recuperes tu magia…." Dijo con mucho pesar el maestro.

Naruto, al igual que su equipo miro al suelo. Erza principalmente se lamentaba diciéndose de lo peor por no haber salvado al rubio menor. Lucy y Juvia se movieron incomodas, pues había sido a ellas a quien el azabache había pedido salvar a Naruto, pero en esa batalla quedaron desgastadas y no cumplieron con la petición del mago de hielo.

"Por ahora, sugiero que vayamos a ver a Porlyusica. Tal vez ella encuentre una forma para decidir algo para tu recuperación. Vamos a ver cómo va la cosa si te llevamos con una especialista en curación mágica" Dijo Makarov.

Naruto apretó los puños, pero asintió de todos modos. "Está bien…"

Esa mirada resignada no es algo que a Natsu le guste ver en las caras de sus amigos. Con una sonrisa Natsu golpeo la espalda del niño haciéndolo tambalearse un poco. "¡Anímate, Naruto! Vamos a necesitar tu magia de nuevo para poder seguir yendo a misiones. Vamos a seguir buscando un poco más, aun no podemos rendirnos"

"Natsu-san…" Naruto lo miro sorprendido, ese es el mismo Natsu que conoce?

Natsu asintió vertiginosamente apretando el puño en llamas. "¡Aunque ahora mismo nos seas totalmente inútil! ¡De algún modo conseguiremos recuperar tus poderes mágicos! ¡Así que no vayas a empezar a llorar!" Dijo con brillos en sus ojos.

La expresión de Naruto no tenía precio. "Entiendo lo que intentas decir pero, ¿No podrías tener un poco más de tacto?" Dijo el Jinchūriki con cara de póker.

 **TIME SKIP/ Bosque del Este/**

Porlyusica miro al grupo de magos y al maestro del gremio sin expresión. La mayoría de los jóvenes se ocultaron detrás del maestro o de Erza. La asesora medico miro a Naruto, por lo que sabe, el niño también emplea métodos curativos, y según lo dicho por el azabache llega incluso a usar magia curativa, cosa extraña, porque la magia de curación de alto nivel es una magia antigua.

La mujer de pelo rosa dio medio vuelta y se metió a su Casa-Árbol cerrándoles la puerta en la cara al grupo. "¡Váyanse a casa!" Grito desde adentro.

"¡Porlyusica-san, ¿Podrías ayudarnos con el caso de nuestro amigo? ¡El realmente lo necesita!" Dijo Lucy buscando calmar a la mujer mayor.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Todos esperaban que ella los dejara pasar, pero en su lugar ella salió con una escoba en mano. "¡Odio a los humanos! ¡Váyanse a casa! ¡Largo de aquí!"

"¡Pero porque debo contar yo! ¡Soy un gato!" Grito Happy.

Logro con éxito ahuyentarlos. Pero Naruto se quedó ahí parado. Cuando la vieja trato de alejarlo también con la escoba la nieve salto a protegerlo. La nieve atrapo la escoba y Naruto levanto la vista con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos.

"Por favor… Yo quiero mi magia de vuelta… así que por favor… ayuda" Dijo el Jinchūriki.

Makarov también se acercó a la mujer de peli rosa. "Vamos Porlyusica, no seas así. Tiene mucho potencial en su pequeño cuerpo. No queremos que un niño pierda sus esperanzas, ¿Verdad? Es el deber de los mayores apoyar en todo lo que podamos a la generación más joven"

La anciana lo miro por un momento, para después chasquear la lengua con fastidio. "Voy a hacer esto rápido, pero quiero que se larguen tan pronto como termine de examinarlo"

"Te prometo que nos iremos rápido" Dijo Makarov entrando a la casa-árbol después de que la anciana entrara. Él guio al grupo dentro de la casa.

Silenciosamente, el grupo se quedó en líneas laterales, no queriendo despertar la ira en la anciana curandera. Erza tenía un control de acero sobre la boca de Natsu por si este se atrevía a ocasionar un alboroto.

Naruto se sentó en una cama; y comenzó a contar los acontecimientos, desde el secuestro hasta el momento donde peleo contra Jellal. La culpa brillaba en los ojos de la mayoría del grupo, cada quien por sus propias razones, pero el problema era común. No pudieron ayudar al niño.

"Así que te hicieron beber una magia que disipa todo poder mágico, ¿Eh?" Pregunto Porlyusica mientras se lavaba las manos en un fregadero.

Naruto asintió. "Me libre de los efectos, pero ahora no tengo ningún poder mágico en mi cuerpo, eche un vistazo y me di cuenta que mi contenedor mágico… no está ahí"

La anciana lo miro al momento de mencionar esa información. "¿Cómo viste tu propio contenerlo mágico? Según los estudios estos son invisibles al ojo humano"

Es ahí donde Gray decidió dar un paso al frente y contar lo que sabe. "Naruto tiene una magia en sus ojos que le permiten ver muchas cosas. Entre ellas está el poder ver el contenedor mágico de las personas" Dijo dando una breve explicación.

"Si dices que no puede usar magia, ¿Cómo diablos quieres que use un ojo mágico, estúpido?" Replico la anciana.

Gray cerró la boca ante esa verdad. No tenía idea de cómo contestar eso.

Afortunadamente para el mago de hielo, Erza llego como apoyo. "Naruto me dijo durante la pelea con Jellal que tiene una fuente secundaria de poder. Chakra, el poder físico y espiritual en conjunto, así es como lo llamo"

Para quienes no sabían eso, abrieron la boca en forma de "O" ahora tenía sentido porque aun manipula la nieve y el agua cuando se supone que no tiene poder mágico. Bueno… el niño llego sin saber magia pero aun así tenia habilidades extraordinarias. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Porlyusica asintió a esta nueva información. Tomo nota para investigar sobre esto después. "Supongo que no puedes describir que miras con tus ojos, ¿No?"

Naruto se confundió por un momento, pero trataría. "Bueno… es como… puedo ver en 360 grados, ver a través de las paredes, ver a largas distancias… ver a través de la magia, ilusiones… Uh… ver fácilmente los movimientos del enemigo…"

Makarov se adelantó. "Sabes. Conozco un hechizo que puede hacer que veamos lo que tú ves, Naruto-chan. Tal vez de esa forma sea más práctico. ¿Nos permitirás ver el mundo a través de tus ojos?" Le pregunto.

Naruto se encogió. Porlyusica se adelantó a hablar. "Ver el contenedor mágico sin duda sería bueno para saber qué es lo que te pasa"

Con resignación, el Jinchūriki acepto. Makarov entonces se acercó a él y puso su mano a la altura de los ojos del niño, en su mano un círculo mágico apareció, al mismo tiempo que una esfera de luz apareció en su otra mano. En su interior se veía todo negro, dando a entender que ahora mismo Naruto miraba la oscuridad cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

"Bien, con esto puedes usar tu… Uh… habilidad con los ojos" Dado que ahora que se saben que sus ojos no funcionan con magia. Llamarla magia de ojo estaría incorrecto.

"Bien… **Byakugan"** En el momento en que abrió los ojos el Dōjutsu se activó. El grupo exclamo impresionado, era como ver todo en blanco y negro, o algo así. Porlyusica se sorprendió por las redes parecidas al sistema circulatorio de la sangre, pero era diferente, en este parecía algo así como "Venas de magia" parecía ser esa la forma en cómo se distribuía la magia por el cuerpo.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que Naruto puso su vista sobre el grupo, más específicamente sobre Natsu. Una burbuja, se le podría decir, apareció en medio de su cuerpo, esta era de color rojo naranja. Después Naruto miro a Gray y en él también se vio el mismo fenómeno, pero con la diferencia en que los colores eran algo así como blanco celeste.

"Así que esto es el Contenedor Mágico… fascinante" Dijo la curandera.

"¿Puedes ver algo más, Naruto-chan?" Pidió el maestro del gremio.

Naruto asintió y aventuro sus ojos a nuevas vistas. Los jóvenes se sorprendieron de que Naruto pudiera ver atrás de sí mismo, pasando la ventana la vista se alejó hasta que encontró unos pájaros en un árbol, probablemente a unos 17 metros lejos de la casa del árbol. Fascinados por el rango de visión de Naruto. Este rápidamente paso a verse a si mismo, ya les dio suficiente trama, ahora a lo que él quería.

En el momento en que puso sus ojos en su cuerpo, Porlyusica, así como los demás vieron el sistema de circulación de magia, errr…. Chakra. Algo así como una llama azul brillaba en su zona estomacal, de ahí la fuente de poder que se distribuía a todo el cuerpo. Mientras la visión de Naruto se posó en su cuerpo. Una burbuja oscura estaba en su centro. Parecía que estaba sin color, a diferencia de los contenedores de Natsu o Gray.

"Niño miro más profundamente" Indico la anciana curandera.

Naruto hizo cazo e hizo un acercamiento. Ahora mismo, la "burbuja" no era que no tuviera color, muchos puntitos oscuros impedían el paso de los Ethernanos en el aire. Desde que Naruto abrió los ojos, todos habían notado los puntitos brillantes en el aire. Makarov les dijo que esos deben ser los Ethernanos. Ahora con eso dicho, Porlyusica empezó escribir en una libreta.

"Ya veo, por lo que veo, residuos de esa magia disipadora se quedaron pegadas a tu contenedor mágico, impidiendo que los Ethernanos entren al contenedor"

"¿Pero cómo? Kurama dijo que se deshizo de toda"

Porlyusica se le quedo viendo. "¿Quién es Kurama?"

Naruto abrió la boca, y la cerro apenas abrirla. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Si ese hechizo hace que los demás vean, lo que él ve. Entonces es posible…

De repente la esfera mostro otro ambiente. A Gray se le hizo conocido ese lugar. Un sótano de una sala de calderas o de un sub nivel de una planta de energía, con tuberías que pasan por el techo y el piso inundado con agua.

"¿Q-Que estamos viendo?" Pregunto vacilante Lucy. Juvia a su lado se escondió un poco detrás de Gray.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían. Mirando estupefactos una puerta de entrada a la jaula del Nueve Colas, había un pergamino de papel que decía "sello" (封), que abarca el bloqueo que mantuvo a el nueve colas preso.

Ojos rojos se abrieron, la silueta levanto nueve colas desde su parte trasera. Una sonrisa zorruna se entendió por su rostro revelando largos colmillos.

Gray parecía ser el único no paralizado por la sorpresa. Fue el primero en articular palabras. "Ahora puedo verlo… así que este es tu poder oculto. Es increíble, ver que tienes algo como esto en tu interior.

 ** _"Así que gracias a este pequeño truco… pensar que pueden verme incluso en el interior de Naruto"_**

"Eso… no debía pasar, ¿verdad? El demonio, está hablando con nosotros" Dijo Erza temblando ante la vista de tal bestia.

 ** _"Cambiemos, Naruto. Quiero saludarlos un poco"_**

La voz en la mente de todos paro. La esfera de quebró en pequeños trozos de luz. Se mantuvo un silencio sepulcral. Cambio cuando Naruto comenzó a respirar más agitadamente. Su cabello cubrió sus ojos, sus marcas en las mejillas se oscurecieron, y al momento en que levanto la vista, ojos rojos carmesí miraron con indiferencia escalofriante a los humanos.

 **"Hola, humanos"** Se burló el ahora poseído Naruto haciendo una reverencia en broma.

"¡Tu…!" Erza gruño invocando una espada. Las chicas se escondieron detrás de ella. Makarov frunció el ceño, no parecía querer entrar en una pelea, pero tenía la guardia en alto. Porlyusica se limitó a dar un par de pasos atrás. Gray permaneció sereno y sin perturbaciones, ojala se supiera decir lo mismo de Natsu.

"¡Maldito demonio, sal del cuerpo de Naruto!" Grito el caza dragones alzando el puño envuelto en llamas con el propósito de golpear… a Naruto.

 **"Los humanos son tan simples, puedes entender sus emociones con facilidad y aprovecharte de ellas"** Kurama en el cuerpo de Naruto esquivo fácilmente el puño de Natsu haciendo su torso a un lado, dejando el puño pasar a su lado. **"Los demonios viven en cada humano, solo es necesario un catalizador"** Kurama agarro la mano de Natsu, la torció e hizo que este diera una vuelta y que cayera duramente contra el suelo. **"…Para despertar a ese demonio. ¿Ya vas a calmarte, hijo de Dragón?"**

Cuando Natsu se iba a levantar a golpear al demonio, los dedos con las uñas puntiagudas de Naruto apuntaron a sus ojos. Rechino los dientes y aparto la mano de un golpe. "¡No juegues conmigo!" Grito mandando un puño a la cara.

"Naruto" detuvo el puñetazo con un dedo, lo que causo una mini onda de choque. **"Esa es mi línea"**

Una espada apunto a su derecha, justo al lado de su cabeza.

"Deja el cuerpo de Naruto-chan en paz, y sal de su cuerpo. Para siempre" Ordeno Erza con una mirada de miedo en su cara.

El Kyūbi poco o casi nada le importaba la espada en su cabeza, bueno, la cabeza de Naruto. Dejo ignorado al peli rosa y encaro a la pelirroja.

Oh…

Cabello rojo y fuerte temperamento.

Al igual que una enorme fuerza. Cuando "esa" mujer murió reencarno es esta mocosa? Quien lo sabría.

Lentamente tomo la punta de la espada y la guio hacia el corazón. Los ojos de la pelirroja se agrandaron un poco. "Naruto" sonrió mostrando sus largos colmillos.

 **"Oh puedo hacerlo, puedo salir de este cuerpo. De hecho tú puedes sacarme de aquí. Tan solo atraviesa este corazón y mi vida, al igual que la de Naruto habrán acabado"**

Makarov proceso esta información. "Tu vida y la de Naruto-chan… imposible, ¿Las vidas de ambos están unidas? Si ese es el caso entonces… No, el problemas es…"

 **"…Si. Ese no es el problema. Para matarme tienen que matar a Naruto. Aun si muero, no puedo desaparecer, mi poder se esparcirá por el continente, y en solo unos años volveré a renacer. La inmortalidad está de mi lado, lo que quiere decir que no podrán deshacerse de mí, ni habrá arma en su mundo que pueda detenerme. Bueno… ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Naruto, te dejo el resto a ti"**

Naruto regreso a la normalidad. Todos procesaban la nueva información. Y de repente Porlyusica golpeo a Makarov con la escoba.

"¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me estas golpeando?!"

"¡¿Cómo fue que permitiste que alguien así de peligroso se uniera a tu gremio?! ¡¿En serio no sabes usar el cerebro?!" Grito la anciana volviéndolo a golpear.

Erza se cruzó de brazos y guardo su espada. "Ciertamente, ese demonio dejo bien en claro que no podemos tocarlo. Nos la jugo, no podemos hacer nada en su contra"

"¡Ese bastardo…! ¡La próxima vez que aparezca aseguro que lo voy a vencer!" Grito el caza dragones.

"¡Idiota! ¡Estamos hablando de un demonio real! ¿Esperas que un humano derrote a un demonio? Es imposible, además el demonio dejo en claro que si lo derrotamos, también significa la derrota de Naruto-kun, ¡¿No sabes escuchar o qué?!" Chillo Lucy agarrando por los pelos al peli rosa.

"¡Itte! ¡Itte, Lucy eso duele!"

Porlyusica suspiro y amenazo a todos con golpearlos y sacarlos de su caza si no se callaban. "En todo caso… ¿Cómo es que el niño termino con un demonio en primer lugar?" Pregunto mirando a Makarov esperando de este una explicación.

Todos miraron a Naruto, quien desde hace tiempo miro a los "adultos" gritar, pelear y de más. Gray se acercó a este y se sentó a su lado.

"Creo… que como ya conocimos a… esa cosa, es tiempo de que nos digas que paso Naruto" Se detuvo un momento y agrego al final. "…Claro que si no quieres, puedo entende-"

"No" Corto Naruto. "Quería mantenerlo en el anonimato por un tiempo, pero supongo que con las acciones de Kurama, todos deben tener muchas preguntas. Lo único que puedo hacer, es contar los acontecimientos. Al menos los que yo sé"

"Mientras estás en eso, voy a ver unos libros, tal vez encuentre una forma de resolver el problema principal y que se larguen de aquí lo más rápido posible" Gruño la anciana dando media vuelta e ir a buscar unos libros.

Naruto tomo aire. Los demás están tensos, pero decididos a escuchar. "Hace 11 años un zorro de 9 colas apareció de repente. Sus colas atacaban aplastando montañas, y causando maremotos que impactaban las costas. Los ninjas se alzaron en defensa de su aldea. La aldea escondida entre las hojas. Un shinobi de entre todos se enfrentó al zorro de nueve colas en un combate mortal, el sacrifico su vida para sellar a la bestia en un cuerpo humano. Este ninja fue conocido como el **Yondaime Hokage** (Cuarta Sombra del Fuego) el líder y shinobi más fuerte de la aldea"

"¡Espera! ¡Espera, espera, espera Naruto-kun!" Grito Lucy.

Naruto la miro confundido y un tanto molesto por la interrupción. "¿Ahora qué pasa, Lucy-san?"

"Hay una incoherencia en tu historia" Dijo poniéndose de pie. "Y esa es… que nunca he escuchado de eso. Si fue hace 11 años, estoy segura que un acontecimiento tan grande debió ser mencionado"

Erza asintió a sus palabras. "Eso es cierto, también tengo dudas sobre creer o no creer. Después de todo una bestia así debió ser nombrada en algún lado. Incluso yo escuche de los ataques de Deliora cuando estaba en la torre del cielo. Pero nunca escuche algo sobre un zorro de nueve colas"

"¿Tal vez fue confundido con otro demonio?" Sugirió Juvia.

"Incluso si Naruto está diciendo la verdad. Algo de ese incidente debió ser notificado al conceso de magia. Además nunca escuche sobre una "Aldea escondida entre las hojas" en toda mi vida" Dijo Gray. Ahora bien, este relato comenzaba a ser cuestionable.

"Es cierto. Ahora que lo pienso tienen razón, no tiene sentido. Tal vez sea un acontecimiento de otro continente. Pero algo así de grande debe estar en algún registro"

Mientras ellos hablaban y teorizaban Natsu se acercó con una sonrisa a Naruto.

"Nee Nee Dime Naruto, ¿cómo eran los ninjas de tu historia? ¿Eran geniales? ¿Usaban técnicas increíbles de ninja-de gosaru?" Dijo haciendo sellos de mano y su bufanda tapando su rostro.

A Naruto se le resbalo una gotita de sudor. "Te aseguro que no eran en nada parecido a esa visión que tiene sobre los ninjas"

"¿Ehhh? ¿No eran así-De Gosaru?"

Esperen…

¿Ninjas?

Los demás no se creían que sería Natsu, Natsu joder! Quien destaco esa pequeña información. Ahora que se piensa, porque Naruto está incluyendo ninjas en su historia? No querrá decir magos?

"Puedes explicarte de mejor manera, Naruto-chan. Creo que no entendemos muy bien" Pidió Makarov. En sus libros, Porlyusica leía y buscaba formas para liberar la magia de Naruto, pero eso no quiere decir que no pusiera atención al relato del Jinchūriki.

"Existe otro mundo, muy diferente a este" Revelo para la sorpresa y shock del maestro y de la curandera. Acaso se estaba refiriendo a…!

"Así como dice Natsu. Nuestra fuerza militar consistía en ninjas, entrenados desde temprana edad para manejar y aprender Jutsu. El Chakra es nuestra fuente de poder, en la academia ninja aprendemos y despertar nuestro Chakra, que habita en todo ser viviente, civiles, animales y ninjas. Eso es lo que vieron con anterioridad, el Sistema de Circulación de Chakra. La fuente de poder, resultante de la combinación de las energías físicas y espirituales. Hubo cinco países principales. Las _Cinco Grandes Naciones Shinobi_ son los cinco países más grandes e importantes del continente donde se encuentra Konohagakure. Mi aldea natal" Dijo Naruto.

Por respeto, guardaron silencio. Pero Makarov aún no salía de su asombro, ahora era un tercer mundo del que se habla, uno completamente diferente a Earth-Land y… el otro.

"La noche del ataque, el 10 de octubre, el día en que nací. Fue la mayor y más grande tragedia en la historia de toda Konohagakure. Con el ataque del Kyūbi, miles de personas perdieron la vida, sus bienes, su hogar y a sus familiares. Al Kyūbi no se le puede matar, solo se le puede aprisionar sellándolo en un cuerpo humano. Quienes serán marcados como **Jinchūriki** (Poder del Sacrificio Humano) por el resto de su vida natural"

"N-No puede ser… Naruto-kun… tu" Jadeo Lucy con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Naruto bajo la cabeza. "Si… Yo soy el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi"

"Naruto…"

El niño de la nieve miro directamente a los ojos de Gray y con voz ronca le pregunto. "¿Qué piensas de esta realidad?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Pregunto mientras la expresión de duda apareció en su rostro. Sabía que la pregunta era general, pero fue a él a quien le pidió respuesta.

"Lo que quiero decir es que esperas del mundo" Presiono Naruto.

"Bueno, espero un mundo de amor y amistad. Donde las personas puedan entenderse mutuamente. Donde los sueños se hagan realidad y ya no tengamos que temer por la muerte" Respondió Gray ganando asentimientos de los demás, pero Naruto se burló de la idea.

"En ese mundo tu idea sería catalogada como incoherente, estúpida, sin sentido ni fundamentos. Todo está sumergido en una guerra eterna. La lluvia de sangre en mi mundo llego a tal punto en que se libraron Tres Grandes Guerras Mundiales. Estamos sometidos a los caprichos de esa realidad, que está llena de sufrimiento y odio. Odio ese mundo, lo odio con cada célula de mi cuerpo, ese mundo es el infierno y fui condenado a vivir mis primeros años de vida en él… solo los fuertes puedes decidir el destino, y los débiles… sin fuerza se convierten en esclavos de lo que hay. Los Jinchūriki suelen ser personas solitarias, al alcance de quienes los rodean, como las bestias con colas que habían sido sellado dentro de ellos, conducen a los prejuicios y ser odiados y temidos. Una vez oí un rumor que un Jinchūriki detestaba la humanidad, y su aldea"

El peso de la situación en ese mundo les cayó a los magos como un balde de agua fría.

"Todo ese mundo está mal…" Susurro Erza.

"…Los aldeanos nos temen, nos odian, nos niegan el derecho de vivir, el derecho del amor e ignoraban nuestra existencia, somos nada para ellos… esas personas eran estúpidas, dejaban que sus miedos los gobernaran y su odio los cegó" Aseguro el Jinchūriki con los puños apretados tanto que su nudillos se volvieron blancos. "Mientras haya cosas en ese mundo que la gente no entienda, siempre habrá el temor"

"¡Pero todavía debe haber gente buena en ese mundo!" Replico Natsu creyendo firmemente que, al menos, alguien en ese mundo debe ser bueno.

Naruto le mando una fría mirada a Natsu. "¿Cómo quién? ¿Cómo mi padre que sello al demonio en un bebe recién nacido? ¿Cómo mi madre que felizmente me entrego a una vida de miseria, odio y temor? Si los padres actúan así frente a sus hijos… ¿Qué esperanzas tiene ese mundo de tener paz?" Pregunto.

La sangre de los presentes se helo al solo escuchar el relato. Y Gray particularmente tomo nota de la mención del padre biológico de Naruto.

"Naruto…" Comenzó pero no quería decirlo.

"Si… fue mi padre quien me entrego a esta vida. Me entrego en bandeja de plata hacia los aldeanos consumidos por el odio" Respondió con voz quebrada.

"P-Pero… eso no…"

"Incluso en este mundo puedo ver que aún existe la interminable cadena del odio. Y el mundo ha castigado a las personas que menos merecen eso. ¿Cierto? Niño abandonado por su padre dragón" Le dijo a Natsu recordándole su dolor. Para después mirar a Lucy.

"Niña sin amor de su padre y la muerte de su madre" Ahora sí, Lucy estaba llorando.

Entonces Naruto miro a Erza. "Niña forzada a la esclavitud y su libertad le fue negada" Erza miro al suelo por un momento, pero se mantuvo fuerte.

Después cayó su mirada en Gray. "Y finalmente… niño sin pueblo… sin maestra… sin padres…" Dijo fríamente.

"Suficiente Naruto, esto no es necesario" Dijo Makarov con el ceño fruncido.

Los sentimientos guardados por años de Naruto estaban colgando de un hilo. Las noches frías en solitario. Aislado de todos, ni adultos ni niños se le acercaban. Simplemente había soledad en todos lados… soledad y el peso de las incontables muertes a causa de su hielo. El miedo constante de ser perseguido, esconderse de la aldea para evitar sentir esa fea sensación de la carne siendo cortada, quemada o golpeada.

Con voz quebrada, Naruto jadeo un poco y se tragó un sollozo. "Porque… siempre era yo. Si ese _hombre_ no hubiera metido a Kurama en mi interior… nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. ¡Nunca nadie se preguntó cómo se sentía tener esa enorme carga! Jinchūriki… no tienen derecho de etiquetarnos como quieran, de usarnos como simples herramientas. Herramientas que si se rompen solo las desechan"

El silencio se mantuvo.

"…No soy mejor que ellos… solo fui un cobarde y hui a la primera oportunidad… no tuve el valor de afrontar mi destino de frente y solo escape. Kaguya estaba equivocada… ¡No soy tan fuerte como para cumplir con su misión! ¡Solo soy un niño! He estado entrenando durante tres años… y nada ha cambiado. Nunca me importo mi persona… yo solo no quería que nadie más se sintiera como yo… pero aún existen otros 8. Quien sabe lo que están sufriendo ahora mismo… quien sabe si aún están vivos…"

Naruto se pasó la manga de su camisa por sus ojos. Ignorando las miradas lagrimales del grupo. "Perdón… deje que mis emociones me controlaran… Supongo, que desean saber cómo conocí a Kurama… y como vine a este mundo… ¿Verdad?"

Vacilantemente Makarov asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno… en ese entonces… solo acababa de cumplir los 4 años…"

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"¡Abre, maldito!"_

 _"¡Sáquenlo de ahí!"_

 _En muy pequeño Naruto acurrucado con una manta debajo de su cama se aguantaba los sollozos y abrazaba una almohada con todas las fuerzas que un infante puede tener._

 _"Está bien… ya se irán… ya se irán… solo debo esperar" Seguía el pequeño rezando._

 _Los portazos se incrementaban diciendo que más personas más habían llegado. El cuerpecito del niño temblaba, no por el frio ni el hielo que lo rodeaba, sino por el miedo, la primera emoción que conoció a la perfección._

 _Su ventana se rompió de golpe y el niño miro con ojos incrédulos el juguete del cual salía humo de color chistoso. Pronto su visión se oscureció y no sintió ser metido en una bolsa._

 _Solo sintió una tela cubriendo su boca cuando despertó. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, lo primero que el niño miro fue el abismo oscuro con picos de piedra en sus paredes. Aun con su corta edad sabía que eso era peligroso. Trato de alejarse pero no sintió sus manos moverse, al igual que sus pies. Comenzó a respirar erráticamente. Al igual que lagrimas llenaron sus ojos._

 _"¡Muy bien! ¡Dale!"_

 _"¡Pero que estúpido! ¿No puedes ni darle a una cuerda con un Kunai?"_

 _"¡Inténtalo tu entonces!"_

 _Eh? La gente estaba jugando? Será que lo dejaran jugar también? Eso sería divertido, si tan solo pudiera ver donde están… pero eso no es el problema ahora! Al mirar a su alrededor, lo primero que noto fueron muchos árboles, luego el fuego en los palos de las personas. Una cuerda lo sostenía a el de caer en ese abismo negro. Unos hombres estaban lanzando unas cosas puntiagudas a la cuerda que lo sostenía. Naruto entro en pánico, será pequeño, pero sabe qué pasa si algo amarrado se suelta. Cae._

 _"N-no…" Pensó mirando con miedo como esa cosa puntiaguda corto la cuerda. Su voz se vio ocupada por el viento en su caída. Cerro fuertemente los ojos, aun amarrado se acurruco, para, al menos minimizar el dolor._

 _No obstante, casi momentos después sus ojos se abrieron cuando apareció en una… en un lugar con mucha agua en el suelo. El niño tembló de miedo, ahora donde estaba? No lo sabía, y eso le daba mucho miedo. El agua no le molestaba, pero estaba fría. Uno creería que si vives todo el tiempo entre el hielo y la nieve ya no sentirías el frio. Pero no, Naruto si sentía el frio, o al menos, este si lo podía sentir._

 _Perdido, sin saber dónde está, el niño hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir. Agacharse, acurrucarse, guardar un poco de calor y si se puede, esperar alguien que lo saque de ahí. Cuando se agacho, el agua cerca se congelo, dejando a Naruto estático en su lugar sin poder moverse. Se abrazó a si mismo temblando violentamente._

 _"Porque… yo…" Se preguntó. "Porque siempre solo yo…" El niño dejo que unas cuantas gotas salieron de sus ojos. Porque realmente… solo eso sabe hacer. Solo sabe dejar caer el agua salada de sus ojos. "Yo tenía razón… nadie me quiere… ¿porque? Porque tengo que ser un fenómeno… ¿…que soy yo? Mamá… papá… ayuda"_

 _Se quedó ahí, donde nadie podía escuchar sus lamentos. Pasaron… minutos? Horas? Días? Quien sabe… pero, todo ese tiempo solo, sin hablar, moverse o siquiera dejar de abrazarse a sí mismo. El pequeño Naruto solo esperaba._

 _Esperaba a alguien._

 _Alguien que nunca va a venir._

 _Pero aun así, él quiere esperar._

 ** _Grrr…_**

 _Naruto levanto la vista de golpe. Se encogió al reconocer el ruido. Un gruñido animal. ¿Había animales aquí, entonces? Se escuchaba a algo molesto. Ay no… y si entro a la madriguera de algún animal y este regreso?_

 _Vacilantemente y con las piernas temblando incontrolablemente, el niño se levantó. Todo en el temblaba, sus dientes, brazos, piernas. Con cuidado, se alejó del hielo y dio un paso._

 ** _Grrr_**

 _Naruto se encogió y quería gritar, pero eso le daría su ubicación al animal. Otro paso vacilante._

 _Siguió caminando, esperando alejarse del animal._

 ** _¡Grrr!_**

 _Naruto quería llorar! Se escuchaba muy cerca. Frenéticamente miro a sus lados asegurándose de estar solo. Por esta vez, el estar solo tal vez sea algo bueno, porque no quiere saber cuál es esa compañía animal que lo acecha._

 _El niño llego a un lugar más amplio. El techo era muy alto con tubos por todos lados. Naruto casi ni le importo, salvo por la enorme puerta al fondo._

 ** _"¿Ya llegaste hasta aquí? Maldito humano…"_**

 _El niño se encogió y está listo para correr por la profunda y oscura voz llena de odio._

 ** _"Si te atreves a correr, te voy a matar"_**

 _Con todas las amenazas que ha escuchado en su corta vida, sabía que si no obedecía solo recibía castigo. Y el castigo es malo y doloroso._

 ** _"Ahora mismo estamos en peligro. Hago lo que puedo para curarte, tu nieve nos salvó a ambos, de lo contrario tu cara hubiera conocido el suelo"_**

 _Naruto honestamente no sabía nada de lo que decía… el enorme zorro detrás de la puerta?! Quiso correr pero sus piernas fallaron, miro al suelo y se dio cuenta que, literalmente, se congelo en su lugar._

 _"N-no me hagas daño" Rogo haciendo una reverencia. "P-prometo que me iré… lo siento, lo siento… por estar vivo"_

 ** _"¿Por estas vivo? Ya veo, te has vuelto loco… Ugh voy a estar con un loco toda la vida…"_** _Se quejó el zorro._

 _Esa fue la primera vez…. En que el zorro y el niño hablaron cara a cara. En su principio lo intimido como nunca antes nadie lo hubiera hecho. Le temía y le respetaba. El zorro era el único que no lo llamaba monstruo. Era… bueno hasta cierto punto. Con el paso del tiempo, el zorro le había dicho quién era, porque estaba con él._

 _Naruto se entristeció porque el zorro no estaba a su lado porque quería, estaba obligado a quedarse. El día en que se conocieron, Naruto había caído de una altura ridícula, solo su nieve y el Chakra del zorro lo mantuvieron vivo. El niño agradeció de corazón el que lo haya salvado, porque incluso si la vida no lo quería, Naruto se negaba a morir._

 _Con el paso de los días, Naruto comenzó a visitar más al zorro. Nunca hablaban de nada. Naruto solo se sentaba en el lado opuesto del sello._

 ** _"¿Por qué estás aquí otra vez? Largo"_** _Gruño el zorro._

 _Naruto bajo la cabeza jugando con el agua. "A-Aquí no m-me siento solo… allá afuera t-todos dan miedo y me insultan… Z-Zorro-san también da miedo, pero al menos Zorro-san no me ataca como ellos… me siento seguro a-aquí… ¡P-Por favor déjeme quedarme aquí un poco más!" Rogo._

 ** _"Eres un humano extraño… has lo que quieras"_**

 _Eso… era nuevo._

 _Humano._

 _Era la primera vez que alguien le decía humano. No zorro, monstruo, fenómeno u otro insulto…_

 ** _"¡Hey maldito humano! ¿Ahora porque estas llorando?"_**

 _Ni se dio cuenta que el agua salada salía de sus ojos, estaba feliz… muy feliz._

 _"G-Gracias… Z-Zorro-san es el primero que me llama humano… no… no soy un fenómeno, ¿Verdad? Yo no soy un monstruo ¿Verdad?"_

 ** _"…No lo creo, si fueras un monstruo, ¿eso que me hace a mí?"_**

 _Era la primera conversación amistosa de los dos. Naruto sonrió felizmente, tal vez… solo tal vez, es posible que haya hecho un amigo. Podía fingir que alguien o quería verdad? Podía decirse que Zorro-san le acepta, verdad?!_

 _Naruto no lo sabía, pero cambiar el corazón del nueve colas, fue un gran paso que cambiara su destino._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

Naruto miro con una sonrisa el suelo, fue un bonito recuerdo. Crudo al principio, pero fue dulce en el fondo.

Al levantar la vista, todos se le quedaron viendo. Si… por lo menos ahora, ellos pueden entender un poco a Kurama. La burla interna del zorro en su interior le saco una risita.

Miro seriamente al grupo. "Ha partir de ahí, Kurama fue quien me educo lo mejor posible… con su ayuda pude sobrevivir por años. Sinceramente agradezco haberlo conocido, porque sin el yo no estaría vivo. Los primeros años de mi vida fueron muy duros, pero al menos tenia a Kurama… y ese fue, el inicio de todo y poco después de un año, fue cuando conocí a Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. La Diosa Conejo. Y el inicio del duro entrenamiento que me dio"

Naruto prosiguió a contar lo sucedido con la diosa, su encuentro, su entrenamiento, hasta que finalmente. Llego el momento en que él debía escapar de su mundo y renacer en otro.

"Hace tres años, el día en que vine a este mundo, fue también la última noche en que vería Konoha de nuevo… y lo último de esa masacre bajo la luna llena…"

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"Reencarnación de Asura… hoy es el día en que todo llega a su fin. Tu vida en este lugar, los lazos que tengas, los recuerdos que permanecieron hasta ahora" Dijo con voz serena la diosa arrodillada, frente a ella un Naruto de 8 años arrodillado la miraba con un aligera sonrisa. Detrás de ellos Kurama se recostó en su jaula._

 _"Creí que no quería que me llamara así…" El pequeño niño hizo un puchero._

 _"Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Como sabrás, tu entrenamiento aún no termina, pero tu estancia en este mundo pone en riesgo tu vida, algo que no puedo permitir. Así que tome la decisión de adelantar nuestros planes" Dijo la diosa con cuernos poniéndose de pie._

 _"Pero creí que mi entrenamiento duraría hasta que cumpliera los 12 años de edad" Replico el niño siguiéndola._

 _"Así es… pero hay problemas en mi tiempo, problemas que me impedirán venir a verte de nuevo. Antes de que eso ocurra, tú debes ir a ese nuevo mundo"_

 _"Entonces… esta noche"_

 _"Si, esta es la última vez que nos veremo-" Se vio interrumpida cuando el niño se le abalanzo y la abraso._

 _"Voy a extrañarte, Kaguya…" Susurro con la cara metida en su kimono._

 _La diosa puso delicadamente una mano en su cabeza. "Pienso de la misma forma. No te preocupes, el Kyūbi estará a tu lado en todo momento para guiarte en tu camino" Dijo ella mirando al zorro quien asintió. "Como sabrás, al ser este el ultimo día que te veré, necesito de un cuerpo que sea capaz de soportar mi alma. Poseyendo ese cuerpo, creare un portal hacia ese nuevo mundo… reencarnación de Asura, ¿Podrías prestarme tu cuerpo?" Le pregunto extendiendo la mano._

 _Naruto sonrió confiando en la diosa, ella no lo defraudaría. Extendió la mano y cuando estas se encontraron, un lazo de color blanco se amarro de sus brazos volviéndolos uno por un tiempo, los ojos de ambos se abrieron activando sus respetivos Dōjutsu que brillaron._

 ** _"Manifestación del núcleo divino… Enlace mental establecido… Nivel de poder: al mínimo"_**

 _En la noche en Konoha. Con la luna llena en su punto más alto. Una enorme cantidad de poder cayó sobre los habitantes y Hokage de la aldea. Naruto-Kaguya salió de su podre apartamento. La noche era fría con una fuerte lluvia de nieve. Casi nadie estaba en las calles a esa hora. Pero el niño poseído camino en el aire, donde copos de hielo lo mantenían suspendido sobre el suelo._

 ** _"Para hacer el portal… necesito estar lo más cerca de la luna"_** _La voz de la diosa y el niño salió de la boca. Ellos caminaron en el aire, sin importar que las personas alrededor comenzaron a juntarse al ver al "niño Kyūbi" dirigirse hacia la montaña Hokage, donde estaba talladas en piedra los rostros de los anteriores Hokage._

 _En el momento en que "ellos" llegaron a la montaña. Muchos shinobi enmascarados junto a un hombre de mayor edad con vendas en la cara los esperaban. Sin darle mucha importancia, el niño se encamino hacia la cara de la cuarta estatua. Los enmascarados lo rodearon deteniendo al niño, quien frunció un poco el ceño._

 _Dicho niño dio un ligero suspiro. Para después mirar a todos a su alrededor. **"¿Puedo ayudarlos, caballeros?"**_

 _El hombre con vendas en la cara dio un paso adelante. "De hecho si puedes ayudarnos jovencito. En nombre de todas aquellas personas a quienes tu fríamente congelaste hasta la muerte. Yo vengo a detenerte, y a detener tus planes. Por supuesto, si vienes conmigo podemos saltarnos todo esto" Dijo el hombre._

 ** _"Supongo que tú eres el "líder" de este escuadrón"_** _Dijo Naruto-Kaguya ignorando la propuesta del hombre._

 _Si se vio afectado porque lo ignoraron, el hombre ni se inmuto. "Si, pero tu puedes llamarme… Danzo Shimura" Dijo el hombre dando una leve reverencia._

 ** _"Danzo… Lo siento pero usted está interfiriendo en algo importante. ¿Pueden usted y sus hombres despejar el camino?"_** _Pregunto amablemente._

 _"Lamento decirte que no puedo. Tus acciones a la aldea ya han sido ignoradas lo suficiente. No podemos permitirnos perder más gente inocente"_

 ** _"Parece que no me explique bien. Estoy en medio de algo importante. Quiero que tu y tu armada se van inmediatamente o enfrenta las consecuencias"_** _La voz medio molesta de la diosa se hizo escuchar._

 _"He investigado mucho sobre ti"_

 ** _"Ah, me siento alagado"_**

 _"También sé que planeas algo esta noche, mis ANBU te han vigilado desde que eras aún más pequeño. Se de tus habilidades, y si bienes conmigo, yo puedo hacer que las explotes hasta su límite. Con mi guía podrás llegar a ser un subordinado de gran valor"_

 ** _"No me importa lo que te interese"_**

 _"Ya veo, sin embargo solo eres un niño perdido que necesita una guía para poder sacar a flote todo tu potencial. Bueno no importa, vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas" Danzo bajo la mirada hacia el niño perdido. Comenzó a darse la vuelta, no sin antes darle unas órdenes a sus ANBU. "Hagan lo necesario para traerlo hacia nuestra base. Invitaremos al joven Naruto, no queremos que algo llegue a pasarle, tráiganlo vivo" Ordeno el halcón de guerra._

 _"¡Como ordene Danzo-sama!"_

 _Uno de los ANBU le lanzo a Naruto Kunais con sellos explosivos. La nieve salto de los alrededores cubriendo por completo a Naruto._

 _¡BOOM!_

 _Otros ANBU saltaron con espadas hacia el escudo de nieve. Al atravesar la nieve esta se derrumbó, pero no había nadie adentro._

 _"¿Dónde está?"_

 _"desapareció. Debió haber escapado mientras no lo veíamos…"_

 _"Así que después de todo, ataques normales no van a afectarlo, ya que posee esa habilidad con la nieve. Para protegerse la nieve a su alrededor lo cubre de los ataques, para que simplemente no sea tocado"_

 _"Sin mencionar también que si tenemos contacto con su cuerpo, vamos a ser congelados… "_

 _Entonces, ¿Puedes rastrear su Chakra?" Pregunto un hombre con la mayor parte de su cara oculta por una máscara solo dejando ver su nariz y boca._

 _Otro hombre de cabello naranja asintió. "Esta por haya, en la dirección contraria" Señalo a sus espaldas._

 _"Ese niño no es el único que puede matar con el contacto. Todos, cúbranme, voy a hacer el primer movimiento" El hombre con su boca se quitó sus guantes, revelando manos de un color morado._

 _"Entendido"_

 _Los ANBU iban a ir hacia el niño, pero se congelaron en su lugar._

 _"¿Pero qué?"_

 _"¡Abajo! ¡Nuestros pies están…!"_

 _Los enmascarados trataron de liberarse de la nieve que los mantenía sujetos a su lugar. Naruto-Kaguya avanzo hacia ellos y levanto la mano. **"Hakuren"** (Onda Blanca) _

_Los enmascarados ni tiempo tuvieron de gritar cuando una abalanza de nieve los embistió, los que lograron esquivar solo podían ver a sus compañeros congelados de pies a cabeza._

 _"¡Aléjense de él! Atacaremos con Jutsu a larga distancia. No se queden en su rango de ataque" Ordeno una de los ANBU._

 _Enmascarados detrás de Naruto lanzaron Kunais hacia sus piernas y brazos. Sin embargo Naruto salto a un lado esquivado los proyectiles._

 _"Buen movimiento… pero" otro ANBU salió por detrás de Naruto y este lanzo su Kunai a la cabeza, "Bien, no se dio cuenta"_

 _Naruto se agacho y se dio vuelta colocando su mano en la cara del ANBU, quitándole la máscara y solo basto un toque de su dedo desnudo, y ese ANBU comenzó sus gritos hasta convertirse en una estatua de hielo, que se rompió poniendo fin a su vida._

 _"¿Cómo pudo esquivarlo si no estaba viendo?" Se preguntó el enmascarado sin inmutarse por la muerte de su compañero._

 _"¡Hey, mira sus ojos!"_

 _Danzo que se había alejado, se volteó y si único ojo visible se agrando al notar el Dōjutsu de Naruto. "Imposible… ¿Cómo puede un huérfano sin familia, poseer el tesoro de los Hyuga?"_

 ** _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_** _(Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego) Tres ANBU mandaron grandes bolas de llamas súper salientes hacia el niño. Que nada hizo para pararlos._

 _¡BOOM!_

 _En medio de las llamas, la silueta del niño ni se inmuto. Las llamas de repente comenzaron a extinguirse, mientras que el cuerpo del niño las absorbía. La sorpresa no se hizo de esperar._

 _"¿Absorbió nuestro Jutsu?"_

 _"¡No se distraigan!" Grito un ANBU tapado por una gabardina de color blanco con capucha. El niño se agacho tras esquivar los Kunai lanzados por el ANBU, se sorprendió al ver humo morado salir desde unas capsulas. Bombas de humo venenoso. Rápidamente se alejó de ahí._

 _Los ataques rápidos de los ANBU comenzaron a ser demasiados. Haciendo retroceder al niño. Tres ANBU lo atacaron con Shuriken y Kunai, pero la nieve saltaba al instante a protegerlo._

 _Un ANBU comenzó a trazar sellos de mano. **"Raiton: Shichū Shibari"** (Elemento Rayo: Prisión de Cuatro Pilares) el ANBU invoco cuatro pilares de piedra. A continuación, estos disparan rayos de luz entre ellas mismas lo que se hace para inmovilizar y causar grandes daños al objetivo._

 _Eso se supone que deben hacer, pero..._

 _Al igual que con las llamas, los rayos fueron absorbidos por el niño. Sorprendiendo a los ANBU._

 _"¿Pero qué está pasando? ¿El Ninjutsu no funciona en él?"_

 _"¡EN ese caso, solo hay que pelear con ataques físicos!" Grito uno de los ANBU lanzando Kunais hacia Naruto, la nieve había salta a protegerlo, pero los Kunai cayeron a su lado._

 ** _"Ten cuidado Kaguya, incluso si eres una diosa, estas usando el cuerpo de un niño. Esos tipos son asesinos entrenados, no te mataran, pero pueden herir de gravedad el cuerpo de Naruto"_** _Aconsejo telepáticamente el zorro a la diosa conejo._

 _"Tus consejos son muy apreciados, Kyūbi. No quería llegar al derramamiento de sangre. Pero estas personas no me dejan otra opción" Respondió mentalmente la diosa._

 _El niño no perdió tiempo, pero repentinamente no podía moverse. Usando su ojo, miro a la causante. Alambre ninja lo restringía de las muñecas, tobillos y cuello. Así que para eso eran los Kunai de antes, eran una trampa para inmovilizarlo._

 ** _"Doton: Otoshibuta"_** _(Elemento Tierra: Tapa Cayendo) un ANBU lo atrapo dejando caer sobre él una tapa hecha de tierra con forma de jabalí._

 _"¿Lo capturamos?" Pregunto Danzo caminando hacia los ANBU de Raíz._

 _"Lo conseguimos, Danzo-sama"_

 _"Buen trabajo" Paso a mirar a la tapa de tierra. "Imaginar que un niño poseería habilidades tan magnificas. Este es sin duda un diamante en bruto. Será un gran arma en el futuro"_

 _"¡ALTO AHÍ!"_

 _Danzo, así como sus ANBU se voltearon. Detrás de ellos, tres ANBU y el Hokage hicieron su presencia._

 _"Danzo… ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Si te explicas bien tal vez te perdone el atentar contra la vida de Naruto" Dijo el tercero._

 _"Oh Hiruzen, buenas noches" Respondió esquivando la pregunta._

 _"No juegues conmigo Danzo. Explica esto ahora mismo" Casi gruño, pero calmo su voz._

 _"Ah te refieres a esto, ¿no?" Dijo mirando a la tapa de tierra. "Mis ANBU y yo estábamos en medio de un entrenamiento nocturno. Pero de repente este jovencito comenzó a atacarnos sin motivo. Espero que sepas ya término con la vida de algunos de mis hombres. Espero que puedas compensar esto"_

 _"No hablo sobre esto. Sin duda lamento sus muertes. Pero Naruto no haría algo como esto"_

 _"Es más que obvio quien está atacando a quien, Hiruzen. Solo no sestamos defendiendo, incluso lo hemos contenido para evitar más perdidas"_

 _"Voy a empezar una investigación sobre esto. Hasta que se demuestre tu inocencia entonces vas a ser detenido"_

 _El ligero ensanchamiento de los ojos de Danzo era lo único que podía decir que se sorprendió. "Esto es una pérdida de tiempo Hiruzen. El joven Naruto vino a atacar a mis hombres. ¿Estás diciendo que no vas a tomar acciones tras el asesinato de compañeros de Konoha?"_

 _"No estamos hablando de eso ahora"_

 _"Además, con este incidente, me di cuenta que el joven Naruto tiene habilidades de la aldea debe aprovechar. Su control sobre el hielo es increíble, pero esta descontrolado. Como prueba de ello tenemos a nuestra aldea, que ha caído en un invierno eterno. Con mi guía puedo hacer que el joven Naruto aprenda usar sus habilidades a la perfección y el sol volverá a brillar sobre nuestra aldea de nuevo"_

 ** _"Ya veo… esos ojos en tu brazo, ese poder que note pertenece. Eres solo un hombre que anhela las bendiciones de otros. Roba para su satisfacción egoísta. Viniste desde lo más bajo buscando la grandeza… pero ese no es tu destino. Tu destino es perecer en mis manos… Sangre Control"_**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Parte fuerte, lee con discreción.**

 **Insertar: Greatest Battle Music Of All Times : Exorcist.**

 _"¡Arghhh! ¡Qué está pasando! Mi cuerpo…"Grito un ANBU mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y saco su espada._

 _"O-Oye… porque… ¿Por qué estas levantando tu espada contra mí?" Uno de los ANBU retrocedió, pero de repente su cuerpo no le respondía. Se quedó quieto y ni grito cuando la cuchilla atravesó su corazón matándolo al instante._

 _Otro ANBU se retorció y saco un Kunai de su bosa, llevo esa chuchilla a su garganta y lenta y dolorosamente se rebano el cuello completo. Cayo en un ruido seco._

 _El Hokage y Danzo se sorprendieron. Sus ANBU iban a actual, pero de repente varios comenzaron a retorcerse y sus extremidades se doblaban de formas no naturales._

 _Otros sacaban sus espadas y atravesaban a sus compañeros, para después cortarse el cuello ellos mismos. Uno a uno los ANBU cayeron como moscas, la sangre de sus cuerpos mancho la blanca nieve del suelo, volviéndola roja._

 _Círculos blancos aparecieron al redor de los muros de Konoha._

 ** _"Tsukishiro"_** _(Luna Blanca) pilares de hielo crecieron hasta llegar y perderse en el cielo. La aldea entera estaba prisionera ahora. Otro circulo apareció debajo de la tapa de tierra._

 _El pilar de hielo subió al cielo, y al momento en que este se rompió, la tapa, así como cualquiera que estuviera cerca se rompió en miles de pedazos. Una única silueta quedo en medio de todo eso._

 _Un circulo blanco apareció debajo de Danzo y Hiruzen. Ambos hombres saltaron para no quedarse en medio, pero actuaron un poco tarde. Hiruzen pudo librarse, pero Danzo, su brazo, así como la mitad de su torso quedo atrapado en el pilar de hielo._

 _Cuando el hielo se rompió, Danzo grito de agonía por la mitas de su cuerpo faltante. La sangre salió a montones._

 _Los cuerpos de los ANBU se levantaron de repente. Pero ellos están muertos, no deberían ser capaces de levantarse. Danzo por primera vez sintió miedo. Los cuerpos de sus subordinados, todos, comenzaron a caminar en su dirección. Ellos levantaron sus espadas, todas apuntando hacia el hombre._

 _Blancos ojos brillantes resaltaban en la noche. Bajo la luz de la luna. Naruto sonrió de lado. El niño movía sus manos de acuerdo los movimientos de los muertos._

 _"¿Qué clase de Jutsu es este?" Se preguntó Hiruzen viendo toda la carnicería. Paso a ver al niño, quien parecía ser el causante de todo. "No puede ser… Naruto"_

 ** _"Este es el trato que le han dado a mi regalo, ¿Eh? Solo muerte y guerra vendrá con el Chakra. Este no es el resultado que espere cuando le di a la humanidad tal bendición. El Chakra existe para conectar los corazones. Pero si ustedes insisten en darle mal uso… entonces debería darles un castigó"_** _Dijo el niño, pero no lo parecía. Hiruzen juro que vio a una mujer con cuernos y cabello blanco detrás del cuerpo del niño._

 **"Kyūbi… ¿Puedes prestarme tu poder por un momento?"** _Pensó comunicándose con el zorro en su mente._

 **"Como quieras… _¿Mi poder, el de Naruto y el de Kaguya juntos? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Ni yo puedo saber que va a pasar con el mundo ahora…"_** _Pensó el zorro._

 _En el espacio mental, Kaguya choco puños con el zorro._

 _Afuera en el mundo real, Naruto fue cubierto por Chakra dorado. Marcas negras aparecieron en su cuerpo. y sus aperlados ojos se convirtieron en dorados ojos que miraban con indiferencia la muerte a su alrededor. El niño levanto los brazos y el cielo se oscureció tapando a la luna._

 ** _"Llamo al frio hacia mí. Desde las más frías profundidades del infierno. Desde viejos poderes que estoy despertando… congela a la persona que se llamó no congelable"_** _Lo que parecían rayos azules rodearon sus manos. **"A los demonios que viven en sus corazones congela con frio hielo. Para ver a mi enemigo odiado congelado"**_

 _En el cielo, en las nubes, un enorme circulo apareció, diseños complejos desconocidos para cualquiera. Las cinco naciones, al igual que los pequeños pueblos esparcidos por el mundo, toda la población humana miro al cielo incrédulo._

 _"¿Q-Que es esto?" Hiruzen ya no entendía nada. Esto es… completamente diferente a cualquier cosa que laya visto antes en su larga vida. Danzo ignoro el dolor que ocasionaban los muertos, y miro al cielo en estado de shock._

 _"Que increíble poder… puedo sentirlo incluso estando a kilómetros de distancia… ¿Qué está pasando en Konoha?" Dijo un hombre con mascara de color naranja._

 _Los rayos se repartieron por todo el círculo en el cielo. Cada cosa que tocaran era congelada. Los mares se solidificaron. Las plantas se cristalizaron. El suelo se cubrió de escarcha. Las aves, insectos, animales de la tierra, todos corrieron, volaron a cualquier lado para escapar del frio._

 ** _"Ice Age…"_** _(Era de Hielo) con solo susurrar esa palabra. El mundo cielo brillo, al igual que la tierra._

 _"No es posible…" Jadeo Hiruzen en estado de Shock. "¡¿Congelo… todo el continente?!"_

 ** _"Sean castigados con una Era de Hielo Eterna. Lentamente, la muerte va a caer en su mundo. Este mundo ya no es necesario…"_** _El niño bajo los brazos sintiéndose fatigado… el manto de Chakra desapareció. Y cayó de rodillas._

 _"Naruto… ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto?" Se las ingenió para hablar a pesar de su shock._

 ** _"Este mundo dañado llegara a su fin. Oh reencarnación de Asura… te voy a salvar de este mundo"_** _De repente el ojo derecho de Naruto comenzó a sangrar._

 _En el aire, una grita se abrió, revelando un vacío negro. Este se hizo más grande, era como un portal. Y Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia él._

 _"¡E-Espera Naruto!" Hiruzen no pudo seguirlo, porque sus manos y pies se congelaron al suelo, restringiéndolo._

 _El niño dio una ultimo mirada hacia atrás. Hiruzen sintió que se le iba el alma. Ese de ahí… no es Naruto._

 ** _"Deus Sema"_** _Dijo el niño antes de irse por el portal._

 _El portal se cerró. Con la desaparición del niño. El mundo que parecía haber sido castigado por alguna deidad comenzó a caer en el caos. El hielo no era lo único de lo que había que preocuparse. Después de todo… este mundo iba a terminar pronto… porque desde el cielo. En el espacio. Un gran asteroide se dirige hacia las naciones elementales._

 **Fin: Greatest Battle Music Of All Times : Exorcist.**

 _Naruto despertó sintiendo el frio debajo de él. Un pueblo pintoresco se veía a lo lejos. Naruto sonrío. Así que este es el nuevo mundo?_

 ** _"Un nuevo mundo… una nueva vida. Cumple con tu misión y el haber vuelto a nacer en este mundo será tu recompensa… espero grandes cosas de ti. Reencarnación de Asura, mi discípulo Naruto… no volveremos a ver, eso espero…"_**

 _Con las últimas palabras de la Diosa, Naruto miro al suelo arrepentido. Fue lo correcto haber venido? Cuando dejo a todo su mundo ser destruido?_

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

La habitación guardo silencio.

Nadie se lo podía creer. Ese niño frente a ellos. Realmente es un niño?

Naruto guardo silencio poco después de haber acabado su relato. Ahora mismo, dejo que asimilaran la información. Su poder, en ese día lo usaron a su máximo esplendor. El poder de Kurama, el de Kaguya y el suyo juntos fue tanto, que congelar el continente, no fue tan complicado. Pero… era una oportunidad de una sola ocasión. Probablemente nunca más pueda volver a hacerlo. Y eso está bien, pues por ahora el mundo como esta, le parece bien.

"…Luego de eso, desperté en aquel pueblo. Sabía que era un peligro. Por eso me aleje y me refugien en una cueva a las afueras… ahí fue donde comenzó… y tres años después, llego una persona… que cambiaría mi vida"

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo 25**


	27. El Juego de las Hadas y Lazos… Rotos

**Hola ( ° ʖ °)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí estoy mis amados lectores** **乁** **(** **)**

 **Duermen? Desayunan? Se jalan el ganso?**

 **: Saludos, Gracias por el review. Basta, me sonrojas (./.) Y creo que ya deje claro cuál es la relación de Naruto y Kaguya. Pero para que te quede claro…**

 **Naruto es su discípulo y Kaguya su maestra. Así? Ya quedo claro?**

 **Jonathan486: Saludos! Gracias por el review. A que no te esperabas eso? Dude en hacer pero… Ha! Hare lo que Mashima no hizo! Muerte para todos! Muerte para ti! Tu familia! Tu vaca!**

 **Jose Whitecrow (Guest) : Saludos! Gracias por el review. No compares mi asteroide cool de hielo con esa piedra que mato a esos débiles lagartos (** **ง** **•̀_•́)** **ง**

 **El capítulo anterior fue de los más largos que he hecho. Con 36 páginas supongo que algo bueno debí haber escrito.**

 **Zafir09: Saludos, Gracias por el review. Principalmente, quería hacer su llegada tranquila y sin que nadie lo supiera, pero se me hizo muy aburrido. Y algunos se preguntaban por ahí.**

 **Naruto regresara al mundo shinobi?**

 **El capítulo anterior les contesta eso. No hay ningún mundo al cual regresar. Y muy fuerte el castigo? Pues… YO no me ando con mamadas :v**

 **Si, lo elimine, pero otra gente ha hecho peores.**

 **Gratsunaru8027: Saludos, Gracias por el review. Si estoy de acuerdo, en la parte en que necesitas un psiquiatra. (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**

 **Yo no me ando con mamadas. Si quiero alguien muerto pos simplemente lo mato. Los Bijū y Jinchūrikis… bien podemos decir que se extinguieron? No lo se y no te lo voy a decir. Obito… es Obito, adieu**

 **Jiv: Saludos, Gracias por el review. Si tienes razón, me inspire en el hechizo de Moon. Pero la mía es diferente.**

 **Veraz. Aquí y ahora voy a explicarlo. Porque después del cap anterior no creo volver a usarlo. Bien para empezar. Naruto tiene el potencial para volver a usar ese ataque. Pero no lo hará ya que no hay necesidad de congelar el continente.**

 **Kaguya uso el cuerpo de Naruto y con su potencial al máximo, exploto el poder de hielo de Naruto hasta el punto de congelar todo el continente. Ahora bien, el cuerpo de Naruto no poseía el poder necesario para hacerlo por sí solo, por esa razón Kaguya pidió prestado el poder de Kurama. Kurama, Kaguya junto con el poder de Naruto sacaron TODO el poder de congelar y lo uso para un ataque a gran escala. Como si fuese una Bijū-Dama sobre todo el mundo. El hielo no es un hielo normal, es un hielo eterno, por algo se llama Ice Age. Dicho hielo no puede ser derretido por nada, más que por el mismo creador. En este caso Naruto. Pienso darle a Naruto una variante en menor escala, uno cuyo efecto será similar pero con diferencias.**

Persona hablando "Voy a convertirte en escarcha"

Persona pensando " _Para que nunca más vivas…_ _"_

Kurama hablando " **Matare a todos los humanos** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Y les traeré desesperación_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **"El Juego de las Hadas y Lazos… Rotos"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _La habitación guardo silencio._

 _Nadie se lo podía creer. Ese niño frente a ellos. Realmente es un niño?_

 _Naruto guardo silencio poco después de haber acabado su relato. Ahora mismo, dejo que asimilaran la información. Su poder, en ese día lo usaron a su máximo esplendor. El poder de Kurama, el de Kaguya y el suyo juntos fue tanto, que congelar el continente, no fue tan complicado. Pero… era una oportunidad de una sola ocasión. Probablemente nunca más pueda volver a hacerlo. Y eso está bien, pues por ahora el mundo como esta, le parece bien._

 _"…Luego de eso, desperté en aquel pueblo. Sabía que era un peligro. Por eso me aleje y me refugien en una cueva a las afueras… ahí fue donde comenzó… y tres años después, llego una persona… que cambiaría mi vida"_

 **Actualmente.**

 **Magnolia Town / Casa de Lucy Heartfilia/**

 _"…Cuando los demás y yo nos enteramos del origen de Naruto-kun, cada quien tuvo sus diferentes reacciones. Naruto-kun es un niño dulce, muy lindo y educado… bueno, lo más educado que puede ser un miembro de Fairy Tail. Pero al oír su voz… su cara… sus gestos… todos mostraban una gran indiferencia hacia su tierra natal. Sé que es difícil perdonar a las personas cuando estas te lastiman pero… no imagine la carga que Naruto-kun lleva sobre su espalda. El equipo ahora mismo está tenso… Erza no quiere hablar con Naruto-kun. Natsu se molestó mucho y no habla sobre lo que piensa. Gray parece que quiere aceptarlo y olvidar lo sucedido… pero parece que no puede. Yo por otro lado… no sé qué pensar mamá. Me doy cuenta de una cosa, y es que nuestro equipo ahora mismo pende de un hilo. No quiero que nuestros lazos se rompan… quiero aceptar a Naruto-kun, su pasado, su presente y su futuro… Voy a trabajar muy duro para juntar al equipo. Solo… espero que nada más pase ahora. Pero no todo es malo, Naruto-kun quiere avanzar, sin que su pasado afecte a los demás. Realmente espero que todo se solucione… Mamá"_

Lucy dejo el lápiz en el escritorio, doblo la carta y la sello, guardándola en su caja llena de cartas. Se estiro en su escritorio.

"¡Mmm…! Creo que es hora de tomar un buen baño" Se levantó y Plue la siguió al baño. Ya en su tina, la rubia disfruto para relajarse, jugando con Plue, que curiosamente, su había derretido, deformando su cara y dándole un acepto… un tanto extraño, pero a Lucy le pareció lindo. Vaya gustos los de la maga de espíritus.

Una vez limpia, tanto cuerpo como los dientes. Ella lista para dormir se metió a su cama.

"¿Mm? Hmm…" Algo había entre sus manos. Lo miro y supo que era... "Esto parece familiar"

Molesta, salto de la cama y agarro la bufanda blanca hasta sacar al dueño de esta de la cama. Natsu cayó al suelo medio dormido, junto con Happy.

"Mmm… buenos días Lucy" Dijo el caza dragones entreabriendo un ojos para verla, pero ella estaba de espaldas al peli rosa. Obviamente el sueño lo mantenía bobo.

"¡Uno: estoy por aquí! ¡Dos: Esta es _mi_ casa! Tres: Esta es **_mi_** cama!"

"Aye…"

"¡Sal de aquí!"

"No, eso no va a pasar…" Dijo el Dragón Slayer cayendo a la cama, agarrar la manta, hacerse bolita y volver a dormir.

"¿Me estas escuchando?" Gruño la rubia con una vena marcada en la frente.

Happy alzo su patita hacia Lucy. "Devuélvele a Natsu su bufanda" Aunque pedía la bufanda, parecía mas dormido que despierto.

La rubia se calmó al instante, miro a la prenda que, obviamente, se debe usar en invierno. No en estas fechas. Bueno hay un viento frio pasando por esos días últimamente. "Ahora que lo mencionas nunca lo he visto sin ella"

"Él dice que se la dio Igneel"

"…A propósito" Comenzó después de dejar la bufanda a un lado de la cara del peli rosa, para después mirar al gato azul con ligera molestia. "¿Puedo saber porque volvieron a mi casa?"

No es como si no le gustara la visita, pero es que abecés entrar en la casa de una dama y dormir en su cama no es algo muy caballeroso que digamos. Si tuviera que darle un nombre a la situación de Natsu…

No paga renta, solo trabaja por comida, no limpia su casa, se va a las casas de otros. Era casi como si fuera…

Un mantenido.

"Bueno… Naruto se adueñó de nuestra casa, ahora él y Gray están ahí" Contesto Happy un tanto decaído. Sus peces… su peces que guardaba en un compartimiento secreto, que ni Natsu conocía. Seguro que Naruto los encuentra y se los come. (╥﹏╥)

"Espera ¿Qué…? ¿Naruto-kun se está quedando en su casa?"

"Aye. Hasta hizo que Natsu limpiara. Nunca mire a Natsu limpiar aun cuando Erza se lo decía. Me pregunto porque lo habrá hecho, que será… que misterio" Dijo el gato azul.

Un gemido adolorido de parte de Natsu les corto su pequeña conversación. Ambos lo miraron con preocupación. Pero Happy dijo que era un efecto secundario. Incluso dijo que paso lo mismo hace tiempo cuando Natsu se comió un rayo de Laxus.

"Así que comer magia que no sea del elemento fuego no es bueno para él" Dijo Lucy sentándose al borde de la cama. "Espera… ¿Por qué se comió un rayo de Laxus?" Pregunto.

"Natsu lo reto en el pasado. Por supuesto, él fue derrotado al instante"

Un Laxus tenebroso atormentando con rayos al pobre de Natsu llego a la imaginación de la rubia, asustándola un poco. "¿Laxus de verdad es tan fuerte?"

"¡Aye! Él es muy fuerte" Aseguro el felino volador. "Aunque también tenemos a Erza y Mystogan… Mira solía ser muy peligrosa, ella solía ser llamada "Demonio" en el pasado"

"¡¿Mira-san era llamada así?!" Jadeo sorprendida y un poco asustadiza de solo imaginar a la dulce Mirajane como alguien comparada a un demonio.

"Me pregunto quién ganara si se hace un concurso para ver quién es el más fuerte de Fairy Tail" Dijo el gato. No lo sabía, pero lamentaría sus palabras…

"No quiero que nuestros compañeros se peleen por algo como eso"

"También están Gray y Elfman… Naruto es más fuerte que Natsu cuando este tenía su edad… Gajeel y Juvia obviamente son fuertes…" A cada palabra Lucy lo tomo de su mochila y lo puso en su ventana

Amablemente le permitió que se fuera. "Claro, lo que digas. Todos son asombrosos… de todos modos, ¡No vemos mañana!" Le dijo empujándolo un poco para que saltara por la ventana.

"Aye…"

"¿Hm? ¿Qué es esto?" Lucy saco un papel doblado desde la mochila verde del gato.

"Ah, estaba pensando en mostrártelo. Necesitas dinero ¿Verdad? Fairy Tail está participando en el festival de la cosecha. Lee el fondo del anuncio" Indico señalando la esquina inferior derecha.

"¿Concurso Miss Fairy Tail?"

"¡Aye! ¡El premio al ganador es 500,000 Jewel!"

"¡¿500,000?! ¡Eso es siete meses de renta! ¡Y es perfecto para mí!"

"Mira y Kana también van a participar, pero no creo que pierdas Lucy" Happy amablemente le corto todo entusiasmo.

"Mira-san también, ¿Eh? Ella solía aparecer en fotos del Hechicero Semanal. ¡Pero soy más joven! Y con mi encanto juvenil… ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Puedo conseguir esos 500,000! ¡Voy a ganar en esto! ¡Tengo prohibido perder!"

 **TIME SKIP**

Y entonces, el día del festival de la cosecha…

"Err… ugh… es un f-festival…" Natsu a cómo podía se tambaleaba a todos lados con Happy siguiéndole el paso, pero con más energías y entusiasmo claro está. "…Es hora de divertirse. Tengo que comer de todo…"

Un poco más atrás de estos dos. Gray, Naruto, Lucy y Juvia fingían no conocerlos. Dicho sea de paso, Naruto está tapado de pies a cabeza, con pantalones azul marino, una playera negra y una sudadera de color blanco. En su cabeza se dejó un gorro de lana color negro, y llevaba las gafas de Loke. Iba con mucho estilo, hay que agradecerle a Mira por escoger la ropa de Naruto. Pero ni por más ropa que téngase, no se aleja de Gray para nada. Y eso provocaba, la recién descubierta, reacción de Juvia cuando el rubio menor se acerca a Gray.

"El aún no se ve bien" Dijo Lucy mirando al peli rosa tratando de jugar en los puestos de juego.

Las calles principales de Magnolia parecen feria, con puestos de comida, puestos de ropa, atracciones para ganar premios. Las calles están muy bien concurridas con adultos charlando avivadamente, niños corriendo y riendo mientras juegan, uno que otro chico por ahí ganando algún peluche para su novia, muy bonito todo. Clima perfecto, ambiente favorable. Es un buen festival el de este año.

"N-Natsu-san ya debería estar bien, no entiendo porque tarda tanto… ¡Gyahh!" Dijo Naruto agarrado de la mano de Gray. Un adulto paso muy cerca de él rosándole el brazo, haciendo que el niño se sobresaltara haciéndolo saltar y aferrarse a la espada de Gray. Naruto parecía un mono ahora mismo. "T-T-Tal vez deba v-volver a revísalo" Dijo sudando en gran cantidad.

"Rival de amor…" Susurro Juvia con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

El azabache trato de quitarse lo encima. "Sé que no te gusta estar en medio de multitudes, y que esto sea mala idea. Pero fuiste tú quien pidió que viniéramos. Así que… ¡Al menos trata de controlarte un poco!"

"¡N-No puedo evitarlo! Debería haberme quedado en la casa… pero realmente quería venir al festival" Se quejó el rubio bajándose del azabache.

Lucy sonrió nerviosamente. "¿Te gustan los festivales Naruto-kun?" Le pregunto inclinándose un poco a su altura.

Naruto pasó a ver a la rubia ahora y asintió con la cabeza con un sonrojo en las mejillas. Era vergonzoso tener que admitir que disfrutaba de los festivales, se sentía como un niño pequeño. Oh espera, eso es lo que es.

"En Konoha no era bienvenido a los festivales. Así que solo podía verlos de lejos en mi casa. Siempre quise estar en festival real, pero ahora creo que me estoy arrepintiendo…" Susurro lo último.

Los tres magos se sintieron mal. Era su deber como los mayores asegurarse que Naruto pasara un buen rato!

Un estruendo los sobresalto y al voltear la mirada, vieron a Natsu peleando con un tipo porque aparentemente el golpeo las botellas, que no cayeron, pero el sujeto se negaba a admitir que el juego estaba arreglado.

"Joder, es que ese tipo no sabe controlarse, ahora es como si cuidara de dos niños" Negó con la cabeza el azabache. Naruto se sintió ofendido. Que lo pongan en la misma categoría que Natsu es casi el peor insulto que le han dado.

"Natsu nunca va a cambiar, ¿Verdad?" los cuatro magos, Errr tres y un niño. Se voltearon sorprendidos por una nueva vos, que tres de ellos no conocían.

"¡Warren!" Saludo Gray acercándose con las chicas y el niño siguiéndolo. "Ha pasado un buen tiempo. ¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"Recientemente. De alguna manera logre regresar para el festival de la cosecha"

"Hombre, tomas demasiados trabajos al mismo tiempo"

"¡Impresionante!" Dijo Lucy.

"¿Quién es este tipo? Tiene cara de tonto…" Dijo con indiferencia Naruto ajustándose las gafas con el dedo medio.

"Mucho gusto, soy la mueva recluta. Juvia Lockser" Se presentó la peli azul dando una leve reverencia.

"Oh, he escuchado acerca de ti. Soy Warren Rocko. Uso magia de telepatía. Encantado de conocerte" Se presentó.

Un niño paso corriendo al lado de Naruto y este volvió a asustarse, aferrándose a Gray por… quien sabe cuántas veces lo ha hecho hoy. "Realmente… aquí hay demasiadas personas"

"Las personas vienen de todos los lugares para ver Fantasia"

"¡Yo también quiero verla!" Gritaron Lucy y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Gray miro a Lucy. "Tu estas participando en ella, ¿Recuerdas? Y tu…" Cambio su mirada a la del niño. "…Realmente quieres verla, ¿No? ¿Estarás bien viendo todo tu solo?" Le pregunto ya que, él tiene su carrosa, y le encantaría que Naruto subiera con él. Pero si era la primera Fantasia de Naruto, tal vez sea bueno que él la viera primero y después, en otros años, integrarse.

Naruto se movió un tanto nervioso por la multitud. "Verla desde los laterales seria increíble… pero participar en ella también suena bien" Se ajustó las gafas y sus mejillas gatunas adquirieron un tono levemente rojo. "…No es como si me alegrara participar o algo parecido"

Gray lo miro con ojos nublados. _"¿Qué fue esa reacción tan tsundere?"_ Volteo a ver a la rubia. "Así que Lucy… ¿qué vas a hacer-? ¿Eh? ¿Y Lucy?" Pregunto al no verla ahí.

"Ella y Juvia se fueron diciendo algo sobre el concurso Miss Fairy Tail" Contesto Warren.

"¿Huh? ¿Juvia también participara? Bueno, bien por ella. Hey Naruto quieres ir por unos… ¡Guahhh! ¡¿A dónde se fue?!" Grito al ver un espacio vacío donde antes estaba el niño. "¿Warren tu viste a dond-?"

No había nadie a su lado.

"¡¿Por qué carajos me dejan hablando solo, malditos?!"

* * *

Dentro del alocado edificio de las hadas, la mayoría de integrantes, al igual que otros civiles que fueron a presenciar el concurso se reunieron en medio círculo alrededor del escenario lanzando silbidos y gritos de fanboys.

"¡Todos! Me alegra que hayan venido. La batalla de belleza entre nuestras lindas hadas. ¡Vamos a empezar con el concurso Miss Fairy Tail! Yo soy Max, el mago de arena y seré su anfitrión!" el mago de arena, bien su presentación hubiera sido más espectacular de no ser por su traje un tanto parecido con el de un payaso. Ya solo le faltaba el maquillase y tendrían un payaso de anfitrión.

En una mesa, con completa vista al escenario, sentados de derecha a izquierda están. Gray mirando en varias direcciones esperando ver al niño de la nieve. ¿Dónde se había metido? Luego le seguía Natsu, que parecía darle más importancia a su comida que al concurso.

"A ti no te importan estas cosas, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué estás aquí?" Dijo Gray mirando con algo de asco como Natsu se llenaba la boca de comida. Realmente este tipo parece tener más atracción hacia los alimentos que a su sexo opuesto. De ultimo esta Elfman, diciendo algo sobre los hombres ser hombres. O algo así.

"¡Entrada número uno: la belleza exótica que tiene una estomago sin fondo… Kana Alberona!"

Las luces del escenario brillaron y la maga de cartas hizo su aparición, usando sus típicas ropas que, como siempre, mostraban demasiada piel. Y al público le encanta que muestre demasiada piel. Recibió silbidos y bullicio escandaloso de sus fans.

"¡Ahora es el momento en que asombres a la audiencia con tu magia!" Grito Max haciendo unas extrañas poses.

Kana soltó una risita confianzuda. Saco sus cartas las cuales hicieron un espectáculo rodeando su cuerpo. En el momento en que las cartas mágicas se esparcieron, la maga se revelo vistiendo un traje de baño que combinan a la perfección con su bello cabello y su piel perfecta. "Voy a tomar ese dinero para mi bebida, muchas gracias" Con un guiño y su sonrisa dejo encantado al público.

Asomándose desde tras vestidores Lucy miro con recelo la actuación de Kana y su "impactante" actuación. "¡¿Un traje de baño?! ¡No es justo!"

"Ya veo… esa es una buena idea" Erza que estaba debajo de la rubia (Hey no en ese sentido. Pecadores :v)

Lucy se vio sorprendida por la aparición de su compañera, quiere decir… otra rival más a la cual vencer?! Genial. "¿Tú también estas participando, Erza?"

"Cuando escuche que había un concurso. Solo pude emocionarme" Dijo Erza, su vos muy confiada y firme, no se tiene que tener el Byakugan para ver que ella realmente es hermosa. Ohh y Erza también sabe de sus atributos. Y planea usarlos hoy.

"Mi renta se está alejando…" lloro la rubia imaginando que su dinero le crecían alas y se iba al país de nunca jamás.

"¡Entrada numero dos: ella podrá ser nueva, pero sus habilidades son de clase S. llueva o salga el sol, esta mujer te roba el corazón. ¡Juvia Lockser!"

Y mientras el concurso continuaba. En la mesa de los chicos, el azabache no para de mirar a los alrededores. En serio, donde se metió Naruto ahora? Y si sigue en la ciudad y anda en algún callejón con miedo de las personas? tal vez alguien lo encontró y lo secuestro para experimentar con él. O tal vez tratan de venderlo en el mercado negro. O sus órganos o tal vez…. Ok, ok ya se estaba imaginando demasiado. Pero donde rayos podrá estar?

Los gritos emocionados de sus compañeros hicieron que volviera su atención al escenario. De alguna forma Juvia se iba con un aura oscura. Dando paso a la siguiente concursante.

"¡Entrada número tres: la chica favorita de Fairy Tail, la de todos los posters… ¡Su belleza es bien conocida por toda la tierra! ¡Mirajane!"

Si, se preocupa por el paradero de Naruto. Si, en este momento tal vez deba estar buscándolo en la ciudad. Pero, pero… esta es una oportunidad única! El año pasado se lo perdió por llegar tarde de una misión. Ahora mismo, esta pequeña parte de su vida se llama felicidad…

"¡Mi especialidad es la Magia de Transformación, así que me voy a transformar!"

Hasta ahora la albina se convirtió en quien más gritos, silbidos y demás se ganó. Todos esperando su demostración. Que hará, que hará?

"¡Solo cabeza, Happy! ¡Aye!"

"…"

"…"

Seguía siendo un concurso verdad? Porque el silencio es como si este lugar fuera una biblioteca. O más bien un funeral.

"¡Solo cabeza, Gajeel-kun!" Esto solo puede ser llamado, traumático… la cara seria y de miedo del dragón Slayer no corresponde para nada con el delicado y curvilíneo cuerpo de la albina. Esa cara los perseguirá en sus pesadillas por siempre.

En su sitio Lucy se burló. "La favorita del público se acaba de matar sola" Erza asintió a sus palabras. Ambas chicas sintieron una increíble aura oscura. Ambas volvieron su atención al público, en una mesa en específico. Ahí, en la mesa, los chicos aterrados de la increíble aura fría y oscura que envolvía a Gray esta fuera de este mundo. "Aunque alguien luce increíblemente desilusionado…" Comento la rubia.

Erza asintió, también viendo al azabache decaído. "¿Estaba esperando algo? Bueno es típico…"

Lucy lo miro enterneciendo los ojos. "Pero él… en verdad no tiene interés en nadie más que Mira-san"

El silencio reino unos momentos, pero Max el presentador paso a la siguiente presentación, haciendo como si nunca hubiera existido la tercera.

"Entrada número cuatro: Ella no necesita explicación… ¡Titania! ¡Erza Scarlet!"

Las chicas dejaron de lado el amorío de Gray para después. Y al escuchar su sobrenombre la pelirroja salto al escenario. Erza permaneció con los ojos cerrados dándole más dramatismo a su presentación.

"Les voy a mostrar un Re-Equipar muy especial…" como su usual magia, el brillo cubrió su cuerpo desapareciendo sus ropas como por un segundo para después ser revelada ante el público. Cuando el ambiente acabo, la encarnación de la belleza estaba de pie con calma y una linda sonrisa, dejando visto el traje de "Lolita Gótica" para el encanto del público. "Heh… esto está decidido"

El concurso continúo con Gray aun decaído, ni le importo las demás presentaciones, por más grosero que pareciera, ver a Mira-chan… había sido lo mejor del día, pero… bueno, aún le queda la salud.

"Entrada número siete…" Por alguna razón Max se detuvo abruptamente, miro a unos papelitos en sus manos para re-leer el contenido. Volteo a ver al maestro, quien asintió con una sonrisa juguetona y el pulgar en alto. "…Pequeño copo de nieve de nuestro gremio, nuestro más joven miembro. Denle una cálida bienvenida al niño de la nieve. ¡Naruto Fullbuster…!"

"¡¿QUUUUEEEEHHHH?!"

"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" Grito Lucy en estado de shock. Se supone que ella es la séptima!

Gray regreso a la realidad en el momento en que el nombre del chico fue nombrado. Natsu a su lado casi se atraganta y puso especial atención en el escenario. Elfman decía algo sobre ser un verdadero hombre entrando al concurso.

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando!" Grito poniendo las manos sobre la mesa sorprendido. _"¿Por qué él, de todas las personas, tiene permiso para entrar a un concurso de chicas? El premio sin duda es bueno, pero no veo porque Naruto querrá dinero… a no ser que…"_

Recordó su apartamento destruido y entonces lo entendió. Naruto ese día se había sentido más culpable que nunca. Diciendo cosas sobre que por su culpa la casa se destruyó. Seguramente ahora mismo quiere ayudar de alguna forma y esta debe ser la única forma.

"Naruto… que buen niño. Te he educado bien" Dijo el azabache y casi se le escapa una lagrima. Bien! Sea cual sea la presentación del rubio lo apoyaría con todo lo que tiene.

En el escenario todos esperan expectantes el ingreso del rubio. Pero pasaron segundos sin pasar nada. De repente el escenario se llenó de neblina. Probablemente de una máquina de hielo seco.

Naruto salió al escenario, vistiendo un grande kimono de color naranja que le quedaba demasiado grande, la verdad se estaba arrastrando por el suelo, en su cara el niño llevaba una máscara de zorro. En lo que camina al centro del escenario se tropezó con su kimono. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

 _"Tú puedes Naruto, tienes todo mi apoyo"_ Declaro Gray en sus pensamientos.

"B-Bien ahora puedes encantar al público con tu presentación" Dijo nerviosamente Max.

El niño enmascarado hizo una señal para que todos hicieran silencio. Lo cual logro. En ese momento, Naruto levando los brazos e hizo sellos de mano. Agua apareció desde el aire formando espejos de agua. Uno en sus pies, otros dos en cada una de sus manos. Todos esperaron conteniendo la respiración.

Los dedos del pie fueron lo primero que Naruto introdujo al agua. Cuando lo hizo el delicado sonido de una gota de agua cayendo se escuchó. El espejo de hielo subió por sus piernas, pero algo había diferente. Mientras el espejo subía, las piernas que dejaba atrás no eran las de un niño, en realidad, parecían las piernas de una mujer.

También hizo lo mismo con los espejos en sus manos, el mismo sonido de gotas cayendo se escuchó, dando paso a manos que, obviamente no parecían de niño. Los espejos casi acababan de pasar por las extremidades y entonces estos se fusionaron encerrando a la figura de una mujer en una burbuja de agua. La silueta señalo al frente y del agua cuatro zorros de nieve salieron bailando alrededor ocultando el cuerpo.

Una explosión de humo los ego por un momento, y los zorros de nieve dejaron de bailar. Revelando una gran pecho, abdomen plano, piernas largas, orejas rubias largas y finalmente dos colas grandes de pelaje de oro. La mujer llevo una mano a su rostro quitándose la máscara de zorro. Dejando ver a Naruto completamente cambiado. Con sus marchas, ahora realmente siendo bigotes reales. "Ella" hizo un salto al aire y aterrizo delicadamente dando un par de vueltas que dejaron su largo cabello rubio ondear en el aire al igual que sus colas con copos de nieve bailando a su alrededor.

Y lo que culmino con todo, el kimono que traía cayó al suelo. Dejando al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo, con solo los restos de neblina tapando lo necesario.

"…"

"…"

Y finalmente se desato el infierno.

"¡YEAHHHHH!"

"¡ESO FUE HERMOSO!"

"¡Chica Kitsune con gafas! ¡Increíble!"

"¡Naruto!"

"¡Naruto!"

"¡Naruto!"

Las ovaciones no paraban con nada. La mayoría perdió el sentido con la hermosa presentación y cayeron al suelo después de que el kimono cayera. En realidad el suelo parece piscina de color rojo.

"¡¿Cómo se supone que compita con algo así?!" Chillo Lucy sintiéndose derrotada sin ni siquiera haber participado. Sintió un toque en su hombro, alguien pide su atención. Con lagrimitas en los ojos volteo a ver de quien se trataba. Lo único que vio fueron un par de ojos brillantes y luego… nada.

El "Naruto" transformado se acomodó el kimono luego de su presentación. Aun en el escenario les dedico una sonrisa a todos.

"Creo que me gusta tu hijo, Gray"

El azabache, que hasta ahora se mantenía callado, irónicamente y literalmente, se congelo en su lugar. Giro robóticamente hacia su lado. Natsu parecía emocionado, comiendo su pollo. Tanta fue la furia que le dio que lo golpeo en la espalda ocasionando que el peli rosa se ahogara.

"¡¿Pero qué chingados te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres matarme?!" grito escupiendo los residuos de pollo.

"Si" Declaro el azabache fríamente, agarrando el pollo se lo metió en la boca al caza dragones tratando de volver a ahogarlo. "…Muere maldito shotacon"

Ninguno se dio cuenta de una grabadora abajo en su silla.

"Entrada número ocho" una nueva voz resonó en el lugar interrumpiendo los gritos, de detrás del escenario apareció una joven alta y hermosa que lleva un vestido de color verde con el área de la falda parecida a unos pétalos, una Gema Roja como pendiente que se ubicaba sobre una tela de un color verde más claro, justo en medio del busto, guantes verdes, un abanico color magenta que tiene tres corazones en un borde y afelpado en la punta del arco, unas grandes medias negras altas y tacones blancos. En su espalda llevaba una tela en forma de alas de hada que le servían para volar. Su cabello es de color café claro y sus ojos son de color verde.

"Si quieren a las hadas entonces me quieren a mí. Si quieren belleza, entonces me quieren aquí. ¡Si, yo soy todo lo que quieren! ¡La ganadora obviamente soy yo, Evergreen! ¡Muy bien, este tonto concurso se acabó!"

"¿Evergreen?"

"¿Ella volvió?"

"Mis disculpas, señorita" Naruto aun transformado hablo. Era curioso que su vos salió dulce y con calma. La transformación termino relevando a Naruto con sus ropas normales. Pero no tenía las gafas de Loke por alguna razón. "Pero aún hay otras concursantes. Debe esperar su turno" Dijo amablemente.

"¡Naruto no la mires a los ojos!" Grito Gray conociendo la magia de la joven. La advertencia llego muy tarde, Evergreen levanto levemente sus gafas y en un instante Naruto fue convertido en una estatua de granito.

"¡NARUTO!"

"Esto es malo… ¡Todos, rápido escapen!" a la orden de Max la mayoría se fue. Claramente este no es un asunto de juego, esto es peligroso. Mientras las personas no pertenecientes al gremio se fueron, los magos se quedaron.

Makarov con paso firme quedo a unos metros del escenario. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Evergreen? ¿Acaso planeas arruinar el festival?"

La joven rio entre dientes. "Necesitan entretenimiento para el festival, ¿Verdad?" apenas termino, el telón detrás de ella se levantó revelando a las concursantes anteriores colocadas en una ordenada fila, todas ellas convertidas en piedra, incluyendo a Erza y Mirajane.

"¡Nee-chan!" Grito Elfman al ver a su hermana petrificada.

"¡Incluso Erza!" El pobre de Happy se estremeció por la fría intensión asesina que viene del mago de hielo.

"¡Tonta! ¡Ya regrésalas a la normalidad!" La voz del maestro se alzó, parecía querer mantener la calma en todo momento. Pero ahora mismo, con solo los magos de su gremio en el lugar, todos esperaban que la joven hiciera algo. Pero esta se mantuvo firme. Del techo del edificio cayo un rayo amarillo que dio paso a la presentación del mago del rayo, nieto del maestro. Laxus Dreyar. El mago de hielo y también el hermano de Mira se pararon al lado del maestro. "Laxus…"

"¡Hey, Fairy Tail! ¡Este festival solo acaba de empezar!" Con su típica sonrisa arrogante, el mago del rayo encaro a su abuelo.

"¿Freed? ¿Bickslow?" Gray miro a los dos nombrados que saltaron al escenario quedando al lado del mago del rayo y su compañera.

"Raijinshuu…"

"La guardia persona de Laxus…"

"¡Ya termina con esta tontería! ¡Regrésalos a la normalidad!" La paciencia del maestro con su nieto cada vez era menos. Y se podía notar por las venas marcadas en su frente. Al igual que un creciente poder mágico en su cuerpo.

"Yo no actuaria tan precipitadamente si fuera tu…" La magia de Laxus apareció por encima de la estatua de Naruto, dejando caer un rayo a escasos centímetros de la estatua de piedra parándole el aire al maestro y a los espectadores. "El mocoso junto con estas mujeres son mis rehenes. Si rompen las reglas las voy a destruir una por una. ¿Se los dije, recuerdan? ¡Esto es un juego!"

"¡Esto no es divertido, Laxus!"

El mago rubio abrazo por el cuello a la estatua del rubio menor con su brazo. "Estoy siendo serio"

"Vamos a ver quién es el más fuerte en Fairy Tail" Hablo por primera vez el mago Freed. Un joven con el cabello largo y de color verde, tiene un flequillo que le cubre la parte del ojo derecho, él lleva una vestimenta que consiste en una especie de gabardina larga de color rojo, con un tipo de tela color blanco que sobresale de su pecho, en la gabardina se encuentran algunos detalles como líneas de color blanco y botones y del lado izquierdo en su cintura porta una espada, en la cintura él lleva un cinturón, en las piernas lleva una especie de pantalones negros con unas botas color blanco, su color de piel es claro y sus ojos son de color verde agua, tiene un lunar bajo el ojo izquierdo, en la mano también del lado izquierdo tiene la marca del gremio la cual es de color de su cabello.

"¡Es hora de la diversión!" Secundo Bickslow. Es un hombre alto y de cuerpo tonificado, que cubre siempre su rostro con una máscara debido a que posee una poderosa magia en sus ojos. La marca de Fairy Tail está en su lengua y es de color negro. En cuanto a su vestimenta, está conformada por una armadura negra y accesorios de colores, la cara medio oculta por una armadura y traje a rayas. Tiene muñequeras de color verde con rojo en ambos brazos. En los hombros lleva armaduras con calaveras en el centro. Viste unos pantalones azules cubiertos por guardarrenes, cada uno con una "X" de color oscuro. De zapatos lleva unos tipo Tennis con calcetas púrpuras con la punta del zapato de color blanco.

" _¡Diversión! ¡Diversión!"_ Dijeron unos curiosos tótems que flotan alrededor del mago enmascarado.

"Las reglas son simples. ¡El último en pie es el ganador! ¡La batalla de Fairy Tail!" Declaro el mago del rayo, volviendo serios a los magos del lugar.

"¡Me gusta! ¡Es simple! ¡Estoy encendido!" Natsu, probablemente el único, que veía esto de buena manera se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el mago del rayo.

"Natsu"

"Es un festival Jii-chan. Vamos a hacerlo" Dijo sin preocupaciones el caza dragones.

"¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando fuiste vencido por Laxus en el pasado?" Un compañero al azar le dijo.

"¡Eso fue cuando era un niño!"

"¡Fue el año pasado!"

"Era un niño el año pasado. ¡Ahora soy más fuerte!" Grito saltando hacia el rubio mayor.

Tan rápido como un parpadeo un rayo cayó sobre el cazador de dragones rosa dejándolo inconsciente y tendido en el suelo sin moverse. No estaba muerto verdad?

"Me gusta ese inquietante espíritu tuyo. Pero odio que o tengas sentido del estilo. Así que cálmate" Le Laxus dijo con aburrimiento.

"Si quieren que estas chicas y el niño regresen a la normalidad, deben derrotarnos. Hay como 4 de nosotros y como 100 de ustedes, ¿Verdad? Tienen tres horas. Después de eso, me temo que ellas se volverán polvo" Dijo Evergreen.

Laxus asintió siguiendo con la explicación. "El campo de batalla es toda Magnolia. Cuando nos encuentren, la batalla empezara"

"Laxus…" Empezó el maestro. Su poder mágico estallo de su cuerpo haciéndolo más grande. "¡DETEN ESTA TONTERIA!"

"¡Cielos, cielos! ¡Dije que se calmaran! Es entretenimiento para el festival, ¿Ven? ¡Vamos a divertimos! La batalla de Fairy Tail… ¡Empieza!" Exclamo y su cuerpo brillo segando a todos momentáneamente. Cuando abrieron los ojos, Laxus así como el Raijinshuu ya no estaban.

"¡E-El desapareció!"

"¿Así que tenemos que jugar en Magnolia?"

"¡Maldición! ¡Tenemos que salvar a mi hermana y a las demás!"

"¡Atrapen a Laxus!"

A los pocos segundos de la declaración de la batalla de Fairy Tail todos los miembros se fueron del edificio en busca del rubio.

Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Natsu, aun inconsciente en el suelo. Happy que esperaba a que su amigo despertase y finalmente el maestro que parecía querer explotar en furia.

"Ese tonto… ¡Yo… yo te voy a detener!" a toda la velocidad que su pequeño cuerpo le permitía se dirigió hacia la puerta solo para terminar estampado en una pared invisible. "¿U-Una pared invisible?"

Gray, que también ya había salido se regresó al ver al maestro frenar de golpe. Claro, su ira superaba sus pensamientos, pero como buen mago de hielo que debe ser enfrió su cabeza para pensar adecuadamente. "¡No sea perezoso! ¡No hay nada aquí!"

Obviamente el mago de hielo no se creía eso, es más hasta pensó que era un juego y es por eso que el tomo el anciano en sus brazos pero no podía sacarlo más allá de las puertas del gremio y no sabe porque.

"¡Maldición! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" Gruño el azabache. Dejando de lado al maestro él se dio cuenta de algo y miro arriba como si mirara al cielo. "¿Qué es eso? Hay caracteres flotando en el aire"

El maestro también vio sorprendido los caracteres, la diferencia con el azabache es que él si sabe que son. "¿Las runas de Freed?"

"¿Runas?"

"Son un tipo de barrera. Cualquiera que pise dentro del límite, está limitado a sus reglas. Si no las obedeces no puedes salir. Es Magia Letras" Explico el maestro.

"¿Qué está escrito?"

"Aquellos que sean mayores a 80 años o que sean estatuas no pueden pasar. Ahora que lo veo. Toma mucho tiempo escribir estas runas. No es adecuado para una batalla iniciada de la nada, pero cuando es acerca de poner trampas no hay nada mejor"

"¿No puedes romperla, viejo?"

"¡La reglas de las runas son absolutas!"

"Cielos, él lo planeo todo. Parece que tendremos que encargarnos de esto nosotros mismos. No me importa si es su nieto o lo que sea. No me voy a contener. Voy a atrapar a Laxus. De ser necesario… _¿Seré capaz de usarlo en uno de mis compañeros?"_ Sea lo que fuese, se fue del edificio, no sin antes darle una ligera mirada a la estatua de Naruto.

"Gray… _¿Acaso hay alguien que pueda vencer a Laxus? Erza podría pero… pero en su condición…"_ El maestro noto una silueta ocultándose detrás de un pilar. Sin paciencia para juegos hablo con firmeza. "¿Quién está ahí? ¿Hm, Reedus?"

El voluminoso mago de pintura salió de su escondite. "Y-Yo tengo miedo de Laxus" Admitió el mago.

"Está bien, está bien… en vez de eso me gustaría que visites a Porlyusica en el bosque del este. Ella debe tener una poción que cure la petrificación"

"¡Oui!" Dijo el mago.

"¡AHHHH!" Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron por el repentino grito del caza dragones de fuego.

"¡Natsu, finalmente despertaste!" Chillo Happy abrasándolo.

"¿Huh? ¿Dónde está Laxus? ¡Y esperen, ¿A dónde fueron todos?!"

Makarov lo miro seriamente, como si quiera se debatiera en su propia mente. _"Si Natsu se pone serio tal vez..."_

"¡Jii-chan ¿a dónde fueron todos?"

 _"¿Dedo confiar en sus habilidades latentes?_ ¡Natsu! ¡El festival empezó! ¡Laxus está en algún lugar de Magnolia! ¡Sal de aquí y derrótalo!" Ordeno con la voz alzada y señalando la puerta.

"¡YOOSSSHHH! ¡Muy bien! ¡Solo espera Laxus!" Tan rápido corrió que tremendo fue el golpe que sintió cuando choco con una pared invisible. Dejando estupefactos a los demás. "¿P-Porque no puedo salir?"

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¡Natsu! ¿Acaso tienes 80 años? ¿Eres una estatua de piedra?"

"¡Como si lo fuera!"

Las runas sobre sus cabezas cambiaron. Y Makarov las leyó al pie de la letra. "Reporte del estado actual. ¿Jet vs Droy vs Alzack? ¡¿Q-Que es esto?! ¿Por qué están peleando entre ellos mismos?" las runas volvieron a cambiar. "Ganador: Alzack. Jet y Droy; fuera de acción"

"Max vs Warren. Ganador: Warren. Visitar vs Nab. Ganador: Nab. Laki ya se encargó de cuatro. La pelea Macao vs Wakaba aun continua" Dicto Happy las batallas. Era impresionante el número de peleas que hubo en ese corto periodo de tiempo. En el cual Reedus fue por la ayuda de Porlyusica. "Trampas de Runas están puestas por toda la ciudad. Y los que son atrapados son forzados a pelear. Esa es la batalla de Fairy Tail de la que hablo Laxus"

"¿Pero porque? ¡No lo entiendo!"

"Natsu…"

"¡Yo también quiero unirme!" Grito el caza dragones empujando su cara contra la pared invisible tratando inútilmente de salir.

"¿Es por eso que está preocupado?"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa con esta pared invisible?"

Harto de la actitud del mago de fuego Makarov lo golpeo usando su magia para estirar su mano y darle un buen zape en la nuca. "¡¿Y qué es lo que planeas uniéndote a ellos?!"

"¡Es un concurso para ver quién es el más fuerte!"

"¡Esto no es ningún concurso! Todo esto es un plan de Laxus para hacer que todos se liquiden entre sí. A menos que derrotemos a Raijinshuu dentro del límite de tiempo, Erza y las demás se volverán polvo. Todos hacen lo que pueden para evitarlo. ¡Esto va a necesitar más que nuestra forma normal de razonar para solucionar la situación! En este momento todos lo que estén hechos piedra se volverán polvo. Y no habrá forma de restaurarlas"

"Laxus actúa mal, pero él no va a ir tan lejos. Si, el me hace enojar, pero él es un miembro del gremio. Es un engaño, es obvio" Sorprendentemente, ese punto de vista vino del propio Natsu. Asombrando al maestro porque aun lo ve como un compañero.

"Ara~ Ara~ ¿Eso quiere decir que esta magia actúa como mi propia maldición?" Una nueva voz resonó en el lugar haciendo que el peli rosa y el maestro se volteasen a ver al dueño de la voz.

Ahí, sentado en una de las mesa Naruto descansaba con su gorro tapando sus ojos.

"¡Naruto-chan! ¡Estás bien! Pero… ¿cómo?" Pregunto el maestro.

El nombrado se levantó y camino hasta quedar frente al maestro, quien lo miro hacia arriba por a mínima diferencia de altura. (Naruto enano XD)

"Anoche mientras entrenaba vi a Laxus sentado en un risco viendo la cuidad. Por su tono de voz y sus emociones pude sentir que planeaba algo. Así que fui cauteloso hoy y mantuve un clon de agua en el gremio mientras yo me mantenía oculto" Respondió Naruto.

Makarov por su parte repasaba las palabras de Naruto en su mente estudiándolas. _"¿Sabía que algo iba a pasar hoy? Si lo sabía probablemente hubiera sido mejor alertarme de eso. Pero si se equivocaba hubiera sido falsa alarma. Se mantuvo tranquilo todo el tiempo y pensó bien sus movimientos. No decidió aparecer hasta que todos se fueron… Naruto pensó bien sus movimientos. Tal vez él pueda…"_

"Yo no lo entiendo bien… ¿Por qué Naruto está aquí y esta allá convertido en piedra al mismo tiempo?" Pregunto Natsu haciendo que los presentes se golpearan la frente por su estupidez.

Naruto movió su mano juntando agua a partir del aire y lo envolvió en sus dedos haciendo garras de hielo. "Natsu-san, yo soy el real. Ese de ahí…" El rubio lanzo las garras de hielo a la estatua atravesando a cabeza, el pecho, piernas y brazos rompiéndola en pedazos. "…Era un clon"

"¡Ohh! ¡Que genial!"

Naruto volteo a ver al maestro. "Lo siento maestro" Dijo haciendo una reverencia. Que tomo desprevenido al pequeño anciano.

"¿Porque te disculpas?"

"A pesar de haber previsto los movimientos de Laxus-san no pude detenerlo. Fácilmente lo hubiera tocado con mis manos y todo hubiera acabado…" La imagen que le vino a la mente de Makarov no fue linda y miro al rubio con cautela. "…Pero entiendo que esta situación y las situaciones que yo viví son diferentes. Y Laxus-san sigue siendo nuestro compañero. Pero creo que debí hacer algo para detenerlo…"

Makarov negó con la cabeza y gracias al gorro pudo acariciar la cabeza del niño. "Eso no importa ahora. Pero me alegra saber que estas a salvo. Laxus tiene ahora tiene un rehén menos. Seguramente a Gray le encantara saber esto"

"Ah sí sobre eso. Yo no puedo salir" Dijo calmadamente.

"¡¿EHHHH?!" El grito provino del maestro, Natsu y el gato.

Naruto rio con gracia. "Maestro creo que la situación le está afectando. Leamos las reglas una vez más, ¿Si? Veamos… Mayores de 80 y estatuas no pueden salir. ¿Saben porque Natsu-san y yo no podemos salir?"

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

"La única razón que veo creíble para Natsu-san es que es debido a su magia" Dijo señalando al peli rosa que se apuntó a su mismo. "…La magia de Natsu-san convierte partes de su cuerpo en las de un dragón, con las que puede pelear con las escamas de un dragón para golpear, los pulmones de un dragón para respirar fuego. En otras palabras conviertes tu cuerpo parcialmente en un dragón. Quienes son criaturas antiguas, al igual que tu magia"

Makarov asintió. Esa era una razón creíble y bastante bien pensado.

"Yo por mi parte es mucho más simple. Soy el Jinchūriki del Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas. Quien debe superar los 80 años con creces… _Estas viejo Kurama"_ Pensó o ultimo con una risita.

 ** _"Cállate"_**

Naruto se alejó un poco de ellos. Y abrió sus ojos con su Dōjutsu activado. "Puedo verlo. Las runas esparcidas por toda la ciudad solo afectan a los magos. ¿Así que esto es el juego de Laxus-san? Derrotar a tus amigos para salvar a tus amigos. Que juego más lúgubre"

"Naruto… Ya veo, puedes ver todo lo que pase a una distancia razonable ¿Eh? Pero debes tener un límite en cuanto a campo de visión se habla"

Naruto casi se burló del comentario del maestro. "No hay manera de que no sería consciente de cuán lejos soy capaz de ver. Mi límite... Pasó hace mucho tiempo"

"¡Pero porque no puedo salir!" Grito el peli rosa empujando su cara contra el muro invisible.

"¡ACABO DE EXPLICARTELO TARADO! ¡PONLE ATENCION A LA GENTE CUANDO TE HABLA, MORON!" Chillo Naruto con unas ganas inmensas de ahorcar al mago de fuego.

Los caracteres en el aire volvieron cambiar. "Aún quedan 2 horas con 18 minutos. Y aún hay… 42 personas"

"¿42 personas? ¡Más de la mitad ha perdido en esta pelea interna!"

Naruto suspiro pesadamente. "Si este fuera mi mundo… bueno, Laxus no hubiera ni pasado del escenario" susurro. Ahora sí que se daba cuenta de la gran diferencia de sus mundos. Si este fuera Konoha. La cabeza de Laxus ya estaría rodando por el suelo. _"Supongo que debo comenzar a hacer mi movimiento. Después de todo esto es un juego… y no hay nada más divertido para un niño que los juegos"_

Naruto toco el hombro del maestro para llamar su atención. "Maestro"

Este le volvió su atención del rubio. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Me gustaría que me acompañe. Necesito unos libros de la biblioteca del gremio si me lo permite"

 _"¿Tiene un plan en mente? Como están las cosas no veo nada de malo apoyarlo, quien sabe tal vez y de resultado..._ De acuerdo, voy a guiarte. Ahora volvemos" Le dijo al gato y al peli rosa marchándose con el rubio a la biblioteca del gremio.

Al cabo de unos minutos regresaron con Naruto cargando unos libros muy gruesos. Makarov por obvias razones no quitaba su vista del niño. Ni cando este comenzó a escribir en papeles que trajo consigo. Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo, de algo debe ayudar. Sería posible que esté tratando de reescribir las runas?

 _"Lo dudo… aprender a escribir runas es muy difícil. Ni siquiera Naruto podría aprender a reescribirlas tan rápido"_ el maestro decidió cambiar de vista a las runas en el aire. Sorprendiéndose por el reporte actual. "Evergreen vs Elfman. Ganador: Evergreen… Elfman fuera de combate"

"No puedo creerlo. Elfman fue derrotado"

Natsu continúo golpeando la pared invisible con enojo. "¡Gray está peleando con Bickslow! ¡Yo también quiero pelear!"

"Déjelo Natsu-san. Añadirlo a usted no serviría de nada" Ni siquiera le era necesario voltear a ver a Natsu, Naruto con su Byakugan podía verlo todo. Así que siguió escribiendo y pasando página por página del libro que tenía.

"¿Qué dijiste Naruto?"

"Justo lo que significa. Si queda atrapado en las runas todo ese entusiasmo no servirá. ¿Por qué no mejor viene y trata de pelear conmigo?" Aunque fue una broma, Natsu parecía querer pelear.

"¡Uohhh! ¡Me gusta tu idea! ¡Yosh Naruto vamos a empezar!"

"¡Silencio!" Tremendo fue el golpe que le dio Makarov para que se quede quieto. "Ninguno de ustedes va a pelear ahora. Vean la situación en la que estamos"

"¡Pero Jii-chan yo también quiero pelear!"

"¡Dije que no!"

Al Jinchūriki le hizo gracia la peleíta del maestro y Natsu. "Ah por cierto maestro. Reedus fue vencido por Freed. Parece que las runas rodean toda Magnolia, interesante…" Volvió a su tarea.

El pequeño anciano pareció sorprendido por eso. Ni las runas habían reportado eso todavía. "¿Puedes ver así de lejos, Naruto-chan?" cuando la realidad le vino a sus ojos estos se abrieron como platos. "debe ser una broma…"

A los ojos de Naruto, el alcanzo de su visión debe ser…

"Ya había dicho que no era tan corto. Mi rango de visón… es toda la ciudad de Magnolia" Al pie de sus palabras. Toda magnolia está en su rango de visión. En otras palabras. Puede ver todo lo que pase, en cualquier parte de la ciudad.

"Reedus vs Freed. Ganador: Freed. Reedus: fuera de combate"

"¡Reedus fue vencido!"

"¡Sabia que Freed podía hacerlo! ¡Vean cómo va!" Chillo excitado el caza dragones.

"¿De verdad tienes que impresionarte? ¡Ahora no vamos a tener la ayuda de Porlyusica!" Le regaño Happy. En serio, si un gato te regaña algo debe andar muy mal contigo Natsu.

El caza dragones se cruzó de brazos un tanto ofendido porque su _amigo_ le esté regañando. "No la necesitamos. Todo acerca de volverlos polvo es una mentira"

"Puede que eso sea cierto. Pero la mente humana no siempre hace lo que quieres" Comento Naruto sin dejar de vista los libros.

El demás se voltearon a verle con interrogantes en la cabeza.

"Me explico. Si bien es cierto que lo de volverlos polvo es una mentira, no se puede asegurar que Laxus no las destruya. Para empezar… Lo pondré con un ejemplo. En el momento en que todos se fueron, se marcharon con una orden en sus cabezas. _"Quiero salvar a Bisca", "Debo encontrar a Evergreen"_ y _"Voy a detener a Laxus"._ Con sus objetivos puestos todos se fueron precipitadamente sin pensar que habría runas por toda la ciudad, fueron atrapados y obligados a pelear. En otras palabras… sus causas son nobles, pero esa misma causa nublo su juicio y los hizo tomar decisiones erróneas. Como irse en grupos por ejemplo"

Makarov asintió a la explicación. Tiene sentido, la habilidad de análisis de Naruto es correcta, muy impresionante. Natsu se perdió desde el ejemplo, así que continúo rascándose la cabeza tratando de entender.

"Ese mismo pensamiento va a llevar a Laxus a cometer errores. _"Voy a ser el más fuerte", "Todos están por debajo de mi"_ y _"Yo voy a ser el Maestro de Fairy Tail"_ esos deben ser sus pensamientos. En algún momento alguien va a hacer algo que lo lleve a hacer un movimiento imprudente y creo que seremos nosotros quien pague las consecuencias… Maestro, ¿Cuánta probabilidad hay para que Laxus _mate_ a uno de nuestros compañeros?"

La sola palabra que salió de la boca del rubio helo la sangre del maestro. "Que… ¿Qué tontería estas diciendo Naruto? Sé que es Laxus… ¡Pero ni el sería capaz de hacer eso!"

"¡Cierto! ¡Laxus no haría algo como eso!" Secundo Natsu.

Naruto asintió y comenzó a escribir rápidamente en sus hojas. "Ya veo… hay un 94% de probabilidades de que alguien muera"

"¡¿ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?!" Molesto, el maestro del gremio fue hacia el niño y le arrebato las hojas, queriendo leer que tanto escribe. Sus ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y no podía creer lo que contenía.

 _"Esto… esto no puedo leerlo. ¿Otro lenguaje? ¿Un lenguaje que no conozco? ¿Este es el lenguaje de ese mundo que no conozco?"_ No cabía su sorpresa. Todo lo escrito en las hojas no era nada parecido a algo que haya visto antes.

"Ahha no importa cuánto intente no podrá leer eso maestro" Comento Naruto tomando otra vez sus hojas.

"Naruto-chan… ¿dominas otro lenguaje?" Le pregunto aun incrédulo.

El niño asintió, en ningún momento quitos sus ojos de las hojas y de los libros, sin mencionar también la ciudad de Magnolia. "Lo memorice hace tiempo"

Natsu no entendía que estaba sucediendo y tan solo observo, antes de murmurar. "¿Qué es tan impresionante? Solo escribe diferente"

Centrando su mirara en el impresionado Makarov, Naruto dijo casualmente. "¿Pasa algo?"

Makarov estaba pasmado solo por escuchar lo anterior. "Eso… ¿acaso escuche mal? ¿Memorizaste un idioma?"

"Bueno, sí. ¿Y qué?"

"¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?" Se limitó a preguntar.

"Levy-san junto con Tou-san me enseñaron a leer y escribir"

"Pero… habías dicho que ya sabias leer y escribir. Que el zorro te había enseñado" A pesar de que no quería nombrarlo, Makarov sabia quien ha estado junto a Naruto desde siempre.

"Ahh eso. Si, el me enseño, _el lenguaje de mi mundo_. El lenguaje de Earth-Land es diferente. Esto no es sorprendente. Como la gramática y las palabras son similares a los diálogos, memorizar el texto decidiría todo. Es simple porque el habla es idéntico"

Makarov escuchaba sorprendido la explicación casual del niño. Ese niño tan solo tenía un aspecto casual. El chico pareció estarlo ignorando mientras prosiguió con su tarea. El lenguaje también podía comunicarse. Siempre y cuando se memorice el texto. Sin embargo Naruto no había enumerado otro hecho importante en su consciencia todavía.

El cual era…

Cuando Levy y Gray le enseñaron a leer, ya era sorprendente que hubiera aprendido en tan poco tiempo. Pero esa sorpresa se debía a que se creyó que Naruto no sabía nada de lectura o escritura. Pero saber que en realidad estaba aprendiendo otro idioma… completando tal cosa en tan poco tiempo, y aun así no se veía presumido al respecto.

 _"En… ¿En su mundo esto es normal?"_ Pensó Makarov, ese niño ya excedió su comprensión de los seres vivos. Observando al niño que no es de este mundo, Makarov sintió un escalofrió en la espalda.

Sin embargo, sintió una tenue calidez que comenzó a llenar su pecho.

A menos que…

…a menos que él mismo.

Este conociendo a alguien que ha trascendido a los humanos.

"Y… ¿Para qué es eso?" Dijo Natsu mirando las hojas, aunque no le entendió ni pio.

"Esto es un juego, como dijo Laxus-san. Un juego es mucho mejor si se lo disfruta lentamente y estudiando todo lo posible sobre tu oponente. Para así hacerlo perder con un movimiento. El sentimiento del correr del tiempo, la ansiedad por salvar a nuestras compañeras de volverse polvo. Un niño disfruta de estos sentimientos" Dijo riendo felizmente. Sus palabras y su sonrisa no concordaban.

"Qué bueno pero… Laxus no va a lastimar a nadie" Dijo Natsu con firmeza.

La sonrisa de Naruto cayó. "Me da envidia que puedas decirlo tan fácilmente pero… Esas palabras no se van a hacer realidad"

"¿Eh?" Natsu, Happy y Makarov no entendieron esas palabras. Porque no saben su significado.

"Si sus subordinados son vencidos, y si todavía quedan varios magos, tarde o temprano lo van a acorralar. Sintiéndose contra la pared va a hacer algo imprudente. En ese momento de vulnerabilidad sus pensamientos estarán nublados, no pensara bien las cosas y cuando menos se dé cuenta, la sangre ya habrá corrido por el suelo…"

No le gustaba, pero debía aceptar que eran buenos argumentos.

"¿Y cómo estas tan seguro de eso?" Pregunto Natsu.

"¿Tienes flores creciendo en el cerebro o qué? Porque Laxus es un humano, como usted y como yo"

 _-Jajaja ¿Crees que voy a ser acorralado?-_ Los pensamientos de Naruto, así como la atención de Makarov y los demás se vio interrumpido por la repentina aparición del mago del rayo. Aunque había algo raro.

"Una proyección de pensamiento" concluyo Happy al ver el cuerpo algo distorsionado el mago del rayo.

 _-Entonces… ¿Por qué sigues aquí, Natsu? Entendería si al niño le dan miedo unas cuantas peleítas, pero ¿Tu?-_

"¡No puedo salir!" exclamo, si no fuera una proyección del pensamiento ya se hubiera arrojado hacia el mago.

"¿Quién tiene miedo?" dijo Naruto sintiéndose ofendido.

 _-Tus miembros… bueno, creo que los llamas tus hijos –apuesto a que no puedes soportar el ver como tus hijos se destruyen entre sí, ¿verdad? Natsu y Erza no se pueden unir… este mocoso parece que lo mandaron a hacer la tarea de la escuela. No queda nadie que pueda vencer al Raijinshuu ¿Te vas a rendir?-_

"¡Aun queda Gray! ¡Es tan fuerte como Natsu!" exclamo Happy buscando depositar su fe en alguien más ahí afuera.

"¡¿CÓMO QUE TAN FUERTE COMO YO?!" exclamo Natsu escupiendo fuego sintiéndose ofendido por ser puesto en el mismo nivel que ese muñeco de nieve.

 _-¿Gray? No pondría tanta fe en ese mocoso-_ Aun con su actitud arrogante, Laxus ni se molestó en darle un segundo pensamiento a las habilidades del mago de hielo.

"¡No subestimes a Gray, Laxus!"

Parecía que Naruto finalmente le puso atención a las runas en el aire. "Tou-san… él estaba peleando con Bickslow… me pregunto cómo ira su pelea, ¿Eh? No recuerdo donde estaban… que molestia, tengo que buscarlos otra vez"

El mago del rayo se dio cuenta del cambio en los ojos de Naruto. Ya había sido informado de las habilidades del chico, pero verlo en personas es cosa aparte. _-¿Buscando a papi para que te arrope para tu sienta?-_ Le pregunto de forma altanera.

Naruto asintió para sus adentros. "Ya veo, no fuiste abrazado con frecuencia cuando eras niño, ¿Verdad?"

Natsu se llevó las manos a la boca para no soltar una tremenda risa. Se la hicieron a Laxus!

Naruto de repente se sobresaltó y regreso su vista hacia las puertas. Rápidamente agarro el lápiz que tenía y comenzó a escribir sin importarle que Laxus estuviera aun viendo.

 _-Gray vs Bickslow. Ganador: Bickslow. Gray: fuera de combate. 28 personas restantes-_ Leyo Laxus en las runas.

Horrorizado por la derrota del mago de hielo Happy exclamo. "¡Mentira! ¡Debiste usar algún truco sucio!"

 _–JAJAJAJA ves, ¿No te lo dije? ¿Ahora quien vencerá a mi Raijinshuu–_

"¡Gajeel lo hara!" Exclamo el gato volador.

 _-muy mal, no parece que el este participando. De hecho a él no le improta nada el gremio-_ Fiel a lo que dijo Laxus, en las runas no aparece el nombre del dragón de hierro.

"¡Bueno, yo aún estoy aquí!" Declaro Natsu con los puños en llamas como si lo retara a pelear ahora mismo.

 _-Si no puedes salir, no puedes ayudar en nada-_

Naruto siguió escribiendo mientras murmuraba, murmuraba no se le podía decir murmuro cuando todos podían oírlo. "Ya veo… no tienen en cuenta la seguridad de la cuidad ni de las personas. Si Tou-san hubiera esquivado el ataque de Bickslow hubiera dañado seriamente a esa niña. No había más opción que recibir el ataque…"

Makarov se horrorizo de esa información. Ahora no importan los magos, la seguridad de todos en la ciudad está comprometida.

 _-JAJAJA ¿Buscando consuelo que explique lo débil de tu papi?-_

Naruto ni lo miro mientras escribía. "¿Quieres callarte? Algunos si usamos el cerebro para pensar y no lo tenemos de adorno como Natsu-san y tu"

"¡¿Por qué me insultas también?!" Exclamo Natsu.

Un tanto ofendido por el comentario, Laxus lo desistimos para en su lugar viendo las hojas de Naruto. _–A todo esto, ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo?–_

"¡Naruto va a reescribir las runas!" Declaro Makarov con absoluta firmeza en sus palabras.

"¿Yo voy a hacer eso?" Pregunto inocentemente Naruto.

"¡¿Qué no se supone que eso estabas haciendo?!"

Por un segundo la expresión de Laxus cambio, pero oculto bien sus emociones y miro a Naruto atentamente. Acaso él podía hacer eso? Probablemente no, pero si llegase a hacerlo, las reglas se romperían, las estatuas saldría al igual que Makarov. Aún es muy pronto. _"El no hace ningún movimiento inútil. Obtiene información con cada movimiento que hacen"_

"Suficiente… me rindió. Ahora detén todo esto Laxus" pidió el maestro, ya sabía que esto quería su nieto. No había más opción que entregarle lo que quiere.

El mago del rayo permaneció en silencio por un momento, pero pronto volvió a su típica sonrisa. _–eso es imposible. ¡El grande y poderoso maestro de Fairy Tail no puede irse rindiendo en un momento como este! Pero si insistes ¿Entonces qué te parece que me des tu posición de maestro?–_

La sorpresa paso por todos los presentes, salvo uno. "¡Eso es jugar sucio, Laxus!" exclamo Natsu. "¿Estas asustado de mí, huh?"

Fue ignorado.

"Maldito… ¿Esa era tu meta detrás de todo esto?"

"Deleje el puesto maestro" Dijo Naruto casualmente. Una vez más la sorpresa invadió el cuerpo de todos, incluyendo a Laxus. "Darle el puesto es lo único que va a calmarlo ¿No? Como si fuera un niño pequeño que exige su dulce que sus padres no le dan. Pero que rabieta más infantil. Bueno, no hay de qué preocuparse. Lo único que haría sería cavar su propia tumba…"

"¿Huuuh?" Exclamaron los tres aliados y el enemigo pasmados.

"Un tirano que continua la opresión, gobernando el gremio mediante el miedo y la fuerza bruta. Está bien mientras siga ganando, pero si alguna vez pierde, no importa cuál sea el mundo, por algún motivo el final de ese dictador, como si estuviera grabado en piedra, se da a conocer y eso es… su final será debido a un asesinato por parte de alguien cercano a él que ni siquiera es un mago"

Esto es algo que se ha repetido muchas veces en la historia. Un hecho histórico en el mundo de Naruto.

 _"Lo siento… pero **mi mundo** no es un sitio tan bueno como este mundo. En cuanto a guerras o contiendas asesinas, soy más experimentado que todos ustedes juntos"_

Makarov miro tristemente a Naruto y después volver su atención a Natsu.

Natsu y Naruto.

Dos chicos crecidos de diferente forma.

Mientras Natsu es alegre, impulsivo y temerario. Naruto es tranquilo, frio y calculador. ¿Cómo debió haberse criado para generar ea mente tan pulida y capaz de pensar tantos movimientos? Esa respuesta era fácil.

Uno nació en un mundo retorcido.

Comparando el crecimiento de Natsu con el de Naruto. Los niños de ese mundo deben de sufrir mucho. Así deben de ser todos? Naruto solo debe ser una pequeña muestra de lo cruel que es ese mundo. Y Makarov sintió una opresión en su corazón al ver a ese niño en su gremio.

 _-Parece que para ser tan pequeño tienes una boca muy grande, ¿Eh?-_ Dijo Laxus poco después de asimilar las palabras de Naruto. Hay que ser sinceros, no le gustaron para nada. ¿él? Asesinado por un aliado? Ridículo!

"Y tú tienes unos cojones tan pequeños a pesar de ser tan grande" Le respondió Naruto. No hay que ser discretos. Incluso Makarov tosió una risita. Natsu y Happy por su parte no tenían la necesidad de disimular y ya estaban en el suelo retorciéndose.

 _-¿Qué dijiste?-_ A pesar de ser una proyección del pensamiento, los rayos lo envolvieron en una clara referencia a su ira.

"¿Por qué no regresar a tu escondite? Con cojones tan pequeños es obvio que no te atreves a venir en persona"

Ese día Natsu murió de risa.

 _-Porque tu pequeño…-_

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No habrá rayos hoy? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Temes que los absorba como antes?" Reto el Jinchūriki.

Esa fue la última gota que derribo el vaso.

 _-¡TE MOSTRARTE MIS RAYOS!-_ concentrando su magia en su puño, la proyección del pensamiento lanzo un poderoso rayo amarillo hacia Naruto que lo esperaba pacientemente. ¡Como si sus rayos pudieran ser absorbidos!"

Naruto lo señalo con la punta de los dedos en dirección del rayo. Bajo la estupefacta mirada de todos presentes. Se notó que Naruto sintió dolor al absorber el rayo de Laxus. Pasó su otra mano en dirección de rayo para crear una vía desde tu mano hasta el brazo hasta el hombro, y luego hacia el estómago y ahí fue donde todos se dieron cuenta de algo.

Naruto estaba Re-direccionando el rayo hacia Laxus.

Laxus miro pasmado el rayo ahora azul en las manos de Naruto.

Aun con el rayo en la punta de sus dedos, Naruto cambio completamente de objetivo. De repente miro a Makarov y fue en su dirección donde mando el rayo.

Todo paso como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Los ojos de Laxus desviándose hacia la dirección del rayo. Natsu gritando junto a Happy intentando ponerse en el camino del rayo y finalmente los ojos de Makarov que reflejaron el rayo hacia su cuerpo.

El anciano fue lanzado hacia atrás chocando contra la pared invisible y cayó al suelo en un ruido seco, con la electrificad pasando por su cuerpo buscando una vía de escape. Pero el cuerpo humano no es un conductor de electricidad…

"¡JII-CHAAAAAAANNNN!"

Natsu y Happy corrieron a socorrerlo.

Laxus volteo pasmado hacia Naruto. Eso no fue una casualidad, ni una falta de control. Ese ataque fue intencional. Naruto estaba traicionando a Fairy Tail?

"¿Qué me dices ahora? Sin Makarov puedes ser el maestro del gremio. Claro, debes detener todo esto ahora. Y yo le salvare la vida a Makarov. Tienes dos opciones. Parar todo o irte y dejar morir a tu abuelo" para dar su punto Naruto mostro el agua curativa en sus manos.

Pasaron solo segundos antes de que una sonrisa retorcida apareciera en la cara de Laxus. _–JAJAJAJA ¡ESO ES! ¡ESO ES LO QUE BUSCO! ¡Eres perfecto para mi nuevo Fairy Tail! ¡Tú sí que sabes lo que es el verdadero poder! Pero no voy a ceder tan fácilmente… si quieres que todo termine, que el viejo anuncie por los altavoces del gremio que yo Laxus soy el nuevo maestro de Fairy Tail. Piénsalo bien niño, me caes bien por ahora–_

Naruto suspiro y se limpió sus ropas algo chamuscadas por el rayo. "Este tipo es demasiado terco…"

"Naruto…" Murmuro Natsu.

"Ah Natsu-san usted puede–"

Una gran columna de fuego pasó a su lado. Y la nieve salto de la nada para detener el puño en llamas de Natsu dirigido a su cara. La cara retorcida en ira de dragón Slayer no pose desapercibida por el Jinchūriki.

"Si, eso está bien… Vamos a unirnos al festival Natsu-san. Y veamos quien es más fuerte" Dijo el niño de la nieve señalando a la cara del pasmado dragón.

 **"Hakuren…"**

* * *

 **Hola todo el mundo de fanfic.**

 **Bieeeen, sobre el cap de hoy. Empezare de uno en uno.**

 **La presentación de Naruto, así como su apariencia, está inspirada en la digievolucion de renamon a sakuyamon. Digivolucion que en lo personal me parece simplemente hermosa y elegante, además tiene que ver con los zorros. Cosa que se adapta a Naruto a la perfección.**

 **Si quieren ver, dicha digievolucion, pueden ir a mi página y disfrutarlo. Así como también la apariencia de Naruto que subiré en breve.**

 **Naruto traiciono a Fairy Tail?! Se unirá a Laxus?! Que pasara? Dejare un mensaje antes. Tengo paneado publicar una nueva historia.**

 **Lectores. Pero si ni terminas esta ni las demás!**

 **SI, si ya lo sé. Pero la imaginación a veces es demasiada. Bien les dejo el título a ver si gustan leerla o si prefieren que siga con este fic.**

 **"Robo-Ninja vs El apocalipsis Zombi"**

 **Crossover entre Naruto y Fairy Tail.**

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	28. Dragones y Demonios

**Bueno, bueno!**

 **Hola a todos! Y todas (?**

 **ligatto: Saludos, Gracias por el review. Que tu espera termine :D que te dejo el cap de hoy. Y lamento decirte que la magia de Naruto no va a regresar en esta saga. Tal vez para la próxima quien sabe.**

 **: Saludos! Gracias por el review. A que no te esperabas eso? No te preocupes, hay una razón de porque Naruto está haciendo lo que hace. Si te pasas por mi página tal vez veas algo interesante, no sé, solo digo.**

 **Zafir09: Saludos, Gracias por el review. Me alegra que te guste. Esperemos que te guste este capítulo también. Tranquilo con las teorías amigo. No sabemos que pasara todavía.**

 **Gratsunaru8027: Saludos, Gracias por el review. Tranquila fiera que Natsu no quiere con Naruto… o sí ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)? no, obviamente no. A ver qué piensas de este cap entonces. Seguro no te esperas varias cosas aquí.**

 **Jose WhiteCrow: Saludos, gracias por el review. Te gusta burlarte de Natsu, eso puedo verlo. Una aclaración. No fue Naruto quien congelo el mundo shinobi, fue Kaguya, quien poseyó el cuerpo de Naruto.**

Persona hablando "Voy a convertirte en escarcha"

Persona pensando " _Para que nunca más vivas…_ _"_

Kurama hablando " **Matare a todos los humanos** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Y les traeré desesperación_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 27**

 **"Dragones y Demonios"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _Naruto suspiro y se limpió sus ropas algo chamuscadas por el rayo. "Este tipo es demasiado terco…"_

 _"Naruto…" Murmuro Natsu._

 _"Ah Natsu-san usted puede–"_

 _Una gran columna de fuego pasó a su lado. Y la nieve salto de la nada para detener el puño en llamas de Natsu dirigido a su cara. La cara retorcida en ira de dragón Slayer no pose desapercibida por el Jinchūriki._

 _"Si, eso está bien… Vamos a unirnos al festival Natsu-san. Y veamos quien es más fuerte" Dijo el niño de la nieve señalando a la cara del pasmado dragón._

 _"Hakuren…"_

 **Actualmente.**

 **"¡Yōsei Bakudan: Guremurin!"** (Bomba de Hada: Gremlin)

Tres desafortunados magos de Fairy Tail fueron vencidos por el polvo de hada de Evergreen.

La nombrada aterriso en la cima de lo que parecía un panteón o algo así. La maga de las hadas les dio una mirada arrogante mientras hacia un gesto con su mano. "Tan débiles"

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente al ver unas runas frente a ella suspendidas en el aire.

"Esto es…"

* * *

Laki y Nab corrían por las calles de Magnolia con los muñecos tótem de Bickslow siguiéndolos de cerca.

"¡Detente Bickslow! ¡Somos tus compañeros!" Grito Nab con voz entrecortada.

Al nombrado poco le importo. Colgando de unas decoraciones del festival este les saco la lengua mostrando su marca del gremio. "¡Yo no estoy del lado de los débiles! ¿No es verdad, mis Babys?"

 _"¡Débiles! ¡Débiles!"_

Con eso los magos fueron derrotados por los tótems, cansando una gran explosión.

"Je no fueron problema. ¿Hm?" el mago volteo a ver las runas en el aire. Si no fuera por su máscara cualquiera hubiera visto como se agrandaban por la sorpresa. "Vaya… me gustaría poder ver este espectáculo. A de ser divertido"

* * *

Un puño cocho contra una pared. Dicho puño pertenece a nada más ni nada menos que Alzack, el usuario de pistolas mágicas. Este jadeaba, se notaban muchas heridas en su cuerpo desgastado y jadeaba por la falta de aliento.

"Freed…" Gruño el mago al ver al peli verde caminar tranquilamente hacia él.

"Alzack…" Dijo este sin emociones.

"Gracias a tus runas, he herido a muchos de mis amigos. Me dije a mi mismo que era para volver a Bisca a la normalidad…"

Al mago de runas no le importó, y no le dio un segundo pensamiento antes de lanzarse a la pelea con su espada. Alzack respondió lanzado su "Tornado Shot" creando dos grandes tornados hacia el peli verde. Quien fácilmente corto a través del viento limpiamente.

"¿El corto a través de la magia de viento?" El mago de pistolas jadeo cuando de repente le faltó el aire. Se agarró la garganta porque en serio, sentía que no podía respirar. "¿Qué es esto? no puedo r-respirar… estas usando otra magia rara aparte de las runas… _Bisca…"_

Ante el mago caído Freed envaino su espada. "Cualquiera que use magia dentro de estas runas será privado de oxígeno. Todo lo que hice fue usar las runas a lo máximo posible" Explico más para sí mismo que para el oponente caído.

El mago de runas comenzó a alejarse del mago derrotado y dijo. "¿Piensas que hay alguien que pueda vencerme dentro de mis reglas? ¿A mí, al creador? Batalla de Fairy Tail. ¿Entonces solo quedan tres?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente al ver el informe actualizado. "¿Qué significa esto? fuera de la runa que mantiene a los mayores de 80 años y a las estatuas no debería haber otra runa en el gremio. ¿Entonces qué significa esto?"

El mago volteo haber al gremio, desde la lejanía se podían ver dos explosiones saliendo de los lados del gremio. Una roja y otra blanca.

"¿Por qué esos dos están peleando, cuando no hay ninguna runa que se los ordene?"

* * *

Las cosas en el gremio no eran tan lindas ahora mismo. Dos explosiones elementales salieron disparadas desde los lados. La lucha entre el Jinchūriki y el Dragón Slayer se había trasladado hacia el patio del gremio.

Una roja y caliente: El fuego.

Otra blanca y fría: La nieve.

Ambos elementos contrarios chocaron creando explosiones. Los usuarios de los elementos también presentaban el desgaste de la pelea que ahora continúan.

Natsu temblaba levemente, y aunque su magia lo mantiene caliente a menudo, la temperatura de su lado era realmente baja.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la frente para quitarse el sudor molesto que le envolvía el rostro, honestamente ahora mismo si quería ser como Gray y quitarse la ropa para refrescarse.

Natsu inhalo una gran bocanada de aire hinchando sus mejillas. Naruto levanto su palma cargándola con Chakra, en sus ojos el Byakugan activo. El caza dragones expulsó una gran bola de fuego desde su boca, el Rugido del Dragón de Fuego. Naruto disparo una corriente formada por cientos de cuchillas de hielo que más bien parecía una avalancha saliendo de su mano, Onda Blanca.

Ambos ataques elementales chocaron ascendiendo al cielo. Durante el choque, ambas técnicas se desviaron pasando a los lados de cada peleador. La Onda Blanca de Naruto paso justo al lado de Natsu, mientras el feroz Rugido de Dragón paso al lado de Naruto. Cuando ambos terminaron su respectivo ataque vieron los daños causados.

Atrás de Natsu, el suelo, una palmera, el muro perimetral y otras cocas se congelaron. Atrás de Naruto, el suelo fue calcinado, dejándolo de color negro con pequeñas llamas que persisten en no extinguirse, al igual que el muro, una palmera y una silla de playa.

Ambos combatientes compartieron una mirada, para después volver a lazarse a la pelea. Naruto lanzo su nieve en el aire arrojándola contra el peli rosa, quien con su Puño de Hierro resistió el ataque partiéndolo en dos, ya que la nieve está envuelta en Chakra esta no se derrite por las llamas.

Natsu entonces alzo los dos brazos y preparo su Llama Brillante del Dragón de Fuego y lanzo la enorme bola de fuego hacia el niño quien fácilmente la esquivo saltando a un lado, dejando que la explosión se quedara atrás.

Naruto ni se sorprendió de ver a Natsu usando sus llamas en sus pies para ganar impulso y así correr más rápido hacia él. Las dos primeras bolas de fuego que lanzo el peli rosa fueron paradas por la nieve de Naruto que salto al instante para protegerlo. Rápidamente Natsu rodeo a Naruto en un anillo de llamas lanzándole Rugidos por todos lados. Naruto se defendió usando su Rotación Celestial de los Ocho Trigramas, al momento de dejar de girar Naruto concentro su Chakra en su mano derecha y volvió a lanzar su Onda Blanca contra las llamas de Natsu.

Al ver que su ataque no dio resultados Naruto manipulo entonces el agua de la piscina con movimientos fluidos y creo una onda de agua que hizo tropezar a Natsu quien rodo por el suelo unos segundos antes de recuperarse saltando hacia atrás.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tiene, Natsu-san? Como lo pensé… solo es el más _débil_ de nuestro equipo" Dijo fríamente el Jinchūriki.

"¡CALLATE!" en su arranque de ira lanzo su Rugido contra el rubio y este trazo varios sellos de manos.

 **"Suiton: Suijinheki"** (Estilo de Agua: Formación Muro de Agua) a través del uso de la fuente de agua existente (La piscina) pudo elevar el agua con una fuerza tremenda, esto causo que el agua rodee al Jinchūriki en forma de un círculo. Además la fuerza y resistencia del agua es determinada por la cantidad de Chakra que sea utilizado. Y Naruto tiene _mucho_ Chakra.

Mientras el fuego choco contra el muro de agua, una capa de vapor termino siendo el resultado del choque de técnicas.

A los ojos de Naruto, el poder mágico de Natsu se concentró en su puño. Era realmente fácil predecir a este tipo. Las llamas aparecieron en el puño de Natsu y este se lanzó directamente hacia el rubio que con un calmado movimiento de sus dedos levanto el agua de un charco frente a Natsu y de este un pequeño pilar de agua se elevó congelándose al instante y golpeando el puño haciendo que se desvíe el ataque, dejando una abertura a los ataques de Naruto.

Hábilmente con su puño suave Naruto le dio leves golpes en el cuerpo pero de gran alcance. Gracias a los años de experiencia y a todas sus luchas Natsu entendió que no debía dejarse golpear por Naruto, así que retrocedió rápidamente.

 **"Tsukishiro…"** (Luna Blanca) la suave voz de Naruto canto el nombre de su técnica y bajo los pies de Natsu un círculo helado casi lo toma por sorpresa. Afortunadamente para el caza dragones este salto evitando el congelamiento instantáneo de la técnica letal.

Pero Naruto no se detuvo solo con uno. Varios círculos helados aparecieron a lo largo del suelo no dejándole opción al peli rosa más que huir de ellos, y a Natsu no le gusta para nada eso.

Tras esquivar el sexto círculo helado Natsu aterrizo contra la pared y se sujetó de los tejados. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver detrás de él un círculo helado. Naruto también podía hacerlos en superficies verticales?!

Tras un pilar de luz y el congelamiento instantáneo, el enorme pilar de hielo no soporto su propio peso en esa posición y cayó rompiéndose en el proceso, pero no había señales de Natsu.

 _"Donde sea que se esté escondiendo es inútil, puedo verlo incluso a kilómetros"_ Parado sobre el suelo congelado Naruto junto sus palmas como si estuviera orando, pero al separarlas un pequeño fragmente de hielo apareció entre sus manos, este se extendió y se alargó hasta formar una hoja de hielo blanco. **_"Shirafune_** _(Espada Blanca) es el arma de hielo más fuerte que puedo crear… servirá con Natsu-san, además es muy versátil"_

Naruto sonrió al ver aproximarse el siguiente ataque de Natsu.

 **"¡Karyū no Kenkaku!"** (Espada Cuerno del Dragón de Fuego) Con el cuerpo rodeado en llamas Natsu embistió al rubio con un potente cabezazo. El Jinchūriki no fue tomado por sorpresa como esperaba el peli rosa ya que este se defendió a tiempo con su espada.

Al aterrizar Natsu prendió carrera hacia el rubio con todas las intenciones de golpearlo. Lanzo un puño en llamas hacia el niño pero este lo desvió fácilmente, después prosiguió con una secuencia de puños y patadas que Naruto intercepto con su espada o sus propias palmas. El Jinchūriki giro su espada para tratar de cortarlo pero Natsu lo esquivo haciendo para atrás su cabeza. Mientras estos seguían con su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo Naruto lo analizaba detenidamente.

 _"¡Como siempre Natsu-san ataca directamente, es un poco complicado seguir sus movimientos tan irregulares! ¿Realmente este tipo tiene siquiera un estilo de lucha?"_

 **"¡Guren Karyū Ken!"** (Loto Carmesí: Puño del Dragón de Fuego)

Los pensamientos de Naruto se vieron interrumpidos por las continuas ráfagas de puños del dragón Slayer y Naruto gracias a su Byakugan pudo ver cada uno de ellos y los intercepto con su espada de hielo.

Obviamente él no se quedaría sin atacar. Rápidamente usando su espada ataco con apuñaladas que iban directo a la cabeza del dragón Slayer pero este las esquivaba con agilidad.

Natsu mando un puño hacia Naruto que lo paro con su espada, Natsu la tomo y forcejeo para hacer que Naruto perdiera su agarre y le dio una patada que el Jinchūriki freno con su rodilla. Con las siguientes secuencias de patadas Naruto se vio obligado a retroceder saltando hacia arriba.

Natsu aprovecho esta oportunidad, pues mientras este en el aire Naruto no puede esquivar. **"¡Karyū no Hōkō!"**

El potente rugido salió más grande, más feroz y más caliente que cualquiera que haya hecho hasta ahora, las llamas son enormes. Naruto sonrió de lado e inesperadamente una delgada cadena de hielo comenzó a crecer desde la punta de espada para luego lanzarla y con ella hacerse a un lado y esquivando con éxito el rugido de fuego que se elevó al cielo.

Cuando Naruto aterrizo fue recibido por sorpresa por el puño en llamas de Natsu. El Jinchūriki fue mandado a volar con una quemadura en la mejilla.

Natsu sonrió, _por fin_ pudo golpear a Naruto. Ahora, como es típico en él. Agarrarlo por la camisa, acorralarlo contra la pared y exigir respuestas.

Cuando la espada de Naruto toco la pared, Natsu finalmente se dio cuenta de las grietas que partieron la cara de Naruto y cayeron pequeños fragmentos de hielo. Naruto se había protegido cubriendo su cuerpo con hielo. Cara a cara, las narices casi tocándose Natsu miro al niño seriamente, tan serio como Natsu puede ser y Naruto le devolvió la mirada.

El Jinchūriki fue el primero en hablar. "Ahh… me atrapo. Ahora… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?"

Natsu quería controlarse, pero realmente era difícil.

"¿Por qué atacaste a Jii-chan, Naruto?" Hablo el caza dragones entre dientes. Naruto se quedó en silencio. "¡Te estoy haciendo una pregunta!"

"…"

"¡TE DIJE QUE-!"

"¿Qué va a cambiar si le digo porque hago lo que hago?" Naruto lo interrumpió abruptamente. "No va a cambiar nada. Mientras usted y yo estamos peleando, el maestro ya hubiera recibido su ayuda y estaría mucho mejor. Actuó apresuradamente Natsu-san. ¿No debió ayudar al maestro, antes de venir a pelear conmigo?"

El chico de cabello rosa rechino los dientes. Bien, en eso si puede que tenga razón, de hecho ahora debería ir a ver al viejo, después se encargaría de Naruto.

"¡¿Pero qué fue lo que hicieron?! ¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE DESTRUIR EL PATIO GRANDÍSIMOS IDIOTAS?!"

Ambos rubio y peli rosa voltearon a ver al anciano Makarov con los ojos abiertos como platos. Naruto noto que Gajeel y Happy estaban detrás del maestro del gremio, pero obviamente el idiota de Natsu no se dio cuenta.

"¡Jii-chan!"

Natsu siendo el primero en salir de su sorpresa se apresuró soltando al Jinchūriki rubio y corrió hacia el pequeño hombrecillo revisándolo de pies a cabeza por alguna herida, cosa que no encontró, confundiéndolo mucho.

"Jii-chan como es que tu no-"

"Si te preguntas porque no estoy herido, pues pregúntaselo a él" Contesto Makarov señalando al rubio.

Quien suspiro al ver todas las miradas dirigidas hacia su persona. ¿Es tan complicado pedir que la gente a su alrededor sea un poco más lista y menos entrometida? Al parecer si lo es.

Antes de que Natsu pudiera emitir palabra alguna Naruto lo corto.

"Te dije que eres muy apresurado. Si me hubieras dejado hablar no hubiéramos destruido el patio, idiota" delicadas palabras fueron esas. No se perdió de la ligera risa de Gajeel porque al dragón de fuego un niño lo está insultando. Ya no hay respeto a los mayores?

Fue entonces que el rubio, el maestro y los dos dragones Slayer junto al gato volador entraron en el edificio. Le echaron un ojo a las estatuas y Naruto particularmente presto mucha atención a la estatua de Erza.

"Si quieres una explicación… bueno, es bastante simple. Todo era un farol" declaro el rubio. "Apegaríamos al lado bueno de Laxus-san; haciéndolo terminar con todo esto por la salud de su querido abuelo, ya puedes ver como resulto" dijo ganado un gruñido del maestro. Su nieto realmente debe aprender una lección o dos.

Natsu levantó la mano como si estuviera en la escuela, algo quería preguntar. Pero Naruto se le adelanto.

"Por supuesto, no atacaría al maestro así de la nada, intencionalmente provoque a Laxus-san para que me atacara a mí, y yo al recibir su ataque lo Re direccionaría hacia el maestro, aunque deliberadamente hice el rayo más débil de cómo fue lanzado. Además el maestro es un mago santo, un rayo así de débil no le hubiera afectado. Gran actuación por cierto maestro, es bueno fingiendo estar herido. Pero como pudimos ver Laxus-san no cedió. Lamento que no hayamos terminado con esto rápido como planeamos"

"No importa ahora. Laxus no hubiera cedido de todos modos… pero ahora tenemos a alguien que si podrá ir a pelear"

Ahora Naruto volteo a ver a Gajeel. "Espero que no haya confiado en Gajeel-san para eso maestro" un suspiro salió de su boca. Y el maestro era el más sabio de aquí? La edad seguro le está afectando. "¿Ya se le olvido? Dije que dragones Slayer no podrán salir de aquí. Compruébalo tú mismo si quieres"

Mientras el maestro se quedaba incrédulo porque el caza dragones no podía salar y que Natsu empezara una pelea con el dragón de hierro, Naruto por su parte miraba a las runas en el aire.

 _"Natsu vs Naruto. Pelea interferida"_

Eso era de poca importancia. Lo que le interesaba a Naruto era…

 _"Batalla de Fairy Tail- tres restantes"_

"Heh… Solo quedan tres, ¿eh?" Dijo el rubio llamando la atención de Makarov, quien jadeo en estado de shock. Ya no había nadie afuera que pudiera hacerles frente a Raijinshuu y Laxus!

"¿Tres?" Makarov no se lo creía, volteo a ver a los tres y se puso blanco. "¡¿Solo quedan ustedes tres?!"

"¡¿Yo no estaba ni contado?!" Se unió a los lamentos el gato azul.

"Ya no hay más magos que puedan pelear. Creo que esto es todo…"

Natsu miro a las runas una última vez para después voltearse con un puchero.

"Oh bueno, creo que mejor revivo a Erza" el casual comentario de Natsu tomó por sorpresa a los presentes. Con un suspiro el peli rosa se fue al escenario enfurruñando. "Ah Ahh y pensaba que al fin podría superar a Erza…"

"¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?"

Makarov debe considerar seriamente darle un chequeo de la mente a Natsu.

Con naturalidad Natsu hablo. "¿No se va a derretir si la caliento? Ya sabes, ese escudo de piedra…"

"¡No!"

"¡El cuerpo de Erza y las demás se convirtieron en piedra completamente!"

Gajeel miro al Jinchūriki con curiosidad. No le diría algo? Después de todo es su compañera. Naruto capto su mirada y este solo se encogió de hombros. Como no puede estar alterado? Se preguntaba el caza dragones de hierro. Así que si era de corazón frio como pensaba…

Mientras Makarov se cuestionaba la inteligencia de Natsu. Realmente quiere derretir a Erza? Como si la magia de Evergreen fuera tan fácil de disipar. Los gritos del maestro no llegaron a los oídos del peli rosa quien tomo a la estatua de Erza en sus manos, sus intenciones eran las de recostarla.

Ese mocoso no escucha!

"¡Detente! ¿Quieres matar a Erza?"

"Voy a frotarla con mis llamas" Natsu sonrió un poco pervertida mente, sacándole una gota de sudor a Naruto. Natsu no tenía intenciones ocultas verdad? Bueno su sonrisa para nada santa le da medio miedo.

"Oye, no pongas ese tipo de cara"

"Natsu-san… espero que este no sea parte de tus deseos ocultos…"

*Crack*

"¡GYAAAHHH!" La puta estatua se rompió! Se rompió! El grito en conjunto de Natsu, Happy y Makarov seguramente hasta Laxus pudo oírla.

"¡OH NO SE ROMPIO! ¡Pegamento, pegamento! ¡Happy consigue pegamento!" Grito con desesperación Natsu.

"¡AYE SIR!"

"¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Crees que con eso la vas a arreglar?!" Gajeel quiso dar su pequeña ayuda del día al parecer, pues convirtió su mano en hierro. "¡Usa tus llamas con mi acero y la vamos a soldar a la normalidad!"

El Jinchūriki no pudo más que llevarse una mano a la frente negando con la cabeza. Incluso Kurama se llevó la pata contra su cara. Ni en las naciones elementales había alguien tan estúpido como esta gente.

Los caza dragones estaban histéricos cuando más grietas aparecieron en el rostro de Erza, inclusive Natsu estaba rezando y disculpándose por sus acciones. Finalmente Naruto sonrió al ver a la pelirroja libre del hechizo de Evergreen.

Natsu dejo de llorar al ver a su amiga bien.

"Hace calor…" aun un poco desorientada la pelirroja murmuro su situación. Una mirada oscura aprecio en su cara, pues ya sabía quién era el culpable. Pero que le estaban haciendo a su cuerpo?!

"¿Fuiste tú Natsu? ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE INTENTABAS HACER?!" Completamente recuperada Erza le dio tremendo golpe a Natsu a ver si así se le arreglaba el cerebro, de paso también se llevó Gajeel un golpe.

"¡Erza ha regresado mundo!" Grito Happy celebrando el regreso de la pelirroja sin importarle el golpe de su amigo.

"Esto es un alivio, pero… ¿Cómo?" Se preguntó Makarov. Evergreen no ha sido derrotada como para que su magia haya desaparecido, en todo caso las demás también hubieran sido liberadas.

"De verdad no lo sé..." la pelirroja se llevó una mano a su ojo derecho. "Tal vez se deba a mi ojo derecho"

Los recuerdos de la pequeña Erza con el ojo faltante llegaron a la mente del maestro, posteriormente la cura de esa herida a manos de Porlyusica. _"Ya veo. El ojo artificial debe haber disminuido el efecto de la magia de Evergreen a la mitad"_

Happy se acercó volando hacia la maga de pelo rojo. "Erza, ¿Sabes lo que está pasando?"

Estando hecha piedra, era entendible que no supiera nada, pero no había problema con eso.

"Si, incluso aunque me volví piedra podía escucharlos" declaro la pelirroja. Su mirada se endureció al ver al Jinchūriki ahí parado casualmente. "Hablaremos después sobre tus acciones hacia el maestro Naruto"

El rubio le devolvió la mirada y no titubeo ante Titania. "Si puedes escucharnos siendo una piedra entonces escuchaste lo que dije anteriormente, no tenemos nada de qué hablar"

Makarov no se perdió esta pequeña información tampoco. _"¿Naruto sabía que Erza podía escucharnos? ¿Es esta la razón por la que nos llevó al interior del gremio antes de hablar? Para asegurarse que Erza lo escuchara…"_

Sea lo que sea que esté pensando el rubio, ahora no es importante. De cualquier forma después hablaría con él. Por ahora… ¡Los papeleas se han invertido! Ahora alguien puede salir a pelear!

El maestro apretó su pequeño puño. "¡Ve! ¡Es hora del contraataque!"

Los presentes se fueron a la puerta del gremio viendo que los caracteres de las runas cambiaron.

"4 restantes; conmigo, el número de personas restantes se actualizo correctamente. Que elaborado" leyó Erza informando a todos. Le prestó atención al reporte anterior. _Natsu vs Naruto. Pelea interferida._ Así que realmente pelearon.

De repente los caracteres cambiaron, aumentando los participantes por uno.

"¿5 restantes?"

"¿Subió otra vez?"

"¿Quién?" rápidamente el maestro junto a sus hijos voltearon hacia el escenario, pero todas seguían siendo piedra.

La pelirroja pensó por un segundo antes de sonreír por llegar a una nueva realización. "Aún queda una personas más, ¿Recuerdan? Fuera de la cuidad"

En esta ocasión fue al peli rosa al que le llego la respuesta a la mente. "No te referirás… ¿Él?" su sonrisa solo hizo más misteriosa su declaración.

"¿Eso quiere decir que _él_ volvió?"

"Parece que la verdadera guerra está por empezar. Esto se está poniendo interesante"

Gajeel se quedó calladito, ahora hablaban de alguien y ni se dignaban en mencionarlo?

"Se está refiriendo a Mystogan" Le informo Naruto haciendo que el dragón de hierro diera un saltito, en que momento el rubio se paró frente a él? Y como demonios sabía que pensaba?

"Si… el otro posible candidato para el más fuerte de Fairy Tail, Mystogan"

"Muy bien, ahora que ambos están listos. ¡Ve! ¡Debemos detener a Raijinshuu y a Laxus!" A la orden del maestro la pelirroja asintió y estuvo a punto de salir de no ser por un muro de nieve que apareció frente a la puerta. Sabiendo de quien se trata Titania volteo hacia el lanzador del ataque. Pidiendo en silencio una explicación.

"No seas tan apresurada, Erza-san" Calmadamente el rubio recogió sus papeles, arreglando lo desordenados que estaban, en ningún momento despego su vista de la pelirroja. "De nada servirá que usted y Mystogan salgan si ambos quedan atrapados en las runas de Freed-san"

Bien, ahora que lo mencionaba, si ambos eran atrapados no solucionarían nada.

Todos miraron curiosos al rubio quien trazó un par de cosas en sus hojas antes de sonriera fríamente. Con calma elegante el rubio le entrego una hoja a Erza.

"Aquí" Le entrego la hoja que en realidad era un mapa visto desde vista aérea de la cuidad, con muchos lugares marcados con rojo y lo que parecían caminos trazados con color azul. "Los lugares rojos marcan los sitios donde hay trampas de runas. Acabo de asegurar la ubicación de Raijinshuu. Los camino en azul te llevaran a ellos sin caer en ninguna trampa"

Makarov sonrió, así que eso era parte de la escritura de Naruto. Interesante.

"Esto será de mucha ayuda, gracias Naruto-chan" Agradeció la pelirroja.

"No tan rápido. Si vas a ir, primero tengo algunas cosas que decirte" Dijo seriamente el Jinchūriki. "Si vas a ir a cazar a Raijinshuu hazlo en este orden. Evergreen, Freed y por ultimo Bickslow"

Todos notaron que no menciono a Laxus. Y de hecho, en el mapa improvisado solo había tres caminos pintados.

"¿Por qué específicamente en ese orden?" Pregunto con cautela Titania.

"Con la derrota de Evergreen las chicas serán liberadas, siguiendo por el orden de peligro Freed sería el siguiente. Derrotado sus runas ya no deberían afectarnos a nosotros, lo que nos dejara salir. Bickslow no aporta nada de peligro por ahora… pero ten cuidado, ese tipo no le interesa la seguridad de los ciudadanos, atacara usando eso a su ventaja"

Por supuesto, ese hombre parecido a payaso se aprovechó de que Gray no pudiera esquivar sus ataques, de lo contrario civiles hubieran salido heridos.

"Ya veo… en ese caso iré a como lo dices" ella se volteó hacia la puerta ahora libre de nieve.

"Y solo para que no vayas contra el plan, no te diré donde esta Laxus hasta que cumplas con las ordenes" Dijo fríamente. "Una vez sea capaz de salir yo mismo acabare con Laxus-san"

La declaración del niño sorprendió a todos.

"P-Pero Naruto, sé que eres fuerte pero no veo que seas capas de pelear contra Laxus con tu nivel actual" Dijo Happy muy preocupado por los repentinos deseos suicidas del rubio menor.

"Estas malinterpretando mis palabras, Happy" El gato trago por el frio resplandor en los ojos del rubio. "Para mí, es solo acabar con él. Si… no necesito luchar con él para ganar. Solo necesito acabar con él"

"¡Naruto!" Grito Makarov. "Así no es como nosotros asemos las cosas"

"Si… no lo hacen así. Pero deberían…" Naruto miro directamente a los ojos al pequeño maestro, compartiendo su pensamiento con el anciano casi telepáticamente. "El mal comportamiento de Laxus-san es imperdonable. Más allá solo hay desmerecimiento. Tema resuelto, ejecutare a Laxus-san una vez sea libre de estar runas"

Makarov reconoció ese pensamiento del Jinchūriki, sabía a qué se refería.

Una ejecución pública.

Los demás magos estarán tan asustados que nadie pensara de la misma forma que Laxus ya sabiendo las consecuencias. Pero no es así como hacen las cosas en Fairy Tail, ellos son una familia.

"Vamos a hablar de eso después Naruto" Dijo Erza descartando el "chan" que usa en su nombre. Sin decir nada más Titania salió corriendo por el camino que la llevaría hacia le olvido que aun esta vestida como "Lolita Gótica".

"Hmph" Gruño por lo bajo el rubio. Dándose la vuelta y caminado de lo más natural hacia sus hojas, donde tenía anotada su estrategia y la información que recolecto gracias a los demás miembros del gremio. "Con Erza ahora todo puede ir de acuerdo al plan… esto no le llevara más de cinco minutos, a ver si Evergreen me sorprende con algún as bajo la manga, de cualquier forma Erza vs Evergreen terminara en menos de cinco minutos"

Los demás no se dieron cuenta de su sonrisa.

 **/Calles de Magnolia/**

Erza corría por la calles en busca de la primera oponente, aun así le era imposible llamarlos enemigos ya que también son parte de Fairy Tail y por ende parte de la familia.

Aunque su expresión se tornó pensativa mientras seguía el mapa de Naruto. _"Naruto-chan… siempre es calmado y amable. También tiene talento y es inteligente… pero a veces mira a los demás tan fríamente. No, por lo menos creo que solo en los demás. Algo era diferente esta vez… ¿Qué Naruto es el de verdad entonces?"_

Sus pensamientos pararon cuando un par de civiles le hicieron gestos con las manos pidiéndole que se acercara.

"Erza-chan, ¿Qué pasa con ese traje?" Dijo medio extrañado por la ropa no tan común en la pelirroja.

Su amigo le dio un codazo por ser pervertido. "De todos modos, un montón de jóvenes han estado peleando por toda la cuidad causando problemas"

Titania les sonrió a modo de disculpa. "Me disculpo por ellos. Es parte de las preparaciones para el gran festival"

"Son unas preparaciones muy raras después de todo. Bueno, espero el espectáculo con muchas ansias. ¿Cuánto falta?" Le pregunto a su amigo.

El otro se llevó la mano a su mentón. "Si mal no recuerdo creo que será por ahí a medio día o tal vez por ahí a las 2:00 pm no estoy seguro…"

Por supuesto la conversación extraño a la pelirroja, no hay ningún evento programado para esas horas. Pero ahora lo dejaría ahí. "Por favor espere verlas"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"Intenta no pelear mucho, ¿Bueno?"

Titania se despidió con la mano y siguió con su camino. De un salto alcanzo a esquivar unos proyectiles mágicos. El ataque repentino hizo que la pelirroja guardara el mapa en sus prendas, Naruto tenía razón. Este camino la llevaría a la primera oponente.

"¿Cómo fue que volviste a la normalidad? Primero ese niño y ahora tu…" Encima de unos edificios estaba la miembro femenina de Raijinshuu. "Bueno, está bien por mí. Eso quiere decir que voy a divertirme atormentándote"

"¡…Evergreen!"

"Lo que de verdad me enoja, ¿Por qué eres la Reina de las Hadas, Titania?" Con su clásico abanico la secuaz de Laxus elevo su poder mágico. "Yo soy el hada número uno aquí"

Erza frunció el ceño hacia su compañera. La batalla para liberar a sus compañeras está a punto de comenzar.

 **/Gremio Fairy Tail/**

Makarov estaba atento a cualquier cambio en las notificaciones de las runas. Esperando con ansiedad el que Erza salga victoriosa.

Naruto por su parte se quedó haciendo una pequeña broma, tanto pensar le era molesto, así que pinto un bigote en a cara de la estatua de Lucy. También bigotes como los suyos en la cara de Mirajane. Estaba a punto de seguir con Kana pero todas las chicas simultáneamente fueron regresadas a la normalidad.

"Yo tenía razón… no ha paso más de cinco minutos" Murmuro el rubio.

"¡Volvieron a la normalidad!" Grito feliz Natsu.

Naruto ignoro a las chics y paso a ver las runas, o más precisamente a la notificación.

"Erza vs Evergreen. Ganadora: Erza" Leyó Makarov. "¡Buen trabajo! ¡Los rehenes fueron liberados! ¿Ahora qué es lo que vas a hacer Laxus?"

 **/Catedral Kardia/**

Apenas el mago del rayo miro la notificación en las runas su expresión paso a una indescifrable. Este llego a golpear un pilar a su lado, creando una grieta bajo su puño fruncido.

"¡Basura inútil!" Gruño. "¿Cómo fue que Eva perdió ante Erza? ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan débil, Eva?"

"Erza es muy fuerte" el rubio se volteó hacia la nueva voz en el lugar. Siendo Freed quien había hablado. "Ese era un trabajo para Bickslow o para mi"

Haciendo mucho esfuerzo para controlarse Laxus dijo o más bien gruño. "¿Por qué regresaste, Freed?"

"Porque el juego se terminó. Con los rehenes liberados, el Maestro ya no te va a hacer caso" tan simples sus palabras que alteraron al mago del rayo. Quien de repente ataco al peli verde que no se esperaba su ataque. Más no recibió daño, ya que el rayo mandado por Laxus pasó a su lado. "¿Laxus?"

"Aún no termina" Gruño con rayos a su alrededor. "Sino vas a ayudar entonces piérdete. No eres necesario en mi Fairy Tail"

 **/Gremio Fairy Tail/**

Mientras tanto en el gremio las chicas se ponían al corriente de la situación.

"¿Batalla de Fairy Tail?"

"¿Laxus hizo eso?"

Makarov asintió. "Bueno, ahora todo se acabó. Con todos de vuelta a la normalidad no hay forma en que siga con el juego de Laxus"

"Pero, ¿Qué pasa con todos los que fueron heridos con las trampas de Freed?" Pregunto Mirajane.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Si nunca le enseñamos una lección a Laxus, él nunca va a aprender!" Gruño Bizca apretando el puño. Alzack debe estar herido por ahí en algún lado solo por el juego tonto de Laxus!

Naruto levanto la mano. "Sugiero que le quitemos su magia. No se creerá tan fuerte si pierde lo que lo hace orgulloso"

Makarov fingió que no escucho la propuesta de Naruto. "¡Y acaso no lo sé! ¡Voy a darle un castigo que él nunca olvide! Maldito Laxus… no te vas a salvar esta vez"

"Espera un momento Jii-chan" Natsu alzo la vos un poco para llamar la atención y subió su mano como para pedir permiso para hablar. Cuando todos lo miraron dándole la palabra continúo. "tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con Laxus acerca de decidir el más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Así que no seas duro con él, Jii-chan"

Ante sus palabras dejo boquiabiertas a las mujeres y al maestro. Naruto suspiro como… por centésima vez ese día.

"Los que no hayan aportado nada a la situación deben callarse" Naruto dijo queriendo que el dragón de fuego se calle solo por un momento, en serio. "Además tu ni siquiera entras entre los más fuertes, así que calladito te ves más bonito"

Makarov se quedó viendo al peli rosa mientras este empezaba una discusión sobre lo fuerte que era con Naruto. _"Natsu tu… aun ves a Laxus como tu compañero"_

Paso a ver a Naruto ahora quien se burlaba de la capacidad mental de Natsu. Una vez más volvió ese paralelismo entre ellos. En esencia, Naruto y Natsu son lo mismo. Ya ha visto una vez lo brillante que puede ser la sonrisa de Naruto, si tuviera que compararlas seria como las sonrisas de Natsu. En otras palabras, Naruto nació originalmente para ser una persona abierta, entusiasta como Natsu.

Pero algo paso en el camino que lo cambio. Ahora esa personalidad de Naruto está escondida de las personas. Natsu hubiera tenido el mismo destino que Naruto? Más preguntas se aparecían en la mente de Makarov, pero por ahora debía dejarlas de lado.

Por ahora.

Ahora que le prestaba atención a sus hijos, Natsu comenzó gritando sobre que empezarían la segunda ronda de la batalla de Fairy Tail.

"¡Detente!"

"¡Pero si no hemos hecho nada aun! ¡Vamos, vamos a pelear! ¡Naruto no terminamos nuestra pelea!" Grito volteando a ver al rubio que muy felizmente le enseño el dedo de en medio.

"TU eres el único que no ha hecho nada. No me compares contigo por favor" Respondió ste esquivando los golpes amistosos que le lanzaba Dragneel.

"Si insistes yo voy a pelear contigo" Dijo Kana con gracia al ver al peli rosa y al rubio con su juego, pero bueno estaba aburrida y era hora de que le enseñara a Natsu que ella manda aquí.

"Kana, no lo animes" Reprendió Bizca.

Happy decidió que era hora de detener al dragón de fuego, pues parecía que Naruto de verdad iba a lanzarse hacia el peli rosa. "Natsu… pienso que el pelear con mujeres y niños no cuenta como una batalla"

Dragneel le hizo una mueca altanera. "Hombre, mujer, niño…. ¡Eso no me importa!"

"¡Ese rostro me está molestando!"

"Vamos! Naruto! ¡Terminamos nuestra pelea! ¿O acaso tienes miedo?" Reto con una sonrisa que callo todo el lugar.

Las chicas voltearon a ver al niño a ver cuál era su reacción.

"Se me hace difícil seguir aquí con este idiota" Dijo Naruto dándose un golpe en la frente.

"Resiste ahí Naruto-kun" Alentó Lucy. Hey puede que esté en desacuerdo con esto pero si Natsu iba a ponerse a buscar pelea era mejor que buscara con Naruto que con ella.

"Vamos, ¿o temes que no puedas igualarme?" siguió Natsu buscando que el Jinchūriki seda. En realidad la pelea que tuvo anteriormente fue divertida.

"No te igualo. Te supero"

"…"

"…"

"¡OHHH! ¡Te cerro la boca Dragneel!" Grito Kana. Pronto las risas de las chicas y hasta del maestro se sumaron para la vergüenza del dragón de fuego.

Gajeel permaneció un tanto lejos del grupo observándolos reírse sin dejar su expresión seria.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, Gajeel-kun?" Pregunto Juvia parada a su lado.

"No es nada"

Sin decir nada la peli azul miro a los magos reírse de Natsu y alabando a Naruto por el ser puto amo. Su sonrisa dulce solo creció al verlos. "Este gremio es divertido" Dijo suavemente.

"Tienen un tornillo suelto" Su expresión no cambio en nada mientras seguía viendo a sus nuevos compañeros.

El efímero momento de alegría se vio interrumpido cuando runas comenzaron a arremolinarse en el aire formando algo así como una calavera. _–¿Puedes escucharme, anciano?–_

No era necesario decirlo, esa era la voz del causante de todo esto. Laxus Dreyar.

 _–Lo mismo va para el resto de ustedes. Parece que una de las reglas se rompió. Entonces voy a hacer una nueva ahora. Para que la batalla de Fairy Tail continúe, he activado el Palacio del Rayo. Tienes una hora y diez minutos ¿Entonces pueden derrotarme? ¿O te vas a retirar maestro? Jajaja–_

"¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?! ¡¿Acaso planeas involucrar a personas inocentes en esto?!" aunque nadie sabía a qué se referían exactamente con "Palacio del Rayo", lo alarmado que estaba el Maestro al gritar no presagiaba ninguna buena noticia para ellos.

De repente el maestro se agarró el pecho con una expresión de dolor que sacudió a los presentes. Cuando el cuerpo del anciano cayo Mirajane fue la primera en reaccionar y salió gritando algo sobre la medicina.

Naruto al ser el más experimentado en el campo medicinal se acercó un tanto apresurado hacia el maestro y reviso sus signos en lo que regresa Mirajane.

Como los primeros auxilios de un ataque al corazón es parte del conocimiento de Naruto este prosiguió. Lo primero, el rubio puso a Makarov en una posición acostada, para después colocar dos dedos en el cuello del anciano, en cualquier lado, a la altura de la nuez, pero no sobre ella sino a uno o dos dedos de distancia hacia fuera, para intentar sentir el llamado pulso carotídeo. Aflojo sus ropas para darle más libertad para respirar.

"¡Todos miren afuera!"

El grito de Mirajane volvió la atención de todos hacia la albina quien señalaba afuera. Todos salieron salvo Naruto y Mirajane que se quedaron, mientras los demás salieron Naruto reunió nieve.

"Hay que llevarlo a la enfermería del gremio, ahora" dio su orden para salir de ahí con Mirajane siguiéndole los talones.

Una vez el maestro fue acostado en la cama Naruto con sumo cuidado administro la medicina del anciano. "Le he dado su medicina, pero solo para estar seguro voy a darle un Inhibidor de la enzima convertidora de angiotensina. Estos inhibidores bajan la presión arterial y reducen el esfuerzo que tiene que hacer el corazón. También ayudan a retrasar un mayor debilitamiento del músculo del corazón.

"Entiendo"

Si, este es Naruto Fullbuster. Era sorprendente su conocimiento en medicina. No es que Mirajane sea una experta, pero confiaba en el juicio de Naruto, después de todo ese pequeño puede saber la enfermedad o la herida de una persona con solo verla. Naruto si lo quiere puede ser un buen doctor cuando sea grande.

Un grito afuera los sacudió a ambos. También escucharon una explosión y lo que parecía ser truenos.

"¿Ahora qué pasa?"

"Esa voz… sonó como Bisca, algo debió de haber pasado" Bien para Mirajane las cosas están empeorando aún más. "Naruto-kun será mejor que vayas. Yo voy a terminar con esto. por favor ve a ayudar"

Naruto no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces. Normalmente correría pero siendo el balcón donde estaban las chicas este llego en menos de 4 segundos gracias a sus movimientos de shinobi. (Aunque no se graduó de la academia)

El ligero ensanchamiento de sus ojos fue la única indicación de sorpresa en Naruto. "¿Qué fue lo que le paso?" Pregunto arrodillándose al lado de Bisca, quien estaba seriamente lastimada. Rápidamente reviso su pulso mientras esperaba que los demás explicaran la situación.

Levy fue quien le respondió.

"Bisca trato de destruir una de las Lacrimas de Rayo que construyen el Palacio del Rayo, pero cuando lo hizo… toda la magia de rayo que esta tenia cayó sobre su cuerpo" Termino con voz temblorosa.

Naruto asintió. "Bueno, voy a llevarme a Bisca. No ataquen esa cosas, no necesito más trabajo" Dijo cargando a la peli verde con su nieve. El rubio miro a las lacrimas en el cielo por un momento para después voltearse y llevarse a la maga con su nieve levitando.

Cuando entro a la enfermería fue recibido por Mirajane quien volvió a jadear en estado de shock al ver a su compañera con graves heridas.

"Prepara otra cama"

Ni bien termino de hablar el rubio Mirajane ya está trabajando. Una vez acostada la peli verde Naruto prosiguió en su sanación. Por ahora, el Jinchūriki no puede hacer nada más por Makarov. Él no es un médico.

La nieve que antes había traído tanto a Makarov como a Bisca se derritió en agua pura. Que Naruto manipulo para que Bisca se viera rodeada por esta. Internamente Naruto suspiro.

 _«Como siempre, estas personas te retrasan en tus planes…»_

Naruto sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos.

 _"Cállate eres molesto"_

 ** _"¿A quién demonios le estás hablando? No he dicho nada"_**

 _"Lo siento, no pasa nada"_

El rubio no escucho cuando Mirajane le dijo que saldría a ver a Elfman, tampoco que Levy entro en la enfermería. Ni que de los ruidosos dragones Slayer se habían marchado.

* * *

 **Bueno, otro capítulo después de mucho tiempo. Me extrañaron ¿:D?**

 **Tratare tanto como pueda actualizar el siguiente cap en esta semana, así que espérenla con ganas.**

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀** **ᴗ** **•** **́)** **و** **̑̑**


	29. Genio Estratega y La Otra Personalidad

**BUENO! YA HAY CAPITULO PARA USTEDES BITCHES!**

 **Ok ya me calmo.**

 **Zafir09: Saludos! Gracias por tu review. Ah.. que Naruto no puede traicionar a Fairy Tail? Te gustara este capítulo te lo aseguro. Si, el trabajo alterno de Naruto seria Medico, así que si, el aprenderá más de medicina.**

 **Etherias Akastki833: Saludos! Gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado no te creerás las sorpresas que doy en este capítulo.**

Persona hablando "Voy a convertirte en escarcha"

Persona pensando " _Para que nunca más vivas…_ _"_

Kurama hablando " **Matare a todos los humanos** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Y les traeré desesperación_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 28**

 **"El Genio Estratega y La Otra Personalidad"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _La nieve que antes había traído tanto a Makarov como a Bisca se derritió en agua pura. Que Naruto manipulo para que Bisca se viera rodeada por esta. Internamente Naruto suspiro._

 _«Como siempre, estas personas te retrasan en tus planes…»_

 _Naruto sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos._

 _"Cállate eres molesto"_

 ** _"¿A quién demonios le estás hablando? No he dicho nada"_**

 _"Lo siento, no pasa nada"_

 _El rubio no escucho cuando Mirajane le dijo que saldría a ver a Elfman, tampoco que Levy entro en la enfermería. Ni que de los ruidosos dragones Slayer se habían marchado._

 **Actualmente.**

 **/Catedral Kardia/**

Había mucha tensión entre el mago de las runas y el mago del rayo. Ambos compañeros se miraron fijamente siendo Freed el primero en hablar.

"El Palacio del Rayo… ¿Fuiste tan lejos, Laxus?" La batalla entre los magos de Fairy Tail es exactamente eso, una batalla entre los magos donde los civiles no tienen nada que ver, pero involucrarlos ahora…

"¿Por qué sigues aquí Freed? Bickslow está afuera cazando hadas, sabes eso. Yo me voy a encargar de la esperanza del viejo, Erza. De Mystogan también" Dijo el rubio dándole la espalda al peli verde. "Tu encárgate de Kana y de esa mujer de Phantom. No las necesito en mi Fairy Tail. Haz la limpieza"

Limpieza…

En otras palabras deshacerse de las chicas nombradas.

El jadeo de Freed expresó su sorpresa, eso y sus ojos agrandados. "Incluso si ahora son nuestros enemigos, aún estamos en el mismo gremio" Protesto el mago de las runas.

"¡PENSE QUE TE HABÍA DADO UNA ORDEN!"

Solo por un segundo la duda apareció en el rostro del mago de cabello verde, pero dicha expresión fue reemplazada por una mirada fría.

"Después de que tomemos este camino, no hay vuelta atrás" Hablo fríamente el mago de pelo verde. Más sin embargo una reacción mínima de sorpresa paso por su rostro. "No has dicho que vas a hacer con el chico de Gray Fullbuster"

Por un momento, la cara del chico de Fullbuster llego a la mente del rubio. "Ese chico es justo lo que mi nuevo Fairy Tail necesita. Pero por ahora se está entrometiendo en mis planes. Dejare que Bickslow se encargue de él" Esa característica sonrisa arrogante regreso a la cara del mago del rayo. "El chico no es el único que aprende mientras esto continua. Su estilo de combate es de corto ha mediado alcance. Bickslow pelea a larga distancia, él es el indicado para derrotar al chico"

"Si esa es tu orden entonces se lo diré a Bickslow" El mago dio media vuelta listo para irse, no sin antes dejar unas últimas palabras. "Voy a cumplir con mi misión. No más golpes suaves. Ahora no te arrepientas"

El mago de rayos sonrió satisfecho. "Eso hare, Freed el Oscuro. Ahora es el momento en que muestres tu verdadero poder"

* * *

Erza se paró frente a un edificio con el ceño fruncido. "De acuerdo a Evergreen, Laxus está en este edificio" Ella ya estaba lista para ir contra Laxus. Justo ahora… ella está lista para poner fin a esto!

"¡Laxus!" Ella abrió la puerta del golpe y entro sin vacilar lista para encontrarse con el mago del rayo.

Solo había un pequeño error.

Muchos hombres desnudos se taparon sus entrepiernas ante la repentina intromisión de Titania.

"¡¿Erza-chan?!"

"¿Q-Que es esto?"

"¡Este es el baño de los hombres!"

"¿Dónde está Laxus? Lax…" Erza volteo a todos lados en busca del rubio, se estremeció al ver unos viejitos lavando sus cuerpos. Unos cuantos niños se le quedaron viendo cuando ella cayó de rodillas llorando sangre. "Ella me engaño…"

La maldita de Evergreen! Estaba segura que escucho sus risas en algún lado.

Pero lo que ella no sabía, es que en todo momento un par de ojos blancos la estaban observando, siguiendo sus movimientos.

 _"Así que Erza-san decidió buscar a Laxus por su propia mano, tal parece que no dejara que yo salga del gremio. Bueno no importa. No necesito salir del gremio para lo que hare… pero será una molestia si ese tipo viene y causa problemas… no quiera hacerlo pero supongo que también peleare…"_

 **TIME SKIP/ Calles de Magnolia/**

Caminando por las calles de Magnolia, Lucy y Happy pasaron caminando pensativamente, buscando una forma de evacuar a los ciudadanos de Magnolia para evitar que sean involucrados en la batalla de Fairy Tail.

"¿Por qué no usamos los altavoces del gremio?" Propuso Happy volando al lado de la maga de espíritus celestiales.

La maga negó con la cabeza a su propuesta. "Las runas dicen que durante la batalla de Fairy Tail solo el maestro puede usarlas. De verdad pensaron en todo. De cualquier forma, tenemos que evacuar a las personas de la ciudad antes de que ocurra el Palacio del Rayo"

"Si, pero creo que es mejor que no lo hagamos"

"¿Por qué?"

"Justo ahora no solo están las personas que viven en Magnolia, sino también muchos de afuera que vinieron por el festival de la cosecha. Todo ahora es un caos"

"Pero las personas miran sin temor las lacrimas"

"Por eso, ¿Qué pasaría si les decimos lo que de verdad son? ¡Vamos a causar pánico! Un montón de personas van a salir heridas"

"Pero si no… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

En ese momento justo al lado de la rubia apareció un pequeño tótem flotante. No, no solo uno, varios. Descolocando a la rubia por su aparición.

"¡Lucy, cuidado!" Happy agarro a la rubia y voló con ella evitando así ser golpeador por unos rayos de magia provenientes de los tótems. Ambos aterrizaron sobre una azotea de un edificio.

Las personas trasuntes al reconocer –otra vez, valga la redundancia- a los magos de Fairy Tail se fueron al saber que ellos comenzarían otra de sus típicas peleas.

"¡Es Bickslow!" Dijo Happy y ella y la rubia volvieron su atención hacia el atacante que estaba de pie en un poste de brazos cruzados.

"¡YO! ¿Así que eres la nueva de la que tanto he escuchado?"

"¿Qué escuchaste? ¡No estoy segura si lo quiero averiguar!"

"¡La princesa de las exaltaciones que ama el Cosplay y la carne!" Respondió el mago enmascarado.

"¡¿Quién inventa ese tipo de cosas?!" Chillo obviamente no agradecida con esos "rumores" tan extraños que dicen de ella.

A pesar de no verse, Bickslow recorrió con sus ojos la vestimenta de la rubia. "¿Ahora qué es? ¿Una animadora?"

 _-Animo-_

 _-Animo-_

"Hey bebes… ¡Vayan por ella!" Ni le dio tiempo a la rubia de responderle y enseguida mando a sus muñecos a pelear. Los cuales dispararon una ráfaga de rayos de magia en dirección de Lucy y Happy quienes lo esquivaban como podían. "¡Perdón por esto! normalmente iría suavemente porque eres nueva. Pero ahora tenemos este juego"

La maga se aguantó un quejido de dolor y volvió su mirada al mago. "¿De verdad crees que el maestro les va a perdonar por hacer esto?"

"Yo no necesito el perdón del maestro. Porque cuando este juego termine, ¡Laxus será el maestro!" sus muñecos atacaron otra vez con rayos de magia.

"Esas cosas voladoras están en medio… en ese caso. **¡Hirake Jinbakyū no Tobira! ¡Sajitariusu!"** (Ábrete, puerta del Arquero: Sagitario)

"¿Me llamaste? Moshimoshi" El espíritu invocado dijo con una curiosa muletilla. Sagitario se muestra como un hombre alto de cabello negro y cabeza alargada y delgada. Lo más destacable de este espíritu es el enorme disfraz de caballo que lleva puesto, dejando libre su cabeza y manos. Sobre éste disfraz utiliza ropa estilo medieval, camisa y corbatín rojo bajo un chaleco sin mangas y pantalones cortos a rayas color piel y rojo. Lleva en su espalda un bolso donde porta sus flechas y en su mano un gran arco plateado.

"¡Ohh, es Magia de Espíritus Celestiales! Parece que tu espíritu también hace cosplay"

"¡CLARO QUE NO!" Chillo sin pensar, pero regreso a la seriedad de la batalla rápidamente. "Sagitario, destruye esas cosas voladoras, ¿Entendiste?"

"¡Si, por así decirlo! Moshimoshi" Dijo el arquero disparando sus fechas con una puntería exacta y precisa destruyendo a los muñecos bajo la impactada mirada de Bickslow.

"¡Oh no, mis bebes! ¡Primero congelados ahora son polvo! No… mis bebes… bebes… bebes…" Bickslow se sujetó la cabeza desesperado, ya no tenía a sus armas. O mejor dicho bebes como el los llama. "Era broma"

De repente al arquero le dio de lleno un rayo de magia sorprendiéndolo por el ataque repentino.

"¡Sagitario!" Grito Lucy viendo a su espíritu pedir disculpas para después retirarse al mundo celestial con muchas heridas. "Oh no"

"¡Hay una tienda de juguetes aquí abajo! Tienen un tesoro en muñecos" nuevos muñecos volaron por el aire. "No importa cuántos de mis muñecos destruyas, eso no me afecta a mí. ¡El manipulador de almas!"

"¿Almas?"

"Bickslow usa magia que le permite manipular muñecos con almas" Informa Happy rápidamente.

"Entonces en este caso…" Un muñeco agarro su llavero, el que tenía sus llaves doradas y plateadas. "¡NO! ¡Mis llaves!"

"¡Yo las voy a traer de vuelta!" Dijo el gato azul mientras volaba tras el muñeco ladrón, claro, fue pateado por otro muñeco para mantenerlo quieto. Los otros muñecos volaron en dirección de Lucy quien como podía los esquivaba evitando tantas heridas como podía.

"No puedes retirarte ahora. ¡Lo siento por esto, chica del cosplay! ¡Ofrece tu alma a Laxus!" Grito este y desde las hendiduras de su macara dos ojos verdes espeluznantes se abrieron. **"¡Barion Fōmēshon!"** (Formación Baryon)

Los cinco muñecos dan vueltas en un patrón pentagonal, que lanza un rayo a Lucy de destrucción masiva.

"¿Qué es esto?" Lucy solo pudo cerrar los ojos ante el rayo en su dirección. Más el grito de Happy fue ahogado por la explosión.

Pero de repente la silueta de un hombre recogió a Lucy y salió del camino del rayo. Happy y Bickslow se sorprendieron del nuevo integrante de la batalla.

"Me pregunto porque…" Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron al escuchar una voz familiar. "Parece que solo yo puedo atravesar la puerta con libertad sin importar tu deseo. ¿Podrá ser que nuestro amor a destruido la barrera entre el humano y el espíritu?"

"¿Amor…?" El hombre dejo a una ruborizada Lucy en el suelo. "¿De qué tonterías estas hablando?" Contesto la rubia un tanto nerviosa.

"¡Tú eres… Loke!" Dijo Bickslow al final reconocer al sujeto.

"Parece que el tiempo de cumplir mi promesa ha llegado"

"Loke… siempre supe que eras un espíritu. Yo nunca le dije a nadie tu secreto ¿y ahora me atacas?"

Lucy atrapo a tiempo ese pedacito de información. "¿Él lo sabía?"

Happy voló a su lado. "Él puede ver las almas de las personas"

Bickslow empezó rápido con una sonrisa preguntando. "¿Te vas a unir a la batalla de Fairy Tail? ¿Huh?"

El espíritu se acomodó su traje elegante con indiferencia. "De verdad no me importa lo que está pasando, solo no voy a permitir que ataques a mi dueña Lucy, ¡Sin importar lo que pase!" Dijo seriamente.

Cosa que hiso que el mago enmascarado ahogara una risa. "¿No me vas a permitir? Vamos, vamos nunca me venciste. Y me estaba conteniendo cuando peleábamos. Vamos allá como en los viejos tiempos, mis bebes" Dio la orden y sus muñecos volaron hacia los magos.

Loke levanto su brazo frente a Lucy de forma protectora. "Lucy, mantente atrás"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" La rubia saco su látigo con todas las ganas de pelear al lado de su espíritu. "Los Espíritus Celestiales no son escudos. ¡Yo peleo junto a ellos, ese es mi estilo!"

Ambos maestro y espíritu se sonrieron.

Happy por su parte solo estaba demás ahí. "Te gugtaaa el…"

"¡NO, no es así!" Chillo Lucy ruborizada.

Sus bromitas se terminaron cuando los muñecos dispararon.

Loke esquivo los rayos. "¡Yo me voy a encargar de los muñecos! ¡Cuando haya una abertura tu ve por Bickslow, Lucy!"

"¡OK! ¡Vamos Happy!"

"¡Aye!"

"¡Regulus, dame tu poder!" Grito Loke aumentando su poder mágico haciendo que su cuerpo sea rodeado por luz.

La verdadera pelea empezó con Loke golpeando los muñecos destruyéndolos fácilmente bajo las miradas asombradas de su dueña y el gato azul.

"¡Ya te lo dije, es inútil! ¡Tus ataques no afectan a las almas! ¡No importa cuántos muñecos destruyas yo puedo manipular otros cuerpos! ¡Vengan, mis nuevos bebes!"

Otros muñecos volaron hacia Lucy siendo interceptados por Loke. "¡No importa cuántos de ellos vengan, no permitiré que se acerquen a Lucy!"

Bickslow miro a los dos magos con una sonrisa arrogante. Él tiene la ventaja sobre Loke, siendo él un peleador de largo alcance y Loke un peleador de corto alcance. La pelea está decidida. Frente al edificio de juguetes hay un edificio un tanto más alto en cuanto a pisos se refiere y el mago claramente podía ver su reflejo en las ventanas lo que también le permitió ver al nuevo oponente con una sonrisa.

El mago se agacho rápidamente esquivando una lanza de hielo. "Vi tu reflejo chico, no estoy herido" Dijo sonriendo.

Los magos maestro y espíritu también notaron la aparición del niño de la nieve.

"¡Naruto/-kun!" Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El rubio lanzo otras dos lanzas de hielo hacia el mago enmascarado quien solo movió la cabeza para esquivarlas. "Heh, no funciono esta vez"

 _-No funciono-_

 _-No funciono-_

"Hm" el Jinchūriki sonrió de lado para después saltar sobre la cabeza del mago enmascarado aterrizando detrás de Lucy y Loke. **"Yuki Kyū,** ejecutada con éxito" (Sarcófago de Nieve)

Bickslow, Lucy, Happy y hasta Loke se sorprendieron al notar que los pies del mago estaban encerrados en nieve aprisionándolos sin libertad de moverse.

"¡¿En qué momento lo hizo?!" Jadeo Bickslow intentando inútilmente zafarse pues la presión que ejercía la nieve sobre sus pies era demasiada, no como para rompérselas, pero lo suficiente como para que realmente duela intentar mover los pies.

"Naruto-kun… que alivio que vinieras" Dijo Lucy.

"Veo que sigues siendo tan pequeño como recuerdo" Dijo a modo de broma la constelación del león.

"Muérete Loke-san" Contesto el rubio con un lado de su sonrisa con espasmos por insultar a su tamaño.

"¡Hey, hey, hey! No me gusta que me dejen en un solo lugar" Gruño el mago de muñecos.

Naruto le devolvió la mirada. "Según ordenes de Laxus, soy lo suficientemente bueno para estar en su "nuevo Fairy Tail" si mal no recuerdo. Bajo sus órdenes tienes que derrotarme para que no le cause problemas, ¿Me equivoco?"

Por un momento el mago de muñecos se quedó en silencio. "¿Sabías lo que planeo Laxus?"

"Cuando tienes mis ojos ver lugares lejanos es pan comido. Entender lo que dicen por el movimiento de sus labios es básico para mí. Por eso decidí venir primero a encargarme de ti"

Ante las palabras de Naruto el mago gruño.

"¿Debería dejar todo en manos de Lucy-san y Loke-san ahora?" Dijo en voz alta intencionalmente.

Era casi como si le dijera.

 _No vales mi tiempo, hasta ellos pueden contigo._

Eso fue lo que entendió el mago. Y no le gustaba para nada las no pronunciadas palabras del rubio. Solo con su mirada lo estaba menospreciando.

 **"¡Rain Fomeshon!"** (Formación en Línea) Los cinco muñecos están de pie uno encima del otro y se lanzaron en forma de media luna un rayo de magia sobre Naruto.

Naruto salto hacia la derecha para esquivar el ataque. Al igual que Loke que salto a la izquierda y Lucy se elevó en el aire gracias a Happy.

Uno de sus muñecos voló rápidamente bajo sus pies y rompió la nieve liberando los pies de Bickslow.

"¡Se liberó!" Grito lo obvio Happy.

Naruto no se sorprendió, de hecho esperaba que el mago se liberara. **"Shirafune"**

El Jinchūriki salto hacia el ataque siendo cubierto por Loke quien golpea a los muñecos dejándole el camino libre a Naruto.

Bickslow corrió hacia atrás esquivando las estocadas de Naruto. El salto hacia atrás evitando la punta de la hoja de hielo pero se encontró con una pared chocando con esta misma. "¡Mierda!"

"¡Ahora es nuestra oportunidad!" Grito Lucy volando con la ayuda de Happy dándole un latigazo a Bickslow quien apenas pudo esquivarlo.

"¡No me asustes así, princesa del cosplay!"

"¡Que no es así, cielos!"

"¡Lucy, Naruto oblíguenlo a retroceder! ¡Bickslow en si no es fuerte!" Grito un techo abajo Loke golpeando un muñeco, destruyéndolo solo para ser reemplazado.

"¡Qué diablos estad diciendo, maldito!" Grito Bickslow sintiéndose insultado. Se cayó de golpe por un latigazo de Lucy en la cara pero no tuvo tiempo de quejarse pues se agacho para evitar la espada de hielo que le lanzo Naruto. "Maldición… Creo que no tengo otra opción…"

"¿huh? Podría ser que él…" Bajo la atenta mirada del par de rubios y del gato Bickslow se quitó su máscara.

El mago de muñeco tronó el cuello y abrió los ojos, revelando brillantes orbes verdes.

 **"Figyua Aisu"** (Ojos Figura) un intenso brillo verde fue desprendido de sus globos oculares.

"¡No lo miren a los ojos!" Grito Happy haciendo que Lucy y Loke cerraran de golpe los ojos. "Todos los Raijinshuu tienen una segunda magia en sus ojos. Eva lo usa como magia principal. ¡Pero si miras a los ojos de Bickslow te volverás un muñeco y tu alma será manipulada!"

"¿En serio?"

"¡Estuvo cerca entonces!"

"Oh, ¿Entonces cerraron los ojos?" Dijo Bickslow sonriendo altaneramente. Sus muñecos asistieron de acuerdo con su amo y volaron atacando a los magos por todas direcciones sin que estos pidieran defenderse por no verlos. "¡Haajajaja! ¡Mi posesión de muñecos y mi Figure Eyes con una combinación invencible!"

Bajo los fuertes ataques de los muñecos Loke iba a decir algo pero una risa medio yandere interrumpió sus palabras.

"¿Así que tus ojos son invencible? Hehh… esto casi me suena a un reto" La fría voz de Naruto se hizo escuchar y de repente Lucy y Loke dejaron de sentir los ataques de los muñecos. Naruto en medio de ellos dos solo se cruzó de brazos dejando que su nieve protegiera a todo sus aliados.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"Por supuesto tus ojos y magia son increíbles. Pero desafortunadamente estas frente a un oponente que sabe mejor que nadie como pelear sin mirar a los ojos del oponente"

Con la nieve moviéndose de lado a lado, evitando los ataques de los muñecos aun cuando estos comenzaron a lanzar rayos, la defensa no cayo. Esta es la defensa absoluta de Naruto y la que le dio el nombre de Snow Shield de Fairy Tail. Ahora si tan solo tuviera a la Ice Sword el dúo estaría completo. Bueno, se trabaja con lo que se tiene dicen algunos por ahí.

"Solo necesito predecir tus ataques fijando mi vista en tus movimientos corporales. No necesito verte a los ojos"

Loke entre abrió un ojo para probar lo que dijo Naruto. Su vista automáticamente quería ver a los ojos del oponente, pero los forzó a ver el torso y las piernas pero inevitablemente los ojos fueron atraídos a los propios del oponente. Tuvo que cerrar sus ojos porque él no podía seguir las indicaciones de Naruto. _"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Naruto debe ser experimentado como para poder hacer esto con facilidad… Yo no podría hacerlo, al menos no la primera vez. Pero aun puedo hacer algo…"_

El cuerpo de Loke fue rodeado con luz y un círculo mágico giraba bajo sus pies. "Regulus está completamente cargado. ¡Llamarada del León!"

Lo ojos de Bickslow se cerraron fuertemente bajo la intensa luz. "¡Mis... Mis ojos!"

"Y mientras agonizas date cuenta de una cosa. Tu derrota es absoluta" Naruto levanto las dos manos y desde atrás de Bickslow una ola de agua salió disparada.

"¡Pero que…! ¿De dónde salió tanta agua?"

Rápidamente Naruto bajo una mano e hizo un sello de mano. **"¡Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Un Naruto hecho a partir del agua de la ola se colocó atrás del sorprendido mago y ese clon hizo sus propios sellos de mano. **"¡** **Suiton:** **Suirō no Jutsu!"** (Estilo de Agua: Prisión de agua)

Por instinto Bickslow aguanto la respiración al verse prisionero del agua. _"Buen movimiento, pero mis bebes no se quedaran de brazos cruzados"_

Espero a que los rayos destruyeran el clon de agua. Nunca llegaron.

Los ojos del mago se abrieron a más no poder al notar una barrera de hielo que mantenía al clon y a él a salvo de los rayos de sus muñecos. Iba a tratar de salir el sol pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que la presión del agua no lo dejaba mover ni un dedo.

"¡¿Qué clase de magia es esta?!" Soltó en medio del agua.

"Yo no soy el único del que debes preocuparte" Respondió el clon señalando hacia el espíritu.

"Maldita sea… Loke, Naruto Fullbuster, no hay manera en que me derroten, ¡No en esta vida!" Grito obstinadamente no aceptando su derrota.

"No soy como era en ese entonces. Conocí a Lucy y recupere mis verdaderos poderes como espíritu" Loke camino con su poder mágico creciendo en gran medida a cada paso que daba. "No… ¡Conocí a Lucy y me hice más fuerte! ¡No soy como esos muñecos que manipulas! ¡El amor hace más fuertes a los espíritus! **¡Regulus Impact!"**

"¡AHHH!" La inminente derrota de Bickslow cayó a manos de Loke y su ataque conformado por un rayo de fuego dorado con forma de león que lo llevo a él y al clon de Naruto.

"¡Miauu~!" Celebro la victoria Happy con un maullido feliz.

"Gracias Loke, tú también Naruto-kun" agradeció Lucy la ayuda de sus dos amigos.

Naruto solo asintió con una media sonrisa. Loke quiso tener más de la atención de su dueña. "Mira Lucy"

"¿Eh?"

"¡La luz del amor!" Dio proyectando desde su anillo lucecitas, corazones y letras que decían "I Love Lucy"

"Um…."

"Le gugtaaas a él…" Se burlo Happy enrollando la lengua.

"Por favor no enrolles así tu lengua…" Pidió la maga celestial con una gota de sudor bajando por su sien. De repente la rubia se tambaleo un poco y se sentó reposando su espalda contra la pared. "¿Eh? Me siento débil…"

"Es porque abriste dos puertas del zodiaco"

Loke se acercó a su dueña sosteniendo algo entre sus manos. Le limpio un poco el polvo y la rubio sonrió en grande al ver que eran sus llaves. Felizmente las recibió en sus manos. "Voy a venir a salvarte en cualquier momento"

"Sí. Gracias…" Dijo sonriéndole a su espíritu.

"…"

"…"

"Ustedes dos deberían dejar de comerse con la mirada, ya bésense" Dijo Naruto cruzado de brazos mirando con aire ausente el horizonte.

La rubia se ruborizo de sobre manera y solo si tienes el Byakugan abras notado el pequeño color rojo en las mejillas del líder de los 12 del zodiaco.

"¡N-No! ¡Nosotros no vamos a hacer eso!"

Loke se encogió de hombros. "Podemos intentarlo"

"¡Voy a cerrar tu puerta Leo!" Gruño la rubia sosteniendo la llave del león.

"Si, si, si todo muy bonito pero…" Naruto puso su mirada en el largo camino de destrucción que dejo el último ataque de Loke. "Eres tan destructivo como Natsu-san, Loke-san… Me pregunto cuanto tendrá que pagar Lucy-san todas esas reparaciones"

Ahora si es cuando las consecuencias de sus acciones cayeron como baldes de agua fría sobre la dueña y el espíritu.

"Ah bueno… yo… ¡adiosllamamesimenecesitas!" Con un "poof" Loke regreso al mundo de los espíritus celestiales. Dejando a una boquiabierta rubio detrás.

"¡Ese… ese idiota huyo vilmente sin afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos!" Grito a los cuatro vientos la dueña del león. Para después llorar desconsoladamente. "¡Cuantos años de renta voy a perder para pagar todas esas cosas! ¡Wahhh!"

Dejando de lado a la rubia llorona Happy se acercó con una sonrisa a Naruto. "¿Cuándo fue que fuiste capaz de salir Naruto?"

"No he salido. En este momento solo soy un clon de agua, como el que hice anteriormente" explico el rubio.

"Ohh"

"Bueno, solo soy una décima parte de la fuerza real del original. Por esa razón deje que el golpe de gracia lo diera Loke-san. Yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente para eso, meno cuando hice otro clon"

Dejando los sollozos de lado por el momento –no le durarían mucho tiempo de todos modos- Lucy miro al rubio con asombro. _"Solo una décima parte del poder del original… ¿está diciendo que solo una décima parte tiene este nivel? Yo… no soy más fuerte que una décima parte de lo que es Naruto-kun… soy menos que eso… Si no fuera por Loke yo… yo…"_

"Lucy-san" Naruto la saco de sus divagaciones. "Debo deshacer la técnica… espero que este bien mientras me voy"

La rubia asintió ausente. En el momento en que Naruto se derrumbó a un simple charco de agua Lucy miro a ese charco sintiéndose más débil que nunca.

No más fuerte que un charco…

"Lucy… Lucy… ¡Lushy!" Happy la saco de sus pensamientos deprimentes. "Debemos encontrar otra forma de detener el palacio del rayo, hay que darnos prisa"

"E-Está bien, ya voy"

Si…

Por ahora dejaría esto para otro momento. Ahora mismo hay una ciudad que salvar!

* * *

"Hm, Lucy y Naruto vs Bickslow: Ganadores Lucy y Naruto. Freed vs Kana y Juvia. Ganador: Freed" A los ojos de Naruto la cuidad entera era alcanzable, en otras palabras cada batalla era vigilada.

"¿Debería ir también a por Freed? Aun debo acumular Chakra para el gran evento sin embargo…"

Un repentino cambio de energía en el aire lo desequilibro brevemente. Justo ahora un intenso poder mágico cayó sobre los hombres del rubio y las oscuras intenciones hacían el aire más pesado. Naruto conocía este sentimiento oscuro. Sin perder tiempo activo su Dōjutsu.

 ** _"Estos sorprendido. Quien iba a imaginar que esa delicada mujer albergará tal poder oscuro…"_**

 _"En efecto, había escuchado los rumores, pero no puedo creer que esta sea la verdadera Mirajane"_

 ** _"Bueno, parece un poco oxidada, pero aun así está poniendo en problemas a ese mocoso"_**

 _"Esto no estaba en mis planes, pero sin duda me ayudara. Ahora todo el Raijinshuu está derrotado, solo queda el palacio del rayo y Laxus-san y de ambos yo me encargare"_

 ** _"¿No dejaras que las lagartijas se encarguen de ese mocoso?"_**

 _"Natsu-san y Gajeel-san no tienen lugar en mi plan, bueno mientras mantengan ocupado a Laxus está bien"_ Eso era verdad, los dos dragones Slayer no tienen ningún interés del rubio. Además a sus ojos le llego el resultado de la batalla de Freed y Mirajane, sonrió satisfecho al ver que ambos salieron de la competencia por voluntad propia. _"Así es como debe ser… Oh algo interesante está pasando. Mystogan vs Laxus. Sera interesante ver el choque entre dos magos clase S"_

 _Toc toc._

Las divagaciones del rubio se vieron interrumpidas por alguien en la puerta.

"Adelante" Dijo seriamente. Que no saben que tiene unos pacientes ahora mismo?

"Um… lo siento Naruto-kun. Pero Porlyusica-san vino aquí para ayud-"

"¿Dónde está ese viejo tonto?" Interrumpió en la habitación la curandera de Fairy Tail.

La mayor parte del tiempo Naruto se concentró en su propio paciente, dejando en manos de Porlyusica al maestro. Tras haber sentido el poder mágico de "la demonio" Levy respiro más tranquilamente, no sabía que pasaba por la mente de Naruto este no se veía ni nervioso o asustado por la situación. Tan solo faltaban como 10 minutos para la activación del palacio del rayo. Cualquiera estaría nervioso en un momento como este, pero Naruto solo se concentró en la curación de la peli verde.

Porlyusica tenía toda su atención sobre el viejo compañero suyo. Su ceño se profundizo al ver el grave caso de su enfermedad. "Trae a Laxus"

Tal vez Naruto estaba imaginando cosas, pero ahora mismo la voz de la curandera es escucho un poco rota?

"Trae a ese tonto que se la pasa jugando cuando su abuelo esta recostado por una enfermedad"

"¿Una enfermedad? No hablas en serio, ¿Verdad?" Dijo Levy acercándose con miedo a la peli rosa.

"Solo tráelo… por favor. No le queda mucho tiempo"

Le fue imposible a Levy ahogarse su grito. Con la situación de ahora, le dolía de todo corazón y las lágrimas ya querían escapar de sus ojos. Sin decir nada la maga escritora salió de la enfermería del gremio.

Naruto.

No se sabía nada de lo que pasaba por su mente. Más sin embargo siguió con su trabajo. El agua que rodea a Bisca brillo fuertemente y Naruto manipulo el agua para sacarla por la ventana y dejarla caer. La maga peli verde ya no presentaba ninguna herida física.

"Esa es una habilidad de curación muy interesante. En todos mis años nunca había visto a alguien usar el agua para artes curativas" Dijo Porlyusica pensativamente.

"Físicamente, la Curación se basa en las propiedades reconstituyentes de agua en los organismos que están principalmente compuestos por agua, como los seres humanos. Aunque inusualmente es fuerte y poderosa, la Curación no puede curar todas las enfermedades y heridas, por ejemplo, las heridas internas" Informo de su habilidad. No había ninguna razón para mantenerlo en secreto de todos modos.

"La magia curativa es un arte perdido. Se creía que ya no existían magias capaces de curar a las personas"

"No se cómo sean las cosas aquí, ni de qué tan efectivas sean esas magias. Pero ni Curación es una invención propia" A sus palabras la peli rosa se volteó sorprendida.

¿Ese chico frente a ella invento una forma de arte curativo a esta edad tan joven?

Ya sabía la historia del chico y de su mundo pero escuchar la invención de algo que para este mundo se considera perdido. En su mundo esto es normal?

¿Es normal que niños parezcan adultos?

Makarov había dicho algo sobre este chico siendo un genio que solo una vez cada generación.

Ciertamente podía verlo.

La anciana curandera dejo sus pensamientos cuando Naruto comenzó a irse.

"Bisca está completamente bien, solo debe descansar por un rato para recuperarse del shock por haber sido golpeada por un rayo. Dejo al maestro en sus manos"

"¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" el niño detuvo su andar a la pregunta de la curandera. "Eres un niño que no debería incluirse en esta batalla sin sentido. Eres inteligente y sabes que no es necesario que intervengas"

Naruto volvió su cabeza hacia la curandera el ligero jadeo de la misma solo lo hizo sonreír. "Solo voy a terminar todo este juego. Conmigo como el ganador absoluto. Nada más eso voy hacer"

La curandera no dijo nada al ver el niño salir de la enfermería. Era su imaginación o acaso ahora mismo vio el ojo izquierdo del chico hacerse purpura?

 **/Catedral Kardia/**

Laxus vs Mystogan. La batalla de los dos magos aspirantes al más fuerte del gremio continúo. Claro, solo uno de ellos reclamaba ese puesto. El otro solamente buscaba detenerlos. Ambos magos aunque un poco desgastados iban a seguir con su lucha, de no ser por…

"¡LAXUS!"

Antes de que los magos pudieran retomar su combate dos voces, una femenina y otra masculina, se escucharon gritar desde la puerta llamando la atención de ambos.

"¿Erza?" Pregunto Natsu al notar a la mujer que entro junto a él.

"¿Natsu? ¿Lograste salir?" La respuesta era obvia querida Erza, o de lo contrario no estaría a tu lado hablándote.

Sin embargo Natsu tuvo al osadía de ignorar a Erza y puso su atención en los magos del frente, haciéndole imposible reconocer a un con toda su cara oculta.

"¿Quién es ese?" Pregunto Natsu.

A las palabras de su amigo, la pelirroja también volvió su atención al otro mago. Hizo un esfuerzo mínimo en analizar quien es y que hacia ahí, dando con la respuesta al recordar el número de jugadores en las runas. "¿Mystogan?"

Parece que la presencia de la pelirroja puso nervioso al mago clase S, pues este intento cubrirse las partes de su cara que eran visibles. Y por supuesto Laxus se aprovechó de la situación de Mystogan.

"¡Bajaste tu guardia!" al descuido del otro mago clase S Laxus mando una leve descarga eléctrica directo a su cara. Tras la destrucción de las telas que le cubrían el rostro el mago revelado dio un bajo gruñido.

Natsu y erza ahogaron un grito de sorpresa al ver la cara del llamada Mystogan. Ese cabello azul… ese tatuaje rojo… eran inconfundibles.

"¿Jellal…? ¿…Sigues vivo?"

"¿Oh? ¿Acaso son conocidos?" Dijo Laxus, parece que no le importó para nada haber revelado la tan reservada cara del mago. Es más, hasta parece que disfruto revelar a Mystogan.

"¿Q-Que está pasando aquí? ¿Eres Mystogan… o Jellal?" Pregunto Natsu, puede que viniera aquí a pelear con Laxus, pero si Mystogan es o no es ese enemigo tan difícil de vencer… y si intentara otra vez hacerle daño a Erza…

Arrepentimiento, culpa, esas emociones carcomían a Mystogan. "Erza… de todas las personas no quería que tú me miraras…" Fueron un poco duras y se podía sentí un pequeño rencor dirigido a Laxus por revelarlo. "Yo no soy Jellal. Lo conozco pero no soy él. Me disculpo… les dejo el resto"

"¡Hey espera!" Natsu jadeo y lo llamo pero este ya se había ido, desapareciendo un una cortina de niebla. "Maldición, ahora estoy muy confundido. Luego me voy a encargar de eso. ¡Laxus, vine aquí a pelear contigo! Erza vas a dejar que me encargue de él, ¿Verdad? ¿Erza…?"

Para Erza después del acontecimiento de la torre del cielo estaba segura que aquel amigo del pasado quedo ahí, en el pasado. Ya lo había dado por muerto, y ahora se presenta aquí? Estuvo en Fairy Tail todo este tiempo y el maestro nunca se lo dijo? Como?

"¡ARGHH!"

La pelirroja grito de dolor al recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrica del mago del rayo. Laxus, sin embargo, éste último la ataca con un rayo y pidiéndole que vaya a por él. Natsu reacciona y le grita a Laxus que se enfrente a él. Natsu comienza a lanzar ataques a Laxus, el cual los esquiva con facilidad, mientras Erza consigue reponerse del golpe. Erza se une a la pelea y empieza a atacar a Laxus también. Erza le pregunta por las cosas que vuelan en el cielo, a lo que Laxus responde que es el Palacio de Truenos.

Erza le pregunta que si piensa destruir de verdad Magnolia, a lo que Laxus responde que es una nueva norma aunque le duele en el alma tener que hacerla. Erza se re-equipa con la Armadura de la Emperatriz del Relámpago, con la cual se defiende de los ataques de Laxus y además lo ataca con el mismo elemento. Erza le dice a Laxus que cuando dos magos del mismo atributo chocan entre sí, lo que determina la victoria es el corazón además de la fuerza y la experiencia y que debería haber aprendido eso del maestro.

Natsu le dice a Erza que pare y que él será el que derrotará a Laxus, a lo que Erza responde que creerá en él y se va. Antes de irse, Natsu le pregunta si piensa destruir el Palacio de Truenos, a lo que ella responde que destruirá todas las lacrimas y Natsu le dice que también creerá en ella. Erza se re-equipa con su Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo y comienza a invocar armas para lanzarlas contra las lacrimas a la vez que pide a Fairy Tail que les ayude a salvar a Magnolia. Su voz es escuchada por Lucy, Happy y Gray, el cual se levanta y ve las lacrimas del Palacio de Truenos. Gray piensa en cómo hacer llegar la voz de Erza a todos, y cuando da con la solución se dirige a por Warren.

* * *

"198… 199… Haa, haa…" En la calle principal de magnolia, ahí e a mitad de camino Erza en su armadura de la rueda del cielo jadeo con cansancio. Sus intenciones son las de destruir todas las lacrimas, pero le está costando trabajo y poder mágico, sin mencionar le tiempo. "Si quiero destruirlas todas, necesito más… Y ya me estoy quedando sin poder mágico… y también tengo poco tiempo… ¿Qué debo hacer?"

 _"¡Hey! ¿Todos pueden escucharme?"_

A la cabeza de Titania le llego una voz. Una conocida por la reina de las hadas. "¿Warren?"

 _"¡Esto es una emergencia! ¡Miren el cielo!"_

"¿Esta en mi cabeza? ¿Telepatía? Ya veo, es la magia de telepatía de Warren" Dedujo rápidamente la maga clase S.

 _"¡Escuchen todos! ¡Tenemos que destruir esas cosas que están flotando en el cielo con todo el poder mágico que nos queda! ¡Es un hechizo mágico de Laxus para atacar a la cuidad! ¡No nos queda tiempo!"_

Por un momento el alivio vino a la mente de Titania, pues si todos trabajan juntos destruir todas las lacrimas será fácil. Pero aun así es muy curioso como el mago telepata sabe sobre esto.

"Warren, ¿Cómo es que sabes acerca del palacio del rayo?" Pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad.

 _"Esa voz… ¿Erza? ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo esta Naruto?"_

La voz que le contesto fue una que conoce bien. "¿Gray? Ya veo, entonces era tu"

 _"Si… me tomo un tiempo encontrar a este tipo"_

 _"¿Erza? ¿No estaba convertida en piedra?"_

 _"Entonces, si Erza está bien…"_

 _"¿…Y las demás? ¿Y Levy esta bien?"_

"Todas están a salvo. No se preocupen" A la voz de Mirajane varios se relajaron. Era un alivio, para todos.

 _"¡Warren maldito!"_ el grito mental de Max corto todo alivio como un cuchillo a la mantequilla. _"¿Acaso olvidaste lo que me hiciste?"_ Pregunto con rencor en su voz el mago de arena.

Solo basto el reclamo de Max para que el canal de telepatía se convirtiera en un mercado con insultos, maldiciones y amenazas entre los miembros del gremio.

"¡GUARDEN LAS PELEAS DE PAREJA PARA DESPUES MALDITOS!" La voz desesperara e irritada de Gray llego a los oídos de todos y quien pago más eso fue Warren porque grito justo en su oído.

 _"¡TU NO TE METAS!"_

"¡AHORA NO QUEDA TIEMPO! ¡DESTRUYAN ESAS COSAS EN EL CIELO BUENOS PARA NADA!"

Pobre Warren seguro quedo sordo.

 _"¡Todos escuchen! ¡Este no es momento para estar peleando! ¡Las personas de la ciudad están en peligro! Todos tenemos que trabajar juntos para proteger la ciudad de Magnolia. ¡Si combinamos nuestros poderes podemos superar cualquier obstáculo! Eso es lo que aprendí después de llegar aquí… sé que recién me uní a Fairy Tail. Pero mis sentimientos hacia el gremio son igual de fuerte que el de todos. Fairy Tail ha sido mi sueño desde hace mucho tiempo… siempre ha sido mi menta… incluso ahora. Así que por favor… Vamos a trabajar todos juntos… ¡VAMOS A PROTEGER A NUESTRO GREMIO…!"_ Una Lucy entre lágrimas grito callando a todos y de paso haciéndolos reflexionar. Enfrió sus cabezas haciéndolos pensar cómo se debe. _"¡…y si eso no los convence… VOY A DESTRUIR TODAS LAS LACRIMAS YO SOLA!"_

Las sonrisas no tardaron en aparecer en los miembros del gremio. Gracias a las palabras de Lucy todos se reconciliaron. Y tan rápido como un re-equip de Erza todos se dispusieron a atacar las lacrimas.

De repente desde los caminos adoquinados de toda Magnolia salieron torrentes de agua, todas cerca de los magos. La aparición del agua tomo por sorpresa a todos y justo cuando ya estaban listos para destruir las lacrimas el agua los rodeo el cuerpo dejando sus cabezas libres para respirar. Pero el agua a su alrededor no los dejaba moverse. Era como una prisión de agua. Un ataque característico de un miembro que conocen.

 _"¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!"_

 _"¿Quién hizo esto?"_

 _"¿Sera Raijinshuu o Laxus?"_

Erza forcejeo bastante pero aun así le era inútil tratar de moverse. No quería creerlo pero sabía quién era la que la estaba deteniendo a ella y a sus compañeros. Gray encima de una azotea junto a Warren tenían problemas similares.

 _"Esta vez… yo también ayudare"_ Una nueva pero conocida voz invadió las mentes de todos los magos de Fairy Tail. _"Cambiamos de puesto. Ahora me toca atacar a mí"_

"¡¿Naruto, que significa esto?! ¿Ahora estas del lado de Laxus?" Grito Titania dejando el "chan" tan cariñoso con el que llama al niño de la nieve. Los demás también guardaron silencio esperando que el rubio contestara.

 _"Erza… Lucy… y Mirajane, estoy agradecido con ustedes tres"_ Las nombradas parpadearon ante el tono algo frio de Naruto. Esa voz de ahora no habla con el respeto usual que tiene Naruto. Todos notaron que el agua que los rodeaba comenzó a dar un brillo azul platinado. También que las heridas en sus cuerpos desaparecían. _"Al quitar a Raijinshuu del camino… eliminaron a quienes amenazaban mi plan"_

"¡Naruto, déjate de bromas y explícate ahora mismo! Dependiendo de tu respuesta tal vez no tome medidas extremas" La voz de Gray, se escuchaba muy, pero muy molesto. "Si por alguna razón decidiste unirte a Laxus… pasare por alto el hecho de que seas mi hijo. Así que si planeas retenernos hasta que el palacio del rayo se active será mejor que desistas ahora mismo"

 _"Te equivocas Gray, no estoy del lado de Laxus ni del de ustedes, yo estoy de mi lado"_ Todos pudieron escuchar una pequeña risa que salió de los labios del niño. _"Igualmente todo acabara pronto así que te lo diré"_

 _"Hace no mucho tiempo descubrí algo sobre Magnolia. Esta está dividida en varias secciones que separan a la ciudad, no sé para qué es y no me interesa. Pero tras jugar un rato al rompecabezas me di cuenta que la cuidad se divide para formar un camino que lleva directo a Fairy Tail"_

Para quienes ya saben sobre esto, guardaron silencio, para otros como Lucy quien no sabía esto la sorpresa fue grande.

 _"El agua que los tiene atrapados fue filtrada por entre las grietas de este rompecabezas. Con el fin de que no interfieran con mi plan"_

"¿...Y cuál es ese plan?" Pregunto Erza.

 _"Filtrar el agua en las grietas tiene otro objetivo. Llevar agua a las afueras de la cuidad y crear un cielo falso sin que nadie se dé cuenta"_

"¿Qué dijiste?"

 _"En este instante, el cielo azul sobre nosotros no es más que un camuflaje para ocultar las verdaderas condiciones climatológicas necesarias para mi plan. Con este cielo falso lo que pase fuera de Magnolia no será visto por nadie. Erza, habías preguntado las razones del porque ataque al maestro, ¿Verdad?"_

Unos jadeos consecutivos de parte de todos los del gremio se dejaron oír al igual que insultos o más preguntas.

"Si, aún tengo la duda. Continua Naruto" Erza termino la palabrería de sus compañeros, haciéndolos escuchar al niño.

 _"Engañe a Makarov. Diciéndole que era un plan para apelar al lado bueno de Laxus. Sabía desde un principio que eso no iba funcionar. El objetivo real fue incitar a Natsu a pelear conmigo"_

"Ya veo… así que por eso peleaste contra Natsu…"

 _"Mi objetivo nunca fue el de pelear y derrotar a Natsu en primer lugar. Incite a Natsu a pelear conmigo para que él disparara fuego al cielo a propósito para calentar rápidamente la atmosfera creando una poderosa corriente de aire creciente"_

"¿Una corriente de aire creciente?" Pregunto Erza.

 _"Fue para crear cumulonimbo, o en otras palabras, nubes de tormenta"_

"¿Pero qué sentido tiene?" dado que todos podían escucharlo, los murmureos de unos se filtraron en su explicación.

 _"En vez de usar mi propio Chakra para crear la tormenta, voy a utilizar la inmensa energía de la atmosfera y después usarla para una técnica de gran alcance. Sea como sea, será totalmente distinto a lo que los humanos pueden hacer solo con su propio poder y magia de la naturaleza. Con esta técnica, voy a destruir todas las lacrimas yo solo. Y todo lo que tengo que hacer es guiar la nieve acumulada hacia las lacrimas"_

"¿Nieve? ¿Qué no eran nubes de tormenta?"

 _"Mi rayo de hielo… seguramente creíste que era una magia. Pero no es así. Cuando Kaguya poseyó mi cuerpo ella absorbió técnicas de elemento rayo y fuego. Esa habilidad de absorber se quedó en mi cuerpo, por eso cuando Laxus me ataco aquel día mi cuerpo absorbió su rayo y lo hizo mío. Usando el rayo de hielo puedo cambiar la naturaleza de la tormenta, haciéndola una tormenta de nieve, solo debo darle un pequeño disparo"_

 _"Por supuesto algo de esa magnitud llamaría mucho la atención, es por eso que hice un plan de apoyo. Hoy, en pocos minutos; difundí la noticia de un espectáculo de luces, mi ataque no tomara por sorpresa a los ciudadanos y a los visitantes, ellos creerán que es solo un evento para el festival de la cosecha"_

"Eso explica lo de antes…" Murmuro Erza.

 **Mini flashback.**

 _"Erza-chan, ¿Qué pasa con ese traje?" Dijo medio extrañado por la ropa no tan común en la pelirroja._

 _Su amigo le dio un codazo por ser pervertido. "De todos modos, un montón de jóvenes han estado peleando por toda la cuidad causando problemas"_

 _Titania les sonrió a modo de disculpa. "Me disculpo por ellos. Es parte de las preparaciones para el gran festival"_

 _"Son unas preparaciones muy raras después de todo. Bueno, espero el espectáculo con muchas ansias. ¿Cuánto falta?" Le pregunto a su amigo._

 _El otro se llevó la mano a su mentón. "Si mal no recuerdo creo que será por ahí a medio día o tal vez por ahí a las 2:00 pm no estoy seguro…"_

 _Por supuesto la conversación extraño a la pelirroja, no hay ningún evento programado para esas horas. Pero ahora lo dejaría ahí. "Por favor espere verlas"_

 _"¡Por supuesto!"_

 _"Intenta no pelear mucho, ¿Bueno?"_

 **Fin flashback.**

"…Ahora tiene sentido lo que preguntaron, todo era parte del plan de Naruto. Eso quiere decir…" Sus palabras igualmente llegaron a todos. "Pero no explica porque necesitabas a Raijinshuu fuera de esto"

 _"No puedes ir a la guerra sin saber nada de tu enemigo, Erza, eso sería suicidio. Aquí es donde ustedes entran. Gracias a sus peleas descubrí las habilidades de esos tres, planee estrategias en caso de que todos fueran derrotados. Solo hicieron el trabajo sucio"_

"No puede ser…" Erza está sorprendida, no, eso es decir poco, estaba en shock por los descubrimientos de hoy. "Todo este tiempo hemos estado bailando y jugando en la palma de Naruto, con el controlándolo todo desde el principio…"

"Pero eso no explica porque quieres destruir todas las lacrimas solo" La vos de Gray se hizo presente desde hace tiempo estando callado. "¿Por qué no aceptas nuestra ayuda, Naruto?"

 _"Ese es el camino fácil. No puedes andar por la vida evitando el camino difícil, debes superarte a ti mismo, Tou-san"_

"…"

"¡Si atacas tu solo esas lacrimas, morirás! ¡No puedes hacerlo solo!"

 _"¿Ustedes realmente piensan que no se eso? Lo tengo todo cubierto"_

"¡Naruto, NO! ¡No te dejare hacerlo!" Grito Gray.

 _"No pueden pararme ahora. Vayan al gremio a descansar después de esto"_

"¡COMO SI FUERAMOS A QUEDARNOS DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS!" el grito colectivo de todod los magos retumbo en los oídos del Jinchūriki.

 _"Hablan como si necesitara de su ayuda, bueno no es así"_ La fría voz del rubio retumbo sobre los cráneos de los magos. _"Pero ahora yo acabo de proponerles mis planes. No, más que eso. Dije "Vayan al gremio a descansar", no es una pregunta ni una proposición; es una orden"_

"…"

Ahora, con todo dicho y con solo a un minuto de que el palacio del rayo se active, Naruto parado en una azotea en el centro de la cuidad de magnolia miro al cielo.

"¡CUIDADANOS Y VISTANTES DE MAGNOLIA!" Las personas pararon sus actividades al escuchar una voz en los altavoces del edificio del alcalde de Magnolia. Magos y civiles parpadearon ante esto. "¡LLEGO LA HORA QUE TANTO HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO! ¡EL MOMENTO, PARA EL ESPECTACULO DE LUCES DE FAIRY TAIL!"

"¡Sí! ¡Por fin espere por mucho tiempo!"

"Ya era hora Fairy Tail"

Sudor frio cubría los rostros de los magos y expresiones impacientes en la de los civiles. Ya querían que empezara el espectáculo.

"Es hora de darles a todos lo que quieren…" Naruto hizo algunos movimientos circulares con sus manos generando rayos azules en la punta de sus dedos. "¡Que comience el espectáculo!" Grito lanzando su rayo hacia el cielo.

Ahí arriba, una grita apareció en el azul cielo, después más y el cielo comenzó a romperse, dejando un hueco negro. La ciudad entera se oscureció y los civiles por un momento se asustaron, pero al ver las nubes negras y en el centro de las nubes un agujero blanco se calmaron. Era magia después de todo.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo Kana encerrada en agua fluorescente.

"Naruto todo el tiempo estuvo en paso delante de todo lo que hicimos…" Murmuro Macao.

"…Y no podemos frenarlo sin saber dónde está" Continuo Wakaba.

"¿Pero para que necesita destruir todas las lacrimas el solo? ¿Tiene idea de cuánto poder tienen esas lacrimas?" Dijo Juvia.

Fue ahí cuando una razón vino a la mente de Mirajane. "Tal vez eso es lo que quiere… Naruto dijo que su cuerpo puede absorber el rayo de Laxus y hacerlo suyo… ¿Planea usar toda la energía de las lacrimas para algo?"

Erza también se lo planteo. Las acciones de Naruto. No le dio tiempo de continuar por los acontecimientos en el cielo.

El cielo se abrió dando paso a una gran cantidad de nieve, esta de repente se extendió por todas direcciones comenzando a formar un símbolo parecido a un copo de nieve con el centro la marca de Fairy Tail. El copo de nieve gigante estiro sus ramificaciones y comenzó a girar. Las ramas de nieve chocaron contra las lacrimas y mientras las ramificaciones de nieve giraban destruían todas las lacrimas de un solo golpe.

La nieve y las lacrimas fueron destruidas por un rayo azul que ascendió al cielo, destruyéndolo todo haciendo una lluvia de luz y nieve. Los gritos encantados de los ciudadanos opacaron los gritos desgarradores de los magos de Fairy Tail.

"Naruto… No" Solo los magos sabían la verdad tras el espectáculo. "¡NARUTOOOO…!"

Fue el grito desgarrador de muchos miembros del gremio en ese día, que se supone debía ser un día festivo.

 **Línea.**

Naruto cayo de rodillas por el sobre esfuerzo. El cielo falso de hielo, mover el agua por la cuidad y curar a sus compañeros. Lo desgasto hasta que casi no tenía Chakra para ponerse de pie.

"Ahora… a usar esa energía" Dijo en un murmuro. Un gran pilar de rayos cayó sobre su pequeño cuerpo ahogándolo en un sinfín de dolor. Pero… "¡Como si esto fuera a afectarme!"

Naruto entonces repitió justo el mismo movimiento que uso para confrontar a Laxus. La re-dirección de rayo.

"¡Esto es solo un reto! ¡Mi plan no tiene fallas, me niego a abandonar mi nueva vida solo por el capricho de un niño mimado!" Naruto señalo con la punta de los dedos en dirección del rayo. Se notó que Naruto sintió dolor al absorber el todo el poder del palacio del rayo. Pasó su otra mano en dirección del rayo para crear una vía desde tu mano hasta el brazo hasta el hombro, y luego hacia el estómago.

Naruto estaba Re-direccionando el rayo hacia la Catedral Kardia.

Aun con el rayo en la punta de sus dedos, Naruto cambio completamente de objetivo. De repente miro al Naruto original que corría a la catedral y fue en su dirección donde mando el rayo.

Ese clon desapareció al completar su tarea. "¡TOMO TODO EL PODER DE ESTE RAYO…!"

* * *

A la batalla de Natsu y Laxus se le había unido Gajeel. Entre los dos apenas pueden contra el mago del rayo.

De repente un niño apareció por la ventana de la catedral. De ojos lavanda blanquecinos y venas enmarcando su rostro.

"¡…Y LO REDIRECCIÓNO HACIA MI ENEMIGO! ¡VEAMOS SI PUEDES DEFENDERTE DE TU PROPIO RAYO, LAXUS!"

Naruto recibió el rayo azul mandado por su clon y lo redirecciono hacia el rubio mayor.

"¡NARUTO NO LO HAGAS!" El rayo ahogo el grito de advertencia de Natsu.

¡BOOM!

El Jinchūriki del Kyūbi cayó de rodillas sonriendo. Todo había terminado.

"¡JAJAJA!"

No puede ser! Los ojos del niño se abrieron a más no poder al ver a Laxus intacto y para su absoluta sorpresa este se estaba comiendo su rayo.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una merienda para descansar?"

Ahora que Naruto se fijaba bien en el mago de los rayos. Este era un oponente totalmente distinto. Su cuerpo se hizo más voluminoso, escamas cubrían su cuerpo y lo que llego a asustar un poco a Naruto. Su poder mágico era más grande que nunca. El doble, no el triple de fuerte.

Naruto no lo podía creer, si no fuera porque lo veía con sus propios ojos no o creería. Aun en shock el niño logro murmurar. "¿C-Como? Deberías haber caído… hice simulaciones una y otra vez. Estaba seguro de que este plan funcionaria…"

"¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo mocoso?! ¡¿De qué lado estas?! ¡Laxus es un Dragón Slayer del Rayo! ¡Solo repusiste su energía idiota!" El grito de Gajeel parecía que había perdida todas las esperanzas de victoria.

Dragón Slayer, es magia que permite a una persona tomar las características de un dragón y usar su elemento para el combate. Los dragones Slayer pueden comer su elemento y recuperar energías. Cambiando sus cuerpos por las características de un dragón, por ejemplo, los pulmones para respirar su elemento, mejorar su visión, oído y olfato. Un dragón Slayer es un humano entrenado en esta magia por un dragón.

Pero eso no le importaba a Naruto.

 _"Yo… ni plan absoluto y sin fallas… ¿A fracasado?"_ Naruto se quedó ahí arrodillado en el suelo en estado de shock. Todo por lo que paso tanto tiempo planeando no sirvió solo por la falta de un mísero detalle.

"Ustedes dos, el mocoso, Erza, Mystogan… el anciano, la basura del gremio, todas las personas en Magnolia… ¡Voy a hacer que desaparezcan!" Rugió Laxus cual trueno. Miro con lastima al niño ahí en el suelo. Respirando entrecortadamente, teniendo una hiperventilación. Basura, basura y nada más que basura podía ver ahí.

"Si te soy honesto me decepcionaste bastante. No voy a dejar a alguien de este nivel en mi Fairy Tail" Dijo Laxus levantando su mano envuelta en relámpagos.

Naruto miro al suelo aun en estado de shock. No quería imaginárselo pero la destrucción de su plan dejo un impacto demasiado grande en su pequeño cuerpo. _"¿Yo… Naruto Fullbuster, voy a perder…?"_ Algo se movió en el interior de Naruto, en las sombras más oscuras de su corazón una siniestra sonrisa apareció y un par de ojos rojos brillaron. _"Imposible… ¡No voy a permitir que suceda…!"_

 _"Tengo que ganar… sea quien sea mi rival… pase lo que pase… Ganar lo es todo en este mundo… Los ganadores son aclamados, los perdedores son repudiados…"_

"¡Piérdete de una vez por todas!" Grito Laxus lanzando un poderoso rayo hacia Naruto, los gritos de Natsu y Gajeel diciéndole que lo esquivara fueron ahogados por el rugir del trueno.

Aun con la cabeza baja Naruto hablo fríamente. "Aquel que siempre gana, siempre tiene la razón…" Naruto levanto la vista con el Byakugan activado en todo su esplendor.

Levy, Natsu y hasta Gajeel dieron un grito silencioso al ver el rayo atravesar a Naruto y la explosión que dejo atrás del cuerpo resonó en la catedral.

Pero no fue a causa del ataque lo que los sorprendió. Los ojos de Laxus se agrandaron al ver al Jinchūriki.

Ahí ileso y sin ninguna herida Naruto le devolvió la mirada fríamente, casi como si le congelara el alma. Al igual que todos los presentes la sorpresa también apareció en sus rostros.

"¿Qué… que acaba de pasar?" Dijo Natsu en estado de shock.

"¡No tengo ni la menor idea…!" Contesto en iguales condiciones el dragón de hierro.

Levy se llevó la mano a su boca estremeciéndose al ver esos ojos que desbordan un sentimiento de fría oscuridad.

 _"Hay algo diferente… No es el mismo Naruto-kun de hasta ahora"_ Pensó la maga de escritura sólida.

"Te estas dejando llevar un poco, Laxus" Naruto se limpió un poco el polvo en sus pantalones y camino tranquilamente hacia el dragones Slayer del trueno. "No me hagas enojar. No perdono a las personas que me desafían… incluso si son mi propio padre"

El shock momentáneo desapareció de. Rostro del Laxus siendo reemplazado por ira, sentimiento dirigido hacia Naruto y todo lo referente a su existencia.

"¡NO TE CREAS TANTO, MOCOSO!" Rugió el dragón del rayo. En un parpadeo apareció frente a Naruto con su puño envuelto en relámpagos.

" **Hizamazuke"** (Arrodíllate)

Las piernas de Laxus, se paralizaron.

"¡¿Qué demo…?!" El gran dragón del rayo, cayó de rodillas frente al Jinchūriki del Kyūbi. _"¿Pero qué está pasando? Mis piernas no me responden…"_

Laxus levanto la mirada encontrándose con los ojos heterocroma ticos de Naruto. Azul y purpura.

"Aquí… es cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran" Dijo fríamente el Jinchūriki. "¿Pensaste que podrías vencerme? Ni siquiera te molestes. Hare que te des cuenta cuán lejos estas tú con respecto a mí"

 _"No puede ser… ¿Está controlando mi mente? ¿O… mi cuerpo? Eso es ridículo. Todo lo que este mocoso sabe hacer es hacer cubitos de hielo"_ Una gran presión de poder mágico cayó sobre los presentes. Los relámpagos envolvieron a Laxus, justo como el fuego envuelve a Natsu durante sus peleas. "No presiones tu suerte. Yo estoy por encima de todos aquí. No soy como tu… piensa que es un honor para ti el que yo te elimine… ¡Con esta magia!"

Sobrepaso las expectativas de Naruto con respecto a Laxus. Él es más fuerte que su control sobre la sangre. Pero, esta pelea fue desasida en el momento en que el verdadero Naruto se revelo.

Naruto entonces volvió su vista sobre su hombro, mirando a los dos confundidos caza dragones. "¿Pasa algo Natsu? Pareces sorprendido" Pregunto de repente el rubio cambiando por completo la situación.

"¿Eh? No, yo… quiero decir… Laxus está…" Balbuceo sin ser capaz de articular palabra. Algo muy raro de ver pues estamos hablando de Natsu.

"Bueno, en ese caso ya no hay nada que hacer. Date por vencido con Laxus"

Le tomo unos segundo captar el mensaje que le dio el rubio y cuando finalmente llego solo alcanzo a balbucear. "¿Qué?"

Ahora que el Byakugan ya no estaba activo en el Jinchūriki Natsu finalmente noto el ojo izquierdo de Naruto con un cambio de color sumamente extraño. Purpura.

"Una vez que hay una grieta en un plato, ya estará agrietado para siempre. Ya hiciste suficiente" Dijo el rubio menor, ignoro el rechinido de los dientes del mago de rayo atrás de él.

"¿Naruto…?" Natsu se extrañó, pues este lado de Naruto lo confundía. No, era extraño, diferente de algún modo, ese no es el Naruto que conoce. "¿Qué estás diciendo…? No, ¿Quién eres…?"

"¿De qué estás hablando Natsu?" La sonrisa oscura que le dio no fue bien recibida. Natsu estaba en guardia alta. "Soy el Naruto Fullbuster que quieren que sea, Natsu"

Por supuesto. Esa es la pura verdad. El Naruto simpático y amable que ellos conocen nunca hubiera aceptado el uso del control de un cuerpo. Este es el verdadero Naruto. Aquel que los años en Konoha formo. El Naruto Oscuro.

"Natsu, Gajeel… Solo en el próximo ataque, atacaran ustedes dos"

Natsu por supuesto se sorprendió, y de hecho hasta se sintió indignado. Eta es su pelea! "¿Qué? Esp… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Naruto?"

Naruto volvió a mirar sobre su hombro hacia Natsu. Quien se paralizo momentáneamente al ver ese ojos purpura. Esa mirada fría… era como si en silencio le dijera "Desafía mis órdenes y sufrirás" ni siquiera Erza tiene ese efecto en él. Porque Naruto si entonces?

"Muévanse" Fue la simple orden.

Pero ellos no se movieron, no por desobedecer al rubio menor, sino por lo que está a punto de hacer el rubio mayor. En las manos de este una esfera de luz apareció. Ellos ya están familiarizados con esta magia. La magia de Makarov.

"¿Está intentándolo otra vez? No puede ser…" Gajeel dijo temblando levemente. La última vez fue detenido por la intromisión de Levy y de Naruto. Pero ahora quien va a detenerlo?!

"¡Te voy a reconstruir de las cenizas! ¡No voy a perder contra nadie! ¡Todos van a sentir el miedo del gremio final!" Rugió Laxus aumentando cada vez más su poder mágico.

Naruto suspiro por la bestia en la que se convirtió Laxus. "Te concedo la derrota, Laxus Dreyar. ¿No estas conforme con la desesperación? Y es por eso que se apodera de ti… solo obtendrás vergüenza si me intentas superar"

"¡ **Fairy Law** es invocada!" Sin más Laxus choco sus palmas, liberando una de las tres magias de las hadas. La luz rápidamente comenzó a devorar a todos los presentes, no, no solo a ellos, a toda la cuidad.

"Hahahaha… he superado al anciano"

Lo que no se esperaba Laxus lo tomo por sorpresa. No había nadie herido. No había heridas, todos estaban ilesos.

"¡¿P-Pero que?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué siguen vivos?!" Grito en estado de shock al ver a los magos de Fairy Tail intactos.

"Tu… ¿Estas bien, enana?" Pregunto Gajeel poniéndose de pie con dificultad. No por el recién ataque, sino por los anteriores que si dolieron.

"Si, estoy bien" Respondió Levy. "¿Qué hay de Natsu?"

Gajeel volvió su atención al dragón de fuego en iguales condiciones que él. "Geehe parece que está bien"

Laxus se miró sus manos no entendiendo nada de lo que paso. "Después de usar todo ese poder mágico…"

"Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail y las personas de la cuidad están a salvo" Una nueva voz se escuchó en las puertas de la catedral.

"Freed…"

"Ni una sola persona se vio afectada" dijo el peli verde sosteniendo su brazo, su batalla con "La demonio" no salió bien para él.

"¡Eso no puede ser! ¡Mi Fairy Law fue perfecta!"

"Fue tu corazón Laxus" Respondió Freed. "Heredaste algo más aparte del poder mágico y fuerza del maestro. También obtuviste un corazón que se preocupa por sus amigos. Fairy Law solo afecta a los que el invocador considera sus enemigos. ¿Entiendes lo que quiere decir, verdad Laxus?"

"Los sentimientos más profundos de ti, fueron revelados a través de la magia. La magia nunc amiente Laxus. Esto es lo que de verdad sientes"

"¡No! ¡Cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino es mi enemigo! ¡MI ENEMIGO!"

"Solo ríndete ya, Laxus. Ve donde el maestro" Pidió Freed.

"¿A quién le importa ese anciano? ¡Yo soy yo! ¡No solo el "Nieto" de ese viejo! ¡YO SOY LAXUS!" Rugió el mago volviendo a su anterior estado. Con las escamas cubriendo su cuerpo.

"¡Oh dios mío! ¡Naruto!"

Todos los presentes se volvieron a ver a Levy. Quien corrió hacia la dirección del niño caído. Parece ser… que alguien si fue afectado por Fairy Law.

"¡Naruto! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No te mueras Naruto!" Grito la peli azul acunando al rubio menor en su regazo tratando como puede de reanimarlo.

"Mocoso…" murmuro Gajeel acercándose rápidamente hacia Levy. "Hay que llevarlo al hospital más cercano. Todavía respira pero… no sé cuánto dure"

"¡Por favor Gajeel!" Una Levy entre lágrimas levanto la cabeza. "¡Llévalo al hospital! ¡Fairy Tail no necesita otra perdida! ¡No ahora! ¡No de alguien tan joven!"

"¡Por supuesto…!"

Laxus y Freed se quedaron paralizados.

El cuerpo de Natsu tembló incontrolablemente mientras era envuelto en llamas. Aun con el fuego a su alrededor se pudieron notar las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sin decir nada, Natsu se lanzó al ataque.

"¡LAAAAXUUUUSSSSS!"

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **Whatsapp.**

 **[Graymira, Jerza, Leve Nalu]**

Erza ha creado el grupo. **"¡Confiesen!"**

 _Erza a agregado a Natsu.  
Erza a agregado a Naruto.  
Erza a agregado a Gray.  
Erza a agregado a Lucy.  
Erza a agregado a Mirajane._

 **Gray:** ¿Confesar que? ¿Ahora que hicimos?

 **Erza:** Uno de ustedes, malditos zánganos, se comió mis tres pasteles de fresa que deje en la refrigeradora del gremio. Si el culpable no se confiesa en este momento voy a cazarlos y matarlos a todos ustedes.

 **Natsu:** Como ce uja etso?

 **Lucy:** Natsu debes colocar el autocorrector :)

 **Naruto:** Erza-san, son las 11 pm, ¿No puede cazarnos mañana?

 **Erza:** No, no puedo. Mis pasteles son hermosos y sobre todo sagrados, hechos especialmente para mi paladar. El que haya cometido tal blasfemia debe confesarse o todos morirán.

 **Mirajane:** ¿Porque estoy yo aquí entonces? Nunca comería tanto pastel, tiene muchas calorías.

 **Erza:** Estas insinuando que estoy gorda, Mirajane? :)

 **Natsu:** Khe importha? Todho se ira a tuz pechos.

 **Naruto:** Natsu-san, mis ojos son poderosos y por eso mismo son sensibles. Para ya. Haces que me de cáncer.

 **Lucy:** Alguien colóquele el autocorrector a Natsu XD.

 **Naruto:** Yo se colocarlo :)

 **Gray:** ¿Qué cosa? ¿A quién? ¿De qué hablas Naruto? No le vas a colocar nada a nadie.

 **Mirajane:** Gray, por favor XD

 **Erza:** BASTA! Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Confiésate ladrón de pastel.

 **Naruto:** Yo no lo hice. Pero voy a pedirle algo a cambio a esa persona por mi silencio.

 **Lucy:** Yo no fui. Pero estoy segura que ha de haber sido alguien con el estómago suficiente para comerse tres pasteles. Como Naruto-kun y Natsu por ejemplo.

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué dices, Lucy-san? ¿Estás insinuando cosas que no son? :)

 **Naruto:** Acabo de decir que hice un trato con el culpable a cambio de mi silencio.

 **Lucy:** Dije que era un ejemplo. No es mi culpa el que te sientas atrapado por una acusación que tú mismo inventaste.

 **Naruto:** …

 **Naruto:** ¿Eres realmente Lucy-san? No creí que fueras a culpar a alguien.

 **Lucy:** Es tarde, quiero dormir. Lo siento pero tengo sueño.

 **Gray:** Lo de Lucy X2.

 **Natsu:** io no fui.

 **Gray:** Yo no como pastel con regularidad. ¿Crees que estos músculos son por comer pastel? No lo creo.

 **Mirajane:** Muy lindos bíceps Gray :):)

 **Gray:** Gracias, si quieres puedes tocar ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** …

 **Lucy:** No frente a Naruto-kun por favor.

 **Erza:** Bien, esto no nos lleva a nada. **Re-Equipar: Armadura del Purgatorio!** Ire a cazarlos ahora :)

 **Lucy:** Pero si fue uno solo, ¿por qué tenemos que pagar todos?

 **Erza:** Bien, entonces díganme quién fue.

 **Erza:** Será mejor que el que lo sepa, lo diga para salvar su vida. Y si el culpable confiesa, seré más compasiva con su castigo.

 **Gray:** ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en todo esto? No sé quién lo hizo. Y tampoco me gusta el pastel.

 **Erza:** Eso dices, pero tal vez fue Naruto-chan y lo estás cubriendo.

 **Naruto:** ¿Eh? Yo no hice nada

 **Naruto:** Esto es tonto. Bien, no voy a delatarlo pero quiero que se sienta acorralado.

 **Gray:** ¿De dónde sacaste ese lado sádico Naruto? No te crie así…

 **Naruto:** Tengo sueño, quiero dormir. Hay que acabar con esto rápido. ¿Oh que te pasa? ¿No te gusta que tu hijo cambie por tus delitos?

 **Gray:** ¿Qué?

 **Erza:** ¡¿Fuiste tú Gray?!

 **Natsu:** Te descruvieron princesa de iehlo! XD

 **Gray:** Cállate cerebro de llama, no me obligues a delatarte.

 **Gray:** Ups.

 **Erza:** Bien, han logrado confundirme…

 **Naruto:** Mirajane no ha culpado a nadie hasta ahora y no dijo mucho. Sospecho que es porque teme a que lo delaten si culpa a alguien más :0

 **Mirajane:** ...

 **Mirajane:** Gray, controla a tu hijo.

 **Gray:** Yo no lo conozco.

 **Naruto:** Me canse, tengo sueño. Dejare un suplente aquí y me iré lentamente…

 _Naruto agrego a Jellal.  
Naruto salió del grupo._

 **Natsu:** ¿Cómo hizo eso? O_0

 **Jellal:** ¿Qué es esto?

 **Erza:** Jellal…

 **Jellal:** …Erza.

 **Jellal:** Naruto me dejo un mensaje por privado. Dijo y sito "Quiero hacer esto más interesante... :) Quien se comió los pasteles nos pidió que comenzáramos a culparnos entre nosotros para confundir a Erza-san"

 **Erza:** Espera, ¿qué?

 **Gray:** Aun así, esto se me empieza a hacer más claro: estoy casi seguro de que el culpable está entre Naruto y Mirajane.

 **Gray:** Los callados suelen tener una mente siniestra. Además no hay que olvidar sus personalidades "demoniacas"

 **Gray:** Los demás no por razones obvias. Su inteligencia limitada no les permitiría elaborar todo esto.

 **Lucy:** ¿Disculpa? Yo podría haber hecho todo esto sin problemas.

 **Lucy:** ¿Por qué no crees que yo sea la culpable? Acúsame en este instante Gray Fullbuster.

 **Jellal:**._.

 **Natsu:** Lushi, si te sirve de consuelo, yo creo firmemente que tú eres la culpable~

 **Lucy:** Gracias, Natsu. Siempre sabes cómo animarme :)

 **Erza:** Ah…

 **Jellal:** Bueno, es suficiente. Dejen de acusarse entre ustedes, son amigos. Erza, si gustas puedes venir conmigo a la pastelería, te comprare lo que gustes.

 **Erza:** ¡JELLAL! SAHKW!

 **Erza:** NI!

 **Erza:** SI*

 **Erza:** ¡VOY ENSEGUIDA!

 _Erza salió del grupo.  
Jellal salió del grupo._

 **Lucy:** …

 **Mirajane:** Oh por dios, la OTP! Jerza es canon!

 _Mirajane se volvió Administrador.  
Mirajane agrego a Naruto._

 **Mirajane:** Naruto-kun el Jerza es canon!

 **Naruto:** Bien, el plan salió justo como lo pensaba.

 **Lucy:** Khe?

 **Gray:** x2

 **Natsu:** 0_o

 **Naruto:** Yo fui quien se comió los pasteles, sabía que Erza-san se molestaría, eso le daría una razón a Jellal-san de invitarla. Son buena gente pero sus actitudes me estresan, a todos nos estresan.

 **Mirajane:** Enséñame, maestro!

 **Naruto:** Doy clases los viernes.

 **Lucy:** A todo esto… no les parece extraño que Natsu y Gray estén en el mismo grupo y no empezaran una pelea?

 **Naruto:** Los tengo dominados, no te preocupes.

 **Natsu:** …

 **Gray:** …

* * *

 **Si les gusto el Omake me lo dicen. Me dio risa escribirlo. Si quieren puedo volver a hacer algo así. Solo digan que pareja quieren.**

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	30. No es un Capitulo Es un Omake

**Desde que hice el Omake en ultimo capitulo de mi fic, parece que les di muchas risas. Así que, si puedo hacerlo, aquí les dejo un Whatsapp bien suculento (?**

 **Dedicado a Gratsunaru8027. Que el Rikudou Sennin te vendida por pedir esto.**

* * *

 **Whatsapp.**

 **[AllxNaruto]**

 _Gray ha creado el grupo._

 _Gray ha agregado a Naruto.  
Gray ha agregado a Natsu.  
Gray ha agregado a Erza.  
Gray ha agregado a Lucy._

 **Natsu:** Khe ez esto?

 **Gray:** Es un grupo, estúpido.

 **Gray:** Y escribe bien, ya estas grandecito para seguir escribiendo como retrasado.

 **Natsu:** KHE ME DICHISTE BASTADO?!

 **Gray:** Lo que eres, en serio no puedo creer que sigas igual de estúpido que cuando eras un mocoso. ¿Las enseñanzas de Erza fueron en vano? Debería decirle que te de unas clases extras.

 **Natsu:** NHO TE ATREBAZ PREVETIDO!

 **Gray:** TU NO ME DICES QUE HACER!

 **Natsu:** SI LO HAGO!

 **Gray:** JAJAJAJA! Tú no mandas ni a Happy, hasta él te domina.

 **Natsu:** YO NO SOI DOMINADO!

 **Gray:** Si, si lo eres.

 **Natsu:** NO!

 **Gray:** Que si :v

 **Natsu:** QUE NO! Kiereh pelea ermano?!

 **Gray:** Mis ojos por dios, te falto la H.

 **Natsu:** Peleah*

 **Gray:** …

 **Naruto:** ¿Estoy viendo bien? ¿En lugar de trabajar andan con sus homosexualidades de nuevo?

 **Natsu:** YO Narto ^^

 **Gray:** Las palabras son entendibles. Pero en serio, también nombres?

 **Gray:** Hola Naruto. :D

 **Erza:** Hola Naruto-chan.

 **Erza:** Natsu y Gray dejen de pelear en este instante, me llevan el teléfono con Spam.

 **Lucy:** Hola :D

 **Natsu:** Lo ciento Elsa! Esa maldita Elsa de hielo comenzó.

 **Erza:** Que me has dicho, Natsu Dragneel?

 **Natsu:** LO CIENTO!

 **Lucy:** Salude y nadie me hablo ;n;

 **Naruto:** Yo le hablare Lucy-san ^^

 **Lucy:** Naruto-kun ...❤...

 **Gray:** Que feo truco para atraer la atención de Naruto, Lucy.

 **Lucy:** ¿Eh?

 **Natsu:** No ez jussto luzy! Io tamben kiero la atension de Narto :'v

 **Erza:** Solo por esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con ese par. Lucy acordamos que lo compartiríamos.

 **Naruto:** Sabía que era mala idea prestarle mi teléfono a Gray. Siempre me agrega a estos estúpidos grupos.

 **Natsu:** Noh kieres habalr con nosotrs Narto? ;n;

 **Naruto:** No.

 **Naruto:** En todo caso. Gray, ¿Para que créate el grupo?

 **Gray:** Estaba pensando que podríamos reunirnos.

 _Naruto salió del grupo._

 **Erza:** Parece que pensaste mal.

 _Gray ha agrego a Naruto._

 **Gray:** No salgas o esta noche no duermes. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Natsu:** ¿KHE?!

 **Lucy:** ¿Qué le haces a Naruto-kun cuando no estamos Gray? (⊙_ )

 **Erza:** Gray :)

 **Gray:** Ahora que tengo su atención, ¿Quién presta su casa para el sábado?

 **Erza:** En Fairy Hills no se permiten chicos.

 **Erza:** Pero, por supuesto puedo hacer arreglos para que Naruto-chan pase sin problemas.

 **Natsu:** i Frey y io?

 **Gray:** En serio… hasta mi nombre? No es difícil.

 **Gray:** Eso no es justo Erza. Además sabes que sin mi permiso Naruto no va a ningún lado :)

 **Erza:** Y sabes que sin mí no puedes vivir.

 **Gray:** Te corrijo. No puedo vivir sin Naruto*

 **Naruto:** Hoy todos están más pegajosos que de costumbre. Debería ponerlos en su lugar :)

 **Gray:** Quiero que me castigues ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Gray:** Ah no, recordé que eres el pasivo.

 **Naruto:** ¿Pasivo?

 **Naruto:** ¿ME LLAMASTE PASIVO?

 **Lucy:** Y seguimos sin arreglar nada.

 **Lucy:** De una vez digo que en mi casa no se puede. Está en reparación.

 **Natsu:** ¿Teh pazo ago Lucy?

 **Lucy:** Es gracioso que lo digas Natsu :) porque fue por una de tus estúpidas peleas con Gray que mi casa está en reparación. Ustedes dos deben pagarme TODA mi renta por los próximos tres años :)

 **Naruto:** Lucy-san lo siento por ellos dos ;n; Por favor no es culpa de Gray, déjele a Natsu pagar todo.

 **Natsu:** PORKE IO?!

 **Naruto:** Por favor Natsu-san.

 **Natsu:** …

 **Naruto:** Por favor, por mí?

 **Natsu:** Etsa byen…

 **Erza:** Aun no arreglar para ir y ni tenemos casa.

 **Erza:** Natsu presta la tuya.

 **Lucy:** Pero que mal pensable se oyó eso…

 **Gray:** Eso Natsu, presta la tuya ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** Ah…

 **Natsu:** Penzava invitaloz, pero ia no.

 **Erza:** No seas malo Natsu :)

 **Lucy:** Por favor Natsu (ಥ_ಥ)

 **Naruto:** La de Gray es suficientemente grande para todos.

 **Natsu:** …

 **Erza:** …

 **Lucy:** …

 **Gray:** …

 **Erza:** Mente sana…

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué cosa?

 **Erza:** Está decidido. Este sábado en la noche en casa de Gray. Naruto espero felizmente que estés ahí. Te mostrare mi espada especial ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué pones esa carita?

 **Natsu:** Noz Dibertirremos con mi Fragon de Fuego Narto ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** ¿Tú también? Y escribe bien por favor. Causas Cáncer en el cáncer.

 **Lucy:** No sé solo usar mi látigo con los enemigos Naruto-kun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** Eh… que bueno (?

 **Gray:** Y solo espera cuando todos se vayan Naruto ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** Basta, me están dando miedo…

 **Natsu:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Gray:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Erza:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Lucy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Naruto:** …

 **Naruto:** …Aiuda.

* * *

 **Espero poder escribir con más regularidad una vez que regrese a mi casa. Nos leemos luego.**

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑**


	31. Oscuridad que Consume

**Hijos de playa, otro cap para pasar el rato :v**

 **Gócenlo. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Cuidado, no vaya a ser que te mueras de la risa…**

 **Ronaldc v2: Saludos! Gracias por el review. Te juro que me dio cáncer al leer tu review.**

 **Zafir09: Saludos! Gracias por tu review. A Naruto le afecto por pendejo (? No, no está despertando ningún Rinnegan. Déjame explicarte.**

 **Purpura.**

 **Este color aporta la estabilidad del azul (Naruto) y la energía del rojo (Dark Naruto) se asocia a la realeza y simboliza poder, nobleza, lujo y ambición. Sugiere riqueza y extravagancia. El color purpura también está asociado con la sabiduría y elegancia. El purpura representa la magia y el misterio.**

 **Con esta explicación del color, debo decir que escogí este color por su significado, pude poner rojo, pero preferí este. Una pequeña parte del Naruto oscuro comenzó a salir a la luz, haciendo que su ojo cambie, (Como cuando estaba siendo corrompido por la oscuridad durante su pelea con Kurama antes de la intervención de Kushina) Cuando ese ojo este completamente rojo, quiere decir que dark Naruto saldrá completamente. Por ahora solo es parcialmente.**

 **216kfazE: Saludos! Gracias por tu review. Hablando honestamente… estoy considerando tu propuesta, la de hacer otro fic con ese tipo de contenido. Solo para hacerles pasar el rato.**

Persona hablando "Voy a convertirte en escarcha"

Persona pensando " _Para que nunca más vivas…_ _"_

Yami Naruto hablando _«…Soy absoluto, ¡conoce tu lugar!»_

Kurama hablando " **Matare a todos los humanos** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Y les traeré desesperación_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 29**

 **"Oscuridad que Consume…"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _"¡Oh dios mío! ¡Naruto!"_

 _Todos los presentes se volvieron a ver a Levy. Quien corrió hacia la dirección del niño caído. Parece ser… que alguien si fue afectado por Fairy Law._

 _"¡Naruto! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡No te mueras Naruto!" Grito la peli azul acunando al rubio menor en su regazo tratando como puede de reanimarlo._

 _"Mocoso…" murmuro Gajeel acercándose rápidamente hacia Levy. "Hay que llevarlo al hospital más cercano. Todavía respira pero… no sé cuánto dure"_

 _"¡Por favor Gajeel!" Una Levy entre lágrimas levanto la cabeza. "¡Llévalo al hospital! ¡Fairy Tail no necesita otra perdida! ¡No ahora! ¡No de alguien tan joven!"_

 _"¡Por supuesto…!"_

 _Laxus y Freed se quedaron paralizados._

 _El cuerpo de Natsu tembló incontrolablemente mientras era envuelto en llamas. Aun con el fuego a su alrededor se pudieron notar las lágrimas en sus ojos._

 _Sin decir nada, Natsu se lanzó al ataque._

 _"¡LAAAAXUUUUSSSSS!"_

 **Actualmente.**

En medio del aire, flotando silenciosamente una esfera de luz se acercó a una cueva.

Una cueva que daba la casualidad de estar en medio de un volcán activo. Ríos de roca fundida, ardiente y expulsando ese gas toxico para los humanos. En la oscuridad de esa cueva ardiente, un par de ojos amarillos brillantes resaltaban sobre la oscuridad.

La esfera quedo frente a la cueva, donde un gruñido ronco salió.

 **"¿Por qué has venido, Grandeeney?"** Una voz imponente salió desde la cueva.

La esfera de luz resulto ser una forma de comunicación entre etas dos entidades. **_"Ha pasado mucho tiempo…"_ **

La segunda voz parecía femenina.

 **"¡Venir aquí y hablar entre nosotros está estrictamente prohibido, Grandeeney!"**

La esfera, si es posible, parecía suspirar. **_"Ese chico de verdad se pasa a veces, lo sabes. ¿Me pregunto a quien se parecerá? Pero su suerte no va a durar para siempre. Él puede morir"_**

Una gran explosión resonó en ese extraño lugar. La cueva exploto en llamas y de esta, una criatura increíble salió. **"¡VETE! ¡No interfieras con los humanos!"** Rugió la gran bestia.

Un dragón gigante cubierto de escamas rojas. Su parte inferior del cuerpo, especialmente el vientre, la cola y las piernas, son de color beige. También tiene cicatrices visibles en su vientre y cuello, siendo la más grande una forma de una "X" en el centro de su cuerpo, aunque no se sabe cómo Igneel adquirido esas cicatrices. Su espalda tiene numerosos puntos negros, que bajan de la espalda hasta el final de la cola. Tiene una cabeza triangular con cuernos, un par de ojos redondos con córneas amarillas y pupilas redondas oscuras y un cuerno afilado apuntando hacia arriba por encima de su nariz. También tiene colmillos muy afilados, y tiene garras con largas uñas afiladas de color rojo. Grandes alas similares a las de un murciélago, con puntas rizadas. El dragón tiene cuatro patas y una larga cola.

Igneel, el rey dragón de fuego. Ese es su nombre.

 **"¿Acaso quieres enojarme? ¿A mí, Igneel?"**

La esfera no se vio perturbada, la voz que habla atreves de ella permaneció tranquila, no afectada por la furia del dragón de fuego. **_"Si… No importa que tanto nos preocupemos, no podemos hacer nada. Todo lo que podemos hacer es creer en el poder de los humanos"_**

 ** _"Estoy seguro que sabes a que venimos a hablar realmente, Dragón de Fuego Igneel"_**

Una nueva voz resonó en el lugar. Otra esfera de luz apareció, siendo de un color diferente, verde. El dragón Igneel volvió su atención hacia el nuevo intruso.

 **"Metalicana desgraciado, ¿Tú también te atreves a venir aquí?"** Gruño el enorme lagarto rojo.

 ** _"Vaya~ ha pasado mucho tiempo, Metalicana"_** Dijo Grandeeney suavemente.

 ** _"Igneel sabe algo y no quiso hablar de eso… vine porque si no lo decía yo nadie estaría enterado, de hecho acabo de enterarme"_** Hablo el dragón que crio a Gajeel, Metalicana.

 ** _"¿Y se puede saber qué es eso que Igneel callaba?"_**

 **"¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR METALICANA!"** Rugió el dragón escupiendo fuego por la boca en dirección de la esfera verde.

 ** _"El elegido de la Diosa Conejo ha aparecido…"_** Dejo su último mensaje antes de ser engullido por las llamas del dragón Igneel.

Se quedaron ahí, solos Igneel y Grandeeney en silencio. Pasaron como dos segundos antes de que el dragón hembra hablase.

 ** _"El elegido… Zeref… El Festival del Rey Dragón… Rezaré por que los demonios de blanco y negro no se presente… Si Zeref-"_** La voz de la esfera se cortó al ver a Igneel volver a abrir el hocico para un rugido de fuego. **_"…No importa, dejémoslo así"_**

* * *

 **Gremio de Fairy Tail**

La situación en este gremio de magos puede no ser el más adecuado ahora mismo, con todos angustiados esperando la respuesta de la curandera Porlyusica. Pero no es solo por el maestro. Los más cercanos al segundo paciente de la curandera también esperaban como locos su diagnóstico.

Naruto Fullbuster es el otro paciente.

Cada mago en este gremio no mostraba ninguna herida, contusión o algo que este mal con su cuerpo. Pues antes de su ataque el Fullbuster menor curo a todos y cada uno de los magos heridos. Bueno, solo quedaba un par que si necesita un par de revisiones.

Porlyusica salió de la enfermería del gremio y bajo por las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de cada miembro del gremio, para su disgusto también.

Erza y Gray se acercaron a la curandera. Los demás miembros también querían acercarse a hablar. Pero entendieron que ellos eran primero. La curandera de cabello rosa hablo por un momento con el par de magos para después dar media vuelta y camino apresuradamente a las puertas del gremio para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí y dejar atrás a todos esos humanos.

Erza se volteó encarando a sus compañeros, quienes intuyeron que algo bueno debió de pasar por la mirada calmada y relajada de la pelirroja.

"Gracias a Porlyusica-san parece que la vida del maestro está a salvo por ahora. No se preocupen, el maestro está a salvo" Dijo la pelirroja llenando de ánimos a los magos del gremio.

Ellos pasaron entonces a ver a Gray, quien también sonrió calmadamente, llevándoles a los magos de anticipadas buenas noticias. "Naruto también está fuera de peligro. Solo necesita descansar por ahora"

Un miembro al azar levanto la mano para hacer una pregunta. "¿Pero está realmente bien? Recibió de lleno Fairy Law"

Si se hicieron las preguntas después de esa, pero Gray los calmo rápidamente. "Fairy Law en ningún momento hizo algo en contra de Naruto. Lo que pasa es que Naruto estaba terriblemente cansado, había llegado a su límite. Todo el trabajo que hizo lo dejo exhausto. Solo es una fatiga, se repondrá con descanso"

El ánimo volvió a los magos, a estaban celebrando.

"¡Qué bueno! No sabía que iba a pasar en ese momento" Suspiro con alivio Lucy. Gray se acercó a ella para hablar, dentro de poco iría a ver como esta Naruto. Por ahora es bueno si el Fullbuster menor duerme un poco.

"El viejo no se va a morir tan fácilmente" Dijo Gray sintiéndose relajado, por fin desde que comenzó la batalla de Fairy Tail. "Bueno, él ya está viejo" Dijo con una risa disimulada.

Titania se acercó a su equipo. "El estresarse solo va a hacer que su corazón empeore. Todos, no olviden eso" Aunque su palabras se sintieron hacia su equipo en realidad iba para todo el gremio en general.

"¡Aye sir!"

Lucy mostro una expresión un tanto preocupada mientras se sentaba en una mesa con Gray y Juvia. "¿Pero de verdad vamos a hacer Fantasia en estas condiciones?"

Mirajane se acercó a la mesa junto con Elfman. "Es lo que el maestro quiere. Es preciso que lo hagamos en este momento"

"Bueno, después de lo que paso deberían haber muchas personas heridas, pero gracias a Naruto nadie está realmente tan mal como para no participar" Dijo Gray sintiéndose un tanto orgulloso por los logros de Naruto. Que papa tan orgulloso.

"Entonces creo que yo también participare" Dejo ir su opinión la maga de espíritus celestiales.

"Estas feliz por eso, ¿Verdad?" Contesto Gray. "Aunque pienso que esos dos no podrán" Dijo señalando a una mesa del otro lado del gremio con una gota de sudor bajando por su cara.

Ahí sentados juntos estaban los dos dragones Slayer del gremio, vendados de pies a cabeza. Natsu siendo el más malheridos de los dos, pues había sido él el que terminara toda la batalla de Fairy Tail al derrotar a Laxus.

Ambos dragones bien parecen querer hacer cosplay del ninja que copia, al menos en el caso de Natsu que las vendas solo dejaban su ojo izquierdo libre, lo demás de su rostro era pura venda.

Gajeel suspiro irritado por ser el único que entiende a Salamander ahora mismo, que le hizo a dios para que lo castigara así? "Es imposible, no puedes participar en tu estado actual, basura" Se burló el dragón mayor. Natsu lo miro malhumorado y murmuro algo inentendible para todos. Pero entendible para el otro caza dragones y este jadeo en estado de shock y se alejó un poco del aura oscura de Natsu. "¿Qué tiene que ves eso con esto? ¿Acaso eres un demonio?"

"Me pregunto cómo es que puede entenderlo" Dijo Lucy.

Happy comía felizmente su pez y miro con indiferencia a los dos dragones. "De verdad dudo que diga algo importante"

"¡Algunas veces tu corazón tan frio me asusta!"

De repente las puertas del gremio se abrieron revelando al causante de todo, Laxus Dreyar. Con el cuerpo cubierto de vendas, parecía que acababa de salir del hospital, aún seguía con su característico abrigo. Ignoro deliberadamente el odio de los magos y fue directo hacia la dirección de Erza. "¿Dónde está el viejo?"

La actitud indiferente del rubio por supuesto no fue bien recibida por los miembros del gremio. "Como te atreves… no importa cuánto bajes tu cabeza, ¿Crees vamos a dejar que veas al maestro?" Con las palabras de Macao el resto se unió dejando salir sus insultos, maldiciones y demás.

"¡SUFICCIENTE!" el lugar se vio silenciado ante la orden de Erza la cual estaba de pie frente al mago clase S, cerca de ella también estaban Lucy, Gray y Mira. "El maestro está en la enfermería"

El Dreyar asintió pasando por los magos que –con lo dicho por Erza– lo dejaron pasar.

"¡MM-HMMM MMGHH!" El grito de Natsu tomo desprevenido a los mago sacudiéndoles hasta los dientes por la sorpresa. El caza dragones no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta quedar frente a Dreyar, que le devolvió la mirada un tanto sorprendida por su gritería amordazado. Natsu lo señalo acusadoramente. "¡Hmm-Mmm Ghnnn fmmmr grrnn hmmm mmg!"

"…"

"…"

Una vez más se hizo el silencio en el gremio y algunos se llevaron sus manos a la frente golpeándola. Gray miro a Gajeel que se dirigía hacia ellos, recordando lo que hizo anteriormente este dijo. "¿Un poco de traducción por favor?" Pidió al dragón de hierro.

"Esta vez fue tres contra uno, no estoy satisfecho. No voy a perder la próxima vez. Voy a pelear en cualquier momento contigo, Laxus– Él dijo" Tradujo Gajeel los balbuceos de Natsu. Muchos agradecieron la traducción.

Lucy lo miro un tanto confundida. "Pero pensé que el gano"

"Yo tampoco lo llamaría una victoria" Heartfilia y Fullbuster lo miraron confundidos. "Él es un monstruo, incluso desde que estaba en Phantom el me daba escalofríos"

Laxus pasó de largo a Natsu haciendo que este se enojara por ignorarlo y se volteó a reclamarle gritándole quien sabe qué. Cuando Laxus se despidió levantando la mano dejo atrás a un sorprendido porque para él, el caza dragones del rayo acepto su reto.

Dreyar subía por las escaleras, pero el sonido de pasos detrás de él lo detuvieron, volvió su atención sobre su hombro encontrando dos ojos azules gélidos, pertenecientes a un Fullbuster serio. "¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?"

Gray se detuvo a unos pasos del mago mayor. "Fairy Law no afecto en nada a Naruto…" Dijo seriamente. Los ojos del Dreyar se abrieron de par en par. No pudo decir nada pues Gray no lo dejo. "…Se derrumbó a causa de la fatiga. No tienes que preocuparte por su condición, solo necesita descanso"

No hubo cambio en la expresión de Laxus, pero se sintió como si se quitara un enorme peso de encima. Se vio ligeramente más relajado. Un silencio cayó sobre los dos magos. Entonces Gray dio media vuelta listo para irse. "…Gracias por decírmelo" Agradeció Laxus.

"Hmph" El gruñido fue todo lo que recibió Laxus como respuesta. Entonces el Dreyar llego a la puerta de la enfermería. Apretó los puños y finalmente levanto la mano.

Toc toc.

"…Adelante"

A la autorización de interno de la habitación Laxus abrió la puerta lentamente. Por supuesto la visita de su nieto no se lo esperaba Makarov, solo frunció el ceño y se recostó otra vez sin mirar al mago del rayo.

"…"

"…"

Afuera había gritos y alegría muy a lo contrario del silencio sepulcral de la enfermería. Recargado contra la puerta y de brazos cruzados Laxus dijo entre dientes. "…Que grupo más bullicioso"

El Maestro permaneció en silencio. Tenía que hacer esto tarde o temprano, esta era la oportunidad. Se levando de la cama y miro al niño frente a él. Ahí dormido tranquilamente sin preocupaciones del mundo yacía Naruto acurrucado contra la sabana dando respiraciones regulares. Parpadeo y encaro a su nieto.

"¿Entiendes lo que has hecho?" A sus duras palabras Laxus evadió su mirada. "Mírame a los ojos"

Laxus volvió su mirada a posarse sobre la del pequeño anciano.

Con voz seria Makarov continúo al tener la atención de su nieto. "Los gremios, sabrás… son lugares donde se juntan compañeros… donde hacen trabajos…" Entonces la mirada de Makarov paso hacia el durmiente rubio, siendo seguido con la mirada por el rubio mayor. "Y para los niños que no tienen a donde ir, es hasta su hogar" Laxus se encogió. "No hay nada de lo que puedas adueñarte. Un gremio es la voluntad y la confianza de cada persona y esos son los lazos que los unen y forman. Has ido en contra de la vida de tus compañeros. No es algo que pueda ser perdonado"

Con voz algo quebrada Laxus dijo entre dientes apretados. "Lo sé… Yo… quería que este gremio… fuera más fuerte" termino con los puños fuertemente apretados y temblando levemente.

El maestro suspiro y camino hasta quedar al frente de su nieto. "Eres tan torpe. Deberías aflojar más la tensión. Si lo haces, verías cosas que aún no has visto. Escucharías palabras que no has oído. La vida es más divertida. Para mí, verte crecer era como haber revivido, no necesitabas poder, no necesitabas ser inteligente… verte feliz y sano, eso era suficiente… Laxus…" fue entonces que el maestro levanto su mano. El cuerpo de Laxus se estremecía incontrolablemente esperando lo peor. "¡…Estas expulsado!"

Ahí estaban, las palabras que temía pero a la vez se merecía. La sorpresa no era tanta cuando ya sabía que era lo que estaba por venir.

"Si… perdón por los problemas" El Dreyar se dio media vuelta y Makarov le dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos. "Abuelo… Cuida de tu salud"

"¡Sal de aquí!" Gruño entre lágrimas el anciano. Cuando escucho que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él llevo sus manos a sus ojos restregándolos para quitarse las gotas saladas que corrían por su rostro arrugado. "Ese tonto…"

Paso como dos minutos para que se calmara, cuando finalmente termino volteó a ver a la cama frente a él. "Ya puedes dejar de fingir estar dormido, Naruto-chan…"

El niño en la cama se movió un poco hasta levantarse. "Lamento haber escuchado su conversación privada maestro Makarov" Hablo formalmente hacia él como siempre.

"Eso no importa ahora… Me alegra que este despierto. Debo agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste ayer ¿en todo caso como te sientes?" Le pregunto encaminándose para quedar al lado de la cama del rubio.

"Estoy mejor… un poco fatigado"

"¡Bueno, eso es obvio! Te esforzaste mucho por el gremio. Realmente si no estuvieras en cama te golpearía por ser tan imprudente… ¿Qué crees que hacías? Recibir de lleno todo el poder del Palacio del Rayo… ¿Qué tan idiota o valiente tiene que ser alguien para hacer eso? pero… gracias a ti todos están sanos y a salvo, creo que se te tiene que agradecer eso"

"Lo hice por el gremio, las gracias sobran Maestro Makarov" dijo el niño de la nieve.

"Da igual, las gracias te lloverán hoy chico, ¿Hay algo que este anciano pueda hacer para ayudar a este cansado chico que peleo tan apasionada mente por su gremio?" Dijo a modo de broma.

Naruto se lo pensó por un momento y asintió para sí mismo. "Si creo que hay algo…"

"Haber, dilo"

"¿Podría quitarme esta venda de los ojos?"

La pregunta sobresalto al anciano, Makarov se movió para quedar al lado derecho del rubio pero este seguía mirando al frente, como si no supiera donde estaba o tal vez… no lo veía.

"No tienes ninguna venda en los ojos Naruto-chan" Dijo Makarov con preocupación.

"¿No lo tengo? No puedo ver nada en realidad, creía que tenía una venda…"

"Espera aquí, ya regreso" Dijo el anciano. Naruto no lo vio pero escucho una puerta abrirse para posteriormente cerrarse.

Pasaron alrededor de cinco minutos para que alguien volviera a entrar. Esta vez reconocía a las voces, Gray, Mirajane, Erza, Lucy, Natsu y algunos otros que podía decir estaban en la puerta de la enfermería. Ignoro cada una de las preguntas que le hacían esperando a que el Maestro volviera. Paso cerca de 15 minutos en silencio para que una voz molesta y rasposa sacara a todos de a enfermería gritando algo sobre los humanos siendo molestos, quedando solo Gray, Mira y el Maestro.

La curandera Porlyusica no estaba feliz de haber regresado al gremio del que se fue apenas hace poco. Pero como curandera era su deber revisar a su paciente. "Haber chico, ¿Cuántos dedos puedes ver?" Dijo mostrando tres dedos frente al Fullbuster menor.

"¿Qué dedos?"

Porlyusica retiro su mano frunciendo el ceño. "¿Puedes ver mi brazo?"

Ahora que se podía ver algo desde la perspectiva de Naruto, todo era borroso, nada tenía forma, pero distinguía una mancha rosa y rojo frente a él y un poco atrás (Si es que estaba atrás) hacia una mancha de color negro y otra de color blanco. Con un poco de esfuerzo noto un palo borroso moviéndose de lado a lado frente a él, lo atribuyo a ser el brazo de Porlyusica.

Naruto asintió. "Veo todo borroso, manchas sin forma… puedo notarla a usted Porlyusica-san… parece una mancha rosa y rojo, sin ofender" dijo rápidamente sin querer arrojar la furia de la anciana hacia él.

Por supuesto la curandera es una profesional y no tomo lo dicho por el rubio demasiado personal. Saco de su bolso una linterna pequeña y le dio instrucciones a Naruto de abrir bien el ojo derecho. La pupila se dilato como debe ser, las reacciones son un poco retrasadas pero todo estaba en orden, por ahora, hasta que Porlyusica haga un chequeo más meticuloso.

El Maestro junto a Gray y Mira salieron de la enfermería para dejarle el trabajo medico a la experta. Esperaron del otro lado dela puerta escuchando con atención la discusión que tienen esos dos. Solo Naruto podía seguirle el ritmo a Porlyusica en este tema de la medicina.

Después de 20 minutos Porlyusica los dejo entrar. Mira se llevó una mano a la boca en estado de shock al ver los ojos de Naruto estando vendados. Gray reacciono más agresivamente golpeando un librero de al lado con fuerza.

Porlyusica entonces volvió su atención a Makarov. "Solo se trata de vista cansada. Parece que de repente ha tenido que usar demasiado la vista"

"¿Pero su curara?" Pregunto el maestro.

Aquí Naruto fue quien contesto. "Por supuesto, los ojos blancos no son tan delicados. Hay que darles un poco de descanso y se curaran solos"

"¿Por cuánto tiempo debe estar así?" Mirajane dijo la tan esperada pregunta.

"Mmm parece que tomara algo de tiempo… De dos a tres semanas, depende de cuan rápido sane el chico. No deben tener prisa, lo más importante es la tranquilidad" Declaro Porlyusica. Empaco sus cosas y dejo la habitación en silencio.

Ella iba saliendo del gremio cuando alguien la detuvo. "¡Espere Porlyusica-san por favor!"

Gray y la curandera comenzaron una discusión frente a las puertas del gremio, por respeto los demás no se metieron, pero eso no impedía que pudieras escuchar con claridad las palabras del mago de hielo y la curandera.

"¡No puede ser! ¡Naruto debe recuperar la vista para esta noche!"

Los magos en el interior del gremio murmuraron sus preocupaciones, otros más respetuosos guardaron silencio para oír con claridad lo que decían. Cuanto respeto. De entre las personas del gremio Lucy miro preocupada en dirección de la enfermería. _"¿Naruto-kun tiene los ojos heridos?"_

"¡Naruto tiene mucho interés en ver Fantasia, debe haber algo que se pueda hacer! ¡Quiero hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguirlo!"

"El muchacho ya me hablo sobre todo lo necesario respecto a sus ojos. Estos se curaran solos, no hay forma de adelantar su curación. Bueno si tuviera esa hierba colirio…"

"Hierba colirio… ¿Qué es eso?"

"Según lo que me dijo el chico, en una planta medicinal muy rara; se dice que es un remedio especial contra la vista cansada"

"¿Dónde puedo conseguirla? Si me apresuro tal vez pueda…"

"¡Basta tonto humano! Primero, esa hierba sería imposible de conseguir"

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Esa hierba solo crece en el mundo del chico, tú ya sabes que viene de otro mundo, esa hierba ni siquiera existe en nuestro mundo. Si dejas que todo siga su curso, se curara igual aunque no hagas nada"

Entonces Gray irrumpió en el gremio con un humor de los mil demonios. Todos –gracias a sus instintos de supervivencia no se atrevieron a abrir la boca– se alejaron un poco del azabache. "Maldición…" y entre susurros inentendibles repletos de angustia y preocupación Gray paso de largo a sus compañeros dando pasos firmes hacia la enfermería. Con notablemente indiferencia observó a sus compañeros que le veían con notable miedo por el aura fría que desprendía el azabache.

Sintiendo que debía tranquilizarse un poco se relajó, los demás comenzaron otra vez con sus conversaciones dejándole el paso libre al azabache de entrar en la enfermería. En el momento en que entro todo estaba sumiso en un relativo silencio.

Aun sin poder ver, Naruto podía decir fácilmente el estado emocional de su Tou-san. Pues era bastante simple, lo leía como si fuera un libro abierto. "Si vas a reclamarme por mis acciones de una vez te digo que el Maestro ya se encargó de eso" Dijo con indiferencia hacia su estado.

Imaginen una escena donde los cabellos de éstas personas se movían al acompasar del viento, drama y miradas que asesinan; por Gray quien miraba mal al más bajo.

"Solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué?" Fue la simple pregunto del azabache para el rubio.

Si Naruto estuviera leyendo un libro o hubiera cerrado para hablar seriamente con el más alto. "Creo que todo se hubiera resulto sin contratiempos sin mi intervención. Pero eso no quiere decir que los resultados fueran los mismos. Con mi intervención absolutamente todos están sanos y a salvo"

"Si era para minimizar las heridas de los demás entonces solo tenis que hacer de enfermero y…"

No era costumbre que Naruto interrumpiera a Gray, sin embargo esta vez lo hizo.

"Desde un principio sabía que esto pasaría"

Gray contuvo la respiración y su corazón dejo de latir por milisegundos. Estaba apenado y algo triste, debe ser difícil escucharlo y saber que no puedes hacer algo por él.

"Al menos… ¿Al menos puedes prometer que nunca volverás a hacer todo tu solo?" El azabache tal vez pedía mucho, porque para Naruto quien nunca tuvo apoyo antes de unos meses atrás eso era como decirle a alguien que deje de ser el mismo. No se podía hacer, Naruto estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo siempre solo.

"Aprecio tu preocupación… sin embargo lamento decir que no puedo aceptar esa promesa" Dijo fríamente el niño de la nieve. Las caras sorprendidas de los demás se las tuvo que imaginar, pero los jadeos y las emociones revoloteando en el interior de las personas en la habitación eran bastante claras para él.

"¿Por qué no?" Alcanzo a balbucear el azabache. Estaba sorprendido, Naruto en todo el tiempo que lo conoce –unos meses en realidad– nunca pareció rechazar una promesa. Esta sería la primera vez.

"No tengo ninguna queja con trabajar en equipo, si va a ser así; no habrá ningún problema en un trabajo futuro" había algo diferente en la forma en como Naruto se comunicaba, tal vez fue porque Mira recién despertó el lado de "La Demonio" que podía notar una ligera oscuridad alrededor del aura de Naruto.

"Aun así, creo que deberíamos llamarlo la mejor trampa… Esto quiere decir que para dejar el trabajo en equipo la situación de Fairy Tail tiene que ser, cuando menos, peligrosa. Y otra cosa más…"

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos en la enfermería, el aura de Naruto podía ser percibida, no como la amigable frialdad, como ese viento fresco en un día de verano, sino como un frio glacial que los congelaba en sus lugares.

Algo oscuro salía a la luz, algo que nadie podía explicar. Ni siquiera el mismo Kurama era consciente de esta oscuridad saliendo a la luz.

"Esto es una advertencia" Declaro el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi con voz seria. "La razón para entrar en esta situación… No tiene que ver con mover a los demás por la victoria; tiene que ver con la voluntad de moverme a mí mismo para soltarme. Es decir, será el momento en el que haya decidido pelear únicamente con mi fuerza. Cuando me hayan decepcionado y los abandone"

A sus frías palabras un escalofrió recorrió las espaldas de los presentes. No se lo podían imaginar; no, de hecho ya había pasado. Naruto lo había dicho, los uso, a ellos y a los demás del gremio. Engaño al maestro para estar de acuerdo con su plan para engañar a Laxus, cuando el engañado resultaron siendo todos ellos. Uso a sus compañeros como carnada para averiguar las habilidades –y en consecuencia– las debilidades de Raijinshuu y probablemente también las de sus compañeros. Manipulo a su antojo a Natsu para hacerlo hacer su voluntad sin que el peli rosa notara que estaba siendo manipulado.

 _"Pensándolo bien usar semejante manipulación para usar a Natsu mientras este peleaba con todo y atraparlo desde el principio… no puede ser obra de una persona normal. Ahora lo veo claramente… Naruto no es invencible porque tengo el Byakugan y esas habilidades. Naruto es invencible por como usa el Byakugan y esas habilidades"_ Pensó Makarov.

No conforme con eso también demostró la diferencia de intelectos al crear una estrategia tan complicada, que requería no solo una inteligencia increíble, sino también los medios para hacerlo. Solo un dato fue el detonante para arruinar tal magnifico plan, y esa fue la falta de información.

Laxus siendo un Dragón Slayer.

Si el Jinchūriki hubiera sabido de este detalle desde el inicio quien sabe con qué otra estrategia hubiera salido.

"Probablemente hubiera hecho esto. Como el cuerpo humano está controlado por señales eléctricas enviadas desde el cerebro, una persona que tenga estas señales eléctricas perturbadas se vuelve incapaz de hacer los movimientos corporales deseados, dejándolos vulnerables a los ataques del rival, esta y otras cuantas más son estrategias que pensé después de saber del estado de Laxus como dragón Slayer"

Los tres magos jadearon cuando Naruto respondió una pregunta que se habían hecho, pero que no dijeron. Acaso había anticipado sus pensamientos?

 _"Aunque deje de usar a sus compañeros… No, es muy fuerte decir que los "dejo" es de ser un auténtico monstruo dudar del sentido de nuestra existencia… No, ¿En serio no nos necesita más?"_

"Como saben, sabía que esto pasaría desde el inicio. Mi falta de poder también es culpable de mi estado actual; de eso me encargo yo"

Aquel niño frente a ellos es diferente. No había mostrado este lado hacia nadie. No, tal vez es demasiado apresurado decir que cambio, lo conocen por solo meses, meses que hicieron que Naruto se abriera –aunque sea un poco– a todo el gremio. Pero sus verdaderos colores comenzando a ser mostrados. Tal vez Naruto era así desde el inicio y solo fingió.

No, no era así.

El dolor que mostro, las lágrimas que dejo caer, las sonrisas que les dedico eran demasiado reales como para ser fingidas. Este gremio estaba cambiando a Naruto, y a cambio de esa confianza el rubio espera poder mostrarse como verdaderamente es.

Pero…

 _"No es el mismo Naruto de hasta ahora…"_

"Sé que me deje llevar un poco, Gray. Pero no quiero que me alces la voz así; gracias a mi intervención Fantasia va a ser llevada a cabo sin problemas, todos están sanos y el maestro en buenas condiciones, yo diría que todo salió de acuerdo al plan aun con todos los contratiempos"

La sonrisa un tanto maliciosa de Naruto aún no dejaba de inquietar a los magos, pero no se podía hacer nada, el estado de Naruto no es algo en lo que puedan interferir, no sin saber de medicina, cosa que no saben.

"Por supuesto se bien como piensas Gray" Cuando comenzó a hablar otra vez, el azabache fue tomado por sorpresa. "No vas a participar en Fantasia por velar por mi estado temporal de ceguera. Es por eso… que te ordeno participar en Fantasia y que lo disfrutes"

"¿Huh?"

"Soy más que capaz que cuidarme solo al menos esta noche, no quiero que por mi estado no te diviertas en Fantasia. Si, sé que esperaba con ansias este día, y que el perdérmelo me lastima; seré sincero contigo, es muy cruel… Hay un dolor inexplicable en el pecho. No sé si soy capaz de mantener la compostura hasta que Fantasia termine. Pero por eso mismo… Toma este dolor y has que Fantasia sea el mejor de todos los tiempos, para así yo no arrepentirme de haber actuado por mi cuenta"

Naruto levanto el puño. Como no podía ver, no sabía dónde está Gray, así que solo espero a que el azabache se acercara.

Gray miro al pequeño puño con una ceja alzada. Miro a Mirajane buscando algún consejo o algo que le dijera que hacer, pues su mente estaba en blanco por todas las revelaciones de este día. Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto, voy a hacer de este Festival de la cosecha el mejor de todos los tiempos, Naruto" Afirmo Gray con determinación. Choco su puño con el del rubio.

Naruto sonrió, esa amigable frialdad regreso. "Así me gusta Tou-san"

"Deberíamos arreglarnos para Fantasia, falta poco" Sugirió Mirajane.

El azabache asintió y desde que Naruto llego a la enfermería finalmente pudo sentirse relajado.

 **TIME SKIP/ Apartamento Fullbuster/**

La noche había caído en Magnolia pero no por ser de noche quiere decir que será tan tranquilo como en el día, es todo lo opuesto, las noches en Magnolia son siempre tan animadas como en el día y en este día mucho más.

Naruto se paseó con cuidado en los pasillos de la vivienda, pasando las manos por los muros para guiarse. Había ropa tirada en el suelo y de seguro al no verlas Naruto iba a caer y lastimarse. Pero unas manos agarraron las prendas de vestir tiradas y despejaron el camino de rubio.

Estaba oscuro, no es como si el rubio supiera eso, los pasillos lo llevaron hasta la sala, donde con cuidado dejo los muros y dio pasos lentos acercándose al sofá. Logro sentarse en este y tomo una almohada que fue puesta ahí por unas manos desconocidas. Paso su mano por sobre la mesa de centro buscando el control remoto de la Lacrima-Visión. O el equivalente de una televisión normal en su mundo. Una mano acerco el control hacia su mano, al momento de sentirla este la tomo y sintió los botones para saber si lo sostenía al revés. Al sentir que lo sostenía como debe ser apretó el botón de encendido.

"Estúpidos programas basura, ¿qué no hay nada que escuchar?" se quejó el de cabellos rubios con expresión aburrida. Al cambiar, una caricatura infantil de una niña de cabellos cortos preguntando por algo apareció ante sus ojos vendados.

 _– ¿Pueden decirme donde está el puente?–_

"Estoy ciego, pero hasta yo puedo decir que lo tienes en frente de ti, estúpida" Dijo con irritación al programa desafortunado que apareció al momento de encender el aparato.

 _– ¡Zorro no te lo lleves!... Zorro no te lo lleves–_

 _– ¡Oh rayos…!–_

"Que irritante…" Pronuncio justamente antes de volver a cambiar. Mírenlo, él que antes había creado una estrategia de nivel Jōnin estaba ahora contestando a las absurdas preguntas de _Dora._

Sintiéndose tonto por responderle a un programa de televisión el rubio prefirió apagar el aparato después de no encontrar nada bueno que "escuchar" por más que buscase. Se puso de pie y con cuidado prefirió irse a la habitación "intacta" del apartamento, la habitación de Gray.

Había una razón del porque Gray no quería dejarlo solo en casa y eso es debido a los materiales y herramientas de construcción en el apartamento. Piezas de madera colocadas hasta el rincón, cajas con clavos y tornillo por ahí en algún lugar, herramientas como martillos, serruchos, y otros objetos de construcción. Dado que gracias a los amigos de Erza hicieron el favor de secuestrarlo y de paso destruir un poco la casa, Gray pensó que ya era tiempo de modificaciones; en otras palabras renovar el apartamento.

Un pie delante del otro, otro pasó y casi llega. Naruto no se dio cuenta, pero desde el otro lado de la puerta alguien la abrió por él. Y eso fue lo que extraño a Naruto, si el recuerda buen, dejo cerrada la puerta, no abierta.

"¿Hay alguien aquí?" Por seguridad –y por los regaños de Gray– Naruto solo se limitó a crear una espada de hielo en lugar de atacar todo como un Natsu. Con la guardia en alto espero en silencio alguna confirmación o el sonido de algo moviéndose. Cuando todo se mantuvo tranquilo disipo la espada. "Supongo que habrá sido mi imaginación…"

Con el silencio del lugar, al rubio no se le hizo difícil escuchar las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales. Ha comenzado, el evento principal por el cual personas de lejos vinieron a esta ciudad, Fantasia.

Si, era un dolor difícil de explicar. Haya en Konoha no era bienvenido para nada en los festivales. Claro, cualquier niño estaría más que feliz que cada año en su día de nacimiento se lleve a cabo un festival sin falta, donde las personas celebran la victoria de vencer a un poderoso adversario y lamentar la pérdida de aquellos que se sacrificaron por la vida del pueblo. Esa celebración atraería la atención de cualquiera y como un niño común en su cumpleaños querría ir y disfrutar de su día especial.

Pero las personas no pensaban de la misma forma.

Dolor era lo único que se sentía en ese día del año tan despreciable. No; no era dolor físico –bueno si, había mucho dolor físico– pero ese que carcomía al corazón y lo lastimaba como nunca era el dolor mental. Cuantos traumas mantiene este pequeño cuerpo a causa de su día de nacimiento?

Probablemente no sabría contarlos. Unos eran más grandes que otros, pero ahí estaban presentes para amargarle la vida que lleva.

Las risas de afuera comenzaron a ser un poco molestas, la felicidad de otros era envidiable. Honestamente Naruto quería que un meteorito venga y les arruine la fiesta que tanto trabajo le costó proteger –vaya, se siente como si se hubiera arrepentido– pero realmente…

Solo en un apartamento, herido en alguna parte de su cuerpo (Los ojos para ser exactos) sentado ahí en la oscuridad escuchando la felicidad ajena; esta sensación la conocía. Se sentía como si estuviera devuelta en Konohagakure no Sato.

Ese sentimiento… no lo quería, no lo necesitaba ahora en esta nueva vida. Dejo todo atrás; no debe haber nada por lo cual debe sentirse así pero, es inevitable… ora vez la soledad volvía a envolverlo.

 _«…Extrañabas este sentimiento, ¿Verdad? La soledad de siempre, las mismas emociones, los mismo lamentos…»_

Naruto se sostuvo a cabeza al sentir una ligera punzada en esta; no otra vez él de nuevo…

No, el no siente eso; es imposible que pueda sentir nostalgia de aquellos sentimientos tan sombríos.

 _«A mí no puedes engañarme. Estar solo es algo a lo que te acostumbraste, y ahora que tienes a personas a tu alrededor sientes miedo por dañarlos. En otras palabras extrañas esa cómoda soledad donde no temías el herir a nadie…»_

Lo odiaba, el hecho de que tuviera razón no significa nada. ¡¿Y que si está más a gusto estando solo?! Nadie puede estar completamente solo, nadie podría soportarlo. Absolutamente nadie querría estar solo.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza?"

Si Naruto no tuviera esa venda en los ojos los habría abierto de par en par por la sorpresa. La nueva voz en la habitación viene de la ventana que tiene vista a la calle. En otras palabras, el desfile de Fantasia pasaba frente a sus narices y no podía verlo.

Reconociendo la voz el rubio se puso serio. "Laxus… ¿Cómo entraste? Te demandare"

"¿Demandarme?"

"Natsu entro en la casa sin permiso y lo demande por allanamiento de morada, ahora soy dueño de la mitad de su vida entera. Me asegurare de que todo lo que tengas me pertenezca" Declaro seriamente el rubio menor.

Le tomo un momento a Laxus procesar el hecho de que alguien _finalmente_ haya puesto al caza dragones en su lugar. "¿Es en serio?"

"No, es broma. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno… supe que debido a lo que hice terminaste ciego y bueno… yo" El balbuceo del rubio mayor no fue bien recibido por el de ojos azules. (Vendados por ahora)

"No te atrevas a inclinar la cabeza ahora Laxus Dreyar" Al menor intento del Dreyar de inclinar su cabeza ante un oponente derrotado era blasfemia. Debía estar orgulloso de que le gano. "Es una locura a la que no soporto mirar. Esto de inclinar la cabeza por decisión propia a tu único oponente"

Si, Laxus admite que se venía a disculpar, pero este giro de los acontecimientos es algo que nunca se esperó.

"Cuando tomo como objetivo derrotarte entrene como nunca para derrotar a un oponente que me eclipsa por completo, recurrir al poder de otros es despreciable para mí. ¿En tiendes porque? Porque me di cuenta de que si alguien no te detenía tarde o temprano tu destino junto a todos los demás se desvanecería"

No sabía porque, pero la guardia de Laxus se puso en alto solo por este niño que está hablando. "El Palacio del Rayo, Dragón Slayer del rayo. Es imposible que un mago que usa técnicas tan extravagantes no llame la atención, ¿No lo crees? Por no mencionar tu estatus como mago clase S. Solo porque brillaste a media luz ahora ya no puedes acerté para atrás. Y mira donde te dejaron tus acciones creadas por un capricho. Ahora ya no eres un orgulloso mago que lleva la marca de Fairy Tail. Solo eres un mago normal y corriente sin ningún valor… que no te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora de que pasaría esto… me decepciona mucho, Laxus"

Como pueden doler tanto las palabras de un niño? Es cierto todo, cada maldita palabras es cierto y le enfurece aún más que sea un niño el que tenga que decírselo.

 _"Este chico… se hizo tan fuerte que ahora parece otro… me recuerda a alguien…"_

"¿Te recuerdo a ti mismo cuando eras más joven?"

Los ojos del mago de rayos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Leyó sus pensamientos?

 **FLASH BACK**

 _Laxus pasó por el gremio en silencio, pero aun así podía escuchar los murmureos y las maldiciones que recibía de sus compañeros. Claro que siendo él no le tomo importancia, excepto una conversación le llamo la atención. Una plática entre la novata recién llegada, Lucy Heart algo y Titania Erza._

 _"Erza estoy preocupada… ¿Qué le paso a Naruto-kun en ese momento? Parecía otra persona…" Dijo la rubia mirando con mucha preocupación en dirección de Laxus, no más precisamente a la puerta de la enfermería que estaba frente al Dreyar._

 _"Otra persona… es exactamente eso. Esa personalidad es precisamente la que vi algunas veces hasta ahora. Hay otra persona dentro de Naruto-chan, otro Naruto diferente… es algo que ni yo misma puedo creer. Pero… eliminar el trabajo en equipo en el que la prioridad es ganar, ¡Eso es un hecho solido…! ¿Pero a esto se le puede llamar un equipo?" Se dijo Titania más para ella misma que para la rubia que esperaba su respuesta, pues esta había salido en un murmuro que la maga de espíritus no pudo oír, pero Laxus con su buen oído si pudo escuchar._

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

"Tu… Naruto Fullbuster, ¿Te gusta el gremio? ¿Las peleas?" Pregunto con cautela Laxus.

Si Naruto pudiera verlo ahora mismo hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco ante la pregunta. "No entiendo el significado de la pregunta. ¿Ese sentimiento de "gustar" es necesario para ganar?"

No se esperaba que le regresara la pregunta. "Ahora yo ya no lo sé… Algo en el gremio ha cambiado, y tu cambiaste con aquello"

"¿Otra vez con lo mismo?" Cuantas personas más van a decirle que cambio? Es irritante. "Yo no cambie en lo absoluto. Desde el principio había dos personas, solo intercambiaron posiciones"

"¿Qué?"

"No quiero esconderlo ni nada por el estilo. Creértelo o no ya es cosa tuya, Laxus. Pero si eso cambie, porque era necesario. El gremio no cambio porque yo haya cambiado. Yo cambie porque el gremio cambio. Al enterarse todos de mi estado como una persona de otro mundo y tras descubrir lo que hice para venir aquí todo cambio. Las personas comenzaron a mirarme con ojos desconfiados, debo mantenerlos en su lugar para que no intenten nada"

"¿De que estas hablando?" Otro mundo? Que hizo qué?

"Puedo responderte esa pregunta con otra pregunta. ¿Cuáles eran tus verdaderos motivos por venir aquí ante mí en primer lugar? Déjame responder a eso. Querías saber que magia, hechizo o lo que sea que utilice en ti para ponerte de rodillas, ¿Me equivoco?"

Como sabia eso? no hablo de eso en ningún momento. Ni siquiera lo mencionó por casualidad ni nada por el estilo.

"Si quieres esa respuesta… debo hablar desde el inicio. Creo que puedes ponerte cómodo, de igual forma resumiré todo para que lo entiendas" dijo con vos extrañamente suave a comparación de la seria y fría de antes.

Los minutos pasaron rápido mientras Laxus escuchó atentamente cada detalle de la historia del Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, en un principio se sintió escéptico pues una historia como esa parecía sacada de un cuento, pero este chico ahora mismo no parece ser del tipo de hacer ese tipo de bromas, además las emociones que mostro a cada acontecimiento eran demasiado reales. Odio, rencor, deseos de venganza. Ese chico ha pasado por mucho y ahora eso que paso lo convirtió en lo que es ahora. Se quedó ahí en estado de shock.

"En una noche normal, después de la golpiza semanal Naruto lloraba por lo mal que se sentían sus heridas, su dolor lo hizo pensar en una forma de curarse para ya no sentir dolor. Pensó y pensó por días hasta que dio el resultado. **Iryō Suiton: Chiyu** (Estilo de Agua Medico: Curación) fue el resultado de tanto desvelo. Esa fue la creación de _Naruto Bueno"_

Era entendible. Si te lastiman haces lo que sea para curarte esas heridas. No quieres ver tu propia sangre salir de tu cuerpo, no quieres ver tus huesos estando rotos y por sobre todo no quieres que los demás te vean como alguien débil. Con una razón como esa la creación de esa técnica sanadora es una forma de salvarse a si mismo.

"Pero por supuesto, esa fue la creación del _Naruto Bueno_ , aún falta la mía" Este tipo que esta frente a él… Laxus no puede predecir sus pensamientos. "…Cuando estas heridas eran demasiadas te desesperas y dejas de querer curarte a no dejar que te lastimen, esta cicatriz…"

Naruto se quitó la playera que tenía y revelo su espalda al rubio mayor. Este jadeo al ver esa enorme cicatriz con un mensaje. 悪魔 **Akuma** (Demonio)

"Yo… **Yami Naruto** (Naruto Oscuro) me canse de recibir los golpes y en su lugar decidí ser el que los de. Mi control sobre el hielo y sus derivados es absoluto, esperaba explotar estos elementos un poco más, por ejemplo controle el agua aun nivel muy superior al que un shinobi normal podría llegar. Ahora tengo en la mira controlar el viento y llevarlo al mismo nivel que el agua, controlándolo como si fuera una extensión de mi cuerpo, pero eso no importa ahora. Agua, ese elemento está presente en todos lados, incluso del aire que respiramos"

Esta conversación se estaba poniendo tétrica.

"…Tuve suficiente. Me aleje de todos para evitar más dolor y sufrimiento. Sentía una impotencia agonizante. No podía hacer nada contra ellos, porque ellos eran los buenos y yo el malo. Pero yo quería hacer algo… algo para defenderme de esas personas. Aun así cada vez sentía como la luna llena me enriquecía con su energía. Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer para lograr mantenerme seguro. Luego… me di cuenta que donde sea que hay vida, hay agua. Las ratas que corrían a toda prisa por mi casa no eran nada más que pieles rellenas con líquido. Y pase un tiempo desarrollando la técnica que me daría seguridad. La Sangre Control"

"Controlando el agua de otro cuerpo e imponiendo mi voluntad sobre ellos. Una vez termine con las ratas. Estaba listo para los hombres. Y durante la próxima luna llena camine libre en mi aldea sin el miedo a las personas. Una vez que controlas esta técnica controlas lo que sea… O a quien sea. Mi creación, el poder absoluto"

El Naruto creo una técnica para el bien de todos. Yami Naruto creo una técnica para la perdición de todos. Dos técnicas creadas para el mismo resultado, escapar del dolor.

Laxus apretó fuertemente sus puños, al punto en que sus nudillos se hicieron blancos. Este chico… esta fuera de este mundo. Las expectativas que tenía sobre él serian solo de un chico sin nombre que llego al gremio por casualidad. Como Natsu, Gray, Erza o los otros, con el tiempo mostraría su potencial y saldría a la luz, pero este chico… con solo meses de estar aquí en el gremio ya hizo más que todos los anteriormente mencionados. Tanto potencial sin límites…daba un poco de miedo saber en qué se convertirá de mayor.

"Ya supiste lo que querías saber. Espero estés satisfecho con mis respuestas. Ahora si no te molesta, quiero dormir un poco" Dijo el niño metiéndose a la cama.

Afuera todo estaba en silencio, quería decir que Fantasia había terminado. Y por consecuencia él ya debe salir de esta ciudad.

"Claro… descansa, cuida de tu salud"

"Eso hare, ah Laxus…" El rubio lo llamo y Laxus se detuvo de salir por la ventana. "…La próxima vez no perderé"

Sin que se diera cuenta dejo un papel cuidadosamente doblado en su abrigo. Como lo hizo estando ciego? Nadie lo sabrá nunca.

"Por supuesto, vuélvete fuerte mocoso, no quiero tener una pelea que me decepcione" finalmente, el dragón Slayer del rayo dejo la viviendo Fullbuster, dejando ese mensaje que obviamente no fue para el Naruto que estaba frente a él. Ese mensaje fue mandado para el Naruto que tomo el control en este momento. El verdadero Naruto, el bueno.

 _«…Sabes que eso no es cierto, YO soy el verdadero»_

Naruto frunció el ceño detrás de esas vendas. Esa otra personalidad, ese otro Naruto, no sabe nada. Ha ayudado mucho, eso debe admitirlo. Pero su existencia ahora solo es una molestia. Naruto no siente nada de lo que siente el otro, él si valora el trabajo en equipo y prefiere eso a volverse el monstruo que todos están comenzando a ver en él por su culpa.

 _«…Es inevitable, no necesitamos a otros, nosotros somos más que suficientes»_

 _"Como siempre, todo el tiempo estas molestando. Ya te deje tomar el control varias veces en estos meses. En la isla Galuna… Cuando enfrentamos a Lyon-san… Por tu insistencia me convenciste de irme del gremio si Tou-san no me hubiera detenido… y lo que hasta ahora fue la mayor tontería que has hecho… agredir a Jellal-san en la torre del cielo. Has salido por mucho tiempo… no puedo permitirte salir nunca más"_

 _« ¡…No te equivoques santito! Aquí el que te está dando libertad soy YO. En este cuerpo mando YO, y el que decide! ¡… SOY YO!»_

Los ojos azules de repente se abrieron encontrándose en su espacio mental, pero no el lugar donde usualmente aparece –y ese lugar es frete a la jaula de Kurama– esta vez apareció en un salón enorme, había una puerta al final de la habitación, pero esta estaba sellada con cadenas y sellos de restricción. No era nada bueno.

 _«…Kufufufu…»_

Esa risa… era la suya, pero más siniestra. Ya entiende, esto es lo que pasa cuando los dos discuten sobre algo. Los ojos azules miraron al frente encontrándose con un par de ojos rojos y esclerótica negra, ojos realmente siniestros.

 **Insertar canción/ ¿Eres Lobo o Cordero? COVER - Edd00chan**

 ** _« ¡HAHAHAHAHA!…Ay, Espabila niño bueno»_**

 ** _«Cuidado con aparentar. Ser dulce niño de papá. Es fácil engañar, pero el lobo se viste con piel de cordero»_**

 ** _«Bala, dime, ¿Tienes el control? ¿Eres lobo o eres el cordero?»_**

 ** _«Se sinceró, mírate. ¿Cómo son tus ojos o como es tu color de piel?»_**

Naruto odiaba a este ante, pero no pudo evitar dejar que sus palabras penetraran en su cerebro, bajo la mirada al agua en sus pies y noto el cambio en sus ojos, uno azul y el otro purpura.

 ** _«Pregunto… Dime, ¿Tú duermes tranquilo? ¿Cómo eres capaz de ser así?»_**

 ** _«Vamos, ven y justifica toda la mentira que es tu vida»_**

 ** _«Sé que, ven, escucha bien»_**

 ** _«Pagaran, pagaran. Viene el karma y empezó a cobrar»_**

La presencia del oscuro comenzó a molestarlo y ahora que lo tenía en frente suyo aprovecho para acabarlo de una vez por todas. Y eso hizo, se lanzó a atacarlo aun cuando este cantaba como si nada con esa molesta sonrisa maliciosa.

 ** _«Cuidado si vas a hacer mal. Primero piensa antes de actual. Sacar provecho de la gente que dependes y luego cara de que es lo que debes»_**

 ** _«Corre, huye, no sabes hacer más. Puedo oler tu miedo. Bien sabes que no miento»_**

 ** _«Se sinceró, mírate. Como te escondes luego de echar la red»_**

 ** _«Pregunto… Dime, ¿Tú duermes tranquilo? ¿Cómo eres capaz de ser así?»_**

 ** _«Vamos, ven y justifica. Toda la mentira que es tu vida»_**

 ** _«Sé que, ven, escucha bien»_**

 ** _«Pagaran, pagaran. Soy el karma y empecé a cobrar»_**

Naruto choco contra la pared mojado y lastimado, sus pies se congelaron y tenía muchos cortes por la cara y los brazos, su pelea está tomando un giro inesperado por la fuerza que crece y crece de su oponente. El otro Naruto se paró frente a él con ojos fríos carmesí.

 ** _«Cambia de ser~ Muestra tu fragilidad es la mejor forma de engañar~ Yo soy real~ Tomare el control por fin~ Solo muestra un poco, solo un poco de ti»_**

 _«¿A quién miento? Se te da bien hacer ese papelito de buenazo. Sin embargo, ¿Te digo la verdad? tengo poder de sobra para controlarte y lo haría… Pero… ¿Qué tal si colaboras?, ¿Eh? Dicho esto…»_

 ** _«¡HAZ ELMUNDO ARDER~! ¡Hahahaha!»_**

 ** _«¡Oh~! ¡Oh! ¡Ohh~! Entonces, ¿Tú duermes tranquilo? ¿Cómo eres capaz de ser así?»_**

 ** _«Vamos, ahora justifica. Toda la mentira que es tu vida»_**

 ** _«Sé que, ven, escucha bien»_**

 ** _«Pagaran, pagaran. Somos karma y vamos a cobrar»_**

 ** _«Somos karma y vamos a cobrar»_**

 ** _«Somos karma y vamos a cobrar»_**

Ahí en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando Gray llego a casa y encontró a su chico dormido sonrió medio triste. Se acostó a su lado y no dijo ni una sola palabra. De haberlo hecho tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta que con quien compartía cama era n realidad la oscuridad en persona.

La oscuridad de Naruto gano esta vez, y quien sabe que cosas atroces va a hacer a su padre, a sus amigos a su gremio…

En la noche estrellada, un niño lloro al ver que perdió contra su oscuridad. Y sus lamentos no fueron escuchados por nadie, ni siquiera por el que llama su compañero. El zorro nunca estuvo enterado de la existencia del Yami Naruto, solo era la oscuridad de Naruto, nada más.

* * *

 **Bien… otro capítulo para ustedes. Lo gozaron? Yo si al escribirlo.**

 **La canción utilizada aquí pertenece a Edd00chan, persona que tiene su canal de Youtube donde sube su serie animada, que es muy buena debo decir. Si desean buscarla solo pongan en su buscador de google.**

 **¿Eres Lobo o Cordero? COVER - Edd00chan ft/Itsfandubtime || SERIE ANIMADA | #FNAFHS 2**

 **Con esto concluye la saga de la batalla de Fairy Tail. Y dado eso debo hacer algunas aclaraciones.**

 **Naruto ahora está ciego, no puede ver y eso hará que no sea capaz de ir en la misión contra Oracion Seis. En otras palabras esta saga no se hará, pasare por capitulo "relleno" para poder ir a la saga de Edolas de una vez. Naruto conocerá a Wendy, que hará Yami Naruto ante esto? La saga de oración seis será igual como en el anime y manga.**

 **Y como ahora ya saben, hay dos Naruto´s el bueno y el malo. Cada quien creó su propia técnica para escapar del dolor. El Naruto bueno creo la curación, mientras que el otro la sangre control. Así de simple.**

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀** **ᴗ** **•** **́)** **و** **̑̑**


	32. La Pesadilla y La Verdad Revelada

**Hijos de playa, otro cap para pasar el rato :v**

 **Gócenlo. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **genjuki : Saludos! Gracias por el review. Tranquis, es relleno del bueno, al menos solo este y el otro cap creo…. No sé, igualmente se ira pronto.**

 **Zafir09: Saludos! Gracias por tu review. Bueno… bien la mayor parte de lo que dijiste esta en mente, pero lo de los 9 Bijūs creo que no… No, no lo creo.**

 **1010: Saludos, gracias por tu review. En realidad si, es parte de mi querer hacerlo sufrir, no me culpes es solo que… la maldita mente sádica pide causar daño a todos :)**

 **216kfazE: Saludos! Gracias por tu review. No lees lo que digo al final del capítulo anterior? La saga de Oración Seis no se hará.**

 **REPITO.**

 **La saga de Oracion Seis no se hará.**

 **¿Por qué? Porque Naruto está ciego temporalmente, y si el relleno no me engaña, Hinata estuvo más de una semana en reposo, creo que fueron dos semanas pero bueno. El caso es que, como Naruto no va a ir a esa misión veo innecesario escribir algo que prácticamente sería lo mismo que el manga y anime.**

Persona hablando "Voy a convertirte en escarcha"

Persona pensando " _Para que nunca más vivas…_ _"_

Yami Naruto hablando _«…Soy absoluto, ¡conoce tu lugar!»_

Kurama hablando " **Matare a todos los humanos** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Y les traeré desesperación_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 30**

 **"La Pesadilla de Naruto y La Verdad Revelada"**

 **Anteriormente.**

 _Ahí en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando Gray llego a casa y encontró a su chico dormido sonrió medio triste. Se acostó a su lado y no dijo ni una sola palabra. De haberlo hecho tal vez se hubiera dado cuenta que con quien compartía cama era en realidad la oscuridad en persona._

 _La oscuridad de Naruto gano esta vez, y quien sabe que cosas atroces va a hacer a su padre, a sus amigos a su gremio…_

 _En la noche estrellada, un niño lloro al ver que perdió contra su oscuridad. Y sus lamentos no fueron escuchados por nadie, ni siquiera por el que llama su compañero. El zorro nunca estuvo enterado de la existencia del Yami Naruto, solo era la oscuridad de Naruto, nada más._

 **Actualmente.**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se despertó por el sonido del aceite hirviendo y el olor de tocino.

Por supuesto, apenas despertó se quedó quieto y en su lugar simplemente grito "¡Desperteeee!" luego escucho pasos dirigiéndose hacia la habitación. Dado que todavía no puede abrir los ojos, se quedó ahí para esperar a que Gray le coloque las vendas, lo haría el mismo, si supiera donde rayos las dejo el azabache la noche anterior.

"No tienes que gritar tan fuerte, los vecinos se molestaran"

Naruto se sentó en la orilla de la cama esperando a las vendas. "Yo no me quejo de los lloriqueos del Bebe de Shiraishi-san"

Y es que anoche no durmieron tan bien que digamos. Se despertaron en la madrugada por los lloriqueos del bebe de cuatro meses de sus vecinos. Algo característico del barrio donde viven es que muchas familias viven por los alrededores, así que en realidad no tienen ningún problema con las compras o cosas así, ya que hay tiendas por ahí y por allá.

Bueno, eso no hacía que las paredes sean aisladas, en realidad se podía escuchar la conversación al otro lado de la pared si se mantenía en silencio. Y precisamente el cuarto del bebe de sus vecinos está al otro lado de la pared y bueno… Naruto y Gray no durmieron sus ocho horas diarias.

Gray termino de envolver las vendas alrededor de la cabeza de Naruto, tapando sus ojos. "Bueno, todo listo. Vamos, ya está el desayuno"

Naruto levanto la mano agarrándose de la del azabache y el mayor lo llevo a la cocina y lo dejo en la silla. El olor del desayuno lleno sus fosas nasales, conociendo el olor, Naruto adivino que se trataba de huevos, tocino, jugo de naranja posiblemente, una taza de café frente de él –seguramente pertenece a Gray para así quitarse un poco el sueño– honestamente Naruto también querría una taza. Bostezo y paso la mano por la mesa buscando el vaso de jugo con cuidado –no quería derramar el jugo– una agarro la suya y lo guio hasta el vaso.

"¿Quieres ir al gremio hoy?" Pregunto Gray sentándose y empezar a degustar su excelente comida.

"Creí que verías electricista y al arquitecto y también a la señorita de la remodelación…" Dijo llevando una tira del crujiente tocino a su boca.

"Ah sí, eso también…"

Un pedacito de la pared se cayó y ambos chicos suspiraron. Si, este apartamento necesita una buena remodelación, arreglo de la electricidad y también Gray estaba pensando en hacer una habitación para Naruto. Bien el apartamento es espacioso y en una buena ubicación, la renta no es muy costosa y por sobre todo, el casero está en muy buenos términos con Gray desde que el mago de hielo arreglo el aire acondicionado de todo el edificio, gracias magia de hielo. Mudarse en este punto no es muy buena opción, además encontrar otro lugar como este costaría muchos, muchos Jewel.

La remodelación es la solución a esto entonces.

"Bueno, puedo ir a verlos al medio día, te quedaras en el gremio hasta que paso por ti, ¿está bien?" Pregunto mientras llevaba la taza de café a sus labios.

Naruto se limpió con la servilleta que tenía al lado, su plato esta vacío. "Eso está bien, tal vez allá algo en el gremio que sea entretenido-Dattebayo"

Terminaron su –magnifico desayuno hecho por el chef Fullbuster– Naruto quería ayudar lavando los platos, pero Gray insistió en que mejor fuera a asearse. Con un suspiro el rubio se fue al baño –que bueno que esta parte del apartamento aún sigue intacto– paso las manos por los azulejos hasta que sintió el borde del espejo, cuando lo sintió paso frente a él y sintió con sus manos el lavamanos, su cepillo de dientes eran… un tanto infantil para él, ya sabía cuál era al sentir esa forma de los cepillos infantiles, esos que tiene formas extrañas según Naruto. La pasta por supuesto fue también fácil de encontrar, se cepillo con calma, podía escuchar a Gray en la habitación buscando ropa, eso le recuerda…

Gray estaba vestido cuando se despertó verdad? dios salve al Fullbuster mayor si se atrevió a despertar a Naruto sin ropas.

Enjuago su boca y escupió el agua y pasta restantes, se pasó la mano por la boca limpiándose un poco de espuma. Iba a irse cuando de repente sus pies tropezaron. El golpe que se dio contra el suelo fue doloroso.

Los pasos apresurados del azabache retumbaron en sus oídos y escucho la puerta del baño abrirse de golpe dejando entrar a un Fullbuster en pánico.

"¡¿Estas bien, Naruto?!"

El Jinchūriki sintió que lo levantaban por las axilas y será sentado en algo suave, la cama seguramente. Si, era la cama. Desde atrás de las vendas el rubio frunció el ceño.

"Estoy bien" Dijo quitando las manos del azabache de su cara, donde estaba revisando si había algún rasguño o moretón.

"No, lo estás, te caíste"

"Fue tu culpa por dejar ropa en el piso"

"…"

"…"

"…Si reconozco que fue mi culpa. Bueno no importa, lo importante es que estas bien" exclamo sonriendo nerviosamente, debía levantar toda la ropa regada por el piso.

"Creo que mejor vamos al gremio…"

"Claro…"

Dejaron el tema de la caída ahí, Naruto no necesito la ayuda de Gray para llegar hasta la puerta, pero se quedó ahí parado esperando al mago de hielo –pues este había ido a "recoger" toda la ropa tirada– cuando por fon llego el azabache este abrió la puerta y el viento de este día los azoto en la cara moviendo el cabello de ambos. Sin pensarlo Gray tomo la mano de Naruto y caminaron por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras.

Estar ciego por ahora le dio a Naruto una nueva forma de percibir el mundo, estaba atento a los olores, sonidos y a lo que siente. No obstante, él confiaba plenamente en su vista, y ahora que no la posee el sentimiento de cautela crecía en su interior. Era como estar indefenso, sumergido en esta oscuridad.

El agarre de Gray tomo más fuerza, Naruto sintió que le colocaba la capucha de su camisa –aunque en realidad Naruto no sabía que tenía puesto una camisa con capucha– que lo tomo desprevenido, bueno al menos con la capucha puesta las personas no verían tan fácilmente las vendas que le cubren sus ojos, era mejor no atraer la atención.

Con la guía de Gray llegaron en poco tiempo al gremio, en el momento en que abrieron las puertas del edificio comenzó el silencio. Naruto están en el gremio se soltó de la mano del azabache, el lugar de las cada mesa, silla y persona ahora ya podía ser ubicado. Para Naruto que percibía las emociones negativas como una segunda naturaleza, le es fácil ubicar a cada miembro del gremio sintiendo sus emociones, caminar por el gremio es más fácil cuando se es consciente de donde están caca uno de los magos. No dijo nada cuando fue a la mesa usual donde se sienta, tomo asiento tranquilamente.

Por supuesto el silencio en el gremio era un tanto molesto, pero tranquilizante, después de todo el silencio en este gremio no es algo que dure mucho tiempo.

Sintió a Gray tomar asiento a su lado, sintió el ahitamiento en las emociones de Juvia, suspiro internamente al darse cuenta que la maga del agua quería tomar asiento al lado del azabache, no es como si le disgustara Juvia así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza. La maga del agua entonces tomo asiento al frente de los usuarios del hielo.

Poco a poco los demás continuaron con sus trivialidades. Ahora que Naruto pensaba un poco su situación, los demás deben estarlo tratando con cautela por sus anteriores acciones, es cierto que los salvo a todos, pero no es para que lo traten como a una pluma delicada solo por el estado de sus ojos.

"¡Jii-chan!"

El azote que dieron las puertas del gremio interrumpió la calma del gremio. Naruto suspiro internamente, y ahí se va la paz y tranquilidad. Natsu entro con paso firme hasta quedar al frente del maestro, que bebía casualmente una cerveza en la barra del gremio, con Mirajane a su lado sirviéndole.

Como siempre; Natsu entro pateando las puertas y camino directamente hacia el maestro. "¡Esto no está bien, Jii-chan! ¡¿Por qué expulsaste a Laxus?!"

Directo como siempre, Natsu fue directo al punto. Algunos se acercaron a su maestro, pues también tenían esa duda, aun cuando sabían que Laxus recibiría un castigo no imaginaron que Makarov sería capaz de expulsar a su propio nieto, incluso Raijinshuu aún se mantiene en el gremio, con sus marcas aun donde deben estar, a diferencia de Laxus, que se fue con su marca del gremio arrebatada.

"¡EL ES PARTE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA Y LO SABES!" Grito Natsu con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones podían darle. "¡Pelear es algo normal entre familia ¿No?!"

Erza finalmente tubo suficiente del comportamiento irracional del dragón Slayer. "¡Ya fue suficiente, Natsu!"

Por primera vez en la vida Natsu no hizo caso de una orden de Erza.

"¡Quiero pelear con el de nuevo! ¡La próxima vez seré lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganarle en un uno a uno!" Grito obstinadamente y cuando parecía que iba a estallar en llamas Naruto tubo suficiente. Movió disimuladamente sus dedos bajo la mesa y sintiendo la presencia de Natsu este bajo la sangre del dragón Slayer hasta que este quedo de rodillas sin saber qué fue lo que paso.

No era el único, los demás también se sorprendieron de ver al dragón de fuego de repente derrumbarse hasta las quedar arrodillado frente al maestro.

Naruto dio un sonoro suspiro que volvió la atención de los magos a su persona. "No todo se trata de peleas, Natsu"

Natsu volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido, por un momento se preguntó si fue Naruto el que lo hizo arrodillarse de la nada, pero sacudió ese pensamiento rápidamente, Naruto no tenía ese tipo de poder.

Ignorando la mirada de Natsu, el rubio se quitó la capucha dejándole al dragón Slayer ver las vendas que le cubren sus globos oculares. "…Esto no se trata de pelear. Laxus atento contra la vida de sus compañeros y peor aún, la vida de los ciudadanos de Magnolia. Realmente este mundo es más pacifista de lo que creí… en mi mundo ya estaría muerto" murmuro solo para aquellos cerca de él lo escucharan mandándoles escalofríos por la espalda "…Dejando eso de lado, Laxus tuvo suerte de tener un castigo tan benévolo. Además de que solo estás pensando en cómo te afecta a ti… "Quiero volver a pelear con él" y "Me hare fuerte para vencerlo la próxima vez" que pensamientos más egoístas ¿No has pensado en cómo se siente el maestro? Es su nieto al que tuvo que expulsar del gremio después de todo, ¿Crees que el expulso a Laxus porque él quería?"

Natsu quería replicar, realmente quería hacerlo, pero al ver las vendas –que era un duro recordatorio de las consecuencias de la batalla de Fairy Tail– no pudo decir nada por ahora. Pero se supone que son una familia, las familias se perdonan las peleas que tengan entre ellos, ¿No es así?

Happy cambio totalmente la situación al dejar caer una pregunta que muchos se hacían. "¿Es porque se descubrió que Laxus es un Dragón Slayer como Natsu?"

Makarov sabía que la pregunta vendría con el tiempo, así que no se sorprendió de que alguien hiciera el cuestionamiento. "No… Él no es un Dragón Slayer. A decir verdad… esto era un secreto que mantuvimos entre Laxus, yo y otros involucrados… Laxus era muy débil cuando era pequeño. Entonces su padre, mi hijo necio Ivan implanto una Lacrima en su cuerpo que le permitió usar la Magia de un Dragón Slayer"

La sorpresa era una palabra muy pequeña para definir lo conmocionados que estaban los miembros del gremio al enterarse de esta "Lacrima" que da el poder de un dragón Slayer. Miles de preguntas le venían a la mente a varios, pero por temor a molestar a su maestro no quisieron cuestionarlo.

"Lacrima de Dragón Slayer, ¿Esas cosas existen?" Una vez más fue Happy quien dejó caer la pregunta que circulaba por la cabeza de los magos, quienes suspiraron porque alguien se atrevió a preguntarle.

Naruto dejo de prestar atención a lo que decían después de descubrir esta información tan exótica, lacrimas de dragón Slayer. El poder de un dragón podía ser obtenido aun cuando las bestias que enseñaban esa magia estaban extintas.

Makarov, sumergido en ese mar de preguntas por parte de sus hijos, noto la postura pensativa del rubio, entrecerró los ojos por un momento. Desde la "batalla" de Laxus con Naruto este último cambio por completo su aura. Así que por ahora se mantuvo cauteloso de lo que debía hacer con el niño de la nieve.

"¿En qué estás pensando Naruto-chan?" soltó su pregunta haciendo que todos volvieran su atención a la persona en cuestión.

Naruto se encogió de hombros mientas "miraba" al suelo. "Solo me preguntaba cómo es posible que existan ese tipo de lacrimas, y si es posible que haya otros dragones Slayer por ahí esparcidos por el continente"

El maestro asintió, de hecho también era una pregunta que se había planteado, pero no había necesidad de indagar más en el asunto, quien sabe qué consecuencias podía traerle a su gremio. Como dicen, "la curiosidad mato al gato".

El resto del día paso con normalidad, Makarov intento retirarse del gremio pero Freed –con un nuevo corte de cabello– lo detuvo de dejar el puesto del maestro, afirmando que eso solo haría el castigo de Laxus mucho peor.

Incluso Raijinshuu se había acercado a Naruto para ofrecerle disculpas por lo sucedido con sus ojos. El niño los disculpo y les dijo que nunca volvieran a bajar la cabeza enfrente de él, pues lo consideraría un acto de debilidad. Por supuesto el orgullo de los magos también se metió en medio haciéndolo, realmente, pedir disculpas de rodillas. Cosa que no le agradó mucho al Fullbuster menor.

Naruto suspiro mientras dejaba que el viento que entraba por las ventanas moviera su cabello haciéndolo ondear siguiendo las corrientes de aire.

Una hoja se dejó caer enfrente de Naruto. El Fullbuster menor bajo su mano aburrida a la mesa, cuando sintió la hoja entre sus dedos este la recogió. Descanso su cabeza reposándola contra su mano mientras movía la hoja entre sus dedos con la mano libre. Dejo la hoja entre sus dedos y canalizo su Chakra en ella. La hoja se partió en dos pedazos.

 _"He explotado todo lo que pude del agua… creando la cúspide de su control. La sangre control es la máxima expresión en cuanto al control del agua se refiere… sin embargo algo no me gusta…"_ Pensó el Jinchūriki, no noto que Gray pasó su mano por su cabellera. Vagamente lo escucho decir algo sobre reunirse con los que arreglarían el apartamento. Eso lo dejaba ahí en el gremio, esperando por el azabache hasta que este volviera.

 _"Controlo el viento a un buen nivel… el hielo, mi elemento más fuerte me dejo usar sus variaciones y explotarlas a más no poder. La posesión de Kaguya me permitió absorber el rayo de Laxus y hacerlo mío, posteriormente cree técnicas con ese rayo"_ Naruto distraídamente se rasco la cabeza. _"…técnicas de Agua, viento, rayo y hielo… el Byakugan junto al estilo de Taijutsu de los Hyuga… también sus jutsus. Tengo un buen arsenal de técnicas que cubren las más notables debilidades en un shinobi. Por no mencionar también mi habilidad para la curación, Kurama también me aporta la regeneración, la detección de emociones negativas, mejora del olfato, vista y oído, su presencia en mi cuerpo y la buena relación que tenemos me haría inmune a las técnicas ilusorias, con todo esto… y aun me pregunto ¿Qué me falta?"_

Repaso como diez veces otra vez sus habilidades. Su estilo de Taijutsu que bloquea el movimiento y puntos de Chakra del oponente estaba bien. Su control sobre el agua sigue tan perfecto como siempre. En cuanto al control de viento se refiere no se ha introducido profundamente en controlarlo para hacerlo una extensión de su cuerpo –como había hecho con el agua– otra cosa para mejorar después. Su vasto conocimiento en muchas armas diferentes también está en perfecto estado. Su cuerpo está en buenas condiciones, nutrido e hidratado como debe ser. No había cambios en su entrenamiento diario, salir a correr de vez en cuando junto a Gray por las mañanas para mantener su resistencia. Los ejercicios que le dio Erza para mejorar con las espada también van de maravilla. El aumento de su conocimiento en medicina está pendiente, debe recordarle pedirle a Porlyusica que lo instruya en las artes curativas.

Con todo eso y aun se pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que le falta?

"Oye Nee-chan, ahora que recuperaste tu magia… ¿Volverás a hacer trabajos?" Pregunto con preocupación en su voz el gigante amable Elfman a su hermana mayor Mirajane.

Su conversación llamo la atención del Fullbuster menor.

"No lo creo Elfman, aunque no lo creas me he acostumbrado mucho a mi trabajo aquí en el gremio sirviendo a los demás, claro que si es necesario voy a pelear junto a los demás. Puede que recién volviera mi magia, ¡Pero te aseguro que trabajare mucho para no quedarme atrás de ustedes!" Grito Mira con alegría.

"¡Como se esperaba de mi Nee-chan, es todo un hombre!"

"¡No, ella no es un hombre!" Gritaron otros magos al fondo.

El valor de Mirajane era admirable, eso debía admitirlo. Ella supero todas sus expectativas en su pelea contra Freed, demostrando un poder colosal que eclipso al del mago de las runas por completo, su magia Take Over: Satan Soul llamo la atención del rubio en su primera aparición frente a los ojos blancos del rubio. Magia que permite poseer el poder de un demonio. Increíblemente e irónicamente la dulce y amable Mirajane poseía una magia tan increíble. Una magia muy poderosa…

…Magia poderosa.

Magia…

Poder mágico.

Contenedor Mágico.

Ethernano.

De repente el rubio se levantó de golpe asustando a uno cuantos que pasaban por ahí. La mente de Naruto trabajo todo lo que pudo en recordarlo todo.

El entrenamiento de Gray. La sensación que tuvo al dejar salir el poder mágico de su cuerpo por primera vez. El primer hechizo que hizo. El duro trabajo que tuvo que pasar para poder usar la magia.

La Magia de Creación de Hielo.

Su magia. Naruto por ahora ciego se dejó caer contra la silla. Casi se había olvidado de su magia; esa magia que le dio un control sobre el hielo casi perfecto. Con esa magia las posibilidades de Naruto aumentaban considerablemente. Si podía imaginarlo, la magia del Ice Make lo crearía a su voluntad. Esa magia tan versátil y poderosa en las manos correctas…

…Ya no estaba en sus manos.

Naruto dejo salir un gruñido, recordó el momento en que Jellal le dio a beber ese hechizo de Moon Drip Liquido para romper el sello de Kurama y en consecuencia disipar su contenedor mágico.

Eso era lo que le faltaba, su magia. _"Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para recuperar mi magia…"_

Alguna forma para quitarse los efectos del Moon Drip de su cuerpo, en eso debía trabajar ahora mismo. Su conocimiento en el arte de la curación no era enorme ni definido todavía, pero de alguna forma debe conseguir que su magia regrese. Necesitaba de alguien que tuviera el conocimiento medico necesario para esta operación.

Disipar la magia que disipo su contenedor mágico.

Ese, ese es su objetivo primordial en este momento. Naruto se levantó con todas las intenciones de ir a la casa árbol de Porlyusica. Su pie tropezó con una botella y cayo de cara al suelo.

Una escena cómica para cualquiera que lo hubiera visto, de hecho escucho unas risitas risueñas en alguna parte del gremio. Esos tipos pagarían por reírse de él.

Cierto, estaba ciego temporalmente.

Sus objetivos tenían que esperar ahora, primero debía dejar reposar su vista. Una vez esta regresara tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para poder comenzar a buscar una solución a su problema con la magia.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, espero a que sus ojos recuperaran su luz.

 **TIME SKIP/Una semana después/**

Esta semana transcurrió con normalidad sin acontecimientos realmente resaltables que deban ser contados. Sin embargo esta semana para Naruto fue de lo más molesta que pudo tener desde que llego al gremio.

El trato que recibió en el gremio lo harto, sobrepaso los límites de paciencia que tenía solo para soportar la "sobreprotección" de Gray. Y no solo el azabache, muchos decidieron tratarlo como "una delicada damisela" en esta semana. Una vez entra el gremio todos dejaban de pelear y tomaban asiento dejándole el camino libre al Fullbuster menor. El edificio del gremio nunca estuvo tan limpio antes y la razón del porque estaba reluciente era para que en el suelo no hubiera ni una mata de polvo que hiciera que el rubio tropezara.

Debía darse un premio por la persona más paciente.

Por supuesto esta paciencia fue puesta a prueba hoy, el día en que Fairy Tail tuvo la visita del reportero Jason de Sorcerer Semanal. Que vino a hacer reportes sobre los magos del gremio.

Los días en Fairy Tail ya son lo suficientemente agitados, pero con la llegada del reportero casi se podía decir que el gremio estaba doblemente bullicioso con ese reportero que gritaba a cada respiración "Cooool" mientras tomaba notas de las respuestas que le daban los magos. A todo esto Lucy era la que parecía la más emocionada por la presencia del reportero e intentó de todo para llamar su atención.

Cabe destacar que hasta Happy llamo más la atención del reportero que ella.

"Bien, abre la boca y di ¡Ahhh!" Gray con una sonrisa divertida le entregaba frente a la boca a Naruto una porción de fideos del plato de ramen que tiene enfrente.

Por supuesto el cerebro de Naruto trabajo mucho más de lo necesario su situación, por un lado está el hecho de que lo están alimentando –como si fuera un maldito bebe– por el otro él tiene hambre y quiere comer ese ramen, así que… la decisión está tomada.

"Ahh…" Naruto abrió la boca recibiendo –de mala gana, según él– los fideos del ramen.

 _"¡Juvia quiere ser alimentada por Gray-sama…!"_ Grito mentalmente Juvia sentada en la misma mesa del dúo Fullbuster viendo con lágrimas corriendo como ríos de sus ojos. Oh como quisiera ella ser alimentada por su Gray-sama. Pero un cierto lado oscuro de ella disfrutaba de ver al mago de hielo alimentar al menor. Oh esto era como en ese manga, cuyo nombre era…

"¡Ohh Gray! ¡Es el verdadero Gray Fullbuster! ¡Coool! ¡COOOL!" la tranquilidad en la mesa se vio interrumpida por el grito a todo pulmón del reportero Jason. "Gray, ¿Por qué siempre estas desnudo?"

La descara pregunta del reportero hizo que Gray tirara los palillos con los que alimentaba al Fullbuster menor –este mordió el aire debido a eso– y se levantó con una vena palpitante en su cien, signo de su enojo.

"¡NO LO ESTOY TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡NO ANDES INCINUANDO COSAS PERVERTIDAS, MALDITO!"

"¡COOL!"

"¡GRAY-SAMA SU ROPA!"

"¡¿AHHH?!"

Con esa interrupción Naruto suspiro pesadamente. Ya paso tanto tiempo, pero parece que aún es un tanto difícil acostumbrarse a lo agitado que se pone el gremio cuando esta gente se emociona. Podía escuchar a Natsu gritarle al reportero sobre algo sobre siempre hablar mal de él. Naruto no culpa al reportero por eso de hecho, Natsu parece que hace más malas acciones aunque este no se dé cuenta. En serio alguien algún día debe decirle que no toda la gente puede pagarse una casa nueva con todo lo incluido a cada semana. Las discusiones de sus compañeros –o alariós de foca retrasada, como les dice Naruto– se incrementaron junto a la lucha de Natsu y Gajeel, que por alguna razón quiso tocar su guitarra hoy y Natsu no lo dejo.

"Toda esta gente hace que quiera regresar a Konoha… al menos ahí tenia silencio cuando lo quería…" Pensando en voz alta el rubio no se dio cuenta que la pelea de los dragones Slayer tomaba rumbo en su dirección.

¡SPLASH!

De un momento a otro la cara de Naruto, junto a toda su cabeza fue empujada bruscamente por el par de dragones hacia el frente y en consecuencia su cara se estrelló contra el tazón de ramen, manchando su cara, cabellera y parte de su ropa junto a la mesa.

"…"

"…"

El silencio en el gremio era tan denso que se podía agarrar con la mano y darle la forma que uno quisiera, como un conejo por ejemplo. Ambos dragones Slayer miraron con miedo tres pares de ojos rojos que prometían mucho dolor. Gray, Erza y una Mirajane en su forma de Satan Soul sonreían felizmente mientras sostenían algunas armas de tortura medieval. Naruto suspiro ignorando el griterío de las dos lagartijas. Sus manos se movieron por la mesa buscando algo con que limpiarse, una servilleta, un trapo, lo que sea…

Juvia silenciosamente le dejo un pañuelo frente a su mano. La mano aún más pequeña que la suya agarro el pañuelo y lo paso por sus facciones quitando el caldo caliente del ramen. El rubio soltó un pequeño quejido al pasarse el pañuelo por las zonas más quemadas y enfrió su mano para hacerlo menos molesto.

Kana que vio el alboroto y el momento que la cara del rubio fue aplastada contra el tazón –que se rompió por la fuerza del cabezazo –se acercó con un botiquín y saco vendas nuevas para reemplazar a las manchadas.

En todo momento los magos miraron con culpa ese momento, fue por su debilidad que ese niño tuvo que sacrificar su sentido de la vista para salvarlos a todos.

Naruto en estos días reprimió todo ese estrés, lo acumulo sin importarle nada pero recibir todo ese trato tan amable y gentil le hacía dar arcadas en la garganta. En el momento que las nuevas vendas taparon sus ojos y este los sintió asegurados en su lugar se levantó ignorando las reprimendas de Kana, las palabras de los demás magos, la orden del maestro de quedarse en el gremio y salió del gremio.

 **"Ustedes dos…"** Erza se volvió entonces hacia los dos maltratados dragón Slayer con una mirada asesina. Estos temblaron y se abrazaron del miedo.

 **"…a menos que quieran escuchar el sonido de sus piernas romperse"** Gray de alguna forma se miró las terrorífico para los caza dragones con esa sonrisa macabra.

 **"…Se van a disculpar apropiadamente con Naruto-kun, ¿Entendieron?"** Dijo Mirajane tomando la barbilla de ambos magos con sus manos transformadas, es decir, las manos con garras filosas que los hicieron tragar saliva.

"Voy detrás de Naruto, él no puede salir solo en su estado" le dijo Gray a Makarov para después salir del edificio. El maestro suspiro mientras miraba como toda la sala estaba sumida en un silencio de ultratumba.

Un suspiro salió por los labios de Makarov. "…Naruto-chan ya está lo suficientemente mal como para que quieran perjudicarlo aún más, váyanse al rincón a reflexionar sobre su vida y sus malas acciones" Ordeno el bajito anciano.

Los dos magos de fuego y hierro respectivamente se quedaron de pie en las esquinas del gremio con un aura tétrica temblando de vez en cuando por las miradas que les daban Erza, quien vigilaba a Natsu, y Mirajane, que vigilaba a Gajeel.

"L-Lo sentimos…" gimotearon ambos magos.

Jason se quedó ahí quietecito sin decir nada, podrá emocionarse por muchas cosas, pero por ahora era mejor quedarse callado, de alguna forma parece que la entrevista a Fairy Tail se ha acabado.

"No cool…"

* * *

Caminando a paso apresurado Naruto gruño mientras volvía a caer por tropezarse con una piedra, ya era la tercera vez hoy.

"¿Estas bien, niño?"

Una voz que, sin duda, era perteneciente a una mujer joven le llego a los oídos, sintió un toquecito en su hombro y se tensó.

"Estoy bien, no se preocupe" dijo rápidamente levantándose.

Cuando levanto la vista en dirección de la mujer –o al menos donde creía que estaba– se inclinó respetuosamente dispuesto a marcharse. Una delicada mano en su hombro hizo que volviera a tensarse y lo detuvo.

"Oh mi… realmente eres ciego. ¡Oh lo siento! ¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar a algún lugar, pequeño?" pregunto la mujer sonando preocupada. Naruto sintió ganas de vomitar a esa amabilidad.

"No gracias señorita, estoy _bien"_ Declino la ayuda.

"Pero…" la mujer quería ser terca al parecer.

"Dije que estoy _bien"_ Volvió a decir esta vez con vos fría. Si pudiera verla la hubiera fulminado con la mirada para dejar en claro que no quiere su ayuda.

"¡NARUTOOOO…!"

El rubio conocía esa voz y gimió. "No ahora, por favor"

Pazos cada vez más fuertes se escucharon y de repente una gran mano apretó fuertemente su cabeza. Gray es escuchaba molesto y preocupado. "¡Tu pequeño…!"

La mujer de ahí suspiro aliviada de ver a alguien que conocía al niño. "Gracias a dios… ¿Usted esa algo del niño, joven?" Por supuesto, no evito que fuera cautelosa.

Gray se volvió para encarar a la mujer. "Si… yo soy su, uh… Hermano mayor. Este chico se me escapo apenas me voltee, gracias por su preocupación…Uh um…"

La mujer parecía creerle a Gray, además se notaba que era un joven amable. "Shiemi, puede llamarme Shiemi. No hay problema… me da gusto saber que el pequeño no está solo"

"Cierto, gracias otra vez" El azabache levanto la mano despidiéndose de la mujer. Tomo la mano de Naruto y la jalo con todas las intenciones de llevarlo al gremio o al menos esa era su intención ya que el rubio forcejeaba para no irse con él. Su paciencia llegaba a su límite, con todo lo que paso en el día de hoy tiene todas las razones para estar impaciente. Se volvió hacia el rubio con una mirada molesta. "¿Se puede saber porque huyes así? ¿Huh?"

"En este momento, no tengo ganas de estar en el gremio" respondió Naruto.

Si hubiera sido otro a Gray que le importaban sus argumentos, se lo hubiera llevado al gremio aunque sea obligado, pero este no es cualquiera del gremio, es Naruto. El niño tiene complejos difícil de adivinar, entenderlos es el deber de Gray y en base a eso ayudar al Fullbuster menor para hacerlo feliz.

"¿Por qué?" Dejo salir la simple pregunta.

Un suspiro por la nariz salió del rubio. "No quiero estas escuchan constantemente sus murmureos sobre la lástima que me tienen"

"¿Pero qué…? ¡Ellos no te tienen lástima!"

"Tú no los oyes, pero ahí están. Odio que sientan lastima por mí, es una locura a la que no soporto" el Jinchūriki dejo salir otro suspiro. "…Solo quiero estar un rato solo y en silencio, nada más"

Sintió que su mano era jalada y otra vez comenzó a forcejear pensando que Gray lo llevaría al gremio o algo así. Pero a cada paso que daban, más se escuchaban risas, cosa que lo extraño, en poco tiempo las risas de niños se escuchaban claramente. Extrañando a Naruto.

"Gray, en donde…"

"Estamos en el parque" Fue su respuesta.

Naruto no dijo nada mientras se dejaba guiar, de repente se detuvieron. El rubio sintió que Gray lentamente lo forzaba a sentarse. Al tocar su trasero el suelo sintió el césped debajo de él.

"¿Qué estamos…"

"…Haciendo aquí?" Termino su pregunta el azabache haciendo que la persona a su lado respirara entre dientes, no se esperaba que "leyera" su mente. "Dijiste que quieras silencio, bueno el parque no es precisamente el lugar más silencioso, pero al menos es relajante"

Una fresca brisa movió la cabellera de ambos. "Se siente bien… el aire golpeando mi cara, el césped debajo de mí, son pequeñas sensaciones placenteras que los se pueden disfrutar en raros momentos, disfrútalos apropiadamente Naruto" Gray se dejó caer contra el suelo acostándose en esa "cama" improvisada. Atrajo al rubio a su lado y lo dejo reposar su cabeza bajo su brazo.

Un poco extrañado por el cambio repentino, se quedó en silencio entre ellos, nada más las risas de niños al fondo y conversaciones triviales entre adolescentes que pasaban por ahí o de adultos haciendo lo suyo se escuchaban en el aire. De hecho, era más relajante dejar que las palabras se fueran volando con el viento.

"Ganaste el Concurso de Miss Fairy Tail por cierto…" comento casualmente el azabache.

Eso no era importante para el rubio, pero el premio era bien recibido. "Así que por eso Lucy estaba haciendo alboroto hoy…"

"¿Y… que vas a hacer con el premio?"

"Quédatelo, úsalo para pagar la remodelación, pero quiero mi habitación de color naranja"

"Dalo por hecho, gracias por tu aporte"

"De nada"

Si, estar en silencio puede ser bueno a veces, Naruto se permitió relajarse dejando que las sensaciones del viento en su cara y el canto de las aves en el cielo mantuvieran su mente abierta. Y mientras el viento lo refrescaba se dejó caer en brazos de Morfeo, en realidad tomar una siesta ahora seria de lo mejor.

Nada más la oscuridad siendo lo único que ve, imaginar cómo eran las cosas era el consuelo de Naruto, al menos el sabe lo que es el color, los paisajes, su cara, la cara de sus conocidos, otras personas que nacieron con la discapacidad de la vista no saben ni eso. al menos ese consuelo calma el corazón de Naruto. Al menos hasta que se recupere.

Dejando su consciencia a la deriva de los sueños, las imagines aparecieron en su cabeza, recuerdos? Necesidades? Deseos? Cada sueño era diferente, si tenía suerte se le podía llamar sueño, porque de lo contrario las pesadillas merodean por su cabeza, ocasionando que reviva viejos miedos y rencores.

 _Había oscuridad, sonidos de guerreros alzando la voz en un grito de guerra se escuchan al fondo. Se sentía como un vórtice, podía escuchar los sollozos de alguien, los gruñidos de otro._

 _Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron revelando su Dōjutsu, con las características venas enmarcando sus globos oculares y el cambio de color de azul a blanco lavanda. Miro a su alrededor sudando frio, estaba rodeado de muchas personas, magos armados fue su primera deducción, pero eso no era lo importante. Los sollozos llamaron su atención y no le importó que las lanzas de esos magos se clavaran en su cuerpo extrayendo el líquido carmesí de su interior._

 _Un libro caía lentamente al suelo, cuando de repente fue atravesado por un rayo de magia. En un principio no sabía que pensar de esto, pero grande fue el grito que dio al ver un cuerpo caer poco después de que cayera el libro._

 _El cabello rosado y una bufanda blanca fue todo lo que necesito para identificar a la persona._

 _"¡NATSUUUU!"_

 _Naruto parpadeo al verse en medio de un pasillo muy lujoso, parecía un lugar que solo se podría encontrar en esos palacios de cuento de hadas. Pero había algo raro, está destruido, como si Natsu hubiera pasado por ahí. Pedazos de concreto tirado por el suelo, vidrios esparcidos a lo largo del pasillo. Una vez más Naruto escucho los gritos de alguien, pero esta vez no era solo de uno, sino de varios._

 _Una espada hecha de algún material de color negro pasó a un lado de su cabeza. Se giró lentamente en la dirección del proyectil, solo para que su voz se silenciara dejando escapar un grito sin voz._

 _El cabello rubio de una mujer se mancha con gotas de su propia sangre y ella cayó al suelo._

 _"¡LUCYYYYY!"_

 _La oscuridad volvió a su entorno, parpadeo y como la última vez, ahora está en un lugar completamente diferente. Parece que ahora está en unas ruinas, no más bien parece una estructura que acababa de derrumbarse._

 _"¡JAJAJAJA ESTA ES UNA TOTAL Y ABSOLUTA VICTORIA! Aunque mi alma desaparezca de este mundo… ¡Ustedes simples humanos no tiene ningún futuro!"_

 _Ese grito enloquecido hizo que frunciera el ceño. Quien está diciendo esas palabras? Y a quien se las están diciendo?_

 _Unos hilos ojos cayeron frente a sus ojos, levanto la vista y sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba al ver caer uno de los pilares que sostiene su existencia. Una mujer cuya apariencia estaba oscurecida tenia a sus pies a la valiente mujer de cabellera escarlata, y esta mujer levanto su mano parecida a unas garras, ella ataco._

 _Y perforo el cráneo de la mujer pelirroja._

 _"¡ERZAAAAAA!"_

 _Había explosiones por todos lados, gritos desgarradores y llantos de personas. Naruto abrió los ojos inundados de lágrimas al verse en medio de los escombros de una casa, salió de esta y miro a su alrededor, esta es una ciudad, parcialmente destruida y aun se pueden escuchar más explosiones en el fondo, pero que es esta vez…?_

 _Su corazón no podía soportar más perdidas, que debía pasarle ahora para que dejase de querer estar en esta vida?_

 _De repente criaturas parecidas a reptiles aparecieron desde los escombros, lo tomaron por sorpresa, sorpresa que creció al ver rayos de magia salir de sus bocas, Naruto cerró los ojos creyendo que este sería su fin._

 _Pero los proyectiles pasaron de largo, como si él fuese solo una ilusión. Escucho la carne ser apuñalada y un grito ahogado. Se volteó y no pudo creer lo que vio._

 _Un joven de cabello azabache fue bombardeado por los rayos de magia, muchos agujeros quedaron en su cuerpo, lo peor es que varios eran en lugares vitales. Sus ojos se nublaron por la gran cantidad de lágrimas que su pequeño cuerpo podía producir._

 _El azabache levanto levemente la vista, y para su absoluto shock le sonrió, como si supiera que estaba ahí._

 _Un rayo de magia paso al lado de su cabeza y penetro el cráneo de ese joven azabache._

 ** _"¡GRAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"_**

 _El niño cayó de rodillas, con su cuerpo temblando sin control. Sus lágrimas caían a montones, un pequeño charco quedo bajo su rostro retorcido por la tristeza, el miedo, el shock, la ira, el odio…_

 _Tantas emociones negativas cambiaban a cada segundo, con una mucho pero reemplazando a la otra._

 _"Kaha… kahahaha"_

 _Una risa siniestra apareció atrás._

 _Una mano rodeo su abdomen y lo atrajo a un cuerpo. sintió que sus piernas eran levantadas y su ropa desgarrada. Comenzó a hiperventilarse, esta sensación… la conocía._

 _"Parece que ya no tienes a nadie que te proteja… en otras palabras, podemos divertirnos sin ser interrumpidos, niño Kyūbi"_

 _No, no otra vez no!_

 _Sangre en la nieve._

 _El grito de un niño._

 _Las risas y gemidos de los hombres._

 _Hielo por todas partes._

 _Una lluvia de sangre fría._

 ** _"Naruto…"_** _Kurama lo veía desde atrás de su jaula, marchito y seco, como un perro callejero que estaba dando su último aliento. Tirado en el suelo Naruto se arrastró como pudo hacia la jaula, sus pies no daban para más, estaba entumecido. Sintió que literalmente se congelaba en su lugar por las siguientes palabras del zorro. **"¿Por qué dejaste que me extrajeran de tu cuerpo? vas a morir… voy a morir… moriremos… ¡Y TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA! ¡NARUTOOOOOO!"**_

 ** _"¡NARUTOOO!"_**

 ** _"Naruto…"_**

"¡HEY, DESPIERTA NARUTOOO!"

Una sensación de ardor en su mejilla lo despertó de golpe. Jadeo y casi entro en pánico al no poder abrir los ojos y estudiar su alrededor. Rápidamente recordó su situación y que estaba pasando.

Se quedó dormido en el parque, junto a Gray.

El Jinchūriki llevo sus manos a su cara, quería limpiar el sudor de su cara. Al sentir sus manos en su rostro se dio cuenta de otra cosa. Esta temblando incontrolablemente. Es como siempre. Temblando después de una pesadilla, hiperventilándose tratando de recuperar el aliento, sentirse sucio y pegajoso por el sudor en su cuerpo, la boca seca, probablemente estaba gritando en su sueño y eso le seco la boca.

Pero por sobre todo, la máxima humillación, mostrar este lado tan vulnerable de él a Gray, no, es mucho peor, mostrar esa debilidad en público, donde cualquiera podía verlo.

"Ah… yo, me disculpo. Estoy _bien_ ahora" Naruto dijo entre dientes con el rostro encendido.

Gray lo tomo de los hombros y por la fuerza de la presión el Jinchūriki podía decir que el azabache está molesto. "¡Y UNA MIERDA ESTAS BIEN! Naruto estabas llorando mientras dormías, ¡Llorando!"

El mago de hielo, temblando de emociones fuertes, se sentó y atrajo al rubio hacia él. Se le quedo mirando con tristeza. "Hey, lo siento por gritar, probablemente es lo que menos debes decirle a alguien que acaba de tener una pesadilla…."

"¡NO!" Naruto se congelo mientras la protesta surgía. Ahogándose un grito se volvió en la dirección opuesta. "Maldita sea…"

Sintió que era sostenido alrededor de los hombros por el azabache siendo apretado re confortablemente. "Está bien, estarás bien…" susurro el mago de hielo.

Naruto sintió la seguridad que Gray le proporcionaba, pero… se estaba cayendo en pedazos. Su esfera de control estaba en espiral, el caos aumento y todo estaba cayendo en pedazo alrededor de él.

Manos en su cuerpo.

Sangre en la nieve.

"¡NO ME TOQUES!" el rubio se escapó de los brazos del azabache. "¡ALEJATE! NO QUIERO QUE ME TOQUES, DESAPARECE" Su grito atrajo la atención de varias personas. Gray casi entra en pánico. Con ese grito cualquiera pensaría en la dirección equivocada. Miro a su alrededor.

Las madres alejaron a sus niños de ellos, unos adolescentes comenzaron a chismosear entre ellos, sentía a la gente rodeándolos mirando con desaprobación y algunas con asco incluso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"¡HEY, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?!" un policía que hacia patrulla por las calles los vio y en cuanto vio a un niño dar semejante grito y en frente de él había un hombre sin camisa lo peor comenzó a jugar en su mente.

"¡…Mierda!" rápidamente se puso de pie, elevo su poder mágico y con el agua de los alrededores (Una fuente cercana) hizo que el agua de la fuente se convirtiera en una fría neblina que cegó a todos en el parque. Agarro al rubio y lo cargo sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas. Podía escuchar los gritos del policía, de las personas y creyó escuchar el sonido de una sirena.

Corrió como loco.

Cerró la puerta de su apartamento con un jadeo. Se permitió reposar sobre la puerta para recuperar el aliento. Diablos tenía suerte de vivir cerca del parque. Al niño en su hombro lo sujeto con fuerza para bajarlo, camino hasta su sofá y lo dejo caer ahí. Su fulminante mirada de hielo casi congelaba lo que veía.

"Explícame en este instante, ¿Qué fue eso de allá?" Gray pregunto seriamente. Ya era tiempo, Naruto debía abrirse a él. No podía ayudarlo si no sabía con qué clase de oscuridad el niño se atormentaba.

"Yo..." el niño se sentó correctamente. Debía hacerlo? Soltar lo que por tanto tiempo llevaba callando? Confía en Gray pero esto… debía hacerlo? No lo juzgaría? Porque estaba tan indeciso? "…no sé qué decir"

"¿Decir?" Gray soltó un suave suspiro. Porque Naruto siempre sentía que debía responder con palabras? Gray sabía que Naruto tenía problemas, y algo tan profundo no es fácil de manejar. Personalmente no tenía ni idea de cómo ayudar a Naruto con sus problemas. Demonios, ni siquiera sabía cómo lidiar con sus propios obstáculos y había profundidades de oscuridad en el corazón de Gray que aún no ha abierto. Eran demasiado dolorosos de enfrentar. Así que sabía que el dolor de Naruto debía ser igual o más profundo que el suyo propio.

Era oscuridad sin embargo… Gray deseaba poder congelar todo, pero primero Naruto tuvo que estar dispuesto a abrir la jaula y dejar salir a la bestia dela oscuridad afuera.

"Podrías empezar por el principio…" murmuro sentándose junto al rubio, cuando noto que el niño se tensó con su cercanía frunció el ceño y voto mejor por sentar en el sillón individual frente al sillón donde estaba Naruto.

Naruto asintió mientras dejo salir un tembloroso suspiro, era ahora o nunca. "Lo primero que te queda es una sensación de suciedad, de asco" Dijo con odio en su voz, odio a si mismo. "Permanecí en silencio, con miedo a que alguien se entere. Aquello se vuelve una carga terrible. A mi edad fue una tortura, un trauma tremendo. Me volví rebelde, me deprimí, perdí el interés en el estudio, me aislé. Yo seguía actuando como si no hubiera pasado nada… Todos los días de mi vida pensaba en ese episodio. Luego se hacía más esporádico pero el recuerdo siempre estaba ahí. Me tocó transitar ese camino solo porque era incapaz de hablar con nadie. Había un gran dolor en el alma. Una carga que pesaba toneladas. Vivía enojado, tratando de contestar a la eterna pregunta: ¿por qué me pasó esto?"

Para un niño, ese tipo de palabras eran profundas y complejas. Gray siempre se sorprendía de cada cosa que Naruto hacía. Contuvo el aliento por un tiempo, necesitaba más, más información, necesitaba que había pasado, si quería ayudar a Naruto lo necesitaba.

"Me asusté y me puse a llorar. Me dijeron 'nenita, no llore', y el más grande me empujó. El tipo me bajó los pantalones y me callo poniendo su mano en mi boca" Se pasó la mano por su boca, como si sintiera una sensación fantasmal de una mano más grande taparla.

Gray hizo una mueca en esta confesión, ya se estaba haciendo una idea de que paso. Empezó a abrir la boca, pero la cerro con dudas recorriendo su cabeza. Quería que Naruto abriera la jaula y dejara salir a la oscuridad de su corazón, pero le preocupaba que este fuera un mal momento, técnicamente lo está obligando a hablar, esto es algo que debe salir por decisión propia, pero si no lo hace… ¿Cuánto tiempo más Naruto se cerraría al mundo?

Sin saber lo que pasa por el cerebro del Fullbuster mayor Naruto prosiguió. "Grité pero ahí en el bosque no había nada cerca, y ni me salía la voz. Cuando terminó, entró el otro. Me dijeron que cuidado avisaba a alguien, que no hiciera ningún comentario. Sangré mucho, lloré toda la noche, tirado ahí en la cama, solo"

Gray no perdió detalle de nada, ni siquiera de la nieve que comenzó a caer fuera de las ventanas.

Naruto dio una risa vacía. "Con apenas cinco años y yo… cinco jodidos años y ya pasando por eso…" dejo salir un sollozo, se reprimió para que no saliera otro. Solo debía contar lo que paso, no llorar para atraer la lastima hacia él. "Era mi cumpleaños, el día de mi nacimiento, yo solo había salido a dar un paseo. Quería ver la luna, las estrella haciéndome compañía en mi día especial. Pero no debí salir ese día…"

Naruto se levantó y se quitó toda prenda en l aparte superior, le dio la espalda a Gray y el azabache contemplo esa cicatriz otra vez. Aún era un poco espeluznante verla, le dolía ver esa marca permanente en la piel de Naruto.

"Esta cicatriz fue hecha el día de mi cumpleaños, el día en que me v-violaron" admitió por fin. La cara se le retorcía entre asco y odio.

Gray ya se lo sabía.

Miro tristemente al niño, no; no por lastima, eso sería un insulto a Naruto. La tristeza en su mirada era debido a que un niño tuvo que sufrir eso a tan temprana edad.

Naruto se volvió a sentar, incapaz de querer ver a Gray, pero se estaba quitando un peso de encima, debía seguir y quitarse todo de una vez por todas. "Yo era un niño, alguien indefenso. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando. Después de eso, no supe qué hacer porque en serio no entendía nada. No sabía ni siquiera que eso era una violación"

La oscuridad se hacía más grande en el corazón de Naruto. "Pero no los deje irse sin nada…" murmuro con una mirada psicópata.

Gray levanto la cabeza de su reflexión al ver esa mirada. Frunció el ceño, algo no está bien aquí.

"Yo los mate… deje que su sangre se congelara" Naruto sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos recuerdos sangrientos. Luchando por no romperse ahora. "Yo… me volví loco" grito con alegría, miedo e incredulidad. "Los odie como nunca antes odia a alguien y yo…" el miedo se convirtió en furia, y se demostró cuando dejo de temblar y sus manos se apretaron en puños y gruño de forma animalista. "…Los congele, hasta explotar y su sangre llovió por unos segundos"

La boca de Gray cayó en estado de shock. "…L-Los mataste"

"Si" mientras Naruto asentía con la cabeza, su rostro una mescla de repulsión por el acto y presunción sádica. "SI" sonrió con un instante de placer loco, que rápidamente se desvaneció. Con pesar aparto la cabeza, suspiro tristemente. "Si, yo los mate…"

Gray podía ver que ese acto horrible todavía era algo que a Naruto le costaba admitir, pero esa muestra de alegría y sadismo no le gustaron, era casi como si Naruto lo hubiera disfrutado. Sin embargo, no podía decir nada.

"Al día siguiente tuve que hacer como si nada. A los ocho días me llené de llagas, no aguantaba el dolor, el ano se me inflamó; desesperado le pedí ayuda a una vecina, le dije que me acompañara al médico, que me había bañado con agua sucia, pero… también ella me desprecio, no tuve más opción que admitir lo que sucedió y ella difundió rumores… toda la aldea prácticamente me trataba como su puta, yo solo… quería olvidarme de todo"

"Olvidar no es ni bueno ni malo. Cada persona sobrelleva sus situaciones como puede. Eso hace que cada uno, consciente o inconscientemente, escoja la forma de sentirse más protegido. Y esa fórmula pasa muchas veces por olvidar" Explico Gray, él mismo sabe que olvidar no es siempre la mejor opción, claro, te hace sentir mejor, pero no se puede cambiar el pasado, este se queda ahí y nunca se ira.

"¡CALLATE!"

El alto tono de voz sorprendió al Fullbuster mayor. Había dicho algo malo?

"¿Qué es olvidar? ¿Crees que con solo decir eso arreglaras las cosas? Cuando violan a un hombre, lo convierten en desechable. En basura. No hay deseo, sino dominación" Naruto salto del sillón en pánico. "¡NO! ¡NO SOY BASURA! Yo soy Naruto Fullbuster, no soy basura… solo soy yo, ¡YO! NO UNA PUTA, NO UN JINCHŪRIKI" Sus uñas siempre fueron inusualmente grandes y puntiagudas, pero en ese momento le parecían diez pequeñas navajas. Con la venda en sus ojos humedeciéndose sus mano atacaron a sus hombros, enterrando las uñas y desgarrando la carne.

Naruto sintió que no era lo suficientemente doloroso, enterró más sus uñas y las trazo hacia abajo, dejando hilos rojos que chorreaban sangre, sus brazos tenían ríos rojos recorriendo las extremidades hasta gotear en el suelo.

"¡PARA!" Grito Gray con horror.

"¡Mientras era enterrado entre obscuridad en obscuridad con mi tristeza, ello se divertían en aquel lugar lleno sin nada que les preocupara! ¡ES UNA INJUSTICIA!"

Gray tuvo que taparse los ojos para evitar que los vientos casi huracanados del Jinchūriki no le lanzaran polvo, tierra u otra cosa.

Camino tan cerca como pudo del rubio pero una pared de nieve corto su paso, comenzó a golpearla como bestia, sin importarle que de esta se formaran púas que lo perforaban para alejarlo. Estaba entrando en pánico mientras veía el odio hacia el mundo y hacia sí mismo arder en los ojos de Naruto, cuya venda fue desprendida en el momento en que empezaron los vientos.

"¡Para! ¡Lo digo en serio Naruto, tienes que parar!"

Naruto dejó caer la nieve y se desplomo en el suelo. Se sentó encorvado, con la cabeza entre las manos, mirando hacia adelante con horror.

"¡¿ACASO HICE ALGO INDEBIDO?! ¡¿Por qué ellos reían mientras yo solo lloraba y sufría?! Yo también puedo llorar y también sentir emociones. ¡Ese hombre que decidiera sellar mi destino es algo que jamás podre perdonar! ¡Yo también tengo deseos de vivir, de luchar por mi aldea, y amar! ¡Ansiaba ser de utilidad para mi aldea! ¿Este mundo nunca me necesito? ¿O no significo nada para él?"

Lentamente las heridas de sus uñas se cerraron mientras expulsaban vapor.

"¡¿POR QUÉ TENIA QUE PASAR ESTO?!"

"¡BASTA!"

Dos fuertes brazos lo agarraron y lo atrajeron a un pecho desnudo. Naruto lucho para liberarse, pateo, golpeo, ataco con nieve, pero Gray ni se inmuto. No se movía con nada! Gray gruño mientras los azotes de la nieve golpeaban su espalda. Solo logro que aumentara la presión con la que sostenía al niño.

"¡Lo siento por eso, maldita sea, ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que debiste pasar, ¿De acuerdo?! Si algunas tienes pesadillas, solo ven a mí. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, no, yo quiero ser el único en quien confíes. ¡YO NO TE DEJARE ENLOQUECER ASÍ!"

Naruto se quedó sin fuerzas. Las palabras de Gray aun hacían eco en su cabeza. Por un momento, el verdadero Naruto salió a la luz.

El Jinchūriki descanso contra su pecho desnudo. Solo dejo caer lágrimas que caían contra la piel del azabache. Sus pequeñas manos subieron por la espada hasta el cuello, abrazándolo, acercándose.

Tan extraño, porque a él, a quien el tacto con las personas le era imposible, pudiera estar aquí entre los brazos de alguien. Decidió dejar el contacto por siempre, lo quería dejar, pero su cuerpo no hacía caso de lo que dictaba su mente.

Porque en realidad lo que le gusta es el contacto.

Años y años de ser excluido y sin saber los placeres del contacto entre amigos y familiares le dejaron un vacío que quería llenar a toda costa, y ese era el contacto con aquellos que, por alguna razón pueden tener contacto con él. Tal bendición… solo quería ser estrujado ahí hasta morir.

"Gracias…" Naruto murmuro con sus sentimientos arremolinados. "Es extraño… que ahora no quiera separarme de ti…"

"No, creo que tiene sentido. Dada tu historia, tratamos nuestro pasado de cualquier manera que podamos, si abrazos te hacen sentir mejor, entonces te abrazare cuando quieras"

Naruto rio suavemente y se acurruco contra el pecho de Gray. "¿Quién hubiera pensado que un stripper como tu seria la persona a la que recurriría con este tipo de cosas?"

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que adoptaría a un manicomio andante como tú?"

"Es verdad" Rio, calmándose finalmente, pero no duro mucho, pues aquellos ojos heterocroma ticos regresaron. "Oye, no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que la gente piense que soy débil o…repugnante"

"No eres repugnante. ¿Qué te dije sobre hablar mierda sobre ti mismo?"

Naruto rio un poco, era bueno según Gray, más risa. Naruto debe reír mucho más.

"Aunque hiciste escándalo en el parque, por poco me llevan a la cárcel"

"Es tu culpa por desnudarte"

"Muy gracioso…" entonces Gray noto que Naruto estaba con los ojos abiertos. Entonces jadeo en estado de shock. "¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Por qué te quitaste la venda?! ¿Quieres recuperarte de verdad?"

Dejo al niño en el sillón y salió por vendas nuevas. Naruto cerró los ojos, por fin un peso menos de encima.

"¡¿Dónde diablos deje las vedas?! Juro que las deje por aquí…"

Soltó una suave risa en su cara zorruna. "Trae las vendas rápido, es una orden"

* * *

 **Bien, este cap es importante, porque Naruto finalmente se abrió y dejo salir su pasado traumático. Esto será importante para lo que está por venir.**

 **Además de un avance en la relación entre Naruto y Gray, creo que se están acercando aun más, como si fueran verdaderos parientes que se preocupan por el otro.**

 **Además creí que era mejor dejar un par de cosas, algo así como pequeños spoiler.**

 **La pesadilla de Naruto es una combinación de los destinos de sus amigos y su peor miedo. Quedarse solo y regresar a su pasado. En el próximo capitulo vendrá Wendy y con ella una nueva saga original.**

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀** **ᴗ** **•** **́)** **و** **̑̑**


	33. Estilo de Viento& Encuentro Predestinado

**Mi gente, este cap es especial para ustedes.**

 **¿Por qué?**

 **Porque al final les espera una sorpresita :3**

 **genjuki : Saludos! Gracias por el review. Tranquis, esto es necesario. Necesito que Naruto deje un parte de su pasado, pero también es necesario para lo que viene.**

 **alucardzero: Saludos! Gracias por tu review. Bueno… El Naruto de este momento es el malvado, lo oculta muy bien, así que nadie sospecha por ahora. Pero no esperes que dark Naruto comience a sonreír como estúpido. Veo que tienes mucha imaginación, deberías escribir tus propias historias (?**

 **Zafir09: Saludos! Gracias por el review. A saber cómo se soluciona o del parque XD Premonición ehh? Que buena imaginación. ¿Qué haces leyendo esto cuando podrias ir y hacer tu propia historia?**

 **ACLARACIONES: Tengo entendido que la cronología de la saga de oración seis tuvo un total de dos días y una noche, si entendí bien el anime.**

 **Los magos se reunieron y fueron derrotados. Pasan todas las peleas que tienen que pasar. Al atardecer activan nirvana, durante eso entrando la noche Natsu pelea ontra cobra, jura contra Brain, se van 6 magos a las patas de nirvana, las destruyen luego de la victoria se llevan a Jellal, Erza llora en el amanecer escarlata.**

 **Por ahí a medio día más o menos descubren la verdad de Cait Shelter y en lo que queda de tiempo regresan. Lucy gana tres llaves nuevas.**

 **Creo que eso es todo, así que en total son dos días y una noche.**

Persona hablando "Voy a convertirte en escarcha"

Persona pensando " _Para que nunca más vivas…_ _"_

Yami Naruto hablando _«…Soy absoluto, ¡conoce tu lugar!»_

Kurama hablando " **Matare a todos los humanos** "

Kurama pensando " ** _Y les traeré desesperación_** _"_

Técnicas, Magia, Jutsu " **Aisu Meiku…** "

Renuncia de derechos: No poseo Naruto o Fairy Tail, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto Y a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para fines perversos ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **El Estudiante del Mago de Hielo**

 **Capítulo 31**

 **"Estilo de Viento y Encuentro Predestinado"**

El aburrimiento.

Un sentimiento por decirlo de algún modo molesto, ese sentimiento lo único que hacía era hacer que una persona dejara cualquier actividad, no, de hecho era la falta de interés por hacer alguna actividad. También se le puede atribuir a la falta de actividades que hacen que las personas no lo vean como algo que valga la pena hacer. En otras palabras, solo quedaba quedarse quieto y respirar.

Naruto soltó un suspiro, sentado en una mesa un tanto alejada de la de los demás. Mirajane se acercó dejándole un plato de comida, bravo, llego el almuerzo.

"Parece que estas aburrido, ¿No ha pasado algo que te llame la atención, Naruto-kun?" Le pregunto amablemente la albina tomando haciendo en frente del rubio.

Por el olor, seguramente se trataba de pollo y ese aroma fresco probablemente sea de una ensalada. Fullbuster se encogió de hombro, sintió la mesa en busca de los cubiertos, Mira amablemente los puso en sus manos.

"El equipo se fue a una misión pequeña, incluso si quería ir no era necesario, es mejor quedarme en el gremio" Naruto dijo entre bocados.

Al verlo tener un poco de problemas en encontrar el plato, Mirajane suspiro. Se quedó viendo las vendas en los ojos del rubio. "Porlyusica-san dijo que, debido a que te descuidaste y dejaste caer las vendas tendrás dos días más para recuperarte…" dijo con cautela esperando la reacción del menor.

Solo un suspiro resignado fue lo que obtuvo. "Ya lo sé, no me gusta eso, pero fue mi culpa en primer lugar"

"Bueno, si recuerdo bien… el trabajo que tomaron Natsu y los demás fue una de servir como camareros en un restaurante mágico. Tal vez no hubiera sido el mejor lugar para ti…" Mirajane dijo tratando de darle consuelo al rubio.

"¿Un restaurante mágico? Ugh… no gracias, no me gusta estar en multitudes"

"Jeje… pero Fairy Tail es técnicamente una multitud, Naruto-kun"

"Es diferente, este es el gremio de Gray. Así que mientras este sea el hogar de Gray yo debo aceptarlo"

Mira por supuesto se preocupó por esas simples palabras, pero que ocultan grandes significados. "¿Solo porque Gray es un miembro del gremio? Hipotéticamente hablando… ¿Y si Gray ya no es un miembro?

"Nada, no queda nada. Solamente seguiría a Gray a donde vaya"

 _"Respuesta inmediata…"_ Pensó levemente preocupada.

Eso es preocupante. Hasta este momento Mira pensó que Naruto estaba fielmente siguiendo al gremio, defendiéndolo por voluntad propia. Realmente para el Jinchūriki, sin la presencia de Gray él no tendría la marca de su gremio en su pecho? Mira se puso a sí misma una pequeña misión, hacer que Naruto le sea fiel al gremio sin importar que.

"B-Bueno, si estas aburrido podrías ir a…" a dónde? El niño si no está en su casa está en el gremio, ni sabe si este tiene algún pasatiempo. "…A la piscina?" Eso, perfecto, a Naruto le gusta el agua, la piscina debe ser perfecta para él.

"…"

Por un momento el rubio detuvo su mano, que sostenía un tenedor con su comida, a escasos centímetros de su boca. Mira sonrió complacida, así que es de su interés. "No lo creo"

La sonrisa de Mira cayó de a poco para pasar a un puchero. "Pero a ti te gusta el agua y hace un poco de calor últimamente… seguramente darse un chapuzón para refrescarse suena bien" Intento otra vez.

Magos a los alrededores escucharon su conversación y una vez más el bullicio característico del gremio regreso.

"¡Ohh es buena idea Mira-chan!"

"¡Vamos a refrescarnos!"

"¡Tou-chan yo también quiero ir a la piscina!"

"¡Seguro Romeo, vamos, vamos!"

"¡Nee-chan siempre da buenas ideas, es todo un hombre!"

"¡Cállate!"

Los pasos de los magos se perdieron en los pasillos mientras estos abandonaron el comedor del gremio para irse atrás del edificio. Mira por un lado estaba feliz de que no estuvieran haciendo escándalo, pero arruinaron su plan para hacer que Naruto se habrá más al gremio!

Naruto permaneció en silencio, un silencio un tanto incómodo para la albina. "…Bueno, ahora definitivamente no puedo ir a la piscina a "relajarme" que mal, ¿No es así?"

"Mouu… todo el mundo, arruinaron mi plan…" Se quejó la albina.

"…"

"…"

Ah, lo dijo.

"¡N-N-N-NO es lo que parece Naruto-kun! ¡L-Lo que quiero decir… es que quería que fueras más unido al gremio y a los demás y bueno… yo!" Balbuceos y nada más que balbuceos salen de los labios de la maga de Take Over.

Naruto bajo el tenedor, dejándolo en medio del plato vacío. Este se levantó sin escuchar los balbuceos de la albina. Sin decir nada camino hasta las puertas del gremio, que estaban cerradas. Mira al ver esto dejo sus balbuceos.

Mira comenzó a seguirlo. "Naruto-kun no puedes irte mientras estas ciego… ¡No sabrás a dónde vas y te perderás! ¡Quien sabe que te puede pasar si no vas con alguien! Déjame acompa-"

El Jinchūriki abrió la puerta pasando por esta y solo volteo sobre su hombro. "No hay nada de qué preocuparse…" comenzó a cerrar la puerta. "…No me iré de este gremio. Al menos no mientras Gray considere este lugar su hogar"

La puerta se cerró.

La albina apenas reacciono cuando el sonido de la puerta cerrándose llego a sus oídos. "¡E-Espera, Naruto-kun!"

Cuando llego a la puerta y la abrió, no había nadie.

"¿Ehh? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?" La albina se paseó frente a las puertas del gremio buscando algún rastro del rubio, pero nada. Miro a los lados, arriba, incluso dio la vuelta al edificio del gremio buscando al rubio, pero no encontró nada. _"Esto es raro… juraría que no paso mucho más de 4 segundos en los que reaccione, no pudo irse tan lejos en ese periodo tan corto de tiempo… ¿Dónde estás Naruto-kun?"_

Ella regreso al gremio. Se sentía… como si se estuviera perdiendo de algo. Como fue que le llego tal sentimiento? Lo único que quería hacer es que Naruto se uniera más al gremio. Y es que para ella ese niño es alguien importante. Más de lo que parece a simple vista. Tal vez sea porque es de las pocas personas capaces de tener contacto con el chico. O tal vez es porque comparten los mismos sentimientos por _esa_ persona, pero lo que es verdad, es que ese chico está lejos del gremio.

Aislado de todos, y solo un pequeño grupo puede tener su completa confianza. ¿Cómo es que aun con todo lo que vivieron aun no confía completamente en ellos? En sus ojos, al menos antes de ser vendados, siempre se vio esa chispa de amabilidad, gentileza. Pero ahora que esta cegado del mundo es como si mostrara su verdadero ser.

Mira paso sus manos por la puerta de madera. _"Naruto-kun a veces desaparece por tiempos indefinidos, a veces días, a veces horas… Pero nunca se dónde está, es frustrante…"_

Ella decidió guardarse sus pensamientos para después. En el momento en que Gray regrese, va a hablar de esto con el azabache.

* * *

La nieve caía lentamente en este territorio congelado. Picos de hielo, montañas cubiertas de nieve, neblina por la baja temperatura en todos lados. Este lugar tan extraño, ¿Qué era? ¿Dónde esta este lugar?

 **"¡Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!"** (Estilo de Viento: Técnica de Viento Cortante)

La nieve se agito con violencia con las fuertes corrientes de viento. Una montaña pequeña fue cortada limpiamente por las ráfagas de viento afilado.

Una mano pequeña toco el suelo congelado. Una nube de niebla salió de la boca de esta persona por su respiración.

"Cortado completamente… avanzo más de lo que creía, el poder de esta técnica está creciendo, perfecto~" La voz pertenece a nada menos que del Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, Naruto Fullbuster.

Detrás de la pequeña montaña cortada, había una hilera de montañas iguales en tamaño perfectamente cortadas.

Las pequeñas manos trazaron sellos rápidamente. **"¡Fūton: Shinkūgyoku!"** (Estilo de Viento: Esfera del Vacío) tras haber inhalado por su boca una gran cantidad de aire, Naruto uso el aire para lanzarlo en forma de balas de viento comprimido juntados con su Chakra.

La nieve se levantó del lugar impactado. Un pico gigante de hielo fue perforado tanto que parecía una rebanada de queso con todos esos agujeros en el medio.

"Ahhh (Suspiro) Aun con este control, no entiendo que hace que no puedo hacer con el viento lo mismo que con el agua" Murmuro para sí mismo el Jinchūriki.

Aun con el limitante de su ceguera temporal, el rubio no paro su entrenamiento. Pues su objetivo lo requiere, controlar los elementos que posee. Una vez sea capaz de controlar el viento como si fuese una extensión de su cuerpo puede pasar al siguiente elemento, el rayo de hielo.

Pero al contrario del Estilo de Agua, que aprendió a controlar viendo como la luna tira del océano, el viento es mucho más difícil, pues no tiene forma física, solo es algo que esta "ahí" tal vez si tuviera alguna forma en como inspirarse para encontrar un estilo que sea compatible con el viento.

Así como con el Estilo de Agua, que usa formas de movimiento fluido y elegante. O como el Estilo de Rayo de hielo, que se genera con movimientos circulares de los brazos… alguna forma animal o vegetal, cualquier cosa que lo ayude a encontrar un estilo para emparejarlo con el Estilo de Viento.

Tal vez los pájaros serian una buena opción. O los insectos voladores… algo debe de haber para poder ser capaz de usar el viento como otra extensión de su cuerpo.

Con eso en mente, el Jinchūriki se dispuso a volver, tal vez Gray ya estaba en casa. De hecho comenzó a sentir un poco de hambre.

 _Gruuuuhhhhh_

Sip, sin duda necesita comer.

 **TIME SKIP/ A la mañana siguiente, en el gremio/**

La experiencia durante el entrenamiento le sirvió bien al rubio, había aumentado el poder de sus técnicas de viento gastando una cantidad mínima de Chakra. Ahora podía hacer sus técnicas más fuertes ahora que el consumo de Chakra es más bajo que antes.

Por ahora, solo entrenaría en su control de Chakra. Según lo que sabe, escalando árboles o cualquier cosa sólida en posición vertical sirve. El truco está en mandar continuamente Chakra a la planta de los pies y con ello pegarse a la pared y/o árbol. El control del Chakra aumenta gracias a ello, el siguiente nivel seria aplicar lo mismo pero en una superficie que cambia contantemente, como el agua por ejemplo.

Con eso en mente, guardo sus pensamientos para otro momento cuando se percató de que muchos, sino la mayoría de los miembros del gremio se estaban aglomerando en el centro del salón. Con su condición de "no tocar" prefirió quedarse sentado y tratar de ignorar al dragón Slayer de fuego que decidió comer en su misma mesa. Al menos debería mostrar modales y no comer como animal.

Cierto, es Natsu de quien está hablando. Ser animal es parte de su vida diaria.

Por ahora solo se limitaría a escuchar su conversación. Pero era inevitable que la curiosidad del ser humano no quisiera saber de qué se trata todo esto.

"Exactamente, ¿Qué es lo que están viendo, que tiene la atención de todos los miembros?" Pregunto el rubio alzando la voz para ser escuchado por todos.

Mirajane sonrió suavemente al niño. "Este es un diagrama que pintamos en el aire con la magia de Reedus, está dividido entre los gremios oscuros mayores y sus aliados"

"Un diagrama con todos los gremio oscuros… interesante, me gustaría poder verlo" Dijo con alegría, que hizo que los magos sintieran un escalofrió por recordarles su estado. "Así que… ¿Cuántos gremios oscuros hay en Fiore? Tu organigrama debe de tener todos, ¿no es así?"

"Cuando los vez en total, te das cuenta de que son muchos" Dio Erza de pie cerca del organigrama.

"Gracias, creo que eso contesta a mi pregunta" Respondió sarcásticamente Naruto.

"Eh…. Lo siento, Naruto-chan"

El rubio negó con la cabeza, como diciendo "no importa" y pregunto con curiosidad. "Y, ¿Por qué están analizando la cantidad de gremios oscuros esto tan de repente?"

"Porque últimamente parece que su actividad se ha incrementado" La albina contesto a su pregunta con seriedad aumentando la tensión que a poco iba tomando el aire, el único ajeno, como siempre, a todo esto resulto ser Natsu, que comía sin pena.

"¿Qué es el gran ovalo de en medio?" Pregunto Gray.

Juvia sonrió entusiasmada, pues al parecer ella conoce la respuesta. "Juvia lo sabe. Es la Alianza Baram. Es la más poderosa fuerza de gremios oscuros. Combinándose tres gremios. Oracion Seis, Tartaros y Grimoire Heart. Cada uno tiene gremios asociados. Y ellos controlan el mundo de los gremios oscuros. Entonces, hay gremios que actúan solos, Ravel Tail como ejemplo…"

"Tres grandes gremios oscuros tienen controlados a gremios menores, interesante…" Murmuro el Jinchūriki. Vagamente escucho a Lucy balbucear algo sobre el gremio oscuro Eisenwald. Otra cosa interesante, al perecer es un gremio asociado a Oracion Seis. Que gremio tan interesante.

"Hay muchos nombre que recuerdo…"

"¿Acaso no solían ser antes gremios oficiales?"

"Ghoul Spirits, el gremio que Raijinshuu destruyo también era uno de ellos"

"Y el gremio que Juvia y Gajeel-kun destruyeron cuando estaban en Phantom, ¡Todos eran de Oracion Seis!" La enorme alegría de Juvia al mencionar su pasado con Phantom y el hecho de que solo se necesitó de ella y Gajeel para acabaron esos gremios oscuros les mando escalofríos a los magos presentes.

"Por favor no vayas por ahí diciendo cosas tan serias con una sonrisa…" Comento Gray con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

"Uh-Oh… espero que ellos no se enojen…" La maga de espíritus celestiales tembló al hablar pues temía que el gremio reaccionara mal contra el gremio.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡No hay nada que temer!" Exclamo Wakaba sonriendo despreocupadamente. "Por los rumores que escuche, solo tienen seis miembros"

De alguna forma eso calmo un poco a la rubia. Macao llego también como respaldo de su amigo. "Totalmente, ¿No te parece que es un gremio muy pequeño?"

"Pero con solo seis personas, ellos son miembros de la organización más poderosa" Dijo la Strauss mayor sonando bastante seria acompañada de un ceño levemente fruncido.

Simples palabras fueron las que acabaron con los ánimos del trio de magos y comenzaron a temblar una vez más.

"Acerca de Oración Seis… Vamos a atacarlos" la discusión de los gremios oscuros fue interrumpida por la voz áspera del maestro del gremio, ahí de pie firmemente y con un semblante serio basto para hacer que el aire dejara el lugar preocupando a algunos y haciendo que Natsu dejara su comida de lado.

"¡Bienvenido de vuelta, maestro!" El amable saludo de Mirajane hacia su maestro provoco que los presentes cayeran al suelo sin poder para la caída con las manos por ese saludo tan anticlimático. "….¿Cómo le fue en la reunión?" En realidad no parecía inmutarse por la noticia.

"Maestro, ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo?" Erza correteo algo apresurada hacia los escalones del gremio y quedar más cerca del pequeño hombre.

"En la reunión regular del otro día, discutimos las actividades de Oración Seis. Y como es algo que no podemos ignorar, decidimos que algunos gremios se unirían para pelear contra ellos.

"¿De nuevo te toco lo peor, viejo?" Dijo Gray escuchándose un tanto desconfiado de la situación. Estar con el rubio un tiempo hace que también uno comienza a pensar más de lo necesario las cosas. Conociendo al consejo tal vez le dieron este trabajo sucio a Fairy Tail para culparlos de alguna forma o emparejarlos y acabar con ambos. Esos malditos…"¿Y Fairy Tail va a estar bien?"

Por supuesto, ellos pensaban que solamente ellos se encargarían, así que era mejor que el maestro les diga todo desde ahora. "No… el enemigo es muy poderoso. Si solo fuéramos nosotros, después la Alianza Baram tomaría venganza solo contra nosotros"

Ah ahí está, una forma en como el consejo se podría deshacer de Fairy Tail sin que ellos deban hacer algo. Realmente estar cerca de Naruto te hace pensar mucho las cosas.

"Y es por eso que hemos formado una Alianza entre nosotros"

"¿Una Alianza?" todos los presentes repitieron en un tono de interrogación la última frase que pronunció el maestro.

"¡Fairy Tail! ¡Blue Pegasus! ¡Lamia Scale! ¡Cait Shelter! Estos cuatro gremios van a enviar a sus mejores magos para acabar con el enemigo" el maestro repaso cuidadosamente cada uno de los cuatro gremios que tomaran participación en esta misión.

"¡No hay problema, podemos encargarnos de ellos nosotros solos… es más déjenmelos a mí!" Natsu se levantó sonriendo de su mesa proponiendo su plan alegremente.

Rápidamente y como es de esperarse Erza corto su alegría golpeando su cara con su mano de hierro. "¡Tonto impulsivo! ¡El maestro está pensando en las consecuencias a futuro! Escúchalo sin interrumpirlo"

"Entonces… espera un momento" La rubia maga de espíritus retrocedió un poco elevando la voz para llamar la atención de los presentes, aunque solo unos voltearon a verla. "El enemigo son solo seis personas, ¿Cierto? … ¡¿Qué tan poderosos son esas personas?!"

"Interesante… solo son necesarias seis personas para hacer que los gremios tengan que unirse para detenerlos. De hecho la sorpresa, miedo y ansiedad que siento de los demás representa la fuerza de ese gremio, he incluso llegaron a formar una alianza… Parece que eso no es algo muy común, incluso Erza está sorprendida. Interesante, muy interesante…"

Magos y maestro se volvieron en la dirección de único niño del lugar. Naruto se quedó ahí sentado "mirando" al techo, si se le puede decir mirando.

"¿Te sorprende mucho, Naruto-chan?" Pregunto Erza acercándose.

El rubio se sobresaltó levemente porque alguien le contesto.

"Oh vaya, ¿Estaba pensando en voz alta?" fingida sorpresa apareció en su rostro. Cosa de la que se percataron los magos, excepto Natsu, Natsu es solo un Natsu. "Para contestar a tu pregunta Erza… en realidad no, no estoy sorprendido"

"¿Y porque no? ¿No crees que es lo mejor?" Pregunto el maestro. "Esta va a ser la primera vez que nos aliamos con otros gremios. Lo primero y más importante es formar fuertes lazos entre los gremios"

"Solo digo que… no me sorprende que ese gremio oscuro tenga integrantes fuertes. Siempre existen personas más fuertes que las que conocemos. Incluso gente aún más fuerte y probablemente personas de aun mayor poder, si es necesario la unión de gremios, entonces eso da una idea de que tan poderoso es el enemigo" algo había ahí en la voz de Naruto… no hablaba como si tuviera miedo del enemigo, tampoco estaba en guardia.

Simplemente hablaba del poder de un enemigo como si habla de una trivialidad como si hablara de un niño indefenso.

Makarov miro serio y preocupado esto. Hasta ahora Naruto no ha mostrado miedo por su enemigo, cautela tal vez sí, pero nunca miedo. Bueno, tiene a otros en el gremio en la misma situación, pero nunca antes ha visto a alguien que hable tan indiferentemente sobre poderosos enemigos.

Acaso el no conocía el miedo que inflige un enemigo de gran poder? O es que acaso estuvo en presencia de un poder omnipotente que hacer ver a los demás como seres inferiores?

"De cualquier forma…" Comenzó de nuevo el maestro atrayendo la atención. "Escogeré a los miembros que irán a la misión, discutiremos el punto de reunión después de escoger a los representantes de Fairy Tail"

"Veamos… Cinco miembros serán suficientes…" Makarov camino a paso lento entre sus magos, observándolos a cada uno, tanto que algunos se incomodaron bajo su mirada.

"Erza…" la primera elegida asintió seriamente. Naturalmente ya casi era obvio que sería elegida. "Natsu…" Otra opción obvia. El caza dragones salto feliz de ser "obviamente" escogido según él, bueno lo que lo ayude a dormir de noche. "Gray…" El mago de hielo más que parecer emocionado parecía irritado por ser elegido, pero claro siendo tan fuerte era natural que lo escogieran. De hecho hasta se regocijo frente al peli rosa. "Mmm Lucy"

"¡¿EHHHH?! ¡¿YO?!" Grito en estado de shock la maga celestial. "¡¿Por qué yo maestro?! Hay muchos más fuertes que yo…" rápidamente miro a los magos en el lugar buscando de alguna forma que alguien quisiera cambiar con ella. "Q-Q-Que tal Juvia, ¿Si? E-Estoy segura que será de mucha más ayuda, je… jeje"

La maga de agua no se veía afectada de ser deliberadamente puesta frente al maestro en bandeja de plata. "Juvia ira aun trabajo junto a Gajeel-kun" Respondió sin emoción. "Juvia preferiría ir en el trabajo junto a Gray-sama… ¡Pero Juvia le hizo una promesa a Gajeel-kun y Juvia no puede romper su promesa… ¡P-Por supuesto esto no quiere decir que entre Juvia y Gajeel-kun haya algo! ¡Solo somos compañeros!" Explico rápidamente la maga peli azul de rodillas frente a Gray.

 _"¿Y eso que me importa...?"_ Pensó el azabache ante las excusas de la maga de agua.

"¡P-P-Pero…!" Trato de negarse, pero Titania puso una mano en su hombro.

"Es la decisión del maestro, hay que hacer lo que él dice" Dijo seriamente y por si fuera poco aplico un poco de fuerza en su agarre.

"S-S-i… ahora que lo dices, muero de ganas por ir a patearles el t-trasero…"

"Esa es la actitud Lucy!" Chillo Natsu junto a Happy admirando la valentía de la rubia.

"Y por último…" el maestro entonces volteo a la mesa donde estaba el Jinchūriki. Mira jadeo anticipando lo que su maestro diría. No le dio tiempo de decir nada pues el maestro ya tenía su decisión. "…Happy"

El gato azul –que está de pie a un lado del rubio– lo miro extrañado y se apuntó a sí mismo. "¿Yo?"

"Igualmente si no te mencionaba irías con Natsu de todos modos… así que mejor te digo de una vez que también iras" declaro el maestro dándose media vuelta. "Erza, te diré el lugar de encuentro, por ahora que los demás nombrados se vayan alistando, vayan a casa a traer lo que necesiten para esta misión"

"Espere maestro… ¿No iba a elegir a Naruto?" Pregunto aun con duda la maga Take Over.

Makarov se volvió hacia la albina con una cara indescriptible. "¿Huh? ¿Quieres que envié a un niño a una misión peligrosa, y aún más estando ciego?"

La cara de Mirajane fue todo un poema. Estaba tan rojo por su pregunta tan tonta. Personalmente Gray creía que se veía linda, pero se guardó ese pensamiento, a saber lo que hacia la gente si supiera sus pensamientos. Gente como Juvia.

"No hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí, por favor" Pidió suavemente. El rubio. "Entiendo lo que el Maestro siente, en este momento no les seria de ayuda en nada. Estando ciego solo sería una carga para todos, tendría que ser constantemente protegido y eso…" Su voz se puso un tanto oscura y salió como un gruñido. "…Sería una locura a la que no soportaría mirar"

"P-pero… si te quedas lejos del peligro y… bueno puedes curar a los demás, aun puedes hacerlo, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto Lucy nerviosa. Si tenía que hacer esto, al menos quería la confianza de que habría alguien que pueda curarla. "Puedes se de ayuda para todos"

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir…" Comenzó el rubio. "He entrenado para evitar ser perjudicado de alguna manera, por la razón de que si me lesiono, entonces no habría nadie para curar a los demás miembros del equipo. El Médico acompaña a otros magos de alto rango en sus misiones para aumentar la tasa de supervivencia del equipo"

"¡SI, Si justamente a eso me refiero!"

"Pero…" la alegría de la maga rubia por el rubio menor acompañándolos termino con esa palabra. "…Yo no puedo ir con ustedes"

"¿Por qué?"

"Atacar primero al médico de un escuadrón es una táctica básica. Pues es el único que puede hacer que sus compañeros se recuperen. Seré el primero al que ataquen… Mis técnicas de curación no son nada si estoy muerto. Estoy ciego, soy un blanco fácil, odiaría ser protegido por otros, y por sobre todo… aun soy un niño débil" Murmuro lo último. "En una misión como esta no seré de ayuda, lo mejor es dejarlo así"

"¡Pero aun así… eres parte del equipo! ¡No podemos irnos sin uno de nuestros miembros no está con nosotros!" esta vez fue Natsu el que tomo la palabra. El equipo, formado por Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Happy y el mismo, a ese equipo debe referirse. Sin embargo, Naruto elimino la palabra "equipo" de su vocabulario. "¡Si te esfuerzas un poco, entonces estoy seguro que….!"

"¿Qué me estas queriendo decir, Natsu?" Naruto lo interrumpió. "¿Solo con un poco de esfuerzo voy a poder pelear como antes? Lo que estas pidiendo es una tontería… es como pedirle a alguien que tiene la pierna rota correr una maratón. No se puede, es ridículo"

"¡Pero…!"

"Maldición…" el rubio se masajeo la cien, discutir con Natsu pareciera que le mataba una neurona a cada rato. "…Todos aquí se preocupan demasiado por los pequeños detalles. No iré, eso es definitivo"

Para el equipo esto debe ser difícil, pues desde Eisenwald ellos han vivido aventuras juntos. No se han separado hasta ahora, y esta será la primera vez que lo hagan.

"Pónganse en marcha. Y recuerden esto…" Naruto dijo volviendo la atención de su equipo. "…La derrota es imperdonable. Si pierden no piensen en pisar este gremio" A pesar de sus duras palabras, ese modo de hablar llego con otro mensaje a su equipo.

 _«Perder no es una opción, regresen sanos y con la cabeza en alto con la victoria»_

Natsu sonrió mostrando sus colmillos puntiagudos. Gray dio un gruñido mientras su cara era partida por una sonrisa altanera. Lucy se llevó una mano a su pecho, sintiendo que tenía nuevas fuerzas para este reto. Erza sonrió calmadamente. Happy le dio un pulgar en alto.

"¡Dalo por hecho!" Dijeron los tres magos y el gato azul.

 **TIME SKIP/ 5 horas después/**

Naruto se sentó en la barra del gremio. Justo frente a él, aunque no lo supiera, Mira velaba por el pequeño rubio pues Gray había pedido especialmente a ella que velara por la seguridad del niño.

"¿El helado estaba mal?"

El Jinchūriki se sobresaltó ante la pregunta, no necesitaba estar ciego para saber que era visto por la cara gratamente sonriente Mirajane. Luego, Naruto sintió la copa de helado que Mira había dejado ahí para él. Sintió un espesor blando, helado derretido como solo un cremoso liquido derretido.

"Lo siento, solo estoy pensando" Murmuró. "Pero no es ningún problema"

Haciendo uso de sus habilidades movió su mano en círculos sobre la copa y el líquido blanquecino se levantó congelándose y regresando la golosina helada a su estado anterior.

Mira ladeo la cabeza a un lado. "Vaya, que forma de hacer al helado apetecible de nuevo"

Naruto le dio una sonrisa leve a su comentario. "Pequeños beneficios de manipular los líquidos" respondió.

"Ara, casi me dan ganas de aprender magia de hielo solo para que mis helados no se derritan"

Una leve risa salió de los labios del rubio. Pero frunció levemente el ceño después, si su control sobre el agua y sus estados está muy bien, pero se sentiría mucho mejor si tuviera su magia en manos, ya que esta le proporcionaba un control y versatilidad sobre el hielo que nunca podría copiar con Chakra. Su control más grande es solo crear una espada de hielo, simple pero poderosa en sus manos, ya que constantemente tiene que ver que el hielo este duro y siempre frio. Cosa que con su magia no era necesaria pues todo lo que podía crear ya tenía esa cualidad.

"¿Naruto-kun?"

El rubio retrocedió un poco al sentir la respiración de la albina un poco demasiado cerca para su gusto. "Estas muy cerca" le dijo rígidamente.

"De pronto te quedaste muy callado. ¿Te sientes bien?" Una delicada mano se posó sobre su frente.

"Estoy bien"

"Ah, así que lo malo es tu humor" En contra de todo lo que se siente cómodo, el rubio se quedó tenso cuando Mirajane lo abrazo y acaricia su cabeza. "Gomene, Gray es tan malo al dejarte aquí solo. Ya, ya"

"Suéltame" respondió Naruto levemente ruborizado.

"¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué hacen metiéndose en su mundo?! ¡Mira quiero otra cerveza! ¡Luego le das su biberón a Naruto!" Grito Kana separando a rubio y albina, para gratitud del Jinchūriki.

"Mou Kana, en muy raras ocasiones Naruto-kun e deja abrazarlo" La albina le sirvió su pedido a la morena, mientras la atendía con un puchero.

"¿Y qué importa? De todos modos los únicos abrazos que recibe son los de Gray"

"¡Pero yo también quiero abrazar a Naruto-kun, es tan lindo!"

 _"¿Qué clase de discusión es esa?"_ Se preguntó mentalmente el niño de la nieve.

Un suspiro salió de su boca. Realmente, en este lugar parece que solo los locos quieren venir, y eso lo hace un loco por seguir en este gremio. Bueno, sus mejores oportunidades de vivir son en este gremio, y mientras Gray se mantenga cerca es mejor así.

La vida ahora mismo se le podría describir como algo monótono. Para Naruto la gente que va y viene no son más que vides limitadas, que trabajan tan duro en sus frágiles vidas para cumplir sus objetivos. Por supuesto él no es una excepción.

Así como el entrena para hacerse más fuerte, otro chico de su edad probablemente esté estudiando para pasar sus exámenes. ( **N/A:** No tengo idea de cómo son las escuelas en Earth-Land, pero deben haber, ¿No es así? Me refiero a que las personas que no son magos deben estudiar de alguna forma)

Así es la vida de las personas, siguiendo sus objetivos, por más inalcanzables que sean.

Y la propia meta de Naruto, es terminar de una vez por todas el trabajo de la diosa conejo. Debía hacerlo, se lo había prometido y su recompensa…

Era su libertad.

Una vez completada su misión, era libre de hacer lo que quiera. Esa fue la gran oportunidad de su vida, podía ser libre, sin ataduras que lo conecten a nada. La recompensa por el cumplimiento de su misión le proponía tantas posibilidades, podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. No habría más miedo al pasado, cortaría conexión con ese mundo.

La libertad que tanto desea. Solo debía cumplir con su misión.

La exterminación del Mago Oscuro Zeref. Sería difícil, eso es claro como el agua. Debía perfeccionar sus técnicas, crear armas mortales. Tenía vagamente una idea de que es lo que debe hacer y cómo, pero aún no tiene nada de información del mago oscuro. Lo principal en una operación de combate era la información. Véase la anterior "lucha" que hubo con Laxus, prácticamente lo tenía de rodillas, pero la falta de un detalle le costó todo su plan.

Naruto dejo salir un suspiro, realmente ha estado suspirando mucho últimamente. Metió su mano en su bolsillo, saco una hoja de árbol, tenía muchas en realidad, pero su propósito es el de ayudarlo con el control sobre el viento. Frunció levemente el ceño, la hoja se partió en dos, el progreso va bastante bien. Con el viento, el Chakra debe estar dividiéndose en dos partes y frotándose una con la otra. Después de afilarse la una con la otra en piezas delgadas y finas, se juntan.

Delgada y filosa… como una cuchilla.

"¿Qué tienes ahí, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto volteo en la dirección en la que escucho a Mira. "Solo es una hoja"

"Vi cuando la hoja se partió en dos, hiciste algo con ella, ¿Qué fue?"

Otro problema, tal vez sería más fácil simplemente explicarlo, así no lo molestaría. "Esto es un ejercicio de control de Chakra, uso mi energía para hacer el viento delgado y filoso, entonces la hoja se corta solo usando Chakra"

"Ohhh, ¿Y qué beneficio tiene?"

"Me ayudara a tener un mejor control sobre el elemento viento"

"¿Por qué quieres un mejor control? He visto lo que haces con ese elemento, no es que yo sepa mucho al respecto… pero creo que lo dominas a un buen nivel"

Porque tiene que preguntar tatas cosas? Se preguntó mentalmente el Jinchūriki. "Quiero llegar a controlar el viento como si fuera una extensión de mi cuerpo, como lo hago con el agua y el hielo"

"Ah, así que eso eso…" parece que finalmente Naruto podrá tener algo de tranquilidad. "Pero… ¿bastara solo con eso?"

Pensó demasiado pronto. Bueno, una plática con Mirajane también puede ayudarlo a pasar el rato. Ha estado muy aburrido el día de hoy. "No, no es suficiente. Cuando aprendí a controlar el agua, lo hice viendo como la luna tira y empuja al océano, esa fue mi inspiración para hacer del agua una extensión de mi cuerpo"

"¿Y necesitas de algo que te de "inspiración" para controlar el viento de igual forma?"

"Correcto. Pensé en los pájaros, pero no veo forma en como su vuelo pueda ayudarme a esto… me gustaría poder controlar el viento tan bien como controlo el agua, pero no sé cómo…"

"Podrías intentar leer los libros de magia" La voz áspera del maestro se escuchó detrás de ellos. Ambos se voltearon hacia el pequeño anciano, que salto y aterrizo en la barra. "Si lo que buscas es una forma de inspiración, leer siempre es una buena forma de obtenerla"

"Maestro…"

"Veras, Naruto-chan… hay algunas veces en que nuevos magos descubren su afinidad con la magia, pero no todos son tan afortunados de tener un maestro que los instruya en el camino de la magia, es por eso que desde hace mucho esta este sitio… es un lugar abierto a todas las personas, donde aspirantes a magos van y se enriquecen con la sabiduría del mundo mágico. Este lugar ha dado origen a increíbles magos con capacidades asombrosas. En este lugar podrías encontrar la clave que buscas para dominar el viento a tu antojo"

Naruto prácticamente quedo al borde de su asiento, la curiosidad comenzó a someterlo. "¿Y ese lugar es…?"

"La biblioteca Mágica, ahí yacen cientos, sino miles de libros sobre la magia. Hay de todo tipo, no puedo describir con palabras lo increíble que es ese lugar… Esa biblioteca es más valiosa que el oro, Naruto-chan. Se dice que contiene una vasta colección de conocimiento, y el conocimiento es invaluable"

"Conocimiento… información, una clave para el control del elemento viento. ¿Dónde esta este lugar, Maestro?" Naruto pregunto seriamente.

"Veamos… creo que debes esperar a tener tu visión de nuevo. No serviría de nada si te doy un la ubicación y no sabes ni cómo llegar a tu casa desde el gremio"

"Pero…"

"Yo puedo ir con Naruto-kun, Maestro" Rubio y anciano voltearon en dirección de la albina. "Yo puedo acompañar a Naruto-kun en este pequeño viaje, yo seré sus ojos"

"Mira…" Makarov vio a la sonriente maga resignado. Realmente parece que están malcriando demasiado a Naruto. Pero al gremio le sería útil alguien con conocimiento demás de él claro, no puede tener todo su gremio como un grupo de idiotas que solo quieren pelear. "De acuerdo, te daré la ubicación de la biblioteca y también… hay una última cosa que deben saber"

La expresión del maestro se volvió seria de repente, Mira lo supo apenas lo vio y Naruto al escuchar el tono de su voz.

"Debo advertirte de su administrador, este sabe muchas cosas, puede saber cuándo estas mintiendo. No tolera que su biblioteca sea usada para la violencia. Pero por sobre todo… odia que roben de su colección, se sabe que si alguien llegase a robar un libro de su colección, de esa persona ya no se sabe nada después…" Explico Makarov los riesgos.

"Mmm… no permite que le roben, ¿eh? ¿Y si alguien quiere pedir prestado un libro?" Pregunto Naruto.

"No he escuchado de alguien que se atreva a hacer eso… pero supongo que puedes intentar darle algo a cambio. Lo que él más busca y quiere con locura es el conocimiento sobre todas las cosas de este mundo"

"Ya veo… en ese caso creo que tengo algo que podría beneficiarlo" Murmuro el Jinchūriki solo para sus propios oídos ser escuchados. Volteo en dirección de Mira, o al menos a donde creía que estaba. "Mirajane, me gustaría hacer una parada en casa antes de partir, ¿Te molesta?"

"No, para nada. Podemos irnos ahora si gustas"

"Eso sería perfecto"

Makarov asintió. "Bien, esperare a su regreso, les deseo lo mejor de la suerte. Mira, te diré donde esta ese lugar"

"Por supuesto Maestro"

* * *

Naruto y Mirajane tomaron asiento en el tren. Habían pasado por la casa de los Fullbuster por "algo" que Naruto insistió en que debían llevar con ellos, sin embargo aun cuando la albina le pregunto, el Jinchūriki no revelo que fue lo que lleva en su mochila. Mira se había cambiado para este pequeño viaje, ya que un vestido no sería bueno para un viaje un poco largo.

La albina sabia ya la ubicación de la biblioteca mágica y según sus cálculos llegarían al lugar dentro de dos horas y media. Mira volvió su mirada hacia el paisaje, los arboles siendo dejados atrás, al igual que el camino, las montañas, incluso algunos animales que corrieron asustados del transporte humano.

Para Mirajane, este viaje es importante, era su forma de acercarse más a Naruto. Ella quiere que el niño le tenga confianza, que pueda recurrir a ella si tiene problemas. Mirajane debía confesarlo, tenía sentimientos hacia el padre de este niño. Pero con lo que ha pasado no ha podido acercarse al azabache, y ahora siendo Naruto su hijo pensó que ya no tendría posibilidades, Gray estaría demasiado ocupado criando de buena forma a Naruto como para interesarse por el amor.

Pero, aun no perdía la esperanza. Se necesitan de dos para criar a un niño de buena forma y aunque Naruto es lo suficientemente maduro, hay cosas que solo una madre podría decir y confrontar, cosas que un padre no podría.

Mira sabia en que se estaba metiendo. Lo acepto el día en que Gray trajo a Naruto y si fuera por ella, con gusto se llamaría la madre de Naruto.

Pero, lo primero era tener la aceptación de Naruto. Como mujer, ella espera formar una familia propia en el futuro junto al hombre que tiene su corazón.

Hay sentimientos en ambos lados, pero ninguno hace el primer movimiento. Ninguno toma la iniciativa. Los magos de cabellos negro como la noche más oscura y blanco como la más pura nieve estaban en una constante batalla con sus sentimientos.

Mira ve a Gray como el hombre que la abrió al gremio, el primer amigo real que hizo en este gremio. Para Mira, Gray es un hombre fuerte, con una personalidad seria en sus momentos pero relajada cuando esta con las personas correctas, la albina se sentía bien al saber que era parte de ese grupo de personas.

Gray ve a Mirajane como la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, una mujer demasiado buena para alguien como él. Para Gray, Mirajane es una mujer poderosa, su magia hacía temblar a los más valientes, era casi como si fuese pura ironía. Un demonio le había arrebatado a su pueblo, familia y maestra y él se enamoró de una demonio.

Ambos con tantos sentimientos que contar, pero que ninguno estaba dispuesto a confesar.

La albina sintió un toque en su hombro, abrió los ojos que nunca sintió cuando se cerraron. Miro al niño frente a ella con curiosidad.

"El tren a parado, este es nuestro destino" Informo el rubio.

"Ah… no se en que momento me quede dormida" Dijo la albina restregándose su ojo derecho levemente.

"Lamento tener que despertarte, pero no sé dónde estamos y se supone que eres mis ojos en este viaje. Mi confianza esta en ti hoy, Mirajane"

La demonio de Fairy Tail abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida. "¡Si~ Vayamos ahora a la biblioteca Mágica!" Exclamo alegremente.

Salieron del tren y Naruto tomo la mano de Mirajane apenas salieron del vagón. La sensación en su mano era fría, pero no desagradable, Mira apretó su agarre sobre esa pequeña mano y con una enorme sonrisa emprendió su viaje hacia la biblioteca.

 **TIME SKIP**

"Estamos aquí…" Informo la albina. Naruto asintió con la cabeza hacia abajo. Ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas de la biblioteca. Mirajane debía darle un alago a esta edificación en serio.

La biblioteca es un edificio muy alto con forma de cilindro. Es de color marrón con diseños circulares de color más claro y por sus paredes sube una escalera en forma de espiral.

Mirajane abrió las puertas de la biblioteca, maravillándose de su interior y admirando el diseño arquitectónico tan refinada. El interior de la biblioteca parece más grande que por fuera. Consta de una gran cantidad de plantas (algo lógico debido a su gran altitud) y con pasillos y plataformas en cada una de ellas. Las paredes están totalmente cubiertas de libros y objetos antiguos, los cuales son utilizados por todos los magos que lo necesiten. Se ha visto también, que la biblioteca posee algunos pasadizos ocultos además de un almacén donde se guardan objetos o documentos más delicados.

El sonido de fuertes y pesados pasos llegó a los oídos de Naruto. Mirajane apretó su agarre y por el estado de sus emociones sintió que la albina esta agitada.

"¿Quiénes son estos nuevos alumnos, que desean en mi biblioteca?" Una áspera y ronca voz hizo presencia a unos pies de las escaleras del edificio.

"Tú debes ser el administrador de la biblioteca Mágica, el que se encarga de mantener viva esta basto conocimiento" Naruto dio un paso al frente, aun estando ciego podía sentir una extraña sensación con esta persona.

"Así es, yo soy Gabriel Hateneo el que sabe miles de cosas. Y ustedes obviamente son personas que solo quieren aprender a sobresalir entre las demás personas. Como esa maga del Tiempo que vino a aprender sobre el Arco del Tiempo hace algunos años. Buscaba la forma de como manipular el tiempo, cosa que está estrictamente prohibido" La voz ronca de Gabriel podía intimidar si quisiera. Pero a Naruto no.

"Y bien… ¿Tu qué quieres manipular? ¿Es espacio? ¿El tiempo? ¿La realidad o la ilusión?"

Naruto sintió una respiración pesada frente a él, eso quiere decir que Gabriel se acercó a su rostro. Lo que le causo un leve ceño fruncido.

"No, no pienso manipular nada, no me gusta eso"

"¿Entonces que los trajo hasta aquí?" Pregunto Gabriel.

"Lo que Naruto-kun desea aprender es… uh-oh, aprender sobre **Braille** , como podrá notar, él es ciego y como su maestra pienso que la biblioteca mágica podría ser de ayuda para… ehh… para aprender a leer" Explico rápidamente Mira sudando levemente. _"¡Bien hecho Mirajane, lo primero que el maestro te dijo que no hicieras y vas a lo haces!"_

"Si vas a mentir, a una persona que todo lo sabe, deberías esforzarte más en que te crea"

"Es verdad, no vamos a darle mal uso al conocimiento de la biblioteca, Gabriel-san"

Gabriel parecía creer parcialmente las palabras de Naruto. "Muy bien. De acuerdo, voy a permitirles que escudriñen en mi basta colección. Pero…" Su voz se hizo oscura y las emociones negativas de Gabriel inundaron los sentidos de Naruto, principalmente la desconfianza y la traición. "…No está permitido el robo del conocimiento. Mi colección está abierta al mundo, pero no tolerare el robo de mi conocimiento"

"Comprendo, te juro por mi palabra que voy a robar el conocimiento" Naruto le hizo una reverencia a Gabriel, señal de su respeto al conocimiento.

"De acuerdo, niño de otro mundo. Confiare en tu palabra"

Naruto soltó un leve jadeo, mientras que Mira, que comenzaba a subir las escalera se volteó rápidamente hacia Gabriel y Naruto.

"¿Cómo es que tu…?"

"¿Cómo es que lo sé? Te lo dije, soy aquel que sabe miles de cosas y entre mi basto conocimiento esta la existencia de múltiples universos, mundos paralelos e incluso líneas del tiempo alternativas" Gabriel no pudo evitar presumir un poco de su conocimiento. "Reconocer las diferencias de un Earthleano y un humano de otro mundo es fácil para mí. Sin embargo debo admitir que me siento curioso por saber más de ti y de tu mundo"

"Pues tendrás que esperar a que yo me sienta cómodo para hablar sobre mi mundo, pero te puedo asegurar que mi mundo no es algo que te agrade escuchar"

"Suenas a alguien que odia su mundo. Tienes mi atención, estaré viéndote mientras escudriñes mi colección, disfruta de mi biblioteca" Con pasos fuertes y pesados Gabriel se alejó de los recién llegados.

Mirajane miro con cautela a Gabriel mientras este se alejaba. Dejo salir el aire que no sabía que estuvo reteniendo. Vaya, eso fue extraño, por decirlo de alguna manera.

"Bueno, Naruto-kun ¿Vamos?" La albina tomo la mano del rubio y se adentró más en la biblioteca.

Subieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a la planta número tres, en esta sección están los libros que tienen el conocimiento sobre los elementos de la naturaleza. Fuego, agua, rayo, tierra, pero no ve el viento en ningún lado.

Había secciones que explicaban un solo elemento, sus debilidades así como fortalezas y formas para usarlas en la vida diaria.

"Un libro sobre el control del viento… veamos…" Mira estaba subida en una escalera buscando entre los estantes de libros más altos. "Oh esto es…" Murmuro al ver un libro en especial. "¡Ah Naruto-kun creo que lo encontré!"

Naruto está sentado con las piernas cruzadas en un escritorio, tenía un libro de Braille en sus manos, estaba ciego, pero tenía curiosidad por esta forma de lectura. "Eso es maravilloso, Mirajane"

"¡Ahora mismo te lo llevo!"

Cuando la albina llego a su ubicación, esta estaba curiosamente muy animada. "Creo que este podría servir. Lo leeré para ti, escucha atentamente. _El aire es el elemento de la libertad. El separarse de los problemas y las preocupaciones mundanas, la búsqueda de la paz y la libertad es la clave para resolver sus dificultades en la vida._ Vaya… aquí también hay una forma de como manipular el viento, es-"

Naruto escucho asombrado el contenido del libro, ese, ese debe ser la clave que tanto está buscando. Con esto sin duda podrá-

"Las personas son tan obvias y tan malas para mentir. Sabía desde el principio que no venían en busca del conocimiento. Solo buscaban una forma en como sobresalir de los demás, es lo mismo todo el tiempo"

Ambos miembros de Fairy Tail se voltearon incrédulos hacia la voz ronca de Gabriel. Este estaba emanando un extraño poder mágico, era oscuro, lleno de emociones negativas.

"Ah, nos descubriste" Dijo Naruto con simple obviedad. "Yo también ya sabía que tu sabias nuestro verdadero objetivo. Bueno, Gabriel-san… creo que no tengo que explicar mis acciones, ¿No es así?"

"SI, todo está claro para mí, quieres robar el libro que tiene tu compañera"

Naruto sonrió de lado. "No exactamente. Es cierto que si quiero llevarme el libro, pero no como un robo, sino como un préstamo"

"¿Disculpa?"

"Gabriel-san, ¿Acaso es posible llegar a un trato? Uno donde usted pueda prestarme este libro por al menos una semana"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que dejare que te lleves una parte de mi sagrada colección?"

"Un trato que nos beneficia a ambos" Contesto Naruto quitándose su mochila. Abrió la mochila y saco un cuaderno de notas alfo grueso. "Quiero llegar a un trato con usted. Gabriel-san ama el conocimiento por sobre todo, ¿No? Entonces este es mi trato, si usted accede a prestarme este libro, entonces yo le daré este cuaderno"

"¿Qué va a enseñarle un niño a Gabriel Hateneo, aquel que sabe miles de cosas? ¿Qué podría tener esa cosa vieja que pueda llamar mi atención?"

"Su biblioteca… no cuenta con información sobre magia de curación"

"¡¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? estas ciego!"

"Irrelevante" respondió fríamente el rubio. "Vamos al punto. En mi mundo, hay una energía llamada Chakra, ahí usamos esta energía para muchas cosas, entre ellas está la manipulación de los elementos de la naturaleza. Mi objetivo es encontrar una clave para controlar el viento como si fuese una extensión de mi cuerpo. Ahí es donde entra este cuaderno" Naruto levanto el cuaderno de pasta azul con detalles de burbujas. "En este cuaderno esta toda el conocimiento sobre mi técnica especial. Una invención mía nunca antes vista. La **Curación** , una técnica que emplea el elemento agua para la sanación de las heridas y enfermedades"

Una mano tentativa toco el cuaderno, Naruto apretó el cuaderno contra su pecho y la mano de Gabriel se regresó.

"Por supuesto, si esto no es suficiente para Gabriel-san, también incluí la explicación de todo el concepto de la técnica en el idioma natal de mi mundo. Dos por el precio de uno, por supuesto la forma en como aprender a leer mi idioma también está incluido. ¿Y… que me dice? ¿Tenemos un trato?"

"Eres una persona muy inteligente, si… tu técnica, tu idioma, tu conocimiento tiene mi atención. Si digo que si…. Prometes regresar el libro, ¿Verdad?"

Naruto asintió. "Por supuesto, e incluso puedes darle una ojeada para ver que es cierto" el Jinchūriki entonces abrió el cuaderno. Un par de manos grandes agarraron el libro apresuradamente.

"Esto… esto no puedo leerlo. ¿Otro lenguaje? ¿Un lenguaje que no conozco? ¿Este es el lenguaje de ese mundo que no conozco?" No cabía su sorpresa. Todo lo escrito en las hojas no era nada parecido a algo que haya visto antes.

"¿tenemos un trato?"

"Solo cumple con tu palabra, que regresaras el libro después de 10 días"

"Oh, ¿Me estás dando más tiempo?"

"Ese libro tardaría un total de 15 días en ser leído por completo y memorizado, pero creo que tú puedes lograrlo en menor tiempo"

"En ese caso, tenemos un trato" Dijo el rubio. Sintió que Gabriel por fin se calmaba, lo escucho murmuras cosas mientras se iba a un escritorio a estudiar el cuaderno de Naruto. Entonces este metió el libro en su mochila y tomo la mano de al albina que hasta ahora se mantuvo callada. "¿Nos vamos, Mirajane?"

"Eh… Ah, sí"

Mira no salía de su estupor, Naruto solamente pudo conseguir que Gabriel cediera a dejar una de sus preciadas piezas de su colección saliera de su edificio. Nunca antes se ha visto algo parecido. Gabriel protege a sus libros con su vida, este logro de Naruto… la sorprendió muchísimo.

"Regresemos al gremio, Mirajane"

 **TIME SKIP/ Al día siguiente en el Gremio Fairy Tail/**

"Y entonces, es por eso que invite a Wendy y Charles a unirse a Fairy Tail" Dijo Erza sonriendo mientras se hacía a un lado dejando ver a la pequeña Wendy detrás de ella junto a su compañera Charles.

Wendy es una niña de aspecto dulce y tímida. Su pelo es largo y de color azul marinos vestimenta consiste en un vestido atado al cuello de color verde y con cuadros. Brazaletes de aspecto de oro en cada brazo y usa sandalias.

Charles es pequeña del mismo tamaño que Happy, su pelaje es blanco, lleva una falda color rosa subido, una blusa amarilla con rayas negras y con grandes mangas con encajes rosas, suele llevar un moño rosa casi al final de su cola, tiene la marca del gremio en su espalda y es de color rosa.

La niña hizo una reverencia mientras sonríe felizmente aunque con algo de timidez en su voz. "¡Encantada de conocerlos!"

Como es de esperarse en el gremio, los miembros rodearon a la niña y su gata dándoles la bienvenida, saludándola y haciendo presentaciones.

Mirajane mostro su rostro agradablemente sonriente de siempre. "Todos, bienvenidos de vuelta" Saludo de pie a un lado del maestro, que está sentado en la barra del bar.

Erza saludo a su amiga albina, se acercó al maestro y este les felicito por su buen trabajo. "Excelente trabajo, ahora deberíamos tener paz por un tiempo" Dijo seriamente para después dar un giro de 180 grados. "Y por supuesto, le doy una cálida bienvenida a Wendy y Charles"

"Encanada de conocerlas, Soy Mirajane. Espero que el gremio sea de su agrado" Mira como siempre recibió a las nuevas miembros con una cálida sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

La niña parecía encantada de ver a la maga de Take Over. Aparentemente ella la admira mucho. "¡Ooh! ¿No es maravilloso Charles? ¡Es la verdadera Mirajane-san!"

"Apuesto a que Charles usa la misma magia que Happy, ¿Pero qué clase de magia usas Wendy?" Le pregunto Mira igualmente sonriendo.

La gata blanca no parecía feliz de ser puesta en la misma categoría que Happy por alguna razón. "¡¿Qué?! ¿Agruparme igual que al gato?"

"Uso magia del cielo" Respondió Wendy, dejo de lado la irritación de su compañera para responderle con una sonrisa a la albina. "Soy la Dragón Slayer del Cielo"

La sonrisa de la dragón Slayer comenzó a caer al ver las expresiones de sorpresa en las caras de todos los miembros del gremio.

 _"Tal vez ellos no me creen…"_ Pensó Wendy con sus ánimos comenzando a caer.

"¡Whoa, es increíble!"

"¡UNA DRAGÓN SLAYER!" Entre todos los magos gritaron emocionados, sorprendieron a Wendy y Charles por creerlo tan fácilmente.

"¡Al igual que Natsu y Gajeel! Eso quiere decir que el gremio tiene tres dragones Slayer"

"¡Y pensar que es una magia tan rara!"

El maestro salto de la barra con vasos de cerveza en sus dos manos. "¡Hoy vamos a tener una fiesta! ¡Una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de Wendy y Charles!"

Como es sabido, el gremio celebra la llegada de un nuevo miembro. Las risas de todos se podían escuchar desde afuera del gremio, risas, gritos, peleas, como siempre en el gremio de Fairy Tail no es un lugar aburrido, siempre están agitados celebrando.

En medio de esa celebración Gray se acercó a Mirajane con una sonrisa. Que fue correspondida y devuelta por la albina. Ambos magos se sentaron en la barra del bar, ninguno le prestó atención a la celebración de atrás, estaban en su propio mundo. Por supuesto, Gajeel se encargó de mantener ocupada a Juvia para darle paso libre al azabache, le debía un favor al dragón de hierro después de esto.

"¿Y? ¿Se portó bien?" Le pregunto dándole un sorbo a su bebida, que le sirvió la albina antes de sentarse a su lado.

"Mejor de lo que crees, fuimos a la Biblioteca Mágica y pasamos a unas aguas termales al anochecer. Jeje debiste haberlo visto, era tan lindo como se avergonzaba por entrar conmigo al lado de las mujeres" Dijo la albina con una mirada ensoñadora al hablar del Jinchūriki.

"Eeh… Parece que se divirtieron. Me alegra"

"¡Sip!"

"¿Y dónde está?" Pregunto el azabache, de hecho no ha visto al rubio desde que llegaron.

Mira rio, ahuecando su mejilla con su mano. "Esta haya atrás, en la piscina, dijo que quería estar solo ahí por un rato, los demás acordamos no ir ahí para que Naruto-kun se sienta cómodo"

Gray parpadeo, eso es algo nuevo. "Vaya… que yo sepa no le gusta estar sin mucha ropa, me sorprenda que quiera nadar un rato"

"No está nadando" Renegó la albina. "…Esta en medio de un entrenamiento según el"

"Heee… ¡Oh! ¿Sabes que paso en la misión? Wendy en realidad tiene Magia de Curación, es algo increíble, ¿No es así?" Exclamo Gray alegremente.

Mira parecía sorprendida y se llevó una mano a su boca. "Ara~ Ara~ Eso es increíble. Oh… ¿Quieres decir…?" La albina dejo la pregunta en el aire, pero parecía que el azabache podía leer su mente.

"Si…" Respondió este, volvió su atención hacia la nueva integrante del gremio. "¡Wendy!" La llamo alzando un poco la voz, aunque probablemente no lo necesitara, si Wendy es algo como Natsu y Gajeel entonces sus oídos son de primera.

La niña correteo un poco para llegar con prisa hacia los dos magos de cabellos opuestos. "Gray-san me llamo, ¿Verdad? ¿Necesita algo?" Pregunto.

Charles se acercó caminando tranquilamente, al contrario de su compañera. "Más vale que sea algo importante, mago de hielo. Interrumpiste el almuerzo de Wendy"

El azabache se llevó una mano atrás de su cuello, sonriendo nerviosamente por el comentario de la gata. "Ah, lo siento por eso. Pero quería saber algo sobre Wendy" explico seriamente esto último mirando a la niña. "¿Tu magia… puede curar a alguien con cansancio en los ojos?"

"Umm…" Murmuro la peli azul pensativa, haciendo que el suspenso y la curiosidad aumentaran. "No estoy muy segura, nunca he tratado a alguien con ese tipo de problema"

"¿Tienes a un conocido con problemas de visión? Sería más fácil llevarlo a un hospital" Dio a conocer su opinión Charles. "En ese lugar deben de poder atenderlo"

"Ah, no es así. Esta persona… Usa magia de Ojo, y debido a su uso excesivo quedo temporalmente ciego hasta que se recupere" Explico Gray.

"Magia de ojo… eso debió ser su culpa por sobre esforzarse" Esto no le está gustando a Charles, se notaba en su tono de voz.

"La situación lo obligo a usar demasiado sus ojos, era eso o que toda la ciudad fuera destruida" Mira dio su parte de la historia. Ambas miembros nuevos se miraron por un momento.

"Entiendo, si puedo hacer algo para ayudar me gustaría intentarlo"

"¡Increíble!" Exclamo el de ojos azules. Se puso de pie y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón. "Deberíamos ir donde él entonces… A la piscina, ¿Verdad Mira-chan?" Esta vez le pregunto a Mirajane. La albina asintió con la cabeza mientras también se ponía de pie.

Dejaron la fiesta atrás, los dos adultos, una niña y una gato caminaron hacia el patio del gremio donde está la piscina. En el camino por los pasillos del gremio Wendy decidió preguntar.

"¿Gray-san es un miembro del gremio el que está herido, ¿Verdad? ¿Es su amigo?" Pregunto mirando hacia arriba al azabache.

"Bueno… algo así" extrañamente el azabache volteo su mirada. Estaba avergonzado?

Mirajane se inclinó hacia la niña y el gato a susurrarles. "Es, de hecho, el hijo de Gray a quien vamos a ver"

"¡¿EHHHHH?!"

Vaya la sorpresa de la niña y la gata, eso sin duda _no_ se lo esperaban. Charles saco sus alas para quedar al mismo nivel que los adultos. "Vaya, creí que entre tus amigos tú eras algo más cuerdo, pero resultaste con hijos y todo"

"¡Charles no digas cosas malas!" Regaño la dragón del cielo.

Mira sonrió a sus pequeñas peleas. "No es su hijo biológico" Dijo mientras abría la puerta que dejaría paso libre para ir a la piscina. "Debido a unos asuntos legales, si Fairy Tail quería quedarse con Naruto-kun un miembro del gremio debía tomar la responsabilidad de su cuidado y adoptarlo. Gray que era el más cercano a Naruto-kun decidió ser el voluntario, así que, legalmente, Naruto es el hijo de Gray, y como tal recibió su apellido, Naruto Fullbuster"

"Ohhh~" Dijeron ambas.

"Bueno, ya estamos aquí. Vamos" Dijo el azabache dando paso al patio del gremio, del lado derecho había una puerta con la marca de Fairy Tail de color azul, al frente un dibujo de un hombre. Al lado izquierdo lo mismo, excepto que la puerta tenía su marca de color rosa y era una mujer la que estaba pintada. Esos son los baños para cambiarse y bañarse de la piscina.

Al frente tenían la piscina, lo curioso de esto fue que la única persona ahí estaba parada sobre el agua, como si el líquido transparente fuese suelo firme. Lo primero que noto Wendy fue el cabello rubio. El niño frente ella parecía más bajo que ella misma, tenía una camiseta de color anaranjado y pantalones negros que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla. Unas vendas estaban alrededor de su cabeza.

Mira sonrió cuando el niño entro en su campo de visión, lo llamo alzando la mano. "¡Hey Naruto-kun~!"

* * *

Naruto sintió el agua bajo sus pies con pereza. El ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua no pareció tan difícil. Solo se necesita estar relajado y manar Chakra constante mente a la planta de los pies. En la orilla de la piscina descansaba un libro grueso, siendo este el que trajo consigo de la biblioteca mágica.

 _"En el viaje de ayer a la biblioteca…"_ Pensó el rubio recordando a la misteriosa voz del encargado de la biblioteca y el trato que hicieron entre ellos para recibir el libro del cielo. _"Interesante. No lo había pensado de ese modo… Tengo mi propia experiencia con el estilo de viento, pero lo que debe sorprenderme es el alto contenido que tiene este libro"_

El rubio dio un par de pasos, sintiendo los cambios del agua debajo de él. El viaje de ayer, se sintió de lo más raro, no pudo ver a donde fueron y estaba seguro que Mirajane tendría que acompañarlo otra vez para saber su ubicación exacta. Con la información que pudo recibir de parte de Mirajane puso en práctica lo poco que se enteró.

Entonces el Jinchūriki sintió su alrededor, las corrientes de aire que mueven sus cabellos rubios, La Hipersensibilidad al viento, el ejercicio que está intentando ahora mismo es un alto nivel de sensibilidad sensorial que le debe permitir detectar amenazas y percibir su entorno a través de corrientes de aire y sintiendo las vibraciones en el aire. Su ceguera temporal es perfecta en este momento.

Naruto podía sentir las corrientes de viento, por la dirección en que la siente deben venir del noroeste, no son muy fuertes pero bastan para al menos sentir el lugar donde se encuentran las palmeras del patio.

 _"Es posible… la única fuerza necesaria para sentir mi entorno es la concentración y si pudiera saber el resto del contenido del libro podría desencadenar el estilo de viento"_ Una corriente particularmente fuerte sacudió su cuerpo, aunque no lo sabía hojas de árboles cayeron en la piscina, una hoja paso frente a su cara y este la agarro con sus dedos. Mando Chakra a la hoja y esta se partió en dos pedazos. Naruto sonrió. "Bien. Si va a ser así no habrá ningún problema hasta que recupere la vista"

Fue interrumpido, cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse. No había necesidad de voltearse, de todos modos no podría ver a los demás.

"¡Hey Naruto-kun~!"

"Esa voz… Mirajane, ¿Qué pasa?" Dijo Naruto comenzando a dar media vuelta para regresar a la orilla. Dio un paso y se detuvo de golpe. "Esta presencia… Mirajane, Gray viene acompañándote pero, ¿Quiénes son los otros dos?"

"Oh, pudiste sentirme" Fue Gray el que le contesto. "Veras… Trajimos a alguien que puede ayudarte, a curar tus ojos me refiero"

Naruto ladeo la cabeza confundido. "Porlyusica dijo que debía esperar hasta mañana para revisarme, luego ella diría si debo seguir usando las vendas"

"Si lo sé, pero no está de más hacer el intento. Podrás recuperarte mucho más antes de lo acordado"

"Ya veo…" El rubio camino hasta quedar frente a los adultos y los dos acompañantes. "En ese caso llegan en el momento oportuno. Quería terminar este libro cuanto antes mejor" Dijo recogiendo el libro a sus pies y entregándoselo a Gray.

"Eoloquinesis, el Libro de los Cielos… ¿Este libro… habla sobre la magia del aire?" Pregunto Gray mientras abre el libro y leer su contenido. "¿Esto fue lo que fuiste a buscar a la biblioteca Mágica junto a Mira-chan?"

"Si, espero que me ayude con el control sobre el viento" Explico Naruto sus intenciones con el libro. "…Solo he puesto en práctica lo que me leyó Mirajane, así que si puedes hacer algo sobre mi vista es recibida con gusto"

"¡E-En ese caso estaré feliz de ayudar!" Esta vez una voz infantil de mujer le llego a los oídos.

 _"¿Una mujer? Y se escucha bastante nerviosa…"_ Pensó el rubio. Sintió un cambio en el poder mágico de la chica frente a él. En específico en sus manos. Al momento de sentir una cálida sensación en sus ojos se tensó. De repente… se sintió bien.

"Ya está… Hi-Hice lo mejor que pude, creo que ahora puede quitarle las vendas Gray-san"

Una vez más la voz de la mujer salió como un tartamudeo, esto… era bastante familiar de alguna forma. Sintió que Gray se trasladaba atrás de él, también siento sus manos en el nudo de las vendas.

"Naruto, voy a quitar las vendas" Aviso el azabache. Poco a poco las vendas cayeron de su cabeza, sintió a Gray pasar su mano sobre su hombro agarrando las vendas caídas. Pero aun había oscuridad. "Vamos, ábrelos"

De a poco, la oscuridad de sus ojos cerrados comenzó a aclararse, la luz regreso a sus pupilas y finalmente, ambos ojos están completamente abiertos. Al principio todo esta borroso, Naruto tuvo que parpadear varias veces para aclaras su vista. Las "manchas" que eran antes las personas que veía comenzaron a aclararse, la mancha negra tomo forma, siendo Gray el que estaba a su derecha. La mancha de color blanco a su izquierda termino de aclararse revelando a Mirajane. Y por último, la mancha de azul oscuro frente a él se aclaró.

Ojos color café se encontraron con los ojos heterocroma ticos de color azul y morado. Por un momento así se quedaron viéndose a los ojos. Era increíble como una persona puede quedarse embellecido solo por ver un par de ojos.

 _"Esta mujer… ¿Fue la que me curo la vista? Su magia debe ser muy poderosa, hizo lo que yo no pude en un instante, tal vez… solo tal vez ella pueda…"_

"¿Y bien, Naruto? ¿Qué tal ves?" Los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos por la pregunta de Gray. Naruto parpadeo, volviendo su atención hacia su padre.

"Veo todo muy claro, no hay más visión borrosa"

"¡Oh esas son buenas noticias, ¿No es así Gray~?!" Cantaleo Mirajane mirando al azabache intensamente con una igualmente intensa sonrisa.

Al azabache se le subieron los colores a la cara al ver a la dulce Mirajane sonreírle tan tiernamente. "S-Si, que bueno"

 _"¿Podrías ser más obvio Gray?"_ Pensó el Jinchūriki con una media sonrisa viendo a los magos mayores. Algo le vino a la mente y volvió su mirada hacia el libro que trajo.

Ahora que podía verlo, este es de pasta de color blanco con adornos en dorado y verde, con un poco de celeste en los bordes, con el título "Eoloquinesis, Libro de los Cielos. Autor: ****" Ahora que lo veía bien, recordó que urgentemente quería ver su contenido. Pero antes de eso. Volvió su mirada heterocroma tica hacia la niña frente a él.

"Hey" La llamo y esta se sacudió como si hubiera sido despertada de un sueño. "…Tu magia de curación, ¿Qué tan poderosa es? me gustaría saber su alcance"

"Ah… umm, e-este…"

Tartamudeo, cara inocente junto a una increíble timidez. Esta chica… era exactamente igual a…

"La magia de Wendy es Magia de dragón Slayer del cielo, su magia es conocida por su uso de la magia curativa de gran alcance, que se cree perdido hace mucho tiempo. Este poder es capaz de curar heridas causadas por un dragón real. Permite manipular aire limpio para curar una gran cantidad de lesiones que los demás no pueden, e incluso para drenar el veneno de una víctima infectada" Explico Charles, que se mantuvo callada hasta ahora, las habilidades de su compañera.

En este punto Naruto se fijó más en la segunda acompañante de los magos, una… versión femenina de Happy fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

"Gracias por la explicación" Agradeció Naruto dándole un ligero cabeceo en señal de gratitud. Charles se volvió hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos. " _tsundere_ " pensó el rubio.

"¿Y porque quieres saber tanto sobre la magia de Wendy? Ni siquiera le has agradecido por curarte" Regaño Charles.

"Mis disculpas. Muchas gracias por ayudarme…eh" Se detuvo de golpe al no saber el nombre de la chica que lo ayudo.

"W-Wendy Marvell, es un placer conocerlo" La dragón del cielo le dio una reverencia.

"Naruto Fullbuster, encantado" Dijo dándole igualmente una reverencia a la peli azul. Después volvió su mirada doble color hacia la versión femenina de Happy. "¿Y tu…?"

"Charles" respondió rígidamente la gata.

"Un gusto conocerte también" Respondió un tanto indiferente. Volvió su vista a los adultos y estos andan de melosos con Gray dándole piropos a la albina y esta se los regresaba siendo igual de dulces y empalagosos. Le sacaron una gota de sudor en la frente. Sacudió la cabeza regresando su atención a Wendy. "Tu magia tiene mi atención, me gustaría preguntarte algo"

"Ah Adelante"

"Veraz, hace tiempo mi equipo y yo nos vimos envuelto en una situación un tanto complicada. Bueno lo que paso ahí es que se me obligo a beber una magia disipadora llamada "Moon Drip" esta magia disipa cualquier hechizo, y al dármela de beber esta disipo mi contenedor mágico impidiéndome usar magia. Mi pregunta es… ¿Puede tu magia curar mi contenedor mágico?"

"¡Hey! Se lo que intentas hacer y de una vez te digo que no es posible. Wendy ya uso su magia para sanar tus ojos y eso le cuesta mucha energía y poder mágico, no puede usarlo tantas veces en un día"

"¡E-Eso no es cierto Charles! Todavía me queda mucha fuerza, además sus ojos estaban casi completamente curados, solo sane lo último que faltaba. Todavía puedo usarlo" Contrarresto Wendy la negación de su compañera. "Si puedo ayudar a un compañero del gremio, entonces estaré feliz de curar su contenedor mágico, Naruto-san"

"¡Espera un momento Wendy!"

Naruto asintió con una suave sonrisa. "Estaré eternamente agradecido si todo resulta bien"

Wendy asintió rápidamente apretando sus puños fuertemente. "Entonces… Lo intentare"

"Espero que funcione" Dijo el Jinchūriki e inesperadamente el rubio subió su camiseta mostrando su plano abdomen. Wendy por supuesto enrojeció y Charles comenzó a acusarlo de ser un exhibicionista. "D-D-D-Dare m-mi mejor esfuerzo"

Ahora que podía ver, Naruto pudo apreciar mejor la forma en como usa su magia Wendy, ella puso sus manos cerca de su abdomen y una luz verde ilumino sus manos, la sensación cálida volvió a su cuerpo. Naruto no podía negar que la magia de Wendy le recuerda demasiado a los Ninjutsus médicos haya en Konoha.

De repente un increíble poder mágico cayó sobre los hombros de todos. Mira y Gray dejaron su charla para voltear a ver sorprendidos a los dos menores. El aire alrededor de Naruto se sintió mas frio, el agua de la piscina se cubrió de escharcha la presión mágica sobre sus cuerpos disminuyo cuando Naruto comenzó a controlar su nivel de poder mágico, haciéndolo menos pesado para los magos.

 _"Mi cuerpo… mi poder mágico… puedo sentirlo, la fuerza y el control que me otorga la magia. Ah cierto… casi lo olvido"_ Entonces el de ojos bicolores tomo el libro de las manos de Gray y abrió buscando la página que había marcado Mirajane anteriormente. Una vez encontrado leyó lo que pudo, sus ojos se abrieron en par en par al ver su contenido. _"Ahora lo entiendo… lo que necesito para dominar el estilo de viento, es revelado ante mi"_

"Hey Naruto… ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto Gray al ver al Jinchūriki poner el libro en el suelo, este rubio salto el muro perimetral siendo seguido de cerca por los magos, que miraban curiosos sus acciones.

"¿Cuál es su problema? Ni siquiera te contesto" Le dijo Charles.

Mira sonrió al ver a Naruto, igualmente Gray hizo lo mismo. "Naruto es un genio, busco este libro para encontrar una clave que lo ayudara en su búsqueda por dominar el **Fūton** (Estilo de Viento) y hacerlo una extensión de su cuerpo"

"Vaya, así que su magia es magia de viento, ¿No es así?" Supuso la gata de color blanco. Wendy miro a Naruto con extrema curiosidad preguntándose si el rubio usaba magia de su mismo elemento.

"No en realidad, la magia de Naruto le fue enseñada por Gray, Naruto usa magia de creación de hielo. Pero debido al **Moon Drip** el no podía usarla, ahora mismo ya que la recupero va a ponerla en práctica" Contesto Mirajane para la consternación de las nuevas miembros.

Vieron al Jinchūriki quedar a unos pasos del borde de la tierra, frente a él está el mar, donde algunas vez estuvieron las ruinas del gremio andante de Phantom ahora todo quedo despejado.

 **Insertar The Legend of Korra - Avatar State Soundtrack [HQ]**

 _"Esto será un duro trabajo… pero los resultados valdrán la pena"_ Pensó el rubio colocándose en la posición del puño suave. Sintió su poder mágico comenzando a arremolinarse en su interior. _"Según el libro… la clave está en la flexibilidad, encontrar y seguir el camino de menor resistencia. Por suerte para mi… ¡ESE ES EL ESTILO DEL PUÑO SUAVE!"_

Naruto entonces observo el agua del mar frente a él, lo que hizo a continuación sorprendió en gran medida a sus observadores. Naruto uso movimientos lentos y elegantes giros y piruetas para devolver el impulso de las olas que azotaban la orilla volviéndolas con ráfagas de agua que se prolongaron hasta crear grandes olas.

Después volteo a su izquierda a la orilla y dio un gran pisotón en la tierra y con fuerza lanzo un puñetazo, un ataque consecutivo de hielo salió desde su mano formando carámbanos en el suelo.

Rápidamente dio media vuelta quedando frente a los magos. Naruto uso movimientos circulares rápidos con sus brazos generando chispas en sus dedos, por un momento los magos se asustaron creyendo que los atacaría, pero no. Naruto genero un poderoso rayo de hielo que mando hacia el cielo iluminando el cielo con su luz.

Y por último, mediante el uso de movimientos circulares, con evasivas, Naruto logro un nuevo impulso masivo, esta acumulación de energía se libera en forma de energía masiva que se revelo como un tornado salido de sus manos.

Los magos que observaron todo quedaron particularmente en shock total. Sorprendidos por la demostración, no esperaron nada como esto.

"Increíble…" Murmuro Gray mirando entre aterrado por el despliegue de poder y orgulloso de los avances de Naruto.

Mira tenia dificultades para cerrar su boca, pues estaba tan abierta que podría meter un puño ahí. "No lo puedo creer…"

Charles no se esperaba tal despliegue de poder y control sobre los elementos. Wendy a su lado solo podía mirar con admiración y algo de miedo la diferencia de poder entre ellos. "C-cuatro elementos… Esto no es nada parecido a algo que haya visto antes…"

 **Finaliza The Legend of Korra - Avatar State Soundtrack [HQ]**

Naruto volteo hacia los magos con una suave sonrisa orgullosa.

Pero no había terminado. Un círculo mágico apareció debajo de sus pies, este brillo intensamente y Naruto entro en una postura del Ice Make que Gray nunca antes había visto.

 **"¡Aisu Meiku: Ikkaku Hakugei!"** (Creación de Hielo: Ballena Blanca de Un Cuerno)

Las bocas cayeron, los ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas. Los magos nunca esperaron esto. Desde el agua un enorme círculo mágico dejo salir una ballena gigantesca con un largo cuerno de narval hecho de hielo.

El enorme animal marino de hielo salto desde el océano. Este enorme ser sacudió el océano creando grandes olas y dando el característico sonido de una ballena, esta comenzó a caer el agua y las olas que creo eran de proporciones enormes. El hechizo termina con la ballena rompiéndose en miles o millones de pedacitos que cayeron acompañados de gotas de agua, como una lluvia.

Naruto sonrió enormemente, volvió su mirada hacia los magos boquiabiertos.

"Mi magia… ha regresado"

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Naruto y Mirajane llegaron a Magnolia al anochecer. El cansancio del viaje les pasó factura, sus pies dolían, el sudor los cubría, y eso no le gusta a Mirajane.

"Naruto-kun, ya que estamos cerca y que todavía hay tiempo…" Comenzó la albina tentativamente. "¿Vayamos a las aguar termales?"

"¿eh?" Naruto estuvo muy entretenido con el libro en sus manos. "¿A esta hora?"

"Está bien. No pasa nada. Además después de este viaje tan largo un buen remojón y con las aguas calientes podemos relajarnos"

"Si, lo sé pero…"

"Todo estará bien" Aseguro.

Entonces ambos miembros de Fairy Tail llegaron a las aguas termales, conocidas por tener propiedades que curan a fatiga y relajan los músculos tensos.

Entraron y estaban listos para separarse cuando una empleada los detuvo.

"Lo siento mucho, pero el niño no puede entrar a menos que este acompañado de un adulto" Dijo la trabajadora.

 _"¡¿N-N-N-NIÑO?!"_ Como se atreva esta mujer?! Llamarlo niño? Es cierto que lo es… pero que se lo digan es completamente diferente.

Mira vio el problema, con Naruto ciego seguramente se caería. Su solución fue simple.

"Ara~ entonces Naruto-kun entrara conmigo al lado de las mujeres" Dio fin a la discusión la albina comenzando a empujar al rubio que sintió sus mejillas calentarse.

"¡E-ESPERA MIRAJANE! ¡AHÍ NO!"

"Vamos, vamos, prometo lavarte hasta el último rincón de tu cuerpo~"

"¡Así menos!"

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

 **Recuerdan que al principio les diría de una sorpresa. Pues aquí esta!**

 **Vayan a mi página en Facebook "Ice Devil 80" y encontraran a Naruto dominado el agua, hielo, rayo de hielo y el viento dibujados especialmente para este capítulo de hoy.**

 **Dibujos hechos a mano, hechos por su servidor, espero les gusten (^** **ヮ** **^)**

 **Dato curioso: Aire Control se basa en el estilo de artes marciales Baguazhang, también conocido como "caminar en círculos" o "Palmas de Ocho Trigramas", junto con una pequeña pista de Xingyiquan, también conocido como "corazón de mente de boxeo". Bagua Zhang consiste en "acciones suaves enrollando y desenrollando". Tales movimientos emplean juegos de piernas dinámicos, tiros y técnicas de mano.**

 **Dicho estilo de pelea, es también del que el Puño Suave esta basado. Increíble, ¿No es así?**

 **Pequeño adelanto. Quiero ver que teorias me dan con el nombre del proximo cap. "Amigos del Pasado y Primer Beso"**

 **Recuerden darle manita arriba que así me ayudan mucho. No se olviden de dejar el merecido review que si no cuenta la leyenda el autor morirá.**

 **Sayonara y nos leemos luego (•̀** **ᴗ** **•** **́)** **و** **̑̑**


End file.
